Pokemon Sun and Moon: Ash's new beginning
by STORYmaker2
Summary: Ash and his brother start their journey in Alola by attending Samson Oak's pokemon school. There they meet new friends and long lost friends and train for their chance to enter the Alola island trials and become pokemon trainer legends. However, something dark has returned to Alola,they will soon learn the secret of the academy and how to stop it. contains Amourshipping AshX Serena
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Alola

* * *

It was a sunny day out on the ocean , the sunlight glistened off the relatively calm waters of the deep blue ocean below.

There were few cirrus clouds in the sky as a large passenger airplane soared through the air.

Onboard the airplane were dozens of people and a few small pokemon sitting on the laps of a few passengers.

The seats were arranged in three rows a left, right, and middle.

Sitting in the aisle seat of the middle row was a middle aged woman in her mid to late 30's. She had long light brown hair put back into a pony tail, and light brown eyes.

The woman wore a pink jacket over a yellow undershirt with a blue skirt.

She was trying to get some rest she she heard the intercom go off.

"Ladies and gentlemen we're now begging our descent, please return to your seat and fasten your seatbelt."

The woman turned to the seats to her right.

In the seats sat two teenage boys. One looked about sixteen years old, the other seventeen. One sat in the aisle seat while the other sat in the window seat. The young man in the aisle seat had light skin with spikey brown hair and light brown eyes.

He wore a red hat with a white arc in the front. A red jacket with a white collar and center down the jacket , and dark blue sleeves. He also wore light blue shorts.

Sitting beside him was another young man who had slightly tan skin, somewhat long and spikey raven black hair and brown eyes. He wore a green jacket similar to the other young man's only with a black vertical line down the center, no collar, and black short sleeves. He also wore grey shorts.

"Ash, Red, we're almost there."

The young man with the black hair looked excited as he grabbed the other young man's shoulder.

"Hey red, we're here." He said as the young man opened his eyes.

"Huh. we're here!"

"Look."

The two looked out the window and saw four large islands below them. The islands were covered in large tropical rainforests, a few volcano mounts, and small cities placed on them.

"Alola." Ash said.

"Our new home."

The plane slowly lowered its altitude until it reached a runway on one of the islands.

The plane set down and stopped in front of a gate.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Alola region, Hau'oli city of Melemele island.

Ash, Red, and their mother got up and gathered their things before leaving the airplane.

As they walked through the gate and made their way down into the main terminal.

There they saw a few local Alolans and some local pokemon waiting to greet the tourists.

"Alola!" One of them shouted.

The men were either shirtless or wore sleeveless white shirts with green shorts and flaming batons.

The women wore grass skirts had some kind of flower braided pokemon over their heads.

Beside them were small pink bird pokemon with feather skirts beside them.

As they passed them each said Alola.

"They certainly like to make a good impression on newcomers here." Delia said.

"Why do they keep saying Alola?" Ash asked.

"Come on Ash didn't you do any research before coming here. Alola is what you say here as a greeting and a goodbye, it means wishing good fortune." Red said.

They gathered their bags from bag claim and walked outside of the airport.

Outside they saw the city itself.

The city was a bit smaller than the ones they were use to from their old home. They also noticed that there seemed to be many trees growing in the city itself and several areas full of grass/ bushes.

There also seemed to be an unusually large number of pokemon in the city.

Flying above them were several small black birds with red feathers on their foreheads.

On the ground were some dark blue cats with a golden medallions on their heads.

"Wow, this place seems a lot more in tune with nature than cities back in Kanto." Ash said.

"I love it!" Red said.

"Alola!" They heard from another voice.

The three turned to see another man before them.

He was definitely a local Alolan with his tanned skin tone. He had black eyes with green clear shades over them and brown hair. He wore a white lab coat with no shirt underneath , grey shorts, and a white hat.

"Professor Kukui, I was hoping we wouldn't have to look hard for you." Delia said.

"So these must be your boys, Ash and Red correct?"

Ash and Red nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you professor." Ash said as he and Red shook his hands.

"I think you three will like it here in Alola. The house you bought is ready for you, I could drive you there."

"Thanks."

The four drove out of the city and up a dirt trail through the island interior going up.

"You guys here in Alola seem a lot more in touch with nature than other regions." Red said.

Kukui nodded.

"In Alola, humans and pokemon coexist in a very close relationship, our culture has developed different from other regions."

"Have you ever been to Kanto professor?" Ash asked.

"Once in my youth."

"This region seems nice, but I will miss Kanto." Ash said.

"It is a nice region, plenty of interesting pokemon and places, there are some people here who think there isn't enough nature there, that the cities are too large, but I've been to Kanto. There's still plenty of nature left."

Eventually they reached a house along the trail.

"Here we are." Kukui said as they saw the house.

The four got out and went inside, looking around the house.

Ash and Red went to check out their rooms.

Delia was in the living area looking out at the area around her house.

"I must say Delia, a pokemon doctor of your reputation, it's an honor to have you come to Alola. A friend of mine at the local hospital is excited to have you there."

"It is exciting to meet so many new people and work with new pokemon."

"I must ask, what made you move out here."

Delia took a deep breath.

"It's been hard staying in Pallet town after the divorce." Delia said.

"I can imagine, how are the boys taking it?"

"Ash is taking it ok though that's not surprising to me, Red was more hurt by it. He seemed excited to get away from his father." Delia said.

"Well Alola is a good place for new beginnings, I'm exited to teach your boys"

"The boys seem excited to go to your school."

"Well I'll be here tomorrow at 10 to pick them up for their first day." Kukui said before he left.

"Alola." He said.

Inside Ash's room he set down his things and looked out the window.

He looked out at the rainforest like environment around him and the ocean below.

He saw some more bird pokemon flying through the air.

He had an optimistic look on his face before he saw his opened bag again.

His expression changed as he reached inside and took out a picture frame , looking at the picture of him as a small child with an man beside him.

Ash took a deep breath as he put the picture back.

"This is a new beginning." Ash said to himself.

Late that night Red was outside with a small black bird pokemon in his hand.

"Pikip!" It chirped.

Red petted the pokemon's head, its beak feeling warm as he touched it.

"You're a cute little pokemon aren't you. I hope I can find out what you are soon enough."

"Red, it's getting late, come on we need to get some rest." He heard as Ash came up beside him.

"Just give me a second I've found a pokemon." Red said as he revealed to Ash the small bird.

"What? How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just saw him picking at a berry bush and just got him in my hand."

Ash seemed almost a little upset by this, but didn't let Red see it.

Red looked out at the ocean with an optimistic expression.

"This is a new beginning for us Ash. A chance to start over , a whole new world of people and pokemon. I'm really excited."

Ash gave a slight smile.

"Me too. Come on, we start school tomorrow we better get inside."

"Alright, goodbye little guy." Red said as he let the bird fly off.

"Alola!" he said as Ash turned to him.

"You're really doing that?"

"Come on we're in Alola Ash."

"Red, I have to ask."

"Ash what?"

"Leaving Kanto, and Satoshi, you seem to be taking it pretty well."

"I'm fine, we don't need dad anymore. Not after, look I'm fine."

"Alright, you're my little brother It's my job to take care of you, I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine, thanks Ash."

The two went inside.

* * *

Elsewhere in a nearby town a little boy with black hair, round glasses, and a blue school uniform like shirt.

The boy was alone and playing with a yoyo, he then began singing a song.

"I love you, I love, from the bottom of my heart. He says I'm in love with you right now. But behind such sweet words. There was a feeling of loneliness."

The following morning Ash and Red had eaten breakfast and were packing their things for Kukui's arrival.

Ash was going through his things and putting them in a bag.

He saw the picture from yesterday and looked at it hard.

"This is a new beginning, that means letting go of the past."

Red was already out of his room when he and Delia saw Ash come out.

"There you are, Kukui will be here any minute, are you ready?"

"Yeah I have everything I need." Ash said.

There was a knock on the door as Red opened it to see Kukui standing there.

"Alola." Kukui said.

"Alola professor." Red said.

"Are you two ready for your first day at the pokemon academy?"

"We're ready for a new beginning." Ash said.

"You two behave yourselves, work hard, and make sure to stop by home every once and a while." Delia said.

"We will mom."

"Watch out for each other." Delia said as she gave them both a hug and watched them leave with Kukui.

"Alola Delia."

After the car left, Delia let her Mr. Mime out of his pokeball as he began sweeping.

She took deep breath as she went into Ash's room.

She looked around and noticed something Ash had left behind.

Her eyes widened as she saw the picture he had left behind.

"Ash." she said in a concerned tone.

Ash and Red rode with Kukui down the road towards his school.

"You two are going to love our school."

"I can't wait to learn all about pokemon from someone as good as you." Red said.

"I'm a little nervous, us being new kids and all." Ash said.

"No need to worry, you have each other. Plus you'll be interested to hear we have two other new students coming in today, one even from Kanto."

"Really." Ash said.

"Here we are!"

Ash and Red saw the school and it looked beautiful.

The school seemed to be made out of mostly wood, and star yet seemed very well built and modern. There was a large blue and white wooden building connected to a massive tree with a few rooms built into it. Another building set beside a stream. A large pond, a racetrack, and several palm trees built around the entire school. A third building near a tower built into the blue building. The school itself was build on a ridge overlooking the ocean, providing a great view.

Kukui stopped the car and let the two out.

"Welcome to pokemon academy."

Ash and Red walked with Kukui into the courtyard when they heard the sound of an explosion.

In the courtyard near the track they saw a young man with dark skin , red and black hair, and a pair of red shorts with a large red and tan turtle like pokemon before him.

"Incinerate!" The young man shouted as his pokemon unleashed three blasts of fire into three dummies , completely destroying them.

"Nice job." The young man said.

"What is that?" Red asked.

"Turtonator. Kiawe!"

The young man turned to him.

"Alola professor!" He shouted before he came over with his Turtonator.

"Kiawe these are two of our new students, Ash and Red Ketchum. Ash, Red this is Kiawe he's one of our students here."

"Alola Ash, Red, welcome to Alola." Kiawe said.

"Pleasure to meet you Kiawe, Kukui said your pokemon was called a Turtonator." Red said.

"Oh yeah , this is my Turtonator. He's my partner pokemon."

"Really."

"What you think I'd have a Charizard or something." Kiawe said in a joking manner.

"We've never seen one before." Ash said.

"I have a feeling you two are going to see a lot of new pokemon here. " Kiawe said.

"We'll leave you two to your training." Kukui said as Kiawe and Turtonator went back to training.

"We use the track and courtyard for various exercises and training for land pokemon."

"The pond here is for our water pokemon."

In the water was a Lapras and a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes riding on his back.

"Lana!" Kukui shout as the girl turned to them.

"Alola professor." She said as the three approached the edge of the water.

"Lana these are new students, Ash and Red. Ash, Red this is Lana."

"Alola, Ash, Red." Lana said before a small blue seal like pokemon leapt up and out of the water.

"Pop!" The pokemon said.

"Woah what is that?" Ash asked.

"Popplio, one of Alola's starter pokemon. Lana is a bit of a water lover, all her pokemon are water pokemon." Kukui said.

"You guys are going to love it here." Lana said before Kukui lead them elsewhere.

They went towards the blue building beside the tree building.

"This is the main building, where most of the classes are." Kukui said as they went inside.

The inside looked just as nice as the outside, lots of wood.

They walked by a staircase and saw a door at the bottom with a large lock on it.

"What's down there?" Red asked.

"The headmaster's private area in the basement. Even I'm not allowed down there." Kukui said.

They went into a room that looked like a cafeteria like room with three people inside.

One was a young woman with long green hair and green eyes that had a fake flower tied around her head and overalls on.

She had a small pokemon that looked like a piece of fruit beside her.

She was in the kitchen area and looked like she was making something.

Sitting at a table was a younger overweight boy with spike orange hair and a white shirt on. He hd a spike grey rodent pokemon.

Sitting in the corner was a young woman around their age.

She had green eyes and long light blonde hair, she wore a white dress and a big white hat.

"Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles, these are two of our new students. Ash and Red from Kanto."

"Alola!" The green haired girl shouted as she ran out.

"I'm Mallow, it's so nice to meet you, you guys are going to love Alola, this is such a great school and."

Ash and Red sweat dropped.

"Easy there Mallow." Kukui said.

The boy seemed to be working on a machine of some kind, not paying attention to them.

The girl in white got up and came over to them.

"Hello." She said in a soft voice.

"You must be Lillie." Red said.

She nodded.

"Look at the time, class is starting soon. We better get to class." Kukui said.

The group walked over to the tree portion of the school and into a wooden classroom.

The classroom had several individual desks and a balcony overlooking the entire school as well as several tree branches sticking out of the walls.

When they got to the room they saw two people there already.

One was an older man with long white hair, black eyes, very tanned skin, a cyan shirt and white shorts.

"Alola!" He shouted as he saw them.

The man looked almost exactly like Professor Oak from their home town.

"Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

"Professor Samson Oak, you must know my cousin from Kanto. Ash and Red correct, he told me about you two."

Red saw the person sitting beside him.

"Oh boy." Red said as Ash saw who it was.

"Well if it isn't the Ketchum brothers."

"Gary." Ash said as they saw the young man with light skin, black eyes, and spike brown hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, I'm here to study so I can become the greatest trainer in the world." Gary said.

"His grandfather suggested he start here. It seems you three know each other perfect." Kukui said.

The other students they met came in and took their seats.

"Ash, Red, Gary, We'll assign you seats when the other three new students arrive." Kukui said as he went out to find them.

A minute later he came back with a young man and woman.

The young man looked like a local Alolan, he had tan skin, long brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a black short sleeves shirt and orange shorts.

Beside him was a young woman with short black hair that didn't go down to her shoulders, grey eyes, and light skin. She wore a red chicken like head, a white shirt and green short shorts with a red hand bag.

"Alola!" The boy said.

"Everyone this is Hau and Moon, they're new students as well. Hau , Moon, this is Ash, Red, and Gary."

"Alola." Gary said.

"This is going to be so exciting." Moon said.

The two came in.

"Alright why don't you pick some seats while I try to find our last new student." Kukui said as he left.

Ash saw most of the seats near the front had been taken by the other students and Gary quickly took the last one.

Hau and Moon took the mid ones with only one left.

Ash and Red looked at each other.

"Take it." Ash said.

"Thanks."

Red sad down as Ash saw there was only one desk left and it was bigger than the others.

He sat down and saw Lillie was directly in front of him.

"So for our new students allow me to explain the main basics of this school. Here we teach out students the best ways to raise healthy and powerful pokemon. We also train you to become better trainers, when you graduate you will be allowed to compete in Alola's island trials, but only after you graduate. Our new students will each be given a pokemon to start with." Samson said taking out a briefcase.

Moments later Kukui came back with the final student.

"Students, I'd like you to meet our last new student. All the way from kilos, Serena Achille."

The young woman looked Ash's age with light skin, light blue eyes. She had long honey blonde hair that went down here back and almost to her waist with the end having a band around it making a tail at the end only. She wore a white tank top like sleeveless shirt. She also wore a salmon colored skirt around her waist. A portion of her stomach was showing including her belly button. She wore white leggings around her legs from her knees down with a portion of her legs showing between the end of her skirt and the leggings. She wore a pink hat on top of her he'd with a blade band around it.

She had a very shy expression but looked happy none the less.

"Bonjour." She said in a very thick Kalos accent.

"It's Alola here." Sophocles said.

"Sophocles don't be rude." Kukui said as Serena looked a little embarrassed.

"Serena go ahead and find a seat." Samson said as Serena walked towards the back of the room looking for a seat.

Sophocles looked around.

"Hey where's Togedemaru?"

As Serena walked by Lillie, Lillie saw Sophocles's pokemon beside her.

"Shhhhhh!" She screamed and jumping up.

Lillie knocked Serena forward nearly making her face plant.

Ash quickly got up and caught Serena in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Gotcha." Ash said.

"Thanks." Serena said before she looked up and saw Ash face.

Serena's face turned red as she gave a bashful look.

"I'm."

"Ash." She said.

"Yeah." Ash said a little confused.

Serena got back to her feet.

"Looks like we don't have enough desks, Ash your's is the biggest, do you mind sharing with Serena?" Kukui asked.

"Yeah no problem."

Serena sat down beside Ash with her face still red.

"Alright now that we're all here, it's time for our new students to get their pokemon. We have one for each both you." Samson said as he opened his briefcase and revealing six pokeballs.

Three looked normal while one was all red with a yellow seal, one tan one, and another black one with a yellow lightning bolt on it.

Ash and the other new students came up as Kukui opened each of the pokeballs.

Six pokemon came out, a white vulpix, A Small Owl pokemon with a leaf bowtie, a small black and red cat, a Popplio, a Charmander that had red skin around his body instead of orange and a lighter shade of red on his stomach with a ruby red tail flame, out of the black pokeball came the last pokeball.

A Pikachu with a somewhat irritated look on his face.

"Each of you will get one pokemon to be your partner." Kukui said.

"So who get's to choose first?" Gary asked.

"Oh Gary you don't chose them, they chose you." Oak said.

"What?" Hau asked.

"Here we make the best bonds between trainers and pokemon. The best way for this to happen is for them to chose you. That's happened with all of our students." Kukui said.

"Moon, you go first."

Moon stepped up as the pokemon looked at her.

The Pikachu gave her an aggressive look as he growled at her, his cheeks sparking.

Moon quickly went past him until she saw the Litten.

"Lit!" It purred with a cheerful smile.

Moon knelt closer.

"Do you want to be my partner?"

"Lit!" The small pokemon leapt into Moon's arms as she nuzzled her face.

Kukui handed her Litten's pokeball before Gary stepped up and looked at the pokemon.

"Hmmm"

"Popp!" He heard as the Popplio gave an excited look towards him, clapping his flippers.

"Alright you'll do." Gary said as he took Popplio in his arms while Oak handed him the pokeball.

Hau stepped forward as he walked past all of the pokemon.

"How about you?" Hau asked as he reached his hand at the Pikachu.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu growled as he blasted Hau with electricity.

"Yahh!" Hau shouted in pain as he fell over.

"Hau!" Kukui shouted.

"I'm ok." Hau said as he got up.

"So not you then."

"Row!" He heard as he turned to the Rowlet who began hooting his name.

"Row!"

"I guess wants me."

Rowlet flew into Hau's arm as Kukui handed him the pokeball.

Serena stepped up and walked past each of the pokemon, the Pikachu still growling at her.

"Vul." She heard as she approached the white Vulpix who gave a happy look towards her.

"An ice Vulpix, that's something we don't have in Kalos." She then said something else in Kalos as the Vulpix seemed to like it.

"You like the Kalos language don't you. Want to come with me?" She asked as Vulpix nodded, jumping into her arms.

Kukui nodded as he handed Serena Vulpix's pokeball.

"You can go next Red." Ash said as his little brother came forward.

He saw the Pikachu growling with his cheeks sparking as he looked at the Charmander.

The Charmander had a serious look on his face as he looked Red up and down.

"Char."

"You look like you want to be challenged. You want to be a strong pokemon don't you."

"Char!"

"I can get you there."

Charmander looked at Red and believed what he said.

"Char." He said nodding before allowing Red to pick him up.

Oak handed Red Charmander's pokeball as Ash nervously stepped forward.

He looked at the Pikachu who continued growling with his cheeks sparking.

"Why did you bring that Pikachu out, he's been nothing but trouble?" Kukui asked.

Samson looked at Ash with interest.

"I don't think he wants to come with me." Ash said nervously.

"I'll go get you another." Kukui started.

"No, let them be." Samson said.

"What?"

"Do it."

The others watched with interest as Ash nervously looked at the Pikachu.

"I'm Ash and" He started reaching out slowly to Pikachu.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted Ash with electricity.

Ash grunted as he nearly fell over.

"Ash!" Serena, Red, and Kukui shouted.

The Pikachu leapt off the desk and ran through the classroom, Lillie looking terrified as she jumped out of the way.

Pikachu ran to the balcony and leapt onto the tree branches before climbing down and running away from the school.

"Ash are you ok?" Serena asked as she and Red helped him back up.

Ash rubbed the back of his head as Kukui looked concerned.

"I'm so sorry Ash, I'll."

Gary laughed a little before the class hear Samson Oak break out laughing.

"That's not very appropriate." Kukui said to him.

"Oh it is, our boy Ash has found his pokemon."

"What?" They all said.

"No doubt in my mind."

"Samson you can't be." Kukui started.

"What are you sitting around here for boy, that's your Pikachu who just ran off, go get him."

"Serious." Kukui said as he and Ash sweat dropped.

"Go get him?"

"Yes, and since he's your pokemon we won't burden any of the other students here with helping you, nor Kukui or myself."

"Samson are you mad!"

"I'll help him." Serena said.

"Me too." Red said.

"No, this is his responsibility." Samson said.

"I'm his brother."

"And this is his pokemon." Samson said.

"Samson." Kukui started.

"Kukui I'm the headmaster, Ash I wish you luck."

Ash sweat dropped before he left the room taking a deep breath.

He walked out of the school and towards the rainforest.

* * *

In the rainforest the Pikachu ran far inside before he thought he was far enough away.

He began looking around, seeing some pokemon around him.

He then found an Oran berry bush and began eating off of it.

After eating one he heard something behind him and turned to see a very large pokemon behind him.

Ash was carefully moving through the rainforest, despite the nervousness of being alone and looking for the violent Pikachu, he was amazed at the beauty of the environment.

The rainforest was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen, the pokemon he saw were also very different and unique from anything in Kanto.

He saw some grey bug pokemon on the ground , some bird like bugs in the air, and some of the black little birds he saw earlier with some bigger versions of them.

As Ash continued he heard a familiar sound in the distance.

"Pika!" He heard.

"Pikachu!"

Ash ran towards his voice and found Pikachu in the paws of a massive bear like pokemon with a black body and a pink head.

The pokemon slammed Pikachu violently into a pair of trees and then through a rock, smashing it.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

The large pokemon slammed Pikachu into the ground again as Ash saw blood coming out of Pikachu's body.

"Pika." the pikachu said sounding like he was in great pain.

The bear pokemon seemed very amused by his actions and raised his arms up to smash Pikachu.

"Hey leave him alone!" Ash shouted as he picked up a rock and hurled it at the pokemon

The rock bounced off its head as it turned to Ash.

"Be-wear!" It shouted before running at Ash.

Ash ducked and moved to the side as the pokemon punched a rock, smashing it apart before he saw Ash running to pick up Pikachu.

It charged at him, but Ash ducked down , causing the pokemon to trip over his body and tumble across the ground as Ash picked up Pikachu.

"It's ok I've got you." Ash said as the pikachu slowly opened his eyes.

Ash saw a half eaten oran berry and quickly picked it up as the bear resumed chasing him.

"Eat it!" Ash said as pikachu slowly ate the half of the oran berry and felt some of his energy return to his body.

The bear pokemon picked up a rock and hurled it into Ash's back making him fall forward, grunting.

The Bear kept charging at them as Pikachu got up growling with his cheeks sparking.

Pikachu charged forward with electricity around his body before the Bear swung his arms narrowly missing Pikachu as he slammed into the bear's stomach and then unleashed Thunderbolt.

The bear yelped in pain as Pikachu filled him with electricity and continued to do so as the bear shook his head before stumbling backwards and falling off a cliffside into a stream of water below before being carried away by the current.

Pikachu fell onto the ground breathing deeply.

Ash got up and went over picking him up.

"It's ok, I've got you." Ash said before the two heard footsteps.

Ash turned and saw three men around them.

The men were wearing the same attire, black wife beater shirts with white x's on them, a skull like bandana over their heads, a black one over their mouths, black shorts, and white sneakers. Each of the men had blue hair and almost looked as if they were triplets as they looked exactly the same.

"What's going on, who are you guys?" Ash asked suspiciously as Pikachu kept breathing deeply.

The men didn't respond, they came forward squatting as they walked and waving their arms around in a stranger manner.

Ash began to back up when one jumped at Ash, tackling him to the ground as he tried to grab Pikachu.

"Hey let him go!" Ash said as he pulled him away.

Pikachu was too tired and hurt to zap the man, so Ash punched him in the head twice, making him fall backwards.

Ash got up as the other came continued moving around him erratically with their arms waving and flailing around they hit Ash with their arms, knocking him down again as he he came over Ash, kicking him onto his back.

Ash picked up a rock and smashed it into his leg, making him fall over before smashing his head with it.

Ash put Pikachu down and faced the last one as he ran forward trying to smack Ash with his arms, fighting very strangely. Ash used the opening to charge forward, tackling him into a tree before punching him three times, the man fell over as Ash picked up Pikachu.

Ash saw another two men appear out of the rainforest and come at him before something hit them from behind and made them fall over.

Ash and Pikachu saw what looked like shurikens made of water before reverting to liquid.

"Huh?" Ash said as he and Pikachu saw something in the trees quickly move away.

Ash turned back to Pikachu.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked.

"Pika." Pikachu said in pain.

Ash began carrying him back towards the school as Pikachu looking up at him in a different way.

"Chu."

Back at the school Serena and Red were looking out the balcony in concern for Ash.

"I can't believe Ash was sent out there alone looking for that crazy Pikachu." Red said.

"I hope he's ok." Serena said.

"Huh so you're Serena right?"

"Yes."

"You seem pretty concerned for a guy you just met. You must really be a charismatic person." Red said.

"Well." She said nervously.

"Plus he did help you when Lillie tripped you."

Kukui was pacing the entrance to the school in concern.

"Professor!" He heard before he quickly turned and saw Ash with some scrapes, bruises, and dirt marks.

"Ash!" He shouted as he ran over.

Ash had a smile on his face.

"I found Pikachu." Ash said.

"Thank goodness you're ok." Ash carried Pikachu with Kukui to the medical center where the school Nurse who looked like a younger nurse Joy.

"What the hell did this poor Pikachu go through?" She asked as Ash and Kukui stood over him.

"Will he be ok?"

"He should be, just let me do my work."

"Well done young man." They heard as Samson came in behind them.

"You did more than well finding Pikachu."

"What happened out there?" Kukui asked.

"Some bear pokemon was attacking him, I distracted it while Pikachu blasted him with thunderbolt, after that weird guys dressed like punks tried to take him so I fought them off and was helped by some mysterious pokemon."

"Hmm strange, I'm glad you're ok."

"Now it's time to see if Pikachu wants you to be his trainer." Samson said.

"What?" Ash and Kukui said.

"I thought you said he was mine already? That's why I went after him?"

"What? Did I say that? H'mm maybe, but it's still Pikachu's choice. So Pikachu what do you say?"

Ash looked down at Pikachu as he looked up at Ash.

Pikachu gave Ash an unsure look before standing up.

"Wait!" The nurse said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said sounding determined.

Ash smiled looking determined.

He brought his fist down as Pikachu touched it with his paw.

"That settles it. You have your partner pokemon." Samson said before he laughed some more, Ash, Kukui, Pikachu, and the Nurse sweat dropped.

Samson handed Ash the black pokeball.

Later that day Pikachu had a few bandages on and climbed onto Ash's shoulder as he followed Kukui into one of the other buildings.

"These are the dormitories where you'll be staying, I hope you don't mind, you'll be rooming with Red."

"No problem." Ash said.

Ash entered the dormitories and saw they seemed a little more modern.

He walked past a fitness center where he saw Kiawe doing some pull ups.

Red was inside his room when he heard a knock on the door.

"Char." he heard as he turned and saw Ash standing there.

"Ash you're ok!"

"Yeah, so is Pikachu."

"Pika."

"I see you found Pikachu."

"Yeah." Ash said rubbing the side of his head.

Ash put his bag down and began unpacking.

The room was relatively large, clearly enough for two people. There were bunk beds , a table, a bathroom, a closet, a mini fridge, a dresser, and a microwave.

"Aside from what happened in the jungle, I'd say a pretty good first day." Ash said.

Yeah.

They heard another knock on the door before they turned and saw Serena standing there with her Vulpix.

"Hey."

"Hey Serena." Ash said.

"I just stopped by to make sure you and Pikachu were ok." She said sounding a little nervous.

"We're fine now." Ash said as Pikachu smiled a little.

"I'm glad to hear that. You know, I was thinking, well us and Gary, we're the only non locals here. Maybe we should stick by each other, help each other get accustomed to this place."

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." Red said.

"Yeah I'd love to get to know you more." Ash said as Serena blushed a little.

"Merci." She said softly.

Serena and Vulpix walked through the halls and up the stairs to the second floor where the girls rooms were.

As she walked through the halls she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Alola!" She heard as she jumped, turning to see Mallow standing there.

"Serena right! Welcome to Alola! I don't know if you got my name, it's Mallow. I'm a local, I hope we get to know each other really fast, I just love making new friends, it's so great meeting new people!" She said very fast as Serena and her Vulpix nervously sweat dropped.

"U'm I'm just looking for my room." Serena said.

"Oh yeah you're rooming with Lillie, she's just over there. I bet you two are going to get along great, just like you and me will. I"

"Ok I'm just going to of unpack" Serena said as she and Vulpix walked into the room where they saw Lillie reading a book on her bed.

"Hi, it's me Serena."

Lillie turned to her.

"Hello, I took the liberty of dividing up the closet and dresser evenly, therefore neither of us get's more room than the other."

Serena looked at the closet and saw half of it completely empty while the other was filled with very expensive looking cloths that were incredibly organized, hung up, and folded.

Serena looked in the dresser and saw more or less the same.

"Woah, I've never seen cloths this organized, and my Dad's an army officer. Wait these are limited edition designer labeled, I've seen these before, you can only get them in Kalos."

"You guys make good fashion over there." Lillie said.

"Ok I'm going to unpack." Serena said as she began unpacking her cloths into the closer.

"Vulpix make yourself at home." Serena said as Lillie saw her pokemon come over towards Serena's bed.

Lillie started to look afraid as the Vulpix got closer and jumped on Serena bet.

"Vulpix." She said as Serena turned to see Lillie hiding behind her bed.

"U'm are you ok?"

"Could you please put Vulpix in her pokeball."

"What but?"

"In her pokeball!" Lillie screamed.

Serena and Vulpix sweat dropped as Vulpix ran over to Serena, nudging her leg.

"Ok." Serena said as she put Vulpix in her pokeball.

Lillie slowly came up and sat on her bed.

* * *

Later that night in the same town a little boy and his Rockruff were playing outiside.

"Ha ha gotcha Rockruff." He said as he picked up Rockruff in his arms.

"We better get back inside." He started before the two heard something.

"I love you, I love, from the bottom of my heart. He says I'm in love with you right now. But behind such sweet words. There was a feeling of loneliness."

"Huh." The boy said before something grabbed them both and dragged them away.

"Ahh!" He screamed as the Rockruff barked out.

A woman came out a few minutes later.

"Tyler come on it's time for bed, Tyler." She said looking around.

"Tyler!" She screamed frantically.

Back in the school , Samson was smiling as he walked through the halls of the school before he reached the staircase and went down to the locked door.

He reached into his shirt and took out a key around his neck , unlocking the door and walking inside.

"We have some good students, I especially that Ketchum boy, I think they might be ready for some real training. I might be able get them ready in case 'they' return. Those students might have what it takes."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I said I wouldn't be bake with Pokemon unless the Anime included Serena in sun and moon,_

 _But I realized that writing Yugioh just wasn't the same as writing pokemon, and this reboot chapter 1 really made me feel like I was recapturing the magic of writing X and Y Ash's_ _beginnings. Plus even if they do bring Serena back it won't be till like March and I will graduate soon after and considering my career I won't have much time to write fanfictions afterword, plus the last semester of senior year could be hectic. And if they don't include Serena in the Sun and Moon anime, we amourshippers deserve something, why not this._

 _So this story will be shifted to number one for my fanfiction priority, but will still update Yugioh once a week since I have most of the chapters prepared, but I may not update as fast as I did before with my other stories once school starts again since it will be more hectic with final semester work plus I need time to hang out with my friends._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Intensity

* * *

A little girl was playing near the road with a Grubbin.

"One, two." She said as the Grubbin prepared to hide.

"I love you, I love, from the bottom of my heart. He says I'm in love with you right now. But behind such sweet words. There was a feeling of loneliness." They heard.

A few minutes later a man was franticly running down the road.

"Carol! Carol where are you!" He screamed , not noticing a boy behind him walking up the hill playing with a yoyo.

* * *

Ash slowly woke up and stretched his arms.

He looked at the foot of his bed and saw pikachu was still fast asleep.

He carefully got up and saw Red's face still pressed against his pillow.

"Uh Red, come on we need to get up." Ash said.

"Uhhg give me five more minutes."

"No now." Ash said as he pulled Red out.

Red gave Ash an irritated look before got up.

Pikachu yawned and stretched like a cat.

"Morning Pikachu." Ash said as he lowered his arm and let Pikachu run onto his shoulder.

"Come on we gotta eat before class."

Red got up and put some cloths on.

Elsewhere Serena was anxiously waiting outside the bathroom.

"Come on Lillie you've been in there for over forty minutes, I need to shower too."

The door opened as some steam came out with Lillie wearing an expensive looking bath robe.

"Sorry, not use to sharing a shower." Lillie said as Serena went inside.

A few moments later Lillie heard the shower start and Serena screamed.

"Oh and I may have used up all the hot water." Lillie said sweat dropping.

Ash and Red were walking down the hall when they saw Hau and Gary leave their room.

"Morning Ash, Red." Hau said.

"Morning Hau, Gary." Red said.

"This is so exciting our first day of class." Hau said.

"Yeah well not as excited as me." Gary said.

"How do you figure that?" Ash asked.

"Because I'm going to become student number one." Gary said.

"I doubt that."

"Why?" Gary said.

"Because that's going to be me." Ash said.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah."

Hau looked at Red.

"Are those two ok?"

"Yeah they're just old rivals." The four got to the kitchen and eating area where they say Serena, Moon, and Lillie came down from the stairs.

"Morning guys." Moon said.

"Morning." Hau said.

"You guys sleep ok?" Serena asked.

"Well enough. I'm excited for our first day." Ash said.

"Hey where's Mallow?" Hau asked.

"I don't know she wasn't in the room when I woke up." Moon said.

Kiawe and Sophocles sitting at a table. Kiawe was eating some egg whites and bacon while Sophocles was having doughnuts.

Their pokemon were beside them eating as well.

Kiawe saw Sophocles finish the box.

"Sophocles we need to talk about your eating habits."

"Morning Kiawe." Ash said.

"Morning guys."

"So is there food in the kitchen for us to make our breakfast or?" Gary started before the door burst open and they saw Mallow come out with several plates.

"Morning everyone!" She shouted as they all turned to her.

"I made everyone breakfast, I hope you all like it." She said as the others sweat dropped, Mallow sitting them down before putting the plates in front of them.

"I made you all nice healthy egg whites and fruit, everyone the growing person needs." She said.

"Uh thanks." Gary said nervously.

The group let out their pokemon as Pikachu leapt down beside them.

"Eat up." Ash said as he took out a bowl and poured some electric type pokemon food Kukui gave him into the bowl.

The others did the same as their pokemon began eating up.

"Aren't they just cu." Serena started before she saw Lillie had retreated to another table across the room with a scared expression.

"Is she ok? She did the same thing last night when I had Vulpix out " Serena asked.

Mallow came close to Serena.

"Here's the thing about Lillie, she's well , afraid of pokemon."

"Afraid of pokemon?"

Red heard this and gave a confused look before looking back at Lillie.

"So what's class like?" Ash asked.

"Well Kukui usually goes over information about pokemon and proper ways to raise them. Then we spend some time in the courtyard training them." Kiawe said.

"So , Ash, where are you from in Kanto?" Serena asked slightly nervously.

"Me and Red are from Pallet town, just like Gary." Ash said.

"Pallet town!" Serena said with some excitement.

"So you've known professor Oak for a while?"

"Yeah ever since I was a kid."

Mallow, Lillie, Red, and Moon noticed Serena's face turn red again.

Pikachu finished his breakfast and licked the bowl when he saw Charmander staring him down.

"Pika?"

Charmander came forward sniffing him.

"Pika?"

"Char, Charmander."

"Vulpix." The two heard as they saw the white Vulpix.

"Vulpix." She said.

"Pika, Pikachu."

"Char."

* * *

After finishing up breakfast the students made their way over to the main building.

They each took their seats with their pokemon beside them.

Serena nervously sat beside Ash.

Moments later Kukui walked into the room.

"Alola students."

"Alola." They said back.

"Good morning students, I hope everyone slept well because we have a big day today. I hope our new students are ready because today we're going over different strategies for raising different pokemon types." Kukui turned to the chalkboard.

"Normal, fighting, flying, poison, ground, rock, bug, ghost, steel, fire, water, grass, electric, psychic, ice, dragon, dark, and fairy types each require different methods of raising them. Ash could you and Pikachu come up here for a moment." Kukui said.

Ash and Pikachu got up and went to the front desk as Kukui picked up pikachu and set him on the desk.

"Pikachu for example, they store electricity in their cheeks and tail. When raising a Pikachu it's important to ensure both areas are properly taken care of. This allows them to grow stronger and healthier. Ash a good way to do this is to massage them daily, this helps relax the muscles and let's the electricity move more easily through a Pikachu's body."

"Really?"

Kukui nodded.

"Top studies show that Pikachu's raised in this manner not only live longer than those in the wild or not in such a way, but become far stronger with their electric attacks. I want you to try, carefully massage his cheeks and tail."

Pikachu looked up at Ash as he slowly came down and rubbed Pikachu's cheeks carefully.

At first Pikachu seemed a little uncomfortable, but Ash saw this and did it more carefully, looking at how Kukui was moving his hands as a demonstration.

Pikachu started to look like he was enjoying it.

"Pika!" He said sounding relaxed.

When Ash stopped Pikachu stood on his four legs and sparked some electricity that surged through his entire body.

"Pika!"

"Now try again with his tail."

Ash did the same thing , carefully caressing Pikachu's tail as he sounded relaxed.

Many of the students were impressed seeing Ash do this, Serena watched particularly closely, especially when Pikachu sounded happy again, more electricity surging across his body, this time turning blue.

"Aha there you have it students, when a Pikachu's electricity turns blue it's a sign of more powerful electricity from a healthier Pikachu."

Pikachu ran up Ash's arm nuzzling his cheek as Serena blushed a little.

"Alright how about someone else gives it a try."

"I'll do it!" Hau said as he got up an rushed to the front desk.

Pikachu looked up at Hau as his expression changed.

"Now Hau be careful, if you rub the cheeks wrong you'll." Kukui started before Pikachu growled like he had the day before and shocked Hau with electricity, making him shout in pain before falling over.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled angrily.

"Ok, someone else." Kukui said as the rest of the class looked nervous.

"I could try." Moon said as she got up and walked up to Pikachu.

She carefully tried to rub them before Pikachu growled again and blasted her with electricity, Moon shrieking in pain before falling onto Hau who was still on the ground.

Lillie now looked terrified as Ash sweat dropped.

"Ok maybe no one else should."

"I'll try it."

Ash and Kukui looked back to see Serena stand up and slowly walk to the front of the class.

The others were surprised to see this, Serena herself was a bit nervous especially when she saw Pikachu growling at her.

Ash was surprised to see her come up there after Pikachu shocked Hau and Moon.

Serena saw Pikachu growling at her and took a deep breath.

She carefully rubbed Pikachu's cheeks remembering how Ash did it.

Pikachu growled at first, but then stopped.

"Pika." He said sounding relaxed.

Serena finished rubbing as Pikachu smiled and sparked blue electricity across his body.

"Well done Serena." Kukui said as Ash looked very impressed.

"Woah." he thought to himself, amazed by Serena's courage and ability to comfort Pikachu like that.

When Serena saw Ash's face she blushed a little.

* * *

After finishing in the classroom all of the students followed Kukui to the outside courtyard with their pokemon.

"Alright students now it's time to get down to some hands on training, we'll start by."

"Alola!" They heard, making Kukui jump.

He turned to see Samson standing there in a black Keikogi.

"Samson why are you wearing a Keikogi?" Kukui asked.

Samson smiled.

"I'll be training all the new students from here on out Kukui."

"You're what?"

Samson nodded.

"But Samson."

"All new students come with me."

All six of them sweat dropped as Kukui sighed.

"Alright let's go." Samson said as the six and their pokemon followed him.

He lead them to another part of the school near the water and the main building.

Six Keikogi were laid out before them.

"Uh what's going on?" Gary asked.

"Go inside and get changed."

"Why?" Red asked.

"It's part of the training."

The six nervously went inside and came out wearing the Keikogis.

Serena had her hair tied up into a big pony tail using a pink bowtie.

"Now then it's time to start your training."

"Why are we wearing these Keikogi?" Hau asked.

"Because you six are going to train in a very special manner, it's not just your pokemon that are going to learn fighting.

"Fighting?" They all said.

Samson nodded.

"Indeed. Each of you are going to learn a different form of martial arts. Ash, Red, you two will learn Northern Shaolin Kung Fu, Gary you will learn T'ai chi ch'uan, Serena Ba Gua, Moon you and Hau will learn Hung Gar. I have mastered all of these martial arts and can teach them too you all at once while also teaching your pokemon how to battle, I'm that skilled." Samson said as he revealed six pokeballs.

He let them out revealing a Lucario, a Hariyama, a Crabrawler, a Primape, A Machamp, and a Pangoro.

"Why are we learning to fight too?" Ash asked.

"Because each of you is going to become perfectly in synch with your pokemon, when you do that you will be able to train and bond with them like no one else."

"Why us, why not everyone at the school?" Serena asked.

"Yeah Sophocles looks like he could use the exercise." Gary said.

Samson laughed.

"You kids are so funny, let's begin."

All six and their pokemon sweat dropped.

"Let's start, Ash Red come at me and have your pokemon come at Lucario and Pangoro."

"Ok, uh Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

"Charmander use Ember."

Pikachu leapt up.

"Pika chu!"

"Char!" The two unleashed their attacks as Ash and Red ran at Samson.

Lucario dodged the thunderbolt effortlessly and sprinted forward slamming Pikachu into the ground as Pangoro rolled forward avoiding the ember and punched Charmander back.

Ash and Red came at Samson but he unleashed a furry of fast , successive attacks that felt extremely powerful and continuous, the two were dropped to the ground.

"Northern Shaolin Kung Fu, fast successive attacks , focus on power. Serena you're next."

Serena and her Vulpix looked very nervous.

Ash and Red rubbed their heads as they got up and checked on their pokemon.

"Vulpix use Ice shard!"

"Val!" Her Vulpix shouted as she unleashed several shards of ice at Primeape who smashed them with one fist before charging forward and slamming Vulpix into the ground.

Serena ran at Samson and tried to strike him, but he swiftly avoided the moment in an evasive manner before striking her with his hands moving from his abdomen, knocking her onto the ground.

"Ba Gua , swift evasive moment and intangibility with energy coming from the core." She saw Ash extend his hand down and blushed a little.

Gary pumped himself up.

"Gary you're up."

"Water gun!" Gary shouted as he ran at his second cousin.

Popplio blasted Hariyama but he blocked the blast with his large hand before smacking Popplio back.

Gary tried to punch Samson, but he grabbed his arm and in a fluid like movement used Gary's own energy and redirected it back as he struck him twice before hurling him onto the ground.

"T'ai chi ch'uan slow movement s and elegant forms like flowing water, redirecting energy and defense is turned into offense. Moon, Hau you're up."

"Ember!"

"Leafage!"

The two pokemon unleashed their attacks as their trainers ran at Samson.

Machamp and Crabrawler smashed through the attacks before pounding their opponents into the ground.

Samson took a very rooted stance as he unleashed strong kicks and punches into Hau and Moon.

"Hung Gar, rooted stances, strong kicks and punches like the mass and power of the earth."

Samson began laughing again.

"We're going to have so much fun."

Elsewhere Kukui was working with the others when he noticed a police motorcycle pull up.

"Hold on students." Kukui went over and saw officer Jenny as she dismounted.

"Can I help you officer?"

"Professor Kukui yes, in the last few days several children from the nearby town and city have been reported missing as well as any pokemon they were with." She showed him pictures of them all.

"Oh my."

"Have you seen any suspicious activity here?"

"No."

"Well if you do please report it."

Kukui nodded.

Most of the day was comprised of the six and their pokemon undergoing harsh physical training , as well as fast sparring sessions, and lighting fast pokemon battles with them having to make quick decisions with their pokemon's move combinations.

By the end of the day Samson had exhausted them nearly to the point of collapse, each so sweaty the salt was hurting their eyes.

"An excellent first day you twelve. By the time we're done you'll be ready."

"For, 'huff' the island trials." Red said.

"Island trial? Oh right yes exactly. Go get some food, I've asked Mallow to make you all a very healthy post exercise meal as well as some special food for your pokemon. Rest up tonight we get even more intense tomorrow." Samson said before they saw him and his pokemon jump into the pond.

They sweat dropped as they saw Samson splashing around with them.

"Uhh this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I cam here." Moon said.

Most of them returned their pokemon to their pokeballs but Ash put Pikachu on his shoulder as they slowly returned to the dorm building.

Kukui and Kiawe were watching them leave.

"What is he doing?" Kukui asked.

"I wish I could train with them." Kiawe asked.

"I should have a word with him." Kukui asked.

"I'm heading in." Lillie said to the other students.

"I need to test my invention on the sunset." Sophocles said.

"Alright but come in by dark." Kukui said.

"Come on Togedemaru." Sophocles said as the two went to the edge of the school near a cliffside as the sun began to set.

"Alright if we can capture the green flash I can check the spectrum for." He started before the two heard something.

"I love you, I love, from the bottom of my heart. He says I'm in love with you right now. But behind such sweet words. There was a feeling of loneliness." .

"Hello, who's there?" Sophocles said as he and his pokemon looked around.

A few minutes later Ash and Pikachu were slowly walking out there as Ash cracked his back.

"Uhhg." He said sounding sore.

"Hey Sophocles time to come in." He said as he and Pikachu looked around but didn't see them.

"Huh where are they?"

Pikachu then saw something and nudged Ash as he turned to see a small boy with round glasses playing with a yoyo walk away from the school.

"Who's that kid?"

He returned to the dorm and sat down beside Red and Serena as Mallow set some more egg whites and other post workout meals down for them.

"Here you guys are I worked really hard to make you guys the best healthy meals like headmaster Oak asked!" Mallow said in a very cheerful tone as she set down their dinners and their pokemon's dinner.

They slowly ate the meals.

"Wow these taste good. This is healthy?" Hau asked.

"One hundred percent." Mallow said smiling.

"Everything is sore, and we have to do it again. Why us?" Red asked.

"I don't know, but my grandfather said his cousin was a little, 'different'" Gary said.

"Well maybe there's a method to his madness." Ash said.

"Ash might be right." Hau said.

Moon turned to the other students.

"Hey Lana, Kiawe did he ever make you guys do this stuff?" She asked.

"No, I feel bad for you guys, we had a great time. Tomorrow we're going fishing" Lana said.

"I don't want to go fishing." Lillie said.

"Ash do you think we should talk to Samson about this?" Red asked.

"I don't know, I think he might be a little off, but he had sort of a point, I mean his pokemon were all in really good synch with him. I mean if we do what he says maybe we could become champions, we just have to tough it out, never give up until the end."

Upon hearing Ash say that Serena's face turned so red and she had such flustered look that she looked as if she would fall over.

Lillie saw this.

Later that night Serena came out of the shower drying her hair. She was wearing a pink jacket like shirt and purple shorts with a few bandages on her face.

Lillie saw her and sighed.

"Hey, you're hair."

"What about it?"

"Your crazy work out got it all messed up." She said as Serena realized she was right.

"Oh geez." She started before Lillie came over with a few brushes.

"Here let me help you." She said before she saw Vulpix on her lap.

"Eek! Put her away first!"

Serena returned Vulpix as Lillie came up behind her and started brushing her hair.

"Thanks Lillie." Serena said.

"If we're going to be roommates we should look out for each other, and no girl should have to have her hair get this messed up. Especially in front of someone they like."

Serena's face turned Red.

"I, I don't know what you're."

"Oh save it, I'm not some dense boy, I can tell you have a think for Ash. He seems handsome enough, but I take it there's something else about him you're into."

Serena gave a nervous expression.

"Don't worry , this stays between us." Lillie said as she continued.

* * *

The following morning Ash and Red both awoke with their Pikachu and Charmander.

All four were incredibly sore and didn't want to get up.

"Can we just lay here?" Red said.

"Char." Charmander said nodding.

Ash grunted as he got up, Pikachu reluctantly climbing onto his shoulder.

"Come on little bro." Ash said as Red and Charmander both got up.

"Look on the bright side, we'll appreciate the classroom setting even more."

They left their room and saw Hau slowly come out with Gary.

"Hey you think I could have the top bunk once and a while?"

"No." Gary said.

"Hey , you guys ready for another fun day?" Red asked.

"No." Hau said smiling.

They went down to the eating area where Mallow was already up and Moon was asleep on the table.

"Hey morning guys, got your breakfast all ready!"

"Thanks."

Serena and Lillie soon joined them but Lillie sat at another table when she saw the pokemon.

Red looked over at her again when they saw Kiawe and Kukui come in with concerned looks.

"Morning professor." Hau said before he saw their expressions.

"Have any of you seen Sophocles and Togedemaru?"

"No."

"They never came in last night, we've searched everywhere even the nearby town and there's no sign of them."

All of the students looked concerned.

"I'm calling the police." Kukui said as Kiawe sat down.

"I'm worried about the kid."

After breakfast and classroom time, the six and their pokemon met with Samson as he continued their harsh training with their pokemon. They did what they did yesterday only even more intense. Eventually at one for an hour lunch break.

When they came back they were standing in front of six dummies wearing armor.

"Uh what's with the dummies, are we sparing on them?" Gary asked.

"Yup but not with martial arts." Samson said as he revealed several weapons.

"Weapons?" Ash said.

"You won't just be learning martial arts, but also how to handle these weapons." Samson said as he handed Ash and Red non edges swords, Serena a bow and arrows, Gary two non edges short lances, Hau a non edged small battle axe, and Moon two short non edges daggers.

He also handed them each a scroll.

They opened the scrolls and saw various techniques for their assigned weapons.

"How is this suppose to help us learn to train pokemon?" Serena asked.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Serena you crack me up, now get to it and have your pokemon practice move combinations as well." Samson said.

Samson began practicing his various martial arts.

"I want to see some intensity!" Samson shouted smiling.

Ash and the others tried practicing what the scrolls showed them, moving intensely , Serena not just firing arrows, but hitting the dummy with her bow.

They gave their pokemon various combinations of their moves as Kukui finished up with his students and went to Kiawe.

"I'm going to talk to the police again is Samson asks where I am." Kukui said as Kiawe nodded.

Lana went over to the water with her Popplio.

She saw her pokemon jumping out of the water and smiled.

"I love you, I love, from the bottom of my heart. He says I'm in love with you right now. But behind such sweet words. There was a feeling of loneliness."

"Huh?" Lana said as she and Popplio looked around.

Kiawe thought he heard a scream and franticly looked around.

"Lana, Lana, Lana!" He screamed.

"Ok fifteen minute break." Samson said as Ash cracked his back again.

"Pika." Pikachu said sounding fatigued.

"Guys!" They heard as Kiawe, Mallow, and Lillie came running over.

"What's wrong?"

"Lana and her Popplio are missing."

"What?!"

Samson gave a concerned look.

He came over and turned to everyone as he looked serious.

"Everyone split up and look for them, if you see any suspicious people don't confront them." Samson said.

Ash, Serena, and Hau were looking around the entrance with their pokemon.

"Lana!"

"Lana!"

"Lana!" Hau shouted with extra emphasis.

"Pika!"

"Vulpix!"

"Row!"

As Ash looked around he heard something.

"I love you, I love, from the bottom of my heart. He says I'm in love with you right now. But behind such sweet words. There was a feeling of loneliness."

He saw a small boy playing with a Yoyo walking away from the school.

"Hey!" he said as he rushed over with Pikachu.

"Ash!" Serena shouted as Ash grabbed the boy's arm.

"You! You were here yesterday when Sophocles went missing! Who are you?!" Ash shouted as Pikachu growled.

Serena and Hau came over with their pokemon as the boy turned and smiled.

He pushed Ash and the others back , being surprisingly strong.

"I love you, I love, from the bottom of my heart. He says I'm in love with you right now. But behind such sweet words." The boy said as he spun himself around.

Ash, Serena, Hau, and their pokemon's eyes widened as they saw the boy turn himself into a large monster.

The monster stood over them looking like some kind of sick cross between a human and a Lickitung, only with red eyes, tan skin, and no tongue out.

" There was a feeling of loneliness." The monster said in a more menacing voice before he opened his mouth as six large tongues came out of his mouth and ensnared them all , picking them up as Serena and Hau screamed in horror.

"You dummies will be sad you messed with Lickilost." The monster said.

Ash then had an idea.

"Guys brace yourselves, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said gritting his teeth.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted the tongue and the monster with electricity, the others were hit as well and endured the pain as the monster let them go.

"Hmp, gotta go, that hurt. I love you, I love, from the bottom of my heart. He says I'm in love with you right now. But behind such sweet words. There was a feeling of loneliness." The monster said as he transformed back into the little boy with the yoyo and walked off, fading into nothing.

The six looked very freaked out by what just happened.

"Ok, we need to find headmaster Oak." Ash said.

* * *

Elsewhere the little boy was in the rainforest walking into a cave.

Inside the cave there were several cages with various children and pokemon inside.

Many of the children were scared or crying.

The little boy had an evil grin on as he transformed back into the monster.

He walked by a cage with Lana and Sophocles inside with their pokemon.

"Let us out!" Lana shouted shaking the bars.

Lickilost opened his mouth and smacked her with a tongue.

"Do you all want to see your mommies and daddies again, well sorry you'll never see them again, ha ha ha ha , I love you, I love, from the bottom of my heart. He says I'm in love with you right now. But behind such sweet words. There was a feeling of loneliness." He then heard footsteps and turned to see several men wearing black sleepless wifebeater shirts and black shorts with black bandana's on their mouths and white ones over their hair walked in.

They looked like they were squatting and walking with their arms at their sides moving forward and backwards.

Another large man approached as Lickilost saw him and quickly kneeled.

"I, I didn't know you were coming."

"You revealed yourself already."

"I."

"Was seen by humans, and left."

"No one will believe them."

"I should have expected this from a child."

"Wait! I'll solve the problem, tomorrow I'll go back back and get them all."

"Fine, I'll give you a chance to fix your mistake I'll even let you use some Skull grunts."

"Thank you , I promise I will fix it."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright chapter 2 is finished,_

 _To answer some questions, no aura guardian stuff in this book, I am trying something different._

 _Ash and Serena development as well as other possible shippings, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see._

 _In the future if you have questions please PM me with them it's easier for me to answer them directly_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: The past returns

* * *

Ash, Hau, and Serena got up with their pokemon, all of them looked very freaked out.

"Guys!" They heard as Red, Moon, Gary, Lillie, Kiawe and Samson came over.

"What happened?"

"We, we were attacked by a monster."

"What?" Samson asked.

"Some kind of half human half pokemon monster." Ash said.

"Half human, half pokemon monster." Lillie said as she hid behind Red shaking.

Samson gave a very concerned look.

"Headmaster do you know something about this?" Ash asked.

"I need you six to come with me, Kiawe I want you and Lillie to take the pokemon and hide them inside the main building." Kiawe nodded as he and Lillie left.

Samson lead the six and their pokemon into the main building and down the stairs to the locked door.

He opened the door and went inside first.

The room was pitch black, none of them able to see anything beyond Charmander's tail flame.

"Where are we?" Serena asked before dozens of torches began to light up.

They saw they were in what looked like a massive ancient chamber.

The chamber was filled with architecture that looked older than anything they had ever seen but also surprisingly advanced, like it was roman.

They gazed in amazement at the room and saw statues of various people and Alolan pokemon before they saw five massive statues made of solid gold.

One statue was of a massive Aerodactyl, the next was of what looked king of like an Arcanine only fiercer, with large canine teeth coming down beyond its chin. A massive Bastiodon, a massive Mamoswine, and the largest statue made out of solid platinum and in the center was a statue of a Tyrantrum.

Before each statue was a gilded chest of a different color.

Before the Aerodactyl was a pink chest, Arcanine a yellow chest, Bastiodon a blue, Mamoswine a black, and Tyrantrum a red chest.

"Headmaster what is all of this? What's going on?" Hau asked.

Samson turned to all of them and their pokemon.

"Students this is an ancient Zyutribe temple, the school was built over it."

"Zyutribe?" Gary asked.

"If you want to find out about the monster, this temple, we need to start from the beginning." Samson said as he revealed an ancient book and opened it , showing images with ancient script of what looked like a very ancient civilization.

"Six thousand years ago there were two tribes that lived in Alola, the Zyutribe and the Gorma tribe. The two had been rivals for centuries , but eventually a very bloody war broke out between them. To this day we don't know who started the war, but it is known that the Zyutribe was more advanced in technology and thus eventually gained an edge in the war. Brought to the edge of destruction, the Gorma tribe took desperate measures. They weren't as advanced , but know of dark magical arts."

"Dark Magic?" Serena said sounding afraid.

Samson nodded.

"They enacted a dark ritual, sacrificing hundred if not thousands of innocent pokemon."

"Thousands!" They all said at once.

Samson nodded.

"This ritual transformed the remaining Gorma into half-human half-pokemon monsters, each individual Gorma became the pokemon they personally sacrificed in the ritual. The Gorma used their new powers to fight the Zyutribe back and to the brink of destruction."

"What happened?" Ash asked.

Samson looked up at the statues.

"Because the Gorma used dark magic and sacrificed so many innocent pokemon the guardians of life came to the Zyutribe's aid. The legendary Guardian beasts, each was once a prehistoric pokemon that had incredible power bestowed upon them and thus became legendary pokemon. Each legendary beast chose one warrior from the Zyutribe and gifted them with great power, making them the mightiest warriors the world has ever known, the protectors of the Zyutribe . Dinosaur Squadron Zyurangers."

They saw five warriors clad in colored armor with the ancient pokemon behind them in the pictures.

"The Zyurangers and Guardian Beasts forced the Gorma back and made them retreat into solitude, now somehow they have returned, and will lay waist to all of Alola seeing as we are descendent of the Zyutribe."

The six and their pokemon felt overwhelmed by this, it was too much to take in all at once.

"The monster you saw was a Gorma, and he will return."

Samson then smiled.

"There is a reason I've been training you, I am the descendent of the great Zyutribe mentors, it has been my duty to prepare for the Gorma tribes return. Now they have, the Guardian beasts speak with me, and they have chosen you to become the new Zyurangers."

"What!?"

"Pika!"

"Char!"

"Row!"

Samson nodded.

"Each Guardian Beast has seen something inside each of you, something they admire, so much that they want you to become their chosen Zyuranger. Now the time has come for you to fulfill your destinies and."

"Are you crazy!" Serena screamed , sounding terrified.

"We didn't come here to become warriors against freaky monsters, I don't want any part of this!" Gary said as Moon and Hau nodded both looking equally terrified.

"I know this is hard for you to take in, but the truth is , the Gorma are coming, and no army or pokemon in the world can stop them."

Samson opened each chest and came out with six golden bucklers with a golden coin in the center, each having a unique symbol.

"These are your dino bucklers, how your armor activates, it harnesses the power of the Guardian beasts and gives you abilities beyond belief."

He came to Serena.

"Serena, you will become the Aeroranger." He said placing the buckler in her hands as she looked freaked out.

"Hau, the Mamoranger, Gary the Bastioranger, Moon the Arcaniranger , and Ash the Tyranoranger."

"What about me?" Red asked.

Samson nodded.

"Tyrantrum see's potential in you Red, but had to chose between Ash and you, he still wishes for me to train you so that you can help the Zyurangers."

Samson turned to the others.

"The time has come for you all to embrace this path and save Alola."

The five dropped the bucklers and hurried out of the chamber with their pokemon beside them.

Red quickly joined them with Charmander.

Samson sweat dropped as he turned to the statues.

"That could have gone better."

* * *

Outside, the six and their pokemon tried to catch their breaths.

"This is crazy! I didn't think he was crazy before , but now!" Gary shouted.

"He wants us to become some kind of , Super Squad." Moon said.

"Maybe we should leave this place Ash, go back to mom. Ash?" Red said as Ash looked at the ocean, an unsure look on his face.

"Pika." Pikachu said with a look of concern.

"Ash?" Serena said also sounding concerned.

Ash took a deep breath.

He turned to the others who were all staring at him.

"Guys, what if he's right."

"Huh?!"

"I mean Serena, Hau and I saw that monster, it was just as Samson described, it was clearly responsible for the disappearing children. Could you imagine an army of those things."

"Ash even if you're right, do you expect us to actually fight those monster with powers from dinosaur pokemon. We're students at a pokemon academy, not warriors." Moon said.

"I know, but what if Samson is right and we're the ones the Guardian Beasts want to fight them. It means we're the only ones who can do it, the only ones who can help Lana and the other kidnapped children. What if more Gorma come and do worse things, kill innocent people and pokemon, can we really sit by and let it happen knowing we could stop it."

The others gave unsure looks.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't freaked out by this too, but if this all true then it's bigger than us. I know it's not what we signed up for, but if not us, who else?"

Ash took a deep breath as Serena had stars in her eyes watching Ash.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back and taking that buckler, anyone who wants to join me can come."

The other five looked very afraid and reluctant, but Serena saw the expression on Ash's face and felt Vulpix nudging her leg.

She looked down at her.

"Vulpix."

Ash was about to walk away.

"Ash wait!" Serena shouted as she rushed over to him and gave a confident look.

"I'll do it!"

Ash and Pikachu smiled.

"Thank you Serena."

Red took a deep breath.

"You're my brother, where you go , I go." He and Charmander walked over.

"My rival becomes a powerful warrior with a legendary pokemon and I didn't, Oh I'd never hear the end of it." Gary said as he came over.

Hau gave a very conflicted look.

"Oh my roommate's doing it. Fine." He said as he and Rowlet went over.

Moon paced around for a moment.

"No, no, no , no , no."

"Eevee."

"Oh alright!"

Samson was back in the chamber when he saw the six return.

"Samson, we've changed our minds."

Samson grinned.

"Excellent." He said as he quickly handed them each their dino bucklers. They noticed they had the word Zyuranger on them.

"So what's going to happen now?" Serena asked.

"That Gorma will likely return and with Gorma foot soldiers , skull grunts, Ash I think you fought some."

"Those weird guys?"

Samson nodded.

"They aren't humans, what you saw wasn't even their natural form. To begin we need to do some research on the Gorma monster you saw. He was a lickitongue monster correct?"

Ash nodded.

Samson took out another large book filled with pictures of monsters.

"The Zyutribe made records of every Gorma monster they ever fought. It sounds like you saw Lickilost." Samson said as a picture that looked like the monster was turned to in the book.

"That's the one! He even said that was his name!" Hau said.

"Every Gorma monster was once a human, they can also disguise themselves in their former human form."

"Wait a minute, so that monster is a child?" Serena said.

Samson nodded.

"From what we know about Lickilost he was only eight years old when his village was caught between a battle against the Zyutribes armies, in the ensuing fight both his parents were killed and he was left orphaned."

"Orphaned." Moon said.

"He spent a year on his own, clutching for survival, growing bitter whenever he saw Zyutribe children with their parents. He was nine when the ritual started and he joined in , becoming Lickilost, he uses his abilities to kidnap children from their loved ones, wanting others to know the suffering he's been through. He is known to sing the last song his mother ever sung to him whenever he goes out."

The group was disturbed by this.

"So how is this going to work?" Gary asked.

"You must defeat him."

"With the bucklers?" Hau asked.

Oak nodded.

"How do we uh, use them?" Serena asked.

"To use the bucklers requires great courage, willpower, and dedication, once you activate the bucklers you will be able to use them at will. But they will only activate for the first time when you are ready."

"How do we know when that is?"

"You don't , the guardian beasts will."

"Well that's helpful." Gary said.

"All we can do now is wait." Samson said.

The six left trying to take it all in.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were out by the dorms.

"Ash." He heard as the two turned to see Serena and her Vulpix standing there.

"Serena, Vulpix."

"Mind if we join you?" She asked a bit nervously.

"Go ahead."

Serena sat down beside Ash as Vulpix sat down beside Pikachu.

"That was quite a speak you gave back there."

"Thanks."

"You really care about all pokemon and innocent people don't you." Serena asked.

Ash looked up at the sky before turning to Pikachu and rubbing his head.

"I guess you could say that. Pokemon are sweet , beautiful , and innocent creatures, just like people if you give them the right care and devotion they'll grow up to be something great."

"That's a nice way of looking at things. You seem very determined as well."

"I never got a chance to thank you either, you were the first person to stand by me and give the Zyurangers a chance. Why?"

Serena looked a little nervous.

"Because I know what kind of person you are Ash, and you're someone worth following. Not to mention , you helped me before."

Ash noticed something in her tone.

He turned to her.

"You don't remember me don't you."

"What?" Ash said.

Pikachu and Vulpix turned to their trainers with interest before they all heard something.

"I love you, I love, from the bottom of my heart. He says I'm in love with you right now. But behind such sweet words. There was a feeling of loneliness."

Ash and Serena shot to their feet and quickly looked around.

"I love you, I love, from the bottom of my heart. He says I'm in love with you right now. But behind such sweet words. There was a feeling of loneliness.".

They heard again as they saw a small boy with round glasses and a yoyo slowly walking towards them.

"Guys he's here!" Serena screamed as Gary, Hau, Red, and Moon sprinted over with their pokemon.

The boy kept playing with his yoyo.

"I have to destroy you all now, I love you, I love, from the bottom of my heart. He says I'm in love with you right now. But behind such sweet words. There was a feeling of loneliness." He said before spinning around and transforming into Lickilost.

Several of the men Ash saw ran out squatting down with their arms waiving.

"Skull grunts!" Gary said.

"Destroy them." Lickilost said as the men charged forward.

Ash and the others' eyes widened as they saw their bodies transform. Their skin turned grey as what looked like bones formed outside of their skin as armor over them, including skulls over their faces.

Despite how scary they looked the five rushed forward to face them , while Red and his Charmander chased after some that ran at the main building.

Ash saw two come at him and tried to remember what Samson taught him, he struck with continuous fast strikes, the two Skull grunts falling their arms around trying to strike him but Ash's continuous attacks kept the pressure on them, breaking them apart into a pile of bones.

Another two came at Serena who did her best to follow what Samson taught her, she moved swiftly and evasively, avoiding strikes from the two Skull grunts before coming back with powerful strikes from her core using her arms, after hitting the grunts they also fell into just a pile of bones.

Gary grabbed a hold of each Skull grunt's arm as they tried to strike him and used fluid like moments to redirect their own energy and attacks back into them, eventually making them break apart into bones.

Hau and Moon stood in heavy stances as they each held off two Skull grunts with powerful kicks and punches, breaking them apart.

"Break all you want, I have more." Lickilost said as he threw some more bones onto the ground causing seven more to form.

"Ice shard!" Serena shouted.

Vulpix unleashed a blast of pieces of ice, making three of the grunts stop and cover themselves.

"Pikachu quick attack!"

Pikachu sprinted forward and smashed through the three, breaking them apart back into bones.

Another two came at Gary and his Popplio.

"Water gun!"

Popplio opened his mouth and blasted the two with water, making them stop.

"Tackle!"

"Thunder bolt!"

Vulpix leapt forward and smashed one apart as Pikachu and blasted the second one apart.

The last two came at Hau and Moon.

"Leafage!"

"Ember!"

Litten opened its mouth and blasted the two with burst of fire, making their bones brittle before the Leafage hit them and broke them apart.

Lickilost backed up a little as he saw the five and their pokemon form up in front of him.

"Excellent!" Samson shouted.

"Now let's get him." Ash said as they took out their bucklers and held them up.

"Go!" Ash shouted, nothing happened.

"Activate!" Serena shouted, nothing happened

"Transform!" Gary shouted, nothing happened.

"Turn on!" Hau shouted, nothing happened.

"Become powerful!" Moon shouted, nothing happened.

Lickilost laughed as the five and their pokemon sweat dropped.

"Oh no." Samson said.

"My turn." Lickilost said as he opened his mouth and let out six massive tongues that moved around, smacking each of the students and their pokemon to the ground.

In the school Kiawe and his Turtonator were fighting off two Skull grunts as Lillie hid in the classroom.

"Find your happy place, find your happy place." She started before she saw four of the Skull grunts come in towards her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed before Red and his Charmander sprinted in.

"Lillie!"

"Char!"

The Skull grunts turned and faced Red as he fought in the same manner Ash did, several lighting fast strikes into two of them.

"Ember and Scratch!" Red shouted as Charmander blasted one with fire , making it stop and look like it was in pain before Charmander smashed his claws into the grunt, reducing it to a pile of bones.

Red reduced another two to bones as the last one came up behind him,

Red heard something smash into it before he turned to see a chair had been thrown into the grunt, reducing it to a pile of bones.

Red saw Lillie had thrown the chair, but was still shaking.

He slowly came over to her.

"Easy there Lillie, it's ok, they're gone, you're sa" He started before Lillie quickly hugged him, still shaking as Red's face turned slightly red.

Back outside the students and their pokemon kept getting tossed around by Lickilost.

"Ember!"

"Leafage!" Moon and Hau shouted as their pokemon unleashed their attacks, Lickilost using his tongues to knock the attacks aside before hitting them and their trainers.

Gary and Ash came forward before getting hit by the tongues.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as Pikachu leapt up.

"Pika, chu!" He shouted as he blasted Lickilost, who grunted and backed up.

"Meanie!" Lickilost shouted as he stopped Pikachu up in his tongue.

"I'll squish you!" Lickilost shouted as he began tightening his tongue as pikachu felt his body getting compressed and found it harder to breath.

"Pika!" He grunted.

"Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu tried, but couldn't breath and couldn't surge the electricity.

"Pikachu!"

"Let him go!" Serena shouted as she tried to grab pikachu while Vulpix blasted it with ice.

"You too!" Lickilost said as he scooped the two up and began doing the same.

"Serena!" Ash shouted as he ran forward before getting smacked back again and again by the tongues.

"He's kicking out asses." Gary said as Ash saw Serena, Pikachu, and Vulpix's faces change colors from lack of oxygen.

"No!" Ash shouted hopelessly.

Despite being choked, Serena was able to look into Ash's eyes.

Ash heard her say something.

He put on a very determined face as he tightened his grip.

"Never give up until the end!" He screamed as Lickilost and the others thought they heard a powerful roar.

Ash reached down and grabbed his buckler as his eyes and body glowed with a red aura.

"Go dino buckler!"

The ground shook as a red energy completely surrounded Ash and a yellow light enveloped Pikachu.

Samson looked very excited.

"He's done it!"

When the lights faded Ash was covered from head to two in red armor that seemed to conform naturally and perfectly to his body. The armor had black triangles on the center of the chest and on the sides of the chest, white gauntlets and boots. The armor seemed very fierce and strong looking, but still a bit streamlined and not being too bulky. Ash's helmet covered his head and had a grey area over his mouth with a black visor over his eyes.

Ash's helmet seemed to be shaped almost like a Tyrantrum's head, with jaws, and fangs around his visor.

Pikachu was able to burst out of the tongue as he transformed into a much fiercer and more predatorily version of himself, leaping onto Ash's shoulder as he landed and held his arms out.

"Tyranoranger!"

"Pikachu!"

The others and their pokemon watched in awe as Lickilost looked a little afraid.

Ash sprinted forward and leapt up over ten feet into the air before coming down and smashing his fists into Lickilost, hitting him with speed and strength he never could have imagined, but retaining the form Samson taught him.

Lickilost was forced back as he tried to hurl two tongues at Ash only for Pikachu to sprint forward covered in electricity and knock each tongue away before blasting Lickilost with electricity, making him fall over but still have Serena and Vulpix in his grip , their faces started to turn purple.

Lickilost hurled two of his tongues at Ash, but a large red sword formed out of his buckler, Ash took it and sliced the two tongues away, Lickilost yelping in pain before Ash and Pikachu sprinted forward , Ash slashing Lickilost twice, making him stumble backwards before Ash and Pikachu came forward and hit Lickilost together, causing several small bursts on his body.

"Ahhh!" Lickilost shouted in pain as he dropped Serena and Vulpix.

Ash leapt up and caught them both in his arms.

"Gotcha!" He shouted as Serena's face went from purple to red.

"Ash , you saved us."

"Owwie!" Lickilost started to cry.

Red and the others slowly came out of the school to see what was happening.

Nearby , unseen to the others, a man took out a large grey grenade and pulled the pin.

He hurled it not at Ash or the others, but Lickilost.

"Huh?" Lickilost said before he was hit by the grenade and a massive explosion.

"Woah!" Ash said as he and the others backed up.

"What was that?" Gary said before they heard a very loud and dark laugh.

Their eyes widened as they saw the flames clear and Lickilost reappear, growing several stories tall, taller than a skyscraper. His skin turning black and his eyes red, as he looked overall more demonic.

"Demon Lickilost is here, look at me, I'm huge, now I'll squash you!" He shouted as he tried to stomp on them.

People in the surrounding areas saw massive Lickilost and began to panic.

Kukui was driving back to the school with Officer Jenny.

"Oh my God!"

"This is Jenny I need all units, hell probably the army to the pokemon academy!" She shouted as several people came out for a closer look.

Delia head the ground shake inside her home and saw the news come on.

"Breaking news, some kind of skyscraper sized monster seems to be attacking the academy on Melemele island."

Delia sprinted over and saw it.

"Ash! Red!"

Back at the school the group was running in fear as Lickilost tried to stomp them and smash them with his massive tongues.

Lillie was screaming even louder as Ash and Charmander helped her and Kiawe get away from the main building.

"Not so tough now are you?" Lickilost laughed.

"Now what do I do?" Ash asked Samson.

"I don't know!" Samson shouted in fear.

Lickilost looked down at Ash and Pikachu directly.

"Die!" He shouted as he raised his foot up over them.

Ash closed his eyes and held Pikachu as Lickilost's foot came down.

"Ash!" Serena shouted.

Inside the hidden chamber, the statue of Tyrantrum's eyes lit up as there was a massive roar like before, only more powerful.

The entire ground outside began to shake as many people and pokemon fell from their feet.

Even Lickilost stumbled backwards.

"What's, what's going on?" Lickilost asked.

Ash felt the ground under him and Pikachu shake especially hard before a massive fissure crack formed and opened, causing the two to fall inside.

"Ash!" Red shouted.

Samson's eyes widened as he saw the fissure get bigger and heard another massive roar.

Everyone saw Ash and Pikachu rise back up, standing on something.

Soon it became visible, a massive Tyrantrum's head.

The great beast soon climbed out of the ground entirely. This Tyrantrum standing several stories tall, just as big as Lickilost. This Tyrantrum seemed to be alive but was covered entirely in armor similar to Ash's except it was red and black.

The Tyrantrum's teeth and claws also seemed to be made of steel.

"What is that!?" Hau shouted.

Samson smiled and began jumping up and down.

"It's the Guardian Beast Tyrantrum!"

Tyrantrum roared again as Ash felt his own power synchronize with the Guardian Beasts.

He smiled as Pikachu did the same.

"Alright let's take him down!" Ash shouted as Tyrantrum charged forward and smashed his massive head into Lickilost's chest, knocking his tongues aside.

Lickilost stumbled backwards as Tyrantrum came forward and slashed across his body with both his arm's claws before hurling his tail across and smashing it into Lickilost's head, making him tumble across the island.

Lickilost got up and unleashed all his tongues at Tyrantrum who opened his massive jaws and snatched them all up.

Tyrantrum snarled as he hurled Lickilost across the air and back into the ground while people on the ground watched in awe.

"Let's finish him!" Ash shouted as Tyrantrum roared while glowing green and charging forward like a freight train as Lickilost slowly got up.

Tyrantrum smashed his head through Lickilost's body as a massive burst happened around him.

Lickilost was flung around and stumbled forward.

"Mommy!" He shouted before falling off the island and exploding in the water.

"Yes!" Serena shouted as the others began chanting in happiness.

"Son of a bitch he did it." Gary said.

Many people on the island could see the fight, but not the individuals.

Tyrantrum slowly let Ash and Pikachu down before they and the others looked up at him.

"Thank you Tyrantrum." Ash said before the Guardian beast roared again and seemed to fade away into the heavens.

Ash's armor began to recede until he was back to normal, and the same thing happening to Pikachu.

Serena rushed over and hugged him, her face turning Red.

"You stopped him."

Before long she was joined by Red and most of the other six except Gary.

"Alright Ash!" Hau shouted.

Samson came up to him smiling.

"The first of the Zyurangers, you morphed and summoned your Guardian beast. This means one thing, you were meant to be their leader."

Ash turned to the others.

"Do you guys want me as your leader? I'll only do it if I'm wanted."

"Oh yeah!" Moon shouted.

"Yes!" Serena shouted.

"Yup" Hau asid.

"Definitely." Red said.

They all turned to Gary.

"Hmp, fine."

The other pokemon likewise surrounded Pikachu saying how awesome he was.

Moments later Lana and Sophocles appeared out of thin air along with dozens of other children and pokemon.

"Lana! Sophocles!" Kiawe shouted as she and Mallow ran over to them.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we are now." Lana said as the police car pulled up.

"The children!" Jenny shouted as she ran out.

Kukui hurried over to the students.

"Sophocles! Lana! You're ok!"

They both hugged Kukui.

"What happened here?" Jenny shouted.

Samson smiled.

"We were protected, by guardians."

* * *

Elsewhere in a hidden location, several skull grunts were standing around as three men met with each other.

"Lickilost is dead."

"So he is, the first of the Zyurangers has gotten his power unlocked, and even called upon a Guardian beast."

"This is dangerous, we must end them before they can full assemble."

"Lickilost was just a child, we need an adult Gorma to deal with them."

"Agreed, and I know just the one."

* * *

Back at the academy, Ash was on the phone with his mother.

"Yes mom, me and Red are doing fine. Yes it was scary but no one here was hurt. I have no idea who it was on that Tyrantrum. You want to talk to Red, here he is." Ash said as he handed Red the phone.

Ash left the room with Pikachu and went outside.

Ash stretched a little as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder.

"What a day." Ash said looking at his buckler.

He woke up that morning an ordinary person, now he was a Zyuranger, a guardian of humans and Pokemon. It was still a bit overwhelming to him.

"Ash." he heard behind him and turned to see Serena standing there.

"Hey Serena."

"That was incredible what you did out there today, you saved me and Vulpix."

"I did what any of you would have done for me."

"Maybe, but you still saved me, and you were the only one who could become a Zyuranger." Serena said blushing.

Ash thought about that.

"I think that's why I was able to morph."

"What?"

"Seeing you, Pikachu, and Vulpix dying like that, I think it's what gave me the motivation I needed."

Serena gave a very nervous look.

"Ash, do you remember me?"

"What?"

"Ash we've met before this school, many years ago." Serena said as she took out a blue handkerchief with a pokeball symbol on it.

Ash was confused, but then his eyes widened as he remembered what Serena said to him earlier, what got him fired up and allowed him to morph. He also remembered the handkerchief.

Over ten years prior, Ash was just a small child looking around the woods near Pallet town.

He was at Professor Oak's summer pokemon camp and looking for a Poliwag.

"Poliwag where are you?" He asked climbing over a bush.

As he did he saw a girl about his age with light skin, blue eyes, and honey blonde hair with a straw hat on.

She on the ground near a tree with a big scratch mark on her leg, she was also crying.

"Hey what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Ash asked as he came over to her.

"I , I got lost, I hurt my leg." She said with tears in her eyes.

Ash looked down at her leg and had an idea.

He took out a blue handkerchief and tied it around he leg.

"Pain go away." he said before extending his hand down.

Serena tried to get up, but went back down.

"It hurts too much."

Ash gave a confident expression.

"Never give up until the end." he said before she tried to get up again, this time Ash pulling her into his arms.

He didn't notice her face turn red as this happened.

"There you go, now let's get back to camp." Ash said as he held her hand and helped Serena walk.

Serena saw Ash's expression as it came to him.

"You! You're Serena from camp! The girl in the straw hat!"

Serena' smiled as she blushed again.

"You do remember me."

Ash smiled a little.

"I wouldn't forget my closest friend from one of my best summers. I was so sad when you had to go back to Kalos." Ash said as he hugged her, Serena blushing even more.

"I, I was sad to say goodbye to you again too. You gave this too me, I thought you might like it back." She said.

"No, you keep it. Besides it looks like we found each other again, that's really awesome."

"Yeah, it is." Serena said as the sun began to set behind them.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So was chapter 3 and it was a big one,_

 _This will not be an every chapter thing, it will more or less take over the aura guardian portion of the stories , except maybe be in there a little more_

 _To answer the obvious question, No pikachu did not Mega evolve and it was not a Z more, those will appear later_

 _I also want to be clear that I am trying to draw more inspiration from Super Sentai rather than power rangers, there is a good distinction in their styles_

 _I'm sure you guys have many questions for me after this chapter so lay em on me, I'll answer them all but try to do so via PM_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask (VIA PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fear

* * *

Ash and Red were in their room and had just gotten up.

"So she was that girl you went to camp with and talked about when you got back?"

"The same, geez what are the odds."

"I know, it's awesome. You know, in the back of my head I never really forgot about her and hoped we could meet again one day. Now that's a reality."

"Well I'm happy for you, not to mention the fact that you're a Zyuranger, you know instead of just being an alternate." Red said as he rubbed Charmander's head.

"Red."

"It's fine Ash. Come on let's get to class." Red said.

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder before they left the room and saw Gary back out of his room before a pillow hit his head.

"Ha ha! I win again!" Hau shouted as he came out.

"Dodgeball with pillows is not a real game Hau." Gary said sounding irritated.

"With that attitude it's no wonder you've never won." Hau said as he came out.

"Having fun with your roommate?" Ash asked.

"Hau is way to energetic and happy. He's driving me crazy, every night he and Rowlet play a game of hide and go seek. He's sixteen years old, he needs to grow up."

"Easy there Gary. Would you rather have a doom and gloom roommate?" Red said.

"If he would let me sleep."

They joined the others in the eating area, Ash sitting down next to Serena.

"So that was really you out there Ash?" Kiawe asked.

He nodded.

"I guess we owe our freedom to you." Lana said.

"What was it like in the armor?" Moon asked.

"Well." Ash started before he and Red noticed Lillie sitting alone at the other table looking very tired and drinking coffee.

"Is she drinking coffee?" Red asked.

"Yeah I made her some." Mallow said.

"Why is she so tired?" Red asked.

Serena looked a little concerned.

"After what happened with the monster, I let Vulpix sleep beside me. Lillie slept under her bed in fear."

"Under her bed?" Red said sounding very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get worried about her." Serena said.

Red got up and went over to the table, sitting beside her.

"Hey Lillie are you ok?"

"Huh?! Oh yeah, just on my third cup of coffee to try and stay awake for class. Didn't get any sleep last night cause I was afraid my roommate's Vulpix would get me."

"Lillie , are you afraid of pokemon?"

Lillie gave a nervous look as she turned back to her coffee.

"No."

Charmander finished his food and went back over to Red and jumped up onto his lap.

"Charmander!" he said before Lillie saw him and spit out her coffee.

Lillie gave a terrified look as she tried to get out of her chair but wen too fast and slammed into the ground.

Red and Charmander sweat dropped.

* * *

Later that morning they were all in the classroom with Kukui and Samson.

"Here in Alola certain breeds of pokemon become different from their mainstream species after living here for so long. Such as Meowth." Kukui said as he and Samson took out two pokeballs, letting out a a meowth with tan fur and more dark blue fur.

"Ash, Red, Serena, Gary, you probably all recognize this Meowth from outside Alola." Kukui said.

"This is an Alola version, as you can see they have become different than their non Alolan relatives."

Hau raised his hand.

"Yes Hau?" Kukui asked.

"Why do some Alola pokemon look different when their mainland counterparts but others don't?"

"There's the great mystery Hau, to this day many of us have our theories about what causes some pokemon to have this phenomenon." Samson said.

"Could everyone come up here and get a closer look at them."

The students came up in groups of two, Moon and Mallow, Kiawe and Gary, Sophocles and Lana came up, then Ash and Serena.

Hau and Red had gone up when Red noticed Lillie shaking in her seat.

"Lillie, you need to come up." Kukui said.

"Do, do I have to?"

Red came over to her.

"Why don't I go up with you."

He took Lillie's hand and felt her shake as they slowly walked up to the front desk and saw the two Meowths.

They both began purring as Lillie's face turned white and crestfallen.

Red petted them both as he turned and saw Lillie's expression.

"Lillie." He started before the Alolan Meowth tried to jump into Red's arms and very close to Lillie.

Lillie fell over.

"Did she just faint?" Lana asked.

Red knelt down in front of her.

"Lillie?"

Red's charmander also put his head over her face, Lillie's eyes slowly opening.

"Char?"

"Ahh!"

Kukui and Samson gave very concerned looks.

"I'm really getting worried about her Samson."

Later that day Samson was doing his usual training with Ash and the others five.

Samson was going hard with Red.

Red taking several hard hits before being knocked down.

"Up!" Samson shouted as Red got up and tried more of the fighting style he was teaching him and Ash.

Likewise Charmander was beside him going at Samson's Primeape.

"Growl , then use Ember and Scratch!" Red shouted as he unleashed a furry of last continuous strikes like Samson had taught him.

Samson used the style he was teaching Serena to avoid each strike before unleashing a strike from his core and hands to knock Red back.

Likewise Primeape leapt over Charmander's attacks and punched him into the ground.

"H'mm, you seem to be understanding the techniques I'm teaching you Red, but your mind is not focused. If your head isn't int he fight then you're not giving a hundred percent."

Red sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about Lillie. Her fear of pokemon is only getting worse."

Samson's expression changed as he put his hand on his chin and nodded.

"You have a point, she's been here over a year and she's no less afraid of pokemon than the day she came. Kukui and I have tried to help her, but we can't seem to get through to her. We've tried bringing in dozens of different pokemon to see if there's any she's not afraid of, but we've had no luck. Quite frankly I don't even know what she's doing here."

"If she could just find one pokemon she's not afraid of, maybe it could open her up to not being afraid of pokemon."

"As I said, we've tried time and time again to no avail."

"Maybe I could try." Red said.

"I suppose it would help you get your head back in training. Alright , but you have to catch up with me later tonight."

"Fine, come on Charmander."

"Char!"

Red and Charmander left as Samson turned turned to see Ash and Gary sparring hard with their martial arts and pokemon beside them.

"Gary you're up, come at me." Samson said as Gary looked terrified.

Kukui was with the other class as they were practicing speed drills with their pokemon.

"Come on Togedemaru!" Sophocles shouted as his pokemon sprinted across the ground with Bounsweet and Turtonator behind him.

Lana's Popplio was in the water swimming fast as Lillie waited away from the others.

"Come on, I want to see some speed." Kukui said before he saw Red and Charmander.

"Alola Red, shouldn't you be doing your , special training with Samson."

"He gave me permission to try and help Lillie."

Red explained the situation to Kukui who nodded.

"Lillie!" Kukui shouted as she came over.

"Yes."

"I have a new assignment for you, today you're catching a pokemon."

"What!?"

"It's time , you've been here over a year and you need to catch one."

"Professor please, I."

Kukui put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lillie, you need to get over this fear. You're catching a pokemon today."

Lillie gave another crestfallen look and was about to fall over when Red caught her.

"No, none of that." Kukui said.

"Bbbbut."

"I'm going with you." Red said.

Lillie tried to faint again.

They went back to Lillie's room as she tried to get ready.

As Red looked around the room he looked at the nightstand and saw two pictures , one was clearly Serena's as professor Oak was in it with a bunch of children , one Red recognized as Ash and standing beside him was little Serena.

That was when Red noticed another picture on Lillie's side.

The picture seemed to be of a younger Lillie in front of a house. Behind her was an older boy who looked like her, and a grown woman who also looked like her. But most peculiar there was a Lillipup in her arms.

Red saw Lillie looked very happy in the picture.

"Alright I'm ready." Lillie said as Red saw her come out wearing what looked like a Spaceman's suit and a duffle bag in her arms.

Red and Charmander sweat dropped.

"What, I have to keep myself safe." She said.

"Charmander." Charmander said as Lillie looked afraid in her suit.

* * *

The three were moving through the tropical rainforest near the school.

Lillie was staying very close to Red with Charmander in front of Red.

"I'm sure there's lots of pokemon here you might want to catch." Red said as he looked around.

Red saw a pair of Pikipek on a branch with a Trumbeak between them.

"How about a Pikipek, they're small and harmless." Red said as He held his hand out with some bit of bait on it.

"Charmander!" Charmander called out to the birds.

One of the Pikipek heard Charmander and looked down before smiling the bait.

"Pick!" he chirped before flying down and into Red's hand, nibbling at the bait.

Lillie was shaking inside her suit as Red moved the small bird close to Charmander.

"Char." Charmander said sounding friendly.

"Pik!" Pikipek chirped back.

"See, he's friendly, and isn't he cute." Red said as he slowly brought the little bird over to Lillie.

Lillie was shaking inside her suit as she saw Pikipek in front of her mask.

"Pick!" Pikipek said as he tapped the glass with his little beak.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lillie screamed as she backed up.

Red and Charmander sweat dropped.

They continued looking through the rainforest until they came across a group of Fomantis eating from a pecha berry bush.

"Formantis, you remember them from class. You remember how friendly Professor Kukui said they are." Red said as he knelt down and called to them.

A few came over to him but looked a little afraid of Charmander.

"It's ok Charmander won't hurt you."

"Char." Charmander said as two of the Formantis came into his arms.

Red showed them to Lillie.

"See, sweet little grass pokemon. They won't."

"Ahhhh!" Lillie screamed as she rushed away.

Red, Charmander, and Formantis all sweat dropped.

"Ok maybe I've been going at this the wrong way. Charmander, what do you think would be the most unthreatening/harmless pokemon you can think of."

Charmander had to think for a minute before an idea came to his head.

"Char charmander!"

He lead the way looking around through the rainforest when Charmander saw them, three Lillipups laying around.

"Ohh brilliant." Red said as Charmander looked proud of himself, his arms crossed his eyes shut and his head nodding.

"Char."

Red carefully went forward and picked one up without waking him and brought him over to Lillie.

"How about him, he's so small , soft, cute, he even has the same name as you." Red started before Lillie screamed again, the Lillipup waking, freaking out and jumping out of Red's arms while running past Charmander and knocking him down.

Red and Charmander sweat dropped again.

"This is pointless!" Lillie shouted.

"Come on Lillie there has to be one pokemon you're not afraid of." Red said as Lillie noticed her helmet was getting fogged up. She opened the back of her suit to let the air out before she noticed the suit got heavier.

"Huh?" She said before Red and Charmander noticed something moving inside the suit.

Their eyes widened.

"Oh no."

Lillie's face turned white as she saw a black and grey lizard climb up the front of her suit and stick its head inside her helmet in front of her face.

"Lit."

Lillie screamed so loud it almost broke the glass helmet.

Lillie looked like she was having a seizure as she flailed around like she was on fire.

Red and Charmander came over and tried to help her.

"Easy there Lillie, hold still."

As she flailed around she accidentally smacked Red and Charmander across their faces.

Red had , had enough and tightened his fist.

"Alright that's it!" He screamed as he and Charmander ripped the space suit apart and Red grabbed Salandit by the tail and held him up as the poison lizard tried to snap his teeth at Red.

Red tossed him aside before Charmander leapt forward and slashed him with his claws then smacked him with his tail, making the small lizard scurry away.

"Alright he's gone." Lillie said before she saw Charmander near her.

"Ahhh! Get him away" She started before Red grabbed her shoulders.

"Enough! Stop freaking being afraid Lillie! What the hell are you even doing at the school if you're afraid of the most harmless pokemon!" Red screamed angrily having had enough of her fears.

Lillie's expression changed from afraid to slightly hurt.

She started to tear up and ran off.

Red's expression also changed.

"Lillie wait I! Oh stupid , stupid!" Red said hitting himself.

Charmander sweat dropped.

Lillie kept going until she reached an upper area of the rainforest and sat down beside a tree crying.

"Lillie" She heard and saw Red coming over.

She turned her head away.

"Lillie, I'm sorry. I , I didn't mean that I was just frustrated."

"I don't like it."

"Don't like what?"

"I don't like being afraid of pokemon!" She shouted sounding frustrated.

"If you want to know why I'm at the school, it's because I love learning about pokemon."

"You, you do?"

Lillie nodded.

"I've read just about every book there is on pokemon, classroom time is great too. I just can't get close to them." She said with her head down.

Red knelt down by Lillie.

"Lillie, I didn't mean what I said."

Her head was still down.

"Lillie I didn't mean it." Red said putting his hand on her chin and helping her look at his face.

"Lillie, you aren't a coward, and maybe you are a little afraid. But you can get better, I want to help you love pokemon as much as you possibly can. You're right, I've seen you read pokemon books every day since I got to this school. You've aced every written and oral assignment we've had. You do care about pokemon Lillie."

Charmander came up beside Red as Lillie looked a little afraid.

"Lillie , I need to ask, why are you afraid of being near pokemon?"

Lillie looked very sad.

"I can't say Red."

"Lillie I need to know if we're going to help you."

"I can't say Red!" She shouted.

Red took a deep breath.

"Alright, maybe this will help, I'll explain to you why there may be some dangerous pokemon out there, I'll never be afraid of pokemon in general." Red said as he petted Charmander's head.

"When I was five years old my family was vacationing in the Seafoam islands. My mom and dad were on the beach and I asked Ash if he wanted to play hide and go seek. He said we shouldn't but I egged him on and on. He finally agreed and I thought the rainforest not he island would be the perfect place to hide. Unfortunately I went too far in and got lost. I spent what felt like forever trying to get out. Screaming , crying of my mommy and daddy. Then I found some people."

"What happened?"

"I thought I was saved, there were three men wearing black uniforms with red R's on the chest and some Zubat. I asked them to take me home, but they tied me up and gagged me, talking about throwing me in the ocean. I don;t think I was ever more scared in my entire life."

"Oh my God."

Red nodded.

"How, what happened?"

"I heard something, something big. A massive Charizard flew into their camp and fought them off, all of the men and their pokemon. Then he found me, all curled up and scared, he freed me from my bondage and even comforted me, like he was a parent."

Lillie's expression changed as Red held Charmander in his arms.

"To this day I still don't know if the Charizard was a wild Charizard or a trainer's, but he saved me from those people, he carried me in his arms and flew me out of the rain forest and back to my family. After that day I knew I could never hate pokemon no matter what. I spend as much time as I could at Oak's lab , being around as many pokemon as I could."

He put Charmander down then put his hands on Lillie's.

"We're going to find you a pokemon Lillie, one you're not afraid of. They'll do for you what that Charizard did for me."

He helped Lillie get up as she gave a less frightened look.

The two and Charmander kept looking through the rainforest for pokemon.

Over an hour had passed and Lillie's feet had gotten sore.

She was leaning against a tree as Red handed her the bottle of water.

"Alright we can't give up, we will find a pokemon." Red said as Lillie lowered the bottle of water.

Out of the conner of her eye, Lillie saw what looked like a very small pokemon floating around the air.

"Neb!" The pokemon said as it floated around with a smile on its face.

Lillie looked closer and saw the pokemon had sort of a nebula like body with two wisp like extensions that served as arms and an ellipse going down its body.

She was amazed, having never seen a pokemon like this or read anything about it in any of her books.

"Red, look at this."

He and Charmander came over and saw the pokemon playfully moving around.

"What, what is it?"

"I don't know."

Lillie had stars in her eyes as she saw the small pokemon.

The pokemon kept moving around unaware of its surroundings until he was directly in front of Lillie's face.

They both yelped and moved back before carefully moving closer.

Red and Charmander backed up to allow them space.

Lillie was shaking , but came closer, the pokemon shaking as well.

"Uh, hi, I'm Lillie."

"Neb." It said.

Moments later the small pokemon was hit by a small blast of poison and knocked down.

Lillie saw three Salandit growling at the small pokemon and coming closer.

"Oh boy." Red said as he and Charmander ran over and between them.

Two of the Salandit came forward unleashing ember.

"Charmander use your tail flame and Scratch."

Charmander used his tail to absorb the fire before smashing his claws into two of their heads.

The two got back up growling as Charmander growled back.

They both tried to come forward and scratch him.

"Growl, Ember on the ground, and scratch!"

"Char!" Charmander growled, lowering his opponent's attacks before basting the ground with fire, causing dirt and rocks to get into their faces.

Charmander then scratched them both into the ground before focusing on one.

The other tried to come up behind him, but Red grabbed him by the tail and tossed him aside.

The third Saladin kept coming at the small pokemon as Lillie watched shaking.

She saw the pokemon shaking in fear and saw herself in it.

"No!" She screamed as she came over and covered the pokemon with her body as the Salandit hit her back, scratching and biting her.

Lillie grunted in pain as the Salandit continued, Lillie tried to run with the pokemon in her arms but the Salandit bit her leg making her fall over.

Lillie shook as the Salandit moved closer.

The pokemon's expression changed as he saw blood come out of Lillie's leg.

"Neb!" he shouted as he came up and enveloped the Salandit in a white light. Moments later it was gone.

"Huh?" Lillie said as she saw the pokemon smiling at her and floating over her bleeding leg.

"Neb." He said softly as a white light came around Lillie's leg healing it.

Lillie got up as the pokemon rubbed up against her.

Red and Charmander saw this, Lillie not shaking anymore.

They watched with particular interest as Lillie touched the pokemon without fear.

"Lillie, she's not afraid."

"Char!"

Lillie smiled.

"I know we just met, but would you want to come with me?"

"Neb!" It said happily rubbing up against her.

"I think I'll call you, Nebby."

Lillie took out a pokeball but then looked at the pokemon again.

"Maybe some day, but not today. How about for now." She said opening her duffle bag.

"Why don't you get in the bag Nebby."

The small pokemon went inside and stuck its head out.

"Well, we did it." Red said as he came over before Lillie hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She said not noticing Red blush.

* * *

Later that night Lillie was in her room with Nebby floating around her head as she looked at a book.

"Looks like you and Red finally found a pokemon for you. I hope it was worth is, Samson is making him stay out late for all the time he lost, and training got hard." Serena said as she laid down with Vulpix beside her.

Lillie rubbed Nebby's head.

"What kind of pokemon is that anyway?"

"I don't know Serena, I've never ready about a pokemon like this before. Maybe Kukui and Samson will know."

Moments later Lillie saw Vulpix leaning against her bed with her head near her.

"Vulpix."

Lillie looked a little freaked out, but didn't scream.

She took a deep breath and carefully moved her hand closer, rubbing the side of Vulpix's head, feeling her soft fur.

Lillie's expression changed, she gave a slight smile.

Serena also looked excited seeing this.

"Look at that, Red did it."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I worked hard to get this ready for you guys,_

 _Merry christmas_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger part 1

* * *

Samson was finishing up his daily training with his six pupils and their pokemon.

Each one was exhausted and covered in sweat, since the Gorma had revealed themselves, Samson had been intensifying their training to nearly unbearable levels.

"Alright I think that's enough for today." Samson said.

"Oh thank God." Moon said.

"Time to see if the rest of you have found your abilities to become Zyurangers yet." Samson said as Ash, Serena, Moon, Hau, and Gary took out their Dino bucklers.

"Here it goes." Serena said.

"Go Dino Buckler!" They all shouted.

Ash's opened as his armor formed around him and Pikachu transformed into a more fierce version of himself.

"Tyranoranger!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu!"

The others were unable to transform, Gary giving a frustrated look as he looked at Ash and then his own buckler.

"Come on! I've been training just as hard as Ash , why can't I have my armor form!" Gary shouted in frustration.

"You need to take it easy Gary, you will all become Zyurangers when the time is right for you. It just happened to be right for Ash." Samson said.

"Yeah come on Gary, don't be so negative." Hau said.

Gary looked at Ash in his red armor.

"Well we're done for tonight, see ya." Gary said as he left.

Samson and the others looked at Gary with concern.

* * *

Later that night Ash and Serena were having dinner together in the eating area.

"Ok it sounds like your mom basically had your life planned out for you with this rhyhorn racing training." Ash said.

Over the last few days the two had been trying to catch up after so many years.

"Don't get my wrong, it's not that my mother was a big control freak or something. It was just , she was afraid I'd grow up without ambition, and she was one of the best known racers in Kalos. After I told her about this school my dad convinced her to let me go and to stop the rhyhorn racing training."

"You're dad's an army officer right."

Serena nodded.

"He's a Lieutenant Colonel. Though him being in the army wasn't always the easiest."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my mom didn't want me to go up moving from place to place and my father agreed with her. So I only saw my father so often growing up. I never had any bad memories with him because I cherished whenever he could be around."

Serena noticed this story seemed to change Ash's expression.

Pikachu noticed this as well.

"Why didn't he leave the army then?"

"Well he said it was sort of he legacy, his father was a soldier, his father, his father. My dad has always loved being a soldier."

Serena noticed hearing this seemed to make Ash a little less his normal optimistic self.

"So, what have you been up to since camp ended?" Serena asked.

"Well me and Red spent a lot of time with professor Oak, being around pokemon and learning about them from him."

"Your rivalry with Gary never ended after camp did it."

Ash smiled a little, much to Serena and Pikachu's relief.

"No, I guess it didn't, though I like to think he and I have pushed each other forward over the years."

Serena started to think about what Gary had said at the end of training.

She took out her Dino Buckler and stared at it with Vulpix.

"Ash, when do you think I'll be able to get my armor?"

"I'm sure when the time is right like Samson said."

"When is that though, I mean you got it during a fight."

"I don't think it was the fight, I saw Pikachu, you, and Vulpix being suffocated by Lickilost, it was at that moment I didn't feel fear for myself anymore, all I feared was you guys dying. I channeled all my energy and focus on one thing, saving you guys, and , I don't know it just happened. I guess I couldn't imagine something happening to you guys."

Serena blushed a little.

* * *

After everyone had eaten their dinner Gary was in his room when he noticed Hau come in with Moon.

"Gary perfect, you're still here , now we have three for our game."

"What?" Gary said.

"Since we're going to be working together I thought it would be nice to get to know each other better. Ash and Serena are already hanging out, same with Red and Lillie so the three of us can." Hau started.

"No thanks, I'm too tired. I'll be in springs" Gary said as he left.

Moon gave a frustrated look with Gary as he left.

"Ok see you later Gary. I guess it's just you and me" Hau said in his normal optimistic mood.

The two sat down with Rowlet and Litten beside them.

"So Hau where are you from in Alola?" Moon asked.

"I'm from Konikoni city over on Akala island."

"Ah the city of great merchants."

Hau nodded.

"My family has lived there for a entire generations, running an incense shop."

"Really."

Hau nodded.

"My family is the best in the city at making incense , and we've sort of cornered the market."

"So why are you here instead of there."

Hau gave a sort of embarrassed expression as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, the thing is , my father, mother, grandparents, older and younger sister are all masters at it, me on the other hand. I kind a suck."

"What?"

"Yeah I just never had any talent for it, so I spent my days playing with pokemon near the city and in the city instead of making incenses. After seeing this happen for years my parents decided I'd be better off working with pokemon stead of incenses."

"I'm sorry Hau."

"Oh don't be, it's never bothered me that I can't make good incenses, it's just not who I am. Me I'm a pokemon guy. Always have been." Hau said as he picked up Rowlet in his arms and hugged him.

"Row." Rowlet said being squeezed a little too tightly.

"So what about you Moon, what's you're story?"

"Well let's see, I was born here in Alola , but my parents weren't."

"Really."

Moon nodded.

"My dad was from Unova and my mom Hoenn. They were both environmental scientists working to help preserve the environment around the world from pollution. Eventually they were offered jobs at the Recycling plant in Malie city , I was born there a year later."

"That's awesome, you're parents are saving the world."

"Well saving it is kind of a strong word."

"Preserving the environment is extremely important , your parents are doing great things Moon." Hau said.

"Litt." Litten purred as she brushed her head past Moon before she pet Litten.

"I guess you could say they imprinted on me, because I've always felt a bit strong about the environment."

"I could tell after you yelled at Sophocles for ten minutes after you found out he wasn't recycling his soda cans."

Moon looked a little embarrassed.

"Well he should recycle. I've been to some bad places with my parents, there was this one time we visited an Oil spill near Unova because PB used a bad pipeline on their oil rig. The impact the oil spill had was like a nightmare, I was traumatized after seeing the dead pokemon and the pokemon dying in the oil. We spent weeks rescuing dozens of them from a horrible fate."

"Wow it sounds like you guys were real heros." Hau said.

"Well we just did what we had to do. After that I thought I could do a lot of good for pokemon by becoming a pokemon doctor."

"Wait you want to become a pokemon doctor."

Moon nodded.

"That's so awesome."

"I guess becoming a Zyuranger is pretty interesting too, I mean being a guardian of pokemon around Alola and all."

"It's going to be the greatest." Hau said.

Moon's expression changed.

"Hau I've been thinking about what Gary said, It's made me a little concerned, I mean what if the Gorma come back and we can't Morph. I mean I know Ash can, but just him, what if he needs us and we can't help him?"

"You worry too much Moon, a greater power is at work here, Ash was able to transform we will to, we just need to have faith." Hau said.

Moon was amazed at how optimistic Hau was about everything, It made her feel a bit better about not being able to transform.

* * *

Elsewhere Gary was in the dorm buildings spring room.

It was a large artificial hot spring for students to relax in. The water was crystal clear with rocks inside, and steam.

Gary was sitting against the edge of the spring in a pair of blue swimming trunks.

His Popplio was swimming around happily.

Red was deep in thought about not being able to activate his armor.

He looked back at the reflection of himself in the water.

"Well at least this crazy training isn't for nothing." Gary said looking at his new muscular body. Before attending the school he had kept himself in pretty good physical shape, but now he and the others in training were in the best shape of their lives.

The warm water was soothing to his aching muscles from the long workouts.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You look a bit lonely in here." He heard another voice say.

Gary and his Popplio turned to see Mallow behind them in a skimpy green bikini with her hair let down.

"Mallow, what are you doing here?"

"I've been coming down to this place long before you came to this school Gary." Mallow aid as she got in the spring and sat down near him.

"Ahh, it feels good." She said.

Popplio swam around Mallow who petted him whenever he came by.

"You know you could take a lesson from your Popplio here Gary."

"What's that?"

"Not to be so uptight and enjoy yourself."

"Hmp, easy for you to say. All you have to do is take class and cook, I have to train hard every day and I still can't keep up with Ash."

Mallow smiled a little mischeviously.

"Interesting, I thought you'd say something about fighting Gorma monsters."

Gary's face turned red as he realized what he just said.

"Of course, that's obviously what I meant."

"Really, it has nothing to do with a little rivalry you seem to have with another student, and your frustration that he has been able to do something you can't do."

"I will activate my armor! I won't let him beat me."

"There's your problem, you think if you competing with him at everything you will always make yourself better. That's a nice idea , but you're going to miss out on a lot of stuff if you don't take some time and actually enjoy life."

"Pop!" Popplio said as he came up in front of Gary smiling.

"Hmp, my life will be one of achievements and greatness."

Mallow closed her eyes and kept smiling.

"But will it be a happy life?"

"I'm, I'm happy." Gary said sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Really." Mallow said as she came over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey what are you?" He started before Mallow pinched down and Gary felt his shoulder un-stiffen.

"Ahhh." He said as Mallow turned him so his back was facing her.

"You carry a lot of stress Gary, too much isn't good for you." Mallow said as she massaged his shoulders.

Red felt a great amount of tension in his body leave.

"How, how did you do that?"

"I enjoy healing people Gary, sometimes with food, sometimes in other ways.I'm here at pokemon school to learn how to heal everyone."

"I'm here to become the greatest there ever was."

Mallow turned him around.

"Apparently for more than just that now. Zyuranger, it looks like you've finally gotten to something you aren't able to match Ash with."

"That will change."

"What if you stop trying to force it."

"What?"

"Working hard can lead to good things, like this." Mallow said moving her hand across Gary's muscular chest and abdomen as his face turned red.

"But sometimes you can't force things, you have to let them come naturally."

"I."

"Just need to give it time and your armor will come to you. Now could you do yourself a favor and relax."

"I'll relax when I." Gary started before Mallow came forward and kissed him.

"Hmp!" Gary said muffled by the kiss as his face turned red and Mallow brought his head down until it was nearly underwater.

A minute later Mallow came up smiling with a red face and her eyes closed.

"See, you just need to relax." She said before putting her arms around Gary and resting her head against his shoulder.

Gary's face stayed red as he gave a freaked out look.

* * *

The following morning Ash came out of the shower with Pikachu shaking the water out of his fur.

He came out of the bathroom wearing just his black shorts wiping his hair with a towel when he heard another voice.

"Are you sure he's ok." Ash heard before he slowly lowered his towel to see Lillie sitting on the bottom bunk with Red.

"He'll be fine, just give him some pecha berries and." Red started before they saw Ash.

"Oh uh, morning Ash." Lillie said , her face turning red as she looked away.

"Lillie, what are you uh doing here?"

"Nebby wasn't feeling well and I was worried about him." Lillie said.

"Well he should be fine."

"Thanks Red, I'll see you in class."

Nebby got in Lillie's bag as the two left.

"Bye." Red said before he gave an irritated look and hurled his pillow at Ash.

"Seriously Ash! You come out shirtless!"

"Hey how the hell was I suppose to know she was coming here."

"Just don't to it again. Seriously."

"I will admit I'm impressed with you Red, when we came here Lillie was afraid of a pokemon's shadow. Now she not only has one, but Charmander was sitting right beside her."

"Char!"

"She's not all the way there yet, I'm hoping I can get Lillie to love pokemon as much as we do."

"Well she's lucky to have a friend like you." Ash said as he went over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt.

"Yeah, friend." Red said in a certain way as Charmander nudged up against him.

As Ash and the others made their way down to breakfast, Moon was about to leave her room when she saw Mallow come back.

"Morning Moon."

"Morning Mallow, I thought you'd be downstairs."

"I just forgot something for class. I'll be back down in a minute."

"Alright see you there."

As Moon left, Mallow went through her stuff when she heard someone else come in.

"Hey." Mallow heard as she turned to see Gary standing there.

"Morning Gary."

"We need to talk about what you did last night." Gary said in a serious tone.

"What?"

Gary came over in front of her.

"Ok cut the shit, you kissed me and cuddled up against me like we were dating or something."

"Geez calm down , I was trying to help you relax."

"Oh really , cause if I did something like that to you I'd probably be some kind of sick predator."

"You want to do the same to me?" She said giving a mischievous smile.

"No! I, look I, grrrr." Gary said holding his head with a frustrated look.

Mallow put her hand on his shoulder as his expression changed.

"You seem like you're stressed out again."

"Hell yes I'm stressed out!"

There were some muffled sounds coming out of the room before Mallow walked out a minute later.

A few moments later, Gary grabbed the edge of the door , he wobbled out with a dazed look.

He then took a deep breath.

"I think I'm in over my head."

Downstairs Ash was sitting beside Serena for breakfast.

Pikachu and Vulpix were beside each other eating their breakfast.

Their trainers were watching them as they ate.

"They're so cute." Serena said before she turned to Ash.

"Hey Ash, I have to ask. You're seventeen years old, why haven't you and Red started a pokemon journey yet?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you guys were around pokemon so much, why didn't you get a pokemon from professor Oak and compete in the indigo league?"

Ash took a deep breath.

"It's a bit of a long story, but Red and I did want to compete in the Indigo league, first when I was fourteen and Red was thirteen we went to professor Oak to ask for starter pokemon. But our mom found out and told Satoshi he came down and refused to let us."

"Satoshi?" Serena said before she remembered Red saying it was his dad's name. She found it strange Ash was speaking about his father using his name when he didn't do the same with his mom.

"He said we were too young to be going around Kanto on our own or have our own pokemon. We begged him, but he said no. When I turned sixteen my mom said we could , but he stonewalled her again. Then a few moths ago they got a divorce."

"I'm sorry Ash."

"About what?" Ash said in a certain way.

Serena realized what he was saying and quickly dropped it.

"What about you?"

"Well my mom was afraid any other pokemon would distraction from my Rhyhorn training."

"Well you sort of had a pokemon."

"I guess so, It's not that I didn't like Rhyhorn, he was nice enough. I just couldn't stand riding him, and the way he bucked around he clearly didn't like me riding him."

"You must have gotten good at it over time."

"Well I got to the point where Rhyhorn didn't throw me off, I did compete in a race here and there. Never got even close to my mom though."

"You know, that almost sounds kind of fun, riding Rhyhorn. Back at Oak's lab I always wanted to ride a tauros and Kukui has some here. Maybe you could help me learn the right way to ride them."

Serena blushed a little.

"Yeah, maybe."

After finishing breakfast the students were walking from the dorm building to the main building.

"So I hear today we get to go back to the ocean and look for more water pokemon." Lana said sounding excited.

"I wish you guys could join us." Mallow said looking at Gary.

"Well, we have to be ready for if and when the Gorma att." Hau started before there was a series of small bursts around them and their pokemon.

Lana and Lillie screamed as they all got down.

"Woah what's going on?" Kiawe asked before Ash and pikachu saw four figures approach them from the rainforest.

The figures looked like they were human.

One was a grown man with white hair ,grey eyes and covered in black bone armor.

The next was a a woman with long pink hair with yellow highlights. She wore a black leather dress that almost looked like religious attire, but in a more punk style with white highlighter around her eyes, skull hair clips, and parts of her stomach exposed.

The next man had a skull pained over his face, no hair, and no visible eye color. He wore a white robe that looked like it was from a fantasy novel for a sorcerer.

The last person was larger than the other three. He was wearing thick black armor that looked like a dark and vicious version of the Zyuranger armor, and also had a more knight like design, there were large spikes on the arms and shoulders.

His helmet was also similar to the Zyuranger design with a visor, but no mouth area, and had a dragon head like shape with fangs around it.

He had a large sheathed broadsword and a shield over his left arm.

"Ha ha ha ha" They heard from the three not in armor.

"The Zyurangers, at last we meet." The sorcerer said.

"Who are you?" Ash asked before Samson and Kukui ran out.

"Students inside!" Kukui shouted as Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, and Mallow followed him inside.

"Go Lillie!" Red shouted as she went with Kukui and the others.

Samson ran in front of the others as his eyes widened.

"Gorma!" Samson shouted.

"They're Gorma!" Moon shouted.

"We are the Gorma elite, the Gorma triumvirate." The woman said.

"General Guzma." The white haired one in bone armor said.

"Priestess Plumeria." The woman said.

"Grand sorcerer Otrin."

"You Zyurangers stand in the way of the Gorma tribes return, we will crush you and what's left of the wretched Zyutribe and have our revenge." Guzma said.

Samson stepped forward.

"The Gorma will never defeat the Zyutribe, why have the triumvirate come down here themselves."

"They have come to ensure your defeat." A very dark and powerful voice said.

The man in the black armor stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Ash said.

"Dragon Knight, Seir!" he shouted as he raise his hand and unleashed several blasts around them.

Ash got up with his teeth grit.

"Go!" He shouted.

"Dino Buckler!" His armor formed over him while Pikachu also transformed.

Otrin noticed that Ash was the only one who transformed.

"What's this , only the Tyranoranger."

"This could be easier than we thought." Plumeria said.

"We might not have armor , but we'll still kick your ass!" Gary shouted.

"Popplio use Water gun!"

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Vulpix use Ice shard."

"Rowlet use Leafage!"

"Litten use Ember!"

"Charmander use Ember!"

The six pokemon unleashed their attacks as Ash reached for his ranger gun.

He pulled it out of the holster before firing at the Gorma as well.

Otrin took out a wooden want and waved it, a blast of blue magic that knocked away the pokemon's attacks as Seir used his shield to deflect the blast from Ash's gun.

The triumvirate raised their hands together as more blasts hit around the group.

"The last time you faced a Gorma he was but a child, now you face a real Gorma." Seir said as they heard a very high pitched laugh.

A man wearing an eastern style play actor's attire with a mask of this face appeared between the Gorma.

The mask was divided into five separate colors evenly divided. One was red, one blue, one orange, one yellow, and one black.

"We're going to have lots of fun aren't we Zyurangers." He said before spinning around and transforming into a monster.

This Gorma seemed to be a cross between a man and a Weavile.

He had very big claws on his hands and seemed to be much bigger than Lickilost, nearly twice the size of a large man.

The mask he was wearing in his human form stayed on his face.

"Prepare to be murdered by Persona!" The monster shouted full of aggression, almost sounding as if it were a different person than who laughed.

Persona rushed forward and met Ash, slashing across his armor and knocking him back as he stumbled.

The others tried to come forward to help Ash, but Seir tossed some bones on the ground before they formed into a group of Skull grunts that rushed at the others and their pokemon.

Ash came forward with Pikachu and tried to strike Persona with his fighting techniques, but Persona used his large claws to block each of Ash's strikes before using incredible speed to avoid Pikachu's quick attacks and thunderbolt.

"I am all powerful, you will not beat me." Persona said in another different tone.

He pushed Ash back as he drew his sword and tried to strike Persona, only for Persona to knock the sword away and slashed across his chest again before knocking Pikachu away.

"It looks like Persona has this, let's go." Otrin said as he and the triumvirate left.

Seir watched Ash carefully , having saw him before he morphed.

A few Skull grunts came at Ash before Pikachu quickly blasted them with Thunderbolt and then smashed them apart with quick attack.

"Ember!"

"Water gun!"

"Leafage!"

The three pokemon unleashed their attacks into a large group of Skull grunts before Hau, Red, Moon, and Gary rushed into the group easily smashing them apart with their martial arts.

Serena avoided strikes from another two Skull grunts before Vulpix blasted them with ice shard before she used her gathered energy from he core and hit the two , smashing them apart.

Ash was struggling with Persona as he tried to hold back Persona's claws with his sword.

He realized he had an opening and moved back allowing Persona to move forward and miss Ash before he hit Persona with his free hand using a strike then slashed across him twice.

Persona backed up before he saw the others form up behind Ash with their pokemon.

"There's , there's five of them." Persona said sounding different again, this time sounding scared.

"It's ok, we can kill them all ." The voice from earlier said.

Persona spun around again, Ash and the other's eyes widening as they saw Persona turned from one Weavile monster into five smaller Sneasel. The Sneasel monsters were each about the size of them and also had a mask on, however, each one had a single color from the original mask.

"Oh shit." Gary said.

The one with a blue Mask ran at Gary, grabbing him and leaping high into the air as they landed on the other side of the school.

The orange one ran at Serena doing the same. The yellow ran at Moon doing the same, and the black one running at Hau and doing the same, leaving Ash with the red masked one and several more Skull grunts that formed as Seir tossed a few more bones.

Elsewhere near the third building Moon and her Litten were facing off against the yellow masked Sneasel.

Moon was knocked back by the creatures claws as Litten opened her mouth and let out several embers at the Sneasel.

Much to Moon's surprise , the Sneasel looked terrified when she saw the monster looked terrified seeing the fire.

"Ahhh, fire! Fire is bad! Fire burned the home down, fire killed mommy and daddy!" The yellow masked Persona shouted looking genuinely afraid before he leapt up and over the fire and kicked Moon back.

Near the pond Gary was trying to use his fighting style to redirect the blue masked Sneasel's attacks, but the monster's physical strength was too much and he was backhanded by Sneasel, stumbling backwards.

"Water gun!" Gary shouted as Popplio leapt out of the water and blasted him.

The blue masked Sneasel shiver and held his arms over his body.

"Bath time, grandma I don't like bath time, it makes me sad, I don't like the way you you wash me. It, it hurts, the rope." The sneasel said in a very sad tone.

"What the hell?" Gary said as he and Popplio looked a weirded out.

The masked sneasel opened his arms and leapt forward, knocking Gary back with his body.

Hau was facing off against the black masked Sneasel who viciously came at him, Hau trying to fight back, but the black mask kept viciously at Hau , not letting him get any counter moves in.

Rowlet flew over trying to blast the Sneasel with leafage, but the Sneasel leapt up and knocked them aside with his right claws before knocking Rowlet into Hau.

"I have more power then you ever will! I took the power from grandma when I cut off her hands, peeled her skin off." Hau and Rowlet backed up.

Serena and Vulpix were facing the orange masked Sneasel behind dorm building.

Serena was doing her best to avoid the Sneasel's strikes, but he leapt forward, knocking aside the Ice shard from Vulpix and smacked both his opponents into the ground.

Serena grunted as the orange masked sneasel laughed.

"I'm having so much fun, I'm so happy, I'm hurting you, grandma will never hurt me again. Never call dead mommy a whore."

Ash was trying to fight off the Red masked Sneasel as Red , Pikachu, and Charmander fought off the Skull Grunts.

Samson leapt at Seir who blocked his kick with his shield before pushing him back.

Seir came forward with his sword and shield trying to strike him, Samson was using the technique he was teaching to Serena to avoid the strikes.

He then leapt back doing a backflip.

"Ha ha, what's wrong Dragon Knight, afraid to fight me man to man."

Seir sheathed his sword and put his shield on his back before raising his arms.

"You want to me man to man." Seir sprinted forward and unleashed a furry of continuous, furious, and vicious strikes at Samson, who struggled to avoid them or try and redirect them with the technique he was teaching Gary.

Seir struck Samson across the face before hitting him across his body like a savage Garchomp, Samson getting hurled back as he coughed up blood.

"I'm no man, I am a Dragon!" Seir roared.

Ash kept up with the red masked Sneasel's strikes with his own technique , eventually striking him three time across his chest before taking his sword out and slashing across him twice.

The sneasel backed up and growled.

"You can't do that to me! Grandma learned the hard way what happens when you hurt me, call me a bastard."

Gary was hurled to the ground as he saw the Blue masked Sneasel coming at him again.

He grit his teeth as he tried to get up.

Watching from the main building was Mallow who had a concerned look.

"I have to beat this guy, maybe if I do my buckler will activate and!" Gary shouted to himself when he saw Popplio in the water.

He remembered the previous night with Mallow, he thought about what she had told him , he also thought about what Samson had been teaching him regarding his fighting technique.

Gary closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He let go of his tension, and relaxed himself as the Sneasel reached him.

Inside the hidden chamber the Bastiodon statue's eyes lit up as the Sneasel heard a low roar.

Gary opened his eyes and reached down.

"Go dino Buckler!"

Gary was enveloped in blue light as blue armor formed over his body that was just like Ash's only blue and seeming to be more defensive in it's texture. The helmet had three horns on it, two coming over the visor and one under the chin.

"Bastioranger!" Gary shouted.

Gary grabbed the Sneasel's arm and used his force as well as some redirection with his own energy to hurl him over his body before coming forward and grabbing his arm, smashing his knee into the Sneasel's mask before flipping him over again.

Popplio leapt up and out of water looking fiercer than before with large fangs in his mouth as he blasted a powerful jet of water into the Sneasel , hurling him back.

Mallow saw this and looked relieved.

Elsewhere Serena was knocked back again by the orange masked Sneasel.

"I'm gonna get you! But first your little Vulpix!" He said as he slashed Vulpix and lifted her up.

"Vul!" She shouted in fear as Serena saw the Sneasel claw her again and again.

Vulpix cried out in pain as Serena felt her own personal fear and fatigue fade away.

Almost as if she subconsciously remembered how Ash described it.

Inside the chamber the Aerodactyl statue's eyes glowed.

Serena reached down.

"Go Dino Buckler!" She shouted as she was enveloped in pink energy and then surrounded by pink armor similar to Ash's only on the top of her helmet visor was an end like an aerodactyl beak.

"Aeroranger!" Serena shouted as she leapt up and kicked the Sneasel's head, making him drop Vulpix, who was transformed into a more fierce version of herself.

Serena caught Vulpix as the Sneasel came back trying to claw them.

Serena moving much faster, more agile, and flexible than before,

She then came back with her agility , striking from her core and hitting the Sneasel back before Vulpix leapt forward and opened her mouth , revealing new large fangs with an icy mist around them before she bit down on Sneasel's arm.

Elsewhere Moon was picked up by the Sneasel and hurled into her Litten.

The Sneasel ran at her as Moon tried to focus on why she was fighting, what was her purpose, her motivation.

She looked around at the beautiful environment around them, and pictured everything turning to a barren wasteland with all of the pokemon dead.

"No!" She shouted as the Arcanine's eyes lit up.

"Go , Dino Buckler!" Moon shouted as she glowed yellow and yellow armor formed over her. Around her helmet's visor were a pair of large fangs.

"Arcaniranger!" She shouted as Litten transformed into a more fierce version of herself with large fangs. She unleashed a powerful flamethrower into the Sneasel as Moon came at him using a rooted stance to hit him with powerful punches and kicks.

Meanwhile Hau caught Rowlet and stumbled backwards with the Sneasel running at him.

"Ok this could be bad. No it's not, we can win! We will win!" Hau shouted as the Mammoswine's eyes glowed.

Hau reached down.

"Go Dino Buckler!" Hau glowed black as black armor formed around him.

His armor was bulkier in design but still conformed and moved well. Around his visor were two risks coming along the sides.

"Mamoranger!" Rowlet turned into a larger and more ferocious version of himself, clawing Sneasel as Hau came forward using the same technique as Moon to hit Sneasel with powerful hits and kicks.

Samson was hit with another fury of attacks from Seir and tried to crawl away from Seir as he stepped closer.

"Zyutribe scum , you're about to." Seir started before he saw all of his Skull grunts were reduced back to bones.

He then saw the other four Sneasel personas land near Ash as the other four Zyurangers appeared in their armor.

"What!?" Seir shouted as Samson laughed.

"There you have it, Gorma, you lose."

Red and Charmander watched them in amazement as the five and their pokemon formed up.

"Mamoranger Hau!"

"Arcaniranger Moon!"

"Bastioranger Gary!"

"Aeroranger Serena!"

"Tyranoranger Ash!"

"Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger!" They shouted.

"You guys did it, you armored up!" Ash shouted.

"We did." Serena said.

"This is so cool!" Hau shouted.

The five Sneasel got back up and ran at them.

"Alright guys use your weapons!" Ash shouted as their bucklers formed weapons in front of them.

Serena had a large white bow form in front of her, Hau hd a black and yellow battle axe, Gary a pair of blue tri-lances , and Moon a pair of yellow daggers. The weapons' seemed to be like Ash's sword, made out of the same material as their armor.

Serena leapt up, as she pulled the string on the bow an energy arrow formed, Serena unleashed three into the first Sneasel, making a few bursts on his body before she landed and avoided his strikes before coming in using her core to enhance her blow as she smashed her bow into the Sneasel , hurling him back.

Moon unleashed several powerful strikes into her Sneasel with her daggers, making him stumble before she leapt up and hurled her daggers into him.

Hau pounded his Sneasel with his axe, using his fighting technique to amplify his blows as well as the added power his armor gave him.

"Haaahhh!" He shouted as crashed his axe across the Sneasel's face, cracking the mask.

Gary used the Sneasel's movements against him as he forced the monster into his own lances , hitting him three times before he brought his lances together into a double ended lance staff and slashed both ends across the Sneasel's face.

Ash delivered a powerful and fast kick to the last Sneasel's face before coming forward with his sword and slashing across his face.

The Sneasel landed beside the other four who groaned as Samson came up in front of the Zyurangers, wiping the blood off his mouth.

"Looks like you lose Gorma!" Samson laughed as Red and his Charmander smiled.

Inside the school, Kukui and the other students looked relieved , Lana and Mallow both looking excited.

"Not even close." Seir said as he revealed a grenade.

"Hey I recognize that!" Ash shouted as Seir pulled the pin on the grenade and hurled it down into the five sneasel.

A massive explosion shook the ground as they saw the five Sneasel grow into the size of buildings just as Lickilost did.

Samson smiled.

"That won't help you, Zyurangers now that you've armored up you can all bring out your Guardian Beasts, not just Ash."

"We can." Gary said.

"We have to try." Ash said as they held their arms up.

"Come forth Guardian beasts!"

The ground shook again as they heard several roars.

The ground opened up as Ash and Pikachu leapt inside followed by the others and their pokemon.

Tyrantrum revealed himself as he came out of the crevice with Ash and Pikachu on his head.

"Grauuu!" He roared.

Tyrantrum was followed by a massive Mamoswine covered in black and yellow armor similar to Tyrantrum's and had metal tusks with Hau and Rowlet on his head.

A colossal Bastiodon with blue armor came out with Gary and Popplio on his back.

A massive Aerodactyl with pink armor over his body flew out with Serena on his back and Vulpix beside her.

Finally a massive Ancient Arcanine with yellow armor and massive metal fangs came out with Moon and Litten on his head.

"The Guardian beasts." Seir said.

Samson nodded as the students watched in amazement.

Dozens of people in the surrounding area were seeing this.

"Really again!" Someone shouted.

"This is so awesome!" Hau shouted.

"Let's go Tyrantrum!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

Tyrantrum charged forward and crashed into the Red masked Sneasel , knocking his claws aside with his own before biting down on his neck and hurling him to the side before smashing his tail across the Sneasel's face.

The Blue Sneasel charged at Bastiodon who was changing at the Blue mask.

"Bastiodon aim low!" Gary shouted as Bastiodon smashed the Sneasel's legs, making him hurl over Bastiodon before face planting.

Bastiodon quickly turned and smashed his head into the Sneasel's legs, keeping him from getting up

Aerodactyl flew over the orange Sneasel who tried to claw him to no avail.

Aerodactyl came down and claws Sneasel twice, hurling him onto the ground.

Arcanine charged at the Black Sneasel as Mamoswine charged at the Yellow.

Arcanine pounced into the Black Sneasel as Mamoswine smashed his tusks into the yellow one's chest.

The five guardian beasts formed up as the five Sneasel struggled to get back up.

"Enough of this, Persona reform!"

The five Sneasel came back together reforming the larger Weavile monster with the five masks back together into one. Persona looked like his Weavile form only more demonic and darker, he was also now bigger than any of the guardian beasts.

"Prepare to die!" Persona roared as he charged forward , slashing Tyrantrum and then each of the Guardian beasts.

Tyrantrum stumbled as Persona leapt into him , slashing the guardian beast again and sending him onto his side with Ash and Pikachu landing on the ground.

Bastiodon tried to smash Persona's leg , but Persona grabbed Bastiodon and lifted him up, Popplio and Gary falling off before Bastiodon was crashed into the ground.

Aerodactyl flew in, but Persona smashed him out of the air as Serena landed with Vulpix in her arms.

Mamoswine and Arcanine charged at Persona who threw his hands forward as several red blasts hit them before he ran forward slashing them both into the ground.

Moon and Hau landed on the ground with their pokemon.

"Guardian beasts!" Ash shouted as Persona laughed before stopping.

"Go to Hell!" He shouted as he unleashed more blasts into the Guardian beasts, the legendary creatures crying out in pain.

Ash and the others could feel the pain of their guardian beasts.

Samson looked horrified.

"Guardian beasts retreat , retreat before you're destroyed!" Samson shouted as the five beasts retreated and vanished.

Persona looked down at the Zyurangers.

"I beat the Guardian beasts! This is the best day ever, now I'll kill you." Persona said as he tried to stomp on the Zyurangers who scattered.

"Oh no!" Lillie shouted as the students gave terrified looks.

"Everyone inside the chamber!" Samson shouted as he and the Zyurangers retreated with the students into the chamber.

Persona tried to stomp on them, but a barrier formed around pushing him back.

"What?"

"Hmp, Zyuranger magic, we'll draw them out later. Come persona." Seir said as Persona and Seir turned vanishing.

* * *

Several emergency vehicles drove towards the area of the great battle to check on any people or pokemon that might have been hurt.

Likewise Kukui was with the non Zyuranger students in the classroom.

In the chamber, the school Nurse was looking at the Zyurangers and their pokemon.

"You all seem to be ok." She said.

Despite her diagnosis, the six teenagers looked extremely demoralized after what had just happened.

Gary shaking his head.

"Our first fight as Zyurangers, and we lose."

"The guardian beasts, we failed them, we failed Alola." Moon said holding her head.

"Come on guys, we lost the fight, but we're still here." Ash said.

Samson nodded.

"Ash is right, the Guardian beasts still live. We will fight the Gorma again."

"But how are we suppose to beat them, Persona can beat all of our Guardian beasts." Gary said.

"There has to be a way, there just has to be." Hau said.

"I don't care what we have to do, I won't let the Gorma win. If I have to go out there and fight Persona myself." Ash said as Serena blushed and smiled in admiration.

Samson went over to another book that looked older than most of the others.

He opened it and started reading.

"There may be a way, according the the oldest legends of the Zyutribe, The Guardian beasts are but the subforms of a much greater being called Daizyujin."

"Daizyujin?" They said.

"Daizyujin, the guardian of the world."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Well a lot of things happened here_

 _As I said before I followed super Sentai's example, but I won't do all the campy stuff every time this happens just on occasion_

 _I'm sure some of you have questions regarding a certain character, please PM me about them and I'll try to answer without spoiling anything_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger part 2

* * *

The Zyurangers looked at the picture on the page. It was a massive sentient being that towered over the Alola islands.

"Daizyujin could truly be real?" Moon asked.

"The guardian beasts are real , I believe Daizyujin is real as well, as it is he's our only chance of defeating Persona."

"Speaking of which, do you have any information on him, it might be a good idea to know some more about him." Hau said.

"Yeah and his apparently fucked up childhood." Gary said.

Samson nodded as he went over to the Gorma book.

"Let's see here, ah yes Persona. Oh my this one will give you nightmares." Samson said.

"How, how bad is it?" Serena nervously asked.

"Apparently his mother was a minor Gorma noble woman widow. His mother had a lover whom she slept with, then she got pregnant and had him out of wedlock. His mother and father tried to raise him, but his grandmother set their house on fire, killing them both and taking their child."

"What!?"

"She killed her own daughter for having a baby out of wedlock."

"That's not the worst of it, apparently she let out her anger and frustration on her grandson, sexually abusing him his entire childhood, ting a rope around his uh, well. Cutting off blood flow to it, and …It was bad."

"My God." Red said.

"When he turned sixteen he tortured and murdered his grandmother for revenger."

"So his abuse gave him multiple personalities." Ash said.

"I almost feel bad for him." Serena said.

"There's no helping him now, we can only defeat him."

"To do that we need Daizyujin, how do we call forth Daizyujin ?" Hau asked.

Samson went back to the first book.

"According to the oldest records Daizyujin can only come forth when the hearts of the Guardian beasts are brought back to them all at once."

"The hearts of the Guardian beasts?" Gary asked.

Samson nodded.

"The dino crystals are the hearts of the Guardian beasts. When the Dinosaur warriors unite themselves and the hearts with the Guardian beasts, Daizyujin the Guardian of the Earth will descend from the heavens to protect the people and pokemon of the Earth. At least that's what the book says."

"So where are these dino Crystals exactly?" Serena asked.

"Let's see, it says the hearts of the Guardian beasts rest in the first city."

"First city?" Ash asked.

"The first city was the location where the original Zyutribe came together. Apparently it was abandoned when the Gorma tribe attacked it during the war. Apparently it was a fleet of Gorma pirates."

"Wait a minute, are you saying the Gorma might have taken the crystals thousands of years ago." Moon said.

Samson sweat dropped.

"I actually hadn't thought of that."

"We don't have much of a choice, we have to try." Ash said as Gary took a deep breath.

"Ash is right, it's the only lead we have and there's no telling when Persona might come back."

"So where is this place?" Red asked.

Samson took out an ancient map of Alola.

"Hmm, by best estimates it looks like it's in Ula'ula island."

"In Ula'ula island?" Hau asked.

"That's right, it's an underground city, accessible only through sea caves."

"If can we reach it we can find the dinosaur crystals." Serena said.

Samson got up.

"I have a boat."

"Samson." The Nurse said as he turned to her.

"You need to take it easy out there, you should recover but you were injured in that fight. Be careful out there."

Samson nodded.

"Red you're coming alone to."

"But what if someone attacks the school?"

"You wouldn't be able to stop them on their own anyway."

Red sweat dropped.

"True."

"Let's go then, the sooner the better." Ash said.

The seven got up and returned their pokemon except Ash , Pikachu climbing onto his shoulder.

As they walked out of the chamber, they saw Kukui and the other students walking into the chamber.

Samson came by Kukui.

"Stay here, you'll be safe for now."

Kukui nodded.

"Hey, be careful out there." Lillie said , particularly to red in a concerned tone.

"Try not to dwell on the giant monster that will get us all if you fail." Mallow said.

"Thanks." Gary said as Mallow smiled a little.

"Any time."

* * *

Elsewhere inside a hidden location was a great hall filled with stone pillars and architecture.

Dozens of people wearing old and new attire were walking through with Skull grunts wearing red uniforms walked through.

In the center of the chamber were Otrin, Guzma, Plumeria, and Seir.

"Are the Guardian beasts dead?" Guzma asked.

"Not likely , they were able to retreat. I'd guess they're recovering." Seir said.

"Then we haven't won yet." Plumeria said.

"I don't get you simpletons." Another voice said as they turned to see a young man wearing black skull armor walking towards them.

He had light blonde hair that came over and covered one of his eyes while the other was shown to be green.

"Prince Junior, how nice we will be blessed with your endless wisdom." Seir said.

"You know where the Zyurangers are, just go destroy them."

"Their chamber is protected by a barrier my prince." Otrin said.

"Honestly I don't know why you idiots are still around. Persona beat their guardian beasts, just send him out again to attack a city, the Zyurangers will be forced to come out with their Guardian beasts, Persona will beat them again."

"The Zyurangers are the guardians of the Earth. Their duty is to protect their wretched fellow Zyutribe descendants." Plumeria said.

"Don't overcomplicate it."

"Very well I'll go inform Persona." Guzma said as he and the others left.

"Seir." Prince Junior said as the Dragon knight turned to him.

"I hope you've reconsidered what I've asked of you."

"No my prince."

Prince Junior gave an enraged look.

"Then I'm ordering you, take me on as your apprentice!"

"Have general Guzma train you. He's semi competent."

"I don't want him, I want you!"

"I don't answer to you, I answer to Gorma XIV."

"One day I'll be Gorma XV."

"On that day perhaps, but until then." Seir said as he left.

Prince Junior scowled as he turned and left.

* * *

Elsewhere in the ocean, the six Zyurangers and Samson were out on a speed boat driving towards Ula'ula island.

The sea was mostly calm with some Wingull flying overhead and some Wishiwashi in the water.

Gary watched as his Popplio swam beside their boat, cheerfully jumping out of the water

"It's so calm out here, kinda funny isn't it. There's a giant monster pokemon waiting for us. Kinda like at the calm before the storm." Hau said in his usual optimistic tone.

"How can you be so optimistic in a time like this?" Gary asked.

"Because there's hope for us to come out on top." Hau said.

Serena was beside Ash looking out at Ula'ula island as they got closer.

"Do you really think we'll find them there?"

"We have to try." Ash said.

The boat got closer and drove by some other boats before coming into a large bay that went around the island's massive mountain.

"So the city is inside the mountain?" Moon asked.

"According to the map there was once a massive entrance here, but it must have collapsed around it.

"Look!" Serena said pointing for a cave entrance on the side of the bay.

"It looks big enough for the boat to get through." Samson said as he slowed down and drove inside.

The sea caves had some Corsola and Shellder's resting on the half submerged rocks, as well as Zubat on the Stalactite.

The boat continued until they reached a massive interior cave nearly as big as a lagoon.

"Woah" The group said as they saw dozens of massive half sunken wooden sailing ships with worn out black sails and flags that had special insignias on them.

"This is all that remains of the Gorma attack fleet." Samson said

As they slowly drove past them there was an eerie silence as they went past the half sunken ships, eventually hearing some noises coming from the ships.

"Did you guys hear that?" Gary asked.

"Yeah." Hau said.

"Maybe some pokemon are living inside the ships." Moon said.

Serena's eyes widened when she saw what was ahead.

"Guys!" She said as the others turned to see the massive ancient city built into the caverns.

"Woah."

"Pika!"

The city was massive in scale and build with architecture just like their hidden chamber, using marble and concrete. The city looked ancient but also well preserved, however, much of the city was destroyed or in ruins, likely a result of the Gorma's attack.

Across the city were large wrecked statues of pokemon , including the guardian beasts.

"The ancient city, we found it!" Hau said sounding excited.

Pikachu's ear twitched as he thought he heard something.

"Pika?" he said as he turned to a half sunken ship near them.

He then heard a very familiar sound as his eyes widened.

"Pika!" he shouted as Ash turned to see three Skull grunts on the deck of the ship.

"Skull grunts!" Red shouted.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he leapt up and blasted the skull grunts with lighting, causing them to burst apart into a pile of bones.

Another four appeared on another nearby half sunken ship and leapt down onto the speedboat.

Ash went at one, knocking his arms aside as he unleashed a furry of continuous attacks that caused the grunt to revert to a pile of bones.

Gary grabbed another one's arm strike and used his own energy to smash him into the edge of the boat, shattering the grunt back into bones.

Moon hit the third one hard with his fists and then legs, until he broke apart.

The last one came at Samson until Red rushed over and smashed him apart similar to the way Ash did.

"What the hell? How are Skull grunts here?" Gary asked.

"You don't think the Gorma know what we're up to?" Serena asked.

"Not likely , they would have sent one of their monsters if that were true. It's likely these grunts were survivors from the battle six thousand years ago and haven't been able to escape." Samson said.

"What?! That's impossible, how could they survive after six thousand years." Red asked.

"The Skull grunts aren't really living creatures like us or the Gorma monsters. Skull grunts are spawns of dark magic, thus time has no effect on them." Samson said.

"Geez that means there could be dozens of them around this graveyard of ships and in the city." Gary said.

Samson nodded.

"Nothing you can't handle." Samson said.

"I guess , but where should we start looking, the city's massive?" Hau asked.

"According to the map in the book, there's a place called the treasure room where the city's greatest treasures were kept. You'll probably have to do some searching."

"Alright let's go." Ash said.

Samson pulled the boat up to the edge of the city.

As the Zyurangers got out, Samson grabbed Red's shoulder.

"Red , stay here I'm still injured from the last fight. I might need some protection of more grunts show up."

"We'll be fine." Ash said as Red nodded , letting out Charmander.

"When you get the dino crystals , come back here and we'll pick you up." Samson said as he took the boat out.

* * *

The five Zyurangers and pikachu began walking through the ancient city , looking around the ruined streets.

Throughout the streets they saw dozens of human as well as various pokemon skeletons.

They could only imagine the terror these people must have gone through when their city was attacked.

They saw some of the leftover bone piles usually left from destroyed skull grunts near the skeleton remains of humans wearing roman legionary like armor.

"Well we better start looking." Ash said as the five split up and began searching various buildings for any signs of the dino crystals.

They searched building after building , only finding ruined remains of those who once lived there.

As Ash continued looking through a great hall, seeing paintings on the walls.

Many of the images looked like the Zyurangers in their armor fighting various monsters.

Some of the images were the same pictures from Samson's book.

As he reached the end of the hall , Ash saw a final image of the Zyurangers bringing their weapons together as a massive beam of light hit a monster tearing it apart.

Ash and Pikachu looked at the image with interest.

They met up back up with the others near the center of the city.

"I couldn't find anything." Gary said.

"Me either." Moon said.

"Did you hear that?" Hau asked before several Skull grunts revealed themselves from the shadows.

"Skull grunts!" Serena shouted.

The grunts started to come around them in their normal fashion of movement.

"We don't have time for these guys." Gary said as two ran at him only for Gary to redirect their attacks and making hurling them around onto the ground.

Serena moved swiftly avoiding strikes from another two before coming back from her core and smashing them back onto the ground.

Hau and Moon were blocking the strikes from the next few before coming back with powerful strikes, hurling them back.

Ash was going at the last three with quick continuous attacks, hurling them into the others.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pika Chu!" Pikachu shouted as he leapt up and blasted the Skull grunts, causing them to be reduced to a pile of bones.

" _Zyuranger"_ They heard from a deep and powerful voice.

"Did , did you guys hear that?" Serena asked shaking.

" _Zyuranger, you must come to the city palace_ "

"I heard that." Ash said as he looked at the city center, seeing a massive palace like building.

"What should we do?" Moon asked.

"I say we follow the voice." Ash said.

He went ahead with the others nervously following him.

They carefully walked inside the palace and saw many ruined statues and paintings around them with more skeletons.

"This place is huge." Serena said.

"Ok we should split up and systematically." Ash started before the ground below them started to crack before shattering , causing the zyurangers to go screaming down.

* * *

Elsewhere in Hau'oli city on top of a large skyscraper. Seir, Otrin, Plumeria , and Guzma appeared looking down at the city.

"These people are all Zyutribe descendants, it's time for our revenger!" Guzma shouted as Persona appeared on the ground laughing.

He took out a grenade.

"Enlargement bomb!" He shouted angrily as several people saw the explosion in terror.

Persona began to grow again into his massive form, towering over the city as many people gave terrified looks.

"This will be so much fun! You're all going to die!" Persona roared in different tones.

* * *

Back in the ancient city the Zyurangers groaned, rubbing their heads.

"Everyone ok?" Ash asked.

"Yeah."

"Still in one piece."

"I'm ok."

"Pika."

"Uh huh." Gary said before the looked around and saw they were in a massive chamber filled with glittering gold , silver, diamonds, gems, and platinum.

"Woah!"

Gary's mouth dropped as he looked like he was drooling.

"Ahhhh." he said shaking as he filled up his hands with gold and diamonds.

"Focus!" Ash shouted as he slapped the gold out of his hand.

"Right, sorry."

"This must be the treasure room, we need to find those dino crystals. Spread out." Ash said as the five began searching the room for any signs of the the crystals.

Hau was digging through a pile of gold when he found a large sapphire stone.

"Could this be it?" He asked as he held it up to his buckler only to feel nothing.

"Shoot" he said before he was about to throw the sapphire stone away.

He looked around for a moment to make sure no one was looking and put the sapphire stone as well as a few golden coins in his pockets before he resumed looking.

Gary found a series of chests and opened one to find it filled with precious stones.

He reached down with his bucker but felt nothing.

"Ohhhh" He said trying to resist taking anything.

"Focus Gary , focus." he said to himself as he opened the next chest and saw it was filled with silver coins and other items.

He took a deep breath.

"Focus Gary, you're a Zyuranger you protect people, you don't need more money than you could ever." He quickly shut the chest and opened the next one to see it was filled with gold.

He took a piece and bit down on it.

"Twenty four karat." He said sounding dizzy.

"Screw it." Gary said stuffing his pockets with as much as he could.

"Ok we did it, now I need to find the crystal."

Serena and Moon were looking near each other going through piles and vases filled with gold and other precious items.

They were also feeling tempted to take some of the treasure.

Serena found a solid platinum necklace filled with the the most beautiful diamonds she could have ever imagined.

She gave guilty look as she turned to Moon.

"Moon, would it be wrong to take any of this treasure." She said as Moon turned to her with a red face and a guilty expression.

"I mean it's kind of looting/grave-robbing, plus we should be looking for the dino crystals."

"Uh yeah, we need to find those crystals." Moon said hiding her bag filled with gold and silver.

Serena put the necklace down and kept looking.

Ash and Pikachu kept digging through a large pile when when saw something at the end of the room.

A small chest with five statues of the guardian beasts over them.

"Could that be it."

He and Pikachu came over to the chest, Ash slowly opened it as Pikachu and Ash saw it was empty.

"What?!"

"Pika!"

"The crystals they're gone!" Ash shouted.

"What?!" The others shouted in terror as they ran over.

"The crystals are gone!"

"What do we do now?" Moon asked before they heard something else.

One of the piles of gold began to shake as they turned to it and saw a large creature burst out.

Their eyes widened as they saw it was another a skeleton of what looked like some kind of half human half Golduck with a black inside that had two glowing lights in his eye sockets , one red and one yellow. Inside his chest was a glowing blue, black, and pink light.

"Who's here in my treasure horde!? Who takes my precious treasure!" The skeleton Golduck monster said as the group formed up.

"Who, what are you!?" Ash shouted.

"I am Goldiggrer. Gorma pirate admiral! I came here six thousand years ago and sacked this wretched city. Now I have collected the ultimate pirate horde and you won't have any of it!" He shouted as several energy blasts came from the lights in his body and burst the area around them, causing the group to fall down.

He leapt down the five tried to come forward and fight him off, but Goldrigger kept knocking them aside.

Ash was knocked back before Pikachu sparked his cheeks.

"Pika chu!" He shouted as he blasted Goldrigger with electricity only for a barrier to form over him that deflected it back at Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as Ash caught him.

"How the hell is that thing still alive?" Gary grunted.

Ash looked at the lights as his eyes widened.

"The Dino crystals! They're inside his body!"

"My ultimate treasure, the shiny gems that have kept me alive all these years, you'll never have them!"

Back in the lagoon Samson was sitting on the edge of one of the half sunken ships decks as he watched their speedboat sink.

"Ten thousand dollars, down the drain, and we just finished paying for it." Samson sighed as he sweat dropped.

Elsewhere on the deck of the ship, Red and his Charmander were fighting off a few Skull grunts.

"I think we're going to need a new way home" Red said as he smashed a skull grunt back into bones.

* * *

Back in Hau'oli city, Persona was going on a rampage of unimaginable scale as he smashed through buildings and cars effortlessly.

The people and pokemon below ran in panic and terror as debris rained down from above.

Emergency services were doing their best to help people as police forces tried everything they could to stop Persona.

"Magnezone use Thunder!" Officer Jenny shouted as a dozen Magnezone unleashed their attacks at the same time several police officers took out rocket propelled grenade launchers and fired it at the Persona while a helicopter fired high caliber bullets at him.

The attacks had no effect on Persona as he turned to them.

"You fools think your attacks can hurt me. Why do you think so little of me." He said in another two tones before stomping the ground around them.

"Retreat!" Jenny shouted.

Delia was in the city doing her best to avoid the destruction.

She had great fear as she made her way through the desperate panic.

"I need to get out of here, I need to get to Ash and Red!"

"Mommy!" She heard as she turned to see a little girl trapped under debris.

"Oh no." Delia shouted as she ran over and tried to free the little girl.

"It's ok." She said as she pulled the girl out.

"We're going to find your mommy."

* * *

Back in the ancient city Ash and the others were knocked back again by another blast from Goldrigger.

"Die!"

Ash grit his teeth as he got up and held his fist up.

"We didn't come this far to be beaten by a dead Gorma!" Ash shouted as the others got up and together their grabbed their bucklers.

"Dino Buckler!" They shouted as their armor formed over them and Pikachu became larger and fiercer.

Ash leapt up smashing his fist into Goldrigger as he stumbled backwards before Gary met him and grabbed his arm , flipping the skeleton Gorma over before he got up and saw Serena, who easily avoided his strikes before coming back from her core and hitting him over to Hau and Moon who stayed in rooted stances and unleashed simultaneously powerful strikes into Goldrigger before Pikachu sprinted forward covered in electricity and smashed into him, hurling the skeleton into his pile of gold.

The Zyurangers formed up and drew their weapons as Goldrigger got up.

"Just die!" He shouted as he unleashed another blast at them, the Zyurangers backing up as they were hit.

Ash looked at their weapons and remembered the image he saw earlier.

"Guys I have an idea , bring our weapons together." Ash said.

"What?" Gary said.

"Just do it!"

Serena put her Bow down as Ash put his sword on top of it facing perpendicular to it. Ash noticed as they touched they came together.

Hau put his axe below it and it seemed to stick before Moon and Gary put their weapons on the inside of the bow.

The weapons seemed to form a large cannon that was extremely heavy, even for Ash's advanced strength.

"Guys help me." Ash said as Serena and Gary grabbed Ash's shoulder and sides on one side while Hau did the same to Gary and Moon to Serena.

Goldrigger ran them before Ash unleashed a blast that came out of five barrels each with one of their colors, it made a howling sound as it came from the cannon and hit Goldrigger.

"Ahhh!" he screamed before he was shattered.

The Zyurangers separated their weapons as they ran over and saw the five colored crystals glowing.

"The dino crystals." Ash said as they each picked one up.

"We finally found them." Serena said before they felt an overwhelming presence around them.

They all glowed their color before they were lifted up and out of the chamber, soon out of the entire palace , looking out at the entire city.

" _Zyurangers"_ They heard from the same voice as earlier.

"Who is that?" Gary asked.

 _"You came here in search of the dino crystals, so you could fight the Gorma, is that right."_

 _"_ Yes." Ash said.

" _Then why did you allow yourselves to be tempted by greed."_ The voice said as Hau, Gary, and Moon gave guilty expressions, seeing themselves take some of the treasure.

"Guys!"

"Pika!" Ash and Pikachu shouted.

" _Are you taking yourselves seriously as the guardians of life."_

"Of course we are, we just." Gary started before the city before them began to change.

"What the?" Gary said as they saw the city fully rebuilt and filled with people and pokemon.

The city looked like a utopia, the people happy, living their lives in harmony with the pokemon. Children playing in the streets, many beautiful things around them.

"What? What is this?" Ash asked.

" _This was the Zyutribe at the peak of their civilization. Before the Gorma enacted their dark ritual."_

They then saw the horror as a fleet of ships came in firing flaming catapult rounds into the city, people crushed by the falling debris, people burning alive, women, children, pokemon.

They watched in horror as thousands of Skull grunts descended upon the city and did unspeakable things with Goldrigger with his skin on leading them.

Pikachu tried to close his eyes, but kept seeing it.

"Please, please stop!" Serena shouted , unable to bear it anymore.

They then saw Hau'oli city with Persona tearing it up and people running about in terror.

"No!" Ash shouted.

" _History will repeat itself, the carnage the Gorma brought upon humanity and pokemon alive will come again, only you can stop them Zyurangers. Are you ready to accept this responsibility?"_

The five gave extremely determined looks.

"Yes!"

The lights carried them out of the city and away from the island as two more lights carried Red, Charmander, and Samson.

Back in Hau'oli city , the Gorma triumvirate were laughing as Seir looked down at the city.

He noticed a woman with brown hair tied into a pony tail carrying a little girl and looked at her a little closer before he and the others turned to Persona.

Guzma leapt onto Persona's head as he stopped and looked down.

"Humans! Hear me now! I am General Guzma of the Gorma tribe! Six thousand years ago your bastard ancestors brought death and destruction to our people. We have long waited for our chance for revenge, now the time has come, your world will end, and a new Gorma world will begin!" Guzma shouted.

The people and pokemon below gave beyond terrified looks as Delia and the little girl saw Guzma leap back onto the building and Persona come towards them.

Delia held the little girl tight before they felt the ground shake again.

"What?" Persona said as Samson and Red plus Charmander appeared in the city as they saw the ground open up in a crevice.

Samson smiled.

"They did it!" He shouted as they heard a massive roar.

Tyrantrum charged out of the crevice followed by the other Guardian beasts.

Each of the Zyurangers appeared on their respective guardian beast as the Gorma saw them.

"Hmp, looks like Junior was right. Now we can destroy them." Plumeria said.

The people were afraid when they saw the guardian beasts , until they heard the Zyurangers speak.

"Aeroranger !"

"Bastioranger!"

"Arcanniranger!"

"Mamoranger!"

"Tyranoranger!"

"Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger!" They shouted together as Delia heard the Tyranoranger's voice and quickly looked up at him.

"Gorma! This world doesn't belong to you, we won't let you bring death and destruction!" Ash shouted as Persona laughed.

"I slaughtered your precious Guardian beasts before, Why the hell would they make a difference now!" Persona roared in two different tones.

The Zyurangers held up the dino crystals.

"Guardian beasts reinute with your hearts! Come forth Daizyujin! " Ash shouted as the crystals glowed.

They Zyurangers were covered in light again as they phased inside their guardian beasts.

The guardian beasts came together, Arcanine and Bastiodon coming up . Tyrantrum came up , his legs curling back and coming on top of the two legs before Mamoswine came around hims back and Aerodactyl came around his chest.

A great light formed around them before another being formed in their place. The being was even bigger than Persona.

The being had large black metal arms and grey fists with shoulder armor pointing up and out. He had forming a blue and yellow forelegs with foot ends that looked like bastiodon and arcanine's heads and grey upper legs. The chest and abdomen were red with the chest having what looked like jagged skinny silver teeth across it. The head area looked almost like a helmet with yellow eyes, two red horns on the side and a third horn on the top of his forehead that was yellow. The silver mouth area had no shape on it and what looked like a pair cannons on his back pointed straight up.

The creature looked about 41.7 meters tall and looked about five hundred and seventy metric tons.

The Zyurangers found themselves inside the head in what looked like some kind of cockpit.

"Huh?" Moon said.

"Where are we?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, but I love it!" Hau said as he sat down in a seat getting on some controls.

Ash sat down in the center seat and saw what looked like a view screen, allowing them to see Persona.

"What? What the hell is that?" Otrin asked shaking.

"The Guardian beasts can combine?" Plumeria said in confusion, Seir looking at the being with interest.

"Guys , this must be Daizyujin!" Ash shouted.

"Alright!"

"Pika!"

"Now let's get Persona!" Ash shouted as Daizyujin came forward, the ground shaking as he stepped forward.

The police quickly cleared the way of pedestrians as Samson and Red watched excitedly , while Delia watched in conner.

Persona charged forward and tried to slash Daizyujin , only for Daizyujin to hurl his left fist forward and crashed into Persona's chest, hurling him back.

Persona got up and tried to slash Daizyujin again, but Daizyujin used his right arm to knock his claw strike away before smashing his shoulder into Persona, making him stumble before he ran at Daizyujin again, but Daizyujin grabbed his claw arm and held him in an arm bar before smashing his bastiodon leg into Persona's head.

As Persona stumbled many people below began to cheer for Daizyujin and the Zyurangers.

Kukui and the others were watching them on tv as well as millions around the world.

"Come on guys, get them!" Mallow and Kiawe shouted as Lillie watched in great concern for her fiends.

In Kanto , Oak was watching with his lab assistant Tracy.

"We're here in Hau'oli city live as a massive metal creature and a monster Weavile are battling for control of the city. Police and the people seem to believe the metal creature is not he side of the people but it's too soon to tell." The new reporter said as Oak and Tracy watched closer.

"My cousin has something to do with this, I know it. I hope my grandson is ok and far away from this."

* * *

Daizyujin punched Persona again as he crashed into the ground.

"Dam you!" Persona shouted as he got up and raised his claws , unleashing a series of blasts.

"Protect!" Hau shouted as Daizyujin raised his arms up in an X over his chest and head, absorbing the blow harmlessly.

"Attack!" Ash shouted as Daizyujin held his arms out and a blast of colored energy formed from his horns and blasted Persona, causing him to cry out in pain before falling over again.

Ash and the others then saw the sky darken as a massive platinum sword with a unique isosceles triangle like design came down and landed in Daizyujin's right arm.

"A sword." Moon asked.

Ash smiled.

"It's time to finish this."

Persona got up and saw Daizyujin's eyes glow as he moved the sword up before charing at him.

The Zyurangers together brought their arms up and came down as a bolt of lighting hit the sword when Daizyujin brought it up.

" _Legendary Thunderslash!"_ The same voice from earlier said as Daizyujin came forward and slashed Persona, a massive explosion of lighting bursting around a massive cut in his chest.

Several more bursts came out as Persona held his arms up.

"I'm happy, sad, angry, afraid, powerful, what am I?" Persona said before he fell to the ground and exploded into nothing.

"Persona!" Plumeria shouted as the other triumvirate shook in fear.

"I say we make a tactical retreat." Guzma said.

"I second that." Otrin said as they vanished, Seir watching Daizyujin for another moment before also vanishing.

"Alright! We won!" Ash shouted as the others cheered as well.

"Pika!"

On the ground, the people were cheering in happiness.

"Yes! Way to go guys! Red shouted.

"Char!"

"They did it!" Lillie shouted, sounding excited.

"Whew." Delia said as she turned back tot he little girl in her arms.

"Let's find your parents."

The Zyurangers and Pikachu were transported out of Daizyujin's head and in front of him as he looked down at them.

" _Zyurangers , you have done well."_ Daizyujin said.

"Daizyujin, that was your voice we heard!" Ash shouted as he recognized the voice."

" _It was, I have been guiding you all for some time now. You have proven yourselves worthy of being Zyurangers. I am proud to have the privilege to fight beside you."_ Daizyujin said.

"We're honored to be able to fight with you." Ash said as he and the other Zyurangers bowed to him.

" _Zyurangers I will always be here to help you, not just in battles, but for guidance. Together we will protect this world and it's inhabitants from the Gorma._ " Daizyujin said before he turned back into the five guardian beasts before they vanished.

" _I will always be with you Zyurangers."_ Daizyujin said as they heard his voice.

* * *

Later that night they were back at the school with Samson and Red.

They had unarmored and met up.

"Well done, all of you, I'm so proud of you." Samson said.

The other students came over before Lillie came forward and hugged Red.

"Geez I was so worried about you guys."

"You know Red wasn't in that fight right." Hau said as Lillie quickly let him go, blushing.

"Yeah, but he went with you to that city."

Kukui came over to Samson.

"So , are these monsters gone?"

"For now, but they'll be back, and the Zyurangers must continue training to be ready for them." Samson said.

* * *

Elsewhere inside the Gorma palace, the triumvirate were with Seir in the center of the palace.

"I can't believe it, they woke up Daizyujin, even the last Zyurangers didn't do that. If Gorma XIV finds out!" Guzma said in fear.

"Oh Gorma XIV knows, and Gorma XIV isn't happy." Prince Junior said as he came before them.

"Ah prince Junior." Plumeria said.

"You idiots had a simple task, now you've failed, perhaps making you three the leadership of our military was a mistake."

"No! No please! We'll have victory we swear it!" Otrin said.

"You'd better." Junior said as the three left, leaving Seir and Prince Junior.

The prince smiled.

"I can sell it to Gorma XIV that this failure was your making, the consequences would be great. Unless perhaps, you make me your apprentice."

Seir looked down right into Prince Junior's eyes.

"Do it then." He brought his helmet within a centimeter of the prince's face.

"If you think I'm afraid of you boy, you're sadly mistaken, now I suggest you run along, before you awaken the dragon."

Prince Junior backed up and walked away.

Seir also walked away deep in thought.

"Tyranoranger, that woman. Could they be."

* * *

Back in Ash and Red's dorm room, they were with the other Zyurangers having just returned from dinner.

"Well, we did it. For now at least, for all we know the next Gorma could be even worse." Moon said.

"Relax, we've got Daizyujin with us now, as long as we keep training hard we'll be ok." Gary said as everyone turned to him.

"That's the right attitude." Ash said.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm feeling pretty dam tired, goodnight." Hau said.

"Oh I almost forgo to unpack my load." Ash said as he took off his backpack and went to his closet unloading a full pile of gold , diamonds and platinum.

"What!?" The other four screamed with crestfallen expressions.

Ash turned to them.

"Are you serious! After all that talk about duty , responsibility, and dedication ! You took more than any of us!" Gary screamed.

"What? I didn't take any the first time we were there."

"Huh?" They all said.

"Just before dinner I asked Daizyujin if it would be ok for me to take some, he teleported me there, I took a load, and he teleported be back."

"Daizyujin is this true?" Moon asked.

" _Of course, as Zyurangers, you are heir to the treasures of the lost Zyutribe, that treasure is yours to take as you please. I was just upset you were more concerned with money then fighting the Gorma. But since the fight was over I had no problem with Ash's request."_ Daizyujin said.

The four gave even bigger crestfallen expressions as massive sweat drops formed on their heads.

Red laughed a little with Charmander.

"Pika." Pikachu laughed.

"I'm going to bed." Moon said.

"Me too, goodnight guys." Hau said as Gary shook his head and left.

He took out the gold he had taken from the city earlier.

"I'm gonna spend all of this and now I don't have to feel guilty, so uh Daizyujin , can you take us back there like, anytime to get more gold?"

 _"So long as we're not in a fight, it's no trouble."_ Daizyujin said.

Gary smiled.

"Thank you Daizyujin."

Moon was in the shower as Mallow sat on her bed reading a book.

She heard a knock on the door and saw Gary standing there.

"Hey there you are." She said before coming over.

"You beat up that monster , that was so cool." Mallow said as Gary gave a confident smile.

"You were right by the way."

"Huh."

"All I had to do was relax." Gary said before he put his arm around Mallow and pulled her in before giving her a big kiss.

Mallow's face turned red before Gary withdrew.

"See you in the morning." He said before walking off.

Mallow having a bashful smile on her face.

* * *

Back in Ash and Red's room , Serena was about to leave when she heard Ash.

"Serena, before you go." He said as he went over and picked something up from the pile of treasure.

Her eyes widened as she saw it was the necklace she almost picked up.

"I heard you wanted this, but restrained yourself. Now that we won, I thought you might like it."

Serena's face turned red as she gave a touched smile.

She came forward and hugged him.

"Thank you."

Pikachu and Red took interest in this before they heard another knock on the door.

Ash and Red's eyes widened as they their mother come in.

"Mom!"

The two rushed over and hugged her as she hugged them back tightly.

"Ash, Red, I'm so relieved you're both ok."

"Mom, you weren't hurt in that attack were you?" Red asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just came to check on you two."

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder as Charmander came up beside Red.

"Mom, this is Pikachu and Charmander, our pokemon." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Char."

"Oh their so precious." Delia said petting them.

Serena was in disbelief that she was seeing Ash's mother.

Ash turned to her.

"Mom, this is our friend Serena. She's from Kalos."

"Oh pleasure to meet you Serena."

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Ketchum, your sons are very kind people."

"Well it sounds like I did something right."

"Mom, Serena is my old friend from Oak's camp when I was little."

"You're kidding, the girl from the picture, oh my goodness it is you. Wow what are the odds of that." Delia said.

She stuck around for a while, talking with them.

"Well before I go, I thought I should give you something." Delia said as she took out a picture, Ash and Red realizing which one it was it was.

Ash gave an un-approving look before Delia put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ash, please take it."

"Mom, I have to put him behind me."

"Ash , that's not something you should do."

Ash sighed as Pikachu nudged his head.

Ash put the picture down as Serena gave a concerned look.

"Ash may I have a word with you alone." Delia said as she and Ash walked out to the hallway.

Out there Delia took her son's hand and looked right into his eyes.

"Today I heard the Tyranoranger speak."

Ash's eyes widened.

Before he could speak, Delia stopped him.

"I just want the Tyranoranger , whoever he is, to know that I support him, and that I'm proud of him, but hope, pray he stays safe."

Ash smiled a little as he hugged her.

"He will."

Back inside the room, Red gave a concerned look as Serena walked up to the picture.

The picture was of a little Ash, looking even younger than when she first met him.

He looked maybe three years old and looking very happy with a grown man holding him in his arms. The grown man looked just like Ash with spiky raven black hair and brownish eyes, plus tanned skin. The man was also smiling as he held Ash in his arms.

"This must be Satoshi, why doesn't Ash want it here?" Serena asked.

"That's no Satoshi." Red said.

"What, but he looks just like Ash? Is this your guy's uncle or something?"

Red shook his head as Serena turned to him.

"Serena , Satoshi is my father not Ash's. You see Ash and I are only half brothers, Delia my mother and Ash's mother, but that man in the picture is Felix, Ash's father."

"What!?" Serena said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah_ _daizyujin is basically the very first Power rangers megazord if you want a more vivid picture, he does come from Zyuranger the sentai and in Zyuranger he is alive, in fact in Zyuranger daizyujin is actually God, so I actually toned him down a bit_

 _To answer some questions, the school arc will not be permanent, eventually they will go out together and go on the island trials together and they will all catch more pokemon_

 _Also if you would like to know what kind of music I basically have in my head when making the fight scenes just search Zyuranger opening theme, it's really good._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The abandoned

* * *

It was early in the mooning at the pokemon academy and Ash slowly got up, cracking his back as Pikachu stretched before climbing onto Ash's shoulder.

Red slowly raised his head.

"Hmm, morning." He said stretching.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"Wait I need to shower, last night I went to see Lillie and I still had sweat from the fight in the city. So I smelled and well, she wasn't that into it." Red said sweat dropping.

Red got up and went over to the bathroom.

Ash put a shirt and was looking around when he saw the picture of his father and him.

Pikachu saw the look on Ash's face as he went over and picked it up, taking a closer look at it before he took a deep breath.

Serena was about to knock on the door when she saw Ash set the picture face down.

Ash turned and saw Serena standing outside the door with Vulpix beside her.

"Oh morning Serena."

"Morning Ash, want to get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, we don't need to wait for Red."

Ash and Serena walked away before Serena looked back at the face down picture.

They joined the others in the eating area where they sat together and across from Mallow who sat beside Gary.

"I hear today we're going to do some racing on the track." Kiawe said.

"That sounds awesome, I can't believe we're going to miss it." Ash said.

"Well I have some good news for you guys. I talked with Samson about it, and he agreed to let you guys have the day off."

"Whew." Moon said.

"Thanks." Hau said.

Moments later Red came in and sat beside Lillie before Gary filled him in.

As Ash ate he saw Vulpix on Serena's lab as Serena meticulously brushed her fur coat.

"Geez Serena you did that for over an hour last night and you're doing it again now." Lillie said.

"Vulpix loved having her coat brushed." Serena said as Vulpix let out a relaxed sounding yawn before laying her head back down.

"You're taking good care of her." She said as Serena blushed a little.

"So what was it like inside that giant Robot, it must have been awesome!" Sophocles said.

"Daizyujin isn't a robot, he's a divine guardian being, who comes when the five guardian beasts are brought together." Gary said.

"Well he looks like a robot and you guys said he had a cockpit, so he's a robot." Sophocles said.

" _I am not a robot, I'm over three hundred million years old."_ Daizyujin said to the Zyurangers.

"Well whatever he was, it was awesome the way he beat that monster." Kiawe said.

* * *

After finishing breakfast ,they made their way to class before listening to Kukui's lecture.

"And that's what causes some Eevee evolve into Espeon and others evolve into Umbreon." Kukui said as he set the chalk down.

"Now I have your last tests graded." Kukui said as he walked around the room.

He handed Kiawe his first, Kiawe looked frustrated as he saw he only had a c+.

"Dam."

Kukui went by Sophocles and put down his test , Sophocles saw he had gotten an eighty four.

"I can live with a B."

Kukui handed Mallow her test that had a B+ on it. Lana with a 93, Lillie a 100, Hau a 86, Moon a 85, Red a 90, Serena had an 88.

Kukui handed Ash his, then Gary his.

"Ha 91 beat ya Ash!" Gary shouted before Ash showed him his test with a 91.

"Are you kidding me, we tied!"

Red saw Lillie's score in amazement.

"Woah you got a hundred."

Lillie nodded.

"I'm better with the book stuff." She said before she saw Nebby playing on the ledge.

"Nebby what are you doing, get in the bag!"

Nebby came back and got in the bag.

"Everyone did good overall. Now let's go outside " Kukui said.

The class went outside by the track where Samson was waiting with a group of Tauros.

"Ahh there you are." Samson said.

"So Samson, we really don't have to train today?" Serena asked.

"Oh yes, Lana talked to me and I realized that having you train every day wasn't the best idea."

The Zyurangers looked relieved.

"I mean if you're always training when you're fully rested then it won't prepare you for a fight at any time. So starting tonight we're training at midnight until late int he morning, no sleep, we'll do this twice a week to prepare you for anything."

The Zyurangers gave crestfallen expressions before they turned to Lana with enraged looks, Lana nervously sweat dropping.

"Thanks Lana." Moon said.

"Anyway today we're doing some care-taking for Tauros, and riding them." Kukui said.

"We have racing attire for everyone , please change." Samson said.

A few minutes later they all came out wearing racing jumpsuits.

Red wearing a red one, Gary an blue one, Ash a green one, Hau a black one, Moon, a yellow, and Serena a pink one with her hair tied up into a pony tail.

The other students were wearing other colored suits , Lillie wearing a white one and shaking in fear as she saw the tauros.

"Uhh, do I have to ride one?" Lillie said in fear.

"It's ok, you'll be fine." Red said trying to comfort her.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Kukui asked.

"I'll do it!" Ash said sounding excited as he came forward.

"I always wanted to do this." Ash said as he tried to climb on, only of the Tauros to get spurred and throw him off.

Ash and Pikachu grunted as they tried to get up.

"Ok let's try again." Kukui said as Ash tried to get on again only for Tauros to throw him off.

Serena sweat dropped as she came over to Ash.

"Maybe I could give you some help." Serena said.

As Ash got up Hau and Moon were riding two bucking Tauros, trying to hold on.

"Ok, you need to be more careful when climbing onto the pokemon. You need to give them a signal that you're trying to mount them or they might get startled." Serena said as she rubbed Tauros's side.

She slowly got on.

"Now once your now you give him a signal to move forward." Serena said slowly tapping his sides with her heels.

The Tauros slowly moved forward.

Samson and Kukui looked impressed.

"Very good Serena." Kukui said.

Serena then had the Tauros do a fast lap around the track, outrunning Lana and Gary before coming back to the start.

"Woah , Serena that was awesome." Ash said as Serena blushed a little.

"Thanks."

Lillie shook as she saw her Tauros and Red rode his tauros off the track.

"That was fun." Red said before he saw Lillie shaking.

He got off and came over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Lillie, don't be afraid." Red said as Lillie saw her tauros exhaled.

Lillie kept shaking.

"Ok, what if we rode him together."

Lille carefully got onto Tauros as Red was about to climb on her behind her when the Tauros shouted and ran off at top speed.

Red fell down as Lillie screamed in fear.

"Lillie!" Red screamed as Tauros ran off with her.

Serena got down as Ash climbed on the Tauros just like Serena showed him.

He rubbed Tauro's side before climbing on.

The Tauros quickly sprinted across the track as Ash tapped his sides with his feet.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in excitement.

Serena watched Ash carefully as he came around the track.

When he stopped, Tauros began to spurr and try to shake Ash off.

"Easy there." Ash said as he held on tightly as Serena came over to the Tauros.

Serena saw an opportunity and climbed up onto the Tauros behind him.

She calmed down he Tauros as Ash saw he was behind her.

"What are you doing?" He said in a playful tone.

"I uh, just thought I'd help calm him down."

"Alright." Ash said as Pikachu smiled in a certain way.

"Let's take a ride together." Ash said as Serena blushed a little.

She put her arms around his waist , her face turning even redder as Tauros sprinted across the track.

When Tauros ran Serena got so caught up in the moment she closed her eyes , smiled, and rested her head against Ash's shoulder that didn't have Pikachu on it.

After Tauros finished the track, he spurred a little coming up on his hind legs.

Neither Ash nor Serena were expecting this, so they were hurled from Tauros's back, Pikachu jumping down onto Tauros's back.

Ash landed on his back before Serena landed on top of him facing the ground.

Serena slowly raised her head until it was less than an inch directly above Ash's face and her body on top of his.

Ash and Serena's faces both turned red.

Ash turned his head away while Serena had to resist the temptation not to get up.

"Uh, we should get up." Ash said nervously as Serena tried to get up.

As Serena did this a few of the Tauros came over and around them , still spurred by the two falling off.

"Guys!" Red shouted.

"Pika!"

The Tauros started simultaneously licking them both , making Serena laughed a little before she was forced back onto him, Ash feeling more of her body with his chest as the two blushed even harder.

The other students were watching , some with interest.

"Wow." Kiawe said.

Mallow whispered something to Lana.

"I bet five bucks they end up in bed together after this."

"What! No way." Lana said as Mallow blushed a little while smiling.

She came over and hugged Gary as his face turned slightly red.

* * *

Later that night the Zyurangers were doing their intense workouts, all were very tired from the tauros racing earlier that day , and Samson only made their training more intense.

By four in the morning they were practically crawling to the dorm rooms.

"Ok I think I'm skipping class tomorrow." Gary said.

"Me too." Moon said.

"Well see you later in the morning." Hau said as they went their separate ways.

Red went into the bathroom to brush his teeth as Ash set Pikachu down on the his bed before Charmander climbed onto Red's.

Serena was still with Ash, leaning on him for for support.

Ash and Serena saw Vulpix slowly climb onto the bottom bunk before laying down beside Charmander.

"Vulpix we need to go." Serena said before she got so tired she had to sit down.

"Ohh, what a day." Serena said.

"I know, the Tauros ridding was even funner then I thought it would be. Thanks for helping me." Ash said.

Serena blushed.

"Yeah, I had a great time too."

"Despite what happened at the end." Ash said as Serena laughed a little before her fatigue was too much and she fell into Ash's arms.

"Serena, Serena wake up." Ash started before his own fatigue was too great and he laid his head down with Serena's head on his chest and her arms around his body.

Red came out and saw them.

He smiled a little before climbing into Ash's bunk.

The following morning Mallow and Lana were going through the dorms trying to wake the exhausted Zyurangers.

"Ok these guys are going to miss class, we need to wake them." Mallow said as they saw Red and Ash's door opened.

"huh?" Lana said as they peered inside and saw Red fast asleep.

They then saw Ash and Serena both in the bottom bunk.

Lana's mouth dropped as Mallow laughed a little.

"I win, five bucks."

"What? Wait they clearly didn't have sex."

"True, but they are 'in bed together'" Mallow said as Lana sweat dropped before giving a crestfallen look and putting five dollars in Mallows hand.

A few minutes later Serena slowly woke up and opened her eyes to see she had fallen asleep in Ash's arms.

Serena's face turned as red as Charmander when she realized she had fallen asleep with Ash.

"Oh my God, we slept in the same bed, I was laying on him, in his arms."

Ash's eyes slowly opened as he saw Serena beside him.

"Uhhg, morning Serena, huh I guess we fell asleep together." Ash said his face turning red and him nervously sweat dropping.

"Yeah, I guess so."

There was a silence between the two.

"Well we better get to class." Ash said.

"Right."

In class , Ash and Serena were sitting next to each other at the same desk with Pikachu and Vulpix on it.

"So that concludes todays lesson. Instead of doing an outside lesson, I'd like you students to go out into the rainforest and look around for pokemon. I want a journal tomorrow on what you saw, Zyurangers day after tomorrow considering what our principle has you doing tonight." Kukui said sweat dropping.

"Thanks."

Lillie took a deep breath as she got up.

"I can do this." She said.

"Don't worry I'll be with you." Red said as Lillie smiled a little and walked out with Red.

"You want to go?" Hau asked Moon.

"Sure." Moon said as the two left.

"Come on, let's go together." Mallow said as she put her arm around his arm and put her head on his shoulder before they walked out.

"Serena, do you want to go together."

"Yes!"

"Alright." Ash said as Serena returned Vulpix and Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

A few minutes later the two were making their way through the Rainforest, looking around at some Pikipek, Yungoos, and Fomantis.

Ash was taking notes of them as Serena thought about Ash setting the picture of his father down.

"We should have plenty to write about." Ash said as they saw a large Passimian in a tree.

Serena gave a nervous look.

"Hey Ash, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Ash said turning to her.

"I saw the picture your mom brought you yesterday. You never told me you and Red were half brothers."

Pikachu's expression turned very nervous as Ash's expression also changed.

He took a deep breath as he gave a pained expression and closed his eyes.

"I don't like to talk about it Serena."

"Ash , whatever this has been clearly bothering you for years." She took his hand and looked into his eyes as Ash sat down with her.

Pikachu leapt down from Ash's shoulder and stayed beside Ash.

"My father isn't Red's father. His name was Felix, I never learned his last name."

"Never learned his last name? He wasn't married to your mother?"

Ash shook his head.

"My mom never told me how they met, but for the first few years of my life, he was there, even though he wasn't married to her he helped raise me. He was there for my first words , my first steps, all three of my birthdays. I remember him there, how caring he was, how dedicated, how loving. Even when my mom got married to Satoshi and had Red with him. Felix stayed with me. Until one day he just left, no warning or anything, my mother was torn up by it, I asked her why my dad left, she just said he didn't want me anymore." Ash said sounding like he was in great pain.

Serena and Pikachu were in disbelief hearing this.

"I don't care anymore, I grew up without him. I don't need him, I don't live in the past, I live in the present." Ash said sounding like he was in denial before Serena and Pikachu felt so sorry for him.

They saw Ash begin to tear up.

"Why? Why did he leave me? Why did he abandon me? Why did my father want me?" Ash said before Serena came forward and held him in her arms.

Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's shoulder and rubbed his head against Ash.

"It's ok Ash. It's ok." Serena said, feeling bad she made Ash go through this pain.

Several minutes passed as Ash stared out at the rainforest with a hard and unsure look on his face.

Pikachu and Serena looked even more concerned for Ash as he did this.

Eventually Serena came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ash, I'm sorry I brought it up."

He took a deep breath.

"Do you want to head in?"

Ash nodded as Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder and nudged his head against Ash's neck.

Ash and Serena started to walk back when they heard something in the distance.

At first they thought it was nothing until they heard it again.

It sounded like a faint cry of pain.

"Pika!" Pikachu said hearing it as well.

"Pika!"

"I heard it too." Serena said turning to Ash.

They hurried down the path until they reached what was causing the sound.

They looked in horror as they saw a Lycanroc laying on the ground with three large wooden steaks impaled into her body.

"Oh my God." Serena said holding her mouth.

"How." The Wolf said sounding both pained and very sad.

"Pika." Pikachu said also sounding very sad.

Ash took a deep breath as he came down and put his hand on the wolf's head.

"Easy there girl." He pulled the steaks out of her body before taking some potion from his backpack and spraying it into the gaping holes.

Ash knew the potion wouldn't save her, but it would ease her pain.

Serena started to tear up as Ash put his hand back not he Lycanroc's head again.

She let out another said whine looking in a certain direction before she stopped moving.

Ash moved his hand over her face and shut her eyes.

"What kind of person would do this?" Serena asked before Ash tightened his grip and looked in the direction Lycanroc pointed her head.

"I'm going to find out." Pikachu leapt down as he and Ash sprinted down the path with Serena close behind.

Before long they saw what looked like a makeshift camp that with several Skull grunts in human form around a polling pot, a few of the grunts were cutting carrots and other vegetables into the pot.

Ash saw a pile of sharpened steaks and a wooden care with two two Rockruff pups inside shaking.

Ash saw one of the grunts pick up the wooden cage and walk over to the pot.

"Oh no you don't! Thunderbolt!" Ash screamed as Pikachu leapt up.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he leapt up and blasted the Skull grunt making him drop the cage.

Ash sprinted over with Serena, Pikachu, and Vulpix close behind.

The Skull grunts turned into the skeleton soldier form and ran at Ash.

He quickly unleashed a furry of continuous attacks into a few of the grunts, causing them to break apart.

Pikachu blasted a few more with electricity before smashing through them with Quick attack.

Serena avoided strikes from another three before Vulpix hit them with ice shard.

Serena came back from her core and hit the three, smashing them apart.

Ash smashed the next skull grunt apart before he saw the last two get hit by two water shurikens and torn apart.

Ash quickly looked further in and saw the same dark figure he had seen his first day of school before he vanished.

Ash turned to the cage and saw the frightened Rockruff pups inside.

Pikachu came over as Ash freed them.

"Shss, it's ok. You're safe now." Ash said as he saw the frightened looks on their faces and heard their whines.

He turned to Pikachu.

"Is it what we think it is?"

"Pika , Pikachu." Pikachu asked them.

They whined a little more.

Pikachu nodded painfully.

Ash took a deep breath.

Serena also came over with Vulpix.

"You poor Rockruff, your mother's dead. You're all alone."

Ash looked at the two for almost a minute before he picked one up and turned to Serena.

"Serena, we should take them."

"What?"

"There's no one left to look after them. We're the only ones who can take care of them now. It's the right thing to do." Ash said.

Serena looked at the scared Rockruffs and then turned to Ash as she picked up the other one.

"You're right." They both took out a pokeball and touched the rockruff with them.

The two pups went inside the pokeballs and sparkled showing they were caught.

Moments later Ash hugged Serena, as she blushed a little.

"Thank you Serena, for making me face my pain. Keeping it inside wasn't helping me."

Serena smiled a little as she hugged him back.

Later that night, Serena was in her room with the rockruff pup laying in front of her as she petted her.

The pup licked Serena's hand as she did so, Lillie on her bed with Nebby reading a book.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing ever." Serena said holding Rockruff up.

Vulpix was on the end of the bed giving a jealous look as she saw Serena holding rockruff.

"Pix."

In Ash's room Red and Charmander saw as Ash and Pikachu watched over the other rockruff as he looked up at the moon.

Ash petted him as he looked down at the orphaned pokemon.

"I won't ever abandon you. I'll always be here for you."

Daizyujin was watching and Serena from the heavens above.

" _Those two make me proud"_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _SO we found out more of Ash's past , plus he and Serena have their next pokemon, they will get more eventually_

 _Not too much more to say,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(Via PM)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Unexpected ( **READ EVERYTHING!** )

* * *

It was early in the morning in the pokemon school and Red slowly woke up.

Charmander yawned before he and Red saw Ash already up with Pikachu and Rockruff.

"Ash, what are you doing up already?"

"I had to check on Rockruff, take him out for some fresh air."

"Come on you need to sleep in , it's Saturday, we don't have class today." Red said.

"I know, but Rockruff is a pup, he needs more care than a normal pokemon." Ash said as Pikachu nodded.

In Serena and Lillie's room, Serena was brushing her Rockruff's fur, Vulpix sitting on the other end with a jealous expression.

Rockruff yawned before falling asleep.

Serena saw Vulpix come up to Serena , nudging her arm.

"Ok Vulpix, I haven't forgotten about you." Serena said as she began brushing her fur to, much to Vulpix's relief.

The students met each other for breakfast in the main area.

"Here you go, special food for baby pokemon." Mallow said as she set two bowls in front of the two Rockruffs.

"Thanks Mallow." Serena said as she sat beside Ash.

"I'm so glad the weekend is finally here." Lana said.

"Speak for yourself, we still have to train with Samson." Moon said.

"What time are you guys done?" Lillie asked.

"Two." Ash said.

"Well if you want some of us were going to head down to Hau'oli city today, want to come."

"Sounds fun." Serena said.

"Why not." Gary said.

"I can't come." Kiawe said sounding a little secretive.

"Why not?" Hau asked.

"I just can't." Kiawe got up and left.

"Is it me or has Kiawe been spending a lot of time away from us." Mallow said.

"He hasn't been studying much, probably why he's gotten so many C's." Sophocles said.

"I wonder what he's up to?" Red asked.

* * *

After finishing their training, and collecting some of the treasure they got from the city , the Zyurangers joined Mallow, Lillie, Lana, and Sophocles as they went down to Hau'oli city.

"You know , we really haven't had a chance to check out this city since we came to the school." Ash said.

"The first thing we should do is exchange the gold for some cash." Gary said.

"I know a place, just down 5th avenue , Gold to Cash." Hau said as the others turned to him.

"Or uh, so I've heard." Hau said sweat dropping.

As they walked through the streets of the city, they noticed there was a lack of adolescent, teenage, and tweens in the streets.

"Huh not many young people out in the streets." Red said as they looked around.

After exchanging some of their gold for money they went around to some shops and the pokemon center.

They met back up at a local coffee shop for some lunch.

"This is a nice city." Ash said.

"And a nice coffee shop. I thought there wasn't coffee better than Kalos style, but this is great" Serena said.

Gary looked around.

"Hmm, something really not right here. This is a coffee shop and yet we're the only young adults here. Nobody finds that weird." Gary said.

"Uh guys , look." Red said as they turned to see a large group of teenagers, young adults, and tweens all wearing white karategi uniforms and caring bo staffs all walking in the same direction.

"Well that answers where they are." Moon said.

As they kept watching them, Hau noticed none other than Kiawe was among them.

"Huh? Kiawe." Hau said as the others came closer to see Kiawe.

"Kiawe?"

After leaving the coffee shop they followed the crowd to a large dojo where they saw all of the kids enter.

The dojo had a massive sign that said "Master Kubain's Bojutsu's mastery"

"Where have I seen this before?" Ash said before Pikachu poked his shoulder.

Ash and the others looked around and saw there were advertisement signs for this dojo everywhere .

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, this place has been getting pretty popular lately." Lana said.

The group walked inside to see dozens of students with bo staffs practicing their forms.

"It looks like a lot of the kids in town have signed up for it." Mallow said.

Kiawe was among the crowd practicing with a bo staff.

"Kiawe!" He heard before turning to see the group.

He gave a nervous look.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were looking around and we saw you come here, you're learning Bojustu?" Ash asked.

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because I'm tired of feeling so helpess, I see you guys with your armor and your super martial arts, I heard about this place and I want to be a warrior too." Kiawe said in a somewhat forceful manner.

"Well that's fine." Red said before a man approached them.

"Kiawe who are these people?"

They saw a grown man wearing a black karategi.

"I'm so sorry master, these are schoolmates of mine." Kiawe said bowing.

The man had short black hair and green eyes with tanned skin.

"Guys this is master Kubain our instructor."

"So have you come to become students here?" Kubain said.

"No but." Ash started.

"Then you must leave! I cannot have distractions for my students."

"Alright we'll leave." Gary said as they turned and left, Moon looking back before a moment with concern.

The group returned to the school, and at the end of the day, Ash and Serena were outside with Red and Hau.

"Tackle!"

"Dodge." Ash said as Serena's Rockruff tried to tackle Ash's, but missed as he dodged.

"Nice speed Rockruff." Ash said as his pup gave a confident growl.

"Pika!" Pikachu said looking proud, having helped Ash train Rockruff on his speed.

"Hey guys, I think we have a problem." Moon said as she came over with Kiawe's Turtonator beside her.

"Turtonator?" Hau asked.

"Kiawe's still not back. he didn't feed Turtonator this morning either."

Turtonator looked concerned with the others.

"Where is Kiawe, is he still at that dojo?" Serena asked.

A few minutes later, Kiawe returned completely ignoring his pokemon and the others.

"Kiawe, Kiawe! Aren't you forgetting something." Moon said as he turned to see Turtonator.

"What?"

"You ignored Turtonator all day." Moon said.

"Master Kubain said pokemon are a distraction. I need to focus on my Bojutsu."

"What?" They all said before Kiawe went inside , Turtonator looking very hurt.

Moon tried to comfort him, still giving a concerned look.

Sophocles came into his dorm room where he saw Kiawe practicing with his bo staff.

Sophocles ignored him and sat on his bed getting out piece of technology he had been working on.

Moments later there was a knock on the door as Moon came in .

"Hey Kiawe , can we talk." She said in a serious tone.

"No. I'm working on something." Sophocles said.

"Sophocles this is important I need to talk to Kiawe ."

"It can wait, I need to." Sophocles said before he was thrown out of the room by Moon.

"Ok, Kiawe I understand wanting to put focus on your martial arts, but you'r neglecting your pokemon."

"I don't need this right now, I need to focus."

Moon shook her head as she walked out.

On Monday the students were in class with Kukui going over the lesson.

As he did, Moon noticed Kiawe wasn't in his seat.

She gave a horrified look realizing Kiawe had missed class.

"Now Kiawe can you come up here and answer this." Kukui started before he saw Kiawe wasn't there."

"Where's Kiawe?"

"Uhh, he's , he's not feeling well. Yeah he told me he threw up this morning." Moon said in desperation.

"Oh really. Sophocles?"

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Well that's too bad, I hope he's feeling better tomorrow."

Moon gave a relieved look.

After class and training with Samson, Moon waited in Kiawe's room until the end of the day when he returned.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"What am I doing? You've been gone all day! You missed class for Bojutsu didn't you!"

"Hmp so what if I did, master Kubain says nothing else matters but Bojutsu."

"Are you insane! You're neglecting your pokemon and now your schoolwork! You're throwing everything away for this dumb class!"

Kiawe gave an enraged expression as he came over and grabbed Moon's neck.

"It's not just a class! It's my life!"

Moon broke his hold on him before knocking him back.

She gave a horrified look before Kiawe took out his bo staff and kept practicing.

Moon was in her room with Mallow who was making out with Gary.

Moon's Litten was in front of her as the two heard Mallow and Gary.

"Ok can you guys please get a room."

"Lit." litten said nodding.

"We're not going to my room, Hau's so optimistic he'd be cheering us on." Gary said.

"I'm really worried about Kiawe. He's obsessed with this stupid class. He's going to ruin his life and he won't listen to me."

"It sounds like this teacher is driving him crazy, maybe you should talk to him." Mallow said.

" _That sounds wise, stop the corruption at its source."_ Daizyujin said.

"Lit." Litten said nodding.

"Alright, tomorrow I'll go speak with him."

* * *

Elsewhere inside the dojo Kubain was kneeling in front of three paintings of three young men who looked like him between the three paintings were lit candles and a black vase filled with sand and several sticks that were lit on the top.

Kubain looked deeply at the pictures.

"I will get justice for you my sons."

The following day Moon went into town with Litten down to the Dojo.

"If this guy is crazy I may need to be forceful, I still have plenty of gold maybe I can buy out Kiawe's spot. Would that be wrong?" Litten shook her head.

They got to the dojo but saw it was closed.

"Closed? But Kiawe wasn't at the school."

Moon and Litten saw moment inside and moved around before they saw a back door.

They carefully went inside and saw all of the students standing around with their bo staffs wearing light battle armor, including Kiawe.

"What the hell?"

Kubain appeared on the upper floor overlooking his students.

Moon's eyes widened as she saw Otrin, Guzma, Plumeria, and Seir step beside him.

"Gorma!"

"Students, who do you serve?"

Moon saw their eyes glow red.

"Gorma , Gorma, Gorma." They all began chanting.

Moments later Moon saw a young man with blonde hair covering one of his eyes and wore black skeleton armor similar to Guzma's.

"Bochamp, you have done well, gathering and training an obedient army of humans. The humans wouldn't dare fight back against their youth less they risk their childrens' lives. Even the Zyuranger won't stop them. You've proven far more competent than my own generals."

Guzma looked offended.

"Your sons gave their lives for the Gorma tribe six thousand years ago. Now the Zyutribe will lose their own children."

Kubain nodded.

He turned to his students.

"Go out, take this city." Kubain said as his students turned to the door.

"That's not good. I need to get the others." Moon said before two of the students saw her.

"Intruder!" They shouted before running at her.

Moon stood her ground and used her highly defensive stance to come grab their Bo staffs and push them back before hitting them with her own fighting style.

Several more ran at her as Moon and Litten ran outside.

The students all ran out onto the streets with they bo staffs , attacking various people.

At the school Ash and the others were with in the dorms.

"Ok Rockruff let's try again." Serena said as she began running with Vulpix to help her speed.

"Guys!" Hau shouted as he ran over to them.

"What's wrong?"

"Check out the tv!"

Gary turned it on.

"In top news today , in Hau'oli city a group of students from Kubain's bojutsu's school have began attacking the city."

Their eyes widened as they saw this.

" _It is the work of the Gorma, Moon is in danger."_ Daizyujin said.

"We need to get down there then." Ash said.

Back in the city, officer Jenny was with her officers as they tried to contain the situation.

"Ma'am we have a serious problem, most of these attackers are kids, some of them aren't even teenagers yet."

"We can't use lethal force on them. Try to use non lethal force." Jenny said before there was an explosion around their checkpoint.

Guzma was standing there with a bone sword smiling.

Several students ran at them with Bo staffs but the police used riot shields, group tasers, and Magnazone bursts to stun several of them before Guzma raised his hand and unleashed several bursts around the police, hurling them to the ground and wounding a few before several students ran into them and beat them back down with their bo staffs.

Moon and Litten were fighting off two more students.

Litten blasted them with fire before making them step back before Moon came forward and used her powerful strikes to break their bostaffs before knocking them out with her next few attacks.

Moments later Moon was hit in the back by another bo staff and knocked down.

Moon got up and saw Kiawe standing there with Red eyes.

"Kiawe, snap out of it. This isn't you."

Kubain appeared behind Kiawe.

"You!"

"Destroy her."

Kiawe ran forward unleashed strikes with his bo staff, Moon doing her best to block or avoid them.

Kiawe was moving well, but Moon eventually grabbed hold of the the staff and fought Kiawe for control of it.

"Kiawe, please this isn't you. You're a student at the pokemon academy. You have a pokemon who needs you, I'm your friend."

Kiawe's eyes stopped glowing as he held his head.

Moon quickly smashed the staff in half and grabbed Kiawe as his eyes opened.

"What, what happened?"

"Bitch!" Moon and Kiawe hurt as Kubain came closer.

"You did this to me!" Kiawe shouted.

Kubain began to transform into a much larger creature, looking like a Machamp wearing the same attire as his human form.

In his four arms were two bo staffs.

"Bochamp! I will avenge my sons!"

Elsewhere Ash and the other Zyurangers arrived as they saw several students attacking various people and pokemon.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted as they ran at the students.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he leapt up and blasted three of the students, knocking three out before Ash quickly came at two, using continuous strikes to knock their bows out of their hands before beating them down.

"Popplio use water gun!" Gary shouted as his pokemon blasted another two students with water knocking them down as one came at Gary, swinging his bo staff as at Gary caught it and flipped him over.

"Leafage!"

"Ember!"

Charmander and Rowlet blasted the next few students with their attacks before their trainers came in and beat them down.

"Come on let's find Moon." Ash said, unknown to him he was being watched by Seir.

Moon and Kiawe were hurled back by Bochamp's bostaff attacks, he was relentless and very skilled with them.

He knocked Moon onto the ground before leaping up at her.

"Moon!" Kiawe shouted as he got between Bochamp and Moon, taking both blows.

"Kiawe!" Moon shouted as he saw him get plowed into the ground with blood coming from his mouth.

Moon gave an enraged look as she got up.

"Go dino Buckler!" She shouted as her armor formed around her and Litten became more fierce.

Moon formed her daggers before she leapt at Bochamp, who swatted her out of the air with his staffs.

Moon leapt back onto her feet before Litten unleashed a more powerful fire attack behind him.

Bochamp leapt up and did a backflip landing on Litten before smacking her.

"Litten!" Moon shouted as she ran over, Bochamp smacking her aside with his bo staff.

Moon grunted, her fighting technique and weapons weren't good against long weapons like a bo staff.

"Moon!" She heard as she turned to see the other Zyurangers.

"Guys!"

Ash and the others grabbed their bucklers as Red helped Kiawe up onto his feet.

"Go Dino Buckler!" Ash shouted as he and the others transformed into their armor.

Seir was nearby watching them closely, Ash in particular.

"Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger!"

Ash and the others drew their weapons as Serena came forward avoiding Bochamp's strikes before firing three arrows at him, Bochamp knocking two aside before one hit his chest, making him grunt as Serena came forward and smashed his head with her bow.

Hau came at Bochamp blocking his bo staffs with his axe and holding them in place before pushing him back and slashing him with the axe.

Gary exchanged blows with Bochamp before using his own energy to allow Bochamp to move past him and flipped him over.

As Bochamp got up, Ash leapt into him kicking his head before punching his chest and slashing his bo staffs apart.

As Bochamp stumbled, Moon ran at him , when she reached him she used her fighting style with her daggers, hitting him hard and knocking away his own strike.

"Not so tough without your sticks!" She shouted as she delivered a powerful kick to Bochamp's head.

He stumbled backwards as Moon hurled her daggers into him, knocking Bochamp down.

Seir and the triumvirate appeared behind him.

"Bochamp you fool destroy them!" Plumeria shouted.

Bochamp got up and pulled out an enlargement bomb.

"I will have my revenge!" Bochamp shouted as he pulled the pin an hurled it in front of him.

The bomb went off and shook the ground making the Zyurangers stumble.

Bochamp grew the size of a skyscraper with red skin and black eyes, having two massive metal bo staffs in his four arms.

Several people were horrified when they saw the monster.

"Really again." Someone said.

"Die!" He roared trying to stomp on the Zyurangers.

They scattered before raising their arms up.

"Come forth , Guardian beasts!"

The ground shook again as a crevice opened up, the Guardian beasts coming out before the Zyurangers leapt onto them and entered inside as the they formed together into Daizyujin.

Bochamp ran forward, but Daizyujin slammed his right first into Bochamp, making him stumble backwards before he leapt at Daizyujin with his bo staffs raised.

"Move back!" Gary shouted as Daizyujin moved out of the way just in time to avoid the strikes.

As Bochamp turned he was punched again by Daizyujin.

"My sons will be avenged!" Bochamp shouted as he smashed two buildings with his staffs, the debris hitting Daizyujin who brought up his arms up to protect himself.

Bochamp ran forward and smashed Daizyujin repeatedly and relentlessly with his staffs.

Daizyujin kept trying to fight back, but Bochamp was too fast.

"We need a weapon! Daizyujin we need that sword. Dinosaur Sword God Horn!" Ash shouted as the sky darkened again and the massive sword fell into Daizyujin's right hand just before he quickly brought it up and held Bochamp's staffs in place as they moved around.

Daizyujin pushed Bochamp back before he slashed the bo staffs apart.

"Now we've got him!" Hau shouted as Daizyujin slashed Bochamp twice, knocking him onto the ground.

"Let's finish him!" Ash shouted as Bochamp got up.

Daizyujin raised his sword up.

"Legendary Thunderslash!" The rangers shouted.

" _Legendary Thunderslash!"_ Daizyujin said as Bochamp saw this.

A bolt of lightning struck the Daizyujin's sword before he came forward and slashed Bochamp.

Bochamp stumbled with the massive slice in his chest.

"My sons, now I will be with you again!" Bochamp shouted as he fell onto the ground and exploded.

"We got him alright!"

On the ground all of the students' eyes returned to normal as they dropped their bo staffs and looked confused.

"Retreat!" Guzma shouted as the remaining Gorma left, Seir leaving last.

Later that evening at sunset, the Zyurangers returned to the school with Kiawe.

Samson and Kukui met them outside.

"Outstanding work today, your training has truly been paying off." Samson said.

Moon felt Kiawe put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him.

"Hey I just wanted to say thank you, for everything you did. I really messed up."

"It's not your fault Kiawe."

"It is sort of, I owe you an apology, and someone else." Kiawe said as Tyrtonator came out.

Kiawe approached his pokemon as Moon smiled a little.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So kind of an average chapter I know but._

* * *

Several bursts happened around the group causing them to fall to the ground.

"What the hell!" Gary shouted.

Ash and the others looked up, their eyes widening as they saw none other than Seir slowly walking towards them, alone.

"Seir!" Ash shouted as he and the Zyurangers got into position.

"Go Dino Buckler!" They shouted as their armor formed over them and they formed their weapons.

"What are you doing here all by yourself Gorma?" Samson asked.

"Something I should have done from the beginning." Seir raised his sword directly at Ash.

"Tyranoranger you die today!" Seir shouted.

Ash wasn't shaken despite the threat specifically at him, though he was confused why Seir was talking about him specifically.

Ash and the others pulled out their ranger guns before ordering their pokemon to attack.

They also blasted at Seir who raised his shield.

Every attack and blast was deflected off his shield.

"You'll have to do better than that." Seir said as the Zyurangers brought their weapons out and charged at Seir with their pokemon.

"Zyurangers be careful!" Samson shouted.

Red, Kukui, and Kiawe also watched in concern as the Zyurangers reached Seir.

Seir moved faster then they could have imagined someone his size and with his armor.

He slashed each of the Zyurangers with his dragon sword before knocking each of their pokemon back with his shield.

Serena fired three arrows at Seir only for him to knock them aside with his shield and have him slice her twice with his sword and then knock Vulpix away with his shield.

Hau and Gary both came at Seir from different directions, but he knocked their attacks away with his sword and shield before acrobatically leaping over their pokemon's attacks.

He unleashed blasts from his sword in mid air, hitting their pokemon as well as the two Zyurangers.

When he landed , Seir blocked Ash and Moon's attacks before knocking them back and slashing Gary as he came towards him.

Ash came forward, catching Seir's sword with his while trying to push him, their helmets coming close together.

Seir knocked Ash back with his sheer strength and slashed him three times before smashing him onto his back with his shield.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he tried to blast Seir.

Seir held his sword up, absorbing Pikachu's electricity before sending it back at him.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he was hit and hurled back.

Seir twirled around slashing Gary and Hau before kicking Moon back and smashed Serena onto the ground with his shield.

He then unleashed more blasts from his sword into their pokemon, knocking several of them out.

Kukui and Kiawe looked very afraid as Samson and Red grit their teeth.

"He's kicking their asses." Red said.

"You can beat him! Attack him together!"

Ash got up as Serena and Hau jumped up and leapt off his shoulders.

Seir leapt up slashing them both again , knocking their weapons aside as he landed and kicked Ash back.

"Attack him from every direction!" Ash shouted as all five Zyurangers ran at Seir from a different direction.

Seir's sword glowed as he smashed it into the ground, a massive blast of energy coming all around him hitting and hurling all five Zyurangers onto the ground.

"Hmp, is that really the best you can do."

All of the Zyurangers felt very fatigued and hurt with their armor torn up.

They slowly got up as Ash grit his teeth.

"We'll show you the best we can do!" Ash shouted as they brought their weapons together.

"Howling Cannon!" Ash shouted as they held Ash and unleashed the combined blast at Seir.

Seir got into a rooted stance as he held his shield up and sword out, the blast hitting them both as Seir was moved back.

His stance wasn't broken as the blast ended and the Zyurangers horrified as Seir's sword glowed and he unleashed the blast back at them.

A massive explosion enveloped the five that hurled everyone else onto their back and brought out the rest of the students.

When the smoke cleared the five Zyurangers were out of their armor and laying on the ground covered in soot with blood on their exposed body parts and their cloths torn up.

Seir slowly stepped closer.

"Zyurangers!" Samson shouted as the others looked terrified.

"This is the end." Seir said as Ash tightened his fist and got up.

"Ash." Serena said trying to stop him.

"I won't ever give up, I'll never five up until the end!" Ash shouted as he reached down.

"Go dino buckler!" Ash shouted as his armor formed back over him and he ran at Seir alone.

"Ash no!" Red shouted as he tried to slash Seir who blocked Ash's sword before grabbing his arm and bringing it down.

Seir hurled his sword onto Ash's breaking it in half.

Ash looked at his broken sword before Seir's sword surged with green energy.

"Grahhh!" Seir roared as he slashed Ash three times before Ash cried out in pain, his armor surging with the same energy before he fell onto his stomach, another massive explosion around him.

"Ashh!" Serena screamed.

"Pika!"

When the smoke cleared Ash was gone, he had completely disappeared , Seir standing where he had been and Ash's dino buckler on the ground.

Serena and the others watched in horror and disbelief as Seir reached down and picked up the buckler.

"The Tyranoranger."

He held it up then crushed it in his hand.

"Is dead!" Seir shouted as he tossed the buckler in front of them.

"Noo!" Serena screamed as she and Red tried to run at Seir, the two having to be restrained.

"Let this be your one final warning, the Zyurangers are disbanded. If you oppose the Gorma again you will all suffer his fate." Seir said before he turned and walked away, vanishing into thin air.

Serena broke free and sprinted over to where Ash had been with Red and Pikachu.

They looked at the ground and felt as if they had been stabbed.

They all broke out in more tears then they could have ever imagined.

"Ash."

"Ash."

"Pika."

Moon and Hau also began to tear up as even Gary was looking very shocked.

The Samson's mouth was dropped wide open as Kukui held his head, the other students looking horrified.

* * *

In the Gorma palace Seir stood before the triumvirate and Prince Junior.

Junior paced in front of Seir.

"You could have destroyed them all there. Why didn't you?" Junior asked.

"I killed their leader, it would not have been honorable to finish them then."

"Honor!" Otrin shouted.

"Without their leader they cannot call upon Tyrantrum, Daizyujin cannot form, they are helpless"

"You should have finished them." Plumeria said as they left.

Junior eyeballing Seir before he too left.

Seir walked into his private chamber sheathing his sword.

He placed something down before setting several large candleholders around it lighting them before he went over to a locked box, slowly opening it.

"The time has come."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _...Please direct questions to me through PM_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Tyranoranger

* * *

Kukui and Samson were standing in the halls of the dorms.

"Which one do you want to take?" Kukui asked.

"I'll take Red." Samson said.

Kukui carefully walked into Lillie and Serena's room as he saw Serena crying into Mallow's lap while she tried to comfort her.

"It's ok Serena, let it all out." Mallow said as she saw Kukui come in.

Kukui sat down beside Serena rubbing her back.

Kukui wasn't quite sure what to say to Serena.

"Serena, whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here." Kukui said.

Serena didn't let up.

In Red's room, Samson came in as he saw Ash's Rockruff with a confused look.

Charmander had a sad expression and Red was staring out the window with Pikachu in his arms.

"Red. We need to talk about this."

Red turned and Samson saw pikachu crying with a single tear coming down from Red's face.

"Talk, talk about what?"

"Ash, grief can come in many ways and."

"Ash isn't dead."

"What?"

Red gave a very serious expression.

"I didn't see a fucking body, so he's not dead!"

"Daizyujin can no longer sense him. Red , you have to start facing the facts and."

Red came over within an inch of Samson's face.

"Ash isn't dead! I won't believe it until I see his body!"

"Red."

"You also won't tell my mom about this!"

"Red we have to."

"I won't have her thinking Ash is dead, not until I know for sure!"

Samson gave a concerned look and left.

Red held Pikachu close.

"It's ok Pikachu, we're going to find him."

Later that night Samson brought the broken dino buckler to the hidden chamber and set it before the statue.

* * *

In the Gorma palace the triumvirate was with prince Junior.

"Tyranoranger is dead and Seir must had scared the other Zyurangers shitless, which means we can officially begin the invasion of the human world. " Junior said.

"Yes my prince." Guzma said as he called a Gorma forth.

"The first step is to destroy their infrastructure, the human world runs on electricity, we destroy it, we will cause panic and disorder among them. I have just the Gorma to do it." Guzma said as a scrawny gorma wearing glasses came over.

"Magnic you can handle this task?"

"Of courssss I can general." The man said.

Junior left, going into Seir's chamber where he saw it was lit by several large candle holders.

"Seir." He said as the Dragon knight didn't turn.

"I'm done playing games, you will train me, and you will train me now"

Seir turned and grabbed Junior by the neck, lifting him up as Junior grabbed Seir's hand.

"You want me to teach you , fine, I'll teach you"

* * *

The following morning Lillie finished getting dressed when she saw Serena was still laying awake staring at the wall with Rockruff and Vulpix nudging themselves against her.

Lillie sighed as she came to her.

"Serena, you have to get up."

Serena didn't respond.

"Serena this is no way to live your life. This isn't what Ash would have wanted." Lillie said as she pulled her roommate up.

"Now let's get you ready."

In the eating area there was a cold silence as they tried to eat.

Gary slowly ate, looking around at the others.

He took a deep breath.

"Alright guys, we can't stay silent forever."

"Sure we can." Hau said.

"Look this is a tragic event, but acting like this isn't the same as mourning Ash. I knew him longer than most of you and I can tell you that if I had died that this is not how he would want everyone to act about it." Gary said before he heard footsteps behind him with the others looking up.

Gary saw Red walk in with Charmander beside him, rockruff in his arms, and Pikachu on his shoulder.

He sat down and started eating without a word.

"Red, how are you." Moon started.

"Fine."

Mallow gave him a very concerned look.

"Red we know Ash is gone and this is hard for you."

"Ash isn't dead."

"What?"

"I didn't see his body, until I see it he's not dead." Red said.

"Red you need to." Red finished his food and got up leaving the dorm.

Serena came down with Lillie a few minutes later.

Lillie sat Serena down as Moon came beside her.

"Hey have you guys seen Red?" Lillie asked.

"He just left." Hau said.

Lillie went out of the dorms.

"So we should talk about the Mamoswine in the room. What are we going to do now that Ash is gone, regarding the Gorma?" Gary asked.

Serena gave an enraged look.

"Ash is gone, he's gone and that's what's on your mind!" She screamed.

"It's a valid concern! The Gorma will come back eventually, and our leader is gone, we're down one, and without Ash we can't summon Daizyujin." Gary said.

"You remember what Seir said, if we go out again, He'll kill us." Hau said sounding very afraid.

"Hau has a point, that guy was unstop-able, he just cut us down one by one, then Ash." Moon said before she covered her mouth.

Serena's broke down again before running out of the eating area.

Elsewhere in the chamber Red was going incredibly intensely at a training dummy , covered in sweat with Charmander watching him in concern.

"Red." He heard as he turned to see Lillie come in.

"Red, can we talk?"

He turned back to the dummy.

"Not now Lillie, I have to train."

"Train?"

"That's right, I'm going to train, find Seir and make him tell me where Ash is."

"Red, Ash is."

He turned to her with a Red face.

"He's not gone dam it! My brother is not gone! I will find him!" Red shouted his tone shifting.

She heard Red sniffle as his expression changed away from anger.

Lillie came forward and hugged him as Red began to break down.

Elsewhere back in the dorms , Serena was in Ash's room, holding Pikachu and Rockruff as Pikachu held Ash's had.

"Pika." Pikachu said sobbing.

Serena continued to tear up as she thought back to all her fond memories with Ash, all the things she never got to tell him.

"If I could see him just one more time, I would tell him how I feel."

Gary was looking at the Tv while he held his head, Mallow rubbing his back.

"Another attack in hau'oli city today as another monster has appeared." The reporter said as Gary saw the skull grunts.

He grit his teeth and tightened his fist before he got up.

"I don't care." He said as he went through the dorms and dragged the others to the tv.

"Look at this, look at this, people are going to die, the future Daizyujin showed us will come to pass. We're the only ones who can stop this." Gary said.

"We can't, not without."

" _Zyurangers"_ They heard Daizyujin say.

"Daizyujin." Serena said.

" _Ash was a great warrior, a caring person, and a fierce friend. His sacrifice was a great loss, but you cannot let his passing be in vein. As Zyurangers it is your duty to protect the people and pokemon of this world from the Gorma. Do not dishonor Ash's memory."_ Daizyujin said as Serena tightened her fist and got up.

"Let's do it, for Ash."

The other Zyurangers gave determined looks as they also got up.

In the hidden chamber Samson came over to the statue of Tyrantrum as his eyes glowed.

"It is time."

In the city, several people were running as Skull grunts rampaged through the streets and electrical wires/generators were zapped by a Gorma with a metal body and magnets on the end of his arms as well as the sides of his head.

"Magnic will get revenge on the Zyutribe for hisssss friendssssss death." The Gorma said as he unleashed a blast of electricity from his magnets at more electrical generators.

Several police Magnazone tried to blast him, but they had no effect.

"Thisss isss so easssssy with no." The Gorma started before he saw several blasts destroy some of his grunts.

There was a rush of combat with the four armored young adults making quick work of the Skull grunts before facing Magnic.

"Zyurangerssssss. I thought you were dissssbanded."

"The Zyuranger will never be destroyed, we will always stand against the Gorma." Gary said before they saw the triumvirate appear behind the Gorma monster, to their relief Seir wasn't among them.

"They don't know when to quit , do they. Destroy them." Plumeria said as Magnic revealed a magnet staff and charged forward.

Serena tried to leap up and fire arrows at Magnic, but he used a pulse from his staff to knock the arrows aside before blasting Serena with electricity and knocking her back.

Hau and Moon came forward trying to attack Magnic, but he used a burst of electricity to hit them and knock the two off balance before using a magnetic pulse to throw them back.

Gary tried to fire his ranger gun, but Magnic deflected the blast back at him, Gary grunted as he formed back up with the others.

"Die!" Magnic shouted as he launched a magnet into them that exploded, hurling the Zyurangers onto the ground.

The triumvirate laughed as Magnic came closer.

"Come on guys, we can't give up now." Gary said as they tried to get up.

Magnic raised his staff before another ranger gun blast hit Magnic and made him drop his staff.

The Zyuranger's eyes widened and their mouths dropped as they saw none other than the Tyranoranger leap through the air with his sword in one hand and his ranger gun switched into a short sword in the other.

The Tyranoranger shouted as he kicked Magnic making him stumble backwards before he relentlessly slashed him several times.

"Impossible!" Guzma shouted as the triumvirate looked afraid.

As Magnic got back he tried to spark some electricity but a powerful ball of fire hit him and knocked him down again.

"Howling Cannon!" The Tyranoranger shouted as he brought his sword down and formed the howling cannon with the other Zyurangers before they held him and he unleashed the blast , hitting Magnic.

A massive explosion enveloped him before the cannon was separated.

The Tyranoranger faced the other Zyurangers who were still in awe.

"Ash?" Serena asked nervously.

"No." A familiar voice said before the Zyurangers saw a fiercer looking Red Charmander come beside the Tyranoranger.

Magnic got up covered in wounds and burn marks.

"I'm not done yet." He said as he pulled the pin on an enlargement bomb and hurled it on the ground.

The Zyurangers turned as they saw the explosion and saw Magnic grow.

"Come forth Guardian beasts!" The Tyranoranger shouted as the ground shook and Tyrantrum came charging out, roaring.

The Tyranoranger leapt up onto his head as Tyrantrum charged at Magnic, smashing his head into Magnic, making him stumble backwards before Tyrantrum smashed his tail into his chest.

The other Guardian beasts arrived before they formed into Daizyujin with the Zyurangers inside.

"Let's go Daizyujin!"

As Magnic got up, Daizyujin punched him back before Magnic tried to blast him with electricity.

"Protect!" Hau shouted as Daizyujin brought his arms up in an X, absorbing the blow.

Daizyujin then unleashed a blast from his horns into Magnic , hurling him back onto the ground.

"Dinosaur horn God Sword!" The Tyranoranger shouted as the sword fell from the heavens into Daizyujin's hand.

"Legendary Thunderslash!"

" _Legendary Thunderslash!"_ Daizyujin said as he brought his sword up and a bolt of lightning hit it before slashing Magnic across his body.

"Goodbye cruel world." Magnic said before he fell face first and exploded.

"Fall back!" Guzma shouted as he and the other two vanished with him.

The Zyurangers were taken back to the school by Daizyujin.

As they got out the other students saw them as they de armored, standing where the Tyranoranger had been, was Red with Charmander beside him.

"Red, it was you." Serena said.

Red nodded.

Samson came up to them.

"Tyrantrum repaired the dino buckler, Red had always been worthy in his eyes. With Ash gone, he wanted Red to take his place." Samson said.

"I know I can never fill my brother's shoes, but I can make sure his memory lives on. Will you accept me as your leader?"

The others were uneasy, but they had known Red from the start, he trained and fought with them. With Ash gone, there was no one else they wanted as the Tyranoranger.

They came around Red and hugged him, except Gary.

Lillie smiled a little, she was concerned for Red yes, but happy as well.

" _The Zyuranger are at full strength again"_ Daizyujin said.

* * *

Elsewhere inside the Gorma palace , Seir was chanting in an ancient language with what he had set down earlier covered in a wax.

Seir finally finished chanting as he held out what he had taken from the chest.

"Arise , my beautiful Dragon."

* * *

 _Author's note,_

 _This chapter was short, but too the point, Red is the new Tyranoranger_

 _The next few chapters will be Zyuranger but after it I will make a string of non Zyuranger ones_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rise of the Dragon

* * *

Red awoke in his room and stretched his arms with Charmander doing the same.

Red look up on the top bunk and saw Pikachu cuddled up to Ash's hat.

He took a deep breath, Pikachu was having the hardest time dealing with Ash's passing.

Red sat down on his bed with his hands clasped together.

Charmander saw the look on his face and nudged his head against Red's side.

Red rubbed Charmander's head.

Red wanted to believe that maybe As was still alive somehow, but it was getting harder and harder to believe it.

He also saw Rockruff still asleep.

At breakfast, Red was with the others as they quietly ate.

Serena was showing some signs of moving on, but she was still grieving for Ash.

Moon was sitting beside Serena trying to comfort her.

Lillie sat beside Red as they ate.

"So, what's it like , wearing the armor?"

"It's different then I thought it would be. It enhanced my physical abilities, making me stronger, faster, and swifter, it also seemed to work with my fighting style."

"It must have been something, watching the others transform all those time, while you had to sit on the sidelines."

"I will admit, I had secretly always wanted to be like them. But this isn't the way I wanted it to happen."

Lillie felt bad for brining it up and put her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Later that day the students sat down in their seats before Kukui and Samson came in together.

"Alola students, we have a special treat for you today." Kukui said.

"We're taking a trip to Iki town." Samson said.

"Iki town." Hau said nervously.

"What's there?" Red asked.

"The island Kahuna of Melemele island is based there, we're seeing him today." Kukui said.

"We're seeing Hala!" Hau said very nervously.

"Is there a problem?" Moon asked.

Hau nervously sweat dropped.

"No, no problem."

The students got into a pair of cars before making there up the dirt roads higher up the island.

Moon was sitting next to Hau as he gave a nervous look.

"Hau, you seem really nervous." Moon said.

"Ummmm, me I Uh."

"We're here." Kukui said as they parked their cars and got out.

The town was more old fashioned with grass roofs and wooden structures built around palm trees and other trees.

There were many people dressed up for some kind of celebration, the women wearing the same attire as those in the airport and the men the same.

The class started walking through the town and saw several people with pokemon like Mudbray, Rockruff, Oricorio, and some Pikipek.

"Huh pretty nice town." Gary said.

"This is a traditional Alolan town." Mallow said.

Moon noticed Hau hiding behind Kiawe, then Gary, then Kukui, avoiding being seen.

Moon went over and grabbed him.

"Alright why are you hiding?" Moon asked.

"I, I."

"Hau!" Another voice said.

Hau looked terrified as several people rushed around him and Moon.

"Hau you've come home!"

"Hau it's great to see you!"

"Hau you made it!"

The other students all stared Hau down as he nervously sweat dropped.

"Hau, you have some explaining to do." Moon said.

He sighed.

"Alright, I lied, I'm not from Konikoni city. This is my hometown."

"Why did you lie?" Moon asked.

Moments later the local crowed sucked Hau in, when he came out he was wearing the same attire as the men dancers.

Moon and the other's crestfallen expressions.

"That's part of it." Hau said before he came over to the others.

"It's also because I'm related to a local celebrity and I didn't want all that attention." Hau said.

"Local celebrity?" Moon asked before they saw a large wooden stage with several wooden torches lit up.

Standing there was an older man with tanned skin, thick graying hair tied into a pony tail and a mustache.

He had a sizable gut, a blue undershirt, a yellow robe, and white shorts.

On either side of him were two men wearing fire dancer attire and holding torches as they did a fire dance.

One had a series of black tattoos on his chest and face. The other had the same tattoos only velvet.

The two men were clearly twins as they looked almost exactly the same.

"Island Kahuna Hala!" One of the locals shouted.

Hau sweat dropped as the others turned to him.

"Guys, meet my grandfather."

"Wait a minute you're Kahuna Hala's Grandson?" Kiawe said before Hala looked down and saw him.

"Hau!?" He shouted as Hau gave a crestfallen expression.

Hala grabbed Hau and dragged him back up onto the stage.

"Wait a minute Hau is Hala's grandson?" Kukui asked.

"Of course, you didn't see the resemblance." Samson said.

"My grandson has returned, we shall celebrate with a great festival of fire dancing!" Hala shouted as Hau looked very embarrassed.

"I see why Hau wasn't excited to come back here." Lana said.

Red noticed the two tattooed fire dancers look at each other in a certain way before they slammed their torches into the stage, setting it on fire.

Several people began to scream and back up as the students looked horrified.

"Hau!"

Moments later a dozen or so Skull grunts ran out from the rainforest into the village.

"Everyone we need to go!" Kukui shouted as he lead the students away except for the Zyurangers who started fighting off the skull grunts with their pokemon.

Two skull grunts ran at the other students, but Kiawe saw a tossed torch and picked it up, remembering his bo staff training before beating the two down.

Hau and Hala were trapped in the fire with flames and smoke surrounding them.

Hau saw his Grandfather coughing as he tried to cover his own mouth.

"I guess I have no choice."

Moments later Red saw Hau leapt out of the fire armor dup with Hala in his arms.

"Ohhh." Hala said barley conscious.

"We need to get him out of here." Hau said before two locals came over and helped him up.

Hala looked back at his grandson, having seen him armor up.

"Where are those fire dancers."

"Look!" Serena said as they saw the two fire dancers reveal themselves.

"The 11th will be avenged." They said together before they spun around and revealed their true forms.

They were gorma monsters, one looking like an Espeon and the other an Umbreaon.

"Esprak and Umbrak brothers!" They shouted as they revealed lances with flaming ends.

"Gorma!" Serena shouted as the triumvirate , save for Seir revealed themselves.

"Let's go, Dino Buckler!" Red shouted as he and the others armored up.

"Kill the old man, I'll deal with them." Esprak said as he charged forward and acrobatically leapt at Red twirling his lance.

Red drew his sword and ranger gun-sword mode and used them to block each of his dance like attacks before holding them in place.

Hau saw Umbrak chasing after his grandfather.

"Grandpa!" He shouted going after him.

Red pushed Esprak back before the Gorma slashed Gary and Moon.

"Serena help Hau!" Red shouted as Serena followed Hau.

"Rowlet use Leafage!" Hau shouted as Rowlet flew up unleashing the attack on Umbrask who turned and used his flaming lance to burn them away before unleashing a blast of energy into Rowlet and Vulpix.

"Vulpix!" Serena shouted as Umbrask leapt at them, kicking Hau and Serena before slashing them with his lance.

Moon tried to fight off Esprak , but his lance was too long for her daggers to be used effectively and was slashed again before Esprak blasted Red.

"Fire won't help." Red said as Charmander growled looking at the flaming lance.

"Maybe Water , Water gun!" Gary shouted as Popplio leapt up and blasted Esprask, the fire put out the lance but didn't seem to hurt Esprask who unleashed a blast from his lance into Popplio.

"Popplio!" Gary shouted before he put his two tri-lances into a long staff and waited for Esprak.

Esprak reached Gary and tried to slash him, but Gary caught his lance with his own and used Esprak's force to flip him over before slashing him.

Red came forward with Moon and unleashed a furry of attacks into Esprask with their weapons.

Meanwhile Serena fired two arrows at Umbrask who deflected them before Serena came down and caught his lance with he bow, holding it in place before Hau came up and used his heavy attacks to knock the lance out of his hand before slashing him three times with his Axe.

"I thought you said these brothers were strong?" Plumeria said.

"They were once warriors." Guzma said.

The two Gorma regrouped as they saw the Zyurangers do the same.

"Playtimes over brother." Umbrask said.

"I couldn't agree more." Esprak said as he pulled out an enlargement grenade and hurled it onto the ground after pulling the pin.

The Zyurangers were knocked to the ground as the explosion went off and the two brothers grew.

"Come forth Guardian beasts!" Red shouted as the ground shook and a crevice opened up.

The Guardian beasts charged out before each Zyuranger leapt onto their Guardian beasts as they merged into Daizyujin.

The two Gorma brothers charged at Daizyujin who blocked their lances with swipes of his forearms before coming forward and punching Umbrask back.

Esprak leapt up acrobatically and kicked Daizyujin's chest making him stumble backwards as Umbrask came forward with his lance raised.

"I got him." Serena said as Daizyujin quickly moved to the side and knocked his lance down with one forearm before striking him with the other.

Esprak summer salted forward behind Daizyujin as Umrbask came behind him, the two slashing Daizyujin twice as he backed up.

They both came at Daizyujin again, but Daizyujin grabbed hold of Esprak's staff and used his own force to hurl I'm to the side before delivering a powerful kick to Umbrask's chest.

"They're losing!" Otrin said.

The two Gorma got up again as they held their lances together and unleashed a combined blast into Daizyujin causing him to stumble backwards.

"Uhhg, alright your turn." Red said as Daizyujin held his arms up and unleashed a blast from his horns into the two, causing several bursts on their bodies and around them and making them fall to the ground.

Seir finally revealed himself on the ground with someone beside him.

Daizyujin stood over Umbrask who saw the mighty being in fear.

"Let's finish him." Red said as the Dinosaur horn God sword fell from the heavens into Daizyujin's hand.

"Legendary Thunderslash!" The Zyurangers shouted.

"Brother!" Esprak shouted.

" _Legendary Thunderslash!"_ Daizyujin said.

"Destroy them." Seir said as Daizyujin raised his sword and a bolt of lightning hit it.

Someone leapt from the group up onto Daizyujin's head before he was able to get inside.

The door behind the Zyurangers as they saw someone standing there.

"Go to Hell Zyuranger!" He shouted as a surge of green energy hit the cockpit, causing an explosion inside Daizyujin's head.

The Zyurangers were hurled out and onto the ground as the two Gorma brothers retreated, vanishing.

As the Zyurangers got up they saw their attacker land in front of them.

Their eyes widened as they saw he was wearing a dark emerald-green and pitch black dragon scale like armor that was just like their own armor, coming around his body and having practically the same design only more fierce looking, with sharp spikes coming out of his forearms facing out and claws on the ends of his gauntlets.

His helmet was shaped like a dragons head with fangs coming over his visor and a golden dragon shaped footprint area on top of his helmet and a grey area over his mouth. The most notable feature of his armor was a large golden shield over his upper chest and shoulders with a prism shaped center.

This person was slightly bigger than any of the Zyurangers in physical size.

"Dragon ranger!" He shouted before coming forward into the Zyurangers.

"Dragon ranger?" Red said.

"Dragon ranger!" Samson shouted looking horrified.

"Dragon ranger?" Guzma said as he and the others were just as confused.

The Dragon ranger slashed each of the Zyurangers with his claws and arm blades moving incredibly fast and exerting incredible power with each of his strikes.

The Dragon ranger blocked Hau and Moons' strikes before knocking their weapons side and slashing across their armor.

He leapt up over Red's next strike and kicked him back before landing in front of Gary who tried to redirect his's attacks only to be easily over powered, his lances knocked out of his hands before the Dragon ranger struck him three times.

"Charmander!" Charmander shouted as he unleashed Ember with Litten at the Dragon ranger.

He leapt up and slammed his fists into the two before avoiding a blast of water from Popplio and slashing Hau again, blocking his axe arm.

Serena leapt up firing several arrows, but the Dragon Ranger knocked them away with his claws before charging at her, Serena tried to use her martial arts to avoid him, but the Dragon Ranger was too fast and he slashed her three times before kicking her back.

The Dragon ranger then made his way back to Hau, Moon, and Gary , slashing and strike them each before they could even react.

Red drew both his blades and leapt at the Dragon ranger, getting into a fierce melee with him as he tried to relentlessly and continuously hit The Dragon ranger.

The Dragon ranger blocked each of Red's strikes with his claws and blades before knocking his arms aside and pulling him in close before hitting him hard twice, sending him hurling back to the other Zyurangers.

The Zyurangers were amazed at his skills and abilities.

Moments later none other than Seir revealed himself behind the Dragon ranger.

"Seir!" Red shouted.

"I told you if you came out you would all die, only now it will be at the hands of my student. The Dragon ranger!" Seir shouted.

"Wait a minute Seir made him?" Plumeria said.

"Student, could he be Prince Junior?" Guzma asked.

The Zyurangers gave determined looks as they got up again.

This Dragon Ranger being Seir's student made sense, his fighting style was almost exactly like Seir's.

"All together!" Red shouted as they all ran at the Dragon Ranger together.

Seir stepped back as the Dragon Rangers armor surged with green energy before he raised his hands and formed a ball of energy in his hands, unleashing it into into the Zyurangers, green energy bursting around them as they were hurled back, screaming in pain.

Before the Dragon ranger could attack again Daizyujin's foot slammed the ground near him.

The Gorma looked up and saw him standing over them.

"Daizyujin!" Red shouted as the Gorma quickly retreated, Seir and his Dragon ranger leaving too.

Samson came over as the Zyurangers got up and de armored.

"Samson, what was that?" Gary asked as Samson sighed.

"The Dragon Ranger."

* * *

He sat them down in one of the buildings after the other students went back to the school.

"After the Zyurangers came 6000 years ago, the Gorma tribe wanted one of their own, so they went looking for a sixth Guardian beast, one rumored to be more powerful than the others."

"A sixth Guardian beast?" Red said.

Samson nodded.

Samson revealed the book and showed them a picture of a massive black dragon.

"He was called Dragon Caesar, he was supposedly the strongest of the Guardian beasts. When the Gorma found him they used a dark ritual to corrupt him and make him their slave, they also created the Dragon Ranger with him. However, he was never able to see combat against the Zyurangers as the buckler and coin were lost, Dragon Caesar staying silent and hidden."

"Seir had them." Serena said in realization.

"Apparently, and now he has given them to a Gorma student of his."

"He's a Dark Zyuranger." Red said.

"He kicked out asses almost as bad as Seir did." Gary said.

"If Dragon Caesar is more powerful than the other Guardian beasts, that makes sense, his buckler would be more powerful too." Hau said.

"Whoever this Dragon ranger is, he must be defeated before they can find a way to call upon Dragon Caesar, if they do, Daizyujin may not be able to stop him."

The Zyurangers looked very uneasy.

"Samson this guy handed it too us, how are we suppose to beat him?" Moon asked.

"Remember your training, you weren't expecting him. Use your numbers and experience to your advantage. Draw him out and perhaps use Daizyujin to help."

"Draw him out?" Red said.

Samson nodded.

"I don't know guys." Moon said.

"No, he's right." Red said as he got up.

"This guy is almost as Dangerous as Seir, we need to take him down before he takes us down. Are you with me?" Red asked.

Gary got up first.

"Let's kick his ass."

"For Ash." Serena said with a determined look as she got up.

Moon and Hau soon got up too.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he revealed himself.

"Pikachu, what are you doing here?" Red asked picking him up.

"The little guy wants to join you." Samson said.

"Pika!"

Red smiled.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Back in the Gorma palace the triumvirate were with Seir and the Dragon ranger.

"You found the lost Dragon Ranger coin." Guzma said.

"I've been preparing for this day, my apprentice will end the Zyurangers." Seir said.

"Let's see it then." Otrin said as he came up.

"What?"

"Send him out now , on his own."

"On his own?" Seir said.

"Gorma XIV will be interested to know why you kept the Dragon Coin a secret, unless you prove it was worth the surprise ." Plumeria said.

"Master, I can destroy them."

Seir was uneasy about sending him alone.

"Unless you think putting the prince's life in danger is a bad idea." Otrin said

"What?" Seir said.

"Too late." Otrin said as Seir turned to see the Dragon ranger had already departed.

* * *

Elsewhere on the Island, the Zyurangers were

Red with Pikachu on his shoulder and Charmander were searching the hill for any signs of the Dragon ranger.

"So if we just walk around in our armor he'll come out and face us?" Moon asked.

"That's the plan." Red said before Pikachu heard something.

"Pika!"

Several bursts hit the area around them, causing the Zyurangers to fall down.

They got up and saw the Dragon ranger land in front of them.

"Dragon ranger!" Red shouted.

The Dragon Ranger said nothing, he simply charged forward again, slashing each of the Zyurangers before they could respond.

Charmander , Popplio, and Litten tried to unleash attacks on him, but the Dragon ranger threw his hand forward as a blast of green energy hit them hurling the pokemon to the ground.

Hau and Moon tried simultaneous attacks as Serena fired arrows at him, but the Dragon ranger blocked their strikes and knocked the arrows aside before slashing Hau three times and kicking him back, catching Serena's kick and hurling her into Moon.

Gary tried to redirect his attacks again , but the Dragon Ranger overpowered Gary and smashed his own fist into his head before delivering a powerful kick to his head.

Red came at the Dragon ranger trying another fierce Melee with him using both his sword.

Just like before, the Dragon Ranger knocked each attack away before slashing Red three times, grabbing his arm and hurling him back towards the other Zyurangers.

"Ahh we're getting no where!" Moon shouted.

"Come on guys, we can do this." Red said as they got up.

The Dragon Ranger was about to attack again when he heard something.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he unleash a bolt of lightning into the Dragon ranger, filling him with electricity as he grunted in pain, having not seen Pikachu before the fight started and thus did not have time to avoid him.

"Now's our chance, Howling cannon!" Red shouted as they quickly put their weapons together and held Red.

Red unleashed the combined blast into the Dragon Ranger as he cried out in pain when the explosion enveloped him.

After the smoke cleared, they saw his armor and golden shield had been damaged as he stumbled and fell backwards down a hill behind him.

"Come on, we have to find him before he get's away!" Red shouted as the Zyurangers ran down the hill with their pokemon looking for him.

Red and Charmander went down first with Pikachu climbing onto Red's shoulder, looking very close for any signs of the Dragon ranger.

"Char!" Charmander shouted as Red turned to see the Dragon ranger on the ground near the edge of a stream.

He held his sword up and slowly moved closer as he saw the Dragon ranger reach out with his arms and tried to drag himself.

Red kicked him onto his back and carefully held his sword over him.

Red was uneasy as he held his sword up.

"You have to do it Red, he's too dangerous." He said to himself trying to get the guts to end the Dragon Ranger.

Pikachu looked closer at the Dragon ranger and then smelled something. His eyes widening.

Red was about to bring his sword down when Pikachu franticly jumped on top of the Dragon ranger and held his arms out.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted as Red stopped.

"Pikachu what are you doing!?"

"Char Charmander?"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted before he went over to the Dragonranger's helmet and nudged his head against it.

Red shook as he slowly came closer when the other Zyurangers saw him.

"Red found him, he's still alive!" Moon shouted as they came over.

They saw Red kneeling over the Dragonranger with Pikachu by him as he reached down for the helmet.

"Red what are you doing, finish him before he wakes uuuuuuuup!" Gary said as his mouth dropped when Red removed the helmet.

Serena gasped holding her mouth as Moon and Hau gave just as dumbfounded looks.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he rubbed his head against and licking the face of the now unmasked Dragon Ranger.

"Ash." Red said shaking as he saw Ash's eyes slowly open.

They weren't his normal Brown eyes, they were red.

"Ash you're alive!" Red said as Serena tried to run over.

Several bursts hit the area around them, forcing Red , Pikachu, Charmander, and the others back.

Red raised his head up in horror to see Seir standing there as he picked up Ash in his arms.

"Ash!" Serena shouted as Seir vanished with him.

"Pika!"

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _Yeah Ash isn't dead, guess I didn't fool a lot of you,_

 _I worked hard to get this one ready for you guys and obviously the next few will be Zyuranger, but as I said I will do several non Zyuranger chapter after that_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Darkest day

* * *

Lillie and the other students were waiting in the dorms.

"I didn't sign up for this crap." Sophocles said.

"What?" Lillie said.

"All this monster and super squad stuff." Sophocles said in a angry tone.

"Would you cut it out Sophocles." Mallow said.

"I can't be the only one thinking this, everyone here was fine until those new students came here and brought all those monsters with them." Sophocles said.

"They didn't bring the monsters here Sophocles, they monsters came and they're stopping them." Kiawe said.

"None of this happened until they showed up, the monsters have only come here because they're here. Why can't they just leave!"

Lillie gave an enraged expression as she came over and grabbed Sophocles by his shirt and lifted him up.

"You stupid fat ingrate do you realize what they sacrifice for everyone, what Red's brother sacrificed!" Lillie shouted as Sophocles looked very afraid before Lillie tossed him down.

Moments later they heard the door opened as Red came in with a very different expression then they thought he would have.

"Red are you ok?" Lillie started before Red rushed over and hugged Lillie tightly.

Lillie's face turned red.

"What happened?" Mallow asked.

"I can't talk about it right now." Red said as he kept hugging Lillie.

"Red, we all need to talk." Moon said as she came in.

Red let Lillie go before he follower Moon out of the dorms.

* * *

Inside the hidden chamber Samson sat with the other three and their pokemon when Red and Moon came in.

"Alright everyone's here, now we can talk about that happened." Samson said.

"I knew it! I knew Ash wasn't dead!" Red shouted.

"We have to tell the others." Serena said.

"No, we'll keep this between us for now. It's for the best." Samson said.

"Why?" Hau asked.

"No need to fill them with false hope." Samson said.

"False hope?" Red said as he and the others looked at Samson in a very distrusting way.

"What are you talking about, it was Ash, we saw him." Serena said.

"I don't doubt it was really Ash." Samson said.

"Is he under some kind of Gorma dark magic?" Gary asked.

"He has to be, Ash would never fight for the Gorma willingly." Serena said.

"His eyes were red instead of brown." Red said.

"Yes , there are ways the Gorma can do this."

"You see, we just need to rescue Ash from the Gorma and." Serena started.

"It's not that simple." Samson said.

"What?" They said.

"I'm no sorcerer, I can't conjure magic or break dark enchantments, even if we got Ash back , I don't think I could free him." Samson said as the Zyurangers gave discouraged looks.

"Wait! Daizyujin! You're a divine being! I'll bet you could free him right!" Red shouted.

" _It is possible, I could break the Gorma Enchantment around him, but to do so I would need him present and time."_ Daizyujin said.

"You see, there's still hope!" Red shouted.

Samson didn't look encouraged.

"Maybe, but Red, everyone really. We may have to accept a harsh reality, that even if Ash is a slave to the Gorma, he's still extremely dangerous to everyone around him now. Seir will use him as a weapon to cause death and destruction. There may come a time when you have to make a hard decision."

Red's eyes widened as he came over and grabbed Samson by the collar of his shirt. Pikachu on his shoulder growling.

"Are you asking me to kill him!?"

"Red, that's not what I."

"Are you asking me to kill my own brother!"

The other Zyurangers looked very upset as well, Serena almost as upset as Red.

"Red I'm just saying what might have to be done."

"Dam you old man, you go to hell!" Red screamed before he stormed out of the chamber.

"Pika Pikachu!"

Serena got up as well.

"Zyurangers you must understand."

"Understand what, that you want us to kill Ash, fuck you!" Serena shouted as she also stormed out followed by the other Zyurangers.

Samson took a deep breath as he turned back to the statues of the Guardian beasts.

* * *

Red was looking out at the ocean with Pikachu on his shoulder and Charmander beside him.

He took a deep breath as he looked out at the horizon.

"Red." He heard as Lillie came over with Nebby and sat down beside him.

"Red, I've been looking all over for you." Lillie said before she noticed the changed look on his face.

"Red what's wrong, you looked so happy earlier?"

Red took a deep breath as he petted Charmander's head.

"Lillie, do you have any siblings?" Red asked already knowing the answer from the picture.

Lillie took a deep breath as Nebby came beside her head.

"I had an older brother named Gladion."

"Had?" Red said as he turned to him.

Lillie took a deep breath.

"I guess I should have told you this earlier after you lost Ash, I can relate to you Red. When I was a little girl, my brother was, taken from me."

"What? How?"

Lillie gave an uncomfortable.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Were you and your brother close."

Lillie smiled a little.

"Every day he would play with me, give be piggyback rides, play hide and seek around the manor. I remember every time he'd hide in the exact same spot, he did it so I could find him and I'd feel like I was the best player ever. Every night I got scared he'd wait with me in my room until I feel asleep." Lillie said.

Red turned back to the ocean.

"Ash was always a good brother to have. I heard about some older brothers beating up their younger brothers. He never did that, it never even bothered him that we were half brothers."

"Really?"

Red shook his head smiling.

"No, to him it was like we were full brothers. I remember once when we were at a elementary school in Kanto, a kid in Ash's grade gave me a bloody nose because I didn't give him my brownie and told me if I told anyone he'd get me again. That night Ash knew something was wrong, he wouldn't let me deny it, when I told him what happened. My God, the next day you should have seen him, he beat the shit out of that kid so badly the kid actually wet himself."

"Really."

Red laughed a little.

"Ash got sent to the principle's office and mom yelled at him the entire night, but he said it was worth it. That kid never picked on me again."

Red stopped laughing.

"Lillie, if you could have your brother back, would you want him?"

"That's a silly question, of course I would."

"What if it was like he wasn't even the same person anymore, what if he was someone else entirely?"

Lillie took a deep breath.

"That's a hard question, I guess I'd want him back, and hope I could make him the person I knew and loved."

Red looked over at Pikachu before tightening his fist and looking back at the horizon.

Elsewhere, Serena was in the courtyard with a bow firing arrow after arrow down at a few targets, hitting them dead in the center of the chest each time.

"Serena." She heard as Moon came up behind her.

Serena took a deep breath.

"Serena, I think we should talk about this."

"About what?"

"The fact that Ash is alive and a slave to the Gorma. It's no secret to me how you feel about him."

Serena dropped her bow.

"For so long I wanted to see him again, ever since I was a little girl, he was the only boy I ever thought of in that way. I came here and when I found it it was really him, then I find out he was the same person I remembered, and more. I was going to tell him everything the day after it happened. Now I find out he's alive but that we might have to."

Moon took Serena by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes as Serena teared up.

"Don't think that way Serena, we're going to save him. He'll be back with us, the same person he was, and you can finally be with him."

Serena hugged Moon.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Gorma Palace, Ash was in Seir's chamber unarmored wearing a similar training armor to Seir's armor as the two sparred, Seir teaching Ash his dragon martial arts.

Ash kept pace with Seir as the dragon knight kept the intensity high.

Eventually Seir stopped.

He looked at Ash closely as he went over and rank some water.

"I see you're troubled Dragon Ranger."

Ash had a conflicted look.

"I failed you master, the Zyurangers got the best of me."

"You had one mistake, you will only improve my apprentice. The next time you face the Zyurangers you will crush them."

Ash kept the conflicted look on his face.

"Something else is troubling you." Seir said as he came up and put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"You can tell me."

"Forgive me master, but every time I see the Zyurangers, I feel conflicted about fighting them. Like there's something inside me that knows them, the Tyranoranger and Aeroranger in particular. Then there was that Pikachu. When I saw him I felt almost as if I knew him."

"Dragon ranger, it's time you learned the truth."

"Truth?"

Seir nodded.

"Your powers, like mine come from the Guardian beast Dragon Caesar, because of that it technically makes you a Zyuranger."

"I, I'm a Zyuranger?"

Seir nodded.

"It's why you hesitated before. But I will teach you how to control it."

"Thank you master."

"Dragon Ranger, there's something else you should know." Seir said before the chamber doors opened.

Seir and Ash quickly turned to see Prince Junior walk in slowly.

"Prince Junior, what are you doing here?"

Junior smiled as he stopped.

"I hoped to speak with you alone Seir."

Seir tightened his fist as he raised his hand and two dozen skull grunts ran in holding weapons.

"Continue sparring Dragon Ranger." Seir said as Ash went at the skull grunts.

Seir came up to Junior who was grinning evilly.

"Time for my training Seir."

"I, I still have to train my student."

"Tsk tsk tsk, did you forget our deal Seir? I used the Earth Shaking Jewel to recreate the Dragon Ranger's mind for you. Now you'll keep up your end of the bargain and train me , or I might just make the Dragon Ranger his old self again."

Seir grunted as he looked back at Ash.

"Dam you brat. Very well."

Prince Junior laughed a little.

"Let's go." The two left the chamber as Ash made short work of the skull grunts, shattering them all before returning to the water and drinking some.

As he drank he saw a flash of white lights as he saw himself in some kind of enclosure surrounded by pokemon with a younger boy who had brown hair and brown eyes beside him.

The two were laughing a playing together before Ash snapped back to where he was and breathed deeply.

He then saw himself with a little honey blonde haired girl in a forest helping her walk.

"Ahhhg!" Ash shouted as he dropped his cup and held his head.

"What's happening to me?"

Moments later a Gorma entered the room as Ash turned to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on your Dragon ranger, make sure you were ok after your failure to defeat the Zyurangers."

Ash turned away from them.

"I've had more success than most."

"Perhaps, but Seir had high hopes for you boy, he believed his apprentice would bring the Gorma victory."

Ash grit his teeth and tightened his fist, feeling ashamed of his failure.

"But , there is a way you can redeem yourself Dragon Ranger."

"What? How!?"

"The Zyurangers each have a legendary weapon, you need a proper weapon, and there is one more powerful than any of theirs. With it you can destroy them, and even Daizyujin."

"Daizyujin!"

"That's right, you would be brining ultimate victory to the Gorma Tribe, and you would honor Seir beyond belief."

Ash got up.

"Where is this blade?"

"Follow me."

The Gorma lead Ash into a chamber deep within the palace. He used a key to open the door to a very dark chamber.

Ash looked across an opening to see a black blade with a demonic like design to it.

Ash went closer to it when the pit around the blade ignited in fire.

Ash backed up as the Gorma smiled.

"This is the Blade of Lucifer, only those worthy can hold it. Are you worthy."

Ash tightened his fist and grit his teeth.

"I will prove myself to my master!" He shouted as he leapt up and over the fire, narrowly avoiding it as it followed him towards the blade.

Ash took the Blade of Lucifer in his hand and held it up before red energy surged around him.

Ash's eyes turned from red to black and red his expression changing as well while the Gorma gave a very evil grin.

Ash leapt back over and handed Ash something else.

"Best of luck Dragon Ranger."

* * *

Elsewhere back at the academy, the Zyurangers were back in the chamber as Samson went through the book of Gorma.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the Zyurangers and Samson.

"Here they are Umbrask and Esprak, twin brothers."

"They said something about avenging the 11th." Moon said.

"They also wanted to get my grandfather." Hau said.

"Here we are, it appears they're the last survivors of the Gorma 11th army. 6000 years ago during the war, a Gorma army and Zyuarmy clashed where Iki town is. The Zyurarmy won the battle, the Gorma army was slaughtered, only two surviving. This is a picture of the Zyutribe general who lead the Zyuarmy." Samson said as they saw a drawn picture of a man who looked like Hala."

"Wait are you saying I'm a descendent of that General?" Hau asked.

"It is possible, in either case your grandfather looks like him and that's all that matters to them."

"So we stay ready if and when they return." Red said not looking at Samson said.

"Guys!" Kiawe shouted as he ran in.

"They're back!" Kiawe shouted.

Umbrask and Esprak were in their massive forms marching across the island towards Iki town.

On the ground the triumvirate were watching when Seir arrived.

"Finish with Prince Junior?" Guzma asked in a mocking tone.

"Your Gorma are no match for Daizyujin. After this is done my Dragonranger will destroy the Zyurangers." Seir said.

"We'll crush him and have our revenge easily." Umbrask said before the ground around them burst and they were knocked down.

"Speaking of Daizyujin." Seir said as the divine being came into sight and marched at the two Gorma with the Zyurangers inside.

"Let's finish what we started." Red said as the two Gorma brothers ran at Daizyujin with their lances held up.

Daizyujin knocked their lances away with his forearms before slamming his shoulder into Umbrask and knocking Esprak's lance aside again before punching him.

The two recoiled and tried to come back as Daizyujin raised his arms and unleashed a blast from his horns that hit the two Gorma brothers and knocked them down.

Samson was also nearby watching the fight ensue with Pikachu and the other pokemon nearby.

The two Gorma looked afraid as Daizyujin came closer.

That was when Samson noticed a sizable explosion near his location.

"What the?"

The other Gorma on the ground looked just as surprised when they saw this.

Daizyujin and the Zyurangers saw the sky grow dark and red lightning surge around them.

"What's going on?" Hau asked.

" _I sense a great darkness is nearby."_ Daizyujin said in concern.

Seir's eyes widened as he saw none other than the Dragon Ranger grow to the size of Daizyujin holding a black blade.

"Ash!" Red shouted as he and Daizyujin saw him.

"Daizyujin today you go to hell!" The Dragon Ranger shouted as he charged forward and slashed Daizyujin twice with his blade.

"What's he doing here! I didn't summon him!" Seir shouted in concern.

"What's that blade he has?" Otrin asked.

Daizyujin tried to block the Dragon Ranger's next strike but he kicked Daizyujin's arm aside before slashing him again and knocking him back.

Daizyujin felt more pain from Ash's blade than other attacks.

" _There is great darkness coming from that blade. I must end this fight now."_

"Daizyujin no, that's Ash!" Red shouted.

" _I have no choice"_ Daizyujin said as the Dinosaur horn God Sword fell down in to his hand.

"He's right Red." Gary said reluctantly as the Dragon Ranger came forward only to have Daizyujin block his blade with his own and knock Ash's other arm aside before slashing his chest and making him stumble backwards.

Ash summer salted across the ground , but Daizyujin quickly kicked his side and made him fall over.

"Daizyujin please!" Red shouted in desperation before the two Gorma brothers got up behind Ash and unleashed blasts from their lances into Daizyujin.

"Oh no!" Samson shouted as Daizyujin saw three opponents around him.

"Oh that's not good." Moon said.

"Quick defensive mode!" Gary shouted as the two Gorma brothers tried to attack Daizyujin's back and flank only for him to knock them back with his sword and arm.

Ash used this opportunity to kick Daizyujin's arm aside before slashing him twice with his blade.

Daizyujin grunted in pain as the two Gorma brothers began slashing his flank and back.

Ash came forward, his blade surging with red energy before he slashed Daizyujin three times across the chest, making him fall to the ground.

Seir's eyes widened as he recognized the sword.

"The Blade of Lucifer! He's wielding the Blade of Lucifer!"

"What imbecile gave him that!?" Plumeria shouted.

Daizyujin and the Zyuranger saw Ash standing over them with his blade in hand.

" _Zyuranger you must escape."_

 _"_ What, Daizyujin we're not leaving you!" Serena shouted.

" _You must survive, even if I do not."_ Daizyujin said as they were hurled from his head and beside Samson.

Samson looked closer at the blade as Ash slammed it into the ground , causing it to shake and a fiery pit to open up.

Ash blasted Daizyujin again causing him to split back up into the Guardian beasts before they were forced into the pit.

"Go to Hell Guardian Beasts!" Ash shouted as the two Gorma brothers laughed.

"No!" Red and the others shouted as they sprinted over to the pit with Samson and their pokemon.

They watched in horror as they saw their beloved guardian beasts descend into the fires of hell.

"Tyrantrum!"

"Aerodactyl!"

"Bastiodon!"

"Mamoswine!"

"Arcanine!"

"Pika!"

"Char!"

"Row!"

The pit closed up as the Gorma vanished with Ash.

The Zyurangers fell to their knees, feeling broken and almost unable to continue.

"Ash, what have you done?" Red said tearing up.

Samson turned to the Zyurangers.

"That blade, it was the Blade of Lucifer." Samson said.

"What?" Gary said.

"That's why it was able to hurt Daizyujin. It's a blade of pure evil. Those Gorma were fools giving it to Ash."

"Why?" Hau asked.

"Because now there's a chance we can free Ash from their control."

"What!?" They all said, Serena and Red the loudest.

"Pika!"

* * *

Elsewhere inside Seir's chamber Ash was holding the blade of Lucifer , his body shaking as the darkness of the blade filled his body.

" _Dragon Ranger."_ He heard from a deep and powerful voice.

"Who, who said that?" Ash shouted looking around."

" _The time has come."_ The voice said as Ash was enveloped in emerald green light.

The door burst open as Seir rushed in, desperately looking for Ash.

"Dragon Ranger! Where are you!?" Seir sprinted through the palace looking for Ash.

"Dragon Ranger! Where are you!?" He screamed, wanting to kill whoever gave his apprentice the Blade of Lucifer.

Ash's eyes opened as he saw himself in a foggy chamber filled with statues of a dragon. The room was lit by several green candles.

Ash looked around when he noticed a small box in the center of the chamber.

Ash felt a great power inside the box and carefully opened it , seeing a small weapon inside.

He carefully took out he weapon. It was a short sword with a green, black, and golden blade , a symbol of the dragon footprint that was the same as the one on his Zyuranger coin sat in the middle of the hilt as well as an end that almost looked like a mouthpiece. Across the black pommel were three values that almost looked like an instrument's values.

As Ash held the weapon he felt as if his power was more complete, feeling it synchronize with his Zyuranger powers.

" _Now I shall return."_

Ash was enveloped in the light again as he appeared on top of a skyscraper in Hau'oli city.

Ash felt more power from the Blade of Lucifer and held his head as dark veins appeared across his face and he gave a sadistic expression before holding up his near weapon to his mouth, examining it and placing the mouth piece against his mouth.

He blew into it as he pressed a few of the valves, a distinct almost flute like sounding coming out in a series of notes that Ash played over and over, almost if he already knew them.

In the bay near the city , the water began to shift as something large moved underneath the waves. A pair of glowing green eyes appearing under the water.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _A large clash is coming next chapter, I'll try to get it ready soon_

 _Happy new year!_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIAPM)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Dragon Caesar

* * *

The Zyurangers were with their pokemon inside the hidden chamber, all of them feeling very defeated after what had just happened.

"The Guardian beasts, they're gone, just gone." Moon said.

Red saw Samson in front of the statues on his knees praying.

"What are you doing?"

"Silence, I'm praying."

"Praying?" Gary asked.

"Praying for the Guardian beasts to return."

"Will that work?" Serena asked.

"Maybe, the books says the Guardian beasts can return even from hell if there is enough faith in them from humanity."

Red came up to Samson.

"You said that the Gorma made a mistake giving Ash that blade, that we could save him now? What does that mean?"

Samson took a deep breath.

"It means that the Blade of Lucifer can only be weirded by those in control of their evil. In giving it to Ash it has brought out his darkness and is now consuming him."

"This doesn't sound like something we should be happy about!" Serena shouted.

"There's a catch, the sword has overtaken whatever control the Gorma had on him before. Meaning if it were destroyed, Ash would revert back to his true self."

This caught all of their attention as Red grabbed Samson by the shoulders.

"So if we destroy the sword, Ash will be free and himself again!?"

Samson nodded.

"What about the Guardian beasts though, Ash sent them to Hell." Gary said.

"Whatever is inside that armor, it isn't Ash anymore." Samson said as Gary turned to him.

"That blade is called the Blade of Lucifer for a reason."

"You're not saying it was made by?" Red started before Samson nodded. The Zyurangers giving a grim look.

"As for the Guardian beasts, I told you. I'm on it." Samson said as he continued praying.

The Zyurangers and their pokemon sweat dropped.

* * *

Elsewhere inside the Gorma palace, Guzma was with Plumeria and Otrin.

The three were with Prince Junior as they toasted champagne with Umbrask and Esprak and several other Gorma.

"A toast to victory!" Junior said.

"Daizyujin is in hell, the Zyurangers stand no chance against us now." Plumeria said.

As Otrin drank he noticed Seir against a column with his fist tightened.

Otrin came over to the dragon knight.

"Cheer up Seir, this is a time for celebration, Daizyujin is beaten. The Gorma tribe will finally have our revenge on the Zyutribe, and it's all because of your apprentice."

Seir smashed his fist into he column, cracking it before turning to Otrin.

"I won't celebrate until I find my apprentice and the one who gave him that blade."

"Perhaps after our final victory. Right now we have an invasion to plan." Otrin said as he walked back over with Seir beside him, Seir walking reluctantly.

"Now that Daizyujin is out of the picture, our Gorma warriors can grow massive and wipe out the humans unopposed." Plumeria said as Guzma turned to Umbrask and Esprak.

"Lead the attack on the city, leave no survivors."

The two bowed their heads before leaving the palace.

* * *

The Zyurangers were outside with their pokemon training as Kiawe was inside the dorms with the others.

Kiawe was studying to catch up on what he had missed from Bochamp's brainwashing.

Mallow was in the kitchen while Lana was watching tv with Sophocles.

Kiawe was in the same common room when he turned to them.

"Hey could you guys turn it down I'm trying to study."

"It seems hau'oli city is not the city to live in as it's once again under attack from monsters."

This caught their interest.

Outside Red was hacking at a few dummies when Kiawe ran towards them.

"Guys! They're attacking again!" Kiawe shouted.

"The Dragon Ranger!?" Red shouted.

"No those two from Iki town." Kiawe said.

"Come on we better go." Red said as they and their pompon quickly left the school.

"Guys wait! I wasn't finished yet!" Kiawe shouted.

The Zyurangers armored up and hurried downtown where they saw people running in fear while the police tried to evacuate them.

"Alright where are they?" Hau asked.

Gary's eyes widened.

"Uh guys." Gary said as they all turned in horror to see Umbrask and Esprak in their giant forms terrorizing the city, smashing apart buildings and cars on the ground.

"Ok this is bad." Hau said.

"Without Daizyujin what can we do?" Moon asked as Red grit his teeth.

"We have to try something, let's use the Howling Cannon." Red said as they brought their weapons together and held onto Red as he fired the blast at Umbrask, the blast having seemingly no effect on him.

"Dam even the Howling cannon can't hurt them." Gary said as Red grit his teeth.

They heard a series of laughs as the Gorma triumvirate and Seir arrived on the scene.

"Gorma!" Red shouted as they were spotted.

"Look, even the Zyurangers have arrived to see our victory." Plumeria said.

"Look Zyurangers, look at your world crumble before your very eye." Guzma started before they all heard something.

Many others in the city also heard the sound.

"What is that?" Serena asked as Pikachu looked around.

The sound almost sounded like a flute and trumpet.

Even Umbrask and Esprak stopped to listen, confused.

Soon Seir recognized the sound as his head shot to the top of a building where he saw Ash playing on a short sword.

"Dragon ranger!"

The Zyurangers also looked up and saw Ash as well.

"Ash!"

"Pika!"

Ash reached down and grabbed his bucker.

"Go Dragon Buckler!" Ash shouted as his armor formed over them and he continued playing.

The water in the bay began to shift as several men on boats and ships saw something moving below them.

"What's that?" One asked as the water began to shake before the water burst, a colossal beast rising out of the water.

The Zyurangers and Gorma saw the creature rise up and roar.

The creature was nearly as big as Daizyujin with glowing red eyes and almost looked like a colossal Charizard but much fiercer and more dangerous looking. His head and body more dragon like, a more dragon like skull, body, wings, and tail with spikes across them and his entire body covered in armor like the Guardian beasts.

His armor was mostly black and grey with some emerald green across his wing insides legs , tail flame, eyes, and golden areas. His claws were much more curved and dragon like that were glowing green.

"Grauuuuu!" The creature roared.

"What, what is that thing!?" Gary said in fear.

"It looks like a dragon Charizard." Red said.

"Dragon Caesar!" Seir shouted as Dragon Caesar came beside the building with Ash on it.

"That's Dragon Caesar!?" Serena shouted.

"The dark Guardian beast."

"He found the Dragon Dagger, how did he find the Dragon Dagger!?" Seir shouted.

Ash leapt onto Dragon Caesar's head and raised both his blades as Dragon Caesar roared again, rattling the people below.

"Bow before Dragon Caesar!" Ash shouted as Umbrask and Esprak charged forward with their lances raised.

Ash continued playing the dagger as Dragon Caesar slashed Umbrask across his face before blocking Esprak's lance with his left claws and then slashing him with his right, knocking him back.

"He's turned against the Gorma?" Serena asked.

Red was just as confused.

The two brothers came at Dragon Caesar again, the dark Guardian beast knocking their lances away again with his claws before coming toward and smashing his head and wings into them.

Esprak and Umbrask came at Dragon Caesar again trying to slash him only for Dragon Caesar to knock their lances away again with his claws before slashing Esprak twice before hurling his tail through the air and smashing it into Umbrask's head , hurling him back.

"He's so powerful." Gary said.

"Crush that overgrown lizard!" Guzma shouted.

"You fool they stand no chance against Dragon Caesar." Seir said.

Dragon Caesar hurled Esprak back through a building as the two Gorma brothers struggled to get up.

"They're wrecking the whole city!" Hau shouted as the Zyurangers got in cover from the debris.

Umbrask and Esprak brought their lances together and unleashed a combined blast at Dragon Caesar who brought his claws up over his chest as well as his wings, doing his best to block the blast.

They came closer and closer continuing the blast until Ash played a different tune on the dagger and Dragon Caesar's neck began to glow green.

"Burn!" Ash shouted as Dragon Caesar knocked their lances aside and roared, unleashing a massive jet of green dragon and fire energy into the two brothers, making them cry out in pain and back up before Dragon Caesar slashed them both , knocking them back before he charged forward and breathed more fire into them, hurling his tail around knocking them onto the ground.

The two got up again and came at Dragon Caesar from different directions, slashing his back and sides and making him back up as they blasted him.

"Grauuu!" Dragon Caesar roared as he unleashed fire all around him before leaping off the ground and soaring through the air, slashing both Gorma brothers before they landed before his feet.

Dragon Caesar came down and snapped his jaws around Esprak's head, snapping down as he clawed through his neck, decapitating him.

"Brother!" Umbrask shouted before Dragon Caesar snapped his jaws around Umbrask's neck before smashing his tail into his body , ripping his head off his body.

"Oh my God." Moon said as they saw the two Gorma explode.

"Grauuu!" Dragon Caesar roared.

"Dragon Caesar claims this world as his own." Ash shouted as the Zyurangers arrived on top of a building.

"Ash!" Serena shouted.

"It's no use, even if he heard you he has no memory of who he really is." Gary said.

"Maybe we can reach him. You don't know that." Serena said.

"We need to destroy that sword." Red said.

"How can we without Daizyujin?" Hau asked.

Back in the hidden chamber , Samson continued praying before the statues' eyes lit up.

* * *

The Zyurangers heard five roars and felt the ground shake.

"What's happening?" Hau said.

Dragon Caesar and Ash felt the ground shake as well.

Dragon Caesar looked around before the ground began to open up.

"Guys look!" Red shouted as they heard another powerful roar.

Tyrantrum ran out of the opening , roaring.

"Tyrantrum!" Red shouted before he leapt down onto his head.

"What they're back!?" Plumeria said.

"Fall back!" Guzma shouted as he fell back with the others except Seir left.

"It's great to see you again. Let's go get them!" Red shouted as Tyrantrum charged at Dragon Caesar, who turned just in time to see Tyrantrum as he snapped his jaws around his neck and kept latched on as Dragon Caesar roared in pain with sparks going around his neck.

Tyrantrum kept moving Dragon Caesar around before Dragon Caesar snapped his own jaws around the back of Tyrantrum's neck and slashed his side with his claws.

Red saw Ash on Dragon Caesar's head and tried to make his way towards him only to be knocked down when Dragon Caesar locked his foot under Tyrantrum's leg and force him off him before breathing fire into his side.

Red grunted as he and Tyrantrum felt the fire and several bursts came around them.

Dragon Caesar hurled his tail around and knocked Tyrantrum onto his side with Red falling onto the pavement.

The other Zyurangers rushed over to Red as he got up.

"Dragon Caesar is too powerful." Red said before Tyrantrum got back on his feet.

Moments later the other four Guardian Beasts also rose up.

"Arcanine!"

"Aerodactyl!"

"Bastiodon!"

"Mamoswine!"

"Let's go Daizyujin!" Red shouted as the Zyurangers leapt up onto their Guardian beasts.

Samson soon arrived on the scene as he saw Daizyujin form.

He smiled.

"Daizyujin has returned." Samson said smiling.

"Daizyujin I'm so glad you're back." Hau said.

" _It's good to be free Zyurangers."_

 _"_ Daizyujin we can save Ash if we destroy his sword." Red said.

" _I know, since Ash is connected to Dragon Caesar if we can destroy the sword it will free Dragon Caesar as well."_

"Dragon Caesar too, so he won't be a dark Guardian beast anymore!" Serena said.

" _Exactly, we can save them both. Dragon Caesar means as much to me as Ash does to you. We can save them both."_ Daizyujin said as they came forward.

"Let's destroy them!" Ash shouted as Dragon Caesar roared.

The two clashed, Daizyujin knocking Dragon Caesar's claws back with his arms before punching his chest and making him stumble backwards.

Daizyujin came forward again as Dragon Caesar knocked his arm aside before slashing him across his chest and then hurled his tail across Daizyujin's side, making him stumble before Dragon Caesar lunged forward , Daizyujin grabbed his forearms and held him in place before kicking Dragon Caesar's chest.

Dragon Caesar snarled as he hurled his tail around at Daizyujin who caught the tail and hurled Dragon Caesar across the streets.

Ash felt the blade of Lucifer surge through him again as it did the same through Dragon Caesar.

Dragon Caesar got up and roared as he unleashed a blast of fire into Daizyujin.

The Zyurangers grunted as there were several large bursts around Daizyujin's chest and body.

"Protect!" Hau shouted as Daizyujin raised his arms up in an x around his body.

"Attack!" Red shouted as Daizyujin unleashed a blast from his horns and hit Dragon Caesar across his body, making him stumble.

"Dragon rush!" Ash shouted as he played another tune and Dragon Caesar roared, his body covering itself in green dragon energy before he rushed forward and flew into Daizyujin, hurling him back and onto the ground.

"Dam , he's powerful." Moon said.

"We need to end this fight now. Dinosaur Horn, God Sword!" Red shouted as Daizyujin got right back up in a single motion before his sword fell into his hand.

Daizyujin charged froward and knocked away Dragon Caesar's left claws with his offhand before slashing his body twice with his sword.

Dragon Caesar grunted in pain as he came at Daizyujin again only for Daizyujin to kick his leg and make him lose balance before slashing him again, hurling Dragon Caesar onto the ground as Ash fell onto a building top.

Daizyujin put his Arcanine foot onto Dragon Caesar's chest to keep him from getting up.

"We got them separated!" Serena shouted.

Pikachu climbed onto Red' s shoulder as Charmander also got up.

"It's time to finish this." Red said.

"Red you're not going out there alone are you?" Serena asked.

"I have to."

"Are you insane, he kicked all our asses, what makes you think you can beat him on your own?" Gary asked.

"Because I'm his brother, I have to be the one to do this."

"Char!"

"Pika!"

"Red you're not facing him alone." Serena said.

" _No, this is Red's task, and his alone."_ Daizyujin said.

"I'll be ok guys." Red said before he drew his sword and short sword.

The three leapt from Daizyujin onto the rooftop where Ash had gotten up.

Ash turned to Red and the pokemon.

"Ash I know you're in there somewhere , I'm going to save you!"

Unknown to the two Delia was watching this on tv.

"What the hell is Ash doing, taking on the green one all by himself." She said in great concern.

"Graaah!" Ash screamed as he charged forward and clashed with Red, the two exchanging sword strikes with Ash easily overpowering Red at each strike and delivering several slashes across Red's armor before kicking him back.

"Charmander!" Charmander shouted as he tried to leap at Ash with his claws out while Pikachu ran forward with quick attack.

Ash flip kicked them both down in a single motion.

Red came at Ash again, trying to strike him with every bit of training he had, but Ash was to skilled, knocking his blades aside before slashing Red in an X.

As Red stumbled Ash surged with red energy before he unleashed a blast from the Blade of Lucifer into Red and and the pokemon , knocking them back.

"Geez Red's getting killed out there." Gary said as Serena watched in concern.

Red grunted as he switched his short sword to his ranger gun while Pikachu sparked his cheeks and Charmander's tail flame grew larger.

Ash brought the dragon dagger up to his helmet's mouth area and began playing the tune again.

Red unleashed his ranger gun as Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt and Charmander unleashed enhanced Embers.

The golden shield around Ash deflected the three attacks back at his opponents, bursting around them as they were knocked near the edge.

"Dam it, he's too strong." Red said before an pink arrow struck Ash's hand , making him grunt as he dropped the dragon dagger. The small blade falling to a lower rooftop near their, Serena catching it.

"Save Ash!" Serena shouted as Red nodded.

He ran at Ash again with his pokemon.

Despite losing the dagger, Ash was able to knock back each of Red's strikes and avoid attacks from the pokemon.

He slashed Red again before kicking Pikachu back then striking Charmander.

Ash's sword surged again as he slammed it into the ground , more red energy bursting around them.

Red grunted in pain as he and the other two got up.

"Char."

"Pika."

"Die!" Ash shouted with the Blade of Lucifer held up.

Daizyujin looked down at Red.

" _I won't allow evil to claim two Zyurangers! Awaken the fire inside the Tyranoranger!"_ Daizyujin said.

Red felt a great passion and burning fire inside him as Charmander felt the same.

Ash saw Red's sword ignite as his armor did the same with Charmander also getting surrounded in fire.

The other Zyurangers were in disbelief as they saw this, Pikachu as well.

Red hurled his sword into Ash,slashing across his arms and chest, making him drop the Blade of Lucifer.

Red and Charmander charged forward together in a powerful fire storm with Red's sword reforming in his hand as they slashed Ash together three times each, every strike having more fire burst out from their sword and claws, making Ash stumble backwards.

As Ash tried to get up, grabbing the Blade of Lucifer , Pikachu got up.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted Ash with electricity, making him grunt as stayed where he was, holding the blade over his head.

"Gahhh!" Red shouted as he and Charmander charged forward again in an explosive fire strike hitting the Blade of Lucifer and making it burst into pieces.

"Ahhhh!" Ash screamed as he surged with more red energy, Daizyujin and the other Zyurangers saw Dragon Caesar cry out in pain with the same red energy surging through him.

A black fog seemed to leave Ash's armor as he continued to cry out in pain before Dragon Caesar's eyes stopped glowing red and glowed green.

"Ash!" Red shouted as he knelt down beside Ash with Pikachu beside him.

"Pika!"

Daizyujin got up Dragon Caesar as he looked at them again.

 _"The Darkness has been purged from Dragon Caesar and the Dragon Ranger, they're free!"_ Daizyujin shouted.

Ash breathed deeply as he de-armored.

His eyes turned from red to brown again as he saw Pikachu over him.

"Pikachu?" He said softly.

"Ash." Red said tearing up as he tried to hug him.

Serena rushed onto the rooftop near them when several bursts hit the area around them, forcing the four back away from Ash.

Seir leapt up over Ash, grabbing him.

"The Dragon Ranger is mine!" Seir shouted.

"No!" Red and Serena shouted.

Seir began to vanish when Daizyujin slammed his hand into the rooftop, shaking it and making Seir let go of Ash.

Seir got his footing back and tried to get back at Ash only to see Daizyujin's horns glow.

" _Be gone demon Dragon!"_

Seir roared before he leapt off the rooftop and vanished.

Red hugged Ash tightly before Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder and hugged him.

"Red, what happened?"

"Shut up, you're alive, and you're not evil." Red said tearing up again.

* * *

Inside Seir's chamber , the Dragon Knight was in a blind rage as he smashed through several columns with his bare hands, also tearing apart Skull grunt after Skull grunt.

"Grauuuu!" He roared as he surged with green energy and blasted another column and three skull grunts apart.

He then began breathing deeply as Prince Junior walked in with Otrin and Plumeria.

"Someone's angry." Junior said.

"Leave!" Seir roared.

"Not quite, our deal is still in place. Which means we have training to do."

"The Dragon ranger is not with me, we will not train until he is."

"He's gone now. He and Dragon Caesar are back with the Zyurangers, there are six of them now and another Guardian beast. You made the Dragon Ranger Seir, and now he's against us. Gorma XIV will not be happy, I can alleviate Gorma XIV's rage if you train me."

Seir came up in front of Junior.

"I will get him back, mark my words."

* * *

Ash was back at the academy with the Nurse looking at him in his room.

"I swear they don't pay me enough for this job. Dead boys coming back to life." She said.

"Alright young man , it looks like you've been through hell and back, but you should be fine." The Nurse said as she left.

Red came in again and hugged Ash extremely tightly.

"Gahh, Red alright I'm back no need to break my back."

"I thought you were dead Ash, well the others did. I never gave up."

"Well it feels like I'm back from the dead." Ash said hugging Red back.

"Hey , did mom think I was."

"No, she never thought you were dead."

"Well that's good. Maybe we should go see her soon. I should probably see Samson too, I don't remember much when I was there but I do remember everything Seir taught me and."

"Ash none of that now. You're back let's just enjoy that." Red said.

Red withdrew as Pikachu leapt up from the bed into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash said as Pikachu nudged his head against Ash's.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"That's not all." Red said as he lifted up Rockruff.

"Ruf!"

Ash held both of them in his arms.

"Oh I missed you both so much. Are the others coming in?" Ash asked , Red smiling.

"Yeah the others want to see you, but one wanted to see you first." Red said as he and Charmander left.

Ash kept hugging his pokemon before someone else entered.

"Ash." A soft voice said as Ash turned to see Serena standing there alone.

Before Ash could say anything else , Serena almost sprinted over and hugged him even harder than Red.

At first she didn't say anything, she just teared up a little.

"I missed you so much, I thought you were gone forever." She said.

"It's ok, I know I gave you guys a scare, but I." Ash said before Serena slapped him across the face.

"What the hell were you thinking! Taking Seir on alone like that!?"

Ash sweat dropped.

"I don't know, I thought maybe if I tried hard enough and gave it my all I could prevail. I guess I" Serena hugged him again.

"Don't ever leave me again."

"It's ok Serena, I'm not going anywhere." Ash said as he hugged her back.

Pikachu smiled a little.

When Serena let go of Ash she realized he was still shirtless.

Her face turned redder than it had ever been as she saw he had changed a bit. Before he had been taken , Ash had been in great shape like the others from Samson's intense training. She had seen him shirtless a few times before, but now with Seir's training he was even more muscular than she could have imagined, not in a disgusting steroid way, but in a pure muscle manner. He also had several dragon desk black, gold , and green tattoos on his chest, back and left arm. She also noticed he had several scars on his body, mostly what looked like claw scratches, three coming across his chest.

"You have tattoos, and scars." She said her face still read.

Ash sweat dropped.

"Yeah, Seir did this to me, I will say I'm glad I remember the techniques he taught me, those will come in handy, but this is a bit much."

"I think you look fine, maybe more than fine." She said nervously.

Serena was shaking as she tightened her fist.

"You have to tell him now, you've been given a second chance. I can't blow it."

"Serena." Ash said in a different tone.

He took a deep breath.

"Coming back here, seeing you guys again with my own mind free from the Gorma. It made me think about things differently. About how I feel."

"What?"

"Serena, the truth is, I never really stopped thinking about you either. I mean there were a few girls interested in me, but none of them felt right. None of them were , well."

Ash seemed nervous now too as Pikachu gave a look of anticipation.

"I guess what I'm saying is, maybe I'd like us to be more than just friends."

The moment Ash finished this sentence Serena grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in as her lips met his.

Both of their faces were now equally red as they kissed.

Serena saw Ash's eyes shot open and realized she may have made a mistake, going too far too fast.

Just then, She put his own arm around Serena and leaned forward, kissing Serena again as he held her up, Serena;s left leg popping and both their eyes closing.

"Pika Pikachu!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Well Ash is free from the Gorma and the power of the Dragon Ranger as well as Dragon Caesar are his_

 _He and Serena are more than just friends now as well :) so no more tiptoeing around it_

 _For those of you who didn't see it when introduced Serena, this is Long haired Serena, I preferred her with long hair_

 _The next few will be school based_

 _Also I think I know what I'm doing with Z move vs mega evolution idea,_

 _Also as seen in this chapter, the Zyurangers haven't unlocked all of their abilities yet, they have only scratched the surface_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: First Date

* * *

It was early in the morning at the Alola pokemon academy and the light began to shine through Ash and Red's window.

Ash stretched his arms and looked around, seeing he was still where he thought he was.

Pikachu quickly got up and saw Ash was still there as well.

"Pika!"

Pikachu shouted as he rushed up to his head.

Ash smiling a little as Pikachu nudged his head against him.

Red and Charmander awoke as they saw Ash climb down with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Red saw Ash stretch his arms without his shirt on.

"I just realized, you're going to have to explain those tattoos and scars to mom." Red said jokingly.

Red's face turned red as he realized he was right.

"Oh shit! You're right." Ash held his head.

"She freaked out that one time we got temporary tattoos. These are gorma style dragon tattoos, I don't think they'll come off." Ash said sweat dropping.

"Maybe you could just explain exactly what happened, it might make her more calm."

"I certainly missed your sense of humor Red." Ash said

"Also if you don't mind me asking, what's exactly your situation now with Serena?"

Ash picked up Rockruff who was asleep on a chair.

"We're definitely more than friends now."

"Finally."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I'm glad you finally put together she liked you."

"Wait Serena had a crush on me?"

Red smiled and shook his head.

"Pika." Pikachu said thinking the same thing as Red.

* * *

Serena was in her room with Lillie, her face was red as she had a big smile on her face with her eyes closed.

Lillie saw Serena's expression as she brushed Vulpix and Rockruff's fur.

"Someone's in a good mood." Lillie said.

"Yes, I'm in a really good mood!"

"I assume this has to do with Ash being back."

"Yeah that , and more." Serena said before Lillie's expression changed as she looked at Serena.

"Did you tell him?"

"I did more than that, I kissed him!"

"What!?"

"That's not even the best part, at first I thought I might have freaked him out and overstepped my bounds, but then he kissed me back."

"He did!?"

Serena nodded.

"It was better than I ever imagined it would be."

"What did you do after that?"

"Well we kissed and for a while , talked a little about it. Then after a while and I got tired and he carried me in his arms back to the room, then gave me another kiss when he laid me down..You were already asleep."

"So are you guys like, dating?"

"Well, he didn't ask me out on a date or anything and we never put a title on it or anything."

"Well congratulations then I guess."

"Speaking of relationships, what's your current stance with Red."

"Red? What are you talking about?" Lillie said a little nervous.

"I see the way you two act around each other. "

"It's, it's nothing." She said avoidingly.

Moments later there was a knock on the door and the two turned to see Ash and Red at the door.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Ash!" Serena said.

"We better get down for breakfast." Red said.

Serena got up with her pokemon before coming over to Ash.

Red and Lillie felt a little uncomfortable when they saw Ash give Serena a kiss on the lips.

Serena had Vulpix beside her and Rockruff in her pokeball.

Ash and Serena walked down the hall holding hands with Red and Lillie coming behind them with Charmander and Nebby.

* * *

When they reached the eating area, Ash and Serena sat by each other closer than usual.

Everyone was staring at Ash as he ate.

Ash noticed this finally.

"Guys, I'm back, I'm not a zombie or anything."

"We thought we saw you die man. This is a bit much for us." Kiawe said.

"It's great that you're back, we all missed you a lot." Hau said.

"I know I was heartbroken." Gary said.

The others turned to him as Ash looked at him weirded out.

"Really?"

"Yeah with you gone, who was I going to compete with."

"What was it like, the Gorma base? What does Seir look like?" Moon asked.

"I don't remember much, I never saw Seir's face, I do remember the techniques he taught me. I also remember something else kind of important."

"What?" Gary asked.

"You can discuss that with me." Samson said as he came in.

"Zyurangers, when you're finished with breakfast we're going right into training and having class after."

"Really?" Hau asked.

Samson nodded.

After finishing their breakfast, Ash and the other Zyurangers went outside to the courtyard and began their intense training.

As they practiced their martial arts , they eventually saw Ash practicing his new dragon style and got a little afraid, remembering him using the techniques on them.

Gary was also a little upset when he saw how much more fierce and advanced Ash's form looked in comparison to his own.

"Geez look at him go." Moon said.

Serena blushed a little.

"Yeah."

Samson came over to Ash with several scrolls in hand.

"Ash." He said as Ash turned to him.

"Now that you've switched to the Dragon style of fighting , these might be helpful for your training."

Ash opened the scrolls and saw they were the techniques Seir had been teaching him as well as the continuation going on to stuff they didn't even come close to touching yet. At the end of the last scroll it said if one masters this far they will become a real Dragon.

This interested Ash as he gave a determined look.

"If I master this technique, and use my Dragon ranger powers, I can beat Seir." Ash said as he took out the first scroll.

Pikachu and Rockruff were before him.

"Let's do this!"

"Pika!"

"Ruff!"

The Zyurangers continued to train for a few hours before they met up in the chamber.

They were each covered in sweat and exhausted from Samson's continued intensity increase.

Even Ash was just as fatigued as the others, the scroll giving him a much harder workout than he anticipated.

"Alright Ash you need to tell us everything you remember from your time in the Gorma's captivity." Samson said.

Ash took a deep breath as Serena held his hand.

"I'll do my best." Ash said trying to remember.

The Gorma live inside a massive palace, it felt like a self contained world, there were thousands of Gorma monsters inside. But most went around in their human form. The leadership is made of up the triumvirate, plus two others."

"Two others."

"Someone called Gorma XIV. They're apparently in charge. I never met them."

"Gorma XIV." Samson said in great interest.

"What does that mean?" Red asked.

"The title Gorma followed by a number is what the Gorma Emperor is called."

"Gorma emperor." They all said.

Samson nodded.

"Yes, the supreme leader of the Gorma tribe. It's strange, the last Gorma emperor was killed in the final battle without an heir. It's why their tribe fell apart, they had no leader."

"So this Gorma XIV must have ascended to the throne, which explains why they came back now." Gary said.

"There was one more person, a guy who looked my age. He called himself prince Junior."

"Prince Junior?" They all said.

"He outranked the triumvirate and wore bone armor like Guzma."

"He must be connected to Gorma XIV."

"One thing I did notice was he seemed to want Seir to train him, but Seir didn't want to."

"That's just great, another dragon warrior we'll have to deal with." Gary said.

"One thing at a time, we learned a great deal about the Gorma. Well done Ash. That's enough for today" Samson said.

The Zyurangers left before they saw the other students and Kukui.

"What's going on?" Red asked.

"Today for class we're going down to the coast and into the water. Ash, feel free to stay here and relax a little after what happened." Kukui said.

Ash looked over at Serena.

"Would it be alright if Serena stayed with me, so I can have some company."

Serena blushed a little hearing him say this.

"Very well. If it's ok with Seren."

"Yes!" She almost shouted.

"We'll see you guys when you get back." Red said as they left.

Ash and Serena were now alone with their pokemon before Ash took Serena's hand.

"So, Serena. Would you like to go on, well, I guess you could call it a date?"

Serena's face blushed even more as she smiled with her eyes closed.

"Yes."

* * *

A few minutes later they were walking across the road down he coast looking out at the ocean.

They were holding hands and had their two Rockruff in front of them nipping at each other playfully while Pikachu rode on Ash's shoulder and Vulpix walked beside Serena.

"So what did you have in mind?" Serena asked.

"I was thinking we take a walk, watch the ocean for a bit , get some lunch in town, then I have a little surprise."

"Surprise?" Serena said with interest.

Ash nodded.

"Well I can't wait to see it." Serena said before they looked out at the ocean.

* * *

Elsewhere in the ocean just off the school , the class was with Kukui as they rode several of the school's Lapras into the water.

The students had changed into bathing suits and life jackets, Lillie wearing three as she nervously sat beside Red holding onto him tightly with Nebby beside her.

"Come on Lillie, you can't be afraid of the ocean." Red said.

"I thought you weren't afraid of pokemon anymore." Sophocles said in a condescending manner.

Lillie glared at him.

"I'm not afraid of cute little ones like Nebby. But the ocean is full of giant ferocious pokemon like Sharpedo, Gyarados Seaking." Lillie said holding onto Red tightly.

"We'll be fine Lillie." Red said.

"Alright we've reached a good spot." Lana said as the Lapras stopped around some rocks.

"Let's do some fishing , remember what you were taught about pokemon that live in the ocean vs those that live in lakes and streams." Kukui said.

"I'm going to catch a good one!" Gary shouted as he casted his line in.

Mallow sat beside him smiling.

"I like your confidence. I'll get one too!" She shouted casting one in.

Kiawe sat on the same Lapras as Lana, giving a bored look.

"Water pokemon, I'd rather get some fire types."

"Come on Kiawe, branch out a little." Lana said as she cast a line in.

Moon and Hau sat together on another Lapras with their lines in the water.

They saw Lana immediately reel in a Goldeen, less then a minute later she reeled in a Feebas, then a Finneon.

Moon gave an annoyed look seeing how well Lana was doing.

"Not even a nibble." Moon said.

"We can do this, we just need to be patient like Kukui said." Hau said.

"Or use your brains." They heard from Sophocles as they looked at him on another Lapras.

They saw him holding a high tech metal rod.

"Battery powered, autoreel , special lure dispenser." Sophocles said sounding proud.

"Hey that's cheating , you're not using the techniques from class!" Moon shouted.

"Who needs them when you have technology." Sophocles said as he cast the line in.

"Now I just wait and , yes a bite!" Sophocles said as he pressed a button and they saw a small surge of electricity.

"What's that?" Hau asked.

"A small shock to weaken the pokemon and make it easier to pull in."

"What! You can't do that, it's cruel!" Moon shouted.

"It's smart." Sophocles said as his line auto pulled itself in until Sophocles's eyes widened when he saw a Gyarados's head come up with an angry expression and his line in his mouth.

"Uhhhh." Sophocles said as the Gyarados growled , angry about the shock.

"Grawww!" Gyarados roared as he blasted Sophocles with Hydro pump, sending him flying through the air as Moon laughed a little.

"Geez I hope he's ok." Hau said.

"I'm sure he will be." Moon said sitting back.

Lillie was shaking as she looked at the water with her rod in hand.

Red saw this and put his hand on her forearm.

"How about we cast out together."

"Ok." Lillie said as they cast out together.

Lillie seemed less afraid when Red helped her.

* * *

Elsewhere in Hau'oli city, Ash and Serena were with their pokemon at a local restaurant.

They were sitting in the outside section by the ocean with their pokemon by their feet.

"This is such a nice place, how did you get us in so fast."

Ash nervously sweat dropped.

"The thing is, I kind of planned on asking you out today anyway. I planned on ditching training with you so we could have some time to ourselves. I made the reservation last night."

Serena blushed a little.

"That was sweet of you." She said.

"I see Red became the Tyranoranger after Seir took me."

"Tyrantrum did say he was worthy." Serena said.

Ash smiled.

"Red is a better fit for the Tyranoranger than I was. Plus given the color of the armor and his name."

Serena giggled a little.

"Your new armor seems to suit you better than the Tyranoranger."

Ash looked down at his Dragon Buckler.

"You're right, looking back at how the Tyranoranger powers were and my new Dragon Ranger Powers. I don't know why , but the Dragon ranger powers seem to work with me more than the Tyranoranger powers did. It's like I was meant to be the Dragon Ranger instead of the Tyranoranger."

A few minutes later their foot arrived.

Serena got some oysters while Ash got a lobster.

"Geez this looks expensive." Serena said.

"Well thanks to Daizyujin, money is no object for us."

"True, thanks Daizyujin." Serena said.

" _As I said before, it is no problem"_ Daizyujin said.

"Besides Red taking my place as Tyranoranger, what else happened in my absence?"

"Well we kept going with lessons. We went over bug pokemon, flying pokemon, and the alolan form of Executor."

"Maybe you could help me catch up." Ash said.

"I'd love to, plus we'd get to spend more time together." Serena said.

Ash's expression changed, Serena noticing it.

"Ash , is something wrong."

"Serena, I need to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"What you said last night, scolding me for being reckless in going right at Seir. It made me think about how reckless I can be some times. Not thinking things through, it almost cost me my life, and I never even considered that, or what it would do to everyone I left behind." Ash said as he rubbed Pikachu and his Rockruff's heads.

"Pika." Pikachu said looking up at him.

"You especially."

Serena gave a compassionate look as she put her hand on Ash's.

"It's ok Ash, I overreacted last night."

"No you didn't. I was too careless with my life, and I won't make that mistake again. From now on, I need to think about you and everyone else I care about whenever I want to do something reckless."

* * *

Back with Red and Lillie,they waited for a pokemon to come when they felt a tug on the line.

"We got something." Red said.

"I hope it's not a big one." Lillie said as she and Red pulled it up and saw the pokemon come out of the water.

The pokemon seemed to be a silver and purple arthropod pokemon.

"Hey look they got a Wimpod." Lana said as the others turned.

"Huh see Lillie, this one's nice and small. Nothing to be afraid of." Red started before the Wimpod spit the lure out and leapt into them both, hitting them with struggle bug.

"Ahhh!" Lillie screamed before Red forced the Wimpod off and back into the water.

"Are you ok?" Red asked.

"I think so." Lillie said before they realized their life jackets had been torn up by the attack.

"Oh great." Lillie said as they took them off.

Red saw Lillie's white bikini and Lillie saw Red without his jacket, the two never seeing each other like this before.

Their faces turned slightly red as they looked away.

"We should probably get some more life jackets."

"Right I." Lillie started before Wimpod leapt up again.

"Lillie lookout!"

Lillie turned her back to the Pokemon before it went across her back taking her top with him.

Red's face became just like his name as well as crestfallen.

Lillie screamed as her face turned red and she covered her chest with her arms.

Nebby laughed a little as Charmander also gave a crestfallen look.

"What's wrong?" Kukui asked.

Red quickly grabbed one of the torn up life jackets and put it around Lillie's back.

"Nothing , we were just attacked by a Wimpod!"

"Ok." Kukui said.

Wimpod was in the water giving an amused expression with Lillie's top in his mouth.

"Don't worry Lillie. I'll get it back!" Red shouted as he dove in after the Wimpod who swam underwater.

Lillie's face stayed red from embarrassment and seeing Red go after Wimpod.

Red swam after Wimpod eventually grabbing his tail and pulling him up as he swam towards the surface.

Red came up and hurled Wimpod onto a nearby rock as Charmander leapt from Lapras onto the rock.

Wimpod shook his head as he saw Charmander land in front of him growling.

Red climbed back onto Lapras as he saw this.

"Let's get him Charmander!" Red shouted.

"Char!"

"Wimp!" Wimpod shouted as he tried to splash some sand into Charmander's eyes.

"Block with your tail and use Growl!" Red shouted as Charmander hurled his tail around, the flame at the end burning up the sand before he faced Wimpod again.

"Char!" He growled, shaking the Wimpod before he tried to run at Charmander and use Struggle bug on him.

"Scratch!"

Charmander ran forward and easily overpowered Wimpod with his growl taking effect and his own natural strength from training hard.

He unleashed a furry of scratches across Wimpod's underside, making him drop Lillie's top.

"Ember!"

"Char mander!" Charmander roared as he unleashed a blast of fire into Wimpod, making him land in the water covered in burn marks.

Red quickly pulled out a net ball.

"Pokeball go!" He shouted as the net ball hit Wimpod and sent him inside.

Red watched carefully before the Wimpod was caught.

"Yes I got him!" Red shouted before Charmander looked proud then started to glow.

"Char?"

"Charmander." Red said as Charmander grew larger and had a horn like protrusion on the back of his head with narrow green eyes and a long snout.

"Char." He said in a more powerful voice.

"No way Charmander you evolve into Charmeleon!" Red shouted in excitement as he rushed over to the rock and hugged him.

"Char!" Charmeleon said sounding proud of himself as Red let him go and he looked at his new body in the water's reflection.

"Charmeleon evolved and I got a new pokemon." Red said before he saw Charmeleon hand him something.

"Oh right." He said as he face turned red holding it.

Red nervously went over to Lillie and turned his head away as he handed Lillie her top.

"Here."

Lillie turned her head away as she carefully put it back on.

"There." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks" Said said.

"Don't mention it, besides I got a new Wimpod out of it, and Charmeleon evolved."

"You caught that Wimpod, meaning it's going to be around us all the time." She said nervously.

Red sweat dropped.

"I'll teach him to be nice."

"Charmander doesn't look quite as cute as a Charmeleon, he looks more ferocious." Lillie said as Charmander gave a bit smile, liking the idea of being more intimidating.

"I think he likes being a Charmeleon more and Lillie, don't worry about the whole , top situation. That stays between you and me."

Lillie smiled a little before she hugged him.

"Thank you." She said before they realized they were feeling each other's body's like they hadn't before since they were in their bathing suits.

Their faces turned red, but Lillie didn't stop hugging Red, Nebby giggling a little.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ash and Serena were sitting against on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

They were laying against a tree with Pikachu and Vulpix resting in front of them and their Rockruff playing with each other.

Serena was cuddled up beside Ash with her head against his shoulder and her arm on his chest.

"Alola is so beautiful, have you ever seen such a beautiful place before?" Serena asked.

"The Seafoam islands are close. They were quite beautiful, I remember going there on a vacation with my family as a kid. I always liked to picture myself living there with my family when I grew up." Ash said.

"Really, I'd like to see it one day." Serena said.

"I don't know, now that I've been to Alola." Ash said in a joking manner as Serena smiled.

They continued to lay beside each other for several minutes, when Serena began to think.

"Ash, if you remember some things from being with the Gorma, what was it like. Did you have no control over yourself?"

"No it wasn't like that." Ash said his expression changing.

"When I woke up, I tried to escape, but I was chained to a stone table. Seir was over me and the room was filled with green candles. Seir stripped me naked and covered my entire body in green candle like wax."

Serena blushed picturing it.

"Go on." She said almost anxiously.

"The last thing I remember was prince Junior coming over me with a red gemstone. After that everything went dark, I thought maybe I was dead. But when I woke up it was like I had been reborn. I couldn't remember you, Red, my mom, Pikachu, or anything from my life. I truly thought I was a human raised by the Gorma and abandoned by my human parents. That Seir was my master and that I would become the greatest Gorma warrior, the Dragon Ranger."

"You were given a new identity."

Ash nodded.

"I wasn't under their mind control, it was like I simply became a new person. But I had, I guess you could call them memory flashes. I saw bits of my real memories, Red and me as kids, you and me at camp."

"You thought of us." Serena said putting her hand on Ash's.

Ash smiled and nodded.

"Then I don't remember how, but I took the Blade of Lucifer, that's when everything truly went black. It was like all the evil buried inside me took over and every moment I held it was like I was being more and more possessed by some dark entity. Then Red broke the sword and my real mind returned to me."

"I'm just glad you're back." Serena said hugging him tightly.

"Oh that reminds me, it's time for my surprise." Ash said as they got up and he took her over to the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean.

Serena's eyes widened as she saw Ash pull out the dragon dagger.

"What are you doing?"

Ash put the dragon dagger to his mouth and began playing as Serena and the pokemon saw the water below them shift.

Serena shook as she saw none other than Dragon Caesar rise up and out of the water, his massive head stopping right in front of them.

Serena hid behind Ash with the other pokemon except Pikachu, who climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

"Don't be scared Serena." Ash said as she slowly came out and saw a happy expression on Dragon Caesar's face.

Despite being covered in metal armor, just like the other Guardian beasts, Dragon Caesar was alive and gave expressions just like regular pokemon.

He gave a happy and almost playful expression, opening his mouth and revealing a massive tongue and rows of very sharp fangs.

He let out a happy sounding growl that shook Serena.

"He's, he's happy?"

Ash smiled as he petted Dragon Caesar's massive snout.

"He's just like a real Charizard, only he's colossal, covered in armor, and is a dragon. But anyway when he's aggressive you don't want to be his enemy and is more ferocious then anything else in this world. But when he's happy, he can be gentle too." Ash looked at Dragon Caesar as he held the Dragon Dagger.

"I feel closer with Dragon Caesar than I ever did with Tyrantrum, it's like we share a special bound between our souls. I can feel his emotions and thoughts ,he can feel mine. He knows how much you mean to me, and thus he likes you." Ash said as Serena nervously came towards his head.

"That's it." Ash said as Serena carefully petted the end of his snout.

Serena felt a similar reaction as when she was with Aerodactyl, she realized Ash was right, Dragon Caesar wasn't just a monster.

Dragon Caesar opened his mouth and brought up the end of his massive tongue, licking Ash and Serena, the two laughing a little.

"Grauuu"

"He wants to know if you'd like to go for a ride?" Ash said.

"I , I don't know." Ash took Serena's hand and looked right into her eyes.

"I'll be right with you."

Serena took a deep breath as she and Ash returned their Rockruffs and Serena returned Vulpix, who still looked very scared.

Ash and Serena climbed onto Dragon Caesar's massive head as the Guardian beast moved around the island from the water, doing his best to avoid areas populated by humans.

Ash, Serena, and Pikachu saw so much of the island and the ocean as Serena had her arms wrapped tightly around Ash.

Serena was in awe looking at the beauty of the land and ocean around her from atop Dragon Caesar.

She then heard Ash continue playing the Dragon Dagger.

She noticed Dragon Caesar's expression and it looked like the sound of the dagger's flute was soothing to the Guardian beast.

Serena saw Ash lower the Dragon dagger as they looked into each other's eyes with pure passion.

"So what do you think?" Ash asked.

Serena put her hand behind Ash's head.

"Best first date ever." Serena said before she came forward and kissed Ash passionately.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said sounding happy.

"Grauuu!"

* * *

Elsewhere near Hau'Oli city, a pair of men were walking back towards the city, they were wearing construction worker gear as one wiped sweat off his face.

"Sheez it sure is hot out today. Glad we got that power line fixed so we don't have to come back tomorrow."

One of them noticed a man on the side of the path selling popsicles.

"Hey look he's selling popsicles."

"A popsicle sounds good."

The two approached him.

"Excuse me, how much for a popsicle."

"Fifty cents each."

"Really, wow fair price." One put a dollar down as the man handed them each a popsicle.

They walked off and began licking them when they noticed their bodies cool down already.

"Wow these are really cooling me off." One said as the man selling the popsicles looked at them walk way, noticing their pace slow.

He opened up his cooler and took out a few more.

"Popsicles! Get your popsicles!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Ash and Serena have gone on their first date,_

 _Red has caught his next pokemon and Charmander evolved,_

 _Some of you have been asking about the mega evolution of everyone's groups, I don't want to spoil anything so you'll just have to wait and see._

 _I will say it's nice to be back with my amourshipping roots, I truly hope the Anime brings Serena back, but if they are idiotic and don't I won't stop writing, the amourshippers will deserve some consolation and this could be part of it._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Gary's future (This chapter is particularly rated M for mature, viewer discretion is advised)

* * *

Gary was in the dorm buildings hot springs relaxing in the warm water.

He let Popplio rest in his room after the long day of training and was there alone.

Moments later heard someone else enter and saw it was Mallow.

"I thought you'd be here babe." Mallow saw as Gary saw her in her usual skimpy bikini and her hair down.

"Well training was unusually hard today so the warm water is helping me unwind."

"Maybe I can help a little more." Mallow said as she rested herself on Gary's chest while putting horehounds on his back before kissing him.

As they kissed Mallow's eyes opened as she felt Gary's tongue enter her mouth.

"Tongue kissing, you sly rockruff." She said smiling and blushing.

"What can I say, you've gotten me to unwind and enjoy life." Gary said as he put his hand on her cheek and kissed Mallow again.

She blushed even more.

"I'm glad you think that way, because I've also been thinking. After we thought Ash was killed, it made me realize how short life can be." She said moving her hands from his back to underwater.

Mallow's face turned even redder as she gave a sly expression.

"And that we really should live it to the fullest." Gary felt a little strange in his lower body before he saw Mallow stand up holding his swim trunks.

His face shot red as he gave a crestfallen look.

"What are you doing!?"

Mallow gave a sly look as she stuck the trunk's inside against her face and smiled them.

"Living life to the fullest." She said before tossing them out of the spring.

Gary reached for them until he realized Mallow would see him naked.

He then shook as he saw Mallow untie the back of her bikini top and toss it next to his swim trunks.

"Mmmallow." Gary said as she covered her breasts with her arms crossed while smiling with her eyes shut.

Mallow turned around and backed up until her rump was right in front of Gary's face.

Mallow reached down to the sides of her bikini bottom and pulled it down slowly revealing her cheeks to Gary who was still shaking.

Mallow stepped out of her bottom and turned around with her naked body before him.

Gary's face was right in front of the area between her legs.

"I had it waxed just for you baby." Mallow said as she sat down and wrapped her arms around Gary's shoulders and her legs around his waist.

"Let's go all the way." She said in a passionate tone before coming forward and kissing him again.

Gary couldn't resist himself any longer he kissed Mallow back , putting his tongue into her mouth as he moved his hands onto her chest, grasping her there as she moaned a little in his mouth.

Gary moved his hands from Mallow's chest to her back and then lower until they were around her rump.

He squeezed her there tightly as she kissed him harder, thrusting her lower body onto his waist.

The following morning Gary slowly awoke and found himself in a bed that wasn't his own.

He saw he was in one of the empty dorm rooms that nobody was currently in and saw Mallow asleep beside him.

He realized they had had sex the night before and held his head.

"Oh shit, what have I done." He said before Mallow awoke.

She yawned before smiling and coming over to Gary.

"Morning baby." She said putting her hands on his cheeks and kissing him.

"Mallow, we had sex, we actually had sex in the spring and this room."

"I know, you were amazing. So passionate and exciting."

"Mallow this is huge what if I got you pregnant? What if I?"

"Easy there Gary, I took a pill last night in preparation, this room is on the other side of the dorm buildings, Moon sleeps in empty rooms too when she wants a change of pace. We're fine in here, it's only seven ten so we have some time to rest." Mallow said as she climbed on top of his body and laid down.

Gary was still a little freaked out by the fact that he had done it with Mallow, but tried to calm down as she kissed him and carefully felt up his chest.

* * *

Later that morning at breakfast, Gary was sitting down with his hands over his mouth.

He was still trying to wrap his head around what happened last night with Mallow.

"Gary you ok?" Ash asked.

"Me, yeah I'm fine, I'm more than fine."

"You seem a little dazed." Moon said.

Gary saw Mallow sitting beside him and turned back to Moon.

"I just had uh…..trouble sleeping last night."

"I hope not too much, Samson likes to make every day's training harder than the last." Red said.

Gary sweat dropped.

After finishing breakfast Mallow was in her room getting ready for class when she heard a knock on the door.

Mallow turned to see Gary standing there.

"Oh hey baby , is everything alright?"

"Yeah we need to talk about last night."

"Oh my god , I didn't steal your virginity did I? Oh geez I never even considered." Mallow said holding her mouth.

"No, you didn't, it's just you kind of surprised me is all."

"What you didn't want to have sex?"

"I, no , yes, ahg." Gary said holding his head.

"I don't know, I wasn't expecting us to have sex already. We've only been together a few weeks."

"Did you want to wait for marriage or something? There's nothing wrong with that."

"No I. God I don't know."

Mallow sighed.

"Maybe I did come on a little strong last night, if it seems like I pressured you into it I'm sorry."

"I just need time to think about this."

"Ok, well we better get to class then." Mallow said as to Gary's surprise when she walked out she still took his hand like she normally did.

In class Kukui was going over the fire pokemon in depth.

"So the idea of a Charmander's tail flame going out will kill them is not true, it does however cause them great pain, and severe drop in energy."

Charmeleon looked at his own tail flame and wasn't sure to be relieved or concerned.

"That's all for today in the classroom, outside the classroom I want you to go into the rainforest again and look for more pokemon."

"I wish we could go together Gary, maybe I could wait until you're done with training." Mallow said.

Gary looked nervous.

"Uh no you don't have to do that. Go ahead without me."

"Alright I'll see you tonight." Mallow said before giving him a short kiss on the lips.

Gary sweat dropped, still feeling a bit confused.

Training that day was difficult for him with everything going on in his head.

"Alright that's enough training for today everyone." Samson said as the Zyurangers felt more fatigued than usual.

"That's funny, it felt shorter than usual." Hau said.

"That's because it was." Moon said.

"Oh right."

"Half as long but twice as fast. Feel free to do Kukui's assignment" Samson said.

Gary wanted to talk with someone about this, but who. Hau was too immature, he didn't know Kiawe well enough, he wouldn't talk to a girl about it, not Red, that left one person.

"Oh boy." Gary said.

* * *

Ash was in his dorm room changing when he heard a knock on the door.

"Red you don't need to knock." Ash said before he saw it was Gary.

"Gary what are you doing here?"

"Ash, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I need to ask you about something, personal."

Ash and Pikachu gave uncomfortable looks. sweat dropping.

"Umm, wouldn't you rather talk about this with Mallow?"

"That's the point, I can't. Look are you a virgin?"

Ash and Pikachu gave crestfallen expressions.

"Gary that's not really any of your business."

"I just need to know man!"

"Gary I can only sweat drop so much. Fine if you have to know, I haven't done it yet. I was saving myself for marriage. It's for a personal reason so don't ask more."

"You know I'm not a virgin right."

"Yes, I specifically remember you brining it up to me when we were sixteen and you told me you did it with the girl from Viridian city."

Gary sweat dropped.

"Ok the thing is, Mallow and I did it last night."

"Wait a minute, are you saying this whole time you just wanted to have sex with Mallow and now you don't know how to break up with her?"

"No! I'm not like that! I didn't just do it with Misty and break up with her."

"Oh yeah didn't she cheat on you with that guy from the Orange islands."

Gary gave an angry expression.

"Orange haired bitch."

"Sorry, what's the problem then?"

"I don't know, I mean I feel like I went too fast with Misty and did it when I shouldn't have. I've always tried to think about my future and work towards greatness. Am I being reckless doing this?"

Ash took a deep breath.

"Did you bring any of this up with Mallow?"

"Yes, sort off. She seemed strangely ok with it. I mean she didn't treat me any differently today."

"Gary, just because I want to wait for marriage, it's not my place to tell other people how to live their lives. I personally think you probably should have waited for marriage, but it's none of my business. Let me ask you something, why are you with Mallow?"

Gary thought for a moment.

"Well she's a really sweet and nice girl. She's always in a good mood and I won't lie It was really nice how she didn't seem upset I was freaked out by us doing it and didn't treat me any differently at the idea of us not doing it anymore, she's clearly not just some slut. There's some other stuff too."

"Ok well you clearly have a reason to be with her Gary. Why don't you take some time to think about it when you're in the rainforest, clear your head."

"That's a good idea, I'll do that." Gary said as he walked out.

Ash shook his head as he turned to Pikachu.

* * *

Gary went into the rainforest walking beside a stream with Popplio swimming beside him.

Gary looked at the happy and almost careless expression of Popplio and was a little envious of his pokemon.

As they kept moving through the rainforest Gary was trying to think about his situation with Mallow, his future as a trainer, not to mention as a Zyuranger. Plus complete his assignment.

As Gary continued with Popplio in the water he heard something over him and looked up as his eyes widened.

A large Salamence flew overheard and landed somewhere ahead of them.

"A , a Salamence! That's an extremely rare and powerful pokemon. Popplio we're going to find him!" Gary shouted in excitement as he quickly picked up Popplio in his arms.

"Let's go!" He shouted before he saw another pokemon in front of him.

A small Salandit stood in front of Gary and Popplio looking up at them.

Gary looked down at Salandit before walking around her , trying to find the Salamence.

Gary looked high and low but found no sign of the Salamence, eventually stopping for a breather, letting Popplio swim in the stream.

He took a deep breath.

"Ok I can do this, I can find that Salamence. If I could catch a pokemon like that and combine it's natural power with my training he'll be unstoppable." Gary said as he got up and picked up Popplio again.

"Come on Popplio." Gary said as Popplio tried to swim around some more.

"We need to find that Salamence." Gary said as he finally got Popplio in his arms and tried to move when he saw the same Salandit in front of him.

"You again? Uhhg I don't have time for this!" Gary shouted as he kept searching for the Salamence.

Gary kept searching the rainforest up and down but found no sign of the Salamence.

He sat down taking a deep breath before he heard something.

Gary looked up and saw the Salamence flying.

"There you are!" Gary shouted before he tried to run after him, but didn't see a pokemon in front of him as he tripped over the pokemon, face planting.

He got up and saw the Salamence was gone.

He held his head as he got up and screamed in frustration.

He looked down and saw it was the same Salandit as before.

"You!" He screamed as he went over and banged his head against a tree.

He went over to the water.

"I can't catch any good pokemon, I'll never get a good team, and I'll never rise to greatness."

"Popplio!" He heard as he turned to see Popplio swimming around happily in the water.

He watched him move through the water and get closer to a group of rocks.

Popplio just kept swimming towards them carelessly.

"Hey Popplio look out!"

Popplio stopped in front of the rocks and carefully swam through them, not looking careless as he did so but then swam back looking happy again.

Gary looked at how Popplio handled that. He didn't pay so much attention to what was ahead of him, he enjoyed where he was and made the most out of hid life at the time.

Gary realized this is what Mallow had been trying to tell him since they met and why he was afraid of their relationship. Because he had always been so focused on their future that when she did it with him last night , he was not sure what the future of their relationship would be.

That's not why he felt attracted to Mallow, he felt attracted to her because she had gotten him to relax and enjoy his life as live in the moment instead of thinking only of the future.

Gary smiled as he turned to the Salandit.

He gave a more confident expression as the Salandit gave a cocky expression.

"You're no Salamence, but you'll do. You're my next pokemon. Popplio use Water gun!"

Popplio leapt up out of the water and blasted at the Salandit who jumped back.

Salandit unleashed a thick cloud of poison gas towards Popplio.

"Go underwater."

Popplio quickly swam underwater as Salandit watched carefully.

"Disarming voice." Gary said as Popplio leapt up and unleashed a sweet sounding voice that made Salandit shake as she unleashed some embers.

"Pound."

With the embers weakened, Popplio was able to effortlessly knock them aside with his tail before knocking Salandit into the air.

"Water gun!"

"Popplio!" Popplio blasted Salandit's underside , hurling her a few feet away.

"Pokeball go!" Gary shouted as he hurled a pokeball forward.

The pokeball hit Salandit and sent her inside, the pokeball shaking and flashing before it stopped.

"Yes, I caught her." Gary said before he noticed Popplio glow and begin growing.

"No way."

When Popplio stopped , he was larger than before with white and pale blue ruffles around his waiste, bigger black eyes, and white tipped fins.

"Brionne."

"Brionne, I have a Brionne." Gary said sounding confident.

* * *

Later that night, Mallow walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

She noticed a note on her bed and opened it , seeing it was from Moon.

"Sleeping in another room."

Mallow heard the bathroom door open as she turned to see Gary standing there in just a towel on.

"Gary." She said blushing.

"I've done some thinking today. I'm tired of being so fixated on the future, I want to live here and now, with you." Gary said as he came over to Mallow and put his arms around her, giving her a big kiss.

"If you still want to Mallow." Gary said as Mallow quickly grabbed his towel and pulled it off.

She resumed kissing him as the two got onto Mallow's bed, Mallow undoing her overalls and pulling her shirt off.

Mallow sat up as Gary up close, undoing her bra before Mallow laid down on her stomach.

Gary saw for the first time Mallow had been wearing a thong.

"You naughty girl you." Gary said.

"I need some punishment." Mallow said as she rubbed her behind.

Gary pulled her thong down and off her legs before feeling her rump up for a minute.

Mallow came back around and wrapped her body around Gary's laying him down as she kissed him and he kissed her back.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _For those of you wondering, What I presented in this chapter is not what I'd consider a lemon, lemons are much more explicit and dirty than this, future love scenes will be similar in nature to this chapter_

 _Gary learns to live a little and he catches his first pokemon_

 _Not too much more to say,_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15: Good deeds

* * *

It was early in the morning in the Academy and Hau woke up in his dorm room.

He saw Gary wasn't in his bed again.

"Geez where does Gary keep going every night." Hau said before he got up.

He stretched a little as he saw Rowlet still sleeping.

"Rowlet, Rowlet wake up." He said as the small owl's eyes opened.

"Row."

"Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Elsewhere in one of the empty rooms Moon woke up with Litten at the foot of her bed.

She was in one of the empty dorm rooms and let out a relief breath.

"Thank God Gary gave me the warning." She said shaking.

Moon got up and took Litten in her arms.

"Let's get something to eat."

They joined the others downstairs in the eating area.

"Morning guys." Hau said as he sat down.

"So what do you guys have planned for today since we don't have class?" Mallow asked.

"We still have daily training." Moon said sweat dropping.

"Oh yeah."

"After training A few of us were going to see a movie." Ash said.

"Really what movie?" Kiawe asked.

"Aura guardians."

"Really, I wanted to see that movie, mind if I tag alone?" Kiawe asked.

"Sure." Red said.

"Hau, Moon what about you guys."

"No thanks." Moon said.

Hau looked over at Moon.

"I think I'll stay too." Hau said.

As the Zyurangers trained later that morning with Samson Moon was going through the motions of her techniques.

Samson watched Moon and approached her.

"Moon, spar with me." He said as Moon gave a nervous look before she tried to spar with Samson who easily knocked her attacks aside before knocking Moon onto her back.

"Up." Samson said as Moon got up and tried to fight him again, only to be beaten down again.

Litten came over to Moon and purred as she nudged her head against Moon's head.

"Moon you're just going through the motions with your training. Are you ok?"

Moon sighed.

"I'm sorry Samson, I'm just feeling a little off today."

"There are no bad days for Zyurangers Moon. Come on let's continue." Samson worked closer with Moon the rest of the training session.

As the Zyurangers finished up, Samson continued to watch Moon before he stopped Hau.

"Hau could I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure thing, what do you need?"

* * *

Inside the dorm building, Moon was laying in her bed with Litten on her lap.

Moon had an unsure look on her face as she sat there petting Litten.

She heard a knock on the door and turned to see Hau standing there.

"Hey Hau."

"Alola Moon, you look a little bored. How about you and I do something."

"Do what?"

"Well Samson told me about these cool ruins of the Zyurtribe down a trail. I thought it might be fun, maybe we could see and catch some pokemon."

"I don't know Hau, I'm just not feeling it today."

"All the more reason to do so, get your spirits up."

Hau said having already come over to her.

Moon sighed as she got up.

The two and their pokemon made their way out of the academy and down a path along the side of the island.

To their right was the ocean and to their right and the rainforest mountains to their left.

"Row!" Rowlet shouted as he happily flew over them.

"Man I never get tired of views like this." Hau said.

Litten noticed Moon seemed a little more upbeat than she had a while back.

She took in a deep breath as she looked around.

"It's kind of nice that we haven't seen any gorma in a while. Nothing but peace and allow us to go through school." Hau said.

"I guess." Moon said as they kept walking.

"You guess?"

"I don't know." Moon said as they continued down the path

They stopped along a beach and decided to take a break.

Hau and Rowlet were resting against a tree, the four of them were still very fatigued from training with Samson.

Moon was sitting in the sand with Litten fast asleep.

As Moon sat there she noticed something in the wake.

She looked closer and saw an old fishing net with a Wishiwashi stuck inside , desperately trying to get out.

Moon almost felt excited seeing this as she got up and went over to the fish pokemon.

"Poor thing." She said in a compassionate way before freeing the Wishiwashi from the net.

The fish seemed very happy as he swam away back into the ocean.

Moon felt a little better doing this as she took the net over to Litten and asked her to burn it up so no other pokemon could get caught in it.

After finishing their rest, the four got up and continued down the path.

Moon noticed Hau continued his usual optimistic personality, calling out things looking beautiful, always seeming to smile.

They were heading down the path again when they noticed a pair of hikers walking past them with some popsicles in hand.

Hau looked ahead and saw a man behind a popsicle stand.

"Hey popsicles, you want one?" Hau asked.

"No thanks." Moon said before Hau rushed over and bought two anyway.

"Come on Moon, live a little."

Moon sighed as she felt the heat get worse and began eating her popsicle.

Moon and Hau immediately felt cooler eating the popsicles.

"Wow, that's a cold popsicle." Moon said as she made sure to take Hau's wrapper and put them in her backpack.

As they continued walking they got to a cliffside and saw what looked like steps leading up to something.

"We made it!" Hau shouted in excitement as he ran up the steps with Rowlet flying up beside him.

Moon and Litten more slowly walked up when they heard something else from Hau.

"Uh Moon."

Moon and Litten walked inside and saw the interior of the ruins looked much like the inside of the chamber back at the school.

Unfortunately, the ruins were covered in trash and graffiti all over.

"You've got to be kidding me." Moon said as they looked around the ruins.

As they looked around and moved through the trash, Hau heard something move.

He and Rowlet looked around when Litten heard something.

"Lit." She said as Moon noticed her and came over.

"What is it Litten?" She asked before they saw something moving under a pile of trash.

Moon dug through the pile of garbage when she saw a small Formantis shaking under the garbage.

"Formantis, oh you poor thing." Moon said as she picked up the dirty Formantis in her arms.

"Moon look out!" Hau shouted as Moon and Litten were hit by something and knocked onto the ground.

Moon's head shook as she and Litten saw an Alolan Geodude over them with two Zubat beside him.

"Geodude!"The Geodude shouted as he picked up Formantis and pointed a finger at them.

The two Zubat began using supersonic on the four, causing them to cover their ears.

When the piercing sounds stopped, the wild pokemon were gone.

"Where's they go?" Hau asked.

Moon had a very concerned look on her face.

"I don't know, but I want to find that Formantis." Moon said as she got up.

"Well if we keep looking deeper into the ruins we might find her." Hau said sounding as optimistic as ever.

The two and their pokemon kept searching through the ruins, seeing more and more track and graffiti.

"It's horrible what people have done to this sacred place. It makes me such what people can do to the world."

"Well maybe some day it will all be cleaned up." Hau asked.

"Hau can I ask you something?"

"Sure what?"

"Why are you always so optimistic? I mean no matter what happens , you always seem to be in a cheerful mood."

Hau's expression changed slightly.

"It's because of my dad."

"You're dad?"

Hau nodded.

"My dad and I always had a close relationship growing up. I remember how much fun we'd have together, I could go to him with any problem I had, he always seemed to have time for me. Then when I was six I come home one day and my mom and grandpa were crying. I asked what was wrong, my dad had collapsed at work, he was taken to the hospital and they discovered he had stage four lung cancer."

"Oh my God." Moon said putting her hand over her mouth.

"I didn't understand what it meant at the time, I just thought he was sick and would get better. My mom tried to explain to me that in three months he'd be gone forever. I told her she was wrong, that he wasn't going away. I visited every day in the hospital, the medicine making him act like a ghost, making his hair fall out, every day I kept asking him not to go. Then one day poof, gone."

"Hau, Hau I'm so sorry."

"Sorry, my dad survived."

"What?!"

Hau nodded.

"One morning I came in and my father looked alive for the first time, the doctors said the cancer was just gone, completely from his body. No traces of it whatsoever. The doctors never found out how, but they said it was nothing short of a miracle. My dad went back a few times over the years but the cancer never came back. After my father survived I considered myself blessed, like nothing could ever bring me down again."

"Hau that's incredible."

Hau nodded.

"Now you want to tell me what's got you so down."

"'sigh' Ok, I think it's because I feel like I haven't been doing as much good."

"What?"

"Before I came to the school I spent so much time cleaning up the environment, doing pokemon rescue, I felt like I was making a difference every day. When I'm out as a Zyuranger I feel like that again, but when I sit in school just learning I feel like I'm not making the same difference that I did before."

"Moon why did you come to this school?"

"Because I wanted to learn more about pokemon so I could help them more."

"Moon everyday you spend in class you make yourself able to help them in ways you couldn't before."

"I guess, but it just doesn't feel the same."

A few minutes later they were deeper in the ruins when Hau noticed a very detailed painting on the wall of a young woman wearing an ancient Zyutribe attire. She had long black hair , deep green eyes and had what looked like peacock feathers on her backside.

"Wow, she looks beautiful." Hau said to himself almost blushing.

"Hau come on." Moon said as Rowlet landed on his shoulder and nudged him.

"Row."

"Ok, I'm going."

The two continued until they reached an area deeper in the ruins and saw it looked like some kind of ancient enclosure for pokemon filled with pokemon and garbage.

The pokemon did not look very happy or healthy.

"This is horrible." Moon said before she saw the Formantis breathing heavily on the ground.

"I found her!" Moon shouted as they tried to run down to her when the Geodude and his two Zubat.

"Geodude!"

"He must be like their protector or something, after all this garbage was put here he must not trust humans anymore."

"I think that Formantis is sick , we need to get to her."

"Ok let's get them Rowlet!" Hau shouted as his grass owl flew forward confidently.

"Leafage!"

The Geodude rolled backwards before hurling two rocks at Rowlet.

The two Zubats flew at Rowlet's sides.

"Litten use Ember!" Litten opened her mouth and blasted the two Zubat ,making them move back.

"Scratch!"

Litten leapt up scratching them both.

"Growl and Peck!" Rowlet growled at the rocks, weakening them before Rowlet pecked the rocks, breaking them apart.

"Leafage!" Rowlet unleashed a blast of leaf energy into the Geodude, knocking him through a rock.

"Pokeball go!" Hau shouted as he hit the Geodude with a pokeball.

The Geodude went inside and stayed there.

"Alright I caught a Geodude!"

"Row!"

Rowlet and Litten started to glow.

"Are they?"

"Yep." Moon said as the two evolved into Torracat and Dartrix.

"Awesome!" Hau shouted as he ran over to Dartrix.

Torracat and Moon went over to Formantis and held her in her arms.

The Formantis continued to breath slowly.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Back at the school the antidote and treatment Moon had given Formantis as she came up looking alive and healthy.

"For!" She said hugging Moon.

Hau came in and saw her.

"Moon how's Formantis doing?"

Moon smiled.

"She's doing great! That's not all, she wants to stay with me."

"That's awesome. Hey Moon I think I had an idea that could help you."

"Really what is it?"

"Just because you go to school here doesn't mean you can't find time to help clean up places like those ruins with Formantis."

"That's a great idea!" Moon came forward and hugged Hau.

"Thanks , for everything."

"Hey what are friends for." Hau said before he left.

As Hau left, Moon felt something strange, her body began to feel cold again.

When Hau reached his room he also began to feel cold and felt himself move slower.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _I know this seems a bit repetitive, but I had to get one more done_

 _Everyone has at least two pokemon now and most of the starters have evolved_

 _On to other business , would you guys like the school arc to go on a while longer, a poll will be set up_

 _SO until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16: Fear

* * *

"This is the end." Seir said as Ash tightened his fist and got up.

"Ash." Serena said trying to stop him.

"I won't ever give up, I'll never give up until the end!" Ash shouted as he reached down.

"Go dino buckler!" Ash shouted as his armor formed back over him and he ran at Seir alone.

"Ash no!" Red shouted as he tried to slash Seir who blocked Ash's sword before grabbing his arm and bringing it down.

Seir hurled his sword onto Ash's breaking it in half.

Ash looked at his broken sword before Seir's sword surged with green energy.

"Grahhh!" Seir roared as he slashed Ash three times before Ash cried out in pain, his armor surging with the same energy before he fell onto his stomach, another massive explosion around him.

"Ashh!" Serena screamed.

"Pika!"

* * *

Ash's eyes shot open as his head jolted up nearly hitting the ceiling.

He was breathing deeply and covered in sweat.

"Pika, Pikachu." He heard as Pikachu gave him a concerned look.

Ash put his hand on his forehead.

"It was just a dream." Ash said as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

Seir stood over Ash covered in wax as he thrashed in the chains with Junior also over him chanting as a red gemstone glowed, Ash's eyes then glowed red as he broke out of the chains and rose up free of the wax.

"Arise my beautiful dragon."

"Gahhh!" Ash screamed as he woke up again, covered in more sweat.

He held his head again as he covered his face with both his hands.

"Pika." Pikachu said as he stood in front of Ash.

Ash picked up Pikachu and hugged him tightly.

* * *

The following morning Red woke up and saw Ash was already awake.

"Ash you're already up?"

"I had trouble sleeping last night."

"Bad dream?"

Ash sighed.

"You could say that."

Ash joined Serena and the others for breakfast.

"So do any of you want to join me next weekend at those ruins to help me clean up?" Moon asked.

"I can help." Kiawe said.

"Thanks." Moon said.

As Serena sat next to Ash she noticed he seemed a little tired.

"Ash are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah I just had some trouble sleeping. I should be fine." Ash said.

Pikachu didn't look convinced as he sat on Ash's shoulder.

"Is it me or is it kind of cold in here?" Hau asked.

"Cold it's like eighty five degrees." Lillie said.

"Yeah" Red said.

"It is a little chilly." Moon said as she held Torracat close to her for some warmth.

During class Kukui was going over the day's lesson.

Serena sat beside Ash and saw the tired expression on his face, he was close to falling asleep several times.

"Ash, come on, stay awake." Serena said.

"Pika." Pikachu said pushing his neck with his paws.

Ash was so tired after not being able to sleep last night plus Samson's ever increasing training regiments and the increasingly difficult dragon techniques from the scrolls.

His eyes shut as he nodded off.

When his eyes were shut, he saw himself back in Seir's chamber with the Dragon knight , forcibly putting the dragon tattoos on him.

"You will be the greatest dragon there ever was."

Ash shook as he woke up, almost drawing attention to him.

He breathed deeply as Serena looked even more concerned for him.

"Pikachu if I almost fall asleep again please shock me."

"Pika." Pikachu said sweat dropping nervously.

During training that day after class, Ash was sparing with Samson.

"Come on, show me the dragon!" Samson said as Ash tried to keep pace with him.

Serena was sparring with Hau as Red went against Moon and Gary on his own.

As Ash continued he saw Samson come at him again but his eyes widened as he saw not Sampson, but Seir come at him with his sword raised.

"Ahhh!" Ash screamed in fear before falling over.

"Ash!" Serena said quickly turning to Ash.

"Pika." Pikachu said nudging his head against Ash as he shook.

"Ash what's wrong?" Serena asked as she knelt beside him.

Ash was still shaking when his head shot to Serena.

"Serena!" he said.

Serena was now very concerned.

* * *

Later that night Ash was in his room almost afraid to fall asleep.

"Ash you need to get some sleep." Red said.

Ash shook as he laid down, Pikachu coming up right beside him.

Ash closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

When he was asleep again he saw himself with Serena and Red along the beach.

He was having a good time with the two and their pokemon together.

As Ash reached in to kiss Serena he heard her grunt and convulse.

Ash looked down in horror to see the end of a blade sticking out of Serena's stomach.

"Serena!" He shouted as he saw the sword get pulled out of her stomach and Seir behind her.

He knocked Ash down before coming forward , slashing through Red's neck.

"Red!"

Ash tried to grab his Dragon buckler but Seir smashed his head with his shield and knocked him down before grabbing his leg and dragging him away.

Ash saw himself back in Seir's chamber chained down with more wax over his body as he desperately tried to break free.

Seir slowly came forward with the same red gemstone as before.

"I said you would be mine again Dragon Ranger."

"No! No! No!"

* * *

Ash's eyes shot open again as he saw he was back in his dorm room, he was about to calm down when he saw Seir over him.

Seir grabbed him by the head as Ash shook.

"You will never escape me."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ash screamed waking up Pikachu, Red, and Charmeleon.

They saw Ash shaking covered in sweat looking terrified.

"Ok, Ash something is clearly bottling you." Red said.

Moments later the door opened as Serena rushed in.

"What happened?!" She saw Ash shaking.

"Serena, something's really got Ash scared." Red said

Serena came over and climbed up onto Ash's bunk, taking his hands as she looked into his eyes.

"Ash you can't keep hiding this, you need to tell me what's wrong." She said in a very compassionate manner.

"It's, it's Seir."

"Seir."

"I had a dream las night, I relived when Seir beat me as the Tyranoranger. Then I relived him brainwashing. Then I just kept seeing him, seeing him coming at me, trying to make me a Gorma servant again. Every time I shut my eyes I see him again and again."

"You're afraid of him, it's ok to be afraid."

"It's not just that Serena, what if he got me again? What if he made me like I was before? What would I do?" Ash said still sounding very afraid.

Serena and Red could understand why Ash was so afraid.

"Ash this is something we can work through together."

"No, I need to think about this." Ash said as he looked at his Dragon buckler.

* * *

The next morning Ash was staring at his buckler and dragon dagger.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Ash." Serena said as Ash took a deep breath.

"Come in."

Serena came over to Ash and sat beside him.

"Are you ready to talk some more?"

"I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to give this buckler and dagger to Dragon Caesar and have him take them away."

"What?" Serena said in great concern.

"I can't risk me falling under Seir's control again, so long as the Dragon ranger exists he could be used to hurt you guys. I can't let that happen."

"Ash you can't give up being the Dragon Ranger, we need you."

"You guys did fine with five Rangers before."

"Ash we need you out there." Serena said.

"Serena I can't let you get hurt by me again, if I was recaptured by Seir. Then I hurt you or worse."

Serena saw the fear in Ash's eyes.

"You're not just afraid for me are you."

"Of course I am, what else would I be afraid of." Ash said availingly.

Serena took his hand.

"You're afraid to fight Seir again aren't you."

"Why wouldn't I be! He almost killed me the last time I faced him, if I go out again he'll come after me!" Ash shouted.

Serena had never seen Ash afraid like this before, he had always been so confident, so willing to face anything. But she had never seen Ash so afraid of something before. She couldn't blame him considering what happened the last time he faced Seir, not to mention more memories returning rom his time as Seir's prisoner.

"Ash, I won't let him take you from me again." Serena said looking him right in the eyes.

"We're going to get you through this."

* * *

Elsewhere Gary was in his room combing his hair.

He moved his hands back through it before leaving the bathroom.

"Alright Hau me and Mallow are going out to dinner, I need you out of the room when we get back."

"Gary." He said as Gary turned to see Hau wrapped up in all his blankets shaking.

"Hau are you ok?"

"I'm freezing man, like really bad, no matter how much I cover up. I feel like I can hardly move."

"Ok calm down, I'll go get the nurse." Gary said before he walked out of the dorm room and saw Mallow.

"Hey Mallow, we might have to wait a minute, something wrong with Hau. He's freezing and can hardly move."

"That's funny Moon was having the same problem, I was going to talk to the nurses office and tell her about it."

A few minutes later Moon and Hau were in the Nurse's office as she looked at them.

"Goodness, your body temperatures are extremely low." She said.

"Are, are we going to be ok?" Moon asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that a lot of people around the area have gotten a similar affliction recently, no doctor can seem to find the cause."

"Ohh that popsicle doesn't sound good now." Hau said.

* * *

Back in Ash's room Serena was trying to help Ash talk through his problems.

"I know what I need to do Serena, I need to give up these powers."

"What will you do if Seir comes after you anyway, how will you protect yourself from him?"

"I won't be able to protect myself even with them. You didn't see the way he sparred Serena, when he was fighting against all of us he was holding back. If I'm a Dragon he's a Three headed Dragon king. Even if I am stronger as the Dragon Ranger I'm no match for him, even if all of you guys were with me. He wants the Dragon Ranger, not me. If I get rid of the Dragon ranger powers he'll have no reason to come after me."

"Ash, you found something you couldn't overcome, I know that's hard for you. You never give up and face any challenge, you always have. This must have been traumatic for you, it was traumatic for me too. But living in fear like this is no way to live your life."

"I have a lot to be afraid of Serena, afraid of becoming someone who would hurt you guys" Ash said before he held his head.

"And yes, I am afraid of dying! Afraid of never seeing you, Red, Pikachu, my mom, ever again. Never getting to experience all the great things in life. Going on a pokemon journey, having a family."

"You weren't afraid of that when you first became a Zyuranger."

Ash took a deep breath.

"No, because I didn't come so close to actually dying." Ash got up and took a deep breath.

"I can't do this anymore Serena."

"Ash wait!"

Pikachu quickly went after Ash and climbed onto Ash shoulder.

* * *

Elsewhere Mallow and Gary were on their way to the city.

"I hope Hau and Moon get better." Mallow said.

"They're in the nurses's hands now. There's nothing we can do."

"I guess so." Mallow said before they passed a popsicle stand.

"Popsicles!" The man said.

"It's really hot out, a popsicle sounds good." Mallow said as sent over to buy one.

As Gary watched Mallow he remembered something Hau said.

"Thank you." Mallow said before Gary grabbed her arm.

"Gary" she said.

Gary gave the man a suspicious look.

"Mallow I'd rather you didn't, I've been hearing rumors about bad popsicles making people sick."

The man now looked mad as he stood up.

"You look upset, I'd rather you were happy."

* * *

Back at the academy Serena and her Vulpix were trying to find Ash.

"Ash!" She shouted in concern.

"Vul!"

As they walked they saw Red and Lillie.

"Red ,Lillie!" She shouted.

"Serena what's wrong?"

"We need to find Ash, he wants to quit being a Zyuranger."

"What!?"

"He's afraid if Seir, afraid he'll kill him or make him slave to the Gorma again."

"Oh no. Daizyujin can you talk some sense to him?"

" _I'm not the right one to speak out for him"_

"What? Who is then?"

"Guys!" They heard from a painful scream.

They turned to see Gary and Mallow coming towards them with their skin almost turned blue.

"Oh my God!"

"Help!" Mallow shouted as they took them to the Nurse.

"Their internal temperatures are even lower than Hau and moons!" The Nurse shouted.

Samson looked at them.

"What did this to you?"

"It, it was a Gorma."

"Gorma!" Red shouted.

"He was disguised as a popsicle salesman. But he had ice powers, he , he did this to us."

"Of course." Samson said as he took out his book of Gorma."

"Frostbite, an ice Gorma." He showed them a picture of him.

"In ancient times he made cold sweets for other Gorma, he loved making people happy. Unfortunately, the war hit his home, everyone he knew died in a bloody battle."

"What's his endgame?" Red asked.

"I'm not sure. But he is clearly the one who sold the popsicles to all the people including Hau and Moon. If he's beaten his victims might be cured."

"We have to find him." Red said.

"What about Ash?" Serena asked.

"There's no time." Samson said.

Serena gave a very big sigh before nodding.

* * *

Elsewhere by a cliffside, Ash was staring at his Dragon Buckler and Dragon Dagger.

"Pika." Pikachu said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but I can't lose you again." Ash began playing the dragon dagger as the water below shifted, Dragon Caesar's massive head rising up in front of Ash.

"Dragon Caesar, you have to take these back. I'm not the right person to wield them."

"Grauuu" Dragon Caesar growled, looking at Ash in a certain way.

Ash shook.

"I'm, I'm not the right person. I'm not the Dragon! I'm afraid."

Dragon Caesar didn't look angry, he lowered his snout within an inch of Ash's head and touched it.

" _Even dragons feel fear, a life without fear is a foolish life, but a life ruled by it is no life at all."_

Ash looked back down at his dagger and buckler.

* * *

Elsewhere the man selling popsicles was at his stand when he saw Serena, Red, and their pokemon run at him.

"I have popsicles, what flavor would you like?" He asked before Red leapt forward and kicked him back.

As he landed he saw the two grab their bucklers.

"Go Dino Buckler!" They shouted as their armor formed over them and their pokemon became fiercer.

"Zyuranger?"

"We know you're a Gorma! Heal those people and our friends, then we'll let you go." Red said.

The man got up before his eyes turned white.

He opened his mouth and raised his hand as a blast of cold wind hit the two and their pokemon, hurling them back.

They looked up as the man faded into a Gorma monster, looking like a cross between a human and a Alola Sandlash with a red gem on his stomach.

"All I've ever wanted was for people to be happy. Then the war started." Frostbite said as he threw some bones on the ground.

A dozen or so Skull grunts formed and started going towards them, arms waiving.

"Ember!" Red shouted as Charmeleon blasted a few grunts with fire.

"Ice shard!" Serena shouted as Vulpix joined Charmeleon and blasted the four grunts he did, breaking them apart.

Serena dodged some attacks from three grunts before coming back from her core and breaking them apart with strikes from her bow.

Red slashed through two skull grunts before he quickly kicked a third back and smashed through him with another blow.

Another two came at Red as he furiously slashed through them, the grunts breaking apart back into a pile of bones.

Frostbite unleashed a powerful wind into Red and Serena, knocking them back.

Red and Serena got up and came at Frostbite.

Serena's firing a few arrows at him.

Frostbite knocked them aside with his claws as Red leapt at him with his sword.

He unleashed another cold wind, hurling Red back before coming forward slashing him across the chest.

Serena tried to avoid his strikes , but he blasted her with wind, hurling her back before slashing her.

Frostbite saw Charmeleon unleashed a powerful blast of fire at him and unleashed a cold blast of wind back, blowing it out before carrying him and Vulpix back.

"My popsicles will freeze people solid when it reaches their hearts, they'll stay as they are. Nothing will ever change again. Change is bad." Frostbite said as he blasted the four with more cold wind, making them feel colder and colder, as well as making it harder to move.

"I, I can't move." Serena said holding her body.

"Me either."

"Soon you'll be as you are forever, once I'm done with you, I'll find your Dragonranger and bring him to Dragon Knight Seir, he's offered quite a reward for him alive." Frostbite said as he came forward.

"No." Red said as he and Serena held their hands out.

Frostbite was about to blast them again when he was hit by a powerful Thunderbolt and was kicked back.

"Ahh!" He shouted before he saw a Pikachu and a young man in front of him.

"I heard you were looking for me." Ash said.

"Ash!" Serena shouted.

"Go Dragon Buckler!" Ash shouted as his armor formed over him and Pikachu became fiercer as well, only this time becoming more dragon like.

"Dragon Ranger!" Ash shouted with the Dragon Dagger in his hand.

"Pikachu!"

"Seir will reward me handsomely for you." Frostbite said as he unleashed a blast of freezing wind at Ash.

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder as he leapt up high into the air, front flipping as he avoided the cold wind.

His armor surged with green dragon energy as he formed a ball of it and unleashed it into Frostbite as Pikachu blasted him with more electricity.

Frostbite moved back as Ash landed in front of him and unleashed a fury of powerful strikes into him with his fists, claws, arm blades, and feet. Utilizing his dragon style as he gave Frostbite no breathing room. Frostbite tried to fight back, but Ash was to fast and strong, beating his claws back before slashing him with his own.

Frostbite leapt back unleashing another blast of wind while Pikachu ran under it , striking him into the chest as Ash drew the Dragon Dagger, leaping up as his weapon and armored surged with more dragon energy before slashing Frostbite three times, Frostbite having bursts across his body as the red gem shattered before he fell over.

Back at the academy Hau, Moon, Gary, and Mallow instantly reverted back to their normal selves.

"Hey I'm not cold anymore!" Hau shouted in excitement.

"They did it!" Samson shouted.

Ash felt Serena hug him after she got up.

"Ash you came back!"

Ash hugged her back.

"Someone convinced me you were right, this is who I am, I can't run away from it."

"Guys!" Gary shouted as they saw the other three Zyurangers run up and join them.

"You did it!" Mallow shouted.

"Not yet." They heard as Frostbite got up and revealed an enlargement bomb.

He pulled the pin and hurled it in front of him, the explosion knocking the Zyurangers off their feet before Frostbite grew massive.

"Now to make everything stay the same forever."

"Come forth Guardian beasts!" Red shouted as the ground shook, the Guardian beasts coming out and forming Daizyujin with the Zyurangers inside.

Ash and Pikachu were hurled onto the ground as several bursts of energy came around them.

As Ash slowly got up his eyes widened as he saw none other than Seir walk towards him with his sword draw.

"Sseir!"

"Pika!"

"I won't let you slip through my grasp Dragon Ranger."

Ash tightened his grip as he got up and raised his Dragon Dagger.

"If you want me, come and get me."

"Let's go Daizyujin." Red said as Daizyujin came forward, the ground shaking every time he stepped on the ground.

Frostbite tried to slash Daizyujin, but he knocked his claws away before punching him in the chest.

Frostbite stumbled backwards as Daizyujin came forward moving to the side as Frostbite tried to slash him again before punching his back and then kicked him back.

"Daizyujin will never change." Frostbite said as he raised his arms and unleashed a powerful blast of wind into Daizyujin making him get colder and colder as he found it harder to move.

" _Can't move."_ Daizyujin said.

"That's not good." Moon said as Frostbite came forward.

"We need to move!" Gary shouted.

"Daizyujin can't." Serena said as Frostbite slashed Daizyujin twice before slashing him in an X manner and kicking him onto the ground.

Ash tried to fight off Seir with Pikachu, but even with his better skills and enhanced strength, he was loosing to Seir, who blocked each of his strikes and slashed him three times before smashing him and Pikachu back with his shield.

As they landed they sawn Frostbite form a massive ice spear in his claws.

"Daizyujin!" Ash shouted.

"You escaped me once Dragon Ranger, you won't do it again. I'm a much more powerful Dragon than you" Seir said.

Ash got up and held up the Dragon Dagger with Pikachu climbing onto his shoulder.

"You might be , but I know an even more powerful Dragon." He began playing the dragon dagger.

Seir felt the ground shake as he looked up to see a massive foot come down towards him.

Seir leapt back as he was almost hit by it.

He looked up and saw Dragon Caesar standing over him.

"Grauuu!" Dragon Caesar roared.

Seir grunted.

"You can't keep this up forever, you will be mine again."

Seir turned and vanished as Ash leapt up onto Dragon Caesar's head.

"Let's save Daizyujin."

Dragon Caesar slammed the ice spear out of Frostbite's hand with his tail before charging forward, slashing across his body with his claws twice before smashing his head and shoulders into him.

Frostbite stumbled backwards before trying to slash Dragon Caesar, who knocked his claws away with his own before slashing Frostbite again across his stomach and smacking him back with a swipe of his wings and then crashing his tail across his face.

Frostbite grunted as he got up.

"Dragons are weak to ice!" He shouted as he unleashed a blast of icy cold wind at Dragon Caesar.

"Attack!" Ash shouted as he played a different tune and Dragon Caesar's neck lit up.

He roared as he unleashed a jet of fire and Dragon energy into he wind, burning through it and hitting Frostbite, causing several bursts on his body as he cried out in pain.

"Dragon Rush!"

Dragon Caesar unleashed dragon energy all around him as his claws grew larger and glowed.

He leapt off the ground and flew through the air and slashed across Frostbite, causing him to surge with dragon energy.

"Now the world will be without me." Frostbite said as he fell to the ground and exploded.

Daizyujin got up free of the ice and got up beside Dragon Caesar.

"They did it!" Serena shouted.

" _Well done Dragon Caesar."_ Daizyujin said as he raised his hand and bumped Dragon Caesar's claws.

* * *

Back at the academy, Ash was in his room with Pikachu and Rockruff.

Ash had Rockruff in his hands before he heard a knock on the door.

"Ash" He heard as he saw Serena come in.

"Serena." He said as he put Rockruff down and hugged her tightly.

Serena blushed a little.

"Looks like you got past your fear."

"Not exactly." Ash said as he looked at his buckler again.

"I still fear Seir, but even so, I can't just vie up being a Zyuranger because of it. You and Dragon Caesar were right. I am the Dragon Ranger, it's who I was meant to be."

"I guess that means you'll be out there with us every time."

Ash put his hand on Serena's cheek.

"They don't stand a chance." He gave her a passionate kiss as Serena's face turned red again.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I probably should have shown Ash having some fear earlier, but better late than never,_

 _After things like what Ash went through, you can have some trauma,_

 _The poll is still up and it's neck and neck, I'll make my decision soon so vote if you haven't_

 _Starting Monday I will be back in college so updates won't be quite so frequent , sorry,_

 _Unfortunately Sun and Moon hasn't gotten much better for me, if you do like it, nothing against you, I'm really afraid their falling into their same rut with Ash since he was suppose to be eleven when he started the island trials but now he's starting them anyway, so much for the age of predictability with pokemon being over._

 _Still this won't stop me from trying to make a good Sun and Moon Fanfiction, hell I hated Shay from Assassins Creed Rogue, I thought he was the worst character in assassins creed history, yet he was my inspiration for the original Seir because I wanted to do his character done right. Even though i don't like Sun and Moon I want to do it right here_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM) and vote_


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17: Graduation

* * *

Ash and Serena were in Ash's room with their pokemon beside them on Ash's bunk.

"The answer is, Kommo-o." Serena said nervously.

"That's right." Ash said putting the flashcard down.

Below them Red and Lillie were both reading from the same book.

"Man it's hard to believe a year has passed since we started school here." Red said.

"I know it seems like you all just got here, now graduation is just around the corner." Lillie said.

"How's the studying up there going?" Red asked.

"Flash cards are much more effective than just reading." Serena said.

"We'll see about that." Lillie said.

"Ok my turn." Ash said as Pikachu took out her flash card and started going through them with Ash.

As he answered them he saw Serena write a new one.

It asked "Is anything going on between Red and Lillie yet?"

Ash smiled as he came closer to her.

"Not yet." He whispered.

"Too bad."

Elsewhere Hau and Moon were studying with Mallow, Gary, and Kiawe.

They had formed a study circle as they exchanged notes.

"So the ruins are basically completely clean now , the pokemon living there are so much happier and healthier." Moon said.

"For!" Ferments said sounding very happy.

Even Geodude looked a little happy hearing this.

"Thanks for all your help Kiawe."

"It was no trouble at all." Kiawe said.

"Is anyone else a little nervous for the final exam?" Moon asked.

"No." Mallow said.

"I'm always ready for anything." Gary said.

"We're studying hard, we'll be ready."

"Tomorrow's the final exam. I will say I'm going to miss this place, and all of you guys." Mallow said.

Upon hearing Mallow say that it made Gary realize that their time at school were coming to an end he wondered what it meant for his relationship with Mallow.

"So do you guys know what you're going to do after we graduate?" Kiawe said.

"Well I'm going to compete in the island trials and become a grand champion." Gary said.

"I'm going to continue studying and become a pokemon doctor." Moon said.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do, maybe I'll compete in island trials." Hau said.

"Well I assume the three of us are going to have to stick with Ash, Red, and Serena, Zyurangers and all." Moon said.

"Right." Gary said.

"That's going to be great." Hau said.

"What about you guys?" Moon asked looking at Mallow and Kiawe.

The two looked a little nervous.

"We have uh some plans." Kiawe said.

"What plans?" Hau asked.

"Just plans." Mallow said.

Later that night after a second training session with Samson, the Zyurangers returned to the dorms.

"Well we're done training, and done studying. Nothing more we can do now but relax until the final exam." Hau said.

"I'm going to get some sleep." Moon said heading towards her room.

"I think I'll get some rest too." Hau said.

Hau walked off with Moon while the others split up.

Gary going to see Mallow while Red went to see Lillie, leaving Ash and Serena to head back to Ash's room.

* * *

Gary was in the springs with Mallow , the two's bathing suits sitting on the edge of the spring.

Mallow was sitting on Gary's lap as the two kissed with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Are you really not nervous at all about tomorrow?" Mallow asked.

"No." Gary said still thinking about what his ultimate stance with Mallow after school need and he began his journey.

"Mallow, what are you planning on doing after this all ends? I'd like to know."

Mallow looked a little nervous hearing him say that.

"It's uh well. Wouldn't you rather we didn't talk about this and have a fun time" Mallow said kissing him harder.

He felt her breasts press against his chest as his eyes shut, putting his hands on Mallow's rump.

Elsewhere Lillie was with Red in her room.

They were reading the same book that they had been reading earlier.

"I think we've studied enough Lillie."

"You can never be too prepared with knowledge Red."

As they sat together Red started to think a bit more.

"Hey Lillie, since the final exam is tomorrow, do you have any kind of plans for what you'll do after you graduate?"

Lillie looked back at the book.

"I really don't know, I mean I came here to learn as much about pokemon as I could and try to get comfortable being around them. I think I've definitely improved in that area." Lillie said as she petted Nebby and then Charmeleon.

"You said you were competing in the island trials right?"

"Yep, me and Ash. Thought all of us Zyurangers are sticking together for obvious reasons." Red gave a nervous look.

"Hey Lillie, have you ever considered maybe, coming with us?"

"What?"

"Yeah coming with us across Alola, you could see lots of pokemon up close and get a far better understanding of them. Plus you'd have all of us with you." Red said.

Lillie seemed to look interested in the idea, then a little afraid.

"I'll, I'll have to think about it."

Meanwhile in Ash's room he and Serena were cuddled up beside each other on Ash's bunk with Serena laying on Ash as they kissed.

At the foot of their bed were their pokemon, the two Rockruffs playing with each other as Pikachu and Vulpix watched.

Serena rested her head on Ash's shoulders.

"I can't believe tomorrow's the last day of school." Serena said.

"Yeah it just seems like yesterday we were fighting Gorma like Frostbite."

"Are you excited for the island trials?"

"Hell yeah, Red and I have been looking forward to this for years, now we're finally ready. By the way Serena, do you know what you're doing after graduation?"

"Well I'm sticking with you for sure."

"Do you have any kind of goals? Do you want to compete in the island trials with us?"

Serena gave a nervous look.

"I really don't know, I thought I'd figure it out by now." Serena said looking very afraid as she realized something.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered something, I made my mom a deal to let me come here. If I didn't find anything after I graduated I'd come back to Kalos and be a Rhyhorn racer." Serena said sounding very afraid.

"I don't want to be a Rhyhorn racer, I don't want to go back yet." Serena said before Ash put his hands on her shoulders.

"We're going to find you something. I'm not letting anyone take you away from me." Ash said as Serena's eyes widened before her face turned red.

"You learned Kalos." She said in Kalos.

"I thought you might like it."

Serena smiled as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Je t'aime." She said before kissing him.

* * *

The following morning after a good breakfast Ash and the rest of the students were taking their final exams in the classroom.

Many were nervous about how they would do, but each felt prepared none the less.

Lillie finished her test first, setting it next to Kukui as he started grading it.

Lillie sat back down as Hau went up next.

One by one the students began to turn in their tests before Kiawe turned his in last.

Samson and Kukui were still grading them as the students patiently waited for them to finish.

The two then began talking to each other about something before they turned to the students.

"Alright I have good news, everyone passed their finals."

"Yes." Red said.

"Alright!" Moon said.

"Who got a better grade! Me or Ash?!" Gary shouted.

"You both got a ninety-two."

"Awwe." Ash and Gary said in unison.

"So I guess this means we're all done." Moon said.

"Not quite." Samson said.

"What?" They all said.

"You've all passed your written exams, now you need to pass the other portion of the exam."

"Other portion?" Moon asked.

Samson nodded.

"For those of you competing in island trials, the last portion of your tests you will be split into two teams and will battle each other." Samson said.

"Battle each other?" Serena asked.

"The teams will be Ash, Red, Serena,Hau and Gary against Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, Moon and Kiawe." Kukui said.

"What?" Moon said turning to him.

"We had to make the teams even and Lillie can't battle." Kukui said.

Kiawe smiled as he looked at them.

"If that's our team, I'm sorry to say, you guys are going down."

"Yeah right." Gary said confidently.

"The match will take place today and since it will be the graduation we've already called in your parents." Kukui said.

"Wait a minute, our parents are coming?" Red asked.

Samson nodded.

"They're already here."

The students heard voices outside and left the classroom and saw their parents outside waiting for them.

Each of the students met up with their own parents.

Delia was hugging both her sons.

"I've missed you both so much, it's so lonely in the house with just me and Mr. Mime." Delia said.

"We've missed you too." Red said.

"I can hardly believe it's been a year since we moved here from Kanto. You two are already graduating. It won't be long before you leave your mother even more to go around these islands."

Ash and Red sweat dropped.

"Relax I'm only joking. You two are seventeen and eighteen now, it's not like your ten years old going out and doing this. Still I'd like you to talk to me when you can."

"Don't worry mom, we will." Ash said before Red gave a nervous look.

"Hey mom, is Dad coming?"

Delia gave a hard look.

"I did give Satoshi a call, he said that he couldn't fit it into his schedule."

Red sighed.

"Figures."

"So why don't you two show me all the friends you've made."

Ash and Red lead Delia to Serena who was with a woman who looked Delia's age. She had skin like Serena's with brown short bushy hair and blue eyes.

There was also a man wearing a military uniform with honey blonde hair in a buzzcut who also had blue eyes.

"Mom, you've met Serena."

"A pleasure to see you again Ms. Ketchum." Serena said.

"It's nice to see you again too. These must be your parents."

"I am Grace Achille."

"Alex Achille."

"This must be your little boyfriend you never stopped talking about all those years after camp." Grace said.

"Mamma!" Serena said sounding embarrassed as her face turned red.

"It's an honor to finally meet Serena's parents." Ash said in perfect Kalos, Alex and Grace taking interest in this.

"Ash , you learned Kalos." Delia said.

"He's so sweet. Serena found found a good boyfriend." Grace said as Serena's face turned red from embarrassment again.

"Hey Mom there's someone else I'd like you to meet." Red said as they started to walk when Ash felt someone grab his shoulder.

Ash turned to see Alex standing there with a more serious expression.

"We need to talk." He said in Kalos.

Delia stopped as she heard the two talking , not understanding what they were saying at first, but then put it together.

"You've been with my daughter for a year now, I certainly hope you haven't done anything inappropriate with my daughter."

Ash getting what he was saying.

"Because I'd hate to have to rain hell on you bo."

Ash responded in a rather serious tone, surprising Alex as he walked away.

Delia came over to Alex.

"Did you ask my son if he was sleeping with your daughter."

"Well I."

"Listen to me, if there's one thing I know about Ash, it's that he would never bring a bastard into this world."

Moon was with her own parents as she came to introduce them to Hau and his parents.

Moon saw Hau's parents both looked a bit like him, Hau having both his parents' skin, his mothers eyes and his father's hair. Hala was with them as well.

"Hau, i'd like you to meet my parents." Moon started.

"I'm Stacy."

"And I'm Tracy."

"We're."

"Moon's loving parents, and we're."

"So happy to meet you all. This is just such an exciting."

"Day for all of us, I know we're so."

"Proud of the way she turned out."

Hau and his family sweat dropped as Moon looked very embarrassed.

"I'm Don, this is Vivian, and my father Hala."

"A pleasure to meet you." Hala said.

"So you're the island."

"Kahuna."

"As a matter of fact I am."

"We're."

"Environmental scientists who work to."

"Protect the environment."

Mallow was with her parents as she approached Gary who had an older man who looked just like Samson and a young woman who looked to be in her twenties who looked just like Gary, with long brown hair.

"What has he had you doing!?" The older man shouted.

"Gary."

Gary turned and saw Mallow with a middle aged man who resembled Mallow.

"Mallow, this is my grandfather Professor Oak, and my older sister Daisy."

"Hello." Mallow said.

"So are you a friend of Gary's."

"You could say that. This is my dad Allow."

"Alola." Allow said.

"Allow, Mallow." Oak thought to himself sweat dropping.

"So you're Samson's cousin?" Allow asked.

"I am."

"Well I'm an old friend of his. I was more than happy to send her here."

"What do you do exactly?" Daisy asked.

"I run a nature preserve on Akala island."

"I'm currently a graduate assistant at the university Kanto."

"There she is, Lillie." Red said as Delia saw her.

"Lillie this is our mom, Delia."

"You're Delia, it's such a pleasure to meet you finally. You're son has become such a close friend."

"Really." Delia said sounding interested.

"He practically got me over my fear of pokemon."

"Fear of Pokemon?" Delia said sounding confused.

"Where are your parents?" Red asked.

Lillie looked nervous as an older man with gray hair, and a fine suit stepped behind her.

"I'm Lillie's guardian, Winston."

"Guardian?" Ash asked.

"Pika?"

Serena was about to join Ash when she felt her mother's hand.

"Serena. I hope you haven't forgotten our little deal."

Serena looked very nervous.

"Of , of course not. I."

"Because you know you could never deceive me, and we agreed that if you didn't find something by the time you graduated , you would come back and be a Rhyhorn racer. So , will you be competing in island trials?"

"Well, not exactly." Serena said extremely nervous.

"Attention please!" Samson shouted as everyone turned to him.

"The time has come for the students to have their final battle, will our two teams please take their places on the battlefield!"

"Alright , let's do this!"

* * *

Ash , Red, Serena, Gary, and Hau stood on one side of the academy's main battlefield while Mallow, Moon, Sophocles, Lana, and Kiawe were on the other side.

All of the parents were sitting in a set of makeshift bleachers around the battlefield.

Samson stood in front of Ash's team while Kukui stood in front of the other team.

"This battle will be a team effort, each student will choose one pokemon to use. This will evaluate how much each student learned in their hands on training. Once all five of a team's pokemon are knocked out, we will have our winners. Choose your pokemon."

Ash looked at Pikachu who looked back at him confidently.

"Are you ready?"

"Pika!"

Serena had Vulpix out in front of her as she petted her.

"Are you ready?" Serena asked smiling.

"Pix!" She said confidently back.

Charmeleon was beside Red .

"Let's burn them to the ground."

"Char!" Charmeleon snarled with his tail flame growing larger.

Beside Hau and Gary were Dartrix and Brionne.

"We've come a long way for this, our journey to the top begins here." Gary said.

"Let's just have fun!" Hau said.

Across from them, Moon had her Torracat out, Kiawe his Turtonator, Lana with her Araquanid, Mallow with her Steenee, and Sophocles with his Togedemaru.

"Let the battle begin!" Samson shouted.

"Togedemaru use Discharge."

"Turtonator use smog."

Turtonator unleashed a thick cloud of poison gas as Togedemaru unleashed multiple blasts of electricity around it.

"They're trying to keep us from maneuvering." Gary said.

"Charmeleon Flamethrower on that poison gas."

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash shouted

Charmeleon opened his mouth as he unleashed a powerful jet of fire into the smog, igniting it and burning the poison up.

This allowed Pikachu to run forward with his tail turning metal.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he leapt up and smashed the discharge blasts back at Togedemaru and his teammates.

"You taught Pikachu Iron tail?" Red asked.

"Just finished tutoring him yesterday." Ash said.

"Dartrix use Razor Leaf."

"Torracat use Ember."

Dartrix flew over the opposing team and tried to hit them all with leaves, but Torracat leapt up and unleashed ember flames into each leaf.

"Pluck."

"Fire fang!"

As Dartrix came down , Torracat snatched his talons with her flaming teeth.

"No you don't, Brionne use Aqua Jet!" Gary shouted.

"Steenee use Razor leaf."

"Vulpix Icy wind."

Serena's Vulpix opened her mouth as she let out a powerful cold wind that hit Steenee and caused a lot of damage, while also knocking away her Razor leaves.

With the Razor leaves gone, Brionne was able to hit Torracat and deal a lot of damage to her.

"That's it Serena!" Alex shouted.

"Turtonator use Iron Defense." Kiawe shouted as Turtonator ran forward while covering himself in metal.

The other pokemon on his team coming behind him.

"Bubblebeam!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!

"Icy wind!"

"Razor leaf!"

"Protect!"

Turtonator's body glowed green as the attacks all bounced off him.

"Bubblebeam!" Lana shouted.

"Razor leaf!" Mallow shouted

"Ember!" Moon shouted

"Discharge!" Sophocles shouted

"Incinerate!" Kiawe shouted.

The five pokemon unleashed their attacks, the Incinerate hitting Pikachu, the Ember hitting Dartrix, the Bubblebeam hitting Charmeleon, the Razor leaf hitting Brionne, and the discharge hitting Vulpix.

Delia grit her teeth seeing this.

"Way to go Moon! You're team's!" Her mother started.

"On fire!" Her father finished.

Allow and Don looked at each other as they saw Moon's parents.

"Ok we're still in this, Pikachu use Agility."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he ran in and around the opposing pokemon , making them each turn their attention to him as he ran right past them.

"Vulpix use Mist!"

Vulpix unleashed a thick mist around her opponents.

"Incinerate."

"Ember!"

Torracat and Turtonator tried to burn away the mist but Pikachu kept knocking into them,

"Razor Leaf!" Hau shouted as he unleashed leaves through the mist and into all of the pokemon hitting Araquanid and dealing a lot of damage.

"Flamethrower!" Red shouted.

"Char!" Charmeleon shouted as he unleashed a jet of fire into the mist, engulfing the pokemon and knocking out Steenee , Mallow seeing her fall out.

"Steenee!"

"Water gun!" Gary shouted as Brionne blasted Turtonator, making him nearly fall onto Torracat , who jumped out of the way just in time.

"Feint attack!" Serena shouted as Vulpix ran in and hit Togedemaru, knocking him unconscious.

"That's my little girl." Alex said sounding proud.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as Pikachu leapt up over the remaining pokemon.

"Pika chu!" He shouted as he blasted them all with a massive bolt of electricity, the pokemon crying out in pain as they were hit.

When the dust cleared all five pokemon were unconscious.

"Yes they won!" Delia shouted standing up.

"Red did it." Lillie said.

"Alright!" Red shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Gary shouted.

"We won!" Serena shouted as Ash lifted her up in his arms.

Alex looked a little upset by this, but Grace looked closer at Serena.

"Hmm, well we lost this one." Kiawe said.

Moon picked up Torracat in her arms.

"You did good Torracat."

"We have our winners!" Samson shouted as he came over.

"Kukui and I have evaluated your performance and you have all passed." Samson said as Moon walked over to the other Zyurangers.

"We also have another surprise." Kukui said as Hala approached Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, and Kiawe.

"What's going on?" Hau asked.

"You mean you were never told. Well this will be a great surprise for all of you." Hala said as the for students looked nervous and the others looked confused.

"As an Island Kahuna it's my honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the island trial staff."

"Staff?" Red said.

"I'd like you all to meet our four newest Island Trial Cptains!" Hala shouted.

"Trial Captains!" Serena shouted.

"I'm so proud of you." Allow said.

Gary looked very shocked at hearing this.

He approached Mallow.

"You were a trial captain in training?"

She gave a guilty look.

"We weren't suppose to tell anyone."

"You guys are trial captains now, that's so awesome , where are you going?" Red asked.

"Kiawe, Lana, and Mallow are assigned to Akala Island. Sophocles is assigned to Ula'ula island."

* * *

After finishing up the battle, the students returned to their parents while Kukui and Samson finalized their graduation.

Serena was with her mother and father.

"So Serena, do you have an answer?" Grace asked.

Serena took a deep breath before looking at her mother.

"Mamma, I don't have a specific goal yet, but I'm going to stay here in Alola."

"Serena, we had a deal."

"Mamma, I'm eighteen now. This is my life and I need to make my own decisions, find my own path. I know I can find it here myself."

Grace almost gave a proud look as Alex nodded to her.

"Well then, you better get out there and find it." Serena smiled as she hugged Grace.

The parents began helping the students pack their things up from their rooms, Red and Ash with their mother.

"Alright I got all of my stuff, I'm going to help Lillie, she had a lot of stuff to pack up." Red said as he and Charmeleon left.

"It's easy to tell you two lived here for a year." Delia said looking at the room.

She saw Ash holding something as he came over to her.

"Mom I'd like you to take this back." Ash said as Delia saw it was the picture.

"Ash."

"Mom, I've tried to move on, I've tried to so hard. But I just can't do it. I don't want him to be in my memory anymore."

"Your father loved you Ash."

Ash gave a painful expression.

"If he loved me, why did he leave?" Delia hugged Ash with Pikachu nudging his head against Ash's neck.

"Ash , there's." She started before Samson poked his head in.

"Ash there you are, I need to speed with you and the others before you leave."

"Alright." Ash said as he walked out with Pikachu.

Delia looked at him with concern as she came up to Samson who put his hand on her shoulder.

"Samson, I think we should finally tell him the truth."

"No, if Ash knew the truth about Felix it would only make him do something foolish an put his life at risk. Perhaps some day when he's ready, until then he must be kept in the dark , for his own good."

Elsewhere Mallow was in her room with just her pokemon, her father having gone to get them some coffee.

She heard a knock on the door and turned to see Gary standing there.

"Oh hey Gary."

"Mallow we need to talk."

"Alright what about?"

He came up close to her.

"Well about us, I mean you're a trial captain now. I'll be competing in the island trials and thus we'll be apart from each other. I think this means our relationship has to end."

"It , it does."

"Come on Mallow, we both knew the relationship was an at the moment relationship. It's like you said last night, let's enjoy the moment. I realized you were right, this entire relationship was an in the moment relationship, I had a great time with you, but I think we both realized it was going to end like this, just two people who liked each other a lot."

"Right, of course, I mean you got more relaxed and I had lots of fun, that's what it was all about."

"Well I'm glad we can end on such good terms. You better give me a good challenge when I get to your trial."

"Oh you better believe it. I expect you to pass it the first time" Mallow said.

"You know I will." Gary said as he walked out.

Moments later Allow came in holding two coffee mugs.

"Alright I got you half calf like you asked." He said before he saw her back

"Mallow is everything alright?"

Mallow had a few tears coming down from a painful expression.

Elsewhere in the hidden city the Zyurangers were with Samson as Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar stood before them in the lagoon.

"You six have come very far, I've taught you so much. But now you must continue your journey without me."

Many of the Zyurangers looked saddened , despite how much they could element Samson at times, he was their teacher and they felt a very strong bond with him.

Serena was the firs tot come up and hug him, she was joined by Hau, Moon, Ash, Red, and eve Gary.

"You've all made me more proud than I could ever imagine, but you're training has only just begun."

"What?" Ash said.

Samson laughed.

"You've only scratched the surface of your true potential, the power of the Guardian Beasts goes far beyond what you've learned so far. But there was only so much I could teach." He revealed a large box of scrolls and brought them over to the Zyurangers.

"These scrolls will allow you to continue sharpening the skills I taught you, but from this point out Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar are your mentors and guardians instead of me."

They looked up at the two.

" _Zyurangers, the Gorma are still a great threat to this world. It is important that you all stick together in your journey as you will be called upon to protect the people and pokemon from the Gorma."_ Daizyujin said.

Dragon Caesar let out a powerful growl.

The Zyurangers gave confident looks as they came together with Samson.

"We'll always stick together, our journey across Alola, we'll help each other, support each other. Dinosaur Squad." Red started.

"Zyurangers!" They shouted in unison with their pokemon.

"Oh I almost forgot." Samson said as he took out six bracelets each the color of their armor.

The Bracelets seemed to be made out of the same material as their armor.

The bracelets seemed to have a Z shape in the top and empty areas for something to go inside.

"What are these?" Red asked.

"Z-rings, put them on your wrists, when the time comes Daizyujin will teach you how to do incredible things with them." Samson said smiling.

* * *

The following morning the Zyurangers had all their things packed and were preparing to leave the academy.

The other students had already left the night before.

"Alola Kukui." Ash said.

"Alola, it was a pleasure teaching all of you, good luck on your journey." Kukui said.

"It's weird leaving this place." Moon said.

"So where to first?" Serena asked.

"Verdant Cavern off route two, the only main trial on this island." Ash said.

"Looks like we're heading back through Hau'oli City. We should spend the night there, better than sleeping in tents." Serena said.

"Come on Serena, you don't want to get in touch with nature." Moon said.

As they walked out , Red noticed something waiting for them.

"Lillie?" Red said.

She had a nervous look on her face .

"Red, guys, I've done some thinking. If I'm going to become an expert on pokemon, I can't just sit inside and read about them. I have to go out and be among them. I, I want to come with you."

Red looked excited as he hugged her.

"That's great!"

"Wait a minute, there's seven of us traveling together now?" Gary said sweat dropping.

"Come on, the more the merrier." Hau said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So you guys asked for it, the school arc is over, the journey has now begun_

 _Serena will have her own goal when the time comes,_

 _Now some of you have asked for me to add OC's, try to bear with me I now have seven main characters_

 _Now onto another note, some reviews recently have taken personal jabs at me, most notable some reviewers are saying I'm not really in college because they think my grammar is off._

 _If you have constructive criticism for me I'll take it but personal jabs at me will be removed, keep it professional people._

 _I am in College and I'm a computer science major, I do this as a hobby so if my grammar isn't perfect I apologize but I do this for fun_

 _I won't make a big deal about it but please in the future keep critism professional not personal,_

 _Back to the story, to answer the question, yes there was a time skip, around a year, not much happened in that year other than more of what you already saw, none of the main character's caught more pokemon or had any evolutions,_

 _As for relationship status, only Ash and Serena are officially together now, as for the other ones I don't want to spoil anything, but rest assured, all of the characters from the school will be seen again_

 _So until next time,_

 _please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:Dreams

* * *

"Mary, Mary you've been locked up in your room for hours." A woman said as she opened the door to see her daughter standing on a chair with a bed sheet tied around her neck and the other end tied to the ceiling fan.

"Mary!" The mother shouted as she sprinted over, catching the girl's legs as she knocked the chair over.

* * *

Ash and the others made their way into Hau'oli city.

"Well we made it." Ash said.

"Seems weird, we've been here plenty of times before, but it seems different now that we're on a journey." Red said.

"So how long did you guys want to stay here?" Lillie asked.

"I was thinking we head right to route 2." Gary said.

"Wait you guys don't want to spend the night here?" Serena asked sounding nervous with Lillie looking even more nervous.

"We'll be fine." Ash said putting his hand on her shoulder, Red also trying to reassure Lillie who did not like the idea of sleeping outside despite realizing she would have to on the journey.

"What!?" Most of the group said as they reached the north west end saw officer Jenny with two emergency workers there.

"The heavy rain earlier this week caused some mud slides on route two, it will be two more days before the route will be open again." Jenny said.

"Well that's just great, we're stuck here for another two days." Gary said.

"Whew." Lillie said.

"We'll have to get a room at the pokemon center." Moon said.

"Pokemon center, let's get rooms at the four seasons." Lillie said.

"What!? Lillie we're not all rich like you." Gary said.

"What about your treasure?" Lillie asked.

"We all decided not to spend it lavishly, it didn't seem right , like we were freeloading off Daizyujin." Serena said.

" _Freeloading? I told you the treasure is yours, though I appreciate the humility."_ Daizyujin said.

"Come on, staying in the pokemon center will be fun, we can be roommates again." Serena said.

After arriving at the pokemon center Ash checked them in.

"Alright I got us two rooms, one for the guys and one for the girls." Ash said handing Gary a key to the room , the one to Serena and Moon.

"They only gave me two keys per room."

"Well I'm going to set my stuff down then head to a market, make sure we have enough supplies." Gary said.

"I'll go with you." Moon said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the beach, it's been too long since I went surfing." Hau said.

"The beach sounds fun." Serena said.

"The beach, I might need to buy another bathing suit." Lillie said as Red sweat dropped.

Ash was in his room with Hau as they changed into their swim trunks.

"Is Red really going with Lillie to look for a bathing suit?"

"Yep."

"When is just going to ask her out and get it over with?"

"Soon I hope." Ash said as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder.

"Well I'm off to rent a surfboard, I'll meet you down there." Hau said.

After Hau left Ash heard a knock on the door.

"Ash it's me." Serena said as he let her in.

His eyes widened as he saw Serena wearing a little revealing red and black bikini.

The two both blushed as they looked at each other.

"Ta da, what do you think."

"Serena you look amazing." Ashe said as he shut the door and quickly wrapped his arms around her, giving Serena a long kiss as he felt her feel up his abdomen.

"Do you mind covering up until we reach the beach though?"

"No problem baby." Serena said smiling.

Later at the beach, Ash and Serena were laying out beside each other on towels with their pokemon fast asleep on the soft sand.

Red and Lillie had joined them , Lillie sporting a new one piece that looked like it was two pieces with some fabric on her stomach.

Serena and Ash saw Hau surfing in the wake and having a blast as he did so.

"Wow Hau is good." Serena said.

"You ever want to try surfing one day?" Ash asked.

"Maybe, would you try it too?"

"I'll try anything that sounds fun." Serena smiled a little.

"So the practice contest begins at 3:00 but we should be at the hall by two." Serena heard.

"Contest?" Serena asked as she turned to see a girl about her age with red hair tied back into a pony tail talking with another girl.

"I hear the new judge is brutal."

"Even so, I'm confident me and Litten are going to win this one. Our routine is perfection."

"Routine?" Serena heard with more interest.

* * *

After another hour or so, Ash and the others left the beach and headed back to the pokemon center.

As they arrived they saw an ambulance with a pair of paramedics carrying a gurney with a young man on it.

They were shouting medical terms as they put him in the ambulance.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"That guy just tried to slit his wrists." Someone said.

"What?"

When Ash and the others went inside , they saw Gary and Moon had returned.

"Hey guys how was the beach?" Moon asked.

"Lots of fun." Hau said.

After changing Serena came out of her room and saw the same girl from the beach walking by.

"Excuse me." Serena said as the girl turned to her.

"I'm Serena."

"Alola, I'm Tina."

"I saw you on the beach earlier and I heard you say something about a contest? What's that all about?"

"You mean you've never heard of pokemon contests?"

"I'm from Kalos, are they like showcases?"

"Kind of, you see a pokemon contest is a competitions where coordinators show how skilled their pokemon can be. It's divided into two parts, a performance stage where a coordinator and their pokemon perform moves in a routine of style and grace. This is overseen by three judges who decides what coordinators continue to the battle round. The coordinators have a battle using style and skill. The battles last five minutes and have point system, when an attack lands the opposing coordinator loses points, after time expires the coordinator with the most points remaining wins."

"That sounds amazing." Serena said.

"The winner of the contest wins a ribbon, if you win three ribbons you're eligible for the grand festival."

"Is there one going on today?"

"Just another practice, we've had a few since the season is starting up. Tomorrow is the first real contest of the season."

Serena wanted to see this badly.

Back in the main area she saw the others having some lunch.

"I say if we're staying her we keep training, look over the scrolls Samson gave us." Gary said.

"Can't we have one day of no training." Moon said.

"Gary might be right." Ash said.

"Guys." Serena said as she approached them.

Ash noticed an excited look on Serena's face.

"Serena you look excited, what's going on?"

"I was talking with a girl I heard earlier at the beach, she was talking about something called a pokemon contest. Well, it seemed really interesting, there's a practice one today at three and I was hoping to check it out."

"Pokemon contest? Yeah no thanks." Gary said.

"I'll go with you." Ash said.

"It could be fun." Hau said.

"I love watching contests." Lillie said.

"Why not." Moon said.

Everyone looked at Gary.

"Grrr, fine!"

* * *

After finishing lunch, the group made their way across the city to a large building that said "Contest Hall." On the front.

"This is it." Serena said.

They noticed that there weren't as many people there as they thought there would be.

The inside of the hall had a main carted area with several tables and some pictures on the walls.

A few people and pokemon were hanging out around the hall interior with some people at desks near doorways.

"Huh I thought there'd be more people at this contest." Lillie said.

"Well today's is just the practice." Serena said.

"Are you kidding me." Gary said before Moon elbowed him.

"Hey!"

They eventually found the auditorium, it was massive with hundreds of seats around the stage and a trio of seats in front of the stage.

A few young men and women were on the stage with some pokemon.

Sitting in the seats in front of the stage were three people.

A nurse Joy, a man in a business suit, and man wearing a tan jacket with combed back black hair, black shades, and a golden medallion around his neck.

As they took their seats, one of the coordinators and her Butterfree finished up their routine.

The Butterfree let out sleep powder in which the girl below collected with two fans before dancing around with her Butterfree spinning.

The girl tossed the sleep powder back up as Butterfree blew it again.

They stopped with Serena looking at them with admiration.

Nurse Joy and the businessman clapped while the man in shades shook his head.

"Pathetic at best." He said.

"Perez that's a little harsh." The Nurse Joy said.

"I'm be honest with her, Suzy your performance is worthless you don't belong here." He said as the girl and her Butterfree looked sad.

"Wow what an ass." Gary said.

Moments later Tina and a Litten walked onto the stage, much to Serena's excitement. Serena noticed the litten had a bow around her neck with long tassels.

"Alright let's give it a try. Litten use Ember and Roar."

Litten let out some fires into the air before roaring them higher up. Tina revealed a baton and twirled it around, catching flames with the ends and dancing around with it.

"Pretty impressive." Lillie said.

Serena was very inspired seeing this.

Tina continued this routine with Litten letting out more fire.

She stopped with Nurse Joy and the Business man applauding.

Perez shook his head.

"Mediocre at best."

"What is with that guy?" Ash asked.

Red looked at Perez suspiciously.

After watching a few more the group went back to the pokemon center.

"Ok we still have enough daylight to get some training in." Gary said.

"Fine." Moon said.

"I can't wait to see the real thing tomorrow." Serena said.

Elsewhere in the dressing room, Suzy was alone trying not to feel down about what Perez had said.

Moments later she turned to see him standing there.

"Perez?"

"Suzy, I came to talk to you again about your performance." Suzy gave a nervous look as he came closer to her.

He took off his shades as he looked Suzy right int he eyes with his.

"I'm sorry to tell you that your performance was as bad as I said it was." Perez said moving his hand across her face.

"In fact, it was worse than that." Perez said moving his hand from her cheek to her chest, unbuttoning it as she shook, Perez fondling his hand inside her bra.

"The truth is you have no talent for this and you should quit." Perez said as Suzy felt Perez's other hand inside her panties.

"You're just a terrible coordinator." He said before giving her a kiss.

Perez put his shades back on and left , Suzy shaking.

In another part of the dressing room, a young man was also changing when he heard someone behind him.

He turned to see Perez standing there.

"Perez?"

"I need to talk to you about your performance." Perez said as he took off his shades and came closer.

"You are nothing here, do you understand." Perez said as he pulled the young man's shirt off, the young man shaking.

"You are a worthless coordinator, not worthy of even having a pokemon." He said undoing the young man's belt and dropping his pants before he moved in closer.

"Just do yourself a favor and be gone." Perez said before biting the young man's neck.

The young man shook as he saw Perez put his shades back on and leave.

Later that night at the pokemon center , the group was heading in after their long training session.

"Ok maybe it wasn't Samson, but the scrolls he was reading from." Moon said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting some sleep." Gary said.

As they were about to walk inside, Hau looked up to see a young man on the roof with a blank look on his face.

"Huh?" The young man stepped off , falling to the ground.

"Oh my God!"

Ash also saw this , he and Hau sprinted over, catching the young man and breaking his fall.

The young man cried out in pain, the force from falling that high breaking one of his legs.

The others were horrified when they saw this.

Ten minutes later an ambulance arrived as the young man was taken away.

"Why the hell was he trying to kill himself?" Gary asked.

"I don't know, but I remember him, he was at the contest practice." Lillie said in concern.

After having some dinner, the group went back to their rooms.

"I'm going to get some rest, see you in the morning." Ash said as he gave Serena a short kiss.

As Ash walked into his room Serena noticed Tina coming down the hall.

"Tina!" She said as Tina turned to see her.

"Oh hey Serena."

"I saw your practice today, you were amazing."

"Not according to Perez." Tina said looking a little down.

"Don't listen to him, he was just a dick to everyone."

"I guess."

"I'm really excited to see you tomorrow , to see the whole thing."

"Well contests are exciting." Tina said before they realized they were stepping in water.

"Huh?" They said as they look down to see it was coming from a room's door.

"What's going on in there?" Tina asked as Serena pressed her ear against the door to hear the bathtub still going.

Her eyes widened as she kicked the door open.

"Serena! What are you doing!?" Tina shouted.

Serena sprinted inside with Tina close behind, Tina saw to her horror Suzy was unconscious in the bathtub with a half empty bottle of sleeping pills spilled out on the floor.

"Oh my God!"

"Get Nurse Joy!" Serena shouted as she tried to hold the girls head up over the water.

Not long later Nurse Joy sprinted inside with a Chansey beside her.

"Let me through!" She shouted as Serena moved.

Nurse Joy opened her mouth and quickly gave her a shot with a syringe before touching the girl's uvula.

Suzy vomited all over the floor, Serena seeing some half dissolved sleeping pills in the vomit.

Ten minutes later the ambulance had returned taking Suzy.

Officer Jenny had arrived talking with Nurse Joy.

"That's three attempted suicides from this place today Nurse Joy, and another attempted suicide this morning from a home. I need to know of any kind of connection between them." Jenny said.

"I'm sorry I don't know anything."

Serena was outside with Tina.

"Suzy was always such a happy person, why would she try and kill herself?" Tina said.

Red was also outside, watching the girl as she was taken to the hospital.

He returned to the room to see Gary and Ash fast asleep with Pikachu on Ash's pillow beside him.

"Hau, do you know what happened to the book of Gorma's Samson gave us?"

"Yeah it's in my bag." Hau said as he took it out and handed it to Red.

Red sat down in his bed with Charmeleon and Wimpod beside him as he opened the book.

He began scrolling through the pages when he noticed a Gorma.

"What's this, Depersian? Says he was once a Gorma traveling performer until he tried to perform for the Zyutribe. Was hated at every Zyuvillage, thrown out of some, ridiculed, hated. Tried to kill himself." Red continued with his pokemon.

Elsewhere Perez arrived in a hotel room as someone else was waiting for him.

"Are you ready to see my performance."

"I"m always excited to see you perform."

Perez took off his shades and began an interpretive dance, moving around the room on an elegant manner.

The other person kept watching him, then applauded as he finished.

"You never were truly appreciated for your gift."

"No I wasn't."

"We will always hold you in such high regard."

* * *

The next morning the group was up, the Zyurangers doing their training outside while Lillie did some reading inside.

Serena could barley contain her excitement for the contest later that day.

"Alright we're done!" Serena said as she rushed inside.

"Geez she really wants to see that contest." Gary said.

Ash had a smile on his face.

"I think I know why she's so interested in seeing it."

As they went inside Hau noticed Red looking the book again.

"Red how long are you going to read that book?"

"I'm looking for something."

"What?"

"Just something."

After eating lunch the group made their way down to the contest hall.

Once there they saw there were far more people there than yesterday.

"Wow this place is packed." Moon said.

"Good contests attract a big crowd." Lillie said.

They went up to the main desk after waiting in line and each bought themselves a ticket.

"Ok so we have our seats." Ash said as they made their way through the crowd.

As they did, Serena saw Tina preparing to head down another hallway.

"Tina, good luck." Serena said as she passed her.

"Thanks Serena."

"Hey where's Red?" Lillie asked.

Elsewhere in the hall's main officer, Officer Jenny was with the manager.

"Officer I assure you, we have nothing to do with those attempted suicides, I run a good hall."

"Mr. Suko all of those attempted suicides were by coordinators who were here in the last few days."

"Well fine, I've got nothing to hide, look around all you want and stay as long as you'd like."

"What about that Perez?" They heard.

Jenny and the manager saw Red walk in.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just a concerned citizen, I was here yesterday and saw two of the people who tried to kill themselves, Perez was particularly cruel to them."

Jenny turned to the manager.

"Who is this Perez?"

"He's one of our judges, he's not very well liked, by coordinators or the other judges. He can be, quite harsh in his criticism."

"Why hire him then?"

"I didn't my higher ups did, apparently he had all he credentials they wanted."

"When did this man come in?" Jenny asked.

"Recently, he's been a pain in my side since then. I've tried to have him fired, but couldn't get him in a fireable situation. I was most concerned with the fact that I've never heard of him before."

"Have you ever seen him without his shades on?" Red asked.

"No."

"Would you mind if I took a look at his personnel file?" Jenny said.

The man went over to a file cabinet and took out a file.

"Be my guest." he said as Jenny looked at it.

Red left the office as Jenny began reading through Perez's files.

Back in the auditorium , Serena was watching anxiously as the stage was lit up by several spotlights.

Red came in and sat down beside Lillie.

"Where'd you go?"

"I needed to take care of something."

A curtain raised as the audience saw over a dozen young men and women standing there with various pokemon.

A woman with short brown hair and a headband stood in front of them with a microphone in hand.

"Welcome one and all to the Hau'oli city pokemon contest, this will be the first of contest of the season and we're very excited to see what these coordinators have to offer. Introducing our three judges, our local Nurse Joy, business tycoon Mr. Contesta, and Perez Holtin. Now without further ado, let's get this contest started."

The audience began to applaud as Serena looked very excited.

Sitting in her lap were Rockruff and Vulpix.

"Watch closely." She said to them.

One by one the coordinators did their performances, Perez giving them all harsh criticism.

Red kept looking at him suspiciously.

Finally Tina and her Litten walked onto the stage.

"Tina." Serena said excited.

Tina took a deep breath as her Litten looked up at her.

"Let's do it, Ember and roar."

Litten opened her mouth and unleashed a number of embers into the air before roaring them higher up.

As the Embers came down Tina took out her baton and began collected the flames dancing around as Litten danced with her, moving in synch with Tina and her baton, moving under and over it.

Serena and her pokemon were inspired watching it.

Ash saw this as well.

"Pika." Pikachu said as Ash nodded.

While Tina performed, Perez slowly lowered his shades for a moment, Tina seeing his eyes as Red noticed it as well.

Litten stepped onto one of her bow's tassels and tripped over herself, hitting Tina's back leg and making her fall over.

There was a great surprise in the crowd seeing this, Serena and her pokemon especially.

"Hmp, a complete failure, and waist of time." Perez said as Tina and her Litten looked heartbroken.

"No, no."

"Litt." The two ran backstage as Serena looked very sad for her.

"Well that's all of the coordinators folks, our judges will now decide who will continued on."

Serena got up and returned her pokemon.

"I'm going to check on Tina." Serena said.

Backstage Tina put her hand against a locker as she cried a bit.

"Tina." She heard as her Litten growled.

Tina turned to see Perez standing there.

He reached up and removed his shades as he walked towards her.

"I told you yesterday you were a failure, yet you didn't listen. Now you're a failure who hasn't learned anything. " Perez said as he prepared to put his tongue in her mouth.

"Hey!" he heard as Serena rushed in.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She shouted as she tried to grab Perez only for him to have very surprising strength and throw Serena back.

As she tried to get up, Serena saw Perez's eyes were glowing red.

"What!?"

He walked towards her.

"You are even more worthless than Tina, you're a pathetic girl." As Perez spoke, Serena felt a dark presence crushing down on her, like his words were pressing down on her soul, making her feel hopelessness and despair.

" _Don't listen to him."_ Daizyujin said as Serena felt Perez's influence lessen.

"Daizyujin?"

" _He is nothing, not you. Resist him!"_

Perez tried to strike Serena, but she quickly avoided the strike before hitting him back while Tina's Litten also blasted him with Ember.

Perez grunted as Serena picked up Tina and ran out of the dressing room with Litten beside her.

"Geez Serena is taking a while." Ash said sounding concerned.

Officer Jenny approached the judges with the manager.

"Officer Jenny?"

"She needs to speak with Perez at once."

Moments later Serena ran onto the stage with Perez close behind.

Many gasped as they saw his glowing eyes.

"Serena!" Ash shouted as the others saw her in concern.

"He's a creep!" Serena shouted.

Officer Jenny took out her service revolver.

"On your knees creep!"

Perez grinned as he walked towards Jenny.

"I said freeze!"

"You're a terrible officer."

Jenny fired three bullets at him, but they all bounced off.

"What the!?" The Manager shouted as Jenny shook.

Perez brought his tongue out.

"You ought to be in jail yourself."

Before he could reach Jenny he was kicked in the head and stumbled backwards.

When he got up he saw Red standing in front of him.

"You can't hide what you really are, Gorma!"

Perez purred as he spun around and transformed into a human-Alolan Persian hybrid monster.

"Depersian." He said with his claws raised.

Most of the audience began to scatter in fear as Depersian looked around.

He saw the other coordinators running.

"My prey are escaping."

He ran after them as Serena set Tina down and followed Red to the others.

"Let's go, Lillie get somewhere safe."

Outside Depersian was chasing after the coordinators when he was hit by several bursts and knocked down.

When he got up he saw all six Zyurangers in front of him.

"That's enough Gorma!" Red shouted.

"Zyurangers, I thought you might show up."

"What the hell were you even doing?" Serena asked.

"Getting my revenge on all performers of the Zyutribe, the best revenge by crushing their souls and dreams, making them take their own lives, as they to me so long ago."

"Enough talk, let's kill him!" Gary shouted as he ran forward before they were all hit by several bursts of energy.

"What was that?" Hau asked before they saw Plumeria laughing as she walked beside Depersian.

"Plumeria!"

"Zyurangers, you didn't think I'd let my favorite performer fight you alone. After all , I set up this show." She laughed before tossing some bones onto the ground.

The bones grew up into a group of skull grunts who ran at the Zyurangers.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted as they ran forward.

Red and Gary engaged the skull grunts, Red beating back as many as he could with fast continuous strikes while Gary redirected their own attacks back at them and their teammates.

Meanwhile Charmeleon unleashed a flamethrower into a few grunts while Brionne blasted them with water, making the grunts crumble back into bones.

Hau and Moon came at Plumeria who had two swords drawn, she blocked each of their strikes while avoiding attacks from Torracat and Dartrix.

Plumeria then knocked their weapons back before her long hair wrapped around the two, ensuring them and their pokemon as she unleashed energy through her hair.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted Plumeria before Ash leapt into her, slashing her twice with his claws and arm blades, causing her to drop her opponents.

Serena tried to avoid strikes from Depersian's claws, but he kicked her side , making her stumble before he slashed her three times and slammed his tail into Vulpix.

"Serena!" Ash shouted as the other Zyurangers formed up around her.

"Ha ha ha, feel my negativity!" Depersian said as the golden amulet on his forehead glowed before a black haze formed around the Zyurangers.

"What is this?" Gary asked.

Depersian began floating with his arms raised out and red energy surged inside the haze, hitting all the Zyurangers and their pokemon.

They grunted in pain as Plumeria grinned.

"Keep it up! This is quite the performance."

"We can't just sit here!" Moon shouted before Serena remembered the Amulet on Depersian was glowing.

She had an idea and quickly drew her bow.

"Icy wind!"

Despite being in pain, Vulpix was able to blow away enough of the haze for Serena to see him.

Serena formed an energy arrow before firing it into Depersian's amulet.

He grunted as the haze ended and he fell to the ground.

"Now we've got him!" Red shouted as he leapt up and kicked him back.

Hau and Moon leapt at Depersian, hitting him with their weapons before Gary leapt up and hit him with his lances.

Serena leapt up and fired a few more arrows at Depersian , the arrows bursting on his body as he stumbled backwards.

"Now you pay , creep!" Serena shouted as she ran at him.

He tried to slash her, but Serena avoided each of his strikes before she came back and attacked from her core, smashing her bow across Depersian's face.

He landed on his back holding his face.

"Dam you! I'll put not he show of a life time!" Depersian shouted as he took out an enlargement bomb and pulled the pin, hurling it onto the ground as it exploded.

The Zyurangers and their pokemon were knocked back as Depersian grew massive and looked more demonic.

"No one will make fun of my performance now." He laughed before smashing apart the top of a building.

"Come forth Guardian beasts!" Red and the others shouted as the ground shook , each of them leaping into their Guardian beasts as Daizyujin formed, the Zyurangers arriving inside his head.

"Let's go Dragon Caesar!" Ash shouted as he tried to play the Dragon dagger.

Before he could, Plumeria ensnared him with her hair as well as Pikachu.

"Now now, no need to give Daizyujin an unfair advantage. Besides Seir will do anything I say if I bring you back." Plumeria said shocking Ash and Pikachu.

Daizyujin came at Depersian who raised his claws.

Daizyujin quickly punched Depersian back before moving back away from his claws.

Daizyujin knocked Depersian's other claws away before smashing his shoulder into him.

Depersian growled before he swung his tail around, hitting Daizyujin's chest and making him stumble before he leapt up and slashed his chest twice.

As he came in again, Daizyujin knocked his claws away before punching his head and kicking his chest with his Arcanine leg.

Depersian grunted as he got up.

"Enter my haze!" His amulet glowed as he floated up forming a haze around Daizyujin before red energy surged around Daizyujin, causing several small bursts around his body.

The Zyurangers felt Daizyujin shake.

"We need to hit the Amulet!" Serena shouted.

"Got it!" Red shouted as Daizyujin raised his arms , his horns glowing as he unleashed a blast from them into Depersian's amulet, causing a large burst as the Gorma fell backwards.

"Let's finish this!" Red shouted as the Dinosaur Horn God Sword fell into Daizyujin's hand.

"Legendary Swordstrike!" They all shouted.

" _Legendary Swordstrike!"_ Daizyujin said as he raised his sword, lighting striking it.

Depersian backed up as Daizyujin slashed across his chest, yellow light coming out of the cut as Depersian stumbling.

"Show's over." He said before falling down and exploding.

On the ground Ash and Pikachu were still ensnared before Ash pulled out the Dragon Dagger and slashed the hair off him before cutting Pikachu free.

"My hair!" Plumeria shouted before Pikachu blasted her with more electricity and Ash surged with Dragon energy , unleashing it in a burst at Plumeria who stumbled before Ash and Pikachu leapt into her together, Pikachu hitting her and Ash slashing her with his dragon dagger and arm blades.

Plumeria landed on the ground and grunted.

"I won't die here." She said before vanishing.

"Dam , she got away."

Daizyujin departed as the Zyurangers came down and de-armored.

Serena met up with Tina at the contest hall.

"What, what happened?"

"You were attacked by a Gorma."

"Gorma!" Tina shouted in fear.

"The Zyurangers took care of it."

"Thank God, I guess the contest was cancelled."

"Yeah."

"Regardless I guess I still have training to do."

"Next time you won't mess up.

"Thanks Serena."

* * *

At the pokemon center that night Serena was brushing Vulpix and Rockruff's fur with Ash sitting beside her.

"No more attempted suicides now, what a horrible Gorma."

Serena nodded.

"At least no one was successful."

Ash smiled a little.

"So I take it you know your goal now."

Serena smiled with her eyes closed.

"I know what I want to do now. I can't wait to tell Mamma."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Some of you probably saw this coming, Serena is doing contests_

 _Onto other_ _business, I go back to college tomorrow so the really fast updates are done, sorry,_

 _Hopefully since it's the first week back I won't have too much work._

 _So until next time,_

 _please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Full moon

* * *

It was a sunny day in Alola as Ash and the others made their way across route 2.

To their left were the cliff sides and the ocean and to their right were hills leading up to the mountains.

"Alright we're about two days from the first trial now, so long as we don't have any unforeseen obstacles." Gary said.

"So what is the first trial exactly?" Lillie asked.

"From what I understand it's not like a regular gym battle, right Hau." Ash said.

Hau nodded.

"That's right, trials test trainers in different ways than just traditional battles. Each trial captain oversees the tasks trainers must complete."

"That sounds exciting, it also sounds like you guys might be able to do it all at once." Serena said.

"I have heard of more than one trainer doing it at a time." Hau said.

As they continued down the path their eyes widened as they saw a very unfortunate sight ahead of them.

"No!" Ash shouted as they saw the path was blocked by several road block signs and some emergency workers guarding the way.

"They rushed ahead towards them.

"What's going on here?"

"Sorry , but we're still cleaning up from the mudslide."

"I thought it was already cleaned up?" Gary said.

"Not all of it."

"But we need to get to the Verdant Cavern." Ash said.

"Well there is another path safe from the mudslide, but it's privately owned."

"Privately owned?" Red asked.

"Yeah, the owners will have to ok you to pass it. They are usually hanging around the entrance."

"How do we get there?"

* * *

The group had to track their way up a narrow path that leapt up the hills.

"Man this is strenuous, those people better let us pass." Lillie said.

"Maybe they just want us to pay a toll or something." Moon said.

They reached what looked like a narrow path that lead around the mountainside.

"This could work, it takes us right around the roadblock." Red said.

"Uh guys." Serena said as they saw the path ahead blocked by a large doorway that went across the entire path and seemed impossible to get around.

Standing in front of it were two young men and a young woman wearing traditional alolan attire.

"Alola!" They all shouted in unison.

The three all had long brown hair , grey eyes and darker skin like Hau's.

"We're the Tailen siblings, owners of this path." The girl said.

"If you want to go down our path you have to beat us all in a battle." One of the boys said.

"All of us at once." The other said.

"If you want a battle I'll give you one!" Ash said confidently.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.

"Me too!" Red said.

"And me." Gary said.

"No, that's breaking our rules."

"What?"

"Only one of you can battle us, and they must fight us all at once with one pokemon."

"That's not fair." Moon said.

"It's our rules, if you want to walk on our path, you have to follow our rules."

"Fine , Pikachu can handle you." Ash said as Pikachu leapt down sparking his cheeks.

The three siblings each took out a pokeball and tossed them forward,

Ash saw three Mankey come out and started jumping around in place.

"Monkey use Low kick."

"Mankey use Karate Chop."

"Mankey use Seismic Toss."

The three Mankey rushed at Pikachu.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted all three Mankey with electricity.

All three Mankey were covered in burn marks from the electricity and swirly eyes as they laid on the ground.

"Alright Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"No way!" One of the siblings shouted.

"Yes he did it!" Serena shouted.

"Now we get to pass." Gary said.

"No you cheated! You're not allowed to use a pokemon that strong!" The girl said.

"What!?" Ash and the others screamed as they all grave crestfallen expressions, Pikachu falling over.

"You aren't allowed to use a pokemon that can knock out all of ours at once. It's a rule."

"Are you making these fucking rules up as you go!" Gary screamed in frustration.

"We don't do that anymore." The shorter boy said.

"You have to battle us with a weaker pokemon."

Ash gave an irritated look.

"So you want me to battle in a stacked situation where I'd lose."

"Exactly." The girl said before the taller boy elbowed her.

Moon looked up at the mountainside.

"No, too steep."

Ash took a deep breath.

"Fine, go Rockruff." Ash said as his wolf pup came out.

"Ruff!" He barked.

The three siblings returned their Mankey before sending out another three.

"Ruff?" Rockruff said confused that he was fighting three pokemon.

"We have to beat them all."

"Ruff." Rockruff growled.

Serena looked concerned about the pup having to fight them all.

Rockruff's sister came out of her pokeball.

"Mankey use Karate Chop."

"Mankey use Low sweep."

"Mankey use Seismic toss."'

"Rockruff use Leer!"

Rockruff quickly ran under two of the Mankey before hitting the third with a Leer attack.

"Now use Bite!"

Rockruff leapt into the Mankey he hit with Leer and bit him.

"Low sweep!"

The second Mankey came from behind and hit Rockruff's side.

"Seismic toss."

The second Mankey grabbed Rockruff , hurling him up into the air before he crashed back down.

"Rockruff get up!" Ash shouted as the pup got up and saw the three Mankey moving around each other at him from different directions.

"Ruff." He said sounding very afraid as he saw the three coming.

"Rockruff use Rock throw on the middle one!"

Rockruff was confused as the middle one kept changing.

"Karate chop!"

Rockruff was surrounded by the three Rockruff who mercilessly beat him down. One in particular going harder than the others.

"Ruff!" He cried out.

"Ruff!" His sister cried out in fear.

"Rockruff!" Ash shouted as the three Mankey moved away from him, Rockruff looking very hurt.

He struggled to get up before falling back down.

Ash and Serena's Rockruff ran over to him.

"Ruff." Rockruff's sister whined as she licked his side.

Ash picked him up in his arms.

"Yes we did it! We're skilled."

"What the hell is wrong with you people! Your mankey ganged up on Rockruff like a bunch of thugs!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"If you don't have the skill to beat us then you have no business crossing our path."

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted the three Mankey, knocking them out.

"Hey!"

"Sore loser." Another said as the group walked off.

* * *

Later that night they set up camp on the route.

They were sitting around the campfire while Ash laid his Rockruff down on a pillow to rest.

"Well this sucks, now we have to wait for the emergency workers to finish." Gary said.

Rockruff heard this.

"That path was the best option." Hau said.

Rockruff heard this as well.

"They aren't going to let us pass after that." Moon said.

Rockruff whined , feeling like he failed the group and Ash.

He got up and walked off into the moonlight.

"I can't believe those people, we should have just beat the shit out of them." Gary said.

"Ganging up on Rockruff, refusing to battle a stronger pokemon even with a three on one advantage. It's like they only want to win no matter what." Serena said.

Ash looked concerned.

"I'm going to check on Rockruff."

Serena's Rockruff also got up and went with him.

"Rockruff." Ash said before he saw the pup was gone.

"Rockruff!"

"Ruff!"

Serena was the first to get up and head over.

"Ash what's wrong?"

"Rockruff's gone!"

Elsewhere, Rockruff was looking up at the full moon with a depressed look.

He began howling at the moon, thinking about what the others said, how he failed to get them to the first trial. If he couldn't even get past some obstacles. Even after all the intense training he went through with Ash.

He whined again before he heard something in the distance.

Rockruff turned and followed the sounds leading up some hills before he reached a patch of grass.

He was horrified as he saw three Mankey attacking a group of wild Rockruff.

The Mankey were relentlessly attacking them.

He saw a Mankey beating down a rockruff and began seeing flashbacks to his mother getting attacked by the Skull grunts.

"Ruff! He growled, running forward and tackling the Mankey off the rockruff.

The Mankey tried to throw him off, but Rockruff was too strong after his year of training with Ash.

He bit down on the Mankey before he saw another Mankey trying to beat another Rockruff with a rock.

He quickly leapt off and used rock throw not the Mankey, knocking him off the Rockruff.

Rockruff then saw a third Mankey try to throw the third Rockruff into the air.

He rushed over and unleashed Leer into the Mankey, before tackling him down.

Moments later he was hit by a low sweep and knocked back.

He looked up and saw another three Mankey over him with three familiar faces behind them.

"Rockruff!" Ash shouted.

"Ruff!" Serena's Rockruff barked.

The group was desperately looking for Rockruff, searching up and down the route.

"Rockruff!" Serena shouted.

"Rockruff!" Red shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

Pikachu went up to Ash shaking his head.

"Dam it!" Ash said holding his head.

He heard Serena's Rockruff whining.

Ash remembered taking Rockruff in , when he and his sister were alone, having no one but each other. Now he was out there alone.

He tightened his fist.

"I will find you."

Rockruff smelled something.

"Ruff!" She barked, as she ran off up the hill.

"Rockruff!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu followed her up the hill and to an open area of grass where they saw several hurt Rockruff being put into a net by none other than the Tailen siblings.

Ash saw his own Rockruff fighting three of their Mankey.

"Rockruff!"

"Ruff!"

"Pika!"

The three siblings saw Ash.

"Ah shit, it's that guy from earlier. We have a witness." The girl said.

"It's alright." The taller guy said as he took out a pocket knife.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Collecting Rockruff to sell."

"You're poachers!?"

"Yeah."

Ash saw Rockruff get beaten back again.

"Rockruff!" He rushed over with Pikachu and Serena's Rockruff knocking them back before Ash grabbed him.

"Rockruff are you ok?"

Rockruff looked up at Ash and tried to get up.

"Rockruff stop you're too hurt."

"Ruff!" Rockruff barked.

Pikachu and Rockruff's sister heard what he was saying, that he wouldn't let Ash down again, he wouldn't let anyone down again.

"Rockruff." Ash said as he went to face the three Mankey alone again.

Ash tightened his grip , he stopped Pikachu and Rockruff's sister from helping.

"Let him do this."

They watched with concern.

Ash saw the three Mankey coming at him.

"Rockruff take them down one by one. Sand attack and Rock Throw!"

Rockruff sprayed sand into the three Mankeys' eyes making them hold their eyes before Rockruff threw rocks into two of them.

"Bite and Tackle!"

Rockruff bit down on one before leaping into the other.

The third one grabbed the rocks Rockruff threw and smashed them into his side.

He yelped as he turned to face the Mankey.

The thee Tailen siblings came at Ash from behind before Pikachu and Rockruff's sister heard some yelps and cries of pain before the three were on the ground covered in welts and bruises.

Ash turned back to Rockruff who was trying to avoid the Mankey's rocks as he kept hitting him with them.

"Dam this thing fights dirty, Rockruff use Roar."

"Ruff!" Rockruff roared making Mankey tumble backwards before throwing the rocks into Rockruff and running at him as he picked them up again.

He then smashed one into the side of Rockruff's jaw, making him yelp again as one of his canine teeth was chipped in half and blood came out of his mouth.

"Rockruff!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"Ruff!"

Rockruff panted as he saw the Mankey come back at him with the rocks in his hands.

Rockruff saw the full moon over him and remembered all of Ash's training.

He saw his sister and trainer looking at him and gave a determined look before howling at the moon.

"Leer!"

As the Mankey came forward Rockruff hit him with leer , making Mankey shake.

"Bite!"

Rockruff snarled as he leapt into Mankey biting down on his arm as hard as he could the Mankey yelping in pain.

He tried to beat Rockruff off but he bit down on his other arm, Ash seeing blood coming out of Mankey's arms.

"Bite!"

As Mankey tried to pull Rockruff off he came up with his mouth open, the chipped tooth cutting the Mankey's left eyeball.

"Mankey!"

The Pokemon shouted holding his eyeball.

The Tailen siblings got up as Ash noticed their hair fall off, revealing they were bald and their skin color was painted on.

"What the fuck?"

"Run!" They ran off with their Mankey, the one holding his eye.

Rockruff howled as Ash freed the other Rockruffs.

"You did it Rockruff, I'm so proud of you." Ash said hugging him.

Rockruff licked Ash's face before his sister happily did the same to him.

Moments later Serena found Ash with the others close behind.

"Ash!" She shouted before running over.

"We found Rockruff, you wouldn't believe what those Tailens were doing."

"Rockruff don't scare us like that." Serena said petting him.

"Oh my god what happened to you, poor thing." She said looking at his beaten body and chipped tooth.

"Help!" They heard.

"What?" Gary said.

The group followed the sounds until they saw none other than the Tailen siblings tied to a tree with a trio of Alolan Marrowak tied up with them.

"Huh!?" They all said realizing these three Tailen siblings looked a little different than the others.

"Oh thank Goodness someone found us, these crazy people with Mankey's came to our gate, kidnapped us and tied us up." The tall boy said.

"Were they bald?" Ash asked.

"Yeah."

Ash shook his head before they freed them.

"I am so sorry that happened to you guys." The Tailen sister said.

"It's not your fault, who were those people?" Gary asked.

"Poachers, and crazy one's by the looks of it." Ash said.

"Ok normally we charge people to take our path, but all considered we'll let you guys go for free." The shorter brother said as he lead them to the gate and used a key to open it.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"No thank you." The taller brother said.

The group made their way down the path, Rockruff feeling very tired but happy about what he had been able to do.

"Rockruff don't ever run off again, I was really worried about you."

"Ruff."

* * *

Later that night the two Rockruff were sleeping beside each other while Ash and Serena watched them.

"I can't believe I let him run off and get hurt like that. I'm a terrible guardian." Ash said.

Serena put her hand on his shoulder.

"No you're not, besides Rockruff's not a pup anymore , you've had him for over a year now."

"I guess, it just seems like yesterday we found them."

"I know." Serena said petting her Rockruff.

"I kind of want her to stay little and adorable forever, but one day she'll evolve into a Lycanroc."

"It's fun, you and me are like their parents now." 

"I guess we are." Serena said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Want to get some sleep or stay up a little longer?" Ash asked.

He looked down to see she already had fallen asleep in his arms.

Ash smiled and shook his head as he also saw Pikachu asleep.

He carefully laid back down with Serena's head on his chest before he gave her a short kiss.

Ash closed his eyes and drifted off into the night.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _A shorter one yes, but it's not a filler, trust me_

 _Character you saw in this will come back in the future_

 _So until next time, Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: First trial

* * *

It was early in the morning on route 2 and the Zyurangers were up with their pokemon doing some intense training.

Despite what had happened the night before with the Mankey and his tooth getting chipped in half, Ash's Rockruff was training just as hard as the other pokemon.

Ash was making more progress on his scrolls with the dragon techniques.

"Pika." Pikachu said as he and Rockruff tried to catch their breath.

"Good job guys." He said petting them.

Red cracked his back as Wimpod and Charmeleon also tried to get some breath back.

He wiped some sweat off his face before he saw Lillie leaning against a tree wearing a runner's attire.

"Lillie, what've you been up to?" He asked in a playful manner.

"Well see you guys do all that intense stuff every day makes me feel guilty about just sitting around. So I've started running."

"You don't ever want to train with us?" Red said in a joking manner.

"No thanks." She said.

The Gary and Serena began making some breakfast while Ash , Red, and Hau fed the pokemon.

Serena saw Gary over the food and was surprised at how good he was doing.

"When did you learn to cook so well?"

"I uh, picked up some things from Mallow."

"Are you sure you made the right decision breaking up with her, you two seemed happy together."

"It was for the best Serena, it was an at the moment relationship. Besides she's a trial captain, me I'm always going to be moving around, it would never work." Gary said.

Serena noticed he didn't sound a hundred percent sure of what he had said.

* * *

A few minutes later they were all eating together.

"Verdant Cavern is nearby, which means our first trial is today." Red said.

"So what is this trial like exactly?" Gary asked.

"Not sure, the captain Ilima is apparently a graduate of the pokemon Academy." Hau said.

"Really." Ash said.

Hau nodded.

"From what I've heard , he's suppose to be very polite and dignified. " Hau said.

"Well that's good to hear. Wait a minute, something just occurred to me, how are we all going to do the trial at once?" Red asked.

Ash, Gary, and Hau sweat dropped.

"I don't know. Maybe Ilima will have the answer." Hau said.

After finishing up their breakfast, the group continues up route 2 until they saw the entrance to a large cave.

"This is it, Verdant Cavern." Hau said.

"What have we here?" They heard from a calm and well mannered sounding voice.

They looked elsewhere on top of the cave entrance and saw a young man with long pink hair, grey eyes, and tanned skin like Hau's.

He wore a sweater vest and was reading out of a book they had seen Lillie read from before.

"Don't tell me you're all here to compete in the trial."

"No just these four." Serena said.

The young man turned to her.

"You're from Kalos aren't you." He said in Kalos.

This surprised Serena.

"I spent a year in Kalos studying abroad. I'm Ilima the Trial captain for Verdant caverns."

Ash, Hau, Red, and Gary stepped up.

"We're here to complete the trial."

Ilima smiled.

"Well you're in luck, as of this morning there are four Totem pokemon in the caverns, which means you can all fulfill your trial."

"What?" They all said.

"I guess they knew more challengers were coming. Now allow me to explain the trial for you. Inside the cave there are unfortunately a number of invasive Rattata inside the caverns, causing a problem for the native Yungoos. To complete the trial you have to each find a way to get at least ten of the Rattata out of the caverns permanently."

"You want us to kill them?!" Ash said.

"No, of course not. Just find a way to make them leave, and just beating them in a battle won't do, they'll come back. They need to leave and stay away. Once you get rid of enough, a Totem pokemon will come out and give you a battle, after you each beat the totem pokemon you'll have passed the trial. Oh and one last thing, you aren't allowed to catch any pokemon here, those are the rules, also no helping each other out. Do you understand the rule?"

They each nodded.

"Alright feel free to enter whenever you please, you can leave the cave when you enter it, but if you do the trial starts over. Good Luck."

"Good luck guys." Moon said.

Serena approached Ash.

"Do your best." She said before giving him a short kiss.

Ash had Pikachu and Rockruff beside him.

Gary had Brionne and Salandit beside him.

Red had Charmeleon and Wimpod beside him.

Hau had Dartrix and Geodude beside him.

"Alright let's do this!"

"Pika!"

"Ruff!"

Each of the trainers entered the large caverns and went in a different direction.

Ash was going down a path in the cave with his pokemon beside him.

The cave had a series of plants ground inside it, there were also cracks in the ceiling with light shining inside.

"Wow this cave looks amazing." Ash said.

"Pika."

As they kept walking Rockruff saw a pair of Yungoos trying to feed off some Pecha berries growing on a plant.

"Ruff." he barked as Ash and Pikachu saw the two.

"Huh Yungoos, there native to this cave so we should leave them alone.

That was when Pikachu heard something else with his heightened hearing.

"Pika!" He said as Ash saw four Alolan Rattata surround the two Yungoos.

The two Yungoos looked very afraid seeing them.

"Rattata." They said aiming their heads at the Pecha berries.

The two Yungoos backed up.

"No you don't! Pikachu Thunderbolt! Rockruff use Bite!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as be blasted three of the Rattata before Rockruff snatched the fourth in his jaws, shaking him before tossing the rat away.

The four Rattata were knocked out as the Yungoos looked relieved.

They approached Pikachu and Rockruff.

"Yung." They said, thanking the two for helping them.

Ash noticed the two Yungoos seemed skinnier than normal Yungoos.

"Pikachu ask him to lead us to the other Yungoos."

"Pika Pikachu."

The two Yungoos lead them to another area of the cave where they saw several very skinny looking Yungoos and a Gumshoos.

Pikachu , Rockruff, and Ash were horrified when they saw the Yungoos.

Each one looked miserable with the Gumshoos moving around them.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said as he went up to the Gushes and talked to him.

"Gumshoos." The pokemon said back.

Pikachu turned to Ash.

"Pika Pikachu." He said pointing to the skinny Yungoos.

Ash was able to put it together.

"They haven't been eating because of the Rattata, they've been taking everything."

Pikachu nodded.

Ash realized this trial didn't just mean him moving on, it meant helping these poor Yungoos.

"Alright, let me think."

Ash sat down and started to think about every lesson he had back at the academy.

Pikachu and Rockruff also started to think.

That was when Ash saw the Gumshoos looking over the Yungoos. He then knew this one clearly had to be the leader of the others and he remembered back on the lesson about pokemon packs, when pokemon fought over territory, if a pack leader was defeated then the rest would leave.

"There must be a Raticate leading a group of them, if we beat him the others might leave. Then again we aren't staying and they might know that, what's to make them want to leave." Ash said before he looked at Gumshoos again and had another idea.

"Pikachu, I need you to suggest something to Gumshoos." Ash said as he explained his plan to Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded before he went over to Gumshoos.

"Pika, Pikachu." PIkachu said as the Gumshoos shook his head.

Pikachu shook his head as he pointed at the weak Yungoos.

Ash figured that Gumshoos didn't think his starving pack could beat the larger Rattata pack , and that the Raticate wouldn't fight alone.

"Pikachu tell him we're all the backup he'll need."

Pikachu explained to Gumshoos who gave an unsure look but heard the two Yungoos from earlier explain what Pikachu and Rockruff did.

He took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded as he looked around at his starving pack.

He lead Ash and his pokemon to another area of the cave where they saw a group of around ten Rattata around a large Raticate who had a large pile of food around him.

"Alright Gumshoos if you can beat that Raticate he'll realize this cave belongs to you and leave. We can handle the Rattata." Ash said.

Gumshoos nodded as he walked up with his arms behind his back as the rattata and Raticate turned to him.

"Gumshoos!" He shouted, calling out the Raticate.

The Raticate waved his head at Gumshoos before five of the Rattata ran at Gumshoos.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Rockruff use Rock throw!"

Pikachu and Rockruff revealed themselves as Pikachu blasted three of them with electricity while Rockruff hurled rocks into two of the Rattata, before rushing down and tackling them both.

Raticate stood up as he saw Gumshoos raise his right hand and taunted Raticate.

"Gumshoos." He said calling Raticate a fat coward.

The Raticate looked angry as he and his remaining Rattata beside him.

"Pikachu Quick attack! Rockruff another rock tackle combo."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he sprinted forward hitting the three Rattata one at a time.

Rockruff hurled another two rocks into the last two Rattata before tackling them.

The Raticate tried to bite Gumshoos , but he moved to the side, avoiding Raticate before unleashing leer into the Raticate.

Raticate tried to bite Gumshoos again , but he grabbed Raticate's stubby arms and held him in place before unleashing another leer.

He then looked the Raticate right in the eyes before opening his jaws and unleashing Super Fang on the Raticate.

He picked the Raticate clean up and hurled him through he air.

When he landed the Raticate saw Gumshoos standing proud.

The Raticate yelped before he ran out of the caves as fast as he could, the Rattata close behind.

"We did it!"

"Pika!"

"Ruff!"

Gumshoos's gave a happy look before his Yungoos slowly came over and saw the Rattata were gone.

"Goos!" They shouted in excitement, running over before eating as many of the pecha berries as they could.

"We did it, we cleared out a group of Rattata, now we just need to find the Totem pokemon." Ash said before he noticed Gumshoos was gone.

"Gumshoos, where'd he go?"

* * *

Elsewhere Gary was walking beside a stream going through the cavern with Salandit beside him and Brionne swimming in the water.

They had seen a Rattata or two, but they scurried away every time they got close.

That's when he saw a very skinny looking Yungoos laying in a corner lacking a rock.

He looked sat for the creature, realizing that the Rattata had to have been taking all his food supply.

He knelt down beside the creature and took out some of the special pokemon food he had made earlier.

The Yungoos looked nervous when he saw Gary, but after he smelled the food his hunger was too great and he tore into the food, eating it as fast as he could.

Gary thought back to how he learned to make the food.

"And a pinch of vinegar?"

"That's right, but you can't forget the most important ingredient."

"What's that Mallow?"

She hugged him.

"Love." She said before giving him a big kiss.

Salandit and Brionne saw the look on Gary's face before he shook his head.

"Focus." He said to himself.

As the Yungoos ate Salandit looked around at all the empty berry plants, he then saw a single Pecha berry on one before a Rattata quickly ran over and snatched it.

"Sal!" She shouted at Gary, him turning to the bushes.

"What are you saying?" Gary said before he saw another Yungoos trying to get to some berries, but a Rattata moved too fast and for to it first.

That's when Gary got it.

"These Rattata are here because they think they can get food easily. If they think there isn't a steady supply of food anymore they might leave." Gary turned to Salandit and Brionne.

"Let's make sure they can't get anymore food."

Salandit quickly ran through the caves using the speed she had gained from a year of training with Gary to easily outrun every Rattata she came across, snatching every berry off every bush she passed, leaving several Rattata with disappointed looks.

A few more Rattata were trying to get to some berry plants when Brionne came up and blasted each of the plants with a powerful water gun that knocked off all of the berries and brought them into the water.

A few Rattata were likewise angrily jumping and hissing at Gary as he took berries from plants, not allowing them to get any.

Ten of the Rattata in the caves felt their stomachs growl but saw there were no more berries.

They gave defeated looks before exiting the cave at the nearest exit.

Meanwhile all the nearby hungry Yungoos were now feasting on the horde of berries Gary and his pokemon had collected.

"Alright, we got rid of some Rattata, now the Totem pokemon should reveal themselves." Gary said.

Unknown to Gary, a pokemon was watching him.

* * *

Elsewhere in the cave Red was with Wimpod and Charmeleon as they searched through the caverns for groups of Rattata.

The three had seen a few scattered groups but couldn't think of anything to get rid of them.

Charmeleon saw pair and touched Red's leg.

"Char." He said before blasting their tails with fire and making them scurry off.

"Charmander that's not going to work, they'll just come back when we leave."

Charmeleon sweat dropped.

"H'mm let's think about this logically, Rattata's natural predators are large flying pokemon, it's probably why they like this cave so much. But how are we going to find a flying type?" Red asked.

Wimpod was in the water when he felt something moving underground.

He listened closer and then knew what it was.

He swam to the position and saw an Alola Diglet come up.

"Wim" He said as the Diglet turned to hid.

"Diglet?"

"Wim. Wimpod."

"Diglety! Diglety!" The Diglet said before Wimpod looked happy.

He swam back over to Red.

"Wim , Wimpod!"

"What is is Wimpod?"

"Wim." Wimpod said aiming his head at one of the cave openings.

"You think there's a flying type out there?"

Wimpod nodded.

The three left the cave and saw an exterior area still sounded by rocks but had some dress , as well as a large tree with a large nest in the branches.

"A nest and a big one, there must be a flying type nearby, great job Wimpod, if we can just find it."

"Row!" They heard.

Charmeleon looked around with the others until he saw her, a very large Fearow desperately squawking down a crack.

Red and his pokemon cautiously approached the Fearow until she saw them and squawked , tried to peck them.

They backed up but the Fearow turned back to the crack.

"Fearow!"

"Spearow!" They heard.

"What?"

Charmeleon carefully moved closer and saw down the crack was a small sparrow with a bend wing unable to get up.

Charmeleon motioned Red to come over as he saw the Spearow trapped.

The mother Fearow kept trying to reach down with her long neck, but couldn't reach the Spearow.

"Oh geez." Red said as Charmeleon looked at the size of the crack.

"Char, Charmeleon." He said turning to Red and holding his tail in front of him.

"You want to go down there?"

Charmeleon nodded.

"Alright, but be careful." Red said as he grabbed Charmeleon's tail away from the flame at the end and lowered Charmeleon down as he guided himself with his claws.

Fearow squawked louder as she saw Charmeleon pick up Spearow in his arms.

The Spearow also looked afraid as Charmeleon carefully picked him up, being careful of his wing.

When Charmeleon came out he handed Spearow to Red as Fearow tried to come over only to have Charmeleon and Wimpod hold her back.

Red carefully handled the Spearow and sprayed some potion on his wing before putting some bandage around it.

The spearow looked at his now mended wing before Red placed him down.

The Spearow ran over to his mother who quickly nuzzled him with her beak.

"Hey Charmeleon, could you ask the Fearow for a favor."

A minute later ten Rattata flew out of the cave as fast as they could with Fearow flying over them squawking.

Red and his pokemon looked happy seeing this.

"Alright, we did it!" Red said very excited.

"Char!"

"Wimpod!"

"Now we just need to wait for the Totem pokemon." Red said before they saw Fearow land in front of them with a different expression.

* * *

Meanwhile Hau was with Geodude and Dartrix overlooking a group of Rattata below.

"Alright I have an idea, try and make the females angry and they might leave, if they leave the rest will leave too."

Geodude and Dartrix nodded as they found three females in the group.

"Leafage and Rock throw."

The two carefully hit the females with small rocks and grass energy before getting down.

The females looked around and only saw males.

They began shouting angrily at them before walking out of the caves.

The male Rattata quickly ran after them.

Hau and his pokemon came down.

"Alright we cleared some out, now we just have to wait for the Totem Pokemon." Hau said.

Moments later he and his pokemon saw a very large Raticate approach them.

The Raticate stared him down and looked bigger than the average Raticate.

"Could this be a Totem pokemon? Well if he is, let's battle!"

Dartrix came forward with Geodude backing him up.

"We have a two on one Advantage, let's." Hau started before the Raticate let out a cry and four Rattata quickly came to back him up.

"Ok maybe not. Dartrix you can handle the Raticate, Geodude get the Rattata. Use Rollout.

Geodude quickly rolled around, hitting two of the Rattata while the others avoided him.

"Rock throw!"

Geodude came out of his curled up form before hurling two rocks into the other two Rattata.

"Dartrix use Razor leaf." Hau said before The Raticate slapped away the leaves with his tail and snapped his jaws around Dartrix's feet, hurling him across the cave before sprinting over to Geodude who saw Raticate just before his tail smacked across his face again and again as he kept using Tail whip.

"Dartrix use Pluck!"

The Raticate ducked down just in time to avoid Dartrix before he slicing across Geodude's face with Super Fang.

Geodude rolled onto his back with swirly eyes.

"Geodude!" Hau shouted as the Raticate turned to his Dartrix.

"Dartrix use Razor leaf!" "

Dartrix unleashed a furry of leaves at Raticate, but the Totem pokemon knocked them away with his tail before snatching his feet again and hurling him across the cave.

Dartrix flew back up , avoiding hitting the ground.

"Wow this Raticate must be the totem pokemon, he's really strong. It's awesome! Let's go Dartrix use Growl!"

Dartrix let out a loud hoot as the Raticate ran at him, leaping up to try and smack him with his tail.

"fly up higher!"

Dartrix flew up higher, narrowly avoiding Raticate before growling at him again.

The Raticate was very angry now, he kept running and leapt off a rock, going high into the air as he tackled Dartrix into the ground.

"Cate!" Raticate shouted as he began bitting him furiously.

"Dartrix use Pluck!"

Dartrix brought his beak forward and hit Raticate in the mouth , making him move back before Dartrix flew up again.

"Synthesis!"

Dartrix glowed and sparked as he replenished his health.

The Raticate leapt up again trying to smack him with his tail.

"Now's our chance use Pluck on the tail!"

Dartrix snatched Raticate's tail and held him up as the rat squirmed.

"Furry attack!"

Dartrix pulled Raticate up before unleashing a furry of strikes on him.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Dartrix!" Dartrix shouted as he blasted Raticate with a barrage of sharp leaves.

Raticate landed with swirly eyes before shaking his head.

He got up and looked at his opponents.

The Raticate nodded his head before leaving the cave with the four rattata.

"Is it over?" Hau asked.

* * *

Elsewhere Red was standing down the Fearow with his pokemon.

"So you're a totem pokemon, this should be interesting." Red said as he and Charmeleon grinned confidently.

"Fearowwww!"

Moments later they saw a pair of Spearow come out of the trees and fly beside her while her chick watched from the nest.

"Wimpod's weak to flying to he'll have to handle the spearow. Charmeleon use Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charmeleon shouted as he unleashed a jet of fire at Fearow who used Agility to appear right in front of Charmeleon and hit him with Arial Ace, Charmeleon backing up as the two Spearow flew at Wimpod attempting to peck him.

"Sand attack!" Red shouted as Wimpod splashed sand into the two bird's making them lose their vision and slam into each other, crashing into the ground.

"Scald!"

Wimpod blasted them both with burning water, making them freak out and hit each other again.

"Fearow!" Fearow squawked as she used agility to move around Charmeleon's Metal claw and slashed Wimpod with Arial Ace.

"Wimpod!" Red shouted as his water bug landed on his back.

"Return. Ok Charmeleon it's up to you, use Smokescreen."

Charmeleon opened his mouth as he spat out a a ball of smoke that burst around them into a thick field of smoke.

Fearow blew it all away with her wings before using agility again and slashing him twice with Arial ace.

Charmeleon stumbled as Fearow blew him onto his back.

"She's too fast, I can't stop her from hitting us and we can't hit her. Unless , we did both at once."

Fearow began using agility again.

"Flamethrower around you."

Charmeleon roared as he unleashed fire around his body making Fearow desperately stop rather than hit him.

"Metal Claw!"

Charmeleon's flaming metal claws were held out as he leapt up and slashed the inside of Fearow's wings.

"Flamethrower!"

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon roared as he engulfed Fearow in fire.

"Spearow!" Her chick squawked before he saw his mother covered in soot.

"Row." She coughed before shaking the soot off.

She looked at Red and Charmeleon, nodding before she flew over and landed on her nest, nuzzling Spearow.

"I guess we did it. We passed the Trial!"

"Char!"

* * *

Gary was with Brionne and Salandit as they continued through the cave.

"So where is this Totem Pokemon?" Gary asked before they felt the ground shake.

"Huh."

"Lax" The three heard before turning to see none other than a massive Snorlax behind them.

"A Snorlax?"

"Lax!" He shouted before jumping at them with Body slam.

Gary's eyes widened as he and Salandit jumped out of the way, Brionne save in the water.

The Snorlax got up and faced them.

"Totem Pokemon eh, alright time to battle. Salandit use Smog, Brionne use Disarming Voice."

Salandit opened her mouth and let out a thick poison gas before filling up Snorlax's body, making him look sick before Brionne unleashed Disarming voice on Snorlax.

Despite this Snorlax charged forward , Salandit trying to run, but Snorlax grabbing her tail and spinning her around like a rag doll.

"Salandit! Brionne use Water gun!"

Brionne blasted Snorlax with a jet of water to seemly no effect.

"Flame Burst!" Gary shouted as Salandit blasted Snorlax again to seemly no effect.

Snorlax slammed Salandit into the ground, knocking her out before looking sickened again.

"Salandit return, Brionne use Bubble Beam!"

Brionne leapt up and blasted Snorlax's head with a jet of bubbles, but the massive fat bear seemed unbothered.

He charged forward and leapt into the water, making a massive splash as Brionne flew from the water and landed on the rocky ground.

Snorlax leapt out before looking woozy for a moment.

He then charged forward at Brionne.

"Disarming Voice!"

"Brionne!" Brionne shouted as the Disarming Voice hit Snorlax not even slowing him down as he slammed Brionne back into a rock.

Brionne looked hurt as Gary saw Snorlax look sicker but kept going.

"Brionne get into the water!" Gary shouted as Brionne struggled, Snorlax getting closer and closer.

"Bubblebeam!"

Brionne blasted Snorlax again before he started to slow down from the poison. He kept slowing down as more and more bubbles hit him.

"Aqua Jet!"

Brionne was covered in water before blasting at Snorlax, hitting his head before the massive pokemon stumbled, falling over.

"Alright! We got him!" Gary shouted.

"Brionne!"

* * *

Ash and his pokemon were continuing through the caves when they entered an exterior area surrounded by rock and a fountain of water.

They looked around before noticing the Gumshoos from earlier standing there as if waiting for them.

"Gumshoos." Ash said before he and Pikachu saw the look on Gumshoos's face.

Two more healthy looking Yungoos appeared beside Gumshoos as he raised his hand and beckoned Pikachu forward.

"I see, alright if you're our Totem Pokemon we'll beat you. Ready guys!"

"Pika!"

"Ruff!"

"Pikachu Quick attack! Rockruff use Rock throw!"

Pikachu sprinted forward, Gumshoos moving out of the way easily before Rockruff hurled two rocks into the Yungoos.

"Thunderbolt! Bite and Tackle!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as unleashed a blast of lightning at Gumshoos, who again moved out of the way with ease.

Rockruff tackled the two Yungoos into each other before biting them.

Gumshoos hit Rockruff with Leer before Rockruff looked up and was snatched dup by Super Fang.

"Rockruff!"

Ash's wolf pup was knocked out and tossed in front of him, Ash gritting his teeth as Gumshoos beckoned Pikachu forward.

"Rockruff return, Pikachu use Agility and Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu sprinted around Gumshoos unleashing multiple bolts of lightning, only for Gumshoos to effortlessly avoid them.

"Shit he's agile, he's moves like Serena's fighting style."

Gumshoos hit Pikachu with a Leer as Ash tried to change his strategy.

"Discharge!"

"Use Quick attack and Discharge!"

"Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he sprinted forward and unleashed multiple blasts of electricity.

Gumshoos avoiding them before grabbing Pikachu with his hand and holding him in place.

"Gum." He said as he hit Pikachu with another Leer and opened his mighty jaws.

Ash's expression changed.

"Iron tail!"

Pikachu turned his tail metal as he slammed it into Gumshoo's foot.

"Shoo!" The pokemon shouted in pain as he felt it hard to stand on his right foot.

"Iron tail again!"

Pikachu swing his tail around , Gumshoos trying to avoid it, but his hurt knee making it to hard to move as he did before.

Pikachu's tail went into Gumshoo's mouth.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he filled Gumshoos up with electricity, the normal Pokemon crying out in pain before falling over.

Gumshoos shook before standing up again.

He bowed respectfully to Pikachu before departing.

"We got him , we passed the trial!"

"Pikachu!"

Outside the cave Serena, Moon, and Lillie were waiting with Ilima.

"Henderson's is my favorite." Lillie said.

"He's good but I find Samtion's work to be more viable in today's world." Ilima said.

"They're back!" Serena shouted as she saw the four trainers exit the cave with their partner pokemon.

Ilima turned to them.

"Well done, you each cleared the cave of those invasive Rattata and defeated the totem pokemon. I hope you all learned something valuable from this trial."

"I think we did, just straight up battling isn't always viable option, using practical knowledge to your advantage is something key." Ash said.

"Exactly, the Totem pokemon would not have come out if you hadn't done what you did. I am hereby passing all of you, now for your rewards." Ilima said as he opened his book revealing four plain looking crystals.

Ash and the others picked them up.

"What are these?" Gary asked.

"They signify you passed this trial."

"Alright. Awesome." Red said.

"Now that you passed my trial you're eligible to battle Island Kahuna Hala. Good luck to all of you."

Ilima walked back into the cavern as Ash and the the others joined with the rest of the group.

Serena hugged Ash.

"You did it, your first trial complete."

"Congratulations guys." Moon said.

"So where to next?" Lillie asked.

"Ike town, which means we have to go back the way we came."

"We're sleeping inside again, thank goodness." Lillie said.

"Come on Lillie, you haven't grown to love the outdoors yet." Red said putting his arm around her.

She blushed a little.

"I'd say we're more aquantences."

Later that day, Ilima was inside the caverns with a few more healthy looking Yungoos around him.

He was reading from a book before he noticed something scare off the Yungoos.

Ilima put the book down as he saw three skull grunts in human form around him.

He gave a freaked out look as he saw the three.

"No!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the first trial is done,_

 _This was a really foreign chapter to write after doing three stories of gym battles, so forgive me if it seems a little off_

 _I will say that I will try to make each trial Unique and maybe some even different from the games and anime,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Love

* * *

Hau saw himself on a beach looking out at the ocean.

It was sunrise and the ocean was peaceful.

As Hau stared out at the ocean he heard a bird cry.

He looked up and saw what looked like a peacock flying across the air over him.

He stared at the peacock , seemingly like the world was slowing down as he stared intensely at the peacock.

Hau's eyes opened as he saw he was in the tent.

* * *

On route two a pair of young adults were walking along the path.

Both had light skin, while the young man had spicy dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Beside him was a young woman with long blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"Alola is beautiful isn't it Gray."

"It sure is Juvia."

Eventually they stopped at a cliff overlooking the horizon, the young man looking out at the ocean for a moment.

"Julia, you and I have been through so much together. It seems like we've lived a lifetime already, it's made me think more about the future."

Her face turned red as she almost shook.

"He is going to?" She started before he turned and got on one knee.

"Julia would you make me the happiest man in this world?" He started before there was a reflection of light that hit their eyes.

They both couldn't see and Juvia felt something cold around her as she was dragged away.

As Gray could see again he saw Juvia was gone.

"Juvia! Juvia!"

* * *

Elsewhere the group was resting on route 2.

Ash was staring at the stone Ilima had given him.

Pikachu and Rockruff were also looking at the stone.

Ash felt a strange energy inside the stone as he held it.

"There has to be more to this than just being a simple stone." Ash said to himself.

"Ash." He heard before seeing Serena over him.

"Still looking at that rock?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but there's just something about it." Ash handed it to Serena as she felt the rock.

"H'm it does seem to have a certain aura too it."

"And is it me or does that presence feel stronger around the Z ring?"

Serena held the crystal near her Z ring and felt the aura grow stronger.

"You're right." Serena said as she handed it back to Ash.

"So Serena, have you found any contests you can compete in yet?"

"Non on Melemele island, but I did some research before leaving Hau'oli city, apparently there's at least two on Akala island."

"That's great, it will give you plenty of time to prepare for them."

"I guess that's true, but I'm still really nervous. I mean I learned a lot about pokemon and battling at the academy , but nothing like this. It looks so beautiful, but I don't know if I'll be able to contend with people who had done it so long."

"Serena." Ash said as he put her arms around her and looked into her eyes.

"As long as I've known you , when you put your passion into it then you excel. You put the hard work and effort in because you love doing it, and in then end that's why I know you'll do great "

Serena blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Ash." She said before kissing him , her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Eventually Ash being laid onto his back while Pikachu and Rockruff watched.

Unknown to them, Hau was watching this unfold.

* * *

Elsewhere another young man and woman were laying beside each other watching the clouds.

"No no that one looks like Nidorino." The young man said.

"No I'd say more Nidorina." The young woman said.

The young man had spiky Salmon hair and silvery eyes while the young woman had shoulder length yellowish blonde hair and brown eyes.

The young man turned his head over to the young woman beside stroking her hair.

"Natsu!" She said in a playful manner.

"Come on Lucy, you have such beautiful hair. How can I resist?" He said before coming closer.

There was a flash of light as Natsu felt cold.

When the light faded Lucy was alone.

"Natsu, Natsu!"

* * *

Back with the group, Hau was sitting with the others while they ate lunch.

He noticed Serena sitting by Ash as the two held hands.

Hau watched them do this.

"So it should take us another day or so to get back to Hau'oli city, and then another two to reach Hala. We should be leaving the island by the end of the week if all goes well." Gary said.

"Sounds good to me." Moon said.

"It would be nice to see the other islands." Lillie said.

After finishing lunch , Ash was packing up his things when Pikachu noticed someone behind him.

"Pika."

Ash turned to see none other than Hau with a nervous look.

"Hau, is everything ok?"

"Ash, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You and Serena seem really happy together. Would you say you're in love with her?"

Ash now looked a little nervous.

"Well, I…Why are you asking?"

"This is kind of embarrassing. But the thing is, I've been seeing you guys together and well…It made me want to be with someone too."

"Are you asking me about getting a girlfriend?"

Hay sweat dropped.

"Ehhhh."

Ash sat down with Hau and Pikachu who seemed strangely interested.

"Why is it you're coming to me exactly?" Ash asked.

"Because what you and Serena has is real, I want a relationship like that."

"Have you ever been in a relationship Hau?"

Hau sighed.

"When I grew up in my home down, my Grandfather was the most famous person on the island, everyone in town was obsessed with him. A lot of the girls my age were always around me."

"That sounds like someone a lot of guys would want."

"Yeah all the other guys said they were jealous of me, and I kind of liked it at first, until I started to realize, whenever they were around me they would always bring up my grandfather, again and again. They weren't interested in me, just my grandfather."

Ash realized what he was saying.

"You wanted someone to like you for you."

Hau nodded.

"That's all I really wanted. I thought since you and Serena are so close , maybe you could help me get a connection like that."

"It's not that simple Hau, the truth is I've never been in a real relationship with anyone other than Serena."

"What?"

"All those years I was approached by a few girls, but none of them felt right, I felt like there was something deep inside me , calling out saying that there was someone else I was meant to be with. When I met Serena again at the Academy, I realized it was her."

"So you're saying she's your soulmate?"

Ash's face turned red as Pikachu laughed a little.

"Well I…..Aren't you and Moon sort of a thing?"

"Me and Moon?" Hau said looking confused.

"No, I've never thought of Moon that way. I always saw her as sort of a half sister."

A minute later the others were finishing packing up when they saw Ash and Hau already packed.

"Hey guys, me and Hau are going to go ahead. We'll meet you further down the route."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Oh you know, Ash and I realized we never had some guy with each other, you know some bro bonding time."

Ash sweat dropped with Pikachu.

"Alright , don't fall behind though." Red said.

* * *

Ash and Hau moved ahead of the others down route 2.

Now that the mudslide had been cleared the route had many people moving up and down it.

"So how do we start?" Hau asked.

"I still think Gary would be a better person than me, but I'll do my best." Ash said as they saw a young woman around his age with long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She had a somewhat serious look on her face as she looked around a cliffside while writing something in a notepad.

"Alright , why don't you go and introduce yourself. Be polite and charming."

"Ok." Hau said taking a deep breath.

He nervously approached the young woman.

"Um Alola." He said as she turned to him.

"I'm Hau, who are." He started.

"I'm detective Erza Scarlet, and I don't have time for whatever you're doing, I have a missing young man and woman on this route."

"Missing people? Well do you have any leads?"

"It's not my place to discuss it?"

"Well since we're on a route if a pokemon was involved then something about their physiology could be involved." Erza's expression changed a little.

"Well, the others with them said there was a blinding light and cold feeling."

"Well there aren't any wild ice pokemon that live here. So a likely suspect would be someone who has an ice type pokemon."

"That's a good point." Erza said again looking at Hau a little differently.

"How did you know that?"

"I studied for a year at the pokemon academy. I know a lot about pokemon, and Alola. You seem like you're committed to getting these people back. It sounds like you're a good person to be a police officer."

Ash saw the look on the woman's face.

"I know this isn't really part of regulations, but would you maybe want to help me?"

Ash and Pikachu were optimistic.

Hau looked at Erza differently.

"Actually, I think I'd just get in the way."

Erza looked a little disappointed.

"Alright it was nice meeting you."

Pikachu and Ash gave confused looks as Hau walked back to Ash.

"What was what? It sounded like you two were starting to hit it off?"

"I don't know, it just didn't seem right."

"Let's keep trying then."

As detective Scarlet continued her investigation, she heard someone else near her.

She saw a woman with long silvery hair and green eyes.

The woman seemed to be one of the path rangers, the one's who preserved it.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." She said as the woman turned to her.

"Sorry to bother you during your work, but I'm a detective and we have two missing people reported missing."

"Really?"

"Yes a young man and woman, those with them reported a blinding light and a cold feeling."

The woman came closer to detective Scarlet and looked at her in a different way.

She saw the woman take her hand and put in on her chin.

"You remind me of her as well." She said as Erza looked freaked out trying to grab her wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ma'am." She said before she realize date woman was incredibly strong, holding her own hand back.

Erza was now very scared as she felt the air get cold.

The woman grinned as there was a flash of light before Erza was gone.

The woman returned to her path.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash and Hau were elsewhere down the path.

They saw a pair of young woman their age with long white hair and blue eyes. The other young woman had shoulder length blue hair with hazel eyes. She had an Eevee in front of her that she was playing with.

"Alright she has a pokemon, that's something you can relate to her with. Have Dartrix out."

Hau nodded as he walked over with Dartrix on his shoulder.

"So I think he's going to propose, I just need to give him the chance." The white haired girl said.

"Alola." Hau said as the young women turned to him.

"I'm Hau, this is Dartrix."

"Alola, I'm Mirajane Strauss."

"I'm Levy McGarden."

"Are you guys locals or visiting Alola?".

"We're on vacation."

"I couldn't tell, you both seemed like you could live here. We Alolan's are known to be quite good looking."

The blue hared one giggled a little.

"That's a healthy looking Eevee."

"Thank you, she's my beloved pokemon."

"You know I studied for a year at the pokemon academy. You could say I know a lot about Eevee."

"Really, prove it?" Levy said in a playful manner.

Hau knelt down beside Eevee and looked closer.

"Well she's a girl, I'd say you feed her a more natural diet, and you exercise her through swims. I'd take it you'd like her to be a Vaporeon some day."

"Wow." Mirajane said.

"Geez it's like you're a psychic." Levy said blushing a little.

"You know, would you like to come with us?" She asked before Hau gave the same Erza.

"Actually, I just realized I can't sorry." Levy looked disappointed. She got up with Mirajane and Eevee.

"Hau what's going on?" Ash asked

Hau took a deep breath.

Elsewhere Mirajane was with Levy her Eevee.

"What ashamed about that guy" Levy said before another man appeared.

"Mirajane, Levy." He said as she saw a tall broad shoulder man with spike alone hair and a yellow mark under this right eye.

"There you two are, I've been looking all over for you guys."

"Sorry Laxus, I guess we didn't realize how far ahead we got ahead." Mirajane said.

"Well, do you want to head back or keep going?"

Mirajane looked at Levy who nodded.

"Let's keep going, I want to see Verdant caves." Mirajane said.

"Sounds good, let's go."

That was when Eevee saw a woman watching them.

"Eevee." She said getting a bad feeling from her.

Mirajane, Levy and Laxus saw a silver haired woman wearing a ranger uniform.

"Uh can we help you?" Lexus asked.

"You know, you all remind me. I think I'll have you all." She said before the three felt something cold.

There was a flash of light and all were gone.

Eevee ran off as fast as she could.

The woman took a deep breath as she smiled.

Moments later she was joined by another woman.

"Refraction, how goes your hunting?"

"Well high priestess, with every one I take, I am able to feel my beloved more and more."

The other woman stroked the silver haired woman's chin.

"I'm happy for you Refraction. As it stands there are other prey on this route you should be aware of. In case you come across them." She said handing the silver haired woman two things.

"Thank you high priestess."

Meanwhile Ash and Hau were sitting down.

"Hau you keep turning down these girls when they seem to open up, what's going on?" Ash asked.

"Well none of them just seemed right." Hau said.

"Hau there's something you're not telling me."

Hau gave a hard look.

"Ash, there is something I didn't tell you. For a long time now I've been having , well dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yes the same one every time. It's a peacock flying over my on the beach. Every time I see the peacock I feel a burning passion inside me, when I see you and Serena I feel like it's the same thing. It's why I stopped pursuing those girls, because I didn't feel it when I talked to them.

Ash took a deep breath.

"Hau you're going at this the wrong way, I didn't just walk up to Serena one day and know. Oh yeah this is my soulmate."

"So she is your soulmate."

Ash's face turned red again as Pikachu laughed a little.

"My point being, is that you need to work up to that point. You aren't just going to meet some girl and know you're in love with her. Love is something that develops over time."

Hau gave his normal optimistic look.

"Maybe you're right, but who knows maybe I will find that girl."

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder as the two got up.

"Eevee!" They heard before seeing a small Eevee running at them.

"Hey wasn't that Levy's Eevee?" Hau asked.

"It was I think." Ash said.

"Eevee!"

"Pika?"

"Eevee!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu jumped down and went in front of Eevee.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said pointing in the direction Eevee came from.

"Something happened to Levy and Mirajane didn't it." Hau said.

Eevee nodded.

"Didn't Erza say people were disappearing on this route?" Hau asked.

"We better check this out."

Ash, Hau, and Pikachu followed Eevee as she lead them elsewhere on the trail.

Ash and Hau saw a ranger with silver hair standing in front of a couple about their age. The young man with spiky brownish hair and dark eyes.

Beside him was a Young woman with long blonde hair with it gathered on the back of her head in a ponytail that reached down to her back and blue eyes.

"She reminds me of my beloved." The ranger said before there was a flash of light.

Ash, Hau, and Pikachu saw a cold mist surround the young woman and drag her over to the ranger.

"Hibiki!"

"Jenny!"

The young woman vanished as the ranger looked enjoyed.

"You bitch! What did you do to her?" The young man shouted before the ranger knocked him into his back.

"She's mine now." The ranger said before she was hit by a Thunderbolt and two jump kicks.

The ranger fell down as she saw Ash, Hau, and Pikachu over her.

"Run!" Ash shouted.

"But Jenny."

"He said run!" Hau shouted before the young man left.

Ash and Hau reached down.

"Go Dino Buckler!"

"Go Dragon Buckler!"

Ash and Hau's armor formed over them as Pikachu also transformed.

"Dragon Ranger!"

"Mama Ranger!" They shouted.

"Zyuranger." She said.

"Stop hiding Gorma." Ash said as the Ranger spun around before transforming into a hybrid of a human and a Froslass.

"Refraction." She said revealing what looked like a mirror on her chest.

"What have you done with all those people?" Hau asked.

"During the last war between the Gorma and Zyutribe I had a beloved. One I loved more than anything. She was my world, and your ancestors took her from me. The ones I take remind me of her, each one I take allows me to see her more and more, once I have enough it will be like she's back."

"Release those people and we'll let you go!" Hau shouted.

"I won't let you take my beloved from me again!" Refraction shouted as the mirror on her chest let out a flashing light that caused several bursts around Ash, Hau, and Pikachu.

The stumbled.

"We need the others, Pikachu go get them."

"Pika." Pikachu said as he ran off.

Refraction drew a pair of ice swords and tossed some bones onto the ground.

A group of skull grunts appeared before her and ran at the two Zyurangers.

Hau got in his solid stance and unleashed powerful punches and kicks into any Skull grunts that came at him. Also blocking their strikes.

In his armor, Hau's strength was enhanced enough to shatter the skull grunts as he beat them down.

Likewise Ash was moving fast and vicious with his dragon technique, using powerful and fast kicks , punches, and slashes with his claws/arm blades.

He shattered the remaining skull grunts before Refraction unleashed another shining blast that knocked them back.

Hau took out his ranger gun and fired.

Ash's armor surged as he formed a ball of dragon energy before hurling it at Refraction.

The ball of dragon energy hit her at the same time the blast from the ranger gun did, but the made sure it hit her mirror causing the attacks to be refracted back near them.

The energy bursted around them making the two roll onto the ground.

"Looks like we'll have to get up close and personal." Ash said as he drew the Dragon Dagger and Hau his axe.

She unleashed another flashing light blast that knocked Hau back.

However, Ash's golden shield was able to keep him up.

He sprinted forward and tried to leap at Refraction, but something grabbed him by the arms and hurled him onto the ground.

As Ash looked up he saw none other than Plumeria standing over him.

"You!"

"I won't let you two hurt my favorite Gorma." Plumeria said as she shocked Ash before tossing him back.

Plumeria stood beside Refraction as Ash and Hau got up.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted as they ran at the Gorma who ran at them.

Hau's axe met Refraction's swords as she knocked it aside before slashing him.

He came back, ducking under her sword strikes before she spun around and blocked his axe strike again, kicking his head and slashing him.

Meanwhile Ash acrobatically leapt forward avoiding Plumeria's hair before slashing her chest twice with the dragon dagger and his other hand's claws.

She stumbled backwards before hurling her hair around knocking Ash back as Refraction blasted him with another shining blast.

As Refraction did this, Hau was able to move forward and catch her two swords with his axe, forcing them aside.

Before he could slash her, Plumeria lifted Hau up with her hair.

As she did, Hau noticed something a little strange that he had never noticed before about Plumeria.

For some reason her left hair pigtail seemed different than her right, less natural.

She shocked him , several bursts hitting Hau's armor as he cried out in pain while Refraction tried to slash him.

Ash's armor surged as he leapt up and unleashed a blast of dragon energy around Refraction and Plumeria , causing several powerful bursts near them.

This made them move back and drop Hau as Ash rushed over, helping him up.

Plumeria and Refraction unleashed combined blasts into Ash and Hau, hurling them onto their backs.

"Ha ha ha, prepare to go to hell Zyurangers." Plumeria said as she tossed more bones onto the ground, more skull grunts appearing.

Moments later the skull grunts were hit by several blasts and bursts of electricity.

"What?" Refraction said before the other four Zyurangers and Pikachu leapt in front of the others.

"Guys!" Hau shouted.

"Ash fighting without us, that was reckless!" Serena shouted in a stern tone.

"We're together now. Let's get them!" Red shouted.

Pikachu sprinted through several of the skull grunts while Serena fired arrows into the rest.

With the grunts shattered Gary and Moon went at Plumeria.

She unleashed her hair at them, Gary trying to redirect the strike but unable to because of the hair's shape. They were knocked back and then ensnared before being shocked, dropping their weapons.

Meanwhile Serena and Red went at Refraction who used her mirror to deflect Serena's arrows before unleashing a blast at them, dropping their weapons.

It was at that point Hau realized where most Refraction's power was coming from.

"How about seven years of bad luck!" Hau shouted as he changed his ranger gun to ranger sword sword and hurled it into Refraction's mirror, shattering it.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Refraction shouted in pain.

Ash leapt forward, slashing Plumeria's hair with his claws and dragon dagger.

As Gary and Moon were dropped they leapt off Ash's shoulders and into Plumeria, Moon unleashing strikes with her rooted stance while Gary redirected he strikes back at her. After Plumeria knocked them back, Ash also leapt into her with his armor surging before he slashed Plumeria with his claws and kicked her face.

At the same time, Red and Serena both came forward, Red hitting Refraction with his fast continuous attacks before Serena avoided her strikes and came back from her core, knocking Refraction back, making her stumble backwards as Hau came forward.

He used his hard rooted stance to strike Refraction with powerful kicks and punches , making her move back as she tried to draw her swords.

Hau knocked her swords back with his axe before smashing her head with his axe.

Refraction landed beside Plumeria as they got up.

"Let's go Howling cannon!" Red shouted as they put their five weapons together while Ash placed the Dragon Dagger on top.

Ash surged with dragon energy as he held the front of the Howling cannon, it unleashed an enhanced blast into the two.

The combined blast lifted the two Gorma up and hurled them several yards back.

"I will not let you take my beloved from me again!" Refraction shouted she took out an enlargement bomb and pulled the pin, hurling it onto the ground.

The explosion went off, the Zyurangers seeing Plumeria and Refraction grow.

"Come forth Guardian Beasts!"

The ground shook as the five Guardian beasts rose up from the ground, the Zyurangers leaping onto them.

"Let's go Daizyujin!" Red shouted as the five Guardian Beasts merged into the one divine being Daizyujin with the Zyurangers inside.

"Dragon Caesar come forth!" Ash shouted as he played the Dragon dagger.

The water shook as Dragon Caesar rose up, roaring.

He came onto the island with Ash back on Ash's shoulder as he leapt up onto Dragon Caesar's head.

Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar stood beside each other across from the two Gorma.

Plumeria ran at Dragon Caesar as Refraction ran at Daizyujin.

Dragon Caesar tried to slash Plumeria, but she knocked his claws aside with her hair before smacking him across his head with them.

As Dragon Caesar recoiled, Plumeria wrapped her hair around his wrists, shocking him as he snarled in pain.

Ash played a different tune before Dragon Caesar hurled his tail around and smashed it into Plumeria's head, making her let go of him before Dragon Caesar came forward and smashed his claws across her chest.

Meanwhile Daizyujin knocked one of Refraction's sword arms away before punching her chest.

She stumbled backwards before slashing Daizyujin's arms and then his chest.

Daizyujin backed up.

"Dinosaur Horn God Sword!" Red shouted as Daizyujin's sword fell into his hand.

He came forward only for Refraction to knock it aside with one sword and slash his chest with the other.

As Daizyujin recoiled Refraction x slashed across his chest.

"We need to attack!" Moon shouted as Daizyujin came forward blocking both of Refraction's swords as he held them in place.

Daizyujin forced them down before smashing his other forearm into Refraction's.

Daizyujin then hit her head with the pommel of his sword before slashing across her chest twice.

Refraction fell onto the ground.

"Legendary Thunderstrike!" The Zyurangers shouted as Daizyujin slowly raised his sword up.

" _Legendary Thunderstrike!"_ He shouted as a bolt of lightning hit his sword before he slashed across Refraction's chest.

"Beloved!" She shouted as she fell over.

Plumeria saw this with great distress.

"Refraction no!"

Dragon Caesar roared as he unleashed a blast of fire into Plumeria, making her cry out in pain as bursts went across her body and she reverted to her normal size.

On the ground she saw Refraction get destroyed.

"No!"

The Zyurangers exited their Guardian beasts as they saw all of the people who had been ensnared by Refraction appear.

"Oh my God we're out of that horrible place." Jenny said before Hibiki, Lucy and Gray saw this.

"Juvia!"

"Natsu!"

"Jenny!" They shouted as they ran over and embraced their loved ones.

That was when Hau heard something else, something he had only heard in his dreams, the cry of a Peacock.

His head shot over to where the cry had been heard.

Plumeria slowly turned as well, the two seeing a young woman standing on a hill overlooking them.

The young woman looked about eighteen with long dark brown hair and purple eyes. She seemed very beautiful and wore what looked like ancient red Zyutribe attire. But the most striking thing about her was what she had large blue peacock feathers on her backside that came up. She also wore a gold headpiece with some peacock feathers attached to the back.

Hau shook as he saw this young woman, Plumeria doing the same.

"Ccccana." Plumeria said.

"Plumeria, it's been too long."

Plumeria got to her feet.

"I won't forget this!" Plumeria shouted as she vanished.

The young woman leapt down, gliding with her feathers down in front of the Zyurangers who were in shock seeing her.

"Zyurangers it's good to see you all again, wait why is the Dragon Ranger with you? Has he defected? "

"You! You're the girl from the painting in the ruins! You're the peacock from my dreams!" Hau shouted.

"I am Cana Alberona. Peacock master of Kenpo and warrior of the Zyutribe. I must say it is an honor to finally meet the Zyurangers in person. How is the war agains the Gorma going? I don't know how long I was trapped in that Gorma." Cana said.

That was when the Zyurangers realized what was going on.

Hau came forward.

"Cana, there's something you need to know."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Gorma palace , Plumeria was in her chamber alone.

She was smashing several items around in anger.

Plumeria tightened her fist.

"Cana! I will never forgive you, I will make you suffer for what you did to me!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah there was a few cameos here, for those of you who watch other anime other than Pokemon :)_

 _Just warning you now, if you know where they come from and watch it please don't ask me to discuss it with you, I don't watch the show, I really don't know anything about it._

 _Sorry to say Moon and Hau won't be a thing , it would be too obvious_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Grudge

* * *

Cana was with Hau as the two overlooked Hau'oli city from the hills overlooking the city.

Cana was almost shaking as she saw the city.

"Cana, try to take it in slowly." Hau said.

"It's gone, it's all gone." Cana said sounding to be in great pain.

"The Zyutribe, everyone I ever knew or cared about, they're just gone." Cana's eyes began to tear up as she felt her legs wobble.

Hau had to help Cana not fall to the ground.

The others were close by watching this.

"Poor Cana, I couldn't imagine waking up and being in an entirely different world." Serena said.

"You know , I bet Samson could really help her adjust." Gary said.

"Good idea, why don't you try calling him when we get into the city." Moon said.

"I, I was trapped in that Gorma for six thousand years." Cana said still shaking before Hau sat her down.

"Cana, I can't imagine how hard this is for you. But we are the Zyurangers, chosen by the Guardian beasts. We're all here for you."

"I'm a warrior of the Zyutribe, the Zyutribe is gone. What is there left for me?"

"Cana the Zyutribe isn't gone."

"What?"

"Cana in the beginning there were only two tribes correct. Well I can tell you that the Zyutribe won the war, the Gorma were forced to retreat and went into hiding. That means every Alola native is a descendent of the Zyutribe, all our cities, towns. We're still the Zyutribe, we just don't know it."

"We, we did win, even if the Gorma are still around, we did beat them." Cana said sounding a little more optimistic.

Hau smiled a little.

"What you fought for is still here, you should see what became of the Zyutribe."

"Maybe you're right, this is the world I live in now. I should see what it's like."

* * *

Hau lead Cana into the city with the others close behind.

Cana was amazed at the city and the people around her.

"These buildings are so big, they're made of metal and is that all glass?"

"Architecture does advance after a few thousand years." Gary said.

Cana curiously came into the market and looked at all the stands.

Many people looked at her strangely because of her attire and peacock feathers on her backside.

Hau saw Cana approach one of the food stands.

"Vendor? What wares do you have in stock?"

The woman there looked weirded out.

"U'mm, well I have some mako bars, milky way bars, soda."

Cana looked very confused.

"I'm quite famished do you have any food?"

The woman sweat dropped.

"well I have some mako bars, milky way bars, soda."

"If you don't have any food, just tell me."

Hau grabbed Cana's shoulders.

"Sorry, she doesn't get out much." He said sweat dropping.

"Cana, food has changed a bit as well."

"How so?"

"Well." Hau started before Gary explained to her.

Cana looked a little freaked out.

"That's disgusting, as a Peacock Kenpo master I must only eat the natural foods of the earth."

"Well there's still plenty of those here too." Hau said as he lead her to a berry stand.

"U'm can I help you?" the man said looking at Cana's attire and feathers.

"Alola forager."

"Forager?" He said.

"Oh I apologize, farmer. I would like to purchase some Chesto berries, Leppa berries, and oran berries? Do you have any?"

"Uh yeah." He said as he placed them in a package.

Cana took out a piece of silver that looked like the kind of coin from the Zyutribe treasure.

"Will this cover it?"

The man's eyes widened as he saw the silver.

"Eh you know what, I'll pay for it." Hau said as he put some money down.

"Thank you Hau."

"You know what Cana, maybe we should get you some different cloths. So you don't uh, stick out as much?" Lillie said.

"But this is traditional Zyutribe warrior attire?" Cana said.

"Lillie might be right." Serena said.

"Very well, it you think it will help me adjust."

* * *

Lillie, Moon, and Serena took Cana to local clothing store and waited outside her changing room.

"I believe I may have found something." Cana said.

"Alright let's see it." Lillie said before their eyes widened and they gave crestfallen expressions when they say Cana wearing perhaps the sluttiest most revealing underwear they had ever seen in their lives.

"This is most comfortable, and after all those years trapped in Refraction it would help me get some more sunlight."

"Uhhhhhh, Cana, that's underwear." Serena said.

"Underwear?"

"You wear it under your main cloths." Moon said.

"What's the purpose of that?"

"It's just something you do!" Lillie shouted.

"Very well." Cana went back inside as the three girl's sweat dropped.

"Thank goodness we came here with her." Lillie said as Serena and Moon nodded.

Cana came out in another skimpy outfit, a crop top with a short skirt that seemed less like a skirt and more like half a napkin.

"Would this suffice?"

"Cana where exactly did you pick out these cloths."

"There were in a section called naughty or nice. I thought it seemed playful."

They all sweat dropped again.

"Maybe I should help you out." Serena said as she walked into the dressing room with Cana.

When the door shut Serena saw Cana strip the cloths off, a year ago Serena might have been uncomfortable with this, but after living in a dorm room with another girl for so long, she had grown accustomed to seeing other girls without cloths on.

Serena noticed something interesting , the peacock feathers on Cana's backside were not part of her cloths she had wore earlier, but were attacked to her lower back, maybe an inch or so from the top of her crack.

Serena also noticed several tattoos on Cana's body that looked like old Zyutribe images she had seen before from her studies.

Serena helped Cana find a compromise attire.

Cana came out wearing black pants with a salmon belt around them. Most of her stomach and abdomen was exposed with a black top covering the front of her breasts but the rest of her chest exposed.

Around her shoulders and arms were a white top that had sleeves and a collar. Her feathers were still showing out of her back.

"I think that will work." Lillie said.

"There's not much we can do about the feathers." Serena said.

"I don't understand in my time the mark of the Peacock was highly sought after, any woman would have dreamed to have them."

"Well, that's kind of changed." Moon said.

* * *

Outside the four guys were waiting for them.

"I can't believe that this actually happened." Red said.

"I know, it's her, it's really her. The girl from my dreams! The feeling I felt every time I saw the peacock, I feel that from her." Hau said with his eyes turning to pink hearts.

"She is pretty hot." Gary said before he saw Hau's eyes turn to fire.

"Don't you even think about it!" Hau shouted as he tried to strangle Gary , Ash and Red having to restrain him.

"Geez take it easy Hau, I just said she was hot, I didn't say I'd go for her, I mean I think Lillie's kind of hot too but."

"What did you just say?" Red said angrily.

"Guys focus, if this is literally the girl of Hau's dreams, I say we get the others and give them some space." Ash said as Gary and Red nodded.

"Thank you guys!"

The girls came out with Cana in her new attire, Hau blushing even more when he saw her.

"I have adorned myself in the attire of this age. Shall we continue?"

"Actually, I just realized, it's been too long since I took you out to lunch just the two of us Serena. What's say you and me go."

"That sounds good." Serena said not expecting Ash to ask her out to lunch.

The two walked off holding hands.

"Uh yeah there's a restaurant we really wanted to try out too." Red said as he and Gary left with Moon and Lillie.

"So where to?" Gary asked before Red suggested a restaurant.

"Where Mallow and me had our first date." Gary said in a certain tone.

"They abandoned us?"

"It's ok, I can keep showing you around."

* * *

The two walked alone through the city, Cana looking at the various pokemon around the city.

"It's good to see our tradition of such closeness to pokemon hasn't changed."

Hau had let out Dartrix out and onto his arm.

"As long as I can remember our connection to pokemon has been what we in Alola have valued most."

"Trix." Dartrix hooted happily.

Cana smiled as she stroked Dartrix.

"Then the Gorma truly did lose. Still I remember this place when there was far much more nature here. I suppose it still holds a connection to nature, but this doesn't seem a lot like home."

"The cities are far and few in-between. Most of the islands are still rain forest and nature. Even in the city."

Hau led Cana to one of the city parks where it was filled with wild pokemon, palm trees, bushes, and nature in general.

Cana looked happy as she knelt in front of a Togedemaru and Alolan Vulpix, petting them both.

She looked around and saw the other pokemon around her before taking a deep breath.

"Well maybe this time isn't so bad." Cana said.

Her and Hau sat down before Hau took out the berries he bought.

"So Hau, how did you become a Zyuranger, how did all of you guys become Zyurangers if the Gorma have been gone for so long?"

"Our master, Samson Oak, is a caretaker of the Zyutribe's old knowledge. We went to his school and he revealed that the Guardian beasts had chosen us to be the new Zyurangers."

"So Mamoswine chose you."

"I guess so." Hau said with his hand on the back of his head.

"You must be something special if a guardian beast chose you, though I'm still confused why Ash is the Dragon ranger? I thought the Dragon Ranger was in the service of the Gorma?"

"That's a bit of a long story." Hau said as he went over the story.

"Wait a minute , you're a descendent of General Tailon."

"I guess so."

"I knew him, he was a good general, though troubled near the end. I also remember he was quite handsome."

Hau's face turned red.

"Well you've learned a bit about me, what about you?"

"I can imagine you'd have many questions, like my peacock feathers."

"Well." Hau started.

"The Peacock Kenpo master is , or was I guess a treasured title. You see to the Zyutribe the Peacock was a mythical creature that represented the spirit and harmony of nature. The collected spirit of nature was channeled through a ritual and given to one master of the Kenpo style. That person would be given great insight into nature and enhanced physical abilities."

"That sounds incredible."

Cana nodded.

"Both of my parents died of disease when I was just a little girl, so I was raised by my father's brother Tenzu. He was he Peacock Kenpo master before me, he trained me to take his place one day."

"I'm so sorry, Cana."

"I've came to terms with my parent's passing a long time ago. Now I only wonder what I'll do in this world."

"Well you know, the Gorma are back, you could always come with us, we'd love to have your help fighting the Gorma." Hau started before several bursts of energy hit around them.

The two fell back before Cana's eyes widened.

She heard a dark laugh as Plumeria slowly walked towards them, several people and pokemon quickly ran away from her in fear.

"Plumeria!" Cana shouted as she got up, Hau noticing her peacock feathers turning to metal.

"Cana, you didn't really think I'd let you go free after what you did to me all those years ago."

"You Gorma bitch! You trapped me in that wretched mirror world for six thousand years, and that's not even the worst of what you've done!"

Hau got up and beside Cana.

"We'll fight her together." Hau said before Cana knocked Hau back with her feathers.

"Cana?"

"Hau, this is my fight, don't interfere." Cana said as she drew two green short daggers whole Plumeria drew a sword.

Cana ran at Plumeria who smiled as she tossed some bones on the ground, a squad of Skull grunts appearing.

Cana moved elegantly and naturally as she slashed two Skull grunts apart before smashing another two apart with her metal feathers.

She then unleashed three metal feathers at Plumeria who knocked two away with her hair while knocking the third away with her sword.

Despite what Cana said, Hau took out his buckler.

"Go Dino Buckler!" His armor formed over him as he also let Geodude out, who became more fierce looking.

Hau drew his axe as Geodude used rollout, smashing through three of the Skull grunts while Hau slashed through one, shattering him before quickly knocking the next one's arm side and ducking under a third one's kick.

Hau delivered a powerful strike that went through both grunts.

Plumeria tried to hit Cana with her hair , but Cana knocked them back with her tail before spinning around and coming at Plumeria with her daggers.

Plumeria knocked aside each of her strikes, having a distance advantage with her sword.

Eventually their blades clashed and they were face to face.

"Using foot soldiers in a duel Plumeria, I see you've become no less cowardly."

"I see you've become no less foolish, there is no honor in a fight to the death."

Plumeria said before she pushed Cana back and smashed her hair across her face.

Cana tried to recoil but Plumeria came forward, using her other hair end to knock her blades aside before slashing across her chest.

Cana grunted as she held back Plumeria's next sword strike with her daggers.

The two gave intense looks before Hau leapt into Plumeria, knocking her back before he slashed his axe across her body.

Plumeria landed backwards before grunting.

"Bastard! This isn't over." Plumeria said before vanishing.

"Cana are you ok?" Hau started before she punched his helmet, knocking Hau to the ground.

"Hau! I told you not to interfere, this is my battle and mine alone!"

"Cana I."

"If you don't understand then you should just leave me alone." Cana said before her feathers turned to real feathers again and she glided off.

Hau de-armored and had a very hurt/concerned look on his face.

Geodude came over to check on Hau.

* * *

Cana was sitting on a grassy hill overlooking the city with several wild pokemon drawn to her.

She took a deep breath before she felt something approach her.

"Hau, I told you to leave me alone."

"Cana please, I don't want to cause you pain. I only wanted to help you."

"Hau, you don't understand."

"No I don't, something happened between you two, something beyond her trapping you in Refraction. You both have a great grudge against each other. Why?"

Cana took a deep breath.

"My uncle was like my father, he raised me, taught me everything I knew. Prepared me to take his place. I just didn't think I would take it so soon." She said in a painful tone.

Hau knelt in front of Cana as he saw her tear up.

"During a great battle, I was fighting with my uncle against a Gorma army trying to burn a large portion of our crops. During the aftermath of the battle, my uncle found a wounded Gorma warrior, he saw she was hurt and tried to help her. He used his peacock abilities to heal her wounds, and save her life. In return she stabbed him in the back, killing him."

Hau's eyes widened.

"Plumeria."

Cana nodded.

"I never forgot her face after that day. I remember running to my uncle, unable to anything as he bled to death in my arms. But as he died, he passed on the peacock powers to me. I swore I would get my revenge, I lead a party of Zyuwarriors into Gorma territory on a raid, we found a camp of Gorma and attacked it, among the Gorma was Plumeria, we fought and I won."

"That's why she hates you, because you bested her?"

Cana shook her head.

"Her hair, it is the source of her power, her very soul. I didn't want her to die, I wanted her to suffer. Have you noticed her left hair tail seems less natural than her right?"

"Now that you mention it, I did notice it."

"That's because it's not her real hair, it's a replica attachment made for her by high sorcerer Otrin. Think of it sort of as a wig."

Hau's eyes widened.

"You cut off her left hair tail."

Cana smiled a little as she nodded.

"it felt good to take something from her that she loved. I let her go but soon realized that I had made a mistake, I had used my abilities for hatred and revenge. That's not what they were meant for. I swore to never act in such a way again, until one day we were told there was to be a prisoner exchange, we were returning five of their captured warriors for just one of ours. Plumeria was overseeing the Gorma side while I oversaw ours. But, it was a trap, the prisoner they were returning was Refraction disguised as our warrior, I saw a flash and felt cold, then found myself trapped in a cold mirror wold."

"Cana, I had no idea."

"I should have ended it all those years ago, I could have prevented Plumeria from causing more suffering. My lust for wanting her to suffer kept me from getting justice for my uncle. I won't make that mistake agin."

"Cana, this isn't your fight alone. Please let me help you."

Cana shook her head.

"I'm sorry Hau, but this is my fight , and mine alone. I must see it through." Cana said as she got up and leapt off the hill, using her feathers to glide down to the city.

"Cana!"

* * *

Cana was back in the park , which was mostly deserted after the fight earlier.

"Plumeria! Come out and face me! Or are you afraid!" Cana shouted before several bursts of energy hit around her.

Cana stumbled when she saw Plumeria appear again.

Cana's feathers turned to metal again as she drew her daggers.

Plumeria stroked her left hair tail.

"It's almost as powerful as my real hair, Otrin did a good job making it. But it's not the same, it's not alive like my real hair. You will suffer for taking it from me."

"I will get justice for my uncle!" Cana shouted as she tried to run at Plumeria before two blasts of electricity hit the ground around her, causing Cana to get hurled back.

Cana grunted as she got up and saw two creepy looking men walk out from behind Plumeria before they transformed into gorma monsters. One looking like an Electabuzz, and the other a Magneton.

"Did you really think I'd come alone."

"Cowardly bitch." Cana said as she unleashed three metal feathers at them.

Plumeria knocked them away with her hair and sword before she ran at Cana with her two Gorma.

Cana blocked the Electabuzz Gorma's strikes with her tail before ducking under the Magneton Gorma's sword strike.

Unfortunately Plumeria was able to able to slash her side before smashing her hair across her body.

Cana stumbled backwards before the Electabuzz and Magneton Gorma both raised their hands as electricity came from them. They also came from the Electabuzz's antennas and the Magneton's magnets.

Cana twirled her tail around deflecting the electricity away before Plumeria unleashed a blast from her sword into Cana's chest.

She moved back again as Electabuzz and Magneton Gorma tried to strike her with their fists and sword.

Cana used her daggers to force their attacks back before Plumeria slashed across her with her sword again.

Cana landed on the ground, coughing up some blood as her abdomen also bled.

"Now I will fulfill my grudge." Plumeria said before several bursts hit the ground around her and the other two Gorma, forcing them back.

When Cana looked up she saw Hau armored up in front of her.

Beside him were the other Zyurangers also armored up.

"Zyuranger!" Plumeria shouted in frustration.

"Cana, you said this was your fight. But as Zyurangers it's our duty to protect people from the Gorma, that includes you whether you like it or not. I won't sit by and let you die." Hau said before he pointed to Plumeria.

"Let's see how you handle all of us coward!"

"Coward! Kill them all!"

"Yes high priestess!" The two electric Gorma unleashed blasts of electricity at the Zyurangers who grunted and held their arms up.

" split them up!" Ash shouted as he and Serena ran at the Electabuzz Gorma while Gary, Red, and Moon went at the Magneton Gorma.

Hau extended his hand down to Cana who looked up at him.

"This isn't your fight alone."

Her expression changed as she took his hand and got up and nodded. The two turning to Plumeria who ran at them.

Ash and Serena ran at the Electabuzz Gorma who unleashed more electricity into the two, making them stop as he smashed his fist into both of their chests.

The two were lifted back through the air, the gorma having immense muscular strength.

He tried to unleash more electricity at them, but Serena acrobatically leapt up, front flipping as she kicked off his shoulder.

When Serena landed behind him, the Gorma tried to slug her , Serena ducking under his strike before spinning to the side as she avoided another.

As Serena avoided the second strike, she grabbed his arm and used her own momentum to force him forward at Ash.

Ash's armor surged as he thrusted his hand forward blasting the Gorma with a green energy.

There was a burst on the Gorma's chest as Ash continued to come forward.

The Gorma tried to punch Ash, but he used his forearm to knock the Gorma's arm aside before slashing across his face and body with his claws.

The Gorma stumbled backwards as Ash kept moving at him, the Gorma tried to punch him again, but Ash puncher the inside of his forearm before coming back with his left fist and hitting the Gorma's head three times.

"Bastard!" The Gorma shouted as he tried to smash Ash only for Serena to jump over him again and kick his head.

As he stumble Ash leapt up and smashed his knee into the Gorma's head before kicking his head.

The Gorma cried out in pain as he landed backwards.

Meanwhile Red, Gary, and Moon went at the Magneton Gorma.

Red tried to kick him, but the Gorma's body seem to break apart into three separate parts, each moving away and allowing Red to harmlessly go through him before he reformed and slashed his back with his sword.

Gary and Moon both came at the Gorma from different directions , but the Gorma separated again, causing them to miss him before he reformed and blasted the two with electricity.

Red and the others grunted as they got up.

"Any ideas?" Moon asked.

"He can split into three, maybe he can't do any more than three." Red said as the other two understood what he was going for.

Red leapt at the Gorma again trying to kick him, but the Gorma split into three again.

"Now!" Red shouted as Gary leapt at one of the piece and kicked it down before grabbing it and hurling at at Moon.

Moon likewise punched a piece down before kicking it to Gary.

Gary caught the part and hurled it not the ground while Moon kicked her piece into the ground.

Red saw the last piece and leapt up punching it twice before delivering a powerful kick into it.

the three pieces came back together with the Magneton Gorma coming back together looking very beat up before stumbling backwards.

Plumeria whipped her hair at Cana and Hau, but Cana knocked one end away with her tail as Hau kicked the other one away.

Plumeria blasted them both making them move back before Plumeria ensured them in her hair, shocking the two as they grunted.

"No you don't!" Cana shouted as she unleashed two metal feathers into the two hair strands making Plumeria drop them before she came forward with her sword.

Cana blocked Plumeria's sword with her daggers as Hau delivered a powerful punch to her head.

Plumeria reeled back and tried to hurl her hair around at them while also swimming her sword.

Cana blocked the hair with her tail while Hau kicked her sword arm, allowing Cana to slash her twice with her daggers.

When Plumeria moved back again, Hau was able to deliver a powerful punch followed up by a powerful kick to her chest. He then ducked down as Cana leapt over him, slashing Plumeria's upper body twice.

Plumeria rolled across the ground as her Gorma soldiers saw this.

"High priestess!" The Electabuzz Gorma shouted.

"Let's make them suffer." The Magneton Gorma shouted as he took out an enlargement bomb and pulled the pin before hurling it between them.

A massive explosion shook the area as the two Gorma grew massive and looked more demonic.

"We need the guardian beasts, let's go Daizyujin!" Red shouted as the ground shook, the five Guardian beasts rising up before forming Daizyujin with the Zyurangers inside.

Ash took out the Dragon dagger as Pikachu joined him on his shoulder.

He began playing the dagger when the water in the bay shook, Dragon Caesar rising up before Ash leapt up onto his head.

Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar stood side by side as Daizyujin faced the Magneton Gorma and Dragon Caesar faced the Electabuzz.

Dragon Caesar and the Electabuzz clashed, the Electabuzz showing his immense strength as he punched away Dragon Caesar's claws before punching him back and grabbing his body.

The Electabuzz lifted Dragon Caesar up off the ground before hurling him through a building, the people below running in terror as debris fell.

Dragon Caesar slowly got up with Ash grunting as the Electabuzz blasted his guardian beast.

"Endure Dragon Caesar, let's give him a Dragon rush!" Ash shouted as he played the dragon dagger again.

Dragon Caesar snarled as he glowed green with dragon energy, charing at the Electabuzz who lifted up his arms to smash Dragon Caesar down.

Before he could, Dragon Caesar crashed into the Electabuzz, carrying him back a few blocks before tossing the Gorma onto the ground.

As the Electabuzz got up , Dragon Caesar hurled his tail around, crashing it into his face.

Meanwhile the Magneton tried to blast Daizyujin with electricity only for him to hold his arms up in an X over his body, the electricity bouncing off him harmlessly.

the Magneton tried to punch him, but Daizyujin came forward with his forearms , knocking Magneton's arms away before smashing his elbow across his face.

The Magneton moved back as Daizyujin kicked his chest, making the Gorma fall onto his back.

When Magneton got up he sprinted at Daizyujin, trying a flying punch, but Daizyujin caught the punch, locking the Magneton Gorma into an arm bawl before hurling him away and punching him again.

"Now you'll truly suffer!" The Gorma shouted as he formed his sword and came forward again, slashing at Daizyujin's arms.

This knocked them back and allowed him to slash Daizyujin's chest twice.

"We need our sword!" Gary shouted as the Dinosaur Horn God sword fell down into Daizyujin's right hand.

Daizyujin came forward trying to slash the Magneton, but just like on the ground, his body split into three parts, Daizyujin completely missing as Magneton reformed behind Daizyujin and slashed his back.

As Daizyujin stumbled , the Magneton came forward trying to slash him, Daizyujin blocking his sword before the Magneton broke up into three again and made Daizyujin stumble forward before he turned just in time to be slashed by reformed Magneton.

Daizyujin shook with the Zyurangers shaking as well.

"This isn't going to work." Moon said.

"Hold on." Serena said as she saw Dragon Caesar's forearms being held in place by the Electabuzz Gorma as they tried to overpower each other.

"I have an idea." Serena said as Daizyujin heard it.

" _That could work. Dragon Caesar, Ash."_ Daizyujin said as the other two heard their plan.

"Alright let's do it, burn him!" Ash shouted as Dragon Caesar roared, unleashing fire and dragon energy from his mouth into the Electabuzz Gorma, making him move back in pain.

"Time to die Gorma." Red said.

"Legendary Thunderstrike!" They all shouted as Daizyujin slowly brought his sword up.

" _Legendary Thunderstrike!"_ Daizyujin said as a bolt of lightning struck his sword.

"Nice try." The Magneton Gorma said arrogantly as he split up into three pieces.

However, instead of slashing, Daizyujin hurling his sword through the air, the sword going through the space between the Magneton Pieces and impaling the Electabuzz Gorma through his back.

"Ahhhg!" The Gorma screamed in pain as blood came out of his mouth.

The Magneton Gorma reformed , unaware he had split up right behind Electabuzz. When he reformed the sword was in his stomach.

"Uhhhg!" He grunted in pain as blood came out of his mouth.

The electricity from the thunderstruck also began disrupting their own natural electricity.

"Let's finish this." Red shouted as Daizyujin's horns glowed and he blasted his own sword, the energy begin reflected through the two monsters before they both exploded , their massive body pieces landing around the city before disintegrating.

Daizyujin's sword returned to his hand as Dragon Caesar came back up beside him.

On the ground , Cana and Plumeria were still fighting.

Cana trying to strike Plumeria with her tail feathers, but Plumeria smashed her hair into the tail knocking Cana around before eh tried to strike her with her sword.

Cana blocked the sword, but Plumeria forced her back and smashed her hair across Cana's face.

Cana landed on her back as Plumeria stepped forward before she was blasted by electricity and forced back.

As she looked up she saw Pikachu and the Zyurangers in front of Cana.

"Just try it Plumeria." Hau said.

Plumeria looked back at Cana.

"I won't stop until my grudge is satisfied Cana, there is no where you can run or hide."

Cana got up.

"If you have the nerve to face my alone, then I'll be waiting for you, hairless Gorma bitch."

Plumeria seemed particularly angered by that as she turned and vanished.

Hau turned to Cana who was breathing deeply.

"Cana are you ok?"

"I am now."

* * *

They went to the edge of the city where Samson had arrived.

"I can't believe my eyes , the Peacock master Kenpo in the flesh!" Samson shouted in excitement before bowing.

"It is a privilege to meet a real Zyumaster from the Golden age."

"You must be their mentor."

"I am."

"Well you did a good job. They saved my life today."

Hau had a very painful look as Cana turned to him.

"Are you sure you want to leave, we'd all love to have you among us."

Cana smiled back and hugged Hau.

"Hau, I know 'you' would, but I am the Peacock master of Kenpo. My duty to protect nature will conflict with your journey. I will get what I need from Samson, then travel these islands, preserving the beauty and innocence of nature. But you don't need to be sad, we will see each other again some day, I promise you." Cana said before moving her head in and giving Hau a kiss on the cheek.

Hau's face shot red as Cana turned.

Samson getting into a car to drive up to the academy while Cana flew over him on her feathers.

Ash came up behind Hau, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You ok Hau?"

"Yeah." Hau said in an optimistic tone.

Serena, Moon, and Lillie giving happy for smiles.

As Cana glided through the air she thought back to Hau and smiled, blushing a little.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah sorry but I couldn't add Cana to the group just yet, eight characters at once is a lot to juggle,_

 _Cana will return though, and more than once, don't worry_

 _Now someone pointed out to me that the Zyurangers elements are getting repetitive,_

 _In this chapter I tried to make the fights more descriptive and change up some things,_

 _However , you must understand that this isn't like Assassins creed, this is taking from Super Sentai, those are repetitive by nature and there's only so much I can do to change that. Certain elements have to be repetitive for it to work,_

 _However, as I said before the Zyurangers still have new abilities they will gain overtime and that will change things up._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:Ultimatum

* * *

It was late in the evening on route one and Ash was still training his pokemon.

"Rockruff use Rock tomb!" Ash shouted as Rockruff unleashed a series of falling rocks at Pikachu who leapt off them before jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

"Great work Rockruff, you learned Rock Tomb."

"Ruff!"

"I think that's enough training for tonight."Ash said as Rockruff came back, Ash petting him.

The three joined the rest of the group for dinner.

"We aren't far from Iki town now. I'd say we're a day from the grand trial." Gary said.

"Do you guys think you're ready?" Lillie asked.

"Oh yeah." Gary said.

"Well keep in mind this is my grandfather, he's no easy trainer to beat." Hau said.

"We're no ordinary trainers." Red said.

"You think you'll get another special home welcome?" Moon asked as Hau sweat dropped.

"I hope not."

As Rockruff ate, Ash noticed his chipped tooth again.

Ever since he fought that Mankey, Rockruff had become far more intense with his training.

Ash wasn't the only one who had noticed this, Pikachu, and Serena's Rockruff also noticed this.

Rockruff finished his food and turned away, going up to a rock before sparring on it.

His sister came up to him.

"Ruff." She said.

"Ruff!" He growled back, keeping at the rock.

"Ruff." She said, sounding concerned .

"Pika ." Pikachu said also trying to convince Rockruff that they had trained enough that day.

Rockruff left the rock and walked back over to Ash, laying beside him.

* * *

Later that night as the sky got dark, As was in his tent with Rockruff laying down and Ash petting him.

Red was already fast asleep from their hard day of training and hiking.

Ash heard the tent open as Serena poked her head inside.

"Ash are you still up?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I come in?"

Ash nodded as she came over and rested against him.

"Mind if I stay in here with you tonight. Lillie's talking in her sleep again."

"Sure, just remember that Red's in here too."

"Right." Serena said sweat dropping.

"Thanks." She said giving Ash a short kiss on the lips.

"What was she saying?" Ash asked.

"She kept saying something about a guy called Gladion, saying don't go."

"Huh I wonder if he's an old boyfriend? We better not tell Red."

"My Rockruff seems really concerned about something after dinner." Serena said.

"I think I know, it's my Rockruff." Ash said as Serena saw him asleep, though not soundly. He seemed troubled as he slept.

"What's got him so worked up?"

"I think it's that Mankey he fought back on route two."

"The one who chipped his tooth?"

Ash nodded.

"I don't get it, he beat him in a fight, he stopped him from taking the other Rockruffs?"

"I've thought about it for a bit. I think it might be the fact that he got away. That he's still out there."

"I guess that makes some sense."

"Quite frankly I'm not sure how to help him get past this." Ash said.

"Well you seem to be training him hard enough, so getting energy out isn't the solution. I think there may be two possible solutions, one being closure. Him finding that Mankey, and well."

"The other option?"

"Help him enjoy life more, maybe take him out on walks just the two you, help him see there's more to life than worrying about that pokemon."

"Maybe. You know, Rockruff always seems to like the moonlight a lot, I think I'll take him out now." Ash said as he woke up Rockruff.

"Hey Rockruff, you seem a little restless. Do you want to go on a walk in the moonlight."

Rockruff took interest in the moonlight part and got up wagging his tail.

"Mind if we come too?" Serena asked.

"Of course you're coming." Ash said smiling as the two got up.

Ash and Serena were walking on the trail with Pikachu trying to sleep on Ash's shoulder.

In front of them were their Rockruff, Ash's seeming more at peace than he was before as he saw the moon over him.

"I think you might be right Serena, he does seem to be a bit calmer under the moonlight."

"Hopefully this will start him down the path of forgetting you know who."

They continued going down the path, unaware they were being watched, Rockruff in particular.

They stopped to take a break, Ash and Serena sitting down beside each other.

They were only planning on taking a few minute nap, but they were both very tired from traveling and training all day. It took them only a minute to fall asleep with Serena resting her head against Ash's shoulder.

Pikachu had already fallen asleep and the two Rockruff yawned before Serena's fell asleep.

Ash's Rockruff looked up at the moon which was nearly full.

He smiled as he looked up and howled.

As he howled he heard a familiar sound. A sound he had heard before.

"Ruff." he yelped as he listened closer.

When he recognized the sound he growled before running off.

As Rockruff ran down the path he saw something ahead of him.

He ran over to another rockruff who had been beaten to death, his skull broken in multiple places with ribs sticking out of his body and blood everywhere.

Rockruff was shaking as he saw this before he smelled something familiar.

He looked up before a bigger pokemon leapt down from the ridge above him and landed on him.

The pokemon violently kicked Rockruff away.

When Rockruff got up he saw it was a large Primeape with big biceps, and what looked like brass knuckles surgically embedded into his fists.

But Rockruff's eyes widened as he saw the Primepe's left eye was torn up.

Rockruff saw the path behind him was open, but instead growled, running at the primeape.

The Primeape unleashed a merciless and violent as he hit Rockruff so fast and hard he was unable to fight back.

The Primeape kept up the attack , blood coming our of Rockruff's body and head before one punch knocked him over the edge and sent him falling into the water below.

* * *

Elsewhere Serena's Rockruff woke up, looking around only to see her brother was gone.

"Ruff? Ruff!" She barked, waking Ash and Serena up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ash said before he got up and noticed Rockruff was gone.

"Rockruff where are you?" He said before noticing there was something in the water below him.

Ash looked closer and saw it was Rockruff with blood in the water around him.

"Rockruff!" He shouted before diving into the water.

"Ash!" Serena shouted.

"Pika!"

Moments later Serena's rockruff saw three very hurt Rockruff limping down the path as fast as they could towards them.

"Ruff?" she said before three balls of smoke hit the area around them.

Serena coughed a little before she saw they were surrounded by six Mankey, a Primeape, and three humans. The humans wore a red, yellow, and blue jumpsuits. Two were men and one was a woman, and all three were bald.

Serena looked closer.

"Hey wait a minute, you're the creeps who dressed up as the siblings from route two!"

"We're the best criminals on Melemele island." The red one said before they got into weird positions.

"Criminal squad! Gang ranger!" They shouted as Serena, Pikachu, and Rockruff all sweat dropped as Serena gave a less than impressed look.

Serena then saw Ash climb up the cliffside with Rockruff in his arms.

"What's going on? You three!"

"Criminal squad! Gang ranger!"

Ash sweat dropped before he saw the Primeape and his slashed eye.

"Him!"

"You ruined our Rockruff poaching business."

"Rockruff poaching!" Serena shouted.

"Rockruff fur is selling well in Kalos and Rockruff Meat is selling even better in Sinnoh." The yellow one said.

"You sick fucks!" Ash shouted.

The blue one tossed a net around the three hurt Rockruffs and Serena's.

"Rockruff!" Serena shouted as she tried to chase after them.

Primeape and three of the mankey got between her.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted as he unleashed electricity into the Mankey before the Primeape leapt up, avoiding it.

After doing so the Yellow one continued dragging the net away as Primeape leapt at Pikachu who moved back and avoided Primeape's strikes before hitting him with Iron tail.

The Primeape retreated with his companions.

"Stop!" Ash shouted when he realized Rockruff was greatly injured.

"Rockruff." He said laying him down as his wolf pup breathed deeply.

Serena and Pikachu came around him.

"Ash they have my Rockruff, they skin them and."

"I know, Pikachu go with her and get Rockruff back, I need to look after my Rockruff."

"Pika." Pikachu nodded as Serena let Vulpix out as she gave a serious expression.

"Let's go get those bastards!" Serena shouted as she ran after them with Vulpix and Pikachu.

Ash didn't have his bag with him so he had no potions.

"Geez Rockruff you did it again, you went out alone just like last time. You chose to fight him instead of running." Ash said as he looked around and found an oran berry plus a pecha berry.

He tore them opened and spread their insides on Rockruff's wounds , making him whine a little.

"You're lucky he didn't kill you!" Ash scolded.

"Ruff." He whined.

"Rockruff even if you didn't know he was out there, running off by yourself. You're not suppose to be a lone wolf, you're part of a pack. Our pack." Ash said as Rockruff, looked up at the moon again.

Ash sighed.

"I understand how feel Rockruff. Seeing that Primeape, remembering what happened the last time you encountered him."

Rockruff whined a little more.

Ash rubbed Rockruff.

Serena and the pokemon were searching the route for any signs of Gang ranger.

"Rockruff!" Serena shouted.

"Pika!"

"Vulpix!"

As they got closer Serena thought she heard something.

She quickly and acrobatically jumped back as a hidden net trap sprung up, ensnaring Pikachu and Vulpix.

"Pikachu! Vulpix!"

"It works well on Rockruff, but it seems to work on them too." Serena heard before the three criminals and their pokemon appeared.

"Huh? She isn't that bad looking, think she'd catch a fine price in Sinnoh?" The yellow one asked.

Serena gave a crestfallen look before her face turned red and she shook.

"What the hell is wrong with you people! I'll teach you a lesson!" Serena shouted as she reached down.

"Go Dino!" She shouted before feeling nothing.

"Oh right, I left it at the camp." She said sweat dropping.

The blue one tried to toss a net around Serena who avoided it before her face turned angry again.

"I don't need it to fight you losers!" Serena shouted before the Mankey and Primeape surrounded her.

"It's not us you have to fight, we learned out lesson from your little boyfriend." The red one said.

* * *

Elsewhere Ash was helping Rockruff stand on his feet.

Finally Ash saw Rockruff look up at the moon.

Rockruff howled at it before looking back at Ash.

That was when Ash realized that Serena and the others hadn't returned yet.

"Huh, they haven't come back yet."

Rockruff heard something and turned to Ash.

"Ruff."

Ash gave a concerned look as he picked up Rockruff and ran where he pointed his mouth before he saw Serena using her style of martial arts to avoid strikes from six Mankey and a Primeape.

"Serena!" Ash shouted as she turned to him.

"Oh great him again." The blue one said.

The Primeape saw Rockruff and turned his attention to him.

Rockruff didn't growl.

He just looked up at Ash and woofed.

"Rockruff I can't let you."

"Ruff!"

Ash didn't know why, but he set Rockruff down

Serena backed up by Ash as Rockruff stood against the Primeape and his mankey.

"What is he doing?" Serena asked before Rockruff began howling at the moon that was now full.

Moments later Ash and the others saw another rockruff appear and begin howling.

"Another one?" Serena asked.

Another Rockruff appeared and began howling as well. Then another and another.

The Rockruff in the nets all began howling as well.

Ash and Serena's eyes widened as they saw his Rockruff begin to Glow and grow larger.

"No way!" Ash shouted.

"He's, evolving." Serena said as the Rockruff continued howling.

When the glowing stopped , another pokemon stood there. He resembled a slouched, bipedal wolf or werewolf. He had short red fur with white on his lower legs, and a white streak that coverrf his face, underbelly, and tail. He had pointed, button ears with black tips, three large tufts of fur on each side of his face, a triangular black nose, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. While the sclerae, irises, and pupils of its eye were visible, they all glowed a pinkish red and no distinctive colors are visible. A mane of fur covered his back and shoulders, sweeping forward over his head to form a crescent moon shape. On either side of his body, just below the shoulders, two small rocks resembling claws poke out of the mane. A single, bigger stone projected out of the front of the mane over his head. Each of his paws had three black claws, and he had a stubby tail covered in long fur.

"Roc!" He howled with his claws raised.

"Rockruff you're a midnight Lycanroc!" Ash shouted in excitement.

"Ruff!" Serena's Rockruff howled in excitement.

Primeape looked a little more frightened as Lycanroc snarled at him before the wild Rockruff ran around him.

"Roc!" He howled as the Rockruff swarmed the Mankey, overwhelming them as Primeape ran at Lycanroc.

"Payback time, Lycanrock use Accelerock!"

Lycanrock came forward with rocky claws and crashed his right paw into Primeape's face, making him stumble backwards.

"Sand attack!"

As Primeape tried to attack again he had sand splashed in his eyes, making him cover them.

"Rock Tomb!"

Lycanrock unleashed several rocks down onto Primeape who tried to beat them back.

"Quick attack!"

Lycanroc sprinted forward and hit Primeape back.

"Bite!"

Lycanroc held Primeape's arms back with his claws before biting down onto his neck.

Primeape cried out in pain as blood came out.

Lycanroc tossed him back beside his Mankey who all looked up together as the wolves howled and snarled at them together.

The monkey pig pokemon all looked shared beyond rational belief. They ran off with the Gang Ranger, leaving behind their prisoners.

Ash used the Dragon Dagger to free Pikachu and Vulpix as Lycanroc and Serena freed the Rockruff in the nets.

"Ruff!" Her Rockruff woofed happily as her brother licked the side of her face.

"Ash we can't let them get away." Serena said.

"Right, you stay here and watch over them, Pikachu and I can handle this." Ash said as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder.

* * *

The two ran off after them alone before they heard a series of fearful screams, then painful ones.

Ash was now in a fighting stance with the Dragon dagger held out.

Pikachu sparked his cheeks, neither knowing what was going on.

Ash slowly came forward and saw the Gang ranger on the ground , each of them dismembered by what looked like clean sword strikes, there was blood everywhere.

Pikachu saw the Mankey and Primeapes' bodies torn apart with teeth marks and claw marks.

"Good evening, Dragon Ranger." An all too familiar voice said as Ash and Pikachu slowly turned to see Seir step out from the darkness towards them.

Ash jumped backwards behind he hit something.

He and Pikachu turned again to see a massive pokemon standing behind him.

This pokemon was a massive Garchomp that looked far more vicious than a normal one. It's teeth and claws more deadly, with noticeable scars across his body. The most noticeable one was across his left eye.

Ash backed up again as he held the Dragon Dagger out.

"Take one step closer and Dragon Caesar will crush you!" Ash shouted as he brought the dagger to his mouth.

"I bring words not steel."

"I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say Gorma!"

"You really should Dragon Ranger."

"I haven't seen you try to get me back since Frostbite."

"Hmp, I did some thinking. If I tried to take you back as I did last time it would simply result in the same outcome. Me coming in with a Gorma, you calling in Dragon Caesar. So rather than waste both of our time I have a proposition."

"A proposition?"

"Yes, you will come with me and become my apprentice again willingly, or I kill your Zyuranger friends."

"What?!"

"They're no match for me, you know this better than anyone."

"If you could do so why haven't you already?"

"Hmp, a good question. Perhaps I have other motivations beyond your narrow vision."

"Why do you want me so bad, you'd didn't kill me back at the Academy when you clearly could have? Now you want me back as your apprentice?"

"I saw the way you fought as the Tyranoranger, you impressed me. I saw something inside you I had only seen in myself, a dragon. I saw you as the only one worthy of becoming the Dragon Ranger. Killing you would have robbed me of the only one who could dawn the Dragon Ranger powers."

"What?" Ash said.

"Do you really think just anyone can become the Dragon Ranger? You were chosen by Dragon Caesar. You are more than just a human boy, you're a dragon. No one else can wield the Dragon Ranger powers except you. I am the dragon knight, your powers and mine are connected."

"Well you can forget it, I'll die before I serve the Gorma!"

"But it's not you who will die."

"What if I just stay around them all the time, I won't let you hurt them!"

"You can try, but something you should know about me boy , when I want someone to die, they die." Seir said as Ash and Pikachu heard the Garchomp begin to growl.

"I wonder who I should kill first, the arrogant one, the happy one, or what about your brother."

Ash gave an intense look as he tightened his grip on the dagger.

"Or maybe, her." Seir said turning to him.

Ash screamed as he tried to stab Seir only for him to knock his arm away and hurl Ash against a tree, then the ground.

"Now that you've awakened Dragon Caesar taking you by force is no longer a viable option! You and him are connected now."

"Even if I did, you'd just use me to kill my friends and innocent people!"

"If you came back as my apprentice, I would ensure your friends and beloved were spared when the time comes. I would also ensure you did not face off against the innocent. I am a man of my word."

Ash shook as he got up with the intense look on his face.

"I, I won't do it."

"Hmp." Seir said as he turned his back to Ash.

"I don't want to sound unreasonable, I'll give you three months to make your decision. If you do not surrender to me by then willingly, then you will watch all of your friends and your beloved die. You can try to stop me, you can call in all of the Guardian beasts, but they cannot protect them forever. I will have their blood, and rest assured, in these three months I'll be checking up on your, and reminding you how easily I could kill your friends." Seir said before he and his Garchomp walked off , vanishing into the darkness.

Ash and Pikachu were shaking, not sure what to think or do anymore.

"Ash!" They heard as Serena and the other pokemon saw them.

"Ash, what did you do?" Serena said seeing the bodies and Ash's expression.

"Ash?" She said before he sprinted over and hugged Serena tighter than he had ever done before, Serena feeling him shake as he did so.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah you probably saw the evolution coming,_

 _Seir has given Ash an ultimatum, but as he said, he'll be appearing before the three months ends_

 _Next chapter will be the first grand trial, thought with four characters competing you'll have to bear with me once you see my decision on how to do them._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Grand Trial one

* * *

It was early in the morning near Iki town and most of the group were still asleep.

Ash ,however, was unable to sleep, he had been lying awake for hours unable to stop thinking about Seir's ultimatum.

He looked down at Serena who had fallen asleep on top of him with her head resting against his chest.

He sighed while stroking the back of her head.

Despite hearing what Seir said, Pikachu was so tired he had to sleep.

Ash's own fatigue started to get to him and he closed his eyes.

A few minutes later he saw himself in his Dragon ranger armor with the others in their own armor.

He saw in terror Seir leap down from the shadows and sliced Gary clean in half, blood spurting everywhere as his body fell in two pieces.

The others tried to react , but Seir used his speed and power to knock their weapons aside before cutting Hau's head clean off.

Ash was so horrified that he couldn't move, Seir slicing Moon twice before knocking Red onto the ground.

"No!" Ash shouted as Seir slit Red's throat before grabbing Serena holding her from behind.

"Ash!" She shouted shaking, Seir ripping off her helmet, Ash seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Stop! I'll do what you want!" Ash shouted.

"Too late, Dragon Ranger." Seir said as he smashed his fist through Serena's back coming out of her chest with her heart in his hand.

Ash's eyes shot open as he screamed, quickly seeing Serena in front of him.

He had woken her up.

"Ash, what's wrong?" She started before he hugged her again.

* * *

At breakfast, the group noticed Ash was very tired.

"So it sounds like you two had a pretty eventful night last night." Red said noticing Ash's Lycanroc.

"You could say that." Ash said in a certain tone.

Serena could tell something was bothering Ash despite his efforts to hide it. Ash was conflicted if he should tell the others or not. Especially considering Serena had tried to help him get over such fears a year prior.

"Hau, you must be nervous. Taking on your own grandfather." Gary said.

"What makes you think I'm going first?" Hau asked.

"Because you're his grandson, face it, you just have to." Moon said.

Hau smiled.

"You're probably right, besides it's going to be awesome!" Hau shouted.

"You think you're going to get another celebrity welcome when we get there today?" Red joked.

"I sure hope not." Hau said.

"Hau you shouldn't separate yourself from your family. Family is everything." Lillie said in a certain tone.

"I know I know. It's just nice to sometimes get recognized for yourself instead of your family." Hau said.

As the group packed up their things, Hau was looking at the crystal Ilima gave them.

He and Dartrix had looked at it for a while and still weren't sure what it meant.

"Want to hold it again?" Hau asked as he let Dartrix hold the crystal in his beak.

Dartrix felt the same feeling he had been every time he held it, but he also felt something a little different this time. Dartrix felt a bit confused about this, why was it feeling different. That was when he noticed that he was sitting on the same arm as Hau's Z ring.

He turned his head to the side curiously before moving the crystal closer to the ring. As he did he felt the energy inside him grow.

It got stronger and stronger before he reached the top of the ring and had an idea.

He placed the crystal on the ring when Hau felt a surge of energy inside him , Dartrix feeling the same.

Hau looked down at the Z-ring and saw the crystal embedded into the top.

"Dartrix did you do that?"

His owl nervously sweat dropped.

"Huh, you know it actually kind of feels right. Plus it looks pretty cool." Hau said.

After finishing packing, the group made their way through the route.

* * *

It took them several hours and stopped for lunch, then another hour before Iki town finally came into view.

The town seemed just as active as it was the last time they were there.

Gary noticed Hau doing his best to not be seen by anyone, hiding in the group.

"Oh I really shouldn't , that would be so mean spirited. Hau's my friend." Gary said to himself.

Gary pushed Hau out into the open.

"Look Hau grandson of Hala has returned!" Gary shouted as Hau gave a crestfallen expression.

The people swarmed around him as the others sweat dropped, Hau coming out in the same attire they put him in last time. Him being shirtless with a grass waistline.

"Hala will be so happy." Someone said as they carried him off.

"Maybe I was wrong." Lillie said sweat dropping.

They followed the crowd to the same wooden stage were Hala was training his pokemon.

"Hala!" Someone shouted as he saw his grandson being carried by the townspeople.

"Hau!" Hala shouted before Hau was tossed up onto the stage.

"You've returned." Hala said before he saw the crystal on Hau's Z ring.

"And you've passed your trial, my grandson has come to challenge me!" Hala shouted as the people clamored in excitement.

"We shall celebrate with a great feast and tomorrow he and I will face off!"

"Wow, I wasn't expecting all that." Red said.

An hour and a half later everyone in the town had gathered around various large tables with food filling them all.

The group to the head table with Hau, Hala, and Hau's parents.

"I thought you'd all be here soon, so I invited some other guests." Hala said as they also saw Kukui, Samson, and Delia.

"Mom." Ash and Red said.

"Hello boys, I heard you managed to complete your first trial, congratulations."

"Indeed, we're all so proud of you." Kukui said before they all sat down.

"Hau we're so proud of you, passing your first trial, now you're already here to take on your grandfather." Hau's father said.

"Thanks dad."

"How have you all been doing since you left school?" His mom asked.

"Well, it's been an eventful few weeks to say the least." Moon said.

"I figured out what my goal is." Serena said.

"I still can't believe the Government hasn't been doing anything about all these monsters showing up. All that destruction they're causing , the people they're hurting." Hau's mom said.

"Well, what about the Zyurangers, I'd say they've been doing a good job in that regard." Delia said looking at the group.

"I'd say they had a fine teacher, whoever he was." Samson said before Kukui elbowed him.

"She has a point though, these monsters are quite a danger. I would hope that as a region we don't just rely on whoever these people are." Hau's father said.

"Enough doom and gloom, this is a time for celebration." Hala said as he put down another large bone from a piece of meat.

"We were thinking Hau would battle you first." Red said.

"Of course , he is my grandson, but don't worry, all of you will get to battle me." Hala said before turning to Hau.

"Tomorrow morning you and I battle!"

After dinner, Samson met up with all of the Zyurangers.

"We didn't have a chance to talk much when we met in Hau'oli city. How is your continued training going?" Samson asked.

"Well enough, we're advancing through the scrolls." Red said each showing their progress on their current scroll.

"Well done, you haven't let up on you training. Now aside from what I've seen on the news, have you had any major confrontations with the Gorma?" Samson asked.

"No." Ash said in a certain tone.

"How's Cana doing!?" Hau asked in anxious tone.

"She spend a day or two in the chamber, I explained to her what I could about the world as it is now. Then she departed, out to protect nature."

"I think we should talk with mom a bit too." Red said.

"Mind if I come?" Serena asked.

"Of course, our mom loves you." Ash said as the three walked off.

"Guys would you mind covering me so I have some time to get away before the town swarms me again." Hau said.

"No problem." Moon said before Gary started a mischievous smile.

Moon grabbed his ear and pulled Gary away.

* * *

Hau and his pokemon were able to get away from the town and get some rest on a hill overlooking it.

"Oh home never changes."

"That's not true." A familiar voice heard.

Hau turned and his face turned red as he saw none other than Cana standing behind him.

"Cana!" He shouted before quickly hugging her.

"Cana , it so good to see you."

Cana looked at Hau again and giggled a little with a red face.

"Nice to 'see' you as well." She said as Hau realized he was still in his 'revealing' flame danger attire.

His face turned red.

"Uhhh well the thing is."

"It's fine Hau, I think you look rather dashing. Oh wait I think I learned the proper term for this day and age. Hot is that correct."

Hau's face turned even redder.

The two sat down together with Hau's pokemon overlooking Iki town.

"So this is your hometown."

"Yeah born and raised."

"I remember this place, this was one where one of our armies camped before the battle in this area. I was in that battle. After we won I convinced the general this area was good for living. Our camp became a village, that village must have become this town."

"So you put my home on the map. That's awesome."

"I'm told you've got a large battle tomorrow, is that correct."

Hau nodded.

"The first grand trial, a pokemon battle against my grandfather."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, I've always known my grandfather to be the best trainer I've ever known. I've been training hard, but to be honest I don't know if I can beat him."

"You know I remember sparring with my uncle ever day. He beat me up every time, but told me one day I'd overcome him, on that day I'd be ready to assume his mantle. I always dreamed of the day I'd have these feathers, though I didn't get them in the way I'd have liked to."

"Has Plumeria given you any more trouble?"

"Not yet, though I assume she'll be come back eventually. I've resumed my training, six thousand years in a mirror world can dull your skills. Next time Plumeria faces me I'll show her the power of the Peacock."

"You know if you ever need a sparring partner, we would be more than happy to."

"You think you're on my level?" Cana said in a playful manner.

"Oh want to test that?" Hau asked as the two got up.

Hau saw Cana take off her sleeve top and undo her pants.

His face turning red.

"What? I'm not sparring in these cloths, too cumbersome." She said getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't hold back, I'll be offended if you do." Cana said.

Cana came forward with quick strikes with her hands, Hau used his forearms and legs to block them , holding a rooted stance. Hau knocked one of Cana's strikes back with his left fist before he saw Cana shift her position rapidly.

Hau kept his rooted stance as he caught Cana's next strike before she flipped herself around and slapped his face with her tail.

Hau tried to strike back but Cana acrobatically flipped over him, knocking him with her tail again before coming in with her hands , hitting his back twice.

Hau quickly turned and came forward with his fists, knocking Cana's arms back before he delivered a powerful kick to her chest, making Cana stumble backwards.

She came forward again, flipping around as Hau tried to block her feathers, only to have them wisp past him, this allows Cana to strike Hau's chest another two times before he grabbed her arm and struck her abdomen twice before bringing his hands together for a powerful strike , knocking Cana onto her back.

"Looks like the Mamoranger beat the Peacock master of Kenpo." Hau said proudly before Cana gave a devious smile and whipped her feathers around and hit the back of Hau's leg while whipping her feathers around his lower body.

"My uncle told me a fight is never truly over, never let your guard, downnnn." Cana said before her face turned red and she smiled, covering her mouth.

Hau was confused until he saw her feather whip had knocked most of his grass lower coverings off their waistline.

"What happened to the underwear thing the girls were so adamant about?"

His face turned as he quickly covered himself with his hands.

"I swear that wasn't my intention, though it was a perk."

Hau's pokemon tried to help him recollect the grass while Cana helped.

Hau tried to put them back on but they all fell off again, this time Hau trying to tie them around his waist.

Cana sat back down beside Hau and his pokemon.

"You did pretty good, Hung Gar Kung fu."

"Kenpo seems to suit you well, the feathers must help."

"The armor must help you as well." Cana joked.

"I suppose that's true."

"Cana, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The first time I saw you was a painting in some ruins."

"I think I know what you're talking about, they got my eye and hair color wrong."

"After that I had , well dreams. Dreams of a Peacock."

"Really?"

Hau nodded.

"Whenever I saw the peacock I got a strange feeling, when I first met you I got that feeling again."

"Hmm, I do have one theory. The thing is before I was trapped inside that gorma, I was sort of betrothed."

"Bbetrothed?"

"Yeah, that's not even the most investing thing. I was betrothed to the Mamoranger at the time."

"Wwhat?"

"Yeah his name was Goushi, I didn't know him that well, but he seemed like an honorable warrior. Though he always seemed to be obsessed with his duty as Mamoranger."

Hau wasn't sure what to think of this.

"Did, did you love him?"

"Arranged marriages don't usually involve that Hau. I wasn't fully onboard with it, but my uncle promised me he'd treat me well. So I went along, especially after he died. Guess I'll never know how that will have turned out."

"Not necessarily, as the new Mamoranger , maybe I could assume all his responsibilities." Hau joked as Cana laughed a little with her face red.

"Maybe" She said giving Hau another kiss on the cheek.

As she pulled back , Cana noticed the Z ring.

"Hey , you have a Z-ring."

"Yeah Samson gave them to us. Wait you know what this is?"

"Yeah, we have them in our time. Wait you also have Normalium Z."

"Normalium Z?"

"A special gemstone, back in the war we used them to power up our pokemon in battle."

"What?"

Cana smiled.

"Let's just say this, if you're really connected with your pokemon, if you're in desperate need in a battle. If you're spirit is high enough, give that a touch, and it may give you what you need. But you can only use it once in a battle, so chose wisely." Cana said.

She gave Hau another short kiss on the cheek.

"It's getting late, you should probably get some rest before your battle. I'll be watching you tomorrow, good luck." She said before whisking her feathers around him again.

Hau having a goofy smile on his face as she did so before Cana looked down again.

A minute later.

"By the way, my feather's knocked off your grass again." She said smiling as Hau yelped, coving himself again.

* * *

The following morning the town had gathered around the wooden stage.

Hau had been forced into his flame dancer attire and stood across from his grandfather.

The group, Delia, Samson, Kukui, and Hau's parents were in the front, while Cana was on the hill overlooking the town.

One of the fire dancers was standing on the side.

"The grand trial match between Hau and Hala will now begin. This will be a two on two match, only the challenger Hau can substitute pokemon. Let the battle begin."

Hau took a deep breath as he took out his first pokeball.

"Go Geodude!" Hau shouted as his electric rock pokemon came out.

"A Geodude, well you certainly won't make this easy on yourself Hau." Hala said as he let out a very large and angry looking Primeape who jumped around.

"Geodude use Rock Polish."

Geodude quickly moved his arms around himself, removing any excess material on his body, increasing his speed.

"Primeape use Cross Chop." Primeape sprinted across the platform incredibly fast.

"Geodude dodge it!"

Primeape missed Geodude within an inch of his body.

Primeape hit the ground , cracking it before leaping over and in front of Geodude.

"Rock polish!"

Geodude quickly removing more excess material on his body before rolling backwards, once again narrowly avoiding a Cross Chop.

"Rollout is too risky, use Charge."

Geodude raised his arms as his body surged with electricity.

"Outrage!"

Primeape raised his arms and jumped around crazily, unleashing a barrage of dragon energy.

"Rock polish!" Geodude wiped of the last of the excess materials on his body as the dragon energy came at him.

"Dodge and use Thunder Punch!"

Geodude rolled forward avoiding the blasts before Primeape had swirly eyes , confused from the Outrage.

Geodude's right fist surged with electricity before he slammed it into Primeape , dealing double damage thanks to charge.

Primeape stumbled backwards.

"Charge and Thunder Punch!"

Geodude surged again before spamming his other first into Primeape.

After doing so, Primeape grabbed Geodude's fist, holding him in place.

Geodude now looked afraid as Primeape's eyes returned to normal.

"Cross Chop!"

Geodude was hurled off the stage.

"Geodude!" Hau shouted.

Cana and the others looked worried as they saw Geodude land with swirly eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Well done Primeape!"

"Geodude return, you did your best. OK I'm down to one pokemon, but that means I still have one left! Go Dartrix!"

Dartrix flew out over Hau.

"Don't give up yet Hau!" His father shouted.

"Your partner pokemon now we're talking. Cross Chop!"

"Get up high and use Razor leaf!"

Dartrix flew up higher than Primeape could jump and pelted him with razor sharp leaves.

This made Primeape very angry that he could not reach his opponent.

"Outrage!"

"Pluck!"

Primeape unleashed a furry of dragon attacks that Dartrix flew avoid before Primeape's eyes turned swirly from confusion.

Dartrix hit Primeape with pluck, knocking the pokemon onto his back before he laid there with swirly eyes.

"Primeape is unable to battle."

"Great job!" Hau shouted.

"Primeape return, well you've impressed me Hau. Time for the real battle to begin, go Hariyama!" Hala shouted as a massive Hariyama came out, shaking the stage.

"He shouldn't have ranged attacks, fly up high and use Razor leaf."

Dartrix flew up high and unleashed a furry of leaves at Hariyama.

"Knock off."

Hariyama slapped the leaves away with ease.

Hariyama leapt up so high he was within striking range of Dartrix.

"Move!" Hau screamed as Dartrix lurched back, Hariyama's hand brushing past his feathers.

"Pluck!"

Dartrix flew into Hariyama, hitting his chest as he fell to the ground.

Hariyama made the stage shake as he landed, Dartrix flying back up into the air.

"Hau's strategy seems to be working." Lillie said.

"He's playing it smart, there's no way his pokemon will overpower Hala's they're famous for their brute strength." Red said.

"He just better hope that Hariyama doesn't land a hit, it might be game over." Gary said.

Cana was watching intensely.

"Come on Hau, you can beat him."

"Dartrix use Growl!"

"Trix!" Dartrix hooted as he stayed up from a safe altitude, lowering Hariyama's attack.

"Growl!"

Dartrix lowered Hariyama's attack again before he leapt up.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Knock off!" Dartrix unleashed a barrage of leaves before Hariyama knocked them away.

"Pluck!"

"Fake out!"

Dartrix flew forward and hit Hariyama in the chest with Pluck before Hariyama chopped Dartrix, making him flinch.

"Dartrix!"

"Oh that's not good." Moon said.

"Heavy Slam!"

Hariyama slammed his entire body onto Dartrix.

"Dartrix!" Hau shouted as many gasped.

"Come on Dartrix get up!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"Don't give up Hau!" Serena shouted as Dartrix struggled to get back to his feet.

Hau was now very nervous, at least until he remembered what Cana said.

"Let's just say this, if you're really connected with your pokemon, if you're in desperate need in a battle. If you're spirit is high enough, give that a touch, and it may give you what you need. But you can only use it once in a battle, so chose wisely."

Hau looked at his Z-ring as Dartrix looked back at him.

He felt the same feeling as before but far stronger.

Cana saw him look at the Z-ring.

"You can do this."

"Well grandpa this match has been awesome, everything I could have hoped for and more. But now it's going to end, one way or another." Hau said as the audience saw him and Dartrix get into positions.

Hala and the others were confused as they saw the two move in the same way.

"What's he doing?" Gary asked.

Cana smiled as Hau touched his Normalium Z.

"The crystal, he put it on his Z-ring." Red said.

"Heavy Slam!"

Hariyama charged forward as a clear energy formed around Dartrix.

Dartrix also transforming physically, looking like he did when Hau armored up.

"Dartrix!" He shouted.

Hau thrusted his arm forward.

"Breakneck Blitz!"

Dartrix build up his momentum oozing the Z power and flew forward at full speed, dust collecting around him as he finally crashed into Hariyama who's eyes widened as he was hit and hurled across the stage, the planks below him shattering.

Hala's eyes widened as he saw Hariyama land on the other side of the town.

Samson smiled.

"By Reduka, he's done it."

Hau and Dartrix moving in the same way again as he returned to normal.

"What , was that?" Ash said as their mouths all hung open.

"Uhhh, Hariyama is unable to battle. The winner is Hau!"

"We did it Dartrix!" Hau shouted as his pokemon flew into his arms.

Despite their confusion, many began applauding and cheering.

Hala was still confused but broke a smile.

"Ha ha ha ha! It's a sad day when man loses to his younger kin, but a proud day as well!" Hala shouted before he picked up Hau and Dartrix, holding them on his shoulders.

"My Grandson has bested me! He has won his Grand trial!"

Over the course of the day, Ash, Gary, and Red all faced and narrowly defeated Hala.

The three stood with Hau on the stage.

"You have bested me, all of you. Which means you have cleared Melemele island. You have earned a special reward."

Hala handed them all an orange gemstone like the ones Ilima gave them.

"Well now that we know how to use these babies." Gary said as he took it and put it on his Z-ring."

"I'm so proud of you two." Delia said.

"Those were all such epic battles, it would suck if a large audience had to skip over three of them." Moon said.

"Yeah, though I hope they could probably appreciate how redundant it would be and remember there are still three other grand trials." Serena said.

"Well done all of you, I've arranged for a boat to take you all to Akala island, it should be here in an hour." Samson said.

* * *

Hau quickly made his way to Cana who was still outside the town.

"I won!"

"I saw, congratulations." She said hugging him.

"You were right, you helped me win the match."

"Oh Hau, I didn't help you. I put you on the path , you took it."

Hau blushed.

"We're heading to Akala Island. I know you said you needed to protect nature, but."

"Hau I still cant' travel with you." She said before turning to the side.

"But , Akala island still needs protection too." She said before giving Hau another kiss on the cheek.

"Cana! Before you go, I need to know? Are we just friends?" He asked nervously.

"Hau I never said you were my boyfriend or anything." She said before coming closer to him.

"But if you think I'd do this and we're not more than friends, then you're not as bright as you are hot." She said before giving him kiss on the lips for about ten seconds while whisking her feathers around his waist.

Both of their faces were bright red.

"Hopefully I'll see you on Akala island." Cana said before she leapt off the hill and glided away.

Hau almost fell over.

As the sun began to set, Ash and Red hugged their mother goodbye before they got onto the boat with the others.

"Call me when you reach Akala island!"

"We will mom!" Red shouted.

As the boat drove away from Melemele island towards Akala island, Hau looked up at what resembled a peacock flying above them.

"I can't believe we're leaving Melemele island. This is a big step for us." Red said.

"I know, but we're all taking it together." Serena said , her arms around Ash.

Ash looked around at his friends, the happy and excited looks on their faces.

He turned to Pikachu who was also smiling.

He let out a breath and smiled.

"Why worry them about Seir, they know he's with the Gorma, they know what he can do, they know he could come at any time. They still go out anyway. If Seir wanted them dead he would have done it already, he must know we've all gotten so much stronger. It's been almost a year since we last faced him. He knows if we all take him together we'll overcome him, besides I've always got Dragon Caesar to back us up. We'll be fine."

Moon was looking out at the ocean when she noticed the person sitting beside her.

"Ilima is that you?"

She saw him slowly look at her with a nervous expression.

"Oh hey Moon, I didn't notice you guys were here."

"Why are you leaving Melemele island?"

He turned back, still looking nervous.

"I just uh, needed to get away for a bit."

* * *

Elsewhere inside the Gorma palace, the triumvirate were bickering amongst themselves.

"I know just the Gorma to beat them!" Guzma shouted.

"No I will have my revenge on Cana!" Plumeria shouted.

"I have the proper Gorma!" Otrin shouted.

Plumeria saw Seir in the corner, other gorma walking by.

"Why don't you go out there and just kill them all!?" She shouted.

"I tried once, I was almost killed by Dragon Caesar. Strategy is key, not blindly going at them like you fools have been for the last year."

"He's right you know." Another voice said as they saw two large Gorma walking on either side of Prince Junior.

"Prince Junior." Guzma said.

"I've been watching you imbeciles fail for too long. Gorma XIV has grown tired of the Zyurangers, it's time that someone with competence deals with them."

"Would that be you?" Otrin asked.

Junior smirked as he walked past them and Seir with his Gorma beside him.

"When I bring the Dragon Ranger's corpse before you, maybe then you'll realize that you have no choice but to train me."

"If you try to fight my apprentice, it will be your corpse dragged before me." Seir said sharpening his armor's claws with his blade.

Junior sneered before walking off.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _...What, Moon and Serena explained it , no need for me to repeat_

 _Hau and Cana are more than just friends, and if you're thinking they're going to fast, they've basically gone on two dates, they're kind of like Mallow and Gary_

 _The group is finished with their first island, now they're on their way to the second._

 _What awaits them there, you'll have to find out_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The new Guardian rises part 1

* * *

The ferry continued towards Akala island as Ash and the others saw the island get closer and closer.

"So we get to Heahea city tonight. The nearest trial is in Brooklet hill, we can get there through route 4." Gary said.

"Hey guys, mind if we spend the night in the Hano Grand resort?" Lillie said.

"As in the biggest most expensive resort in all of Alola." Moon said.

Lillie nodded.

"Don't you need to book a reservation like a year in advance?" Serena asked.

Lillie looked a little nervous.

"You booked it a year ago!" Gary shouted.

"Well, it's my favorite hotel."

"Come on guys, it's not like we have a short supply of money." Red said.

"But our pact?" Ash said.

"Well maybe we can let this one slide to celebrate you guys wining your first trial." Serena said.

Ash, Gary, and Moon all took deep breaths.

"Well, why not." Moon said.

"Good thing I picked up some more gold from the city before leaving." Gary said.

Nebby came out of his bag and looked at the island.

"Neb!" He shouted as he flew around the boat.

"Nebby get back here! Get in the bag!" Lillie shouted as Nebby swam too close to the water and hit a wave.

"Nebby!" Lillie shouted as the small pokemon began to sink, unable to swim.

Red saw this and quickly jumped in.

"Red what are you doing!" Moon shouted.

"He's definitely your little brother Ash." Serena said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ash asked in a playful manner.

Serena giggled.

"Meaning you're probably the kind of guy who would jump off the Lumoise prism tower to get your pokemon if you saw them fall off." Serena said hugging his arm.

"I couldn't just let pikachu fall." Ash said rubbing Pikachu's head.

Lillie saw Red come back up with Wimpod in front of him and Nebby in his arms.

She looked relieved as Ash and Gary helped Red get back up.

"Oh thank you so much Red." Lillie said as she took Nebby from him, the small pokemon coughing up some water.

"You scared me half to death Nebby!" She said in a serious tone.

After Nebby got back in his bag, Lillie looked back at Red who was soaking wet. She blushed a little, thinking about how he just jumped off the boat to rescue Nebby.

As the sun continued to set the ferry landed at Heaheacity.

The city was slightly bigger than Hau'oli city, but was just as mixed with trees around it and grass.

A large piece of land was connected to the east side separated by a narrow land bright with a small grassy mountain on it and a lighthouse by another town.

The city seemed to be built along side the ocean with the water near the street edges in some areas.

"Wow, this place is even nicer than Hau'oli city." Ash said as they walked around.

"Woah." Hau said as he and the others saw a large white and blue hotel at the end of one road.

"Is that the Hotel!" Serena asked.

"What , no that's the Tide Song Hotel." Lillie said before she lead them through the cit and across a bridge to a large lagoon surrounded by rocks with a massive beautiful beach. Built beside the beach was the biggest hotel most of them had ever seen. It was orange and dark brown with over sixty floors and a massive pent house on top.

There were four pools of water near the main entrance with bridges over them and marble flooring leading to the hotel.

"Is this a Hotel or a castle!?" Gary shouted.

As they went to the door they saw two valets.

"Welcome to the Hano grand resort." One said holding his hand out.

Moon and Gary looked at them.

"You want a tip? For greeting us?"

"Hey I'm trying to pay for college."

"You're in college?" The other one said as the first one motioned him to stop.

"Well what he means is I'm going to be in college soon and." The first one said before seeing they had already gone inside.

The hotel lobby was massive, several pools of crystal clear water with artificial waterfalls attached to them.

The lobby was the same color as the exterior with several glass waterfalls and couches, many wealthy looking guests hanging around with well groomed pokemon.

Lillie approached the main desk.

"I have a reservation." She said handing them her form.

The woman behind the desk verified it.

"Yes, this checks out. Welcome to the Hano Grand resort." She said handing Lillie three room keys.

"Alright here's a key to the boys' room, a key to the girls' room, and I sort of."

"Got yourself a suite." Moon said as Lillie sweat dropped.

"Oh what it must be like to be rich." Gary said.

"Is it fair for us to say that since Daizyujin gave us all that gold?" Ash asked.

"I say we go change into our bathing suits and check out the pool, I bet it's huge!" Hau said.

"Sounds good to me." Red said.

* * *

The group each went to their rooms and put their things away before changing into their bathing suits.

The hotel indoor pool was massive, having two water slides on it and six hot toes around it.

Lillie was laying on a pool chair in a white bikini and Nebby laying beside her.

Moon was in the pool wearing a yellow bikini swimming some laps while Red did the same in a pair of red swim trunks.

Lillie would subtlety look at him as he passed, able to see his upper body when he came up, Wimpod swimming beside him.

Gary's Brionne was also in the pool.

On top of the larger water slide were Serena wearing a pink bikini, Ash in green swim trunks, and Hau in black swim trunks.

"Woah whoa!" Hau shouted as he jumped in and slid down with his arms out.

"Ok you want to go first, or should." Ash started before Serena pushed him down the slide.

She giggled a little, before she felt a hand come up and grab her arm, dragging her down the slide.

She saw Ash finally get her in his arms.

"Nice try!" He said before planting a kiss on her lips before they splashed into the water.

Red got out shaking the water out of his hair before Lillie saw him, seeing his muscular upper body.

"Hey Lillie , come in the pool with us."

Lillie looked back at the pool before Red noticed she looked uncomfortable for some reason.

"I'd, I'd rather not."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Who doesn't like swimming."

"I'd rather not."

Red realized something was bothering her about the pool.

"What about the hot tub?"

"Well, ok." She got up with Nebby in her arms.

The two went to a hot tub where they saw Gary sitting alone, looking not quite so relaxed.

"Hey Gary, mind if we join you?" Red asked.

"Sure." He said in an irritated tone.

"Uh are you ok?" Red asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Red and Lille sat down in the warm water.

"That feels nice." Lillie said.

"Yeah it reminds me of the hot springs back in the dorms." Red said before Gary's face went from irritated to slightly saddened.

"Yeah it does. Gary didn't you spend a lot of time there?" Red said as Gary got up and walked away.

"What's gotten into Gary?" Lillie asked.

"I don't know, but now that you mention it yesterday back in Iki town a girl tried to flirt with him and he seemed to get upset about it too." Red said.

The sat in the tub for a few minutes taking in the warm water, but Red still noticed Lillie seemed a little off.

"You seemed pretty excited about coming here." Red said.

Lillie cracked a smile.

"My family and I use to come here once a year on vacation. I use to love it, my father would be off work, my mom too. We'd spend all of our vacation time together. My parents would even play chicken with my brother and I."

"Sounds fun."

"You said your family use to vacation at the Seafoam islands right?"

"Yeah. I remember one year, it was well, uh, embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? What happened?"

Red looked embarrassed.

"Well, me and Ash were fifteen and it was the time of year where you could surf on there. He talked me into it and we went out. I did pretty good at first, even showed Ash up a bit, unfortunately I got a bit too ambitious and went on a really big wave."

"You wiped out?"

"Big time, but it only got worse. When I came back up and tried to climb onto my board…My trunks had."

Lillie's face turned red as she covered her mouth.

"You were naked." She said trying not to shout.

Red's face turned red.

"I begged Ash to help me find them, and he did. But we couldn't find them, so Ash went back to the hotel and got me another pair."

"How embarrassing." Lillie said.

"Lucky nobody saw me…..Wait a minute, that girl who looked my age with the snorkel, she was smiling and laughing when she came up not to far from me." Red said sounding embarrassed.

Lillie blushed thinking about this story before she had a mischievous idea, and moved herself closer to Red before quickly grabbing the end of his swim trunks.

Red jumped quickly turning to her and grabbing the sides of his trunks.

Lillie laughed a little.

"Very funny Lillie."

"Hey don't forget what happened the day you caught Wimpod." Lillie said as Red blushed a little.

"That was a good day." He said jokingly as she shook her head.

"Lillie, I said earlier you seemed excited to come here. But since we've actually been here, you've seemed a little. Well , upset."

Lille turned her head away before she felt Red grab her shoulder.

"Lillie, I just want to make sure you're ok."

She looked down before sitting back, Nebby noticing this.

* * *

Later that night Red was in the boys room with Moon and Serena joining them.

"So have you found any contests on the island yet?" Ash asked Serena as the two snuggled together on his bed.

"Two actually, one in Royal Avenue and another in Konikoni city."

"So you'll have two chances, that's great, plus plenty of time to prepare." Ash said.

Red was a bit worried about the way Lillie was acting around the pool.

He looked over at Gary, Hau, and Lillie who were playing a game of flip cup with some beer Gary bought.

"Dam it!" Moon shouted as she was the last one to not have her cup flipped.

"Hey have any of you seen Lillie since we left the pool?"

"No." Gary said as he quickly chugged a bit of beer before trying to flip his cup.

Gary left the room and went down to Lillie's suite on the next floor.

"Lillie." He said knocking on her door. There was no response.

"Lillie are you in there, nobody's seen you since the pool and." He said before the door slowly opened.

Red came inside and saw Nebby with a very worried look on his face.

"Nebby!" He said.

"Nebby what's wrong? Where's Lillie?" Red asked as he shut the door.

"Who's there!?" He hear Lillie shout, her voice sounding slurred.

Red saw Lillie in her normal white dress looking like it wasn't put on right. She looked a little dizzy but with a goofy expression as she struggled to stay standing.

"Lillie are you ok?"

"Ohhhhh Red, it's you, what are you doing here hot stuff." She said in a slurred fashion as she struggled to walk over to him.

Red catching her in his arms as she almost fell down.

"Oh you're so strong." She said feeling his arms

"Lillie what did you do?" he said before he saw Nebby pointing at the coffee table.

Red's eyes widened as he saw a bottle of liquor from the room fridge half gone and some cups on their sides.

"Lillie have you been drinking a lot?"

"Oh a little gin and tonic, ok maybe a lot. You know how it is." She said smiling.

"Lillie something's clearly bothering you. Let me help you."

She looked very upset now.

"Bothering me, like what how I wanted to come here so I could recapture the last bit of happiness and love from my family only to realize I was wrong. It's ok, the alcohol makes me feel better about the fact that my father's dead, my mother never loved me, and my brother is gone." Lillie said looking like she was about to come to tears.

Red hugged her tightly.

"Why did Gladion go? Why did my big brother leave me! I thought he cared about me! Gladion why did you go! Big brother!" Lillie shouted as Red picked her up and carried her over to her bed.

"It's ok Lillie, why don't you get some rest." Red said as he carried her over in his arms.

Lillie turned back to Red looking at him in a different way.

"Ohh Red, you're just the best guy a girl could ask for, you're so king, caring, and hot, so hot. I want you." She said pressing her lips against his, catching Red completely off guard.

His face turned red but he quickly pulled away.

"Lillie no. You need to get some rest." He said as he laid her down.

Lillie got up.

"No, what I need is you." She said as she whipped her dress off, revealing her white bra and panties.

Red now shook blushing as Lillie beckoned him over.

"Let's do it, let's make love." She said grabbing his shoulders trying to kiss him.

Red grit his teeth before grabbing Lillie's arms and stopping her.

"Lillie, no, just no. You're drunk, I'm not taking advantage of you. I care too much about you." He said as she began to tear up.

Lillie hugged Red tightly.

"Please , don't leave me too!" She shouted.

"Lillie I'm not going anywhere."

A few minutes later Lillie was fast asleep resting beside Red who was in the bed with her, Nebby sleeping on the pillow beside them.

Charmeleon was curled up on the foot of the bed fast asleep as Red had Lillie's arms around him.

He looked down at her , stroking the back of her head.

"Oh Lillie, this isn't you, this isn't the girl I adore." He said.

Elsewhere three figures waited outside the city.

"They're here my prince."

"Good, you both know the plan."

"Of course."

"Good, then tomorrow we end the Zyurangers."

* * *

The following morning Red woke up and saw Lillie holding her head.

"Morning Lillie." He said in a soft tone.

"Ohh my head, my head is in pieces." She said before she felt something else.

Lillie got up and sprinted over to the bathroom, Red hearing her vomit into the toilet.

Charmeleon was still fast asleep , but Nebby woke up with a concerned look.

Red and Nebby went over to the bathroom and saw Lillie vomiting.

He knelt down beside her, rubbing her back.

"Ohhhh , I'll never touch alcohol again." Lillie moaned as she wiped the vomit off her mouth with a rag.

She turned around to see Red standing there.

"Are you doing alright?"

"No." Lillie said as Red helped her up.

Lillie saw she was still in her underwear and blushed.

"Red, last night, what I did."

"It's fine Lillie you were drunk."

She looked very nervous.

"We didn't, uhhhh."

"Lillie you can check the sheets, we didn't do anything."

Lillie hugged him.

"Thank you, I'd never forgive myself if I lost my virginity in such a way."

"Lillie, you said things last night, about your family."

Lillie looked nervous.

"I was , just drink."

"Are you sure?" She uncomfortably nodded.

Red went to get Lillie some water.

They met the others down in the lobby for some breakfast.

Lillie sat down with Red placing some black coffee and bananas in front of her.

"Thanks." She said.

"I can't believe Lillie got drunk and we missed it." Moon said.

"I know." Serena said.

"So what's the plan for today?" Hau asked.

"As soon as we're ready we head out and." Gary started before they heard someone on tv.

"First Hau'oli city, now it seems Akala city has fallen victim to attack as strange men are attacking citizens downtown with police unable to do much."

The group watched with interest as they saw Skull grunts attacking the downtown area.

"Well they're not being subtle this time." Moon said.

"We better get down there." Ash said.

Red turned to Lillie.

"We'll be back." Red said as they quickly left, Lillie looking concerned.

Two police officers were beaten senseless by a group of skull grunts while a few more were blasted and shot at by three other officers and two Magnamite.

Several more skull grunts leapt over them as they mauled the five mercilessly.

Several people and pokemon ran in here before a series of bursts that shattered a few of the grunts.

Several people saw the Zyurangers rush up with their pokemon beside them.

"Just skull grunts, something must be up." Red said.

"Maybe the monsters have wised up." Gary said as he drew his lances and made his double lance, running forward, using his weapon to counter strike three of the grunts, shattering them. Knocking their strikes aside before smashing them into pieces. As he did this, Brionne unleashed bubble beam into another three before launching herself through them with aqua jet.

Serena leapt up firing multiple energy arrows into three skull grunts, causing them to shatter as Vulpix saw another three come at her.

"Pix!" She shouted , blasting them with a powerful Aurora beam that shattered the grunts.

Dartrix flew over five grunts, pelting them with Razor leaves as Hau moved up smashing the first one apart with a powerful strike.

Another came forward , Hau smashed his axe through its arm and body. He then kicked another one's arm aside before slashing it apart from the chest.

The next two were smashed apart as Moon came forward , delivering two powerful slashes with her daggers, shattering them.

Torracat ran under her legs , leaping into another two as she furiously scratched them.

Ash smashed apart grunt after grunt with his claws and the Dragon dagger, Pikachu joining him with Iron tail.

"Char!" Charmeleon shouted as he blasted three grunts apart with flame burst as Red leapt over him, his sword in one hand and his short sword in the other.

He slashed one clean apart with one strike before cutting another's left arm off with his dagger, finishing it off with a kick.

He came forward with a cross strike , destroying a third before he was hit by an energy blast and knocked back.

The other Zyurangers were also hit and knocked back.

Red looked up in horror as he saw three Gorma approaching them.

Two of the Gorma were larger than usual, one bing a demonic looking Fearow-human hybrid. The other a sadistic Alolan raticate hybrid.

The on in the middle was about their size with black skeleton armor over his body and a demonic skeleton like helmet over his face.

In his left hand was a black and red bone sword.

"Hmp, so you're the Zyurangers, I must say, I'm not impressed." The skeleton armored one said.

Lillie was very afraid for Red as she saw him on tv.

"You six have caused the Gorma tribe much grief over the last year. Now I have come to succeed where the triumvirate has failed." He said in a very mild manned tone.

"Who are you?" Red asked.

"I am the heir to the Gorma tribe, I am Prince Junior."

"Nice name." Gary said in a mocking tone.

"Fearrok, kill him."

"At once my prince."

The Fearow Gorma leapt off the ground, flying through the air as he snatched Gary in his beak, also snatching Hau , Moon, and their pokemon in his talons.

"Raticas, the others."

"With pleasure."

The raticate sprinted forward knocking Serena and Vulpix to the ground as he snatched them both in his tail, running off.

"Serena!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu sprinted after them.

Red and Charmeleon stood ready to fight Prince Junior.

"You are beneath me."

"Prove it." Red said.

Junior raised his sword as he and Red charged at each other.

Junior knocked away each flame blast with his sword before reaching Red. The two exchanged blades in several fast and powerful strikes, as hard as Red tried, Junior was able to block both of his blades, each strike moving fast and agile.

Junior locked blades with Red as he brought his head closer.

"Die." He said before forcing Red back and slashing across his chest and kicking him back.

Red shook his head as he raised his blades again.

"Persistence, at least you're making it interesting."

* * *

Elsewhere Fearrok dropped Gary and the others as several local people ran off in fear.

Fearrok flew down and slashed all three Zyurangers with his wings and talons, also knocking their pokemon down.

As they tried to get up, he flew back down , his wings turned to metal as he knocked them all aside , their pokemon grunting as they laid on the ground.

Gary grunted angrily as he drew his lances, and readied himself to redirect Fearrok's attack with Hau and Moon behind him, their weapons raised.

"Try us this time" Gary said as Fearrok flew over them , beyond their reach, pelting them with metal feathers that hit them hard.

Gary grunted as he tried to leap up with his enhanced abilities, but Fearrok flew too high and came down, knocking Gary back into the ground.

Fearrok pelted Hau and Moon again before flying into all three Zyurangers again.

The three struggled to get back up.

"Time to die Zyurangers." Fearrok said as he came down , shaking the ground with his beak.

"Ranger gun!" Gary shouted as the three drew their guns and fired.

Fearrok's wings turned metal as he deflected the blasts with the outside of his wings and hit the three with drill run.

"Ahhh!" They shouted in pain as bursts went around their armor.

They landed on the ground unarmored and injured, blood coming out of their mouths.

Fearrok flew back up as they struggled to their feet.

"We're not going to beat him. We need to run." Moon said as they returned their pokemon and ran inside a building.

"You can run but you can't hide Zyurangers."

* * *

Serena and Vulpix were still being dragged by Raticas before she drew her dagger and sliced his tail, making him drop her.

Serena tried to get up but Raticas leapt onto her before she was able to avoid him.

He clawed her relentlessly and gnawed on her armor hard.

She was forced to the ground as he continued before Ash leapt into Raticas, kicking him off Serena.

"Serena!" Ash shouted as he helped her up, Pikachu doing the same with Vulpix.

Raticas faced the two before he raised his arm.

"When the mess with the rat." He said as two more Gorma monsters appeared from his arms, two smaller Rattata gorma.

"You get the pack!"

The threes' eyes glowed red as they blasted the four who grunted.

Ash leapt forward, kicking Raticas back before quickly slashing his arms as the came forward before punching his face three times, Pikachu leaping over him as he smashed Raticas's head with Iron tail.

Serena did her best to avoid the two Rattata monsters and hit them back, Vulpix blasting them with Aurora beam.

They grunted before unleashing blasts into Serena and Vulpix, making them grunt and stumble before they leapt into them mauling them.

"Ash!" She shouted.

"Pix!"

Ash and Pikachu slashed Raticas back with his cross slash before they saw Serena being mauled.

Serena!" Ash shouted as Pikachu blasted the two with electricity, Ash unleashing a blast of Dragon energy, the two attacks knocking the Rattata Gorma off them.

Serena was unarmored by the Rattatas' attacks.

She was on the ground with her cloths torn up and blood coming out of her mouth, Vulpix bloodied too.

Ash quickly picked Serena up in his arms, Pikachu putting Vulpix on his back.

"We need to get them out of here."

* * *

Lillie saw Red get blasted by Junior again and hurled back.

"Red!" She shouted.

Charmeleon tried to claw Junior only to be slashed twice and blasted back.

"Charmeleon!" Red shouted as he saw his pokemon on the ground wounded.

"Ahhhh!" Red shouted as he leapt into Prince Junior, kicking his arm and making him move back.

Red caught Junior's sword with his blades before ducking under his next strike and kicking his sword arm aside.

He slashed Junior's other arm with his sword before stabbing his abdomen with his short sword.

Junior grunted angrily as he came at Red again, Red blocking Junior's blade as he pushed back unleashing three quick strikes before slashing across Junior's chest with his sword,

Junior caught Red's off and and slashed across his chest before tossing him back with his enhanced strength. Red dropping his short sword.

As Red got up, Junior unleashed a blast from his sword into Red's chest making him stumble backwards before he ran forward knocking his sword aside with his own before slashing Red twice.

"Huaaaaa!" He shouted, slashing Red a third time, Red landing on the ground unarmored and injured beside Charmeleon.

"Hmp, nothing too it." Prince Junior said as Red grit his teeth.

He tried to get to his feet as Junior raised his blade.

"Don't worry, it won't take long." Junior said before they both heard something.

"What?" Junior said as he turned to see a car smash into him, carrying him into the side of a building.

The car door opened as Lillie ran out.

"Red!" She shouted as she sprinted over to him.

"Lillie, what are you doing here?" He said as she helped him up and returned Charmeleon.

"Getting you out of here!" She shouted as she put Red's arm around her shoulders and carried him away as quick as she could.

Junior shoved the car front away from him, grunting.

"Who the hell?" He asked before he saw Lillie helping Red away.

He was about to go after them when he saw Lillie's face.

He stared for a moment before realizing they were out of his sight.

"What? Why did I just freeze up? I need to find them!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Things are looking grim for the Zyurangers,_

 _Prince Junior means business,_

 _As for the others things, Red is not the kind of person to take advantage of a drunk girl, even one he wants to be with,_

 _I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest , or ask(VIA PM)_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The new Guardian rises part 2

* * *

Red and Lillie were hiding out inside a building with Red still injured.

Lillie saw his injuries with concern.

She looked around and saw a medical box on the wall before opening it up and taking out the contents.

"How bad are you feeling?" Lillie asked.

"Pretty bad." Red said as Lillie took the ointment from the container before seeing it was out of wrappings.

"Perfect." She said before ripping off parts of her dress.

Red was surprised as he saw her put the ointment on them and wrap the pieces around his injuries.

"I thought that was one of your favorite dresses."

"It's just a dress. I can buy another one." Lillie said as she finished wrapping the makeshift bandage around his arm.

Red had also let Charmeleon out who was groaning from the wounds on his stomach.

Lillie took out some hyper potion from Red's bag and applied it by hand to Charmeleon, Red noticing she didn't hesitate doing it.

She saw him smile a little.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You don't seem afraid, touching Charmeleon like that."

Lillie looked back at what she was doing, not even realizing it.

Despite this realization, she didn't stop.

"I can't believe you actually did that Lillie, drive that car into him."

"Well you looked like you were in a lot of danger, the others weren't coming." She said nervously.

"It was awesome, you saved my life, and Charmeleon's."

"But for how long, those monsters are still looking for us." Lillie said.

She heard moaning as a police officer and a civilian carried a very wounded police officer down the hall.

Lillie peeked her head out in horror to see the hallway was filled with hurt people and pokemon with a few medical personal looking over them and a pair of police officers at the end with a Magneton guarding the entrance way.

Red grunted as he got up and looked out the window.

He saw the people and pokemon in the streets getting attacked by groups of skull grunts with Prince Junior leading them.

He walked through any police officers who tried to come at him, their bullets deflecting off his armor.

He saw the people on the streets, saw their cries of terror and pain. Red gripped his teeth and tightened his grip before taking out his dino buckler.

Lillie turned and saw him.

"What are doing?"

"Going out there to stop him."

"Red you're injured."

"I'm a Zyuranger, it's my duty to protect innocent people and pokemon."

"Red you couldn't beat him when you were at full strength, what chance do you have now?"

"It doesn't matter, he's going on a warpath out there." Red said as he tried to walk out, Lillie quickly snatching his Dino buckler.

"You can't go out there!"

Red gave a serious look.

"Fine , I'll fight him without my armor." He said before Lillie grabbed him.

"Red I won't let you get yourself killed!"

Lillie sat him back down with a sincere look on her face, holding his hand.

"If I can't fight, I should try and find the others." Red said.

"How are you going to find them?" Lillie asked.

"Daizyujin, do you know where they are?"

" _Yes, don't fear, I'll lead the others too you."_ Daizyujin said.

* * *

Elsewhere a group of people and pokemon were being pursued by several skull grunts.

As the people passed, several pieces of building fragments fell down onto the first two , shattering them into bone fragments.

The other three looked confused before Hau jumped out and punched him three times across his body , shattering the skull grunt.

Moon jumped out at the second one, kicking him twice, and causing his head to come off.

Gary caught the third one's arm and hurled him into a wall , shattering him.

"Hide!" Hau shouted as he saw Fearrok soaring over them.

The three quickly went back inside as the flying Gorma scanned the streets below him.

He saw a few people and pokemon scurrying around.

He considered going down to get them, but realized he had more important prey to pursue.

Moon let out a breath of relief when she saw him pass.

"We're safe…..For now."

"We got our asses handed to us by that Gorma, and our pokemon are still hurt." Gary said laying back against the wall.

"We dan't give up guys, we've been through tough times before." Hau said.

"Well then, how would you suggest we beat him, cheer we'll never give up and run out there. Somehow the second time we do better for no reason." Gary said.

"Gary shut up, Hau's right, that kind of thinking isn't getting us anywhere." Moon said.

"Well what do you suggest?" Gary asked.

"Well, if we found the others we'd stand a better chance." Hau said.

"How do we find them though?" Gary asked.

" _I can help you."_ Daizyujin said.

"Daizyujin! So good to hear you."

" _I can lead you to Red."_

"Ok we should use the buildings as cover, Fearrok is still out there."

* * *

Elsewhere Ash slashed through three skull grunts one after another with his claws , the three shattering.

Pikachu blasted another two with Thunderbolt , causing them to shatter.

Ash was still armored up as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder He was breathing deeply with a massive pile of shattered skull grunt bones lay around them with some terrified people and pokemon glad he had stopped them.

Ash and Pikachu entered a nearby damaged building where Serena and her Vulpix were resting, both still injured.

Ash knelt down in from of her.

"How many were there?"

"Twenty one, now just a pile of bones."

"Nice job."

"Feeling any better?"

"Not really."

"Pika , Pikachu?" Pikachu asked Vulpix who was in Serena's lap, breathing deeply.

"Any sign of the others yet?" Serena asked.

"None, things have gone to hell here."

"Ash you're the strongest of us, you can beat one of those monsters on your own. Don't worry about me and Vulpix." Serena said.

Ash removed his helmet before put his hand on her cheek, careful not to have his claws touch her.

"Serena, I'm not leaving you." He said before giving her a passionate kiss.

Pikachu was also beside Vulpix, nudging his head against her's trying to comfort Vulpix, who hid her head away so he couldn't see her blush.

"Well I'm not doing much good laying here." Serena said as she slowly got up.

"Let's find the others."

" _I know where Red is."_ Daizyujin said.

* * *

Elsewhere Gary, Hau, and Moon were carefully moving from building to building and behind various palm trees.

Moon saw several hurt people and pokemon on the streets, a few skull grunts harassing them as the police trying to fend them off.

As much as Moon wanted to help them, she knew it was more important to find the others.

"Oh shit!" Gary shouted as he saw Fearrok fly down at them.

The three quickly scattered, Fearrok flying at Hau, who ran behind a tree, only for Fearrok to slice through it.

However, when he looked around Hau was gone.

Gary sprinted with Fearrok swooping down at him.

He dropped to the ground , Fearrok nearly hitting him as he flew back up.

He saw a building to run into , but also noticed a little girl hiding under a damaged building with a piece of loose rubble shaking over her.

He turned to see Fearrok coming back at him.

"Oh come on." Gary said before he sprinted over and scooped the girl up in his arms.

The debris nearly fell on them, but ended up hitting Fearrok instead as Gary ran inside the building.

Elsewhere inside another building, a group of people were hiding as two skull grunts beat at the door.

The door burst open, the people terrified as they saw the skull grunts. Their bones layered over their skin and bodies like armor.

A few people closed their eyes before someone else jumped out.

This person grabbed the first skull grunt and picked them up off the ground, hurling the grunt through a wall before they shattered.

The other turned as this same person punched their arm through the grunt, shattering the grunt.

Moon was about to go into that building , when she saw none other than Ilima pop his head out before going back inside.

"Ilima?"

"Moon run!" Hau shouted as Fearrok flew down, Moon sprinting away as fast as she could.

* * *

Elsewhere Ash hurled a Skull grunt into a palm tree, shattering him.

Several more came around him and Pikachu.

Serena and Vulpix were slowly moving to help when a grunt came at them.

Despite her injuries , Serena was able to avoid his strikes, Vulpix grunting as she let out an icy wind into the grunt, making him slow before Serena clasped her hands and hit him , shattering the grunt.

Ash slashed another two grunts apart with his arm blades before he was hit from the side by something else.

Ash was knocked to the ground by one of the Rattata gorma who was trying to maul him.

"Ash!" Serena shouted as two another two grunts tried to back the monster up.

Serena swiped her leg under one's , knocking him down as Vulpix blasted him with Aurora beam.

Pikachu shattered the other one with Iron tail.

Ash finally got his left hand's claws into the Rattata's face, making him move back before Ash delivered three fast punches to the Gorma's body and then kicked his head.

The Gorma looked like he spasmed when he moved back.

Ash drew the dragon dagger as his armor surged with dragon energy.

He sprinted forward, slashing the Gorma twice in an X fashion before the dagger glowed and he unleashed a blast, shattering the Gorma rattata.

The second Rattata appeared , running at Ash from behind.

"Ash!" Serena shouted as she reached down and took out her buckler.

"Go dino buckler!" She shouted as the pink armor formed over her.

Serena quickly formed her Bow before unleashing three energy arrows into the Gorma's side, Ash turned to see it swerve to the side.

Ash delivered a powerful kick to the Gorma's head before forming a ball of Dragon energy in his hand.

"Hyaaaa!" Ash shouted as unleashed it into the Gorma, shattering it.

Serena grunted as she held her side.

Ash coming over to her.

"Are you alight?"

"I'm fine, let's get to the others."

* * *

Back in the building Red and Lillie were in, Lillie was applying the last of the medical ointment to Red's abdomen.

She blushed a little.

Red was looking down at her before Charmeleon looked at him in a certain way, nudging his head over at Lillie.

"Lillie, I know this isn't exactly the best time, but." He started as Lillie continued blushing, looking at Red in a hopeful manner.

"Yes?"

"We've known each other for so long, I still remember what you said last night, about your family. I know something happened to your brother Gladion, but you still won't tell me what?"

Lillie looked uncomfortable.

"Then you say your dad is dead and your mom never loved you. Lillie, the pain of your past is clearly affecting you now."

She lowered her head.

"Do you know why I have so much money?"

"No."

"My father founded the Aether Corporation."

"Aether corporation, the Aether Corporation, the multi billion dollar pokemon medical research company. They revolutionized the way pokemon medicine is developed around the world." Red said in disbelief.

Lillie nodded.

"My father Mohn was one of the youngest pokemon doctors in the world. He became a doctor at age fifteen."

"Fifteen!"

Lillie smiled.

"He was a protégée. I remember how much he loved pokemon , I saw lots of pictures of him as a kid. Always being around pokemon. They were his life. At age twenty one he was a world renowned doctor and met my mother, Lusamine. She was an aspiring business woman. Together they founded Aether and with my father running the research, my mother ran the business side. Eventually they had my brother Gladion, then me."

"With your parents running such a big company you must not have seen them that much."

Lillie smiled a little and shook her head.

"That's only half true, despite how busy my dad was, he tried his best to make time for us. He loved me and Gladion so much. My mother, well, she was a different story." Lillie said, her expression changing.

"My mother never thought about me and Gladion, at least never in a positive way. She was always so cold, never seeming happy. She also did everything in her power to make me like her. She locked me in my room six hours every day to do nothing but study. Gladion would sometimes sneak me out so we could have fun. She would also never let me eat anything sweet or bad for me. She would force me to eat a specifically planned diet, and not a lot of it, saying she wouldn't let me get fat. I remember how disgusting the food was, how hungry I would get. Gladion, oh Gladion, he wouldn't have any of it, he would sneak in real food to me some nights."

"How could your father let her do that?"

"He did his best, whenever he could. That is until, my eleventh birthday." Lillie said sounding very painned.

"What happened?"

"My mom made him go to an island to do some research. He said he wanted to be here for my birthday, but she forced him. I waited all night for him to come back, he never did. The next day Winston told me…..He was killed by wild pokemon" Lillie said tearing up.

"Lillie, that's why you were afraid of pokemon."

She nodded.

"I'll never know what my father saw in my mother, she was a cold cruel woman. After my father passed, there was no one to hold her back. She got even stricter and colder with me and Gladion. I felt like I was in prison. Gladion still tried to sneak me out of study sessions, and extra food, until one night my mother caught him. He was , punished."

"Punished?"

Lillie looked disgusted.

"She had one of the butlers beat him with a belt, Gladion wasn't having any of it, so he beat the crap out of the butler. My mother had him tried to a chair and whipped again."

"Oh my God."

"Gladion and I grew to hate our mother, one day he told me we should leave with Winston."

"How are you connected to Winston?"

"He was a close friend of our father and one of the company heads. He was like an uncle too us. He didn't like the way our mother was treating us, but couldn't do anything. We asked Winston to take us away, but our mother found out. After she did, she just left, but she took Gladion with her…..I haven't seen either of them since I was thirteen years old."

"Lillie." Red said.

"Winston became my legal guardian and had looked after me since. As much as I was glad to see my mother gone, Gladion." She said before Red hugged her, Lillie tearing up.

"I want my brother back." She said.

"Red." They heard before the rest of the group came into sight.

"Guys." Red said as they came over.

"Looks like, Daizyujin was right. Now we're all here." Gary said as he sat down.

"So what's the plan?" Moon asked.

"Well we can't just go at those Gorma again. We need a plan." Red said.

"Well our Gorma was flying a lot, we were never able to land a hit." Gary said.

"He could turn his wings metal and launch metal feathers at us." Moon said.

"Our Gorma could make duplicates of himself." Serena said.

"Mine was a really good swordsmen, despite my best efforts I couldn't match him." Red said.

The group thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute, Gary, Hau , Moon, you said your Gorma kept flying. Did he ever reveal his wing's underside?" Lillie asked.

"No." Hau said in interest.

"If we got him on the ground, he wouldn't fight as well." Gary said.

"His wing's undersides must be weak." Moon said.

"Serena how did your Gorma make his duplicates?" Red asked.

"He raised his arms."

"Could it be possible something under his arms made them, and if you hit them there." Red said.

"Red, what was his name again?" Ash asked.

"Junior, Prince Junior."

"I remember him, when I was in the Gorma, he wanted Seir to train him. He was a really good swordsman, but wanted Seir to teach him how to fight. Seir trained him a little, but stopped after I left I think."

"He's not as good of a hand to hand fighter." Red said in interest.

They continued talking for a while.

Elsewhere the two Gorma met back with Prince Junior with a few skull grunts.

"Still no sign of them my prince." Fearrok said.

"Keep looking!" Prince Junior shouted before a series of bursts hit the area around them, shattering the skull grunts before the Gorma turned to see the six Zyurangers approaching them.

"Prince Junior! I hear you were looking for us" Red said.

Lillie was watching from a safe location.

Junior raised his sword.

"Kill them all!"

Fearrok flew at Gary, Hau, and Moon, who dropped to the ground avoiding him.

He flew back, unleashing metal feathers into them and flying through them.

"No you don't!" Gary shouted as he leapt up incredibly high with Moon beside him, the two drawing their ranger swords and slashing the inside of Fearrok's wings.

"Awwrk!" Fearrok squealed in pain before he fell down, landing hard on the ground.

He turned to see Moon with her daggers drawn.

He tried to unleash feathers into her, but Moon quickly kicked the inside of his left wing before slashing the inside of the other.

His wings moved back as Hau came in delivering a powerful kick to his head before smashing his Axe across his chest, then his beak.

As Fearrok turned , Gary was waiting for him, catching the Gorma with his double ended lance and flipping him over before slashing him.

"Not so tough on the ground are you!"

Raticas came at Ash only to be hit by a blast of Ash's dragon energy.

He raised his arms and tried to form his duplicates, but Serena leapt up with her bow, firing two arrows into his arm pits.

"Yahh!" Raticas shouted in pain before Serena landed, and avoided to of his strikes before kicking his head and slamming her bow across his head.

Ash leapt over her, Serena grabbing his hand and helping propel Ash forward.

Ash slashing Raticas across the chest twice before slashing his arms back and came forward , stabbing the dragon dagger into Raticas's mouth.

Red came at Prince Junior who knocked his sword back again and again before kicking his chest and slashing him.

Red stumbled as Charmeleon tried to blast his sword away with Flame burst.

Junior knocked them away before blasting them both.

"If you couldn't beat me before, what makes you think you can do it now?"

Lillie looked more intensely at him.

"Come on Red." She said.

Red felt his connection with Charmeleon as he looked at his Z ring, having an idea.

Red raised his sword.

"Let's see you fight me man to man!" Red shouted as his sword glowed before he hurled it into Junior, forcing the sword out of Junior's hand.

He then touched his Z-Ring, Prince Junior noticing Red and Charmeleon moving in synch.

Red thrusted his arm forward.

"Breakneck Blitz!" Red moved like CHarmeleon, the two oozing with Z power and flew forward, unleashing a series of lightning fast strikes in synch together on Junior who was overwhelmed before being hurled back.

He grunted as he saw the Zyurangers formed over him.

"Dam you!"

"Prince!" Fearrok shouted as he and Raticas came over him.

"We'll make them pay." Raticas shouted as he took out an enlargement bomb and pulled the pin before throwing it on the ground.

Raticas and Fearrok both grew massive after the explosion.

"Let's go Daizyujin!" Red shouted as the ground shook, the five Guardian beasts come out and forming Daizyujin.

Ash played the Dragon Dagger, Dragon Caesar roaring as he rose up from the water and came out beside Daizyujin with Ash on his head.

"Let's make this more interesting." Junior said as he revealed a red gemstone and unleashing a blast into his two Gorma.

"What?" Red said as they saw the two monsters screaming in pain, a shroud forming over them before they were forced together.

"What's he doing?" Ash asked before they saw in horror, the two Gorma monster had formed into one bigger Gorma monster that looked like a sick fusion of the two.

"Oh that's not good." Gary said as the Chimera monster spread his wings then pelted Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar with wings, Daizyujin taking a second pelting in his chest.

The two tried to come forward, but the Chimera flew through the air, slashing them both several times, Daizyujin being hit more before the Chimera pelted them with more feathers and a drill run, the two great guardians being knocked to the ground and the Zyurangers being knocked around.

"Daizyujin are you ok!?" Red asked.

" _I, I will continue fighting."_ Daizyujin said before the Chimera landed and raised his arms, two smaller Chimera forming beside him.

"Oh no!" Serena shouted as the three unleashed a triple blast at Dragon Caesar.

"Ash!" Serena shouted before Daizyujin sprinted over and took the blast, the Zyurangers shaking as Daizyujin grunted as bursts continued to his chest before he fell down.

"Guys!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"Grauu!" Dragon Caesar roared.

Prince Junior grinned as Daizyujin split up back into the five Guardian beasts, Tyrantrum and Aerodactyl looking very hurt.

Red and Serena got up, the people looking very afraid and Lillie running over.

"Guys!"

"Now what?" Serena asked.

Dragon Caesar roared as he faced the three Gorma.

Bastiodon , Arcanine, and Mamoswine, however, still looked ready to fight. Their Zyurangers were with them as they ran over to Dragon Caesar.

Ash noticed his Dagger was glowing as the three got closer.

Hau, Gary, and Moon noticed the same of their Dino crystals.

"What's going on?" Hau asked.

Dragon Caesar looked at the three Guardian beasts as they came around him.

Ash and the others felt a familiar feeling as when Daizyujin would form.

Arcanine and Bastiodon came up like they normally did for Daizyujin, Mamoswine doing the same.

Ash saw and felt Dragon Caesar move on top of them before his body shifted, Mamoswine coming around his back.

Ash, Gary, Hau, and Moon found themselves inside a cockpit like Daizyujin's.

Red, Serena, and Lillie saw in a amazement as a new Guardian formed. Having Dragon Caesar's body with a golden child around his chest. Mamoswine's arm forms as arms, Arcanine and Bastiodon for legs. Dragon Caesar's head became like a helmet with a new face formed under it.

The Chimera looked a little afraid as Junior did the same.

"What? What is that!?"

"Dragon Caesar can combine!" Serena shouted.

"Alright!" Red shouted.

"Who is this?" Ash asked.

" _I am Gouryuuzin Dragonmission! I have come to end this violence!"_

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Gary shouted as Gouryuuzin came forward, the two smaller Chimera coming forward before Gouryuuzin knocked the first one aside with his right forearm and punched the second one back.

The Chimera tried to fly into Gouryuuzin, but he grabbed the Gorma's wings and hurled him into the ground.

The Chimera got up only to have Gouryuuzin knock his left wing aside and punch his head.

The Chimera stumbled before Gouryuuzin blocked one of the other's slash with his right forearm and kicked him back before smashing his shoulder into the other one.

The three Chimera formed up and tried to blast Gouryuuzin, but he raised his arms up as the Golden shield lit up, the blasts having no effect.

"Heatwave!" Ash shouted as the fin on top of Gouryuuzin's head glowed and he unleashed a wave of dragon and fire energy into all three Gorma, destroying the smaller Chimera and knocking the third one back.

The people on the ground began to cheer in excitement, Red, Serena, and Lillie joining them.

"Let's finish this." Ash said as a massive lance made of a similar design to the Dinosaur Horn God Sword formed in Gouryuuzin's hands.

"Concussive Dragonstrike!" The four Zyurangers shouted as Gouryuuzin raised his lance, a bolt of green lightning striking it.

The Chimera tried to fly into Gouryuuzin who stabbed the lance straight through the Gorma, the lance coming out the other side of his body.

"No!" Junior shouted as his Gorma monster's blood poured out before he fell down and exploded.

Gouryuuzin stood tall.

"We got him!" Ash shouted as the four high five each other.

On the ground Tyrantrum and Aerodactyl got up , happy to see Gouryuuzin.

Junior was about to leave when he saw Lillie again.

He looked at Lillie as she looked at him.

The two staring at each other for almost a minute, neither able to shake a feeling.

Red got in front of Lillie with his sword held out.

"Hmp, it appears my strategy didn't work. I'll have to adjust it for next time." Junior said as he turned and walked off vanishing.

The Zyurangers formed up as they saw Gouryuuzin over them.

" _Zyurangers, the time has come where you may need my help as well. When you are in desperate need , do not be afraid to call upon me."_ Gouryuuzin said.

The Zyurangers were excited about the rise of their new Guardian.

Lillie, was still thinking about Junior, someone about him.

* * *

Back in the Gorma Palace, the triumvirate talking with a pair of Gorma monsters before the saw Junior walk in alone.

"Well if it isn't the triumphant prince. Congratulations on awakening Gouryuuzin." Otrin said in a mocking tone.

"I thought you were going to show us the way it was done?" Plumeria asked in a similar tone.

"Fuck off! I got closer than you imbeciles. I need to think of a new strategy. Until then I assume you'll continue to fail." Junior said as he walked past Seir.

"Your apprentice and I did not fight each other."

"I know, it's why you still live boy."

"He is no longer my target." Seir took interest in this as he turned to him.

"The Tyranoranger, he is mine."

* * *

Later that night, the Zyuranger decided to spend one more night at the Grand Hano resort. The rangers were sleeping like babies after their long day.

All except Red.

Lillie was in her room looking at a picture.

She heard a knock on her door.

Lillie went over and opened it to see Red.

"Red."

"Hey Lillie, I just wanted to check on you."

She smiled a little.

"I'm doing ok." She said before he saw a picture of a young Lillie with Gladion and a large man. The man had blue eyes and blonde hair, resembling both kids, whom he had in his arms.

"Is that Mohn?"

Lillie nodded.

"Yeah, it is." She took a deep breath before putting the picture down.

Lillie hugged right tightly.

"Red, I'm glad. I'm glad I told you about my family. I've kept it in for so long."

Red hugged her back.

"I'm glad I met you Lillie." He said before stroking her hair, looking into her eyes.

"Lillie, I should have told you this a long time ago." Red said taking a deep breath.

Nebby came out of his bag up hearing this.

Lillie's eyes lit up.

"Lillie, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I've always had feelings for you, more than just being friends. But that was a year ago, things have changed. The truth is, I'm in love with you."

Before Red could even finish, Lillie pulled herself in and kissed Red passionately.

"Red, I love you too!" Lillie said before the two continued to kiss.

When they stopped, Lillie's face kept blushing.

"I know last night I was drunk." She said before Red's eyes widened as he saw her slowly undo her dress before she stood in her white bra and panties.

"I'm not now."

"Are you sure about this Lillie, once we go down this road, there's no going back." Red said.

"I know you're the one Red."

She came forward and kissed Red again, moving him onto her bed before laying him onto his back.

Lillie climbed over Red as he pulled off his jacket and shirt, Lillie almost drooling over his tonnes body, seeing some various scars he had gotten since he became a Zyuranger.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you the day I got Wimpod I did get a full shot and fantasized about it for a looong time?" Red asked.

Lillie giggled.

"Well considering I fantasized about you after your story last night I'll say we're even." Lillie said as he came in and kissed him again.

Red rubbed her back and then felt up her tush even with her panties there.

As they continued to kiss, Red felt her long hair brush against the side of his head and her hands slowly move from his chest to his abdomen, then his waist.

He felt her tongue enter his mouth and her hands reach his belt. Lillie took her time, slowly undoing the belt notch by notch before unzipping his flying and feeling up his crotch area.

Red then felt her quickly pull down both his pants and boxers. Lillie's face turning even redder as the last of Red's cloths fell to the floor.

She smiled and put her hand on her face.

"My turn." Red got anxious as he saw her reach behind her back.

Lillie undid her bra and tossed it onto Red's face, Red quickly throwing it to the floor as he saw Lillie's breasts in front of him, and not only for a moment like he did a year ago.

Lillie then got up and sat on his abdomen before getting on her knees with her panties in front of him.

"Would you like the pleasure?" She asked as Red grabbed her panties waistline and slowly pulled them down and then off.

Her nice round butt in his face.

Lillie nearly jumped as she felt him come forward and kiss it.

Her face turned red as she turned around and pushed Red down by his shoulders.

She didn't say anything, she just kissed him again, moving her tongue against his.

Red brought his hands to her chest and gave her breasts a nice gentle squeeze as he felt her feel up his own chest, Lillie moaning in the process.

Red moved his hands from her chest to her back, lower and lower until he reached her rump and gave her a nice long squeeze, Lillie continuing to moan as she began to thrust her lower body forward.

Meanwhile Nebby was watching the two with a lot of intros.

"Nebb."

"I love you Lillie." Red said.

"And I love you Red." Lillie said before they resumed kissing.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the new Guardian wasn't a Zyuranger, though I never said it would be_

 _Gouryuuzin will appear when he is needed, and he will not the last new Guardian_

 _We learned more about Lillie and why she was afraid of pokemon,_

 _Red learned a new trick with his Z-ring,_

 _And yeah that's about it, nothing else big happened..._

 _Red and Lillie are now together officially , you guys and they have waited long enough_

 _as usual since these were both Zyuranger chapters the next few will not be_

 _so until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Guardian

* * *

It was morning and Lillie slowly awoke in Red's arms.

Her face turned red as she remembered their previous night of passion. Lillie's head was still resting on his chest and she slowly raised it up.

Red's eyes opened too when he saw her face over his.

"Morning, boyfriend." Lillie said playfully before she kissed him.

Red smile.

"Morning, girlfriend." He said kissing her back.

Lillie rested her head against his chest again.

"I still can't believe we actually did it, it was so, amazing." Lillie said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Red said rubbing the back of her head. He then noticed Lillie peeking under the covers at him.

"Are you staring at my body?" Red asked as Lillie's face turned Red.

"Well I?"

"It's fine, after last night I think you seeing me naked is not prohibited anymore." Red said as Lillie smiled.

She moved up a little and turned her head to the window.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Lillie asked as Red put his right arm around her stomach and put his left hand on her butt cheeks, squeezing them and feeling them up while Lillie moaned a little in her mouth.

"That's up to you baby, if you want them to know, they know, if you don't I'll keep it a secret."

Lillie smiled.

"I'll decide later." She said before wrapping her arms around Red and pulling herself in tight.

She then looked up at him in a mischievous way.

"And did I tell you to stop playing with my butt Mr." She said as Red got excited , giving her butt nice gentle squeeze as Lillie moved on top of him, giving Red a long kiss.

"You don't want to go again already do you?" Red asked.

"Maybe, I guess after all these years of being kept in such a state of uptightness , plus how I feel about you Red. I think it's kind of exhilarating, being naked around you. Just you though." Lillie said.

"I'd have it no other way." Red said as he felt her kiss him again.

"You know, we both still need to take a shower." Red said as Lillie's eyes lit up.

"Race you there!"

* * *

Later that morning Ash woke up in his room.

He saw Pikachu stretch before getting up.

Ash got up and went to take a shower.

When he and Pikachu came out of the bathroom.

Ash wiped his head with a towel before noticing Red wasn't in the room.

"Wait, where's Red?" Ash asked in confusion.

After the others woke up they met with Moon and Serena before heading down to get some breakfast.

Ash walked beside Serena, her noticing Ash seemed a little concerned.

"Ash are you ok?"

"Red wasn't in our room."

"He wasn't?"

"No."

"Maybe he spent the night with Lillie again."

"What? Did she get drunk again?"

"I don't know. Maybe they finally confessed their feelings for each other." Serena said.

Ash smiled a little.

"Maybe. I just can't help but worry about him some times, him being by little brother and all."

Once there they saw Lillie and Red were already eating, both looking like they were in a good mood.

"There you guys are." Ash said as they sat down.

"Morning everyone, you sleep well?" Red asked.

"Oh yeah." Gary said as he set down his big plate and devoured his large meal.

Ash noticed Red and Lillie's particularly good mood with interest.

"Red , I didn't see you in the room this morning."

"Sorry, I spent the night with Lillie." Red said.

"We should probably tell you guys, we're dating now!" Lillie said.

"Wow congratulations." Moon said.

"So did you both finally realize that you liked each other?" Serena asked.

"More than that, we realized we were in love." Red said holding Lillie's hand.

Ash looked at this and then their expressions, his eyes widened as he put two and two together.

"Red, can I talk to you for a minute alone."

"Uh sure." Red said not sure what this was about.

He followed Ash until they were in a hall alone.

Ash grabbed Red by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall with a series look on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

"What?!"

"You slept with her didn't you!"

Red's face turned red for a moment before he looked more serious.

"Well, what if I did."

"Red you idiot! How could you do something so stupid!"

"Stupid, we're in love. It just felt right."

"Red how could you not think about the consequences of your actions."

"Consequences?"

"Red did you use any kind of protection?"

"Well , no but I didn't really think about it. It was more about."

"The love! Don't give me that bullshit Red, I'm in love with Serena and we haven't slept together once."

"Well I'm sorry I don't live by your oh so sacred life style Ash, but you don't get to decide my life for me."

"Red sex has consequences, what if you got her pregnant, you're only eighteen years old. Are you really going to throw your life away to raise a bastard, or will you abandon your son!"

Red tried to get Ash off him, but he was too strong.

"Let me make one thing clear Red, you and Lillie are never sleeping together again until you put a ring on her finger."

"What!? You don't get to just decide that for me!"

"You might be eighteen but you're still just a kid. I'm not letting you throw your future away because you gave into impulses."

He let go of Red as the two continued glaring at each other before Red stormed off.

Ash held his face as he took a deep breath.

* * *

Later that day the group was on their way down route 4.

Tree covered hills were too their right and some lower ones to their left.

The group, Serena and Lillie in particular, noticed that Ash and Red seemed very distant from each other. Neither saying a word to the other.

"So another day or so of walking and we can reach Paniola town." Gary said.

"Hopefully we don't have any Gorma encounters before then." Moon said.

"You know I think we should probably catch some more pokemon before the next trial , all considering. I mean we each only have two." Hau said.

"This would be a good time to start looking for pokemon." Serena said.

"Yeah."

"I guess so." Ash and Red said in vindictive manners.

Serena and Lillie were now very concerned for their boyfriends.

Later that evening they stopped to make camp.

Ash was training Lycanroc and Pikachu alone while also practicing his dragon form technique.

He stopped to take a breather, his pokemon noticing how aggressive and on edge he was.

"Ash." He heard as he turned to see Serena standing there with a concerned look.

He took a deep breath.

"Hey Serena."

"Ash something is clearly bothering you , something about Red."

"Well we got into it at the hotel because he's doing an idiot thing that could throw his entire future away.

Serena , knowing Ash, knew what he was talking about.

"He and Lillie slept together didn't they."

Ash nodded.

"God, after all those years I thought I taught him some common sense. But no, he doesn't care anymore."

Serena came up beside him.

"Ash I know this is hard for you, bit it is his decision to make."

"Yeah well it's the wrong decision."

"I agree, but even if you're his older brother you can't run his life for him."

"I'm not trying to run his life, I'm trying to make him understand there are severe consequences for his actions. I've tried to look out for him as long as I could remember , now he might ruin his life because he's being impulsive."

"Well you've talked to him about it in a forceful manner, maybe if you cooled off and tried to explain it more calmly he'll understand. Convince him to at least use protection."

Ash sighed.

"Maybe you're right, I'm just so pent up right now. I need to lay down." Unknown to Ash, there was another pokemon watching him.

Ash was in his tent laying down looking at a picture with Pikachu beside him.

Ash was about to fall asleep when he heard something outside his tent.

He put the picture down and left the tent with Pikachu.

"Hello?" He asked looking around until he saw what looked like a shuriken made of water.

"Pika?"

Ash heard something moving in the trees above him and looked up to see a familiar figure.

Ash looked closer as it beckoned him over.

"Wait!" Ash shouted as he followed after the pokemon.

* * *

Elsewhere Red and his pokemon were training intensely.

Lillie noticing how intense and angry Red seemed as he trained.

"Red, can we talk?"

He took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

"What happened between you and Ash this morning?"

"Well, my brother had the balls to tell me that I'm not allowed to have sex until I'm married."

"What?"

"He gave me the whole lecture about how I was throwing my life away, how we might conceive a child. Who does he think he is, he's not my dad."

"Red it sounds like he was just concerned about you."

"Yeah well he also sounded like he was telling me what I could and couldn't do. Like I'm some kind of child."

"Red take it from me , your relationship with your sibling is one of the most precious things in life. You and Ash need to work this out." She said holding his hand.

Red took a deep breath before they walked towards Ash's tent.

They came past Serena.

"Serena is Ash in his tent?" Red asked.

"Yes, are you going to talk to him?"

Red nodded.

"Good."

Red and Lillie entered the tent but Ash wasn't there.

"He's gone." Lillie said.

Red looked around until eh saw a picture out.

His eyes widened as he came to a realization.

"Oh my God, it all makes sense now." Red said.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu continued off the route deeper into the rain forest.

As they continued further in, they noticed a hurt Pikipek on the ground.

"Pik." It moaned, looking bloodied with his feathers ripped off and his wings looking broken.

Ash looked horrified at how badly mauled the pokemon looked.

Pikachu leapt down and got in front of the small bird as Ash carefully picked him up.

"What happened to you." Ash said, he took out his backpack and sprayed some super potion over him as Pikachu did his best to set Pikipek's wings back into place.

"I've never seen a wild pokemon attack another pokemon like this." Ash said as he wrapped some bandaged around Pikipek.

"Pikachu ask him what did this to him"

Pikachu nodded.

"Pika , Pikachu."

"Pik." Pikipek said shaking.

Pikachu looked concerned as he turned to Ash and held his arms up growling and shaking.

"A monster?"

After finishing up with the Pikipek, Ash looked around and saw a nest.

"Is that your nest?" Pikipek nodded.

Ash carefully put the Pikipek there.

As Ash turned he saw the figure he had seen before beckon him over again before vanishing.

Ash and Pikachu continued following where they saw the figure.

Pikachu then noticed a Lillipup and Yungoos on the ground.

"Pika!"

Ash turned and saw the two mauled just as bad as the Pikipek.

"What the hell's going on?" Ash said as he and Pikachu tried to tend to them.

After helping the two the best they could Ash heard more moans.

He turned and saw someone around a few more of the hurt pokemon

This was a man wearing an all white uniform with yellow patches on it them and a white hat.

Ash noticed a familiar identification patch on it as well.

The man was looking down at the wounded pokemon with a tape recorder in his hand.

"Serious lacerations and contusions, project Beast Killer so far does not seem to be exhibiting predatory behavior, but a more savage nature."

"Pika!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Ash shouted as the person turned.

"Oh shit a witness!" The man said as he took out a luger pistol.

Ash dove for the ground as the bullets flew over him and Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted the man with a powerful bolt of electricity.

The man was surged with electricity as he shook and the luger went off , the bullets getting fried and bursting in the magazine.

Ash saw the man on the ground with his hand covered in blood.

"Who are you?" Ash asked before he saw the tape recorder.

Ash picked it up and played it from the beginning.

"The first file test for Project Beast Killer has begun, my task is to look over the aftermath of what Project Beast Killer is capable of while team one moves with Project Null. So far Project Beast Killer has been moving more sporadically than a natural pokemon, not following normal predatory behavior. I have come across multiple pokemon Project Beast Killer has encountered, they have serious lacerations and contusions, project Beast Killer so far does not seem to be exhibiting predatory behavior, but a more savage nature." The recording stopped.

Ash and Pikachu were very concerned now. Whatever this Project Beast Killer was, it was savagely hurting pokemon across the rain forest.

Ash tightened his grip.

"We need to find this Project Beast Killer and stop it." Ash said.

"Pika!"

Ash and Pikachu then saw the figure in the trees again beckoning them in another direction.

Ash and Pikachu still weren't sure what to make of it, but the figure had lead them that far so they continued to follow.

* * *

Back at the camp, Lillie returned to her tent and began making up her expensive sleeping back in a different fashion than normal.

"Planning an exciting night are we?" Lillie heard as she jumped in fear, seeing Serena sitting inside.

"Serena! I didn't know you were here."

"We share a tent remember, though I assume we won't be anymore." She said as Lillie nervously sweat dropped.

"I have to admit Lillie, I didn't take you for the kind of person to well, you know."

"Red and I are in love, there's nothing wrong with us expressing it in a physical manner."

"All I'm saying is that you two hadn't even gone on a real date yet. If you move too fast physically then you might burn yourselves out."

"Are you really giving me the same lecture Ash gave Red?"

"All I'm saying is that maybe you jumped the gun. I mean you and I lived together for a year and you never seemed like the kind of person who would do something like that."

Lillie's expression changed slightly.

"I just want to know if everything's ok."

"I don't know Serena, I think a part of it was how my mother brought me up. I was kept wound up so tightly for so long, forced to live so properly, that a part of me wanted to finally act spontaneously and out of passion. After the last year I knew I had feelings for Red, but after I opened up to him yesterday in a way I hadn't even opened up to Winston before, I knew, I knew I was in love with him. Then he told me he was in love with me. The moment , it just felt right. This morning , I thought I might regret it, but the strange thing is I don't, I still think it felt right. It felt just as right in the shower too."

Serena's face turned red.

"I don't need the details!" She shouted.

"Sorry. Maybe we were acting a bit brash, but don't regret it."

Serena sighed.

"Alright it's your decision to make. But you should at least use protection." Serena said reaching into her bag and taking out a bottle of pills.

Lillie looked at them.

"Why do you have birth control pills? I thought you and Ash were waiting for marriage."

"We are, Mallow didn't believe me when I said it though." Serena said as she and Lillie both sweat dropped.

"So her and Gary really did it too?" Lillie asked.

"There's a reason I never went into the springs."

"They did it in the hot springs! I went there every other day!" Lillie said with a crestfallen look as Serena shook her head.

"This is why I'm glad I'm still a virgin." Serena said to herself.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu continued following the figure deeper and deeper into the rainforest. They kept finding more and more hurt pokemon.

They tried to held them , but there were too many.

Despite how far they kept going, they still found no signs of this Project Beast Killer or those people in white.

Seeing all those hurt pokemon made Ash and Pikachu feel so helpless, being guardians of the world of life. All these hurt creatures and nothing they could do about it no matter how much they wanted to.

It reminded Ash about his situation with Red, even though he wanted to help him, Red wouldn't let him.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he heard something.

Ash listened closely and heard it too, it was a pokemon crying out in pain.

The two sprinted over to the sound and saw two more men in the white uniforms.

Around them were more severely hurt pokemon around a black creature that hard a Lillipup in its mouth.

Ash and Pikachu saw the monster, it was a quadruped, chimeric Pokémon with traits from a variety of animals. Its head was enclosed in a wooden helmet with green markings. The helmet had a large wooden jaw piece that wraps around the front with large, round hinges on the side. Each hinge was covered by a green X-shaped marking. Small gray eyes were seen from within rectangular black holes on the front, and there were two pointed wooden ears on the top. Around the base was a collar with four protruding vanes that were tipped with a three-way spike. The collar had a thin green line between the vanes, and each vane had a green hexagon near the end. An axe-like blade with wooden band around the middle extended backward from the top of the helmet. The front tip of the blade had a small, silver spike that hooked downward.

A mane of gray fur hanged from below the helmet and covered its shoulders and chest. Most of its torso and legs were covered in short black fur. The lower half of each front leg was insectoid and green with spikes along the back, while the rear legs had thick purple scales on the flanks, shins, and on the top of the foot. All four of its feet had three toes, but in the front two toes face forward and one backward. Additionally, the hind paws had a short, purple claw on the back of the ankle. Its fish-like tail consisted of two dark blue spines with a light blue fin stretched between them. The top spine had a line of short, gray spikes.

"What is that?" Ash said as he took out his pokedex.

"No data found." It said.

Pikachu growled at the creature, sparking his cheeks.

The men in the white uniforms turned to see Ash.

"A witness." One said.

"No one can know about Project Beast Killer! End them both!" The other shouted as the creature turned to them, making a very feral sounding hiss.

It let out a roar that sounded like a mixture of many pokemon before sprinting at the two.

Ash and Pikachu dove to the side as the creature ran between them.

It then turned to Pikachu and tried to slash him with many crush claws.

"Agility!" Ash shouted as Pikachu moved around incredibly fast, trying to avoid the creature's strikes.

"Iron tail on his underside!"

Pikachu slid on the ground under the creature's legs and slammed its stomach with iron tail, making it grunt.

Pikachu came out and tried to him him again, but as just before he could, Ash's eyes widened as he saw the creature's body get a more metallic look to it.

Pikachu's iron tail bounced right off as the creature hit him with Iron Head, knocking Pikachu back as he grunted, the creature having a lot of power behind it.

The creature sprinted forward again , Pikachu leaping up and onto his head before running off his back.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted the creature with a powerful blast of electricity.

The creature grunted before Ash and Pikachu saw it surge with electricity and the Thunderbolt dissipate.

"What!?"

The creature sprinted forward while Pikachu was still in the air and slashed him with X scissors.

Pikachu was hurled into the ground again as Ash grit his teeth.

"Pikachu quick attack!" Pikachu moved around the creature, trying to evade his focus before he hit the creature three times.

However, just like before the creature seemed to adapt again.

It leapt up into the air seemingly able to fly as he slashed Pikachu with Air Slash.

"Pikachu!"

"Pika." Pikachu grunted as he hit the ground.

Ash was about to sprint forward when another pokemon leapt from the trees and hit the pokemon's helmet with a powerful kick, forcing it back.

Ash and Pikachu stood in disbelief as they saw a none other than a large Greninja standing before them.

"Gre." He said, standing in a fighting pose.

"A Greninja?" Ash said.

The creature flew at Greninja who acrobatically moved away before hurling two water Shuriken's side, knocking him down. The creature's body became more liquid like as it got up.

The creature tried to slash Greninja with X-scissors only for the Greninja to slash it back with Night Slash.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted the creature back.

Despite being hit, the creature got back up.

Pikachu and Greninja stood ready to fight then they all heard movement around them.

"What is that?" One of the men in white said before Ash saw all of the wounded pokemon he and Pikachu had tended too had surrounded the creature.

"No way." Ash said, these pokemon had all nearly been killed by the creature, but despite what Ash thought they should do, they came back to help him. Even if it was against their own self interests, they did it because it felt right to them.

They saw Ash and Pikachu , then the creature.

"Greninja!" Greninja shouted as he hurled more Water Shurikens at the creature, followed by Pikachu's thunderbolt.

All of the other pokemon unleashed attacks into the pokemon, overwhelming it.

When the attacks ended the creature was out cold.

"Oh no no no no!" The men shouted as one returned the creature to a pokeball before they ran off.

The pokemon all began cheering together, running down and surrounding Ash.

Ash and Pikachu smiled before turning to Greninja.

"You brought us here didn't you."

Greninja nodded.

"I remember you, you helped me twice over a year ago back on Melemee island."

The Greninja nodded.

"Why?"

"Pika."

Greninja reached down pulled out a pokeball from Ash's jacket.

His eyes widened.

"You want me to catch you?"

Greninja nodded.

Ash and Pikachu were still confused, but there was no way Ash would pass up an opportunity like this.

"Hold on, I've got a better one." Ash said as he took out a black luxury ball he had bought earlier.

He pressed it against Greninja's extended fist and sent him inside.

Ash and Pikachu watched closely as the pokeball shook and flashed for a minute before sparkling.

"I caught a Greninja, I caught a Greninja!"

"Pikachu!"

* * *

After ensuring the pokemon were still ok, Ash returned to the camp and entered his tent.

Ash saw Red sitting in the tent alone.

Red turned to him as the two looked at each other, Pikachu nervously watching.

"Hey Ash."

"Red."

"Ash, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I didn't understand why you were so mad at me for having sex with Lillie, until I saw this." Red said holding the picture of Ash and Felix.

Ash lowered his head before Red came over to him.

"What you said made sense, you're afraid I'm going to get Lillie pregnant and have a kid like mom had with you. That I might abandon them."

"Red, I'm the one who should apologize. I, I was out of place. You aren't Felix, I was wrong to think of you in such a way."

"Ash maybe I was acting a little impulsive, if you think I should wait until I'm married from now on."

Ash shook his head as he looked back at Red.

"Red, this is your life, I'm not going to tell you how to live it. Just promise me you'll use protection." Red smiled as the two hugged.

"I will."

Ash smiled , Pikachu doing the same, glad they had made up.

"So does this mean you and Serena are going to?"

"No, I still have my principles Red." Ash said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _To answer someone's question, Yes Red and Lillie did it, and now you understand why Ash has the principles he does_

 _Ash also has Greninja now, and some foreshadowing for later_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Choices

* * *

It was late in the morning on route four and the Zyurangers were training hard with their pokemon.

Lillie likewise went on a run and returned before the Zyurangers finished their training.

As Gary finished up his form near a stream of water he performed his final movement when he thought he heard something move in the water.

"Huh?" Gary said as he looked around in the water but saw nothing in it.

"Alright I think that's enough." Red said as they started breakfast.

Greninja sat beside Ash as they ate, most of the group staring at him.

Ash looked around at them.

"What?"

"Mind explaining to us again how you caught that Greninja." Gary said.

"I already told you what happened yesterday." Ash said.

"And he just came up, wanting you to catch him?" Moon asked.

"Yeah after the monster did a number on Pikachu."

"Monster?" Serena said.

"I guess I didn't mention that, there was some kind of creature that looked like it was fused from multiple pokemon and could adapt to any attack."

"Where could something like that come from?" Moon asked horrified at the idea of that.

"That's not all, there were men with them. Three of them."

"Men?" Hau asked.

"Yeah they wore white uniforms, and had golden symbols."

Lillie's eyes widened.

"What symbols?"

"It looked almost like a torch."

Lillie looked away.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Nothing."

"I'm still wondering what a Greninja is doing in Alola." Serena said.

Gary looked at Ash's Greninja with a hint of not so much jealousy, but more drive.

"Ash just caught a powerful third pokemon that's already fully evolved. I can't let him get that far ahead of me." Gary said to himself.

After finishing breakfast, the group continued down route four for several hours before taking a break at noon.

Red and Hau were looking at the map and arguing.

"We need to head due east." Red said.

"No that will take us longer we should head northeast." Hau said.

"No, that won't work, east is more direct."

"The route is more treacherous. I'm from Alola." Hau said.

"Besides north east has more pokemon on it." Hau said , this catching Gary's interest.

"You know what I think I'm going to go ahead." Gary said.

"You're not going to rest with us?" Moon asked.

"No way am I letting Ketchum here get ahead of me. I'm catching a third pokemon today." Gary said as he let out Salandit.

"Really Gary." Serena said.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." Gary said before he and Salandit walked off.

* * *

Gary and Salandit continued walking as they noticed a large number of pokemon on the route.

Many Pikipek, Igglybuff, and Yungoos around them.

"Hmm, too average, we need something more unique and versatile." Gary said as Salandit smelled something.

"Sala." She said as she lead Gary further down the trail.

She stopped, getting in front of Gary as they looked on the side of the trail where an Eevee was resting.

"Sala."

"Woah great find Salandit." Gary said as he petted her head, Salandit looking proud.

"Eevee can evolve into just about any type out there. Now to catch him, Salandit use Flame Burst."

Salandit opened her mouth and unleashed a blast of fire at the Eevee who woke up and leapt out of the way.

Gary and Salandit didn't expect the Eevee to be so fast.

The Eevee gave an aggressive look as he ran at Salandit, splashing sand at her.

"Smog and Flame burst."

Salandit let out a thick cloud of smog before igniting it , causing the sand to burn away and Eevee to duck under the blast.

As the smoke cleared, Eevee leapt out , hitting Salandit back with take down.

Salandit being pushed back.

She shook her head as the Eevee continued to give an intense look.

Gary looked more excited.

"Oh yeah this is definitely my Eevee!"

Eevee used quick attack towards Salandit.

"Double Slap!"

Salandit came forward and met Eevee, the two clashing and forcing the other back.

"Venoshock!" Gary shouted as Salandit unleashed a blast of poison energy into Eevee.

"Eevee!" he shouted din pain as he was carried back.

"Flame burst!"

"Sala!" Salandit unleashed a burst of fire into Eevee, hurling him onto the side of the route.

"Time to catch him!" Gary shouted as he took out a pokeball and hurled it forward.

Just before the pokeball could hit Eevee a Weavile leapt out and knocked it away , hitting Gary in the head.

"Sala?"

"Owww, what the?" Gary said as he saw a young woman with very short Lilac hair and eyes wearing a Lilac and white attire came out.

"Nobody's catching that Eevee but me." She said.

"Hey!" Gary shouted as he and Salandit stormed over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! You can't just interfere with me catching a pokemon."

"You didn't catch Eevee yet, he's still fair game." She said crossing her arms and looking away.

Gary's face turned Red with anger.

"That's a shitty thing to do!"

"Sala." Salandit said as she tugged at Gary's leg.

The four turned to see Eevee was gone.

They all gave crestfallen looks before they got angry, butting head's with their teeth turning to fangs.

"You scared him away!" The young woman shouted.

"Me I was just about to catch him!"

"Vile!"

"Sala!"

"Who do you think you are interrupting me like that!"

"Someone who is going to catch that Eevee!"

"Oh yeah we'll see about that!" Gary said as he and Salandit hurried away trying to find the Eevee before the girl could.

Eventually the two found Eevee trying to rest under a tree.

"There you are. Use Venoshock"

Salandit unleashed Venoshock at Eevee only for Weavile to come out trying to use Nightslash.

Weavile was hit and knocked back, Eevee waking up and running off.

The girl from earlier saw this and ran out.

"You!"

"You!"

The two butted heads again.

"Stop interfering with me catching that Eevee!"

"You stop interfering with me!" The girl shouted.

Salandit and Weavile tried to separate them as Gary took a deep breath.

"Look neither of us are going to catch that Eevee if we keep interfering with each other like this."

She sighed.

"You're probably right, how about we look together and decide who get's to catch him."

"Alright, I'm Gary." He said extending his hand.

"Anabel."

The two walked down the route with their pokemon beside them.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

"So, you don't look like your from Alola." Anabel said.

"Neither do you."

"I guess not, I'm from Kanto." Anabel said.

"Really , I'm from Kanto too."

"Wow, where are you from?." Anabel said.

"Pallet town."

"Viridian city."

"Wait a minute wouldn't that mean you and I would have gone to the same high school."

Anabel's eyes widened.

"You're right, I remember you. Gary Oak! You were in my grade!"

Gary's eyes widened as well.

"Anabel Lila! You were one of the cheerleaders."

She giggled a little.

"Yeah and you were the guy who slept with Misty."

Gary sweat dropped with a sheepish look.

"Well I."

Anabel laughed a little.

"She always was a slut. I'm just sorry you had to do it with her."

"It wasn't that good." Gary said.

Gary didn't notice Anabel blush a little.

After a while they stopped to take a break, resting near some trees.

"So what are you doing in Alola anyway?" She asked.

"I'm competing in the island trials. Plus I spent a year at the pokemon academy."

"That's pretty cool you must have some serious skills after a year there."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here doing some training."

"Training? For what?"

"Well I was hoping to become a frontier brain back in Kanto."

"A Frontier Brain really?" Gary said sounding impressed.

Anabel nodded.

"It's something I've always wanted to do, but I struck out my first two times. I came here to do some training before trying again."

Anabel moved a little closer to Gary, who smiled a little seeing this.

He was about to do the same, but suddenly he felt uncomfortable, he wasn't sure why but he didn't move closer to Anabel.

After a few more minutes the two and their pokemon continued down the route.

"So, have you been doing anything else since you left high school?" Anabel asked.

Gary thought about his duties as a Zyuranger.

"Not much, just trying to increase my skills."

"You must have heard about the Zyurangers." Anabel said.

"Yeah. I've heard about them." Gary said.

"It kind of makes me scared, the thought that there are monsters hiding among us. They could be anyone."

"Yeah that does occupy my mind a lot." Gary said.

"Do you remember prom senior year?" Anabel asked.

"Prom, pretty average if I remember."

"Really, you don't remember, the last dance of the night. The punch bowl incident."

"Oh right the spiked punch that all the teachers drank from, someone poured it full of vodka and they got drunk. That was the most hilarious thing I ever saw. They never found out who did it either."

Anabel giggled a little.

Gary's eyes widened.

"No way, that was you!?"

"Well Mrs. Tanson gave me a D because she didn't like the way I acted in class. So I gave her a night she never forgot."

"You made that prom the best night ever. We never got a chance to thank you."

Gary began to think of the fond memories he had senior year , and times with Anabel.

He looked at Anabel again.

"So Anabel, where are you headed next?"

"Paniola town."

"Really." Gary said sounding interested.

"Where are you heading next?"

"Paniola town, me and the group."

"Group?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I'm traveling with a group of former classmates from the academy. Including Ash and Red Ketchum."

"The Ketchum brothers! You, even with your huge rivalry with Ash!? Oh yeah I remember that."

"Well think about it this way, now I know I'm always one step ahead of him instead of guessing."

"Ohh I see, you want to catch this Eevee to keep up with him don't you." Gary sweat dropped.

"Well."

"I see."

Anabel looked at Gary again, staring closer at him.

"You're feeling uncomfortable now aren't you."

"What?"

"Just like your Salandit feels very passive aggressive towards me right now."

Gary looked down at Salandit who was eyeballing Anabel before quickly turning away, sweat dropping.

"I can also feel that you are feeling unsure about something. Something personal."

Gary was in shock.

"How, how did you know about that?"

Anabel smiled a little.

"Just a little secret ability I have, reading people's emotions."

"How did you learn to do that?"

"Well I did some training before I tried my first go at the battle frontier. A lot of psychic pokemon training."

"That's incredible."

"Did you do anything else after high school before going to the academy?"

"Not as much as I should have." Gary said, his tone shifting.

"I spent a lot of time at my grandfather's lab, learning as much as I could."

"Wait a minute, you didn't get a pokemon and start your journey?"

Salandit looked up at Gary who looked almost ashamed.

Anabel closed her eyes for a moment.

"I sense fear, shame."

Gary gave a crestfallen look.

"Would you stop doing that!"

Anabel sweat dropped.

Gary sighed.

"I , I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Afraid, of failing."

Anabel put her hand on Gary's shoulder.

"I had told myself my entire life I was destined for greatness. Then the time came for me to go out and get that greatness. The time for me to go out on my own, become who I always dreamed I would be….But the night before, I, I had a dream."

" A dream?" Gary nodded.

"A dream?"

"I dreamt that I could fail, that I would die accomplishing nothing with my life. It, it shook me."

"What happened after that?"

"I spent a day learning under my grandfather, it just go so easy doing that, time slipped away from me. I got complacent, he saw this, it's why he sent me to the academy."

"Have, have you ever told anyone about that?"

Gary looked down.

"Yeah, one person."

After more time looking for Eevee, the two found him resting against a tree.

"There he is." Anabel said turning to Gary.

He took a deep breath.

"I say whoever catches him first get's to keep him."

Anabel nodded.

"Weavile use Nightslash."

"Salandit use Venoshock."

The two pokemon unleashed their attacks as Eevee opened his eyes in terror.

The two attacks hitting him and hurling him back.

"Pokeball go!" Gary and Anabel shouted as they both hurled a pokeball at Eevee who landed behind a bush.

They sprinted over and saw one of the pokeballs had captured him, but it wasn't clear who's it was.

They all gave crestfallen looks before turning to each other.

"Now what?" Anabel asked.

"Sala!" Salandit shouted looking aggressive at Weavile.

Gary smiled.

"Simple, we battle for him."

"Sala!"

Gary and Salandit both stood across from each other.

"A one on one battle, whoever wins gets Eevee."

"Looks like we'll be getting him." Anabel said confidently.

"We'll see about that." Gary said as Weavile stood across from Salandit.

"Salandit use Flame burst."

"Hmp." Anabel said smiling as she closed her eyes.

Gary was confused on why she didn't call out a counter attack.

His eyes widened as he saw Weavile use Icy wind to blow the fire away with a cold blast of wind.

Weavile leapt up, holding his claws out before coming down at Salandit.

"Dodge it!"

Salandit moved back just in time, but Anabel's eyes stayed closed as Weavile leapt forward, slashing her with Nightslash.

Salandit was forced back as Weavile continued to rush at her.

"Salandit use Poison Gas."

Salandit opened her mouth and let out a thick cloud of gas.

Weavile opened his mouth and let out Icy wind, blowing the poison away.

"Nightslash!" Weavile leapt forward, slashing Salandit again, as she stumbled backwards looking frustrated.

Gary didn't understand how Weavile was able to coordinate with Anabel without her saying anything.

That was when he remembered how Anabel claimed she had studied physic pokemon and could read emotions, what if she had been able to telekinetically talk to her pokemon. Meaning he would have no idea what she was doing, except what he knew Weavile already could do.

"Salandit use Flame burst."

Salandit opened her mouth and unleashed a blast of fire , Weavile unleashed Icy Wind before leaping forward.

"Venoshock!"

Salandit smiled as she unleashed a blast of poison energy into Weavile, knocking him back as Gary thrusted his fist.

"Got him."

Weavile let out another icy wind around Salandit to mask his movement, Salandit desperately looking around before she was hit by Quick attack.

"Salandit!"

Weavile stood up proud, Anabel opening her eyes and smiling.

"Salandit you have to keep fighting!" Gary shouted as Salandit grit her teeth , getting up before she began to glow white and grow.

Gary's eyes widened.

"No way!"

When Salandit stopped she was far larger than before. She now had a thin dark grey body with a purple underside. Her head was dark grey with purple eyes and slit pupils. There were several tooth-like protrusions on the lower jaw. Her body had three pink markings, one on the chest, which splits to form a 'U' shaped design, and the other two on the abdomen, forming two 'f'-shaped patterns. She also had a long, dark grey tail with a pink underside and two protrusions come out form the tail's base. She had hands and feet with five digits each. These digits are long and thin.

"Salazz." She said looking very confident.

"She evolved! I have a Salazzle!" Gary shouted, Anabel closing her eyes again.

Weavile tried to slash her with Nightslash.

"Double Slap!"

Salazzle leapt forward slapping Weavile's arms back.

"Icy wind!"

"Flame burst!"

Salazzle opened her mouth and let out a far bigger blast of fire than before, burning through the icy wind and hitting Weavile dead in the center of his chest.

Anabel's eyes shot open as she saw Weavile laying on the ground with swirly eyes.

"We did it!" Gary shouted.

"Salazz!"

Anabel sighed as she came over, picking up Weavile.

"It's alright Weavile, we didn't see that evolution coming."

Gary extended his hand to Anabel.

She took it and got up.

"I guess you win."

Gary took Eevee's pokeball, holding it close to his head.

"Yes! I got my Eevee!"

Anabel blushed a little, Gary noticing this.

"It was great seeing you again Gary, you said you were going to Paniola town. Would you, I don't know, want to maybe go out together there?"

Gary got excited by this idea, but the same feeling as before hit him hard.

His smile faded.

"I, I, I can't….I'm sorry Anabel."

* * *

Later that night Gary was sitting around the fire with the others, who were looking at his new Eevee.

"He's so cute." Serena said petting him.

"You caught a good pokemon." Red said before many of them noticed Gary was quite very quiet.

"Gary, are you ok?" Moon asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just a little tired." He said returning to his tent.

There he laid down and took out a picture, Eevee coming in and laying beside him, taking a look at the picture.

Eevee noticed it was a picture of Gary with a girl who had green hair and skin color like Hau's.

Gary stared intensely at the picture, knowing it was the reason he felt the way he did today.

"What's wrong with me, I had to do it, it would have never worked out. It was just an in the moment thing…..Wasn't it?"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Gary has an evolution, and get's a new pokemon,_

 _Plus he has a lot on his mind_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Confidence

* * *

It was late in the morning at the edge of route 4 and Serena had finished her morning training with the others and was now practicing her contest skills with Vulpix and Rockruff.

Vulpix concentrated and was able to blow a ring of cold wind into the air that Rockruff jumped through, doing a front flip.

Rockruff landed and tossed a few rocks up, juggling them in a ring with her nose as Vulpix leapt through them, landing as she let out an Aurora beam that carried the rocks up before they burst into small sparkling bits.

"Types magnifiques de travail !" Serena shouted.

All the while Serena was moving around with her pokemon, trying to choreograph a dance routine to move with them.

Serena had been practicing her routine for some time in preparation for her first contest.

Serena was moving freely trying to go in synch with her pokemon. As she did so, Serena didn't realize that she was subconsciously incorporating her fighting style Ba Gua. Moving shift and evasively , the more she did so the more she almost felt like she was weightless.

As Serena continued, her Vulpix and Rockruff noticed a slight breeze that had not noticed before.

Serena had her eyes closed, imagining herself with Vulpix and Rockroff on stage with a massive crowd in front of them, Ash and the others in the front row with her parents.

When Serena opened her eyes slightly she noticed Ash, Pikachu, and Lycanroc watching them.

Serena's face shot red as she got incredibly flustered , tripping over herself and face planting.

"Merde." She said said to herself.

"Serena, are you ok!" Ash said as he came over, helping her up.

Serena looked a little flustered.

"Ash, were you watching me?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah and you guys looked like you were doing great. What happened?"

"pika."

"Lyc."

Serena knelt down in front of her pokemon petting them.

"I guess I just got flustered.." She said in a disappointed tone.

"Flustered?"

She took a deep breath.

"Ash you think I'd make a great coordinator."

"Of course."

"The thing is, I know you will always support me, but I've been thinking about my first contest and that's just the thing. It will be my first contest against people who have been doing it for so long. How do I know what I'm doing is even in the same league as them."

Ash came over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Serena everyone has to start somewhere."

"I guess, but I just wish I had your confidence."

"My confidence? You're a brave person Serena, you're a Zyuranger."

"Fighting Gorma is something I know I have to do. This is something I'm passionate about, something I feel like I can truly love, but if I find out I'm not any good at it, what is there for me?"

"Serena you don't need to try and be like me. I don't love you because you're me, I love you because you're Serena." Ash said giving her a short kiss, Serena blushing.

"By the way, you were giving them commands in Kalos?"

"I thought it would be a nice touch if I taught them their commands in Kalos. Give my performance some uniqueness." Serena said before she turned to Vulpix.

"Faisceau de l'aurore." Serena said as Vulpix looked happy to hear her, unleashing Aurora beam.

"It looks like your pokemon like Kalos. I think it's a good idea, if contests are all about beauty and grace, there's no language more graceful and beautiful than Kalos." Ash said in perfect Kalos.

Serena blushed and smiled before wrapping her arms around him kissing Ash for almost a minute, his own face turning red.

"One day when you and are are married , mind if we only speak Kalos?" Serena asked in kalos.

"Are you asking me to move to Kalos with you?"

"Maybe." Ash kissed Serena back.

"You know Serena, it might also be a good idea to catch yourself a third pokemon before your first contest." Ash said.

"That's not a bad idea, I have an ice and rock type, if I could expand my types it would make any routine I have more versatile."

* * *

The two and their pokemon joined the others for breakfast.

"We should reach Paniola town by noon if we get moving soon." Hau said.

"What's Paniola town like?" Serena asked.

"It's a more older style small town, most of the buildings made out of mostly wood. But the biggest thing of interest there is the the Paniola ranch. "

"What's that?" Red asked.

"It's a pretty famous ranch around Alola, it's owned and run by the entire town. They raise pokemon like Tauros, Miltank, and Mudbray." Hau said.

"Doesn't Kiawe live near Paniola town?" Moon asked.

"I think so, maybe he'll be there." Hau said.

"Hey guys, do you know what kind of pokemon live near the town?" Serena asked.

"Looks like Serena's after her third pokemon now." Red said.

"Near the northern area there are Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Lillipup, Pikipek, Grubbin, Formantis, Grabrawler, Bounsweet, and Bellsprout." Lillie said.

Serena began to think about the pokemon Lillie just said, which would be the best choice for improving her team.

After finishing breakfast the group packed up their things and continued down the route.

Around noon they began to see very fertile lands full of good pastures for grazing.

In the center of the area they finally saw a small town that looked like an older styled ranch town. Smaller buildings made almost entirely out of wood with an old windmill and water tower.

"Paniola town." Hau said.

The group made their way through the dirt and grass streets of the town.

As they walked through the town they noticed there was an unusually low number of pokemon around the town and a number of people with injuries, bandaged wrapped around various parts of their bodies.

"Is it me or is something a little off around here?" Moon asked.

They arrived at the pokemon center and saw not one by three nurse joys inside with multiple Chansey.

The center was also filled with many different pokemon.

"Please we're booked , come back later!" One of them shouted.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked.

"We've on a borderline crisis!" Another shouted.

"It's the pokemon! They've all gone crazy! Attacking each other and the people." The third one said.

"What!?" The group said in concern.

The main nurse joy sighed.

"Listen, things have gotten really bad here and we're booked solid. We really don't have time to help you right now"

The group left feeling concerned.

"What's going on?" Red asked.

"Woah no way, guys!" They heard as they turned to see none other than Kiawe standing behind them.

"Kiawe!" They shouted, Moon even hugging him.

"I didn't think I'd see you guys near my home." Kiawe said.

"Kiawe what's going on here?" Serena asked.

"Right, we've got a serious problem in town. All of the pokemon, wild and tamed are going crazy, they've been attacking people and each other all week."

"Attacking people?" Gary said.

Kiawe nodded.

"I was asked to help out."

"Maybe I can help, I am a pokemon doctor in training." Moon said.

"Maybe, come with me." Kiawe lead them to the ranch on the north end of town.

The ranch took up nearly a third of the town. Having multiple large brown barns with a massive enclosure area filled with grass, and several small ponds of water.

Inside the enclosure they saw a dozen or so ranch hands trying to tend with multiple Tauros, Miltanks, and Mudbray.

"Kiawe." They heard as a middle aged man wearing rancher attire and a Miltank beside him.

"Franklin." Kiawe said.

"Good to you again son, are these friends of yours?"

"Yes, these are friends of mine from the academy. Guys this is Franklin, the head rancher."

"Alola." Red said as they each introduced themselves.

"Alola, welcome to Paniola ranch. I wish y'all could have seen it at a better time." Franklin said as they looked around and saw most of the pokemon looked sick and agitated.

"Kiawe said that things here were getting bad. What's wrong with the pokemon?" Ash asked.

Franklin sighed.

"I wish we knew, several days ago one of our Tauros mauled a ranch hand. He acted feral, like we never saw before. Before we could do anything about it, the other pokemon in the ranch started to act up like that too. Then the pokemon in town, and soon even the wild pokemon. Things have gotten so bad we've called in a specialist."

Around the center they saw a trashing Tauros , shouting and moving violently as three men tried to restrain him with ropes.

"Keep holding him!" One shouted before the Tauros smashed the side of his head into one of the men, knocking him back before he smashed his horns into the second and.

"Oh no!" The third one shouted as Tauros smashed his horns into him, tossing the man back before he rushed forward and tried to maul him.

"Bobby!" Franklin shouted.

"Pikachu Iron!" Ash shouted before someone else stepped forward.

It was a man with long black hair wearing a doctor robe and glasses.

He let out a snapping sound with his right hand , drawing the Tauros towards him slowly before he pinched the Tauros's neck, making it fall over.

The ranch hand on the ground was breathing deeply.

"Thanks." He said.

"Who is that?" Moon asked.

"Dr. Ken Richards, pokemon doctor." He said.

"Dr. Ken is who we hired to help us." Franklin asked.

"You're a real pokemon doctor!" Moon shouted in excitement.

"I am, and I'm here to get to the bottom of these pokemon's behavior."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Serena asked.

"No, I'm dealing with it." Dr. Ken said.

"Actually, I'm a pokemon doctor in training. I think I can help, plus it would be an honor to learn from a real doctor." Moon said sounding hopeful.

"Alright, fine. Come with me." Ken said.

"The rest of y'all can give us a hand around the ranch. Course, we still have the wild pokemon acting up. Would appreciate someone looking around the area for any signs of groups of them."

"I can do that." Serena said.

"Alright but be careful." Ash said.

* * *

Serena left town with Rockruff and began searching the area around Paniola town for wild pokemon she might be able to catch.

"Smell anything Rockruff?"

"Ruff." She said smelling something before she smelled two pokemon.

"Ruff." She barked before Serena and her both heard something.

It sounded like feral growling, the two carefully moving towards the sound until they saw a Grubbin and Fomantis both spazaming on the ground and growling.

"Ruff." Rockruff growled as she got in front of Serena.

The two turned to Serena and tried to run at her, not using any moves, but just running at her.

"Sand attack!" Serena shouted as Rockruff slashed sand into their eyes, making them stop.

"Rock throw!"

"Ruff!" Rockruff barked as she hurled two rocks into the two pokemon.

They tried to get back up, but before they could, Serena heard something else.

"Free!"

Before they could even blink, three butterfree flew out and surrounded the two feral pokemon, unleashing sleep powder on them.

Serena and Rockruff were a little confused by this , but were thankful that the Butterfree acted.

The three butterfree turned to them.

"Free." One said.

"Ruff." Rockruff growled back.

"Free."

Rockruff turned to Serena.

"Ruff." She said, pointing at the area in front of them and then to the butterfree.

"This is there territory and they want us to leave don't they?"

"Ruff." She said nodding.

"Alright." Serena said as the two walked away.

As they kept walking Serena and Rockruff tried to look for more pokemon she could potentially catch, unfortunately every pokemon they came across was feral, forcing Rockruff to battle them all.

They both gave disappointed sighs.

"There has got to be a pokemon here I can catch."

"Free." A soft voice said.

"Huh?" Serena and Rockruff carefully followed the voice until they looked around a set of bushes and saw a lone Butterfree.

This butterfree looked different then the others, having pink fur and blue eyes.

"Free!" She shouted looking very happy as she flew around in an elegant manner.

Serena and Rockruff's eyes widened as they saw her spin around, letting out sleep powder before using gust to send it around.

"Free!" The butterfree exclaimed again with a very happy look on her face.

"Amazing." Serena said before the Butterfree heard her and saw her.

"Free!" She shouted sounding terrified, loosing control and crashing into a tree.

Serena and Rockruff sweat dropped.

"Are you ok?" Serena asked as and Rockruff went over to her.

"Free!" She shouted in fear, flying away.

"Wait!" Serena shouted as she and Rockruff tried to follow her, only for them to see the entire group of Butterfree.

Serena was disappointed, but realized the Butterfree would want her to go.

She and Rockruff left and found an open area.

"Well if I can't catch a pokemon at least we're alone."

Serena let Vulpix out as she and Rockruff looked at her.

"Let's keep practicing." She said.

The three began practicing.

Unknown to them both, the pink Butterfree was watching Serena with interest.

"Free." She said.

Elsewhere back at the ranch, Ken and Moon were both looking at a Miltank whom had tried to thrash Gary earlier.

Moon was looking at her tongue, then her tonsils.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with her mouth, it doesn't look like she ate anything bad."

"That's correct, I tested their waste, nothing out of the normal." Ken said.

Moon jumped as the Miltank looked feral again, trying to come at her.

Ken quickly grabbed her and instantly had her sit down.

"Geez, I've never seen anyone have pokemon respond to them like that."

"I've learned ways of taming pokemon Moon, very effective ways."

"So what do you think is causing all these pokemon to act up?"

"I'm still not sure, I just can't seem to find anything wrong with them."

"How did you get some good at taming pokemon, it's like you have a magic touch with them."

Ken looked away.

"I have had, a troubled history with pokemon."

"Troubled?"

"When I was just a boy, my hometown was attacked by a group of pokemon."

"What?"

Ken nodded.

"It left me scarred in more ways than one. But after that day, I swore to learn ways of taming pokemon."

Moon looked back at the Miltank, noticing something in her eye she hadn't noticed before, it seemed like a shining light almost before it vanished.

Ash, Gary, Hau, Red, and Kiawe were trying to restrain a Tauros that was going feral.

"Moahhh!" He shouted as the five held him steady before Franklin lassoed his legs and restrained the Tauros.

He then hogtied the pokemon.

"Nice work boys." Franklin said.

"That makes seven in the last hour." Red said.

"We can only hope Moon and Ken can figure out what's wrong with them." Kiawe said.

* * *

Later that night at the pokemon center, Serena was in the girl's room.

Lillie was reading a book with Nebby while Moon was also going through a book on pokemon illnesses trying to find anything that could help her, especially with what she saw in the Miltank's eye.

Serena nervously came up beside her.

"U'm moon, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Serena."

"Are you ever nervous?"

"Nervous? About what?"

"Nervous about being a doctor, I mean it's your dream to help pokemon as a doctor. Were you ever afraid that you just wouldn't be good at it?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest I felt a lot pressure for a while. My parents always did so much to help pokemon around the world. When I wanted to become a doctor I tried reading and studying about it, but none of it made any sense. I kept being afraid that I was working towards nothing but failure. Until one night my dad saw me freaking out and sat me down. He explained to me how the first time he tried to help a pokemon he only made things worse, the same thing happening the second, third, forth , and fifth. That didn't make any sense to me, he was the best person I ever knew whine came to helping pokemon. He told me that he didn't start out that way, he told me that failure was a part of life and that only when I accepted I could fail, that I would succeed."

Serena thought about what Moon just said before Moon turned to her.

"Alright."

"I hope you feel better about your performing now." Moon said , having picked up on what Serena was doing.

Elsewhere , the pink Butterfree was with the others , though she kept her distance from the rest of her group. Not wanting many to see her as she tied to perform again.

Several of the Butterfree were flying around when one of them noticed a pair of glowing blue eyes in the bushes.

Their eyes began to change color before the pink Butterfree heard something.

She flew out in horror to see the other butterfree violently attacking one another.

"Free!" She shouted before several flew at her with feral expressions.

She got very scared before blowing sleep powder into them , making several fall asleep before she flew away as fast as she could.

The following day Serena and Rockruff were out looking for pokemon again.

As they searched, Rockruff heard something.

"Ruff?" She said.

"What is it?"

"Free." Serena heard as she turned to see none other than the pink Butterfree she had seen the day before.

The butterfree looked very hurt and almost as if she was limping in the air.

"Butterfree?!"

She ran forward and caught Butterfree in her arms.

"What , what happened?" She asked before Butterfree looked terrified again, Serena hearing something else.

Rockruff growled as she saw four feral looking Butterfree coming at them.

"Rockruff use Rock Throw!"

"Ruff!" Rockruff shouted as she hurled several rocks at the Butterfree, hitting two and knocking them down.

The other two came at her, not trying to use a move but just attacking feral.

"Sand attack!"

Rockruff splashed sand into their eyes, making the two stop.

"Rock tomb!"

Rockruff unleashed rocks down onto the other two.

Serena laid Butterfree down, taking some Hyper potion out.

"It can't be, whatever's making the pokemon sick is spreading to your pack?"

"Free." Butterfree said in a pained tone, almost looking like she was shaking her head.

Serena applied the Hyper potion, Butterfree looking like she was doing better than before.

She got up and flew, she still looked a little hurt, but able to move.

"This place is going to hell fast." Serena said as Butterfree looked very afraid.

Serena realized her comment wasn't helping Butterfree who just had her own friends try to kill her.

"I'm sorry."

"Free." Butterfree said.

" _Serena, something dark is at play here."_ Daizyujin said.

"What?" Serena said raising her head up.

" _Look at those Butterfree again."_ Daizyujin said, Serena doing so.

Daizyujin looked through Serena's eyes.

" _I sense a great darkness in these pokemon, no sickness but in their mind."_ Daizyujin said.

Serena had a bad feeling about what Daizyujin just said.

" _Serena, find the others."_

"Rockruff we need to go." Serena said before she noticed Butterfree following her.

Butterfree looked shy as Serena turned to her.

"Butterfree, do you want to come with us?"

"Free." She said nervously.

"It's ok, you can come."

"Ruff."

Butterfree quickly flew beside Serena, the three trying to reach the ranch.

"Butterfree , I saw what you were doing yesterday." She said as Butterfree looked very nervous.

"I thought it looked beautiful." Serena said as Butterfree's face turned red, looking embarrassed , but also surprised.

"Free?"

"Why were you afraid of anyone seeing you?"

"Free." She said , Rockruff hearing her.

"Ruff." Rockruff said pointing to her.

"You were afraid of them not liking you?"

"Free." Butterfree said looking down.

Serena smiled a little.

"You know, I like to perform too."

"Free." Butterfree said nodding, remembering her.

"I was feeling pretty nervous about my abilities as well, nervous about performing in front of other people. Afraid they wouldn't like me."

Butterfree related to everything Serena said.

"But I have some friends, and well someone special. They told me that it's only by accepting you can fail that you will succeed."

Butterfree looked back at Serena.

"If you never try, you'll never know what you're truly capable of."

"Free."

* * *

Back in the ranch, Moon and Ken were still looking at a Tauros.

"I looked all night and couldn't find anything Dr. Ken."

"It's alright Moon, I'm sure we'll figure it out today."

"Guys!" Serena shouted as she ran over with Rockruff and Butterfree.

"Serena." Ash said.

"Guys I think I know what's wrong with the pokemon." Serena said Ken taking interest.

Butterfree then looked at Dr. Ken, looking at his eyes.

"Free!" She shouted in fear, quickly hiding behind Serena.

"Butterfree what's wrong?"

"Free." She said shaking and pointing to Ken.

Everyone turned to him as he got up.

"Well, no hiding it anymore he said as he took his glasses off and revealed glowing blue eyes.

He spun himself around, his body transforming into that of a monster, looking like a human-Sableye hybrid.

"Gorma!" Red shouted.

"I have come for my revenge Zyutribe." Ken shouted as his eyes glowed blue and the various pokemon around them all got up, their eyes turning blue.

"What's going on?" Franklin asked.

"Your pokemon are mine!" He shouted as he raised his arms and unleashed the pokemon in feral rampages on the people.

Many running in fear or being mauled.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as Pikachu blasted Tauros and Miltank attacking Franklin.

Luckily the group's pokemon didn't seem affected and Butterfree was still hiding.

Gary helped Franklin up.

"Guys, you all need to go." Kiawe said in a certain tone.

"Run!" Franklin shouted as the rampaging pokemon were soon joined by skull grunts.

The group found a secluded area where Butterfree was confused.

"I can't believe he was a Gorma, I looked up to him." Moon said.

"Not now Moon." Gary said as they grabbed their bucklers.

"Go Dino Buckler!"

Butterfree's eyes widening as she saw this.

In Paniola town, Kiawe and Franklin were trying to move the people to safety.

"Turtonator Shell trap!" Kiawe said as three Tauros ran at him trying to hit him before they all were engulfed in fire.

"There's too many of them!" Franklin shouted as Kiawe saw the Sableye monster leading more pokemon and grunts.

"My revenge will soon be complete." He said before there were a series of bursts around him.

He looked up and saw the Zyurangers.

"Zyuranger." He said.

"Gorma, release those pokemon and we'll let you live." Red said before a series of bursts hit them.

"Ha ha ha ha." They heard in a familiar voice.

None other than General Guzma appeared beside the Sableye monster.

"Guzma!" Ash shouted.

"My invasion begins now, with Lieutenant Jeweleye beside me we will use your own precious pokemon to conquer you as you did to us thousands of years ago!"

"This could be tough, be careful." Red said as they each let out their pokemon and leapt down.

Hau had his axe out as he smashed through a Skull grunt before blocking strikes from another two and then striking them hard, shattering the two.

A pair of Mudbray ran at him with glowing blue eyes.

"Razor Leaf and Rollout!"

Dartrix flew up , pelting one of them with leaves while Geodude curled up and rolled into the other, smashing him back.

Red had his sword out with Charmeleon unleashing flamethrower into a Tauros and Miltank.

Red slashed a skull grunt apart and then moved to another quickly stabbing him through the chest before kicking another's strike back and slashing him into pieces.

General Guzma held his bone sword out as he leapt forward, slashing Red and Hau. The two were forced down as they saw him come forward.

"Even a general must descend to conquer." He said as they got up.

Red and Hau tried to attack him simultaneously, but Guzma knocked their weapon strikes away with his bone sword and with swift strikes using his arms.

Guzma knocked Hau's arm aside before slashing him and then kicking Red as he came from the other direction.

The two were then hit by a pair of Tauros that ran at them.

They tried to force them off but thankfully Pikachu and Lycanroc both hit them with their attacks, forcing the pokemon off.

A pair of Skull grunts beside Guzma were shattered by a pair of Water Shurikens from Greninja who stood beside Ash.

Guzma started Ash down.

"Dragon Ranger. Time to see if you're as good as Seir makes you out to be." Guzma said as he charged forward, Ash knocking his sword strike back while Greninja jump kicked him.

Guzma spun back unleashing a blast from his sword into Ash and Greninja.

Red and Hau came at his back before he quickly spun around slashing both of them.

"Dam he is strong." Red said as Ash and Greninja formed up in between them.

Guzma raised his sword.

"Try your best Zyuranger."

Elsewhere Gary used his double ended lance to knock away several strikes from a few Skull grunts while grappling them and shattering them.

Salazzle meanwhile unleashed Multiple flame bursts and poison at any pokemon that tried to come at Gary.

Moon delivered a hard kick into a Skull grunt before slicing another one's arm off with a fast strike from her daggers and then doing an X strike through a third.

Torracat leaping up onto a Miltank and bitting her with fire fang.

Serena moved fast avoiding strikes from a few skull grunts before firing arrows into them, shattering three while several Tauros ran at her.

"Rockruff use Rock Tomb!"

Rockruff tried to unleash Rock Tomb , but the three began to maul her.

"Rockruff!" Serena shouted.

Lycanroc saw this and tried to run over.

Butterfree was still shaking, but saw Rockruff, the pokemon who saved her being mauled.

"Free!" She shouted as she flew out and unleashed sleeping powder on them.

The three began to get drowsy before Rockruff began to glow and grow.

"What?" Serena said.

Lycanroc in particular took interest as he saw his sister grow into a Lycanroc , but not like him. Serena's Lycanroc was a quadruped with light brown and white fur. Pointed ears and a large bushy tail with three brown claws on each foot.

"Roc!" She howled, unleashing Accelerock into the three Tauros one at a time.

"Lycanroc you evolved!" Serena shouted , hugging her.

As Moon and Gary tried to regroup they were both hit by a blast of red energy from Jeweleye and knocked back.

"Ha ha ha." He laughed raising his arms and ordering several Tauros at them.

Torracat and Salazzle were both swarmed as Jeweleye leapt into Moon and Gary, slashing them both.

Moon tried to slash him back, but her strikes went right through him.

"What!?"

Jeweleye knocked Moon's arms aside before slashing her with his claws and ordering a Tauros to smash into her.

He then came at Gary , who readied himself and tried to redirect his attacks, but just like with Moon, when he tried to make contact with him, his weapon phased through Jeweleye.

Gary's mouth dropped.

"Did you really think you could hurt a ghost like that." Jeweleye said in a mocking tone.

He knocked Gary's weapon aside before slashing him twice and ordering another Tauros into his chest.

Moon and Hau's enhanced strength thanks to their armor allowed them to force the Tauros off them, but were both hit by another blast by Jeweleye's stomach jewel.

As they stumbled, Jeweleye leapt into them again, slashing both of their chests.

Moon grunted as she tried to get up.

"I looked up to you Dr. Ken! You were the one making them act feral! You lied to me about everything!"

"You know nothing Zyuchild! The story I told you was true! When I was but a boy I watched my village burn to the ground by a Zyutribe raiding party. Their warriors unleashing fire type pokemon on us, without pokemon we were helpless against them. Now I will have my ultimate revenge, destroying you with your own Pokemon!" Jeweleye said before Serena watched in horror.

"We can't even hit this guy." She said nervously before she saw Butterfree shaking.

Serena tightened her grip, noticing the jewel on his chest.

Jeweleye was about to attack again when he saw Serena step up in front of him.

"Why don't you try me?" She asked , not holding her bow.

"Serena what are you doing?" Gary asked.

"I have an idea."

Jeweleye unleashed a blast at Serena, but she acrobatically leapt over him.

He turned to see her standing behind him.

Jeweleye rushed forward trying to slash Serena, but she quickly moved out of the way using her swift and agile movements.

Jeweleye didn't let up, he just kept at Serena, unleashing a fury of slashes with his claws.

Serena continuing to avoid each of them swiftly.

This made Jeweleye angry and Butterfree amazed at how Serena was standing up to him.

"Did you really think you could beat a Ba Gua master like that?" Serena said in a mocking tone, Jeweleye getting madder, not seeing Lycanroc coming up behind her.

He ordered another two Miltank at Serena, but Butterfree flew over.

"Free!" She shouted unleashing Sleep powder into them and spreading it faster with Gust.

The two Miltank dropped to the ground before Jeweleye tried to slash Serena again, this time, Serena moving her foot behind his making him stumble as she turned around and thrusted her hands together forward. Serena was hoping maybe she could hit the Jewel on his chest, but when she thrusted her hands forward, Jeweleye was propelled back.

Serena was excited, but felt a little strange, feeling like she didn't actually hit him.

"Accellerock!" She shouted as Lycanroc leapt over her and smashed the jewel on the Gorma's chest.

The jewel cracked and Jeweleye cried out in pain, his body surging with red energy.

The pokemon under his control all began to cry out in pain before their eyes turned swirly and they fell on their sides unconscious.

"The pokemon are free!" Moon shouted.

"They did it." Kiawe said.

Meanwhile Red came forward with his sword, hitting Guzma's sword hard and keeping at it with several fast strikes directed at the sword.

Likewise Hau did the same with Guzma's other arm.

This allowed Ash to leap into Guzma, kicking his chest before he viciously slashed the Gorma's chest three times with the Dragon dagger and his other hand's claws.

As Guzma tried to reel back, Greninja leapt at him, slapping his tongue across Guzma's face before slashing him with Nightslash.

Guzma landed back beside Jeweleye.

"We need to divide them! Grow large!"

"Yes sir." Jeweleye said as he took out an enlargement bomb and pulled the pin before hurling it in front of him.

The explosion shook the area as Jeweleye grew massive and looked more demonic.

"Let's go Daizyujin!" Red shouted as the ground shook the Guardian beasts coming out and forming Daizyujin with each of the Zyurangers inside.

On the ground, Ash and his pokemon were facing Guzma.

"This doesn't seem very fair." Guzma said as he dropped a pile of bones down , two dozen skull grunts forming around him.

"Take care of the grunts. He's mine!" Ash said raising his dragon dagger while Guzma raised his sword.

The two running forward and crashing their weapons into each other.

Meanwhile in Daizyujin, Serena looked at Jeweleye in concern as he came at them.

Daizyujin tried to slam his fist into Jeweleye , but just like on the ground, it went through him.

Jeweleye smiling as he slashed Daizyujin, making him move back.

"We can't hit him!" Red shouted as Jeweleye leapt at Daizyujin, who tried to knock him back with a swipe of his left arm. But just like before it went right through him, Jeweleye slashing Daizyujin twice before blasting him onto the ground with his now fixed chest jewel.

Jeweleye grinning with his rows of sharp teeth.

The Zyurangers shook as Daizyujin hit the ground.

"Ok this is bad." Gary said.

"Now what?" Moon asked.

" _Serena, Serena must take Red's seat."_ Daizyujin said."

"Me?" Serena said.

" _Yes, quickly"_ Daizyujin said.

Red got up and swapped seats with Serena who felt her bond with Daizyujin even stronger as she took the controls.

"Woah." She said as Daizyujin sprung up, Jeweleye noticing Daizyujin was in a completely different stance now.

"Let's go Daizyujin!" Serena shouted as Jeweleye unleashed a blast of energy.

"Protect!" Hau shouted as Daizyujin raised his arms in an X over his body, deflecting the blast away.

Jeweleye growled as he ran forward trying to slash Daizyujin.

Serena felt her own movements go through Daizyujin as he quickly executed an evasive movement int he same way Serena did in her fighting style.

"Huh! Jeweleye shouted as he tried to slash Daizyujin again only for him to swiftly avoid his next strike.

"This is working!" Red shouted as Serena looked very excited, Daizyujin using her movements to evade each of Sableye's strikes.

Eventually just like on the ground, Daizyujin tripped Jeweleye and thrusted his hands together at him.

Serena saw just like when she did it, Jeweleye was propelled back and landed on the ground.

"Alright let's end this!" Serena shouted as the Dinosaur Horn God Sword flew down from the heavens and landed in Daizyujin's right hand as Jeweleye got up.

"Legendary Thunderslash!"

" _Legendary Thunderslash!"_ Daizyujin said as he raised his sword and a bolt of lightning struck it.

Jeweleye charged at Daizyujin who slashed across his chest.

Jeweleye continued past him before he fell onto the ground.

"Goodbye cruel world!"

Jeweleye exploded.

On the ground Ash and Guzma were still locked in a fierce Melee.

After smashing apart two more Skull grunts, Greninja leapt at Guzma, unleashing two water Shurikens into his chest.

As Guzma reeled back, Ash slashed him three times with his dagger then x slashed him with his arm blades.

Guzma landed on his back.

"Dam Dragons!" Guzma shouted as he got up and walked away, vanishing.

The Zyurangers exited Daizyujin who departed.

With all the Gorma gone, the people of Paniola came back out to check on the pokemon who were starting to get up , looking very dizzy.

The Zyurangers de-armored and met up with Kiawe and Franklin.

"Well, that was more excitement than I was hoping I'd see in my life. I better check on the pokemon too." Franklin said.

Kiawe smiled as he looked at the group.

"Thanks guys, you saved this town and everyone in it."

"I'm just glad we were able to do something." Moon said.

"Free!" Butterfree shouted as she flew over into Serena's arms.

"Butterfree I'm so glad you're safe."

"Free." She said nuzzling against Serena.

"Well, your pack is probably back to normal." Serena started.

"Oh don't even Serena, we all know where this is going." Red said.

Serena looked at the others who nodded.

"Don't kid yourself." Lillie said handing her a pokeball.

Serena looked down at Butterfree.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Free!"

Serena smiled as she tapped Butterfree and sent her inside, the pokeball shook and rattled before sparkling.

"Yes! I caught a butterfree!"

Elsewhere in the town a pair of children were giving excited looks.

"Can you believe it!"

"I know, the Power Rangers came to our town."

* * *

 _Team list:_

 _Ash: Pikachu, Greninja, Lycanroc(Midnight)_

 _Serena: Vulpix, Lycanroc(Midday) , Butterfree_

 _Hau: Dartrix, Geodude_

 _Gary: Brionne, Salazzle, Eevee_

 _Moon: Torracat, Formantis_

 _Red: Charmeleon, Wimpod_

 _Lillie: Nebby_

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah a lot happened and the fight might not have been my best, but I rewrote this chapter like three times, it was a mess_

 _Serena has a Lycanroc and Butterfree now_

 _Pay attention to the last part at the end, it will come up later_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Determination

* * *

It was earning in the morning on the Paniola ranch and Ash was up Serena and the others doing their morning training.

As Ash practiced his form against a large wooden dummy, that Greninja carved up with Night slash, he delivered one final strike feeling a strange surge inside him that he usually only felt when armored up. He noticed large cracks form all over the dummy.

"Woah." Ash said Pikachu noticing it as well.

"Guess these training sessions are doing more than I thought." He said.

As Ash went to join the others, Pikachu noticed the dummy shattered.

"Pika." He said in disbelief.

Ash joined the others, Serena having to hold Butterfree who was unable to fly from exhaustion.

"Sorry Butterfree, I guess I forgot there was a learning curve." Serena said sweat dropping.

"I think that's enough for today." Red said.

"Sounds good." Gary said cracking his back.

The group returned to the pokemon center and showered.

After showing, the group met for breakfast.

"So what's the plan for today?" Lillie asked.

"After yesterday I say we take a day to rest before moving out." Ash said.

"I'm ok with that." Moon said.

"Yeah after all that hassle I feel like chilling at the pokemon center." Gary said.

"I don't know, this is suppose to be the best ranch in Alola, I want to get a better look at it now that it's back to normal. Anyone want to join me?" Ash asked.

"No." Moon said sounding very tired.

"No thanks." Hau said.

"I'm good." Red said, Lillie nodding.

"Well I could go with you." Serena said.

"Awesome, I was going to head out right after breakfast."

Serena smiled with her eyes closed.

"Sounds good."

After Ash and Serena left, Gary was heading back to his room from the lobby when he heard something from a pair of children.

"Hurry turn it on!" One shouted.

"I got it."

Gary turned when he heard the tv and it caught his interest.

He slowly walked closer before his eyes widened.

"No way."

* * *

Ash and Serena made their way to the ranch where they saw many of the ranch hands trying to repair the damage caused by the fight that happened the day before.

Kiawe was with Franklin as they watched over several Tauros.

"Kiawe." Ash said as the two turned to see them.

"Ash, Serena." Kiawe said.

"Alola, good to see y'all again, where's the rest of yer group?"

"They're a bit tired from yesterday." Serena said.

"Well, would you guys mind giving us a hand? There's still a lot of work to do here?" Kiawe said.

"I don't mind." Ash said.

"Alright." Serena said.

The two changed into some work cloths.

Serena doing her hair in a pony tail and tying a bandana around it.

The two began helping the farm hands do some repairs.

Ash was working on one part of the fence with Pikachu and Greninja while Serena helped a Miltank with her leg.

Serena felt the blaring heat of the sun and sweat pour down her face.

She wiped some out of her face before she noticed Ash was sweating too.

Ash brought the bottom of his shirt up to wipe it off, allowing Serena to see his abdomen. Serena blushed , smiling a little.

Pikachu and Greninja saw her coming up behind him , but didn't say anything, Serena made Ash jump when she quickly slammed her arms around him and her hands onto his abdomen.

Ash quickly turned as Serena laughed a little.

"Why you little." Ash said playfully as he got her around into his own arms, Serena laughing as he laid her down and kissed her.

Kiawe saw this and smiled a little seeing them, thinking about someone else.

"Oh shit not again!" He heard before turning to see a Tauros huffing angrily at several farm hands and moving around.

"Easy there Tauros , just calm down." One said before it knocked them aside and ran at Kiawe.

Kiawe jumped to the side as Tauros ran past him.

"Ash , Serena! Look out!" He shouted as the two saw him.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he leapt forward with Iron tail and hit the Tauros's legs, making him trip and crash into the ground.

Ash and Serena got up as Franklin came over with Kiawe.

"Oh boy, Hookhorn's at it again."

"What?" Ash said.

The Tauros got up and saw Ash, saw the look in his eyes and the way he stood.

"Moan!" He shouted before trying to slam his horns into Ash as he pushed him against the fence.

"Ash!" Serena shouted as Kiawe and Franklin looked just as horrified.

Ash held the Tauros's horns, Pikachu and Greninja tried to help.

But Ash felt a rush of adrenaline in him and felt the same surge he had felt earlier.

Serena and the other's eyes widened, Tauros most of all as Pikachu noticed a green energy surge inside Ash.

He screamed as he pushed Tauros back showing unbelievable strength and flipped him onto his side.

Ash was breathing deeply as the others watched with crestfallen looks of disbelief.

"How? How did you do that!?" Franklin shouted.

Ash nervously sweat dropped.

"I uh, work out."

Serena looked at Ash in another way, after seeing him flip the Tauros with brute strength.

She shook her head.

"No, marriage first, we both agreed on it." She said to herself.

The Tauros was in disbelief that this human was able to flip him over like that.

Tauros got up and walked away.

"What's wrong with that Tauros, I thought they were all better?" Serena asked.

"He's always been like that. Rebellious, hard to tame. Every time someone tries to get him tamed he ends up hurting them. I don't know what do to with him."

Serena and Ash's pokemon noticed Ash's expression as he looked at the Tauros.

"I'll tame him." Ash said.

Serena and Pikachu had a very concerned look in their faces.

"Oh no." Serena said.

"This will be interesting." Kiawe said.

Serena and Ash's pokemon walked beside him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tame him Serena, I know I can do this."

"Ash this could be dangerous."

"Like we don't handle danger on a daily basis. This is my challenge."

Serena sighed.

"Of course it is."

"Any advice?"

"Huh?"

"You do know a lot about this given your Rhyhorn racing."

Serena did feel a little warm that Ash was asking her for her expertise again. She smiled a little.

"Well, if I remember right my mom said the best way with dealing with a rebellious steed is to prove you can handle them."

"So I just need to take him by the horns and stay on his back?"

"Well in layman's terms." Serena said.

"Awesome." Ash said before he sprinted over and jumped onto Tauros's back

"Ash!"

"Pika!"

Many of the farm hands were also in shock as they saw the Tauros almost violently buck around trying to get Ash off him.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Ash shouted as Tauros looked very enraged.

"Wow, your friends is , headstrong." Franklin said.

"That's Ash for you." Kiawe said.

Serena saw Ash trying hard to stay onto Tauros, who was trying equally hard to force Ash off.

Finally he hurled Ash into the grass before trying to gore him with his horns.

"Ash!" She shouted before he grabbed Tauros's horns and showed the same strength he showed earlier, forcing Tauros back and flipping him onto his side.

Ash got back onto Tauros's back , holding on tight as Tauros rolled onto the side.

Ash and Tauros wrestled each other on the ground.

"I'm never giving up until the end!" Ash shouted.

Serena wasn't sure if she was more concerned, or attracted.

An hour later Ash and Tauros were both breathing deeply on the ground covered in turn, bruises, cuts , and grass stains.

The two stared intensely at each other before Tauros got up and slowly walked away.

Serena shook her head as she came over and helped Ash up.

"Alright I think I have him worn down a bit."

"Ash, you need to take a break." Serena said looking at him very seriously.

He took a deep breath and left with her.

The two walked back to the pokemon center with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ash, that was pretty headstrong of you, the way you tried to tame Tauros."

"Well I did what you suggested? How did I do?"

She laughed a little.

"You did Ash, that's for sure…..Ash , I've known you for a long time. You've always been one to never give up on anything. You alway go in until you can't anymore, for better or worse.".

Ash sweat dropped and closed his eyes with an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, I guess I can be like that." He said reaching on the back of his head.

"Never give up until the end. You always said that. Ash I have always greatly admired this part of you, but sometimes it also makes me worried about you. You can be reckless."

"I'm sorry if I worry you Serena."

* * *

Ash and Serena walked in with Ash's body still very sore.

"Ash are you sure you want to back out there?" Serena asked in concern.

"There is no way I'm letting that Tauros get the best of me! He's going down!" Ash shouted full of determination, Serena and Pikachu nervously sweat dropping.

"Ash! Serena!" They heard Gary scream before he almost sprinted over to them.

"Gary, what's wrong?" Serena asked nothing a furious look on his face.

"You have got to see this!"

He almost dragged them over to the tv where they saw a few kids still watching.

Around them were Hau, Moon, Red, and Lillie who all looked equally shocked.

"Guy's , what's going on?" Ash asked.

They then saw a tv show come on.

It showed a man wearing a monster costume of a person with no skin but red muscle with a metal exoskeleton and mask. He was holding a staff with a Z on top.

Around him were several people where monster costumes.

They were standing inside a set of a dark fortress with a pained background of the earth from space.

"It's time to conquer Earth!"

It then cut to a special effect of a head inside a tube with a green screen background of some kind of technical command center.

"Lord Zedd has returned, Alpha recruit a team of teenagers with attitude." The head said as a red, blue, yellow, black, and pink colored effect formed around five teenagers(who were clearly in their twenties) inside what looked like a juice bar and made it looked like they were taken away.

Ash and Serena's eyes widened as it showed the opening credits with stock footage of none other than themselves in their Zyuranger armor.

It was playing a very catchy theme song with the children looking excited.

The show started inside the dark castle with the man in the Zedd costume looking down at the pained earth.

"Those wretched power rangers have stood in my way long enough! Today's the day I finally destroy them!"

"But how are you going to do it Lord Zedd?" One of the monster's asked.

"My infinite power that's how!" He shouted angrily.

It then cut to the actors it had shown before in high school.

It showed a brunette who had been shown before stock footage of the Aeroranger in the opening.

She looked sad.

The other teenagers showed up around her.

"Kimberly what's wrong?" the other girl asked. This girl having long black hair and looking like she was from Jhoto.

"Oh Trini, no matter how much I try I just can't seem to find time for all my volunteering."

"That's not good, finding time to volunteer is always important." The actor who had been showed to play the Mamoranger said. Having short black hair and dark skin.

"Zack's right, this is a serious problem for you Kimberly." The actor who played the Bastiodon ranger said. Him having glasses and wearing purposely bulky cloths to make him look smaller.

"Don't worry Kimberly we're here to help you, that's what friends are for." The one playing the Tyranoranger said, him having short black hair and light skin. They noticed each of them were wearing cloths of the same color as the ranger armor they had been shown.

It later showed the girl Kimberly walking down the hall when two other students stopped her. One overweight and the other skinny.

"Look here Skull, ms. goody goody." The fat one said.

"Right Bulk, she thinks she so perfect." The show playing very goofy music.

"Bulk, Skull , I'm not in the mood right now."

"Hey, leave her alone." Another actor said.

This one with long brown hair and light skin wearing a green sleeveless shirt.

"Tttommy." Skull said before the two scattered.

"Kimberly what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I've just got so much volunteering Tommy, I don't know how I'm going to figure it out."

"Don't worry Kimberly, we can figure this out." He said as the two walked off holding hands.

It then cut back to the men in the monster costumes.

"I have finally done it, I know how I will end those power rangers. A Persian monster will be there end" Zedd said before aiming his staff as an energy blast effect came out and then around footage of a Persian on the ground.

A transition showed stock footage of Depersian.

"Milk! Milk I want milk!" A voice over in a goofy voice shouted.

It cut back to Zedd.

"Scorpina go down and help him." Zedd said as it showed a woman wearing a very bad costume to try and look like Plumeria.

It cut to the command center where the head in the tube looked at a robot while an alarm went off.

"Ayyiiiyii! Zordon , Lord Zedd has sent down a monster!" The robot said.

"Calm down Alpha, bring the rangers here." The head said as the same color effect came around each of the actors back in the school and then showed them in the command center.

"Zordon what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Lord Zedd has sent down a persian monster Badcat, he is attacking the city."

"Oh great, this isn't going to help with my volunteering schedule." Kimberly said.

"Alright guys, it's Morphin time!" Jason shouted as they each showed replicas of the dino bucklers with the word power rangers on the front.

It showed their heads with their armor color around them.

"Tyrantrum!"

"Aerodactyl!"

"Bastiodon!"

"Arcanine!"

"Mamoswine!"

"Dragonzord!"

It then showed stock footage of the Zyurangers fighting Plumeria and Depersian in Hau'Oli city.

It played the actor's voices over the fight with cheesy sound effects.

"Milk ! Milk I'll get all the Milk!" The voice over for Depersian said.

It then showed the part where Serena hit Depersian in his amulet.

"Bad kitty!" The actress said.

It then showed Depersian throw his enlargement bomb down before growing.

"Big kitty now!"

"We need Megazord power now!" The Jason actor said as it showed the Guardian beasts come into Daizyujin.

"The Megazord is so cool!" One of the kids said.

"Megazord!?" Serena almost shouted.

It then showed Zedd again.

"I'll send another monster to back them up." Zedd said as he blasted again, this time showing a Sandlash become Frostbite.

It then cut to stock footage of the Dragon Ranger.

"Dragonzord time." The Tommy actor said as it showed him from different footage playing the dragon dagger only a different sound than it really made.

Footage of Dragon Caesar appeared from his fight with Frostbite, the two fights edited to try and make them look like they were the same.

It showed the fights and then the ending.

"Ohh I'll get those power rangers next time!" Zedd shouted in anger.

It then showed footage of Kimberly at a volunteering event with the others.

"Well guys, I guess I learned today that volunteering too much isn't a good thing."

The credits started to show.

Ash, Serena, and Pikachu had crestfallen expressions.

The kids left now that the show was over.

"What, did we just watch?" Ash asked.

Gary shook his head.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, it was made by the company Nabas in Unova. You see they take stock footage of us fighting the Gorma, edit it with some original footage of those actors, and make their show about teenagers who fight monsters." Gary said looking very irritated.

"Well to be fair, we're technically teenagers who fight monsters." Hau said.

"That's not the point! The point is they're making a mockery of what we do!" Gary said sounding very offended.

"I think Gary's right, we're in a fight for our lives and other's lives every time we go out there. This isn't a game." Moon said.

"I don't know, I think it's kind of harmless fun." Hau said.

"It's not well written though, those lines and those actors are not good." Lillie said.

"They made me look like an idiot, throwing my arm up and shouting the same thing every time the monster grows." Red said.

"You realize you do actually do that." Ash said as Red sweat dropped.

"Well, what I say isn't that cheesy." Red said.

"What's wrong with them letting kids have some fun?" Hau asked.

"This is humiliating for us, it's an insult to what we do." Gary said.

"It's not as if this is giving the Gorma an advantage or anything." Ash said.

"Guys how can you not be upset about this? Do you realize some of these kids actually think this is the real thing." Gary said.

"Who cares, even if this exists it doesn't effect us. I don't like it, and it's different than what we do, but it's not like them doing that hurts us." Ash said before he and Serena walked off.

Red, Lillie, and Moon also walked off , Gary noticing Hau sitting down with the kids who came back, another episode coming on.

"You're watching another one!"

"Yeah , why not?"

Gary shook his head.

"So who's the weakest of the power rangers?" One asked.

"The Blue ranger, he's the big nerd." Another said.

Gary's face turned Red.

"He is not! Also he's called the Bastioranger!" Gary screamed, the kids looking scared before Gary stormed off.

Hau noticed the kids had some toys beside them.

"You have toys?"

"Yeah , the black ranger is my favorite."

Hau smiled a little.

* * *

Back in his room, Ash was in the shower again, he washing his hair before he opened his eyes and saw none other than Seir in front of him.

Ash almost screamed as he jumped back.

"Hello , Dragon Ranger."

"You! What are you doing here!?"

"It's been one month, I thought I'd check up on you."

"You can have your answer now, it's no!"

Seir tilted his head.

"You're not afraid of me anymore?"

"No!"

Seir slowly walked closer, Ash staying where he was at first, but then began to back up.

"You should be , Dragon Ranger, you really should be. If not for your sake, for her's." He said Ash understanding the implications.

"If you touch her, I'll rip your fucking throat out!"

"I hear words, but do they have any weight to them. Perhaps you should show me."

Ash turned away for a moment before looking back only to see Seir was gone.

Ash franticly looked around.

He wasn't sure if Seir had truly been there, or if it was just his imagination. Still it did hit him that it had been a month since Seir had given him his ultimatum.

After finishing his shower he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Serena was waiting for him with Pikachu beside her.

She saw him in just his towel and blushed.

"Ash, you look , cleaner." She said before Ash took his towel off.

Serena's face shot red beyond means while she gave an exaggerated expression.

Pikachu laughed a little as he saw Ash had a pair of boxers on.

Serena soon realized this and calmed down, but her face stayed red.

Ash laid down beside her, still a bit tired.

"I'll rest a bit, then I'm going back at that Tauros."

"You really want to do that?"

Ash nodded.

"I'm never giving up until the end."

Serena smiled hearing that.

She laid on top of him, slowly lowering her head over his as she slowly kissed him.

The two stayed locked together for almost a minute.

When Serena withdrew , she was cuddled up beside him.

"If you think you can tame that Tauros, then you're going to tame him."

Serena was quite for a moment.

"Ash, where did you get that saying?"

"What?"

"Never give up until the end? When did you first hear it?"

Ash thought for a moment, looking like he was deep in thought.

He sat up, Pikachu and Serena looking at him.

"I , I, I can't remember."

Later , Ash returned to the ranch with Serena.

Serena stood beside Ash, Greninja and Pikachu as he was back in his work cloths.

Kiawe and Franklin approached.

"Going for another try?"

"Yes." Ash said full of determination.

"Hookhorn's over there." Kiawe said as the Tauros saw Ash and huffed, the two giving each other intense looks.

"Go get him." Serena said.

Ash and Tauros sprinted at each other the two clashing as Ash jumped onto his back.

They all watched as Ash and the Tauros continued for over two minutes before Tauros flopped onto the ground and the two continued in the dirt.

"Come on Ash! You've got him!" Serena shouted.

"Pika!"

Greninja in particular watched Ash with interest and admiration.

"Come on Ash!" Kiawe shouted.

"You go boy!" Franklin shouted.

Ash and the Tauros kept struggling before Ash screamed, Tauros forcing him onto his back and across the dirt.

Ash tightened his grip on Tauros's horns.

"Never give up until the end!" Greninja noticed Ash surge with power again before he slammed flipped Tauros onto his side before he slammed Tauros's head down into the dirt by the horns.

Tauros stopped struggling, for the first time, Franklin seeing him submitting.

"Well I'll be dammed." Franklin said before he took something out of his pocket.

"Catch boy!" He shouted , Ash catching it and realizing it was an Ultra ball.

"What!?"

"You earned him boy! He won't listen to no one but you now." Franklin shouted as the Tauros looked up at him.

Ash put the ultra ball against Tauros who went inside.

The pokeball shook hard in Ash's hand, Tauros burst out , landing back in front of Ash with a determined look.

"Moahh!"

Ash smiled as he came forward, grabbing Tauros's horns again and wrestling him to the ground before he put him back in the ultra ball.

The ultra ball shook and shook before sparkling.

"Alright , I caught Tauros!"

"Way to go Ash!" Serena shouted.

"Pika!"

Greninja smiled with his arms crossed. Nodding his head.

Later that night, the rooms in the pokemon center were swapped around, Red and Lillie wanting a room for some private time.

Moon sharing a room with Hau and Gary.

Ash and Serena were asleep, Serena cuddled up beside him with her head on his chest.

Pikachu was asleep beside Ash's head.

After the day Ash had he had no trouble falling asleep.

Watching Ash sleep was Greninja.

He looked at Ash and sat on the bed.

"Gre."

* * *

Many years ago Ash was a little boy in Pallet town.

Little Ash was chasing a Squirtle across the grass trying to catch him.

Despite Ash's best efforts, the Squirtle kept getting away from him.

He was breathing deeply before jumping and catching the Squirtle's tail.

He tried to pull on it, but the Squirtle blasted him with water gun.

Ash found it hard to breath and was soaking wet, seeing the Squirtle get away.

Ash began to tear up before crying.

Moments latter a man approached Ash and knelt down in front of him.

"Ash , what's wrong?"

"I can't get him daddy."

"Can't get who?"

"Professor Oak told me and Gary to try and catch a pokemon. He said this would be our first step to becoming a trainer. I keep trying, and trying, but I just can't do it. Do I just give up?"

"Ash, look at me." He said taking him by the shoulders and looking right into his eyes.

"Ash, you're my son. You can do anything you put your mind to, anything you put all your effort into." Ash's expression changed.

"Ash I want you to make me a promise, promise me something."

"What?"

"I never want you to give up, never give up until the end. Because I know you can do anything."

Ash got up looking determined.

"I'll do it daddy!" Ash ran over a minute later dragging Squirtle back by his tail.

Felix smiled as a small pokemon climbed onto his shoulder.

"Promise me something, if something ever happens to me you'll look out of him."

"Froakie!"

* * *

 _Team list_

 _Ash: Pikachu, Lycanroc, Greninja, Tauros_

 _Serena: Vulpix, Lycanroc(Midday) , Butterfree_

 _Hau: Dartrix, Geodude_

 _Gary: Brionne, Salazzle, Eevee_

 _Moon: Torracat, Formantis_

 _Red: Charmeleon, Wimpod_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah that was fast, but this was the best place for Ash to catch a Tauros_

 _As for Power Rangers, I grew up watching it , but I prefer Super Sentai_

 _That being said I don't have anything against Power rangers_

 _I won't say if Seir was really there or not, but it has been a month since the ultimatum_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Burning passion

* * *

It was early in the morning on route 5 and the Zyurangers had made camp along the trail.

The group was practicing their martial arts while Lillie took a morning run.

Hau was sparring with Red, the two trying to hit each other.

Hau did his best to block Red's fast strikes while also coming back with his own hard strikes.

Red kept them both working very hard with how relentless he was being.

"Come on Hau! Impress me!" Red said with a confident expression.

His Geodude and Dartrix were watching and both smiled as Hau did the same.

"Alright, how about this!" Hau shouted as he stomped his foot onto the ground and came forward with a powerful strike up, he managed to hit Red's arm and knock him back, the ground shaking a little as Red got knocked onto his back.

He shook his head.

"Wow, great job." Red said, Hau not understanding why the ground shook.

After finishing training the group met up around the camp for breakfast. Each of them exhausted.

"That was some run." Lillie said wiping sweat off her forehead.

"You went on a run, you poor thing." Lillie said literally so sweaty she could hardly see.

"How far are we from Brooklet hill?" Gary asked.

"A day or two's walk I'd say." Red said.

"I wonder what Lana's trial will be like?" Ash asked.

"You can bet it will involve water pokemon." Hau laughed.

"It probably will , good thing most of us have some." Red said.

"I have Dartrix, he'll be able to fight off any water pokemon there." Hau said.

"Still you might want to catch another pokemon." Ash said.

"First we might want to wash up, I feel disgusting." Serena said.

* * *

They split up to find separate areas to do so.

Hau found a small pond away from the path and striped down.

He and Matrix were in the water while Geodude was wiping the sweat off his body with the grass and other vegetation.

Hau had been thinking about the others and how they had been catching more pokemon. He wondered if he should do the same.

Moments later he noticed a reflection in the water and a feather land in front of him.

"You don't look like a water type to me." Another voice said behind him before Hau shot up, seeing none other than Cana there.

"Cana!" Hau shouted as he quickly hugged her.

"It's so good to see you again." He said.

After Hau let her go, Cana's face turned red.

"Well, good to 'see' you too." Hau realized what she meant and yelped, covering himself up.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Cana said laughing.

Hau put his cloths back on.

"What are you doing here?" Hau asked.

"Well my never ending task of protecting nature has me traveling to different parts of Alola, I just happened to come by here. I didn't expect to see you here." Cana said before looking around.

"Say where are the other Zyurangers?"

"We had a hard training session, everyone was cleaning themselves up."

"So what you're saying is, you're alone right now." Cana said as Hau looked at her with interest.

"Yes."

"Would you want to, I don't know , help me do a check of the surrounding area? Make sure everything is in order with nature?"

"I'd love to!" Hau shouted.

Elsewhere a hurt pokemon was running through the rainforest , breathing deeply as he looked back. He saw his pursuers were gone.

He took a deep breath before resting against a tree, trying to recover his stamina.

Hau and Cana were moving through the rainforest together Cana had Dartrix moving around her shoulders and poking his head in her peacock feathers.

"Your Dartrix is quite playful." She said smiling.

"He certainly likes you." Hau said.

"Most pokemon do." Cana said , Hau noticing Geodude taking a liking to her.

He also noticed many of the wild pokemon turning to her.

A few Pikipek were flying around her chirping happily, and some Fomantis looking at her.

"Have you been to any more trials yet?"

"Not yet, we're getting close to the next trial. It's all about water pokemon there."

"Water pokemon, are we talking deep sea or close to the shore?"

"Close to the shore."

"Well that's still in my domain." Cana said as she stopped, petting a Fomantis.

"What will that trial entail exactly?"

"I'm not sure yet, every one is different."

"I see."

"Have you had any trouble with Plumeria?"

"None yet, which actually has me a bit worried, knowing her I would have thought she'd try something by now. Have you seen her lately in your fights against the Gorma?"

"No , just Junior and Guzma."

"General Guzma, who is this Junior?"

"Prince Junior, kind of has armor like Guzma. Wait are you saying he wasn't around in your time?"

"Maybe, I never saw or heard of him then. I didn't even know Gorma XIII had a kid." Cana said.

"Gorma XIII?"

"The Gorma emperor, each one's name being which emperor they are."

"Don't you mean Gorma XIV?"

"No, huh there must be a new emperor. I guess I have a lot to fill you guys in on." Cana said.

"Well why not now, I'd love to hear all about what the Zyutribe and Alola were like back in your time."

Cana smiled a little.

"Well I can only speak from my experiences. But from what I've seen , I'm happy to say not that much has changed. Well aside from technology being far more advanced, the culture and lifestyle of Alola seems to be just like it was back in my day. People and pokemon living in harmony, working with each other, helping each other."

"Really? We're just like the Zyutribe?"

Cana nodded.

"I'm also happy to say, at least here in alola, that even with the more advanced cities, nature seems to be in tact and unharmed by the presence of humanity."

"I'm sure Moon will be happy to hear that."

Cana took interest in what he just said.

Eventually the two and Hau's pokemon stopped to take a rest.

Cana had a Lillipup in her lap and several other wild pokemon around her.

She also Hau with a few wild pokemon around him as well, a Pikipek on his shoulder and Grubbin in his hands.

"How did you get them to approach you like that?" Cana asked.

"I don't know, I just kind of acted natural." Hau said as he tossed the Grubbin up before catching him, the Grubbin looking entertained.

"Hau. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What is your relationship with Moon exactly?"

"Well she's my close friend, and a fellow Zyuranger. I'd trust her with my life, and know I can go to her with anything, just like the others."

"I mean, have you ever thought of her as more than just a friend?"

"What, oh no, she's like a sister to me, being with her would be like incest, she feels the same way."

Cana smiled a little in relief.

"So Hau, these island trials, do you know what you're going to do after you complete them all."

"Huh?"

"When you complete them all and your journey comes to an end."

Hau thought for a minute.

"Huh, you know I guess I never really thought about that." He said nervously sweat dropping.

"I suppose me and the others will keep on fighting the Gorma if we haven't won by then. Though to be fair we've just been beating there monsters one at a time and there could be thousands of them. But I'm sure we'll beat them eventually, I mean we've got the guardian beasts and you on our side, how could we lose." Hau said sounding as optimistic as ever.

Cana enjoyed how optimistic Hau could be.

"Well, as a guardian of Nature, my work protecting it will never truly be over. So I never have to wonder what my future will hold."

"Really, you're just going to spend the rest of your life doing nothing but protecting nature and nothing else?" Hau said , his expression changing.

"It's my duty, when I took over for my uncle. I can do nothing else."

"Was that your dream then, to protect nature forever?"

"Well." Cana said her expression charing.

"I have always loved nature, and being it's protector for the rest of my life seems fulfilling enough."

"Seems?"

Cana's expression changed a bit again.

"Well after my parents died, and the war came, my uncle training me to become the Peacock. I knew it was my duty, plus I love nature, so it fits well."

Cana's avoidance wasn't fooling Hau.

"Cana, there must be something you truly love doing. Something you aspire towards. Something you feel passionate doing and dream of being great at. Something that truly makes you happy."

Cana hadn't thought about something like that in a very long time.

She looked deep inside herself.

"Well, I suppose there was one thing. When I was a very little girl, I loved nature so much that I wished I could almost capture it. So I started making drawings of what I saw. I remember showing them to my uncle, when he said they looked pretty it made me feel really happy."

"So you love capture nature in art."

Cana had never thought about it like that before, but the more she thought about it the more she realized Hau may have had a point. Every time she wasn't fighting in the old Zyutribe she liked seeing paintings made by artists.

Hau had an idea and reached into his bag, taking out a piece of paper and a pencil.

Cana's eyes widened as she saw this.

"Want to give it a try?"

Cana took them and smiled.

She looked around for a source of inspiration and then saw what looked like a Magmar peacefully sleeping against a tree.

Cana concentrated and began drawing the Magmar, Hau and his pokemon noticing how invested Cana seemed to be in her work.

Cana began to feel something she hadn't felt in a long time, something that was truly inspiring. She felt excited and passionate drawing the Magmar, capturing the moment and the beautify of the nature.

Eventually she stopped.

"Well, what do you think?" Cana asked nervously.

Hau and his pokemon saw the picture looked very good , it felt like they were looking at the real Magmar.

"Cana , this is amazing. You're really good at this."

Cana blushed a little, smiling also.

"Thank you."

"You know Cana with your passion for art and nature, you could bring it to people around Alola that much closer to nature."

"You have a point, with all the time I spent protecting nature I could also recreate it's beauty through paintings and drawings!" Cana said sounding excited.

Moments later the Magmar she had drawn woke up and heard Cana's voice.

He looked down at her and saw her feathers.

Upon doing so his eyes widened when he felt a certain presence from Cana.

"Mar!" He shouted running down towards Cana.

Cana quickly heard him and saw the Magmar running towards her.

The Magmar wrapped his arms around Cana, Hau and Cana noticing the Magmar looked both hurt and scared.

"Magmar, you poor thing, what happened to you?" Cana said trying to comfort him.

Hau quickly got a super potion out of his bag and sprayed some on the Magmar's wounds.

The Magmar felt some relief.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Hau said petting Magmar's head despite how hot it felt.

Magmar looked at the two, for some reason he felt just as comfortable around Hau.

"Dartrix."

"Geodude." Hau's pokemon said.

"Mag, Magmar." He said as Dartrix turned to Hau and got in a fighting stance while Geodude moved away.

Cana being so connected with nature and living things had some understanding of what he was saying.

"So you're saying you were attacked and ran away?" Hau asked.

"Then got away and rested." Cana finished.

"Mar." Magmar said nodding.

That was when Hau noticed this particular Magmar had a black bill.

"Hey Cana, he has a black bill."

Cana looked at the bill closer.

"A dark billed Magmar, those are quite rare, the Gorma use to hunt them in time of." Cana started before they both came to a realization and turned to each other.

"You don't think?" Cana asked.

"Better safe than sorry, we should try and find the others."

Hau and Cana got up.

"Magmar why don't you come with us , we'll keep you safe." Hau said sounding confident and sincere.

"We will." Cana said.

"Dartrix!"

"Geodude!"

Magmar was relieved he had found someone to help him.

He followed the four back the way they had come.

Magmar still looked very frightened as he walked beside Hau and the others.

Hau noticed this and put his hand on Magmar's shoulder.

"Mar!"

"Magmar, you seem so afraid. You don't need to be afraid anymore, we're going to keep you safe. It's our jobs to do so." Hau said in his normal optimistic tone.

"Dude." Geodude said in a similar tone , putting his hand on Magmar's other shoulder.

Dartrix had noticed that when Geodude had first joined them he had been a little violent. But in the year Hau had had him, his personality had become nearly identical to that of Hau's, much to Dartrix's appreciation.

"Mar." Magmar said asking Geodude who Hau and them were.

"Dude." Geodude said trying to explain before Cana felt something around them.

Hau saw her feathers turn to metal.

"Hau, we're not alone."

Magmar shook as he saw several figures come around them.

Hau saw they were none other than skull grunts in their human form.

"Were these the people chasing you?" Hau asked.

Magmar nodded.

"Well let's dispatch them shall we." Cana said as three ran at her.

She drew her daggers and quickly slashed a Skull grunt that came at her.

Another tried to strike her with his arms, but Cana used her not metal feathers to cary him around her before the quickly kicked the third as he jumped at her, then stabbed the one she carried around as he came back.

Hau meanwhile hit a skull grunt back as it tried to smack him.

He blocked another's strike with his left forearm before coming up with his leg and delivering a powerful kick to his chest.

Another grunt came toward, Hau readying himself as he delivered a hard punch forward, knocking the grunt's arm aside before smashing his head off.

A third came at Hau who came up with his strike, from the ground.

Hau hurled the Grunt back as Dartrix pelted another two with Razor leaf.

Dartrix quickly rolled into them with rollout, shattering them.

Meanwhile Magmar was shaking still.

"Come on Magmar, fight with us!" Hau shouted.

Magmar was still too afraid.

"Dude!" Geodude shouted saying the same.

Magmar was about to move when a series of bursts came around them.

Hau's pokemon and Magmar were knocked back as Hau and Cana tried to form up.

"What was that?" Hau asked before Cana saw what looked like a large Bewear/human hybrid Gorma monster charged into them, knocking them both aside easily with brute strength.

Hau and Cana grunted as they got up and saw the Gorma monster.

"Ha ha ha, what do we have here." The Gorma said raising his arms.

"Humans protecting my prey, perhaps they too will become victims of my hunt."

"Gorma!" Hau shouted as he and Cana got up.

"Take one step forward Gorma and I'll" Cana started before something wrapped around her wrist and hurled her into Hau.

"That's enough Cana, we both know you aren't capable of following through on threats." A familiar voice said.

Cana saw in horror as Plumeria stepped up beside the Bewear Gorma.

"Plumeria!" Cana shouted.

"I have come to fulfill my grudge Cana, I sill see you suffer for what you did to me." She said before turning to the Gorma monster

"Huntergrizzly, the Magmar."

"Yes high priestess." He said before charging forward.

Geodude saw this and gave a protective look as he and Cana tried to get in front of Magmar only for Huntergrizzly to easily knock them aside.

"Mar!" Magmar shout as as the Gorma grabbed him and ran off.

"No!" Cana shouted before Plumeria blasted her back.

Plumeria smiled.

"Cana, you took from me what I loved most in this world. Simply killing you won't satisfy my grudge, I will take everything you love, make you suffer beyond what you could imagine, then you will beg for me to end your miserable life, and I will be merciful."

Plumeria left, leaving Cana shaking.

"Cana?" Hau said as he saw her crestfallen and pale face.

"I, I , I failed." She said.

"What?"

"I failed!" She screamed, her feathers turning back to normal as she fell to her knees.

Hau knelt down beside her, seeing the pain and defeat in Cana's face.

"Cana it's going to be ok."

"Hau, I'm the guardian of Nature, my purpose is to protect the innocent creatures from things like that, and I failed, again." She held her head.

"I failed my uncle, I failed the Zyutribe, and I failed Magmar. Is it because I lost focus, I thought about what I might want to do besides this and."

"Cana!" Hau shouted as he grabbed her shoulders, Hau looking into her eyes.

"We lost this round, it's not the end of the world. We've taken losses before, hell the first time I ever armored up we didn't win at the end of the day. We haven't failed until Magmar is dead, we just need to go find them. I know we can do it!" Hau shouted.

"Geodude!"

Cana calmed down a little and took a deep breath.

"You're right, sorry I kind of lost it there."

"Let's put our heads together. You know more about the Gorma than me. Why did they hunt black billed Magmar in the past, you said they use to be hunted by Gorma?"

Cana nodded.

"Plumeria said she wanted to take away everything I loved, wait a minute, a black billed Magmar!"

"What's wrong?"

"The Gorma have a ritual where if they sacrifice a black billed Magmar they can set a fire that can't be put out by anything. They tried to use it before to set fire to entire rainforests , decimating them and all inside. Plumeria knows I'm a guardian of nature, she wants to destroy everything I fight to protect."

"Well that means we don't have time to get the others. You, me and my pokemon have to save Magmar. But I know we can do it." Hau said.

Cana felt inspired by Hau's optimism and got up with a confident look.

"We will save him!"

"Geodude!"

* * *

Elsewhere Plumeria and Huntergrizzly were setting up a black symbol on the ground with Magmar shaking as Huntergrizzly put him in the center.

"I knew you'd come through Huntergrizzly." Plumeria said.

"Of course high priestess , I am the greatest hunter in the Gorma tribe. Now I have even tracked an illusive black billed Magmar."

"And here I was thinking they were extinct. Your master would be quite proud of you."

"Thank you high priestess."

Plumeria grinned as she began circle Magmar and chanting.

Magmar's eyes widened as he saw Plumeria draw a dagger.

"Once his blood touches the symbol, a fire will start, one that will never end." Plumeria said as Magmar closed his eyes.

Before Plumeria could slash his throat, a metal feather hit her hand, making Plumeria drop it.

"That's enough Plumeria." She heard before they looked up on top of the hill to see Cana and Hau standing there.

"You!"

"Mar."

"There's no way we're letting you guys kill Magmar!" Hau shouted as he reached down.

"Go Dino Buckler!" He shouted as his armor formed over him.

"Mamoranger!" he shouted.

Plumeria smiled.

"No, this is good, now you get to watch the fire start. Huntergrizzly you've never hunted a Zyuranger before. Would you like the honor?"

Before she could even finish, Huntergrizzly ran at Hau with his paws out.

Plumeria tossed some bones on the ground that formed into skull grunts.

Cana was about to go at them, when she noticed Geodude and Dartrix head towards them and draw their attention.

Cana leapt up and soared down at Plumeria who whipped her hair around Cana's arm and hurled her into the ground.

Plumeria tried to slash Cana, but she brought her daggers up and blocked Plumeria's sword, smashing her tail feathers across Plumeria and knocking her back.

As Huntergrizzly ran at Hau, he formed his axe.

Hau tried to kick Huntergrizzly's arm back but he was very strong and ended up knocking Hau back before punching him hard in the chest, picking Hau up off the ground.

He landed hard on the ground as Huntergrizzly ran at him again , knocking Hau's axe away before picking him up and tossing him a few feet away.

Magmar saw this and kept cowering, hiding his face under his hands.

Dartrix unleashed razor leaf into several of the Skull grunts as Geodude hurled several rocks into them shattering the grunts.

Geodude saw Hau get hit by Huntergrizzly again and knocked back.

"Dude!" he shouted quickly rolling over trying to help his trainer.

Huntergrizzly saw this and punched Geodude back into Hau as they landed hard onto the ground.

Hau grunted with Geodude, Huntergrizzly getting into a pouncing stance.

"Now to end the hunt." He said as he charged forward.

Cana saw this.

"Hau!"

Hau got back up in his rooted stance.

"Let's try again, together." Hau said.

Geodude got up flexing his arms as Magmar opened his eyes.

Hau came up with his next punch, using his rootlets stance and the power of the earth, he hit Huntergrizzly hard, actually making him stop.

"Rollout!"

Geodude curled up and smashed himself into Huntergrizzly.

The Gorma was knocked back as Hau came forward kicking Huntergrizzly's head with a powerful kick.

"Thunder punch!"

Geodude's fists surged with electricity as he used Huntergrizzly's recoil time to punch his gut twice.

Geodude began to glow and grow larger, I know you all probably saw this coming at this point right.

Hau felt the same sensation he felt when sparing Red as he came down then up with his next punch, the ground shaking even harder as he smashed his fist into Huntergrizzly while Geodude grabbed him before he could hurl back.

Huntergrizzly looked down as he saw Geodude finish evolving into Graveler.

Magmar's eyes widened as he saw this.

"Graveler!" He shouted as he hurled Huntergrizzly back at Hau who hit him with another ground shaking kick.

Huntergrizzly coughed up some blood as he landed.

"I will not be made prey." He said as he took out an enlargement bomb.

He was about to pull the pin when a blast of fire flew through the air and hit his arm making him drop the bomb.

"Ahh!" He shouted, the bomb rolling over to Hau as he picked it up.

Hau and Huntergrizzly saw it was none other than Magmar who had done so.

"My prey!"

"Magmar!"

Hau smiled.

"I've always wanted to hold one of these." He said as Huntergrizzly looked afraid.

"I refuse to die here!" He shouted as he ran of vanishing.

Meanwhile Cana and Plumeria kept at each other with their weapons. Cana locking her daggers against Plumeria's sword.

The two had intense looks as Plumeria smashed her hair across Cana's face, knocking her onto the ground.

Cana unleashed two metal feathers into Plumeria's hand, making her yelp as she dropped her sword.

Cana quickly came up and slashed Plumeria twice with her daggers before smacking her back onto the ground with her feathers.

"Looks like my grudge will have to wait, rest assured it will be fulfilled , feathered bitch." Plumeria said.

"I'll be waiting, bald bitch." Cana said as Plumeria gave an enraged look before vanishing.

Cana let out a relief breath before she saw Hau hug Graveler.

"I can't believe it, you evolved! That's so awesome!"

"Graveler!" Graveler shouted in excitement as he picked up Hau in his arms.

Dartrix looked happy as Magmar looked with interest.

Hau de armored as Cana came over.

"Well you were right Hau, we saved Magmar and the rainforest."

"Though to be fair they might come back for him." Hau said as he saw Magmar come over and hug his leg.

"That's a good point, I think maybe he needs someone to look after him. Teach him how to protect himself."

Hau looked down at Magmar.

"I can keep you safe, make you stronger, if you want to." Hau said.

"Mar." Magmar said nodding.

Hau smiled as he took out a pokeball and pressed it against Magmar's head, sending him inside.

The pokeball shook before it sparkled.

"Yes I caught Magmar!"

Hau let him back out as Cana came over.

"Magmar, would you like to see something." Cana shouted him the drawing she had made.

"Mar?" He said looking at the picture.

"Why don't you keep it. I think I'm going to make some more." Cana said as she looked at Hau.

"The next time we meet I think I'll make one of you and your entire team."

"We'd love to see that." Hau said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah the last few chapters have been similar, I have little choice as there are a lot of characters and they are a bit behind on their teams_

 _I tried to change one dynamic here up a bit at least_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Trial by water

* * *

It was early in the morning near the edge of route five and Red was up with his pokemon doing some training.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower! Wimpod use Scald!"

The two pokemon unleashed their attacks into each other, Charmeleon's Flamethrower pushing back the water.

"Wimpod use Sand attack and Struggle bug. Charmeleon Flame burst."

Wimpod dove to the side splashing sand into the fire , keeping it away before he leapt at Charmeleon who blasted the ground in front of him, knocking Wimpod back before Charmeleon slammed his tail across Wimpod, hurling him back.

"Pod." Wimpod said as he rubbed his head.

"Red." Red heard before seeing Lillie with Nebby.

"The others and I were wondering where you were, you ducked away."

Red sweat dropped, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Sorry, wanted to do a little individual training with my pokemon before the trial."

Lillie looked at Wimpod who was looking at Charmeleon in a certain way.

"By that you mean you're getting Wimpod ready, because Charmeleon won't be much help in a water trial."

"Hey, I resent that, if a pokemon is raised and trained right, they can beat any pokemon even with a type disadvantage." Red said.

"Highly illogical, I read two books on type weaknesses and advantages and it was written by a former Hoenn Champion." Lillie said.

"Former champion, which one?"

"Wallace Mikuri."

"Wallace Mikuri, as in the former champion who was dethroned after his Milotic lost to his opponent's Blaziken." Red said as Charmeleon gave a confident look hearing that.

Lillie sweat dropped.

"But that's just a conceptual thing , Wimpod really is taking the lead on this one." Red said as Wimpod turned to him.

"That's why we're training so hard , this is going to be Wimpod's trial and I know he's going to do great." Red said.

"Char." Charmeleon said , telling him something similar.

Wimpod looked nervous, sweat dropping.

Lillie took notice of this.

* * *

Later that morning after eating breakfast, Red and Lillie rejoined the others as they continued down the route.

"We should reach Brooklet Hill soon, and then it's off to Lana's trial." Red said in excitement.

"You certainly are excited Red." Moon said.

"He's not the only one, it feels like an eternity since we had our last trial." Ash said.

"I'd say more like twelve chapters."

Moon looked around.

"Did you guys hear that?"

Lillie noticed Red had Wimpod out and in his arms.

"Red aren't you a little nervous?" Moon asked.

"Why should I be?"

"Well everyone else has an evolved pokemon that is either a water type or is effective against water. Ash has Greninja and Pikachu, Hau has Dartrix, Gary has Brionne , and you just have Wimpod." Moon said.

"That doesn't matter Moon, I know Wimpod can handle this trial!" Red said confidently, Wimpod on the other hand looking nervous.

"You've trained him plenty Red, there's no way Wimpod isn't ready." Ash said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said as Wimpod looked even more nervous.

Lillie took notice of this and started to look concerned.

"From what I hear the Brooklet Hill is suppose to be the best fishing spot in Alola." Serena said with an information pad of things about Alola.

"No wonder Lana chose it as her trial spot. We know how much she loves water pokemon." Gary said.

* * *

At one they finally reached an area near the coast , the ocean in sight near them.

The hilly spot was a series of cascading waterfalls making it look like a terrace field.

"This is it." Serena said as she showed them a picture of the spot that looked exactly like the real thing.

"So where's Lana?" Gary asked before a hook landed on his backpack and a hard pull that yanked Gary onto the ground.

"What the , hey!" He shouted before Moon sighed none other than Lana sitting in the water on a Lapras with a fishing pole in hand and a smile on her face.

"Lana." Gary said.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Lana." Gary said.

"Looks like you haven't changed much." Moon said.

"Lana!" Gary screamed.

"What!?" She said.

"My backpack." Gary said as Lana saw she had his backpack still on the hook.

"Oh sorry, couldn't resist." She said sweat dropping.

Lana stepped onto land and approached them.

"So , I assume you guys are here to compete in my trial."

"Oh yeah." Red said confidently.

"Well you guys are in for a treat, I get a feeling that you're going to like mine in particular." Lana said smiling.

"But first you need to get changed, you'll be going into the water after all."

"Well we have bathing suits." Hau said.

"No need. I have wetsuits here for challengers." Lana said.

"Aww." Serena said as she and Lillie looked disappointed.

Ash , Red, Hau, and Gary changed into the wetsuits before they noticed Lana had four Lapras waiting at a dock.

"What's with the Lapras?" Gary asked.

"You'll need them to ride on. Now listen carefully to pass this trial requires a very long and intricate set of grueling tasks, losing track of even the most menial step will cause you to forfeit and start the very long list over again."

"What do we have to do?" Hau asked.

"Find a Totem Pokemon, and beat them." Lana said.

The four gave crestfallen looks.

"That's it?" Ash said.

"That's it." Lana said smiling.

"Well that's straight forward, I like it." Gary said.

"Each of you should head to a different brook of water, there should be a different Totem pokemon in each. Look for rippling water, that should be the totem pokemon."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, come back and earn your reward."

"Sounds good." Red said holding Wimpod up to his face.

"I just know you'll help me win this trial." Red said not noticing how nervous Wimpod looked.

Lillie did notice it.

Ash let out Greninja as Hau let out Dartrix , and Gary let out Brionne.

"Good luck Ash." Serena said hugging him before he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Lillie came over and hugged Red.

"Good luck Red."

"I don't need luck, I have Wimpod." Lillie was about to say something but Red put Wimpod in the water and stepped onto a lapras.

The four Lapras swam off to different parts of the area.

"So it's just us girls now." Moon said before Lana surprised Lillie but putting her arm around her.

"Lillie you Rockruff, you're dating Red now." Lana said.

"She's doing more than that." Moon said as Lillie's face turned red.

"Woahhhhh, Lillie." Lana said as Lillie looked at Moon who immediately regretted saying that.

"Why, why would you say that?!" Lillie said.

Moon sweat dropped.

"Sorry, it just slipped out."

Serena shook her head.

"You know, no one comes our here at night, if you and Red wanted to go out for a ' _midnight swim_ ' " Lana said as Lillie's face turned even redder and she let out a little screech.

"Can we change the subject please!" Serena shouted.

"Yes let's do that!" Lillie shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile Gary was in one pool of water up higher. He was riding on the lapras Lana gave him with Brionne swimming in front of him.

"Alright, we just need to find the."

"Brionne!" She shouted as Gary saw where she was pointing and saw a series of ripples.

"Ripples! Totem pokemon ahoy! Let's go!"

Lapras swam over with Brionne who swam into the ripples but found nothing.

"What?" Gary said.

Brionne also looked confused, not noticing a pokemon swim below her.

Gary saw this.

"Brionne look out!"

A powerful water gun hit her stomach and lifted Brionne into the air.

When Brionne landed she shook her head as she and Gary saw a large Lumineon rise up with an smug smile on his face.

"It's on now, Brionne use Disarming voice!"

"Brionne!" She shouted, Lumineon swimming under water to avoid the attack.

"Swim after him."

Brionne swam underwater after him.

The Lumineon turned and winked at Brionne, who's eyes turned to hearts.

Gary saw her come up with hears for eyes.

"Oh shit."

A whirlpool formed over Brionne, tossing her around before she splash.

"Brionne use Encore."

Brionne forced Lumineon to use Attract again, but this time she swam underwater.

"Aqua Jet."

Brionne launched up into Lumineon, hurling him up into the air.

When he landed Lumineon splashed into the water he let out a cry, a Finneon swam over.

"Oh no you don't, Eevee tackle!" Gary shouted as he hurled Eevee's pokeball forward.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted as he came out and tackled the Finneon back before he landed on a rock.

The Finneon leapt at Eevee.

"Tail whip!"

Eevee slapped Finneon back with tail whip , lowering his defenses.

"Tackle!"

Eevee hit Finneon back.

"Brionne use Disarming voice!"

Brionne unleashed her attack as the Lumineon unleashed Water gun.

The attacks collided with Disarming voice pushing through and hitting Lumineon.

When the splash cleared Gary saw Lumineon floating with swirly eyes.

"Yes we did it!"

"Eevee!"

"Brionne!"

* * *

In another area Hau was riding another Lapras with Dartrix flying over them.

"See anything?" Hau asked.

Dartrix kept looking before he saw some ripples.

"Trix!"

Hau looked over and saw the ripples.

"Let's go!"

Lapras swam over when he water shook.

Hau ducked a as a massive water gun flew out and nearly hit him.

A Whiscash swam up eyeballing Hau and Matrix.

"We've got this Dartrix use Razor Leaf!"

"Dartrix!" Dartrix shouted as he unless ed leaves down.

Whiscash swam underwater avoiding the leaves before he leapt up and hit Dartrix with Zen Heatbutt, knocking him back.

The Whiscash tried to unleash another water gun, but Dartrix flew out of its way.

"Synthesis." Hau said as Dartrix took in sunlight and sparkled as he healed himself.

Whichcash let out a cry , two Barboach coming up before all three unleashed water gun.

"Razor leaf!"

Dartrix unleashed a hail of sharp leaves that sliced through the water, hitting all three pokemon.

Hau saw the three were knocked out.

"We did it!"

"Dartrix!"

* * *

Elsewhere Ash and Pikachu were riding Lapras near the main ocean.

"Alright, we just need to look for some, ripples!" Ash shouted as he saw some.

Lapras swam over as Ash and Pikachu looked closer.

Pikachu saw a pair of red eyes appear.

"Pika!" He shouted as a massive tentacle flew out at him.

Pikachu used iron tail to knock it away.

Ash and Pikachu saw a very large Tentacruel rise up and out of the water.

"Cruel." He said eyeballing Ash and Pikachu.

Tentacruel tried to unleash Poison Stingers at them, only to have two water shurikens fly out of the water and knock them aside.

Greninja leapt out from underwater and landed on a rock in a fighting pose.

Tentacruel giving him a dismissive look as he ordered three Tentacruel at him.

"Pikachu use."

Before Ash could finish, Greninja leapt forward and slashed all three one at a time with three quick strikes of Night Slash.

The three landed in the water with Ash and Pikachu amazed.

This caught Tentacruel's attention.

He swam underwater with Greninja.

Tentacruel tried to use poison jab.

"Mat Block!" Ash shouted as Greninja knocked Tentacruel's tentacles away.

He grabbed Tentacruel's other tentacles and hurled him up into the air.

"Night Slash!" Ash shouted as Greninja leapt up and slashed Tentacruel into the water.

"Pika." Pikachu said dumbstruck with how powerful Greninja was despite how long Ash had been training him.

"Awesome Greninja!" Ash shouted, Greninja giving a smile as he looked back at Ash.

* * *

Meanwhile Red was riding Lapras with Wimpod swimming in front of him.

"Alright Wimpod, this is going to be great, as soon as we find the totem pokemon , you're going to beat him!" Red said confidently as Wimpod looked extremely nervous.

As he swam he noticed a number of Wishiwashi swimming around him.

The water began to ripple as he noticed the number of Wishiwashi get bigger and the fish all begin to look at him.

"Pod?"

Wimpod was attacked from behind by a Wishiwashi using Beat up.

"Wimpod use Sand attack and Struggle bug!"

Wimpod hit the Wishiwashi back before three more began to attack him, Wimpod forcing them back with Sand attack but was soon swarmed by ten, then fifteen, then twenty.

"Pod!"

"Wimpod?" Gary said before he saw his pokemon violently being swarmed.

"Wimpod!"

He quickly let out Charmeleon who unleashed flamethrower into the water, forcing a few Wishiwashi back as Red dove in ,fighting through the Wishiwashi and pilling Wimpod out.

Wimpod was breathing heavily as he looked very beaten up and bloodied.

"Wimpod." Red said as he and Charmeleon looked very concerned for him.

Back in the entry area the girls were still talking.

"So you want to be a coordinator." Lana said.

Serena nodded.

"My first contest is coming up in a few weeks and I'm a little nervous."

"Well with Butterfree on your team you've got a good group to perform with." Moon said.

"Moon how's that doctor career coming?" Lana asked.

"I'd say more ambition than career right now, though there is a test I'd like to take to be certified as a nurse practitioner."

"Really? That can't be easy." Lana said.

"Hell no, there's a shit tone of classes you have to take that I've been basically doing on my own as we travel. Hopefully I can pass it."

"Well if you've been studying as hard as you can for it then you don't have to feel bad, however you do." Serena said.

"I did it!" Gary shouted as they saw his Lapras stop.

"I beat a totem pokemon!" He shouted looking proud.

"He's not the only one!" Hau shouted as he and his Lapras came into sight.

"We got them!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu came onto land.

"Great job guys!" Serena shouted.

Lillie noticed Red did not return with them.

"Where's Red?"

Moments later he arrived with Wimpod in his arms.

Red did not look happy.

"Red." Lillie said as he got off his Lapras with Charmeleon.

Ash and the others saw his expression.

"Oh no." Ash said.

Moon rushed over and quickly took Wimpod from Red.

"What happened!?"

"He was swarmed, and beaten."

"I'll take a look at him." Moon said.

"Red, I'm sorry." Ash said as he came over to him.

Wimpod saw the look on his trainers face and also saw the other's pokemon, Greninja, Dartrix, and Brionne.

"Pod."

Lillie hugged Red before she noticed Wimpod's expression.

"Well Red you can always try again tomorrow when Wimpod's feeling better." Lana said before she handed Ash, Hau, and Gary a crystal like Ilima gave them only it was blue.

Later that night Red was in his tent with Wimpod near the edge.

He took a deep breath as he laid down.

"I can't believe it didn't work."

Wimpod felt even worse than he did with the Wishiwashi.

"Red." They heard as Lillie peeked her head in.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Loosing is a part of being a trainer, but it's just that." Red said.

"What?" Lillie asked.

"Wimpod." Red said with a painful look on his face.

"What about Wimpod?"

"I, I. I don't want to talk about it."

Wimpod began to tear up before he left the tent, walking away from the camp, he made his way to the water and swam under it, laying on the bottom of the water.

Elsewhere a small pokemon was flying through the air.

"Skaa!" he cried out hoping for a response.

"Ski!" He heard none and looked sad.

As he flew over the water he didn't notice it ripple before a pair of water guns hit him.

"Skaa!" The pokemon shouted as he was knocked onto a rock and landed on his wing.

He felt immense pain in the wing as he tried to fly again to no avail.

He then shook as he saw the water ripple again.

* * *

The following morning Red awoke and stretched.

He saw Charmeleon sleeping in the corner near Nebby and Lillie asleep beside him.

"Wimpod, I think we should talk about yesterday." Red said before he noticed Wimpod wasn't in the tent.

"Wimpod?" He said looking around.

Red got up and looked around the tent but couldn't find him.

"Wimpod?" Red said as he looked around the camp but couldn't find him.

"Wimpod where are you!" Red shouted, waking up Gary.

"What's going on?" Gary asked looking tired.

"Gary have you seen Wimpod?"

"No."

"He's gone!"

Lillie heard this and got up.

"Red." She said.

"Lillie , Wimpod's gone!"

Her eyes widened.

The others got up and met up with Wimpod.

"Guys we need to find Wimpod."

"Let's split up into groups." Ash said as he and Serena went in one direction, Gary and Moon in another, then Hau and Lana in the next.

Lillie saw Red hold his head as he looked very concerned.

"I fucked up royally this time." Red said.

Lillie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Red it will be ok, we'll find him." Lillie said.

"No Lillie, I think I know why Wimpod ran away."

"What?"

"Yesterday , after he was beaten by those Wishiwashi he looked so defeated."

Lillie took a deep breath.

"Red it might not have helped how much pressure you were putting on him yesterday."

"Pressure."

"He looked so nervous and the way you kept talking to him."

"I know."

"You do?"

"The way Wimpod has been looking at the other pokemon who have evolved. The fact that he can't learn any more moves until he evolves. I was trying to boost his confidence." Red said looking very hurt.

"I thought maybe if I made him feel stronger he'd be more confident in his abilities. I was wrong."

"Red, that was a good idea, just poorly executed."

He sighed.

"I know, I didn't realize I was putting pressure on him. Now I just made him feel worse about the fact that he hasn't evolved, and made him think that he failed me."

"Red, you made a mistake, no trainer is perfect. It was a good intentioned mistake, but right now Wimpod needs you more than ever, feeling bad about it what you did won't help him."

Red's expression changed.

"You're right. I need to find him."

Elsewhere Wimpod was still in the water, crushed by his failure the day before and lamenting how he hadn't evolved yet.

As he sat in the water he heard something above him.

He swam to the surface and saw something interesting.

A Skarmory chick was sitting on a rock with a hurt wing.

The Skarmory was crying out for his mother as Wimpod gave a sympathetic look before he noticed a Wishiwashi jump out of the water and nip at him.

"Ski!" The skarmory chick yelped in fear.

Another two Wishiwashi joined in, Wimpod's expression changing.

He was still afraid and nervous, but then he thought about Red every time he fought the Gorma.

He gave a serious look before quickly swimming over and hitting one of the Wishiwashi with struggle bug, knocking her back.

The other turned to him before he splashed sand in their eyes and and hit them with struggle bug.

The three fish ran off as Skarmory looked very scared seeing Wimpod.

"Pod." he said in a sincere tone telling Skarmory it was ok.

"Wim." He said asking what happened.

Skarmory looked scared and sad.

"Ska." Skarmory said saying he had lost his mother and had been alone for three days.

"Wim." Wimpod said feeling very bad now.

He saw how scared and sat the chick looked , tears forming in his eyes.

Wimpod felt a strange feeling inside him, he wasn't sure where it was coming from, but he knew what he wanted to do.

"Wim!" Wimpod said saying not to worry, that he would look out for him.

Skarmory was still scared but climbed onto Wimpod's back as he tried to swim Skarmory to shore, hoping Red and the others could help him.

As Wimpod swam he was hit from below by a Wishiwashi.

Skarmory was knocked off and began sinking into the water.

"Skaa!"

"Wim!" Wimpod shouted as a few Wishiwashi swam at him.

Wimpod abandoned all fear and knocked the three back, quickly swimming down at Skarmory, grabbing him and swimming him back towards the surface despite several Wishiwashi swimming at him.

Wimpod fought through the pain and got Skarmory onto a rock.

He was pulled underwater by the Wishiwashi who began to swarm him.

He closed his eyes before he felt someone grab him and pill him out.

Wimpod opened his eyes and saw Red holding him.

"I've got you Wimpod!"

Wimpod looked back and saw Skarmory alone, scared.

"Pod!" He shouted, looking back at Skarmory.

Red got onto the shore when he saw Wimpod looking back.

"What? You want to go back?"

"Pod!"

Red saw the Skarmory.

"Oh great, we'll need that others."

"Pod!" Wimpod said shaking his head.

Red looked at him.

"You want to do this on your own, after yesterday?"

"Pod!" He said nodding.

Red smiled.

"Alright, give em hell!"

Wimpod swam back.

"Sand attack!"

Wimpod unleashed sand all around him, stopping a few Wishiwashi before he forced them back one by one with Struggle bug.

Skarmory was in amazement as he saw this.

Wimpod climbed up onto the rock and shouted at the Wishiwashi who swam together.

Wimpod and Red's eyes widened as the entire school formed into a massive Wishiwashi with four bands each a shade of blue and glowing eyes.

"Washi!" They roared together.

Wimpod was afraid until he saw how scared the Skarmory chick was.

He stopped being afraid for his sake and stared the School Wishiwashi down.

"Wimpod!" He shouted before he began to glow and grow.

Red's eyes lit up as Skarmory watched in amazement.

When the glowing stopped, the new pokemon was massive , the Pokémon in a hunched-over, humanoid posture. It had a light purplish inner body generously armored with a silvery exoskeleton. He had a purple antennae converge with its mouthparts on the front of its relatively small head, forming a sort of mask between his two eyes. The eyes were black and angular in shape, each with a light gray pupil that looks like a four-pointed star. Behind his head were three roundish segments of its shell, each with a long, upwardly-curved protrusion on either side and marked with a greenish triangle on the front; these segments cover its jutting neck. Below the neck were three pairs of arms. The two frontal pairs of arms are thin, each one tipped with a sharp, black claw. The rearmost pair of arms is the largest, and ends with two large, purple "hands" equipped with two large claws each. The back of each hand was plated with three angular pieces of armor, marked with more greenish triangles. On his upper back, three more plates of armor were visible, the two uppermost of which were large with more long protrusions on the sides. His body gets slightly thinner towards the gut, then curves forward again slightly at its round waist. A portion of shell resembling a loincloth surrounds the waist. Below this were two large, round thighs, which match the color of its armor. Thin, purplish forelegs connect the thighs to the boot-shaped feet, each tipped with a single sharp, black toe.

"Golisopod." The new new large pokemon said.

"Yes!" Red shouted as Golisopod saw his new body in the water and gave an excited look.

The School Wishiwashi unleashed a combined Water gun at Golisopod.

"Razor Shell!"

Golisopod raised his arm with a shell blade and sliced the attack clean in half.

"Washi!" They shouted as they dove underwater and then came up at Golisopod.

"Furry cutter!"

Golisopod slashed Wishiwashi repeatedly , hitting and knocking several individual Wishiwashi away.

The school shook as they tried to leap at him with Beat up.

"Sucker Punch!"

Golisopod brought his arms back before smashing them into the school, shattering it into the individual Wishiwashi who landed and saw Golisopod over them.

"Golisopod!" He roared.

The Wishiwashi all looked terrified before they quickly swam off.

"Golisopod you did it!"

Golisopod smiled as he picked up Skarmory who no longer looked scared.

When Golisopod reached land Red hugged him.

"I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you."

Golisopod smiled as he hugged Red back.

"Pod."

Lillie saw them and rushed over.

"Red you found him!….And he evolved." She said surprised.

Red returned to the others and explained the situation.

"So they formed into a school of Wishiwashi and Golisopod beat them." Red said.

"Well, that's great, because a school of Wishiwashi is the totem pokemon." Lana said.

"It is!"

"Golisopod!"

Lana smiled as she handed Red a blue Z crystal.

"Congratulations."

"Alright, we did it Golisopod!" Red said as he let Golisopod hold it.

"Golisopod!"

Lillie smiled , happy for him.

"Way to go Red." Ash said.

"Wait what's with the Skarmory?" Gary asked.

Golisopod was still holding him.

"Golisopod found him, I think he's lost and hurt his wing."

"Let me take a look at him." Moon said before she saw Golisopod act very protective of him.

"Aww, I think Golisopod wants to be his daddy." Serena said.

"Well if that's the case , Skarmory will be staying with us until we find his mother." Red said Golisopod smiling as he rubbed is head against Skarmory's.

* * *

Later that night, Lillie was in her tent alone when she heard someone peek their head in.

"Hey gorgeous." She heard seeing Red there.

"Red, what's going on?"

"Well, everyone else is asleep, and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a midnight swim."

Lillie couldn't help but think about what Lana had said the day before.

"Sure sounds fun."

She changed into her white bikini and snuck out of the camp with Red.

They reached one of the pools of water , Red checking to see if they were alone.

"Alright, we're alone." He said in a certain way.

"You were right , about Wimpod. He's doing better than ever now."

"Well, I am an expert." Lillie said before Red smiled.

"I say we celebrate me passing the trial properly. Would you agree."

"Most certainly." She said before Red brought his hands to his trunks waistline.

Lillie watched closely as he slowly pulled his swim trunks down and then stepped out of them.

Lillie was shaking as Red came forward and put his hands on her shoulders, kissing her.

Lillie's face turned red as she kissed him back.

Lillie reached behind her back and undid the knot on her bikini strap, allowing her top to fall to the ground.

After doing so she turned around, Red having moved back a little as Lillie smiled seductively, shaking her behind until her bottom slowly sagged down and down before reaching the ground.

"Race you in!" Red shouted as he sprinted into the water, Lillie chasing after him and then jumping on him.

The two went underwater, Lillie pressing her lips against Red's.

A few moments later they came up, Lillie laughing with her breasts in Red's face before he slowly lowered her, his hands on her rump while her's were on his, the two feeling their lover up as they continued to kiss. Lillie moving her lower body closer before letting out a soft moan.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Lillie said

Back on the shore, Nebby was watching the two with interest.

"Nebb."

* * *

 _Team list_

 _Ash: Pikachu, Lycanroc, Greninja, Tauros_

 _Serena: Vulpix, Lycanroc(Midday) , Butterfree_

 _Hau: Dartrix, Graveler, Magmar_

 _Gary: Brionne, Salazzle, Eevee_

 _Moon: Torracat, Formantis_

 _Red: Charmeleon,_ _Golisopod, skarmory(unofficial)_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So trial two is done,_

 _This chapter's first draft was atrocious, luckily I found a nice idea and the rest just flowed in_

 _In case anyone was wondering I'm not watching the sun and moon anime, it's just so bad that I feel like watching it will actually discourage me from writing more of this story,_

 _If Serena comes back I'll go back to watching it, but it seem's like Sun and Moon is being written by those corporate stooges from the Nostalgia critic,_

 _"Well the chart says kids love funny faces and hate the main character having any dignity or development"_

 _So this might seem like a pretentious question to ask, but does anyone thing I'm doing a better job then the anime at this point, just a question_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Make someone happy

* * *

It was late in the morning on route 5 and the group had taken refuse in a small tourist village long the route.

They were staying at a casino hotel Lillie suggested/insisted and were outside finishing up their morning training.

Gary was sparring with Moon, doing his best to redirect her attacks.

Despite his best efforts, Gary was having little success against Moon.

She delivered a powerful strike to his chest, knocking Gary onto his back.

"Gary are you alright, you seem off this morning." Moon said helping him up.

"Yeah, I just… Yeah." Gary said.

After finishing their training the group met up.

"Alright guys, that's enough for today." Red said.

"I say we take a day to rest before moving on." Serena said.

"I wouldn't mind some more time to train before the Lush Jungle we're getting very close." Ash said, Gary listening intensely, Moon noticing this.

"I'll be at the Casino." Gary said as he walked off.

"What's going on with Gary?" Moon asked.

"Who's the captain of the next trial." Red said.

It then hit Moon, thought she was still a little confused.

Gary had a troubled look on his face as he entered the casino, he hadn't even showered yet, many taking notice of his body oder.

Gary didn't pay any mind to the stares.

The casino was relatively large, having two floors and was full of slot machines. The casino had a bit of a pirate theme, ship and treasure displays, even some performers in pirate costumes.

Most of the casino workers/dealers were also in pirate attire.

He had gotten some more money from the treasure and placed five hundred dollars on the counter.

"Chips please." He said.

The woman behind the counter looked disgusted by his smell, but did as he asked.

Gary went over to a Black Jack table and nearly drove a few people away with his smell.

He placed five chips down as the dealer gave him his cards.

"Hit me." Gary said as he saw he had gotten a total of twenty two.

Gary gave an irritated look, his chips taken from him.

He put down five more and got his next two cards. He saw he had twenty and stayed.

"The dealer has twenty one."

Gary tightened his fist, and took a deep breath.

He put a few more chips down and waited.

"Hit me."

"Hit me." He said again as he saw he had twenty one.

"Finally."

"The Dealer has twenty one."

Gary's mouth dropped when he saw the dealer take his chips.

He grabbed the dealer's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Ties go to the house, it's a rule." He said before a large security guard stepped up beside Gary.

Gary took a deep breath and let go, the security guard grabbing his arm only for Gary to nearly break it.

The guard almost screamed as Gary walked away to a slot machine and sat down.

Gary had changed his chips to slot coins and put a few in.

He got two of the needed for a win but missed the third.

He put a few more in missing again, and again, and again until he was out of slot coins.

Gary held his head.

" _It appears drowning your problems in gambling hasn't helped you"_ Daizyujin said.

Gary took a deep breath.

"No, it isn't."

" _Gary if you're struggling with a personal problem this isn't the way to deal with is."_

Gary sighed.

He was about to get up when he heard someone else.

Gary turned to see a skinny man wearing party like attire as he was showed by slot coins from a machine.

"I won the Jackpot!"

Gary shook his head seeing several people around him looking envious.

"Come on ! Let's have a great time!" The man shouted as he tossed his winnings around to the people around him.

This caught Gary's interest, seeing the man stopping from person to person looking like he was making them all a lot happier.

Eventually he reached Gary.

"Hey friend, you look like you're having a rough time."

"Well, you could say that." Gary said , the man noticing his empty coin cup.

"No one should be sad when you should be having fun!" He said taking his winnings and filling Gary's cup.

"What?" Gary said as he saw the man just gave him over six hundred dollars.

"Cheer up! Let's have a great time!" He shouted looking very excited.

Gary was dumbstruck by this.

"Oho God I'm ruined!" Another man shouted before the man who won the jackpot came over to him.

"Don't be sad! Have a great time!" The man shouted as he got onto the slot machine.

Gary's eyes widened as he saw the man get another jackpot, coins flooding onto the man who lost everything.

"Cheer up! Have fun!" The man shouted , the other man's mouth dropping.

Gary carefully followed the man across the casino, every time he got onto a slot machine he won a jackpot on the first try. But ever time he won a jackpot he seemed to give most of it away to people who were losing badly , he seemed to be very happy go lucky.

"Who is that?" Gary asked another patron.

"Oh that's Tom, he's a regular here."

"A regular?"

"The guy has more luck than anyone I've seen. He wins a jackpot every time he plays, but he never keeps it. He just gives it to people who are losing. He just ties to get everyone to have e a happy time."

Unknown to the man, the Casino owner was watching this.

"I've had it with him, there's no way, he's doing this without cheating." A few security guards came up beside him.

They walked downstairs and surrounded the man.

"Sir, may we have a word with you." He said.

"Oh sure, no problem." The man said.

Gary knew what was going on.

"Oh no." He followed them to a back area outside the casino.

"So what's the problem?" The small man started before all of the guards took out hand tasers and began zapping him, as well as punching him.

"Ouch hey!"

"Nobody cheats at my casi." The owner started before Gary saw the small man grab one of the security guard's hands and in a single powerful twist, snapped his wrist.

"Ahhh!" He screamed before the small man hurled the security guard into a wall.

He punched the next one, hurling him into the wall too.

The other two pulled out guns, shooting the small man only to have the small man look pained by the bullets rather than deathly hurt.

He grabbed their guns, crushing them.

The small man hurled the other two into the walls as the Casino owner tried to run, only to have the small man grab him and hold him against the wall.

"That wasn't very nice!" The small man shouted.

The Casino owner shook.

"I wasn't cheating, I was just lucky! I only wanted to have a good time, for everyone there who was sad to have a good time!"

"What? What are you!?"

A blast hit the small man forcing him to drop the casino owner.

The two turned to see none other than Gary, armored up with his ranger gun in hand.

"Run!" Gary shouted as the casino owner ran and the small man shook.

"Zzzyuranger."

"No normal human being could survive that, I know what you are, Gorma!"

Gary leapt forward as his lances formed and he slashed the small man twice.

As the small man landed on his back Gary saw him transform into what looked like a half human half Rotom.

"I knew it!"

"Please! I don't want any trouble Zyuranger!" The Gorma said holding his arms up.

Gary came at him again, but the Gorma let out a surge of electric energy that knocked Gary back.

The Gorma got up and spun around turning back into the human form before he ran off.

"No you don't!" Gary shouted as he chased after the Gorma.

Gary tried to keep up but as he looked around the Gorma was out of sight.

"Dam it, I won't let you escape!"

The Gorma was hiding behind a corner , peeking out to see Gary go in the other direction.

"Whew." He said slowly walking away, but carefully.

* * *

Back at the Hotel Red and Hau were in the boys room resting with Lillie and Moon.

"I think one of us needs to talk to Gary, I mean he's clearly feeling uncomfortable about seeing Mallow again and he's drowning his problems at the Casino." Moon said.

"Gary never was the talking about his problems type." Red said.

"I know but we're his friends and." Moon started before the door opened and Gary rushed in.

"Gary." Moon said.

Lillie smelled him and almost gagged.

"Gary you need to take a shower!"

"I need the book of Gorma." Gary said as he quickly went over to Red's bag and took it out.

"Why?" Hau asked

He opened it and began looking.

"Because I found a Gorma."

"You did!" Red said as the other caught interest.

"Yeah a Rotom Gorma, he was down in the Casino."

Red was flipping through the pages until he found an image that looked just like the Gorma he saw.

"Fortrune, known to have electrical powers and prone to have good luck for unknown reasons." Gary read.

"He's a Rotom Gorma." Gary said before he described what his human half looked like.

Hau got Ash and Serena too.

"That's all I know." Gary said.

"Wait a minute, he was just winning money at the casino and giving it out?" Serena asked.

"I know, it was weird, I'm not sure what he has planned, maybe he's going to corrupt people through some kind of magic on money. But he's not very brave, when I confront him he ran away."

"Really, but you were alone?" Moon asked.

Gary nodded.

"He didn't even have any skull grunts on him." Gary said.

"In any case we should find this Gorma before he can harm anyone. Let's split up to cover more ground." Red said.

* * *

Elsewhere , the Gorma walked through an apartment building.

He noticed an elder woman struggling to get her groceries in.

"Ohh let me help you." he said coming over and assisting the old lady.

"Thank you Tom, you're such a sweet thing."

"You know, I just love seeing people happy." He said before entering his own apartment.

Upon walking in, Tom went over to the Kitchen and started the coffee maker.

He sat down and took a deep breath.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Fortrune." another voice said.

Tom jumped as he fell out of his chair, seeing Otrin step over him.

"Grand Sorcerer Otrin!" He said shaking.

"I've been looking for you Fortune, I've been looking for you a long time. Your encounter with the Zyuranger finally revealed yourself."

"Please I don't want any trouble." Tom said.

"You asked for trouble when you deserted the Gorma army. But I have a forgiving nature, the Zyurangers are here, find them and kill them. If you do this, your crime of abandoning the Gorma army will be forgiven."

"No! I won't do it! I don;'t want to fight ever again!"

"Fortrune."

"Tom! My name is Tom Frankin! This is who I am!"

Otrin grabbed Tom by the collar of his shirt and held him up.

"Your name is Fortrune!" Otrin said before he used his magic to force Tom into his Gorma monster form.

"And this is who you are. You're a Gorma monster, you're part of the Gorma tribe. You will accept that, or you will die!" Otrin said as several Skull grunts formed around him.

Tom unleashed a pulse of electricity that forced Otrin to let go of him.

Tom sprinted towards the window and jumped out it.

"You can't run from me!" Otrin shouted.

Back in the village, Gary was already in his armor and searched around, many people watching him in interest.

"Where are you Gorma?" Gary asked before he heard screams of fear.

Gary turned to see the Gorma running down the street , leaving several people in fear.

"Gorma!" Gary shouted as he took out his ranger gun and fired, hitting Fortrune and knocking him down.

"Ahhhg!" Fortrune shouted in pain before Gary ran over, holding his combined lance at him.

"Looks like I didn't have to look hard for you, now whatever you're up to Gorma it ends now."

"Please I don't want to fight! I just want to leave in peace!" Fortrune said holding his arms up.

"You're a Gorma monster! You live to cause death and suffering to innocent people and pokemon."

"I'm not a monster." He said turning back into his human form.

"This is who I am, my name is Tom."

Gary kicked his head, forcing him back into his monster form.

"No this is what you are Fortrune, just a monster! I'm going to end you!"

Tom even in his monster form began to tear up as he curled up and covered his face.

Gary saw the fear in the Gorma monster's eyes, he saw the way he looked at him. Gary saw something else there, not just a monster, but a person.

He hesitated before lowering his lances , taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to regret this, I'm really going to regret this."

Gary extended his hand down, Tom looking at him in confusion.

A minute later the two were sitting down behind a building.

"What kind of Gorma monster are you exactly?"

"Please, don't call me a Gorma monster." He said turning back into his human form.

"This is who I want to be, not like the others."

"I have a book that says your name is Fortrune, and that you use to be a Gorma soldier."

He looked pained.

"That is what I use to be called, six thousand years ago I was a soldier in the war against the Zyutribe. The war was going poorly, so one day Grand Sorcerer Otrin told Gorma XIII that he had a way to turn the tide in our favor. Be gathered thousands of pokemon and sacrificed them…." Gary saw the look of guilt and regret on Tom's face.

"I still remember that day, seeing all those pokemon cry out in terror, feeling that poor Rotom's blood as it filled my hands….But , it worked, we were turned into pokemon like monsters and the Zyutribe didn't stand a chance against us."

"You said you didn't want to fight anymore, why?" Gary asked.

Tom looked incredibly guilty now.

"We were under the command of Grand Sorcerer Otrin, we had defeated a small force of Zyutribe soldiers guarding a village. Otrin then ordered us to do the unthinkable, he, he ordered us to slaughter everyone in the village."

Gary's eyes widened.

"You didn't."

Tom began to tear up.

"Otrin saw me hesitate, so he grabbed a child from his mother's arms, told me to prove myself a Gorma monster…And I did."

Gary was horrified as Tom held his face.

"I still see his face, every night when I try to sleep, I see all their faces, their cries of terror, their sorrow. I remember the child's mother calling me a monster, over, and over again. The next day, I deserted , then I tried to kill myself by pitching myself off a cliff, I survived though and was found by a Zyutribe man. He nursed be back to health, even after I told him what I had done, that I was a monster. But he told me something, he told me that I am who I decide to be. That day, I decided to be someone else, Fortrune was dead, and Tom was born. Tom would use his luck to make people happy, to make stab people feel happy. That's what I've been trying to do since."

Gary wasn't sure what to think.

"But now my old life is coming back to haunt me. Otrin found me and wants me to come back to the Gorma tribe, he wants me to kill you….Maybe , maybe it would be best if you did just kill me."

Gary stood up and did the unthinkable, he de-armored.

Tom recognized him.

"You, you were at the casino."

"My name is Gary Oak, Tom whoever you were six thousand years ago, it's not who you are now. As a Zyuranger it's my job to protect the innocent, that includes you."

"I don't know if I'm worth saving."

"Well Tom I will say you certainly make people happy, but do you just go to casinos?"

"I like casinos, with my luck I can make a lot of people there happy. But sometimes I visit charities, anytime I win a jackpot and don't give it to patrons I try to give it to them. Gary can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"I've been alive a long time, and well I've seen people who aren't happy a lot. Something was bothering you in the Casino, but I don't think it was you losing."

Gary took a deep breath.

"Yeah , you could say that."

"What is it?"

""Sigh" Well, pretty soon I'll be seeing someone, someone whom I had a , special relationship with. I ended that relationship a few months ago, and well now I'm just feeling a bit , well."

"You ended your relationship with this person."

"Yes."

"Did this person make you happy?"

"Yes, she certainly did."

"If you don't mind me asking, then why did you end it if she made you so happy?"

Gary didn't respond.

"Gary!" They heard as Ash and the others rushed over.

"Guys wait!" Gary said.

"Wait a minute is that?" Serena started.

"Yes." Gary said as Tom looked afraid.

"Guys I don't have time to explain, but we need to help him."

"Help him?" Hau asked.

"He's not like the other Gorma." Gary said before several blasts hit them and knocked the Zyurangers down.

Gary looked up as he saw none other than Otrin laughing as he and several Skull grunts came towards them.

"Otrin!"

"Well well well, it looks like I found you Fortrune, and the Zyurangers as well. Wait, don't tell me, you're protecting a Gorma Monster."

Gary got up and armored up.

"Otrin I won't let you take him!"

"That's not up to you Zyuranger." Otrin said as his Skull grunts ran at the Zyurangers.

Ash ran forward slashing four of the grunts with four swift strikes from his claws, continuously moving as he did so.

Serena moved very weightlessly around three skull grunts as they tried to hit her.

She came back , striking one hard in his chest before quickly moving around another and hitting him into the third with a strike from both her hands.

Red delivered three fast punches into one skull grunt shattering him before kicking another's head off and knocking a third's arm away before punching him three times, shattering him.

Hau delivered a powerful uppercut that shattered a skull grunt in a single strike while blocking a strike from a second.

Moon helped Hau by kicking through the skull grunt before they both shattering the third with two punches.

Gary waited as two skull grunts came at him, Gary caught one's arm strike before redirecting his attack and smashing his other fist through him.

He did a similar move to shatter the other one before Otrin raised his wand, a violent and black energy forming in it before he unleashed it.

The blast hit all six of the Zyurangers and Tom, causing sparks to come off them and hurling them onto the ground.

Otrin then aimed his wand at Tom's legs, a black energy pulling him over.

"Tom!" Gary shouted.

"Gary!" Tom shouted in fear as Otrin held him up, smiling as he began chanting.

Gary ran at him but was knocked back by a wave of Gorma magic.

As Gary got up, he watched in horror as Tom convulsed, his skin rupturing as he was forced into his Gorma form and it began to mutate into a more monstrous version of his Gorma form.

His eyes turned red.

"Tom." Gary said before Fortrune raised his arms and unleashed a blast of electric/mystical energy into Gary, Moon, Hau, Red, and Serena.

Ash leapt up over the attack only for Otrin to aim his want at Ash and hurl him to the ground as he thrusted his wand down.

Gary got up again as he saw Fortrune come at him.

"Tom this isn't you, fight it!" Gary shouted as the other Zyurangers ran at him.

"Guys wait!'

Fortrune slashed Hau back before Moon came forward and delivered a powerful kick to his arm , knocking it back as Red delivered three fast punches to his chest followed by an uppercut by Hau.

Fortrune spun around slashing all three before Serena came at him , acrobatically leaping over him as his claws missed her.

Serena brought her hands together and hit Fortrune's back hard as he was knocked into Ash, who came forward , slashing the inside of Fortrune's arms with his claws before he came around slashing Fortrune's body with his arm blades.

Otrin formed another blast in his wand as he unleashed it into the five Zyurangers, forcing them back.

Gary ran forward as Fortrune tried to slash Moon again, Gary grabbed his arm and tried to redirect his attack away, the two struggling as Fortrune's sheer strength made it hard for Gary to hold him, even with his form and enhanced strength from his armor.

"Tom please this isn't you, you love making people happy, you left the Gorma tribe."

Fortrune forced him back and slashed Gary twice before blasting him back with electricity.

Fortrune kept smiling with an evil grin as the other Zyurangers came back at him.

He transformed into a form of electricity and mystic energy before he flew into them, their armor sparked as they grunted and were hurled back onto the ground.

" _Gary."_ Daizyujin said.

"Daizyujin."

 _"Gary, I understand you want to save Tom, but this monster isn't Tom."_

"Tom is innocent Daizyujin, he doesn't deserve to die." Gary said.

Gary then heard a painful moan, it sounded like Tom.

" _Can you hear him Gary, that is the real Tom, he is trapped in that body, he is suffering. There is only one way you can free him now."_

Gary tightened his grip as he got up.

He ran at Fortrune, diving forward and rolling across the ground to avoid his next blast.

Gary grabbed Fortrune's arm as he tried to slash him, redirecting his energy and coming in as he slammed his fist into Fortrune's stomach.

Fortrune stumbled backwards as Red and Moon leapt into Fortrune, Moon landing and delivering a powerful kick to his right arm, knocking it back while Red punched him three times.

Fortrune tried to unleash a blast into them.

Gary leapt up , his double ended lance formed as he smashed one end into Fortrune's chest.

As he stumbled backwards, Gary crashed it across his face again.

Fortrune turned back into the energy before Gary let Brionne out.

He held the Waterium Z and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Tom." He put the crystal in his Z ring and touched it.

Gary and Brionne moved in sync, a massive water vortex moved over them both as they flew forward, crashing into Fortrune as their Z energy and water vortex overwhelmed Fortrune, forcing him back into his physical form.

Meanwhile Ash held his dragon dagger, playing it as two more blasts from Otrin bounced off his golden shield.

Otrin then unleashed a blast at Serena who swiftly avoided both as her bow formed in her arms and she unleashed a pair of energy arrows into Otrin, making him drop his wand as he grunted.

Ash sprinted forward with Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted Otrin with electricity, making him grunt before Ash jump kicked Otrin's chest and slashed him twice with the Dragon Dagger.

Otrin rolled on the ground beside Fortrune.

"Let's make this more interesting." Otrin said as he took out an enlargement bomb and pulled the pin, hurling it in front of him.

An explosion shook the ground as Fortrune and Otrin grew massive.

"Let's go Daizyujin!" Red shouted as the ground shook, the five Guardian Beasts forming into Daizyujin as Ash played the Dragon Dagger, Dragon Caesar roaring as he rose up form the ocean and marched onto the island and came up beside Daizyujin.

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder before he leapt up onto Dragon Caesar's head.

Inside Daizyujin's head Red felt Gary's hand on his shoulder.

"Red, please let me take the lead on this one."

" _This fight is Gary's."_ Daizyujin said.

Red nodded as Gary took the main seat

Otrin unleashed a blast from his want into Dragon Caesar, making him stumble as Ash and Pikachu held on tight.

Daizyujin marched a Fortrune who tried to unleash a blast of electricity at him only for Daizyujin to raise his arms up in an X.

"Protect." Hau said as the blast had no effect.

"Attack!" Red said as Daizyujin held his arms out, his horns glowing as he unleashed a blast at Fortrune , who was hit and stumbled backwards.

As Daizyujin came forward, Fortrune transformed into energy and flew into Daizyujin twice, making Daizyujin spark and stumble, the Zyurangers inside being shaken.

Meanwhile Dragon Caesar tried charging at Otrin, but when he tried to slash the Gorma sorcerer with his claws, but Otrin waived his wand and vanished, appearing behind Dragon Caesar.

Dragon Caesar tried to smash his tail into Otrin, but he vanished again, reappearing on Dragon Caesar's flank.

Otrin smiled as he blasted Dragon Caesar with his want, making the massive Dragon snarl as he tried to regain his footing.

Fortrune reformed and slashed Daizyujin's chest twice before Daizyujin followed Gary's movements. Grabbing Fortrune's arm and redirecting his energy, making Fortrune stumble forward as Daizyujin delivered a powerful punch to his stomach.

Fortrune regained himself as he tried to slash Daizyujin again only for Daizyujin to grab his arm and flip Fortrune over his body.

Fortrune landing hard on the ground.

Meanwhile Ash played another tune on his dagger as Otrin unleashed another blast with his wand.

Dragon Caesar hurled himself around using his wings, using his now glowing claws to knock the blast away before he lunched forward, slashing the wand out of Otrin's hand.

"What!?" Otrin shouted as Dragon Caesar roared, slashing him twice across his chest using his claws before hurling his tail into Otrin's head.

Otrin and Fortrune landed on the ground, as Daizyujin stood over Fortrune.

Gary was quite.

"End it."

Daizyujin's horns glowed as he slowly moved his arms around , his body glowing as well before Daizyujin slammed his palm into Fortrune's face.

Fortrune cried out in pain as he surged, falling onto the ground as he burst into energy.

"Hmm, it looks like this fight isn't going my way. Until next time." Otrin said as he waived his wand and vanished.

It was quite inside Daizyujin's head, the other four Zyurangers looking at Gary who was still.

A single tear drop came down from his eye.

"Gary, it had to be done." Red said.

"I know."

Ash was also concerned.

"I can't believe Otrin could be that cruel , even to his own kind."

* * *

The next day the group was preparing to leave for the Lush Jungle, Gary and the others walking through the casino to leave.

"What was that finishing move Daizyujin used, I've never seen it before." Hau said.

"Daizyujin." Gary said.

"Tom isn't suffering anymore is he?"

" _No Gary, I'd say he's the farthest from suffering."_ Daizyujin said in a certain way.

As the others walked out, Gary heard something.

He turned around.

"Jackpot! Come on, everyone have some! Let's have a great time!"

" _There's a reason you never se me use that finisher."_

Gary smiled.

"Gary you coming?" Moon asked.

He turned.

"Yeah."

* * *

 _Team list_

 _Ash: Pikachu, Lycanroc, Greninja, Tauros_

 _Serena: Vulpix, Lycanroc(Midday) , Butterfree_

 _Hau: Dartrix, Graveler, Magmar_

 _Gary: Brionne, Salazzle, Eevee_

 _Moon: Torracat, Formantis_

 _Red: Charmeleon,_ _Golisopod, skarmory(unofficial)_

 _Author's note_

 _Thought I'd add a little grey in the spectrum,_

 _Tom may not be alone in this regard_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Reconciliation

* * *

It was early in the morning on the north area of route 5.

The Zyurangers were finishing up their training near their camp.

Unlike the previous day where Gary was moving slower, this morning he was going extra intense.

Hau was sparring with Gary and took great notice of this, each of his attacks being redirected by Gary and him nearly bringing Hau to the ground with his counter strikes.

Eventually Gary flipped Hau onto his side.

He was grunting as Hau looked up at him.

"Easy there." Hau said as Gary stopped grunting.

"Sorry, I'm still a little stressed out."

Following training , Gary was in his tent alone.

He was looking at a picture of him with Mallow, her in his arms as they both smiled.

"Gary." He heard.

Hau entered the tent beside him.

"Hau, what are you doing?"

"Gary it's obvious you're nervous about seeing Mallow."

"I'm, I'm not." Gary said before Hau noticed the picture.

"Really."

Gary scrambled to put the picture away.

"Gary."

"Well wouldn't you be if your ex was meeting you today."

"Gary if I may ask, why exactly did you break up with Mallow?"

Gary took a deep breath.

"The entire time our relationship just seemed like an in the moment relationship. That we were just having fun with each other."

Hau gave a disappointed look and shook his head.

"So you two were just fuck buddies."

"No! That wasn't it, it was , well. It was just a relationship that could exist at the time. I cared for Mallow not just her body, I still do…..But the night before graduation , I thought that us being apart, we'd stop feeling what we felt for each other. That we'd move on and find other people."

"You haven't gotten over her have you." Hau said smiling.

Gary held his head.

"I, I, I don't know. I thought I'd stop feeling for her , but I can't get her off my mind. I can't feel this way about any other girl. No girl has made me feel the way Mallow did. When I was with her I felt happier than I had in the longest time. "

Hau put his hand on Gary's shoulder.

"Gary, you obviously still have feelings for her, now's your chance to fix things with her."

"I can't do that, not after how I ended things."

"Gary, you have to try, if you don't you might go the rest of your life regretting it."

Gary gave a hard look before he took out the picture again.

"Maybe, maybe you're right."

"Now when we get to the Lush jungle, you're going to tell Mallow how you feel and you're going to make up with her!" Hau said.

Gary's expression changed.

"I am, I am!"

"That's the spirit!"

Gary hugged Hau.

"Thanks Hau, you're a real friend."

* * *

Later that morning the group was on their way down the trail.

"I here the Lush jungle is full of ingredients for delicious food." Serena said looking at her information pad.

"No wonder Mallow chose it for her trial." Ash said.

"What do you think her trial will be like?" Hau asked.

"Well, knowing Mallow probably something that involves cooking." Gary said.

Red gave a frightened look.

"Shit , I think you're right." Red said sounding a little scared.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Red can't cook to save his life." Ash said to her.

"What?"

"The last time he tried he nearly set our house on fire. Mom forbid him from trying again."

"Geez." Serena said.

"I assume the Totem pokemon are going to be grass types. Which means with Magmar I have a great shot, though he is still suffering from some confidence issues. Maybe Dartrix." Hau said.

"I don't think anyone should be at a disadvantage. " Ash said.

"To be fair , trials aren't always about battling." Red said.

At one they finally reached a heavily wooded area of the rain forest.

"Here we are, the Lush jungle." Moon said.

They slowly walked inside and looked around for any signs of the gate or Mallow.

"Mallow! Anyone!?" Red shouted as they looked around.

Despite his confidence with Hau earlier, Gary was feeling very nervous.

"Easy Gary, just try to stay calm and when you see her." He said before he turned and saw Mallow right in front of him.

"Alola!" She said Gary nearly jumping onto his back.

Mallow was smiling and giggled a little seeing this.

"Alola guys!" She said.

"Mallow!"

She quickly hugged Moon before greeting the others.

"It's so great to see you guys again. It feels like forever since we last saw each other."

"Yeah." Gary said nervously.

"Wait have you guys eaten yet?"

"Well we had a small." Red started.

"Please let me make you all some lunch! It will be like we're back at school."

"Sounds great." Lillie said.

They sat down as Mallow came back with very gourmet looking food.

"I still remember what you guys like. Eat up." She said placing them down beside each of them.

"So I need to know how you guys have been doing, I've missed you so much." She said.

"Well we passed two of our trials. We saw Lana the other day." Moon said.

"How's she doing?"

"Same as always." Ash said.

"Oh Lana."

Gary noticed Mallow turn to him.

"So how's that other part of your lives going?" She asked sounding very casual.

"Other part?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah you know, Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger! Or are you the Mighty Morphen Power rangers?" She asked smiling.

"Easy, Gary's sensitive about that." Hau joked.

"Sensitive." Mallow said looking at him.

"I , I just don't like how they make such a cheesy show that's so poorly written and badly acted. Making fun of what we do."

"I think they're just trying to have some fun with it." Hau said.

"I know it makes a lot of little kids happy." Mallow said.

"Also watching that episode made me realize I really like the name Jason." Serena said.

Mallow looked around at the group's new pokemon.

"You guys have so many new pokemon, and your old pokemon have evolved." Mallow said.

Eevee loved Mallow's food, savoring every bite as the other pokemon missed her cooking greatly.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted as he ran over to Mallow, wanting to meet her.

"Awww, look at you." She said holding Eevee.

"So cute, who's pokemon are you."

"Mine." Gary said.

"Aww you got such a cute pokemon Gary." She said before putting him down.

Mallow then saw Golisopod holding a Skarmory chick in his arms as he nibbled on some food before carefully dropping it into Skarmory's open beak.

"Oh my God! Is that a baby Skarmory!" She shouted.

Golisopod saw her and gave an overprotective look, holding Skarmory away.

"Easy there, Golisopod doesn't like anyone but Red near his baby." Lillie said.

"His baby?"

"Well my Golisopod has sort of adopted him." Red said.

"How cute."

The group continued eating, Gary noticing Mallow did not seem nervous around him, she just seemed so normal. Gary being too nervous to talk to her.

After finishing eating, the group got up, Mallow leading them to the wooden gates.

"Alright I'm sure you guys want to know about my trial. Well here's how it works." She said handing Hau, Ash, Red, and Gary a small sack.

"Look inside." She said as they saw a list of ingredients.

"This is a recipe for a special treat, a treat that will lure our a Totem pokemon. Each of these ingredients are inside the Lush jungle, you just need to find them and follow the recipe. Do that and the Totem pokemon will come out." Mallow said.

"Understood." Ash said.

"Good luck guys." Mallow said as Ash, Red, and Hau walked on.

Hau looked at Gary and gave him a look.

The girls got the cue and left, leaving Gary and Mallow alone.

"Gary aren't you going in?"

He took a deep breath.

"Mallow, can we talk for a minute."

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well , I."

"Mallow!" Another voice said.

Gary saw a young man roughly there age with light skin , thick green hair and green eyes run toward them. He wore green shorts and a short sleeved purple shirt.

"Mallow I just found the rarest herb in the jungle." He said sounding excited.

"Oh my god that's so great! Look at you!" Mallow said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Gary gave a crestfallen look, his pokemon sweat dropping.

"Gary this is Drew, Drew this is Gary."

"Hi nice to meet you." Drew said extending his hand.

"Hi." Gary said.

"Wow , that's quite a grip." Drew said holding his hand after Gary let go.

"Gary's from Hoenn, he's a nature expert and is helping me keep the Lush jungle well."

"Is this your old boyfriend you told me about?"

"Yes." Mallow said.

"I, I, I, I need to start my trial." Gary said as he walked in with his pokemon.

Mallow didn't see the expression on Gary's face, a few tears coming down his face.

Brionne, Salazzle, and Eevee seeing how pained he look.

"So want to introduce me to your other friends?" Drew asked.

"There just over there, I uh, need to check something out."

"Alright, you and I are still on for dinner tonight right?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it." Mallow said smiling before she walked into the lush jungle.

* * *

Inside the Lush jungle Gary sat up against a tree, holding his head.

"Eevee." He heard.

Gary saw Eevee and his other pokemon in front of him.

Gary hugged them all as they tried to comfort him.

Unknown to him, someone else was watching.

A few minutes later he took a deep breath.

"No, not right now. I need to focus." Gary said as he got up.

"Let's find the ingredients." Gary said.

He looked at the list.

"Looks like we need to find a Tiny Mushroom, a Mago Berry, a Revival Herb, and a Miracle Seed. Huh these are pretty rare, finding them won't be easy. But we're going to do it." Gary said.

Elsewhere Ash and Pikachu were riding Tauros as he moved through some tall grass and vines to thick for a human to easily move in.

Lycanroc was in front of them smelling the ground.

Ash had allowed them both to smell some revive he had, since revives were made from Revival herbs he hoped that Lycanroc would be able to smell a revival Herb.

"Rock!" Lycanroc barked as he came up with a herb in his mouth.

"Great job Lycanrock." Ash said before Tauros heard heard something.

He turned as a large Parasect snapped her pincers around the herb and running off.

"Pika!"

"No you don't! Tauros use Horn attack!"

"Moahhh!" Tauros shouted as he charged forward , slamming his horns into Parasect.

Parasect tumbled before shaking her head and trying to grab Tauros's horns with her pincers.

"Tauros Zen Headbutt!"

"Moahh!" Tauros shouted as he slammed his now glowing head into Parasect, dragging her back several feet before she fell onto her side with swirly eyes.

Pikachu leapt down and picked up the Revival herb , bringing it back to Ash.

"That's one."

Elsewhere Hau was in a tree looking down at various barry bushes.

Dartrix was on his shoulder and Magmar shaking as he held onto the trunk.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Magmar, a fall from this hight won't even hurt." Hau said as he leapt to another tree.

Magmar carefully walked across the branch before jumping to the next one and hugging the trunk.

"With all these berries we there has to be a , Mago Berry!" Hau shouted as he saw one growing on a plant.

Dartrix flew down to try and get it, but as soon as he took it three Fomantis came up.

"Mantis!" They shouted , unleashing Leafage at Dartrix as he tried to avoid them.

"Look out! Magmar use Fire Spin!"

Despite his fear of heights, Magmar unleashed a spinning blast of fire that engulfed the incoming Leafage, burning them up.

"Flame burst."

"Mar." He said unleashing a blast of fire at the three Formantis.

The Fomantis were hit and scattered as the fire caused them to be burned.

Dartrix landed on Hau's shoulder, dropping the Mago Berry in his hand.

"Nice work guys, one down three to go."

Elsewhere Red was with Charmeleon and Golisopod.

Golisopod had baby Skarmory ridding on his head, the small metal chick smiling as he nuzzled his head against Golisopod's head, Golisopod smiling back.

Red and Charmeleon were looking through a series of mushrooms, Charmeleon giving an irritated look at Golisopod.

"Char!" He growled , telling Golisopod he could help too.

"Pod." Golisopod said saying he didn't want Skarmory so close to somewhere there could be wild pokemon.

Charmeleon shook his head and went back to the mushrooms.

As Red kept looking he saw a mushroom that was much smaller than the others.

"Hey I think I found one." Red said as he tried to take it, only for another pokemon to grab it.

Red saw a Shiinotic with an angry expression, unleashing Astonish on Red.

Red was forced back as Shiinotic tried to leave.

"Charmeleon Flame burst!"

"Char!" Charmeleon shouted as he unleashed a blast of fire that burst around Shiinotic's back.

She tripped, before giving an angry look.

"Shii!" Shiinotic shouted as she used ingrain and tried to unleash Sleep powder.

"Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charmeleon shouted as he unleashed a jet of fire into Shiinotic.

When the fire was gone, Shiinotic was covered in black soot , falling over.

"Nice job." Red said as he came over , picking up the tiny mushroom.

Elsewhere Gary was with his pokemon were flipping over some rocks looking for a miracle seed.

"Come on, it has to be here somewhere." Gary said sounding frustrated.

Eevee flipped one over and was very afraid to see none there.

Salazzle looked over at him as she likewise flipped another over, shaking her head.

Gary's pokemon hoped they could get his mind off Mallow and Drew by completing the trial.

Gary flipped over another rock and saw nothing, holding his head in frustration.

"What does she see in this Drew guy?" Gary asked himself.

"I mean he seems like…..Someone I've never met and have no idea what he's like. "Sigh" He must be decent if she's with him, at least I hope he is."

Gary was thinking back to when he was with Mallow, one night the two studying together. As much as he tried, Gary couldn't get through the study guide. At least until Mallow helped him. Lillie always got the highest grades, but Mallow did second best in certain areas like that chapter.

She was able to help him relax a little and focus on ways to easily remember.

That was when Gary remembered something from that test.

"Miracles seed's enhance grass power." Gary said as he looked around before he saw a rock with plants growing around it.

Gary carefully flipped the rock, seeing a miracle seed under it.

His pokemon looked relieved.

"There you are."

Elsewhere Ash was with his pokemon as he did his best to go down the recipe and prepare the lure.

"Alright let's try this." Ash said remembering how Serena gave him some cooking skills.

Pikachu used Iron tail to mash up the Mago berry while Ash stropped the revival herb, Tauros using his horns to break apart the miracle seed and Lycanroc mashing the tiny mushroom.

They were put together into the bowl before Ash began to mix it and followed other instructions on the recipe.

A certain aroma came out of it, none of his pokemon seemed to like the smell.

The ground shook a little, as they heard a pokemon approaching.

"Moahh." Tauros said as he saw a very large Parasect approaching them.

"Totem pokemon." Ash said.

"Sect." He said looking at Tauros as he got in front of the lure.

"Mooah!" He huffed.

"You want to take this one?" Ash said as Tauros nodded.

"Alright take him down."

The Parasect unleashed a powerful burst of poisonous powder.

"Tauros move to the side!"

Tauros sprinted to the side narrowly avoiding the poisonous powder.

Unfortunately Parasect unleashed another poisonous powder into Tauros, poisoning him.

"Oh no." Ash said.

Tauros looked sick but stayed on his feet.

"Horn attack!"

"Moahh!" Tauros shouted as he sprinted forward.

The totem Parasect brought his claws up, coming down with a cross poison onto Tauros's head.

Luckily Tauros caught the claws with his horns and the two struggled to overpower the other.

"Come on Tauros!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"Roc!"

Normally Tauros would be strong enough to overpower a Parasect, but the poison was taking its toll on him.

Parasect, however, saw he wasn't making any progress either, so he unleashed a stun spore right into Tauros's face.

"Moahh." He grunted as the spores began to make him even weaker.

"Moahh." Tauros grunted.

"Come on Tauros! Zen Headbutt, everything you've got!"

Tauros channeled everything he had into a Zen Headbutt, his head glowing with psychic energy.

"Moahhh!" Tauros shouted as he powered through the pain and plowed Parasect back and through a large rock, shattering it.

When Tauros stopped he was breathing heavily, Parasect on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Tauros you did it!"

"Pika!"

"Roc!"

They came over, Tauros looking happy before he vomited.

Ash and his other pokemon sweat dropped.

Ash quickly took out a pecha berry.

"Here, take this."

Elsewhere, Red had finished his lure despite the difficulties he had been having.

Red and his pokemon waited as the aroma filled the air.

They felt a dark chill as a Totem pokemon slowly approached them.

A very tall Trevenant approached, staring intensely at the four.

Baby Skarmory looked scared as Golisopod held him close.

Charmeleon stepped up, staring down the Trevenant.

"Ven." The Trevenant said as his eye glowed, Red realizing he was using Confuse Ray.

"Charmeleon keep your eyes shut!" He shouted as Charmeleon shut his eyes.

Trevenant kept using it meaning if Charmeleon opened his eyes once he'd be confused.

"Dam, looks like we have to do this the hard way. Charmeleon use Flamethrower slightly to your left."

"Char!"

Trevenant moved to the side as the Flamethrower could not move accurately since Charmeleon had his eyes shut.

"Charmeleon use Flame burst one to your center and once to your right.!"

"Char!"

Charmeleon unleashed the blasts of fire , the Trevenant's claws glowing violet as he slashed one with Shadow claw and then the other.

Trevenant moved forward surprisingly fast.

"Charmeleon flamethrower in front of you!"

Charmeleon tried to do so, but Trevenant slashed him twice with Shadow claw.

Because Charmeleon's eye were still closed he couldn't see where Trevenant was striking from.

"Charmeleon listen to my voice, swipe your tail to your immediate left.

Charmeleon did as his trainer said and swipe his tail up, hitting Trevenant's arm and knocking it back.

"Fire fang to your right!"

Charmeleon's fangs lit up as he bit down on Trevenant's arm.

Trevenant's eye widened as he was filled with immense pain.

"Trev!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charmeleon shouted as he opened his mouth and unleashed a jet of fire right into Trevenant.

When the fire ended Trevenant was on the ground.

"Alright we beat the Totem pokemon!"

"Char!"

Golisopod also looked proud.

"Ska!" Skarmory chirped.

Meanwhile Hau and Magmar were in fierce combat with a Leafeon.

"Magmar use Fire Spin!"

"Mag." Magmar said unleashing a spinning blast if fire.

The Leafeon unleashed a Magical Leaf into the fire, stopping it.

The Leafeon splashed some sand into Magmar's eyes making him hold his face as she ran forward.

The Leafeon used Sword's Dance as his power greatly rose and he slashed Magmar twice with Leaf Blade.

"Magmar hand on!" Hau shouted as Magmar held his side in pain.

Leafeon ran back at him with leaf blade ready.

"Fire Spin around you!"

"Mar." He said unleashing fire around his body, Leafeon stopping before she hit the fire.

Leafeon backed up as she tried to unleash magical leaves through the fire to no avail.

Magmar now felt safe and more confident.

"Mar!" He said in a mocking tone putting one hand over his right eye and making a mocking face.

Leafeon looked enraged as she got some distance and sprinted forward, leaping up over the fire with Leaf Blade ready.

"Fire punch!"

Magmar's left fist ignited as he slammed it into Leafeon's face, hurling her through the fire spin.

When she hit the ground, Leafeon was knocked out.

"Magmar you beat the Totem pokemon!"

Magmar looked down and saw he had done so.

"Mar, Magmar" He said looking more confident.

Meanwhile Gary had gathered all of the ingredients.

Gary looked at the recipe and started to remember all the times he and Mallow had cooked together.

Gary smiled a little as he went through the motions of those memories, his pokemon noticing he seemed genuinely happy.

Gary moved through the list until the lure was done almost perfectly, immediately attracting the attention of a Totem pokemon

Gary and his pokemon saw it was none other than a Lurantis.

"Lur." She said taking in the aroma.

Eevee stepped forward before Salazzle got in front of him, shaking her head.

"Sorry Eevee, you're not ready for a totem pokemon." Gary said as Eevee looked disappointed.

Salazzle gave a confident look as she stared down the Lurantis.

Lurantis moved around keeping in step with Salazzle before Gary and his pokemon noticed several Fomantis had surrounded Salazzle.

The four Fomantis unleashed Leafage while Lurantis took in some sunlight.

"Salazzle use Flame burst on the ground!"

Salazzle opened her mouth and blasted the ground with fire making it come around her as the Leafages nearly hit her but were absorbed by the flames.

"Smog!"

Salazzle let out a thick cloud of poisonous smog around Fomantis making them back up.

Lurantis unleashed Solarblade hitting Salazzle and knocking her back.

Fomantis and the other three tried to unleash Razor Leaf.

"Swagger!"

Salazzle made the Fomantis's attack raise and get confused, their leaves flying everywhere.

"Flamethrower!"

"Sazzle!" Salazzle shouted as she unleashed fire into two of the Fomantis , knocking them out and hitting Lurantis.

She backed up and used Synthesis, glowing as she regained some stamina.

The other two Fomantis came at Salazzle's sides, both trying to hit her with fury cutter.

"Double Slap!" Salazzle slapped away each of their attacks before Lurantis came forward and slashed her with X- Scissors.

Gary grit his teeth as he saw Salazzle get hit by the three attacks again and again.

"Smog!"

Salazzle opened her mouth and let out more poison gas that forced Lurantis and Fomantis back.

"Flamethrower!"

"Sazzle!" She shouted as he unleashed fire into the three, the two Fomantis being knocked out as Lurantis used synthesis.

Gary saw how fatigued Salazzle looked and realized he needed to end the fight soon.

Lurantis took in sunlight in preparation for another Solarblade.

"Salazzle use Flamethrower!"

"Salazzle!" She roared, unleashing fire into the incoming blade of solar energy, Gary watched intensely as the blade cut through part of the fire before stopping.

The fire burned through the solar energy and enveloped Lurantis, when the fire faded and Lurantis was on the ground unconscious.

"It's done, we beat the trial!"

"Eevee!"

"Salazzle!"

* * *

Each of the four returned to the main area where they met Mallow and the others.

"You guys did it! I'm so proud of you!" Mallow said sounding excited.

"So now that you guys passed the trial, you've earned these." Mallow said as Drew handed her four green crystals that she handed to them.

"Awesome." Hau said.

Gary looked back at Mallow and drew, his pokemon noticing the same expression as before.

"So before you guys leave I think you should spend the night here, the jungle is so pretty at night and we have to much to catch up on."

They spend the evening with Mallow catching up and learning more about Drew, how he was from Hoenn and a former coordinator.

Gary was more distant, lamenting seeing the two together.

It was now late and Gary was sitting alone in his tent, not even his pokemon were with him.

"Gary." He heard as Hau poked his head in.

Gary didn't say anything.

"Gary you haven't talked to Mallow yet have you."

"What's the point?" Gary said looking down with a very sad/defeated look.

"It's over, she doesn't feel anything for me anymore. She's found someone else."

"Gary it doesn't matter, you still have to tell her."

Gary took deep breath.

He got up and walked deeper into the jungle.

Mallow had been staying near the center, she had her Steenee beside her.

"Mallow." He said, Mallow turning towards him.

"Oh hey Gary, what's up?"

Gary took a deep breath.

"Mallow, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, but the thing is I haven't been able to say it…..I, I never should have broken up with you."

Mallow's expression did a 180.

"Mallow I broke up because I thought our relationship was an in the moment kind of thing. I thought you wanted to move on too, find other people. I though it was what I wanted, but the truth is, I was wrong. In the months since we broke up I never realized how much I cared about you, how happy you made me. I haven't even been with another girl since we broke up. No one felt right because they weren't you. Mallow the truth is, I love you."

Mallow's expression changed again.

Gary teared up a little as he took a deep breath.

"I know this is too late for me to say. Drew seems like a good guys. You two seem happy together. I wish you the best, I just thought you should know."

Gary turned when Mallow put her hand on his shoulder.

"Gary." She said as he turned.

"You were right , about Drew. He is an amazing guys, so thoughtful, handsome and caring."

Hearing her say this made Gary feel almost a little better.

"His husband Harley thinks so too."

Gary gave a crestfallen expression like he had never given before.

Mallow laughed a little.

"Me and Drew are just friends, besides Harley is a bit of the jealous type so I can assure you nothing is going on between us." She said smiling.

Gary was now shaking as Mallow kept laughing with her face turning red.

"I suppose I should tell you the truth Gary. That night in the springs, the way I talked , I guess I let you believes I wanted to find other people, that I was just in it for the moment. I was just afraid to tell you that we might be separated. The truth is I never stopped feeling this way about you Gary."

"Never stopped , as in?" Gary asked anxiously.

Mallow smiled again as she put her arms around him.

"As in this." Mallow passionately kissed Gary , the two closing their eyes and holding each other in their arms.

"I'll stop doing island trials." Gary said.

"What?"

"I don't ever want to leave you again, I don't care anymore, I just want to be with you." Gary said hugging her harder.

Mallow felt touched.

"Gary, I can't let you gibe up your dream just like that."

"But." He said before she put her hand on his lips.

"No Gary, this is what you've always aspired towards, I'd never forgive myself if I took that from you. But that doesn't mean we can't be together."

"So , we just have a long distance relationship?"

Mallow nodded.

"Until you finish your trials. Until then I'll make some periodic visits." She said rubbing his chest.

"I've missed you soon much." She said in a certain way, moving her finger inside his shirt on his chest.

"I've missed you a looooot too."

Both of their faces were red.

"Let's make our getting back together official." Mallow said as she returned her pokemon and motioned towards the tent.

Red sprinted inside so fast he tripped over the tent and landed on his back.

Mallow giggling as she came in and zipped up the tent entrance.

She gave a seductive look as she undid her hair tails and allowed it to all fall behind her head.

Mallow slowly took off Gary's shirt and placed it on the side of the tent.

She came in and slowly kissed Gary while also bringing her hands down to his belt, Mallow savoring every moment as she slowly undid his belt notch by notch before unbuttoning the pants and unzipping them.

Gary felt Mallow slowly pull down his pants and boxers until they were both off.

"Wow, it's been to long." Mallow said as her face got redder.

She undid the straps on her overalls and allowed them to fall to her knees before kicking them off.

Mallow whipped off her undershirt revealing her snug bra and the same thong she had worn so long again.

"You're wearing that one!"

"I knew you were coming." She said undoing her bra while Gary excitedly grabbed the sides of Mallow's thong, sliding it down and off, his face in front of her freshly shaved privates.

Mallow grabbed his head and pulled Gary's face in between her legs, keeping him there for a few moments before she nearly yelped, feeling his tongue and his hands on her bare rump

Mallow laid Gary back down as she slowly crawled on top of him, feeling up his abdomen and then chest before putting her hand on his chest.

She felt him feel up her breasts before she lowered her head to directly above his.

"And by the way, I love you too." She said before kissing him.

Gary grabbed Mallow by the rump and pulled her closer, Mallow moving her lower body forward while moaning a little.

* * *

The next morning Mallow stood in front of Drew and the others as she and Gary continued to make out.

"How long has it been?" Lillie asked.

"Three minutes." Moon said irritatingly.

Ash grabbed Gary.

"Alright you love Nidorans. Time to go." Ash said as Lillie laughed a little and Gary gave a lovestruck expression.

"I'll call you when you get to the next pokemon center." Mallow said.

"Not if I call you first." Gary said before Ash dragged him off.

"Geez you sure got yourself a handsome one." Drew said before Mallow smiled at him in a mischievous way.

"I'll be sure to tell Harley that."

Drew gave a fearful look.

"Of course no one's as handsome as Harley, no one." Mallow laughed a little.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yes Gary and Mallow are back together_

 _Sorry but I can't have Mallow travel with the group, too many of them already_

 _Sorry if the trials are seeming a bit repetitive but I've never done these before hand have to have 4 people do them at once_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Family

* * *

It was early in the morning on route 6 and the Zyurangers were up doing their daily training with their pokemon.

Red was sparring against Gary.

Since their fighting styles were practically complete opposites it was a good challenge for them both.

Red trying to unleash successive and continuous powerful strikes while Gary did his best to redirect them.

At the same time Charmeleon was battling with Brionne, the two unleashing water gun and flamethrower into each other to increase their attack power.

Charmeleon putting more and more energy into his fire while Red kept moving more and more intensely.

Gary did his best to keep up, but Red knocked his arm away and delivered three fast punches to his chest and a kick to his stomach.

At the same time Charmeleon's fire burned through Brionne's water and knocked her back.

Gary was knocked back onto the ground Red covered in sweat and breathing deeply.

"Alright you won this time." Gary said before Red helped him up.

Gary noticed something a little odd, when Red hit him those last few times, it almost felt like his foot and hands were hot, as in heated up.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough." Ash said as the others gave fatigued looks.

"Alright I say we talk plans for today after we wash up." Moon said.

"Sounds good." Gary said.

Red was with his pokemon near a small pool of water as he took his shirt off.

Golisopod was giving baby Skarmory a bath in the water while Charmeleon breathed fire on his body to dry up any sweat and burn away any odor or germs.

"Red." He heard as he turned to see Lillie standing there in her usual running attire.

"Hey how was your run?"

"It went fine."

"That's good, maybe one of these days you'll let me teach you to fight." Red said smiling as Lillie gave a frightened look.

"No thanks."

"Not even Serena or Moon?"

"No thankssssssss." Lillie said as she saw Red strip down and get into the water.

"Ahhh that's better." He said.

Lillie's face turned red.

"Why do you have to do that out in the open where anyone could see you?"

"No one's ever seen me before, except you, besides do you want me to stink all day?"

"Well." Lillie said.

"I think you could use a bath too." Red said with a mischievous look before he pulled Lillie into the water.

"Ahh Red!" She shouted as Red laughed.

"No you've done it!" Lillie said getting out of her wet cloths and underwear before she tried to dunk Red to no avail.

Red got Lillie in his arms and kissed her passionately, Lillie kissing him back.

Lillie and Red rubbed soap on each other before Red heard the sound of piano music.

"Do you hear Piano music?"

"Oh yeah , that's my music player."

"I didn't know you liked Piano music?"

"I was thinking about Gladion again this morning, I sometimes listen to it when I think about him."

"Gladion?"

"Mom use to make Gladion play classical Piano music, she would sometimes make him practice for hours at a time. Hire expensive piano tutors to teach him. But what she didn't know what Gladion actually liked playing the Piano, maybe deep down he might have enjoyed it so much to spite her since she didn't care if he liked it or not. Sometimes when I was feeling sad he'd play it and try to cheer me up."

"That was sweet of him."

Lillie nodded.

"Speaking of family, you've told me all about your mom, Ash, but you never talk much about your dad." Lillie said as Red started to look a little uncomfortable.

"My dad." He said taking a deep breath.

"Well…..His name is Satoshi."

"Yes, and." Lillie said.

"Well, he was a pretty well renowned pokemon trainer in Kanto, he once even beat a member of the elite four."

"Wow that's impressive."

"Yeah, impressive. He doesn't do much of that anymore, he owns a chain of stores that sell pokemon supplies in Kanto."

"You mom and him are divorced right?"

Red didn't respond for a moment.

"Yeah, the divorce happened just before we moved to Alola. Our mom found a better job here."

"Why didn't your dad come to graduation."

"Probably because I haven't seen him since the divorce."

"What?"

"My dad ruined everything, he ruined his marriage with my mom and destroyed our family." Red said.

"Red my mom literally kidnapped my brother after years or torment , he can't be that bad." Lillie said.

"Maybe one day when you meet him, you'll understand."

* * *

Later that morning after finishing breakfast, the group was continuing down route six.

"So we should reach Royal Avenue by tomorrow if we keep moving." Hau said.

"I can't wait." Serena said sounding very excited.

"We trained twice as long as normal this morning, I'm too tired." Moon said hunched forward.

"Well we could stop at Straight Street." Lillie said.

"Straight street?" Gary asked.

"Yeah it's a rest town for tourists and travelers."

"Let's stop there." Moon said.

"Come on Moon , I want to get to Royal Avenue." Serena said.

"Serena my legs are killing me."

"I know you spend all morning trying to punch and kick me."

"Then you should know how tired I am." Moon said.

Serena gave a defeated look.

"Fine."

Moon looked very happy as they followed Lillie, Sere continuing her expression until she felt Ash pick her up in his arms.

"Hey how about I cheer you up with some dinner tonight."

Serena smiled and blushed a little.

"That might help."

They arrived at Straight Street, seeing that it clearly was a tourist town. Having three hotels, and a mostly smaller shops.

The group went into one of the hotels as Moon and Lillie checked them all in.

Red was standing near a tv with Gary as they heard a familiar sound.

The two looked up to see an episode of Power Rangers playing, showing Ash's fight against Lickilost.

Gary shook his head and walked off when he heard the voice actor make Ash say " totally tubular" when he punched Lickilost.

Red stayed and watched a little of it before he heard something else.

"Boom I got you Scorpina!" A voice said as Red turned to see a little girl holding a toy version of his Tyranoranger sword.

The little girl had yellow blonde hair and brown eyes just like Red's.

"You can't beat me, I'm the Red ranger." She said before bumping into Red.

"Ohh sorry mister." She said.

"It's ok." Red said before a man approached the little girl.

"Clara, there you are, don't just run off like that." He said picking her up.

"Sorry daddy, I was fighting Scorpina." She said as Red saw the man and he saw him.

"Red, we have the rooms." Hau said before he saw a man standing in front of Red, a man wearing a red jacket with a black undershirt and jeans. He had thick spike black hair and brown eyes, looking just like Red only with a different hair color.

Ash saw him.

"Oh boy."

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"That's Satoshi, Red's father."

"Red."

"….Dad."

There was a silence between the two as they stared at each other, the others except Ash sweat dropping.

"Wow you could cut the tension with a knife." Gary said before Moon elbowed him.

"Satoshi, oh good you found Clara I." A woman said as she walked up to him.

The woman had long yellow hair just like Clara with brown eyes.

"Oh my." She said seeing Red.

"What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked.

"I live in Alola now, don't you remember?" Red said in a certain tone.

"Red, this is your dad?" Lillie asked.

"Yes…."

"Daddy who is this?" Clara asked.

"Clara , remember when I told you that you had a big brother."

Lillie's eyes widened.

"You have a sister!" She almost shouted.

"You have a sister!" Serena almost shouted at Ash before it hit her.

"Wait, she wouldn't be your sister. Sorry forgot about the whole half brother thing."

"Ash." Satoshi said seeing him.

"Satoshi." He said back.

"U'm, well you guys look busy so I'm gonna go call Mallow, see how she's doing." Gary said as he walked off.

"Yeah I'm just going to uh, help him find the phone." Moon said as she grabbed Hau and walked off with him.

"What are you doing in Alola?" Red asked.

"We're on vacation." Satoshi said.

"Well, not that you care, but I started my journey, and it's going great." He said before walking off.

"Red." Lillie said going after him.

"Red!" Satoshi said.

Red went up to one of the rooms and sat there with just his pokemon.

He took a deep breath as Charmeleon and Golisopod looked at him with concern.

The door opened as Lillie walked in.

"Red." She said.

"Lillie I don't want to talk about it."

She came over and sat beside him.

"Red, this is your father. I want to know what's going on."

Red took a deep breath.

"Lillie I never told you how my dad destroyed our family. Clara is the reason."

"Clara, wait a minute, don't tell me."

Red tightened his fist.

"He left my mother for his new wife, Yellow. The last time I saw Clara she was just a toddler. He doesn't care about me anymore, just his new child and his new wife. But it's not just that, even when he was around eh never let Ash and I start a journey no matter how much we asked or begged. He started his journey when he was ten years old."

"Red this might be the perfect time to talk to him, clear the air. Get to know your sister better."

Red took a deep breath.

"I don't think I can do that Lillie."

After Red left the room he was with Charmeleon as they tried to head outside as Red got downstairs.

As soon as he did he saw Satoshi waiting for him.

"Red." He said as Red walked in the other direction.

"Red wait, I just want to talk."

"Yeah well I don't." Red said as Charmeleon gave an uncomfortable look, leaving with him.

Red went outside to get some fresh air with Charmeleon.

They made their way outside and to a park area of the town where many people were out with their pokemon.

He sat down at a bench before noticing Yellow and Clara nearby.

He took a deep breath, especially when she saw Clara come near him.

"So are you really my big brother?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am?"

"If you're my brother then why don't you live with us, why don't I ever see you?"

Red gave an irritated look.

"Because, I'm only your half brother."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we have the same dad but different moms."

Clara was clearly too young to understand what was going on.

"Why are you so mad at daddy?"

"Because he's a bad daddy."

"What, he's the best daddy in the world."

Red didn't want to lash out at Clara, she was just a little girl, she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Look Clara it's complicated."

"Wait is this your Charmeleon?"

"Yes."

"Wow he's just like Daddy's charizard, only more red." She said before Charizard gave Clara a few licks which made her laugh.

"Why do you life here in Alola?"

"Because I'm on my pokemon Journey."

"Like the one daddy tells me about."

"Sort of."

Clara then dropped something.

"Oh no." She said as Red looked down and saw it was a plastic version of his Dino buckler, he remembered seeing them in some stored sold to kids as Power ranger morphemes.

"I don't want to lost my morpher." She said.

"You like power rangers?"

"It's only my favoritist show ever. I've seen every episode and I love them! The way they fight evil is so cool! Their suits, and the megawords. My favorite one is the Red ranger."

"Not the pink or yellow ranger?"

"No, the Red ranger, he's my favorite." That was when Clara noticed Red's dino buckler in his jacket.

"Hey you have a toy morpher too." Clara said.

Red was confused at first until he realized she must have seen his dino buckler.

He quickly put it away.

"You like power rangers too."

"Uh yeah, right." He said.

"One day I want to meet the real Red Ranger."

"Clara you know it's just a tv show right?"

"No, they're real, I know they are." She said before none other than Satoshi approached.

"Clara could you give us a minute."

"Ok daddy she said walking off."

Charmeleon noticed Satoshi had a large Charizard beside him as he sat down next to Red on the bench.

Charmeleon and the Charizard eyeballed each other.

Red and Satoshi sat in silence for a minute.

"Red, can we please just talk."

"I have nothing to talk to you about dad."

"Red I know we didn't leave on the best terms, but I want to make things right between us."

Red took a deep breath.

"Dad it's not that simple."

"Red I understand why you're upset with me, and if I were in your situation I'd be upset. But I don't want us to stay like this."

"Stay like what, you choosing your new family over your old."

"Red."

"By the way what did you think of my graduation, oh yeah that's right, you weren't there."

Satoshi gave a guilty look.

"Red"

"Dad enough, you can sit here and try to bullshit me on how you still love me, and who it's complicated. I'm not a kid anymore, I'm an adult, and I don't need this anymore." He got up with Charmeleon nervously following him.

"Goodbye dad."

"Red wait!" Red didn't stop.

Satoshi sat back down holding his face as his Charizard tried to comfort him.

Clara kept pretending she was the red ranger fighting monsters when she passed a man by a card.

The man looked very dirty , looking as if he had not shaved or bathed in a long time. He also smelled funny. He wore a very old fashioned military uniform and had shades on.

Clara noticed something else creepy about the man, his right arm seemed to be missing.

The man was sitting against his cart of balloons with a half empty bottle of brownish liquid inside.

"Hey mister , what happened to your arm?"

"That's not a very polite thing to ask" He said, his voice sounding funny.

"I'm sorry." Clara said before he saw her look over at Red.

"Where's big brother going?"

The man took interest in this.

"That's your big brother?"

"Yes, oh mister, by the way have you seen any monsters around here? I'm a power ranger." She said taking out her morphed.

The man got up.

"Little girl, would you like a balloon?"

"Ok." Clara said taking one.

Later at the hotel Red was back in his room with his pokemon.

He was very conflicted about his father, a part of him wishing he would just go away so he could get on with his life.

That was when the door opened behind him.

"Lillie I really don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Well that's too bad." Ash said as Red turned to see his bother.

"Ash."

He came over and sat beside Red.

"I suppose Lillie told you ."

"She did, but she didn't need to. Even if you told her Red she doesn't know jack shit about your situation with Satoshi."

"I love Lillie, but you're right, you know what he did was horrible."

"Absolutely."

"The way he left mom. The way he wouldn't let us go on our journey."

"Or the fact that he was never really a father too me."

"Exactly!"

"Of course he wasn't father, the same can't be said for you."

Red looked at Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Red, despite what Satoshi did at the end, you can't say he was a bad father to you…Red, Satoshi was there for you. When you took for first steps, said your first words. He drove you to your first day of school and picked you up. He cancelled a huge match against Lance because you were sick and he didn't want to leave your bedside."

Red started to look back.

"I can't think of a time when you were having trouble or sad that Satoshi wasn't there to pick you up and help. You can call him a lot of things Red, but Satoshi was not a bad father."

Red looked at Ash again.

"Red you don't know what I would give to be able to say that about my father, or even have the opportunity to make up with him. If you walk away from your father now, you might regret it for the rest of your life."

A single tear came down Red's face before he hugged Ash, Charmeleon looking relieved.

"I'm sorry Ash."

"Don't sit here feeling bad for me, go find Satoshi."

Red and Charmeleon left immediately.

As Red and Charmeleon went down to the lobby they saw Satoshi and Clara giving frantic looks.

"Red!" Satoshi shouted.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Clara she's missing!" Yellow shouted.

"What!?"

"We lost her at the park , we've been looking everywhere, is she with you!?

"No, hold on I'll get the others to held look for her."

Red and the others began searching the town with their pokemon.

"Clara! Clara!" Red shouted.

"Char!"

They were looking around the park , even asking a few people, but no one had seen her.

Red and Charmeleon kept looking around the park when Charmeleon saw something on the ground and sniffed it.

"Char!" He said calling Red over.

Red saw a popped balloon next to the toy morpher.

"Her toy." Red said in concern before he smelled alcohol.

Red saw a one armed man with a balloon stand and approached him.

"Hey, have you seen a little blonde girl, she had this toy with her?"

The man put down his bottle of whiskey.

"As a matter of fact I have, Zyuranger."

Red's eyes widened as there was a flash of light.

Back in the hotel Ash and the others had met back up in their room.

"We couldn't find her." Serena said in concern.

"Neither could we, wait where's Red?" Ash asked moments later the door opened, CHarmeleon rushing inside.

"Charmeleon, what are you doing here alone?"

"Char , Charmeleon!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he heard him.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked.

Pikachu and Charmeleon quickly went over to Ash's bag and got out the book of Gorma.

"The book of Gorma, you don't think?" Moon asked.

"Red!" Lillie shouted.

"Come on we need to find him, show us where he he went missing."

They ran into the lobby when they saw none other than Samson Oak in a robe come out of a room.

"Samson?" Ash said as he quickly shut the door and looked embarrassed.

"Zyurangers, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We were stopping to rest, what are you doing here?"

"Oh that's not important." He said nervously sweat dropping.

"Samson Red's been taken by a Gorma." Serena said.

"What?! Which one?"

Ash took out the book as Charmeleon flipped it to the page of the human form he saw.

Samson's eyes widened.

"Oh that's bad, that's very bad."

Elsewhere in a more open area Red was dropped onto the ground with his hands bound.

"Big brother!" He heard as he saw Clara in front of him.

"Clara!"

She ran over and hugged him.

"I'm scared." She said sounding terrified and sad.

"Ha ha ha ha." They heard from a familiar voice.

Red and Clara saw the man from earlier slowly appear out of thin air.

"Alola Zyuranger" He said with a very creepy smile.

"Zyuranger?" Lillie asked.

"Gorma." Red said.

"What gave me away?"

"Why did you take us?"

"I need a proper bargain chip and what better than a Zyuranger, with you he'll have no choice but to give me my arm back."

"What?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"It's me you want, let her go." Red said.

"Afraid I can't do that Zyuranger, having a Zyuranger is good , but a Zyuranger and his sister is even better."

"I want to go back to mommy and daddy."

The man laughed.

"You won't be seeing your mommy and daddy again unless I get my arm little bitch."

Red was very enraged now, Clara hugging him even tighter as the man spun around, turning into his monster form. Red seeing he was scizor like gorma with his right arm missing.

"Ha ha ha."

Clara was on the verge of tears seeing him.

"You're, you're a monster. The power rangers will get you, they'll come and save us." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about little bitch, but no one is coming for you." He said laughing before he vanished.

Clara started to cry again as Red tried to comfort her.

"It's ok Clara, I promise you everything's going to be ok."

Elsewhere in the Hotel Samson had gotten dressed and was looking at the page.

"His name is Scizor Vagrant. Six thousand years ago he was one of the most dangerous warriors in the Gorma tribe." He said pointing to his right claw which was solid gold.

"His right arm was known as the golden demon claw, he could send out unbeatable strikes with it. He became an unstoppable warrior, entire armies falling to him. Even the original Zyurangers were forced to retreat every time they fought him."

"Oh my God." Moon said as Lillie looked like she was ready to faint.

"How was he beaten?" Ash asked.

"Because his strike was so powerful, he became arrogant and would often get drunk after battles. On one occasion he slaughtered an entire village and then gathered up all the alcohol and got drunk. The original Tyranoranger took advantage of this and cut off his arm. He brought it back to the Zyutribe who sealed the arm away. After that Scizor Vagrant was shamed by the other Gorma and forced out of the Gorma tribe."

"Why would he kidnap Red and Clara?" Hau asked.

"Because we still have his arm?"

"What?" They all said as Samson nodded.

"I know where the arm was kept, and could retrieve it. It's likely he plans to use them as a bargaining chip for his arm back."

"What should we do?" Serena asked.

"We have to get Red back." Lillie said.

"I know, but giving him back his arm, that could be dangerous, and we don't even know he'll keep his word." Ash said.

"Regardless find the Gorma and I'll go to the arm's hiding place. Good luck."

The Zyurangers rushed to the lobby where they saw Satoshi and Yellow.

"Where's Red? Have you seen Clara?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, we might know where Clara is, we just need to check." Moon said.

"We're coming with you." Satoshi said.

"Well that probably wouldn't be necessary." Hau started before Yellow grabbed him.

"We're coming with you!" She screamed, Hau looking terrified and sweat dropping.

Elsewhere, Scizor Vagrant was in his human form sitting on top of his cart drinking whiskey.

He then saw none other than General Guzma appear.

"General Guzma."

"Scizor Vagrant, it's been some time. I understand you have a Zyuranger in your possession."

"I do."

"Well hand him over."

Scizor Vagrant laughed.

"It doesn't work that way, I'm not a Gorma anymore, you saw to that. If you want the Zyuranger bring me my arm back."

"I don't have it, the Zyutribe took it."

"You want the Zyuranger, my arm."

"Find I'll just take him from you then." Guzma shouted before Scizor Vagrant revealed a string of grenades, tossing them down one by one as Guzma jumped around trying to avoid them.

"Ahhh! Enough!" He shouted before vanishing.

Scizor Vagrant laughed as he drank some more whiskey.

"I will get my arm back, and then I will definitely go back to being the ultimate warrior." He said before drinking more whiskey and looking at Red's dino buckler he had taken.

Red and Clara were still together as she held onto her brother.

"I don't get it, the power rangers were suppose to be here by now. Why aren't they coming?" Clara asked.

"Don't worry Clara, I'm sure they're coming."

"I want to go home big brother. I want to see mommy and daddy again." Clara said crying.

"Hey you know what I bet, I bet that Daddy is looking for the power rangers right now, so he can tell them personally to come and find us."

"The power rangers really aren't real are they."

"No why would you say that?"

"The monster never even heard of them. No one is coming to save us."

"No Clara I promise you, the power rangers are real. I, I've met the Red ranger."

"You, you have."

"Yes, and he saved me from a monster before."

"Really."

Red nodded as Clara looked less afraid.

Meanwhile Ash and the others had gotten away from Satoshi and Yellow.

"Thank God Lillie was able to distract them." Gary said.

"We need to hurry, Go dino buckler!"

They all armored up and quickly searched the area.

"And that's where they went. They got a call from Red back at the Hotel, maybe we should go too." Lillie said before Yellow saw the Zyurangers.

"Wait a minute, those cant' be, are those the power rangers?"

"Shit." Yellow said.

"Are they filming out here? Maybe Clara saw them and went to their set!" Satoshi shouted as they chased after them.

"No wait!"

The Zyurangers entered the open area and saw Scizor Vagrant with Red and Clara.

"Red!" Ash shouted.

"Guys!"

Clara's eyes lit up as she saw them.

"They're real! They really are real! The Power rangers! Wait where's the Red ranger?"

Scizor Vagrant smiled as he got up.

"Zyurangers, right on time." He said before he transformed into his monster form.

"Give them to us now!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"As soon as I get my arm back."

Moments later Satoshi and Yellow entered the area with Lillie beside them.

"Is that a monster? I think you were right, but wait where's the camera crew?" Yellow asked.

"Clara!" Satoshi shouted as he saw her and Red.

"Daddy!" She shouted as she tried to run only for Scizor Vagrant to hurl his hand forward, a blast hitting the ground in front of her.

"Clara!" Red and her parents shouted.

Clara was on the ground crying as Red tried to get over to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Satoshi shouted.

"I'm getting my golden arm back, as soon as the Zyurangers give me it, then your daughter is yours, but anyone else makes a move, they die."

The Zyurangers were afraid to do anything else.

"Wait a minute, this isn't all real is it?" Yellow shouted as Lillie gave an irritated look.

"Yes, it's all real." She said.

"Red! Clara!" Satoshi shouted.

Elsewhere Samson was concentrated as he lifted a container out of a lake, using a special key to open it.

Inside was a growling solid gold scizor arm.

A blast hit near Samson, knocking him away as he hear a laugh.

Guzma appeared and quickly grabbed the arm.

"Thank you very much." He said.

"No!" Samson shouted as Guzma smiled, vanishing.

Guzma appeared in the open area.

"Scizor Vagrant quickly take your arm back!"

Scizor's eyes lit up as he saw the arm before it flew over to him and attached itself to his socket.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! The golden warrior has returned!"

"Alright you have your arm back, now give us Red and Clara!" Ash shouted.

"Fool, if I give them back to Guzma I'll become a Gorma once again!"

"That's right Scizor Vagrant!" Guzma shouted as he flew down and landed beside him.

"Now use that Golden strike of yours to destroy the Zyurangers."

Scizor Vagrant flew at the Zyurangers, his Golden arm glowing as he slammed it into Gary who tried to redirect the attack but was hurled across the entire area and into a tree.

"Ouch."

Serena tried to avoid his attack but he smashed his claws into her , hurling her across the area as well.

Hau and Moon both tried to strike his arm , but he met their strike with his own, hurling them back.

Guzma unleashed a blast from his sword at Ash who used his dragon dagger to project activate his golden shield, deflecting it before his dagger met Guzma's sword.

Guzma tried to kick Ash but he slashed his leg back before being backhanded by Guzma's other hand.

Pikachu tried to hit him with Iron tail but Guzma vanished and reappeared behind him slashing Ash's back as he landed on Pikachu.

Scizor Vagrant unleashed another blast at Satoshi and Yellow tried to reach their daughter to no avail.

"Clara!" Yellow shouted.

Scizor Vagrant returned to the other Zyurangers and kept fighting them off as Red saw Charmeleon had reached them.

"Charmeleon!"

"Char!" He said as he did his best to free Red of the ropes.

"Charmeleon he took my Dino Buckler." Red said as Clara saw the Zyurangers keep getting knocked back again and again.

"They need the Red ranger, where is he?"

Red got up when he saw Clara walk towards Scizor Vagrant.

"Clara what are you doing!"

"You said the Red ranger would save me, if the monster comes at me then he'll show up!"

"Clara no!" Satoshi shouted.

"Dam it, no wonder the last Zyurangers couldn't beat this guy." Gary grunted as he tried to get up.

"Come on, we have to keep fighting." Moon said before they saw Clara step in front of Scizor Vagrant.

"I'm not afraid of you monster! I know the Red ranger will save me!"

"Little bitch." Scizor Vagrant said as he raised his Golden arm.

Yellow looked away as Satoshi tried to do the same.

"Noo!" Red screamed as he sprinted over and leapt into Scizor Vagrant, kicking him and grabbing his dino buckler before he landed in front of Clara.

Scizor Vagrant saw him.

"Go dino buckler!" Red screamed as his armor formed over him.

Satoshi's mouth dropped as Clara's eyes lit up like never before.

"Come at me!" Red shouted as Scizor Vagrant tried to strike him only for a powerful flamethrower to hit his front.

Enhanced Charmeleon revealed himself as he blasted Scizor Vagrant with fire, making him back up.

Red sprinted forward as Scizor Vagrant raised his golden arm.

Red punched his arm back and then quickly punched his chest two more times incredibly fast.

Scizor Vagrant could feel more heat and power coming from Red's strikes as he did so.

Scizor Vagrant tried to use his arm strike but Charmeleon blasted him with more fire while Red delivered a powerful kick to his head before continuing into several more fast strikes, knocking his other claw back.

"Hyuaaa!" Red screamed as Charmeleon bit down on his non golden arm with fire fang, making Scizor Vagrant lose balance while Red punched him one more time, a small burst of fire exploding in Scizor Vagrant's face as he was hurled back onto the ground.

Meanwhile Ash used his arm blades to deflect Guzma's sword strikes before slashing his body twice with his claws and Dragon Dagger.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted Guzma with electricity.

"Ahhh!" He screamed in pain , backing up.

The other four Zyurangers formed up around Red.

"Your evil ends here." Red said.

Scizor Vagrant got up with an enlargement bomb in hand.

"That's what you think!" He shouted as he pulled the pin and hurled the bomb onto the ground.

The explosion shook the ground, Scizor Vagrant growing massive.

"Now I'll crush you all!" He shouted as he slammed his golden fist onto the ground, knocking them all off their feet.

"Let's go Daizyujin!" Red shouted as the ground shook.

The Guardian beasts coming out and forming Daizyujin with the Zyurangers inside.

"Go get him guys." Lillie said as Satoshi and Yellow sprinted over, grabbing Clara.

"Clara! Clara my baby." Yellow said as she grabbed her.

"Let's go." Yellow said.

"Mommy I want to see the Megazord!" Clara said.

Daizyujin marched at Scizor who brought his Golden arm back and smashed it into Daizyujin, shaking him and the Zyurangers.

"Let's avoid his attacks." Serena said as Daizyujin tried to move more swiftly, unfortunately it didn't work.

Scizor Vagrant slammed his golden arm into Daizyujin again, hurling him onto the ground.

"That's not going to work, we need to hit him before he hits us!" Red shouted as Daizyujin got back up.

" _Red , synch your aura with mine, make your attacks mine!"_ Daizyujin said as Red concentrated, his aura synchronized with Daizyujin's.

"Die Zyuranger!" Scizor Vagrant shouted as his arm glowed.

Daizyujin hurled his fist forward incredibly fast, hitting Scizor Vagrant's chest and making him stumble before Daizyujin quickly punched his chest agin two more times, moving surprisingly fast for Daizyujin as he kicked Scizor Vagrant's arm back.

Daizyujin hit him two more times, his last punch bursting into fire as Scizor Vagrant was hurling onto his back.

"Dinosaur Horn God Sword!" Red shouted as Daizyujin's sword fell from the heavens into his right hand, Scizor Vagrant getting up.

"Legendary Thunderstrike!" The Zyurangers shouted as Daizyujin brought his sword up.

" _Legendary Thunderstrike."_ Daizyujin said as lightning strike his sword, Scizor Vagrant trying to use his golden strike only for Daizyujin's sword to slice right through it and then his body.

"Or perhaps not." Scizor Vagrant said as he landed on the ground and exploded.

Ash formed a ball of dragon energy in his hands before unleashing it into Guzma, who quickly retreated.

Back in the hotel, Red was in his room with Clara.

"I can't believe it, you're the coolest big brother in the world. I can't believe you're the real Red ranger!" She said hugging him.

"Clara, I need you to promise me that you'll keep this a secret, between us ok. Bad thinks might happen if anyone were to find out."

"Ok, I promise." Clara said before Yellow came in and picked her up.

Red sat down on the bed, Satoshi sitting beside him.

"So , this Zyuranger stuff on the news has been real?"

"Yeah, I'd say so." Red said.

"How did you even get involved with it?"

"It's kind of a long story dad."

"Red "sigh" I know you didn't want to talk earlier, but."

"Dad, I was too mad at you. I treated you like you were a terrible father, that's not true."

"Red, there's something you need to know. When your mother and I conceived you….We …..We weren't married."

"What!?"

"We were old childhood friends from Pallet town, and we dated a bit, but I realized I never really loved her. I was going to leave until I found out she was pregnant with you. I knew marrying her was the decent thing to do so I did. I never regretted having you Red, never once in my life. But when you got near adulthood I began to realize that you didn't need me to be married to your mom for much longer. That's when I met Yellow, we became fiends , then more, before long I realized it was her that I loved, and well."

"Dad."

"Red, I'm sorry if it seems like I chose Clara and Yellow over you. But at that point you were basically grown up, Clara was just a baby, and missing your graduation. Red I wanted to be there so badly, but Clara had gotten sick and was in the hospital."

Red felt like a jerk now.

"Dad, I, I didn't know."

"That's not your fault, it's mine. You're still my son, and you always will be."

Satoshi hugged Red, who hugged him back.

"Oh and uh by the way, Lillie and I are dating."

"I know, it's pretty obvious just by looking at you two."

* * *

 _Team list_

 _Ash: Pikachu, Lycanroc, Greninja, Tauros_

 _Serena: Vulpix, Lycanroc(Midday) , Butterfree_

 _Hau: Dartrix, Graveler, Magmar_

 _Gary: Brionne, Salazzle, Eevee_

 _Moon: Torracat, Formantis_

 _Red: Charmeleon,_ _Golisopod, skarmory(unofficial)_

 _Author's note_

 _SO yeah, Red and his father have reconciled,_

 _Some of you have been asking questions like when is Seir coming back,_

 _To that I say, just wait, he will return,_

 _I hope you've been keeping note of certain things each Zyuranger is doing_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Surpise

* * *

It was early in the morning on the edge of route six and Serena was with her pokemon.

"Lycanroc use Sand attack. Vulpix use Icy wing, Butterfree use whirlwind."

Lycanroc unleashed sand as Vulpix let out cold wind.

Butterfree blew the icy sand around her , making the sand sparkle.

Butterfree opened gaps in the combined attacks allowing Vulpix and Lycanroc to jump through them.

"Aurora beam and Rock throw!"

"Vul!"

"Lycanroc!"

The two unleashed their attacks into the sand bursting the sand into a sparkling display of rocks and icy energy.

Butterfree flew forward onto Serena's arm as she held it out.

Serena danced elegantly around with Butterfree flying around her body.

Lycanroc soon joined in dancing around Serena's legs before Vulpix jumped into her arms, Serena holding her as they danced around.

The four kept it up, Ash, Pikachu, and Ash's other pokemon watching them.

"Vul!"

"Roc!"

"Free!"

They stopped as Ash and his pokemon applauded.

"Serena that was great." He said.

Serena let her pokemon down before giving a nervous look.

"Are you sure, I mean I think I'm not moving in sync enough with Lycanroc. I think I should." Serena started before Ash got up and picked her up in his arms.

"You're going to be fine." He said giving her a kiss.

Serena blushed but kissed Ash back.

The two sat down against a tree with their respective Lycanroc resting against them.

"I still can't believe your first contest is tomorrow."

"I know." Serena said nervously.

"You can do this Serena, this is your passion."

"I know it's just, this is my first contest. Nothing can change that fact, I just wish I had done this before, so I wouldn't be so nervous."

"Well think about it that way, after this you'll never have to worry about it being your first contest again."

Serena laughed a little.

"I suppose that's true." She said taking a deep breath.

"I wonder if Tina will be there? She has a lot more experience then me."

"Serena, just remember the most important thing."

"Which is?"

"Have fun out there."

Serena smiled, giving Ash another kiss on the cheek.

Pikachu noticed Vulpix was just as nervous as Serena.

He came over to her and nudged his head against hers.

"Pika, Pikachu." He said.

She turned to him.

"Vulpix."

"Pika Pikachu." He said telling her she would do great tomorrow.

"Vul. Vulpix." saying she had never done something like this before.

"Pika." Pikachu said saying Serena's training would make her prepared.

Vulpix looked very nervous.

"Vul." She said saying she wasn't sure if she believed in herself.

"Pika." Pikachu said, saying he did.

Vulpix's face turned red as she came up, rubbing her head agains this.

Later that morning the group were moving down the route.

"It's been a while since I've been to Royal avenue, this should be fun." Lillie said.

"What's it like?" Red asked.

"It's a blooming town , full of big shops, cafes, and the royal dome, which is hosting the pokemon contest." Serena said with her information pad out.

"We're all excited to see you perform Serena, we know you'll do great." Moon said.

"Yeah rock out tomorrow." Hau said.

"Thanks guys."

"I just hope the Gorma don't interrupt it like last time." Gary said Moon elbowing him.

"Hey!"

"Don't jynx it!" She shouted.

* * *

Eventually they exited the route and saw a a large avenue that looked beautifly landscaped. The buildings arranged around large areas of grass, palm trees, and flowers.

There was a pokemon center, several large stores, and a massive dome in the center that was grey with a large top, spotlights in the front and inflatable pokemon near the entrance.

"The Royal Dome." Serena said taking it in.

Ash put his hand on her shoulder as she turned to him.

"We should get some rooms at the pokemon center before they fill up."

Serena nodded.

The group made their way over to the pokemon center and just as Ash predicted, there seemed to be a large number of coordinators in the pokemon center.

"Woah, looks like we should have gotten here sooner." Gary said before Serena noticed there were only two keys left on the rack behind the counter.

A group of girls came in looking like they were coordinators and saw the keys as well.

The girl in front then saw Serena, the two looking back at the counter before entering a dead sprint towards the counter.

Serena was moving faster, the girl throwing a punch only for Serena to easily avoid it and send the girl tumble.

"We need two rooms!" Serena screamed, Nurse Joy sweat dropping as she nervously handed her the keys.

Serena turned, showing the group the keys.

"Serena." A familiar voice said.

Serena turned to see none other than Tina standing there.

"Tina." Serena said.

"I was wondering if you'd make it to this contest." Tina said.

The others came up around her.

"Guys you remember Tina."

"Hey Tina." Hau said.

"Oh right your friends and boyfriend. How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing fine." Moon said.

"What have you been up to?" Serena asked.

"I won another contest."

"Really." Serena said sounding a little nervous.

Tina showed them the ribbon.

"Wow, congratulations."

"You know what, the contest ins't until tomorrow. How would you like to have some girl time, maybe some shopping." Tina said.

"I'd love to." Serena said.

"I'm coming!" Lillie said.

"I'll come too." Moon said.

"We'll see you guys for later." Serena said as they left.

"We should probably unpack." Hau said.

"I need to call Mallow first." Gary said.

Ash and Red walked to one of the rooms.

"Serena must be nervous, it being her first contest and all."

"Oh she is, I tried to give her a pep talk, maybe I'll give her another tonight."

"You know it's amazing how fast time flies isn't it. I mean it's been almost two months since our first grand trial."

Ash took interest in what he just said.

"Two months?"

"Yeah." Red said before he noticed a look on Ash's face, Pikachu's as well.

"Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Meanwhile Serena was with Tina , Moon, and Lillie at a clothing store.

Moon came out of the dressing room in front of Lillie and Serena.

She was wearing a less than fashionable outfit.

"What do you think, it was made entirely out of recycled material."

"As in cloths people threw out." Lillie said.

"No recycled."

"Maybe there was a reason they were 'recycled'" Serena said as she and Lillie sweat dropped.

"Fine I'll try on another."

"Serena you can come in with me." Tina said opening her door.

Serena grabbed her cloths and went in shutting the door behind her.

Tina noticed Serena had picked out what looked like performer dresses.

"You got some performer cloths." She said Serena nodding as she took her normal cloths off.

"Mind telling me with you think works best?"

"No problem." Tina said as Serena put the first one on the first one, it being a red and pink classical like dress.

"I would put a bow on my hair in a pony tail."

"Hmmm, it could work. What are the other ones?"

Serena put on an eastern styled desk dress that was green white and salmon.

"It looks nice." Tina said before she saw Serena's expression in the mirror and knew what she was feeling.

"You know, before my first contest I was pretty nervous too. Not sure if I could stack up to the more experienced coordinators."

"How did you do it?"

"Well I got in there and went up against a girl who had been doing contests for years, but I noticed something that surprised me. She was nervous too. I didn't understand it until I too went into several contests, deep down everyone is nervous Serena, anyone who says otherwise is a liar. When you're up there, even if it's your first time, you'll be around your peers."

Serena smiled a little.

"Thanks."

"Good, now tomorrow you make sure you make it to the later rounds, I need someone to keep my skills sharp. Don't want to get complacent."

"How's Litten doing?"

"She's doing outstanding, she evolve into Torracat."

"That's great."

"What about your pokemon?"

"Well Rockruff evolved and I caught a pink Butterfree."

"Looks like you're going for the triple action."

"That's allowed right?"

Tina nodded.

"Good, because I'd hate for any of my pokemon to get left out."

"That's good you're thinking that way, when you're up there tomorrow it's not just you , it's your pokemon."

Later that night, Serena was in the girl's room Lillie brushing her hair like when they were roommates while Moon was studying for her upcoming test.

"It's been a while since we've done this." Lillie said.

Serena noticed her Vulpix playing with Nebby.

Lillie petted Vulpix as she also combed Serena's hair.

"It still amazes me that you use to be afraid of touching pokemon." Serena said.

"I guess so. You know I love traveling with everyone, but sometimes I miss it being just the two of us. You were a good roommate Serena."

"Thanks Lillie, you were a good roommate too."

"So if you become famous one day , will you still remember little people like us?" Moon asked.

"Little people, come on Moon we know you'll become a world renowned pokemon doctor." Serena said.

"If I can pass this test." Moon said as she ripped out another sheet of notepaper.

"Besides Lillie owns the Aether cooperation." Serena said.

"Well, that's not entirely true."

"What?"

"You see my mother was never reported dead so legally she still owns the company. But if she doesn't show up in the next year, then legally I will own the company."

"Maybe you could hire me." Moon said.

Lillie smiled.

"We'll see how your interview goes first."

"You could keep me on retainer to perform for your company."

"I could, geez I have it all figured out now." The three laughed a little.

"I know you'll do good tomorrow, you're the kind of person who inspires someone like me." Lillie said, Serena smiling.

* * *

Despite her anxiety, Serena was able to sleep well that night.

Early the next morning she got up and showered.

In the shower Serena was thinking about her contest.

" _Serena"_ Daizyujin said.

"Daizyujin." She said.

" _I can feel your anxiety"_

"I'm just a little nervous, this being my first contest."

" _You've faced Gorma monsters and a simple show scares you?"_

 _"_ It's not that simple." Serena said.

" _Perhaps it is, you should keep that in mind"_ Daizyujin said.

Serena finished her shower and met with the others for breakfast.

Serena was sitting beside Ash, slowly eating her breakfast.

"So Serena what pokemon are you using?" Hau asked.

"All three."

"Are you allowed to?" Gary asked.

"For the performance round I am."

"I wonder if someone will try to use six pokemon?" Moon asked.

"I don't know, that seems like it could be a cluttered performance." Red said.

Serena saw her pokemon also looking a little nervous.

The morning seemed especially long , eventually the group making their way to the royal dome.

Serena waited in line among several others coordinators.

"Serena." She heard, seeing Tina behind her.

"Tina."

"You need to show up earlier if you don't want to wait in line." Tina said as Serena moved up.

"Are you sure everyone here is nervous, they seem so , not nervous."

"Serena you'll be fine, relax and have fun with it." Tina said.

Serena registered herself and went to the backstage locker room with Tina.

Ash and the others got seats in the large auditorium build around the center of the building in a square fashion.

The square had large lights on the ground that illuminated the room.

The stage was also in a square fashion with one blue corner shaped like a Gyarados head, one green shaped like a Tyranitar, a yellow shaped like a Haxorus , and a red shaped like a Charizard.

"This will be exciting, contests are already so fun, but we get to see Serena too." Lillie said.

Ash and Pikachu were watching closely as they saw the room get dark before the center of the stage lit up.

A man stood there wearing a shiny suit and top hat.

"Alola!" He shouted through a microphone.

"Welcome one and all to the Royal Avenue pokemon contest. Today we will see many coordinators and their lovely performances. First introducing our three judges, our local Nurse Joy, business tycoon Mr. Contesta, and the island Kahuna Olivia."

Ash and the others saw a dark skinned woman with short dark hair and grey eyes wearing a skimpy pink outfit.

"That's the island Kahuna for Akala island?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, and from what I here she's like a mother to Mallow." Lillie said.

"What?" Gary said.

"Now introducing our coordinators." The master of ceremonies said as more lights appeared, revealing Serena standing beside Tina with Vulpix out.

Serena was wearing the pink and red western styled dress she bought the day before and had her hair in a pony tail.

Tina wore a more eastern styled dress with her Torracat beside her.

Serena saw the people around her and heard the applause.

Unknown to Serena, all the way in Kalos her mother was watching on tv with a rhyhorn in the room.

Serena saw Ash and the others looking down at her.

"First we will have our performance round where each coordinator and their pokemon will showcase their routine. Our judges will then look through all of them and determine the four most worthy to move on. The four will face each other in a battle round and then a final battle round, the winner will receive this ribbon." He said revealing a silver medallion with gold colored ribbons around it.

Serena and Vulpix waited down in the locker room as they saw Tina finish up her routine with Torracat and Fomantis.

The crowd applauded as Tina and her pokemon bowed.

Serena took a deep breath as she looked down at Vulpix, picking her up.

"We can do this." She said.

"Vul…Vulpix"

She let out Butterfree and Lycanroc.

"Let's go."

"Now introducing our next coordinator, Serena!" The master of ceremonies shouted.

"Yeah Serena!"

"Pika!"

Serena took a deep breath as the three pokemon came around her.

"Let's do this." Serena said as she began dancing around with Butterfree flying over her in an elegant manner.

"Lycanroc use Sand attack. Vulpix use Icy wing, Butterfree use whirlwind."

Lycanroc unleashed sand as Vulpix let out cold wind towards Serena.

Butterfree blew the icy sand around her and Serena , making the sand sparkle.

Butterfree opened gaps in the combined attacks allowing Vulpix and Lycanroc to jump through them.

"Aurora beam and Rock throw!"

"Vul!"

"Lycanroc!"

The two unleashed their attacks into the sand bursting the sand into a sparkling display of rocks and icy energy.

"Impressive." Olivia said.

Butterfree flew forward onto Serena's arm as she held it out.

Serena danced elegantly around with Butterfree flying around her body.

Lycanroc soon joined in dancing around Serena's legs before Vulpix jumped into her arms, Serena holding her as they danced around.

Ash and the others was in amazement as they saw Serena and her pokemon perform.

"Wow she's doing good." Moon said.

Ash and Pikachu watched and looking proud of them.

Grace in Kalos was looking just as proud as she watched her daughter.

"I like her." Nurse Joy said.

Serena stopped, letting Vulpix down as they bowed, the crowd applauding them. Seeing all these people applaud for her and her pokemon made Serena feel good, very good. Her eyes lighting up.

Tina was watching from the locker room also smiling

Serena soon joined Tina down in the locker room.

"That was great Serena."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

The two waited with the other coordinators as master of ceremonies on stage.

"We have had many outstanding performances here today ladies and gentlemen, but I'm afraid only four can move onto the battle rounds. Our first is Coordinator Tina."

The audience applauded.

"Congratulations." Serena said.

"Next is coordinator Gileon."

Serena took a deep breath.

"Coordinator Layla."

"Oh geez." Red said, many in the group looking nervous.

Red noticed Ash and Pikachu didn't look nervous.

Serena was almost shaking as she closed her eyes.

"Coordinator Serena."

Serena opened her eyes.

"What?"

"You did it Serena, you're moving on." Tina said.

"Yes!" Moon screamed, drawing attention to herself before sweat dropping.

"Never any doubt." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said nodding.

Serena hugged all three of her pokemon who were overjoyed.

"Alright let's not get overconfident, we still have two more rounds."

"And me." Tina said smiling at her.

"First up in the battle round is Coordinator Serena against coordinator Layla."

Serena looked at her pokemon.

"Alright who wants to battle?"

"Rock!" Lycanroc said coming forward.

"Alright it's up to you then."

Serena got onto the stage with Lycanroc in front of her.

Her opponent, a young woman had an Alolan Persian in front of her.

"We have five minutes on the clock, whoever has more points at the end will win the round. Begin!"

"Persian use Fake out."

The Alolan Persian sprinted forward.

"Sand attack with Howl."

Lycanroc unleashed sand forward before howling it into Persian, making her lose sight of Lycanroc before Lycanroc ducked down, Persian tripping over her as Layla lost some points.

"That's it Serena!" Ash shouted.

"No you don't , Persian use Swift and furry attack."

Persian unleashed stars forward while striking them at Lycanroc in a meteor shower like fashion.

"Lycanroc use Rock Throw."

Lycanroc hurled several rocks forward , knocking the stars away before jumping across each of them.

"Persian Power Gem."

Persian unleashed a gem blast into the rock Lycanroc was on, shattering it as Lycanroc lost balance, causing Serena to lose some points.

"Lycanroc use Roar."

"Roc!" Lycanroc roared, launching Persian back with several rock fragments and stars, hitting her with both.

"Great job Lycanroc."

Lycanroc landed, Persian getting back up.

"Persian use Power gem."

Persian made her gem glow as she unleashed it in a manner that made it look visually appealing.

"Rock tomb."

Lycanroc tried to put rocks in front of herself as a barrier, but the rocks were shattered and sparked as the remnants hit Lycanroc, making Serena lose some points.

"Fake out."

"Accelerock."

Lycanroc lunched forward , smashing into Persian first, knocking her onto her back.

"Persian!"

Persian's eyes were swirly as the judges booths showed three x's.

"Coordinator Serena and her Lycanroc have won."

"Alright Serena!" Hau shouted, Lycanroc running over into Serena's arms, Lycanroc licking her.

"We did it Lycanroc, now it's onto the final round and."

* * *

There was a massive explosion of green energy around the stage, causing the lights on the stage to shatter and hurled everyone on the stage to the ground.

"Serena!"

"Pika!"

"Serena!" Grace shouted in fear.

"Woah what's going on?" Gary asked.

Pikachu smelled a familiar smell as Ash looked closer, the smoke beginning to clear.

Serena coughed a little as she and Lycanroc saw a massive Garchomp with a scar over his left eye.

Serena's eyes then widened as she saw who was walking towards her.

"Hello Aeroranger."

Ash's face nearly turned white as he saw this.

"Seir!

Serena tried to grab her dino buckler but Seir grabbed her arms , holding her up in the air as Garchomp hurled Lycanroc back with a powerful Dragon claw.

Seir looked up in the crowd at Ash before he walked in the other direction, much of the crowd screaming and trying to get away.

"Serena!" Ash screamed as he and Pikachu chased after them followed by the others.

Seir unleashed a blast of dragon energy from a thrust of his hand, blowing a hole in the building before they walked out.

Once outside Something hit Seir in the back, making him drop Serena as she quickly got away.

Seir and his Garchomp turned to see the other Zyurangers armored up.

They had Brionne, Dartrix, Charmeleon, and Torracat with them.

Serena sprinted to the others.

"Serena!" Ash said as she took out her buckler.

"Go dino buckler!" She shouted, her armor forming over her body.

Seir saw the Zyurangers face him, their weapons formed up.

"You won't be taking me that easily." Serena said.

The Zyurangers weren't afraid, confident they could fight Seir now, all except Ash.

"Let's go!" Red shouted, leaping at Seir.

Seir drew his sword and in a single motion slashed across Red's body, knocking his sword aside and striking his chest.

The other Zyurangers tried to join the fight, only for Seir to move fast and powerfully just like the last time they fought him.

Each of their strikes getting knocked back by his sword or shield before he counter striked, slashing each Zyuranger again and again, even Ash.

Meanwhile Pikachu and the pokemon tried to fight off Garchomp, Brionne unleashing Watergun as Charmeleon unleashed flamethrower.

Charmeleon absorbed the attacks like they were nothing, rushing forward and hurling the two back with a powerful Dragon rush, his body glowing as he hurled the smaller pokemon back.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he tried to smash Garchomp with Iron tail at the same time Torracat tried to bite his left leg with fire fang and Daratrix unleashed razor leaves at him.

Garchomp snarled as he slashed Pikachu and Torracat in two swift but powerful strikes before leaping up through the leaves, them seeming to do nothing to the dragon as he slashed Dartrix out of the air.

Red tried to clash his sword with Seir, but Seir smashed his sword against Red's nearly shattering it as the sword was hurled away before Seir slashed Red twice.

Red came forward trying to unleash a barrage of fast strikes, but Seir blocked each with his shield or the outside of his arms.

Seir delivered a powerful kick to Red's chest that hurled him back as Serena unleashed energy arrows at him.

Seir deflected each with his sword before Serena landed trying to move elegantly around his strikes only for Seir's armor to surge with green energy before he slammed his sword into the ground that shook the ground, knocking Serena , Hau, and Moon off balance as Seir thrusted his hand forward, blasting Serena with dragon energy and hurling her back as she shouted in pain.

Hau and Moon came forward together, unleashing their attacks simultaneously coming from below with their rooted stances.

Seir knocked their weapons away with a powerful strike from his shield before slashing Hau's arm back and kicked Moon's leg back.

Seir sheathed his sword and put his shield on his back, revealing claws and arm blades on his armor just like Ash's.

He came forward , fighting just like Ash but far more advanced.

Furiously slashing and punching the two as they grunted in pain before Seir grabbed them by their necks and tossed them back.

Gary leapt at Seir trying to hit him with his double lance, Seir kicking it back before coming at Gary, who tried to grab/redirect Seir's attacks only for Seir to easily overpower him on each one before slashing him four times across his body and head, then kicking him onto his back.

A green sphere of Dragon energy hit Seir, making him move a little as he saw Ash leap at him, the dragon dagger held out.

Ash furiously tried to slash and kick Seir , only for Seir to counterstrike, knocking all of Ash's attacks away while also furiously slashing , punching and kicking him.

Seir grabbed Ash's arm as he tried to stab Seir with the dragon dagger, Ash actually able to knock his leg back and slash the inside of Seir's right arm.

Seir caught Ash's arm with his left.

"You have improve little drake." Seir said before clawing the inside of Ash's arm before coming outward with his other , slashing Ash's helmet with his arm blades before kicking his chest.

"But you forget, I'm the one who trained you." Seir said before he hurled Ash back.

Ash landed beside the others who struggled to get up, their pokemon as well.

Seir formed up with Garchomp.

"Come on, we can do it!" Red shouted as he put the Normalium Z in his Z ring.

"We have power he doesn't know of." Gary said putting in the Waterium Z.

"Let's show him our power." Hau said putting in the Grassium Z.

The three touched their Z rings as they moved in synch with their pokemon.

Charmeleon coming forward with Breakneck Blitz with Red.

Brionne forming Hydro Vortex around herself and Gary before they rushed forward.

A massive bloom forming around Dartrix and Hau as they came forward.

Seir raised his right forearm , revealing a small round gemstone embedded into his armor.

The stone was colored like a rainbow with a strange black symbol in the center.

He touched it as Garchomp's scarred eye lit up, Ash realizing that his eye was actually another larger stone. A dark blue stone with a yellow and red version of the symbol on it.

A massive colored sphere formed around Garchomp , his body growling larger inside as the Zyurangers felt a power like they had never felt before.

When the sphere vanished, Garchomp stepped forward.

He had grown in size and several of his features became more angular, including his head and shoulders. A row of five tooth-like spikes sprouted from each side of his abdomen, and red spikes grew from his knees. The claws and fins on his arms morph together to form sharp, red blades.

"Grauuu!" He roared as Seir's armor also seemed to grow with it, looking as if he had almost evolved into a more dragon esk form.

The two flew forward in a combined dragon rush, hitting the three Z moves and easily knocking them back.

Red, Hau, and Gary were hurled back with their pokemon, landing with the others.

"Nothing's working." Hau said.

"There's still one option. Come forth Guardian beasts!" Red shouted , the ground shaking as the Guardian beasts came out , the Zyurangers leaping into them as Daizyujin was formed.

"Yes." Ash said before Seir grabbed him and slammed him into the ground, Ash de-armoring

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted before Mega Garchomp slammed him and the other pokemon back into the ground.

Ash was on the ground with Seir's foot on his chest before he saw Seir reach down and pick up the dragon dagger.

Seir brought it up to his helmet near his mouth.

Ash's eyes widened.

"He isn't, he couldn't."

Seir began playing the dragon dagger, but in a different tune.

Daizyujin and the Zyurangers heard it.

"Hey, what's wrong with the Dragon Dagger?" Hau asked.

" _Dragon Caesar he!"_ Daizyujin started before they saw Dragon Caesar rise out of the ocean and into Royal Avenue.

Ash felt pain inside Dragon Caesar as his body surged, his eyes turning from green to red and a dark shroud like energy forming over him, his body starting to look more demonic.

Seir leapt up on top of Dragon Caesar's head before he continued playing the Dragon Dagger.

" _Seir has taken control of Dragon Caesar!"_ Daizyujin shouted as Ash and the other Zyurangers looked horrified, many of the people below looking horrified.

"What do we do Daizyujin?" Red asked.

" _We have no choice but to fight Dragon Caesar."_ Daizyujin said as he marched forward.

Daizyujin tried to punch Dragon Caesar rapidly, but Dragon Caesar knocked each of his strikes back with his claws before slashing his chest twice, making Daizyujin stumble backwards.

"Let me take over." Gary said as he took the main seat.

Dragon Caesar hurled his tail at Daizyujin who grabbed it trying to redirect his energy with a counterstrike, but Dragon Caesar pulled Daizyujin forward before slashing him again.

"Dinosaur Horn God Sword!" Gary shouted as Daizyujin's sword fell from the heavens into his hands.

Daizyujin slashed Dragon Caesar's chest twice, then slashed his arm back before kicking his chest.

Ash couldn't stand seeing Dragon Caesar in such pain, being forced to serve Seir and having to fight Daizyujin.

But since Seir's power was connected to Dragon Caesar's he could control him, Ash felt like an idiot for not realizing this sooner.

As Daizyujin came forward, Dragon Caesar's neck lit up.

"Grauuu!" He roared, breathing fire into Daizyujin as he stumbled, the Zyurangers being shook by this.

Dragon Caesar hurled his tail into Daizyujin's hand making him drop his sword before he slashed Daizyujin two more times and smashed his head into Daizyujin's chest, slamming Daizyujin onto the ground before the Zyurangers were forced out of his head.

Landing beside Ash de-armored and wounded.

Seir leapt down in front of the Zyurangers, slowly walked towards them.

To their complete surprise , he tossed the dragon dagger onto the ground in front of Ash.

Dragon Caesar roaring in pain as he reverted back to his natural stage, stumbling until he crashed into the ocean.

Seir looked down at Ash.

"It's been two months Dragon Ranger, I thought I'd give you a friendly reminder of my ultimatum." He and his Garchomp turned, beginning to walk away.

"Ultimatum?" Red said as the others looked confused, Ash looking guilty and horrified.

Seir turned his head.

"This will be your last warning Dragon Ranger, the next time you will fulfill what I asked, or I will fulfill what I promised." Seir said as he and his Mega Garchomp vanished.

"Ash what is he talking about?" Serena asked, Ash shaking.

* * *

Later that night at the pokemon center Serena was on the phone with her mom.

"Yes mom I'm fine, the Zyurangers saved me. No it's not too dangerous here. No I'm not leaving."

Likewise Gary was on the phone with Mallow.

"Yeah baby I'm ok, just beat up badly. It did not go any better than last time, in fact it went worse. Could you, I'd really love to see your face right now."

In one of the rooms, Lillie was pouring ointment onto a rag as she wiped it on Red's injuries.

"Ahh!" He said in pain, Moon wrapping a bandage around Hau's arm despite her own pain.

"How are you guys doing?" Lillie asked.

"Well I feel like shit." Moon said.

"Likewise." Hau said.

"I never realized how strong Seir was, I've never faced him before." Red said.

"Hopefully nurse Joy can help our pokemon." Hau said.

"What was that ultimatum Seir was talking about?" Moon asked.

"I don't know, but Ash will tell us." Red said.

Serena walked up to the other room where Ash was, not sure what to think but trusted Ash would explain.

"Ash." She said entering the room only to see it was empty.

"Ash?" She said before seeing a note.

"Huh?"

Serena opened it.

"Serena, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But what Seir told you today, just before our first grand trial, Seir came to me the night my Lycanroc evolved. He told me that he would give me three months to become his apprentice again or he'd kill you all. It horrified me, until I thought that together we could beat him, or use our Guardian beasts on him, so I didn't want to scare you guys for nothing. But not I realize that it was a mistake, I also realize that I am putting you all in danger. I only have one option, I have to leave, if I'm away from you , Seir will come for me and me only. I love you Serena, that's why I have to do this, for your sake."

Serena teared up as she shook, holding the note to her face.

"Ash."

Elsewhere on route seven, Ash was walking with Pikachu on his shoulder and the dragon dagger in his hand.

He looked back at Royal Avenue, sighing before he walked over to a cliffside overlooking the ocean.

He sat down and began playing the dragon dagger, trying to calm himself.

Pikachu had a depressed look on his face, noticing Dragon Caesar slowly raise his head up in front of Ash.

Dragon Caesar's bond with Ash allowed them to feel each other's pain, Ash's from leaving his friends and loved ones, Dragon Caesar's from being force to attack his own brother.

A single tear came down from Ash's left eye as he continued to play.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _You wanted Seir you got him._

 _So it's safe to say Seir isn't afraid of Ash calling on Dragon Caesar again_

 _Ash won't be away from the group for long, but he'll need to think things over after what just happened_

 _He's feeling guilty about keeping the truth from the others and putting his friends/loved ones at risk_

 _Also, a moment to rant, I saw the preview for sun and moon episode 15, saw what they have Ash doing...I swear every time I see more it just makes me want to give up on pokemon, like seriously if the makes of pokemon don't care anymore why should I._

 _That being said I also feel it's kind of my duty to show a dignified Ash character with development and interesting growth as a character, not the main character who is also the comic relief..._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Alone

* * *

It was early in the morning on route seven and Ash was with his pokemon.

He was still playing the dragon dagger while his four pokemon watched him.

"Roc." Lycanroc said nudging against him.

Ash turned and heard his stomach growl.

"Oh right." Ash said as he took out his bag and filled four pokefood bowls.

They ate as Ash resumed playing the dragon dagger.

The four had never seen this side of Ash before, it made them very concerned.

After finishing eating, Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pika." He said nudging his head against Ash's.

Ash stopped playing and lowered his head.

"Pika." Pikachu said as Ash saw pikachu holding a picture of himself and Serena together.

Ash took a deep breath.

"I can't do it Pikachu, if I'm around her , if I'm around any of them then they're at risk."

"Gre." Greninja said putting his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"You guys know what happened yesterday, we didn't stand a chance against Seir."

"Roc." Lycanroc said giving puppy dog eyes.

Ash tightened his grip.

"I know I love her, but that's why I can't go back."

"It seems you have no choice left then, dragon ranger." Ash and his pokemon turned to see none other than Seir and his Garchomp appear.

Greninja's eyes widened as he saw Seir.

He quickly got in front of Ash, putting his arms around Ash in a defensive manner.

"Seir, what do you want?" Ash said sounding very angry.

"I have come to collect you Dragon Ranger. You abandoning your fellow Zyurangers is evident to me you realize that there is no escaping your destiny as my apprentice."

"Go to hell!"

"Perhaps some day."

Seir stepped closer, Greninja forming two water shurikens before Garchomp grabbed his arms, holding Greninja in place as Ash's other pokemon tried to help, but Garchomp stood between them and Ash, growling as he did so.

"This is going to happen Dragon ranger, one way or another."

Ash grit his teeth as he began to wonder if Seir was right. That was when an idea came into his head.

"You said you'd give me three months to decide, it hasn't been three months yet."

Seir looked at Ash with interest.

"Correct." He said taking a step back while Garchomp let go of Greninja.

"I have an idea for a counter offer to you Seir."

"Counter offer?"

"Yesterday showed me that you're the superior warrior. Far greater than me. My deal is as follows, you give me one more month before the end of the ultimatum."

"And what will I get in return for the extra month?"

"For the next month, you train me to defeat you."

Despite the helmet concealing his face, Ash could tell Seir had an intrigued look.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in concer.

"Gre!" Greninja sprinted over, grabbing Ash and shaking his head.

"Gre ! Greninja!"

Garchomp grabbed him again pulling Greninja away.

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Because if you're the greatest dragon master then even with the training I won't be able to defeat you at the end of the time period. Plus you would have a month of willing training from me, perhaps to wet my appetite to more."

"Hmp, you're cunning boy, and bold. Very well." Seir said before he backhanded Ash onto the ground.

"Pika!"

"Roc!"

"Moahh!"

"Gre!" Ash's pokemon shouted before Garchomp slammed them all into the ground.

"Training begins now , for you and your pokemon, I would say prepare yourself, but one must always be ready." Seir said before he beat Ash back down with three fast strikes.

The minutes soon turned into hours, and the hours into days as Seir put Ash and his pokemon through the most intense and grueling training they had ever been through.

Seir took no mercy on them.

* * *

For the first two days Ash had trained shirtless, gaining many cuts and bruises from Seir's furry.

On the third day Ash was forced to wearing spiked armor that was incredibly heavy, unlike his Zyuranger armor which felt almost weightless.

Ash grunted as Seir stood across from him.

"Is the armor necessary?"

"If you want to get stronger and faster, defend yourself!" Seir shouted as he unleashed furry of attacks at Ash, who did his best to block or counterstrike. This being a grueling task in the armor.

Ash's pokemon were also having a rough time, but they realized Ash was having the roughest time of them all.

The training heavily involved Ash's pokemon getting in synch with him. Seir's harsh training brought Ash's pokemon even closer to him.

Every day was nothing but intense physical training and combat training. It began at three in the morning and ended at midnight. Seir forcing to them to eat only food that would maximize physical health. Then disappear into the night.

At the end of the first weak Seir departed, leaving Ash alone with his pokemon.

Ash was on the ground with his pokemon laying around him.

Ash saw the fatigue and pain in them.

He took a deep breath.

"Guys, I'm sorry I put you through this."

They turned to him.

"This is insane, I think you guys should leave." Ash said as they all yelped.

Ash having a very pained and defeated expression.

"This is my burden to bear now, whatever happens. I can't drag anyone else into it, especially you guys."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he climbed onto Ash's shoulder and gave him a series expression.

"Pika pikachu!"

"Roc!" Lycanroc growled , grabbing Ash's left arm.

"Mooah!" Tauros hugged , nudging his side.

"Greninja!" Greninja said grabbing his shoulder from the front.

Ash saw the expressions in his pokemon and realized what they were saying.

They each came around him, hugging Ash and refusing to leave his side.

The next few days had just as intense physical training but also included training on how to control and utilize dragon energy.

Ash was amazed at what Seir was able to do with his dragon energy, projecting blades, claws, and massive blasts of energy.

Ash was harshly trained to do the same.

The days soon became weeks, two weeks passing.

On there start of the second week, Seir took the Dragon Dagger from Ash.

Ash and his pokemon giving very nervous looks as they saw him play it and Dragon Caesar reluctantly coming up for Seir.

"You have only scratched the surface of fighting with Dragon Caesar. You try to wield him like a pokemon, but as the Dragon Ranger it is more than that. When the time is right, you will become one with him, it will be as if you are the one fighting.

The next two weeks involved a heavy amount of Dragon Caesar training. Ash feeling his connection with Dragon Caesar also grow.

After four weeks Ash and his pokemon were sparring with Seir and his Garchomp.

Ash was keeping pace with Seir's movements , showing vast improvement since they started.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he and Tauros hit Garchomp's claws and held them in place before Greninja slashed his chest while Lycanroc hit him as well, actually knocking him back.

Seir knocked Ash back before raising his hand.

"Enough, just you and Greninja now." Seir said as he revealed Ash's waterium z.

"Hey that's ours!"

He tossed it to Ash.

"Keep it in your Z ring. But don't touch it, move in synch with Greninja."

Greninja came forward, bumping his fist with Ash's as Ash took out his buckler.

"Go Dragon Buckler!" He shouted before he armored up.

Seir and Garchomp came at Ash and Greninja.

The two moved in synch as best they could.

Seir knocked away each of Ash's strikes while Garchomp proved too powerful for Greninja.

Seir and Garchomp moved like they had the same mind.

Ash and Greninja didn't give up, they moved more and more intensely.

Pikachu, Tauros, and Lycanroc watching in amazement.

Ash began to glow green with aura as Greninja did the same.

Ash actually catching one of Seir's strikes at the same time Greninja wrapped his tongue around Garchomp's arm and holding it in place.

Ash force Seir's arm aside and slashed his chest while Garchomp made the same exact movement , slashing Garchomp with night slash.

Ash and Greninja stood together.

Seir noticing waterium z was starting to glow.

"Alright that's enough for today."

"But it's only eleven?"

"Take a day to rest." Seir said before he and Garchomp walked off, vanishing.

Ash and Greninja looked at each other, the two felt a very strange sensation, almost as if they were feeling each other inside them.

Ash and his pokemon were still very fatigued, covered in so much sweat it was hard to see.

Ash de armored , breathing deeply.

"If we have a day to rest, I say we use it."

Ash and his pokemon found a small stream and used the water to try and wash themselves off.

Ash looked at his reflection in the water, seeing his body. Ash had hardly realized how much stronger he had gotten. He remembered over a month ago wrestling tauros, now he was wrestling with Garchomp and punching through rocks.

In the last month Ash had also grown a beard around his face, as well as a goatee.

Ash splashed some more water in his face as he thought about the others, Serena in particular.

Being away from he so long, he wondered if she had moved on , found someone else.

Ash wanted to go back, be with her, he wanted it so badly. But he knew that she would never be safe with Seir around.

He knew he only had one option, in the next month he had to grow strong enough to defeat Seir.

Ash put his fist on the ground as his pokemon came around him.

Ash looked up.

"I will defeat you Seir, and be with my beloved again."

* * *

Ash and his pokemon got up, Ash putting his shirt on before he heard something.

"Duck."

Ash and his pokemon turned to see a small Psyduck running through the water holding his head.

"Psy!"

"Psyduck wait!" He heard , Ash turning to see what looked like a ten year old boy chasing after him.

The Psyduck got near Ash, stopping as Ash grabbed him.

The boy tried to catch his breath.

He had spiked black hair and blue eyes.

"Huff, thanks." He said Ash handing the boy his psyduck back.

"Psyduck there's a limit on how far you can run when I find you."

"Psy." Psyduck said.

Ash got up as the boy looked around at Ash's pokemon.

"Hey, are you a pokemon trainer?"

"Well, yes." Ash said.

"That's so cool! Are you competing in the trials?"

"I, I was." Ash said.

"Was?"

"I got, a bit side tracked."

"Side tracked?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Sorry, I'm Jimmy by the way." He said extending his hand.

"Ash." Ash said shaking it.

Ash sat down against a tree, his pokemon sitting beside him.

Jimmy noticed how tired Ash and his pokemon looked.

"You sure looked tired."

"I am, I've been tired for a long time."

"Training hard?"

"You could say that."

"If you aren't competing in the trials anymore why are you training so hard?"

"I'm training for something else."

"What?"

Ash took a deep breath.

"I don't think you'd understand."

"Try me."

Ash and his pokemon surprised at the boy's witty come back.

"Well, let's just say there's someone I lost a battle too, someone who is much better than me, but I can't get my life back on track until I beat them."

"Are you training alone?"

"Not exactly. I had some friends I had to leave behind."

"Why?"

"Because I just had to."

"That's not very smart, having friends is always important, especially when you're trying to overcome something. I mean it's a lot harder to overcome something if you're all alone than if you're with others."

Ash took the words like nails slowly lowering your head.

"Unless your the green ranger." He said, this catching Ash's attention.

He now noticed for the first time the boy had a power rangers shirt on.

"Green Ranger?"

"Yeah , the other rangers always need to act as a team but he can handle things on his own."

Ash slowly looked away.

"Sometimes he has to."

"The green ranger is the coolest out of all the power rangers." The boy said.

Ash looked back at him.

"So I take it you like the power rangers."

Jimmy nodded.

Jimmy went on for almost an hour talking with Ash about the power rangers, the green range in particular. Ash and his pokemon listening and sometimes talking back.

Pikachu and the other pokemon noticed Psyduck joined in with Jimmy a few times.

"Green with Evil lasted five episodes , I never saw a show do that before. It was the most awesome thing I ever saw. He just shows up and kicks the other ranger's butts, and then he has his own Zord."

"He was a bad guy though."

"It wasn't his fault, he was under Lord Zedd's control. Besides after that be became the stronger of all the power rangers."

Ash realized it was now noon.

"Hey Jimmy, it's about lunch time, don't you think you should be getting back to your home?"

"I don't live here."

"You don't?"

"No, I'm just on a camping trip."

Still won't your family want you back soon.

Jimmy looked hesitant.

"They, they can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Jimmy said before his stomach growled.

"Looks like you're hungry." Jimmy sweat dropping.

"How about I make you something."

"Really thanks."

Ash did his best to prepare something for Jimmy and his Psyduck.

The two sitting down to eat, with their pokemon.

"Wow this is pretty good."

"When you travel you tent to pick it up." Ash said, Seir forcing him to prepare his own meals out of ingredients he gave him.

Jimmy saw Pikachu finish his food and climb onto his shoulder.

"So Tommy is really your favorite power ranger." Ash said before Jimmy looked a little off.

"Well, the green ranger is."

"Isn't Tommy the green ranger?"

"Well, technically. But I don't know, every time I watch power rangers I almost get the feeling that Tommy and the guy in the suit are different people."

Ash seemed intrigued by what he said.

"A lot of people say the power rangers aren't real, that it's just a tv show. But I know they're real."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I saw the green ranger."

"When?"

"Months ago back in Heahea city. When those monsters and Rito attacked, I saw the green ranger fighting off entire groups of Tangas , helping hurt people. In all honesty, that was when he became my favorite power ranger."

"You didn't like him before?"

"I thought he was cool before, but after seeing him in real life, seeing what he did, he just sort of, well."

Jimmy looked nervous.

Ash noticed they had been talking for nearly another hour.

"Jimmy, it's been almost two hours, I think you're family will be worried about you."

Jimmy looked down.

"Maybe my mom."

"Just your mom?"

" My sister is too young to get worried, and her dad well."

Ash took notice to this.

"Your sister's dad?"

Jimmy was silent for a moment.

"He's, he's not my dad."

Pikachu and Greninja began listening intensely.

"What happened to your dad?"

Jimmy looked uncomfortable.

"I, I don't want to talk about it."

Ash took a deep breath, sitting down next to Jimmy.

"You know, I have a brother, he's only my half brother though. His dad isn't my dad."

Jimmy turned to him.

"He's not?"

Ash shook his head.

"My dad left when I was just three years old, I never saw him again after that. I spent my childhood growing up, my brother's dad showing him all the love and attention. Being there for him, watching out for him."

Jimmy looked very sad now.

"My dad, he's the reason the Green ranger is my favorite one?"

"Why is that?"

"When he's in his suit, he, he reminds me of him. He was a firefighter, he spent his days saving people from burning buildings. He was, my hero, then when I was six, his captain came to our house…" Jimmy started to tear up a little.

"Two years ago my mom met Phil, first they were dating, then they got married, a year later they had my sister. Phil's a nice person , but he's just not my dad. It's hard living without him."

Jimmy was very sad now, Ash hugging him as he pressed his head against Ash's chest.

He took a deep breath.

"Hey Jimmy, would you like it if maybe I taught you some trainer techniques."

Jimmy's expression changed as he nodded.

Ash and Jimmy trained with their pokemon for a bit, Jimmy and his Psyduck starting to have some fun and cheered Jimmy up some.

Ash's pokemon noticed Ash was the happiest he had been in almost a month, but also noticed something else in him as he taught Jimmy about being a trainer.

They saw a side of Ash even they were not sure they had seen from him.

At three they had stopped to take a break.

"Psyduck watergun!"

"Pay!" Psyduck said as he blasted water forward, Pikachu splitting it in half with his tail.

"Great job"

"Awesome, Psyduck you just learned water gun!"

Jimmy hugging Psyduck.

"Thanks Ash, this is the best tenth Birthday ever."

Ash's eyes widened.

"It's, it's your birthday?"

Moments later there were several bursts on the ground.

Ash and Jimmy were knocked down before Ash heard something.

"I love you, I love, from the bottom of my heart. He says I'm in love with you right now. But behind such sweet words. There was a feeling of loneliness."

Ash's eyes widened as he saw a familiar little boy with round glasses and a yoyo approaching them.

"I'm so happy, no I'm ma!" Ash then saw a man wearing a multicolored mask and theater esk costume.

"That training won't be enough." A man wearing a fighting kimono and wielding two kenpo sticks came out.

They transformed into Lickilost, Persona, and Bochamp, all raising their hands as Ash grabbed Jimmy, doing his best to get him away from the blasts.

Over two dozen Skull grunts appeared around them.

"Monsters and Tangas!" Jimmy shouted in fear.

Ash and his Pokemon tried to fight off the Skull grunts, but as they did , Licklilost snatched Jimmy and his Psyduck in his tongues.

"Ash!"

"Jimmy! Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu started before another blast knocked them back.

"Ha ha ha ha." A familiar voice said as Ash saw none other than Otrin appear.

"Otrin!"

"Hello boy, I see you've met some old friends. Not to worry, you'll be seeing more very soon." Otrin said before he and the Gorma walked off with Jimmy.

"Ash!"

The skull grunts rushed at Ash only for Tauros to charge forward, smashing five apart in a single charge, Ash unleashed a furry of fast strikes, shattering each grunt with a single strike.

PIkachu likewise blasted five with electricity , shattering them while Rockruff hurled rocks into four more and and Greninja slashed four apart with four night slashes.

When the skull grunts were all destroyed Ash and his pokemon saw Jimmy was gone.

"Jimmy!"

* * *

Elsewhere , Otrin was around a pyre his skull grunts were assembling.

Lickilost put Jimmy down in the pyre as Otrin revealed a black stone.

"Tell me dear boy, do you believe in Hell?" Otrin said as he walked around Jimmy.

Jimmy was to afraid to answer.

"I can tell you one thing, it is real, it is more than real. The Gorma around you can attest to that." Otrin said as he smiled looking at his rock.

"You my boy are very special, I've been looking for you for a long time. A direct descendent of the Zyutribe's gatekeeper line. Not only that you just turned ten, with this special rock and your sacrifice I can do something very special." Otrin said stroking his chin.

"I can open up the gates of Hell, and bring back every Gorma who ever died."

"Look I've seen power rangers, I know how this always ends, your little plan will fail."

"Ha ha ha , ah yes, I've heard about that little tv show. Allow me to tell you something boy, the power rangers, Lord Zedd, they aren't real, no one is coming to save you."

Jimmy didn't look convinced.

"Uh Otrin." Bochamp said as Otrin turned to see Ash and his pokemon standing there.

Otrin smiled.

"I'm glad your hear boy, you get to see the gates of Hell open and meet all your old friends."

Lickilost, Persona, and Bochamp remembered Ash well and stepped forward.

"This time I'm sending you to hell." Lickilost said.

Ash said nothing, he simply reached down.

Jimmy's eyes widening as he saw Ash's dragon Buckler.

"Go Dragon Buckler!"

Ash's armor formed over him as he drew the dragon dagger.

Ash leapt forward as his armor surged and he slammed his fist into the dirt unleashing a blast of dragon energy that knocked all three Gorma back.

Ash leapt into Persona slashing his arms back before delivering two powerful kicks at his chest.

Ash quickly turned and slashed three of Lickilost's tongues with his claws and the dragon danger.

Bochamp came forward with two metal bostaffs trying to strike Ash, only for him to overpower the bostaffs with his newfound strength.

Ash's fast and powerful strikes actually pushed the metal staffs and back and then clawed Bochamp's face.

Ash's new heightened senses alerted him as he played the dragon dagger, his golden shield reflecting two blasts from Otrin off him.

Despite this Otrin smiled, snapping his finger as the pyre ignited.

Ash and his pokemon's eyes widened.

Jimmy began screaming in terror as the fire slowly burned closer.

Greninja tried to hurl two water shurikens into the fire, but the water did nothing.

"My fire can't be extinguished that easily. Though not to worry the fire will soon prepare you for where you're headed boy."

Several skull grunts tried to join into the fight, but Tauros crashed into several of them before Lycanroc unleashed Rock slide onto a few more.

The three Gorma raised their hands as they unleashed three combined blasts at Ash.

Ash played the dragon dagger again as the blasts reflected off his shield.

Ash then surged with Dragon energy as he thrusted his hand forward unleashing a bolt like blast of dragon energy.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted as unleashed a blast of lightning at the Gorma while Greninja hurled two water shurikens.

The blasts knocked the three Gorma off their feet.

Persona got up and split into five smaller Sneasel esk Gorma before they charged at Ash.

Greninja leapt into one , kicking it back before knocking two of the other's claws back before slashing one with Nightslash and hitting the other one with his tongue.

Ash slashed away each of Lickilost's tongues before punching him incredibly hard three times , actually picking Lickilost off the ground before he turned and clawed the other two sneasel onto the ground.

Pikachu was moving fast as he avoided strikes from bochamp as he hurled his metal staffs at Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he used iron tail to knock one of the staffs away before blasting Bochamp with electricity before he stumbled back.

Ash leaping into Bochamp and kicking through both his staffs and hurling him onto the ground.

Otrin unleashed two blasts at Lycanroc Tauros, knocking them back.

Ash heard Jimmy screaming as the fire got closer and closer to him.

Persona reformed into himself as all three Gorma got between Ash and Jimmy.

"Just a little longer, and the Gates of Hell will open." Otrin said.

Ash and Greninja came together as he tightened his fist.

Otrin saw something strange in their aura , almost as if it were overlapping.

The waterium Z glowed blue again as Greninja and Ash glowed.

They both screamed as they charged forward, moving together in synch almost perfectly as they slashed and forced back each of the Gorma before Greninja grabbed Ash's legs and hurled him through the fire.

Ash came out the other side , holding Jimmy in his arms.

Jimmy opened his eyes and saw Ash holding him.

"No! He must die!" Otrin shouted as the three Gorma each took out an enlargement bomb.

They hurled the bombs onto the ground before all three grew massive.

Ash's pokemon came around him.

"Keep Jimmy safe." Ash said as he held out the dragon dagger.

"No way." Jimmy said as Ash began playing it.

Dragon Caesar roared as he emerged from the ocean and charged onto the island, Ash leaping onto his head.

The three massive Gorma stood across from Dragon Caesar and Ash.

"Alright Dragon Caesar, time to see if that training paid off." Lickilost tried to unleash his tongues at Dragon Caesar while Bochamp came at him from behind with his metal staffs and Persona from his side.

Dragon Caesar made three surprisingly fast movements, to slash away the tongues with his claws, block Persona's claws with his wings while pushing him back, and knocked away Bochamp's strike with his tail.

As the three were forced back, Dragon Caesar smashed his head and shoulders into Persona before coming back and clawing past three of Lickilost's tongues, reaching his body and slashing him twice.

He then caught Bochamp's staffs, holding them in place before he came forward, biting down on Bochamp's neck.

Dragon Caesar hurled the Gorma onto the ground before swiping his tail across Lickilost and Persona.

All three Gorma go tup and tried to blast Dragon Caesar, but he brought his claws up, absorbing the blasts before Ash played a different tune, Dragon Caesar roaring as he unleashed fire into the three.

They cried out in pain before Otrin smiled holding his rock.

"Time to make this more interesting." He said the three Gorma glowing black before they came together.

Ash's eyes widened as he saw the three form into one colossal Gorma , bigger than Dragon Caesar.

He had bochamp's muscular build with Persona's more slender design and claws.

The combined monster came forward, Dragon Caesar trying to claw him only to have the monster knock his claws back with his own.

The monster lunged forward, slashing Dragon Caesar twice and making him stumble backwards.

As Dragon Caesar stumbled four tongues came out of his side and wrapped around Dragon Caesar's arms and chest, filling him with energy as the guardian beast snarled in pain.

Ash's pokemon and Jimmy were horrified as they watched this .

"Pika!"

"Gre!"

"No, they have to win." Jimmy said.

Ash kept playing the dagger before Dragon Caesar was able to slash the tongues away.

He then tried to smash his tail into the monster only for it to smash his tail back and slash him another two times.

Dragon Caesar unleashed his fire and dragon attack at the monster who unleashed a blast from his mouth through Dragon Caesar's that hurled him onto the ground.

Ash grunted as he landed, feeling Dragon Caesar's pain.

Dragon Caesar groaning as the combined monster came closer.

Ash got up.

"Come on Dragon Caesar, we can beat them."

Dragon Caesar growled as he slowly got up, Ash leaping back onto his head.

Otrin laughed some more as the combined monster came forward.

That was when the ground shook, Otrin and the others noticing it as well.

"What's happening?" Jimmy asked before Ash and Dragon Caesar saw them.

Guardian beast Tyrantrum charged forward, smashing his head into the combined monster before Aerodactyl also hit the combined monster, hurling him onto the ground.

Ash then saw as Mamoswine, Arcanine, and Bastiodon came forward combining with Dragon Caesar.

Ash was taken inside as he saw Gouryuuzin's head inside.

Moments later, Gary, Moon, and Hau appeared beside him.

"Gary! Moon! Hau!"

" _Gouryuuzin! "_ Gouryuuzin said as he formed and stood across from the combined monster.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted as Gouryuuzin went forward.

The combined monster unleashed his tongues at Gouryuuzin , who knocked them away with fast strikes of his forearms before he grabbed the combined monster by his wrists and pulled them to the side before kicking his chest.

The combined monster stumbled as Gouryuuzin came at him again. The combined monster trying to slash him but Gouryuuzin used his forearms to knock back the arms before he unleashed three fast punches into the combined monster's chest.

The monster came forward only for Gouryuuzin to knock his arm down and then smash his forearm into the monster's head.

The monster tried to unleash a blast, but Gouryuuzin's golden shield glowed as he held his arms out, the blast deflecting elsewhere.

"Awesome!" Jimmy shouted , Ash's pokemon looking excited.

Gouryuuzin moved like Ash, striking the monster's body fast and with great power, hurling him onto the ground.

"Let's send them back to hell! Concussive Dragonstrike!" Ash shouted as Gouryuuzin's lance formed in his hands and glowed.

" _Concussive Dragonstrike!"_ Gouryuuzin said as he came forward, impaling the lance through the combined monster's chest, coming out the other end.

The monster convulsed before falling over and exploding.

Otrin shook his head.

"Ashamed, this would have worked so well, Perhaps next time." He said before vanishing.

Before Ash even looked at the others, he quickly exited Gouryuuzin.

He de-armored and went down to Jimmy.

Jimmy ran into Ash's arms, hugging him.

"You're him! You're the real green ranger!"

Ash smiled a little.

"It's the Dragon Ranger actually. Come on, let's get you back to your family."

Ash and his pokemon moved fast, not wanting the others to catch up with him.

* * *

Eventually they found Jimmy's campsite and saw his family.

"Now remember, no telling anyone about me."

"I promise."

Ash hugged Jimmy again before he and his pokemon watched Jimmy go back to his family.

Ash sighed as he saw him leave.

He then got up and looked at his pokemon.

"Alright , we better keep moving before the other's find us."

"Too late."

Ash froze for a moment before slowly turning to see none other than Red standing behind him.

"Hello Ash."

"Don't think you can run this time." Moon said as she revealed herself across from him.

"We're prepared this time." Hau said as he showed himself.

"We have to talk to you." Gary said as he revealed himself.

Ash turned one more time, his heart stopping as he saw Serena in front of him.

Ash was now surrounded.

The Zyurangers had mixed expressions, Ash noticing Serena's most of all.

She had a mix of anger and unsureness for a solid minute of silence , but her expression slowly changed before she nearly tackled Ash to the ground.

Ash then felt her nearly snap his spine as she wrapper her arms around him and kissed him for a solid minute.

Both their faces turning red.

"Serena no. I can't be around you, I can't be around any of you." Ash said.

"Or what, Seir will come and kill us?" Gary said.

"Yes! That exactly!"

"Could it also be that you were feeling guilty, about not telling us Seir's ultimatum." Hau said.

Ash gave a very hard look.

"I, I."

"Ash it wasn't an ideal situation, you didn't know how to handle it, and you didn't want us to live in constant fear of Seir." Moon said.

"Then you left because you thought it was the only way to protect us. You made the hardest sacrifice you could have made." Red said.

"Guys you saw him, he'll mow you down in moments, I'm the one he wants, this is my burden not."

Serena put her hand on Ash's jaw, giving him a series look.

"Ash! This is not your burden to bear!" She said looking into his eyes.

"You spent the last month trying to help us by isolating yourself, but we're a team, we're more than that, we're like a family. This isn't just your problem, it's all of ours, we're not going to let you do this alone." Ash saw all five of the others standing around him with the same expressions.

"One way or another this is going to end, but it's not going to end with just you." Serena said as she teared up.

"It's going to end with all of us, and nobody is going to stop that."

Ash teared up as well, hugging Serena back before Red joined in, then Hau, Moon, even Gary, reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything."

"Oh don't beat yourself up, at least Seir taught you some nice moves." Gary said as Ash turned to him.

"Gouryuuzin filled us in." Hau said.

Serena took Ash's hand.

"Let's go."

At their camp, Ash saw Lillie waiting there.

Serena took Ash into a tent where she personally shaved his beard off and cut his hair back to it's normal way.

"I must have missed a lot, being gone for a month."

"Not much, I spent most of the time looking for you. Red, Hau, and Gary completed Kiawe's trial."

"They what?"

Serena smiled a little.

"Now you have to catch up."

Ash took deep breath before Serena came back over and hugged him.

"Ash, don't ever leave me again. You hear me."

"I'm sorry Serena, I only did it because I thought it would keep you alive."

Serena took Ash's hand as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"A life without you isn't a life at all. One way or another, we're staying together.

They both smiled a little before kissing again, eventually coming down as Serena embraced Ash in a way she had been so longing to.

Pikachu also got a warm reception from Vulpix, and Lycanroc from his sister.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Gorma palace Prince Junior was in his chamber alone.

He was sitting in front of a large black piano playing music very fast , despite his speed he wasn't missing a single note. Slowly moving his head with his hands as he played.

"My prince." A Gorma said before he was zapped by Junior.

"No one interrupts my songs."

"For, forgive me my prince. But it appears the Dragon ranger has been spotted again."

Junior stopped playing.

"So, the Zyurangers are back at full strength. How unfortunate, it appears my plans will have to be delayed until I rethink my strategy, leave."

The Gorma quickly left as Junior resumed playing.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry some of you thought this would be more than one chapter, but it was a month so_

 _Looks like the next trial will just be Ash, should be easier for me to do_

 _If it seems like the group forgave Ash too easily, keep in mind they understand Ash well and they know why he did what he did_

 _I had a little foreshadowing in there_

 _So until next time,_

 _please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Trial by fire

* * *

It was early in the morning on route seven and Ash was training with the others.

Each of the Zyurangers were trying to spar against Ash, whom easily kept back all of their attacks back while knocking them onto the ground.

Lilly had returned from her run and was watching as each of the Zyurangers tried and failed to get attacks in on Ash, similarly their pokemon were having a hard time against Ash's.

Since Ash left, there were some changes.

Fomantis , Dartrix, and Brionne had all evolved.

They took a short break as each Zyuranger was exhausted , Ash more from a continuation of the training Seir had implemented him on.

"Wow, I never realized how much better Ash was than you guys." Lilly said as Moon and Gary glared at her.

"She's not wrong." Red said as the other four turned to him.

"Seir is above Ash and if we can't even hold are own against him, what chance do we have against Seir." Red said as the others realized he had a point.

"This is why we are going to train twice, no three times as hard every day, and spar against Ash together." Red said.

"Wait a minute, if Ash trains too, then won't he just keep getting stronger a the same rate we are , thus we won't make any visible progress?" Gary asked.

"That's good! Because it means we'll keep having to improve and get ready for Seir." Hau said as Gary sweat dropped.

"Can't Daizyujin just step on him." Gary said.

"Because that worked so well last time." Serena said, Gary sweat dropping again.

"Guys Red's right, if you're going to face Seir, you have to be ready for the ultimate warrior. All of your lives are on the line."

Serena put her hand on his shoulder, giving a confident look.

"Then we just keep training." She said.

As the pokemon stopped for a breather, Charmeleon was looking around at Decidueye and Primarina. He took a deep breath before lowering his head.

The Zyurangers had always trained hard before, but now their training seemed to have no end.

Ash noticed that it wasn't him or Red leading the group in their training, it was Serena. Serena was pushing and motivating everyone, Ash included.

"Come on guys, let's keep going!" Serena shouted as the other four normal Zyurangers nearly passed out.

Ash smiled upon seeing her spirit, he came over and stood beside her.

"She's right! You don't want the dragon to get you!" Ash said.

"Come on , we can do it! Let's train , make Samson, Daizyujin, and the Zyutribe proud!" Serena shouted as she and Ash tried to inspire the others with more training.

* * *

It was two in the afternoon before they were on the road again.

To their right was the ocean and their left, Mt. Wela.

"So how's Kiawe doing?" Ash asked.

"For starter's he's married." Moon said.

"Married!"

"Pika!"

Red nodded.

"His old girlfriend he had to leave before coming to the academy. Apparently they got back together when he returned home, now they're married. Her name's Mariah." Red said.

"Wow, how about that." Ash said.

"Aren'y you wondering what his trial's like?" Gary asked.

"No, if I did that I'd have an unfair advantage." Ash said.

Red smiled shaking his head.

"Looks like that month with Seir hasn't changed you." Red said.

"Hey you know what I just realized, right now I'm technically ahead of Ash!" Gary said sounding proud of himself.

"You are one trial ahead of me, after today that won't be the case." Ash said back to him.

The group kept scaling the volcano, occasionally coming across some Salandit and hikers.

The group's fire pokemon were out, the heat and environment of the volcano being very appealing to them.

Salazzle in particular.

"I hope you don't mind me asking? But what is Seir like? You know when he's not trying to kill us." Hau asked.

Ash's expression changed.

"Hau, I don't like talking about him."

"Oh sorry."

"By the way Serena, I guess I never got to ask. What ever happened with the contest?"

"Because of what happened with Seir, it was cancelled, no winner."

"I don't think they could just pick up after that." Ash said.

"Well that just give me and my pokemon more time to get ready for out next contest in Konikoni city."

Ash noticed a confident look on Serena's face.

"I know that me and my pokemon are going to win that contest, then keep it going until we win the grand festival!" Serena said.

"I am also excited because my test to become a nurse practitioner is coming up soon. I've been studying very hard and soon I'll be an official pokemon nurse practitioner." Moon said holding her arms up in excitement.

"Cana and I went on our first official date." Hau said.

"How did that go?" Ash asked.

"Cana is amazing, I just wish she could be part of the group. You and Red are so lucky." Hau said.

Gary reluctantly nodded as well.

The group continued up the path up the volcano until they found a large set of stairs.

The stairs had rock carved gates in front of them.

"Here we are." Red said, the group walking up the stairs as they reached one part of the peak.

The peak was mostly flat , overlooking much of the island.

"Alola!" A familiar voice said before he saw several green fires.

Ash saw three Alolan Marowak dancing around, spinning their fire bones around.

They were around two people, one being Kiawe, the other being a young woman his age and Hau's skin color. The young woman was shorter than Kiawe and had long black hair with brown eyes. She wore alolan attire and had an alolan Meowth beside her.

"Kiawe." Ash said.

The group approached Kiawe.

"So you've returned from your self exile." Kiawe said.

"Yeah." Ash said sweat dropping.

"So that hole thing was true, wow you do have some weird friends baby." The young woman said.

"Ash this is my beautiful wife Mariah." Kiawe said.

"Hello." Ash said shaking her hand.

"I was sad you weren't here with the others, I was looking forward to you most of all." Kiawe said.

"Let's get down to it." Ash said.

Kiawe smiled and nodded.

The group backed up with Maria and her Meowth, Ash giving a confused look.

"So what is the trial exactly?"

"You'll love this one, it involves a lot of battling. First things first, you need to get into alolan dancer attire."

"Why?"

"Because he asked you too!" Serena almost screamed in a very forceful manner, knowing how much of a man's body that attire revealed.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped, changing into the same attire as Kiawe.

Ash had always been the most in shape of all the Zyurangers, but after Seir's training, Serena almost passed out seeing him. Her face so red she was shaking.

"Geez someone's been working out more than I remember." Kiawe said.

Even Moon raised an eyebrow at Ash.

"Is it wrong for me to think Ash looks hot?" Moon whispered to Lillie.

"Would you ever?" Lillie asked her.

"No, never."

"Then you're fine."

"Kiawe handed Ash and all his pokemon a fire stick, except Tauros.

"So here's what you have to do, my Marowak and I are going to perform an alolan fire dance. Each of you have to watch one of us and perform the same movements after we're done. Of course we don't expect them to be perfect. But you have to watch us carefully and follow the one you're assigned to. If you perform it right, then you get to battle one of my Marowak, once you beat all three, I'll call the Totem pokemon here for you to battle."

"Alright that sounds awesome. Let's get ready guys."

"PIka!"

"Roc!"

"Gre!"

"Alright Ash this is who you have to mimic." Kiawe said pointing to one of the marowak.

"Pikachu, Greninja, Lycanroc you have me."

Kiawe's Turtonator was out and unleashed fire into Ash and his pokemon's fire batons.

Kiawe and his Marowak began dancing around together , spinning their fire batons and dancing together.

Ash and his pokemon nervously watched , trying to keep track of who they had to copy.

"And done."

Ash and his pokemon sweat dropped.

"Be careful with the fire, Gary learned that the hard way." Red said.

"Shut up!" Gary shouter while sweat dropping.

"Alright, let's try it." Ash said as he and his pokemon did their best to replicate what they saw, Lycanroc finding it hard to hold his baton with his paws, as he moved it around he accidentally hit Greninja's leg.

Greninja grunted , glaring at Lycanroc who sweat dropped.

Despite this they finished.

"Cmmmmmmmm, close enough." Kiawe said before one of his Marowak came forward.

"Tauros you're up." Ash said as Tauros rushed forward.

"Marowak use Will-O-Wisp!"

"Wak." The Marowak said as he let out a small violet flame that lit Tauros on fire.

"MOahh!" Tauros grunted in pain.

"Shadow Bone."

The Marowak's bone had a shadowy aura around it as he spun it around before coming at Tauros, Ash having an idea.

"Tauros absorb it!"

"What?" Kiawe said.

Tauros braced himself and took the Shadow Bone right in his head, grunting as the attack and the fire took it's toll.

"Why did Ash do that?" Lillie asked.

"Because he has a plan." Serena said.

"Payback!" Ash shouted as Tauros opened his eyes, his head glowing dark as he huffed.

"Moahh!" Tauros shouted as he smashed into the Alolan Marowak and hurled him across the peak.

"Marowak!" Kiawe shouted before he saw Marowak was unconscious.

"Yes, great job." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Moahh!" Tauros shouted, rolling on the ground and getting rid of his burn.

Mariah came over and took out a revival herb, feeding it to the marowak as he shook his head and got up.

"Good job Ash, one down two to go. Now watch carefully these get harder." Kiawe said as he and the three Marowak continued after Kiawe assigned Ash and his pokemon to a new one to watch.

Ash and his pokemon found this one harder to keep track of, Kiawe and his Marowak moving so fast.

He took a deep breath.

"Ok , we can do this." Ash said as he and his pokemon did their best to replicate it.

Mariah noticed the way Serena watched Ash and put her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"So , do you like the fire dance?"

Serena nodded.

"Me too, I remember watching Kiawe do it, then do it again on our wedding day. "Deep breath" Ah it's no wonder he already got me pregnant."

"Yeah, wait what!?"

"Oh shit, I wasn't suppose to tell anyone, at least before I tell Kiawe."

Serena gave a crestfallen look.

Lycanroc nearly tripped , burning Pikachu's tail.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he did his best to keep going.

"Pika." Pikachu growled at Lycanroc as he nervously sweat dropped.

"Alright that works." Kiawe said as the next Marowak came forward.

Lycanroc came forward with a dark look on his face.

"Marowak use Flame Wheel."

"Lycanroc use Stone edge as a shield."

Lycanroc smashed his paws into the ground and came up , covering his arms in spiked rocks before holding them up in a defensive manner.

The Marowak smashed his flaming bone repeatedly against Lycanroc's protected arms.

When the attack ended Lycanroc gave a confident look.

"Stone edge!"

"Lycanroc!" He howled , unleashing the rocks into Marowak at nearly point blank range.

Marowak landed on his back with swirly eyes.

"That's it Lycanroc!"

Lycanroc howled very loudly.

"Two down, one to go." Serena said.

Lycanroc came back, Greninja and Pikachu forcing him to go in front.

"Alright last one." Kiawe said before he and his marowak performed the last dance after Mariah revived the Marowak Lycanroc knocked out.

This dance was the hardest of all, Ash and his pokemon getting dizzy watching it.

"Alright you're turn."

"You can do it Ash!" Serena shouted.

Ash took a deep breath as he and his pokemon did their best to follow it, still tired from their training earlier that day.

Finally they finished as Kiawe gave a very critical look.

"Hmmm, well I don't know. But you passed." The last Marowak came forward against Greninja.

"Marowak use."

"Water Shuriken."

Greninja hurled three water shurikens into Marowak, hurling him back and unconscious.

"No surprise there." Kiawe said before he took out a special flute and began playing.

Gary heard a familiar sound as Ash saw a large Salazzle scurry up to the peak.

"Salazzle heh, let's go Pikachu."

Pikachu gave a confident look, coming forward and sparking his cheeks.

"Pika!"

The Salazzle sprinted forward incredibly fast, opening her mouth and letting out a smog.

"Pikachu Agility!"

Pikachu leapt up and off Salazzle's head, landing behind her as Salazzle turned to face him.

Salazzle unleashed a powerful Venoshock at the ground in front of Pikachu , who used Agility again, avoiding it.

"Sal!" Salazzle shouted as two Salandit rushed over to her.

"Electroball!" Ash shouted as Pikachu formed a ball of electricity on his tail before hurling it into the two Salandit and Salazzle.

"When did Pikachu learn Electroball?" Gary asked.

"It must have been in the last month." Red said.

"Pikachu keep it going!"

"Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he sprinted forward, slamming his tail across Salazzle's face, knocking her out.

"It's over?" Kiawe said, he and Mariah in shock at how easily Pikachu defeated Salazzle.

"Pikachu was strong before, but this is amazing." Hau said.

Pikachu and Ash looked a little disappointed that it was so easy.

Turtonator looked at Ash in a certain way.

"Turt." Turtonator said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

Turtonator and Pikachu kept looking at each other.

Ash and Kiawe taking notice.

"Ash, I just realized, I don't think Pikachu and Turtonator have ever had a formal battle against each other." Kiawe said looking interested.

"Yeah , I don't."

"Oh this should be good." Mariah said her and Serena giving each other competitive looks.

"Alright if you want this Firium Z, let's see you beat me." Kiawe said revealing it.

"Now we're talking."

Mariah came over.

"The battle between Trial captain Kiawe and challenger Ash will now begin, it will be one against one, the first to knock out their opponent's pokemon will be the winner." Mariah said.

"Let's go! Iron Tail!" Ash shouted as Pikachu sprinted forward incredibly fast.

"Iron Defense."

Turtonator's body shined with Metal as Pikachu's tail bounced off it.

Ash was surprised, Pikachu's iron tail had been able to smash through metal girders Seir had brought for their training.

Turtonator's defense must have been stronger than he thought.

"Flamethrower!"

"Agility!"

Pikachu quickly sprinted away as fire flew from Turtonator's mouth, filling the battlefield and making it harder and harder for Pikachu to move.

"Keep up the fire." Kiawe said as Turtonator kept breathing fire onto the peak to try and make it hard for Pikachu to move.

"Pikachu Electro ball!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he hurled his tail forward, unleashing a ball of electricity that flew through the fire and made a path as it went at Turtonator.

"Protect."

Turtonator formed a green barrier around him that absorbed the attack.

"Iron tail!"

Kiawe smiled.

"Shell trap."

Turtonator's shell ignited just before Pikachu hit him.

"Pikachu no!"

Pict hit the shell and was hurled back by a fiery explosion.

"Pika!"

Ash gritting his teeth as the others watched in horror, Pikachu landing on the ground covered in burn marks.

"Come on Pikachu! Don't give up!" Serena shouted.

"We've been through worse Pikachu, you can do it." Ash said, Pikachu panting as he got up. Ash and Pikachu knew Turtonator was powerful, but they didn't realize he had become so much more powerful.

"Shell trap." Kiawe said , Turtonator's shell igniting again.

"No physical attacks. We have to stay ranged."

"Flamethrower!"

Turtonator engulfed more fire around the field, forcing Pikachu into several sharp and harsh turns to avoid the fire.

"Just a bit more." Kiawe said.

Ash realized there was another move that could work, but with protect absorbing the attack.

"Wait a minute, Electro ball!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he unleashed a ball of electricity through the air and fire at Turtonator.

"Protect." Turtonator formed another barrier around himself that absorbed the electricity.

"Thunder!"

"Thunder!" Everyone but Ash shouted.

Pikachu surged with blue electricity.

"Pika, chu!" He roared as a bolt of blue lightning flew from the sky into Pikachu, then at Turtonator, hitting him and filling the fire turtle with so much electricity it make Kiawe's hair stand up.

"Turtonator!"

When the smoke cleared, Turtonator was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Turtonator, is unable to battle." Mariah said sounding disappointed.

"Pikachu we did it!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he ran over and jumped into his arms.

Ash's other pokemon looked happy as well.

Kiawe came over, helping Turtonator up.

"You battled hard Turtonator, there's no shame losing to Pikachu."

Kiawe then came over to Ash.

"You definitely earned this now." Kiawe said handing him the firium Z.

"This is it, our last piece of this island." Ash said.

"Way to go Ash." Red said.

"Looks like we're all caught up." Gary said.

"Since you guys all passed all three trials, you can go on to face Olivia, she's currently staying at Konikoni city." Kiawe said.

"Before you guys go, you have to stay for dinner." Mariah said.

"Sounds good." Moon said.

The group had dinner with Mariah and Kiawe, enjoying themselves as they caught up on only times.

"And that's how I saved him from a crazy Bo staff Gorma." Moon said.

"Well thanks for that." Mariah said.

"Kiawe it was great seeing you again, but we have to get going, it's a long way to Konikoni city." Red said.

"I understand, it was great seeing you guys again." Kiawe said, as they left, Mariah took a deep breath.

"Kiawe, now that we're alone, there's something I need to tell you."

The group had completely descended the mountain when they heard a very loud.

"What!?"

"Was that Kiawe?" Gary asked.

"I think she told him." Serena said to herself.

* * *

Later that night, Ash and Serena were in their tent together.

"And Moon chased Gary across the camp for ten minutes." Serena said laughing.

"Well that's what he get's for accidentally deleting her online textbook." Ash said.

"He was just trying to call Mallow." Serena said.

The stop stopped laughing.

"Ash, what really happened , in the last month, between you and Seir?" Serena asked.

Ash looked reluctant.

"Ash, I just want to know what you went through."

Ash felt her put her hand on his cheek and sighed.

"It was, rough, more intense than anything I could have imagined. Seir trained me in ways that you have probably had nightmares about. He's cold, ruthless, but he's good , very good. Being apart for you wasn't the only hard thing, training with the man who nearly killed me over a year ago, the man who threatened to kill you and the others."

Ash then had a shameful look.

"It wasn't just about not telling us, you felt guilty. Guilty about training with him."

Ash took a deep breath, keeping his head down.

"Ash, you did what you had to do, to gain the skills to beat him."

"Does that make it right, training with someone like that. Learning the ways of someone like Seir. It, it also made me think of something else. It made me think about when I first became the dragon ranger. The things I did, the people I hurt."

"Ash, look at me." Serena said holding his face.

"You are not a bad person, you have to understand that. Even if you learned things from Seir, what you do with them is what defines who you are. Not where you came from."

Serena held his hands.

"I know you feel scared for me and the others, scared of losing us. But even if we lost every time we faced Seir, we're not giving up, not giving up until the end."

Ash smiled a little.

"Well, there was something that happened the day you met me, it felt pretty good."

"What was that?"

"I met a boy, a ten year old named Jimmy. He wanted to be a pokemon trainer, and loved the green ranger."

"Perfect." Serena said.

"Anyway, we talked a little, Jimmy told me about his family, how he lost his father and was growing up without him. We bonded a little, I taught him about being a trainer. It , it felt good , really good."

Ash then turned to Serena.

"By the way, if you're going by that certain motto. I guess maybe I am rubbing off on you. You do seem a lot more confident lately."

Serena smiled and laughed a little.

"Hey you know that I have become far more confident since meeting you again a year ago."

"I'm not denying that, I'm just saying since you found me the other day, you seem extremely confident and bold. It's quite attractive on you."

Serena responded to this by giving Ash a big and passionate kiss.

"Easy there, you don't want to get the Dragon going." Ash said.

"The I don't know, maybe I do, maybe I think the dragon is very sexy and want him to do some pouncing."

"You asked for it, here comes the dragon. Grauu!" Ash growled with his hands up , Serena laughing as Ash playfully chased her around the tent.

Serena felt Ash grab her legs and pull her towards him.

Serena turned to her back and gave Ash a certain look, grabbing the end of her skirt and pulling it up, Ash's face turning red, seeing her skimpy panties before she pulled the skirt back down.

Serena wrapped her arms around Ash and moved him onto his back as she kissed him again, having removed his shirt and feeling up Ash's chest.

Ash move his hands up Serena's skirt, groping her behind and panties, Serena gasping a little as her face turned red before she resumed kissing him.

* * *

 _Team list_

 _Ash: Pikachu, Lycanroc, Greninja, Tauros_

 _Serena: Vulpix, Lycanroc(Midday) , Butterfree_

 _Hau:_ Decidueye _, Graveler, Magmar_

 _Gary:_ Primarina _, Salazzle, Eevee_

 _Moon: Torracat,_ Lurantis

 _Red: Charmeleon,_ _Golisopod, skarmory(unofficial)_

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah some things happened, but it was a month_

 _Sorry for those who supported Moon X Kiawe, but don't feel bad there's someone out there for Moon I promise you_

 _You got your answer on what happened with the contest,_

 _This trial was different enough I hope, it has been a while since I've done a traditional battle_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Shaking news

* * *

it was late in the afternoon and the group had finally returned to Heahea city.

A week had passed since Ash had completed Kiawe's trial and they were on their way towards Konikoni city.

"Alright if we just keep moving through he Diglett's tunnel, we'll be at Konikoni city." Red said.

"Uhh, mind if we stay here for the night, I'm really tired." Lillie said.

"I actually wouldn't mind staying the night here either, I find out how I did on my test tonight." Moon said.

"Right we need to properly celebrate." Hau said.

"We can stay at the grand." Lillie started.

"Wait, I used my reservation already, and I forgot to get another." Lillie said sweat dropping.

"We can always stay at the Tide Song Hotel." Serena said with her information pad.

"Well, I guess four star will do." Lillie said.

The group made their way through the city before they reached the somewhat large blue hotel.

"Here we are." Ash said.

Inside the hotel Moon was waiting with Hau and Serena while the others checked in.

"So once you become a pokemon nurse practitioner what will you do exactly?" Hau asked.

"Well I officially start treating pokemon, and once I do for so long I'll be able to take another test to enter the pokemon doctor main course"

"Really?" Serena asked.

"It's a lot easier than traditional med school for someone like me who travels , but that's what the test is for, to make sure you're qualified."

"So you're a nurse now." Hau said.

"I have to see if I passed my test first."

"Come on Moon, we know you passed your test." Hau said.

"It was, harder than I thought it would be." Moon said.

"Well we're no stranger to hard things." Serena said.

"Yeah you've made that abundantly clear miss crazy trainer." Moon said.

Serena smiling with her eyes closed.

"I just want to make sure we can face Seir properly." Serena said.

"Alright we've got our rooms." Lillie said as she came over.

A few minute later the girls were in their room anxiously awaiting for Moon's email.

"Alright any moment now." Lillie said looking at the computer.

Moon was breathing deeply , Serena putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Moon relax, you passed that test, we have your parents on speed dial all that's left is your results." Serena said.

"Torr."

"Lur." Her pokemon said.

"Alright it just came in. I'll let you open it." Lillie said.

Moon came over and took another deep breath as she slowly opened it.

"Ms. Lunna. We regret to inform you that your overall score was a 74 percent. This is below the 75 percent minimum to pass. If you wish to take the test again you must wait two months before trying again."

Lillie saw the email as well.

"Oh no."

Serena saw Moon shaking, not saying a word.

"Moon." Serena said , a few tears coming down from her face.

Torracat and Lurantis came over to her.

"Torr."

"Lur." They said as Moon stumbled over to the bed trying to catch her breath as she covered her face.

The door opened, Hau and the others coming in.

"Alright time to celebrate!" Hau said holding a bottle of alcohol.

The guys quickly took notice of the situation.

"Oh no." Red said.

"Moon. Just breath." Hau said as he came over to her.

"I can't be here right now." She said getting up.

Moon walked out of the room.

"Moon wait." Lillie said.

"Torr!"

"Lur!"

Moon stumbled into the elevator , still crying and trying to get a hold of her breath.

* * *

Moon reached the ground floor and felt her world tumbling down around her. It felt surreal , everything she had worked so hard for, everything she had ever wanted, gone, just gone.

Moon saw a bar and quickly went over to it.

"Voka." She said in a forceful manner.

"U'm ok." The bartender said as he poured vodka into a shot glass and handed it to Moon.

She quickly put the vodka down.

"Another."

The bartender nervously did so, Moon put it down, then another, then another.

"Uhh Ma'am I'm afraid I have to cut you off. You've had enough ." The bartender said before Moon grabbed his shirt collar.

"When I've had enough I'll tell you!"

"Easy there." The bartender said as he reached for a gun.

Despite the amount of alcohol Moon had, she saw this and delivered a swift strike to the gun, it's barrel cracking off.

The man gave a crestfallen look before he set the bottle of vodka down in front of Moon.

"Please just don't hurt me." He said before hiding under the stool.

Moon began drinking straight from the bottle.

Many people around her noticing this.

"Moon." She heard.

Moon slowly turned to see Lillie standing there with Torracat beside her.

"What do you want?"

"Moon I think you need to get to bed."

"I don't need to sleep." Moon said in a very slurred tone.

"Please get her away." The Bartender said before quickly hiding again when Moon turned to him.

Lillie moved the vodka away as Moon scowled at her.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Moon come on." Lillie said grabbing her arm and guiding her up.

Moon tried to stay but Torracat also pushed her forward.

Eventually they got Moon to the elevator and inside.

"Moon I understand that you're upset about your test, but this isn't the way to properly deal with it."

"Ahh shut the hell up, what do you know about it rich girl. What do you know about it, you inherited a billion dollar company. I had to work to get where I wanted, oh that's right I don't get to go there." Moon said , banging her head against the wall.

"Moon stop it." Lillie said before Moon turned and punched Lillie in the face.

"Torra!"

"Nebb!"

Lillie held her face as she saw Moon looking down at her.

"Don't touch me miss perfect." Moon said before the door opened.

Torracat was now very worried as Moon left.

Lillie entered the girl's room, seeing Moon already asleep.

Serena turned to her.

"Geez Lillie what happened." Serena said noticing her black eye.

Lillie sighed.

"Moon, she , she punched me."

"What!?"

"Quite you'll wake her up." Lillie said.

The two left, going to the boys room.

"She what!?" Red shouted as he put his hands on Lillie's face.

"Red I'm fine, my mom would use a wooden paddle." Lillie said.

"I don't care if Moon is depressed, she does not get to hit you like that." Red said sounding very angry.

"I think we need to have a talk with Moon tomorrow." Serena said.

"I don't know, it always seemed like Moon was the most mature of the team. Her acting like this is a bit , perplexing." Hau said.

"We have to remember, it's her dream to become a pokemon doctor, and getting into pokemon nurse practictioning was her best shot." Ash said.

"Maybe she just needs some time alone to collect herself." Gary said.

"No I think we should be there for her, it's times like this that you need the support of friends." Hau said.

"Or we could call her parents." Red asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. finish each other's sentences." Gary said.

"They're still her parents." Serena said.

"Well let's let Moon sleep it off, see how she's feeling in the morning." Ash said.

Meanwhile Moon was sleeping in the other room with Torracat looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Torr." She said resting her head against Moon.

The next morning Moon was acting very quite and distant towards the others, she said nothing and had a very sick look as she slowly drank some coffee.

"Moon, how are you feeling?" Hau asked.

Moon didn't respond, Torracat and Lurantis giving more concerned looks.

Hau had an idea.

"You know Moon, Magmar's beak has been bothering him lately. Would you want to look at it?"

"What would I know?" She said.

Thus concerned the group as Moon usually jumped at the opportunity to do something like that.

"So Moon, how long do you have to wait you try the test again?" Lillie asked.

"I'm not taking it again."

"What?!" They all said.

"Yeah, I'm done." Moon said before getting up.

* * *

The group left the hotel and made their way south of Heahea city and to the entrance of a large cave.

"This is the Diglett's tunnel, apparently it use to be a copper mine until the copper dried up , now it's just used for passageway to Konikoni city." Serena said.

"Well let's get going then." Moon said as she walked in with Torracat trying to keep up with her.

The group began walking through the tunnel, noticing some old mining equipment scattered across the tunnels.

"So how long is this cave exactly?" Gary asked.

"Well if we keep up the pace not too long." Serena said.

As Lillie walked , Nebby poked his head out of her bag and noticed a pokemon looking towards him.

"Nebb?"

"Dig."

"Nebb?"

"Dig!"

"Nebb!" Nebby shouted as he flew out of the bag.

"Nebby what are you doing, get back here!" Lillie shouted.

"Nebb!" Nebby was soon out of sight.

"Guys Nebby ran off." Lillie said.

"Where?" Serena asked.

Lillie pointed down the path.

"Alright let's split up and find him." Ash said as he and Serena went down one area.

Hau and Gary went down another area as Red came up beside Lillie.

"Let's go."

Lillie looked over at Moon.

"Actually I was thinking of going with Moon."

"What?"

"Red, please." Red was uneasy about this, especially looking at Lillie's black eye again, but then took a deep breath and went off with Charmeleon.

"Moon, would you help me find Nebby?"

"Fine." Moon said.

The two walked down the path with Torracat beside them.

There was a cold silence between the two.

"Moon, are you really giving up on being a pokemon doctor?"

Moon had a very defeated expression.

"Yeah, I am." She said.

"Because you failed one test?"

"Lillie, I don't want to talk about it. I have a lot on my mind right now, trying to figure out what to do now that I won't be a pokemon doctor."

"Moon do you think we should talk about this, it's a big decision."

"No Lillie, my mind is made up."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that?"

Lillie thought she heard Nebby and went looking as Moon came across a large rock in their path.

She felt the movement in the ground, almost like a heartbeat. Moon thought it might have been the Diglett that lived in the tunnels. But she was a bit confused at why she was feeling them.

Despite this, Moon was so frustrated and angry that she began punching the large rock again and again, using her fighting technique of a rootlets stance.

As Moon did, she felt was so caught up in angry/frustration that she didn't notice feeling certain sensations in the rock.

Torracat was watching this in concern before Lillie came back.

Lillie's fists began to get bloody as cracks formed in the rock before she kicked it , the rock cracking in half and being knocked back.

Lillie and Torracat saw Moon standing there breathing deeply with bloodied knuckles.

"Moon." Lillie said as Moon slowly turned to her.

"You need to talk this out, please, I hate being you like this."

Moon saw Torracat rubbing up against her with a concerned look and started to lose herself. Needing to sit down.

Lillie sat down beside her with Torracat in Moon's arms.

"My entire life, all I've wanted to do is help pokemon. It's the only thing I could see myself doing, the only thing I could aspire towards and be truly happy. I spent my life trying to do everything I could to fulfill that dream. The hours upon hours every night studying, giving up looking for a boyfriend, having other hobbies, being a proper trainer. I gave it all up so I could achieve my goal. I did all of this, and it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough."

"Moon what about what your father said, it's only by acknowledging you can fail that you'd succeed."

"I remember that, but it's not like Serena or the others. If they fail at a trial or contest they can just try again. Then there's being a Zyuranger, sometimes when I think about the things we do, it makes me feel like I can do anything, then I fail at something trivial like a test."

"The email said you can try again in two months."

"What's the point, if I spent most of my life preparing for it and wasn't good enough then why would I be ready in two months."

"Moon you were close, you were very close."

"Moon, you aren't alone. We can help you, I love studying about pokemon. I could study with you, help you get ready."

Moon took a deep breath.

"No, I couldn't ask you to stop everything and do that."

"Stop all of what, I study pokemon on my own anyway, besides I feel like I don't know you well enough Moon."

Moon smiled a little at Lillie.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night, you being a rich girl and all, and uh punching you."

"I've gotten drunk to cope with pain too, I understand. Besides I've been hit before, and my mom wasn't even drunk."

Moon gave a very weirded out look hearing this.

"Your mom hit you?"

"Well not usually , she would usually have someone else do it."

"I don't appreciate my parents enough."

"Cat!" Torracat purred, sounding happy Moon was feeling better.

"Let's go find Nebby." Moon said as they got up.

They continued looking through the tunnel before finally noticing Nebby.

"Nebby!" Lillie shouted as she ran over, Nebby turning to her.

"You need to stop doing that, now get in the bag!"

"Nebby!" He shouted pointing at a rockslide with three Alolan Diglett.

"Diglett." They shouted franticly.

"What's going on?" Moon asked before Torracat came over listening to them.

"Torr!" She shouted Moon and Lillie listening closer.

"Dig." They heard from a muffled and pained tone.

"Oh my God! There's a Diglett stuck under there!" Moon shouted horrified.

"Stuck? Diglett are burrowers?" Lillie asked.

"He must be caught between the rocks!"

"Ok we have to do something." Lillie said.

They tried to shift the rocks with Torracat and the other diglett , but to no avail.

"This isn't working, maybe if Ash were here, all that Dragon training Seir made him do gave him like super strength of something." Moon said.

" _Moon, you can save him. "_ Daizyujin said.

"Daizyujin." Moon said.

" _You can feel the earth can't you, every time you fight you feel it. Your power comes from the earth. Focus yourself on your inner strength and free the Diglett."_ Daizyujin said.

Moon remembered back to what she did with the rock earlier, and also realized Daizyujin had a point, every time she did fight her power came from the ground.

"Alright little Diglett I'm going to save you." Moon said as she focused herself on her stance.

Lillie, Nebby, Torracat and the Diglett watched her closely.

She hit the rocks a few times , the rocks shifting a little but making no series movement.

Moon got frustrated from her lack of progress, hearing the Diglett cry out in pain again.

Moon was thinking about her failure to help this Diglett and her potential failure to help other pokemon.

"Come on Moon I know you can do it, this is what do you, you save pokemon."

" _Moon, you have suffered a defeat, but all warriors know defeat at some point. You learn far more in defeat than in victory Moon. I know you Moon, you are someone who is devoted, and cares for all living things, a simple setback cannot stop you from helping others. You know you can do this, put your passion and devotion forward, save that Diglett."_

Moon felt a burst of energy surge inside her.

"I'm going to do it, I'm going to save Diglett!" Moon stood in her rooted stance, closing her eyes as she moved around slowly befogging coming into her position.

"HuahhhH!" She screamed before unleashing her rooted punch forward, the ground shook as all three rocks went flying away.

Lillie, Torracat, and the Diglett had crestfallen looks on their faces seeing this.

Moon looked down and saw a very hurt Diglett who was struggling to breath.

"It's ok, I'll take care of you." Moon said as she knelt down in front of the Diglett.

Lillie and the others watched as Moon took care of the Diglett, seeing passion and devotion in her as she took care of the Diglett.

As time passed the Diglett looked much better.

"Diglett!" He said, rubbing his head against Moon.

"Alright we should probably find the others.

"Dig" Diglett said as Moon noticed he was following her.

"Moon I think he likes you." Lillie said.

"Really, you want to come with me?" Moon said as Diglett nodded.

Moon smiled.

"Alright, let's do this." Moon said as she touched a pokeball to his head, sending him inside.

The pokeball shook before sparkling.

"Alright I caught Diglett!" Moon shouted.

"Torr!"

"Congratulations."

They met up with the others and made it out of the tunnels.

"Alright here's what I can do now." Moon said as she came down, kicking the ground and causing a boulder to shoot up in front of her before she punched the rock into another rock.

She moved forward again hitting the ground again with her feet as more rocks shot up and she thrusted her hands into some while kicking others.

Ash and the others had crestfallen looks.

"What? How?!" Gary shouted.

" _Moon has unlocked her elemental ability"_ Daizyujin said.

"Elemental ability?" Serena asked.

" _Each of your martial arts drives from an elemental power, once you have reached a level of focus and training you will also be able to unlock your own."_ Daizyujin said.

"So we can all do stuff like that, awesome!" Hau shouted.

"Seir will never see it coming!" Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Great job Moon!" Red shouted.

* * *

Later that night Moon was with her three pokemon in her tent.

The tent's front opened as Lillie came in , Moon turning to her.

"Alright I got two books by Spisok, and one by Guilfeld. Though I think Spelsik is more credible overall." Lillie said.

Moon was silent for a minute.

"Spisok is the only doctor of the three who was able to prove his hypothesis on Totodile evolution. I think we should start with him." Moon said as they both took a book and began reading together.

"Lillie, thank you, you're a good friend."

"It's no problem Moon, you're meant to be a doctor, one way or another."

* * *

 _Ash: Pikachu, Lycanroc, Greninja, Tauros_

 _Serena: Vulpix, Lycanroc(Midday) , Butterfree_

 _Hau:_ Decidueye _, Graveler, Magmar_

 _Gary:_ Primarina _, Salazzle, Eevee_

 _Moon: Torracat,_ Lurantis, _Diglett_

 _Red: Charmeleon,_ _Golisopod, skarmory(unofficial)_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah I finally got around to a Moon chapter, I know it took me long enough,_

 _Though to be fair in Super Sentai the yellow ranger is usually the least developed, so I'm being faithful to the source material in that regard :)_

 _And if you're wondering , No the bending did not come out of no where, I think I built up to it with hints earlier and the fact that their martial arts are the same as from avatar the last Airbender , aka the greatest animated show of all time, not legend of Korra though, oh Legend of Korra, so much potential._

 _Each of the group will learn their elemental abilities , some sooner than others, some of you might be wondering who's is what, but I'm sure it's obvious for most_

 _Also someone asked me about the new power rangers movie, I'll save serious judgement until I actually see it, but they better have the original theme in there, and also what did they do to_ _Daizyujin!_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Burning Passion

* * *

It was early in the morning on route 9 and the Zyurangers were doing their increasingly intense training.

"Let's keep it going!" Serena shouted.

Moon did her martial arts, rocks shooting up from the ground as she hurled them away at Ash who smashed them to pieces , his body surging with green energy as he did so.

Gary and Hau were battling extremely hard against each other.

Magmar and Salazzle doing the same.

As they stopped to take a breather , Gary noticed Moon continuing with her earth bending.

"Come on, why can't we use our bending yet? We're training just as hard." Gary said.

"Your elemental abilities will come when the time is right for each of you." Daizyujin said.

"It would certainly help against Seir, and the Gorma in general" Hau said.

Meanwhile Red was sparing with Ash as Greninja battled Charmeleon.

Red was going as hard as he could, trying to overpower Ash to no avail. Each of his strikes were easily knocked aside by Ash's, just as Charmeleon's fiery attacks were easily knocked aside by Greninja.

"Come on Red, you've got to be more intense." Ash said as Red tightened his fist, putting in even more intensity into his strikes, trying to move faster and more powerfully.

Despite this , Ash continued to knock them aside before striking Red three times and forcing him onto his back.

Likewise Greninja kicked Charmeleon onto his side.

As this happened Charmeleon noticed Decideueye training against Lycanroc and Primarina training against Golisopod.

He saw the other starter pokemon and sighed a little.

Red tightened his grip as he gave a frustrated look.

"Red." Ash said extending his hand.

Red got up.

"Maybe you should take a break."

"No, let's keep going."

It was hard , but the Zyurangers knew they had less than a week until Seir's ultimatum was up.

It was one when they stopped, Lillie having returned from her run hours earlier had started watching them.

"Alright, now we're done." Serena said as most looked like they were ready to drop, including Serena.

Ash cracked his back, looking the least fatigued of the group.

Red came over to Lillie resting beside her as Charmeleon fell onto his stomach, falling asleep.

Despite his fatigue, Golisopod picked up Skarmory in his arms.

Lillie felt Red's head rest against her shoulder.

"Eww Red you're all sweaty." She said.

"So tired." Red said, Lillie noticing her dress getting sweat on it.

"Ok that's it, I'm giving you a bath."

"Can I rest for a while?"

"You stink baby."

"Aww come on, you love me anyway." Red said hugging Lillie as she screamed, Red forcing her onto the ground.

"Red no you're all sweaty, uhh."

A few minutes later Lillie found a secluded pool of water.

She stripped Red before getting him into the water.

Lillie did the same, getting into the water with Red.

Red was too tired to do anything and just let Lillie wash his body.

As Lillie got to his back, she noticed that there was a lot of tension in his shoulders.

"Red, is something bothering you?"

"What?"

"You seem to have a lot of tension in your shoulders."

"Oh well, uh I've been training a lot lately so uh, that must be it."

"Red, this is not the sort of tension that comes from training." Lillie said noticing he had an avoiding tone.

"Red, if somethings bothering you I want to know what it is."

Red noticed Charmeleon laying on his stomach staring at the water with a defeated look.

"It's Charmeleon." Red said, Charmeleon taking notice of this.

"I've been worried about him, he's been feeling very depressed and inadequate since Decidueye and Primarina both evolved and he hasn't yet." Red said.

Charmeleon looked back at the water with the same expression.

Lillie looked at Charmeleon.

"He does look a bit down."

Red signed.

"I've been training him so hard, and he keeps pushing himself. But no matter how much stronger he gets, he just can't seem to evolve." Red said, him sounding like Charmeleon looked.

"Charmander." Lillie said, reaching over and putting her hands on his face.

Charmeleon looked up at her.

"Charmeleon, you are going to evolve. It will come when the time is right. You have to remember that."

Lillie turned back to Red, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Red it's ok to be worried about Charmeleon not evolving, but you can't get this stressed out about it." Lillie said before stroking her hand across his abdomen and chest.

She gave Red a certain look as his expression also changed.

Lillie feeling Red's hand as they came down her shoulders, fondling her chest before sliding down her waist and onto her rump.

Lillie kissed Red deeply as he squeezed her behind, pulling Lillie closer.

Golisopod quickly covered Skarmory's eyes as Charmeleon shook his head, trying his best to turn away and cover his hears despite his fatigue.

Nebby on the other hand watched closer.

* * *

Red and Lillie eventually met up with the others around their camp.

"Alright at this pace we might make it to Konikoni city in a day or so" Red said looking at the map.

"And my next contest." Serena said sounding excited.

"Don't forget Seir's ultimatum." Moon said, the group all looking more serious.

"We can't keep living in dread, we have to keep moving, figuratively and literally." Hau said.

"Alright let's keep moving then."

The group continued down route nine , Lillie noticed that despite what she said earlier, Red still seemed a little stressed out.

Moments later they heard the sounds of footsteps getting closer.

"Hello?" Moon asked before they saw him, a middle aged man looking very bloodied , his cloths torn up and his body covered in bruises.

"Help!" He shouted before collapsing onto the ground.

The group quickly came around him, Moon checking his injuries.

"What happened to you?"

"My village, it, it was attacked."

"Attacked?!"

He nodded.

"Earlier this morning a man entered our village , he was a big man, selling food from a cart. But there was something wrong with the food, nobody was taking any. But soon all of our pokemon and even most of the wild pokemon came to the village center. That was when it happened, dozens of men wearing matching gang like outfits came and took over the village."

They gave horrified looks.

"They gathered all of the people and pokemon in the village, I managed to escape."

"Where is your village?" Ash said.

"Back directly that way." He said.

"We'll go get help." Red said.

"Is there another town nearby I can take you?" Lillie said.

The man nodded.

The group rushed towards the direction they had been pointed too and found a small village.

The village looked a bit wrecked, like a large fight had happened.

The group had Greninja, Pikachu, Torracat, Magmar, Salazzle, Charmeleon, and Lycanroc with them as they slowly entered the village, noticing it looked mostly deserted.

Upon entering it Gary noticed several skull grunts in their human form standing around , just staring at them.

"Guys." He said before the others noticed them as well.

"They're just watching us." Moon said ominously.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he saw a massive circle drawn into the center of the village.

In the circle were dozens of people gagged, hurt, and chained together. Among them were also dozens of pokemon forced into cages.

There was a very large and fat man sitting in front of them chanting in a strange language, on the man's forehead was a red gemstone.

Before they could do anything else, the group heard one more thing. It sounded like a guitar playing a very slow and dark tone. One note slowly after another.

"Hmp, I should have guessed you'd come here." An all too familiar voice said.

Red's eyes widened as he slowly saw none other than prince Junior appear on top of a building with a guitar in hand.

"Junior!" Red shouted.

"You arrived a bit early, but no matter, you'll see the show soon enough." Junior said as he took out the red jewel he had the last time they saw him and unleashed it onto the circle, making it glow red.

"What are you doing?!" Ash shouted.

"You'll find out soon enough. Nidoro Burdo will end this as it began it."

"Nidoro Burdo!Nidoro Burdo!Nidoro Burdo!" The Skull grunts began chanting with their arms raising in the air.

"Nidoro Burdo?" Serena asked.

"Temperance, do not let them interfere."

The fat man got up and turned to them, spinning around as he transformed into a massive Snorlax desk Gorma monster.

The Skull grunts also formed their bone armor over their bodies before rushing down at the group.

The first few came at Serena as she almost effortlessly avoided their strikes before coming back and hitting each of the skull grunts with her palm, shattering each one.

Lycanroc similarly pounced onto three, one at a time, hitting each with an Accelerock before they shattered.

Gary redirected each Skull grunts's attacks while counter striking, shattering four skull grunts as Salazzle unleashed multiple fire blasts into three, shattering them.

Hau punched through a Skull grunt's arm , shattering the ground as he blocked two more strikes and kicked one of the grunt's heads off while Magmar unleashed two fire blasts into two more.

Ash , Pikachu, and Greninja were making fast work of the Skull grunts , Ash destroying each one with a single strike.

Moon smashed her feet into the ground with powerful kicks , forcing several large rocks into the air before kicking them and punching them into several skull grunts.

She then unleashed an uppercut into the air that sent a rock from the ground up into three more skull grunts.

Her Torracat in amazement watching her.

"I love Earthbending!" Moon shouted.

Charmeleon snapped his fiery jaws around a skull grunt's body, shattering it as Red intensely punched and kicked three as quick as he could , shattering them before the other Zyurangers formed up around him.

"Let's go! Dino Buckler!"

Each of their armor formed around them as Temperance stepped in front of them.

"You will not stop Nidoro Burdo." He said.

Serena leapt up with her bow formed in her hands, she fired three energy arrows at Temperance as Hau and Red came forward, the two punching his stomach as the arrows hit as well.

But as soon as Red and Hau's strikes made contact, Temperance's body absorbed the attacks and pushed them back.

The arrows did the same, flying elsewhere.

"What?" Red said as Greninja leapt at Temperance, preparing to use Night slash as Pikachu prepared Iron tail.

Ash leapt into Temperance , unleashing a furry of strikes with his claws and the Dragon Dagger, slashing , punching, and kicking his body all over while Greninja slashed him and Pikachu struck him.

Just as before, none of the attacks seemed to have any effect, each being absorbed by his body or a strange red aura.

Temperance flung his large arms around, hitting Ash and his pokemon, hurling them back.

"Ash!" Serena shouted as they tried to help him up.

"Our attacks aren't doing anything." Ash said.

"Let's see how he likes some rocks!" Moon shouted as she thrusted her hand forward , a rock shooting up in front of Temperance, hitting his stomach and bouncing off.

"What?" Moon said as she kicked up two more rocks and punched them into Temperance with the same effect.

"Let's try the Howling cannon." Gary said as they each put their weapons together into one.

"Howling Cannon!"

They unleashed a combined blast, but when it hit Temperance it bounced off as well, hitting the ground in front of them , and hurled them back as they cried out in pain.

"My turn." Temperance said as he came forward.

Gary saw his large arm and tried to grab it, but Temperance was too strong and slammed it across Gary's face.

Serena avoided his next strike and tried to his his back, but he spun around, hitting Moon and Hau in the process before kicking Serena back.

Salazzle tried unleashing venoshock while Pikachu unleashed electricity, Greninja Water Shuriken's, Magmar unleashing fire blast , and Torracat doing the same, Lycanroc unleashing rock slide.

A red barrier formed around Temperance as the attacks reflected off him.

He leapt up and slammed onto the ground around the pokemon, creating a shockwave that hurled them back.

"Nidoro Burdo!" Red heard as he and Charmeleon saw more skull grunts appear around the circle, chanting and throwing their arms up into the air.

By this time Lillie arrived on the scene and saw what was happening.

Red , Charmeleon and Lillie saw Junior as he kept playing the guitar.

"Nidoro Burdo." He said , the jewel in his hand glowing as red energy began to fill the circle, the people and pokemon screaming in fear.

"No!" Red shouted as he ran at the circle.

A blast of energy hit Red, knocking him back before he saw it was Junior.

"You will not interfere Tyranoranger."

"Face me then, or you afraid I'll kick your ass like I did last time."

Prince Junior stopped, his guitar turning into his bone sword.

Junior leapt down in front of him.

Red having drawn his sword.

He sprinted at Junior exchanging sword strikes , Junior easily knocking away each of Red's sword strikes before slashing him repeatedly.

Charmeleon tried to unleash fire at Junior, but before he could another pokemon hit his side, knocking him over.

Charmeleon saw a monster, it was a quadruped, chimeric Pokémon with traits from a variety of animals. Its head was enclosed in a wooden helmet with green markings. The helmet had a large wooden jaw piece that wraps around the front with large, round hinges on the side. Each hinge was covered by a green X-shaped marking. Small gray eyes were seen from within rectangular black holes on the front, and there were two pointed wooden ears on the top. Around the base was a collar with four protruding vanes that were tipped with a three-way spike. The collar had a thin green line between the vanes, and each vane had a green hexagon near the end. An axe-like blade with wooden band around the middle extended backward from the top of the helmet. The front tip of the blade had a small, silver spike that hooked downward.

A mane of gray fur hanged from below the helmet and covered its shoulders and chest. Most of its torso and legs were covered in short black fur. The lower half of each front leg was insectoid and green with spikes along the back, while the rear legs had thick purple scales on the flanks, shins, and on the top of the foot. All four of its feet had three toes, but in the front two toes face forward and one backward. Additionally, the hind paws had a short, purple claw on the back of the ankle. Its fish-like tail consisted of two dark blue spines with a light blue fin stretched between them. The top spine had a line of short, gray spikes.

The pokemon hit him with a powerful crush claw, and then another, knocking Charmeleon back.

He got up, snarling at the monstrous pokemon before unleashing flamethrower.

The pokemon charged forward, the fire seeming to bother him at first but then seemed to have no effect as he hit Charmeleon with Iron head.

Charmeleon got up again.

"Char!" He shouted as his fangs ignited before he tried to bite down on the pokemon's head. But as he did, it seemed to have no effect, the pokemon slashing his chest twice before he was knocked back.

Red meanwhile was slashed two more times and backhanded.

Red stumbled back by Charmeleon.

"I need to disarm him.

Red focused as his sword glowed and he brought it up.

"Aauuhh!" Red shouted as he hurled his sword at Prince Junior's.

Junior raised his sword and knocked Red's aside, Lillie giving a horrified look.

"Hmp, my turn." Junior said as he came forward and slashed Red another three times before kicking him back.

Red landed beside Charmeleon as they both grunted in pain.

The other Zyurangers were making no progress against Temperance either.

Red saw how hurt Charmeleon was and tightened his fist while gritting his teeth.

Prince Junior slowly came over with his sword raised.

"Nidoro Burdo."

"Red!" Lillie screamed as Prince Junior heard her voice.

He saw Lillie and froze.

Red took this opportunity to kick Junior's chest, forcing him back as Red grabbed Charmeleon.

"Retreat!"

The other Zyurangers and their pokemon reluctantly fell back as Temperance tried to follow them.

"Stop." Junior said as Temperance turned to him.

"Nidoro Burro must be complete."

"Yes my prince."

* * *

Elsewhere the Zyurangers regrouped, de-armoring and falling onto the ground in pain.

"My aching back." Gary said.

"He just wouldn't go down, nothing worked." Serena said.

"Pika."

"Roc."

Lillie saw Red and Charmeleon leaning against a tree, the two were shaking with intense expressions on their faces.

"Red." Lillie said putting her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him.

"Ok we went in blind, maybe if we knew something about this Gorma we can beat him." Hau said as he took out the book of Gorma and scrolled through the pages.

"Here we are, Temperance says he use to eat Pokemon. Aww sick fuck. His abilities allow him to absorb any physical attack but is weak to special attacks. That's weird we hit him with some special attacks and it didn't hurt him." Hau said.

"The Jewel on his head!" Red said as he turned to them.

"It was the same jewel as the one Junior had, it must be protecting him from our attacks." Red said.

"We need to get Junior then." Moon said.

"What is Nidoro Burdo anyway?" Serena asked.

"Let's find out." Hau said as he found it.

"Nidoro Burro, the sacred dark ritual of the Gorma tribe, only successfully done once in the history of the Gorma tribe six thousand years ago, requires the sacrifice of a large number of pokemon…..To turn humans into Gorma monsters!" Hau shouted as the others and their pokemon gave horrified expressions.

"Junior is trying to recreate the ritual that turned the Gorma into monsters!" Serena screamed.

"This is bad, this is very very bad." Gary said.

"We need a plan to." Ash started before he noticed Red and Charmeleon were both gone.

"Red!"

Red was against another tree with Charmeleon beside them. They had looks of horror and hopelessness on their faces, almost unable to breath.

"Red." A soft voice said.

"Lillie, I can't, I can't." Red said gasping.

Lillie turned him around seeing the look on his face.

"Red, you need to take a deep breath. Try and calm down."

"Calm down! How can I calm down! We can't beat Junior and his monster, an entire village of people and pokemon are about to be slaughtered, creating even more Gorma monsters, and even if we do find a way to beat them it won't matter because at the end of the weak Seir will come to take Ash anyway!" Red shouted before he realized he said to much.

Lillie saw his expression and realized what she had looked over earlier.

"You, you weren't stressed out about Charmeleon not evolving."

Red teared up as he put his head against the tree, Charmeleon doing the same.

"Charmeleon and I are the same, we're not strong enough. He's not strong enough to evolve, and I'm not strong enough to save my brother."

Lillie stepped closer.

"No matter how hard I train, how hard I push myself, I won't be strong enough to face Seir. He'll take him again, just like he did last time."

Lillie realized what he was talking about and understood.

"You're afraid, afraid of losing Ash again, Seir taking him."

"Not only that, I'm, I'm afraid of dying Lillie." Red said hugging her.

"Afraid of never living out my dreams, seeing your face again, having a family."

Lillie held Red as Charmeleon came over doing the same.

Lillie wasn't sure what to say to Red.

She herself was now feeling great fear in what he said.

" _Red."_ Daizyujin said as Red heard his calm/wise voice.

" Daizyujin." Red said.

" _Red what you fear is only natural, you fear what you see as the inevitable. You fear not being able change the inevitable."_

Red felt Daizyujin's presence inside him.

" _Red, the future is not set in stone, it is for you to create. Your burning passion will forge your own path, not the path you see as set before you. "_

Charmeleon and Red looked at each other again.

"Red, I don't know what Daizyujin just told you, but it sounded inspirational. I hope this can match up, even if it seems impossible. I still believe in you."

Red cracked a smile, giving Lillie a big kiss as her face turned red.

"It does."

Red and Charmeleon returned to the others.

"Red where have you been , we don't have much time." Ash said.

"Sorry, just needed to think something over. Now I think I have a plan."

* * *

Back in the village the people and pokemon were screaming in pain as the red energy surrounded them.

"Nidoro Burdo! Nidoro Burdo!" The Skull grunts and Temperance kept chanting as Prince Junior kept playing his guitar.

"Nidoro Burdo, Nidoro Burdo." He said in a calm done.

That was when a blast of red energy hit his guitar, causing the strings to snap.

Junior looked down and saw Red standing there with Charmeleon.

"You guitar playing sucks you know." Red said before Junior saw the other Zyurangers approaching.

"Zyurangers, now you get to witness Nidoro Burdo first hand." Junior said as he formed his sword.

He leapt down as his monster came up beside him.

"You couldn't beat me before , what do you think has changed this time?"

"My burning passion." Red said holding his arms up, not drawing his sword.

"Charr!"

"Temperance, dispose of the others, this one's mine." Junior said as he ran at Red, his monster beside him.

Red ran at Junior, Charmeleon beside him.

Junior slashed Red twice with his sword as Red tried to knock his sword arm away.

Charmeleon blasted fire into the monster to no effect.

Red didn't give into the feeling of hopelessness and inevitability, he saw the red gemstone at the base of his sword.

Charmeleon was tossed back, landing on his head before rolling over.

The two got up together as Junior and his monster formed up and charged at them.

"This isn't working, let's try something else shall we." Red said as he revealed his firium z.

Junior and his monster saw Red and Charmeleon move in synch, the two attacking together as Charmeleon unleashed a stream of intense fire towards them with his full Z-power.

Junior and his monster braced themselves as he held the jewel in front of him.

The blast hit them and knocked them backwards, Red noticing the fire had some effect.

Junior grunted as he got up.

"Impressive, too bad it's a one time deal!" he shouted , unleashing a blast from his sword into Red and Charmeleon, knocking them back.

"Now die! Nidoro Burdo!" Junior shouted as he and his monster came at him again.

Red came up at the last moment and caught Junior's sword in his hands.

"What!"

At the same time Charmeleon snatched his jaws around the monster's head.

The two held them in place as Lillie watched.

"I'm never giving up Junior, never giving up until the end! I don't care what power of hate you have, you'll never match my burning passion!" Red screamed as he felt a sensation he had felt before, back when he free'd Ash a year ago.

Charmeleon's tail flame exploded around him, covering him in fire as he began to force the monster back.

Charmeleon began to glow and then grow larger, the monster's eyes widening as the Firium Z began to glow as well.

Red forced the sword away before throwing his fist into Junior, a ball of fire exploding in Junior's face as he was forced back.

"What!?" He shouted before his monster was tossed onto him.

Junior forced the monster off him as he saw a now fully evolved Charizard standing behind Red.

"Grauuu!" Charizard roared.

Junior noticed something odd, this Charizard seemed to be larger than a normal Charizard, in face he looked nearly one and half times as big.

Red looked at his hands, in disbelief at what he just did.

Lillie as well.

"I can bend fire, I'm a fire bender!" He shouted.

Junior ran at Red again trying to slash him, but Red threw his strikes forward, fire shooting from his fist and feet in small bursts. The fire seemed to react negatively to the jewel, it not protecting Junior as the blasts of fire hit him and forced him back.

Likewise the monster tried to hit Charizard with a crush claw, but Charizard slammed his powerful foot into the monsters head, knocking bit back before whipping his wings around and smashing him onto the ground.

As the monster tried to get up Charizard grabbed his mouth and pried it open.

"Grauuu!" Charizard roared as he breathed an inferno of fire inside the monster's mouth that burned into his body.

The monster violently convulsed trying to break free but to no avail, he stopped shaking as his body went limp, Charizard dropping him onto the ground as the liquified remains of his bones and organs drained out.

"Grauuuu!"

"That's it Red! Charizard!" Lillie shouted.

Junior could not hit Red with his sword as he kept up the intensity on him. Red unleashing more and more fire into him with every strike at Junior, Junior's gem cracked as he yelped in horror.

"No!"

The gem on Temperance's head burst as he cried out in pain holding his head.

"The barrier's gone!" Gary shouted.

"Now the fun begins." Hau said as he, Gary, and Moon took out their ranger guns.

"Ranger gun!" They shouted blasting Temperance as he cried out in pain.

"Energy arrow too!" Serena shouted firing several arrows at him.

Temperance tried to knock them away but was hit and grunted again.

"Dragon Power!" Ash shouted as his armor surged with energy.

"Pika! Chu!" Pikachu shouted as he unleashed a blast of lightning while Ash unleashed a blast of dragon energy.

Temperance having a blast of energy hit him as he flew backwards, crying out in pain.

"No no no no!" Junior shouted before he saw the crack in his jewel fix itself.

"Whew." He said before he saw Temperance on the ground.

"Temperance you bastard, get off your fat ass and kill them!"

"Yes my prince." Temperance said as he got up and took out an enlargement bomb.

He tossed it on the ground before growing massive.

"Try me now Zyurangers."

"Get him, I'll save the people." Ash said as he and his pokemon ran at the circle.

"Come forth Guardian beasts!" Red shouted, the ground shaking as the five guardian beasts rose up and formed Daizyujin, the five main Zyurangers leaping inside.

"Let's go Daizyujin." Red said as he marched at Temperance.

Daizyujin tried to punch Temperance twice to no effect.

"Ha ha ha my turn." Temperance said as he bashed Daizyujin twice with his arms, forcing Daizyujin to stumble backwards.

"That's right, we need a special attack." Gary said, Daizyujin raising his arms before his horns glowed and he unleashed a blast of energy at Temperance.

Red noticed the gem had reformed on Temperance's fore head.

"Wait!" He shouted as the blast reflected off Temperance.

"It didn't work!" Moon shouted.

Temperance ran at Daizyujin again, bashing his arms across his head and body again, as Daizyujin shook, the Zyurangers shaking as well.

"Nothing's working." Gary said.

"Let's go for broke!" Serena shouted as the Dinosaur Sword God Horn fell from the heavens into Daizyujin's hand.

"Legendary Thunderstrike!" They shouted.

" _Legendary Thunderstrike!"_ Daizyujin said as he raised his sword up, lightning striking it.

Daizyujin slashed Temperance, but he caught the blade with his hands.

"No!" Red shouted.

"Impossible!" Gary shouted, Ash , his pokemon and Lillie also in disbelief as they saw this.

Junior laughed.

"Perfect."

"I'm sorry did I interrupt your finisher." Temperance said as he pulled the sword from Daizyujin's hand and slashed him with it twice, hurling Daizyujin onto the ground.

"Daizyujin!" Ash shouted as the Zyurangers saw Temperance approaching.

"I'm about to kill Daizyujin, I'm going to be the most famous Gorma ever!" He shouted in excitement before Red tightened his fist.

" _Red, the future is not set in stone, it is for you to create. Your burning passion will forge your own path, not the path you see as set before you. "_

Red realized what Daizyujin meant.

"Daizyujin and us are connected, as we grow in strength , so does he!" Red shouted as Daizyujin got back up.

Temperance raised the sword before Daizyujin brought his hand forward in a strike just like Red's.

A blast of fire flew from Daizyujin's fist and hit Temperance, making him drop the sword.

"Is Daizyujin?" Ash said in disbelief.

"Impossible!" Junior shouted.

"No way!" Hau shouted.

" _Let us burn him to the ground."_ Daizyujin said coming forward and unleashing several fast strikes just like Red would, every time he did, a blast of fire flew forward and hit Temperance, somehow able to hurt him.

"No why isn't my barrier working?" Temperance asked before Daizyujin blasted him again, hurling Temperance onto the ground.

Temperance saw Daizyujin slowly move his hands from behind his body in front of his body and up. He had his middle and pointer fingers together as electric energy surged around him.

"Red what are you doing?" Moon asked.

Red smiled.

"A new finisher, Lightning bending! Legendary Lightning strike!" Red shouted.

" _Legendary Lightning Strike!"_ Daizyujin said as he brought his right hand forward, pointing his right fingers at Temperance as a massive blast of blue lightning flew from it and burned a massive hole in Temperance's stomach.

"Nidoro Burdo." Temperance said before he fell to the ground exploding.

"No!" Junior shouted before Ash leapt into him, easily knocking his sword away before furiously slashing Junior several times and tossing him back.

Junior saw his jewel crack again, the red energy fading and the people looking and sounding relieved.

His skull grunts shattered as he looked very afraid.

"No no no! Not my jewel!" Junior shouted before he vanished.

Ash and Pikachu let out a breath of relief.

The people in the village and their pokemon were free'd by Ash and the others, eventually making camp nearby.

The Zyurangers watched as Red performed several fast punches and kicks, letting out blasts of fire.

Charizard stood beside him.

"Red you unlocked your elemental ability I'm so proud of you little bro." Ash said.

"Geez Moon and Red, I better not be last." Gary said.

Red looked at his hands confidently as Lillie smiled approaching him.

She hugged him.

Charizard picking them both up as he gave a very happy look and let out a happy sounding roar.

"Just try us now Seir."

* * *

Back in the Gorma palace Junior was desperately looking at his Jewel, to his relief the cracks slowly began to repair themselves.

He sat down at his piano holding his forehead, his helmet sitting on the piano.

Elsewhere in his chamber, Seir stood in front of the cement table where he had made Ash the Dragon Ranger.

His helmet was off and his sword in its sheath.

"No more mercery, no more half measures, Ash will be mine."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So now Red can firebend and Daizyujin has a new finisher, expect more on the way_

 _I apologize if certain things are getting repetitive but it's hard to write this kind of story and keep things not repetitive_

 _Seir's ultimatum is now up, what will happen as a result_

 _Sorry to say but you have to wait until next chapter_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Evolution

* * *

It was late at night on the edge of route nine and the group had finally reached Konikoni city.

"We're finally here, Konikoni city. " Serena said sounding excited.

The city was built along the coastline with a wooden set of docks allowing old fashioned ships to dock. The city itself was made mostly of wood, having a clear eastern design to it.

"Konikoni city, it's been too long." Lillie said.

As the group walked through the city they noticed it was filled with many small shops, most of which were closed considering what time it was.

Ash was very quite, acting distant from the others, Pikachu giving a concerned look on his face.

"How long until your next contest Serena?" Hau asked.

"Three days." She said.

The group was trying to avoid the topic of Seir , knowing his ultimatum was up any day soon.

They got rooms at the pokemon center, Ash sitting in one room alone with just his pokemon.

Ash had just one thing on his mind, and it was driving him to near madness.

He kept taking deep breaths as Pikachu looked at him with concern.

Greninja was also out and tried to put his hands on Ash's shoulders.

The door opened as Serena walked in.

"Ash, you didn't come to dinner." She said before noticing the look on his face.

Serena knew what was bothering him.

"Ash, you look stressed." She said sitting beside him.

Ash had a very agitated look.

"Serena, it's tomorrow."

"What?"

"It's been exactly one month since I stopped training with Seir again. Seir is a man of his word, which means he's coming tomorrow, I know it."

Serena put her hand on his.

"Then tomorrow we face him, together."

Ash closed his eyes and shook.

"Serena, you, you can't."

"What?"

"I can't let you fight him, you can't win." Ash said.

"Ash we've all been training so hard for this, Moon and Red have their elemental abilities. We will."

"Die!" Ash shouted as he looked at her with a very aggressive expression.

"You're all going to die! Seir is going to kill you!"

Pikachu and Greninja had concerned looks on their faces as they saw Ash.

"Ash we can."

"Serena you've fought Seir twice and both times he's mopped the floor with all of us. You haven't seen what he's capable of , the man is a one man army. Nothing we have ever thrown at him has even seemed to bother him! A month of harder training isn't going to change that fact!"

"Ash you need to calm down, we're going to get through this. Never give up until the end remember."

"Serena, I don't want to give up, but there's something in this world I can't lose, you. I can't go on if I watch Seir kill you and the others."

"What are you saying then?"

"Tomorrow, I want you and the others to get on a boat and leave me."

"Ash we've been through this, you're not going to face this alone." Serena said in a more stern tone.

"I'm the one he wants, this doesn't concern you!"

"Like hell it doesn't!"

Ash now looked angry.

"Serena you are not fighting Seir! I forbid you!"

"Forbid me! You forbid me!"

"That's right I forbid you to get yourself killed!"

"Dam it! Sometimes you're such stubborn bastard you know that! "

Pikachu and Greninja's eyes widened.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, bastard! That's what you are, figuratively and literally!" Serena shouted before she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Pikachu and Greninja were now afraid as they saw Ash approach a wall.

"Huaaaa!" Ash screamed as he punched through the wall, then again and again.

Stopping to lean against it as his eyes teared up.

In the other room Serena was curled up against the side of her bed, her head was buried in her knees as she teared up.

Red and Lillie had gotten their own room, knowing what could happen any time.

Gary also called up Mallow while Moon called her parents.

Ash sat awake in the room while Hau and Gary slept.

Pikachu saw Ash sitting up looking very uneasy.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said as he came up to Ash.

Ash turned to Pikachu and picked him up in his arms, holding him close.

Ash laid back, Pikachu slowly closing his eyes.

* * *

It was the crack of dawn and Pikachu woke up.

"Pika." He said stretching.

"Pika." He said before noticing Ash wasn't in bed.

"Pika?" Pikachu said looking around.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ash." Pikachu heard recognizing the voice as Serena's.

She didn't sound angry like she did last night, but remorseful.

"Ash." She said Hau yawning as he slowly opened the door.

"Morning Serena." He said before he noticed the shameful expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Ash, alone preferably." She said.

"Alright, Ash Serena's here." Hau said before they both noticed Ash wasn't in bed.

"Ash? Where are you?" Hau said before Gary came out of the bathroom.

"Gary have you seen Ash?" Hau asked.

"No."

"Where's Ash?" Serena said now sounding very worried.

Pikachu kept looking around when he noticed Ash's hat was sitting on the table and his dragon dagger was gone.

Serena came over and saw a note under the had.

"No, no!" She shouted as Hau and Gary saw it.

"Pika!" pikachu shouted as he also read the letter.

Elsewhere just outside of Konikoni city, Ash was walking alone, having nothing but his Dragon Buckler in one hand and his dragon dagger in the other hand.

He looked back at the city closing his eyes as he lowered his head, a single tear coming down his face.

" _Ash, don't do this."_ Daizyujin said.

"I'm sorry Daizyujin, tell Serena I love her, and that I'm sorry, sorry for not being strong enough." Ash said as he kept walking.

Back in the pokemon center the group was looking at the letter.

"Guys, you are the best friends and family anyone could ask for. But, the day has come for me to face my reckoning. I can't ask you to die for me. You all deserve better than that. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to tell you in person, but you would try to stop me. This is goodbye."

The group was shaken reading this.

Red tightened his fists.

"Ash, dam you." He said with his eyes closed.

Lillie saw Serena in the corner alone , crying into her hands.

She came over to her.

"Serena, it's alright, we're going to find Ash."

"It's too late Lillie, Ash told me himself, today is the day, the day Seir is coming for him."

"Serena you prepared for this, you're going to find Seir and."

"You don't get it Lillie, what I did last night, what I said."

Lillie didn't understand.

"Serena, what happened?"

Serena was shaking.

"Last night, Ash told me not to fight Seir, he told me I would not fight him. We got into a fight, and I got so mad at his stubbornness, that I, I called him a bastard."

Lillie understood now.

"I might never see him again, and the last thing I said to him was that he was a bastard."

" _I know where Ash is."_ Daizyujin said as the Zyurangers listened and snapped to his voice.

"Where is he!?" They all shouted.

* * *

Ash reached an area overlooking the city.

He waited there for a minute, before he saw a very large Garchomp approach him from behind.

"So you came alone." An all to familiar voice said.

Ash tightened his grip as he turned to see none other than Seir standing before him.

"Perhaps you realized there is no escape, that you have only one real choice."

"This is between you and me Seir, you will leave the others out of this."

"Very well." Seir saw Ash's demeanor.

"So you still want to fight me."

"I'm not going down without a fight." Ash said as he held up his buckler.

"Go Dragon Buckler!"

His armor formed over him as he got into a fighting stance.

"Defiant as always, a dragon does not give up so easily."

Ash saw Seir keep his sword and shield off, instead just raising his claws.

"The drake does not defeat the hydra." Seir said as Ash unleashed a fury of fast and powerful strikes, using everything Seir had taught him.

Seir knocked away each strike , Ash not landing a single one.

Seir caught one of Ash's strikes before clawing his head and body with three lightning fast strikes.

Ash moved back as Garchomp pushed him back towards Seir.

Ash tried leaping into Seir, but he grabbed Ash's leg and hurled him into the ground.

Ash got up again, gritting his teeth as Seir slowly came at him.

Ash kept up his attack, Seir continuing to knock away his attacks and counter strike before Ash finally was able to slash his arm blades into the inside of Seir's left arm and force it back before striking his chest twice.

Seir responded by easily knocking Ash's other arms away before clawing him another four times.

Ash, however, managed to catch both of Seir's hands with two swift strikes, forcing them together with Seir's own force before he swiftly clawed Seir's face twice.

Seir lashed out, hitting Ash's arm and forcing it aside as he clawed Ash three more times.

Seir then kicked Ash onto his back again, Seir leaping up with his claws held out.

Ash screamed as his armor surged with Dragon energy, Ash leaping into Seir first and forcing him back before clawing his arms twice and kicking his chest.

As Seir moved back Ash unleashed a blast of dragon energy at Seir in the form of energy and then a ball.

Seir's claws glowed green before Ash saw what looked like dragon claw the attack form over Seir's claws as he held them over his body, absorbing the energy burst before slashing the ball of dragon energy away.

"My turn."

Seir brought his hands together and over his mouth.

"Grauuu!" Seir roared as he unleashed a dragon pulse that picked up Ash and carried him backwards.

Ash landed hard as Seir glowed with dragon energy before he crashed into Ash with a Dragon Rush like attack, hitting him hard before slashing Ash four times with his claws.

Ash grunted once as his armor surged before he fell to the ground, de-armoring

He laid on his back covered in bruises and with blood on his arms plus his mouth.

Seir knelt down and picked up the dragon dagger.

"Hmp, you are improving after all. Good, we have much training to do, Dragon ranger."

Ash kept giving a defiant look as he tried to push Seir away.

"Defiant until the end, just like your father."

Ash's eyes widened.

"What did you just say?"

As Seir reached down again he stopped and pulled out his shield, holding it over him as a combined blast hit it and reflected off.

Ash slowly turned his head in horror to see none other than the Zyurangers holding the Howling Cannon.

"Guys what are you doing here! Run!"

Seir looked at the Zyurangers.

"I'll give you this one chance, leave and I'll let you live. One way or another the Dragon ranger will be mine."

"Seir, Ash is one of us, he's my brother, and our friend. If you want him you'll take him over our dead bodies."

"Very well, I tried to be reasonable." Seir said, drawing his sword and shield.

"Dinosaur Squad!" Red started.

"Zyuranger!" They all shouted. Charizard, Pikachu, Greninja, Vulpix, Decidueye, Salazzle, and Torracat.

Seir charged at the Zyurangers who drew their weapons and tried to come at Seir from different directions.

Seir moved incredibly fast, knocking away Hau's axe with his shield before kicking him and slashing into Moon, knocking her daggers away with the same strike.

Gary ducked under Seir's next sword strike while attempting to catch his sword with his two lances.

Serena fired arrows at Seir while Red tried to slash him.

In three extremely fast movements, Seir forced Gary back with his sheer strength, deflected Serena's arrows back into her, and knocked Red's sword aside before slashing him.

Meanwhile the pokemon were in a fierce fight against Garchomp.

Pikachu leapt at him with Iron tail while Decidueye unleashed spirit shackle at Garchomp.

Charizard flew at him trying to hit him with wing attack, Vulpix unleashing Aurora beam, and Salazzle trying to unleash Venoshock.

Garchomp snatched his fangs around Pikachu's tail, hurling him into Vulpix as he used his fiery fangs to melt away before his claws glowed.

Garchomp knocking spirit shackle away , then the Venoshock before hitting Torracat back into a tree.

He saw Charizard fly at him and plowed his claws into Charizard's head, forcing him onto the ground.

Serena tried to avoid Seir's strikes before he unleashed a blast of dragon energy into her, Serena grunting as he hurled her back.

"Time to face some earth power!" Moon said as she slammed her foot into the ground, a large rock shooting up as she punched it at Seir.

Seir hit the rock with his bare fist, shattering it into pebbles.

Moon's mouth dropped in her helmet as she quickly kicked up three more before punching them at Seir. He did the same thing, shattering each one before Red leapt at him, unleashing fast strikes that had bursts of fire come out.

Seir grunted at first before he grabbed Red's wrists and held them together.

"Grauuu!" Seir roared as a beam of dragon energy filled Red's body, causing several bursts on his armor before he was hurled back.

The Zyurangers formed up with their pokemon as Seir did the same with Garchomp.

It was then Seir realized Greninja wasn't among them anymore.

"Wait a minute, where's Greninja?"

Red and the others smiled before they darted away.

Seir slowly looked down to see Ash was gone.

"No!"

Greninja was carrying Ash on his back through Konikoni city.

"Greninja, stop he's never going to give up." Ash said before Greninja covered Ash mouth with his tongue.

The Zyurangers soon came into sight.

Many of the shop owners saw the Zyurangers and quickly went inside knowing a fight might happen.

One in particular who was selling cabbages was trying desperately to get them inside.

Moments later Ash and the others saw Seir on top of a building leap down , slamming his fist into the ground and causing a wave of dragon energy that hurled the Zyurangers back and caused several shop to stands, including the cabbage seller who's cabbages were burned up by the energy.

"My cabbages!"

Lillie was nearby , watching in fear as she saw the fight unfold.

Seir saw Ash in Greninja's arms and turned to him.

Seir and Greninja stared at each other intensely.

Seir leapt at Greninja kicking his stomach and making him drop Ash as Garchomp got between the others and Seir.

Seir unleashed a furry of strikes at Greninja who tried to avoid and counterstrike, but Seir was too fast and too strong.

Greninja leapt over Seir, grabbing his leg and hurling Greninja onto the ground.

Greninja kicked Seir's head and rolled to the side hurling two water shuriken's at him as Seir smashed them apart before Greninja tried to Slash Seir with Night slash, Seir exchanging strikes with Greninja's blade's before unleashing dragon claws on Greninja.

As Greninja landed next to Ash the other Zyurangers broke through and came at Seir.

Seir turned and came forward with Dragon rush, hitting them one after the other and tossing the Zyurangers aside before turned and faced them.

The Zyurangers formed up again.

"Z moves!" Red shouted as he, Hau, and Gary touched their Z stones. The three moved in synch with their pokemon, Gary having let out Primarina.

Seir brought his hands up to his mouth.

"Grauuu!" He roared as he and Garchomp unleashed simultaneous blasts that tore through the Z moves hurling the three Zyurangers and their pokemon back.

Ash gave a look of terror as he saw the Zyurangers on the ground.

"Enough of this!" Seir shouted sounding very irritated.

Red grunted as he and the others slowly got up.

"Would you just stay down!" Seir roared.

Red shook his head.

"We're never giving up, never giving up until the end."

Ash noticed Seir seemed a little off for a moment hearing that.

Red, Gary, and Hau felt a strange sensation in their Z rings as they noticed their z crystals glow before floating onto their pokemon.

The five Zyurangers then saw on their Z rings the same small stone that was embedded into Seir's armor on their z rings.

A yellow and red stone formed in a necklace around Charizard, a blue and white one forming in a hair clip on Primarina's hair.

A green and brown one formed in a ring around the top of Decidueye's beak.

Seir's eyes widened as he saw this.

The stones began to glow as large colorful spheres formed around each of them, plus Decidueye, Charizard, and Primarina.

Ash , Greninja and the other pokemon watched in amazement as they saw the sphere's vanish.

Primarina was much larger than before, having a more slender body now with her body glistening and pearl like armor on her chest that conformed to her body.

Decidueye had a green grass like robe that extended from his hood around his body, a grass like cloth over his beak and leave blades coming from under the end of his wings with much bigger talons on his feet.

Charizard was nearly twice as large as before also being more sleek and expansive in appearance, but retained his normal coloration. However, he now had white pupils. He had three pointed horns on the back of his head, the middle of which was longer. His shorter snout had larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. His neck was shorter and his hands were much smaller, but hiss torso and legs were longer. Small wings develop on his wrists, while the ones on his back become larger and now had ragged edges. The back of his tail had a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burned with a longer flame.

The Zyuranger's armor had also changed.

Red's armor was had become more feral like, resembling more like the skin of a Tyrantrum and spiky. His armor's shoulders were more broadened with spikes coming out of the shoulders, legs and arms, his armor's chest piece also becoming larger.

Feather like armor formed around the back of the hemet and along his back as the fangs around his visor formed to look more massive and his hemet looked even more like a Tyrantrum's head in shape. Also claws forming on the end of his gauntlets like Ash's. His coloration was now a deeper red mixed with grey. Grey now being the dominant color

Gary's armor being more heavily armored like Bastiodon's and bulky, the horns on his helmet coming out even more. His armor being a more sapphire and black now.

Moon's armor became larger as well but looked more agile at the same time, claws forming on her gauntlets and the fangs on her visor to grow larger. Moon's armor also had a more feral edge too it like Red's. Her armor being a more darker yellow and white.

Hau's visor tusks also grew larger, his armor being bigger and bulkier, having a muscular like design but also looking very tough and powerful. His armor being more onyx and green.

Serena's armor wasn't exactly bulkier but more sleek and agile. Wing like membrane forming on her arms and coming down from her chest.

Talon like claws formed on her gauntlets and a more aerodactyl pointed like helmet. Her armor grey and pink with grey being more dominant.

The Zyurangers and their three newly evolved pokemon felt power and strength like they never imagined. Their armor feeling even more weightless.

"Woah!" Moon said.

"This is amazing!" Hau shouted.

Seir reached down for his own stone before Greninja's tongue wrapped around it, doing his best to hold Seir in place before Ash came up in his Dragon ranger armor, he slashed Seir once before grabbing the stone from him.

Seir slashed Ash back onto the ground, Ash dropping the stone before the other Zyurangers sprinted at Seir.

Hau came in first, unleashing powerful punches and kicks at Seir who attacked the punches, the two seemed to cancel each other out.

Hau had never felt this strong before, never able to go toe to toe with Seir like this. Serena kicked off the ground, holding her arms out as she was actually able to glide through the air.

"Whoa!" She screamed in excitement, slashing Seir as she flew by him twice.

This allowed Hau to deliver a powerful kick into Seir's chest that forced him back a foot.

Moon and Gary came at Seir, Gray catching then redirecting each of his strikes as Moon hit him with powerful punches and kicks, making Seir grunt as he trued to unleash dragon energy into them.

Moon slammed her foot onto the ground expecting a rock to come up, instead a few large metal pipes shout out, Moon thrusting her fist into them as they wrapped around Seir's arms.

Moon's eyes widened.

"I can bend metal." She said before Seir burst out of the pipes, claws forming on his claws before he slashed them both back.

Red leapt into Seir, delivering a kick that burst into blue firing, having much more power too it. Seir moved back as Red met Seir's strikes with his own, Seir trying to unleash dragon energy but Red's blue fire burning through it as he was forced back and back.

Decidueye coming forward with leaf blade from his hidden leaf blades while also glowing with ghost energy.

Primarina came forward with Aqua Jet that sparkled, the two hit Garchomp as he tried to knock them back only to have his arms knocked back.

Charizard flew into Garchomp , breathing incredibly hot fire that made Garchomp grunt before Charizard slashed him incredibly hard.

Seir and Garchomp landed hard on the ground.

Seir grunted as he got up.

"I still have my ace in the hole." He said revealing the dragon dagger.

Ash was horrified as he saw Seir play it, the water shaking as Dragon Caesar roared, coming out in his dark form , Seir leaping onto his head.

"Come forth Guardian beasts!" Red shouted.

The ground shook as the five guardian beasts came up, each of them looking larger and fiercer than usual.

Tyrantrum's feather armor had extended further and formed a beard. His claws were bigger, and his armor more spiky and scaly.

Bastiodon had more yellow on his body, his head shaped more like a frill and having three horns pointing out of it as well as a longer tail.

Arcanine looking far more feral and muscular.

Mamoswine had larger and denser armor around him with now black tusks.

Aerodactyl had very large grey rocks sticking out of its body and more feral like appearance.

"Our Guardian beasts changed too!" Red shouted in excitement as they leapt up into them, Daizyujin forming. His general appearance being the same only his body had more black on him. He was larger and his armor more powerful looking with spikes across the outside of his arms and on his shoulder armor.

His overall appearance looked fiercer , with claws also forming on his hands.

His eyes now glowed black as well and his head having a more fierce design.

" _Mega Daizyujin!'_ Daizyujin roared, the Zyurangers seeing his head interior being replaced with pedestals where they stood and felt him even more than they did before.

The people below were in amazement ,Lillie, Ash and his pokemon feeling the same.

Seir wasn't afraid, Dragon Caesar charged forward trying to slash Mega Daizyujin as he knocked away each of Dragon Caesar's claw strikes before kicking up a massive boulder into the air and punching it into Dragon Caesar, making him stumble backwards.

" _Dragon knight your crusade ends today."_ Mega Daizyujin said as Dragon Caesar tried to hurl his tail around at Mega Daizyujin, who caught it and pulled him closer, catching Dragon Caesar's forearms before he could slash him.

Mega Daizyujin forced Dragon Caesar back, not wanting to hurt him.

Dragon Caesar roared as he unleashed a blast of dragon fire at Mega Daizyujin who held his arms up in an x shape, the fire harmlessly deflecting off.

Mega Daizyujin punched Dragon Caesar as a blast of blue fire flew out with each strike.

Seir tightened his fists as he felt Dragon Caesar get thrown back again and again.

"Fight back! Fight back!" Seir shouted as Dragon Caesar snarled.

" _Release Dragon Caesar!"_ Mega Daizyujin said as he slowly moved his arms around as his horns glowed. His body glowing before he slammed his palm into Dragon Caesar's face.

Seir was hurled from Dragon Caesar's head as Dragon Caesar let out a dizzy groan, his body reverting to its natural state. Mega Daizyujin catching him in his arms.

" _You're free again brother."_

Seir landed hard on the ground, the dragon dagger landing several feet away, Ash picking it up as Seir grunted, picking up his stone before getting onto his feet.

Seir saw the other Zyurangers standing behind Ash with all their pokemon.

Garchomp came around Seir as he gave a look of pure frustration under his helmet.

"Is that all you've got Seir?" Red said smiling with the others.

"This isn't over, mark my words, this dragon is far from slain." Seir said.

"And we'll be waiting for you." Serena said as Seir turned, looking back at Ash again before vanishing with Garchomp.

"We did it, we beat Seir!" Hau shouted full of excitement as he and Decidueye hugged it out in each other's arms.

"We're alive." Gary said feeling surreal.

"We beat him, we actually beat him, well for now, but still." Ash said in disbelief.

Serena quickly hugged him Ash feeling his back crack as she nearly suffocated him.

Lillie did the same to Red, running out.

"Val!" Vulpix nuzzling her head against Pikachu's as his face turned slightly red.

"What happened to our pokemon, what happened to us?" Red asked.

" _You have ll done well Zyurangers."_ Mega Daizyujin said as they looked up at him.

" _Your devotion and passion has unlocked mega evolution, as your bonds with your pokemon continue to grow they will be able to mega evolve in battle, as will the guardian beasts."_

"What about Ash?" Serena asked.

" _In time, he will be able to as well."_

* * *

That night the Zyurangers were at the pokemon center celebrating.

"Drink time!" Moon shouted as she passed a bottle of champagne around, each of them pouring some into a glass.

"A toast to beating Seir!" Red shouted as they each drank.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Lillie said before giving Red a kiss on the cheek.

"I need to call Mallow!" Gary shouted.

Serena had made some of her special poffees for the pokemon, each of them eating as many as they could.

"Now that we can beat Seir we can finally move on with our lives, Serena's contest, our trials." Hau said.

"Easy there guys, Seir won't give up yet, we have to keep up our training." Ash said.

"Hey we won today, let's be happy about that." Moon said.

Later that night Ash was alone in one of the rooms with Pikachu and Greninja.

"Ash." He heard behind him , slowly turning to see Serena as she hugged him just like before.

"Ash, I'm so sorry about what I said last night, I was just so angry. This morning thinking that was the last thing I might have said to you." She said almost tearing up before she felt Ash put his hand around her head and kissed her.

Serena's faced turned red before she felt Ash whisk her off her feet.

"Serena, I was out of line, telling you that I forbid you from fighting. I was just so afraid of losing you."

Serena hugged him again, pressing her face against his.

"It's over now, we're here and we're together."

She said before kissing Ash again, both of their eyes closed.

Pikachu and Greninja looked relieved seeing this, Pikachu then noticing Vulpix climb up beside him.

"Vul." She said nuzzling her head agains his again.

Later that night, Serena was asleep cuddled up beside Ash, her head on his chest as Pikachu and Vulpix cuddled up against each other by Ash and Serena's feet.

As relieved as Ash was about them beating Seir, he remembered what Seir said, wondering what it meant.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Gorma palace Seir was in his chamber alone, he sat down with his helmet sitting beside him while Garchomp laid down at his feet.

Seir held his head rubbing his temples.

He reached into his armor and took out a picture, the picture was of a group of people and a few pokemon.

One of the men was Felix with a Froakie on his shoulder. In the middle with one of his arm's around Felix's shoulders was a younger looking Samson Oak with a very big smile on his face.

There was another man on the other side who had brown eyes and short black hair. On his shoulder was a small Gible.

There was a woman, and two other men.

* * *

 _Team list_

 _Ash: Pikachu, Lycanroc, Greninja, Tauros_

 _Serena: Vulpix, Lycanroc(Midday) , Butterfree_

 _Hau:_ Decidueye _, Graveler, Magmar_

 _Gary:_ Primarina _, Salazzle, Eevee_

 _Moon: Torracat,_ Lurantis

 _Red: Charizard,_ _Golisopod, skarmory(unofficial)_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So I hope this wasn't disappointing_

 _Mega evolution mode is here , but Seir is still a threat_

 _Onto another note, please don't ask me to spoil plot points to you, I don't like doing that, ask me other questions about things you don't understand or want to know more about, or to make requests, and please do so in PM as it's easier for me to answer them._

 _Also someone asked for well...certain scenes to be well...more detailed...Is that really what you guys want? Honest question?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:Free

* * *

It was early in the morning near Konikoni city Serena was outside the city with Vulpix and Butterfree.

"Vulpix use Ice beam, Butterfree use Silver wind."

Vulpix unleashed a beam of ice at Butterfree who blew streaks of silvery wind into the beam , slicing pieces of icy energy around.

Serena danced elegantly through the icy energy , using her martial art style in her movement to avoid each one.

Butterfree flew along her stomach while Vulpix leapt up over Butterfree before coming into Serena's arms.

Serena stopped as Vulpix and Butterfree tried to catch their breath, Serena had been practicing all morning for their contest.

Serena set Vulpix down before giving an unsure look.

Lycanroc had watched them with Lillie who looked very tired , Nebby in her arms.

"How was it?"

"Great Serena, just like the last ten times." Lillie said sounding irritated.

Serena took out a notepad.

"Are you sure, because I think there's still plenty of room for improvement. I think there isn't enough energy to it. Maybe I need to rethink my routine again."

Serena's pokemon sweat dropped nervously.

"Serena you're going to be fine, go get some rest and relax." Lillie said as she got up.

" Lillie wait, just watch a few more."

"I can't, I have a date with Red in the shower." She said giving a mischievous look, Serena's pokemon sweat dropping again as Serena gave a grossed out look and shook a little.

"And she was so sweet and innocent a year ago." Serena said before she looked back at her notes, smiling a little.

"I will perfect this and make it the best performance ever seen." Serena said confidently.

* * *

An hour later Serena returned to the pokemon center and the room she was staying in with Ash.

Inside the room she saw Greninja doing a handstand with his left hand before coming down and pushing himself up, switching hands each time.

Serena also saw Ash hanging from his feet on a doorway.

He was holding Tauros in his arms as he pulled himself up to his feet.

Pikachu and Ash's Lycanroc were watching Ash as he did this.

"Five-hundred sixty seven." Ash said sweating as Tauros let out a groan, trying to keep him going.

"I thought we agreed to take the morning off training." Serena said in a playful tone.

"It just didn't feel right, not training." Ash said going up again.

Serena shook her head, going to the bathroom to shower.

When she came out , Ash was still going.

"Nine-hundred ninety-nine, one-thousand." Ash said letting Tauros down as Serena saw him covered in sweat while still hanging upside down.

Serena came over to Ash and knelt down in front of his face, giving him a kiss.

"Get down from there and take a shower, they might not let you into the contest hall smelling like that."

"Alright fine." Ash said leaping down before heading to the bathroom.

"So how's your performance going?"

"Alright I guess, but I know I can do better." Serena said sounding determined.

"You sound motivated." Ash said smiling.

"I am motivated, my last contest didn't end well."

"That wasn't your fault."

"Well today is my chance to prove myself a real coordinator, and I will do it."

Ash looked at Serena again, he couldn't pit his finger on it but something seemed a bit off about Serena.

* * *

After showering and having some breakfast Serena and the others went around Konikoni city looking at the shops.

"Are you sure there's enough time to do this?" Hau asked.

"The contest doesn't start until three so we have a few hours." Serena said as they came to a jewelry shop.

"Best jewels in all of Alola." The old woman said as Serena looked at a ring.

"C's sells the best jewels in Alola." Lillie said.

"C's are a bunch of corporate bastards." The old woman said , Lillie sweat dropping.

Serena tried not to look rude, but she realized that there was nothing at the shop that was even close to anything as good as the Zyutribe treasure they had unlimited access too, making her question why they came there.

"I think we're good." Moon said.

"I wish my daughter were here, you'd buy something if she was running the shop. But she left me to be a Kahuna."

"What?" Serena said.

After leaving the jewelry shop the girls went to a few others shops , an apparel store and a friendship rater.

"Alright let's take a look at you two." The man said as he put a small monitor in front of Serena and her Vulpix.

"One, two, and three. There you are." He said showing a massive heart.

"It says you two have a great bond and are incredibly close."

"Well she is my first pokemon." Serena said hugging her.

"Alright me and Nebby." Lillie said , her and the small pokemon looking excited.

"Well uh." The man said nervously as Lillie and Nebby saw a very small heart, the two giving crestfallen looks.

"What!? That's it?"

Serena and Moon sweat dropped.

"Well , you know maybe it's just small in comparison to Serena and Vulpix. Here do me and Diglett, I just caught him." Moon said as the man read them both.

He revealed a heart almost as big as Serena and Vulpix's.

"I'm leaving." Lillie said.

Elsewhere Ash was with Red, Hau, and Gary.

"Should I get Low sweep or double team?" Red asked.

Ash didn't respond.

"Ash?"

"Huh, sorry, it's just. Does Serena seem a little, off to you?"

"Off?"

"I don't know, just something about the way she's acting seems not right."

"Ash she's acting the same way she has been since her last contest." Red said.

"I hate shopping." Gary said.

"I don't know, I try to have fun with everything I do." Hau said as the two looked at some herbs.

Gary walked away near Ash when he saw a shop with several interesting looking rocks on it.

Ash and Gary looked at them.

"Are these real fossils?" Ash asked.

The woman nodded.

"Yes, incredibly rare, so much I limit one per customer. Though they cost seven thousand each I don't think you can afford." She started before they both took out some gold.

The woman didn't say anything, she just picked up a piece and bit it.

"Which would you like?" She said smiling.

"Hmm." Ash said as he, Pikachu, and Gary looked them over.

"What do you think Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikachu."

"That one does look cool. I'll take it."

"I'll get that one."

The woman wrapped the two fossils up.

"Thank you very much." She said handing Ash and Gary their fossils.

The girls came to a Salon.

"A Salon, finally I haven't had my hair done well in months." Lillie said.

Serena turned to her.

"Except by you of course." Lillie said nervously sweat dropping.

"I don't know guys, I prefer to do my own hair." Moon said.

"No Moon, let's go." Serena said as she grabbed one of her hands , Lillie grabbing the other as they dragged her inside.

The Salon was very busy , many girls getting their hair done there.

Lillie came out of her hair with her hair done up in a new way.

"I love it!" Lillie said feeling her hair.

One hair stylist was looking at Serena's hair.

"You know what would be a great look for you honey, short hair."

"What?" Serena said, Vulpix in her lap.

"Yeah you'd look great if you cut it real short, less than shoulder length." She said.

"You should try it Serena." Lillie said.

"Yeah short hair rocks." Moon said.

The stylist took out some scissors as Serena gave a terrified look.

"No!" She almost screamed, Vulpix shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I love my hair being this long, I don't want it short. Besides Ash likes it this long too." Serena said.

"Alright, if you say so." The stylist said putting the scissors away.

The stylist did Serena's hair without cutting it and carefully worked.

"And done." She said.

Serena looked in the mirror and saw the way the stylist did it.

"Wow, it looks great. Perfect for the contest."

"Thank you." The stylist said.

Serena got up as Moon nervously went into the chair.

Serena let Vulpix down as she looked around and accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them down.

"Vulpix be careful. I'm sorry." She said noticing it was a man she knocked down. He got up , being very tall with light skin, green eyes, and long purple hair.

He wore a green jacket, blue undershirt and a green hat.

"Hey be careful I just got my hair done and I paid a lot of money for it." He said stroking it.

"It was an accident." Serena said.

"Accident or not Harley Shu is not losing his contest today because of something like this."

"Contest, you're competing in the contest?"

"Of course I am, don't tell me you are."

Serena gave a determined look.

"Oh I am, and I'm going to win today."

"Ha, my skills are crafted to perfection dear."

"Yeah well mine are drilled in like a soldier!"

The two gave each other intense looks as Lillie came over.

"Ok easy there, why don't we just go." Lillie said taking Serena out of the salon.

* * *

After shopping the group made their way to the contest hall, like the rest of the buildings in town it had an eastern like design, the interior having many old vases, and statues.

"I really like the design of this contest hall." Lillie said looking around.

Serena was near the front of the registration line when she noticed Harley walk away from the front.

"Serena?" Ash said noticing the look on her face.

"Uh yeah that's Harley." Moon said.

"Who?" Hau asked.

"Harley, he's my rival." Serena said sounding incredibly competitive.

"Why is he your rival?" Red asked.

"Well at the Salon." Serena said explaining the ordeal, Ash, Red, Hau, Gary, and Pikachu all sweat dropping.

"Huh Harley, I wonder if." Gary started.

"I just know this is my time to defeat him! We'll start off our rivalry with a great victory, all my preparation is coming in at this!" Ash noticed Serena's tone and still felt like something wasn't right.

After Serena registered the others wished her luck before she went backstage.

The group got seats up high overlooking the whole auditorium.

Moments later several spotlights appeared as the master of ceremony from he last contest appeared, this time wearing an eastern esk attire.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome one and all to the Konikoni city contest, we have with us many coordinators, but in the end only one will go home with this ribbon." He said showing a dragon shaped gold medallion with red tassels.

"Now introducing our judges, first our local nurse Joy. Business tycoon Mr. Contesta, and of course our island Kahuna Olivia."

The there judges sat in their seats , the audience applauding.

"Now introducing our coordinators!"

The curtain raised, the coordinators including Serena and Harley standing among them.

Serena was wearing her green, white, and salmon eastern styled dress with Vulpix and Butterfree beside her.

The audience was applauding, the group in particular. Ash and Pikachu watching Serena and her very determined expression.

"Now before we begin, we have an announcement. Rather than starting with the performance round, we will be ending with it."

"What?" Serena said in confusion.

Many in the audience looked confused as well.

"We will start with two battle rounds, the remaining contestants will each perform their routine, the judges deciding who the winners will be."

"Well that's different." Lillie said.

"You don't think this will throw off Serena?" Moon asked.

"I don't think so." Red said.

Serena waited in the dressing room watching Harley on the screen battle with a Cacturne. Harley was battling very well, his attacks having a lot of style to them. This made Serena a little nervous at first, but she shook her head, taking out her notepad of her routine.

"Winner, Harley Shu." The Master of ceremonies said as Harley gave a very proud look, bowing with Cacturne.

"Our next coordinators , Serena Achille and Tammy Hall."

Serena looked down at Vulpix.

"Alright Vulpix, this is it, just remember how hard we trained for this. You're capable." Serena said, Vulpix looked confident, but like Ash noticed Serena seemed off.

The two went out to the stage and saw their opponent, a woman with a Sinnoh esk dress and an Ariados.

"Five minutes on the clock. Let the battle begin." The master of ceremonies said.

"Ariados use Spider Web with Poison Sting."

Ariados let out several spider webs before unleashing poison stingers into them.

"Vulpix use Ice Beam and Feint attack!"

Vulpix breathed ice into the web's making them crack and shatter before Vulpix moved forward discretely, hitting Ariados while Tammy's points dropped.

"Ariados use Agility and Night Shade."

Ariados was moving around fast letting out the ghostly attack.

"Extrasensory." Serena said as Vulpix's eyes glowed Red halting the ghost energy in its tracks.

The three judges noticed Serena's moments and had concerned looks.

"There's something different about her from Royal Avenue." Mr. Contesta said.

"I know." Olivia said.

Serena then noticed something strange, Tammy lost some points, but so did she."

"What?"

"Serena lost some points?" Gary said in confusion.

"What's going on?" Lillie said.

Ash and Pikachu were very concerned as Serena tried to stay calm.

"Ariados use Pin Missile and Shadow Sneak!"

"Aurora beam and Ice beam!"

Ariados unleashed his combination attack but Vulpix unleashed Icebeam and then Aurora beam around it, the attacks easily overpowering Ariados's and hitting him, Ariados landed on the ground hard.

Serena noticed her points go down again with Tammy's.

"Again?" Serena said as Vulpix looked worried.

The timer went off and Serena desperately looked at the screen.

Despite what happened, Serena was still ahead.

"Winner , Serena." The master of ceremonies said.

The audience applauded, but not greatly.

The group noticed this, Serena as well.

Serena went backstage with Vulpix.

"Alright, something went wrong. But we can figure it out, I just need to analyze what I did and."

"That was your battling? Are you some sort of barbarian?" Harley said, Serena noticing him behind her.

"I won didn't I?"

"Barbaricly , you won't get far going that."

Serena ignored him and returned Vulpix before letting out Butterfree.

"Alright Butterfree let's get out there and show them our skill."

Serena spent the next few battles giving Butterfree more incredibly detailed instructions, Butterfree having a crestfallen look.

Harley came back stroking his hair.

"Flawless as usual."

" Wait until we get up there!" Serena shouted, her name getting called.

Serena and Butterfree stood across from their opponents, a young man and a Politoed.

"Five minutes on the clock, begin!"

"Politoed Bubble beam and Round." Politoed opened his mouth and let out bubbles before musical notes also came out into the bubbles.

"What a lovely display." Nurse Joy said.

"Silver Wind and Air slash!"

Butterfree unleashed silver wind into the bubbles before flying at Politoed.

"Bounce." Politoed leapt up incredibly high, Butterfree missing him.

"Dam it." Serena said noticing she last some points.

"She's losing points again." Red said.

"Come on, get it together Serena, push hard. Butterfree use Psybeam!"

Butterfree unleashed a powerful beam through the air at Politoed.

"Psychic."

Politoed's eyes glowed as he forced the psybeam away and then around him as he spun.

Serena lost more points while her opponent was still at full points.

She tightened her fists as Ash saw the look on her face, he saw it somewhere before and then realized what was going on.

"Uh, Serena only have a minute left." Moon said sweat dropping.

"Serena don't give up!" Hau shouted.

"Solar beam!" Serena shouted as Politoed kept falling down.

Butterfree glowed with energy before she had enough.

"Free!" She shouted , unleashing the solar beam right into Politoed, a large cloud of smoke forming.

The three judges' mouths dropped as they saw Politoed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Yes we did it!" Serena shouted as Butterfree nervously sweat dropped.

Three x's formed on the judges boxes.

"Well, the winner , is Serena." The master of ceremonies said sounding uncomfortable, the judges looking the same.

The audience was silent as Serena's opponent looked as if he had been cheated.

Serena slowly walked back into the back room holding her head as she felt stressed out.

"Serena." she heard.

Serena saw Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder , waiting for her.

"Ash, what are you doing back here?"

"Serena, you seem to be going hard out there."

"I know, this is big."

"You seem to be putting the same effort into this as you put into training for facing Seir."

"Well I." Serena said Ash putting his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Serena, you're not acting like yourself out there."

"What?"

"Serena after you last contest , your main focus was on preparing everyone to fight Seir. You took so much responsibility and took it all so seriously. You kept up that for so long that now that we're past it, you're having trouble going back."

Serena realized Ash was right, all the harsh planning, the way she was battling, it was too direct, like she was still trying to fight Seir.

"Serena, you're a free spirit, with so much energy and life in is your passion, don't go out there seeing it as a battle to win, but as your dream to fulfill. Be free, and love it."

Serena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ash and kissed him.

"You're the best, you know that."

After Ash returned to the seats, Serena was with Vulpix and Butterfree.

"Guys I'm sorry about the way I've been acting lately, we don't need to be so serious, we need to have fun. Enjoy what we do."

Butterfree and Vulpix looked very relieved.

"I don't care about winning right now, I care about us doing out best and doing what we love."

Harley came back in stroking his hair again.

"Good luck miss barbarian , the audience is quite mad after your last battle."

Serena got up.

"Well I guess I'll just have to wow them now."

"Now for the final performance, Coordinator Serena." The Master of ceremonies said as many in the audience began murmuring.

Despite this, Serena didn't look nervous.

She took a deep breath as the music started.

"Vulpix use Ice beam, Butterfree use Silver wind."

Vulpix unleashed a beam of ice at Butterfree who blew streaks of silvery wind into the beam , slicing pieces of icy energy around.

Serena danced elegantly through the icy energy , using her martial art style in her movement to avoid each one.

Butterfree flew along her stomach while Vulpix leapt up over Butterfree before coming into Serena's arms.

The audience was getting invested in Serena's performance , seeing her no longer acting so serious and harsh, but performing freely and with great passion.

"Now that's more like it." Olivia said.

"Vulpix use Icy wind, Butterfree use Air Slash."

Vulpix let out could wind that Butterfree flew through , and around Serena who moved in synch with her.

Serena felt like she was free now, no longer bound by her fear and tension that had plagued her for the last month. Serena felt a strange sensation in her body, a feeling of weightlessness.

When she moved around again, continuing to use her martial art, when a gust of wind came from her hands.

Because of the city wind the others in the audience didn't notice it, but the group dod.

"No way, is Serena bending?" Red said.

Ash smiled looking proud.

"She's unlocked her bending, Serena's an Airbender." Ash said.

"Pika."

" _Serena has freed herself from what bounded her."_ Daizyujin said.

"Aurora beam and Psybeam!"

Serena's pokemon both unleashed their attacks , the Psybeam went around the Aurora beams, making a colorful ring around them, Vulpix leaping up as Serena bent some air under her , lifting Vulpix up higher and allowing her to do a front flip.

Even Harley's mouth dropped as he saw this.

Butterfree flew around Serena as she danced with Vulpix who then stood on Serena's arm as she held it out, Butterfree doing the same.

The music stopped, the audience up-roaring in applause.

Serena and her pokemon bowed, the judges applauding as well.

The four finalists stood up on stage as the Master of ceremonies stood in front of them.

"We have so many good coordinators here today, unfortunately we can only declare one winner. Our judges have made their decision, our winner is."

Serena didn't show any signs of nervousness, she just smiled and kept her eyes shut.

"Serena Achille!"

Serena opened her eyes as Harley gave a crestfallen expression.

The audience applauded again, Serena's pokemon leaping into her arms.

"We did it, I'm so proud of you." She said hugging them.

"Yeah Serena!" Lillie shouted.

"Pika Pikachu!"

Ash smiled.

"I better not be the last one to get my bending." Gary said.

The master of ceremonies handed Serena her ribbon, Serena staring at it with her pokemon. Serena felt great excitement inside her, she had won her first ribbon and unlocked her elemental abilities.

"We won!" Serena shouted holding it up.

"Free!"

"Vulpix!"

Later that night at the pokemon center Serena was in her room with the others as she tried out her Airbending some more.

"This is so incredible!" She said excited.

"That's half of us down." Red said.

Serena hugged Ash.

"Thanks again, for helping me out of up tight mode."

"Thanks for up tight more getting us ready for Seir."

Serena smiled again, giving Ash a short kiss.

Elsewhere Harley was on the phone.

"I lost honey it was horrible. I suppose, no it was some girl I've never heard of before, she sounded like she was from Kalos. She was so barbaric until he last round, then it almost seemed like she was shooting air out of her hands. Maybe you're right, make sure you say hi to Mallow for me, alright I love you too bye."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Serena has now won her first contest and unlocked her elemental ability_

 _A few others things that will come into effect later were shown_

 _SO until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Loyalty

* * *

Inside the Gorma palace, a Gorma was in his chamber.

He was in his human form cradling a baby in his arms. The baby girl looking like him.

"Sleep, sleep gently now, my sweet angle." He sang in a soft tone, the baby girl slowly closing her eyes.

"Hmp, what a lovely child." The Gorma heard as he turned to see none other than Otrin standing there.

"Grand sorcerer Otrin, I wasn't expecting you."

"No, you weren't Scythion. I must say , it's quite a shame, you being one of the finest gorma swordsmen and yet you are forced to care for a child rather than take part in glorious battle."

"My wife has succumbed to illness, I'm the only one there is for my daughter now. If something were to happen to me, then she would be alone."

"Scythion, I have had a bit of a theory on why we have been unable to defeat the Zyurangers. I believe that none of our soldiers have been, properly motivated." Otrin said before he aimed his wand at the baby girl.

Scythion looked horrified as he saw a black symbol appear on his daughter's forehead, she began coughing , sounding like she was having trouble breathing.

"What! What have you done!?" Scythion shouted, grabbing a sword and pulling it from its sheath.

Otrin smiled sadistically.

"Scythion, your daughter has my cursed disease, she will die by sundown, but I can cure her. But I only will if you can kill at least one Zyuranger before then."

"What's wrong with you!? You're threatening to kill my infant daughter!"

"I'm ensuring that you're properly motivated Scythion. If you can end at least one of the Zyurangers then you have nothing to worry about."

Scythion gave another horrified look before gritting his teeth and looking back at his daughter.

* * *

It was early in the morning on route nine and the group was eating breakfast, having already finished their morning training.

Serena was still looking at her new ribbon.

"So where is Olivia exactly, I can't believe we missed her." Red said.

"Mallow said she accepts challenges at the ruins of life , which is east of here." Gary said.

"So we hike for a day or so then get there and have our grand trial." Hau said sounding excited.

"Actually, mind if we rest for a bit today, I have a lot of studying to catch up on." Moon said.

"Alright why not, Olivia's not going anywhere." Ash said.

"Alright I say we cover more about evolution today." Lillie said coming over to her.

Hau got up and stretched.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna freshen up." Hau said.

He made his way to a stream and cleaned himself up in the water.

As Hau finished up he climbed out and began wiping his face with a towel.

"Hello Hau." A familiar voice said as Hau lowered the towel to see Cana in front of him.

Hau yelped and fell backwards, Cana giggling a little as her face turned red.

Hau quickly covering himself up.

"How does this keep happening?" Hau asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining."

Hau got dressed as the two sat down against a tree together.

"You finally bested the Dragon knight and unlocked your mega evolution modes." Cana said in amazement.

"It was awesome, Red, Moon, and Serena all unlocked their elemental abilities. Fire bending, Earthbending, and Air bending. I wonder what mine will be."

"I already know." Cana said.

"You do?"

"The old Zyurangers could bend the elements as well. If you want I could tell you want."

Hay thought about it for a minute.

"No, I want to find out on my own."

Cana smiled.

"Maybe it's for the best."

"How's the artwork going?" Hau asked.

"Well." Cana said showing sketches of pokemon in nature.

The sketches looked very detailed and well done.

"Cana these are awesome."

Cana blushed a little.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them."

Hau felt Cana's hand on his.

"So , are you going to have your grand trial soon?"

"Real soon hopefully , I hope Olivia is as tough as they." Hau started before a blast of energy hit the area around them both and hurled the two back.

Hau and Cana looked up to see a man wearing green samurai like armor and a very dark looking katana.

"Zyuranger, your reckoning has come." The man said as he drew the katana from its sheath.

The man had a very agitated tone, sounding almost desperate as he spun himself around, his body transforming into a Scyther esk body with samurai like design.

"Gorma!" Hau shouted as he and Cana got up, Hau grabbing his dino buckler and Cana's tail feather's turning metal.

Hau quickly let out Decidueye and Magmar before armoring up into his mamoranger armor, forming his axe.

The Gorma tossed a few bones onto the ground as a group of skull grunts formed and charged at them.

"Leaf Blade, Fire Punch."

Decidueye flew forward, slashing four of the grunts very quickly , causing them to shatter.

Magma saw another three run at him and covered his fists in fire before he punched away two arm strikes before ducking under a third one's kick and then punched through the first one's body, coming back and punching back the other one's kick and then punching through its body, then did the same to the last one. All three skull grunts shattered.

Hau leapt at the Gorma monster his axe held out as he tried to slash the Gorma, who blocked each of Hau's strikes with incredible speed and precision. After one strike he caught Hau's axe and forced it aside before slashing Hau across the chest three times and kicked him back.

Cana glided forward unleashing three metal feathers at him before the Gorma deflected the feathers with his sword before grabbing one of Cana's forearms and caught her other hand's dagger with his sword. He forced her back and then smashed his elbow across her face.

Cana was forced back as Hau came up beside her.

They held their weapons up at the Gorma who also raised his sword.

Hau and Cana came at the Gorma who moved very fast and with incredible skill with his sword.

He was able to keep up with them both and forced them back again and again.

Hau was slashed back again as Cana came forward blocking his sword with her metal tail feathers before trying to slash him with her daggers.

The Gorma came back and blocked her with his sword before kicking her back.

Hau quickly drew his ranger sword sword before hurling it at the Gorma, the dagger sliced across his arms and made him drop his sword.

Hau sprinted forward and slashed his axe across the Gorma's chest before kicking his chest, Cana leaping up and x slashing across his chest before smashing her tail feathers across his face.

Hau came forward again , delivering another powerful kick to the Gorma's head and then slashed his arms back and hit his axe into the Gorma's chest.

The Gorma was knocked onto the ground, grunting as Cana and Hau came around him with Hau's pokemon.

Hau was about to come down with his axe before he heard something else from the Gorma.

Hau couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the Gorma actually crying.

"Wait a minute, is he crying?" Hau asked.

His pokemon looked just as confused.

"It's a trick! Finish him before he get's up!" Cana shouted as she tried to stab him.

"Cana wait." Hau said as he grabbed her and held her back.

"Gorma, why are you crying?"

"What do you care, Zyuranger?"

"Good point." Cana said as she was tried to stab him again.

"Cana wait, I've never seen a Gorma crying before. Why are you crying?"

"I'm you're enemy , why do you care if I am in sorrow?"

"Because I don't like seeing people sad."

"Hau he's a Gorma monster!" Cana almost screamed.

Hau knelt down and slowly removed his helmet, looking the Gorma in the eyes.

"A friend of mine once met a Gorma who didn't seem to be evil. I don't want to believe all Gorma are pure evil. My name is Hau, what's your's." The gorma slowly turned back to his human form, Hau seeing he had light skin, brown eyes and brown hair.

"Scythion, my name is scythion."

Hau and the Gorma sat with Cana watching Scythion carefully.

"What is bothering you?" Hau asked.

Cana sweat dropped and shook her head.

As much as she liked Hau, sometimes his innocent nature could go to far.

"I don't want to talk about it with Zyutribe scum."

"And I don't want to hear it from Gorma tribe filth." Cana said, the two glaring at each other intensely.

"Hey come on guys, I want to know what's bothering you Scythion, I've never seen a Gorma cry before." Hau said.

Scythion took a deep breath.

"My daughter."

"Daughter?" Hau and Cana said.

"Her name is Cynthia, named after her mother."

"That's a lovely name." Hau said.

"Her mother passed away recently, my beloved wife."

Cana rolled her eyes.

"This morning I was caring for my daughter before Grand sorcerer Otrin entered my chamber. He then put a cursed disease on my daughter."

"What!?" Hau shouted.

Scythion looked very pained as he nodded.

"He told me it was to properly motivate me, that if I did not kill a Zyuranger by the end of the day, the curse would kill my Cynthia."

"That's horrible!" Hau shouted as his pokemon looked just as horrified.

"Hau he's lying too you." Cana said in a condescending tone.

"He's just trying to get your guard down so he can kill you."

"Cana! You know more about curses and stuff than me, do you know what curse he's talking about?"

Cana rolled her eyes again.

"Well, I have heard of a cursed disease the Gorma had been able to put on children, and a cure but."

Scythion's eyes lit up.

"Cure! There's a cure!"

"Yes, a special weed that grows in certain parts."

"Where is it! Maybe we can help him." Hau said.

"Hau we can't help him, he's a Gorma."

"Cana we're helping to save an innocent child, Gorma or not it's my duty as Zyuranger to do so."

Scythion was staring at Hau in a certain way, he was amazed at the way Hau was acting.

"Please Cana, it's the right thing to do and you know it."

Cana grit her teeth.

"Fine, I'll take us to the cure." She said before picking up the sword.

"If you even think about trying anything funny Gorma, I'll cut your dam heart right out, you hear me." Cana said.

* * *

The three and Hau's pokemon were walking down a trail, Cana and Scythion giving each other harsh glares.

"This is weird, I've never had the chance to talk to a Gorma before." Hau said.

"Because most of the time they're doing horrible things to innocent people." Cana said.

"The Gorma tribe is fighting a war, a war that never truly ended." Scythion said.

"A war that you started." Cana said.

"We didn't start the war, it was the Zyutribe." Scythion said.

"You raided our villages in the second year of the fourth age." Cana said in a forceful tone.

"After you plundered our farms in the first year."

"That's a lie!" Cana screamed.

"Guys come on, stop fighting." Hau said forcing the two apart.

The group reluctantly continued down the path as Cana got uncomfortable with how close Hau was walking beside Scythion.

"So you're a Gorma soldier?"

Scythion nodded.

"I joined the call six thousand years ago to protect my tribe and fight for my people. I joined along with my cousin Susan."

"Your cousin?"

Scythion nodded.

"Yes, she was once a proud warrior too but was injured during the fight many years ago and has had to live a quite life."

"Did you want to be a soldier?"

Scythion looked back at Hau again.

"Why do you care so much about me and my life? You're a Zyuranger, you've fought and killed many of my tribesmen. Why are you trying to help save my daughter, and why do you care about me?"

Hau smiled.

"I guess it's just who I am. I don't like seeing sad people, whoever they are. I mean I've seen Gorma do bad things, but I've always thought there could be good Gorma too. Plus it's like I said, Gary told me about a Gorma he met named Fortrune."

"Fortrune, the deserter."

"He wasn't a bad Gorma, he just wanted to make people happy."

"I know all about him, he abandoned the Gorma tribe." Scythion said.

"Hmp, maybe there was 'one' good Gorma." Cana said.

The group continued up the hills , Cana still keeping a close eye on Scythion.

"This trial system is not simply battles? What's the point of that?" Scythion asked.

"It's about learning ways to be a great trainer, brains , brawn, and spirt." Hau said.

"All things the Zyutribe lacked." Scythion said.

"That's why we won the war."

"Because you called upon giant metal dinosaurs to fight for you."

"After you slaughtered thousands of pokemon and turned yourselves into monsters." Cana said.

"Come on you two, please try and get alone." Hau said.

They stopped for a minute to rest, Cana keeping an eye on Scythion.

She then noticed him take something out of his armor.

Cana looked closer and saw it was a small drawing.

She came over and saw it was a very well done sketch of Scythion with a woman who had dark skin and grey eyes. In her arms was a little girl who looked just like Scythion.

Scythion saw Cana and quickly put the drawing away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Did, did you draw that?"

He sighed, nodding.

"I did, this was my beloved wife, and this is my daughter."

"They look, pretty…. I didn't know you drew?"

"I aspired to be an artist before the war began. I always loved drawing people, capturing their true essence. "

Cana didn't know why , but she took out one of the paintings she had made.

"You paint?"

Cana nodded.

Hau smiled as he saw the two.

"If you don't mind me asking, who did, or do you server under?"

"General Guzma was and still is my commander. He was always a good general."

"You never served under Plumeria?"

"No, I only served under Guzma. I will never speak bad of him, he truly cares about those who serve under him."

"So you're saying that you're not a servant of Plumeria."

"I've heard of you Peacock. You're the one who severed the high priestess's hair. She's offered a very high reward to the Gorma who brings you to her."

"Do you intend to collect."

"No, personally I always thought Plumeria was a bitch."

Cana actually laughed a little for a moment before quickly stopping.

The group continued down the path, Cana leading the way.

"What was your wife like?" Hau asked.

"Cynthia was kind and sweet, she didn't want to be a warrior, but her brother was too sick and Gorma XIII ordered a conscript of one from each family to serve. We met after a battle against the Zyutribe army. I was wounded and left rotting among the dead, thinking I would soon join them. That was until Cynthia found me. She dragged me for half a mile back to the camp, even after I told her it was too late, that I was too forgone. She kept dragging me until we reached the camp."

"That's so beautiful." Hau said.

Cana heard this as well and couldn't help but feel for him even more.

"Hau." Scythion said turning to him.

"I can't help but wonder, if you and Cana, are well."

Hau sweat dropped.

"That's kind of a, well, tricky situation. I mean we've gone out on a date, we're really close and all."

"Hau, if you care about her don't let time slip away from you. You may regret it one day."

Hau thought about what Scythion said as he looked back at Cana.

"We're here." Cana said.

Scythion sprinted to the front, desperately looking around at the meadowy area.

"Where is it?!"

"It's very rare, usually only one per island that grows. It's a grey weed with a blue tip." Cana said.

"Like that." Hau said pointing up to a plant on top of the hill that looked exactly as Cana described it.

"That's it!"

Scythion sprinted towards it until a blast hit the area around the three, knocking them back.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you disappoint me Scythion." Otrin said as he appeared in front of the weed.

"Otrin!" Scythion shouted.

Hau and Cana noticed several Skull grunts around him and a baby girl in his hand.

"Cynthia!"

The baby girl looked very sick with a black symbol on her forehead.

"I told you what you had to do to save your daughter, yet you did the opposite, you're a disgrace to the Gorma tribe." Otrin said as he aimed his wand at the weed and set it on fire.

"No!" Scythion screamed , aiming his hands out.

"Of course, there is one way you can redeem yourself, and save your daughter." Otrin said, aiming his wand at Scythion's sword that Cana had dropped. He used his magic to toss it back into Scythion's hands.

Scythion slowly turning back to Hau with a very conflicted look.

"Scythion no! Don't do this! We can find another way!" Hau shouted with his hands up.

Scythion looked down as a single dear came down his face.

"I'm sorry Hau." When Scythion came back up, he had transformed into his monster form.

"But I have to think about my daughter."

Hau tightened his fist as he reached down.

"Go , Dino Buckler!" Hau's armor formed over him as the skull grunts came down at his pokemon.

Hau drew his axe and charged at Scythion who charged at him, their weapons clashing.

Cana turned her tail feather's metal as she tried to join in. Before she could, something wrapped around her legs and hurled her onto the ground.

Cana looked up and saw none other than Plumeria standing over her.

"Plumeria!"

"Hello Cana."

Hau and Scythion kept exchanging strikes, Scythion easily blocking each of Hau's strikes while also knocking them back and slashing him a few times.

Hau did his best, but Scythion was far too skilled, he couldn't even land a hit on him.

As Hau caught another one of Scythion's strikes he was able to hold him in place, Otrin raising his wand.

A blast of magic hit Hau and forced him back as Scythion slashed him twice.

Hau stumbled backwards and tried to draw his ranger dagger but was blasted by Otrin again as he also blasted back his Pokemon.

Scythion kicked Hau back as he knocked his axe away and slashed him onto the ground.

Cana knocked Plumeria's sword back with her tail as she slashed her hair back with her daggers only to be kicked in the stomach by Plumeria and forced back a little.

She then saw Hau on the ground.

"Hau!"

Otrin laughed as Scythion raised his sword over Hau's head.

"Scythion please."

Scythion hesitated , his sword shaking.

"Such weakness, I'll do it myself!" Otrin shouted as he raised his wand before several blasts hit him.

Otrin stumbled as he and Scythion looked over at where Hau, Cana, and Scythion had come from.

"That's enough Otrin." Red said as he and the other Zyurangers came into sight.

"Zyurangers!" Otrin shouted in frustration.

"Hau you really need to stop running off like that." Moon said.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted.

Red and Serena came at Plumeria who's sword was locked against Cana's daggers, the two desperately trying to overpower each other.

Plumeria hurled her hair at Cana only for a gust of wind and a blast of fire to hit them.

Plumeria saw Serena elegantly move around and hurl her hands from her core, unleashing another ghost of wind that forced her back some.

Red sprinted in, hurling his fists and feet at Plumeria with blasts of fire crashing into her.

As Plumeria went back, she dropped her sword , Cana leaping up and unleashing three metal feathers into her chest before gliding into her and slashing her face.

Meanwhile Otrin let out another large group of Skull grunts at Hau.

Gary came in with his lances, catching each of their strikes before shattering one after the next with counter strikes.

Moon slashed them apart with a single strike of her daggers before kicking the ground and causing three rocks to fly up. Moon then slashed them forward into ten skull grunts, shattering them.

Otrin tried to blast Hau, but he was hit by a bust of Dragon energy and knocked back , Otrin turning to see Ash standing across from him.

"You forgot I was here."

"I'll never forget you, Skull grunts!"

Another ten skull grunts ran at Ash.

"Hmp, because if three monsters didn't work, ten grunts will." Ash said as he slashed through them effortlessly with his claws.

Hau looked around at his friends , then back at Scythion.

"Scythion, please let us help you."

"No one can help me now." Scythion said as he came down with his sword.

Hau sprung up and caught its sides with his hands.

Scythion was amazed at Hau's ability to do this.

Hau gave a hard look under his helmet as he forced the sword out of Scythion's hands and punched his head, forcing him back.

Scythion backed up as Hau came forward, delivering a powerful uppercut with his left fist , forcing Scythion's left arm back before jumping up and kicking his chest back.

Scythion stumbled again as Hau delivered two more powerful strikes to his head and body.

Ash leapt down beside Hau, his armor surging as he gathered Dragon energy.

Gary similarly took out his ranger gun, unleashing his blast at the same time Ash did.

Scythion cried out in pain before Hau made the ground shake as he ran forward, delivering a powerful strike into Scythion's head that hurled him back, blood spewing from his mouth.

Scythion landed and crawled over to Otrin, who still had Cynthia in his hands.

"Grand Sorcerer please, I did my best, I'm begging to to spare my daughter. I love her more than anything, she's a Gorma and hasn't done anything wrong."

Otrin stared down at Scythion for a moment.

"Your daughter, will watch you burn." Otrin said as he aimed his wand at Scythion, setting him on fire as he cried out in pain, Cynthia crying before Otrin made her vanish.

The Zyurangers and even Plumeria were horrified seeing this happen, Hau most of all.

"Scythion!" He shouted.

Cana noticing the picture of Scythion and his family also burning up.

"You daughter will linger for a few hours longer, suffering more and more before she dies. Your failure brought this upon yourself Scythion." Otrin said as Scythion fell to the grass.

The Zyurangers were speechless , never seeing the Gorma act so cruel, and to their own kind.

Hau went to one knee , shaking with his head facing the ground.

Otrin saw this.

"What's the matter Mamoranger, don't tell me you actually cared for him, he was a Gorma wasn't he. Your enemy, why do you care if I punish him."

"Unforgivable." Hau said.

"What?"

Hau raised his head as he gave a look he had never given before in his life.

"Unforgivable!" Hau screamed in a tone the others had never heard Hau give before.

The ground shook as Hau slammed his foot into it, Moon's eyes widening as she saw a boulder shoot up in front of him.

Otrin was in shock too as Hau punched the rock at Otrin , hitting his chest and knocking him onto the ground.

"Earth bending? Hau can Earthbound too!?" Moon shouted.

Hau's pokemon and Cana were just as amazed as they saw Hau kick up two more rocks before punching them at Otrin who was hurled back.

"No you don't, burn!" Otrin shouted as he aimed his wand and set the field on fire.

The Zyurangers were forced apart from each other as Otrin unleashed more blasts from his wand.

"I won't be humiliated by some Zyuranger brat!" Otrin shouted before he saw a colorful sphere form.

"Huh?" Hau leapt out of the fire in his mega evolution form , leaping all the way across the field and kicking Otrin back several yards.

Otrin screamed as he landed and saw Hau sprint back at him, slamming his fists and feet into him with such great power before Otrin unleashed a blast onto the ground that forced Hau back.

Otrin formed another larger energy blast but Hau made slow movements with his martial arts.

"Earth power!" Hau screamed as he hurled his fist into an uppercut.

Otrin saw the ground shake again before he felt a great amount of heat below him.

"Huh?"

The other Zyurangers finally cleared the fire with their water pokemon before they saw a blast of magma rise from the ground and soak Otrin who screamed in pain like they had never heard before.

"Magma! Hau can bend magma too!"

Otrin landed covered in burn marks as Plumeria ran over to him.

"Retreat , retreat!" The two vanished as Hau returned to his normal armor and then dearmored as he ran over to Scythion.

"Scythion!"

The other Zyurangers and Cana also came over.

The other Zyurangers were a bit confused at why Hau was so heartbroken over this Gorma, Cana wasn't.

"Scythion!" Hau said as he teared up.

Scythion reached out to Hau.

"Hau…I'm glad I met you." Scythion said before his eyes shut.

Hau closed his eyes as he kept crying.

Cana gave a very sad look as she put her hand on Hau's shoulder.

The Zyurangers buried Scythion, Hau using his earth bending to to make a gravestone.

"Scythion may have been a Gorma, but he was a good man, a loving husband and father."

Cana slowly knelt down, she placed a painting she had made to best replicate the drawing Scythion had made of his family.

* * *

After returning to camp, Hau was alone , staring at the rainforest.

"Hau." He heard, slowly turning to see Cana sit beside him.

"Hau, the way you acted out there. I've never seen you act like that before?"

"I don't know what happened Cana. Watching Otrin's cruelty towards Scythion, I felt something towards him that I've never felt before." Hau said.

Cana saw the look in his eyes.

"Hau, I think I know what you were feeling. Hate."

"Hate?" Hau said almost horrified.

"It was the feeling I had after Plumeria killed my uncle. I know what it's like to hate someone, but hating Otrin won't bring Scythion back."

Hau teared up again.

"He was innocent Cana."

Cane wrapped her arms around Hau as he cried into her shoulder.

The others were thinking about what happened that day.

"I know the Gorma were cruel, but to do that to their own kind." Serena said.

"All the more reason we have to stop them."

"Gary!" They heard before Gary turned and was almost tackled to the ground by none other than Mallow who passionately kissed him.

" Mallow!?" They all said.

"Hi guys!" Mallow said smiling before she noticed their looks.

"Oh did I come at a bad time, you all look tense."

"You probably should give Hau some space, but what are you doing here?" Moon asked.

"I was on my way to Konikoni city to see Olivia when I found you guys."

"Wait a minute , Olivia's not in Konikoni city, she's at the ruins of life , right?" Gary asked.

Mallow shook her head.

"I called her this morning, she's still in Konikoni city for a few more days."

The group gave crestfallen looks.

"I told you we could have stayed in Konikoni city!" Lillie shouted.

"Ok I guess we're going back." Red said.

* * *

Elsewhere inside the Gorma palace Otrin was stumbling around , still covered in burn marks.

Cynthia was in his hands.

"Dam Zyurangers! I'll make this baby suffer even more before she die." Otrin started before someone grabbed him by the neck and pine him against the wall.

He dropped Cynthia, the person who had him agains the wall grabbing her in his other hand.

Otrin saw it was none other than Guzma with an intense look on his face.

"Guzma , what are you?"

"Release her."

"What?"

"Now!"

Otrin waved his hand in fear as the symbol on Cynthia's head vanished, Cynthia able to breath normally now.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard!" Guzma screamed.

"Why are you doing this! Are you insane!"

"You killed Scythion! You threatened his daughter's life, and then killed him in cold blood! He was a Gorma, and one of my soldiers! He was a good loyal Gorma warrior, so was his wife. He was a friend of mine and you murdered him!" Guzma hurled Otrin onto the ground and stepped on his chest.

Otrin was shaking as he saw Guzma draw his sword and point it in front of Otrin's head.

"If you ever do something like that again, I will sever your manhood and feed it to you. Do I make myself clear!"

Otrin slowly nodded as Guzma sheathed his blade and walked off, cradling Cynthia in his arms as she cried.

"There there, everything's going to be alright." Guzma said in a caring tone before he reached another chamber in the palace.

He slowly knocked on the door as a Gorma man and woman opened it.

"General Guzma, wait why do you have Cynthia?"

Guzma had a hard look on his face.

"Susan, your cousin, he's"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah a bit darker than usual_

 _As I said before, I didn't want to make this story black and white,_

 _you have to remember , every Gorma was once a normal human , they aren't just mindless monsters, they have lives, personalities, backstories , families_

 _Hau is an earthbender too but his special mega power is different than Moon's_

 _The grand trial will not be in Konikoni city ,_

 _However, I will tell you that the next chapter will be a very big one event wise, my spring break starts at the end of this week so I should have plenty of time to work on it._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:Temptation's Foley

* * *

It was getting late in the day as the group made their way back to Konikoni city.

"So now Hau can bend too, it's just me and Ash. I know I'm going to be the last one to get his bending." Gary said before Mallow put her hand on his.

"Don't talk like that, you're going to get special powers just like the others." Mallow said resting her head against his shoulder.

"So Mallow, what kind of pokemon does Olivia use?" Gary asked.

"She's a rock type specialist."

"Well I have Primarina, that could help a lot."

"Ahhhhh, I'd be careful baby, I've known Olivia a long time. If there's one thing she loves it's beating water type pokemon with her rock type pokemon, and grass types, and fighting types."

The four young men sweat dropped.

"So how are you and Olivia so close?" Moon asked.

Mallow moved her head from Gary's shoulder.

"Well."

"Mallow you don't have to tell them if you're uncomfortable." Gary said.

"Tell us what?" Hau said before Moon elbowed him.

"It's ok, if it's personal." Moon said holding her arms up.

"No it's fine, you see when I was a little girl my mom sort of, well….Ran off."

"What?!" The group said in shock, Ash being the only one to not say anything, but look the most interested.

"Ran off, she left you?" Ash asked as Mallow nodded.

"When I was four, she left my dad for a traveling dentist. After that I was sad for a while, until Olivia came around more. You see she was a close friend of my dad and was there for him and myself. She came around more and more , and seemed to be there for me whenever I needed a motherly figure. She's kind of like my step mother. Especially considering her and my dad still sleep together."

The group gave crestfallen looks.

"What!?"

"Oh yeah , they've been doing it together for years now. It doesn't bother me since she basically my mom anyway."

"Remind me not to ask Mallow any more deep questions." Moon said as Lillie nodded.

* * *

Eventually they reached the city after dark, stopping in the pokemon center while Mallow and Gary went to look for Olivia, Gary nervously.

As the group left their rooms after unpacking they saw Gary and Mallow were back.

"You're back already?" Serena asked.

"Yeah we uh, found the hotel she's staying at, but uh." Gary said nervously and uncomfortably.

"But it looks like my dad's with her, so she won't be available till tomorrow." Mallow said in a very nonchalant tone.

Serena shook her head.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like having a drink, want to hit a bar?" Red asked.

"Sounds good."

They made their way to a local bar where most of the alcohol was eastern. Sake, Shochu , and Chuhai.

Ash and Serena were sitting beside each other with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder as he drank some sake while Vulpix sat in Serena's lap.

When he put it down, Pikachu climbed over and sniffed it.

"Pika."

"Pikachu you're not going to want any of this." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said sniffing it again.

"Ok." Ash said as he slowly brought the sake closer to the tip of the glass as Pikachu licked it up.

Pikachu gave a disgusted look as he spit it out and jumped down.

"Pika!" He said sounding grossed out.

Ash and Serena laughed a little, Vulpix doing the same.

"This is why pokemon don't drink." Ash said as he and Serena raised their sake and drank together.

"Hold on, I thought people from Kalos only liked Kalos alcohol? Wine in particular." Ash said in a playful tone.

"Oh yeah, I hear people from Kanto will drink anything."

"It's true, it let's us have a good time no matter where we go." Ash said as Serena smiled again shaking her head.

"This stuff is merde. Don't you have any Cointreau or Alize Bleu?" Someone with a very thick Kalos accent.

Serena recognized the voice as she slowly turned with Ash to see a young man their age with light skin, silvery eyes, and thick black hair that went down almost to his shoulders. He wore a blue jacket with a red hat and jeans.

"Sorry sir it's only eastern stuff."

"Merde." He said before turning to see Serena.

"Serena!" He almost shouted, rushing over to her.

"Serena it is you!" He said.

"Calem!" Serena said , the young man kissing Serena on the cheeks , this catching Ash and Pikachu's attention.

Red, Lillie, Mallow, and Gary also noticed this.

"Ohh what's this idiot doing?" Lillie asked.

"I hope he doesn't anger Serena's little dragon." Gary said.

"Ash isn't just going to attack him." Red said.

"Calem what are you doing in Alola?"

"Oh I'm here on vacation, I knew you moved here and was hoping I'd see you."

"Uh Serena." Ash said, Serena nervously sweat dropping.

"Oh sorry Ash, Calem this is Ash my boyfriend."

Calem raised an eyebrow hearing this.

"Ash this is my old school friend from Kalos, Calem."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Ash said shaking Calem's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you too." Calem said, whispering "a Kanto dog?" in Kalos under his breath.

"Careful this dog can bite." Ash said in perfect Kalos as Calem looked shocked hearing him speak perfect Kalos.

Serena giggled a little hearing this.

"Serena told me about you Calem, you met at private school right. On the equestrian team right?" Ash said.

Calem nodded.

"Her mom wanted her to be a Rhyhorn racer and my dad wanted me to be, but we both had other dreams." Calem said.

Ash noticed Pikachu growling at Calem, sparking his cheeks.

"Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he bit Calem's leg.

"Ouch!"

"Pikachu what are you doing?" Serena said as Ash pulled him away.

"Geez I've never seen Pikachu do that since the day I met him. Sorry about that, this is my Pikachu."

"A feisty one you've got there."

"Vulpix!" Serena heard as she heard Vulpix growl at Calem too.

"Geez Vulpix what's gotten into you." She said returning her.

"How about I get us all a drink." Serena said.

"I don't like non Kalos stuff." Calem said as Ash smiled about to say something before Serena put her finger on his lips.

"Don't even." She said.

"I can drink it though." Calem said as the three began drinking.

"So how was the school here?" Calem asked.

"It was amazing, Kukui and Samson were great teachers, plus I met As." Serena started.

"What else have you been doing?"

"Well I think I've really found my calling with Pokemon contests. I won the one here in Konikoni city a few days ago." Serena said showing him her ribbon.

"That's amazing Serena. Here's to you." He said raising his drink.

"Serena really is a great coordi" Ash started.

"I've been doing pretty good myself." Calem said.

"Really what have you been up to?" Serena asked.

"I've been battling at the battle chateau's."

"The battle chateau!" Serena said, Calem nodding.

"Battle chateau?" Ash said before he remembered Serena explaining it to him a while back.

"I'm a Marquis now."

"That's amazing!" Serena said.

"Well we." Ash started.

"I must say, getting there wasn't easy." Calem said.

As they drank more Ash saw Calem was pushing him out of the conversation entirely. Soon Serena and Calem were talking only in Kalos, Ash still understood what they were saying he knew that he wasn't welcome by Calem.

He signed as he got up and went to a table with Pikachu still growling at Calem.

He sighed as a waiter brought him another glass of sake.

"Poor Ash." Mallow said.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Red said.

"Actually I'm getting tired, I'm heading back to the pokemon center." Lillie said as she got up and stumbled a little from drinking.

Red sighed as he went with Lillie, not wanting her to get hurt.

"We should go too, we have 'a lot' of catching up to do." Mallow said as she stroked her hand across Gary's face.

He gave an excited look.

"Let's go!"

Ash continued drinking.

"Huh this is my third sake, and I'm not even feeling it, perks of being a dragon I guess." Ash said to himself as he drank some more as he saw Calem and Serena continue.

"Hey there handsome." Ash heard as he slowly turned to see a young woman standing in front of him.

The young woman looked slightly older than Ash, maybe 24 or so. She had long thick black hair that went down past her shoulders, deep blue eyes, and a face that looked almost perfect.

She had an hourglass shaped body and wore a very sexy maroon dress, much of her back being revealed.

"What's a handsome guy like you doing here all by yourself?" She asked.

"I'm not, I'm with my girlfriend." Ash said.

"Her?" The woman asked looking over at Serena.

"Yes."

"She seems more interested in that guy."

"He's an old friend."

"What's your name handsome?"

"Ash."

"I'm Cupi, it's short for Cupiditas."

Pikachu was growling at Cupi, before she stroked his cheeks.

"Such a cute Pikachu, is he yours?"

"Yes."

Despite the woman petting him, Pikachu was still growling.

"Pikachu what's gotten into you?"

"So are you a trainer?"

Ash nodded.

"Competing in the island trials?"

"Yes."

"I assume you're nearing the grand trial. Going up against rock types right."

"Yeah, I am."

"From what I hear, Olivia's pokemon are about attacking above all else."

"Really." Ash said.

Cupi nodded.

"She likes to attack before her opponent can react, put the pressure on them. What pokemon do you have?"

"I have Pikachu here, Midnight Lycanroc , Greninja, and Tauros."

"A Greninja, how interesting. Well there can be some possibilities with that match up. Pikachu could be tricky, does he know any moves that could work."

"Well." Ash said as he went over his pokemon with her.

The night went on as they continued talking.

"I think you've got a really good shot." Cupi said.

"Maybe I do." Ash looked at the time.

"It's getting late, I better get going."

"Too bad. Maybe we'll see each other again." She said walking off.

Ash looked over and saw Serena was still talking with Calem.

Ash sighed as he picked up Pikachu who had fallen asleep and walked back to the pokemon center.

Serena was still drinking with Calem, the two laughing.

"Alright , I better get going." Serena said before Calem grabbed her arm.

"No, come on Serena, who knows when we'll see each other again." He said in a slurred voice.

"Wow, you know you've really gotten way more beautiful with age Serena."

"Calem come on it's late enough." Serena started as Moon came out of the bathroom.

"Alright I better get Serena and go." She said before she saw Calem pull himself in and kiss Serena.

Moon's eyes widened as Serena was in shock, soon noticing Calem grab her breasts as well.

"Calem stop it!" She shouted pushing him off her as he landed on the ground and moaned.

Serena gave a disappointed look as she shook her head.

"This is why you never give someone from Kalos non Kalos alcohol." Serena said as Moon's mouth stayed wide open.

* * *

The next morning at the pokemon center , Ash and Red were walking with Lillie and Hau.

"Uhhg, I drank too much." Hau said holding his head.

"We get to finally meet Olivia today, this should be exciting." Red said.

"I just wish Mallow hadn't told us so much about Olivia's personal life."

"Right." Ash said.

Serena came out of the girl's room with Moon behind her.

"Alright you saw what happened Moon, let's just clear everything with Serena." Moon said to herself as she approached Serena.

She was about to speak when they saw the others.

"Morning." Serena said.

"Moon, what are we studying today?" Lillie asked.

"Huh? Oh right actually I had to ask Serena something first." Moon started.

"This is them." Mallow said.

The group turned to see Gary with Mallow, also with them was Mallow's father and none other than Olivia.

"Olivia!"

She smiled.

"Alola." She said back.

"So good to see all you kids again." Allow said.

"Olivia, it's an honor to meet you." Ash said.

"And it's an honor to meet all of you, especially to see you in person Serena. That was quite a performance a few days ago, even if your battles were a bit , intense."

Serena sweat dropped.

"Well I was uh."

"It's fine, that was a lovely routine. You know you all look a little dazed, have a fun night at the bar?"

The group sweat dropped.

"It's alright, I have the perfect cure, a big breakfast."

Olivia took them to a restaurant.

"I remember this place, I use to love coming here." Mallow said.

"If I remember right, you practically lived here." Olivia said as Mallow smiled.

"So Gary, you're back with my little girl." Allow said staring at Gary.

"Well I uh."

"Dad don't do that to him." Mallow said.

"You're in a long distant relationship with her, how can we be sure you're giving Mallow all the attention she deserves." Olivia said.

Gary nervously sweat dropped.

" Well I , or we do kind of important things that require us to travel around."

"What are you the power rangers?" Allow joked as Olivia laughed too.

"I must say I'm excited to face each of you, sorry I wasn't at the ruins of life. I had business I had to take care of here."

"Well we're all pumped to battle you."

"If you can beat me you'll be halfway done with your island trials." Olivia said.

A few minutes later Ash got up to use the bathroom, as he came out, he noticed Moon about to go into the girl's room.

He noticed she had a very conflicted look on her face.

"Moon are you alright?"

"Huh? Me, oh I'm fine, just fine." She said nervously sweat dropping.

"Moon."

She took a deep breath.

"Alright there's something you should know, last night after you left. I saw Serena with that guy she use to be friends with. He was really drunk and well, he kissed her while feeling her up."

Ash's eyes widened as Pikachu growled.

"Ash I swear I saw Serena push him away immediately, there is no way she cheated on you."

Ash tightened his fist.

"I have to go."

"Ash wait. Dam it, I should have gone to Serena fist." Moon said.

Ash made his way back to the pokemon center and looked around before he found Calem outside in back.

He was alone sipping from a wine bottle.

"Now that's a real drink." Calem said before he noticed Ash approach him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Calem did you come onto Serena last night?"

"What?"

"Did you come onto Serena last night!"

Calem sipped more wine.

"If I did?"

"Moon saw you kiss Serena and feel her up, that you were drunk. But even so that's not alright."

"I didn't have to be drunk." Calem said.

"What?"

"Pika." Pikachu said growling.

"I don't know why Serena's with a Kanto dog like you. I was her friend for longer than you were, some kid she met once at a summer camp. But she still couldn't stop talking about you. I was and still am far more suitable for her."

"Serena and I are dating, I love her. You can't just do that to her, in fact even if we weren't dating that wouldn't be ok." Ash said.

"Look why don't you do yourself and frankly Serena , a favor and just leave. As you saw last night Serena and I are far more suited for each other. We're both from Kalos, we're both into the same things, we have far more chemistry."

"Look Calem you're out of line, you should apologize to Serena."

"I won't apologize for something I don't regret doing. Despite it's size , Serena's chest is quite, natural."

Ash had to restrain himself and Pikachu.

"Run along Kanto dog. I think next time it will be her lovely round tush."

Ash slammed his hands into the table.

"That's enough!"

Calem gave an annoyed look at Ash.

"Trust me dog, you don't want to do that, I was also a member of the Karate team. As fun as hurting you might be." Calem said as Ash didn't move.

"I'll count to three, one , two, three." Calem said before he grabbed the wine bottle and smashed it against, Ash's head.

Ash moved back from the table as Calem tried to strike Ash.

Ash caught Calem's hand effortlessly as he held him in place.

Calem couldn't believe how strong Ash was, trying to strike his hand with his free hand only for Ash to knock it away.

Calem saw Ash's eyes surged with a green energy for a moment as he heard a low growl come from Ash's mouth that almost sounded like it was a dragon.

"What the hell?"

Calem tried to hit Ash again but Ash swiftly moved Calem to the side and struck Calem's arm he was holding.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Calem screamed in pain as Ash and Pikachu heard a snapping sound.

Ash's eyes widened as he realized what he just did.

Pikachu on the other hand smiled a little.

"Pika."

The others soon reached the pokemon center as they saw Calem get taken into an ambulance.

"Calem!" Serena shouted as she ran over to him.

"What happened!?"

"Oh boy , he woke up the dragon." Gary said.

"Your boyfriend happened." Calem said.

Ash was with Pikachu in the boy's room, Ash's hands in his face as he took a deep breath.

"Ash!" they heard, turning to see Serena come in with an enraged expression.

"Serena." Ash started.

"What the fuck! You broke Calem's arm!"

"Serena it's not what you think."

"Ash Calem is my friend, why would you run off during breakfast and then break his arm."

"Serena last night."

Serena shook her head.

"Really? You broke his arm because he talked so much that you and I didn't get to talk much? How immature are you?"

Ash now looked angry.

"I know what he did to you last night! I know he kissed you and felt you up!"

Serena's expression changed.

"What? How did you?"

"Moon saw it, when were you planning on telling me he sexually assaulted you?"

"Ash Calem was just drunk, he made a mistake. Lillie got drunk and tried to have sex with Red once, ok not the best example. But, look I know Calem, it was a mistake. You can't just break his arm over a mistake!"

"Serena how can you be so calm about him sexually assaulting you, it doesn't matter if he was drunk."

"Ash this wasn't your problem to deal with, it was mine."

"Serena I'd like to know if something like that happens to you, we tell each other things."

"You went too far Ash."

"Serena you didn't hear what he said to me."

"I don't care! You just used your strength to hurt a normal person! That's out of line and beneath you!"

"Beneath me? You know what!" Ash left the room, Pikachu nervously following him.

Serena held her face as she sat down on the bed.

"Vul." She heard before seeing Vulpix looking at her compassionately.

Serena held Vulpix in her arms.

Moon had come into the hall and saw all of this, smacking her head.

"Stupid, stupid ,stupid!" She said to herself.

Ash returned to the bar as he sat down at the same table.

He took a deep breath before he heard Pikachu growl again.

Ash turned to see Cupi.

"Well fancy seeing you here handsome." She said sitting beside him.

"You look upset, did something happen?"

Ash sighed.

"I'm just going through a rough patch."

"Rough patch?"

"Last night that guy Serena was with got drunk and kissed her."

"What?"

"I confronted him today about it and the guy was a complete asshole. He hit me with a bottle of wine before I broke his arm. Then Serena got mad at me and we had a fight, she didn't even want to hear my side of the story."

"Well, I believe you. It sounds like this Serena doesn't truly appreciate you. I mean why wouldn't she tell you something like that."

"I don't know." Ash said.

Ash then saw Cupi look deeply into his eyes.

"You deserve someone better than her, someone who appreciates you." Cupi said putting her hand on Ash's.

Pikachu now looked very afraid.

"No." Ash said as Cupi looked confused.

"What?"

"No as in , that's not going to happen." Ash said moving her hand away.

"We had a fight, but I still love Serena, I'm not a whore." Ash said as Pikachu looked happy , climbing onto Ash's shoulder as he left.

As Ash walked away he heard something land behind him.

He slowly turned to see it was three playing cards embedded into the ground.

"Huh?" Three massive red tentacles came out of the cards and entangled Ash while knocking Pikachu off his shoulder.

"What the!?" Ash shouted as he tried to free himself, but despite his immense strength he felt the tentacles shock him with energy.

Another card hit the ground as a fourth tentacle grabbed Pikachu, the two grunting as Cupi walked forward.

"Nobody says no to Cupiditas." She said as someone else approached Ash from behind.

Ash and Pikachu turned in horror as they saw who it was.

"Hello Dragon ranger." Seir said as he placed a necklace with a glowing red stone around Ash's neck.

"You don't want to be late for your wedding day." Seir said as Ash's eyes slowly turned red.

* * *

Hours began to pass as Moon studied with Lillie.

"Alright that's it on the shiny theory , let's move onto." Lillie started before they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Moon said as the door opened, Serena coming in with a guilty expression.

"Guys, have you seen Ash?" She asked.

"No, not for a while." Lillie said.

"Is everything alright?" Moon asked.

"No, Ash and I had a fight, I was mad at him for breaking Calem's arm, but I realize that I didn't really listen to his side of the story. I need to apologize to him and hear what really happened."

Moon got up.

"I'll help you find him." She said before Red came into the room with Pikachu in his arms.

"Guys, we have a problem." He said as Serena saw Pikachu who looked hurt.

"Where's Ash!"

They gathered the others as well as Mallow.

"This has to the be the work of a Gorma." Hau said as Pikachu nodded.

"Wait a minute, Seir wasn't there was he?" Serena asked sounding very afraid.

Pikachu nodded looking very concerned.

"No , no , no." Serena said shaking as Moon took her shoulders.

"It's alright, we can handle it."

"Wow, this is intense." Mallow said.

"Which Gorma was it?" Gary asked as they flipped through the pages of the Gorma book.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as they reached a page that said Cupiditas.

"Let's see Cupiditas, was one a beautiful woman in the Gorma tribe. She was loved by every man she met, and loved toying with them. Until one day her village was attacked by the Zyutribe and her face was burned in the ensuing battle. After that she was disfigured, no man wanting her anymore. She was suicidal , until the dark ritual when she sacrificed a ditto. She gained the ability to change her appearance into the form of beauty that is suppose to be beyond the imagination of someone's desire. Men wanted her more than ever, and thus she used this to lure many Zyutribe men to their deaths."

"Deaths." Serena said shaking.

"Pika!" Pikachu said pointing to a necklace on the page and then made the wedding march sound.

"Why did he make that sound?" Lillie asked.

"Uh guys, it says here that while a person wears this necklace their mind is temporarily obedient, but if the person wearing it marries Cupiditas then they will stay obedient."

Serena's skin turned white as she gave a crestfallen look like she had never given before.

"Married! He's going to marry her!"

Lillie and Mallow had to catch Serena as she almost fell over.

"Alright, this is a crisis, Daizyujin can you find him?" Red asked.

 _"I know where he is, but it won't be as easy as you think."_

"Alright let's go! We're stopping that wedding! No Gorma Bitch is taking my Ash from me!" Serena screamed.

The Zyurangers quickly left the pokemon center, unknown to them Allow and Olivia saw this.

Outside Konikoni city the Zyurangers saw an abandoned church being revamped by a large group of skull grunts wearing tuxedos.

 _"He's inside."_ Daizyujin said as the Zyurangers looked closer.

"Alright , let's armor up , burst in and save Ash!" Serena started before Moon grabbed her.

"Serena look." She said noticing the Skull grunts were taking several people into the church with their hands bound.

"What are they doing?" Gary asked.

"Maybe the ceremony needs guests?" Hau said.

"We can't just burst in there with people in the crossfire." Red said.

"Can't we?" Serena asked as the others sweat dropped.

"Maybe we can do this another way, with some stealth." Red said as they noticed a few more skull grunts taking some people past them.

Serena tightened her fist as Hau, Red, Moon and Gary went over to them.

"I will get you back Ash." She said.

"Pika!"

Red, Hay, Moon and Gary stood over the shattered Skull grunts as they free'd the people and put on their tuxedos and skull masks.

"Let's do this."

Inside the church, Red, Hau, Moon, and Gary saw the aisle being set up by more skull grunts as the captured people were set into the seats with their pokemon.

"Alright let's find Ash and get the hell out of here." Red said as they carefully moved around trying not to draw attention to themselves.

They searched the church from top to bottom trying to find Ash to no avail.

Elsewhere in another chamber Seir was with Ash , putting his tuxedo on.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but now it seems I have little choice. Still I will finally have you back, if Cupiditas tries to pursue you after this I'll slit her throat. You belong to me and me only." Seir said touching the stone on Ash's necklace.

"Now let's get you married."

Serena was carefully moving through the halls, avoiding detection from skull grunts before she heard a voice.

Serena followed the voice to a doorway and carefully opened it to see Cupiditas inside wearing a wedding dress while she did her hair.

Serena squinted her eyes.

Back in the chapel area a few of the prisoners were sitting in the front row on the groom's side.

"How did we end up here Arkane's Shippou?"

"I have no Idea Shadow Fennekin."

"This is what I get for taking a vacation from Kalos."

"Easy there DarkraiGal28."

"Easy there, we're prisoners to watch some monster wedding Brig nodrm2347."

"I don't know, I feel like we're almost being shoehorned in for fan service, I don't know why people who weren't brought in will just be mad about it."

"Maybe you're right Vaeron the Great."

"If only Mad ass Dragon were here , he and Drago would save us."

Red, Hau, Moon , and Gary kept looking around until they heard some Skull grunts begin playing the wedding march.

A frightened priest was dragged onto the alter by two skull grunts as Red finally saw Ash come down the aisle, with Seir beside him.

"Seir." Red said gritting his teeth, Pikachu under his shirt growling.

The Zyurangers were too afraid to make a move as Ash and Seir reached the alter.

Moments later they saw Cupiditas walking down the aisle in her wedding dress, the veil was covering her face and head as she came down holding a bouquet of white roses.

She reached the alter as the priest nervously began.

"Welcome one and all to this, beautiful day." He said noticing Seir staring at him.

"Where's Serena?" Hau whispered.

"I don't know." Gary said.

It was torture for the Zyurangers watching the wedding go on and on with Serena still not showing up.

"Do you have the rings?"

Seir took them out as Ash and Cupiditas took them.

"Do you sir, take this woman as your beloved wife, in sickness and in health, for better and worse, to give her children, and love her forever, till death do you part."

"I do." Ash said.

"Ash." Red said gritting his teeth.

"Do you ma'am, take this man as your beloved husband, in sickness and in health, for better and worse, to give him children, and love her forever, till death do you part."

"I do."

The two placed their rings on each other.

"We can't wait any more, Go dino buckler!" The prisoners and Skull grunts all turned to see the four Zyurangers armored up with Pikachu in front of them.

"We object!" Red shouted.

"No you don't!" Seir screamed as he came forward , unleashing a blast with his sword that knocked the Zyurangers and Pikachu back as the skull grunts charged at them.

"Don't stop! Marry them!" Seir screamed as the priest shook.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride."

"No!" Red and the others shouted.

As Ash moved in, Cupiditas grabbed the necklace and ripped it off his neck.

"What!?" Seir shouted as Ash regained his mind and wobbled.

"What happened? Where am I?"

Seir's eyes widened as Cupiditas raised her veil revealing it to be none other than Serena.

"Serena?" Ash said.

"Serena!?" The other Zyurangers shouted as Serena kissed Ash passionately.

Moments later the real Cupiditas ran out in her underwear with her hands bound and a gag in her mouth.

Two skull grunts quickly ran over and free'd her.

"That bitch ruined my wedding!"

"Ash belongs to me! No one else!" Serena shouted.

Moments later Pikachu ran down the isle and snatched Ash's buckler and dagger from Seir's belt.

"What!?"

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder as Ash smiled.

He and Serena brought up their bucklers.

"Go Dino buckler!" Their armor formed over them.

"Really Seir, a wedding to get me back, isn't that a bit beneath you?" Ash started before Seir sprinted over and grabbed Ash and Serena by their throats.

"You're so right."

Seir hurled Serena through the church wall and outside, Serena landing hard on the ground as Seir tossed Ash into his Garchomp's arms.

Serena grunted as she got up and saw Seir sprint at her, she tried to unleash a gust of wind into him, but Seir sprinted right through it and slashed her violently with his sword three times.

"You won't take the Dragon Ranger from me!" Seir screamed as he grabbed Serena by the neck and she grit her teeth.

"He's not your's." Serena said as she relaxed herself and unleashed a gust of wind that lifted her out of Seir's hands.

Meanwhile Pikachu slammed the back of Garchomp's head with iron tail, making him drop Ash as Serena landed near him.

"Let's go!" The three ran off towards the church as Seir and his Garchomp were about to follow.

"Seir, long time no see."

Seir stopped when he heard that voice, he and his Garchomp slowly turned to see two people standing there.

"You!"

"Never saw you as the sentimental type Seir, a wedding really? Though I guess your tough guy approach didn't work this time."

Seir unleashed a blast of dragon energy as the two dodged it before taking out small battery shaped objects.

"Brave in!"

Elsewhere the other Zyurangers had free'd the prisoners and dealt with the skull grunts.

"Ash!" Red said as he saw him and Serena.

"Alright let's get out of here before Seir catches up." Ash said.

"Aww come on we've beaten him before." Gary said.

"Wait a minute back in Royal avenue didn't he enhance himself with mega evolution like we did in Konikoni city." Moon said.

"Right, he only didn't in Konikoni city because Greninja and Ash stopped him." Hau said as Gary sweat dropped.

"Alright let's go." Gary said before a series of explosions hit the ground around them.

The Zyurangers held their arms up before they saw Cupiditas approach them.

"I always get a man when I want them, nobody says no to their true desire." She said as she slowly transformed into hideous Ditto like monster with tentacles around her body.

"I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass!" Serena shouted as Cupiditas smiled.

"I don't fight, I'm a fine lady. My minions will do it for me." She said as she held up playing cards in each hand.

The playing cards had strange symbols on them , and Cupiditas tossed them into the ground. The group's eyes widening as they saw large sentient tentacle like creatures that almost looked like Cupiditas.

The monsters ran forward at the Zyurangers.

One ran at Red who unleashed two fireballs into the monster, despite this the monster kept coming and tried to strike Red who hit the attack back only to have the monster keep coming.

Hau and Moon kicked up rocks and punched them at the monsters, who caught them with their tentacles and hurled them back.

Hau and Moon summersaulted to the side as the monsters came in close.

Likewise Gary was in a fight against one of the monsters trying to catch and redirect his attacks, but the monster's tentacles were slimy and hard to hold.

"Dam these things are stronger than skull grunts." Gary said.

Serena avoided strikes from another before leaping over it and unleashing a gust of wind into the monster, forcing it back as Serena took out he bow.

Serena formed several energy arrows and unleashing them into the monster, one after the other as the creature surged and blew apart.

Ash saw two creatures run at him as he held up his claws and dragon dagger.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted them with electricity before Ash came in clawing and slashing them apart.

Cupiditas smiled as she threw several playing cards at the ground around Ash and Pikachu.

Several tentacles came out and ensnared them, shocking the two with energy as Ash tried to claw his way free and use his brute strength, he managed to rip off two of the tentacles , but Cupiditas just tossed three more cards onto the ground, causing three more tentacles to ensnare Ash.

Cupiditas smiled as she tossed more playing cards onto the ground, causing four of the monsters to rise up as she walked towards Ash slowly.

"One way or another, I always get what I want."

Ash gave a terrified look as she reached out towards him.

A gust of wind hit Cupiditas and her monsters as Serena leapt through the air, acrobatically leaping as she kicked Cupiditas in the head and forced her back.

"I told you , he's mine!" Serena shouted as she sliced the tentacles off him with her ranger dagger.

As the tentacles came off Ash and Pikachu, two of the monsters lunged at Serena, she moved away evasively as Ash came forward and slashed both monsters with his claws and arm blades.

As they lurched back the other two came at Ash's sides only to have him duck with Serena leaping over him and unleashing another gust of wind , forcing the two back while she pelted them with energy arrows.

As the other two let out their tentacles toward's Serena, Ash surged with dragon energy as he thrusted his hands forward, unleashing dragon energy into the two. The four monsters were then hit by Pikachu's thunderbolt and burst apart.

At the same time Red drew his sword and sliced apart his monster's tentacles before his sword breathed a blast of fire into the creature, causing it to burst apart.

Moon similarly used her daggers to slice apart one of the monster's tentacles before kicking a rock up and then kicking it into the monster's head, taking it clean off.

Hau hurled his axe into the other monster's tentacles, smashing them apart before he kicked a rock into the monster's stomach before punching it through the monster's stomach and apart.

Gary used both his lances to catch both monster's tentacles before ripping them off and then slashing its head off.

"My cards!" Cupiditas shouted as Ash and Serena came forward and looked at each other.

"Together." They said as they both held Serena's bow and combined their energy, Ash's dragon energy surging through the bow as they unleashed a green surging arrow that hit Cupiditas before exploding with incredible force.

Cupiditas screamed in pain, remembering well such a fiery burn.

Ash and Serena turned together , facing away from the explosion.

Cupiditas slowly crawled away covered in burn marks.

"I will preserve my beauty!" She shouted as she took out an enlargement bomb and pulled the pin before throwing it onto the ground.

Another massive explosion enveloped Cupiditas before she grew massive and towered over the Zyurangers.

"Now you will all be mine."

"Come forth guardian beasts!" Red shouted as Ash started playing the dragon dagger.

The ground shook as the five guardian beasts rose up from the ground and charged forward.

Dragon Caesar similarly rose from the ocean and charged onto the island with Ash leaping onto his head with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Cupiditas smiled.

"No you don't." She said , hurling several massive playing cards onto the ground.

Several tentacles came up, ensnaring each of the Guardian beasts in them before they could merge together.

Similarly four tentacles wrapped around Dragon Caesar, his arms, tail, and snout, holding him in place as all the guardian beasts were similarly shocked by energy.

The guardian beasts growled in pain as their Zyurangers tried to hold on to them.

"We can't form Daizyujin!" Red shouted as Tyrantrum roared in pain.

"Dragon Caesar can't move either!" Ash said.

Cupiditas kept laughing as she tossed two more cards onto the ground, two more monsters forming.

Serena tightened her fist as she took out her mega evolution stone.

"Gorma bitch!" She screamed as Cupiditas turned to her.

"I don't care what you can make yourself look like, you're not beautiful!"

"Zyutribe bitch! I'm the most beautiful woman who ever lived!"

Serena and Aerodactyl both glowed as a colorful sphere formed around them. Aerodactyl transformed into mega Aerodactyl as Serena similarly mega evolved into her mega armor.

Mega Aerodactyl broke free of the tentacle and flew over to Dragon Caesar, and sliced apart the tentacles holding him before Serena glided down onto Dragon Caesar's head beside Ash.

Ash put his arm around Serena as Cupiditas now looked afraid.

"Consider yourself, left at the alter." Ash said.

"Grauuu!" Dragon Caesar roared as he charged forward , knocking the two monster's back before he slashed her with both sets of his claws.

Cupiditas screamed in pain as she stumbled backwards, the other two monsters coming at his side.

Dragon Caesar hurled his tail into one , knocking it back as Dragon Caesar came back with his wings, knocking the other's tentacles away with them before he snatched the creature in his jaws and lifted him up until his head snapped off his body.

The other came back only for Dragon Caesar to come back around and slashed its tentacles off with his claws before slicing him clean in half.

Ash and Serena saw Cupiditas raise more cards in her hands.

"No you don't!" Ash shouted as Dragon Caesar's neck glowed green before he roared dragon-fire into Cupiditas as she screamed again, dropping the cards before they burned up.

Dragon Caesar then began to glow with green aura as he leapt off the ground and flew forward.

"Dragon Rush!" Ash shouted.

"Grauuu!" Dragon Caesar roared as he flew into and then through Cupiditas.

She surged with energy as she stumbled around.

"My beautify is fleeting!" She said before falling to the ground and exploding.

Elsewhere Garchomp slashed both his opponent pokemon back while Seir similarly slashed both his opponents with his sword before raising his hand.

"Grauuu!" He roared, unleashing a dragon pulse into them and hurling the two back.

The two and their pokemon grunted in pain as they struggled to get back up.

Seir then saw Cupiditas get destroyed.

"Hmp." He said sheathing his sword.

"Perhaps my anger got the best of me, made me try something as comical as this. Perhaps I need time to relax myself, look for a different angle." He turned to his opponents.

"I'll let you both live, for old times sake. But get in my way again, and you will die." Seir said before he and his Garchomp vanished.

"He's only gotten stronger."

"It appears so, but why is so obsessed with Felix's son?"

"It's the dragon ranger powers, they chose Ash and one way or another , Felix is connected to him now."

The other Guardian beasts were free'd as the Zyurangers met on the ground, de-armoring as Serena , still in the wedding dress, wrapped her arms around Ash. Hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Ash, I'm so sorry." She said almost crying.

"It's alright, I'm sorry too."

Gary rubbed the back of his head.

"This has been one weird day."

"Agreed, let's get back to the pokemon center.

* * *

They met up with Mallow and Lillie back at the pokemon center, explaining what happened as the two sweat dropped.

"I swear some of the stuff that happens to you guys." Lillie said.

"You mean this kind of stuff happens to them on a regular basis?" Mallow asked.

"Not this exact scenario, but." Moon said sweat dropping.

"There you kids are." Olivia said as the group turned to see her and Allow approach.

"Dad, Olivia." Mallow said.

"You kids just ran off after breakfast." Allow said as the group sweat dropped.

"Serena, Ash what are you wearing, did you two get married or something?" Olivia joked as the group nervously laughed.

"Say where's Hau?" Allow asked.

"He went out to find someone." Red said.

"I see, well it's getting late, and I'd like some time with just Mallow now." Allow said.

"Me too." Olivia said.

"Do you mind if Gary comes?" She said hugging him, Gary looking nervous.

"Alright , I should get to know my future son in law."

"What?"

"What do you mean what? You sleep with my daughter and don't intend to marry her one day." Allow said as Gary had ten sweat drops on his head.

"No no no, I didn't say that." He said holding his hands up.

Olivia patted Gary on the back.

"You better come now if you want to make up for some lost ground son." Olivia said.

Mallow took Gary's hand as he nervously walked off with Mallow's parents.

As they left the pokemon center, Mallow noticed her father had a slight limp in his step for moment before correcting himself.

"Poor Gary." Moon said laughing a little.

"Guys I found him." Hau said as he came in with the priest from the wedding.

Hau sat him down in front of the Zyurangers.

"I suppose I should thank you all for saving me."

"It was no trouble, we just have a favor to ask you. Us being the Zyurangers, mind keeping it a secret?" Ash asked.

"I should have no trouble doing that. Though there is something you two in particular should know." He said nervously.

"What?" Ash and Serena said together.

The man togged at the collar of his shirt.

"The thing is, I'm a real ordained priest, paperwork was done by the man in the dragon armor."

Ash gave a confused look.

"Meaning what?" He asked.

"Meaning in the eyes of God and the government of Alola, you two are husband and wife. U'mm congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum."

Ash, Serena, Red, Pikachu, Hau, Lillie, and Moon all turned as pale as snow as they gave crestfallen looks like they had never done before.

Serena and Ash slowly looked down and saw they were still wearing the gold rings from the wedding, Serena's having a large diamond.

Red got up and grabbed the priest by the shoulders.

"Undo it! Unmarry them right now!"

The priest sweat dropped and gave a nervous look.

"I can't just do that, besides divorce is never a good option unless adultery is involved. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." The priest said before getting up and quickly leaving, the group slowly turning to Ash and Serena who were both shaking.

"Well, this will be an interesting one to tell mom." Red said.

Ash and Serena were in a room with just Vulpix and Pikachu.

Ash was pacing the room as Serena sat on the bed with her hands on her face.

"Married, we're actually married at twenty years old." Ash said.

"I'm sorry , I just had the idea in my head to do that and thought it would he the greatest thing ever to stop the ceremony like that."

Ash took a deep breath.

"Alright we can take care of this, let's just go and get an annulment."

Serena nodded.

Ash let out a breath of relief as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Say I never did hear your side of the story with Calem." Serena said.

"You might not like what you hear, Calem has a thing for you Serena."

"He does?"

Ash nodded.

"He told me that I was a kanto dog, and that I should just leave so he could pursue you. Then hit me with a bottle of wine."

Serena closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh Calem, 'sigh' I guess he hasn't changed that much."

"Huh?"

"I should have believed you from the start. Calem was my friend, but he always seemed to be a little harsh with things he wanted. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Ash."

He took her hand.

"It's alright Serena, I should probably tell you something too." Ash said explaining how he met Cupiditas in the bar, as well as their conversations.

"You talked about battles with her?"

Ash nodded.

"I guess when her physical appearance didn't seem to entice me, her abilities let her try and get me another way. Still didn't really work out for her."

Serena giggled a little.

"I guess the same really happened to me, Calem was my close friend , but I never thought of him in that way. I only ever thought of you in that way." Serena said as she and Ash blushed a little.

"Do you remember that one time at camp with the robe swing and the lake." Ash said.

"Yeah I was too scared to do it, but you kept telling me how much fun it would be." Serena said.

"Was I wrong?" Ash said as Serena shook her head.

"What about when we met each other at school." Ash said as Serena laughed a little too, nodding as well.

"I remember my mom reading my diary and telling me I'd never see some kid from summer camp in Kanto again."

"I guess you proved her wrong."

"When I saw you that first day of school I couldn't believe my eyes. I was so excited, then so afraid you wouldn't remember me."

"Serena, I couldn't forget someone like you." Ash said as the two looked at each other again, thinking about all they had been through together and what they meant to each other.

"You know, you look beautiful in that wedding dress." Ash said as Serena blushed a little.

"Thank you, I don't know if I would have picked it out, but it really works. I would say you look handsome in that tux, but you always look handsome." Serena said stroking her hand through his hair.

"I still remember how heartbroken I was, when I thought you died. It makes you realize how short life it." Serena said.

"Yeah it does."

PIkachu and Vulpix smiled as they came up closer, both taking Ash and Serena's hands with their rings on them and putting them together.

Ash and Serena looked at their pokemon then back at each other, both slowly giving loving smiles.

* * *

In Kalos, Grace and Alex were sitting together on the couch with wine glasses in their hands.

"Uhhg what a day at work, I swear sometimes I think there's more politics in my job than military." Alex said.

"You think there isn't in Rhyhorn racing?" Grace said.

"Well here's to no stress at home." Alex said as they toasted before hearing the phone ring.

Elsewhere on Melemele island, Delia was at home finishing up an article.

She heard the phone ringing then answered it at the same time Alex and Grace answered.

The three saw Ash and Serena on the other side, only seeing their faces.

"Ash." Delia said.

"Serena." Alex and Grace said.

"Mom." Ash said.

"Mom, dad." Serena said.

"We thought you should know that we got married."

Alex spit out his whine as Grace dropped her wine glass.

"You did what!?" All three screamed in unison.

"Thought you should know." Ash and Serena said before they hung up.

"No no no no no no no no! You answer the phone right now young lady!" Alex screamed as he almost broke the phone trying to get Serena back on the phone, Grace trying to brace herself.

Elsewhere Delia took in what just happened.

She looked back at a picture of her and Felix , thinking about the fact that they had never been married.

She then smiled a little.

Meanwhile , Moon was slowly approaching the room, still feeling bad. Moon still blamed herself for what happened today.

"I can't even imagine what's going through their heads right now." She said before she saw the door open slightly and saw Ash's hand place a do not disturb sign on the doorknob.

Moon stopped.

"Well I know what's going through their heads now." she said before she saw Calem walking up with a sling around his arm.

"Hey you." He said approaching her.

"Where's Serena, I need to talk to her."

Moon gave a devious smiled.

"Serena is with Ash, having her wedding night."

"What?!" He said before seeing the do not disturb sign.

"Awww merde!" He shouted before walking off.

Moon smiled and nodded before looking at the door again.

"I better get some distance."

Inside the room Ash cracked his back, before cracking his neck.

He turned to see Serena in front of him.

She leapt into his arms passionately kissing him as Ash picked her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style over to one of the beds.

Serena was still kissing him as he set her down and laid beside her, the two still kissing.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Ash asked.

"I've been ready for a looooong time." Serena said.

She slowly came up and undid Ash's tie, after doing so she unbuttoned his shirt and jacket before almost violently pulling them off him and seeing his upper body.

Serena laid Ash onto his back as she reached down to his pant's belt and carefully undid it notch by notch until it was undone.

Serena moved her head down Ash's body and Ash felt her kiss his eight pack three times before reaching his pants zipper.

Serena having fantasied about his night for a long time , Serena knew exactly what she was going to do.

Ash felt Serena button his pants and then unzipped them with her mouth before pulling them down until they were off.

Ash came up and wrapped his arms around Serena , the two resumed kissing as Ash reached back behind Serena's wedding dress and found the zipper.

He slowly unzipped the dress before it fell down to Serena's knee's, Serena dropping the dress to the ground

Serena now saw Ash in just his boxers, his muscular body with a the dragon tattoos on it.

Similarly Ash saw Serena in her black , snug, bra that covered her large breasts and her even snugger panties, barley covering her large round rump.

"This is it, we're about to see each other naked. So do you want to go first, or should I." Ash started before Serena forced him back onto his back as she came down to his boxer's. Ash's face turning red again as he felt Serena pull his boxer's down and off with her teeth, feeling Serena's long soft hair as it stroked his crotch area.

Serena came directly over Ash, holding herself up with her hands and knees as her face was over Ash's.

"I'll let you do it." She said smiling as Ash reached behind her back, trying to undo her bra but to no avail. Ash got frustrated as Serena laughed a little, Ash considering just ripping it off with his brute strength.

Serena then sat down on his waist, slowly reaching behind her back and undoing her bra, allowing it to fall onto Ash's stomach as he saw her bare chest for the first time.

Serena brought her hands down to his own pectorals, feeling them up for a moment before turning around, her panties in Ash's face as she slowly shook her behind, Ash seeing her crack slowly appear , first and inch, then two, then half of it. Before long they were practically off, Serena felt Ash's face press against her butt as her own face turned red, Ash giving her a big kiss down there, Serena gasping.

Ash used his own mouth to pull her panties off her legs before he put his arms around her stomach and pulled her onto him. Serena giggled a little as she felt him grasp her breasts , feeling them up while kissing her cheek.

After a minute Serena turned around and Ash saw her private area, to his surprise she was completely hairless between her legs. Her private areas as smooth as the rest of her skin.

Serena put her hands on Ash's face as she pulled her head in and kissed him again, pushing her tongue into his mouth and against his as they both closed their eyes.

Ash's hands found their way onto Serena's butt , Serena moaning into his mouth as he squeezed her buttcheeks with his brute strength. He also pulled her waist into his at the same time she thrusted it forward.

Meanwhile Pikachu and Vulpix were under the covers of the other bed, trying not to listen.

"Pika."

"Vul." They said sweat dropping, wondering if this would be a regular thing, they then remembered humans had the same desires as them and realized it would.

Ash and Serena kept their passion going and going.

"I love you Serena."

"I love you Ash."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah , I had this chapter planned out for a long time_

 _Ash and Serena are Married! Hooray!_

 _Sorry if you weren't invited, I could only put so many people in without getting ridiculous, I appreciate all my readers_

 _So yeah, Ash and Serena are basically now the same boat as Red and Lillie, in the sense that they can do it now, so expect it to happen more than just this once_

 _Also I hope people aren't jumping to conclusions based off something they see, things can change with more facts added to the mix_

 _We'll see how Serena's parents, particularly her dad, deal with his revelation in time_

 _I normally don't do this, but I'll try it this once,_

 _Instead of a poll I'm just going to ask directly,_

 _Do you want a honeymoon chapter , if you do It will be them doing what most people 'do' on their honeymoon, kind of like the honeymoon from Indigo league Ash's ascension_

 _If you do want the honeymoon chapter do you want it now or after a chapter or two, because the plot will basically stop for the honeymoon chapter_

 _Or no honeymoon chapter_

 _I'll let you guys decide, but please tell me what you want via PM, it's easier for me._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Good enough

* * *

It was early in the morning in Konikoni city and Gary was down by the ocean practicing his martial arts.

Eevee, Salazzle , and Primarina were with Gary as he similarly trained them.

Despite their fight the day before and their training session with the other Zyurangers earlier that morning, Gary was training incredibly hard.

He was breathing deeply for a moment, covered in sweat before kneeling down and splashing some water in his face.

Gary jumped when he felt someone behind him grab hims shorts.

Gary fell into the water , hearing a familiar voice laugh as he turned to see Mallow standing there laughing.

"Mallow."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention, but it was a funny perk."

Gary shook his head.

"Why are you still down here training? Didn't you and the others finish a while ago?" Mallow asked.

"They finished, I'm not finished." Gary said.

"Why might that be?"

"Because I'm falling behind the others. Right now I'm the only one who hasn't mastered his elemental ability."

"What about Ash?"

"Ash has his dragon powers and what not. I can't settle myself as being the greatest trainer while not being the strongest Zyuranger. So I've decided to do my own training sessions until I'm strong enough to water-bend." Gary said proudly.

"You sound confident that you can just train and train , then the powers will come."

"How else would they come? I just need to make myself stronger."

"Well if you're facing Olivia soon that may not be a bad idea." Mallow said.

"Do you really have such little confidence in your boyfriend?"

"No, I just have a lot of confidence in my God mother." Olivia said.

"Alright, wait who are you rooting for exactly?" Gary asked.

Mallow looked nervous.

"Well, I'd love for you to win, but I also don't want Olivia to lose." She said sweat dropping.

"That's an evasive answer."

"Ok, so it is. By the way you had a good night with my dad and Olivia last night right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they love me by now." Gary said confidently, however, Mallow remembered Gary being a little nervous and her dad not looking the most impressed by him.

"I'm sorry about Olivia's question regarding marriage between you and me."

Gary gave a nervous smile also sweat dropping.

"It's not like I don't love you, it's just we're only twenty years old. Ash and Serena got married by accident."

"That's still so funny that happened." Mallow said.

"Even funnier knowing Ash's little moral code on doing it. I swear you should have seen them this morning during training. The looks on their faces, the way they were acting around each other. For a minute I think they almost started doing it with each other."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah as soon as training was done they scurried off back to the pokemon center as fast as they could."

"That's so cute."

"You know I'm actually surprised how , not aggressive your dad was towards me. I mean he guessed that we're sleeping together."

"It might have bothered him more back when we were seventeen and doing so, but we're twenty now, and he's a bit of a realist when it comes to that subject. But it's like he said, he wouldn't want me just doing it and not going anywhere with the person I was."

"Well how about you and I get married right now then, calm them down."

"Very funny Gary."

"Now that's not funny, this is." Gary said grabbing Mallow's arm and pulling her into the water.

Gary laughed as Mallow came up taking a deep breath as she looked at Gary.

"Oh now my dad is the least of your worries." Mallow said as she jumped on Gary trying to dunk him.

Gary got his arms around Mallow and held her up before kissing her.

Primarina and Gary's other pokemon smiled seeing the two in the water.

Primarina soon jumped in and joined in, leaping into them both.

"Prim!"

* * *

Later that day, the group was on route nine with Olivia leading the way , Allow was beside her and Mallow also near them.

"So Ash and Serena are married now, aren't you a little young?" Olivia asked.

"Well uh, we just knew it was the right time. Even if we are only twenty." Ash said.

"Hmm, an interesting point." Allow said glancing at Gary for a moment, who gave a nervous look.

"Gary you're related to Samson right?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, my grandfather is Professor Oak from Kanto. Samson is his cousin."

"Samson's cousin?" Allow asked.

"Good old Samson, though he always described his cousin as a stick in the mud." Olivia said.

"He just does things a different way than Samson." Gary said.

"I wonder if you're more like Samson or his cousin?" Allow asked.

"I'm not either, I'm my own man. One day I'm going to be the greatest trainer in the world."

"Really, that's ambitious." Olivia said.

"Especially since that's my goal." Ash said.

"No way! I'm going all the way to the top! I'm beating all the island Kahunas easy!"

"Including me?" Olivia said as Gary gave a nervous look.

"Well uhh."

"Olivia is island Kahuna for a reason boy, I don't like the idea of you underestimating her." Allow said.

"I'm not."

"I'm really looking forward to our battle now." Olivia said.

"In my experience a person's true nature can be brought out in a battle." Allow said.

Mallow saw Gary return to his confident demeanor but saw his left hand shaking.

That night they stopped for dinner after making camp.

Olivia and Mallow made dinner for the group.

"Olivia this is amazing!" Lillie said in excitement.

"Who do you think taught me how to cook." Mallow said smiling.

"Allow here couldn't cook very well."

"I have other skills." Allow said as Olivia smiled.

"That you do honey." She said rubbing her hand against his leg.

"So what are the ruins of Life exactly?" Red asked.

"The ruins were built by the oldest inhabitants of Akala island, they built it as a shrine to the guardians of Alola." Allow Olivia said.

"I always found a peaceful place, and an interesting one to battle in."

"Guardians of Alola?" Mallow asked.

"The ancient pokemon that protected the people and Pokemon of Alola in time of need." Allow said.

The group knew they were speaking of the Guardian beasts, but wondered if they knew that.

"Gary, mind telling me your plans for after you complete the grand trial, if you complete it?" Allow asked.

"Well it's to become the greatest trainer ever."

"Pretty vague plan if you ask me." Olivia said as Gary looked even more nervous.

Allow turned to Ash.

"Ash your exact plans?"

"Well after this all I was thinking of applying for entrance into a professional league."

Gary felt embarrassed now, especially since it was As who said this.

Mallow gave a concerned look for him.

The next morning the Zyurangers were out training themselves and their pokemon.

Gary was training incredibly hard, trying his best to spar against Red.

Despite all his efforts, Gary still didn't feel any sort of elemental power.

He grunted in frustration towards his lack of progress, especially when he saw the others.

Moon bending rocks at Serena who avoided them and used her own wind to knock others away.

Similarly , Hau bent rocks at Ash who smashed them with his brute strength or bursts of dragon energy.

"Gary, we've been going at it for a while, we should probably take a breather."

"I'll take a breather when I get my elemental power."

The others gave concerned looks towards him, his pokemon particularly.

"Gary I don't think just training will bring out your elemental powers."

"Maybe you're right, I need the right intensity. Red I want you to fire-bend at me."

"What!?" Red said as his pokemon and Red's pokemon , whom had been sparing, also looked horrified.

"Yeah it would be perfect. I would be properly motived to."

"Gary I'm not shooting fire into your body."

"Come on! The other's are bending at each other!"

"You can't bend yet, it wouldn't be fair."

"Bending at me could fix that."

"Gary the answer is no." Red said.

"That's it then! You don't want me to learn my elemental ability! None of you do! You want to keep my the weakest member of the team , I'll fall behind here, then fall behind with the island trials! Well it's not going to happen! I'll train on my own then!" Gary stormed off with his pokemon slowly following him.

"Alright someone should talk to him." Ash said.

"Probably not us."

Gary was down by the water again as he kept training as intensely as he could.

"Come on! Come on!" He screamed , his pokemon now looking afraid for Gary.

"Gary." he heard , quickly turning with an intense look as he saw Mallow behind him, looking worried.

"I can't talk Mallow, I need to train!" Gary shouted, turning away from Mallow.

"Gary, Red told me you wanted him to fire-bend at you up close."

"It would help me get my elemental ability faster."

"Gary you've seemed stressed out since I came back, I don't like seeing you stressed out."

"Stressed out? I'm not stressed out, I'm just determined to get my elemental ability."

"Gary you're the definition of stressed out right now. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me, because I'm going to learn my elemental ability, then I won't be the weakest member of the team anymore, you're parents will love me, I'll become the greatest trainer ever, and I won't become a failure!" Gary shouted before Mallow realized what was going on.

She came over putting her arms around Gary and sat him down.

"Gary , you're still afraid of failing in life."

Gary gave a very evasive look.

"Failure, who said anything about failure?"

"You did."

"Well I?"

"Gary , you're anything but a failure."

"Am I, no matter how hard I train I can't learn my elemental ability. How long will it be before the others surpass me on every level. I'll become the weakest trainer too."

" _Gary, you need to listen to your lover."_ Daizyujin said as Gary looked up.

"Daizyujin."

" _Gary your elemental ability is not something that will come through brute training, you have mastered your technique and the physical aspect."_

"What do I need to do then? I want to get back with the others."

" _Gary, you've spent your entire life trying to make yourself the ideal person you've thought you could be. You've feared that anything less than success would make you a failure. But not everything can be achieved through sheer determination."_

Gary felt Mallow's hand on his hand as she looked into his eyes.

"Gary you said something about my parents too, you're afraid they don't like you?"

Gary took a deep breath.

"You're dad and God mother have been making it seem like they don't think I'm good enough for you. Now I'm starting to wonder if I a" He started before Mallow grabbed him by the mouth.

"Don't you ever talk like that again! You're not a failure Gary!" She said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"You're more than good enough for me, I love you. You're a brave person who puts himself in danger on a daily basis to protect innocent people and pokemon. You're a skilled trainer who was able to beat an island Kahuna and pass my trial, which is no simple task if I say so myself. You have great friends, pokemon who love you, and a beautiful girl who loves you."

Gary looked at his Pokemon as they came around him. He smiled a little before pulling Mallow in for a hug.

"You're right, even if you're dad doesn't like me, I'll make him like me. It's too soon now, but some day I'm going to put a ring on that finger, and a baby in that stomach."

Gary's pokemon all sweat dropped hearing that.

Mallow blushed, kissing Gary.

"I love kids, are you sure it's too soon to."

"Mallow I think two marriages in two chapters would be both forced and contrived."

"You're right, unless that's what they really want , ok fourth wall is broken." Mallow said as she and Gary sweat dropped.

* * *

It took several hours of walking , but the group finally reached a set of stairs with two stone statues.

"Here we are, the ruins of life." Olivia said as they slowly walked inside a stone doorway built into the mountainside.

The interior of the ruins was relatively large, the group recognizing the clear Zyutribe architecture of the ruins.

Lillie and Red looked at pictures on the wall.

"The guardians of Alola." Allow said as they saw pictures of the Guardian beasts with the Zyurangers beneath each one.

Ash and Serena saw a painting of Dragon Caesar with the Dragon ranger on his head.

Hau, Gary, and Mallow noticed a painting of Daizyujin, but they also saw one of Gouryuuzin. As they kept looking they noticed another painting, one of a sauropod like creature standing on top of a mountain.

There was then one of a being that resembled Daizyujin.

Moon kept looking around as she saw a painting of a massive beast that she didn't recognize as a guardian beast or Daizyujin.

It stood upright like Daizyujin and beneath it was a strange sword embedded into a stone.

"I told you this place was amazing." Olivia said before they saw a large open area that resembled a battlefield.

"So who wants to battle me first?" Olivia asked.

"I'm battling Olivia first." Gary said as Mallow smiled.

Olivia smiled as well.

"Good." She said, taking one end of the battlefield while Gary took the other.

Allow stepped to the side of the battlefield.

"The battle between Akala island Kahuna Olivia and challenger Gary will now begin. Each trainer is allowed three pokemon to battle with , once all pokemon have been knocked out, we have a winner. Only the challenger can substitute pokemon. Chose your pokemon."

"Go Primarina." Gary said as his starter came out.

"Prim." She said smiling.

"Go Gary!" Hau shouted.

"Go Nosepass". Olivia said as Nosepass came out.

"Primarina use Aqua Jet." Primarina covered herself in water and launched herself at Nosepass.

"Spark." Oliva said as Nosspass sparked electricity.

"Bubble beam!" Gary shouted as Primarina quickly blasted the ground with bubbled, forcing her up and over Nosepass, landing on the other side.

"Noses use power gem."

Nosepass raised his arms as he unleashed several red gems around Primarina.

"Discharge." Olivia said as Nosepass unleashed a blast of electricity into the five gems, the electricity reflecting off each one before all going at Primarina.

"Sparkling Aria!" Gary shouted as Primarina desperately let out a song, bubbles forming around her that absorbed the electricity and forced it all up and away from Primarina.

"Bubble beam!"

"Spark."

Primarina open her mouth and unleashed a barrage of bubbles, Nosepass sparking with electricity as the bubbles popped harmlessly as they hit the electricity around Nosepass.

"For her pokemon being weak to water, Olivia has countered it perfectly." Ash said sounding impressed.

Gary had another idea.

"Sing!"

"Primary." Primarina started to sing as Nosepass got drowsy.

Olivia gave an interested look as she saw Nosspass fall to the side with a sleeping nose bubble.

"Aqua Jet!"

Primarina covered herself in water before hurling forward and smashing into Nosepass, dealing an immense amount of damage.

Nosspass landed on his back with swirly eyes.

Allow and Olivia gave impressed looks seeing this.

"Nosepass is unable to battle." Allow said.

"That's it Gary!" Moon shouted, the group looking excited.

"Nosepass return, not bad young man."

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Gary said confidently.

"I was about to say the same thing." Olivia said as she tossed another pokeball forward.

A large Boldore came out and shook the ground as he landed.

"Boldore eh, he can't learn any electric attacks, but just to be safe, Primarina use sing."

"Primary." Primarina began singing in her lovely voice before Boldore looked drowsy and fell asleep.

"Geez Gary's doing great." Serena said.

Mallow wasn't convinced.

"She's not done yet."

"Aqua jet!" Gary shouted as Primarina launched herself at Boldore , but to Gary and everyone else's surprise, Boldore's body shined metal before raising his right leg and knocking Primarina off her path and away.

"What?" Gary said.

"How?" Serena said.

"Sleep talk." Red said as Ash nodded.

"It's the only explanation." Ash said.

Gary grit his teeth, knowing now that Boldore could be unpredictable with his moves.

"Primarina use Bubblebeam."

Despite being asleep , Boldore let out a series of rock down in front of him that popped the bubbles and came towards Primarina.

"Aqua Jet away!"

Primarina covered herself in water before moving away from the boulder's attack.

"Aqua Jet!" Primarina hurled herself back at Boldore.

"Explosion."

"Double team!"

As Primarina hit Boldore, he went up in a massive explosion, shaking the entire battlefield.

When the smoke cleared, Boldore was unconscious with Primarina away from him unharmed, all her copies having hit Boldore and getting destroyed instead.

"Boldore is unable to battle." Allow said.

"Alright! Two down , one to go!" Gary shouted, Primarina looking excited.

"Huh, this is going really well, Olivia's already lost two pokemon." Hau said looking confused.

Olivia smiled as she returned her Boldore.

"Sorry Boldore. Alright , you have impressed me Gary. Tell you what , beat me here and you'll prove you're good enough for Mallow."

"No problem now."

Olivia and Allow smiled as Olivia took out a pitch red Pokeball.

"Go Lycanroc." Olivia said.

A very large and very feral looking Midnight Lycanroc came out growling.

"Lycanroc huh, alright sing."

Primarina began singing again.

"Howl."

Lycanroc howled loud enough to not hear the singing while also raising his attack.

"Bubblebeam!"

Primarina unleashed a barrage of bubbles at Lycanroc.

"Stone edge."

Lycanroc reached down and came up with spikes rocks on his claws.

"Roc!" He snarled, slashing the bubbles apart.

"Aqua Jet!"

Primarina covered herself in water before launching at Lycanroc.

Gary have an excited look before he saw Lycanroc block the water with his rock covered claws. Holding Primarina back.

"What?!"

Allow and Olivia smiled.

Lycanroc forced Primarina back before snapping his jaws around her tail.

"Bite."

Lycanroc smashed Primarina into the ground twice before hurling her back across the room.

Gary grit his teeth, realizing he had his z ring.

"Alright let's use Hydro Vortex!" Gary shouted as he touched his Waterium Z.

Gary and Primarina moved in synch as a a massive vortex of water formed around Primarina.

Olivia smiled again as she revealed a brown Z crystal.

Gary's eyes widened.

Olivia and Lycanroc moved in sync as Lycanroc roared, the ground shaking as Lycanroc shifted a small mountain sized rock over him before leaping forward with it.

The two crashed into the Hydro Vortex, Gary's mouth dropping as he saw the vortex burst and the mountain sized rock break.

The water spilled out as they saw Primarina on the ground unconscious with Lycanroc over her panting.

"Roc!" he howled.

"Primarina is unable to battle."

"I'm far from beaten boy." Olivia said.

Gary grit his teeth as he returned Primarina.

"Primarina you did a great job."

"Lycanroc is her last one Gary, don't give up!" Hau shouted.

"Go Salazzle!" Gary shouted as Salazzle came out.

"Smog." Salazzle let out a thick cloud of smog into Lycanroc who coughed while getting poisoned.

"Perfect now." Gary said before he saw Lycanroc leap through the smog.

"Stone edge!"

Lycanroc unleashed the rocks on his claws into Salazzle.

She was pelted and hurled onto the ground, not getting back up.

"Salazzle is unable to battle." Allow said.

Gary and the others were in disbelief as they saw this.

"Gary's down to one pokemon already." Hau said.

"Come on Gary!" Moon shouted.

Gary took a deep breath while Lycanroc looked sick.

"Salazzle return, this is it, it's all up to you, I chose you Eevee!"

Eevee came out and tried to stay confident as he stared down Lycanroc.

"Stone edge." Olivia said as Lycanroc viciously unleashed a barrage of spikes rocks at Eevee.

"Eevee use quick attack and Trump card!"

Eevee moved forward with small bursts, narrowly avoiding the rocks before hitting Lycanroc, seemingly doing nothing.

"Bite!"

"Dodge it!"

Eevee lurched back as fast as he could, Lycanroc snapping his jaws at the small fox, normally he would have hit him, but the poison and fatigue was taking its toll.

"Trump card."

Eevee hit Lycanroc again with his body, again doing seemly nothing.

"Lycanroc use rock slide."

"Quick attack onto them."

Eevee leapt onto each rock as they fell down before getting close to Lycanroc.

"Trump card."

Eevee hit Lycanroc again as he vomited.

"Reversal."

Lycanroc punched Eevee across the battlefield, Eevee slamming in front of Gary.

"Eevee!"

Eevee struggled to get back onto his feet as Lycanroc vomited again.

"Eevee can you get up?" Gary asked as Eevee kept falling back to the ground, but staying conscious .

"Come on Eevee!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"Vul!"

Mallow was almost shaking as she saw Lycanroc slowly move forward.

"Finish him with bite."

Lycanroc reached Eevee, opening his jaws.

"Trump card!"

Eevee gave a determined look as he came up one more time, this time Trump card's effect activating and hitting Lycanroc with full power.

Lycanroc slowly gave a great pained look as he was hurled onto his back.

"Lycanroc!"

"Lycanroc…Is unable to battle, the winner is Gary."

"Yes! We did it!" Gary shouted, running over as he picked up Eevee in his arms.

"Way to go Gary!"

Mallow smiled as Allow and Olivia looked at each other, both of them nodding.

Olivia and Gary returned their pokemon before walking towards each other.

"Well Gary that was." Olivia started before the temple shook.

"What was that?" Serena asked before Gary heard what sounded like water.

He turned to a hallway entrance and saw in horror a flood of water crash into the room.

"Look out!"

The water swept up several of the group, including Olivia and Allow , carrying them out.

"Mallow!" They both screamed.

Serena and Ash were also carried out followed by Lillie, Red, Hau, and Moon.

Gary and Mallow were both caught against a wall, unable to move as they were held back by the current , the water rising up.

Mallow looked desperate to break free but to no avail.

Gary tried to remain calm but the water kept getting higher.

"Gary!" Mallow screamed in horror as she held onto him.

Gary gritting his teeth as he felt the fear engulf him.

 _"Gary, you've spent your entire life trying to make yourself the ideal person you've thought you could be. You've feared that anything less than success would make you a failure. But not everything can be achieved through sheer determination. Some things you achieve only when you need to"_

Gary stopped and closed his eyes, almost as if by instinct he began moving with his martial art.

Mallow confused at first until her eyes widened. She saw the water slowly move away from them but staying elsewhere in the ruins.

Gary moved with Mallow behind them, the water seeming to move to Gary's movements.

"Gary, you're bending the water, you're elemental power is to water-bend!"

Gary realized she was right.

"I can water-bend, I can water-bend!" He shouted in excitement before realizing he had stopped to lift his hand up.

The current carried Gary and Mallow through the hall and out of the ruins.

They slowly got up seeing the others outside soaking wet.

"Mallow!" Allow and Olivia shouted as they dashed over and hugged her.

"Gary saved me." She said.

"You saved our daughter." Allow said hugging Gary to his surprise.

"Alright the rest of the battles will have to be out here." Olivia said.

Ash, Hau, and Red all faced Olivia and defeated her.

"Congratulations, you've all passed the Akala island grand trial." Olivia said as the four trainers looked happy/proud.

"Here's your Rockium Z."

The four each took one.

"So off to Ula'ula island then." Moon said.

"Actually." Ash said sweat dropping.

"What?"

"U'm here's the thing, Ash and I realize that while our wedding wasn't exactly planned, we did get married and we want a proper honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Lillie asked.

"So we sort of, planned a week trip to Kauai."

"Kauai , the north most island of Alola. That is a great vacation spot." Lillie said.

"We really want to do this, we'll meet you there in a week." Serena said hugging Ash.

"Alright, have fun." Red said.

"Oh we will."

The others gave disgusted looks except Mallow.

As Ash and Serena departed for a boat, the others made camp.

"So I guess you and I can spend some more time together." Mallow said taking Gary's hand.

He smiled.

"I guess so."

Olivia and Allow sat down on a hill overlooking the group.

"Gary's ….Ok." Allow said as Olivia took his hand.

"He's good enough for your daughter."

"No, our daughter. You've been more of a mother to Mallow than Carol ever was."

Allow took a deep breath.

"I should have been with you instead of her, the only good thing that came from Carol was Mallow."

"Well we're together now."

"Not enough, it's never been enough. I need to make it right." Allow said as Olivia's eyes widened , seeing a ring in Allow's hand.

"No way."

"Olivia, this is years late but." Allow didn't finish, Olivia wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

"Alright, we have a wedding to plan now."

"Before that, have you seen any sign of Nihilego?" Allow asked.

"No, I've been busy looking for the Byakkoshinken."

"Any luck?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Well as husband and wife we can look together from now on."

* * *

Elsewhere inside the Gorma palace, a Gorma was kneeling in a misty chamber filled with several large pillars that extended out of a massive pit.

Kneeling in the center of the chamber on a pillar was a Gorma wearing heavy white robes and a red gemstone in their hand.

"Forgive me , Gorma XIV, I failed to flush out Nihilego, she was not at the ruins of life. I will extend my search to Kauai. I will find the Ultra beast."

" _Tsunami."_

The Gorma shook.

" _Do not fail me, again"_

"Of course , Gorma XIV." The Gorma said as he got up and left the chamber.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So that's two grand trials and two islands down,_

 _Yes Kauai isn't a real island in Pokemon but it's a real island in Haiwaii so please just go with it_

 _The next chapter will be the honeymoon chapter, be advised it will be a rated M chapter for obvious reasons_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: A perfect getaway

* * *

It was late in the evening on the island of Kauai and the rainforest of the island was very calm.

Near a beach on the north end of the island , a small condo house had been built.

Inside the condo were Ash and Serena, who were looking around.

"This place is amazing!" Serena said sounding excited.

"We have the main bedroom." Ash said showing a kingsized bed with a closet and some drawers.

There as also a tv facing the bed.

The bedroom was very clean looking with soft carpeting and white walls with a alolan decorations around.

"Plus a bathroom." Ash said showing a large bathroom with a shower, a sink, two towel racks, and a Jacuzzi tub.

"A jacuzzi tub." Serena said sounding interested.

"I figure we can save on water by only using it together." Ash said as Serena blushed.

"It's a smart idea."

Moments later Greninja came out and looked at the tub before turning to Ash.

"Why's Greninja out?" Serena asked.

"I think he wants to use it."

"Well you better use it before we do Greninja, you might not want to after that."

Greninja nodded before Ash started the water for him, Greninja getting inside.

"Next we have the kitchen." Ash said showing a chrome fridge and a granite countertop with a wooden table.

"I love granite." Serena said.

"Then the living room , two counties, nice carpet , and another tv. Plus a pull out bed on one couch."

Tauros, Lycanroc, and Ash's Lycanroc came out , they saw the carpets and couches before the two wolves took the couches and Tauros the floor.

"And finally, the guest room." Ash said showing Serena a smaller version of the main bedroom.

Pikachu, Vulpix, and Butterfree went over to the bed and climbed on.

"We have it for a week." Ash said.

"It must have cost a fortune." Serena said as they walked back to the main bedroom.

"Well don't forget, thanks to Daizyujin, money is no object."

"True. So what is our plan for this week?"

"Well, tomorrow I was thinking we could hit the hidden beach."

"Hidden beach?"

"Yeah before we came here , Dragon Caesar and I found a secluded beach that is away from tourists and locals."

"That sounds fun."

"We also have riving canoeing , hiking, some nice alolan traditional dinners."

"And…" Serena said as Ash smiled.

"And plenty of 'alone' time in between." Ash started before he saw Serena had already taken her shirt off and was pulling down her skirt.

She gave a sly smile, slowly coming over to Ash as he wrapped his arms around Serena, kissing her passionately.

Serena pulled Ash's shirt off before dropping his pants.

The two climbed into the bed , Ash feeling Serena grab his legs before her head came down to his boxer's waistline.

A few moments later Ash's boxers were dropped from the side of the bed followed by Serena's bra and panties.

Ash laid Serena down on her back , Serena gasping a little as she felt him caress her breasts softly.

Ash brought his head in and kissed her as Serena had a devious thought.

She put her hands on his head as he pulled away, Serena pulling his head into her breasts and holing him there.

Serena eventually let him out, Ash's face as red as an infernape with his tongue hanging out.

Serena giggled a little as she put her mouth around his tongue, Ash feeling her own tongue slide against his.

Serena laid Ash onto his back, sitting on his waist as he gripped her cheeks, Serena moaning in his mouth.

Ash felt Serena slide her own hands across his body before he had a devilish idea.

He stopped grasping his wife's behind, and instead hovered his hand over it and then spanked her.

Serena gasped, looking very shocked by this, Ash not sure if she was upset or not.

"Oh now you've done it." Serena said very playfully as she grabbed his waist and began thrusting her waist forward, Ash giving her another hard spank as she increased her intensity.

After a third spank Serena almost shoved her tongue into Ash's mouth. Every time Ash spanked Serena he felt her moan even harder. The two loving every moment of their passion.

* * *

Elsewhere in the rainforest a few Yungoos were drinking from a small pool of water.

One of them saw something emerge from deeper into the rainforest.

The pokemon saw it was a strange looking creature, its body white and its head shaped like a jellyfish, with the rest of its body hanging down like a long thing of hair.

The two pokemon ran off as the strange creature came closer to the water.

The creature looked at its reflection for a moment before lowering it's head in to drink some of the water.

As the creature drank, it thought it heard something but didn't see anything, then returned to drinking.

After another moment or two, the creature saw a humanoid standing in front of him.

The humanoid wore an entirely black cloth outfit that covered his entire body including his head.

Around the ninja like attire was bone esk armor on it including a bone mask over the face.

Around the humanoid were four others wearing gang like attire with bones over their skin.

The four gang humanoids ran at the creature trying to grab it.

The creature moved back and raised its tentacles, blasting the four skull grunts with a powerful Venoshock that shattered them.

The creature then blasted at the ninja esk skull warrior who acrobatically leapt up and over the creature. As it landed behind the creature, it tossed a net over the creature, entangling the creature before it pulled the creature closer.

Moments later something kicked the skull warrior, knocking it back as the man quickly free'd the creature.

The skull warrior got up and saw a man wearing a police like shirt and pants. He had graying hair and red eyes with a black revolver in his left hand.

"Halt, in the name of the law." The man said.

The ninja esk skull warrior dropped a few bones on the ground , four more skull grunts forming and running at the man.

The man opened the revolver and loaded it with black bullets, he fired four shots hitting the four skull grunts and caused them to shatter.

This surprised the ninja skull warrior who quickly drew his sword as the man fired to more shots, the warrior deflected the bullets before leaping at the man who took out a metal nightstick in his right hand, catching the sword.

The ninja was pushed back before acrobatically backflipping and tossing smoke bomb onto the ground.

The man quickly turned came back behind the creature as the ninja reappeared behind the creature as the man knocked his sword back with his nightstick.

The ninja acrobatically tried to leap over him and threw a few shurikens at the man who deflected two with his nightstick and shot the last one.

The Ninja exchanged a few more sword strikes with the man before he knocked the sword away and kicked the ninja's head.

The Ninja tried to throw another smoke bomb but the man caught his hand with his nightstick and then stuck his pistol into the ninja's stomach, firing into the ninja's stomach as it convulses. The ninja outfit falling onto the ground and revealing just a broken blade with a bone like handle.

The man turned back to the creature.

"I thought I'd never find you, at least you're safe now."

* * *

The following morning , the dawn rose up and illuminated the condo. Ash and Serena's pokemon were still asleep.

Serena slowly awoke and found her head on Ash's chest with her arms around his body.

She let out a satisfied smile, every time she did it with Ash it almost felt like it was getting better.

Ash's hands were still firmly on her behind, though Serena wouldn't want them anywhere else. Serena had knew she liked Ash feeling her butt up even before they got married but last night she had no idea she actually liked getting spankings. She thought it was a weird fetish before, but now after experiencing it, she hoped Ash would do it again.

Ash's eyes slowly opened as he saw his beautiful wife's face in front of his own.

"Morning my sweet Kalos queen."

"Morning my big strong dragon." The two kissed as Ash hugged Serena tighter.

"So, we never did ask if we were going to stop training this week." Ash said.

"H'mmm, well I mean it's not like the Gorma are going to stop. We can keep training in the morning."

"So now?"

Serena nodded as she got off him standing up and stretching.

As Ash got up, he noticed Serena's big round butt near his face, he also saw red hand marks across her cheeks.

"I guess sometimes I forget my own strength." Ash said sweat dropping before Serena moved her waist back so her cheeks were in Ash's face.

"Kiss it better." She said before Ash did so slowly.

"Mmmm, alright let's get to training before we end up doing it again."

"Right." Ash said.

They got dressed and gathered their pokemon, spending almost five hours doing intense training , perhaps more intense than usual, Ash almost being finished with the second dragon scroll.

They returned to the condo with their pokemon. All of their pokemon being exhausted to the point of nearly fainting.

Ash and Serena were equally tired, and covered in sweat.

"'Huff' nice work." Ash said as Serena smiled while nodding.

"So, want to eat some breakfast then head to that hidden beach?" Ash asked.

"Yes."

The two had a good breakfast before Ash changed into a pair of blue swim trunks.

Serena came out wearing a grey cover up that concealed her bathing suit.

"I'm ready." She said.

"Let's go." Ash said as he picked up the towel bag. The two were joined by just Pikachu and Vulpix.

Ash lead Serena and their pokemon down a path through the rainforest before they reached a beautiful beach with the entire ocean in front of them.

Serena's eyes lit up as she saw the beach.

"Ash it's beautiful!"

"It reminded me of you." Ash said putting his hand behind his head.

Pikachu and Vulpix noticed there weren't any humans or pokemon at this beach, they found it strange.

Ash then noticed Serena turn to him after they set their things down.

"Ash, I almost forgot to mention, I sort of got you another wedding present."

"Really, what is it?"

Serena took off her cover up as Ash's eyes widened.

He saw Serena wearing perhaps the skimpiest red bikini he had ever seen. Her top barely covered her breasts, and mainly just the nipples. While her bottom, if you could even call it that, was so small that calling it a thong would have been too generous.

Her privates were practically exposed while a small string went along her crack, covering it up while the rest of the string went around her waist connecting it to the front.

"Ta da." Serena said blushing and looking nervous.

Ash was shaking seeing his wife in such a bathing suit.

"Sserena, I, I never thought you'd."

"Wear something like this, well, maybe just when it's you and me."

Ash wrapped his arms around Serena, picking her up as Serena laughed, feeling him kiss her cheek.

Serena laid down on her stomach on a towel as Ash put some sunscreen on his hands.

"Be thorough." Serena said bringing her foot up.

"I will." Ash said as he rubbed her back slowly, Serena having untied her top and enjoyed feeling Ash's strong hands rub her back. He reached her legs and took pleasure as he rubbed the sunscreen into her cheeks. Earning a soft moan from Serena.

Unknown to Ash, Serena had a devilish plan in mind.

"Keep enjoying yourself my beloved, soon I'll be having the enjoyment myself." She said.

Ash eventually laid down on his back, Serena climbing over him and planting a kiss on his lips. Ash put his hands on her behind, not noticing Serena's hands reaching the front of his swim trunks. Serena carefully untied the strings in the front of his suit and then carefully pulled at the side before stopping.

The two cuddled for several minutes as Pikachu and Vulpix played with each other in the sand.

Eventually Serena got up and ran her hands through her long hair.

"It's getting hot, want to go for a swim?"

"That sounds fun." Ash said as they got up and held hands as they ran into the water together.

Ash slashed some water into Serena who responded by jumping onto his back.

Ash carried her father out, both laughing as they got deeper and deeper.

Ash went underwater and then came up, noticing Serena wasn't there.

"Serena? Serena?" He said.

Underwater, Serena was slowly swimming up , her hands extended out as her unknowing prey sat helplessly.

Ash was pulled underwater by Serena, Ash squirming a bit before he came up gasping for air.

He noticed Serena come up as well with a very devilish smile on her face.

"What? You got me, what's so funny." Serena laughed in her mouth as she slowly brought her hand up, holding none other than Ash's blue swim trunks.

Ash slowly looked down as his face shot red.

Serena tossed his trunks into the air before using her air bending to push them back onto the beach.

Ash covered himself with his hands as he saw Serena swim closer and closer.

Serena came up and smiled as she gave Ash a big kiss, her hands trying to push his away so she could get to her prize.

Ash was as stubborn as always, but Serena was able to get a full view of his behind, gripping it as she licked the inside of his mouth.

A harsh wave hit the two as Serena was forced off Ash.

As Serena stumbled , Ash noticed something interesting. Her bottom had begun to sag down, almost half of her buttcrack was showing and her breasts close to coming out of her top.

He now gave a devilish smile as another wave crashed into Serena, Ash watching as it made her bottom sag down even farther, her bottom practically being off. Ash swam up behind Serena and gave her a big spank, making her jump as he quickly grabbed her bottom and pulled it off her legs before undoing her top and pulling it free.

When Serena turned she saw Ash smiling with her bikini in his hands.

He wadded them up and threw them onto the beach beside his swim trunks.

"Now the playing field is even!" Ash said as he chased after Serena who playfully tried to get away.

On the beach , Pikachu and Vulpix were watching this happen and then looked at their trainers' bathing suits just sitting on the beach.

Vulpix had a devilish idea and whispered it to Pikachu , who liked it.

Ash finally caught Serena and picked her up in his arms before the two heard something.

"Pika!"

"Vulpix!"

Ash and Serena turned to see Pikachu holding Ash's swim trunks in his mouth and Vulpix with Serena's bikini in hers.

The two ran off and out of sight, leaving the young married couple alone and naked.

Ash and Serena turned to each other and didn't say anything until Serena raised her shoulders before kissing Ash.

He gripped her rump tightly as he kissed her back.

When they came back to the beach they looked around.

"They're gone." Serena said.

"They'll be back."

"What if someone finds us here?"

"I have it covered." Ash said revealing the dragon dagger from the bag.

He began playing it as the water shook, Serena noticing Dragon Caesar rise up and then lay down around the beach, cutting off the rest of the beach from Ash and Serena.

"Now someone has to get past him." Ash said smiling.

Serena laid Ash down on a towel as she climbed on top of him.

Serena noticed Dragon Caesar watching them, but didn't care much at that point.

She kissed Ash while feeling up his chest.

A few minutes passed and Ash saw she had made some sand swim trunks around his waist.

"A new bathing suit?" Ash asked playfully.

Serena nodded.

"I don't like it though, I just want the prize inside!" She shouted while digging the sand away and then wiping his crotch clean of sand.

Serena climbed back onto Ash as she put her hands around his head, kissing him passionately while he grabbed her by the rump and pulled her closer.

The two began thrusting as Dragon Caesar watched.

* * *

Later that day, Ash and Serena were at the local town's market with Pikachu and Vulpix with them.

Serena was looking through some berries that only grew on Kauai while Ash was looking around further at some special plants that were suppose to help pokemon post training.

"Which do you want Pikachu?"

Pikachu climbed down onto the stand before sniffing each one.

"Pika." Pikachu said pointing at one of them.

"This one it is." Ash said as he paid for it.

As Ash looked around for Serena he noticed something odd through the crowd.

There was a man wearing a police like shirt with what almost looked like the back of Lillie's head only with white hair.

However, he lost sight of them before his eyes widened. Ash quickly pushed through the crowd as Pikachu ran ahead.

However, when they got to where they wanted to go there was no one there.

Ash looked around again until he saw Serena in front of him.

"There you are, I've got the groceries, is everything alright?" Serena asked noticing the look on her husband's face.

"Yeah I just, I'm fine."

Meanwhile just outside of the market, the man in the police like shirt was strangling two skull grunts with his nightstick while the creature floated behind him.

Eventually the two grunts shattered back into just bones, the man putting his nightstick away.

"Come on, let's go."

Ash and Serena were hiking down the rain forest trail with Tauros, both Lycanroc, Pikachu, and Vulpix with them.

As a trio of other hikers who had a pair of Alolan Sandshrew beside them walked past the two and their pokemon in the opposite direction, Serena looked at Ash.

"We don't get to do this enough." Serena said.

"Do what enough?"

"Spend time, just the two of us, and our pokemon too I guess." Serena said taking Ash's hand.

Ash smiled a little.

"Well traveling in a group of seven people can make that more difficult." Ash said.

"As much as I love Kalos, I will admit Alola is beautiful in ways that Kalos can never be. I mean look at this rain forest." Serena said as they reached a high up portion of the mountain trail and saw the vast rainforest around them.

They could also see various pokemon in the tree's like Pikipek and some Oranguru.

"I agree, the closest place to something like this in Kanto is the seafoam islands. Though even it's not as beautiful as Alola. So you're having a great time here?" Ash said.

Serena hugged him.

"I'm loving our time here."

Eventually they all reached a peak overlooking most of the island and the ocean.

"This looks like a good place for some lunch." Serena said unpacking the food.

Ash placed a different dish of food in front of each pokemon.

"Alright guys you worked hard in training this morning, this food will help you with muscle growth." Ash said as Lycanroc and Vulpix looked at it nervously, having never had Ash's food before.

They noticed Ash's Lycanroc, Tauros, and Pikachu eating the food up without hesitation and decided it couldn't be that bad. Vulpix and Lycanroc thought it wasn't as good as Serena's, but ok.

"I also have desert." Serena said , Vulpix and Lycanroc looking very excited as they saw Serena open basket of macaroons and set it down in front of them.

"Now for our lunch." Serena said revealing some spaghetti noodles and a pot.

"One of the perks of traveling a lot, you can make good meals when mobile." Ash said as Serena nodded.

After a few minutes Ash and Serena were eating off the same plate.

"You know, with all the traveling we do, hiking is also a breeze, plus the Zyuranger training helps too." Ash said.

"Once I actually went on a rucksack march with my dad. It was horrible , fifty pounds on my back, marching three miles. I couldn't walk for two days." Serena said.

A harsh realization hit the two.

"Merde. My parents, your mom. We sent them that call and haven't contacted them since." Serena said sounding very afraid.

"Well, actually." Ash started.

"Knowing my dad he'll probably get half the Kalos army down here. He's going to kill you Ash, then lock me up back in Kalos. Then there's your mom, I don't even know how she."

"My mom is fine."

"What?"

"This morning after training you were napping and I called my mom to apologize to her. She said she wouldn't have chosen that way for me to get married. But she knew I was in love with you and that if I was happy , she was happy."

"Ash! Why didn't you wake me!? I would have wanted to hear that from her." Serena said sounding frustrated.

Ash nervously sweat dropped.

"Well, you were so tired after training , and you look so beautiful when you sleep. We can call her when we get back." Ash said.

""Sigh" Fine, though I'm still worried about my dad, he's not going to take this sitting down."

"Serena we fight giant monsters while wearing super armor. We can handle your dad."

"Alright." Serena said, as they finished their lunch, Serena reached into her bag again.

"I got us something a little sweet for desert. Ta da! Kalos white chocolate, I was very lucky to find it at the market." Serena said.

She put half the chocolate in her mouth and brought her head closer as Ash put his mouth around the other the two kissing each other while they ate the chocolate.

After doing so they resumed their hike, still holding hands.

"So now that we're married, we should probably think about our future." Serena said.

"You're right, like where we want to live when this is all over." Ash said.

Serena nodded.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go back to Kalos. You can speak Kalos, it's my home, you'd love it there. I could compete in showcases if you wanted to get involved with the Kalos league."

"That's an option, but what about Kanto. There's contests there for you, plus I could try to get a job in the indigo league."

"Maybe, we still have a bit of time to decide." Serena said not sounding so sure about living in Kanto.

"But no matter where we live, I am making sure our kids can speak Kalos." Serena said.

"It will be their heritage." Ash said as Serena rested her head against his shoulder.

"You know I've been thinking about some names."

"Hold on, all this talk about kids, are you trying to tell me I've gotten you pregnant already?" Ash asked playfully.

Serena laughed as she shook her head.

"No , but after a few nights of lovin with this dragon I've checked to make sure. One name I really like for a boy is Jason."

"Jason, like the Red ranger from the power rangers show."

"Yeah, I really like the name Jason. Plus we could always name him after one of our dad's."

"Well we could name him after your dad." Ash said.

Serena quickly dropped the topic, feeling stupid for bringing up Ash's dad.

Eventually Ash and Serena saw a waterfall ahead of them.

"Wow look a waterfall, let's get a picture in front of it!"

Serena went over with the pokemon as Ash looked for a good place to put the camera.

As he did , he noticed on the side of the trail was a single bone. Ash recognized the bone and quickly looked around.

"Ash come on." Serena said as Ash put the camera down and set the timer.

He went over beside Serena and their pokemon as the camera went off and took their picture.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere on the mountain a ninja esk skull warrior approached another man who was kneeling on a carpet with a tea pot in front of him.

The man wore a blue ninja like uniform like the skull warrior only with plates of armor on it and a pair of swords sheathed on his back.

" _Master, two more search parties have been destroyed.."_

"Nihilego is quite powerful, after all we're dealing with an Ultra beast." The man said before sipping on the tea.

" _Master, the search parties weren't destroyed by Nihilego, there was a man protecting Nihilego."_

 _"_ A Zyuranger?"

" _No, this man didn't have Zyuranger armor, and he was older."_

The man got up, taking out a pair of blades with bone handles.

He tossed them onto the ground as two more ninja skull warriors appeared.

"Let's go hunting."

That night, Ash and Serena were in the jacuzzi tub together, Serena sitting on Ash's lap as she faced him. Her hands on his abdomen as she kissed him.

"I love this tub." Serena said sounding very relaxed.

"It does feel nice after a day of training and hikingggggg." Ash said as his face turned red, feeling Serena's hand stroke his crotch.

She blushed while smiling, taking her other hand and pouring kalos whine into a glass.

"Want some whine?"

Ash nodded as Serena took a mouthful and then drank half , putting her mouth onto Ash's as she let the rest into his mouth. As this happened Ash had his hands caressing Serena's breasts.

"Ash, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Well, I've been trying to come up with a new routine for my next contest, but it seems like I've run out of ideas for new things I can do with my pokemon. I've gone through most combinations with them and I don't want to get repetitive."

"Well you could catch another pokemon, or teach your current pokemon more moves."

"That's a good idea, but I'm wondering what pokemon I should try and catch."

"Well you have to look at the team you have now, what they offer and what they could possibly offer. Understand what you want and Use what we learned back at school to determine what kind of pokemon would work best."

Serena smiled as she came in and kissed him again.

"That is a good idea…U'm Ash."

Ash noticed something was wrong with Serena's tone.

"What's wrong?"

"About today, when I mentioned our dad's….You seemed upset about your own."

Ash lowered his head.

"Serena, you know my dad is a touch subject."

"I know, and I hate seeing you in pain whenever you think about him. I want to help you finally get past this."

Ash sighed.

"I don't now if I can Serena. Your father was always there for you, always loved you. Aside from a few childhood memories, I have no idea who Felix even was, or why he left."

"Maybe that's the key to ending your pain."

"Key?"

"If you know who your father was and find out exactly why he left, maybe even find him. It could be your way of getting closer."

Ash looked up at her with a pained expression as Serena put her hand on his cheek.

"I don't know Serena."

"Ash don't want this pain haunting you for the rest of your life, I love you. Your pain is my pain, but we can get through this together."

Ash hugged Serena tightly as she smiled lovingly, hugging Ash back.

"How about some more whine?" Serena asked as she slowly got up and reached out of the tub.

Ash saw her big round butt in front of him and couldn't resist, he got to his knees and gave her a big hard spark , Serena gasping as she felt his hand on her cheeks.

She then moaned a little as she felt him grab her rump and give her a big kiss.

"Ash, please….Spank me again." She said as Ash smiled giving Serena another hard spank.

Serena let out some satisfied sounds with a her mouth in a big excited smile, Ash giving her one spank after the other. After several minutes her cheeks began to turn red and feel hotter.

"So you like spanking's now?" Ash asked.

Serena turned with a look of desire on her face.

"Fuck yeah I do!" She said giving herself a spank on her right cheek.

Ash gave Serena another hard spank on her cheeks, then followed it with a soft pet across her cheeks, then quickly followed with another hard spank.

Serena turned herself around as Ash saw her privates near his face, still completely hairless and smooth. To her surprise he reached behind her and grabbed her butt again, pulling his head in between her legs as she moaned again, feeling his tongue.

"Oh my god! Don't you even think about stopping , my sexy dragon!" Serena almost screamed as she put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him in even more.

This went on for almost two minutes, Ash coming out to breath when he needed to before resuming.

When Ash stopped he felt Serena pull him up to her face, Serena giving him a long Kalosian kiss. Ash feeling her tongue all over his own.

Serena got Ash back down against the edge of the tub as she laid on top of him, Serena grabbing his waist as she kept kissing him and thrusted herself forward.

Serena's butt was half above and half underwater, Ash's hands rubbing it until he came back and gave her another spank. He felt Serena moan in his mouth before he spanked her again, Serena now going harder as he did the same.

* * *

Elsewhere , the man in the police uniform was in a small hotel room sitting on the couch with a his gun on the coffee table in front of him.

The creature from earlier was floating over a bowl of pokemon food.

Absol was eating from another bowl in front of the creature.

The man was on a cellphone.

"Yeah I found Nihilego, no I haven't been able to get off the island, there are Skull grunts and Skull warriors crawling all over the place. No I haven't seen a Gorma monster yet but I won't hold my breath. I'm heading back to Ula'Ula island with Nihilego tomorrow first thing in the morning."

There was a knock on the door.

The man picked up his gun as he slowly walked towards the door.

He didn't get in front of the door, instead he walked in place and moved his shadow around.

A sword stabbed through the door before the man fired a few shots through the door.

The window on the other side of the room shattered as the man turned to see a skull warrior land on the ground before hurling three shurikens at the man who summersaulted forward and fired, the skull warrior deflecting the bullets before the main door bursted open, another skull warrior and four skull grunts standing over a broken blade and some bones.

Absol unleashed Nightslash as the skull warrior unleashed a smoke bomb vanishing as the attack hit and destroyed the four skull grunts.

The two skull warriors leapt acrobatically forward towards the man as he pulled out his nightstick and fought them off before the creature unleashed Venoshock into the two warriors and a few skull grunts that rushed in.

The skull grunts shattered as the skull warriors stumbled backwards, the man came forward and knocked one of the warrior's swords away before the skull warrior acrobatically leapt back before Absol unleashed Psycho cut and hit the unarmed warrior head on and caused him to revert back to a blade but a broken one.

The next one leapt over the man who leapt up and kicked the skull warrior back before striking at him with his nightstick, the skull warrior desperately trying to knock it away before the man pistol whipped his other hand back and then pistol whipped the skull warrior's head, shooting the warrior as it reverted to a broken blade.

The man turned as he and his pokemon saw a water blast go off, another man wearing blue armored ninja attire with two swords on his back.

"Gorma." The man said.

"I don't know who you are, but you've made a big mistake meddling in the affairs of the Gorma tribe. Now you will face the consequences."

"I know all about the consequences." The man said as he fired two bullets.

The man whipped out his swords and deflected the bullets. He then sheathed his blades and held his hands up in front of his face.

"Tsunami strike."

The man's eyes widened as the hotel room filled with water, the man and his pokemon were carried outside, the creature as well.

They quickly ran from the hotel as the man appeared on top of the hotel with a few employees coming into the room to see what happened.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Serena were inside a metal canoe rowing together down a river that lead deeper into the island.

On the boat with them was Vulpix and PIkachu while Greninja swam in the water beside them.

There were two other boats behind them with a kayak in front of the group.

"And on your left we have an area where we call Pikipek cove, almost half the island's population of Pikipek nest in this area." The tour guide in the kayak said.

"When we signed up for this , I was kind of hoping it would just be the two of us." Serena whispered to Ash.

"Hold on. Tour guide!" Ash said as he saw a fork in the river ahead.

The man in the kayak turned to them.

"Do you mind if we take this path?"

"You'll miss the tour, but ok. Just be careful."

Ash and Serena quickly paddled to the left as the rest of the group went right, Greninja swimming with Ash and Serena.

As they kept rowing further into the island, they saw the rainforest get denser and denser, the river getting narrower.

Pikachu and Vulpix saw some of the pokemon look at them.

Ash also looked around when he thought he saw something moving in the rainforest.

Serena stretched her arms.

"I know we need to keep getting stronger , but training and vacation isn't as fun as just vacation." Serena said as she laid down, resting the back of her head between Ash's legs.

"Still it is always fun practicing routines, what did you think of mine this morning Ash?"

Ash didn't respond.

"Ash?"

"What? Oh , it was beautiful."

Serena knew something was bothering Ash.

"Ash, is something bothering you?"

"Well, I, 'sigh' I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Serena, over the last two days, I think I've been seeing signs of the Gorma."

"Gorma?"

"At the market place, I thought I saw two skull grunts in their human form for a moment. Then on the hike I saw what looked like the remnants of a skull grunt. I wasn't sure and didn't want to worry you, I mean you said you were having such a great time."

Serena got up and put her hand on Ash's cheek.

"That's kind of funny. Because I was nervous about saying the same thing to you." Serena said as she gave a nervous look while smiling and sweat dropping.

"What?"

"The other day on the hike I saw what looked like some old Skull grunt bones, and I wanted to tell you, but I knew you were having such a good time, I was worried you might get obsessed with finding Gorma."

Pikachu and Vulpix shook their heads while Greninja did the same.

"Ok I guess we both messed up." Ash said as he put his hand behind his head and sweat dropped.

Serena did the same.

"Ok, let's agree to keep our eyes open for Gorma, but we can still have a good time." Ash nodded.

Moments later the two heard gunshots.

This caught the attention of their pokemon as well.

"Did you hear that?"

"I heard it."

" _You must go! Into the rainforest!"_ Daizyujin shouted in their heads.

"What?" Ash said.

" _There's no time to explain, I didn't realize they were here until, no time just go!"_ Ash and Serena wished they knew what was going on.

However, they did as Daizyujin said.

Greninja pushed the canoe to the side of the river, Ash and Serena getting out with their pokemon.

The five began going through the rainforest , noticing the wild pokemon were mostly hiding looking afraid.

As they ran, they noticed a pile of skull grunt fragments on the ground.

"Ok Daizyujin was right, something is definitely up." Ash said before they heard some more gunshots.

They kept following the gunshots until they saw more skull grunt fragments and a broken blade.

They also noticed parts of the rainforest seemed very wet, like a small flood had happened.

Serena heard another gunshot and then saw him, a middle aged man with a police like attire , gray hair and red eyes.

He had a revolver in his left hand, a metal nightstick in his right hand and a Absol beside him. Behind the two was a strange looking pokemon , its body white and its head shaped like a jellyfish, with the rest of its body hanging down like a long thing of hair.

The man was fighting off several skull grunts, using fast and powerful kicks as well as strikes from his baton.

His Absol also unleashed Nightslash and destroyed a few more skull grunts while the man shot another three.

A pair of skull warriors in ninja attire leapt from the trees at the man and had swords out.

Ash and Serena ran down with their pokemon.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted four skull grunts with thunderbolt , shattering them.

"Vul!" Vulpix shouted as she unleashed aurora beam and shattered another three skull grunts.

The man saw Ash and Serena in surprise.

He saw Ash knock three skull grunts' arms back before violently punching and kicking them apart.

He didn't see Serena avoid strikes from the next three skull grunts effortlessly before unleashing a powerful gust of wind into them, hurling the skull grunts back and shattering them.

A third ninja skull warrior leapt down and at Serena, unleashing sword slashes at her as Serena moved freely like air to avoid his strikes.

She then kicked the sword back before blasting him with some wind.

The skull warrior was carried back towards a tree, only to kick off the tree and hurl three shurikens at Serena who quickly dodged the three.

The skull warrior front flipped over Serena and tries to slash her again.

Serena avoided the sword again and then struck the warrior's hands , making the warrior drop his sword before Serena spun around and unleashed a powerful gust of wind.

Vulpix came under her and unleashed an aurora beam into the skull warrior at the same time Serena's blast of wind hit him. The combined blast hurled the skull warrior into a tree before Vulpix hit him with an icebeam.

The skull warrior's broke apart, Serena seeing a broken blade like the one from earlier.

Ash was facing the second skull warrior as it came forward with his sword.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he leapt up and knocked the sword back with his iron tail before Ash viscously punched the skull warrior's chest three times, hurling him back before he pushed off the ground with his hands and backflipped.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted the skull warrior with electricity.

Ash was able to grab hold of the skull warrior's sword as he dropped it and impaled it into the skull warrior, making it revert into a broken blade.

Greninja had his nightslash blade out as he exchanged strikes with the skull warrior.

Greninja hurled two water shurikens at the Skull warrior who acrobatically leapt back and and hurled two shurikens, the water and metal shurikens hitting and stopping each other.

Greninja leapt up and over the Skull warrior who leapt forward and tried to thrust his sword back, but Greninja clashed with his nightslash blade and then kicked the skull warrior back.

As the Skull warrior stumbled back, Greninja and the others heard a gunshot and saw the Skull warrior convulse before falling forward and reverting to a broken blade.

Greninja and the man eyeballed each other for several moments.

They turned to the man who looked at them.

"Who are you kids? What are you doing here?"

Ash and Serena tried to think of an answer.

"Who are you? What's that pokemon?" Ash asked.

"I asked you first."

"I'm Ash."

"I'm Serena."

"Found you." Another voice said, Nanu's eyes widened as Ash and Serena turned to see a man wearing a blue armored Ninja outfit standing on a tree branch over them.

He smiled as he leapt down and then transformed his human appearance into that of a Golduck-human hybrid.

"Gorma!" Serena shouted, this surprising Nanu that Serena said that.

"That Ultra beast is coming with me."

Ash and Serena reached down.

"Go dino buckler!"

Nanu's eyes widened as he saw their Zyuranger armor form over them.

"Zyurangers!" The Gorma shouted.

"Run." Ash said to the man as he, Serena, and their pokemon all ran at the Gorma who drew his two swords.

Ash tried to catch the blades , but the Gorma acrobatically leapt over him and slashed his back before kicking Serena.

He came back at Serena who moved freely to avoid his slashes and then ducked under one , coming around and unleashing a blast of wind.

The Gorma leapt up and avoided the wind, kicking off Serena as he acrobatically leapt at Ash and kicked him back.

Ash growled as he drew the dragon dagger and sprinted a the Gorma, unleashing a violent series of slashes and punches, the Gorma deflecting his arm blades and dragon dagger with his swords before backflipping.

Ash's armor surged with energy as he formed a ball of dragon energy and unleashed it forward, hitting the Gorma while he was in mid air.

The Gorma grunted as he was hit, but kicked off a tree and came down with a spinning strike.

Ash brought his arm blades up and caught the sword while Serena leapt up , unleashing energy arrows at the Gorma.

The Gorma pushed Ash back before deflecting the arrows.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he unleashed a thunderbolt at the Gorma, who caught it with one of his sword and unleashed it at Greninja then Vulpix.

The two moving back.

As Ash and Serena formed up again, they both grabbed her bow.

Combining their energy as they unleashed a dragon arrow.

The Gorma tried to deflect it, but the energy exploded, hurling him back a few feet.

The Gorma got up and saw the man was gone, the creature as well.

"No! No one can escape the Tsunami!" He shouted holding his hands up to his face.

Ash and Serena saw a large wave of water form up behind him before it came crashing around them.

When Serena and Ash got up, they noticed the Gorma was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Ash said looking around.

"He's probably after that guy and that pokemon." Serena said.

"You're right." They heard before turning with their pokemon to see the man, his Absol and the creature.

"You didn't run?"

"No." He said approaching them.

"I wondered when I'd meet the Zyurangers." The man said.

"You , you know what we are?" Serena asked.

The man nodded.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Nanu."

"Nanu! You're the Ula'Ula island trial Kahuna!" Ash said.

Nanu nodded.

"I already saw your faces, no need to stay armored up."

Ash and Serena were even more surprised that he knew the term armored up.

They de-armored as they took a seat around each other.

"You said your names were Ash and Serena?"

They nodded.

"I'm a trainer competing in the island trials, Serena's my wife and a coordinator."

"Wife, you're both a bit young to be married."

Ash and Serena sweat dropped.

"It's a long story."

"So you're competing in the island trials, you haven't gotten to my island yet have you?"

"No." Ash said.

"I see you're the Aeroranger, and the Dragon ranger. Where are the other four?"

Serena and Ash looked at each other.

"They're on Akala island."

"You shouldn't split yourselves up like that."

"Why are you here Nanu?" Serena asked.

"I'm here for Nihilego." He said as Ash, Serena, and their pokemon saw the strange creature looking at them.

Pikachu , Vulpix and Greninja approached it.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said.

Nihilego made no sounds, it simply looked down at them.

"Nihilego is an ultra beast, I've been looking for Nihilego for a long time. Lucky I got to Nihilego before the Gorma did."

" _You have done well Nanu."_ Daizyujin said.

"Wait a minute , Daizyujin knows you too?" Serena asked.

"Nanu, how do you know about the Gorma tribe, how do you know about the Zyurangers? How do you know about Daizyujin?"

Nanu looked evasive.

" _Nanu, it's alright you can tell them."_

Nanu took a deep breath.

"Because I use to be a Zyuranger."

Serena and Ash's mouths dropped.

Their pokemon except Greninja looked just as surprised.

"You were a Zyuranger!"

He nodded.

"I was the Bastioranger many years ago, when I was young like you."

"But that's impossible, the last Zyurangers lived six thousand years ago." Ash said.

" _I'm afraid that's not true."_ Daizyujin said.

"When I was young, the Gorma tribe resurfaced themselves, Samson Oak travelled Alola and recruited me as well as four others to become the Zyurangers. We fought the Gorma and managed to force them back into isolation."

"That's , that's not possible, Samson never told us there were Zyurangers in recent times. Daizyujin why didn't you tell us?" Ash asked.

"They didn't tell you for a reason." Nanu said as they looked back at him.

" _Ash, Serena, you have to understand, everything we did was for a reason. We didn't tell you there were Zyurangers in recent years because it wasn't relevant to your fight. But also because the last Zyurangers didn't want the next generation to know about you."_

"You, you didn't want future Zyurangers to know about you?" Serena asked as Nanu gave a pained expression.

"Look, I don't want to talk about that right now. All that matters is getting Nihilego to safety."

"What is an ultra beast exactly?" Ash asked.

"We need to get Nihilego off this island, I can explain on the way."

The group got up and began moving across the rainforest.

Ash and Serena didn't notice, but Pikachu saw Greninja and Nanu glancing at each other.

"So what is an ultra beast, I've never heard of them?" Serena asked.

"Are they like Guardian beasts?"

"Ultra beasts aren't like Guardian beasts, they're something else entirely. It's a long story, but you should know that it's very important that they're kept safe."

Ash and Serena were feeling a bit unsure, why didn't Samson or Daizyujin tell them about previous Zyurangers or these ultra beasts. Still, after everything they had been through they knew they had to trust in them.

They got near the edge of the rainforest when Greninja heard something.

"Gre!" He shouted, the group quickly turned to see a large wave of water hit them and knock them back.

As they got up they saw Tsunami standing in a tree over them.

"A valiant effort but, Nihilego will be coming with me." He said before tossing down a few bones and a dagger.

The bones grew into skull grunts while the dagger grew into a skull warrior.

Ash and Serena reached down.

"Go Dino buckler!"

Their Zyuranger armor formed over them as they ran forward with their pokemon at Tsunami.

Absol unleashed Psyco cut and destroyed two Skull grunts as Pikachu unleashed Iron tail against three of them, one after the other.

Vulpix unleashed an idea beam into three, freezing them before she shattered the ice with Aurora beam and shattered the grunts inside.

Nanu raised his revolver and shot four skull grunts before beating two apart with his nightstick.

The Skull warrior leapt at him , only for Nanu to catch the sword with his night stick and kick the warrior back.

The Skull warrior hurled three shurikens at Nanu, only for Greninja to come forward with Night slash, knocking the three back before Nanu shot the skull warrior's sword out of his hand.

Nanu and and Greninja came forward, bashing the Skull warrior back before Greninja slashed his head clean off, a broken blade dropping onto the ground.

Ash had the dragon dagger out as he unleashed a furry of strikes at Tsunami who kept the attacks back with his two swords.

Serena leapt acrobatically over Ash, firing several arrows before enhancing their speed before Tsunami was hit.

Despite this , he acrobatically leapt back and brought his hands up, causing a wave of water to form and knocked the two and their pokemon back.

As Serena and Ash tried to recover, Tsunami acrobatically leapt into Ash, kicking him back before slashing Serena twice, Serena lurching back and avoiding more of his strikes but was kicked back onto the ground.

Tsunami raised his swords up but Ash grabbed his wrists and held Tsunami in place, the two struggling to overpower the other.

Serena flipped herself up and unleashed a gust of wind into Tsunami, knocking him off balance as Ash viscously slashed him three times with his dagger and claws.

Tsunami backflipped backwards , sheathing his swords.

"Hmp, not bad, but you've seen nothing yet." Tsunami said as he raised his hands to his face again.

Instead of creating another wave of water, Tsunami split into three identical versions of himself.

The three Tsunami ran forward, one meeting Ash as he and the Tsunami copy clashed , Ash's dagger and arm blades hitting Tsunami's swords.

Serena avoided strikes from the second Tsunami before drawing her bow and using it to catch his two swords. She tried to unleash an arrow into his stomach, but the Tsunami leapt up over her.

Serena quickly turned and unleashed a gust of wind, picking the Tsunami up.

The third Tsunami raised his hands up and unleashed a wave of water that crashed into Ash and Serena, knocking them back before the other two Tsunami's leapt forward and unleashed spinning strikes into the two Zyurangers.

Nanu grit his teeth seeing this.

He saw the third Tsunami raise his hands again before he fired two bullets into him, Tsunami stumbling backwards.

"Hey Gorma, why don't you leave these kids alone and face a veteran ranger."

He then revealed a strange battery shaped object in his hand with a cyan center.

"Brave in!" He shouted pressing down on the sides.

Two Ash, Serena, their pokemon, and Tsunami's surprise, Nanu did a strange dance while what sounded like whistles blowing came from him.

A cyan energy surrounded Nanu as Cyan armor formed over him. The armor seemed similar to Zyuranger armor but of a different design. This looking more like rough dinosaur skin. The gauntlet were white with metal around the knuckles. Across the chest armor , diagonally were silver jagged teeth coming down from Nanu's left shoulder, a larger shoulder plate with spikes on his left shoulder. He had a silver belt on, and cyan armor around the feet. His helmet was shaped like the head of an ankylosaurs, cyan like the rest of the body, with most of the face area being a black visor but a grey area around the mouth with no mouth markings.

Nanu's nightstick had become a war hammer similar in design to the Zyuranger legendary weapons. His revolver had also become a Zyuranger like revolver gun.

"Kyoryu spirit ranger, Kyoryu Cyan!"

"Spirit ranger?" Ash and Serena said in confusion.

Tsunami looked just as surprised.

Nanu sprinted forward, using his new enhanced gun to blast all of the remaining skull grunts with incredible accuracy and power.

He reached the third Tsunami who tried to slash him.

Nanu used his warhammer to knock both Tsunami's sword aside, kicking Tsunami back as he tried to backflip, but Nanu blasted him with his gun. Tsunami landing hard on the ground before flipping up again.

He and Nanu began a fierce melee, Nanu moving surprisingly fast with a hammer, easily knocking back each of Tsunami's sword strikes , while getting in some kicks and forward strikes with the top of the hammer.

Finally he smashed the hammer across Tsunami's face, knocking him back before he tried to unleash another wave.

Nanu smashed the ground with his hammer , making it shake and the wave to break apart as Nanu leapt up, smashing the hammer into Tsunami again.

At the same time, Ash's armor surged with energy as his claws and dagger began to claw green.

"Grauuu!" He roared, unleashing a furry of more powerful strikes that knocked the second Tsunami's swords out of his hands before slashing him six times and causing the Tsunami to revert to water.

Serena similarly backflipped away from the first Tsunami , unleashing a very powerful blast of wind that knocked his swords away.

Serena drew her ranger dagger and used it as an arrow, enhancing it with more wind as it impaled into the Tsunami, reverting it to water.

The last Tsunami got up as the saw the three rangers and their pokemon.

"I still have one final option." He said taking out an enlargement bomb, pulling the pin and hurling it onto the ground.

The ground shook as Tsunami grew massive, his blue robe turning black as his beak and eyes turned red, Tsunami now looking demonic as the Gorma monsters did when they grew large.

"Dragon Caesar!" Ash shouted as he began playing the dragon dagger.

Dragon Caesar roared as he came out of the water and stormed onto Kauai.

Ash leapt up onto Dragon Caesar's head as he faced Tsunami.

Tsunami raised his hands and unleashed a tidal wave at Dragon Caesar.

"Grauu!" Dragon Caesar roared as he unleashed dragon fire into the wave, splitting it in half before he charged forward and crashed into Tsunami, making him stumble backwards.

Tsunami raised his hands again , two more Tsunami's appearing beside him.

Ash now looked afraid as the three surrounded Dragon Caesar, drawing their swords.

Dragon Caesar snarled, two of the Tsunami's coming at his flanks with their swords out.

Dragon Caesar smashed his tail into one Tsunami's swords, knocking them away before crashing his claws into the second one's swords.

The third Tsunami came at Dragon Caesar's side and slashed his side.

Dragon Caesar was knocked back , the three Tsunami all coming forward at once.

"Grauuu!" Dragon Caesar roared as he unleashed dragon fire at the three, forcing them back before they formed three tidal ways that crashed through the dragon fire and then smashed into Dragon Caesar, knocking him onto his back.

Dragon Caesar tried to get up, but the three furiously slashed Dragon Caesar.

Serena watched in great pain seeing this.

"Come on Dragon Caesar!"

" _Allow me to take it from here"_ Daizyujin said as Serena saw none other than the others rush towards them.

"Guys!" She shouted.

"Daizyujin said you guys needed help." Moon said.

"Let's get up there and help Dragon Caesar! Come forth Guardian beasts!" Red shouted as the five touched their mega evolution stones.

Their armor transformed into mega mode, as the Guardian beasts came out in their mega evolved forms. They linked together into Mega Daizyujin.

The Zyurangers were inside Mega Daizyujin's head.

"Dinosaur horn God Sword!" Red shouted, the sky darkening as Mega Daizyujin's sword came down, however, the sword was now a double ended sword, Mega Daizyujin catching it in his right hand.

"Let's go, Mega Daizyujin." Red said as Mega Daizyujin charged forward , bringing his double sword forward as he slashed two of the Tsunami back.

Dragon Caesar used this opportunity to knocked the third one's sword back with his claws before smashing his tail into the Tsunami, forcing him back.

"Alright everyone else made it."

One the ground, Nanu was watching in amazement as he saw Mega Daizyujin.

"Incredible."

Two of the Tsunami came at Mega Daizyujin , trying to spin around and unleash sword strikes.

Mega Daizyujin swiftly moved his sword ends, using the front end to knock away the first Tsunami's sword strikes before catching the other Tsunami's blades with the back end. He then knocked the second Tsunami's wrists down with his left fist before smacking his left fist into the second Tsunami's head.

Mega Daizyujin used his sword to force the first Tsunami's swords away before spinning his blade and slashing the Tsunami's chest.

The two Tsunami tried to move acrobatically, but Mega Daizyujin brought his arms up before bringing them out, his horns glowing before a blast of colorful energy flew out hitting both Tsunami and making them cry out in pain as they landed on the ground.

Meanwhile Dragon Caesar's claws clashed with the swords of the third Tsunami.

"Attack!" Ash shouted as Dragon Caesar came forward with his fangs, biting down on the Tsunami's right wrist, making him grunt and drop his sword.

Dragon Caesar came forward with his left claws, slashing the inside of Tsunami's left arm as he dropped his other sword.

Dragon Caesar clawing the Tsunami twice.

All three Tsunami formed up as Mega Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar did the same.

"Tsunami strike!" They shouted as the three Tsunami formed three massive tidal waves, unleashing them at Mega Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar.

"Gary you're up!" Red shouted as Gary took the center controls.

"Let's do this Mega Daizyujin !"

" _I'm with you Gary!"_

Mega Daizyujin and Gary moved together, using his technique of redirecting attacks.

To Tsunami's horror their water was bent as Mega Daizyujin moved around, guiding the water with his movements. Eventually counter striking and sending three massive blasts of water into all three Tsunami's, hurling them to the ground.

"Now to finish him, Legendary Thunderstrike!"

" _Legendary Thunderstrike!"_ Mega Daizyujin said as two bolts of lightning struck the two ends of his sword.

Mega Daizyujin came forward slashing two of the Tsunami's as they burst into water before slashing the third Tsunami.

"Forgive me Gorma XIV, I've failed you again" Tsunami said before he fell to the ground and exploded.

Ash and Serena quickly went back to the ground , but Nanu and Nihilego were both gone.

"Guys what happened?" Red said as the others joined them.

Serena and Ash had so much on their mind that they didn't think they could get it all out there.

"Well, this Gorma attacked us."

"Weird, I mean most Gorma seem to have some bigger motive than just attacking us. Were any of the triumphant with them?" Hau asked.

"No, just him."

"Well sorry it interrupted your honeymoon." Moon said.

"We'll get out of your hair." Red said.

"Well, actually, if you guys wanted to stay on Kauai, maybe have dinner with us a night or two. We wouldn't mind, if we got to spend the rest of the time just the two of us." Serena started.

"Oh thank God, Lillie already got us a hotel, she couldn't resist Kauai." Red said sweat dropping.

"Alright I guess we'll see you guys tonight then." Ash said before they parted ways, Ash and Serena's pokemon coming with them.

"So when do we tell them?" Serena asked.

"Tonight, at dinner. Daizyujin , you have a lot of explaining to do. Daizyujin?" Ash asked.

* * *

Elsewhere, Nanu , his Absol, and Nihilego were sitting on a boat towards Ula'Ula island.

"Daizyujin, thank you for not telling them about us or the ultra beasts."

" _I don't like keeping them in the dark, especially about something like this. I don't want them to distrust me Nanu."_

"I know, but if you had told them about the Kyoryu spirit ranger powers you would have had to tell them about us, the whole story. If they knew what happened , if Ash knew….. He can't find out , not until he's ready." Nanu said taking out a picture.

In the picture it was a younger him standing beside a man and a woman, also in the picture were three other man. One was Samson with his arms around the other two men, one having a Froakie on his shoulder, and the other a Gible.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So this one took me a while but I got it done_

 _I probably won't get quite so heavy on the love scenes in the future but I still think I avoided it being a lemon_

 _Also I'm sure you guys have plenty of questions after this chapter_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIAPM)_


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:True nature

* * *

The group were all riding a ferry away from Kauai , sitting together in the front as they watched Kauai get farther and farther away.

"I'm going to miss Kauai." Serena said.

"I still can't believe there were Zyurangers before us in recent years, and they have some kind of new power that Samson didn't tell us about." Moon said.

"Daizyujin, you've been quite all week, it's time to tell us what's going on." Red said.

" _Very well, but know that Samson and I wished to tell you everything, but we swore an oath of silence to the last Zyurangers."_

 _"_ Who were they, besides Nanu?" Hau asked.

" _I can't say."_

"Why were the Gorma not seen by people before."

" _Because they weren't redeclaring war against humanity yet."_

 _"_ Why?"

" _I can't say."_

The group was getting frustrated.

"Why don't the old Zyurangers want us knowing about them?" Serena asked.

" _I can't say."_

 _"_ Well what can you say?" Gary asked.

" _I can tell you that one day you will have to pass on your Zyuranger powers. Your elemental abilities will remain intact , but your dino bucklers must pass on to the next generation. However, even after your Zyuranger powers leave you will be given a new power. Kyoryu spirit ranger powers."_

"What are Kyoryu spirit ranger powers?" Ash asked.

" _They are similar to your Zyuranger powers, but their power comes from the bravery and spirit that was once held by the dinosaurs, and has lived on through pokemon. You will be able to armor up and have similar abilities. However, they do not come with Guardian beasts. All Zyurangers acquire these powers once they pass on their Zyuranger powers."_

"So the other old Zyurangers have these Kyoryu spirit ranger powers too?" Red asked.

" _Yes."_

"Man every time I think we've finally gotten a handle on all this, more comes for us to try and wrap our heads around." Gary said.

"Well, at least we know that we aren't as alone in this fight as we once thought." Moon said.

The group split up as Red came to the back of the ferry.

He noticed Lillie there with a frustrated look on as Nebby sat in her lap and she read from a book.

"How'd the conversation with your giant angle friend go?" Lillie asked.

"Oh you know, as cryptic as always. You look a little tense beautiful." Red said kissing Lillie on the cheek.

Lillie let out a sigh.

"I've been reading book after book, article after article for almost two years now, and I'm still no closer to finding out what Nebby is than the day I found him. Lillie said as Nebby looked up at her smiling.

Lillie petted Nebby.

"I'm suppose to be a pokemon expect and here's my chance to make a great discovery on an unknown species of pokemon, yet I'm getting no where."

Red put his hand on Lillie's shoulder.

"Come on Lillie, if anyone can do this it's you. Back in school you were the smartest person in class, you got A's on every assignment. Plus Nebby is your pokemon, you'll find out what he is."

"Neb." Nebby said as Lillie kept petting him.

She took a deep breath.

"So how's Skarmory doing now that you can actually train him?"

"Golisopod was a bit hard to get on board, him being the overprotective father that he is. But Skarmory's a juvenile now and I've officially caught him, so he's come around. Apparently Skarmory likes to come in low when attacking."

"Exactly, that's how they hunt."

"Well I saw it when I was training him, every attack he made was from low in the air. I guess you learn a lot from training pokemon in battle."

Lillie's eyes lit up as she grabbed Red's head and passionately kissed him. Red blushing uncontrollably before Lillie hugged him.

"Red that's it!"

"That's what?"

"How I figure out what kind of pokemon Nebby is, I just need to train him to battle and use his moves/fighting style to figure it out. You're brilliant baby." She said hugging Red.

Red smiled, happy he was able to help her.

"Hey would you mind helping me, I'm not exactly experienced with training pokemon to battle."

"No problem." Red said as he looks around and saw the group were the only ones on the ferry and that the two were the only ones in the back.

"Well , we have some room, do you want to start now?" Red asked.

"Sure, Nebby it's time to find out what you are."

"Neb."

The two got up and stood at opposite ends of the deck.

"I chose you, Skarmory." Red said as Skarmory came out of his pokeball. Skarmory had grown nearly three times ins size.

Golisopod also came out hearing Skarmory come out.

Nebby looked a bit afraid as he saw the juvenile Skarmory in front of him.

"Nebby don't be afraid , he's not going to hurt you. He's just going to train you."

"Alright Skarmory use Metal claw."

Skarmory flew forward with his talons turning metal.

"Nebby protect yourself." Lilly said.

Nebby desperately bounced on the ground.

Lillie and Red gave confused looks as Skarmory slashed Nebby and knocked him back by Lillie.

"Alright why don't we try it again. Skarmory use Air cutter."

Skarmory flew forward.

"Tell Nebby to dodge!"

" Nebby dodge it!"

Nebby flew up, narrowly avoiding Skarmory as he turned around.

"Ok now counter attack!" Lillie shouted.

Just like before Nebby bounced on the ground before Skarmory hit him and slashed him three times.

Nebby slamming into the ground.

Red and Lillie sweat dropped.

"Ok how about we try some offense. Skarmory use agility."

Skarmory flew around incredibly fast, increasing his speed.

"Come on Nebby, attack him. Everything you have!" Nebby gave a determined look.

"Nebb!"

Nebby bounced on the ground.

Lillie, Red, and Golisopod fell over.

Skarmory shook his head.

"Lillie, I think the only attack he knows is Splash." Red said.

Lillie took a deep breath.

"It's ok, Magikarp only know Splash to start off with too, we just need to keep training." Lillie said.

As time passed, Red and Lillie tried to keep training Nebby but seemed to be getting no where. Suddenly the boat shook, Lillie and Red nearly falling over as they heard a bust like sound.

The driver of the ferry ran to the back of the boat, opening up the compartment with the engine.

"Ahh hell, we blew a gasket." He said as smoke came out.

The rest of the group came to the back of the boat.

"What happened?" Moon asked.

"Engine trouble, I don't think we can make it to Ula'Ula island."

"What do we do?" Ash asked.

"I'll have to radio for help." The driver said as he got to the radio and sent out a distress call.

The group waited a few minutes.

"Alright a boat is on it's way to tow us to a manmade island where I can do repairs."

"Manmade island?" Hau asked in confusion.

Lillie gave an interest look.

"Who were they?"

"The Aether corporation."

Lillie gave a horrified look as she heard that name.

"Aether paradise." She said.

"Aether paradise?" Red asked.

* * *

A few minutes later a large boat drove up with the Aether corporation insignia on its side.

A few people in the white Aether corporation attire were on the deck and tossed a tow line down to the ferry driver as he placed it around the front of his boat.

"We'll tow you to our island." One said.

"What is Aether Paradise, I've never heard of it?" Moon asked.

Lillie took a deep breath.

"Aether paradise is a small manmade island created by the Aether corporation as a preserve for pokemon who's habitats are damaged by natural disasters, or human made problems. It's also where they study pokemon in order to make better medicine for them."

"That sounds amazing." Moon said with admiration.

"Yeah, it certainly is." Lillie said sounding less than enthusiastic.

The boat was dragged further through the ocean as a massive structure came into sight.

The group was sitting in the front of the boat and saw it, soon as they got closer they noticed it was an island with a massive white structure build over most of the island.

The structure looked like it was an engineering masterpiece, conforming to the island almost perfectly. The Aether symbol was on the side of the building.

Their boat was brought up to one of the docks, the group stepping off except Lillie.

"Lillie, aren't you coming?" Red asked.

"I think I'll just wait here on the boat."

"Come on Lillie, don't you basically own this place?" Hau said as Lillie looked away from the island.

"Hey look it is Lillie!" One of the employees shouted as he saw Lillie.

A group of employees ran over as Lillie nervously sweat dropped.

"What are you doing here ma'am?"

"It wasn't my plan to." Lillie was almost dragged onto the dock by the employees.

"Hey wait." Red said in concern.

"It's been so long since anyone in the Aether corporation has seen you Lillie, many were getting worried about you."

"Winston does a good enough job running thins."

"As the CEO yes, but you're still technically the owner of Aether." One of the employees said.

The group was lead inside the massive structure and into a large elevator.

Eventually the door opened up, revealing a massive interior.

"Welcome, to Aether paradise."

The floor ahead of them was actually a series of walkways over a series of massive pokemon enclosures that looked like smaller versions of pokemon's natural environments. Inside these environments were various pokemon. Also in the environments were some Aether corporation doctors looking at the pokemon while other employees were watching them from the walkways and writing things down.

Moon's eyes lit up, Moon's hands clasping up by her head.

"It's , it's so beautiful." She said.

Lillie looked at it with disgust.

Red taking great notice of this.

The group made their way down the walkways , still looking around at the paradise, seeing plants growing on designated areas of the walkways , some pokemon on the walkway also being looked at by the Aether employees.

In the center of the walkways they saw a man wearing a fancier version of the Aether corporation attire with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a very scrawny body with a slightly hunched back. Hw fore large green visor like goggled over his eyes.

Standing with him was none other than Kukui and a woman with skin like Kuikui's and Hau's. She had yellow eyes and long snow white hair.

"Kukui?" The group said.

The three turned and saw the group.

"Well , look who's here." Kukui said smiling.

"Professor, what are you doing at Aether paradise?" Gary asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Kukui said.

"Are these those former students you told me about honey?" The woman asked.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, everyone I'd like you to meet my wife, Burnet."

"Alola." Burnet said.

"Wife!?"

"We met after you all graduated." Kukui said.

"Wow first Ash and Serena, now Kukui." Hau said before Kukui's expression changed.

"Wait a minute, Ash and Serena are married?" He said looking at the two and noticing their wedding rings as the two gave nervous looks and sweat dropped.

"Well."

Burnet laughed.

"I love your students already." She said.

"Lillie!" The man in the Aether cloths said in excitement as Lillie gave a horrified look.

"Oh no."

The man picked her up in his arms, rubbing the top of her head as Red tried to intervene, Ash stopping him.

"I haven't seen you in so long my dear."

"Uh who is this?" Red asked.

"This is Faba he's an executive for Aether." Lillie said as she free'd herself from his arms.

"I've been so worried about you, nobody seen you in almost two years."

"I let Winston know when things happen." Lillie said.

Nebby was hiding in Lillie's bag, nervously poking his head out before quickly hiding back inside.

"So what are you doing here?" Kukui asked.

"We were on our way to Ula'Ula island when the boat we were on broke down, and we were towed here." Moon said.

"Well Burnet , like me, is a pokemon professor, and she was just hired by Aether as a scientist."

"Wow, congratulations." Red said.

"I'll be working here in Aether paradise now, meaning I'll be making daily boat rides. Good thing I don't mind the water."

"Well, your boat could be here for a while. Why don't you all look around."

"Sounds good!" Moon almost screamed as she went around like a kid at an amusement park.

"I should get to my station too, you probably want to catch up with your students." Burnet said as she left the center of the walkway.

Kukui began walking with Hau, Serena, Ash, and Gary.

Lillie noticed Nebby seemed afraid of the paradise.

"Nebby, what's wrong?"

"Nebb." He said shaking.

Eventually she and Red followed Kukui as they talked about what they had been up to since leaving school.

"Well you've all been doing good for yourselves, in 'both' aspects of your lives."

"Yeah, we're halfway done with the island trials and Serena has her first ribbon." Ash said.

"Well it's too bad Moon wasn't able to pass her test yet, hopefully she will pass it the next time." Kukui said.

As they walked, Red noticed Lillie step out of the group and to the side, a pained look on her face.

Red came up behind her and pit his hand on her shoulder.

"Lillie." He said as she turned to him.

"Something about this place is bothering you."

"Red I."

"Lillie, please Just tell me."

She took a deep breath.

"It's my mother. This place was more her child than me or Gladion ever were. The amount of time she obsessed making this place. It just makes me think about her."

"Lillie I."

"You couldn't have known, I just don't like being here."

They both near jumped as they felt someone grab their shoulders.

"Oh my God I never want to leave!" Moon shouted full of excitement.

She then saw the looks on their faces.

"What?"

"Moon, now's not a good time." Red said.

"Oh, sorry. But seriously you guys need to talk to Burnet , she's amazing. Lillie you'd love her, she's so smart and knowledgeable about pokemon."

Moon guided them over to an area with a few computers and lab equipment. Burnet was looking at one of the computers when she saw the three.

"Burnet!" Moon said, Burnet turning to her.

"Alola everyone."

"So Burnet , what kind of pokemon expert are you?" Lillie asked.

"Well I study pokemon and other dimensions , it's my main field."

"That sounds cool." Red said.

"Nebb." Burnet heard before she saw Nebby poke his head out of the bag and leapt at Burnet.

"Nebby what are you doing? Get in the bag!"

"Aww who is this cute little guy? I've never seen a pokemon like this before." Burnet asked.

"That's Nebby, he's a , well. I really don't know, I found him two years ago at school. I haven't been able to figure out what Nebby is, or what kind of pokemon he is. I've ready over fifteen books and haven't found a thing."

"Hey , I've got it , Burnet do you think you could look at Nebby, help Lillie find out what he is?" Moon asked.

"Moon Burnet probably has some important work to do for the Aether corporation." Red said.

"Well , technically Lillie legally owns the Aether corporation, who I now work for. So if I did a task for her, I couldn't get in trouble."

Lillie smiled a little.

"Thank you, I really want to know what Nebby is. If anyone gives you trouble for doing this, tell Winston that I asked you too." Burnet smiled as she held Nebby.

"Alright little guy, let's see what you are exactly."

* * *

Meanwhile Kukui was with Ash and the others.

"So how are you and Samson doing with the new students?" Serena asked.

"We're doing ok, they aren't you kids. Samson doesn't get to train them like he did with you all."

As they passed by a work station, they noticed an older man wearing a lab coat as he looked at some fossils.

Ash and Serena noticed he was speaking in Kalos with a very thick eastern Kalos accent.

"Hey these are fossils." Ash said as the man turned to them.

"Please don't interrupt my work! I am working to restore creatures of the past!"

Ash, Gary, and Serena sweat dropped.

"Sorry." Ash said.

"I am Dr. King Shultz , top biopaleotologist in Kalos." He said adjusting his glasses.

"Hey you know we have some fossils too." Ash said as he and Gary took out their fossils.

"We got them in Konikoni city, could you tell us what they." Gary started before King snatched them and looked closer at the fossils.

"H'mm, yes I think these will work. Very will I'll get started and will contact you both when they're ready. Au Revoir."" He said walking off.

"Hey he took our fossils!" Gary shouted as Ash and Serena sweat dropped again.

Hau was still looking around when he noticed an enclosure kept away from the others.

He went over and looked down before noticing strange looking pokemon inside that he had never seen before.

"Hey, what are those?"

"Young man!" an Aether employee nearly shouted as he ran over.

"Away from there." He said as Hau sweat dropped before getting away from the enclosure and rejoining the others.

* * *

Lillie was with Red, Moon, and Burnet as she looked at Nebby.

Moon had so many questions and fan girl rants with Burnet that Red had to pull her away.

"H'mm well I can tell you've certainly taken good care of Nebby Lillie."

"Thank you, he's my only pokemon."

"Kukui told me that you use to have a problem with pokemon."

"Well, when I was in school, I was afraid of them for a while. But Red and Nebby helped me get over that fear for the most part."

"Red, he's your boyfriend isn't he."

Lillie nodded looking over to him.

"He's the greatest, I think I might be in love."

Burnet smiled.

"That's so cute, but Lillie if you don't mind me asking. Why haven't you caught any other pokemon?"

"Wellllll." Lillie said sounding nervous.'

"It's alright, you can tell me. If you want it to stay private, it will stay between us."

Lillie took a deep breath, checking to see if Moon and Red could hear her.

"The thing is, I've gotten use to being around Nebby, and the other's pokemon. I don't mind new ones they catch, but when I think about having another pokemon besides Nebby." Lillie said nervously.

"You get frightened."

"Please don't tell Red."

"I won't Lillie, but I think you can use this as an opportunity. You know pokemon aren't something to be afraid of now. Opening up yourself to new pokemon to care for, is just like accepting new ideas in the field of pokemon research. You love Nebby don't you?"

"I do love this little guy." Lillie said petting him.

"Imagine what Red and the others have, several companions to love and care for. Wouldn't you like that?" Lillie looked back at Nebby.

"I'd really love to know more about Nebby before I get into other pokemon."

Elsewhere, Hau was with Kukui and the others.

"Now that you've all beaten Olivia too, I'd really like to see just how strong you've become." Kukui said.

"Are you saying you want to battle one of us?" Ash asked.

Kukui nodded.

"Well." Gary started.

"I'll do it!" Hau shouted, sounding excited.

Kukui smiled.

"Alright Hau, time to see how well Samson and I taught you."

They made their way over to a larger walkway with more open space.

A few Aether employees came over to watch the battle.

"Alright I get to battle Kukui." Hau said sounding excited.

"Come on Hau, show him how far we've come!" Ash shouted.

Hau reached for a pokeball and held it in front of him.

"Go Magmar!"

Magmar came out and slowly raised his head.

"Magmar huh, well time to have some fun. Gp Braviary." Kukui said as the large colorful bird pokemon came out and squawked.

"Braviary vs Magmar, this should be interesting." Gary said.

"Let's get started, ok if we take down the wings, Braviary can't fly and he won't be able to move. Magmar use Flame burst, aim for the wings."

Magmar opened his mouth and unleashed two blasts of fire at Braviary's wings.

"Braviary use Whirlwind."

Braviary unleashed a great powerful wind forward that hit the fire and blew it apart.

"Arial Ace."

Braviary flew down at Magmar.

"Fire Punch!"

Magmar's fists ignited as he came forward and met Braviary's talons the two forcing each other back.

"Not bad Hau, Braviary use Tailwind." Braviary let out a powerful wind that increased his speed greatly as he flew at Magmar.

"Fire spin."

"Mar." Magmar said as he unleashed a spinning blast of fire towards Braviary, who tucked his wings in and narrowly flew through the spinning fire.

"Wow, Braviary's fast." Serena said.

"Come on Hau, you can do it!" Ash shouted.

"Air slash."

"Dodge it!"

Magmar moved to the side at the last possible moment, narrowly avoiding Braviary.

"Magmar Lava Plume!"

Magmar formed lava around him as he tired to unleash it around him.

"Rock slide." Braviary made a quick U-turn, unleashing a series of rocks that went through the lava and hit Magmar, hurling him back down.

"Air Slash." Braviary flew down and slashed Magmar.

Magmar landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Magmar is unable to battle, Kukui is the winner." Gary said.

"Well done Braviary." Kukui said as Hau helped Magmar up.

"It's alright Magmar, you did your best." Hau said as Magmar rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess we forgot how strong you were Kukui." Gary said.

"You did very well Hau, Magmar still needs some work in some areas." Kukui said as he gave Hau the pointers.

* * *

Meanwhile Lillie and Burnet were still looking at Nebby.

"Can you tell me all about Nebby's behavior?" Burnet said.

"Well every morning I feed him a special breakfast." Lillie said explaining what she put in the breakfast.

"He likes to watch the other pokemon as they do things, but usually stays in my bag. Also, I don't know if this is important…..But, he likes to watch me and Red as we, well." She said nervously sweat dropping.

Burnet held her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"I really like you Lille."

"The only move he knows is splash."

"Why don't you run some tests with me."

"Can I help too!?" Moon shouted as Lillie and Burnet sweat dropped.

"Ok." Burnet said as they went through her equipment and methods on Nebby, who seemed to like it.

"Alright for this next test it's time for Nebby to try and learn a new move. I want to start by giving him a rare candy to artificially increase his strength." Burnet said as she unwrapped the candy and fed it to Nebby.

"Nebb." He said moving around.

"Lillie I want you to take it from here." Burnet said.

"Me?" Lillie said nervously.

Burnet nodded.

"He'll respond the best to you."

"You can do it Lillie." Red said holding her shoulders as she took a deep breath.

Lillie came forward and started training with Nebby, trying to follow Red's example when he trained, but also applying her own knowledge.

It lasted almost thirty minutes, Nebby trying again and again to learn a move.

"Come on Nebby, I know you can do it. Concentrate on who you are, and let it come." Lillie said.

"Nebb." Nebby said as he closed his eyes and felt his energy move around the area.

Lillie saw Nebby vanish before he reappeared beside Red.

"Nebb!" Nebby shouted in excitement as he did it again, appearing beside Moon, then Burnet, and then back to Lillie.

"Nebby you just learned teleport!" Lillie shouted in excitement.

"Nebb!" Lillie hugged Nebby as the two smiled.

"Teleport, just as I suspected. Nebby is a psychic type." Burnet said.

"Well there you go Lillie, now you know." Red said smiling.

As this happened, none other than Faba walked by.

He noticed Nebby in Lillie's arms and his eyes widened.

"Impossible." He said almost running over.

"Lilly! Where did you get that pokemon?" He asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." She said before Faba took Nebby from Lillie's hands.

"A pokemon like this, never discovered before, he must stay here for us to research."

Moon and Red were horrified hearing this, Burnet looking uncomfortable.

Nebby also looked very afraid seeing Faba.

Lillie grabbed Nebby.

"No, Nebby is my pokemon, he's staying with me."

"Lillie I must insist." Fab said as they noticed a tug of war between the two over Nebby.

"Lillie, this won't be up for discussion, this pokemon is."

"Enough!" Lillie screamed in a very serious tone, surprising Faba, Red, Moon, and the others around them.

Kukui, the rest of the group , and the Aether employees turning to see this.

Red had never seen Lillie with such a serious expression.

She pulled Nebby out of Faba's hands.

"I don't care if my mother made you an executive, Aether corporation is mine now. Nebby stays with me, if you try to take him then you're fired!"

"Fffired?" Faba said in disbelief.

"So this matter is closed Faba." Lillie said as Faba had a frightened expression, slowly backing up and walking away.

"Wow, Lillie." Moon said.

Lillie turned back to Nebby and hugged him again.

Eventually the group returned to the boat.

"We'll reach Malie city by nightfall." The driver said, Kukui and Burnet seeing them off.

"You kids be safe, and good luck with your journey." Kukui said.

"No worries, I'm heading home." Moon said.

"Good luck Lillie, I hope you find your answers about Nebby."

"Thank you Burnet."

They stepped onto the boat before it departed from Aether paradise.

Elsewhere inside the building, Faba was on the phone with someone.

"I saw the pokemon you were looking for ma'am, but Lillie threatened to fire me if I tried to take it."

"How unfortunate, I wasn't aware she had any backbone. Still she legally owns the company now and I need you there to continue my plans. Keep yourself out of trouble."

"Of course Lusamine." Faba said before the phone call ended.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Gorma palace, Prince Junior was playing on his piano , playing a very long and slow piece.

As he finished he heard the door open.

A very large Gorma wearing red armor stood there.

"Prince Junior, Gorma XIV wish's to see you."

Junior eventually came up to a large doorway with two more of the red armored Gorma standing around with with lances.

They moved aside as he entered the chamber filled with mist and pillars.

"You summoned me."

"Junior, did you forget to pay your respects. You may be the price , but you stand before the Gorma Emperor." Another voice said as Junior saw another Gorma standing on another pillar.

"My apologizes." Junior said kneeling.

" _The Zyurangers are still interfering with my plans. You have failed to stop them, this disappoints me my son."_

Junior tightened his fist.

"I have only failed twice and I have come closer than those three imbeciles called the triumphant!"

" _Silence."_ Gorma XIV said in a calm tone but felt as if it was an explosion.

Junior quickly silencing himself.

" _I expect more from my son, especially since I gave you a fragment of the gem of life._ "

"The Zyurangers grow more powerful every day, I need something stronger to defeat them. I need, I need…..I need , him."

The other Gorma turned to Junior with interest.

"Him? You dare ask for Gorma XIV's prized pokemon, it was a gift from an old friend."

"I need his power to defeat the Zyurangers, give him to me and I'll not only destroy the Zyurangers, I'll conquer all of Alola."

The Gorma turned to Gorma XIV.

"His power is at it's peak, and he would be ready to be in a fight."

" _Very well, I will allow you to use him. But be aware Junior, this pokemon is very precious to me. Don't let the Zyurangers destroy him."_

Junior lowered his head before rising, turning to leave the chamber.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah I didn't have wifi where I was the last few days and was able to get basically two chapters done_

 _Lillie knows Nebby is a psychic pokemon_

 _Next chapter they get to Malie city, Moon's home, so expect the chapter to focus on her._

 _SO until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Dreams

* * *

The sun was setting as a ferry boat made its way to Ula'Ula island.

"Malie city, home sweet home." Moon said.

Ash and the others saw the city as well.

The city was relatively large, it's buildings looking even more eastern in design then Konikoni city, almost as if it were a Jhoto city.

Near the cape , they could see a massive building where trucks of garbage and other wait was being driven into.

"It's the recycling plant." Hau said.

"Moon isn't that where your parents work?" Lillie asked.

Moon nodded.

"Yeah."

Gary slowly tapped Ash's shoulder.

"We cannot stay at her parent's place."

"Why?"

"I do not want to spend that much time with Mr. and Mrs. finish each other's sentences." Gary said.

Ash and Serena looked at each other before giving mischievous smiles.

"Well Serena it's not like."

"We'll be staying with them forever. I mean soon we'll be."

"Moving on to the next city." Ash said.

Gary had a very irritated look.

"Stop it."

"Stop what, you mean stop finishing." Ash started.

"Each other's sentences." Serena said.

"Stop it!"

"Oh Gary, once you in love with someone it's like you."

"Share a brain with them."

Gary held his head as he walked away.

Pikachu and Vulpix laughed a little as Ash and Serena smiled.

Lillie stood beside Moon as they looked at the city.

Lillie noticed a slightly nervous look on Moon's face.

"Moon, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I just."

Lillie took her shoulder.

"You don't need to hide it, I know you're nervous about taking your test again tomorrow."

Moon took a deep breath.

"We've been studying all we can, we've gone through all the books. I've taken the practice tests. I've done everything I can. All I can do it take it."

"You'll be here with your family too, that should ease your mind."

Moon hugged Lillie.

"Lillie, I wanted to thank you, for all the help you've given me. You're a real friend."

Lillie smiled.

"It was my pleasure Moon."

* * *

Eventually the ferry reached the city harbor and docked.

The group disembarked and began looking around at the eastern style city.

The rooftops were uniquely tiled and mostly colored green. There were also many paper lanterns lighting the streets with street lamps as well.

There were many pokemon in the streets as well, the streets seeming very clean, perhaps the cleanest any of them had ever seen.

"There sure are a lot of pokemon here. I mean Alolan cities normally do, but this is crazy." Red said.

"Most of these pokemon are actually wild pokemon. The city is kept so clean and environmentally in tune with nature that wild pokemon like it." Moon said.

As they past by some shops and other buildings, several people noticed Moon and greeted her.

"Moon good to see you."

"Moon it's been a while."

"Looks like people remember you." Gary said.

"A lot of people here do volunteering to keep the city and nature clean, I did a lot too, and people around the city started to learn each other more."

They got to a house near the recycling plant that was two floors high.

"This is your house?" Hau asked.

"Yes."

There were a lot of plants sitting around the house.

Moon knocked on the door as the group waited.

A few moments later they saw the door open as Stacy and Tracy opened the door.

"Moon you've." Stacy started.

"Come home and." Tracy said.

"Brought your friends." Stacy said.

Moon hugged her parents as Gary shook his head.

"And so it begins."

They were lead inside and saw the house looked just as the imagined it would, full of plants and other things of such nature.

Hau noticed that there were no trash cans , only recycle bins.

"So how have you all."

"Been doing since you graduated?" Stacy finished.

"Well, we're doing pretty good." Red said.

"How are."

"The grand trials?" Tracy asked.

"We have passed two." Ash said.

"How."

"Exciting." Stacy said.

"Moon, your test."

"Is tomorrow correct?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah."

"Well we just know."

"You'll do great."

Moments later, Serena noticed a small Leafeon run through the house towards Moon.

"Leafy!" Moon shouted as the Leafeon leapt into her arms.

"A leafeaon." Lillie said.

"She's our."

"Family pet." Stacy said.

"This is a nice home you have." Serena said.

"Thank you."

"Very much."

Gary banged his head against the wall.

"So how long."

"Do you all plan on staying?" Tracy asked.

"I have my test tomorrow, maybe the day after tomorrow." Moon said.

"That sounds."

"Fine to us." Stacy said.

"We could show you all."

"The recycling plant." Stacy said.

"That sounds fun." Hau said.

"Will that take all day, I'd like to do some shopping here too." Lillie asked.

"Oh you'll have."

"Plenty of time."

"But let us."

"Make you dinner first."

The group sat at a table in the dinning room.

Stacy and Tracy set down a plate of very fresh fruit and vegetables down.

"We hope."

"You enjoy."

"Thank you very much for having us." Ash said.

"Oh we're happy."

"To have friends of Moon stay here." Stacy said.

They began eating.

"Wow this stuff is fresh." Serena said.

"We only have natural."

"And recycled food."

"Recycled food?" Gary asked.

"Oh yes, uneaten food from trash that we wash"

" thoroughly. It's good for the environment." Stacy said.

Gary held his mouth as he almost gagged.

Red moved his plate away.

On the floor, the pokemon were eating together, enjoying the food.

"So what exactly do you do at the recycling plant?" Hau asked.

"We're"

"Executive directors."

"We started."

"As managers but"

"Worked our way up. Now we"

"Oversee most of the plant and"

"Other plants in other"

"Regions." Stacy said.

Gary held his head as he tried to take a deep breath.

"Moon tells us."

"You've been helping her."

"Get ready for her test." Tracy said.

"I want to be a pokemon expert, I thought I could help her out."

"Is it true."

"You own Aether corporation?" Stacy asked.

"Technically I do." Lillie said.

"How."

"Exciting."

Gary looked at his dino buckler.

"It's self defense, it has to be."

"Serena, Moon tells us."

"You're a pokemon coordinator."

"I am, I have a ribbon."

"Well"

"Congratulations."

"We also here."

"You and Ash are married."

Ash put his hand on Serena's.

"That's a funny story." Ash said.

"Oh we find."

"It cute."

"I see your house is full of plants." Hau said.

"We like to live."

"A natural life."

"All our things."

"Are made from recycled material."

"You must respect."

"The earth."

After finishing dinner , Stacy and Tracy showed them to a set of rooms.

"The girls."

"Can stay with Moon in her old room. The boys."

"Can stay in our guest room."

"Have."

"A good night."

Moon saw Gary glaring at her.

"Moon your parents." Lillie said.

"Are very nice." Hau said as Lillie, Red, Ash, and Serena laughed.

Gary banged his head on the wall.

"I need to sleep, now." He said as Hau walked him to the guest room.

"See you guys in the morning." Red said before he kissed Lillie goodnight and Ash kissed Serena goodnight.

The girls went into Moons old room as Serena petted Leafy.

"This is your old room" Lilly said looking around at the room.

There was a single bed , and a couch with a pull out bed, some dressers, and many plants.

Moon was sitting at a computer looking intense as she worked.

"Moon what are you doing?" Lillie asked.

"Taking another practice test, and done." Moon said as she nervously waited for the results.

"What did you get?" Serena asked.

"Ninety-five."

"Wow that's great." Lillie said.

"I've taken six practice tests in the last week, I've gotten a ninety, ninety-three, ninety-one, ninety-two, and ninety-four. I've taken the test before and thus I know these practice tests are harder than the real thing, but I've hear the same thing from others."

"Well then there's no way you won't pass this time." Serena said as she got up and began changing into her pajamas.

As she took of her skirt, Moon saw Serena in her small/revealing panties.

Her eyes widened as she saw red hand marks visible on parts of her rump.

Moon quickly looked away as she saw Lillie also changing into her pajamas. Moon saw similar hand marks on Lillie's rump as Moon gave a crestfallen look. She quickly looked away.

"I don't know who I can never look at the same again, Ash and Red, or Lillie and Serena. Maybe all four."

After Serena got changed, Lillie got the pull out bed undone , Serena and Lillie getting into it as Moon also changed into her pajamas.

"It's kind of weird, thinking that Red is my brother in law now." Serena said.

"Yeah some day you and I might be technically sisters." Lillie said.

"That's weird I thought we were all sisters already."

"Moon we're sisters alright, sisters in arms."

Moon smiled.

"It's weird to think, with all the shit we've been through with the Gorma and what not, things like tests can scare you." Moon said sweat dropping.

"I know the feeling. With contests and what not." Serena said.

"I guess we've just gotten complacent with fighting." Moon said as she and Serena laughed.

Lillie looked at the two almost enviously.

"Sometimes I wish I could relate to you guys with the Zyuranger stuff. Sometimes I feel when that happens, I leave the story entirely."

"Oh come on Lillie, you're just as important to the group as any of us." Serena said putting her arm around her.

Nebby laid down beside Lillie as Vulpix did the same to Serena.

Moon was having trouble sleeping as she thought about her test.

She thought about how she failed it the first time.

"Torr." Moon heard as she looked up to see Torracat and Leafy in front of her face.

She smiled a little before hugging them both.

"I can do this, I know I can."

* * *

The next day, Moon was at the test center taking the test. Moon remained calm and collected as she answered the questions.

Meanwhile at the recycling plant, Stacy and Tracy were giving the group a tour of the plant.

"Here we take in all the garbage produced in Alola and dispose of it "

"in a way that isn't harmful to the environment."

"How do you do that?" Ash asked sounding curious.

Stacy motioned them to the edge of the walkway where they saw several workers and pokemon operating machines or manually extracting recyclable material from massive piles of trash that came down large conveyer belts.

The non recyclable garbage was taken to large pits filled with Alolan Grimer and Muk who looked very happy as they feasted on the garbage.

"The Grimer and Muk are specially trained to eat large amounts"

"of un-recyclable trash."

"That's pretty creative." Hau said.

"We have to specially train the pokemon here to do things like sort "

"the recyclables, restore certain recyclables. Plus the grimer and Muk need special care to be able to eat so much." Tracy said.

"We're currently."

"Organizing similar plants in Kanto, Sinnoh."

"And Jhoto." Stacy said.

"Ok, mind if we look around the city?" Lillie asked.

"Oh that's."

"No problem."

"Bye." Gary shouted as he almost sprinted away.

Red, Lillie, Ash, and Serena all left, but Hau stayed.

"You're not."

"Going with them?" Stacy asked.

"No , I'd like to see more of the recycling plant." Hau said.

"Alright we can."

"Show you the rest of the plant."

Moon finished her test and took a deep breath as she went to the front of the room the test was held in and handed it to the overseer.

She left the room feeling better than she did the last time she had taken the test.

Elsewhere Gary was trying to get out of the plant but could not find an exit.

"Come on! I've been all over this place and not one exit, isn't that a safety hazard for fires?"

He tried to ask some employees but they were all too busy to talk to him.

Gary entered a large processing area where massive amounts of trash was being brought down, people and pokemon working to sort the recyclables out of it.

Gary held his nose as the horrible smell nearly made him gag.

"I need to get out of here before I die, it won't the Gorma that get me, it will be this place." Gary said before he heard shouting.

"Huh?" Gary looked down the line and saw a Bagon chasing a man down the line before smashing him forward with his head.

"Bagon calm down." Someone else said as Bagon smashed his head into a Trapinch.

Bagon then saw Gary and ran at him.

"Look out!"

Gary stayed where he was, as the Bagon tried to ram him.

Gary caught the Bagon and used his own energy while redirecting him into the ground.

"Gotcha." Gary said as the Bagon squirmed.

Two employees ran over , grabbing Bagon.

"We're so sorry, Bagon's always been a bit of a rowdy one."

"He's quite feisty." Gary said.

"Bagon is a hard hitter, we use him to break up bigger pieces of trash with his hard head. But the thing is we didn't have much big trash that needed to be broken up today, so he didn't have much to do and well."

Gary looked back at the Bagon again.

Meanwhile Hau was in another processing line with Stacy and Tracy.

"Here we."

"Do the sorting." Tracy said.

Hau noticed a series of metal arms and pokemon sorting through the massive amounts of garbage.

One pokemon in particular caught his attention.

A Passimian was running on top of the trash , grabbing as many recyclables as he could before tossing them into the collection bins.

"Who is that?"

"That's this line's."

"Number one sorter, Passimian."

"He's so fast."

* * *

Elsewhere Ash and Red were waiting outside a store as Serena and Lillie shopped.

"Man how long can they spend in one store?" Red asked.

"Don't you remember shopping with mom?" Ash said as he ate noodles from a small white box with two chopsticks.

Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder when he thought he heard something.

"Pika?" He said as he saw a Sneasel laying on the ground hurt.

Pikachu leapt down and went over to the alley.

"Pikachu?" Ash said as he set his noodles down and went after Pikachu.

Red looked back at the inside of the fountain he had been sitting on.

He noticed something strange with his reflection.

His eyes glowed red before his face turned more demonic, Red getting freaked out before a shadowy face came out making Red jump back.

As Red landed he heard laughing and got up to see a Haunter floating over the water laughing hysterically.

Red gave an irritated look as he got up and the Haunter flew off.

Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu went into the alley where they saw several hurt pokemon laying around with a Jangmo-o standing over them.

"What the?"

Jangmo-o turned and saw Pikachu, giving an intense stare.

"Jang!" He roared before running at Pikachu with his tail glowing green.

"Pikachu , Iron Tail!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as his tail turned metal and he easily knocked Jangmo-o's back brgore hurling the small dragon back across the alley.

The Jangmo-o got up and stared Pikachu down for a moment before running off.

Ash and Pikachu looked concerned as they saw the small dragon run off, then tried to help the hurt pokemon up.

Serena and Lillie left the store as they saw Red with an irritated look and Ash come back with a concerned look.

"U'm what happened?" Serena asked.

"Some Haunter jumped out of the fountain at me."

"This Jangmo-o was attacking pokemon in the alley."

"This is why I love shopping." Lillie said as she and Serena sweat dropped.

* * *

They returned to Moon's house where they found Moon already there with her pokemon and Leafy.

"Moon." Serena said.

"Hey guys." She said.

Eventually they were joined by Gary, Hau, and Moon's parents.

"So how'd."

"It go?" Stacy asked.

"I actually think it went really well. It was a lot like the practice tests." Moon said.

"Well soon you'll be a licensed nurse practitioner." Lillie said putting her hand on Moon's shoulder.

"How long before you get the results?" Red asked.

"Soon hopefully."

At the test grading center three people were in a room with a computer getting the grades.

"And the results are in, we had twenty test takes, it looks like twelve passed." The person at the computer said.

"That hotel owner's daughter didn't pass."

"Didn't he pay us fifty thousand dollars to ensure she did? How close was she?" The third person asked.

"Fifty seven percent. So switch her grade to like a ninety-six or something."

"I can't, the grades are already in the system, if a rest result changes the system will know something's off."

"So then swap her score's with someone who passed."

"Won't that mean we'll be screwing someone over."

"It's fifteen thousand dollars for you Will."

"Do it."

Moon was waiting at her computer nervously.

Her friends were behind her.

Finally an email came to her from the test center.

Moon took a deep breath when she opened the email and saw the score was a fifty-seven.

Moon's heart sank like a ship with no bottom.

"No way!" Lillie almost shouted.

"Fifty-seven?" Serena said.

"How?" Red asked.

"No, no , no , no this isn't right. Moon we're going down to the test center right now." Lillie said.

The group went down to the test center where they met the three people from the grading room.

"Hey!" Moon shouted as she ran to the counter.

"Oh it's you?"

"I got my test results back and it said I got a fifty seven!"

"Well young lady you should have studied harder."

"I took the test before and got a seventy four."

"Well you should have studied harder."

"She did study! Day and night, I studied with her!" Lillie shouted.

"Well you should have studied harder."

"Listen to me, I know I didn't get a fifty seven on that test. I demand you re-run my grades."

"We can't do that."

"Just check them again."

"We can't do that."

"Are you a broken machine?" Gary asked.

"Please, just check them again. This is really important to Moon. She's worked her entire life to." Hau started.

"Please leave, you're not permitted to take the test again."

"What?" Moon said.

"That's not a rule!" Moon almost screamed.

"We've barred you from taking the test again, please leave."

Moon had half a mind to send a rock through his teeth but Lillie and Red held her back.

Moon pushed them aside before almost running out of the building.

The group all glared at the men before leaving.

As they left the building they noticed Moon was gone.

"Moon! Moon!" Lillie shouted.

"Oh that's not good, remember what happened last time." Red said.

"Find her!" Serena shouted as they split up.

Lillie was running down the streets when she noticed a small non-alolan vulpix get in front of her.

Lillie stopped as the Vulpix stayed in front of her.

"Please move." She said , but wherever she stepped the Vulpix got in front of her, Lillie getting nervous.

"Sake." She heard, recognizing it as Moon's voice.

"Moon!"

Lillie ran past Vulpix and saw Moon at a liquor stand holding a bottle of Sake.

"Moon stop!"

Moon was about to drink when she saw Lillie.

Lillie grabbed Moon's arm.

"Moon don't do this."

"I did everything Lillie, you saw me. We read book after book, i took practice test after practice test. Worked on pokemon after pokemon. But somehow I did worse?"

"Moon I know you're upset , but this isn't going to help you."

"It might, it just might."

"Moon we've been down this road before. Please just put it away."

Moon slowly put the sake back on the stand as Lillie took her arm and they walked away together, the Vulpix looking at Lillie again.

Later that night Lillie and Serena were passing Moon's parents room when they heard crying inside.

They both gave sad looks as they recognized who it was.

Inside the room Stacy was holding Moon as she cried uncontrollably.

Stacy and Tracy both having expressions they had not had in a long time.

Leafy, Torracat, Lurantis, and Diglett all giving sad looks as they saw Moon cry.

* * *

The following morning the group was quite as they got up and went to the kitchen.

"Ok, what do we say to her?" Gary asked.

"Gary's right, we need to have something to say to her together." Hau said.

"Just try to make her feel comfortable." Serena said before they saw Moon slowly approach the kitchen.

Her parents came from the other direction.

"Moon." Lillie said, before they noticed something odd.

Moon didn't look sad, angry, or event that upset. She looked calm.

"Morning guys. Mom, dad."

"Moon, you seem, calm?" Red said.

"Yeah I'm fine."

The group was surprised at how she was acting.

Moon sat down.

"So what's the plan now that you can't take the test anymore?" Serena asked.

"There is no plan." Moon said.

"What?" They all said, including Moon's parents.

"I'm done trying to be a doctor, I finally realized that I'm just not cut out for it."

"Wait a minute, you're giving up on being a pokemon doctor!" Lillie shouted, the others all looking horrified as well.

Moon nodded.

"I thought about it all night, it's for the best."

"But, being a doctor is your dream?" Ash asked.

"Moon you can't just quit." Serena said.

"I'm not quitting, I'm moving on. I'm going to stay with you guys for the rest of the journey, but after that I'm going back here. Mom, dad I'll just work at the recycling plant."

Stacy and Tracy were surprised hearing this.

"Moon are."

"You sure?"

Moon nodded.

"I know the plant well, I'm good there. You two are doing well there. It will work."

The group was now horrified, this was almost worse than Moon being depressed. She had given up.

Later that day, Moon was at the recycling plant going through it with a clipboard.

Her Torracat was beside her with a concerned look.

"Moon." She heard turning to see Hau and Gary standing there.

"Guys I don't have time to talk, I need to get use to this place again."

"Moon, we don't think it's a good idea for you to just quit like this." Gary said.

"Guys I don't want to talk about it." Moon said.

"Moon we understand how hard it can be when you're that sad. I mean after Scythion died I was in a very bad place, it made me question a lot too. But I realized I couldn't let grief change who I am." Hau said.

"I'm not sad Hau, I'm just in reality." Moon said as she walked off.

Moon walked down some stairs when she saw Ash and Red waiting for her.

"Moon, this is a drastic decision you're making, maybe you should take a second to." Ash started.

"I have thought about it Ash."

"Moon all the time we were at school and since then you've made it clear that it was your dream and ambition to become a doctor. There has to be another way to." Red started.

"I have work to do." Moon said as she walked past them.

Down on the lines, Moon was walking past the workers and pokemon, seeing Serena and Lillie in front of her.

"Moon we all have hard times, but it's how we press on that define who we." Serena started.

"I have been defined Serena, as someone who isn't a doctor."

"Moon, you put so much work in. Being a doctor makes you so happy, don't give up on happiness." Lillie said.

"I am happy, happy with what I know I can do." Moon said walking past them.

"Scyther!" Serena and Lillie heard as they turned to see an angry scythe holding her arms crossed.

"Come on scyther we need you to slash through the thicker garbage." A woman said.

"Scyther." She said holding her head up and keeping her arm blades crossed.

"What's going on here?" Serena asked.

"Scyther doesn't want to shred the garbage."

Serena noticed how shiny her blades were.

"Well obviously she doesn't' want to get her blades dirty."

This daught the Scyther's attention.

"Look at how clean they are, she clearly likes them clean. Why would you assign her a task like that?"

Scyther got beside Serena aiming her left arm at the woman.

"Scyther." She said in agreement as the woman sweat dropped.

"Ok maybe we can find something else."

Moon reached a walkway overlooking a large pit where grimer and Muk were eating.

She kept writing stuff down when she heard someone behind her.

Moon turned to see her parents.

"Mom, dad."

"Moon, we were wondering where you were." Tracy said.

"I was just getting use to this place again, since I'll be working here."

Stacy came up beside Moon with Tracy.

"You always were a great worker here honey. You put a lot of experienced employee's to shame." Stacy said.

"At least I know I can be good at doing this."

"Moon, did I ever tell you about my dream?" Tracy said.

"Your dream? Yeah to save the earth from biodevistation and ensure no species ever goes extinct again."

"Yeah there's that one." Stacy said.

"I mean my career dream."

"I thought you wanted to work here?"

Tracy shook his head.

"Moon when I was your age, I dreamed of being an environmental scientist. Discovering ways to harness new plant life and build new environments. I loved tinkering in labs with different plants and what not. But after your mom and I got married, we had our wedding night."

Moon trying not to look grossed out.

"Then , you happened. The very first time we slept together. So I needed a steady job to take care of my soon to be born daughter. I got a job as a manager here at the recycling center. It paid well enough and there were opportunities for me to move up. After you were born your mother got here job there too. After she made manager and you were old enough to not need one of us home to watch you I considered getting back into environmental science, I had kept up with it. But I was offered a promotion to senior manager, and I was so comfortable with doing what I was doing that I took it."

"You stayed here?"

Tracy nodded.

"I considered going back again, but I was so complacent with there I was that I was afraid of doing anything else."

Stacy and Tracy put their hands on Moon's shoulders.

"Moon, I won't regret having you or marrying your mother. But even with all my success, I sometimes wonder if I would he happier if I hadn't stayed here. If I had followed my dream."

"Moon, ever since you were a little girl you've wanted one things more than anything else. To become a pokemon doctor. You may be comfortable here, but what we want more than anything is for you to be happy." Stacy said.

"One day you might look back and regret giving up on your dream because it was easier to stay where you are comfortable."

Moon gave a hard look.

"I tried so hard, I worked so hard. But it wasn't enough."

"So you try another way. There's more than one way to become a doctor. It may not be easy, but you're not one to step away from a challenge."

Moon smiled as she hugged both of her parents.

"I love you both so much."

"And we love you."

"More than anything."

Torracat also looked much happier as Moon picked her up.

"I better get to work, I have some research to do."

Moon saw the group together as she prepared to leave the plant.

"Moon we all have a very compelling argument that you have to listen to." Lillie said.

"I don't have time, I need to get home and start looking up other ways to become a doctor." Moon said as she walked past them.

"What?" Gary said.

"Daizyujin did you say anything to her?" Ash asked.

" _No._ "

Lillie smiled.

Back at Moon's house, she was on her computer looking up other ways she could become a pokemon doctor.

Moments later she got a call request from Sinnoh.

"Huh?"

She opened it to see a Sinnoh man wearing a doctor's coat.

"There you are Ms. Moon, the schedule will be ever morning from nine to eleven and evening from seven to ten."

"What?" Moon asked in confusion.

"Our lessons."

"Lessons? Who are you."

"Dr. Jerry Amari. You're my apprentice now."

Moon saw Lillie standing by her door.

"Dr. Amari works for the Aether corporation's Sinnoh branch. He's the best pokemon doctor in all of the Sinnoh region. I asked him to take you as his official apprentice."

"Apprentice." Moon said.

"If you complete my lessons in a year or so , I can approve you for official doctor training. No nurse practitioning will be necessary. Those are usually corrupt positions anyway."

Moon ran over and hugged Lillie.

"You're a great friend Lillie."

"Go achieve your dream."

Moon went back to her computer.

"I'm honored Dr. Amari."

"Let's begin."

* * *

Meanwhile, downtown Red, Ash, and Serena were getting some lunch.

"I'm glad Moon hasn't given up." Serena said.

Ash and Red nodded.

"I still think something fishy was going on with her test. There's no way she could have gotten a fifty seven." Red said before the three heard a loud blast and were flipped over with their table.

Ash , Red, Serena, and Pikachu got up when they heard some screaming.

They looked up in horror to see Prince Junior with four skull warriors standing beside him.

These skull warriors looked more like knights rather than ninjas. Having bone armor like Junior.

"Junior!" Red shouted.

"Zyurangers! I am Prince Junior! Heir the Gorma tribe! And today the Zyutribe ends!" Junior said as he held up the small red gemstone he always had.

He grinned under his helmet as he held it up, the gemstone glowing as it enveloped Junior in red energy.

His armor began to transform into a more monstrous form , the skeleton not looking human but more like that of a monster.

It was also red and black with the gemstone embedded into the center of his armor.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

The others quickly arrived.

"Now of all times!" Moon shouted.

"Let's go , dino buckler!" They shouted as their armor formed over them and they rushed to face Junior.

"Junior we've been through this before." Red said.

Junior grinned again.

"This time, I have proper help." The Zyurangers were all picked up by an unseen energy and hurled back.

"What was that?" Hau asked before they saw another creature slowly appear in front of Junior and his warriors.

The creature appeared to be some kind of strange pokemon. It was a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It was primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head were two short, blunt horns, and it had purple eyes. A tube extended from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It had a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot had spherical tips. Its tail was thick at the base, but thined before ending in a small bulb.

The group and their pokemon felt an shaking pressure emitting from this creature, it was not simple Gorma. This was something else.

"Attack!" Junior shouted.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah, it was about time I gave Moon another chapter_

 _Some of you might think those three men who cheated her should be punished, don't worry, Daizyujin brings justice to all :)_

 _Moon can still become a doctor, and sometimes even if you do everything right things can turn against you, but Moon will push on_

 _Now Junior's here with a far stronger threat than just a Gorma monster,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:Change

* * *

The Zyurangers saw as the pokemon levitated a few inches off the ground.

"Let's go!" Red shouted as he and the others go up.

Red took a deep breath as he hurled his fists forward and unleashed three blasts of fire.

Hau and Moon kicked up some rocks before punching the rocks forward.

Serena moved elegantly, letting out a blast of wind.

Gary also saw some water from a fountain and bent it over at the pokemon.

Ash's armor surged as he formed a ball of dragon energy before unleashing it forward.

"Pika chu!"

"Vul!"

"Sal!"

"Torr!"

"Mar!"

"Grauu!" Their pokemon roared as they also unleashed their attacks.

Red noticed the red gem glow as the creature's eyes also glowed red.

The pokemon's raised his hand , extending his fingers out as all the attacks stopped in their tracks.

Zyurangers and their pokemon were in disbelief as they saw this.

Lillie was nearby with Nebby and also saw this.

She was in both amazement and horror as she saw this strange pokemon.

"What, what is that?"

Nebby looked very afraid as he saw the pokemon.

"Howling Cannon!" Red shouted as they quickly formed their weapons and put them together into one. Red holding the center.

"Fire!"

They fired the combined blast as the pokemon raised his hand again.

To their horror the pokemon contained the blast as well.

The pokemon waved his arm around as a slash of psychic energy flew through the air and hit the Zyurangers plus their pokemon, hurling them back.

The pokemon slowly levitated forward, Ash getting back onto his feet as he leapt up , thrusting his hand forward with the dragon dagger as he unleashed a blast of dragon energy.

"Pika Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted as he sprinted forward with iron tail.

Hau picked up his axe and sprinted at the pokemon's side with Magmar beside him.

Moon came at his other side with her daggers and Torracat.

The pokemon waved his arm around his body as all the attacks and Zyurangers were forced back.

Serena fired a few energy arrows while enhancing them with wind,

Gary stood in wait with his lances, the pokemon waving his hand as he flicked the arrows away and did the same to Gary, hurling him into Serena.

Red raised his sword before lighting it on fire.

He sprinted forward with Charizard breathing fire around him and flying above him.

The pokemon raised his hand as he forced the fire away before hurling Charizard into the side of a building.

"Huaahh!" Red screamed as he slashed his sword at the pokemon only for it to stop it with his other hand, holding it in place an inch from his skin.

Red grunted as he saw the pokemon stare at him intensely.

The pokemon lowered his other hand to Red's stomach as he formed a small blue ball in his hands before unleashing it into Red's stomach, bursting it and sending Red flying.

Many onlookers, human and pokemon were in horror at seeing how well the pokemon was doing against the Zyurangers.

Lillie was in horror watching this.

"Guys!" She shouted, Prince Junior who was smiling until he heard Lillie's voice.

He recognized her and felt the same uneasy feeling until he saw Nebby in her arms.

His eyes widened.

"Impossible!"

He sprinted over, Nebby seeing him and looking terrified.

"Nebb!"

Lillie raised her head and screamed as she saw Junior run toward her.

Junior knocked Lillie aside as he grabbed Nebby.

"I found you!" He shouted as Nebby tried to get free.

"Nebby teleport now!" Lillie shouted as Nebby vanished.

"What!? No!" Junior saw Lillie on the ground and grabbed her by the neck, throwing her against a building wall as onlookers watched in horror.

"Where did you get that pokemon!? Where did you send him!?" He screamed, his voice sounding more monstrous.

Lillie was more scared than she had ever been before. She couldn't even let out a single word.

"I'm not going to ask you again!" Junior screamed before Red sprinted over unleashing fire blasts at Junior.

Junior drew his sword with his free hand and slashed apart each blast of fire before Red reached him and blocked each of his sword strikes.

Charizard tried to help, but two of the creatures he had fought the last time they encountered Junior revealed themselves and began attacking him.

Each of Red's sword strike's were knocked away by Junior until Red kicked a fireball into Junior's arm that was holding Lillie, making him drop her.

"Lillie get away!" Red shouted as Lillie moved away from them both.

Despite being in bigger armor, Junior was much faster. He was also more powerful, each of his sword strikes having much more umph behind them.

The gem on Junior's chest glowed as he unleashed a blast of red energy that forced Red back.

Junior's offhand fist glowed red as he slammed it into Red picking him up and carrying him across the street.

Red grit his teeth as he saw Junior walk towards him.

"Get up!" He heard from a person watching.

"Keep fighting!" Someone else shouted.

Several pokemon were similarly chanting as Red took another deep breath.

"Huaa!" He shouted, throwing his fists at Junior while unleashing a few more fire balls.

Junior slashed or punched each apart. His new armor clearly giving him more protection than before.

Junior's sword glowed before he slashed Red twice, picking him up and hurling him back beside the other Zyurangers whom had been tossed back by the pokemon.

"We need to fall back." Ash said as he helped Red up.

"Run!" Red shouted at the the people and pokemon around them as they began to disperse.

The Zyurangers similarly fled the scene as Junior gave an enraged expression.

He turned to his skull warriors.

"Find that Cosmog!" He shouted while hurling a few more blades onto the ground that formed into a few more skull warriors.

Junior then turned to the pokemon.

"Find the Zyurangers and destroy them!"

The pokemon's eyes continued to glow as he went off.

* * *

The Zyurangers and Lillie found a safe area behind a building a few streets away.

"Ok that could have gone better." Hau said trying to catch his breath.

"What the hell pokemon was that?" I've never see or heard of anything like it?" Gary asked.

"It had such psychic power." Serena said.

"Maybe if we fought it again with our Mega evolution forms." Moon started.

"I don't think that would help, the pokemon was able to hold back our attacks. Not a single one landed, making them more powerful won't matter if they still can't hit." Ash said.

"Nebby." Lillie said sounding very scared.

Red put his arms around Lillie , hugging her.

"Lillie it's alright we're going to find him. In fact, that's what we should all do, split up and find Nebby." Red said.

"What? Red we have more important things to do than find Nebby." Gary said.

"Didn't you hear Junior he sounded really serious about finding him. It sounds like he has plans for him. We can't let Junior take Nebby."

"Red has a point, I mean he went postal when Nebby got away from him. Whatever Nebby is, Junior clearly needs him. We should make sure that he doesn't get his hands on Nebby." Hau said.

"Plus it's not like we can just fight that pokemon again." Moon said.

"We could also make sure that innocent people and pokemon are kept away from that thing." Serena said.

"But what if one of us is caught alone by that pokemon?" Gary asked.

"So we stay in groups." Red said.

"Ok, I can go with Hau." Gary said.

"Serena , you and I can keep each other safe. Our elemental abilities cover each other." Moon said.

Serena nodded.

"Looks like it's the Ketchum brothers then." Ash said as Red nodded.

"Everyone good luck, and be careful." Red said as they split up.

Lillie was still looking terrified at the thought of Junior taking Nebby.

"Lillie." She heard , seeing Red extend his hand down.

"Let's find Nebby, together."

She stopped shaking as she took Red's hand and came up, hugging him for a moment before they walked with Ash, Pikachu, and Charizard down the streets.

Elsewhere, Serena and Moon were heading down a street near the recycling plant.

"Everyone please get indoors and somewhere safe." Serena said as the people and pokemon did as she said, many people letting wild pokemon into they houses for safety.

That was when Moon noticed two familiar looking people who looked hurt running down the street.

They were wearing the recycling plant attire.

"Hey!" Moon shouted as she ran over.

"Did you guys come from the plant?"

"Yes, these skeleton armored things were attacking inside the plant."

Moon gave a horrified look , knowing her parents were still in there.

"Sere- I mean Aeroranger come on!" Moon shouted as Serena, Vulpix, and Torracat quickly followed.

They reached the plant interior and saw a group of skull grunts were attacking the workers and pokemon.

A security guard fired three bullets at a skull grunt to seemingly no effect.

The guard backed up until Moon leapt over him and slashed the grunt apart with her daggers.

"Everyone get to safety!" Moon shouted as she and Serena began fighting off the skull grunts.

Serena firing arrows at several as they shattered.

Moments later Moon heard a familiar voice scream.

"Mom!" Moon shouted as she ran to the upper walkway with Torracat.

Serena was about to join when she heard something else.

"Scyther!"

Serena and Vulpix saw the Scyther from earlier that day.

The Scyther was being attacked by one of the creatures that had been attacking Charizard with Junior earlier.

Behind the creature was one of the skull warriors, drawing his sword as he stepped over Scyther, preparing to impale her.

Serena leapt over acrobatically as she caught the blade with her bow.

"Icebeam!" Serena shouted.

Vulpix breathing a beam of ice into the creature's side.

Scyther looked up at Serena, noticing her voice.

Serena pushed the skull warrior back and then moved evasively, avoiding each of his sword strikes as the side of the creature turned to ice. Him turning to face Vulpix.

He ran at her Preparing to use crush claw.

However, Scyther saw Vulpix avoid the attack in a manner she had never seen a pokemon avoid an attack before.

Vulpix moved around much like Serena did, freely, and smoothly, with elegance.

"Extrasensory." Serena said as Vulpix's eyes glowed, Vulpix flipping the creature onto it's head before its body glowed again, adapting to psychic.

Serena kept avoiding strikes from the skull warrior before unleashing a burst of wind. The wind pushed the skull warrior back, but not far, he slowly came forward holding his arm up as he stepped closer to Serena.

"Now swap!" Serena shouted as She turned around and unleashed a burst of wind into the creature, pushing it back as Vulpix moved in synch under Serena's legs as she unleashed ice beam into the skull warrior.

The skull warrior grunted in pain as he was covered in ice.

"Switch again." Serena said as the creature adapted to flying rather than ice.

"Val pix!" Vulpix shouted as she unleashed another ice beam into the creature, freezing it solid.

Serena meanwhile fired several energy arrows into the Skull warrior, making the ice around him crack before she drew one more arrow.

"Show stopper time." She said as she unleashed the arrow and enhanced it with a bast of wind. The skull warrior shattering.

Scyther got up and flew at the creature. Unleashing a spinning X scissors slash again and again at the creature's neck before it was decapitated.

She then fell over from fatigue, Serena rushing over as she noticed the Scyther's blades were beginning to crack.

"Oh no! Vulpix use ice on her blades." Serena said as Vulpix let out a small amount of ice to help seal the cracks while Serena took out some potion from her belt.

The Scyther looked at Serena's visor, Serena not noticing this as she tried to bandage Scyther's wings.

Meanwhile Moon and Torracat sprinted up to the walkway where they saw Moon's parents backed up against the railing.

In front of them was a small Beldum that Moon had seen sometimes working at the plant.

The Beldum was taking a severe beating from one of the creatures.

Despite repeated hits, the Beldum just kept getting back up.

"Flamethrower!" Moon shouted as Torracat leapt up breathing fire into its side.

Moon leapt forward, doing a front flip as she got between the skull warrior's and her parents who seemed shocked when they saw the Arcanineranger.

Moon caught the skull warrior's sword with her daggers, the two struggling to overpower the other. Moon eventually pushed him back , but the Skull warrior slashed forward, Moon meeting each of his strikes with her daggers.

The Creature turned to face Torracat as her fire stopped effecting it.

"Lick!" Torracat moved to the side and licked the creature, making it shift it's form to ghost before Torracat bit it's neck, making the creature grunt in pain.

Moon was frustrated that there was no earth she could bend, when she realized there was.

She came forward with two powerful strikes with her daggers, knocking the sword away before she came up with a powerful kick , making the skull warrior stumble backwards.

"Eat metal!" Moon shouted, her parent's eyes widening, especially when they saw Torracat.

Moon kicked the metal floor as a small part of it shot up, Moon kicking it through the Skull warrior's stomach before she punched it and split the metal, also splitting the skull warrior apart.

The Beldum slowly opened his eyes before he came up again.

"Huff, Beldum!" He shouted before he unleashed take down into the side of the creature's already hurt neck, taking the head off.

At the same time this happened, the Beldum's body began to crack.

"Dum." He said as he hit the ground .

"Bedlam!" Moon shouted as she ran over and saw how bad of shape his body was in.

"Torracat, he needs heat to help mend the cracks." Moon said as Torracat and Moon began performing first aid on him.

Her parents shaking.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city but still near the plant, Hau and Gary were fighting off some skull grunts.

Hau slashing apart two with a single strike while Gary bent water around him, slashing through three, and shattering them.

"Well this alley's clear, no sign of Nebby." Hau said before Magmar and Salazzle saw a large group of pokemon running away from the plant.

"Mar!" Magmar shouted as he tugged on Hau's leg.

Hau and Gary turned to see the pokemon, recognizing them as pokemon form the plant.

A few workers were trying to guide them away as two skull warriors and creatures pursued them.

Gary noticed the Bagon from the other day fighting one, Bagon trying again and again to headbutt the creature to no success.

Hau noticed the Passimian from the other day also trying to fight one off, moving fast and avoiding its strikes.

Hau and Gary ran forward with their pokemon.

Hau saw a skull warrior by one of the creatures and quickly leapt at him, slashed forward with his axe as the skull warrior fended it off with his sword.

"Magmar use Fire punch!"

Magmar slammed his fist into the the side of the creature's head, knocking it back before the creature began more flame adaptable. Coming forward as Magmar grabbed its front legs and held him in place, Passimian noticing this.

Hau absorbed each of the skull warrior's sword strikes with his axe before pushing the skull warrior back and kicking the ground, as a rock shot up and hit the skull warriors arm, making him drop the blade before Hau slashed him twice with his axe before kicking up another rock and then punching it into Skull warrior, reverting him into a broken blade.

Hau turned to the creature whom Magmar threw onto his back.

The Passimian ran forward, unleashing rock smash on its neck, shattering it and decapitating the creature.

Hau turned to the Passimian who looked back at Hau and Magmar for a moment before running off.

Bagon's head plate began to crack as the creature hit him again.

Bagon's head began to bleed as the creature stepped forward.

"Salazzle use Smog."

A thick cloud of poison came around the creature before it began to adapt.

"Flame burst." Salazzle opened her mouth and unleashed the blast of fire into the gas, making it explode.

Salazzle got in front of Bagon as Gary picked him up.

"You need to know when to try something else there little guy." Gary said holding him as the other skull warrior ran at him.

Gary drew one of his lances and caught each of the sword strikes before redirecting them aside.

After doing so again, Gary kicked the Skull warrior back as he saw Salazzle still fighting the creature.

Salazzle use Venoshock.

"Sal!" She shouted , blasting the creature as it didn't have time to fully adapt to poison.

Gary caught the skull warrior's next strike before forcing it up and counter striking into the skull warrior's neck, making him drop his sword and hold his neck.

Gary put his lance away as he saw some water from a busted fire hydrant and began bending it.

"Some really bad decapitation pun!" He shouted before bending the water through the skull warrior's neck, decapitating it.

He then turned to the creature.

"Flame blast again!"

Salazzle blasted the creature again, making it adapt to fire before Gary bent the water like a blade and sliced through its neck, decapitating it.

Gary then turned to the Bagon who's head was still bleeding.

"Where's Moon when you need her." Gary said as he bend some water around his head to wash away some of the blood.

"Gary we should keep looking for Nebby." Hau said.

"Give me a second." Gary said before they saw building sides down the street begin to crack and break apart.

They saw in horror the pokemon from earlier slowly move from another street towards them.

"Or now!" Gary shouted in fear as they quickly ran off as fast as they could.

* * *

Elsewhere Ash, Pikachu, Red, Charizard, and Lillie were moving down an alley Ash and Red fighting off some skull grunts.

Ash easily slashing four apart with for fast slashes.

Similarly, Red slashed apart three with three strokes of his sword.

"Everyone clear the streets!" Ash shouted.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu shouted to the pokemon.

They did as Ash and Pikachu said.

"Nebby! Nebby where are you!" Lillie shouted as she went down the street, looking everywhere for Nebby, but finding no sign of him.

She put her fist against a building wall.

Her body shaking as she had a very unsure look on her face.

She then turned back to Red who slashed apart another two skull grunts as his Charizard moved with him, flying forward and slashing apart three more.

"Let's go Charizard!" Red shouted as he leapt onto his back and rode Charizard as the two moved in synch , blasting fire and slashing apart skull grunts.

She thought about Red's connection to his pokemon, and how he helped her accept pokemon. How it made her love Nebby.

She put on a serious face, holding her arms up.

"One way or another, I'm going to find you Nebby!"

"Vul." She heard.

"Huh?" Lillie said before she looked down at a small trash can where the sound came from.

The can burst open as a dirty looking Vulpix leapt out and on her.

"Ahh!" Lillie shouted as the Vulpix kept jumping at her.

"Stop you're getting my dress….What the fuck am I saying, I don't care." She said pushing the Vulpix away.

"I need to find Nebb..Wait a minute, you're the Vulpix from yesterday. The non-alolan one."

"Val, Vulpix." The Vulpix said still pawing at her legs and dress skirt.

Lillie sweat dropped.

"Lillie." Red said as he and Ash came over with their pokemon.

"What's with the Vulpix?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, he keeps coming at me."

Pikachu came over to him.

"Pikachu."

"Vul, Vulpix."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted pointing to Vulpix then Lillie.

"Wait a minute, has this Vulpix seen Nebby?" Ash asked.

"Pika." pikachu said nodding.

Lillie's eyes lit up as she picked up the Vulpix in her hands and held him up to her face.

"Where is he, where 'sniff' , oh my God, you smell so bad…I don't care, where's my Nebby!"

"Vul." Vulpix said as he pointed his head in a direction.

Lillie put the Vulpix down as they began following him.

As they moved down the streets, they came across a few more groups of skull grunts, and helped as many people and pokemon as they could while following the Vulpix.

Eventually they came to a courtyard like area around some buildings and paper lanterns above them.

Once there Vulpix raised his head up.

"Vul!" He shouted.

"Nebby must be nearby." Red said.

"Let's get looking." Ash said.

The group split up and began looking around the courtyard.

"Nebby, Nebby." Red said as he and Charizard looked around.

"Nebb." They heard.

"Nebby!" Red said as he and Charizard rushed to a closed window where they heard it.

"Nebb."

"Nebby we found you." Red started as he opened the door before a Haunter jumped out at them.

"Yahh!" Red shouted as Charizard also jumped back.

They were on the ground and looked up to see a Haunter above them laughing like crazy.

"Nebb." It said, holding it's mouth.

Red and Charizard gave an irritated look.

"Hey wait a minute, you're the one from yesterday!"

The Haunter brought his right hand to his left eye and pulled down his eyelid while bringing out his tongue.

Red's face now turned red.

He got up and got into the Haunter's face.

"I'm trying to find a pokemon! This city is under attack and this isn't a time for jokes."

Haunter burst into smoke like energy in front of Red. Reappearing behind him as Charizard sweat dropped.

Red tightened his grip.

"Let's find Nebby." He said as he and Charizard kept looking.

As this happened The Haunter was about to fly away when one of the creatures leapt out and tackled him to the ground.

At first the creature went through Haunter , but after adapting, his attacks were able to land and he began to gore Haunter, who cried out in pain and terror.

Red and Charizard quickly turned to see this. A skull warrior also came out , drawing a sword.

"Charizard use Air slash, get him off Haunter!"

"Grauu!" Charizard roared as he flew forward, slashed the pokemon off Haunter before it got back up.

The Skull warrior ran at Red as they two exchanged sword strikes.

Meanwhile Ash and Lillie saw this.

"A Skull warrior." he said before Pikachu heard something.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he lead Ash a few feet away.

Ash's eyes widened as he saw the Jangmo-o from the day before covered in blood and extremely fatigued as it battled one of the creatures with a Skull warrior behind him.

"Hang!" The Jangmo-o roared in determination as he ran forward trying to use dragon tail again.

The creature used crush claw to easily knock him away as more blood came out of his mouth.

"Jangmo-o!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu Iron tail!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he ran forward and smashed his metal trial into the creature's head, knocking it to the side as Ash leapt at Jangmo-o picking him up as he summersaulted and got up.

The creature got up as the Skull warrior ran past is creature and at Ash, who drew the dragon dagger with his free hand and blocked each of the skull warrior's strikes before kicking his sword out of his hand and slashing the skull warrior three times with the dagger.

The skull warrior broke into a broken blade.

The creature tried to slash Pikachu with X scissors , but Pikachu leapt over him.

"Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu blasted the creature as he began to adapt.

"Slam and Iron tail!"

Pikachu slammed into the creature's side, making him adapt to normal before Pikachu's tail turned metal and he absorbed some of the excess electricity.

"Pika chu!" He shouted slicing his tail through the creature's neck, you guessed it, decapitating him. Geez you'd think he'd make something else happen by now.

Pikachu came over as Ash held Jangmo-o.

"Easy there." Ash said as the Jangmo-o looked up at Ash's visor.

Meanwhile, Charizard breathed fire into the creature as he tried to use crush claw on him.

The creature kept coming, but Charizard whipped the creature to the side before coming forward with Air slash, slashing the creature onto the ground before grabbing his head and forcing his mouth open and breathing fire inside.

Moments later Charizard dropped him onto the ground as the creature's melted bones came out if its mouth.

Red meanwhile knocked the Skull warrior's sword aside before slashing him twice and then blasting a fire ball into it, the skull warrior breaking apart.

Lillie was still looking when she finally saw Nebby climb out of a corner.

"Nebby!" Lillie shouted before Nebby was hit from behind by a third creature.

"Nebby! Use teleport!" Nebby tried to teleport but was too hurt by the crash claw.

The creature prepared to come forward again, Lillie doing something she never thought she'd do.

Red's eyes widened as he saw Lillie sprint forward and grabbed Nebby, shielding him with her body.

"Lillie!" Red screamed as Lillie screamed in pain as she was hit in the back with crush claw.

Vulpix was shocked seeing Lillie do this.

Charizard flew over and slashed the creature as Red leapt off Charizard's back with his sword on fire, slashing the creature's head off.

Red quickly came down and put his arms around Lillie as he saw blood come out and stain the back of her dress.

"Lillie are you ok?"

She grit her teeth.

"It hurts, but I'm ok."

Nebby saw what Lillie had endured to protect him.

"Nebby is ok , that's what matters."

The hurt haunter slowly got up and saw Red.

He was thinking about what Red did before he floated off.

Ash noticed a nurse Joy come out of a building.

She saw Jangmo-o in his arms and came over.

"Oh my god, what happened to him?"

"One of the creatures attacked him." Ash handed him off to Nurse Joy who carried Jangmo-o off to the building, Jangmo-o looking back at Ash and Pikachu.

" _Zyurangers, it's time to regroup."_ Daizyujin said to all the Zyurangers, guiding them on where to go.

Eventually they all met up together in one location.

"You found Nebby." Serena said in relief.

Lillie nodded before Hau noticed Lillie's back was bleeding.

"Lillie what happened?"

"I was hurt protecting him."

"Oh boy, let me take a look." Moon said as she came behind Lillie and looked at her back.

"Well now that Nebby's safe, How the hell are we going to beat that pokemon when none of our attacks will even land!?" Gary screamed.

"What is that pokemon anyway?" Serena asked.

" _Even I do not know, which is strange. I usually know every pokemon that exists."_ Daizyujin said.

"Actually I was thinking." Red said, the others turning to him.

"Before it attacked, I noticed that the gem on Junior's chest glowed before the pokemon's eyes glowed red too. Could it be possible the pokemon was being controlled by the gem?" Red asked.

"That would actually make sense." Hau said.

"If we could break the stone , then maybe Junior would lose control of it and we could have an opening." Red said.

"Hold on, Junior's no idiot, as soon as we go for him that pokemon will just attack us and keep us away." Gary said.

"He has a point." Moon said.

"You're right, which means we have one option. Five of us will have to fight the pokemon and keep it busy while one of us faces Junior." Red said.

"I still don't think that will work. He'll just order the pokemon to protect him." Gary said.

"Not if it's me." Red said, the others looking at him with interest, Lillie in particular.

"Let's face it, out of all of us. I'm probably the one Junior would truly consider his rival. If I fought him, he'd want to face me himself." Red said.

"He might be right, you and him do have a bit of thing more than any of us." Ash said.

"Red, you really don't want to fight Junior all alone, not when he's all powered up?" Lillie said in concern.

"I don't have a choice, this is the only way that might work. Besides I've got mega evolution mode."

"Red , Ash can back you up , it's safer." Lillie said.

"No, if he does, Junior will sick that pokemon on us. It has to be just me and Charizard."

"Red, you."

"Lillie, I can handle this. I've beaten him before. Now I'm than I was before."

Lillie got up and hugged Red.

"Please be careful."

"I will."

Elsewhere Junior ripped apart a food stand looking for Nebby.

"My cabbages!"

Junior looked up and saw the pokemon float in front of him, shaking his head.

"Fuck! Where is that Cosmog!"

Moments later the pokemon quickly turned and raised his hand, blocking several blasts of energy.

Junior turned to see Ash, Serena, Gary, Hau, and Moon. Four with their ranger guns and Ash with his dagger. Their pokemon were also beside them.

"Zyurangers! Hmp, I can destroy you at least. Then find him."

The pokemon raise his hand and unleashed a Psycho cut, the Zyurangers leaping over it and their pokemon avoiding it.

"Ranged attacks only, keep your distance." Ash said as the other four moved around the pokemon firing their ranger guns, the pokemon using his hands and telekinetic energy to deflect them.

Junior had two of the creatures around him as he watched the Zyurangers struggle to fight the pokemon.

"Wait a minute, where's the Tyranoranger!? Junior asked before a blue blast of fire hit his head and knocked Junior back.

Junior grunted as he saw Red in his mega evolved armor, Mega Charizard Y behind him.

"Junior, not fighting yourself, even with your new armor. Afraid you can't beat me, again?"

Junior gave an enraged look under his helmet as he raised his sword.

"I'll have the pleasure of killing you myself Tyranoranger!"

Junior glowed in a red and black aura as he unleashed a blast of red energy forward.

Red drew his sword and ranger dagger, both igniting in blue fire as he hurled two blasts of blue fire into he blast, destroying it.

Red and Junior met, the two exchanging hard sword strikes with great speed and power.

Despite only have one sword, Junior was able to keep pace with both Red's blades.

He eventually caught them both and forced them up before kicking Red back, his kick bursting energy into Red's chest.

Despite this, Red came back and blocked Junior's next strike.

Junior pushed Red back again before smashing his blade into the ground and causing a blast that nearly hurled Red back.

Red thrusted his swords, forward , unleashing two blue blasts of fire that Junior slashed apart before leaping into Red , unleashing another blast of energy that hurled him back before Junior slashed him three times with his blade.

Red grunting as he was flipped onto the ground.

The other Zyurangers weren't having much more luck, the Pokemon unleashing more psychic attacks into them and their pokemon as they were hit by the bursts and hurled back.

Charizard Y was still fighting the two creatures as he saw Red on the ground.

"Grauuu!" He roared.

Lillie and Nebby were nearby, watching in horror.

"Nebb!" Nebby shouted.

The Zyurangers were now all on the ground in pain as the Pokemon and Junior slowly came closer.

"Hmp, this is my ultimate victory."

"Come on guys! Get up, you have to get up!" Lillie shouted.

Red grit his teeth with the others before they heard something else.

"Get up!"

"Keep fighting!"

Junior and the pokemon looked around as they noticed a crowd of people and pokemon begin to appear.

"What, what are they doing?" Gary asked.

"Zyuranger keep fighting!" Someone shouted.

"Zyuranger? Did someone just actually call us Zyurangers instead of power rangers?" Serena asked.

"Keep fighting Tyranoranger !"

"We believe in you Bastioranger!"

"Come on Aeroranger!"

Red slowly got up.

"I won't ever give up! This is our power , Fiery warrior of justice, Tyranoranger!" Red shouted.

"I won't give up either! Surging warrior of salvation, Bastioranger!" Gary shouted.

"For the people and pokemon! Stalwart warrior of life, Arcanineranger!" Moon shouted.

"For Alola! Hardened warrior of the earth, Mamoranger!" Hau shouted.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else! Free warrior of love, Aeroranger!" Serena shouted.

"Never give up until the end! Unstoppable warrior of determination, Dragonranger!" Ash shouted.

"Dinosaur Squad ! Zyuranger!" They shouted together.

Lillie and Nebby smiled.

"That's it guys!"

Nebby closed his eyes and let out a soft sound, Lillie not noticing as he began to sparkle.

"Cute, you're going to talk about hope and never giving up and somehow you'll become stronger." Junior started before Red's mega armor was ignited in blue fire and he charged at Junior screaming.

The people and pokemon cheered Red on as he slashed apart two blasts from Junior before meeting him and unleashing a furry of powerful sword strikes.

Junior could barely keep up with them, Red putting everything he had into his attacks.

Meanwhile Charizard Y flew into both of the creatures and slashed them twice as they began to adapt to flying.

"Grauuu!" Charizard Y roared as he unleashed inferno into their now open mouths and melted their insides before slashing the back of their necks and slamming down on them with his feet.

Red meanwhile kept forcing Junior back and back with his sword strikes eventually knocking Junior's sword back with his dagger before slashing him across the chest and gemstone with his sword.

Junior grunted as Red knocked Junior's sword back with his sword before slashing him in the same spot with his dagger.

Red then kicked Junior's head as he slashed across the gem with both swords.

Junior stumbled and dropped his sword as Red unleashed three fireballs into the gemstone.

Junior surged with energy as he felt the gemstone crack.

"No!" He said.

"Keep going!"

"You're winning!"

Red put his swords away as he slowly began moving his fingers from his sides to his front. Charizard Y noticing his gauntlets surging with electricity before Red thrusted his hand forward, unleashing a bolt of lightning into the gemstone.

Junior cried out in pain as his stone shattered and he was knocked back.

As this happened the pokemon's eyes stopped glowing red and he too surged with red energy , crying out in pain as he held his head.

"Now's our chance!" Ash shouted as the other four mega evolved themselves and charged at the pokemon.

Gary bent some water into ice before unleashing javelin icicles into the pokemon , hitting its chest three times before Salazzle unleashed Venoshock into the Pokemon before Gary leapt forward with his more advanced lances put together, slashing the spot where he hit the pokemon three times.

The pokemon stumbled backwards as Moon kicked the ground and thrusted her hands up as two metal pipes shot out of the ground into the pokemon's chest where Gary hit him. Torracat unleashed flame blast into his chest before Moon leapt forward hurling her daggers into the wound.

The pokemon stumbled again as Hau thrusted his hands up one at a time as the ground around the pokemon melted into magma and shot up into the pokemon's chest while Magmar unleashed fire punch into his chest, Hau leaping forward as he slashed the pokemon's chest twice with his axe.

Serena spun around unleashing blasts of wind into the pokemon as Vulpix unleashed Aurora beam into the pokemon's chest before Serena fired a few energy arrows into it.

Ash leapt at the pokemon , slashing its chest with his dagger and claws five times before he kicked him back.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he and Ash both unleashed their attacks into the pokemon, it crying out in pain.

"Guys!" Red shouted as he tossed his sword to Ash.

"Let's go , howling cannon!" Ash shouted as they put the six weapons together and unleashed a combined blast.

The blast hit the pokemon as it exploded around him.

"We got him!" Hau shouted before they saw the smoke clear and the pokemon slowly come out surging with energy and enraged look on his face.

" _I, will , not , be , destroyed."_

"What? What said that?" Gary asked before the pokemon slowly glowed black.

It roared before their eyes widened, the pokemon growing in size until he was slightly larger than enlarged Gorma.

"Oh that's not good." Moon said.

"Let's waist no time, right to Gouryuuzin!" Ash shouted as he began playing the Dragon Dagger.

Dragon Caesar roared as he came up and marched into the city, Mamoswine, Bastiodon, and Arcanine coming out of the ground as they formed Gouryuuzin.

Ash, Gary, Hau, and Moon leapt into his head as Gouryuuzin drew his lance.

" _We must be careful, I can sense great power in him."_ Gouryuuzin said as he came forward with his lance held out.

The pokemon raised his hand as he unleashed a Psycho cut.

"Protect!" Hau shouted as Gouryuuzin held his arms, up forming the golden shield.

However, the blast blew through the shield and hit Gouryuuzin, making him stumble.

"He got through!" Hau shouted as Serena and Red looked worried.

Gouryuuzin came forward again but the pokemon unleashed an aura sphere that hit Gouryuuzin and made him drop his lance as the Zyurangers inside shook.

The pokemon raised his hand as Gouryuuzin's lance lifted up.

"He's not." Moon started before the pokemon hurled the lance into Gouryuuzin, forcing it into his chest.

The Zyurangers inside Gouryuuzin screamed in pain as they felt Gouryuuzin's pain.

Gouryuuzin fell to the ground before breaking apart back into Dragon Caesar and the others.

"Let's try Mega Daizyujin!" Red shouted as Tyrantrum and Aerodactyl came with the others and formed Mega Daizyujin. The Dinosaur horn God sword in his hand, Dragon Caesar coming up beside him.

"Let's go!" Red shouted as Mega Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar came forward.

The Pokemon raised his hand as he unleashed another Psycho cut.

Mega Daizyujin slashed through it with his sword as Dragon Caesar Slashed through it with his claws.

Mega Daizyujin came forward again trying to slash the pokemon, but it raised its hand and forced the sword into Dragon Caesar twice.

"Ash!" Serena shouted as Ash and Pikachu tried to hold onto Dragon Caesar's head as he stumbled backward, roaring in pain.

As Dragon Caesar stumbled backwards a man below was holding fifteen thousand dollars in cash.

"No no no no, not my car not my!" He shouted before Dragon Caesar crushed his car and knocked the man over, his money flying away.

Mega Daizyujin kicked the ground and thrusted his hands forward as he unleashed blasts of magma at the pokemon.

"Burn him up!" Hau shouted as the pokemon raised his hand and held the Magma back, unleashing it back into Mega Daizyujin.

The Zyurangers were knocked around as Mega Daizyujin stumbled backwards.

On the ground another man was holding fifteen thousand in cash.

"No no not my boat! Not my!" He shouted before Mega Daizyujin stepped on his boat, crushing it and knocking the man over as his money flew away.

"Dam this thing is powerful." Gary shouted as Mega Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar got up.

"Grauu!" Dragon Caesar roared as he blasted dragon fire at the pokemon, Mega Daizyujin unleashing a few blasts of blue fire from his fists at the pokemon.

The pokemon held both attacks back with his hands before he forced them back into their users.

The pokemon's eyes glowed red as he held his right hand up to his eyes.

A Psychic flying through the air and hitting Mega Daizyujin.

 _"Gauuu"_ Mega Daizyujin cried out in pain as he was hurled onto the ground.

"Not my house , not my!" A third man shouted as he held twenty thousand in cash.

Mega Daizyujin landed on the man's house, knocking him down as his money was blown away.

"Guys!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

Dragon Caesar looked equally scared.

Mega Daizyujin reverted to normal Daizyujin as the Zyurangers struggled to get back to their seats.

"Nothing's working, not Gouryuuzin, not mega Daizyujin ." Moon said.

"Come on, we can do this. Somehow." Red said.

"Guys don't give up keep fighting!" Lillie shouted.

"Come on keep going!"

"We believe in you!"

Nebby closed his eyes again as he let out the soft song, his body sparkling.

This time Lillie noticed it.

"Nebby, what are you doing it?"

Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar suddenly felt their pain melt away and felt more at peace for a moment, the Zyurangers felt it as well.

"What's going on?" Serena asked before Daizyujin got right back up, Dragon Caesar beside him/

"We're still in this!" Red shouted , his fist held up.

Daizyujin turned to Dragon Caesar who turned to him.

" _Together brother."_ Daizyujin said as Dragon Caesar nodded.

Daizyujin brought his right wrist up to Dragon Caesar's left forearm, the two begin enveloped in a great as the Zyurangers felt the light envelop them.

"What's going on?" Moon asked.

"I don't know." Red said before Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar both vanished.

In their place came another being, bigger than Daizyujin , bigger than even Gouryuuzin, and bigger than the creature. The new being greatly resembled Daizyujin but with black and green armor over his chest, shoulders, and back, with a helmet over his head. The armor looked like the outer body of Dragon Caesar, with the helmet resembling his head.

All six Zyurangers were now in the cockpit together.

"What is this?" Serena asked as the people below watched in amazement.

 _"I am Zyutei Daizuizin ! Beast Emperor and great beast God! I am incarnate of Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar! Zyurangers let us end this!"_ Zyutei Daizuizin said in a booming voice.

"Alright!" They all shouted in excitement as the people bellow also shouted in excitement.

Lillie looked at Nebby who smiled.

"Nebby? Did you?"

"Nebb!"

Zyutei Daizuizin marched forward, the ground shaking with each footstep.

The pokemon raised his hand and unleashed a Psycho cut, Zyutei Daizuizin raising his arm and knocking it aside effortlessly.

The pokemon tried to hold him back with psychic, but Zyutei Daizuizin kept coming , his fist lighting on fire and the other covering in metal magma as he punched the pokemon with both fists, knocking it back before he bent a tidal wave of water into the pokemon and unleashed a tornado of wind.

The pokemon was hurled onto the ground as he tried to get up.

"Kaiser Burst!" The Zyurangers shouted as Zyutei Daizuizin's eyes glowed and all of their elemental powers, including Dragon power rose up in front of him.

" _Kaiser Burst!"_ Zyutei Daizuizin roared as he unleashed them all forward, hitting the pokemon and tearing his heart out.

The pokemon convulsed before his eyes slowly shut, his body shrinking before vanishing.

"We got him!"

"Yes!"

The people below were all cheering as Junior got up and saw what happened, a look of horror on his face before he quickly vanished.

The Zyurangers came out of Zyutei Daizuizin as they looked up at him.

"Zyutei Daizuizin , thank you for coming. But why now?" Red asked.

" _Zyurangers, I came because Dragon Caesar and Daizyujin were at peace and in synch. I can only come when that is in place. However, I am here when you need me. To protect humanity and pokemon. Farewell."_ Zyutei Daizuizin said before he vanished.

* * *

Later that night the group all met in Moon's backward behind her house.

"Well, that was quite a day." Gary said sitting down.

"Hey there."

"Everyone." Stacy and Tracy said as they came in, Moon noticing Beldum in their arms.

"Moon, you're not surprised we're ok? Tracy asked.

"Oh right, are you guys ok?" She asked, the two smiling.

"We're."

"Fine."

Moon saw Beldum fly into her arms.

"Beldum." She said nervously, Beldum somehow remembering her even out of armor.

"The neatest thing happened."

"The yellow Zyuranger saved us, and Beldum." Tracy said.

The others took notice as Moon looked nervous.

"Mom, dad I."

The two hugged her.

"We just want her to know."

"Whoever she is."

"She has our support and love."

"But we hope she stays safe."

Moon teared up a little as she hugged them back.

"She will."

"We also hope she'll take care of Beldum. He was hurt badly and could use some serious medical attention."

Moon looked at Beldum and saw his injuries from the fight.

"You do need someone to take care of you." She said taking out a pokeball and placing it against him before sending him inside.

Moments later Gary was knocked forward when something hit his back.

"Ouch, come on." He said before turning to see it was the Bagon from earlier.

"Bagon!" He shouted.

"You? What are you?" He said before he saw Bagon pointing his head at Gary's buckler, Gary looking nervous.

"What I?"

"Bagon!" He shouted jumping in front of Gary.

"Gary, I think he likes you." Ash said.

"I think he wants to come with you." Serena said.

"Really?"

"Bagon." He said nodding.

"Alright, I will have a Salamence!" Gary shouted as he took out a pokeball and touched it to Bagon's head, sending him inside.

"Scyther!" Serena heard as she saw the Scyther from earlier behind Stacy and Tracy.

"Scyther?"

Scyther flew over to Serena.

"Scyther here was saved by the pink Zyuranger. She apparently took a liking to her."

"Scyther." She said before flying around in an elegant manner.

"Wait a minute, she." Serena started.

"She's like you Serena." Ash said as Scyther came forward.

"I'd love to have you Scyther." Serena said taking out a pokeball and sending her inside.

Red was about to turn to Lillie when he noticed Haunter in front of him with his eyelids pulled down.

Red didn't jump, he just gave an irritated look as Haunter laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny." Red said.

The Haunter stopped before Red noticed his injuries.

"Haunt." He said hugging Red.

"Red, I think he remembers you." Ash said.

"Really?"

Haunter nodded as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a pokeball.

"Haunt." He said nodding as Red smiled, taking the pokeball and sending haunter inside.

"We have one more pokemon from the plant, and one from the pokemon center." Tracy said before Ash and Hau saw Jangmo-o and Passimian with them.

"You." Ash and Hau said.

The two had fired up looks as they approached Ash and Hau.

"Apparently they want a good challenge."

"Sounds good to me!" Hau said as he let Graveler out.

Passimian got in a fighting stance.

"Graveler use Rock throw."

Graveler hurled several rocks forward as Passimian acrobatically moved around , avoiding each one.

"Defensive curl." Hau said as Graveler held his arms up, absorbing Passimian's Rock smash.

"Thunder Punch!"

Graveler's fists sparked before he punched Passimian four times, knocking him back.

"Smack down!"

Graveler hurled a curved rock into Passimian, smashing him into the grass.

"Pokeball go!" Hau shouted as he hurled a pokeball into Passimian , sending him inside.

Meanwhile Pikachu faced off against Jangmo-o.

Jangmo-o sprinted forward with his tail glowing.

"Iron tail."

Pikachu turned his tail Iron before blocking Jangmo-o and flipping him over his body.

Pikachu blocked Jangmo-o's next two dragon tails before slamming him back with Iron tail.

Jangmo-o hitting the ground hard.

"Pokeball go!" Ash shouted as he hurled a pokeball forward, sending Jangmo-o inside.

The six pokeballs sparkled.

"I caught!" They all shouted in unison.

Lillie was holding Nebby before she smelled a bad oder.

"What is that?" Lillie asked before she turned to see the dirty Vulpix.

"You?" Lillie asked.

"Vul." he said before Lillie noticed the Vulpix had fifty thousand dollars in cash in his mouth.

"What's with all that money?" Lillie asked before Vulpix handed it to Moon for some reason before turning back to Lillie.

"I don't need this money. Mom , dad why don't you donate it to animal rescue." Moon said handing it to her dad.

"ok."

"Vul!" Vulpix said as he kept coming at Lillie.

"Why did you come back, ohh you smell so bad." Lillie said plugging her nose.

Red put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lillie, I think he saw you protect Nebby, I think he likes you." Red said smiling.

Lillie looked back at the Vulpix.

He looked so dirty, so skinny. Like no one had been taking care of him.

She gave a compassionate look. Nebby floating up as Lillie picked up the Vulpix.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Vul!" He shouted smiling and licking her nose.

Lillie smiled as she carefully took a pokeball from Red and sent Vulpix inside.

The pokeball shook and then sparkled.

The others smiled.

"Lillie way to go." Hau said.

"Congratulations." Serena said.

"I'm proud of you." Red said as Vulpix came out.

"Ok, let's start by giving you a bath and." Lillie started before Vulpix gave an excited look and jumped into Lillie knocking her into a mud puddle beside her.

"Ahhh!" Lillie screamed as Vulpix began jumping around and trying to play with Lillie in the mud.

"No ! Vulpix get off!" Lillie shouted as she tried to get out of the mud.

The others smiled and began laughing as they watched this.

Red and Haunter both laughing the hardest.

Later that night, Lillie was in the shower with Vulpix.

"You have got a lot to learn about being clean." Lillie said in a serious tone, scrubbing him hard.

"Vul." He said smiling.

"Ok you're done." She said letting him out as he leapt out of the tub and shook.

Vulpix was returned to his pokeball by Red who was sitting in the bathroom watching Lillie as she showed.

"I like him." Red said.

"I need to teach him how to properly behave."

"Well Serena might be able to help you with that. I can help you train him to battle."

"He probably should learn that. Keep him healthy. Thank you baby." Lillie said before she looked at her back.

She saw the injury she sustained that day.

"What if it leaves a scar?"

"You were protecting Nebby."

"'Sigh' I know, but you don't think it looks ugly do you." Red poked his head into the shower and gave Lillie a big kiss, Lillie's face turning red.

"I think you look just as beautiful as always."

Lillie kept blushing.

"What are you waiting for, get in here." She said seductively.

"Really? Moon's house."

"If they really mind it I'll just buy them a new one. " Lillie said as she took off Red's shirt.

Red smiled as he quickly took his pants and boxers off.

He stepped into the shower as Lillie hugged him and pushed him against the wall kissing him as he kissed her back.

A minute later Lillie took the bar of soap and began slowly rubbing it across his body , slowly feeling up his pectorals and abs, Red rubbing shampoo through Lillie's long hair and rubbing her head before his face turned red when he felt Lillie reach his crotch.

"Ahhhhh." He said as she rubbing him there thoroughly before doing the same to his behind.

"Ok before you do it, let me do something first." Lillie said as she took out a razor, bringing it down to her privates.

"Ok, one , two, three." She said gritting her teeth as Red saw her shave away all the hair between her legs and then her legs themselves.

Red came over to Lillie who poured some shampoo in her hands before rubbing it around Red's hair.

Red now had the soap and rubbed it into his hands before slowly rubbing it across Lillie's body.

Lillie giggled a little as she felt Red's hands rub her breasts, then her stomach, tickling her a little before he rubbed between her legs, then her butt cheeks, taking his time as he did so, giving her a tight squeeze as she moaned a little before he kissed her.

The two went under the water as they kept kissing, Lillie wrapping her arms around Red as she climbed up a bit, bring herself into position as she began thrusting her waist forward , Red doing the same as he pushed her against the glass of the shower door, Lillie's butt rubbing against the glass while Red held onto it as well.

Red and Lillie kept kissing as their tongues danced around each other's mouth. Red breathing deeply as Lillie kept moaning.

"I love shower sex." Lillie said to herself as she increased her intensity, also feeling Red's hands squeeze her butt harder.

* * *

Elsewhere Junior was on his knees before Gorma XIV.

"Mother, please, I."

 _"_ You failed, not only did you get Gorma XIV's prized pokemon killed, but you lost your piece of the gem of life." The other Gorma said.

"Mother, give me one more chance, if I." Junior said desperately before Gorma XIV got onto her feet and turned to Junior.

" _Junior, you are my son. But you are a failure, you are not worthy of being my heir. I am hereby denouncing you as my son, strip you of your power, and banish you from the Gorma tribe."_ Gorma XIV said as she raised a larger red gemstone and blasted Junior.

"Ahhhh!" Junior screamed in pain as his armor disintegrated into dust, leaving Junior in just a pair of jeans and a black hoodie.

Two of the red armored Gorma came in and grabbed Junior.

"Mother please! No!" Junior shouted as he was dragged away.

The other Gorma grinned as Gorma XIV knelt back down.

Junior was dragged through the palace, many Gorma laughing at him as he was dragged away.

"Here comes the prince!" One shouted in a mocking tone.

"All hail Junior!" Another said.

Junior saw the triumphant also in front of him.

"Look at that imbecile." Otrin said.

"What a failure." Plumeria said.

"Farewell." Guzma said.

Junior also passed Seir, who did nothing but stare at him.

Junior was tossed out of the Gorma palace, him falling before he landed in the middle of the rainforest.

He was breathing deeply as he got up and looked a the open sky.

"I'll get you for this mother! All of you! I'll have my revenge! I, I." He said before breaking down and falling to his knees.

Junior began crying uncontrollably.

He held his eyes as tears streamed down.

 _"Gladion."_ A powerful voice said.

He slowly raised his head.

"Who, who said that?"

" _Gladion, the time has come."_ Another voice said.

"Who's there, my name isn't Gladion, it's Junior, Prince Junior."

 _"Your name is Gladion."_

 _"Your identity has been stripped from you by Gorma XIV."_

"That's not all she took." Gladion said as he thrusted his hand forward, realizing his powers were all gone.

" _Gladion, you're not a Gorma, you're a human."_ The second voice said.

"What? No that's not true I."

" _Gladion, we have chosen you."_

"Chosen me?"

" _Yes, chosen to bestow great power upon you. Power to get your revenge on the Gorma."_ The first voice said.

Gladion gave an intense look as he got to his feet.

"I"m listening."

 _"If you can prove yourself to us, we'll not only give you power, but we'll also help you regain your lost identity."_ The second voice said.

"What must I do?"

" _Go to Blush Mountain, there you will find the Byakkoshinken."_

Gladion turned and saw the mountain in the distance.

He had an intense look on his face as he began walking towards the mountain.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah, a lot happened_

 _A new pokemon for everyone, sorry if that felt a bit much_

 _Those three men from the last chapter got a little Guardian beast justice,_

 _Also Junior is far from done, or should I say Gladion is far from done_

 _Now to the guest who has asked about the advanceshipping thing...No I don't think Amourshipping is overrated, this and my previous stories should be pretty good evidence of that._

 _Also I'm not going to stop 50 chapters in and say 'oh one guy wants an advanceshipping story, better just forget all about this story'_

 _I did support advanceshipping once, and will never approve of contestshipping, but I am an amourshipper now and forever,_

 _I can't write stories about shippings I don't support, if I can't get passionate about it then there's no point, it would be half assed_

 _SO until next time,_

 _please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Ki power

* * *

Inside the Gorma palace, General Guzma was kneeling in his chamber with a small pyre in front of him. A teapot was steaming in front of him as a he poured two cups, handing one to another Gorma in front of him.

"Drink this Sergeant Herbo, it will calm your nerves."

The Gorma shook nervously as he sipped the tea.

"You received your assignment from Gorma XIV?"

He nervously nodded.

"And?"

"She , she tasked me with finding the Byakkoshinken."

"Really, that's quite an important task."

Herbo nodded.

"I tracked it to Blush mountain….But, before I left, her royal advisor….He, he told me."

"Told you what?"

"He told me to come back with the Byakkoshinken, or don't come back at all…"

Guzma put his hand on the sergeant's shoulder.

"Sergeant, Gorma XIV has chosen you for this task because she has faith in you. Because she knows you can handle it above anyone else in the Gorma tribe."

"Really?"

"Sergeant, you're a good soldier. Many younger Gorma soldiers look up to you."

The sergeant took a deep breath.

"Yes sir."

The two got up and Guzma handed Herbo two bone like blades and a dart.

"A poisoned dart?"

"In case you run intro trouble with Zyurangers, their connection to their guardian beasts keep them immune to a lot of poison , but even so it will weaken one of them."

"Thank you sir, I won't fail the Gorma tribe." He brought his arm up to his chest before leaving.

* * *

Elsewhere the Zyurangers were doing an intense training session, Hau, Gary, and Moon all trying to spar with Ash only for him to knock each of them around easily.

"Grauuu!" Ash roared as he overpowered each of them and knocked them back.

"Uhh why do we have to spar with Ash!?" Moon asked rubbing her behind.

"Because it's your turn." Red said.

"Plus he's not going to hurt his beloved wife." Serena said as Ash came over and gave her a kiss.

"Not to mention you two probably get physical enough every ni." Gary started before Moon smacked his head.

"Totally worth it." Gary said.

Each of their new pokemon, with the exception of Beldum, were with their older pokemon but were all on the ground gasping for air. None of them training like this before.

Hau petted Passimian.

"You holding up?"

Passimian slowly nodded.

A few minutes later they noticed Lillie coming back with her hair messy and her running attire dirty.

She had a very exhausted look on her face and Vulpix in her arms.

"Lillie, honey what happened?" Red asked.

She took a deep breath.

"Vulpix here took me on the run of my life, bad Vulpix." She said as Vulpix kept smiling.

"Red, can we start training him as soon as your done?"

"Yes, we're almost done."

Hau, Gary, and Moon nervously got up and faced Ash again.

Ash giving an almost evil smile as he got into a fighting stance.

"We can do this, it will not be chapter ten all over again." Gary said before they began sparring.

A few minutes later they were on the ground in front of Ash again.

"It was chapter ten all over again." Moon said.

After training, Moon was in her tent sitting in front of of a screen with Dr. Amari in front of her and Beldum in her arms.

"Good, now finish the bandage."

Moon did as he said and showed Beldum to Dr. Amari.

"Very good Moon, if you keep this up Beldum should be back to full health in no time."

Beldum and Moon both looked very happy hearing this.

"You know Moon, you have a real knack for this, I'm surprised you didn't pass your practitioner test. You seem more competent than many nurses I know."

"Thank you Dr. Amari."

"That's enough for today Moon, in the mean time why don't you practice making that medicine."

"Yes , Dr. Amari."

The call ended as Moon laid Beldum down.

She went over the list of ingredients to the medicine.

"Hold on, I'm missing an ingredient." Moon said looking through her bag.

"Hold on Beldum." Moon said as she got up.

Moon went towards Serena's tent where Serena and Lillie were sitting together both brushing their Vulpixs' fur. Lillie's Vulpix trying to get free of her arms.

"Hold still! You're going to look neat." Lillie said.

"So how did training go?" Serena asked.

"Vulpix enjoyed it well enough, but I'm still getting use to training pokemon. Red's really helping me with it though. You know one of these days you and Ash should have an actual wedding, with all of us there."

"Yeah our wedding wasn't exactly how I imagined it." Serena said sweat dropping.

"Serena , who would you pick as your maid of honor, me or Moon?" Lillie asked.

"Well I." She started before Moon opened the tent.

"Moon." Serena said.

"You'd pick her?" Lillie said.

"No I." Serena said sweat dropping.

"Hey guys, I'm low on herbs, I was going to make a trip to Blush mountain. Gary , Hau, Ash, and Red are busy training their new pokemon, do either of you want to come?"

"I'm sorry, I have to work on my next contest routine." Serena said.

"Well Red did say I should keep giving Vulpix some exercise. He could use another walk. Ok." Lillie said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Gladion kept moving through the rainforest, stopping by a vine as he took a knife out and cut it open , drinking some of the water that came out.

He shook his head and kept walking forward before he saw Blush Mountain before him.

"Alright I'm here."

" _The path to your new power is ahead. Find the entrance."_ The first voice said.

Gladion began looking around the mountainside but found nothing that could help him.

He took a deep breath before he noticed a section of the side looked a little too perfectly made, almost as if it weren't natural.

Gladion stepped closer and saw it was an optical illusion, Gladion able to walk through and finding an entrance that lead into the mountain and up a set of stairs.

Gladion began slowly walking up the stairs. The minutes began to pass , feeling like he was walking forever.

"How long is this dam staircase?" Gladion asked before he noticed a broken rock on the side and realized he had seen this same broken rock four times.

"Wait a minute? What's going on?" Gladion asked.

" _Gladion, you did not simply think we'd just give your the power once you arrived."_

"I thought you chose me!?"

" _We did, but you must prove to us that you have the devotion, strength, and courage to hold this power. This is but one of several trials you must overcome."_

" _The first, is the trial of patience. Simply walking up the staircase will not lead you out."_

Gladion tried running up the stairs , but kept ending up in the same place.

He stopped to catch his breath.

"Gauuuuh!" He screamed holding his head.

He looked back and pondered leaving.

Gladion tightened his fist,

"No, I won't give up. I will have my power, I will have my revenge."

He looked around the cave slowly and thoroughly.

Gladion looked back at the broken rock again and noticed something he hadn't noticed before.

When he put the rocks together, he was able to see the rock layer he was walking on was not stable. That it could be shifted with weight. He realized it was another optical illusion, as he went up he hadn't realize that it shifted the rock stairs back down.

Gladion carefully moved up holding onto the side before he reached the top of the stairs.

Gladion saw a tunnel lit up by glowing rocks.

He carefully followed the tunnel before he heard a sound, a very familiar sound.

Gladion's eyes widened as he recognized it as a piano.

Gladion walked further in until he saw a white piano with a little blonde boy playing it.

Gladion slowly came closer as he saw the little boy continue playing.

"What, what is this?"

" _We're showing you who you truly are Gladion."_

 _"Did you ever wonder where it came from , your love of classical music. There was someone else, someone you loved dearly."_

Gladion then saw someone else, a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes, she approached the piano. She seemed unhappy until she heard the piano.

"Who, who is she?"

 _"She was someone very special to you Gladion. Someone you loved more than anyone else."_

Gladion kept looking closer until the two looked frightened.

"She's coming." The little boy said as he got off the piano and took the little girls hand running off with her.

"No, wait come back!" Gladion shouted as he chased after them.

Gladion lost sight of the two, coming back to the piano which was now empty.

"Where did she go!?"

Neither of the voices responded.

Gladion looked around and saw he was in pitch darkness, only the piano being visible.

He tried to walk elsewhere, but every time he did he just kept coming back to the piano.

"What does this mean? Hey what is the purpose of this!? Hey!" There was still no response.

Gladion turned to see the little girl in front of him.

"You didn't protect me from her."

Gladion nearly jumped backwards , the little girl vanishing as he looked around trying to find her.

Gladion held onto his head, slowly turning to the piano.

He sat down on it and did the only thing he could think of, he started playing.

" _Why did you leave me?"_ He heard the little girl say, but kept playing.

" _Why did you abandon me?"_

 _"Why didn't you stop her from hurting me?_

 _"Didn't you love me?"_

Even though his eyes were closed Gladion saw the girl now as an adult.

"Do you still love me?"

Gladion's eyes opened.

After doing so, Gladion saw a path light up and saw himself standing.

He nervously continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lillie and Moon were hiking towards Blush mountain.

"So what herb are you looking for?"

"Thilon"

"Ahh you're trying to make energy powder."

Moon nodded.

"So how's raising another pokemon that isn't Nebby going?"

"Vulpix is a pistol, I can hardly keep up with him." Lillie said as Moon and Lillie saw Vulpix running around as fast as he could.

"Vulpix!"

"Nebby can be mischievous at times, but Vulpix crazier than I can handle." Lillie said sweat dropping.

"Where is Nebby anyway?"

"Red said he'd train him a little."

"Here we are." Moon said as they saw the mountain in front of them.

Unknown to them, a man wearing a guile suit with a few men wearing bandanas over their mouths peeked through the foliage.

"Blush Mountain , time to find the Byakkoshinken." Herbo said before one of the skull grunts poked his shoulder.

Herb turned to see Moon and Lillie.

"A Zyuranger! No!" He said looking at the dart.

"I need to take care of this."

Back inside the mountain, Gladion was heading down the tunnel, still not hearing the voices.

He then heard a cry of pain and recognized the voice.

He hurried down and came to a larger chamber where he saw the little girl crying in pain as an adult woman who looked like her had a wooden paddle spanking her.

"Mommy please stop!"

"When I say finish your vegetables, you finish them." She said sternly before the little boy came and pushed the woman away.

"Lillie run!"

The little girl ran as the little boy also ran, the woman chasing after them.

Gladion had a horrified look as he quickly chased after them, Gladion stopping as a large hot cloud of steam rose up over a crack in the ground.

Gladion saw the people in the mist but it was too hot to move through, especially when fire started coming up through various cracks.

Gladion saw an opening and leapt through it.

He landed and saw a pair of butlers grab the boy.

"I'll deal with you later Junior."

The boy spit on her.

"Don't call me junior." He said before the woman slapped him.

"Lillie, the longer you hide the worse it will be." The woman said as the Gladion saw the little girl hiding.

The woman saw the little girl and went after her, Gladion chasing too.

"Stop!"

More fire shot up as Gladion stopped, holding his arm up before he saw the woman reach the girl.

"No!" Gladion shouted as he leapt up and front flipped over the fire kicking the woman back.

The girl and woman vanished, Gladion looking around as he saw another path light up.

Gladion continued down it.

* * *

Elsewhere Moon and Lillie were looking at the plants growing on the side of the mountain.

"Alright I've got them." Moon said as she looked down to see Lillie looking a little dirty with Vulpix in her arms.

"Ok you need to stop or I'll start carrying you around in a bag too." Lillie said.

"Lillie we can go now if you want." Moon started before a dart hit her arm.

"What the hell?" She said , pulling it out before she started feeling woozy.

"Woah." Moon said almost falling down.

"I don't feel so good." She said before the ground burst around them.

Lillie and Moon backing up as they saw several skull grunts approaching with a man in a guile suit.

"Zyuranger you won't get in the way of my mission!"

The man said before he spun around, transforming into a Lurantis esk gorma monster.

"Gorma!" Moon shouted before she gagged and vomited.

"Ok that's not good." She said as Lillie and Vulpix looked very afraid.

"Ok we need to run." Lillie said before Moon fought off two skull grunts that ran at her.

"No , I can fight. Go dino." Moon started before she vomited again.

"OK we should run." Moon said as they tried to get away, Lillie helping Moon leave.

"After them!" Herbo shouted.

Elsewhere Gladion was inside the mountain and entered a larger chamber.

" _You have done well Gladion, you have faced the demons of your past."_

 _"But you're not done yet. We have one final trial."_

Gladion saw a black sword appear in front of him as he picked it up.

His eyes widened as he saw something else approach him.

It was Prince Junior, him in his bone armor with his sword.

"I am Prince Junior, heir of the Gorma tribe."

"No, I'm Prince Junior!" The two sprinted forward and clashed swords, Gladion trying to keep up with Junior.

However, Junior kept up and knocked Gladion's sword back before kicking him onto his back.

Gladion tried to get up , but Junior unleashed a blast from his sword. Gladion trying to block it with his own, but only to be knocked back.

"Fool, I am Prince Junior."

"No! I am prince junior!" Gladion shouted , sounding more desperate.

He leapt up only to be knocked aside by Junior who backhanded him and then kicked him again.

Gladion gave a frustrated look, feeling so weak with his armor and powers gone.

He tried to strike back, but Junior caught each of his attacks before grabbing Gladion's wrists, Gladion struggling to break free. Junior tossing Gladion up before kicking him back.

"Ha ha ha, did you really think you could stand up to the real Prince Junior."

Gladion tightened the grip on his sword.

"I'm not Junior, I'm Gladion Aether!" He said getting up.

"And I will have my revenge!" He ran forward leaping up and kicking Junior's sword away before stabbing his sword through Junior's heart, the fake Junior vanishing.

Gladion was breathing deeply.

" _You have done well Gladion."_

 _"You have faced the demons of your past."_

" _We have judged you and find you worthy of holding our power."_

Gladion saw a white light ahead of him.

He slowly followed it and found a large rock in front of him.

Over the rock were two paintings on the cave ceiling. One was of the sun, the other the moon.

Gladion saw embedded into the rock was a white saber. The saber looked similar to the weapons of the Zyurangers, far better than even his old Gorma sword. The saber had parts of it that were also gold. The guard looking almost like a dragon/bat while the end of the pommel had what looked like the head of a white lion.

Gladion felt a great power emitting from the saber, so much that he was almost afraid to touch it.

" _This is the Byakkoshinken."_

 _"Claim it, and you will have our power. "_

Gladion grit his teeth as he tightened his fist.

"I must do it." Gladion grabbed the handle of the sword and screamed as he felt the power of the Byakkoshinken.

The saber slowly began to move as Gladion struggled to pull it out.

"Ghaaaaaaaah!" Gladion screamed as he finally pulled the saber out. A white light developing him.

Gladion's eyes opened again.

* * *

Elsewhere outside, Moon vomited again.

"Come on Moon they're catching up!" Lillie shouted as Moon breathed deeply.

"Can't, too sick."

The two turned and saw the Gorma monster with his Skull grunts approaching.

"End of the line Zyuranger." He said before part of the side of the mountain burst open.

This caught all of their attention, a figure slowly emerging from the hole.

All of their eyes widened as they saw a young man wearing white armor similar to that of the Zyurangers, only his was of a different style, seeming more fur like but still armor. His armor also had golden bracers around his lower legs and forearms. Around his chest was a black armored shield with golden shoulders, similar to Ash's golden armor, only this was more like a vest in design with a strange golden symbol on the center. His helmet had a black visor like the Zyurangers with a more narrow but taller grey mouth area , but no mouth shaped part on it. Around the face of the helmet was also a lion like golden design. He also had a golden belt on.

In his right hand was a strange white and gold saber.

"Who, who is that?" Lillie asked as Vulpix also looked amazed.

"I, I have no idea." Moon said with equal surprise.

Herbo tightened his fist.

"Another Zyuranger!?"

"Zyuranger." The young man said as he slowly looked down at them.

"I'm no Zyuranger. Howling New Star, KibaRanger!" He shouted holding his saber up.

"The Byakkoshinken! He's taken it!" Herbo shouted as the Kibaranger leapt down and landed in front of the girls.

He saw a few skull grunts run at him and smiled in his helmet.

"Looks like I get to test my new powers." He said as he slashed three of the skull grunts as they came at him. The Kibaranger easily kicking and knocking back arm strikes from more skull grunts as they tried to surround him.

He continued to slash them apart, impressed with his new strength and speed.

"Hmp, how about this." Herbo said as he threw two daggers into the ground. Two ninja skull warriors appeared and both hurled several shurikens at the Kibaranger.

He turned and knocked several away with his Byakkoshinken before it glowed white and he slashed forward, letting out a wave of white energy that knocked the rest away.

The two skull warriors drew their swords and ran at the Kibaranger, acrobatically leaping at him as they tried to slash at him from different directions.

Moon and Lillie kept watching in awe as they saw the Kibaranger hold back both their swords with the Byakkoshinken, blocking each strike before kicking one back and leaping over the other slashing the sword out of his hand before stabbing through the skull warrior and reverting it to a broken blade.

The other picked up his sword and let out a furry of attacked, each of which the Kibaranger blocked before catching both sword and then kicking up, knocking both swords out of his opponent's hands.

He slashed up, decapitating the skull warrior, who reverted to a broken blade.

The Kibaranger turned and saw at least eight more skull grunts running at him.

" _Unleash your true power."_

The Kibaranger sheathed his Byakkoshinken before holding his hands up to his head.

"Ki power!" He shouted before thrusting his hand forward and unleashing a powerful gust of white wind that hit the skull grunts before bursting around them and causing them to shatter.

"Ki power?" Moon asked.

Herbo touched the ground as several roots shot up and entangled the Kibaranger before he ran forward with his blade like arms and slashed the Kibaranger twice.

The Kibaranger broke free of the roots and drew the Byakkoshinken catching Herbo's next strike.

He ducked under the Gorma's next strike and kicked the following one back before blocking both Herbo's blade arms with the Byakkoshinken. The two moving around each other before the Kibaranger acrobatically kicking Herbo's face, making him move back as the Kibaranger furiously slashed him three times across the chest before landing beside him.

Herbo's grunted in pain as he quickly drew an enlargement bomb.

"This isn't over!"

"Yes it is." Kibaranger said as he held his hands up.

"Ki power!" He unleashed another blast of wind that hit Herbo and burst into his chest, making him drop the enlargement bomb before the Kibaranger ran forward and slashed him another two times.

The Kibaranger then leapt up , the Byakkoshinken glowing as he slowly moved it around in a circle like pattern.

"Full moon." He said coming down and decapitating Herbo.

The Kibaranger landed and sheathed the Byakkoshinken as the two girls and Vulpix watched in awe, Herbo's body landing on the ground.

"Hmp, these powers are quite impressive." He said before noticing Moon and Lillie.

He slowly approached them, looking at Lillie for almost a minute , neither saying anything.

"No, it can't be." Kibaranger said as he turned to Moon.

" _Your fight agains the Zyurangers is over. They aren't your enemy anymore."_

" _Let it go"_

"Your right, the Zyurangers were just doing what was right by them. Gorma XIV betrayed me." Gladion said to himself.

"Zyuranger, I might see you again." He said stroking his hand across Moon's chin slowly.

He turned and leapt up onto the side of the mountain before turning to them again.

"Until next time." He said before walking off.

"Who , who was he?" Lillie asked before she noticed Moon's face was completely red.

"Moon?"

* * *

Later that night, they were explaining what happened to the others around the campfire.

"He looked just like you guys, only his armor was a bit different and white." Lillie said.

"He was, awesome." Moon said her expression looking different than Lillie's.

"That's weird, I've never heard of a Kibaranger in any of the books we have." Hau said.

"I think I read something about the Byakkoshinken, but it didn't have much information, nothing that would suggest another Zyuranger." Red said.

"He said he wasn't a Zyuranger." Lillie said.

"He was amazing."

"Moon, you sound like you 'admired' him." Serena said as Moon blushed.

"I, I, I don't know what you're talking about. I was just, in awe of his skills." She said going back to her tent while the others smiled.

She laid down and faced the ceiling of her tent, her face still red before she gave a goofy smile.

"Kibaranger." She said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Gorma palace, a group of Gorma soldiers were kneeling around a painting of Herbo on the ground with a jar in front of it and some candlesticks.

Each of the Gorma placed a candle in the sticks before lighting them, the last being placed by General Guzma.

"Sergeant Herbo, your fight has ended. You will not be forgotten, Gorma soldier." Guzma said before he and the others bowed their heads.

Guzma got up last, staying in the chamber before he noticed Plumeria walk in.

"Guzma, I'm about to begin a hunt, care to join me?"

"No."

Plumeria looked at Guzma closer, walking in front of him.

"Guzma, you've changed. Since our war with the Zyutribe has resumed again."

"Perhaps I have."

"What's bothering you?"

Guzma looked at the ground.

"My soldiers, they're dying one after the other, we've made no real progress. It feels like they've been dying for nothing."

"Guzma you're thinking too much about this, our fight against the Zyutribe will continue. You need to get over yourself." Plumeria said before leaving.

Guzma drew his sword, he gave a serious look before slicing his right hand, blood coming out before he walked over to the jar, opening it up to reveal ash inside.

"Herbo, I swear to avenge you, and all my soldiers."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah, the Kibaranger_

 _He won't be a member of the team just yet,_

 _Some of you might be wondering if I'll have a Kibaranger vs Dragonranger fight...Maybe :)_

 _Lillie isn't the only one who's interested in him either_

 _Now I've asked people for OC's in the past, it's harder here but,_

 _Currently I have a plan for another team of rangers, though not what you'd expect._

 _I am proposing a little competition,_

 _I will allow six oc's suggested by the readers for when these rangers come into the story,_

 _The rules are these OC's must be submitted to me via PM, if I like them I will consider them, also if I see the person who submitted them has been leaving a lot of detailed reviews, I'll probably prioritize them more than someone who hasn't._

 _So if you're interested feel free to send me a PM_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	51. Chapter 51

Ch 51: Futures

* * *

It was early in the morning on route 10 and the group had finished their training.

"Ok if you need me, I'll be with Dr. Amari." Moon said cracking her back.

Passimian climbed onto Hau's shoulder.

"Alright let's get cleaned up." Hau said as he and his pokemon went looking for a stream.

"Come on Vulpix." Lillie said as she and Red went to do some training.

"Ash feel like helping me train for my next contest?" Serena asked before Ash gave her a short kiss on the cheek, nodding.

Hau found a stream and splashed some water into his face before stripping down and getting into the water.

Passimian and Decidueye were in the water with him while Graveler rubbed his body very fast, removing any dirt and grime from his body.

Magmar was similarly letting fire around him , burning away the dirtiness on his body.

"Hmmmm, this feels good." Hau said before he got up, opening his eyes to see Cana's face.

"Hello Hau." She said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Cana!" Hau almost shouted, covering himself up.

Cana put her hands on her mouth laughing.

"Ok, is this our running gag?" Hau asked.

"I don't mind it." Cana said before Hau got dressed.

"I see you have a new pokemon." Cana said.

"This is Passimian." Hau said as Passimian climbed onto Cana's arm , then her shoulders.

"He's so cute." Cana said petting him before Passimian leapt back onto Hau's shoulder.

* * *

The two returned to the camp where the others gathered with them , sitting together.

"Cana, good to see you again." Serena said.

"It's nice to see you all again too. I saw you unlocked Zyutei Daizyuzin, that's incredible. " Cana said.

"Did he ever show up in your time?" Moon asked.

"Once. So, your island trials, which are on this island?"

"We're on our way to the Hokulani Observatory. Sophocles is the trial captain there." Hau said.

"Sophocles, he was the fat one right?"

Hau nodded.

"Are you excited to see him again?"

"Well, to be honest. None of us were that close to him. He was kind of weird, kept to himself. Kiawe knew him a bit better since he was his roommate. He usually locked himself in his dorm room and built weird inventions." Ash said.

"What kind of pokemon does he use?"

"Electric." Red said.

"With Decidueye and Graveler that battle should be easy…Wait, wait no you don't battle him." Cana said.

"Nope, and to be honest I can't really think of what his trial will be like." Gary said.

"So Cana , how has the painting been going?" Hau asked as Cana smiled, taking out a few of her paintings from a bag.

The group looked at the paintings with interest.

Passimian coming over and looked at one.

"Pass!" He shouted jumping up.

"I think he likes it." Hau said.

"They look beautiful." Lillie said.

"Have you had any trouble with Plumeria lately?" Serena asked.

"None yet, aside from training and protecting nature, it's given me time to also improve my painting. You know if this war with the Gorma ever does end one day. I think maybe it's what I could do."

"Well you're good at it, you like doing it. Plus it fits into your connection to nature, it does sound like your calling Cana." Hau said.

"Well it sounds like you've got your path in life figured out Cana." Moon said.

"Path in life, yeah I will admit it wasn't immediately clear , awakening in a new time period, but you guys have all helped me so much." Cana said putting her hand on Hau's.

"Well, you're not the only one who's on her way. I'm finally making headway in becoming a doctor." Moon said.

"Really, that's great. Geez you guys have your lives figured out."

"Well I wouldn't." Hau started.

"Definitely, I mean if I can win a grand festival that can open up a lot of possibilities for careers in performances. I've researched that many great performers got their starts there." Serena said.

"So Serena the performer." Cana said.

"I'll definitely end up running Aether." Lillie said.

"Well us guys." Hau started.

"Ash , Red, and I have already submitted applications for professional leagues." Gary said.

"Professional leagues?" Hau and Cana asked.

"Yeah things like the National Pokemon Challengers of Kalos, the Kanto Professional Trainers League, or the Alola Ace Association. They're professional leagues meant for trainers who are of a higher level. Usually people who win leagues, frontiers, or the island trials." Ash said.

"People from around the world come to see these kind of matches, and the trainers in the leagues make good money." Red said.

"Which is good because we don't like mooching off Dai." Gary started.

" _Would you stop saying that! The gold is yours! Why in the name of Reduka would I need any amount of gold?"_ Daizyujin said.

"So, you guys applied?" Hau asked, Cana noticing a certain tone from him.

"Yeah, applying early when you're doing things like the island trials is big, it lets certain officials keep their eye on you and scout if you're good enough when you complete the trials." Ash said.

Cana turned to Hau and was about to speak.

"So uh, hey guys, isn't there a town near the base of the mountain?" Hau asked.

"Yeah." Moon said.

"Well, I was saving this for a surprise, but since Cana's here. I think it would be the perfect opportunity to do it. I found out there's a carnival going on."

"A carnival really?!" Serena said sounding excited.

Hau nodded.

"It's stopping there for the next day, and we can reach it before lunch."

"Carnival? Is this some kind of festival?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Gary said.

"Carnivals have lots of fun things for people to do. There's games, rides, and lots of other exciting things." Hau said.

Cana still looked confused.

"Rides?"

"You should really see it." Hau said.

The group got up and packed up their camp, continuing down the route.

As they did, Cana thought about their talk earlier regarding the group's futures and the way Hau acted.

* * *

Eventually they got off the trail and saw the base of Blush mountain.

Near the base of the mountain was a small town and what looked like a carnival going on. There were dozens of stands, three large circus tents. A small roller coaster, a ferris wheel, and a few other rides.

"We made it!" Hau said.

The group made their wait to the entrance, Hau buying tickets for himself and Cana.

He noticed the man behind the booth give Cana a weird look as he saw her feathers.

"They're part of my act." Cana said.

"Oh." He said, Hau turning to her as they walked away.

"I saw a play last week, I figured it was a good explanation."

"I think they're just jealous that they don't have tail feathers."

Cana blushed a little.

"Yeah."

The group looked around at the carnival and saw dozens of other people and pokemon enjoying the carnival, as well as a large number of clowns.

"So I was thinking maybe we split up, each find something we can do." Hau said.

The group quickly picked up on the fact that Hau wanted some alone time with Cana.

"Alright, well Ash and I will just head off to the ferris wheel." Serena said as she and Ash walked off holding hands.

"Red, let's see if they have a tunnel of love." Lillie said before she saw Vulpix run off.

"Vulpix get back here!" Lillie shouted as she and Red chased after him.

"Come on Gary." Moon said as they walked off.

"Sooooo , I guess it's just you and me, Cana." Hau said as she smiled.

"Hau, are you asking me on another date?"

"You could say that."

"Alright, I would be honored. Show me what kind of festivities are here." Cana said as they walked off holding hands.

Hau noticed Cana looking at a few stands.

She saw one stand with a group of Pikipek singing with a woman conducting them.

At another stand she saw pool of water where people were fishing up some Luvdisc and magikarp.

"Do you want to try any?" Hau asked.

"What's this one?" Cana said as they passed a stand with a pair of darts boards.

On the sides were stuffed pokemon.

"Oh this is darts, if you get a bullseye you get one of those stuffed pokemon."

Cana looked at the stuffed pokemon.

"Stuffed pokemon? What's the point of that?"

"Well, a lot of people find them cute. I'll win you one." Hau said as he put a dollar coin down and picked up three darts.

He the first one hitting the outer edge.

"Ok , bad start." Hau said as he tossed another, missing the board and scaring the man's Toucannon.

Hau threw the last one and missed too.

Hau sweat dropped as Cana laughed a little.

"It's ok, let's try again." Hau said as he put another dollar coin down and the Toucannon collected the darts in his beak before flying them over and dropping them in Hau's hand before flying onto the man's shoulder.

Hau tossed the next one hitting the edge of the board.

He took a deep breath before tossing his last dart and missing.

Hau gave a very frustrated look as Cana laughed again.

Hau put another coin down, but as the Toucannon picked up the darts, Cana took them.

"Let me try."

Cana tossed the first dart and hit a bullseye.

She tossed the next dart, hitting a bullseye on the same board.

"And one more." She said tossing the last one and hitting a bullseye again.

Hau's mouth dropped before Cana picked a large stuffed Passimian and put it in Hau's arms.

"You're right that was fun." She said as Passimian came out and took the stuffed Passimian.

"Pass!" He said sounding excited.

Hau continued walking with Cana.

"How did you do that?"

"Tossing knives is much easier than darts Hau." Cana said.

"I suppose that would make sense." Hau said.

Cana looked back at Hau.

"Hey Hau, earlier with the others, when we were talking. It seemed like you." Cana started before Hau gave a nervous look.

"Cana! Look the show's about to start!"

"Show?"

"Yeah, you'll love it." Hau said taking her hand and bringing her inside the tent with the words sun and moon written on the sign in front of it, where they saw a surprisingly small group of people and pokemon in the stands.

"Did they have clowns in your day?"

"We had fools."

"Clowns are kind of like that."

Hau and Passimian sat Cana down as they heard the circus music playing. Several colorful lights were going around as they saw a group of clowns in the center of the stage with a larger clown clearly being the lead clown.

One of the clowns stepped on a Litten's tail before it gave an angry hiss before shooting ember into the clown who jumped around in pain and giving an exaggerated expression.

Hau, Cana, and Passimian's expressions went from excited to a bit confused.

Another clown looked down at a Grubbin before it bit his face, the clown giving an exaggerated expression.

Cana and Hau noticed the audience, what little there was, all had very bored and uninterested expressions.

A third clown picked up an exeggutor's tail before it knocked him over, the clown giving an exaggerated expression.

"Booo!" Someone shouted.

"I don't get it, they're doing the same exact joke over and over again. The clown acts like an idiot, annoy's a pokemon, the pokemon hurts him, and he gives a funny face." Cana said.

"Yeah it's not funny and yet they keep doing the same thing." Hau said.

The lead clown took out some pies and threw them into other clowns' faces as they gave more of the funny faces.

The three also noticed the pokemon and the clowns, except the head clown, in the performance didn't look like they were very happy either, each looking very tired and uninspired.

"Come on you idiots keep giving them more!" The head clown shouted as he threw two more pies into two more clowns and shoved another into the litten, making the litten burn him again.

"Ok I've seen enough." Cana said as the three left, noticing basically everyone else leaving too.

"I hear that show use to be really creative and took its audience seriously, had a lot of effort too." Someone said.

"Yeah I mean things were repetitive to the older shows, but they moved on from there. They said this new show would be different, but it's just lazier, going for a younger audience when really it was the older audience keeping them alive."

"Still most of the people running it seemed like they didn't want to be there, it was the head clown holding them on a leash."

"Hopefully they can get their act together before nobody gives them the time of day."

"I agree with those two." Cana said.

"Come on Cana, let's try and enjoy the carnival despite the bad show." Hau said.

"Hau, actually, I was wondering. Ash, Red, and Hau talked about those professional leagues."

"Cana the line for the coaster isn't that long, come on you'll love it." Hau said taking her hand and bringing her over to the line.

"What is this coaster for exactly?"

"It's for fun, you're strapped into a cart and it makes you go really fast."

Cana gave a confused look.

"I can glide, is it like that?"

"Not exactly." Hau said.

"Ice cream." A clown said as he came around with a case of ice cream handing over his shoulders.

"I've got ice cream." He said.

"Ice cream, I'll have some." Cana said as the clown approached her.

She gave him two dollar coins as he scooped some strawberry into a cone before handing it to her.

"Uhh Cana, it's probably not a good idea to eat something before you ride a roller coaster." Hau said.

"We didn't have ice cream in my time, it's incredible. Besides I've eaten and glided before, I'm sure I can handle whatever this coaster is."

"Cana I really think you should reconsider."

"Hau please, I'm fine." Cana said as she started licking the ice cream.

Hau and Passimian sweat dropped.

Eventually they got onto the coaster's front car, the cars slowly tracking up the first hill.

"Passimian you stay in my lap, Cana remember to hold your arms up, it's funner." Hau said.

"Alright he's strapped down and not going anywhere. Now I can finally talk to him about it."

"Hau, I was thinking we could talk." Cana started before they reached the top of the hill , Cana looking down at how high up they were.

"Wow, we're pretty high up." She started before the coaster went down incredibly fast.

Cana's eyes widened as she felt like she was plummeting to the earth uncontrollably.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Cana screamed in pure terror as she held onto the locking rail as tight as she could.

Hau was smiling in excitement as he held his arms up.

"Oh come on Cana , this is fun." He started before her tail's feather's hit his face.

He pushed them away before they made a sharp turn and they hit him again.

Cana kept screaming in fear as the coaster kept moving. Cana's stomach eventually starting to churn as well.

When the coaster stopped, Hau and Passimian were sweat dropping as they saw Cana hunched over a trash can as she threw up.

"I'm sorry Cana, for making you go on the coaster" Hau said as he rubbed her back.

"I'm the one who ate the ice cream." Cana said wiping the excess vomit from her face.

"That was so terrifying, I was being propelled around and had no control of myself whatsoever."

"So no more rides then?" Hau asked.

"I'd appreciate that."

"How about we look elsewhere." Hau said.

They entered a small petting zoo area intended for kids, but Cana was in one of the pens with most of the small pokemon coming around her.

The children were amazed at this, Cana having a great time and smiling as he saw her having such a great time.

"Hau come in here." Cana said.

Hau and Passimian noticed a few people give them weird looks, but brushed it off. They went into the pen beside Cana, kneeling around a few pokemon as they came around them.

Cana smiled as she saw Hau interact with the pokemon too.

Eventually they left the petting zoo and walked further into the carnival.

"Ok I have a bit of a surprise for you." Hau said.

"What?" Cana asked.

Hau smiled as he lead her to an area filled with smaller tents and stands.

Cana's eyes widened as she saw the area was full of paintings, sculptures, and other art.

"I thought you might like this place." Hau said as Cana almost ran in.

She was like a kid on christmas morning as she saw the art.

"It's , it's all so beautiful." Cana said holding her hands to her face as with stars in her eyes.

She was standing in front of a painting of a Whailord breaching from the ocean. The sunset blending perfectly into the ocean.

Hau walked over before Cana wrapped her arms around Hau and gave him a kiss, Hau's face turning red as Passimian gave an excited look, jumping up and down while flipping.

"You're the best Hau."

The two and Passimian kept looking around at the art.

"What do you think of this one?" Can asked.

"I think it looks kind of like a peaceful Snorelax who is content with his day of eating and ponders what he'll eat next."

"That's a Bewear Hau."

He looked closer.

"Oh."

Cana and Passimian giggled a little as Cana patted Hau's shoulder.

As Hau moved back, he noticed an empty stand with the sign, "Put your own up."

That gave him an idea.

"Cana look, you should put up your own art."

Cana gave a very nervous look.

"I , I don't know. These are all so good, and mine are."

"Beautiful." Hau said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You said this was your ambition, bringing your art to others. Now's your chance to do it."

Cana nervously took out a painting she had made of a Fearow flying over the rainforest at sunrise.

Cana, Hau, and Passimian waited as people walked past the painting , now paying it any attention.

This made Cana nervous as several minutes passed with no one looking at it.

"No one likes it."

"Cana, don't say that. You just put it up."

Eventually an older woman stopped and looked at the painting, adjusting her glasses.

"Well what a lovely painting."

"You, you really like it?" Cana asked sounding a little surprised.

"It reminds me of my Fearow when she was younger. Did you make this?"

Cana nodded.

"Well it looks beautiful dear." The woman walked off before another pair of people walked up.

"Is that a fearow?"

"It looks so alive, like we're seeing a screenshot."

Cana got more excited as more people came around and commented on her painting, most of them being positive comments, any negatives being very simple and not rude.

A man wearing a black suit took particular interest in her painting.

"I must say, this looks splendid, young lady do you have any more?"

Cana looked even more excited as she took out two more paintings. One of a Primarina sitting on a rock against the waves, and the other of a Comfey floating in the wind.

"These are amazing, what's your name?"

"Cana."

" A pleasure to meet you Cana, I'm Mitchell Pritchet. I own a series of art galleries." He said.

"Really?"

"I've never seen art with this kind of life in it before. Are you a new artist?"

"Well, I guess."

"Would you be interested in submitting art to my galleries, the pay is well and it could be a good stepping stone for you in the art world."

Cana looked very excited hearing this.

Hau was happy seeing this happen to Cana, but it also made him think about something else.

"Here's my contact information." Mitchell said before he left.

Cana turned back to Hau and noticed the look on his face. It didn't take Cana long to figure out what was bothering him.

When the crowd began to disperse, Cana went over to Hau.

"Hau, are you ok?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." He said trying to smile.

"Hau, somethings been bothering you all day. Every time I try to bring it up you try to avoid talking about it."

"What I?" Hau said holding his hands up as he nervously sweat dropped.

"Hau please, you need to talk about this."

Hau gave a long sigh, his eyes closed as he had a defeated look on his face.

"Cana, traveling with the others. Ash, Serena, Lillie, Red, Gary, Moon. They all know who they are, where they're going, what that want to be. You have your art, you're so good at it. Serena has her performing, Moon her doctor skills. Gary, Ash, and Red are great battlers and trainers, much better than me, and Lillie has her expertise. I have nothing."

"Hau don't say that." Cana said.

"It's true, I mean, I can train my pokemon well, but not like Ash , Red, and Gary. I don't have any other skills, I mean I can fight, I know enough about pokemon from school. But I wouldn't make it as a professional trainer. Plus, I don't even know if that's what I'd want to do."

Hau looked up at the sky.

"To be honest, I don't even know what I want to do."

Cana and Passimian gave concerned looks at Hau.

"Every time I see my friends making their future a reality, it just reminds me that I don't have a future."

"Hau." Cana said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"You will find something, you're only twenty years old. Part of a journey like this is finding yourself, even if you haven't yet it doesn't mean you won't. Plus you're not alone, you've got your pokemon, your friends, and me. You can't be afraid to ask us of help if you need it."

Hau smiled as he hugged Cana, who started blushing a little.

* * *

Later that night the group got rooms at the pokemon center in town.

"It was great seeing you guys again. The carnival was lots of fun." Cana said before she hugged Hau one more time and giving him another kiss.

"Good luck, I know you'll find what you're looking for." Cana departed.

Hau went to his room with Gary who was already asleep.

Hau's pokemon were around him as he thought about what Cana said.

"I will find something."

Meanwhile the owner of the carnival was sitting in a trailer with a bottle of sake.

There was a knock on the door. The man stumbling over as he opened it to see a strange looking man in black.

"What do you want?"

"I'm interested in your carnival, interested in obtaining it."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So it was Hau's turn for a chapter, plus a break from the action_

 _The oc contest is still open if anyone else wants so submit an OC, remember if you leave a more detailed review it helps your chances_

 _Also something I should point out is that I'm only taking characters, not ranger ideas, these six characters will all be on a ranger team with each other, a team I already picked out from a super sentai team._

 _They will be very different from the Zyurangers in what kind of sentai team they are_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:What Ash fears most

* * *

In the town at the base of Blush mountain, a young woman was stumbling around on her way home from a party. She had a little to drink and was alone, walking in the dark.

As she walked past a dark alley, she didn't notice a pair of glowing red eyes.

After she did, the young woman thought she heard footsteps around her.

"Hello?" She asked.

The young woman looked around until she saw another woman walk in front of her. The young woman looked closer and noticed the woman looked old, and familiar. The young woman realized this older woman looked like an elderly version of herself.

"What's wrong dear, afraid of what you see?"

The young woman began to back up before the older woman got closer and grabbed her arm.

"Afraid of becoming this."

The young woman looked very freaked out now and pushed the older woman away, running as fast as she could into he alley before breathing deeply.

She then heard more footsteps.

The young woman turned to see a man wearing black with a black hat and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Are you afraid." He said as he eyes glowed red and he grabbed her arm.

His tongue came out.

"You will be."

The young woman screamed.

A few minutes later a man was walking by and yawning when he heard another scream and turned to see the man in black trying to rape the young woman.

"The fuck!" He shouted before pulling out a revolver.

He ran down the alley taking out a badge.

"Stop police!" He screamed before he saw the man raise his head with glowing red eyes.

The man now looked freaked out as he fired at him twice, the man in black holding his arms up before he backed up and vanished into the darkness.

The man ran over to the girl who was now crying, the man seeing blood on her.

"This is officer Daniels, I have a sexual assault victim at 4th and avenue , I need an ambulance!" He shouted over the phone before kneeling beside the girl.

"It's ok, it's ok I'm a police officer."

The girl was shaking as the policeman tried to comfort her.

* * *

It was early in the morning at the base of Blush mountain and the Zyurangers had gotten up a bit earlier to do their training.

Ash and Serena had returned to their room in the pokemon center. They were both in bed , Pikachu and Vulpix asleep cuddled up beside each other at the foot of the bed while Serena cuddled up beside Ash, her head on his chest while her arms were wrapped around him.

They were both asleep , extremely tired after their training session.

Standing in the corner of the room was Greninja, he was looking at Ash as he slept.

Greninja quietly came over and reached into his bag, taking out the picture of Ash and Felix.

He held it and looked at Felix , he looked back at Ash before taking a deep breath.

Greninja put the picture back before before walking to his pokeball and pushing the button and sending himself inside.

A few minutes later, Serena yawned before stretching her arms and noticing Ash slowly wake up.

"Morning." Serena said reaching down and giving him a kiss.

Ash leaned up and hugged her.

"So what's the plan for today again?" Serena asked.

"We're taking a bus to the Hokulani observatory, it will take a few hours."

"So you're next trial is today. Are you excited?"

"Of course I am. This is Jangmo-o's first trial, plus an electric trial, right Pikachu." Ash said looking at him.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, sounding excited.

"What do you think Sophocles will have you do?" Serena asked.

"I really have no idea." Ash said with his eyes shut and a sweat drop coming down his face.

"I mean with Kiawe, Lana, and Mallow it fit their personalities, and we didn't really know Sophocles that well."

Serena also sweat dropped.

"That's true, maybe it has something to do with his little inventions?"

"That's actually a good point. You might be onto something." Ash said.

"Well we better get up before the others leave without us." Serena said climbing off the bed and tossing Ash his boxers before picking up her own underwear.

That morning at breakfast they were sitting with the others, except Gary who went to get bus tickets.

"Once we get past Sophocles's trial where are we headed next?" Moon asked.

"Route 11, it will take us a while to get to Tapu village m that's where the next trial is." Red said.

"That's quite a way, around another mountain and past a desert." Hau said.

"Guys, bad news." Gary said as he came in.

"What's wrong?" Lillie asked.

"That bus is having engine trouble, it won't be able to take us until tomorrow." Gary said.

"Aww, are you kidding me." Ash said sounding frustrated.

Red and Hau looked disappointed as well.

Pikachu and the other pokemon looked just as disappointed.

"Wait a minute that means we got up earlier for nothing." Moon said giving a frustrated look at Ash who suggested they do so, Ash nervously sweat dropping.

Serena put her hand on Ash's hand.

"Ash you couldn't have known."

Serena and Ash started talking in Kalos, the group sweat dropping as they did, Serena's face blushing as she giggled.

"Ash." She said in as thick of Kalos accent as she could.

"Geez ever since they got married they do that more often." Lillie said.

Gary gave a sly smile before he said a sentence in perfect Kalos.

Ash and Serena turned to him.

"Yeah, I can learn things too. That means every time you two do that in front of us. Just know, that I can understand you." Gary said smiling as Ash and Serena sweat dropped.

"So with no bus, I guess we're staying here today and tomorrow." Red said.

"I guess I should call Dr. Amari and un-cancel that study session."

* * *

After breakfast, Ash and Serena were back in their room.

"So if we're stuck here another day, what could we do?" Serena asked.

"Well, I was thinking, since we have the time. We haven't really had a chance to have a good dinner date in a while."

Serena turned to him.

"That's true, this would be a great time for one."

"Serena when is your next contest?"

"In a few weeks at Po town."

"So you have time to get ready. Why don't you spend the day practicing, and I can get us a reservation." Ash said.

"That sounds great, thank you Ash."

"Having a date with my beautiful beautiful wife is it's own reward." Ash said as Serena blushed.

Serena had in the back of her mind a earlier, a fear that being married , particularly since it wasn't intentional, might change the two. But Ash was still the same person she fell in love with.

Ash and Pikachu were walking through the town looking for good restaurants.

"Come on, what's the best one?" Ash asked as Pikachu also looked around.

They passed by an alley where they saw a police line and an officer Jenny with two other officers.

"Huh? What happened here?" Ash asked.

"Please stay clear, we had a sexual assault here last night." Jenny said.

"What?! That's horrible!"

"We had a description of a man wearing black with a black hat, if you see someone like that , please report it to the police." She said, Ash nodding.

"Geez such a violent crime in a small town like this." Ash said.

Just then Pikachu noticed a restaurant.

"Pika!" He shouted to Ash before pointing at it.

Ash turned and noticed it was a Kalos restaurant.

"Pikachu, great idea." he said rubbing Pikachu's head.

Ash went inside where he noticed a line had already formed.

He heard some of the restaurant employees in shouting in Kalos and the hostess looking very frustrated with the people trying to get seats. It was clear, Alolan was her second language and she was struggling.

That gave Ash an idea.

He reached the front as the woman rubbed her head.

"Can, I , help you." She said slowly in a thick Kalos accent.

"You can." He said in perfect Kalos, this catching her attention.

"I was hoping I could get a reservation for my wife and I tonight." He said in Kalos, as the woman looked very happy.

"Well let me see." She said in Kalos as she looked through her book.

"I can squeeze you in at five thirty." She said.

"That works, thank you very much." Ash said as she nodded, seeming happy to speak her natural tongue again.

She handed Ash a special ticket for his reservation as he and Pikachu left.

Elsewhere in another alley, a young woman was skilling down carelessly.

As she did she noticed someone step in front of her.

She stopped in horror as she recognized who it was.

A young man with a cocky expression and a sports jacket on.

"Jjjjackson, I thought you moved to Hoenn."

"Well you know me babe, when I see what I want. I just don't take no for an answer." The young woman backed up before she felt someone behind her.

She slowly turned to see a man wearing black.

He had a very evil look on his face as he brought his tongue out.

"That's it little girl, show me your fear."

Ash was walking by this alley when he noticed it.

"Hey ! The man in black!"

"Please help me!" the young woman shouted.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he leapt up and blasted lightning at the man.

The young man in the sports jacket seemed to vanish as the man in the jacket let go of the girl and moved back.

Ash and Pikachu ran after him, the girl running away as fast as she could.

Ash and Pikachu corned the man in an alley before he turned and saw them.

"End of the line creep."

Pikachu growling as his cheeks sparked.

The man gave an evil smile as he removed his hat and revealed a pair of glowing red eyes.

"You have no idea what you just walked into kid." He said laughing before Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened , the man transforming into a Gengar like monster.

"Gorma!"

"I am Metum, I am fear incarnate." He said bringing up his claws and licking them.

"You denied me my meal, now I'll have to feast on you."

Ash quickly reached down, Metum's eyes widening as he saw Ash's buckler.

"Go dragon buckler!" Ash shouted as his Dragon Ranger armor formed over him and Pikachu also turned into his more dragon like self.

"Dragon ranger!"

"Now who's afraid." Ash said as he ran at Metum and leapt up , kicking him in the chest and making Metum stumble backwards.

Metum recovered and formed two shadow balls in his hands before hurling them at Ash and Pikachu.

Ash brought up the dragon dagger and began playing, his golden shield glowing as it reflected the blasts off him harmlessly.

Pikachu used his speed and agility to avoid the blasts before unleashing thunderbolt into Metum, who grunted in pain.

Ash sprinted forward and unleashed a fierce melee at the Gorma monster.

Ash easily knocked away each of Metum's strikes, overpowering him while slashing the inside of his arms with his claws and arm blades before delivering a powerful kick to Metum's head , making him move back before Ash slashed across his stomach and chest three times with the dragon dagger and twice with his claws.

Metum's body sparked with each strike , Ash's armor surging as he formed a ball of dragon energy in his hands.

"Huaaah!" Ash roared as he unleashed it into Metum at the same time Pikachu hurled an electoral.

The two blasts hit Metum and caused a small explosion that hurled Metum back.

Metum grunted as he lay on the ground, Ash slowly walking towards him.

"Had enough?"

Metum started laughing, Ash looking confused for a moment.

"If you're going to use an enlargement bomb, don't waste your time. We both know how that's going to end, we've beaten Gorma a lot worse than you." Ash said with his arms crossed.

"You talk big Dragon ranger, your powers are impressive. But I can see through you, everyone knows fear. Even you."

This caught Ash's attention.

"Yes, I can see it, what you fear most. Let's see if you can conquer it." Metum said as his eyes kept glowing red, a shadowy figure starting to form in front of him.

Ash and Pikachu looked closer, Ash realizing the figure was starting to take the form of none other than Seir, his back facing Ash and his head down as he knelt.

However, when this Seir rose, Ash saw the back of his head, this seir not having a helmet on.

Ash's heart nearly stopped, the Seir turning and revealing his face to be none other than Felix.

Pikachu saw Ash and despite the fact that Ash had a helmet over his head, Pikachu knew Ash's face had turned white. Ash shaking in fear as he dropped the dragon dagger.

The Felix/Seir had an evil expression on its face as it came forward and slashed Ash twice before bashing his shield against Ash's head, forcing him back.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he tried to help Ash, only for Metum to unleash more Shadow balls at him.

"You will not interfere." He said grinning , the Felix/Seir wailing on Ash as he offered no resistance, to afraid to do anything.

" _Zyurangers! Ash is in trouble! Hurry to this location!"_ Daizyujin shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he saw the Felix/Seir raise his sword and unleash a blast of green energy into Ash, hurling him onto the ground.

Moments later Greninja came out of his pokeball, seeing the Felix/Seir.

His eyes widened as he came forward and grabbed the Felix/Seir.

"Gre, Greninja!" He shouted before looking into the Felix/Seir's eyes and realizing it wasn't Felix.

Felix/Seir pushed Greninja to the side before he got up again and stood in front of Ash with his arms raised, Pikachu watched in horror as Greninja was slashed twice, falling beside Ash as he held his chest.

Moments late the other Zyurangers ran in armored up, Serena in front seeing Ash on the ground.

"Ash!" She shouted before Red saw what was attacking him.

"No way!" Red shouted as they saw the Felix/Seir.

"Seir is Fe." Serena started before Hau and Moon were attacked from behind and knocked away.

The other three turned to see none other than the real Seir, who easily slashed each of them before knocking them back.

"Seir! There's another one!?" Gary asked.

"Metum, I know you're here." Seir started before he saw the Felix/Seir.

Greninja saw Seir and brought his body over Ash's.

"Grauuuuuu!" Seir roared, sounding angry and furious like the Zyurangers had never heard from him before, even when they kept Ash from him.

Seir sprinted not at Ash, but at the Felix/Seir, savagely slashing the Felix/Seir with a fury they had never seen him unleash before. Slashing the Felix/Seir several times before impaling his sword through the Felix/Seir before tearing it into pieces , the Felix/Seir disintegrating into nothing.

Metum looked horrified as he saw Seir.

Seir turned to Metum who tried to run.

Seir unleashed a blast of dragon energy at Metum, hitting him and knocking him over before Seir sprinted forward and grabbed him.

Seir held Metum as he turned to the Zyurangers who formed up in front of Ash.

"This matter doesn't concern you Zyurangers, this is Gorma justice." Seir said before he vanished with Metum.

"He's gone?" Gary asked.

"Gorma Justice?" Moon asked.

Serena quickly bend down over Ash, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Ash, are you ok? Ash honey?" She said in great concern as Ash still shook.

The others and Pikachu also looked at Ash with concern before noticing how hurt Greninja looked.

* * *

At the pokemon center, Ash was waiting outside the operating room with the others.

He hadn't said a word since they found him.

"Ash, are you ok?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said trying to sound calm.

Serena , Pikachu and the others weren't buying it.

"Ash if you need to talk." Red said.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to know if Greninja will be ok."

Moments later Nurse Joy came out.

"How is he?"

"Your Greninja should be fine, he'll have to wear some bandages for a while."

Ash let out a relief breath.

"I'd like to keep him here for the night though."

Ash nodded.

Ash saw what time it was he looked at Serena.

"Serena, we should probably get going , we don't want to miss our reservation."

"Ash, after what just happened, don't you think we should."

"No, this is a special night for my Kalos princess. I'm not letting some stupid Gorma monster ruin it." Ash said as he put his arm around Serena and walked out of the pokemon center with her.

Serena and Pikachu kept giving Ash a concerned look.

They got to the restaurant, Pikachu and Vulpix eating their dinner beside the table.

The waiter was taking their orders as they all spoke in Kalos.

"And I'll have some coffee too." Serena said.

"We'll have a bottle of Chateau Montrose." Ash said.

"Yes, I'll get it all for you." He said sounding happy to be able to speak in Kalos.

After the waiter left, Serena turned to Ash.

"Ash, are you sure you don't want to talk about the Gorma monster?"

"It was nothing, I was just caught off guard."

"Ash, you."

"Serena it's over, Seir took the Gorma away. Lets talk about something else, like your next contest. With Scyther you must have a new performance in the works." Ash said.

The waiter brought them their food, coffee, and the bottle of whine. He opened it and poured them both a glass before leaving.

Serena saw Ash slowly eat his steak as she explained her performance. She noticed Ash was drinking the whine at a fast pace.

Pikachu noticed this too.

Ash was about to pour himself a fourth glass when Serena put her hand on his.

"Ash, I think that's enough whine." He put it down as Serena kept her hand on his.

"Pika." Pikachu said standing on his shoulder.

* * *

Elsewhere inside the Gorma palace, Metum was shaking as he sat in a chair with his hands shackled together. Around him was a group of Gorma chanting and shouting with The triumphant each sitting in a judge like chair around the chamber and Seir standing beside Metum's chair with two skull warriors beside Metum.

"That's him, I'll never forget his face!" A Gorma in front of Guzma's chair shouted as he pointed at Metum.

Guzma nodded.

"This trial has reached it's end. Metum, the triumphant finds you guilty of the rape and murder of three Gorma women, and sentence you to death."

The Gorma around them began chanting in joy, many throwing rotten food at Metum as he begged and pleaded.

"Take him away." Seir said to the Skull warriors as they grabbed him and took Metum away.

As Guzma stepped off his chair , he noticed Otrin beside him.

"Guzma, I think we should reconsider our verdict."

"Metum murdered Gorma , he must die for it." Guzma said giving Otrin a particular look, having not forgotten Scythion.

"He is a powerful Gorma, he could prove most useful against the Zyurangers. His ability to manifest someone's greatest fears into physical form. It proved very effective against the Dragon ranger, the strongest of the Zyurangers."

"Our duty is the Gorma tribe, I won't let a murderer go out to play with the Zyurangers so he can escape justice.

"Who says we'd let him go. I was thinking I could take him to my chamber, have some fun with him, make 'use' of his abilities."

"That's not justice, it's cruel and unusual punishment to a Gorma."

"You said it yourself, he's a murderer. Plus if his skills defeated the Zyurangers, think of how many Gorma soldiers it would save."

Guzma's expression changed as he thought for a minute.

"Guzma." They heard as Seir walked beside Guzma.

"Your integrity as the leader of the Gorma army is what keeps it together. You serve as the example to your soldiers and all Gorma. Is that the example you want to set?"

Guzma turned back to Otrin.

"He's right, I won't take part in this. The Gorma tribe has laws, Metum will be executed."

Guzma and Seir walked away, Otrin giving a disappointed look for a moment.

"Thank you, for helping me remember who I am." Guzma said.

Guzma entered the execution chamber where some Gorma were waiting. Metum being locked in a guillotine like wooden trap.

Guzma stood over his body as a few skull grunts began chanting with the other Gorma.

Metum was still shaking as he saw Guzma raise his sword over Metum's head.

"For the Gorma tribe." Guzma said as he brought his sword down and decapitated Metum, the other Gorma applauding.

Two skull grunts took Metum's body away tossing it and his head into a furnace. Moments after it hit the fire, the body turned into a pile of bones.

* * *

After dinner, Ash and Serena were back at the pokemon center.

Ash checked on Greninja before returning to their room.

Serena saw Ash on his bed, Pikachu sitting in his lap as he pet him.

She came and sat down beside him.

Serena put her hand on Ash's hand.

"Ash do you remember our honeymoon?"

He smiled a little.

"How could I forget one of the happiest times of my life. Plus it was only a few weeks ago honey."

"Do you remember what we talked about that one night. About helping you move on with your father."

Ash's expression changed as he looked away.

"Ash." Serena said putting her hand on his chin and looking him in the eye.

"That thing petrified you because it was the face of your father. I don't want this looming over you the rest of your life."

Ash looked down at Pikachu who nodded.

Ash took a deep breath.

"I think, I might have an idea."

Elsewhere on Melemele island, Delia was at her home on her computer.

"And there we go! Ha I win Butterfreethree." Delia said before she saw a call request.

Delia opened it and saw her son with Serena beside him.

"Ash, Serena." She said.

"Hey mom."

"Delia."

"It's good to see you two again, how's married life treating you?"

"Great, your son is the greatest husband a girl could ask for." Serena said nuzzling her head against his.

"That's no surprise. So will I have any grandkids soon?" She asked as Ash and Serena's faces turned red.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Mom, I was actually wondering if we could talk about my dad."

Delia's expression changed.

"You, you do."

"Mom, you've told me some things about him. But I feel like there's so much I don't know about him. Who he really was. I, I'd like to know."

"Well I can tell you now that your grown."

That caught Ash's attention.

"I met him here in Alola, I was twenty years old, and in a bad relationship."

* * *

 _Years prior Delia was on Melemele island on the beach in a red bikini. She was sunbathing beside a man wearing a black speedo. He had short black hair and black eyes with shades on and a non alolan Persian beside him._

 _The man was on an old fashioned cell phone._

 _"No I told you I need the money laundered by next week! Do it or I'll find someone else to!" He shouted angrily as he hung up._

 _"Giovanni, we're on vacation. You don't have to get all worked up." Delia said._

 _He turned to her._

 _"I didn't ask for you opinion bitch. I just need you ready for sex tonight."_

 _Delia turned away from him._

 _Later that night they were at dinner with another man and woman, the man with long blue hair and the woman with very long red hair._

 _"So how many were you able to get your hands on?"_

 _"Twenty." The man said._

 _"Not bad."_

 _"We would have gotten more if it weren't for this crazy Beware."_

 _"Giovanni, do you have to do this at dinner." Delia said before Giovanni turned to her again._

 _Delia was in the bathroom as Giovanni held her up slapping her face repeatedly._

 _"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this bitch, you don't talk to me like that in front of my people!"_

 _"Giovanni please, I'm sorry!"_

 _He held her mouth._

 _"You will be!" He said before shoving her onto the ground, adjusting his suit before leaving._

 _Delia was crying._

 _Later that night she was sitting in the hotel room in her underwear as Giovanni was in the bathroom._

 _She saw a pack of condoms sitting on the nightstand and looked in the mirror at the hand marks on her face._

 _She tightened her fist._

 _A few minutes later Giovanni came out without any cloths on._

 _"Are you ready bitch?" He said before he saw Delia was gone._

 _"Bitch? Bitch where are you?" He asked before he saw her bag was gone._

 _Delia was running through a rainforest trail behind the hotel._

 _She had her backpack on and ran as fast as she could until she saw a pair of men in front of her wearing black uniforms with red R's on the chest._

 _Delia stopped and tried to turn around but two more were blocking her way._

 _The two grabbed her and held her as she saw in horror, Giovanni approach her._

 _"Trying to run away bitch."_

 _"Giovanni , I."_

 _Delia shook as she saw him take out a knife._

 _"It's time I teach you lesson you'll never forget."_

 _"No! No Giovanni please!" Delia cried before a water pulse hit his knife and knocked it away._

 _The six looked over to see another man standing higher up than them. The young man looked about twenty three with spiky raven black hair and brown eyes._

 _He had a Froakie on his shoulder._

 _The young man had a muscular tone and slowly walked forward._

 _"What's going on here?"_

 _"Please help me!" Delia shouted._

 _"I don't need any witnesses." Giovanni said as one of his men took out a pistol._

 _The young man grabbed the pistol and in a single motion broke the man's wrist._

 _He knocked the other man's arm back before kicked the next one back._

 _The third pulled out a gun before the young man did a similar move, breaking his arm before unleashing two fast punches into the other two._

 _Giovanni backed up before the young man grabbed him and held him up in the air._

 _"You're going to leave this woman alone, you hear me?"_

 _Giovanni nodded in fright before he was tossed to the ground._

 _Giovanni got up and ran away as the young man turned to Delia who was on the ground._

 _"Are you alright?" He said kneeling beside her._

 _Delia slowly nodded._

 _"What was that all about?"_

 _"He, he was my boyfriend."_

 _"I see you were having some relationship trouble."_

 _"I was running away. I couldn't take him anymore."_

 _"You don't look like your from around here."_

 _"I'm from Kanto."_

 _"Me too. I'm Felix, this is Froakie."_

 _"Froakie!"_

 _"I'm Delia, Delia Ketchum. Thank you for helping me, but, I don't have anywhere to go, I can't get back to Kanto."_

 _"Why don't you come with me, I can give you a place to stay for tonight."_

 _"Really?"_

 _Felix nodded as he helped her up._

 _The two walked, Delia staying close to Felix._

 _Eventually he took her to a blue building near a ridge overlooking the ocean built around a tree._

 _"Samson we have a guest."_

 _Delia noticed another man with long dark brown hair come out._

 _"Felix who's this lovely young lady?"_

 _"This is Delia, Delia this is my friend Samson Oak."_

 _"Please you meet you Delia." Samson said._

 _"What is this place?"_

 _"A school for people to learn more about pokemon. Samson here is the headmaster." Felix said._

 _They brought Delia inside and showed her to a small room._

 _"You can stay here until you have things figured out." Samson said._

 _"Thank you." Delia said._

 _Samson left as Felix turned to Delia._

 _"How long were you with him?"_

 _Delia looked ashamed._

 _"A year."_

 _"I didn't have to see much to know what kind of relationship that was. I don't know what he did to make you think you deserved to be treated like that, but I can tell you that you deserve more than that." Felix left._

 _Delia thought about what Felix said, she also thought about the decisions she had made in her life and where they lead her to._

 _The next day she went to Hou'oli city and got a job as a waitress. When the returned to the school she noticed Felix and Samson with another young man doing martial arts training._

 _The man had a skin tone like Felix but had blue eyes and slightly long brown hair. Beside him as a Gible._

 _"Delia, you're back." Felix said._

 _"I found a job as a waitress. What's going on here?"_

 _"Felix who's this?" The man asked._

 _"Delia, we're letting her stay here while she gets on her feet." Felix said._

 _"I'm Kal." The man with the Gible said._

 _"Delia why don't we go back inside." Felix said as he lead her inside._

 _"Why did you bring this woman here? She's just going to get in the way of our training." Kal said to Samson._

 _"Calm down Kal, we're just being nice, she's been through a lot."_

 _"Gible." His Gible said sounding just as serious._

 _Delia heard this as she entered the building._

 _"Sorry about Kal, he's just, devoted to what he does."_

 _"What is it you're going exactly?"_

 _"Just training."_

 _"I have to ask, you're from Kanto to aren't you?"_

 _He nodded._

 _"Pallet town."_

 _"Pallet town? I was from there too."_

 _"Really? So you know the other Oak?" Felix asked._

 _"Yes. He was my teacher."_

 _"He taught me too, before I came here to learn under Samson, he's the other Oak's cousin."_

 _"I thought they looked similar. So are you a teacher here?"_

 _"Sort of. Me and Kal teach together."_

 _"So he's your friend?"_

 _"He's like my brother."_

 _"Froakie." Delia heard as she saw Froakie leap onto her shoulder._

 _"I think Froakie likes you." Felix said as Delia petted his head._

 _"Is he your partner?"_

 _Felix nodded._

* * *

"I stayed at the school for a few months, eventually getting another job as a reporter. Felix asked me out on a date, we started seeing each other more and more until finally , we did the deed." Serena and Ash looked a little uncomfortable.

"It only took that one time, I was pregnant with you Ash. I wanted to tell Felix, but he was elsewhere at the time, by the time he returned I had given birth to you in Kanto. I told him soon after and he immediately came to Kanto. I hoped he would ask me to marry him, but he had to make so many trips back to Alola that he said it wouldn't be possible."

Ash knew the rest of the story from there.

He lowered his head.

"Samson knew my father, and he never told me."

Serena was just as perplexed by this.

"Ash, I'm sorry I never told you this before. It's just, who I was when I met your father, It's not the person I wanted you to see me as."

Ash thought about the story, he also thought about how Delia described Felix, how they met.

The other man Kal though, he had never heard of him before. That's when it hit Ash, one part of the story, his father's Froakie, the one he remembered him having too.

"The Froakie, oh how could I have not put this together before." Ash said as he got up.

"Ash?" Serena said.

"Ash?" Delia said.

"Pika?"

Ash checked the operating room, but Greninja was gone. However, he soon found Greninja outside of the pokemon center overlooking the town.

"Greninja." Greninja heard as he slowly turned to Ash.

Greninja could tell there was something Ash wanted from his expression.

There was silence between the two for almost a minute before Ash slowly pulled out a picture, a picture of him with his father, and a Froakie on his father's shoulder.

"That's you, isn't it."

Greninja didn't respond.

"Don't lie to me! I know that's you! Felix! Does that name mean anything to you!"

Greninja shut his eyes.

"Greninja, why did you hide it from me? Why would you hide who you are? Do you know what this would mean to me, what id does mean to me?"

Greninja turned away.

"Where is he? What happened to my father!?"

"Greninja!" Greninja shouted angrily as he turned back to Ash, Ash noticing a single tear come down from Greninja's right eye.

Ash's expression changed as he saw Greninja look at the picture again with more tears coming down his face.

"Greg, Greninja." He said looked at Ash, seeing Felix's face.

Greninja hugged Ash, who hugged Greninja back, the two stayed there for several minute before Greninja finally withdrew.

"Greninja, please, I need to know. What happened to Felix?"

Greninja shook his head.

Ash's heart sank.

"Are you saying , he's….Dead?"

Greninja shook his head again.

"You, you don't know what happened to him do you?"

Greninja slowly nodded.

"Gre." Greninja said pointing to Felix again in the picture, then to him, then to little Ash.

Ash looked at Greninja as he held his arm up in a defensive manner.

"He, he wanted you to look after me. You, his partner."

Greninja nodded.

Moments later there were several bursts hit the ground around them

Ash and Greninja turned to see none other than the Felix/Seir from before.

Their eyes widened as they saw its evil expression as it drew its blade.

"Hello, my son."

Ash tightened his fist as Greninja put his hand on his shoulder.

He looked into his eyes before bringing his other hand onto his.

Ash nodded as he grabbed his buckler.

"Go Dragon Buckler!"

Ash's armor formed over him as Greninja became more dragon like. (This is not Ash-greninja, I know someone will ask that later)

"You're not my father." Ash said as he drew the Dragon Dagger and ran forward with Greninja.

Daizyujin warned the other Zyurangers who quickly came to the location.

Ash and Greninja attacked simultaneously , Ash slashing at the sword while Greninja went for the shield, knocking them both back before Ash slashed across the Felix/Seir's chest from the left while Greninja came from the right slashing across his chest.

"There they are!" Red shouted as they saw them.

"Ash!" Serena shouted.

"It's that thing from earlier." Hau said.

The Felix/Seir tried to bash and slash, but Ash came forward and knocked both arms back before Greninja kicked the Felix/Seir's chest, knocking him back before Ash leapt up and off Greninja's shoulders, kicking the Felix/Seir before slashing him five times furiously with his claws , arm blades, and dragon dagger across the chest.

He moved in synch as Greninja hurled four water shurikens into the Felix/Seir's body around Ash's movements, knocking the weapons away.

The others watched in amazement as they saw Ash's armor surge green while Greninja and him both charged forward, slashing Felix/Seir together, making it surge before an explosion.

"They, they got him." Serena said as Pikachu looked just as amazed.

As the smoke cleared, the Felix/Seir came out very damaged. It revealed an enlargement bomb , pulling the pin before hurling it onto the ground and growing massive after the explosion.

Ash and Greninja saw this.

"Great, let's go Dai." Red started.

" _No, I was mistaken. This is Ash's fight, you must leave it to him."_ Daizyujin said.

"What?" Red said.

"We're not going to help him?" Serena said.

" _You've helped him enough._ "

Ash held up the Dragon Dagger and began playing.

The water near the shore shook as Dragon Caesar rose up, roaring as he charged onto land, Ash leaping up onto his head as Dragon Caesar snarled, facing Felix/Seir.

"Let's end this Dragon Caesar."

"Grauuu!" Dragon Caesar roared as he charged forward, slashing back the Felix/Seir's sword with his left claws then doing the same to his shield with his right. After doing so, Dragon Caesar hurled his tail around, smashing it into the Felix/Seir's chest, and knocking it back.

The Felix/Seir raised his sword and unleashed a blast of Dragon energy.

Dragon Caesar quickly brought his claws and wings up, shielding him from the blast.

Ash kept playing as Dragon Caesar charged forward, smashing his wings and shoulders into the Felix/Seir after knocking his weapons back with his claws.

After doing so, Dragon Caesar slashed him two more times.

The Felix/Seir brought his sword and shield forward together, but Dragon Caesar caught its forearms with his claws and held him in place before bringing his head in closer.

Dragon Caesar's neck glowed as he roared, unleashing dragon fire into the Felix/Seir's body, causing bursts all over it.

The Felix/Seir was hurled onto the ground.

"Dragon rush!" Ash shouted.

"Grauuu!" Dragon Caesar roared as he glowed green with dragon energy, flying forward as the Felix/Seir got up before Dragon Caesar smashed into his body, destroying it.

"He did it!" Serena shouted.

"Pika!"

Dragon Caesar roared in victory.

Ash came down as well.

* * *

Ash met Serena back at the pokemon center in their room.

"Why did you just run off like that, I was worried, especially when Daizyujin told us that thing came back." Serena said sounding mad/concerned.

"I'm sorry, it's because of what my mom said. That Froakie that was my dad's partner, I can't believe I didn't figure it out before." Serena saw Greninja beside Ash, her eyes widening.

"Greninja, he was your fathers!"

"Pika!"

"Yes."

"Gre."

Serena and Pikachu were in complete shock and disbelief, but at the same time, it made sense. Why a greninja would just come with Ash, why he was so attached to Ash.

"Serena, I'm glad you made me do this." He hugged her tightly before giving her a long kiss, Serena blushing as he did so.

When Serena withdrew, she was still blushing.

"You know, date night isn't over yet." She said in a certain manner.

Pikachu and Greninja quickly got the que and went to another room.

Serena quickly put the do not disturb sign up outside their door, before turning back to Ash who lowered the lights and removed his shirt.

Serena took her shirt off as well, kicking off her shoes and using her feet to take off her leggings

When she reached Ash , he put his arms around Serena, pressing his lips against hers.

Serena reached down and felt his pants, putting her tongue in her husband's mouth as she undid his belt, then zipper. Ash's pants dropped as he was pushed onto the bed by Serena, who climbed on top of him, giggling in her mouth as she took her bra off and tossed it away.

After Serena did this, she lowered her head and removed Ash's boxers with her teeth, Ash's face turning red when he felt her long hair stroke his crotch area.

When Serena came back up, she felt Ash grab her and roll them around, Serena now on her back As ash kissed her.

Serena almost yelped as she felt Ash's hands move up from her legs and into her skirt. Feeling her up down there before his hands came out with her panties in tow.

Ash smelled the inside of them for a moment before Serena almost looked upset.

"If you're going to do that, at least go to the source." She said grabbing the end of her skirt and pulling it up to her stomach.

Ash dropped the panties before lowering his head to her clean shaven privates, Serena gasping and moaning as she felt him give her a nice Kalos kiss down there.

When he came up, Ash brought her panty ends back down , giving her a kiss on her stomach as Serena giggled a little.

When Ash moved his head up, Serena pulled the front of her skirt up again.

Ash reached down to the front of her skirt waistline and undid it, her skirt ends falling to the side as Serena was now completely nude.

She moved her waist around a little in a seductive manner, slowly moving onto her back and shaking her big round butt at Ash.

Serena let out another satisfied sound when she felt Ash's tongue and lips reach her cheeks.

Ash also giving them a tight squeeze for a moment before backing up.

"Naughty girl." Ash said before giving her a hard spank.

Serena gasped again.

"Careful Ash, keep this up and this sweet princess might become an aggressive queen." Serena said as her right foot came up.

Ash gave her another hard spank, Serena letting out another moan. Ash spanked Serena a few more times before she turned herself around and leapt into him. Her arms wrapping around his body as she forced Ash onto his back, his head near the foot end of the bed.

"I warned you." Serena said in a certain manner before giving him a long Kalosian kiss, her tongue feeling up every part of his mouth.

At the same time, Serena began thrusting her waist forward, Ash gripping her cheeks as tightly as he could while doing the same.

By the end of the night, they were back where they started that morning, Serena's arms wrapped around Ash's body and her head resting on his chest as they both slept pleasantly.

* * *

Elsewhere, Otrin was in his chamber tapping his fingers together.

"The Dragon ranger overcame his greatest fear, how interesting." Otrin got up as he approached none other than Metum who was bloodied and shackled to the wall with two skull warriors beside him.

Otrin put his hand on Metum's chin as he slowly brought it up.

"I will have uses for you though, I wonder if the other Zyurangers are as courages as the Dragon Ranger. I wonder what they fear most."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah Ash finally starts to deal with his father issues_

 _The next trial will be next chapter so don't worry_

 _I still haven't decided the winners of the OC contest yet, so keep reviewing to score more points for your character_

 _If you're going to ask me a direct question please use PM , please_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:

* * *

It was late in the morning on mount Hokulani and a bus drove up the winding road towards the top.

Inside the bus were a few people, including the group.

After their early morning training session and Lillie's run,, everyone but Ash was asleep.

Gary took up three seats on one side laying down, Moon having her seat extended back while Hau's was upright.

Red was asleep with Lillie cuddled up beside him.

Ash was sitting down in a middle seat with Serena to his left, her head resting against his shoulder.

Pikachu was also asleep in his lap, while Vulpix was asleep in Serena's.

Also out was none other than Jangmo-o , who was in the seat to his right and looked out the window.

"Jangmo-o you no that the trial today won't be all battling. There's other things that go into it."

"Jang!" Jangmo-o growled sounding as aggressive as always.

"Jangmo-o I know you're excited to so some battling after all the training I've been giving you, but I'd like you to be calm."

"Jangmo-o!" He continued to growl as Ash sighed and sweat dropped.

"What's got Jangmo-o so riled up?" Serena asked, her eyes still shut as she rested her head against Ash's shoulder.

"This is how he always is Serena, every moment of every he all he wants to do is battle. Whenever we finish training he comes out of his pokeball three times before he finally stays put." Ash said sweat dropping.

"Well he is a dragon, dragon types are suppose to have more aggression in them than other pokemon." Serena said.

"That's true, but Jangmo-o literally wants to just battle every moment of every day."

Serena opened her eyes, she looked over at Jangmo-o who looked very aggressive.

"I guess you have a point, I hope he doesn't hurt himself."

"That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

Another forty-five minutes passed and the bus finally got near the top, a few satellite dishes off the side of the road.

When they reached the top of the mountain they saw a large blue and glass building with a satellite dish on the top and a large telescope on the other part.

"Guys we're here." Ash said as Serena yawned, stretching her arms.

"Huh, what?" Gary said as he got up.

The bus parked in front of the observatory before letting out the people onboard.

Hau stretched his arms as he got off.

They entered the building and saw a series of scientists working around various lab equipment.

"So, where's Sophocles?" Ash asked.

"Wait are you looking for Sophocles?" An employee said as he approached them.

"Yeah, we're here for the trial." Red said.

"This way."

The employee lead them to a break room where they saw none other than Sophocles and his Togedemaru.

The two sat at a table with Sophocles working on an invention.

They were also watching tv.

"Power Rangers S.P.D will return after these messages." The tv said.

"Sophocles, you have some visitors." The employee said.

Sophocles and Togedemaru turned to see the group.

"Oh hey guys, you finally made it." Sophocles said.

Sophocles got up as Togedemaru leapt down in front of him.

"I guess you came to compete in my trial."

"That's right." Gary said.

"Alright follow me." Sophocles began leading them further into the building.

"So what is it you do here exactly?" Moon asked.

"This observatory studies the stars and space, I build inventions to help them and run the trial."

"Sophocles what is Power Rangers S.P.D exactly?" Serena started before they reached a series of eight metal doors with four screens between the doors.

Ash had let out Jangmo-o while Red let out Haunter and Skarmory. Gary let out Bagon and Eevee, while Hau let out Passimian and Graveler.

"The trial runs on my own invention, the Ping Totem Pokemon 2.0. It's a series of quizzes on pokemon knowledge. For every question you get wrong, the door to the left will open and you must battle a pokemon."

Jangmo-o took notice of this.

"If you get the question right then both doors open and you can head in the right door." Sophocles said before he walked into one of the open doors and the four trainers walked up between a set of doors with their pokemon.

Sophocles appeared on all the screens.

"Quiz time! Alright question one , Gary does a Munchlax chew its food?"

"No."

"Red where must a shellder clamp onto to evolve a Slowpoke into a slowing?"

"The head."

"Ash what must a Clamperl have to evolve into a Huntail."

"A deep sea tooth." Ash said.

"Hau What type is an Alolan Exeggutor?"

"Grass and Dragon."

"Correct."

A picture of a Vikavolt appeared on Hau's screen, a picture of an Alolan Raichu formed on Ash's. A Jolteon on Gary's, and an Electabuzz on Red's.

"You may all continue." Sophocles said as all the doors opened.

"Good luck guys." Moon said.

"Do your best Red." Lillie said.

"Give that totem pokemon Hell Ash." Serena said.

Gary, Hau, and Red walked with their pokemon into the doors on the right.

"Alright Pikachu, Jangmo-o. Let's go." Ash and Pikachu were about to walk into the door on the right when Jangmo-o bolted into the door on the left.

"What?"

"Pika?"

"What's Jangmo-o doing?" Serena asked in concern.

Ash and Pikachu ran in and saw Jangmo-o standing across from a Charjabug.

"Jangmo-o get back here."

Jangmo-o growled at Charjabug who sparked with electricity before charing at Jangmo-o.

"Jangmo-o use workup."

Jangmo-o growled as he glowed with green aura.

"Dragon Tail."

Jangmo-o's tail glowed green before he smashed it into the Charjabug's head, forcing it back.

"Headbutt." Ash said as Jangmo-o rushed forward and slammed his hard head into the Charjabug's, knocking it out.

"Jang!"

"Jangmo-o why did you run in here? We didn't need to battle?"

"Pika , PIkachu."

"Jang." Jangmo-o growled , sounding just as aggressive.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped as they entered the next room with two more doors in front of them and a screen between the doors.

Sophocles appeared on the screen.

"Ash, you got the last question right, why did you come out of the wrong answer door?"

"Jangmo-o here wanted to battle the pokemon anyway."

"Ok then, here's your set there are two questions, also since your on level two if you get this question wrong you will have to battle two pokemon."

Ash nodded as Jangmo-o looked interested again.

"Alright, next question. Is it true Rockruff only evolve during the day?"

"False."

"Correct, next question. ow do you evolve a Clefairy?"

"Moon stone."

"Correct."

The doors opened.

"Alright Jangmo-o we're going in the right door this time , Jangmo-o!" Ash screamed as Jangmo-o ran into the left door again.

Ash and Pikachu ran after Jangmo-o as they saw him face off against two Charjabug.

"Not again." Ash said as one of the Charjabug unleashed String shot while the other unleashed Thunder Wave.

"Jangmo-o jump up and use Dragon tail!"

Jangmo-o leapt up over the thunder wave and caught the string with his tail, wiping it back at the Charjabug.

Before Jangmo-o could land, one of the Chajabug unleashed mud slap and hit Jangmo-o into the ground.

"Jangmo-o Dragon Tail!"

Jangmo-o snarled as he leapt forward and smashed his tail into the Charjabug , knocking it out.

The other Charjabug hit him with thunder wave, paralyzing him.

Ash gritting his teeth as he saw Jangmo-o surge with electricity.

"Screech."

Jangmo-o turned and unleashed a screech that shook the Charjabug.

"Headbutt."

Jangmo-o charged forward but slowed down because of the paralysis. Despite this, Jangmo-o was able to hit and knock out the Charjabug.

Jangmo-o surged again as he grunted.

"Jangmo-o! I said no more doing that!" Ash shouted angrily.

"Pika Pikachu!"

"If you're not going to listen to me then you're not going to take part in this trial." Ash said as he returned Jangmo-o to his pokeball.

Ash took a deep breath as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder and they walked into the next room.

Sophocles appeared on the screen.

"It happened again?"

Ash nodded.

"I'm sorry, well if you put him back in his pokeball then this should be fine. Which is good because the penalty for this next one is three pokemon. Alright question one," Sophocles said.

"How much does a Snorlax eat in a day?"

"Twice it's body weight."

"How often do Fearow lay their eggs?"

"Six times a year."

"Correct, last question. What are the three forms of a Castform."

Ash thought for a moment.

"H'mmmmm, come on I remember this lesson. Sunny, Snowy, and Rainy!"

"Correct. Great work, just one more level to the totem pokemon." Sophocles said as the doors opened.

Ash and Pikachu were about to walk through the door on the right when Jangmo-o came out of his pokeball and ran into the door on the left.

"Jangmo-o no!"

"Pikachu!"

They ran after him again and saw Jangmo-o fighting three Charjabugs.

"Jangmo-o no!"

He smashed Dragon tail into one before the paralysis affected him again, making him stop for a moment as the other two Charjabugs unleashed bug bite and Spark on him.

Jangmo-o grunting as he hit one back with Headbutt before the other came from behind with Vice grip.

Jangmo-o's fatigue was now enveloping him.

"Jang!"

"Pikachu , quick attack."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he leapt down and sprinted across the room , hitting all three Charjabugs one after the other and knocking them all out.

Jangmo-o slowly got up before he saw Ash and Pikachu with very angry expressions.

"Jangmo-o that's enough! This constant need to keep fighting and fighting has to stop before you get yourself hurt!"

"Pikachu ! Pika Pikachu!"

Jangmo-o saw the door open and hallway appear on the other side.

He sprinted forward and down the hallway away from the two.

"Jangmo-o stop!"

Ash and Pikachu chased after him, eventually finding Jangmo-o in a closet shaking from his paralysis.

"Jangmo-o." Ash said sounding more calm.

He knelt down beside him as Jangmo-o slowly turned to Ash.

"Is this what you want? To end up in a condition like this."

"Pikachu"

Jangmo-o didn't answer, he just looked away.

Ash rubbed Jangmo-o 's neck.

"Jangmo-o when we first met, you were attacking every pokemon you saw. I understand you might be aggressive, but even aggressive pokemon don't just fight all day every day. Every time we train you never want to stop, I have to put you back in your pokeball so you don't hurt yourself. I understand you have an aggressive nature, but no pokemon wants to just fight twenty-four-seven. Something's going on with you."

"Jang." He said quietly.

"Jang. Jangmo-o." He said.

Pikachu listened closely.

"Pika , Pikachu." Pikachu said to Ash.

Because of Ash's connection with Daizyujin and the guardian beasts , Ash had some understanding of what his pokemon, that he was close enough to, were saying.

"Jangmo-o ." He said sounding more aggressive.

From what Ash could gather, it appeared Jangmo-o's aggressive nature had something to do with evolution, and family.

Ash was trying to put it all together.

"He wasn't with his family, and he hasn't evolved. Wait, don't tell me." Ash said as Jangmo-o's expression changed from aggressive to sad.

"Jang."

"You were the runt of the litter weren't you. You didn't evolve, so they left you behind. That's why you can't stop fighting, you want to prove you're no runt."

Jangmo began to tear up.

Ash picked up Jangmo-o in his arms.

"Jangmo-o you're not alone anymore. You have a new family now, us. I know, I know what it's like to feel abandoned by someone who was suppose to love you." Ash said as he took out the picture of him and Felix.

Jangmo-o looked at the picture.

"That's my father, I haven't seen him in seventeen years."

Jangmo-o's expression changed again.

"I'm finding ways to move past the pain, you can do the same. We'll help you."

"Pika, Pikachu."

Jangmo-o brought his head up again.

"Hang." He nudged his head against Ash's.

Ash gave Jangmo-o some medicine for his paralysis before setting him down again.

"Alright let's finish this trial with no more unnecessary battling." Ash said.

Jangmo-o slowly nodded.

They returned to the hallway and saw the two doors.

Sophocles appeared on the screen.

"Ash what took you so long?"

"Nothing."

"Alright last question, what was the pokemon that appeared on the first screen."

Ash looked over at Pikachu.

"Easy, it was an Alolan Raichu."

"Ding ding, well done Ash. Now for the Totem pokemon."

The doors opened both leading to the same room.

The room was larger than the others and was better lit.

Ash , Pikachu, and Jangmo-o slowly entered when sparks of electricity burst around them.

Ash covered his face with his arm before seeing an Alolan Raichu flying around in its tail.

"Raichu!" It shouted before landing in front of them with an aggressive look, sparking its cheeks.

Jangmo-o was about to come forward when Pikachu came forward first, sparking his own cheeks.

"Jangmo-o why don't you let Pikachu take this one."

Jangmo-o reluctantly nodded before he saw two Charjabug approach Raichu and come beside him.

"Raichu!"

Raichu shouted as he unleashed a thunder wave.

"Jangmo-o get behind Pikachu, Pikachu use Iron tail." Pikachu turned his tail metal while he held it in front of himself. The metal on Pikachu's tail absorbed all of the incoming electricity , protecting them from Thunderwave.

"Awesome, Pikachu use Quick attack with Slam. Jangmo-o work up and Dragon tail.

Pikachu sprinted forward incredibly fast as the two Charjabugs unleashed string shot as Jangmo-o leapt forward, using his tail to catch and break apart both string shots.

Pikachu was about to hit the Raichu when its eyes glowed red and it stopped Pikachu where he was, Pikachu feeling a psychic holding him back.

"Pikachu Electroball!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he formed a ball of electricity in his tail before hurling it into Raichu. Although this didn't do much damage, it did free Pikachu from the psychic.

The two Charjabugs tried hit Pikachu with Vice grip, but Jangmo-o came forward.

"Screech!"

"Hang!" He screeched, making them both stop and shake.

The Alolan Raichu came forward his eyes glowing as he hit Pikachu with another psychic attack, Pikachu feeling slower for some reason.

Ash was horrified to see the Raichu sprint around the room just as fast as Pikachu could.

"Fuck, he used speed swap. Pikachu use Agility."

Pikachu sprinted after Raichu, increasing his speed.

The two Charjabugs tried to hit Pikachu with another string shot to slow him down, but Jangmo-o leapt at them.

"Dragon tail!"

"Jangmo-o!" He roared, smashing them both into a wall and knocking them out.

"Quick attack!" Ash shouted as Pikachu sprinted faster and swiped the Raichu under his stubby feet, making him trip over himself and crash into a wall.

the Raichu got up looking very angry.

"Raichu!" He shouted, unleashing a massive thunderbolt at Jangmo-o.

"Pikachu iron tail!"

Pikachu sprinted over in front of Jangmo-o, raising his now metal tail as he absorbed the incoming electricity. Pikachu grunted from the sheer power of the Thunderbolt, struggling to hold it.

Jangmo-o was amazed at how Pikachu was holding back such a powerful attack.

"Jangmo-o use screech!"

"Jangmo-o!" Jangmo-o screeched at the Raichu who just kept using Thunderbolt.

"Again!"

Pikachu struggled to hold on as Jangmo-o unleashed another screech.

"One more time!" Ash shouted.

"Jangmo-o!" Jangmo-o screeched, Pikachu whipping his tail away and hurling the electricity elsewhere.

"Dragon Tail!"

"Slam!"

Pikachu and Jangmo-o sprinted forward together, Pikachu slamming his head into the Raichu's gut , while Jangmo-o slammed his tail across its face.

After being hit by three screeches, the Raichu's defenses had been utterly dropped to zero, he was smashed into the wall.

The Raichu landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"We did it!"

"Pika!"

"Jang!"

Jangmo-o and Pikachu ran into Ash's arms , him lifting them both up.

* * *

Ash and his pokemon left the back of the building and met the others at the front.

Red, Hau, and Gary were already there with the girls.

"Ash, you certainly took your time." Gary said.

"We beat the Raichu." Ash said.

"Ash great job." Serena said.

Sophocles came out of the door he entered.

"Well looks like everyone beat their totem Pokemon. No surprise there, congratulations." Sophocles said as he handed out Electrium Z's to the four.

"Pikachu, it's perfect for you." Ash said as Pikachu looked at it with great interest.

The group returned to the bus as it made its long journey back down the mountain.

Most of the group were asleep again, Serena reseting her head on Ash's shoulder as before.

Ash looked over and saw Jangmo-o finally asleep after his long day.

He petted the dragon's head for a moment before falling asleep himself.

Once they were all asleep a news broadcast from the bus tvs played.

"In news from Kanto, another incident with Team Rocket in Saffron city. Several people were injured and many buildings damaged, luckily the authorities were able to get the situation under control. In other news, world Champion pokemon trained Daniel Rain and his wife have announced he will be taking part in an exhibition match against Cynthia in lovely Alola."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Ash and the others have passed their next trial_

 _Sorry I only showed Ash, the other way was too redundant_

 _Some of you are probably wondering what I thought of Saban's power rangers_

 _I liked it, I'd give it an 8/10, it has a similar problem as Godzilla 2014 where there's hardly any action in it. They don't use the theme song for any of the fights, which was very disappointing, and the Megazord did not look at all like Daizyujin._

 _But the characters were very well developed and the story was quite intriguing, there's one bad joke at the beginning but that's about it_

 _They actually are teenagers with attitude and are very likable , think of it almost as the opposite of Michael bay_

 _I think it's worth the viewing, don't listen to Rotten tomatoes , one critic literally disliked it because the villain was named Rita Repulsa...yeah it's almost as if that was her name from the show this was based on..._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: What Gary fear's most

* * *

Otrin was in his chamber looking at six pictures of the Zyurangers.

He was tapping his fingers together.

"Dragon Ranger was able to overcome his greatest fear. Perhaps I should try another one." Otrin looked at Gary's picture.

"Muten, time to put those skills of yours to use."

It was early in the morning on route 13 and the group had finished their training.

"Alright , that's enough for this morning." Ash said as the group let out a relief breath.

"Deli!" The group heard, turning to see a Delibird with his sack hunched over this back flying towards them.

"Delibird!" the Delibird said as he landed in front of them.

"Hey a mail Delibird." Serena said as the pokemon reached into his sack and took out a few letters.

Lillie saw there was one for her from Winston, Moon also got a package , and Ash saw there was one for him from the NPC.

"Hey I got a letter from the NPC." Ash said as he quickly opened it , the others, Gary and Serena in particular with interest.

The letter was in Kalos , so only Ash, Gary, and Serena could read it "Mr. Ketchum, we've been watching your recent trials and battles in Alola. We're interested in you as a trainer. As of now you've been added to the NPC candidate list! If you complete your trials you will be eligible to try out of the NPC!"

"Pika!"

"Gre!"

"Moah!"

"Ly!"

"Jang!"

"Ash congratulations!" Red shouted.

Serena hugged Ash and gave him a big kiss.

"Wow way to go Ash." Hau said.

"Yeah that's great." Moon said.

Gary's look was different from the others.

"Yeah, congratulations. Is there anything for me?" Gary asked the Delibird who shook his head before flying off.

"Well if you need me I'll be studying." Moon said as she went back to her tent.

Gary similarly went to his tent, laying down as he took a rag and wiped the sweat off his face.

His Primarina, Bagon, Eevee, and Salazzle were resting around him.

Gary took out a small laptop and entered a number, a ringing sound playing before Gary saw none other than Mallow on the other end.

"Morning Mallow."

"Morning baby, it's good to see you. Wow you look tired, hard morning of training?"

"You could say that."

"Well I appreciate the show." Mallow said blushing as she saw Gary's toned body.

Gary smiled a little.

"How are you doing?"

"Well I had an interesting day yesterday. A trainer who came to compete in my trial actually thought the Totem pokemon lure smelled good, and ate it themselves."

"What?"

"They were then chased around by three totem pokemon before I sent them away."

Gary laughed as his pokemon also did the same.

"I miss you so much Mallow."

"I miss you too sweetie."

"So how's the wedding planning going for your dad and Olivia?"

"It's going great, I can't wait for those two to get married, especially now that I'm going to have a little brother or sister."

Gary gave a confused look.

"What?"

Mallow sweat dropped.

"I forgot to mention, Olivia's pregnant. I guess after years of doing it, they finally got it right." Mallow said.

"Wow, that's uh…..wow."

"She just found out yesterday, the doctor said it's not very far alone so they have plenty of time to get married before the baby's born. What's it like having a sibling?"

"Well my older sister could be a pain, but she was always there for me when I needed her. Now you get the chance to be there for them."

"I guess, but I'm twenty, I'll be twenty years older than my own sibling."

"Yeah there's that."

"Regardless I'm still excited. Also Gary, I'd really like it if you and the others could come to the wedding."

"Mallow of course we'll be there."

"Thanks sweetie, and congratulations on beating Sophocles's trial."

"Thanks." Gary said, his expression changing.

"Gary is something wrong?"

Gary sighed as his pokemon came closer to him.

"Ash got a letter from the NPC, they're interested in him…..Meanwhile I've gotten nothing from any of the places I've applied to."

"Oh Gary, don't worry you've still got plenty of time. A professional league will be interested in you , just give it time."

"It's, it's not just that."

"What's wrong? Come on you can tell me?"

"Well."

Meanwhile Moon finished up her lesson with Dr. Amari.

"Alright that's enough for today. See you tomorrow." He said.

Moon saw Beldum asleep after giving him another treatment in the lesson.

She gave an excited look as she opened the package and saw it was from Cana.

Moon's face turned red as she smiled , seeing a painting of her being held bridal style by the Kibaranger.

"Kibaranger."

She said in a certain tone, stroking the painting.

There was a second painting in the package, this one of her holding hands with the Kibaranger as they walked down the beach.

"Cana, you're the best, and such a good artist." Moon said before she noticed there was a note and a third painting.

Moon read the note.

"Dear Moon, I hope you like the paintings you asked me to make for you. P.S, I added a bonus one that I think you'll like." With a mischievous smile drawn on.

Moon was confused until she saw the last painting was of her and the Kibaranger on the beach, but them not having any cloths or underwear on.

Moon's face shot red even more.

"Oh Cana, why?" She said about to crumple it up before she looked at it again.

"….Well…It's already been painted…It's not like I have to show it too anyone else….." Moon said before putting it and the others away.

"I wish I knew who the Kibaranger was."

"Deli!" Moon heard before she poked her head outside and saw Delibird hard returned.

"Delibird what are you doing back here?" Serena asked.

Deli bird sweat dropped as he took out a package addressed for Gary and Ash , handing it to Ash before flying off.

"Looks like he forgot to give us this." Ash said as Gary came out and saw it.

"A package for us?"

"It's from Dr. Shultz."

"That weird guy from Aether?"

Ash opened it and saw a pair of pokeballs inside , one onyx, and the other tan. There was a note attached.

"Dear Ash and Gary, I put your fossils to good use. The onyx one is for Ash and the tan for Gary."

Ash and Gary picked up the pokeballs with the others watching in interest before they opened them, two pokemon coming out.

The group was in complete disbelief as they saw none other than a Shieldon and an onyx skinned Tyrunt ,with some white and black feathers around his neck, come out of the pokeballs.

"Tyrunt!"

"Shieldon!"

"Tyrunt?" Ash asked.

"Shieldon?" Gary asked.

"No way, that scientist actually revived your fossils!" Hau shouted.

Lilly sweat dropped.

"Wow, I don't even know what my own company can do anymore."

"This is awesome! We have real live dinosaurs!" Ash shouted in excitement as he went over to his new Tyrunt. Pikachu was beside him.

Ash knelt down as the Tyrunt looked at him.

"Hello, I'm Ash. I'm your train." He started before the Tyrunt tried to snap his jaws around him.

Ash quickly grabbed the Tyrunt's jaw and used his enhanced strength to flip the Tyrunt onto his side, much to the group's relief.

"Pika." PIkachu said letting out a relief breath.

"Ahh nice try." Ash said as he submitted the Tyrunt who looked completely surprised at how strong Ash was.

Ash's other pokemon smiled and laughed a little seeing this. They were happy to see Ash showing who was the alpha of their pack.

All except Jangmo-o who had a much different expression on.

Gary also looked excited as he came over to his Shieldon.

"Wow this must be something, you've probably never seen a human before. A dinosaur pokemon, plus now that I think about it you're the same pokemon as my guardian beast, this is going to be grea." Gary started before the shieldon bashed his head into his chest, knocking Gary back before he ran away moving north of the trail.

"Shieldon no get back here!" Gary shouted , him chasing after Shieldon.

"Gary wait." Ash started before the Tyrunt used Ash's distraction to get free.

"Tyrunt!" He roared snapping his jaws with mock lunches at Serena, Hau, and Red.

Jangmo-o ran over and in front of Tyrunt growling, Tyrunt growling back as the two looked ready to maul each other.

"Someone better go help Gary, we need to make sure these two don't kill each other." Ash said as Moon volunteered to go help Gary.

Shieldon lead Gary on a long chase north of route 13.

* * *

Eventually Gary found himself at the entrance to a desert.

"Oh great." Gary said as he felt the blaring heat hit him.

"Shieldon! Shieldon!" Gary shouted as he desperately looked for his lost dinosaur.

"Well this is just great, I'm the Bastioranger and I can't find a Shieldon…" Gary said to himself. He kept looking around. Noticing a few Trapinch, and Sandile around the desert.

Finally he saw Shieldon near a small oasis taking a drink.

"Found you, alright I guess I should have known better than to think a dinosaur would juste listen to me right off the bat. I'll have to settle him down a bit." Gary said before letting Bagon out.

"Alright Bagon, use the move you learned yesterday."

Bagon nodded as he readied himself before sprinting down at Shieldon , who turned his head just in time before being hit in the side with Brick break.

"Don!" Shieldon cried out in pain before falling onto his side.

"Great job Bagon!" Gary shouted as he ran down, Bagon standing over Shieldon looking proud of himself.

Gary returned Bagon before aiming his tan pokeball at Shieldon.

"Now let's return you and." Gary started before a blast of green energy hit the ground around Gary and knocked him back.

"What the?" He started before a familiar figure appeared in front of him.

Gary saw it was none other than Ash in his dragon ranger armor without his helmet on.

"Ash, what the fuck are you?" Gary started before he saw Pikachu wasn't with Ash and his eyes were red instead of brown.

"You're, you're not Ash."

The Ash had an evil grin on his face.

"What's wrong Gary, afraid to face your better."

"What?"

"You can't escape it weakling. I'm your superior in everything, I'm the strongest Zyuranger, I'm the best trainer. I'm already married. My guardian beast is stronger than anyone else's. Plus the NPC wants me, who wants you?"

Gary grit his teeth as he got up.

"I don't know what you are, but I'm going to take you down! Go Dino buckler!" Gary's armor formed over him as he began bending water from the oasis at the fake Ash, who leapt up over the water strikes, kicking Gary back as he stumbled.

"Come on, you know you'll never be as good as me."

The fake Ash unleashed a fury of lightning fast strikes at Gary who tried to catch and redirect them, but the fake Ash seemed to be moving too fast, each of Gary's arms were knocked back before the Ash slashed him several times with a fake dragon dagger.

Gary grunted as he tried to form his lances.

"No matter how hard you push yourself, no matter how hard you train. You know your rival is always one step ahead of you." fake Ash said as he slashed the two lances apart before slashing Gary three more times and kicking him back.

Fake Ash formed a ball of green energy before unleashing it at Gary who grunted in pain.

As the sand that blew up from the burst cleared, Gary and Shieldon were both gone.

"You can't hide from me."

* * *

"Gary!" Moon shouted as she searched the desert for any sign of Gary.

"Daizyujin where's Gary?" Moon asked. She heard nothing.

"Daizyujin?" She asked, still hearing no response.

Moon now looked concerned as she felt the ground shifting.

"What's going on?" Moon asked before the felt the ground under her shake.

Moon was knocked onto her back as something large burst out of the ground.

"Shit, still nothing." Moon heard as she raised her head in horror to see a man wearing a miner's outfit , with three heads.

The man turned and saw her with all thread heads.

"A human." One head said.

"No I recognize that face."

"She's a Zyuranger!" The strange man spun around, transforming into a monstrous Gorma that looked like a fusion of a Dugtrio monster.

"Gorma! The three heads and bursting out of the ground should have tipped me off." She reached down.

"Go Dino Buckler!" Moon's armor formed over he as the Gorma monster began burrowing underground.

Moon tried to feel his movements in the ground with her earth bending, the sand was making it harder to do so.

The Gorma bust out of the ground and hit Moon again, slashing her across the chest twice before kicking Moon back.

Moon landed on her feet and tried to kick up a rock from the ground, but couldn't reach one with all the sand.

The Gorma burrowed underground again and Moon tried to move, but he came up again, hitting Moon as he formed rock axes and slashed her twice.

Moon landed on her hands and flipped herself up, forming her daggers as she tried to leap at the Gorma, who burrowed underground.

"Dam it, fight me like a man!" Moon shouted in frustration before she saw a rock formation near her.

"That's it." She leapt up high on top of the rock formation.

"Alright I should be safe up here." She started before the rock formation shook and the Gorma burst through the rock, knocking Moon off it and onto the sand.

"Fuck, and Daizyujin can't even call the others for help." Moon said as she tried to get up again.

The ground shook as the Gorma burst out of the ground at Moon.

However, someone else leapt through the air and slashed the Gorma who grunted and landed on his side.

Moon's eyes widened as she saw none other than the Kibaranger standing in front of him with his saber.

"Kkkkkibaranger!"

The Kibaranger turned to the Gorma who now looked frightened seeing him.

"You!"

"Did you really think you'd escape me Hydra. You die today." Kibaranger said as he ran at the Gorma, who quickly burrowed away , moving under the rock formation as it shook.

Moon tried to get up but several large rocks began falling down, one hitting her back and knocking her onto her stomach.

The Kibaranger turned and saw this, he also saw a very large rock coming down towards her.

He looked back at the burrow patterns and tightened his grip.

" _Save her."_

 _"Do it"_

"Grauuu." The Kibaranger grunted as he leapt up, slashing the rock with everything he had.

Moon saw what he did and the Kibaranger landed in front of her, the two halves of the rock landing safely around her.

He sheathed his saber before turning to her.

"That's twice I've saved you Arcanineranger, you should stick with your team." Kibaranger said before he began to walk off.

"Wait!" Moon shouted as she got up and chased after him.

"I, you…..Ok don't blow it Moon. Your after that Gorma , I can help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Maybe not, but with both of us taking him down would be simple."

"I work better alone."

"Come on, I have lots of experience fighting Gorma."

" _This it is of great importance Hydra not complete his mission."_

 _"She could help"_

"Hmp, fine."

Moon tried not to let out an excited sound as she followed him.

"By the way, my name is."

"I don't care, I know who you are. The Arcanine ranger."

"Yes, but my identity. I'm Moon….What's your real name?"

"That's not your concern."

* * *

Elsewhere Gary was trying to get away with Shieldon in his arms.

Gary grunted and tried to continue but fell over, moaning as he de-armored. Shieldon also grunted , Gary noticing another person approach him.

This wasn't the fake Ash, but a young woman in her early twenties. She had long black hair that went down her her waist, ice blue eyes, and wore a blue sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black heels.

"What do we have here?" She asked looking at Gary on the ground with a no empathy.

She then noticed Shieldon on the ground and looked more interested.

"No way, a shieldon!?"

She picked him up and smiled.

"Mine now."

"Wait, that's my Shieldon." Gary said slowly reaching for his pokeball.

The young woman came over and stepped on Gary's foot, making him grunt in pain as she reached down and took the pokeball from him.

"Stop!" Gary pleaded before the young woman returned Shieldon before walking off.

Gary's head dropped to the sand, everything coming down around him.

"Daizyujin I really need you right now." Daizyujin didn't respond.

"Daizyujin? Daizyujin!" There was still no response. Gary's eyes began to tear up.

Gary felt the ground shake a little.

Unsure of what it was, he slowly raised his head before he saw none other than Bastiodon, his guardian beast.

"Bastiodon?" The massive guardian beast reached down and carefully pushed Gary on top of his head.

" _Gary, it's alright. You're safe now."_ Daizyujin said.

"Daizyujin." Gary said before his vision began to fade.

* * *

Elsewhere Moon was still walking with the Kibaranger.

"Please could you tell me your name?"

"I told you it's irrelevant."

"Where do your powers come from?"

"That's irrelevant."

"Why are you fighting the Gorma?"

The Kibaranger turned to her.

"You know you ask a lot of questions. We're only together to kill Hydra, that's it."

Moon gave a sad expression under her helmet for a moment.

"No, I won't give up." She said to herself.

She then heard the Kibaranger grunt for a moment.

Moon turned and saw him hold his right forearm.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just… My arm hurts a little."

"I could look at it."

"I'm fine." He said before he grunted again.

"It won't do you any good to fight if you're hurt." He grunted again giving a frustrated sound.

Moon sat him down , de-armoring.

"I need you to de-armor."

"No."

"Please I can't help you if you don't de-armor."

Kibaranger grunted again before Moon gave a look of anticipation , hoping to see what he really looked like.

To her joy she saw his armor slowly begin to retract.

She finally saw what he looked like. Kibaranger had a fairly average sized body, maybe being a bit smaller than Hau.

He wore a black sweat shirt and had light skin. His eyes were a light green and across his face was a tattoo that almost looked similar to the tattoos Ash had.

Much of his head was shaved , but Moon could see what hair he did have was light blonde.

There were also signs of scars from battle across his face, not major but noticeable.

"I need to see your arm."

Kibaranger removed his sweat shirt, revealing his bare chest, him being just as in shape as say Hau , Gary, or Red.

Moon's face turned red as she tried not to look stupid or too attracted to him. She saw similar tattoos on his body and similar scars on his chest and abdomen as well.

"My arm?" He asked as Moon snapped back to attention.

"Right." She said looking at it.

"H'mm , it's a little dislocated , probably from hitting that rock. Thanks again by the way."

"You can fix it?"

Moon nodded.

"I'm in training to become a pokemon doctor."

Kibaranger looked like he he was more interested hearing that.

"A pokemon doctor?"

Moon nodded.

"It's always been my dream to help sick or hurt pokemon. Being able to heal their ailments , make them healthy again. Ending the suffering of innocent creatures, it's my passion."

She noticed a certain look on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

Moon gave another nervous look.

"I know you said it's irrelevant. But could you please tell me your name."

"Why?"

"Because you're basically my patient now, I'd like to care about all my patients. It would help if I knew your name."

"You know, you remind me of my father."

Moon tried to not give a crestfallen look hearing that.

"I remind him of his father!"

"He was a pokemon doctor too."

Moon's expression changed.

"He loved all pokemon, loved taking care of them….."sigh" If you must know, my name is Gladion."

"Gladion, huh why does that name sound familiar?" She asked before taking his forearm with both hands.

"Ok, this will hurt for a moment."

"Trust me I've been through worse." Gladion said before she quickly snapped his forearm back into place.

Gladion didn't seem that bothered by it, he held his arm up.

"That's better." He said getting up.

"Come on , let's keep looking."

* * *

Elsewhere, Gary woke up and saw he was near a rock formation, Bastiodon beside him.

"Bastiodon." He said as his guardian beast looked down at him.

"Bast."

" _Gary you're safe now"_

"Daizyujin, why , why couldn't I hear you before?"

" _I don't know, something in this desert is blocking my connection with all of you. However, Bastiodon can still hear you, and with him being this close to you allows me to speak through him."_

"Daizyujin, this fake Ash kicked my ass, then I let this girl take my new Shieldon." Gary said holding his head and trying to fight back tears again.

" _Gary, that fake Ash you saw. You've seen something like it before."_

"What?"

" _The false Seir Ash faced, it is like this false Ash. Both were manifestations of fear using Gorma dark magic , taken physical form. The false Seir was a manifestation of Ash's greatest inner fear. It appears this false Ash is similarly an manifestation of your own inner fear."_

"What? But I'm not afraid of Ash, he's my …teammate. I, I'm not afraid of him."

" _Gary it has taken the physical form of Ash for a reason, your greatest inner fear is connected to Ash. Gary , Ash was able to defeat the false Seir because he was able to move past his inner fear. This false Ash won't stop until he finds you. Meaning if you want to defeat him, you need to confront what you fear most."_

"I'm, I'm not afraid of anything."

" _Then why was it able to so soundly defeat you."_

Gary grit his teeth and tightened his fist.

"I'm not afraid of Ash."

" _Then why would it take his form."_

"I don't know! I mean, Ash has been on my mind a lot lately."

" _Why?"_

"Why? Because , he's my rival! Because everything in his life is going great for him! He's the strongest Zyuranger, he could probably kick all of our asses, oh wait he has done so, many times. He has the most pokemon out of all of us. He's married already, get's to be with the girl he loves all day every day, and now he's being looked at by the NPC. My rival is beating me at everything! I'm noth." He started before stopping himself.

" _Ahhhh, that's it isn't it."_ Daizyujin said as Gary saw Bastiodon nudge his colossal head against him.

" _That's what you're afraid of , you're afraid of amounting to nothing. Never achieving anything great. You've always used Ash as a means to keep that from happening. Using your rivalry as a means to push yourself and keep yourself on track. But now you see Ash's successes being ahead of your own as a lack of success on your side."_

Gary didn't respond.

" _Gary, Ash's successes don't take away your own. Whether or not Ash is stronger than you as a Zyuranger does not mean you don't fight as hard as he does to protect the innocent. Him having more pokemon doesn't mean your relationship and growth with your own pokemon is weak. Him having success with this NPC doesn't mean others won't see you eventually as well. Him being married to Serena does not mean your love for Mallow is any weaker."_

Gary's expression changed again as he looked Bastiodon.

" _Gary who you are isn't measured by who Ash is , it's measured by who you are."_

Gary took a deep breath.

"Let's find and destroy that fake Ash! Then we're going to get Shieldon back!"

"Bast!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Moon and Gladion were walking together through the desert.

"Soon, Gladion. I noticed the last time we saw each other, you knew who I was even though I wasn't armored…..How did you know I'm a Zyuranger?"

Gladion looked reluctant.

"I just did."

"Gladion, I think there's more to it than that."

"We've met before."

"What? No we haven't? I remember everyone."

"We have, if I told you when you wouldn't be willing to fight with me."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't."

"Why?"

Gladion looked irritated.

"Why do you want to know! Maybe somethings are left better unknown!?"

Moon didn't seem phased.

"Gladion, I want to know because you saved me, twice. You saved my friend. I just want to know who you are."

He took a deep breath.

"Once I tell you, you won't trust me anymore….But if you really want to know. There's a reason I know this Gorma's name. There's a reason I know who you are….We've met before Moon. In Heahea city, in that small town, in Malie city."

Moon's expression started to change.

"I was prince Junior."

Moon gave a horrified expression , all of the pieces coming together.

She backed up for a moment.

"Hmp, that's what I thought."

"Junior, you're prince Junior! What? How? Why?"

"You don't want to know now. You know I'm your enemy. Goodbye." Gladion began to walk off, Moon hesitant on what to do next.

She took a deep breath and looked down before raising her head.

"Gladion wait!"

Hearing her say Gladion, made him stop and turn.

"You, you called me Gladion?"

"Please, I want to know what happened to you."

Gladion sat down with Moon.

"It was after you defeated me in that town. Gorma XIV is my mother, she was getting angry at my failures. I had a piece of the Jewel of life and I was her heir, me failing was unacceptable."

"So you are Gorma XIV's son." He nodded.

"She gave me one last chance, but I got her prized pokemon destroyed and lost my piece of the jewel of life. I , I was stripped of my powers, my title, and was banished from the Gorma tribe."

Moon knew he was once their enemy, but she still couldn't help, but feel bad for him. Having his own mother do such a thing to him. Leave him to die and cast him out of her life.

"How, how did you become the Kibaranger?"

"After I was cast out, I swore revenge, I heard two voices, they guided me to the Byakkoshinken." Gladion said taking out his saber.

"They put me through a series of trials, facing down demons of my past. Until I pulled it form a stone and became the Kibaranger. That's when we met again."

"Why didn't you kill me then? I mean I helped cast you out of the Gorma tribe."

Gladion shook his head.

"You weren't my enemy anymore. I realized that whenever we fought, you were just fighting for your own side. You only fought me because I was the aggressor. You never betrayed me, my mother, the Gorma tribe , they betrayed me. I will destroy them , I will have my revenge."

Moon was taken by what she heard from Gladion.

"Gladion, even if she was your mother. She had no right to treat you like that. You're better off without her, you're better off without them."

Gladion nodded.

"Wait , how can you be Gorma XIV's son if you're a human?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself. I have no monster form, I've never sacrificed a pokemon. There's so much of my life I can't remember. I will get it back from her."

"Gladion, why are you out here? Why are you hunting Hydra?"

"I know what he's doing here. He's looking for a jewel my mother is after. I'm going to stop him."

Moon put her hand on his.

"I'm going to help you."

Moments later the two felt the ground shake again.

They turned as Hydra burst up.

"Still nothing!" He said before seeing them.

"You!?'

Moon and Gladion stood together.

"Go dino buckler!"

Gladion revealed two black and gold devices attached to his wrists. One opened up to a golden circle with an open center that extended out. Gladion placing it in the side of the other one and turning it.

"Aura changer!"

Their armor formed over them as they faced Hydra.

"Fine, I'll kill you both and then find the jewel."

Hydra burrowed underground before bursting up into them both and knocked them back.

As the two regained their footing, Hydra burrowed underground again.

"Fucker, wait Moon isn't your elemental power earth bending?"

Moon nodded.

"Then you can force him up."

"No I can't, the sand is making it too difficult ."

"Moon!" He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You put your faith in me even though we use to be enemies. I have faith in you, someone who has overcome the Jewel of life. Overcome everything the Gorma tribe could throw at them. You can do it."

Moon was glad she had her helmet on , her face was so red she thought she was going to pass out.

"I'll distract him." Gladion said as he leapt up, Hydra bursting out of the ground and slashing him before burrowing underground again.

Gladion leapt up again as Hydra leapt up and slashed him again.

As this happened, Moon concentrated, slowing moving her foot and doing her best to feel the ground around her.

She saw Gladion get slashed a third time, grunting as he landed, Hydra burrowing underground again.

Moon opened her eyes.

"Hauuuu!" She shouted, kicking the ground.

The ground shook as Hydra came bursting up into the air.

"Got you!" Gladion shouted before he leapt up and slashed Hydra twice with his saber.

Hydra shouted as he landed, slowly getting up to see Moon leap into him and kicked him back. As Hydra tried to get up, Gladion and Moon came forward together, slashing him in synch with their blades. Moving with each other as they hit him again and again.

Hydra screamed as he was knocked back, then slowly got up.

"We will."

"Destroy you." They said as they took out an enlargement bomb.

"No you don't! Ki power!" Gladion shouted as he held his hands up and unleashed a blast of white wind that hit Hydra and caused bursts across his body, making him drop the enlargement bomb.

Gladion leapt up, slowly moving his saber in the shape of the moon.

"Full moon!" He shouted as he unleashed a slash that lopped off all thread of Hydra's heads.

He landed on the his feet, putting his saber on his belt.

"We did it!" Moon said excited.

Gladion turned to her.

"I need to go now."

"Wait! Why don't you come with me, I mean us. I mean we're both fighting the Gorma, we could help each other." Moon said.

Gladion came over , both of them de-armoring.

"I'm afraid not, your mission is to protect your people from the Gorma, mine is to destroy the Gorma. It wouldn't work out. Perhaps we'll see each other again though." He said stroking his finger across her chin.

Gladion left as Moon's face turned red again, her falling over with a lovestruck face.

* * *

Meanwhile the false Ash was looking around the desert for any sign of Gary.

Moments later as he passed the oasis from earlier.

"Where are you?" It said before a blast of water hit the fake Ash and knocked him over.

The false Ash got up and saw the massive Bastiodon over him, Gary armored up as he stood on him with his lances together.

"I hear you were looking for me."

Gary leapt down and stood in front of him.

"Only the real Ash can give me a challenge, a fake is nothing to me."

The False Ash unleashed a green blast at Gary before he moved around, bending water over him as a shield before bending it into the false Ash who was knocked back.

The false Ash grunted as he got up and leapt at Gary, trying to slash him. However, Gary caught and redirected each attack, hitting the false Ash with a few counter strikes before slashing it three times with his lances.

As the false Ash moved back, as Gary bent more water around him.

"Huaaa!" He shouted as unleashed it as ice through the false Ash.

The false Ash stumbled as he took out an enlargement bomb, pulling the pin before hurling it onto the ground in front of him.

The false Ash grew massive, Gary looking concerned for a moment.

"Daizyujin I…No." He said turning to Bastiodon who looked down at him.

"I just need you Bastiodon!"

Gary leapt up and onto Bastiodon's head as he let out a loud huff, charging at the false Ash before hitting him with his hard head.

The false Ash stumbled backwards before running at Bastiodon.

Bastiodon planted his feet into the sand before his hard head absorbed the attack, Bastiodon pushing forward and knocking the false Ash off balance.

"Heavy slam!"

Bastiodon charged forward, glowing silver as he smashed into the false Ash and tore it apart.

"Bast!" Gary smiled as he stood on his Guardian beast.

"We did it."

Elsewhere the young woman was walking out of the desert when she noticed Gary leaning against a rock in front of her.

"You?"

He smiled turning to her.

"I believe you have something of mine."

"No way, this dinosaur is mine. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Gary Oak, one day I will be the greatest pokemon trainer in the world. But today." he said grabbing her arm and putting the young woman in a lock as she grunted, dropping the tan pokeball as Gary took it.

"I'll be taking him back."

Gary began to walk away.

"Listen to me! My name is Lyra, and I won't forget this Gary Oak!"

Gary smiled before walking away.

Back at the camp, Moon slowly returned.

"Moon, you'e back. Where's Gary?" Hau asked.

"Huh? Oh shit Gary!"

"Gary has returned." They heard, seeing Gary sitting against a tree.

"Gary?"

He held up his tan pokeball.

"Shieldon is back with his daddy." Gary said getting up.

"Well you guys took a while." Serena said.

"We uh, ran into some trouble." Moon said.

"I guess controlling non guardian beast dinosaurs will be tougher than we thought." Ash said sweat dropping.

"I don't know about your Tyrunt, but my Shieldon's going to be a champion. The best there ever was."

Ash gave a determined look.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that." The two giving each other competitive looks.

Later that night, Moon was in her tent, considering if she should tell the others about Gladion.

"They're my friends. No, they wouldn't understand yet. Especially Red, I need to ease them into this." She said laying down before taking out one of the paintings of her and the Kibaranger.

Her face turned red as she gave an infatuated look.

"Maybe after I get him to marry me and put a child in me!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the desert near Hydra's corpse , General Guzma placed his hand on his chest.

"Hydra." He said tightening his fist.

Two skull warriors picked up his body as Guzma looked at a hole in the ground, aiming his hand at it before a black jewel that slowly lifted up.

He took it in his hand.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Gary has faced his true fear, and Moon knows the truth about Gladion, to an extent, yet she still wants him_

 _The OC contest is coming to a close soon so if you haven't , submit your ocs and make sure you leave a review_

 _Also , yeah, Ash and Gary have dinosaurs_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	55. Chapter 55

Ch 55: What Serena fears most

* * *

Metum was in his chamber , an x over Ash's picture and Gary's picture.

"This is quite annoying, it appears the Dragon and Bastioranger are just as strong inside as they they are on the outside."

"Perhaps those young women will prove weaker."

"Metum, I need another greatest fear."

"No, I'm not doing this anymore!"

Otrin got up and walked over to Metum.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you deny me another weapon?" Otrin started before he drew a dagger and plunged it into Metum's right eye.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh!" He screamed in pain as Otrin ripped the eyeball out of its socket.

He aimed his wand at the bloody eye socket and stopped him from bleeding out.

"Now, I suggest you do as I say, after all, you still have another eyeball, and I need you to see which Zyuranger to make the fear of."

* * *

It was early in the morning outside Tapu village and Serena was training with her pokemon. The group had finished their morning training session earlier that day and now Serena was preparing for her next contest.

"Lycanroc use rock throw! Vulpix use Ice Beam! Scyther use X-Scissor!"

Lycanroc unleashed two rocks into the air before Vulpix blasted the rocks with ice.

Scyther easily slashed the two frozen rocks apart into ice that slowly fell down.

Serena began dancing through the falling ice with Scyther moving elegantly with her. The two moved in sync with the ice falling around them.

Lycanroc and Vulpix ran forward and leapt up, Serena catching Vulpix as Scyther caught Lycanroc, helping them to front flip before landing.

Serena let out a relief breath.

"Alright that was great guys." Serena said.

"Vulpix!"

"Roc!"

"Scyther!"

"Scyther you're doing a great job. Your performing skills are amazing."

Scyther blushed.

"Scyther!" She said smiling.

"I think if we keep this up you'll be ready to compete in our next contest."

Scyther seemed very excited about that idea.

Serena picked up her water bottle and gave each of her pokemon a swig before drinking some herself.

Serena slowly returned to the village. Tapu village was built around old Zyurtribe ruins.

Outside the pokemon center Ash was at the battlefield with Pikachu on his shoulder. In front of him were Tyrunt and Jangmo-o who were locked in a fierce struggle to overpower the other.

Serena saw this and approached them.

"Jangmo-o get lower, go for his legs!"

"Jang!" Jangmo-o growled as he moved his head lower under Tyrunt's and got more leverage, pushing him back before swiping his tail under Tyrunt's legs and knocking him onto his side before head butting him back down.

"Great work Jangmo-o!"

"Pika!"

"Still training Ash." Serena said as he turned to her.

"We spend every morning training so hard we almost pass out and make our pokemon do the same. Yet you still find the need to train them after this."

"You're one to talk, didn't you just get back from contest training?" Ash said as Serena sweat dropped.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Moon's inside the pokemon center doing her lesson with Dr. Amari. Gary's talking with Mallow, Hau's sleeping, Red and Lillie are having breakfast together."

Pikachu leapt down from Ash's shoulder and beside Vulpix.

"Pika , Pikachu."

"Vulpix." Vukpix said nuzzling her head again't Pikachu's.

"Is Tyrunt still acting rebellious?" Serena asked.

Serena saw Tyrunt trying to snapping his jaws around Jangmo-o savagely as Jangmo-o kept holding him down.

"Yes." Ash said sweat dropping.

"He and Jangmo-o have been pretty aggressive each each other. I thought this could help Tyrunt learn some discipline, and help Jangmo-o get his aggression out. How did your practice go this morning?"

"It went great, Scyther is really taking well to the training."

Tyrunt and Jangmo-o stopped , both looking exhausted.

"Alright that's enough you two."

"Hey since all our pokemon have been working so hard." Serena said taking her basket out of her bag.

"Ta da, I made poffle's for you all." Serena said opening the basket and revealing some pokemon sweets.

The pokemon all looked excited, except Tyrunt, who had never smelled sweets before.

They were about to eat them they smelled something else.

Ash and Serena were confused as they saw the pokemon drool , turning away from Serena's sweets.

"What's going on?" Serena asked before they saw another young woman at a table with a Tsareena beside her.

The young woman had red eyes and short dark blue hair with a kalos like attire on. She had a basket of Poffle's in front of her before seeing Ash and Serena's pokemon

The young woman saw the pokemon in front of her.

"Who are all of you?"

"Sorry." Ash said as he and Serena came over.

"These are our pokemon, I don't know what's gotten into them." Ash said before the young woman got a look at him.

She gave a confident smile.

"It's obvious isn't it, they've fallen in love with my Poffle's."

"Your Poffle's." Serena said in a certain way.

"I'm Miette."

"I'm Ash."

"Serena."

Miette set the Poffle's down as the pokemon began scarfing them down.

"I see they prefer mine to yours Serena."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"I'm just saying they seem to prefer mine to yours. But that's nothing to be ashamed of, I am an expert at this kind of thing."

"Are you saying am an ammeter?" Serena asked.

"I did study at the Kalos baker's academy."

"Arrogant chienne." Serena said in a thick Kalos accent.

Miette took offense to this giving an angry look.

"What was that?" She said in Kalos as well.

Serena gave a just as angry expression.

"I said what I meant." She said in Kalos.

The two continued saying harsh words at each other in Kalos as Ash and the pokemon gave nervous expressions.

Tyrunt sniffed Miette's sweets before giving a disgusted look.

Serena took notice of this before seeing him walk back over to hers and eat everything inside.

"Good Tyrunt." She thought to herself.

"Uh Serena, Miette, I think we got off to a bad start." Ash said quickly separating them.

"Well I don't have time for this right now, I have a contest to get ready for." Miette said.

"Contest?" Serena asked.

"You mean you don't know, a contest is being hosted here today." Miette said.

"A contest here! Oh no I need to get registered!" Serena shouted as she ran into the pokemon center.

Ash sweat dropped again.

"I'm sorry about how angry I got. I'm really not like that." Miette said to Ash.

"It's alright, that's in the past."

"So Ash , is that a Tyrunt? Where did you get one?"

"That's kind of a long story."

"You have some strong looking pokemon, are you a trainer?"

Ash nodded.

"I'm competing in the island trials."

"Really."

"So I take it you're from Kalos Miette."

She nodded.

"Why are you in Alola?"

"I'm here to compete in contests."

"So is Serena." Ash said.

Serena came back out looking relieved.

"Ok that's taken care…of." She said noticing Miette talking with Ash, noticing the way she was talking.

"So, Serena's your friend?" She asked in a certain way, Ash not picking up on it.

"Actually." Serena said coming up and grabbing his arm.

"I'm his wife!" She said loud and proud, holding up his hand and her hand revealing their wedding rings.

Ash wasn't sure why she was saying it like that. He didn't notice the change in Miette's expression.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Serena and I are married."

"Well, since your clearly staying in town I could see you again, your pokemon really seemed to like my Poffles." Miette said walking off.

"Thanks." She said, not noticing Serena's angry expression.

* * *

Inside Serena and Ash were eating breakfast with the others.

Ash was talking with Red and Hau, Moon and Lillie noticing Serena's irritated expression.

"Serena are you alright?" Lillie asked.

"Huh? Oh , I just…. "Sigh" Earlier I ran into this girl , Miette, she was insulting me and making a pass at Ash."

"Wow." Moon said.

"The worst part is Ash didn't even realize she was trying to flirt with him."

"Men are oblivious to that kind of thing Serena, last week some waitress was trying to flirt up Red and he didn't notice it. But I gave her an earful afterwords." Lillie said.

"Lillie has a point , I remember one time I went out with Gary and Mallow when we were back at school. This girl made a serious pass at Gary and he didn't even notice it. Mallow gave the girl a bloody nose."

Serena sighed.

"When I first say her, Ash and my pokemon completely ignored my Poffle's and went to hers, except Tyrunt…. You don't think I'm a bad cook do you?"

"What no, Serena your the best." Moon said.

"Then why did they go to hers?"

"Well uh, they were probably just tired, that's all." Lillie said, Serena's expression not looking any better.

After finishing breakfast, Ash and Serena were on their way back to their room at the pokemon center.

"You must be excited, a contest happening today. You could get your third ribbon and be only one away from the grand festival." Ash said.

Serena gave a slight smile and nodded.

"I actually have a new performance dress I got for the next contest, do you think I should try it here?"

"Yeah, why don't you try it on and see if you think it's right for this one." Serena nodded.

"Could you wait out here, I want to get your opinion on it at once instead of you seeing me put it on."

"Ok." Ash and Pikachu waited out in the hall as Serena went inside.

"Ash." He heard, slowly turning with Pikachu to see Miette standing there. She was wearing a blue kalos style dress.

"I was hoping I'd see 'you' again. Where's Serena?"

"She's just getting changed."

"Your wife doesn't let you see her change?"

Ash gave an uncomfortable look.

"That's not it."

"I'm just kidding. You know, I was actually wondering if I could get your opinion."

"My opinion?"

"On this dress."

"Pika." Pikachu said giving an uneasy look.

Serena was inside doing her hair up after getting her new dress on. It was a red traditional Kalos styled dress.

She took a deep breath.

"Maybe I was overreacting earlier." Serena said as she went out into the hall.

"Ta ta." She started before seeing Miette in front of Ash.

"Well, I think it looks nice." Ash said, not noticing Serena behind him. Miette, however, did, and saw Serena give a crestfallen expression.

"Serena, you look nice." Miette said in a certain tone, as Ash turned.

"Serena, sorry I didn't see you come out. You look" Ash said as Serena kept her disappointed look.

"The moment's lost."

Ash noticed something was bothering Serena, and didn't notice Miette's smug expression.

After lunch, Serena and the group made their way down to the contest hall.

Much to Serena's frustration, Miette had welcomed herself to walk with the group, and kept butting her away from Ash.

Serena had her fist tightened as Moon and Lillie saw her with concern.

"I hope she doesn't hurt that girl." Lillie said.

"I actually wouldn't mind seeing that." Moon said.

"Moon if Serena's mind is on that girl it won't be on the contest." Lillie said.

"You're right."

Moon and Lillie came over to Serena as she glared at Miette.

"Serena, don't even worry about that girl. Focus on the contest. That's how you get her, show up Miette in the contest."

Serena took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right. Today I get my third ribbon!"

"And that's how I won my fifth beauty pageant." Miette said to Ash as Moon and Lillie saw Serena's face turn red again.

She was about to turn as the two grabbed her.

"Serena easy there."

"She could be a Gorma, you have to admit she acts like it."

"Serena keep it going." Moon said.

As they entered the contest hall , the group didn't notice a young woman watching Serena.

The young woman smiled seeing Serena.

"Found you."

After giving her registration id, Serena was about to depart to the changing rooms.

"Alright we'll find some seats, good luck Sere." Ash started.

"I can't wait for you to see my performance." Miette said before Serena gave another frustrated look.

Ash and the others found seats at the front of the the auditorium.

The lights began to fade as the master of ceremonies appeared in the spotlight on the stage.

"Welcome one and all to the Tapu village pokemon contest! Here we have some of the best coordinators in all of Alola with us today. I'm pleased to introduce our judges, Mr. Contesta, our local nurse Joy, and our Island Kahuna, Nanu!"

The others looked down and saw Nanu giving an un-interest look as he sat at his judges booth.

"Nanu's here." Ash said.

"Maybe we could get more answers out of him." Red said.

"Now introducing our coordinators!" The master of ceremonies said as the spotlights shined on the coordinators.

Ash and the others saw Serena in the group of coordinators.

"Serena good luck!" Ash shouted.

Serena saw him and was about to say something back.

"Hey Ash!" Miette shouted.

Serena gave another frustrated look.

She waited in the changing room with her pokemon.

Miette was in the middle of her performance. Miette was performing with her Tsareena.

"Magical leaf!" Miette shouted as her Tsareena unleashed leaves around them as they danced through them.

"Rapid Spin."

Tsareena spun herself around, blowing the leaves away in a lovely display, Miette continuing her dance under them.

"Aromatic Mist!"

Tsareena let out a mist that captivated the leaves as they fell down and glowed through the pink mist.

Miette came out holding Tsareena up before bowing with her.

The audience applauded , the guys in the group doing the same.

"Red stop it." Lillie said grabbing his hands.

"Huh?"

* * *

Serena took a deep breath as she got up and looked at her pokemon.

"Alright let's do this!"

"Vul!"

"Scyther!"

"Roc!"

Serena and her pokemon made their way backstage, Serena's pokemon going ahead of her before someone grabbed Serena and pulled her back into another area of the backstage.

Serena tried to scream but the person was holding her mouth.

Serena used her martial arts to flip herself around and escape the hold.

However, as she did, the person kicked her onto her back.

Serena's eyes widened as she saw who was in front of her.

"Well well well, look who I finally found. The poor little Kalos princess." Standing over Serena was another Serena.

Serena was in a surreal state seeing herself in front of her.

However, this version of Serena looked slightly different. Her hair was shorter, slightly above her shoulders. Her breasts were bigger, she wore expensive looking perfect cloths, and every imperfection about her physically was gone.

"Who, what are you?" Serena said in terror as she tried to back up.

The false Serena let out an evil smile, shaking her head as she slowly walked forward.

"I'm everything you aren't, I'm everything you can never be." The false Serena said grabbing Serena by her hair and pulling her up, hitting her several times before throwing her into the wall.

"You can pretend to be ok with who you are and what you've done. But it's all a lie, I know what you're truly afraid of. Your afraid of what you know you aren't, what you know you can't do. What you can't be. You think your a princess, a skilled coordinator. Don't make me laugh, you lucked your way into one victory, you're out of your league and you know it."

"That that's not true!"

Serena tried to avoid her strikes, but the false Serena leapt over her and kicked her again.

"You think you're pretty, you can never have true beauty, you'll never be as beautiful as you want to be. No matter how hard you try. Not like that Miette."

Serena now gave an angry expression, she tried to hit the false Serena, who avoided her strikes before smacking Serena twice and pushing her into the wall.

"Why wouldn't he like her, she's far prettier than you, his pokemon love her baking, even yours prefer it."

Fake Serena kicked Serena back.

"Remember how sad mommy was when you gave up being a rhyhorn racer? You didn't want to do that, you wanted to find your own way. Only to find out you're not good at it, you can't live up to your potential because you have none!"

Serena screamed as she tried to grab the false Serena, who pushed her back and hit her a few more times.

"Then there's Ashy."

Serena looked back at her.

"Do you think he loves you."

"He, he does love me, he married me!"

"Ha you were married because of a mistake, he only stayed because he's a decent person. Look at the way he acts around Miette, he wants out. Why wouldn't he, you're nothing, you're a sad pathetic, ugly girl who can't do anything well and will never, ever be me." The false Serena said grabbing Serena and tossing her back into the other part of the room, knocking her and her pokemon onto the stage.

"Now introducing Coordinator Serena!"

The crowd gasped, Ash and Pikachu looking horrified as they saw Serena on the ground. Her hair was messed up, she had bruises on her face and body, and her dress was torn up.

Her pokemon looked just as horrified, Nanu recognizing Serena quickly looked at her in concern.

"My Reduka what happened?"

"Serena, what the hell happened to her?" Moon asked in concern.

Serena looked at the crowd, saw the way they were looking at her.

She quickly tried to pull herself together.

"Roc throw! Ice beam! X-scissors!" She shouted as her pokemon did their moves like they did before.

Serena tried to move with Scyther, but she tripped on her ripped dress and fell over.

"Oh that's not good." Lillie said, Ash and Pikachu now looking the most concerned.

Serena kept messing up , hearing the crowd give nasty comments, a few booing and , some even shouting "Get off the stage!"

Miette was watching from the changing room laughing.

"Wow, bye bye Serena. Hello Ash." Miette said smiling.

Serena kept hearing the comments and saw herself before her eyes grew wet.

Serena ran off the stage, her tears falling beside her as her pokemon tried to follow her.

"Oh poor Serena." Hau said.

"Ash you need to." Moon started before they saw he and Pikachu were gone.

Ash and Pikachu were sprinting towards the back area when he saw Miette come out in front of him.

"Hello Ash." She said in a certain way.

"Miette where's Serena?"

"I don't know. You know I was thinking."

"I need to find her." Ash said sounding very serious.

"Ash , come on let's talk about."

"Miette my wife needs me right now! I don't have time for this!" Ash shouted before leaving.

Miette gave a disappointed/angry look.

Ash eventually heard crying and found a door to a smaller room. He saw Serena with her pokemon as she sat down crying into her arms.

"Serena." Ash said as she slowly raised her head and saw him.

"Ash." She said before he sat down beside Serena and put his arms around her, hugging his wife as she put her head into his shoulder. Ash slowly rubbed her back as she kept crying.

Pikachu nudging the side of her shoulder as well.

Ash didn't say anything at first, not wanting to put pressure on her.

"Serena, it's ok, just breath."

Serena tried to catch her breath before Ash put his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened?"

"I, I don't even know anymore." Serena said looking down at the ground.

"Don't know what?"

"Ash I was wrong, I can't do this. I can't coordinate."

"What?"

Her pokemon looked just as concerned.

"You saw me out there, I got lucky in my last contest that's it. Why did I ever think I could do this?" She said crying.

Ash was trying to understand what was making her say something like this, but he could tell something else was bothering her as well. The look in her eyes , it was something deeper.

" _Serena."_ Serena heard in her head from Daizyujin, Ash could hear him too.

"Daizyujin?" The world began to slow down, Serena hearing Daizyujin.

" _Serena, you're feeling great pain inside you."_

Serena didn't respond.

"Serena please, let us help you." He said putting his hand on her cheek and moving his head closer.

" _What you saw was a manifestation, a manifestation of your deepest fear."_ Like what Ash and Gary saw before.

"My, my greatest fear?" Ash was more concerned now.

" _It took the form of you, or perhaps what you see as the ideal version of yourself."_

"I, I."

" _Serena, since the day Aerodactyl chose you as his Zyuranger I been connected to you. I see it, and Ash see's it. Despite all you have accomplished, you lack the inner confidence in yourself. Why is that?"_

Serena was still shaking.

Ash looking deeply into her eyes.

"Serena, it's ok. You don't have to be afraid."

Serena had a deep expression on her face as she finally let out another tear.

"All those years, my mother training me to follow in her footsteps. Her making me spend hours upon hours, telling me it was what I was meant to do. But I didn't want to do it, I didn't have the time to get good at anything else, anything I wanted to do….My mom told me that if I couldn't do something well there was no point doing it. That I had to keep going until I was perfect at it…..I couldn't get good at anything…I wasn't even a good Rhyhorn racer….Because I'm not good at anything." She said crying again.

" _Serena! You must let it go! Let go your fear of not meeting perfection. Fear of what other people think of you. What matters is how you see yourself, how those you care about see you."_

Ash put his hands back on Serena's shoulder.

"Serena I don't love you because you're a perfect person, everyone has imperfections. I see you for what kind of person you really are, despite your flaws, you're someone beautiful inside and outside. You have passion and can do anything you set your passion to, you just need to believe in yourself, let go of what others think."

"Serena, there's something I need to ask you." Ash said, Serena about to say something when she noticed him reach into his jacket and take out a small black box.

Serena saw him open it and reveal a very well crafted golden ring inside with a diamond.

"Serena, will you marry me."

Serena gave a concerned look.

"Ash, we're already married."

"We got married by a technicality, that should have been one of the happiest days of our lives, not some accident. Serena I love you, I love you with all of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have children with you, grow old with you. You deserve a real wedding, with your parents there, my family there. Our fiends there. I want you to have that." He put his hands on hers.

"I also want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always be with you."

Serena's expression changed to one of love, her eyes still teary as she hugged Ash as tightly as she could.

"Yes, yes. I will marry you, again." She said.

Pikachu gave a relieved look with Serena's pokemon.

"Really, I think he'd rather marry me." Ash and Serena heard as they turned to see the false Serena standing there.

"You!"

The false Serena came in and knocked Ash back , grabbing Serena and dragging her away.

"Serena!"

The false Serena tossed out a skull warrior who formed over Ash.

The false Serena dragged Serena outside before Serena kicked the false Serena and landed on the ground, giving a serious look.

"Do we really have to go through this again?" The false Serena asked.

"You're not me, and you know what, I'm glad. Go dino buckler!" Serena shouted as her armor formed over her.

The False Serena ran at Serena, unleashing a series of fast strikes , Serena easily avoiding each strike before moving around the false Serena and blasting her with some powerful wind.

The False Serena got up looking angry, Serena smiling under her helmet as the false Serena ran at her before Serena acrobatically leapt over he and kicked the false Serena, drawing her bow before unleashing three arrows into her.

The false Serena fidgeted before Serena drew another arrow and unleashed it, amplifying it with a gust of wind that sent it through the false Serena's body , causing a small explosion.

The False Serena took out an enlargement bomb and hurled it onto the ground before she grew massive.

Serena gave a determined look as she raised her hand.

"Come forth Aerodactyl!"

Aerodactyl shrieked as he emerged from the earth, Serena leaping up onto his head as he flew through the air.

The False Serena tried to swipe him out of the sky, but Aerodactyl avoided each of her strikes before coming in and slashing her across the face with his claws several times.

"Ahhh!" The false Serena screamed with scratches over her face.

"Is it wrong I'm enjoying seeing myself get hurt, nah that's not me. Let's go Aerodactyl! Serena shouted as Aerodactyl glowed before flying in and through the false Serena's neck. They came out the other side, the false Serena fading into nothing.

Aerodactyl let out a cry of victory as Serena took a deep breath, her expression more confident.

Serena returned to the contest hall with Ash, they watched the rest of the contest, Miette being the victor.

The group looked at Serena.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. So what if I didn't win this one, there'a always next time." Ash was relieved to see she was feeling better.

"Besides, I'm getting married." She said sounding more excited.

"What?!" The group except Ash said.

Later that night Serena was returning to her room at the pokemon center, when she saw Miette in front of her.

Miette had an almost serious look on her face.

"Look, I won today." Miette said holding her ribbon to Serena.

"Maybe, but the next contest I'm in , I will win. So keep that in mind." Serena said confidently.

Miette came closer , whispering.

"Keep your head in the clouds and I'll steal Ash away."

Serena made one swift movement with her foot and knocked Miette off her feet.

"OWww!" She said rubbing the back of her head before seeing Serena smile.

"Just try it, he doesn't care who you are. I'll always be his one true Kalos princess." Serena said before leaving.

A few minutes later Ash came into his and Serena's room, seeing Serena wearing a pink sweatshirt with blue shorts, her hair in a ponytail and some bandages on her face.

"So the gang's excited they actually get to be part of our wedding. Red's my best man, obviously. Moon and Lillie want to know who's your maid of honor."

"Oh geez, that's going to be a tough one." Serena said as Ash sat beside her, Serena giving him a short kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"We have a lot of planning to do! I need to find the right dress, the right venue!" Serena said sounding very excited as she went on.

Ash smiled, him not really caring about such details, but was glad to see his beloved was so happy. Even if they were technically already married, Ash knew Serena deserved a real wedding, to have their friends and family there.

* * *

Elsewhere, Guzma knelt before Gorma XIV.

"Gorma XIV, I found the jewel you were after." He said holding it out before Gorma XIV aimed her hand at it, the jewel flying to her.

"You have done well General Guzma."

"It came, at a cost. Another of my soldiers."

"General, I sense tension in your voice."

"Forgive my Gorma XIV I did not mean to offend you."

"No offense given General, but if something is bother you. When we first began , you seemed gleeful in your missions agains the Zyurangers, now you seem cold, speak."

"Gorma XIV, my empress. It's just, so many of my soldiers, loyal Gorma are dying in the fight agains the Zyurangers. I know they're our age old enemies, but it just seems we aren't making any real progress. The thought that my soldiers are dying for nothing."

"General, dying in the service of the Gorma tribe is not a meaningless death. With this jewel I am a step closer to my ultimate ambition. When I have completed it, all will be right. Your soldiers will have died for a Gorma victory."

Guzma lowered his head again before standing up and walking away.

"My men are dying left and right, but, I am sworn to obey the will of my empress. I must do as she commands, without loyalty there is nothing." He thought more of Otrin, tightening his fist.

"Scythion."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Serena faced her lack of self confidence, I'll be some of you thought Miette was going to be the manifestation of her fear didn't you_

 _No Miette's Serena's rival now,_

 _Also as some of you have asked, Ash and Serena will have a real wedding_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: What Red fears most

* * *

A man was leaving a restaurant near Tapu village. He reached for his car keys when he noticed someone approaching him from behind through the reflection in his window.

He turned and saw it was a young man wearing a white suit , white undershirt, white pants, and a white tie. He had black shades on and black hair.

The man noticed he had what looked like a black glove over his right hand.

"Can I help you?"

The young man had a coin in his right hand, a slight grin on his face.

"Master Tompkin. Well know for your skills in Karate and pokemon karate skills."

"What do you want?"

"I was hired by another instructor to have a little battle with you."

"Battle with me?"

"Unless you're a cowardly bitch."

The man gave an angry expression.

"Big mistake you punk." He said taking out a pokeball and releasing a Hariyama.

The young man smiled again as he reached down with his left hand and took out a pokeball. Letting out a very large Dragonite.

The man noticed something was wrong with this Dragonite, the way his body looked.

"Hariyama use Close combat."

"Dragon claw." The young man said sounding calm.

The man also noticed the dragonite's claws seemed much sharper than a normal pokemon's should be.

He gave a horrified look as he saw the Dragon slash through his Hariyama's wrists, cutting the hands clean off.

"Hariyama!"

The man sprinted at the young man who removed his shades and flipped the coin up. The man tried to utilize his karate, but the young man in a single motion brought his right hand to the man's throat, twisting it as the man stopped where he was, convulsing as blood came out of his mouth.

The Dragonite slashed the Hariyama's throat before it fell beside its trainer.

The young man caught the coin as it came down before returning his Dragonite. He put his shades back on and walked away, adjusting his tie.

A couple entered the parking lot.

"Because Bulla is not a name fitting for a , oh my God!"

"Ahhhh!"

* * *

Meanwhile on route 14 the Zyurangers were finishing their training session.

"Alright guys, that's enough for today." Ash said.

"Finally." Moon said heading back to her tent.

Red was looking at the scrolls Samson had left them.

He saw one he had never opened before.

"What's this?" Red asked, opening it and seeing the training instructions.

"What?" He said when he saw what they entailed.

Ash saw this and gave a horrified look.

He rushed over and quickly closed the scroll.

"Red no!"

"What's wrong?"

"Red, sorry for being so blunt, but don't use this scroll."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not from Samson, it's from Seir."

"Seir?"

"It's what he got me started with, it wasn't a dragon technique , it was a technique for your style he used to help me get use to the intensity."

"But wait, are you saying this would make me stronger?"

"Well, yes, a lot stronger."

"Then why shouldn't I use it?"

"Because the methods are barbaric, you'll end up causing yourself a lot of physical pain, and I'm not talking fatigue." Ash said.

He took the scroll from Red.

"Just don't use it."

"Alright, big brother." Red said as Ash took it away.

"So we're getting close to the abandoned thrifty market." Gary said.

"So who's the captain there again?" Red asked.

"Acerola, she's just a kid like Sophocles. I though I don't know much about her." Hau said.

"I hear she uses Ghost types." Gary said.

"Well I have Haunter." Red said looking at Haunter who slowly crept up behind Bagon and Skarmory.

"Haunt!" he shouted as he scared them.

The two jumped, Haunter laughing.

Red returned to his tent , taking off his t-shirt before sitting down and taking out his small computer.

Lillie entered the tent a minute later, looking very tired.

"How was the run?"

"I want to say hard, but considering what you guys do every morning I feel like that wouldn't be fair." Lillie said zipping up the tent up.

Lillie took off her running shirt and then her shorts.

"So sweaty." Lillie said taking off her bra and panties.

Red glanced over at her.

Red saw his computer turned on and began looking at his status with the KPTL.

Lillie wiped off the sweat from her face before putting a t-shirt on.

She then sat down in Red's lab , putting her arms around him while nuzzling her head against his.

"Lillie please I need to check on my status with the KPTL, I need to focus."

"Tell that to your right hand." Lillie said kissing his cheek , Red saw his right hand had moved onto Lillie's bare butt.

"huh."

"How's that going by the way?" Lillie asked before kissing his cheek and feeling up his abdomen.

"I wish it were going better, but apparently things are getting more hectic with team Rocket in Kanto and even the KPTL is being affected."

"What about the Alola Ace Association?" Lillie asked.

"I still haven't heard back from them, but I'm not to optimistic about them, since Alola is so small compared to other regions, they're more selective."

"Well they'd be fools not to want you. Besides I'd rather you stayed here in Alola, not in far away Kanto."

"Kanto's my home. I'd like you to see it one day."

"Alright, but we live here." Lillie said.

"You know, I don't think I ever asked you this. But what's your future career plan. I mean you want to be a pokemon expert, but does that mean you want to be a professor?"

"Well, to be honest I haven't really thought much of careers." Lillie said giving an almost embarrassed look and sweat dropping.

"I mean, since I technically own Aether. I never really felt much pressure to find career options." Lillie said.

Red understood, in terms of money and prospects Lillie was more than set for life.

"Well if anything that just opens up your options Lillie."

"Huh?"

"I mean think about it, most people when choosing careers have to worry about it not only being something they have passion for, but also to make ends meat. But since you have Aether, you can find a career that you truly love doing and don't have to worry about how much money you make."

"Wow, I hadn't thought about it like that. You're right, that does sound amazing." Lillie gave Red another kiss on the cheek before nuzzling her head agains the side of his.

"Ash and Serena are renewing their vows, most couples wait a fee years before doing that." Lillie said.

"Most couples aren't married by accident."

"True. You'll be Ash's best man no doubt. But do you think Serena will pick me or Moon as her maid of honor?"

"Well you were her roommate."

"That's true, but Moon is a Zyuranger with her."

"Even so."

Red thought about Ash, how much he loved having him able to travel with him. He knew of Lillie's pain , losing her brother, someone who loved so much. Red felt blessed he had Ash around.

Red got lost in the moment putting the laptop down before he laid down, Lillie laying on top of him as she kept kissing him while Red caressed her butt.

Lillie fell asleep a minute later, Red rubbing the back of her head.

Despite his earlier training, Red was able to stay awake.

He looked at the computer again but there wasn't any yet.

He was about to close the computer when he saw a breaking news report.

He gave a horrified look when he saw the article.

"Brutal murder near Tapu village, Phil Tompkin, well known Karate pokemon master and his Hariyama were found dead near chipotle. The medical examiners are still working on the times and causes of death."

Red was horror seeing this.

* * *

After breakfast, the group continued down the route together.

"You know, do you think we should ever try to figure out who that Kibaranger guy you and Lillie saw is? He could be helpful in harder fights." Hau asked.

Moon looked nervous.

"No! I mean, he'll show up when he needs to. We don't need to put pressure on him."

"I say it's for the best, there's six of us already, plus Nanu as a spirit ranger. How many does there need to be. The group's big enough already." Gary said.

"I don't know, I think another team member could be helpful." Serena said.

"What do you think Red?" Ash asked.

"Huh?" Red said , clearly not paying attention to what they were saying.

Lillie and the others noticed a concerned look on Red's face.

"Red, are you alright?"

"Sorry, I was just. Thinking about something I read earlier."

"What happened?"

Red took a deep breath.

"It happened yesterday, near Tapu village. A karate instructor and pokemon trainer was murdered in the parking lot of a chipotle. He and his Hariyama were found brutally murdered."

The others were horrified hearing this.

"The Hariyama was found dismembered, and the man's neck was snapped clean."

"We, we were just there." Gary said.

"Who could have done something like that?" Serena asked.

"You don't think it was a Gorma do you?" Moon asked.

"I don't know, just because someone was killed doesn't mean it's automatically mean it's a Gorma." Red said.

"Who could just break a person's neck like that though , and dismember a pokemon. That sounds right up Gorma territory." Gary said.

"Should we head back and investigate?" Serena asked.

"I don't know." Red said.

* * *

Elsewhere inside a boxing gym, a number of students and pokemon were practicing on bags and sparring.

A man with a Hitmonchan was overseeing them.

"Hey Mitchell keep your gloves up!" He shouted.

"Chan!"

"Sensei someone's here to see you." A student said as the man and his Hitmonchan.

They walked into the entrance area where they saw a young man in a white suit with a Dragonite beside him. The man and his hitmonchan noticed something off about the Dragonite.

The young man had black shades on a black glove over his right hand and a coin in hand.

"Can I help you?"

The young man smiled.

"Sensei Yutil. Four time boxing champion of the Orange island league, and winner of the orange island cup. It appears the old crew leader doesn't appreciate you beating him. He hired me to pay you a little visit."

"I don't know what you think you're going to do kid, but why don't you leave before I break your neck."

The young man grinned as he put his shades away.

"I'm still here."

The sensei and his Hitmonchan came forward.

"Dragon claw." The young man said before flipping the coin up.

The Dragonite knocked the Hitmonchan's focus punch back before slashing its hands off and slashing the hitmonchan's throat.

At the same time the young man in a single motion snatched the older man's throat with his thumb pointer finger, and middle finger, twisting it before the man convulsed, blood coming out of his mouth.

He dropped to the ground next to his hitmonchan as the young man caught his coin before he returned his Dragonite.

The young man put his shades back on and walked out.

"Sensei? Sensei?…..Sensei!"

* * *

The group was still moving down the trail Red walking a bit away from the others who were still discussing if they should head back or not.

As Red walked, he noticed another young man walk beside him. The young man wore a white suit, had black hair, black shades, and a black glove on his right hand as well as a coin in it. The young man didn't look Alolan, but looked Jhoton.

Their eyes met, for some reason , Red having an uneasy feeling about the guy, but he didn't know why.

Eventually the group reached another small town.

"Ok why don't we get some lunch then figure out if we should head back." Ash said.

The group agreed and began looking for a place to eat when they noticed a group of police cars around a boxing gym.

"What's going on there?" Red asked in concern as the group approached and saw a crowd of people with police holding them back.

"What happened here?" Ash asked.

"There was a double homicide." Someone in the crowd said.

"What!?" The group shouted in disbelief.

"The boxing instructor here , Sensei Yutil and his Hitmonchan were both killed."

Red saw through the police line several students being questioned by the police all looking heartbroken. A few even crying.

Red tightened his grip seeing this.

"Were they well liked?" Moon asked.

"Yeah Yutil was a well known pokemon trainer. He won the Orange island league when he was younger."

Red saw a man wearing a suit speaking with officer Jenny.

The man had dark skin with black hair and a goatee.

"The ME looked at the bodies officer Jenny. Same MO as the murders near Tapu village yesterday."

"Same killer!" Red almost shouted.

"One of his students saw someone enter the gym and needed to talk to him just before they found the body."

"Did we get a description?"

This caught Red's attention.

"He was a young man with black shades, black hair, wore a white suit and had a dragonite. The sketch artist is with him detective Tutuola."

Red was the only one to hear this and his eyes widened.

They made their way to a restaurant and were trying to eat despite what they were heard.

"Ok this is getting serious, two murders in two days." Ash said.

Hau was flipping through the Gorma book.

"Not seeing any about neck snapping like this." Hau said.

"That doesn't mean it's not a Gorma. I mean Ash said there could be thousands of them, not to mention I doubt they had suits and shades when this book was made." Gary said.

Lillie saw Red seemed more bothered then the others.

"Are we sure it's a Gorma?" Red asked.

"What else could it be, I mean both of these guys were fighters and were killed in one move. No normal person could do that." Gary said.

Red kept staring blankly at his food.

"I'm not hungry." He said getting up.

Ash and Lillie were both concerned for Red, both knowing something was bothering him.

"Red." Ash said as he got up, going after Red as he left the restaurant.

Ash eventually caught up to him.

"Red, what's going on?"

"I, I don't know. It's just something about this killer, something that's really taking it's toll on me."

"Why? I mean it's horrible what's going on, but we've dealt with horrible Gorma before. Whatever this one is we'll take them down, we just need to find them."

"But how many more people are going to die before that happens?" Red asked.

Ash and Pikachu now looked more concerned. They realized Red had a point, but also that this matter seemed to be truly bothering him more than the usual Gorma trouble.

"Red, I feel like there's something else going on. Something about this is troubling you more than when we've fought the Gorma in the past."

Red looked hesitant.

"I just don't want this guy to kill anyone else."

Ash noticed the way Red said guy.

"Red why don't we go back with the others."

"Ash I'd rather have some time to myself."

"Are you sure?"

Red nodded.

Ash didn't want to leave Red alone like this, but if Red needed some time for his thoughts then perhaps it would be for the best.

"Ok." Ash said reluctantly as he walked off, Pikachu looking back at Red.

Red took a deep breath as he walked away from the town.

He was thinking about the young man he saw earlier that day, the one he had a bad feeling about.

Red couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on here, something more than the Gorma.

He held his head before Charizard came out of his pokeball.

"Grauu." Charizard growled, looking at how stressed/unsure Red looked.

""Sigh" Charizard." He said.

"Someone, someone's killing people and pokemon."

Charizard looked shocked seeing this.

"I don't know why this is eating me alive more than usual. But I have to find this guy, we have to stop him."

* * *

Charizard nodded, the two made their way through the town and found one of the students of the murdered Sensei.

The young man was sitting alone at a caffe table, a cup of coffee sitting in front of him as he stared blankly at him.

"Hey." he heard before turning to see Red and Charizard.

"Tommy Kilot. Were you one of Sensei Yutil's students?"

"Why do you want to know? Who are you?"

"My name is Red, and I'm someone who wants to see justice done."

"The police already talked to me."

"Please, I just want to ask some questions about your Sensei."

Tom took a deep breath.

Red sat down.

"Alright, what did you want to know."

"Your sensei, was he well liked?"

"Yeah, everyone loved him. He taught kids and teenagers and their pokemon how to box. Helped troubled kids get their lives on track. He volunteered a lot. Everyone liked him, well there might have been one person."

"Someone said he won the Orange island league once." Red said.

"Yeah, when he was younger he beat the Orange island crew leader. The thing was, he managed to beat the crew leader so badly that the crew leader was fired from his position. "

Red took interest in that.

"What was his name?"

"Jenner."

"Jenner." Red said.

He went to the pokemon center and did some research on a computer.

Apparently Jenner was fired after Yutil's Hitmonchan beat all three of his pokemon. Jenny hadn't gotten a job as a professional trainer since then. However, he was trying to make a comeback in alola.

"Charizard, let's get a birds-eye view."

Charizard flew through the air with Red on his back, Red not sure what he was looking for, but he knew he would know it when he saw it.

On the ground near the town was a graveyard. Sitting there was a man wearing a woman's dress, a whig and bad makeup.

He looked nervous as he looked around before he saw who he was waiting for. The young man in the white suit and a Dragonite behind him.

"What are you wearing?" The young man asked.

"I couldn't risk anyone seeing me here so I put on a disguise."

"Where's my money?"

"Here." The man said handing a yellow package to the young man who opened it and saw a large stack of bills. He moved his hand through it before putting it back inside.

"It's all there. I must say Jin, you're quite effective."

"I suggest you forgot you hired me." The young man said.

The other man nodded before quickly running off.

The young man put the money away before he and his Dragonite heard something behind them. They turned to see none other than Red and Charizard standing there.

"I knew it, I knew it was you!" Red shouted.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Red! I've been looking for you murderer! Or should I call you Jin."

Charizard was growling at the Dragonite. The Dragonite seemed too strong, his muscular body and larger claws/fangs looked unnatural.

"So you're what a killer for hire, you murder people in cold blood for money!" Red shouted.

"Walk away Red."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to make you pay!"

Jin slowly removed his shades, revealing brown eyes.

"Trust me buddy, you don't want to do this."

Red got in a fighting stance as Charizard did the same.

Jin slowly approached him.

He revealed the coin from earlier and flicked it into the air with his right hand.

Before Red could even react, Jin's right hand flew onto his throat and he felt him twist it with his pointer finger, middle finger and thumb.

Red stumbled backwards , coughing up blood before the Dragonite flew into Charizard faster than he could even react.

Jin also came at Red, unleashing a furry of strikes faster than Red could have imagined, he was unable to even raise his arms in defense. Jin's punches were not only incredibly fast but were incredibly powerful. His right fist, however, felt almost as if he was being hit by metal.

Similarly Dragonite was slashing and biting Charizard so fast and powerfully that he couldn't even react.

Blood was gushing out of Charizard's wings, arms, and neck as Red's shirt was torn up by Jin's punches and blood came out of his chest, before Jin punched Red onto the ground, Red coughing up blood as he tried to breath, He had his hands in front of his face as he saw three of his teeth on the ground in front of him.

Red was trying to breath as Charizard similarly did the same.

Jin looked down at Red.

"Huh, how did you survive my neck attack. Strange, but admirable. Just for that I'll let you live." Jin said as he knelt down next to Red.

"Do yourself a favor , forget you saw me, because if you don't we'll be seeing you again." Jin said before putting his shades on again and adjusted his tie.

He and his Dragonite left the graveyard as Red kept trying to breath.

"Ash, Lillie." He tried to say as he reached out at Charizard.

Just then Red felt a strange fog begin to appear around the graveyard.

Red's saw a cloaked figure approach him.

The figure wore a black cloak and held a black scythe with the blade also being black.

"How fitting, that you're already in a graveyard. A dark and familiar voice said as it got closer, lowering his hood. Red gave a terrified look as he saw prince Junior's skull mask and arms out of the sleeves.

"You can wait for your friends on the other side." He said slowly raising the scythe.

"Goodbye Red." He said in a chilling tone.

* * *

Meanwhile Jin was with his Dragonite as they walked away.

He felt a sharp pain in his body, grunting as his Dragonite had a similar pain.

"No, no , not now. Please I have to have some left." He said reaching into his jacket and taking out a silver case. Jin opened it and to his relief , he saw four small syringes left.

He quickly took one with his right arm which was not trembling like the rest of his body. He injected it into his right arm before injecting the rest into his Dragonite's arms.

They spasmed like they were having seizures for a few moments before they stopped and breathed.

"That's better, and with our payments we got today and yesterday we'll be able to buy enough to last the rest of the year."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I'm sure you guys have plenty of questions after this chapter, for many of them please wait for the next chapter_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: What Red fears most Part 2

* * *

Red continued to shake as Junior came down with his scythe, Red closing his eyes as he tried to reach Charizard.

The blade of the scythe was stopped by another blade, Junior looking up to see Ash in front of him armored up , Pikachu on his shoulder.

"huaaa!" Ash shouted as he forced the scythe back and kicked him back.

Junior stumbled as he saw Ash in a fighting stance between him and Red.

Junior unleashed a blast from his scythe, but Ash quickly played the Dragon Dagger, his golden shield glowing as it reflected the blast away before Ash unleashed his own blast at Junior, making him back up before Ash ran forward, kicking the scythe back before furiously slashing Junior three times.

Junior grunted as he landed on the ground, vanishing.

Ash quickly turned to Red, sprinting over to him as he de-armored.

"Red!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he was over Charizard.

Red was still trying to breath as Ash carefully picked him up in his arms.

"It's ok, I've got you." Ash said as he let out Tauros and Greninja, Pikachu and Greninja carefully putting Charizard on Tauros's back.

* * *

Ash was waiting at the hospital in the town as he and Pikachu paced the waiting area. Both looking extremely concerned.

"Ash!" They heard , turning to see the rest of the group as they rushed in, Lillie in front.

"Where is he!? Is my Red ok!?"

"The doctor's looking at him now. He and Charizard were hurt really badly." Lillie covered her face as Serena and Moon tried to comfort her.

"Who did this?" Gary asked.

"It was Junior." Ash said as Moon's head shot to him.

"What? No, that's impossible." She said.

"Lillie I saw him with my own eyes."

"No! It wasn't Junior!" She shouted almost sounding defensive.

" _What you saw Ash was not Junior."_ Daizyujin said.

"What?" Ash said.

" _That was a manifestation of Red's fears, it appears whatever's coming for you all has set its sights on him now."_

Moon let out a very big relief sigh before the others noticed this, her looking nervous and sweat dropping.

"Well Red being afraid of Junior sort of makes sense, but it really did a number on him and Charizard." Ash said in concern.

" _No, the false Junior was not the one who did that to Red and Charizard, it early took advantage of their weakened state."_ Daizyujin said.

"What?" The group all said at once.

"Another Gorma was there and just left?" Gary asked.

" _I saw it, this was no Gorma, it was a human and a Dragonite."_

"A normal person did this to Red?" Ash said as the others couldn't believe it either.

Inside the operating room, Red slowly awoke, feeling intense pain all over his body.

He saw the doctor over him.

"Where am I?!"

"Easy there son, you're in the hospital."

"Charizard, where's my Charizard!"

"He's being looked at by Nurse Joy, you need to calm down. You were hurt very badly, you had several fractured bones, severe bruising all over your body, and there teeth completely knocked out."

What?" Red said as he felt the inside of his mouth, three of his teeth feeling different than before.

"Our dental surgeon had three fake teeth put in your mouth. They may take some time to get use to."

Red was shaken badly by what happened with Jin. He couldn't believe a normal person could fight like that. Move so fast, hit so hard. Red had faced few Gorma who could fight with such ferocity. But he was equally concerned for Charizard, the demonic looking Dragonite did a real number on him.

Moments later the door opened as Red saw the police detective from the crime scene earlier approach him.

"Is he ok to talk now?" The detective asked.

The doctor nodded as the detective approached Red.

"How you doing? I'm detective Finn Tutuola. I have some questions about the guy who attacked you."

Red laid his head back down.

"Can you give me any details, what did he look like?"

"He wore a white suit and had black hair."

This caught the detective's interest.

"Why were you there?"

"I was just passing through, I saw what looked like a shady deal going on between him and some woman and then he attacked me."

The detective asked Red some more questions before leaving.

The door opened again as Red saw Lillie sprint in.

"Red!" She screamed, Red sitting up before she almost crushing his back, wrapping her arms around him.

"Red you scared me half to death." She said almost tearing up.

"Lillie that hurts." He started before Ash also came in.

"Red what happened? Daizyujin said that the fake Junior wasn't the one who beat you. But some normal guy."

Red looked almost ashamed.

"I went looking for him."

"For who?" Hau asked.

"The killer, I don't know why but he was eating me alive on the inside, knowing what he did. So I tried to find him, but when I did he was faster and stronger than I ever could have imagined, him and his Dragonite. Then he just left."

"Red how could you be so reckless?" Serena asked.

"I thought I could handle an ordinary person. I wanted him to get justice really badly."

"Red I think you need to just let the police handle this." Moon said.

"He's still out there." Red said.

"Red! You can't seriously be thinking about going after this guy are you?" Lillie said in a very stern tone.

"Lillie I."

"Red no! You're not !" She almost screamed.

"Red he almost killed you, this guy isn't a Gorma. Let the police find him. Besides that fake Junior is still out there. We need to find it." Ash said.

Red thought about the fake Junior, he wondered what it meant. Junior was his rival but not what he feared most.

* * *

Elsewhere an elderly man was being wheelchair'd out of a retirement home.

"Master Roshi , we've talked about those dirty magazines you keep in your room." The attendant said.

"I'm the former frontier head of Hoenn, if I want some playbunnerys in my room I." He started before the two noticed a young man wearing black shades and a white suit approached.

He had a set of flowers in his hand.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I heard master Roshi was here, I have a delivery for him from one of his fans."

The old man took the flowers before Jin thrusted his hand at him.

Master Roshi caught his fingers, Jin grunting as Roshi gave a serious look.

"Big mistake young man."

The old man acrobatically leapt up out of his wheelchair , kicking Jin back before leaping at him again.

Jin leapt up and thrusted his hand forward.

The two landed beyond each other, blood coming from master Roshi's mouth before he fell over.

"Rossi!" The helper shouted as she ran over to him. Jin catching his coin before he adjusted his suit and walked off.

Red spent the next two days in the hospital before he was finally released.

The group hadn't seen any signs of the fake Junior or Jin except the murder of Roshi.

Red was naturally upset about it.

It was late at night and Red was up with his pokemon.

Charizard was in a similar mood as Red, Charizard having several scars on his body from the Dragonite.

Red's other pokemon were very concerned for the two.

Haunter floated in front of Red.

"Haunt!" He shouted making a funny face.

Red's expression didn't change.

Haunter made another, Red still looking the same.

Haunter tried a third.

"Haunter no matter how many times you make a silly face, it isn't funny."

Haunter sweat dropped.

"I'm not strong enough, no I'm not fast enough. I have to get faster, we have to get faster. But how, the fucking scrolls aren't enough anymore I" Red started before he had an idea.

He slowly turned to Ash's tent.

"Haunter, I need you to do something for me."

The next morning during training, the group was uneasy about Red joining them for training again, but he was insistent.

However, during training their concern's were mounting as they saw he was struggling through it, moving slower and looking to be in great pain.

Charizard having the same problems.

Red kept trying to spar with Ash, but Ash easily caught each of Red's strikes.

Greninja was similarly sparring Charizard who tried to fly and move around , but Greninja knocked away each strike and blast of fire.

Charizard was wearing bracers around his wings , legs, tail, arms, and neck, Red saying the hospital suggested he wear them.

Lillie was watching Red train carefully in concern for him.

Red was wearing a bulky black training sweater, him sweating intensely as he tried to strike Ash with everything he had.

Ash continued catching Red's strike before pushing him back.

"Red, maybe we should stop."

"No! I'm going to keep going!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard roared.

Ash and Pikachu looked very concerned, the others as well, Lillie in particular.

They continued training for a few more hours before Red kept going on his own.

He and Charizard looked to be in great pain, almost falling to the ground.

"Red." He heard, turning to see Lillie standing over him.

"Lillie."

"Red you've trained enough for today. Especially in your condition. I don't want you hurting yourself."

Red took a deep breath.

"Alright." He said slowly getting up.

"Let's get you out of that shirt." Lillie started before Red stopped her.

"No! I mean, I'd rather not."

Lillie was confused but was glad Red agreed to stop training.

She walked with Red and Charizard back to the pokemon center with the others.

Red was still wearing the black sweater as he ate breakfast with the others.

"So now that Red's out of the hospital we can get back on track towards the next trial." Gary said.

"Actually, I think we should stay here another day or so. In case Charizard or my conditions change." Red said.

The others looked suspiciously at him.

"Red, this isn't about Jin is it?" Ash asked.

"No. I just don't want to go yet."

"Red." Lillie said.

"Please, I'm still getting use to my fake teeth and all. Plus I don't want Charizard in the next trial until I know he's ok." Red said.

* * *

Three days passed, Red insisting they keep staying for his health despite him continuing to train and looking to be in great pain whenever he did, almost never taking off his bulky cloths.

Lillie almost couldn't bare watching him train.

Ash kept blocking each of Red's strikes, however, he noticed Red was moving a bit faster than he was last time.

Ash noticed something else about the way Red was fighting, it almost seemed familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something wasn't right.

When they stopped, Red and Charizard were in their room looking like they were in great pain. Still wearing the bracers and now a sweat shirt.

"Red." Lillie said as she came up beside him, trying to rub him, but she felt something weird under his sweatshirt.

Red looked freaked out.

"Lillie! IUh I'm still all sweaty."

"Red, I think you need to stop training. With how much pain you're in." Lillie said.

Lillie laid him down as she tried to cuddle with him.

"Red, I think we need to talk about what's bothering you."

"Ok." Red said quietly.

"Red you were almost killed, feeling a bit shaken up is only natural."

"I know, I've been beaten before by Gorma."

"Not like this though Red, you've been fighting monsters so long that it must feel chilling to be beaten by a normal person."

Red didn't respond.

"Red it's alright to admit you feel bad about it."

"I don't I…." Red took a deep breath.

"Lillie , I'm just . I don't know, I really don't know." Red said trying to hold his head.

"Red , maybe it would be best if we got out of this town. Get your mind off of what happened, get you focused back on the trial."

Red thought about what Lillie said.

"Maybe."

Lillie gave him a kiss on the cheek before there was a knock on the door.

Lillie opened it and saw Moon on the other side.

"Moon?"

"Yeah Serena said she needed to talk to us about the wedding."

"Red I."

"Go , I'll be fine." Lillie reluctantly left, Red taking a deep breath before getting up.

He looked down at Charizard, trying to reach down and pet him.

Charizard looked back up at Red as the two got up.

They went outside the pokemon center to get some fresh air.

Red and Charizard both took deep breaths before they saw more mist forming around them.

Red and Charizard gave intense looks as they remembered the fog.

"Red." They heard before seeing the fake Junior appear from the fog in the same black cloak and with the scythe in hand.

"The time has come for you to enter the afterlife." It said slowly approaching them.

Red tried to reach for his Dino buckler, but the fake Junior let out a blast from the scythe that knocked Red and Charizard down.

They looked terrified as the fake Junior got closer.

However, before he could , they noticed it suddenly got a lot colder.

Series of ice shards flew through the air and hit the fake Junior before a Shadow ball came a him and he sliced it in half.

Red and Charizard turned to see a girl , maybe thirteen years old walking towards them with a Frosslass beside her. The girl had short purple hair, grey eyes, and wore dress that almost looked like sewn taught drags with a golden brace around her left arm.

"No one is entering the afterlife today." She said before the fake Junior saw her Frosslass.

"Perhaps another time then." It said before backing up and vanishing.

The girl walked over to Red and Charizard.

"Are you ok?"

Red got up, looking to be in great pain, Charizard doing the same.

"Yeah." He said grunting.

"I'm Acerola."

"Acerola, as in the trial captain?" Red asked.

"I am, who might you be."

"Red."

"Red, huh, I feel like I know your name from somewhere."

"I'm, friends with a few of the other trial captains. Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe. What brings you here?"

"Well considering I currently live in an abandoned supermarket. So I have to occasionally make trips to a non abandoned one for supplies. Then I saw you with the Grim Reaper."

Acerola looked at Red and Charizard who still looked like they were in great pain.

"You know you don't look ok."

"I've just, been going through a rough time."

"Yeah with whatever what thing was." Acerola said.

"You might actually want to get some distance from me, in case it comes back."

"The grim reaper, please. I'm not afraid of death."

"What?" Red said, almost sounding like he was in disbelief.

"I'm not afraid of death."

"How, how can you not be afraid of death?" Red said almost defensively.

"You sound like you need a walk and talk." Acerola said.

"Walk and talk?" Red asked.

Acerola grabbed his hand and red grunted as she began walking with him, Charizard following.

* * *

Elsewhere Detective Tutuola was in a police station standing behind another officer as they looked at a computer.

"Here we are, Jin Matoba. Apparently he use to be a well known martial artist student in Jhoto , he got training from the best masters there in Kempo, then he became a student for a questionable master. He ended up cutting off his right arm during a training exercise, the master went to jail and Jin's career ended."

"You're telling me a one armed man did this?" The detective said.

"Detective, we found this." Another officer said as he came with an evidence bag with a syringe in it.

"What's that?"

"A syringe we found near the graveyard. Lab tested it, inside is some kind of steroid. We've never seen it in alola before. But we ran it through InterPol and apparently law enforcement in Kanto have encountered it. In busts of team rocket warehouses. According to them it's a physical enhancement , one of the strongest in the world."

* * *

Meanwhile Red and Charizard were still with Acerola.

"I take it whatever's bothering you involves death." Acerola said.

"I." Red started.

"I can see it in your eyes, though if you see the grim reaper I suppose that's not surprising."

"Grim reaper." Red said realizing that the fake Junior was wearing a black cloak and had a scythe, like the grim reaper.

"That, that thing wasn't the grim reaper."

"Sure looked like it, maybe it's another one of those monsters showing up over Alola. What are they called again?"

"Gorma." Red said.

"Yes that's it. Now something's bothering you, something involving death. Have you lost someone recently?"

"No."

"Have you ever lost anyone?"

"Well, I thought my brother died over a year ago. But he didn't."

"But you thought he did?"

"Well I."

"Are you close?"

"Of course, he's my brother. He'd do anything for me."

Acerola looked at him with interest.

"I see. Besides your brother , do you have anyone else you care about, someone special?"

"Well, I do have someone. Someone I….."

"Do you love her?"

"…Yes."

"I see it, you are afraid of death."

"What , I." Red said.

"Yes, you're afraid of death."

"I'm not afraid of death. Look, I'm in a position where I'm in danger a lot. I face death a lot and."

"But do you come close to dying often?"

Red was silent again.

"Did you come close to dying recently?"

"…Yes."

"What was on your mind?"

"Ash, Lillie. Charizard, my pokemon. Those I love most." Charizard had a similar expression on his face.

"That's it, you're afraid of losing out on the rest of your life. Never experiencing everything you want to do with them."

Red was shaking.

"How can you not be?! How can you not be afraid of death?"

"Easy, I moved past it."

"What?"

"For someone like you I understand , you've never lost anyone close to you. I have. My parents."

Red and Charizard looked horrified.

"Your, your parents."

Acerola didn't seem to bothered by what she was saying.

"I was four when both my parents were killed in a fire. So I was brought to an orphanage in Malie city."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I know my parents loved me. The fire was an accident. There's nothing anyone could have done. Still it's sad, but I realized a long time ago that death was a part of life. The more time you spend running from it, the less you live. One day we will die, but until then we have to live."

Red and Charizard thought about what Acerola said.

"I think I need some time to think."

"Alright, but be careful, that grim reaper thing could come back."

* * *

Back at the pokemon center Ash and Serena were walking back to their room.

"I'm just saying that if Red's going to have the ring's , what's the point of a ring bearer?" Ash asked.

"It's traditional." Serena said before they saw Lillie approaching them with a concerned look.

"Guys, have you seen Red?" She asked.

"Not for a while. I thought he was resting." Ash said.

"He's not in our room and I haven't seen him in a long time."

Ash started thinking about what was going on with Red's training, the way he was training, the pain he was in, the bulky cloths.

"No, no , no!" Ash almost shouted as he ran into the room.

"Ash?" Serena said.

"Son of a bitch!" Ash shouted.

He came out horrified and Pikachu looking concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"He took the scroll! Oh no he's going after Jin!"

"Red!" Lillie shouted as she ran off.

"We need to find him"

"Ash what's on that scroll?"

"A very dangerous training method, it gets results very fast, and I mean very fast. But it's incredibly painful and if done wrong can seriously injure you."

"But we haven't seen him doing anything different than normal."

"That's because this training has you doing what you normally do, but with a piece of equipment."

"Equipment?"

* * *

Red and Charizard were still in pain as they stood on a low cliff overlooking a beach.

They looked out at the horizon together.

"I, I don't want to die. I want to be with Lillie, with my brother. I want to have a family, become a pokemon master."

"Grauu." Charizard growled.

"But….Acerola hd a point. This is no way to live our lives. We need to accept it."

"Grauu." They heard another voice on the beach.

Their eyes widened as they saw none other than Jin and his Dragonite on the beach with a woman.

"He's dead."

"Roshi was pervert. You do good work." The woman said handing him some money before leaving.

Jin put the money away before he heard a scream.

"Jin!"

"Grauuuu!" Jin and his Dragonite turned to see Red and Charizard on the cliffside above them with incredibly intense looks on their faces.

"You." Jin said seeing Red's fist tighten.

He leapt down onto the sand as Charizard came down beside him.

"Murderer!" Red screamed intensely.

Jin shook his head as he removed his shades.

"Alright, I let you live . Now you're getting annoying." Jin said before Lillie sprinted down the beach.

"Red! Red!" She shouted before seeing him and Jin.

Red whipped off his shirt as Charizard removed his own braces around his body.

Jin and Lillie's eyes widened as they saw what Red and Charizard had been hiding.

Across their bodies were a series of strong metal springs attached to leather bracers, the springs constructed their bodies and clearly made it incredibly hard to move at all.

Lillie was horrified seeing this.

Red held his arms out, the springs shaking before they burst apart, falling off their bodies and revealing a series of cuts and scars from the equipment on their bodies.

Red was breathing deeply before sprinting at Jin, Charizard flying at Dragonite.

Jin got in a fighting stance and thrusted his hand at Red's throat, Red knocked it aside with a counterstrike. Jin began unleashing a series of incredibly fast punches like he did the last time in the graveyard. However, Red moved faster than he had ever moved unarmored and knocked away each punch, Jin looking confused as he did.

Similarly, Charizard was avoiding each of Dragonite's slashes and bites while also knocking the claws back with his wings and tail.

"Red!" Lillie shouted in great fear before Red blocked another one of Jin's strikes before counter striking and punching Jin's face, making him move back before Red screamed, unleashing a furry of incredibly hard punches across Jin's head, chest and abdomen, making blood come out of his mouth before he brought his right arm up.

Red brought his arm back and came back with a punch that was powered up with his fire bending, a blast of fire shooting from his hand.

Lille's gave a horrified expression as she saw Jin's right arm get torn apart, the pieces landing on the ground revealing it to be metal with circuits and other robotic parts revealed.

Charizard knocked away both of Dragonite's claws with his wings before unleashing a powerful jet of fire into him, making Dragonite back up before Charizard flew into Dragonite hard, hitting him with Air Slash several times, slicing off the Dragonite's claws and knocking out his fangs as he landed on the ground with blood on his hands and mouth.

Jin was on the ground with blood stains coming from his suit and mouth. He was shaking as he saw his robotic arm destroyed by Red's fire bending, Jin having a terrified expression as he and Dragonite looked up at Red and Charizard.

Red kept giving the intense expression as Charizard growled.

They were about to come at them again when Lillie sprinted over in front of him.

"Red stop!" She screamed putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Please, just stop." She said.

"He's a murderer! He deserves it! I kill monsters all the time!"

"Red this isn't you. Please just stop." She said.

Red saw the fear in Lillie's eyes and shook.

He lowered his head and looked at his hands, seeing blood on them, it wasn't his.

Charizard saw Dragonite's claws and fangs scattered on the ground, similarly noticing Dragonite's blood on his body.

Moments later a mist began to come around the beach.

Red and Charizard slowly turned to see the fake Junior appear.

"Red, I will have your soul."

Lillie and Jin were horrified seeing this.

Red stepped forward.

"Maybe some day, but not today." He reached into his pocket.

"Go dino buckler!"

Jin's eyes widened as he saw Red's armor form over him.

Red sprinted forward, his sword forming as he blocked the fake Junior's scythe, knocking it back a few times before unleashing a few slashes into the fake Junior, eventually smashing the scyther in half.

The fake Junior backed up before Red unleashed series of fast strikes , fire shooting out of his hands before they burst into the fake Junior.

Red slowly moving his hands around slowly before they surged with electricity. Him thrusting his fingers forward before a bolt of lightning hit him and exploded.

The fake Junior came out covered in burn marks.

"I am death!" The fake junior took out an enlargement bomb , hurling it onto the ground before growing massive.

Red held his hand up as the ground shook.

"Grouuu!" Tyrantrum roared as he came charging up.

Red leapt up onto Tyrantrum's head as the fake Junior tried to run forward at him. Tyrantrum snatched his jaws around the center of the scyther, the fake Junior struggling to push him back but failing.

Tyrantrum snapped through the scyther before slashing him twice with his claws, then smashed his tail into the fake Junior, knocking it back.

"Let's go!" Red shouted as Tyrantrum glowed, sprinting forward as the Fake Junior got up before being hit by Tyrantrum and torn apart.

"Grauuu!" Tyrantrum roared.

Eventually Red came back down , de-armoring as Lillie ran into his arms.

They hugged each other tightly, Red's expression looking very tired.

Charizard joined in, hugging them both.

As they departed, Jin was still on the ground shaking.

"Jin Matoba." He heard before turning to see detective Tutuola and two other police officers beside him.

"I've been looking all over for you."

Back at the pokemon center Red was getting yelled at by Ash.

"How could you be so reckless! Do you realize how dangerous what you did was!? You could have caused permanent harm!"

"Pika Pikachu!"

Red took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Ash."

Ash held the scroll before sighing.

"Red, I understand wanting to beat someone so badly. But you can't trade your humanity for it."

"I know. I don't need the scroll anymore."

Ash hugged him.

"I'm just glad you're ok now."

"I am."

* * *

Later that night, Charizard was fast asleep on the foot of the bed. Lillie cuddled up beside Red.

"Did Charizard have to sleep on the bed?"

"He's pretty tired Lillie."

Lillie rested her head on his chest.

"Red, are you finally ready to talk?"

"It's ok Lillie, it's not bothering me anymore."

"Are you sure?"

Red smiled before nodding.

"I just want to be with you right now." He said giving Lillie a long kiss and holding her closely.

* * *

Elsewhere Jin sat in a jail cell, a pair of police officers watching him.

"So that's the killer?"

"Yeah, he's apparently a hitman."

"What about his employers?"

"Detective Tutuola is out arresting them now."

Jin was staring at the ground, shaking as he held his shoulder with his left arm.

"I need it. I need it." He said before hearing gunshots.

"What the hell?" one of the officers said.

Jin raising his head as he heard screams and more gunshots.

There was a blood-splatter around the cell block before Jin's eyes widened.

A pair of skull warriors in black skull armor entered the cell block before Jin saw none other than General Guzma with blood on his sword.

The Gorma General stared into the cell at Jin.

"Who, what are you?" Jin asked.

Guzma approached the cell.

"I hear your a hitman, I'm what you could call a potential employer. You're familiar with the Tyranoranger."

Jin gave an intense look, tightening his fist.

"Red!"

"I can give you back what you've lost, and five you power beyond what you could possibly imagine. If you're willing to accept my terms."

Jin got up and approached the bars.

"What must I do."

Guzma gave an evil grin, grabbing the cell door and ripping it open.

He extended his hand out, a black stone in it as he brought it to Jin's hand and grabbed it.

Jin screamed in pain as Guzma held him.

"I need only one thing, you're soul." Guzma said as Jin's eye color changed from brown to red.

When the pain stopped he felt something he had not felt in a long time, his arm.

He slowly looked over and saw a black version of his arm had grown, Jin able to move it and feel it again.

"Come, we have work to do."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah, we haven't seen the last of Jin_

 _Onto another note, I think you guys should know that a lot of this story including characters like Jin are heavily based on the story and characters of Gosei Sentai Dairanger, which is one of the best sentai in my opinion, if you like this story you should check it out._

 _So yeah the trial is up next_

 _Also if you want to submit an OC the deadline is next week._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, succest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: What Hau...

* * *

Otrin was in his chamber looking at the pictures of the the Zyurangers.

There was now an X over Ash, Serena, Gary, and Red's pictures.

"I'm starting to think this isn't working. Still there's two more so it's worth a try." Otrin said as he got up and turned to his prisoner.

"Alright, both of them right now. I'm sick of one at a time." Metum didn't do anything.

"Metum why aren't you making me fear beasts? You still have another eye I can rip out. Or maybe one of your feet."

"I can't."

Otrin came over , taking out a dagger as he held it over his remaining eyeball.

"I can't! I sear it won't work!"

Otrin stabbed the knife into Metum's eyeball, Metum screaming and thrashing in pain, now blind as Otrin ripped the eyeball out.

"H'mmmm I guess you can't. Why not?"

"Ahhh! It just won't work! They must have already faced their most inner fears recently!" Metum kept thrashing as Otrin paced around.

"How disappointing, still you could be of some use to me, keep the screaming down, I need to rest."

* * *

Elsewhere on route 14, Red was fighting off Moon and Hau at the same time.

They were trying hard to keep up with his incredible new speed, but even their hard defenses were beginning to break down.

Hau tried to block Red's next kick , but Red's kick was so strong it knocked Hau onto his back.

Red similarly knocked Moon's arms back before quickly hitting her three times.

"Hua!" Red shouted as the two looked up at him.

"Ok no fair! You're on a different level of speed now." Moon said.

"Sorry, it's not like I can go backwards on my training. Would you rather fight Ash?" Red asked as the two turned and saw Ash doing his far more intense dragon training.

They sweat dropped.

"No thanks."

Moon and Hau went back to their individual workouts with their pokemon.

Hau joined Devideuye who was slicing incoming boulders hurled at him by Graveler. Passimian was exchanging strikes with Magmar.

When they saw Hau come back they came around him.

"Alright guys, our next trial is today, we have to be ready. So I was thinking we kick up the heat." Hau said as he got into his stance.

He concentrated hard, slowly moving his foot and hands.

Hau's eyes were closed, but he opened them before he made several intense movements, kicking the ground hard and sending up some hot rocks before smashing them apart.

"Come on I know I can do this!" Hau said to himself as he kept up his movements and earth bending.

His pokemon began practicing their own moves with Hau as he kept this up for several minutes, getting more and more fatigued.

"I can do it! I know I can!" Hau shouted before the ground got very hot in front of him.

"Huaaaa!" Hau shouted as he unleashed an uppercut that forced a burst of lava up in front of him.

His pokemon backed up, except Magmar who seemed delighted by it.

" Alright I can lavabend unarmored!"

The others took notice of this.

"Way to go Hau, you're earthbending's really improved." Ash said.

"Thanks, it hasn't been easy."

The group kept up their training for another few hours before stopping, Lillie having returned from her run.

"Alright that's enough for today, don't want to be destroyed before the trials." Gary said.

"If you need me I'll be cleaning myself up." Hau said before Moon noticed a pair of swimming trunks with his towel.

"Why are you brining swim trunks?"

"I'm avoiding a running gag." Hau said as he and his pokemon walked off.

"Running gag?" Serena said as the others looked confused.

Hau found a small stream where his pokemon except Magmar and Graveler went into to cool off.

Hau bent up some lava for Magmar to bathe himself in while Graveler used his hands to wipe off any grime.

Hau also cooled off in the water, thinking about his trial. He also started to think about what he and Cana talked about the last time they had met. Regarding his future and what he wanted to do with his life. He began thinking about what he.

"Hey there sweetie."

Hau turned to see none other than Cana sitting on a tree branch overlooking him.

"Cana!"

She had piece of paper in her lap as she painted.

Cana leapt off and glided down with her tail feathers , landing in front of Hau as she looked down at him.

"I really don't know how we keep meeting like this baby."

"Ah somethings different, as you can see I'm prepared."

"Uh Hau." She said giggling and blushing.

Passimian also laughed as Decidueye shook his head.

Hau looked down and saw in horror that the swim trunks he had been wearing were not on, they were floating beside him.

"Oh come on! This stopped being funny a long time ago!" Hau said , his face red as he covered himself up.

Hau sighed before sitting down.

"Really? Just giving up?"

"What's the point, you've seen me like this so many times you could probably make a painting of it."

"That's an interesting idea. I should keep that one saved away."

Cana sat down beside him.

Passimian climbing onto her shoulders as she petted him.

"So what's new sweetie?"

"Well I was able to lava bend today unarmored."

"That's great! It should really help in future fights."

"How have you been doing?"

"Well enough, I got my art in that man's gallery. He paid me ten thousand dollars for all of them."

"Wow, you really do have a future in this."

"What about your future? Have you thought about it?"

"Well, I have, but I haven't had much luck. I'm not giving up though." Hau said.

Cana rested her head against his shoulder while rubbing his chest.

"Well, we could figure this out, I mean are you busy today?"

"Actually, I have my trial."

"Oh right, is that today?"

"Yeah. Would you, want to come with us?"

"Of course I do." She said kissing his cheek.

"Well we don't want to keep the others waiting." Hau got up and was about to walk away.

"Hau."

"Huh."

"Cloths."

* * *

"Oh right."

Eventually they met up with the group before they made their way down route 14.

"So Cana, have you had any trouble from Plumeria lately?" Serena asked.

"No, it actually concerns me."

"Maybe she's given up?" Moon said.

"Plumeria doesn't give up."

"Well if she does give you trouble today you've got us." Red said.

"Wait, what if she shows up during the trial? Oh no she could ruin everything!" Gary said before Moon smacked him.

"Really, you're no better than when we left school." Moon said.

Hau heard what Moon said, and thought about that for a moment.

"We're here." Ash said, the group noticing a large abandoned supermarket.

The group approached the front where they heard ominous sounding music.

"What's that?" Lillie asked sounding a little creeped out.

It sounded like a shamisen, playing a slow creepy tune.

As the group slowly moved closer they saw none other than Acerola playing the shamisen in front of the market with a Froslass , Sableye, Drifblim, Dhelmise, and Palossand.

The ghost pokemon seemed to be soothed by the song she was playing.

"Acerola." Red said.

The girl turned to the group.

"Red. So good to see you again."

"Wait, you know her?" Lillie asked.

Red sweat dropped.

"She uh, helped me with my problem the other day."

"So these are the rest of the friends of the other trial captains. I am Acerola, the trial captain."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ash."

"Serena."

"Gary."

"Hau."

"Moon."

"Lillie."

"I'm Cana."

Acerola looked at Cana's tail feathers for a moment.

"It would be rude to ask. So who among you is here to complete the trial?"

"Me, Red, Ash, and Gary."

"Alright if you come with me, I'll."

"Wait!" Someone shouted.

The group turned to see a teenager running at them.

The teenager looked to be maybe seventeen with shoulder length brown hair , and some fuzz on his face. He wore square glasses and had tannish eyes. He wore a white sweatsuit and a notebook in hand.

"Wait! I'm here for the trial too."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Acerola asked.

"Oh sorry I'm Hoopunipuni." He said, the group and Acerola sweat dropping.

"You can just call me Hon."

"Ah yes, Hon."

Hau noticed Hon looked nervous.

"Five people doing a trial at once? Can we even do that?" Gary asked.

"I'm sorry, If it's full." Hon said sounding very nervous.

"No, there should be enough." Acerola said.

"Gary stop being a jerk." Hau said.

Acerola lead them into the market , Hau noticing how nervous Hon looked.

Hau came over to him.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Huh?" Oh sorry, I'm just , well nervous. This is my first trial, I've never done this before."

"It's ok, everyone has a first trial. Once you get through the first one you'll be ready for the others. I'm Hau."

"Nice to meet you Hau."

Cana noticed the way Hau was talking to and comforting Hon and smiled.

* * *

They got into the dark and creepy store, seeing old shelves and stands knocked over with cobwebs around them.

"Alright to get to the totem pokemon you must take photos of three mischievous ghost pokemon. They hide out around here." Acerola said handing them each a camera.

"Once you have the pictures lay them by a doorway, the totem pokemon will come."

"Good luck guys." Moon said.

"You've got this Hau." Cana said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you guys on the other side, oh yeah, nailed it." Gary said walking off with Shieldon and Salazzle.

"Good luck guys." Ash said as him, Pikachu, and Jangmo-o went off.

Red left too with Haunter and Skarmory.

Hau had just Decidueye out.

Hon was shaking as he looked around.

Hau put his hand on Hon's shoulder.

"You can do this Hon."

"I don't think I can." He said sounding defeated.

Hau wanted to help Hon.

"You know, I've been through a few trials. If you want , you could come with me. Get the basics down."

Hon smiled.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile outside the market, Cana showed the girls her latest paintings.

"Cana they look amazing." Serena said.

"Thank you, Mitchell said he wants 's the performing going Serena?"

"I lost my last contest, but me and my pokemon are training hard for the next one. There's no way Miette is going to beat us!" Serena said sounding intense with her arms up.

"Who's Miette?" Cana asked.

Moon smiled with Lillie.

"Her rival."

"You mean she's your Plumeria?"

"…..Yes." Serena said.

Unknown to the girls, they were being watched, Cana in particular.

"Cana."

Inside the abandoned store, Hau was carefully moving with Decidueye beside him and Hon walking behind him.

Hau and Decidueye peered around a corner and saw near a checkout conveyor belt something moving.

"What's going on?" Hon asked before Hau shushed him.

"You have to be quite, there's a ghost here."

Hau watched carefully before he finally saw a small Ghastly floating around.

"Alright, be quite, make sure you don't disrupt hm and you won't have a problem." Hon watched closely as Hau took a picture of the ghastly.

Hau came back and revealed the picture to him.

"Wow it looks great!" Hon accidentally shouted as he held the picture.

The Ghastly heard this and turned, looking angry as he flew over.

Hau and Hon had to move out of the way as the Ghastly turned after flying past them trying to use Confuse Ray.

"Spirit Shackle!" Hau shouted as Decidueye quickly formed a ghostly arrow before unleashing it into the Ghastly, hurling him back into a wall.

"Sorry." Hon said.

"It's ok, come on let's keep going."

Eventually they reached another aisle full of old cereal and snacks.

"So, you've been doing this for a while huh?"

"It's almost been a year since I left school. My friends and I have been competing in trials since then."

"What did you do before?"

"I went to the academy on Melemele island."

"The academy, that's interesting."

"Yeah I had the best teachers." Hau said before Decidueye stopped them.

"Dec." Hau nodded as he motioned Hon to get down.

"Shhh. There's another ghost pokemon." Hau said as he and Hon saw a Haunter floating around a shopping card.

"Alright now remember that this is a Haunter, the evolved form of Ghastly, his senses are more heightened than a Ghastly's. You also have to take into account that Haunter's act more mischievous."

"Could you show me?"

Hau nodded as he got into position with Decidueye under an overturned shelf.

The Haunter was stacking old cans up in the cart before knocking them down with his claws.

The Haunter laughed a little.

Hau carefully aimed his camera at the Haunter, snapping a picture before he carefully showed it to Hon.

"Wow, you did a great job." Hon said holding it before he accidentally knocked over some cans.

The Haunter saw this and gave a mischievous look before flying over.

The Haunter tried to unleash Sucker punch, but Decidueye flew up first.

"Leaf blade!"

Decidueye slashed back each of Haunter's claws before slashing him.

"Spirit Shackle!"

Decidueye formed another ghostly arrow before unleashing it into Haunter, knocking him out.

"Sorry, I'm the worst." Hon said looking very ashamed.

"It's alright, you're just new at this. Come on let's try again." Hau said.

He didn't know why, but he felt good helping Hon, he felt a sense of passion he had not felt in a long time.

Eventually they found a section filled with dolls and saw a Gengar arranging the dolls in a creepy manner.

"Ok Gengars are the final evolved form, so he'll be able to sense us the easiest. This will require jus the right angle." Hau said.

He got into position and very carefully took the picture.

"Got it."

Hau showed it to Hon who smiled in a way he had not done before.

"Alright I think you have the basics down, now you can try one yourself."

"That won't be necessary." Hon said as Hau looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because I already have my pictures." He said revealing the other two pictures Hau had taken. Hau realized that he never took them back, now Hon had three and he had none.

"What?"

Hon smiled again as he let out an Alolan Raticate.

"I will admit , you're too gullible , I let you get my pictures for me."

"But I mentored you, you asked for my help?" Hau said in disbelief."

"Why should I have waisted my time getting the pictures when you could get them for me. It's simple really, now if you'll excuse me I need to get the totem pokemon." Hon said as he walked off and knocked over a stand, this causing the Gengar to turn to them.

"Gar."

It unleashed a Shadow ball at Decidueye.

"Spirit shackle." Hau said in a depressed manner.

Decidueye was so enraged that when he unleashed the spirit shackle it blew right through the shadow ball and caused the Gengar to hurl back.

When it got up, the Gengar ran off.

"He, he used me."

Hau sat down Decidueye over him trying to comfort his trainer as Hau took a deep breath.

Elsewhere Ash was fighting a Totem Mimikyu.

The Mimikyu trying to use shadow claw on Pikachu who easily avoided the strikes while Jangmo-o unleashed Screech on a pair of Haunter supporting the Mimikyu.

"Dragon Tail! Electroball!"

"Pika chu!"

"Jangmo-o!"

The two unleashed their attacks as Jangmo-o hurled the two Haunter into the wall while Pikachu's blast hurled the Mimikyu back and knocking the sheet off it.

Pikachu, Ash, and Jangmo-o saw what was underneath.

"That's it? That's not so scary. Thunderbolt!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he unleashed electricity into the dark figure, causing it to burst apart.

"Alright we got it!"

"Pika!"

"Jang!" Jangmo-o started before he began to glow and grow larger.

Ash and Pikachu quickly turned to him as they looked with interest. When it stopped the new pokemon was much bigger and standing on two legs.

"Jangmo-o you evolved into Hakamo-o!"

"Pikachu!"

Hakamo-o looked at his arms then at his reflection in a mirror.

He looked excited seeing how much bigger he was.

"Haka!" He roared in excitement.

Ash and his pokemon left the market when they saw the girls and Gary there.

"Too slowly Ashy boy." Gary said smiling and holding his Ghostium Z.

"Aww, well we'll get him next time guys. Still I have other good news." Ash said as Serena and the rest saw Hakamo-o.

"No way Jangmo-o evolved!"

"Haka!"

"Well congratulations Ash." Acerola said as she handed him the violet crystal.

A minute later Red came out with his pokemon.

"We did it." He said approaching them.

"Way to go Red." Lillie said as Acerola handed him a crystal.

"Now there's just Hau and that new guy." Moon said.

"Hau's taking a minute." Cana said in concern before they saw a series of bursts around them and were knocked down.

Cana's eyes widened as she saw none other than Plumeria approaching her with a shady woman beside her.

"Plumeria!"

"Hello Cana, I see you've run to your little protectors. No matter they won't stop me from fulfilling my grudge."

"Who is that?" Acerola said as the group took a deep breath.

"Looks like we have another who knows the secret."

They all reached down as Acerola's eyes widened.

"Go Dino Buckler!"

Their armor formed over them as the shady woman came forward smiling.

She spun around , transforming into a Mismagius like Gorma monster.

"Meet Deboss, she has a very special ability that will keep you Zyurangers occupied." Plumeria said as she tossed six daggers into the ground, six Skull warriors forming before Deboss sent out a series of colors. Red to one, yellow to another, blue to the third, green to another, pink to one, and one being a dark brown.

The Zyuranger's eyes widened as they saw the skull warriors transform into armored monster forms each of their own color.

The brown one looked almost like a lion with anglers and large jagged yellow spikes. It had an enraged expression on its face.

"Raging knight Dogold!" It screamed in anger.

The blue one had more knight like armor but with a very sad face.

"Sorrow knight Aigaron." It said sounding sad.

The pink one had heart shaped armor parts on it with a happy face.

"Joyful knight Candelilla!" It shouted in excitement.

The green one had slimy like armor with a disgusted face.

"Disgust knight , Salamaz."

The yellow had shake light armor.

"Fear knight Setion."

The red knight seemed to be made of fire with parts of his legs and forearms seeming to have candle wax on it. Overall looking demonic.

It held it's head.

"Hate knight , Endolf."

"Deboss Legion!" They shouted running at the Zyurangers and clashing with them as Plumeria sent out some skull grunts to distract the pokemon.

Cana tried to join in, but Plumeria snatched her arms with her hair as Cana struggled, Deboss grabbing her as the three vanished.

Red saw this.

"Cana!"

* * *

Inside the Thrifty market Hau sighed as he got up.

"We better find some more pokemon to take pictures of."

" _Hau the others need your help."_ Daizyujin said.

"What?"

 _"The Gorma are outside!"_

"Oh shit!"

Hau quickly armored up before sprinting outside as he saw the group fighting the Deboss Legion.

Serena was avoiding sword strikes from Candelilla and also blocking sword strikes with her bow.

She acrobatically leapt back before unleashing a burst of wind.

Candelilla unleashed a heart shaped blast through the wind that hit Serena and knocked her onto her back.

Serena grunted as Candelilla stood over her.

"Keep smiling!" Candelilla shouted.

Moon was trying to slash and kick Setion, but she was fast, avoiding each of Moon's strikes and each rock Moon bent at her before jumping up and over Moon, smacking the back of her head with two nunchucks.

Moon grunted as she landed.

Gary was trying to redirect strikes with his double ended lance, but Aigaron's axe packed quite a punch and nearly knocked Gary off balance every time before his lance was pushed aside and he was slashed onto the ground.

"How sad." Aigaron said as he brushed a tear away from his eye.

Red came at Salamaz using his newfound speed with his sword, however, Salamaz used a large staff that allowed him to easily block Red's attacks before a blast of green gunk splattered from his stomach onto Red's armor , slowing him down before he was hit across the face and knocked down.

Ash had his Dragon dagger out as he blocked the sword of Dogold and kicked away Endolf's candle dagger.

Ash came forward as he slashed Dogold's kick and came back with his arm blade knocking Endolf's backhand attack.

The two backed up.

"You're making me angry!" Dogold screamed.

"I'm getting a headache." Endolf said holding his head.

The two unleashed combined blasts as Ash played the dragon dagger, his golden shield glowing as it reflected the energy away.

Meanwhile their pokemon were battling the skull grunts, Hau running over as the Zyurangers formed up around Ash.

"What's happening? Where's Cana?!"

"Plumeria and another Gorma took her." Ash said.

"Cana!" Hau screamed in terror.

" _I think I know where she is."_ Daizyujin said.

"Go Hau, we'll handle these clowns." Red said as the Deboss legion also formed up.

Hau and Decidueye sprinted away , Daizyujin guiding them.

Elsewhere Cana was trying to fight off Plumeria and Deboss.

She leapt up and unleashed metal feathers from her tail at the two.

Plumeria knocked them aside with her sword while Deboss moved out of the way with shadowy speed.

Deboss unleashed a ghostly energy across the ground at Cana who leapt up before Plumeria ensnared her hair around Cana's legs and smashed her into the ground.

Cana tried to get up, but Plumeria grinned an evil grin as she tossed Cana at Deboss who revealed ghostly claws and slashed Cana as she landed beyond them.

Cana grunted as she saw the two Gorma approaching her.

"What's wrong Plumeria, afraid to face me alone?"

Plumeria raised her hand and unleashed a blast of red energy at Cana, knocking her back down as she tried to get up.

"I won't be lectured from you about an honorable fight, peacock bitch! What you did to me was unforgivable!"

Cana grit her teeth before she saw two rocks followed by ghostly arrows flew at them.

Cana sliced the arrow and rock apart with her sword as Deboss moved away in a ghostly manner.

Cana saw Hau and Decidueye sprint at them.

"Hau!"

Hau leapt in front of Cana with his axe held out.

"Stay back!"

"Hmp, of course. The peacock is mine." Plumeria said as she tossed A pokeball forward, one of the creatures Junior had coming out and at Decidueye.

Hau helped Cana up before they ran at their opponent.

Hau went at Deboss who moved in a ghostly manner avoiding them.

She let out a dark smile before slashing Hau across his chest.

Hau tried to leap over her and slash Deboss, but she moved away again.

Hau kicked up two rocks before punching them at Deboss who kept moving away.

"I can feel it, you're feeling an array of emotions dear." Deboss said before she formed a phantom force that moved on the ground and hit Hau, knocking him back.

He got up as he saw Deboss approach him.

"You're feeling sad, betrayed." Deboss said as she avoided another two strikes before slashing his back.

"You feel angry, like you were used."

Hau kicked up another rock but Deboss moved away, unleashing another phantom force into Hau as he grunted, parts of his armor sparking.

"Now you feel scared, unsure of yourself."

Hau got right back up with a big smile under his helmet.

"Wrong!"

"What?"

"I'm Happy!" Hau shouted as he kicked the ground and did and uppercut, Deboss feeling the ground around her get hotter as before a burst of lava came up and burned her.

* * *

Meanwhile with the others.

"Pika chu!"

"Haka!"

"Haunt!"

"Bagon!"

The group's pokemon each unleashed their attacks together, as they tore apart the last of the skull grunts with their attacks.

Salamaz tried to unleash more gunk into Red, but he put his sword down and unleashed several punches and kicks, fire blasting out and burning it up before hitting Salamaz and made him yelp.

Red picked up his sword and leapt forward , also drawing his ranger dagger as he slashed Salamaz three times.

Aigaron kept slashing at Gary as he avoided the strikes before separating his lances and catching the axe before forcing it aside and slashing Aigaron three times.

Setion kept jumping around as she avoided the strikes from Moon who had an idea.

She kicked the ground, making it shake as Setion stumbled.

Moon leapt forward, slashing her with an x.

Serena was moving swiftly as she avoided sword strikes from Candelilla. She stopped to unleash some more wind, but Candelilla unleashed another heart shaped blast.

Serena , however, was ready, she acrobatically leapt up and fired three arrows into Candelilla, who yelped before Serena kicked her head and knocked her onto the ground.

"Keep smiling." Serena said in a mocking tone.

Ash unleashed a furry of strikes with the Dragon dagger and his claws at Dogold and Endolf who tried to keep up with him, but Ash was too fast and too strong. Eventually knocking their weapons aside before he slashed them both furiously.

His armor then surged before he unleashed a bolt of green dragon energy into the two.

Dogold and Endolf were knocked back beside the other deboss.

The Zyurangers formed up.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted as their pokemon also came beside them.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he unleashed Thunderbolt.

"Sala!" Salazzle shouted as she unleashed Flame blast.

"Haunt!" Haunter shouted as he unleashed Shadow ball.

Ash screamed as he formed a ball of dragon energy before unleashing it forward.

Red moved his hands around and forward slowly before thrusting his right fingers forward unleashing a blast of lightning.

Lillie tossed Gary one of their water canteens as he bent the water out and turned it to ice before unleashing it forward.

Moon concentrated and kicked up some old metal pipes in the ground before bending them into sharper objects and unleashed them forward.

Serena moved around faster , forming a small tornado before unleashing it forward.

Each Deboss was torn apart by the various attacks reverting to broken blades.

"Come on we need to help Hau and Cana!"

With Deboss burned Hau was able to come at her, delivering a powerful kick to her head before smashing his axe across her twice.

Deboss was knocked back before Hau saw Cana struggling with Plumeria, blocking her sword strikes with her daggers before sweeping down with her tail feathers, trying to knock Plumeria off balance.

It worked, Plumeria stumbling backwards before Cana tried to kick her.

Plumeria ensnared Cana's foot with her hair and flipped her backwards before a rock flew into Plumeria's stomach.

Plumeria grunted and moved back before Cana leapt up and slashed her twice with her daggers before smacking her beside Deboss with her tail feathers.

Plumeria and Deboss tried to get up, but Hau kicked the ground again before thrusting his fist forward.

The ground shook as a blast of Lava came out in front of the two who screamed in pain.

Meanwhile Decidueye hit the creature with two Spirit Shackles, making it adapt to ghost before coming forward with leaf blade, slicing through its neck and killing it.

The other Zyurangers quickly reached them as Plumeria got up enraged.

"Cana, you'll never change." Plumeria said before she dragged Deboss up.

They both took out enlargement bombs, pulling the pins before hurling them onto the ground in front of them.

The ground shook as Plumeria and Deboss both grew massive.

"They never learn to they." Gary said.

"Come forth Guardian beasts!" Red shouted as the ground shook again, the guardian beasts rising up and forming Daizyujin, the Zyurangers inside his head.

At the same time, Ash played the Dragon Dagger, Dragon Caesar roaring as he rose up from the ocean and charged onto the island beside Daizyujin, Ash leaping up onto his head.

Deboss unleashed a phantom force as Plumeria raised her hand and unleashed a blast of red energy at the two.

Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar were hit and moved back.

"Be careful she's fast." Hau said , Daizyujin moving towards Deboss as Plumeria charged at Dragon Caesar, trying to slash him with her sword only for Dragon Caesar to knock her sword aside with his claws then catch her hair with his fangs as she hurled it at him.

Meanwhile Daizyujin tried to punch, Deboss but she moved away like she did with Hau, getting behind Daizyujin and slashing his back.

"Stay still!" Gary shouted as Daizyujin tried to kick Deboss only for her to moved away again and unleash another Phantom force into Daizyujin who stumbled backwards.

"Hau how did you beat her?" Red asked.

"I burned her feet! Let me take over!" Hau took Red's seat as Daizyujin slammed the ground with his foot making the ground shake before Daizyujin did an uppercut, the ground getting hot under Deboss before a blast of lava came up and burned her.

"Ahhh!"

Deboss landed on the ground before Daizyujin stood in front of her.

Deboss tried to get up but Daizyujin slammed his fist into her, then kicked her back onto the ground.

"Magma blast!" Hau shouted as Daizyujin slowly smashed the ground before unleashing another uppercut.

" _Magma blast!"_ Daizyujin said as the ground shook , a blast of Magmar came up and engulfed Deboss, melting her into nothing.

Meanwhile Dragon Caesar used his hold on Plumeria's hair to pull her to the side before clawing her arms back and smashing his tail into her, knocking Plumeria onto the ground before she saw Deboss had been destroyed.

"Hmp, I won't fall victim to this again." Plumeria said before vanishing.

Cana looked up at Plumeria as she vanished.

"Another Gorma bites the dust." Red said.

Unknown to them, Hon had overseen what happened.

Hau and the others got out of Daizyujin before Hau saw a small silver battery like object form in his hand.

"Huh? What's this?" Hau asked.

" _A gift , Keep it, one day you'll need it."_

They met Acerola and Lillie in front of the thrifty market.

"Acerola , we have to ask you." Hau said.

"Your secrets are safe with me."

Hon approached from the Thrifty market.

"I did it, I beat the totem pokemon."

Acerola turned to him, taking out a Ghostium Z.

However, she instead handed it to Hau.

"Huh?" They both said.

"You don't think I know what happens in my trial, you cheated."

"I did not! Tell her, tell her I didn't cheat!"

Hau was silent.

"Not only that , but since you cheated I'm going to make sure the other trial captains know."

"No, you can't do that!"

"It's already done, you're done."

Hon grabbed Hau by the collar of his shirt.

"You did this to me!"

With one single motion of his hand, Hau knocked Hon onto the ground.

He then gave a serious expression.

"I helped you, you did this to yourself."

Hon ran off.

Hau turning to Acerola.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me, I didn't beat a totem pokemon."

"You beat a much more powerful ghost pokemon if I understand correctly."

"Well then next stop Po town!" Serena shouted.

* * *

Later that night, Hau was with Cana in his tent.

"I'm sorry about what happened today? With that Hon guy."

"It's alright , it all worked out in the end. Besides, despite how it turned out. I'm glad I met Hon."

"What?" Cana said in a certain way.

"He might have taken advantage of something, but he made me realize something. What I have passion towards."

"Really." Cana said with interest."

"I realized that I love guiding and teaching people. I loved showing him the ropes, Guiding him, I also loved my time at the school. I loved learning from Samson and Kukui. I want to be able to do that, I want to guide people. Become a teacher like them."

Cana smiled hugging him.

"That's something that fits you well Hau, and something I know you can do well at."

Hau hugged her back.

"Cana, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"The way Plumeria was talking, about your past together. It sounds like there was something that happened, something more than."

Cana looked nervous.

"She just can't get over the fact that I bested her and cut off her hair, she deserves it after what she did to my uncle." Cana said.

"Well I guess that's true."

Cana rubbed Hau's chest some.

"You know it's weird, I've seen you , well 'all' of you plenty of times. But you've never seen 'all' of me."

Hau looked nervous.

"Well."

"Do you want to?" She asked blushing.

"…..Maybe." Cana smiled , making suite the tent was zipped up tight.

Cana moved her hands through her hair before reaching down to her top and undoing the front of the top, allowing her large breasts to come out and be visible to Hau who was now shaking.

Cana took off her top and stood up as well as she could in the tent, reaching down to her pants and unbuttoning them before unzipping them and slowly pulling them down with her panties.

She twirled around, Hau seeing her large rump just under her tail feathers.

Cana kept smiling as Hau tried to get a hold of himself.

"Yyyyouuuu, you look nice." He said almost drooling.

"I'm glad you think so."

Cana got down in front of him, on her hands and knees as she gave Hau a long kiss.

"Uhhhhh, should I take my cloths off too, just to be fair."

Cana giggled.

"If you want."

Hau quickly stripped himself , revealing his muscular body.

Cana wrapped her arms around Hau, giving him a big kiss as she also felt up his body, eventually laying Hau down onto the sleeping bag as she laid on top of him.

Hau was lost in passion as he caressed Cana's breasts , moving his hands to the base of her tail feathers.

Cana gasped.

"Ahhhh! Hau, not there. It's surprisingly sensitive." Cana said.

"Sorry." Hau said sweat dropping.

"You're fine, just move a little lower baby." Cana said as she felt his hands on her rump.

Hau and Cana continued, making the most out of every moment.

* * *

Elsewhere Hon and his Raticate were alone on route 14. Hon holding his head as he paced back and forth.

"You look like your lost." He heard.

"Who, who said that?"

Hon's eyes widened as he saw none other than General Guzma approach him.

"You're , you're a monster!?"

"Am I?" Guzma said as he got in front of Hon who was shaking.

"You're future was stolen from you by a Zyuranger. I can give it back to you, and revenge."

"What , what do you want from me?"

Guzma grabbed Hon's hand before he surged and cried out in pain.

"You're soul." Guzma said as Hon's eye color turned to black.

He stopped thrashing and looked up with an evil grin.

"Come we have work to do."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So a few things happened,_

 _Jangmo-o evolved, they passed their trial, Hau has a new rival, and Hau knows what he wants to do with his life_

 _Last chance to submit an OC if you haven't_

 _the next week will be hectic for me so I may have to work more._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Dance of the Dragons

* * *

Delia was in her home with Mr. Mime, she was making a pot of coffee.

"Maybe I should call Ash and Red today. I'd like to hear more about Ash's wedding plans."

Delia began sipping it as she walked back through the kitchen with Mr. Mime.

Moments later the door was smashed open, Delia dropping her coffee as she nearly fell over.

"What the hell?" She started before she dropped the coffee mug.

Her face turned white as Mr. Mime hid behind Delia who was shaking, the future approaching her.

"Hello Delia."

* * *

It was early in the morning on route 16 and the group had finished their morning training session.

"Alright that's enough for today." Red said as he cracked his back.

Ash was looking at the dragon scrolls he realized that he had finished the last one.

"I, I'm done." He said.

Pikachu also took interest in this.

"We finished the scrolls."

Greninja put his hand on Ash's shoulder as he looked over at him.

An hour later Ash and Serena were in a sleeping bag together, Serena resting herself on his muscular body.

"So I hear you finished your scrolls today." Serena said with her eyes closed.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I can't exactly ask Seir for more."

"Maybe Samson can help you." Serena said sounding very tired, Ash rubbed the back of her head.

"Serena, do you think today, we could call my mom."

"Sure, I would like to talk to her some more about the wedding details."

"Actually, about something else….My dad."

Serena , Pikachu, and Greninja looked at Ash with interest.

"I mean, there has to be more she can tell me, and I want to know more."

Serena put her hand on Ash's cheek.

"We can definitely do that."

* * *

Later that day, the group was moving down the route together.

"Come on!" Gary shouted sounding very excited as he lead the way.

"Gary why are you so excited? You sound more pumped then Serena." Red said.

"Come on!" Gary said.

As they hurried down the road, Hau noticed a maintenance man working on a power line. The man wore a toolbelt and was very muscular, having his shirt off as he worked on the line.

"Hey be careful." He said as they got close.

"This power line is dangerous, I have to get it fixed."

"Sorry." Moon said as they moved away.

"Aww you kids are ok, the names Phil, sorry I snapped. Just been a busy day." He said.

Moon and the others kept walking.

"You didn't seem attracted to him." Lillie said.

"He's too old."

"He's pretty buff though. Not like Red of course."

"I have my eyes on someone else." Moon said thinking of Gladion.

Eventually they go to a small town area along the coastline.

"We're here!" Gary shouted as he ran towards the pokemon center.

Ash and the others sweat dropped when they noticed none other than Phil outside the pokemon center working on the power box, this time having a crew with him.

" Hey it's Phil." Red said.

"He got here fast." Hau said.

They got into the pokemon center and saw why Gary was so excited.

Inside the pokemon center was Gary holding Mallow in his arms with their arms wrapped around each other while they kissed.

"Ohhhh." They said.

"I missed you so much." Mallow said.

"I missed you more." Gary said.

"No I missed you more." Mallow said.

"Hey Mallow." Serena said.

"Hey guys."

"Mallow what are you doing here?" Moon asked.

"Oh I'm with them." Mallow said as they turned to see none other than Samson, Allow, Olivia, and Nanu sitting at a table together.

"I just don't get it, if I'm going to have the rings then what's the point of a ring bearer?" Nanu asked.

"It's traditional." Olivia said.

"Samson?" Ash said as they saw the group.

"Well look who's here." Samson said as he got up and approached them.

"Look at you all!" He said trying to hug them all, except Gary who was taken by Mallow.

"Samson, what are all of you guys doing here?" Serena asked.

"Well I'm good friends with Allow and Olivia, who are getting married in Po town soon. So I have to be there for the wedding."

"Good to see all of you again." Olivia said seeing them.

"Wait a minute, you two are getting married?" Moon said.

Olivia put her hand on Allow's.

"Of course, we're in love. Better late than never I must say, especially with the baby on the way."

"Baby? You're pregnant!" Serena almost shouted.

Olivia nodded.

"So how have things been going for you kids?" Samson said.

"Well we all passed our trials here." Red said.

"That's great, it means you all can face me after the wedding." Nanu said.

"Where are you heading now?" Mallow asked.

"Po town, I have a contest there." Serena said.

"Really, would you all like to attend the wedding?" Allow asked.

"You want us there?" Hau said.

"Well Gary is our future son in law, we definitely need him there." Olivia said.

"We'd be honored. In fact, Ash and I are planning on having a proper wedding." Serena said.

"Well congratulations." Olivia said.

"Since we're all going to be there, why don't we have your grand trials in Po town." Nanu said.

"That sounds great." Red said.

Moments later Phil and his crew entered the pokemon center , Phil approaching nurse Joy.

"Ok, we rewired the circuit breaker and now we want to switch off generator power back to the pain line."

"Ok." Nurse Joy said as Phil and his crew walked over to one area of the wall with a power box.

Phil and his crew got working on the box when Phil glanced over at his men.

One nodded as he flipped the switch, each of them grabbing it before the power in the pokemon center and other buildings surged before going out.

"What happened?" Nurse Joy said before Ash and Pikachu turned to Phil and his crew turn with glowing yellow eyes and smiling.

"Get down!" Ash shouted.

Nanu kicked the table over and grabbed Allow, Olivia, and Samson , dragging them under it as the four men unleashed a massive blast of electricity all around the center and engulfing the people and pokemon inside.

The wall burst open as all of the Zyurangers, Lillie, and Mallow were all hit and knocked out.

Pikachu absorbed some of the electricity as Greninja also shielded Ash from some before falling over.

Ash still took some and grunted as he saw standing there was a Magnazone esk gorma with three Magnamite gorma beside him.

"Gorma." Ash said, The four smiled as they came forward.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Captain Hertz, my brilliant tactical precision has rendered the Zyurangers beaten. Now I we simply need to finish you." The Magnazone said.

"I'll take all you bastards on!"

"Pika!"

Hertz tossed some bones onto the ground as a group of skull grunts formed.

Hertz's eyes widened as he saw the table ket kicked over again.

Ash saw the four older adults get up.

"You!" Hertz shouted.

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Allow said.

"I'll have to be careful with the baby." Olivia said as Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened.

The other Zyurangers were unable to move, but could see this.

Nanu took out his spirit battery, but they saw Olivia had a violet one, Allow had a Navy one, and Samson had a silver one.

They held them up before pressing thew sides.

"Brave in!"

They all did the same strange dance while what sounded like whistles blowing came out.

Nanu's cyan spirit ranger armor formed over him while the others had similar colored armor over them.

Like Nanu their armor had white gauntlets, teeth like shapes across the chest and a shoulder spike. However, Olivia's was violet , her visor having teeth around the edges and the helmet shaped more like a regular dinosaur. Allow's was Navy with silver teeth, a fin on the shoulder armor, and a fin on top of his helmet with more jagged fangs around his visor. Samson's was silver with golden teeth on his chest and a golden shoulder plate. His helmet also had a more dinosaur like shape.

"Kyoryu spirit ranger, Kyoryu Cyan!" Nanu shouted.

"Kyoryu spirit ranger, Kyoryu Violet!" Olivia shouted.

"Kyoryu spirit ranger, Kyoryu Navy!" Allow shouted.

"Kyoryu spirt ranger, Kyoryu Silver!"

"Zyuden Squad, Kyoryuger!"

Ash and the others were in disbelief, they had known Nanu was a spirit ranger, but Samson, Allow, and Olivia.

Nanu took out his gun and hammer, Olivia took out a crossbow and a hatchet, Allow took out a double blades sword while Samson took out a sword.

They ran at the Gorma and forced the fight outside.

Nanu used his gun and blasted several of the skull grunts apart before smashing one apart with his hammer and kicking another back.

One of the Magnamite Gorma tried zap him, but Nanu knocked the blast away with his hammer.

Nanu blasted the Magnemite with his gun making him stumble backwards before Nanu came forward, kicking his right arm aside before smashing his head with his hammer twice and then kicking the gorma back before changing up his gun and unleashing a heavy blast that blew the Gorma's head off.

Olivia fired an energy crossbow bolt that tore through five skull grunts. She then moved swiftly , avoiding slashes from electrical blades of the next Magnemite.

After avoiding another two strikes, Olivia slashed the hand blades away with her hatchet before slashing it's chest twice.

The Magnemite Gorma grunted before Olivia acrobatically leapt over him and unleashed another energy crossbow bolt into his chest as he turned.

She then slammed the bolt the rest of the way through with her hatchet and caused the Gorma to break apart, screaming as the energy boiled his insides.

Allow moved with powerful strikes, smashing the skull grunts apart one after the other with his double bladed sword, making sharp directional changes while he danced around. Eventually reaching the third Magnemite Gorma and blocking both his electrical swords.

He leapt up as the Gorma tried to blast him with electricity , only for Allow to avoid it and do a front flip, unleashing a blue blast from his sword that hit the Magnemite and made it stumble before Allow slashed it's chest twice , then lopped off his head with a glowing strike.

Samson moved with incredible speed, slashing apart the skull grunts one after the other using his blue sword, eventually reaching Hertz who tried to blast him.

A pair of metal wings came out of the back of his armor, the wings deflected the electricity away before Hertz drew an axe and mace , trying to smash them into Samson, who knocked them away with his sword and wings before he kicked Hertz's head and then leapt over him, twirling around as the wings smashed Hertz's face.

He stumbled backwards before unleashing a larger blast of electricity at Samson, who caught it with his sword , holding it as his sword surged with electricity.

"Oh shit." Hertz said as Samson sprinted forward, knocking his weapons aside before slashing his chest twice and causing Hertz to surge before exploding.

The four spirit rangers formed up.

"That was fun." Allow said.

"Don't get use to it honey, we're done with this kind of work." Olivia said.

They de-armored before they realized the Zyurangers, Mallow, and Lillie had seen them.

"Ohhh boy." Samson said as the four sweat dropped.

"Wait they already knew about me. I'm fine." Nanu said.

Samson put his hand behind his head.

"I guess we have some explaining to do."

* * *

After fully recovering from the electrical burst the group was around the adults.

"It was you! You were the old Zyurangers!" Serena said.

"Keep the volume down." Allow said as they look around and saw the other people and pokemon looking like they had headaches.

"I'm afraid it's true, Allow, Nanu and I were members of the last Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger." Olivia said.

"What about Samson?" Red asked.

"I've never been a Zyuranger, but Daizyujin still gave me a beast battery as a reward for everything I've done."

"Wait dad you and Olivia were Zyurangers?" Mallow said.

"I was the Aeroranger." Olivia said.

"I was the Arcanineranger." Allow said.

"So the old Zyurangers were in front of us this whole time." Serena said.

"Wait a minute, the last Arcanineranger was a man?" Moon said.

"Yeah, in fact every previous Arcanineranger was a man." Allow said.

"What!?" Moon said.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have used your help." Gary said.

The four gave difficult and hurt looks.

"Because we left that life behind a lone time ago, we do help behind the scenes when we can, but we aren't Zyurangers anymore." Allow said.

They could tell from their tone that something was wrong.

"Samson, the last time I talked to my mom, she made it clear you knew my father well."

Samson gave a nervous look.

"Well, that's actually."

"Samson, we can't hide it from him anymore." Olivia said.

Nanu nodded.

"He deserves to know the truth."

Samson took a deep breath as Ash stood with an intense look, Pikachu also looking cornered while Greninja listened closely.

"Hello Greninja." Allow said.

"When we were all seventeen years old, we went to Samson's academy with Felix. None of us knew each other that well until one day one of the students turned into a Ledian like monster. We didn't know what to think until our teacher Samson fought it off and turned into Kyoryu Silver." Allow said.

"Several students left that day, I was also considering leaving, until Samson pulled me, Allow, Olivia, Felix and another student into the Zyutribe sanctum, a student named Kal."

Ash remembered that name.

"I told them about the Gorma tribe, I had been watching them for some time. I don't know why , but they had resurfaced themselves. Not as bad as they are today but they acted more subtly. Still they were a great threat, so I knew I had to assemble the Zyurangers. The guardian beasts chose them as the Zyurangers. Arcanine chose Allow, Bastiodon chose Nanu, Aerodactyl chose Olivia , Mamoswine chose Kal, and Tyrantrum chose Felix."

"Felix! My father was a Zyuranger!"

They all nodded.

"He was our leader." Nanu said.

"I began training them to be Zyurangers, Felix was a natural leader, he was also a born fighter."

"Felix could have taken us all on if he wanted to." Olivia said.

"After they graduated , the Zyurangers moved across Alola, fighting the Gorma wherever they appeared. Felix eventually came back as a teacher with Kal." Samson said.

"What? What was he like?"

"Felix was the most devoted out of all of us. him and Greninja were the closest out of all of us and our pokemon." Ash and Pikachu turned to Greninja who had a hard look on his face.

"Felix took care of us, whoever we needed help he was there for us." Olivia said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier."

They gave very sad looks.

"Because, of what happened to us."

Ash and Pikachu gave confused looks.

"We never defeated the Gorma tribe. We only forced them back into isolation, at a cost." Nanu said sounding very sad.

"It was a major confrontation on Poni island. Things got out of hand….Nanu's Persian." Olivia said as Nanu looked very hurt.

Greninja also looked saddened remembering that day.

"Nanu, I'm, I'm so sorry."

"That was a hard day for me, Felix helped me through it. But that wasn't even the worst thing that happened that day." Nanu said.

"Not the worst?"

"We discovered a burial chamber, an ancient Gorma burial chamber, called the dragon tomb." Olivia said.

Ash and Pikachu took interest in this.

"Inside, we found the lost Dragon Knight armor."

"Dragon knight." Ash said shaking.

"We brought it back to Samson, but." Allow started.

"I knew that the armor was of the Gorma, that its power corrupts. I forbid it from being used, but Kal….." Samson said before taking a deep breath.

"Kal was always a troubled student, his parents were both murdered by a man who broke into their house. He was put in an orphanage before I let him into the school. Even then he was a loner until he met Felix. Felix wanted to help Kal, the two became close friends." Samson said.

"None of us were that close to Kal, only Felix was." Nanu said.

Ash didn't like where this was going.

"Kal had a troubling need to always improve himself. Het himself and his Gible stronger."

"His Gible." Ash said as the others gave looks of realizations.

"After one final battle we destroyed the Gorma General who had taken charge of the tribe, after this we through it was over, Felix left to go to Kanto with Delia, to take care of you. But Gorma kept showing back up. We asked him to come back." Nanu said.

"He didn't want to, but , but we convinced him to make periodic visits to help us. Then, it happened." Allow said.

"What happened?"

They all took deep breaths.

"Kal took the Dragon Knight armor, he destroyed the next Gorma general and three other Gorma monsters, but it corrupted him. We tried to stop him, but he proclaimed that he was no longer Kal, that he was forever more Dragon Knight Seir."

"Seir…. He was a Zyuranger."

They all nodded.

"What? What happened to my father?" Ash asked.

Greninja gave a painful look.

"…. The three of us couldn't stop Seir, he, he nearly killed us. We begged Felix for help, we begged him to fight Seir….He finally agreed." Olivia said.

"He came back here, one last time….We never saw Felix again." Allow said as the four gave very sad and looks of guilt.

Ash was shaking as he heard this.

The others couldn't believe it either.

"Ash." Serena said reaching for him.

Ash moved away.

"I need to be alone." Ash said.

"Ash you." Serena started but Ash walked away with Pikachu and Greninja.

Serena was about to follow when Red put his hand on her shoulder.

"Serena, give Ash time to take it in." Red said.

Serena gave a hard look before walking back to the rooms with the others.

Samson and the others took deep breaths.

"We should have told him sooner." Olivia said.

"It would have clouded his judgement in fights against Seir."

"He knows now, and Seir is still out there." Nanu said with concern.

The four also went back to various rooms, Allow and Olivia opening their door before their eyes widened.

Meanwhile Gary and Mallow were walking towards their room.

"I can't believe my dad was a Zyuranger and Olivia." Mallow said.

"What were the chances?" Gary said as they opened their door and their eyes widened.

Serena was walking back to her room thinking about Ash and what he must have been going through.

Serena wished she knew a way to help Ash, but nothing came to her.

She opened the door to their room when she saw someone standing there.

Ash was outside the pokemon center with just Pikachu and Greninja.

Ash was holding his head as a rush of emotions ran through him. He didn't know what to think anymore. He slowly reached down and took out the picture of him and Felix.

Moments later Pikachu saw something approach them.

"Pika!" He growled before Ash and Greninja saw a Skull grunt slowly walk towards them, alone.

Ash was confused by this.

"What the fuck?" The skull grunt got right in front of Ash, slowly extending his hand out and giving a note to Ash before he bowed to Ash , his arms pinned to his side.

When the Skull grunt came up , it took out a knife and slit its own throat before shattering.

Ash slowly opened the letter , his heart nearly stopping as he saw it.

" _Hello Dragon Ranger, I would consider myself a patient man. But I have waited long enough, I would consider myself an honorable warrior. One who does not need to resort to such drastic measures to complete my objectives. But you've driven me to this. Delia, Serena, Red, Lillie, Gary, Hau, Mallow, Samson, Olivia, Nanu, Allow, Hau, Moon. I have all of them, you will meet me, if you do not I will kill them all. I'm through playing around , Ash. Dragon Knight, Seir."_

Ash tightened his fist.

* * *

Elsewhere on a ridge in the upper rainforest.

Everyone on the letter was chained up and covered in bruises plus cut marks.

Garchomp was watching them as Seir paced around.

Serena glaring at him.

"We know who you are Kal." She said as Seir stopped.

"Serena." Delia said in a concerned tone.

"We know what you did, how you use to be a warrior with honor, use to fight for the innocent and weak."

"Serena stop!" Red shouted as Seir slowly approached Serena.

"How you betrayed your family!"

Seir grabbed Serena by the throat and lifted her up.

Serena struggled as Seir held her up.

"Kal please just let her go." Allow said.

Seir dropped Serena before turning to Allow.

"I am Seir, Dragon knight Seir."

Delia's heart sank when she saw none other than Ash approach with Pikachu and Greninja beside him.

The others saw him approach as well, having perhaps the most serious expression they had ever seen him give.

Seir turned to Ash.

"You came."

Ash didn't respond.

Seir saw Greninja and saw the way he looked at him.

"Ash don't do this!" Red shouted.

"Ash he wants this!" Serena shouted.

"Ash he killed your father!" Allow shouted.

"Ash this isn't what your father would want, you to throw away your life to try and avenge hi."

"I don't care about my father." Ash said in a tone no one had ever heard him say before.

"What?" Delia said as the others looked in disbelief.

Greninja and Pikachu also turned to Ash.

"I don't give a SHIT about my father!" Ash slowly took out the picture of him and his father, tears coming out of Ash's eyes.

"He abandoned me, he put being a Zyuranger above his own son….He left me and got himself killed. I've tried to find of more about him, I've tried to know my father, but whenever I look at this picture, whenever I think of him, all I ever get is pain!….I don't care what he did….I don't care who he was….I hate him!" Ash tore up the picture, Delia, Serena, and Greninja felt their hearts break.

Seir saw the torn up picture pieces land on the ground.

Ash reached down and pulled up his buckler.

"Go Dragon Buckler!" Ash screamed as his Dragon ranger armor formed over him.

He drew the Dragon Dagger, holding it up before Ash sprinted at Seir, who drew his sword and charged at Ash.

"Ash no!" Serena screamed.

Ash and Seir clashed, the two unleashing a fury of extremely fast and powerful strikes. Ash moving fast to block Seir's sword strikes and avoid his shield strikes.

Pikachu and Greninja tried to help Ash, but Garchomp intercepted them, keeping the two busy.

Ash was locked the dragon dagger against Seir's sword while he grabbed the shield end.

Seir overpowered Ash, and forced him back with his shield before kicking Ash back and slashed twice before his sword glowed and he unleashed a massive blast of dragon energy into Ash as he was forced back, the dragon energy bursting on his armor.

"Ash! Forget us run!" Delia screamed.

Ash grunted , but slowly moved his dragon dagger to his mouth and began playing it, his golden shield glowing before the dragon energy reflected away, some hitting Seir as he grunted.

Ash took the opportunity and leapt at Seir, kicking his upper chest and knocking him back as he Ash slashed Seir's chest with his Dragon Claws before Seir knocked him back with his shield, pushing Ash back again before slashing him with his sword and hurling his shield at Ash.

This time, Ash was ready, he caught the shield in the right spot and flipped it, sending the shield off Seir's Arm as he tried to kick the arm away only for Seir to knock Ash's arm back and kick him himself.

Ash moved back as his armor surged with dragon energy and he unleashed a ball at Seir who sliced in half with his sword before slashing Ash viciously with his sword and claws.

Delia and the others could barley watch as Seir wailed on Ash.

"Pika!"

"Gre!"

Ash didn't give in, he came back at Seir and clashed his Dragger against Seir's sword three times before coming inside his arms and slashing them with his arm blades before slashing his chest with his claws and dagger.

Seir moved back before Ash Unleashed a bolt of Dragon energy into Seir who grunted.

Ash came forward again Seir, catching the dagger with his sword before Ash kicked it out of Seir's hand and tried to slash him.

Seir caught Ash's dagger hand and slowly moved it back as well as his other hand.

Ash grunting in pain as Seir did so.

"You've mastered your scrolls , little drake. But in the end, that's all you are, a drake who has forgotten his master!" Seir roared before his armor glowed, Ash seeing a green dragon shaped aura form over Seir as his claws glowed green and grew larger before Seir unleashed a frenzy of lightning fast and incredibly powerful strikes into Ash without mercy.

The others had never seen Seir fight with this kind of tenacity before as he hit Ash again and again. Ash being knocked around like a rag doll , blood coming out of his armor in several places.

"Ash no, please stop!" Delia screamed in a way only a mother could.

As Ash was knocked back, Seir formed a massive bolt of Dragon energy into his hands before unleashing them both into Ash, hurling him back.

"I am the Dragon boy! Hear me roar!" Seir roared before his helmet let out of a roar, a massive dragon pulse coming out as he roared.

Ash was hit and tried to endure the pulse as it kept coming and coming.

Ash stopped as Seir's eyes widened.

"Impossible!"

Serena and the others saw it now too, the same Dragon shaped aura began to form around Ash as his armor glowed.

Ash had the look of an enraged dragon under his helmet.

"Grauuu!" Ash roared as a dragon pulse came out of his mouth and blew through Seir's knocking him back as Ash's claws glowed and grew before he sprinted into Seir, unleashing the same fury Seir had unleashed on him, but perhaps even more ferociously.

No one had ever seen Ash fight with this kind of tenacity, this kind of hate before.

He hit Seir's head as blood came out of his helmet and then his chest.

Seir unable to make a counter attack.

Garchomp saw this and was destrought before being hit by Pikachu and Greninja.

Ash unleashed two dragon energy bolts from his hands into Seir before leaping into him and slashing him chest again , knocking his arms and legs back as he continued the fury.

"Die!" Ash screamed as he slashed Seir again before roaring a dragon pulse into him.

Seir was hurled back and crashed into the ground, grunting , not knowing this kind of pain before.

Ash screamed as he ran at him.

Seir then saw he had landed beside his sword.

As Ash came over him, Seir came up slashing Ash across the chest with his sword.

Ash grunted as Seir came back slashing Ash again.

"Ash!" Serena screamed as Seir slashed Ash again, actually knocking his helmet off as the group saw Ash's bloodied face.

Ash landed on the ground, not moving as Seir came at him.

"No!" Delia screamed as she was unable to watch.

Ash opened his eyes and saw what was in front of him.

As Seir came at him, Ash leapt back up, catching Seir's arm as he slashed it with the Dragon Dagger which was now back in his hand.

Seir dropped his sword, Ash catching it as he now slashed Seir furiously with both weapons.

The group saw Ash's face, the darkness and hatred in his eyes as well as the dragon aura still around him.

"Die!" Ash roared as he slashed Seir again and again, breaking apart parts of Seir's armor before Ash glowed even more.

Seir and the others saw Ash come forward with Dragon Rush, hitting Seir with Dragon Rush and all of Ash's dragon energy.

"AhhhhH!" Seir grunted in pain , his helmet shattering as he landed on his back.

Ash stopped, trying to catch his breath as Garchomp landed on the ground, Pikachu and Greninja trying to come up to Ash.

Seir slowly began to get up.

Ash's expression slowly began to change, both the dragon dagger and Seir's sword fell from Ash's hands before Ash went to his knees.

Seir was breathing deeply as he got to his knees, the rest of the group now seeing his face.

Greninja felt his heart stop when he saw Seir's face.

The man kneeling in front of Ash, the man behind the mask finally revealed.

"Felix." Samson said.

Ash and Felix said nothing, they just looked at each other for almost a minute of silence.

Ash's face was not one of hate anymore, this was of pure sadness, and betrayal.

A single tear came down from his face as he looked into his father's eyes.

"Ash." Felix said as he reached out before a series of bursts hit the ground around them and Ash's pokemon.

They landed on the ground as Ash heard an all too familiar laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Ash and the others saw none other than Otrin slowly walking towards them.

"Otrin." Felix said.

"Well done Seir, well done. It appears you've finally done what you should have done from the beginning." Otrin said as he revealed a metal spike that was green in his right hand.

He looked at Ash.

"The Dragon Ranger belongs to me now. I'll take him and the other Zyurangers. Thank you my old friend." Otrin said as he used his magic to make the spike glow before he unleashed it at Ash.

"Ash!" Serena screamed.

"Ash!" Delia screamed.

"Ash!" Red screamed.

"Pika!"

"Gre!"

Ash was too tired to move, the spike kept coming and he was helpless.

At the last moment, Felix used the last of his energy to get in front of Ash, his face facing Ash's face as the spike went through his armor and heart.

Felix convulsed , as more blood came out of his mouth and grunted.

"Gre!" Greninja screamed in terror as Ash also looked horrified.

"What! Seir you fool!" Otrin screamed as the spike glowed again before vanishing.

Otrin aimed his wand at the group who were still confined.

They were all lifted up and carried away by Otrin.

"I'll need you all for my plans, meet me when you're ready Dragon Ranger meet me if you want them back. " Otrin said as he carried them off.

Felix fell onto his back as Greninja got over him.

"Gre , Greninja!" Greninja screamed in desperation, tears coming down from his face as he tried to put pressure on Felix's wound.

Garchomp tried to get over to him as well.

Ash still had tears in his eyes as he knelt over his father, who looked up at him.

"Greninja….Ash." Felix said softly as he reached up, touching Ash's cheek.

Ash saw Felix's eyes slowly close, his arm falling beside him.

"Gre! Greninja!" Greninja shouted as tried to shake Felix's head.

"Pika." Pikachu said as he looked very sad, slowly climbing onto Ash's shoulder before nudging his head against him.

"Pikachu." He said.

Ash saw something tucked away inside Felix's armor.

He slowly reached inside and took it out.

Ash tearing up more as his hand shook, Greninja, and Pikachu seeing Ash hold the same picture of him and Felix as the one he had torn up earlier.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _...Ch 60 will have part 2_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Father and Son

* * *

Ash stayed over Felix's body, so many things going through his head.

Greninja's face was in the grass, his eyes filled with tears.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said as he kept nudging his head against Ash's head, hoping he would respond.

Garchomp was similarly on the ground shaking.

Ash saw the mega evolution stone on Felix's armor shine before it shattered and faded into dust.

Ash looked up at the sky.

"Did you know? Daizyujin did you know!?"

" _No, I had no idea. I thought Felix had perished at the hands of Seir. I never would have imagined Felix was Seir. This doesn't make sense."_ Daizyujin said.

Ash saw the dragon knight armor begin to glow before it faded away into nothing, Ash noticing a strange black tattoo on Felix's arm before the tattoo faded away as well.

The ground shook, Ash, Greninja , and Pikachu slowly looking up to see Daizyujin towering over them.

He reached down and picked up Felix's body.

" _He must be laid to rest."_

"Stop!" Ash screamed.

" _Ash, you must confront Otrin."_

"Gre!" Greninja protested not wanting Felix's body taken.

" _Ash do you trust me."_

Ash was silent for a moment.

"…..Yes."

" _I will take care of him. Go, I will tell you where Otrin is."_ Daizyujin's eyes glowed as some light came down onto Ash.

Ash, Greninja, and Pikachu felt all their fatigue and injuries fade away. Also his helmet and armor repaired themselves, being as good as new now.

Ash getting up as he tightened his grip.

Whatever happened to his father, whatever the reason he was Seir, Otrin was involved, not only that but now he had his loved ones.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Ash and the others were guided by Daizyujin as they hurried farther up the rainforest, eventually reaching another ridge where they saw the others still chained together with Otrin in front of them, the spike in his hand again.

Otrin smiled as he saw Ash and his pokemon approach.

"Dragon Ranger, you've finally arrived."

The others were in so much shock they didn't know what to think or say.

Ash had the same serious expression on as he had earlier. Ash and removed his helmet as he faced Otrin.

"Otrin! I want answers and I want them now! Why was my father Seir!?"

Otrin gave an evil smile.

"Hmp, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! It was me! It was me all along!"

"What?"

"Do you ever wonder how you acquired the blade of Lucifer, it was me! I gave it to you!"

Ash and the others didn't understand.

"Why? Why would you sabotage your own side like that!?" Ash asked.

"Because it was part of my plan, my plan to take my rightful place as Gorma XV!"

"You want to usurp the throne?"

"Of course, that has always been my ambition, to rule the Gorma myself. However, as powerful as I am, I lack the power to confront Gorma XIV directly, she holds the Jewel of life, I wouldn't stand a chance. Luckily my plan had started earlier. I remembered Felix good and well, just as I remembered them." Otrin said as he turned to Samson and the others.

"I knew Felix was the greatest warrior among them, but Kal had taken the Dragon Knight armor and become Seir. At that point the Gorma retreated, but I saw it as an opportunity. Your father returned to Alola again, he confronted Kal, begged him to come back. But Kal was consumed by the dragon armor. The two fought, Felix leaving his Greninja behind to avoid him getting hurt. Eventually Felix defeating Kal and killing him."

"My father, he killed Kal."

"It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, yet. He left Alola and returned immediately to Kanto. I wanted the armor for myself, but I wasn't strong enough to control it. I needed someone strong enough to break it down and make it so I could wield the armor, and I knew just who could."

Greninja's eyes widened.

"Why don't you see for yourself boy." Otrin said as he took out a strange looking flower , it almost looked like a gemstone, tossing it to Ash.

"It's called a time flower, I had one for that event, as it was one of the happiest days of my life."

Ash shook as he slowly opened it.

Ash and those around him saw a vision, a vision of the past. They were watching it from third person, seeing it happen before their eyes.

* * *

It was Pallet town late at night, Delia was fast asleep with Satoshi as the front door opened.

Felix quietly came into the house, looking relieved about something.

He carefully went over to a room and opened the door.

He saw the window was open for some reason, Felix looked confused before he went over and saw an empty bed.

"Ash!" He screamed, sounding terrified.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." He heard from an all too familiar voice.

Felix slowly turned to see Otrin holding toddler Ash in his hands.

"Such a handsome boy." Otrin said stroking his hair.

"Put him down! I'm warning you Gorma!"

Otrin smiled as he waved his hand over Ash, a very familiar black symbol appearing.

Hau recognized it.

"No."

"Zyuranger, your son has my cursed disease, he will die by sunrise, but I can cure him."

Felix now looked more terrified than he had ever looked before.

"I will cure him, if you do what I say."

"I swear to Reduka that I'll make you suffer like you've never suffered."

"Will that matter if he's dead. If you want him to live, you'll listen to me. I believe you remember this armor well." Otrin said as Felix saw the Dragon Knight armor appear.

"You will wear this armor, and pledge your loyalty to the Gorma tribe. For the rest of your life."

Felix was shaking.

"No, I. I won't."

"Very well, I always found dead children the cutest."

Felix tightened his grip.

"You're a snake, you'll never keep your word!"

"Look at it this way, I'm not asking you to give up your free will. If I don't keep my word, you could kill me. This is the only option for your son to live. This offer will expire in five, four, three."

Felix looked at his son, tearing up as he shook.

"Two, one."

"I'll do it."

Otrin grinned with an evil expression.

"Let's shake on it."

He extended his hand out as Felix slowly took it. Felix grunted in pain as a black tattoo formed. Ash recognizing it.

"So long as you live , this tattoo will bound you to the Gorma tribe. You have no choice now." Felix saw the symbol on Ash's fore head vanish before he began breathing again.

The Dragon knight armor forced itself onto Felix's body, him grunting as he took Ash in his arms, tearing up as he held him.

"Goodbye, my son. I'll always love you."

He kissed Ash's forehead before setting him on his bed.

It flashed forward years later as Felix saw Ash armor up into the Tyranoranger.

"Impossible, it can't be him!"

It showed Felix pacing his chamber holding the picture of him and Ash.

"He has no idea what's coming, Gorma XIV will kill anyone who stands in her way. I need to find a way to save him. The Dragon Ranger coin! That's it!"

It then showed various flashes of Felix in a fury, tearing apart skull grunts.

"Ahhh! Let me save my son! I will have my son back!"

* * *

Ash and the others shook as the memories faded, Otrin laughing.

"After seeing your dragon ranger powers, I thought they might be more useful than even the Dragon Knight armor. Seir was a fool and sacrificed himself. I wasn't even going to kill you, just stolen your soul."

Ash gave the hateful-rage look again as he put his helmet on and sprinted at Otrin, Pikachu and Greninja joining him.

Otrin moved like they had never seen him move before, the armor enhancing him as he knocked away each of their attacks.

"Ha ha ha! Such power!" Otrin unleashed a dragon blast combined with his magic, hitting Pikachu and hurling him back with burn marks over his body.

"Pika." Pikachu grunted in pain.

"Once I finish you Dragon ranger your powers will be mine, then the other Zyurangers, and the spirit rangers, I'll have enough power to become Gorma XV

Otrin moved forward slashing Ash and Greninja with incredible speed and power with Seir's sword, also raising his wand and unleashed a magical dragon blast that hit the two again and forced them onto the ground in pain.

As Ash tried to get up, he saw the picture of him and tried to reach for it.

Otrin grinned as he reached down and took it.

"How adorable, and do you want to know the funniest part. You grew up thinking your father cared nothing for you, he cared more about you than anything in this world, and look where it got him." Otrin used his magic to set the picture on fire.

Ash and the others saw the picture burn into ash before landing in front of Ash.

Surprisingly Ash didn't feel hate inside himself. Greninja could feel Ash's hatred fade away as well. Instead he felt something inside Ash he had not felt in a long time. Peace.

Otrin noticed a glowing gem form onto the center of Ash's golden shield.

The others saw this as well, before long they saw it was a mega evolution stone.

"What?" Otrin said.

"Wait, he isn't." Red said as Ash's armor began to glow, Greninja glowing as well.

Aura began to surround them, Otrin and the other rangers able to see it, Pikachu able to see it as well.

They saw what looked like Ash and Greninja's aura coming in synch and overlapping with each other.

A colorful sphere forming around them both.

Otrin held his arm over his eyes before the spheres vanish.

The others now saw Greninja was taller than before, standing more straight with his facial composure more human like, the sides of his head not black with a green fin combined down the center. His skin had become more armor like, almost like ranger armor, a massive water like x blade attached to his back. Greninja now looking more dragon like as well.

"Greninja, Mega evolved, but only Felix was able to." Nanu said.

The others saw Ash's armor had also changed, being more fiercer than before. It looked almost more like a Mega Charizard X, having a tail extending out of the back, more spikes, wings curled in on the back, larger claws, fangs, The Golden shield build more into the armor and shinier with more gold over parts of the armor, and the armor's overall design looking more ferocious and dragon like.

"Mega Dragon Ranger!" Ash shouted.

"Ash-Greninja!" Greninja shouted.

"Ash Mega evolved!" Serena shouted.

Ash and Ash-Greninja came forward together, Ash knocking Otrin's sword and wand aside as Greninja slashed him with two glowing white blades across the chest.

Otrin moved back and tried to strike back, but Ash-Greninja hurled two dragon-water shurikens into Otrin's arms, knocking them back as Ash came forward, slashing Otrin across the face with his claws before smashing his tail into Otrin and knocked him back as Ash-Greninja leapt up and wrapped his tongue around Otrin's neck and flipped him before kicking Otrin twice.

Ash came forward with the Dragon Dagger and used his arm blades to knock Otrin's weapons back before stabbing him and kicking him back.

Otrin grunted before growling, unleashing a combined magical-dragon blast at the two.

Ash's shield glowed as it reflected the attacks away before Ash unleashed a blast shaped like a dragon that flew into Otrin while Greninja let out a water pulse filled with Dragon energy that both hit Otrin and caused a massive burst on his armor.

Otrin tried to get up but the Dragon shaped Aura formed over Ash as a veil of water formed over Ash-Greninja.

Ash's armor's wings extended as he came forward with Dragon Rush, actually flying as Greninja leapt up, Ash his Otrin at the same time Ash-Greninja slashed Otrin with the blade on his back.

The two turned as Otrin surged with energy, screaming as a massive explosion enveloped him.

As the smoke cleared, Otrin came out breathing deeply.

He took out ten skull warrior daggers and hurled them into the ground.

Ash and Ash-Greninja prepared to fight, but to everyone's surprise they all snapped in half, not forming skull warriors.

"What?" Gary said.

"What!? How I?….Guzma, you bastard! I'll have you executed when I ascend the throne!" Otrin took out an enlargement bomb.

"The Gorma tribe will be mine!" Otrin shouted as he pulled the pin and hurled it onto the ground, another explosion enveloping Otrin as he grew massive.

"Ha ha ha ha ha."

Ash began playing the Dragon Dagger, Dragon Caesar roaring as he emerged from the Sea and charged in front of Otrin.

Otrin grinned as he held up his sword.

Dragon Caesar tried to slash Otrin, but he knocked his claws away with his sword before blasting Dragon Caesar's chest with his dragon wand.

Ash felt Dragon Caesar's pain , the Dragon energy having more of an effect on him. Ash and the others horrified to see a large burn mark on his chest armor.

Despite this , Dragon Caesar tried to slash Otrin again, his claws being knocked away before Otrin slashed his incoming tail strike, Dragon Caesar roaring in pain before he breathed Dragon fire into Otrin who held it back with his wand.

He came forward and slashed Dragon Caesar three times, Ash horrified as he saw blood seeping from Dragon Caesar's metal body.

Otrin slashed Dragon Caesar's legs and made him crash onto the ground.

"Dragon Caesar!" Ash screamed as Dragon Caesar landed on the ground letting out a painful groan.

"No!" Red shouted as the others including Delia looked just as horrified.

Otrin grinned as he took out the spike.

"Your power will be mine."

Ash sprinted over and leapt onto Dragon Caesar's massive chest, laying down over the area Otrin was coming down with the spike.

"Ash no!" Serena and Delia screamed as Pikachu and Ash-Greninja reached out towards him.

However, the spike stopped when it reached Ash, the spike shattering as Ash and Dragon Caesar glowed.

"What?" Otrin said.

Ash felt the same energy as earlier, this time between him and Dragon Caesar.

A massive colorful sphere formed around Dragon Caesar as Ash phased inside his body.

Ash seeing himself as Dragon Caesar, not in control , but in synch, Ash and Dragon Caesar almost becoming one being.

As the sphere vanished, Otrin and the others saw he was bigger, his armor being much more fierce looking, all of his features being made deadlier and fiercer with some more areas of gold on his body, and his overall appearance looking more like a Mega Charizard X.

"Where's Ash?" Serena asked in concern.

" _He has become one with Dragon Caesar."_ Daizyujin said.

"Let's go Dragon Caesar X!" Ash shouted.

"Grauuuuu!" Mega Dragon Caesar X roared, moving forward and knocking Otrin's weapons away before furiously slashing him with his massive claws and wing claws.

As Otrin tried to come back his sword and wand were knocked away again as Dragon Caesar kicked his chest and slammed his tail across his head.

"Get the bastard!" Delia shouted.

"Go Dragon Caesar! Go Ash!" Serena shouted.

Ash's movements and Mega Dragon Caesar X's were one, the group watching in awe as Otrin unleashed a magical Dragon blast that Mega Dragon Caesar X knocked away with his wings.

Otrin unleashed two blasts with his sword and wand.

Ash and Mega Dragon Caesar X both roared as they unleashed a Dragon pulse that met the blasts and blew them, hitting Otrin's weapons and making them surge before they burst into pieces.

"My weapons!" Otrin shouted in fear.

Mega Dragon Caesar X flew up high, almost going into space as a massive dragon aura formed around him.

"Draco Meteor!" Ash screamed as Mega Dragon Caesar X flew down, roaring as he picked up more speed.

Otrin held his arms up.

"No ! No!"

Mega Dragon Caesar X flew through Otrin, landed beyond him as the ground shook.

Otrin surged with energy as he stumbled, reaching out.

"No! I can't die! I'm not ready!" Otrin screamed before he fell onto the ground, exploding into nothing.

"Grauu!" Mega Dragon Caesar X roared.

Ash and Dragon Caesar separated, Ash landed on the ground as Ash-Greninja and Pikachu free'd the others.

Ash turned to the others who all looked at something behind Ash in awe.

Ash slowly turned, him and Greninja giving surreal looks as they saw Daizuizin lower his hands and place none other than Felix in front of Ash.

Ash de-armored shaking as he saw Felix look at him.

Ash nearly fell over, him slowly coming forward before reaching Felix.

"Ash."

"Father." Ash wrapped his arms around Felix, tears rushing down his face , Greninja joining in.

Felix also teared up as the others tried to keep their composure.

"Daizyujin , what is this?" Olivia asked.

" _My father has allowed Felix to return long enough for this."_

"Ash, I want you to know, all those years, serving the Gorma, the horrible things I did. Nothing ever compared to leaving you. Knowing you grew up without me there to protect you, to care for you, to love you."

"Dad, please, don't go. Not again."

Felix put his hands on Ash's shoulders.

"Ash, from the day you were born, I never stopped loving you. Do not mourn me, live for me."

" _It's time. I'm sorry Ash."_

Felix began to sparkle before Daizyujin put his hands around Felix, lift him up.

Greninja and Ash saw as Daizyujin took Felix's spirit with him.

Ash saw something on the ground where Felix had been.

He slowly reached down and picked up the now restored picture of him and Felix.

Serena was the first to come over, seeing Ash still crying and shaking.

She gave a compassionate look before hugging him.

Delia came over and did the same.

Pikachu soon joined in with Greninja.

The others said nothing, they just sat there.

* * *

Later that night, Ash was back at the pokemon center, sitting in his room with Pikachu and Greninja beside him as he looked at the picture of him and Felix.

Serena was watching Ash with a concerned look.

"Ash, it's been a few hours. Are you ready to talk?" Serena asked before she saw something surprising.

Ash still had tears in his eyes, but he had put a small smile on his face.

"Ash?"

He turned to Serena.

"I was wrong Serena, all those years I thought he abandoned me. I thought he didn't give a dam about me. I was wrong, he did care. He did love me, and...I forgive him."

Serena let out a small smile, coming over and hugging Ash as he hugged her back.

PIkachu smiled seeing this, Greninja similarly feeling better, finally having closure, and now ready to truly move on, having found his new partner, and who better than his old one's son.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Gorma palace, Guzma slowly walked into Otrin's chamber.

"Otrin." He said letting out a satisfied grin.

"I wish I could have killed you myself, but justice has been served either way. I hope those skull warriors worked well for you." Guzma said before he heard whimpering.

He turned in horror to see none other than Metum, both his eyeballs torn out and his body in horrible condition.

"What!? Who's there! Hello!?"

"Otrin, you bastard." Guzma said, looking at what Otrin had done, even Metum didn't deserve this.

Guzma slowly walked over , taking out a dagger and plunging it into Metum's heart, killing him instantly.

He broke the shackles before two Skull grunts came in and carried the body away.

* * *

Meanwhile in the rainforest, Garchomp was charging through, many pokemon running and hiding as Garchomp charged recklessly forward.

He looked around, acting extremely feral.

"Grauuu!" He roared.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah, actually had this one planned out since before chapter 1, so glad I was finally able to do it_

 _It really bugged me how many of you figured it out so quickly,_

 _And yes, Ash-Greninja is finally here, so you can stop asking me when_

 _Ash's elemental ability is full use of his dragon powers, which he now has_

 _And yes, Otrin is dead, I know some of you wanted Otrin to kill him, but he did do something to him, Also I have something else planned down the line with Guzma and his sense of honor._

 _Ash has finally come to terms with not having a father, Delia and Greninja also have closure as well_

 _To answer this question, the OC rangers are not evil rangers, their powers will also come from a completely different source than the Zyurangers, they will come eventually, and I will do my best to develop them as characters to how the reader who submitted them asked me to, but keep in mind this ranger team will have seven members six OCs and one non OC, so I'll do my best._

 _Felix did love Ash, he wasn't mind controlled, but still had no choice but to serve the Gorma._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Sun and Moon

* * *

It was early in the morning and the Zyurangers were on route 16.

Nanu, Allow, Olivia, and Samson had continued on to Po town on their own as Delia returned home.

Mallow decided to stay with the Gary until they got to Po town.

Ash was training harder than usual, but not out of anger or frustration, instead a sense of optimism.

Ash was unleashing fast strikes on a large boulder, breaking it into smaller and smaller pieces before unleashing a dragon pulse roar that burst the rock into pebbles and a few smaller basketball sized rocks.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he leapt off Ash's shoulder and smashed each one with Iron tail.

When he landed, Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt into the pebbles so strong that it actually burned the rocks into dust.

"Alright Pikachu!" Ash said, his other pokemon making great progress as well.

"Wow I know Ash could be really optimistic before, but he seems really better than I've seen him before." Gary said.

"He finally got closure." Serena said smiling.

"It's what he needed more than anything." Red said.

Lillie went for a morning swim with Mallow instead of a run, the two climbing out of the water and grabbing their towels.

"Ok that was a bit harder than running." Lillie said breathing deeply.

"Would you rather be doing that?" Mallow asked smiling as they saw Gary and Hau going at each other hard with their sparring.

Lillie sweat dropped.

"No thank you."

"Vulpix!" They heard before seeing Lillie's Vulpix run at her and into her arms.

"Oh there you are cutie." Lillie said picking him up.

"Ok guys, that's good for today." Red said.

"Come on let's get some rest my sweet Kalos princess." Ash said as he picked Serena up in his arms and carried her over to their tent.

"If you need me, I'll be uh, looking for a place to clean myself." Hau said giving an almost anxious look.

"Come on running gag, don't fail me now." Hau said to himself as he got out of sight.

Lillie came over to Red who pet Vulpix before the two walked into their tent together.

Gary followed Mallow into their tent.

"So how was the morning swim?" Gary asked.

"Lot's of fun, Lillie was having trouble keeping up though. Swimming is much harder than just running."

"I'll betttt." Gary said before he noticed Mallow's Bikini bottom had sagged down with half of her crack exposed.

"Uhh Mallow, maybe skimpy bikini isn't the best choice for exercise swimming." Gary said smiling.

"Huh?" Mallow said before she looked down and saw what he was talking about.

"Oh, well after the whole kidnapping thing yesterday we didn't get to have any fun, so let's just do it now." Mallow said as she undid her top and tossed it on the ground in front of Gary before he saw her pull her bottom down the rest of the way, seductively moving her rump around at him.

Gary hurried over as Mallow put her arms around his sweaty chest, the two embracing as they kissed.

Mallow eventually getting Gary onto his back before she moved her hands lower and coming up with Gary's shorts, after tossing them aside she got on top of Gary before she resumed kissing him, Gary grabbing Mallow's behind and pulling her closer.

* * *

Meanwhile Moon was in her tent doing her lesson with Dr. Amari.

"I just sent my answer to the exercise." Moon said.

"Give me a minute to look it over." Dr. Amari said.

Moon looked down at Beldum who was still not fully recovered from his wounds.

Moon petted him as Torracat also tried to comfort him.

"Dr. Amari, Beldum is still not fully recovered."

"Moon you know as well as I do that such extensive injuries heal slower for a steel type, even with proper medical care."

"I know, it's just. I wish there was more I could do."

"Well Moon, you're a smart young woman. I've taught you plenty , you can apply what I've taught you. In fact why don't we make that our next assignment."

Moon nodded.

"I'll let you get to work on that while I grade your assignment."

The call ended as Moon took a deep breath.

"Alright , let's go over helping steel types again. Well if their bodies are under less stress they are able to reweave their metal skeletons faster. I can calm his nerves with red nectar , which comes from red flowers which grow in Ula'Ula meadow which we're close to! Beldum I'll be back, come on Torracat."

Moon and Torracat left the camp.

Elsewhere a young man was running, covered in bruises and cut marks, his cloths torn up as he ran across a wooden walkway.

He eventually made a dive into a bed of red flowers , his pursuers losing sight of him.

"Yangore where are you! Grrr find him!"

The young man tried to still his breathing, shaking in fear.

Moon and Torracat were walking through a meadow filled with red flowers, wooden walkways, and a few pools of water.

There were some people around the meadow with some wild Oricorio and Ledian moving around.

Moon took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the meadow.

"H'mmm this place is beautiful."

Torracat came up to some flowers and inhaled before purring.

"Alright time to find one in the peak of its bloom. That will help Beldum the most." Moon said as the two began looking through them.

"No, no, no, ah ha!"

Moon plucked the red flower and put it in a case before putting it in her bag.

"Alright let's go." Moon said before she hard some screams.

Moon and Torracat turned and saw some people and pokemon running as she saw none other than Ilima being chased by a group of skull grunts.

"Ilima?" Moon said in confusion.

Ilima looked hurt, his cloths torn up, bruises and cut marks.

The skull grunts got closer as Moon rushed over.

"Torracat use Flame burst!" Moon shouted as Torracat ran forward, unleashing three blasts of fire at the skull grunts, shattering three of them as Ilima nearly fell over, Moon helping him up.

"Moon." He said panting.

"Ilima what's going on, why are skull grunts chasing you?"

"Moon we have to run now, he's after me."

"Who?"

Moments later Ilima looked terrified as he and Moon saw a large barrel chest man wearing survivor/ hunter attire.

"Yangore, there you are." He said taking out a knife and throwing it at Ilima.

He closed his eyes before a rock shot up and knocked the knife away.

Ilima opened his eyes as he saw Moon had a serious face.

"That's not going to happen."

"Zyuranger." The man said.

"Zyuranger!?" Ilima said.

Moon reached down and took up her buckler.

"Go Dino Buckler!" Moon's armor formed over her as she drew her daggers.

"Hmp. Kill them." The man said as several skull grunts ran at them.

"Ilima get behind me." Moon said as she came forward, slashing apart two skull grunts with her daggers before kicking another's head off and knocking another's arm back slashing it apart.

Torracat unleashed two more Flame bursts and destroyed to more Skull grunts.

Moon kicked up some rocks from under the walkway and punched them into more skull grunts.

The man shook his head before spinning around, transforming into a very large Beware Gorma monster.

"It's Huntergrizzly, the greatest hunter in the Gorma tribe." Ilima said in fear.

Huntergrizzly ran at Moon who kicked up some more rocks before punching them at Huntergrizzly who smashed them apart before slamming his large paw across Moon's face, making her stumble backwards as he came forward again, Moon trying to block his attacks, but Huntergrizzly was too strong, he came back with another arm strike and knocked away Moon's daggers before punching her onto her back.

Moon grunted as she got up, kicking up one more rock at Huntergrizzly as he leapt forward, smashing it apart before he leapt at Moon.

Before he could hit her , someone else leapt at Huntergrizzly and slashed him, making the Gorma fall over.

Ilima and Moon's eyes widened as they saw who was standing there.

"I'm afraid that's far enough Huntergrizzly. Now your opponent is me, Howling New star, Kibaranger!"

"Gladion!" Moon shouted, her eyes lighting up.

Huntergrizzly ran at Gladion who ducked under his next arm strike and moved back from the next.

He leapt over Huntergrizzly and kicked the back of his head as Huntergrizzly turned and tried to paw Gladion who caught the claws with his saber and tried to hold him back, but Huntergrizzly's brute strength was too great even for Gladion, his saber slowly moving back as he struggled to push forward.

A rock pillar shot out of the ground in front of Huntergrizzly and hit his stomach.

Huntergrizzly moved back as Moon leapt up over Gladion and kicked Huntergrizzly's head before Gladion slashed him twice and raised his hands.

"Ki power!" He said before a gust of white wind hit Huntergrizzly and caused several bursts on his body.

When Huntergrizzly recovered, Gladion, Moon, and Ilima were gone.

"Dam it! I won't let my prey escape!"

Moon and Gladion set Ilima against a tree as he tried to catch his breath.

Moon and Gladion turned to each other.

"I, I didn't know you'd be here."

"I heard the greatest Hunter in the Gorma tribe had revealed himself. I saw it as a target of opportunity, making the hunter become hunted.

"Thank you for helping me." Moon said.

"You helped me too."

Moon blushed.

"Why is Huntergrizzly after your friend here?"

"I actually have no idea."

Ilima was overwhelmed by what had happened and was passed out.

"Well looks like we have to wait until he wakes up." Gladion said de-armoring as Moon did the same.

They sat together beside a tree, Torracat in Moon's lap.

"Soon, what have you been up to?" Moon asked nervously.

"Hunting Gorma. I've gotten three since we last met."

"Is that all you've been doing?"

"That's my purpose now, the Gorma tribe betrayed me, they're going to lay waist to this land if they succeed. My purpose now is to stop them. Nothing else."

"What? There's got to be more than that. I mean we fight the Gorma, but it's not the reason we exist. We all have dreams and ambitions. Things we want to do once this is all over. I mean you know I want to be a doctor."

"That's because you know who you are Moon, right now I just know that I have one messed up mother, my name is Gladion, and that I'm the Kibaranger."

"Come on Gladion, there has to be something you like doing, something you aspire towards."

"Ohhh." They heard before seeing Ilima slowly rub his head and open his eyes.

"Ilima are you ok?" Moon asked.

"I've been better."

"Why is that Gorma after you?" Ilima gave a nervous look.

"I, I have no idea."

Moon wasn't buying it.

"Hunter grizzly is the greatest hunter in the Gorma tribe. He wouldn't be after you for no reason." Gladion said.

"Well, I don't know." Ilima said.

Moon sighed.

"Well we need to get you out of here and to safety." Moon said.

"If Huntergrizzly is on his tail then there is no running." Gladion said as he looked at the two holding his saber.

"You only have one option, the two of us kill him before he kills you."

"What?" Moon and Ilima said.

"We should at least get help." Moon said.

"Can you get in touch with your friends from here?" Gladion asked as Moon nervously sweat dropped.

Normally she could through Daizyujin, but Daizyujin had been silent to them since he took Felix's spirit to the afterlife, Dragon Caesar assuring Ash eventually Daizyujin's voice would be hearable soon enough.

"I could."

"Moon Huntergrizzly is a very dangerous Gorma, I and he's clearly made himself stronger since the last time I saw him. You clearly couldn't handle him on your own and I'm not sure I can handle him on my own. If he attacks when we're separated your friend will die, then one of us will be killed. I need you here."

"You need me." Moon said as her face turned red and she shook.

Gladion nodded.

"Alright let's get moving." Gladion said.

"Wait what? You don't want to use me as bait do you?" Ilima said nervously.

"Of course not." Moon said, Gladion saying nothing.

Moon turned to Gladion.

"Gladion?"

"Let's go."

Moon and Ilima were walking with Torracat beside her.

"So Moon, what have you been up to since we last saw each other?"

"I've been working on becoming a pokemon doctor, I'm currently the apprentice of a Sinnoh doctor."

"It sounds like you have things working well for you."

"Things have gotten better."

"Are the others doing well?"

"Well Ash, Red, Hau, and Gary have completed six of the eight trials and two of the four grand trials."

"Ahhh it seems like they've gone far since mine."

"What have you been doing?" Moon asked.

"Well, I've tried to keep up on my studies , but I've been moving around so often lately that it's been hard."

"Moving around, wait, why aren't you back at your trial. You're the captain aren't you."

Ilima looked nervous.

"Well, I've needed to stay on the run."

"From the Gorma, but I thought you didn't know why they were after you?"

Ilima sweat dropped before Moon and Torracat felt the ground shake.

Moon turned as none other than Huntergrizzly leapt up and out of a patch of flowers at them.

"Ahhh!" Ilima screamed.

Moments later Gladion leapt out of another flower bush, slashing Huntergrizzly with his Saber as leapt out and landed on the ground.

Huntergrizzly growled as saw Gladion face him.

"No one get's the drop on the Greatest Hunter in the Gorma tribe!" Hunter Grizzly ran at Gladion as Moon armored up and went to help Gladion.

Huntergrizzly charged at the two on all fours, very animal like before Moon tried kicking some rocks up from the ground into him.

Huntergrizzly leapt away from each rock, feeling them move in the ground.

Gladion and Moon tried to slash him, but Huntergrizzly leapt into them both knocking them to the sides before he slammed his foot into Torracat,hurling her back.

As Moon tried to get up she was slashed by Huntergrizzly's claws, him coming back as he knocked Gladion's saber aside before slashing him.

The two grunted as they were forced onto the ground.

Huntergrizzly turned to Ilima who was trying to run away.

"Yangore!" He screamed running at Ilima before pouncing him onto the ground.

Ilima looked terrified as he saw Huntertgrizzly growling over him.

"Did you really think you could just run away Yangore. That we wouldn't find you."

Gladion watched as his eyes widened.

Moon got up and kicked the ground before performing an uppercut, a rock pillar shooting up and hitting Huntergrizzly's

Torracat similarly blasted some fire into Huntergrizzly as Moon sprinted over and helped Ilima get up and away.

"Dam it!" Huntergrizzly screamed he noticed a small band practicing nearby.

"Alright let's try again guys." One said before the saw Huntergrizzly.

"What?"

Huntergrizzly was so angry he picked up a rock and hurled it at the group.

They scattered, one's guitar landing on the ground.

Moon, Torracat, and Ilima arrived elsewhere as Ilima caught his breath.

"I think we got away." Moon said before she slowly saw Gladion approach them.

"Gladion there you are, we." Moon said before she realized something was up.

"Gladion." She said walking up to him before Gladion pushed Moon aside , aiming his saber at Ilima who looked terrified.

"Gladion what are you doing?!"

"I finally figured it out, Huntergrizzly after him, why he keeps calling him by another name. You're a Gorma!" Gladion shouted.

Moon slowly turned back to Ilima.

"Ilima, is, is that true?"

"No! I'm not a Gorma! I'm a normal human! I."

Gladion held his hands up.

"Ki power!"

A gust of white wind hit Ilima and caused several bursts on his body before he fell down.

When Ilima landed, he transformed, Moon's eyes widening as she saw him turn into a Yungoos like monster.

"Ilima." Moon said in disbelief.

"Hmp, you see, he's one of them. A Gorma monster."

"No! I'm not like them! I swear!"

"I don't care what you say, you're a Gorma." Gladion said as he walked towards Ilima.

"Gladion no!" Moon shouted as she grabbed Gladion's arm only for him to push her aside.

As Gladion got closer, one of Ilima's pokeballs opened, a Gumshoos coming out and standing in front of Ilima with his arms out.

"Gumshoos!"

"Get out of my way." Gladion said as the Gumshoos shook his head.

"Do you want to know why he's like that, he killed a Yungoos, he's a murderer."

"Gumshoos!" Gumshoos said shaking his head and keeping his arms out.

Gladion backhanded the Gumshoos with his saber, knocking it aside.

"Gumshoos!" Ilima shouted, quickly crawling over to his now hurt pokemon.

Gladion brought his saber up over his head.

"Gladion no!" Moon shouted as she ran over to him , getting in front of him.

Gladion looked down again at Ilima who was trying to help his hurt Gumshoos.

Gladion looked at the two, he then looked at his saber, seeing some blood on it.

He looked at himself and stopped, taking a deep breath as he sheathed his saber.

Moon and Torracat saw Gladion slowly sit up against a tree.

Moon was relieved before kneeling down beside Ilima and his gumshoos

"Let me help him." Moon said as she de-armored and began tending to Gumshoos.

Ilima and Moon were silent for a while, neither saying anything.

"Ilima, I, I have to ask."

He took a deep breath.

"I suppose you deserve the truth, my Gorma name is …Yangore."

"What , why are you here?"

Ilima took a deep breath.

"Eight thousand years ago, I lived in the Gorma tribe. It was bleak, and everyone lived in ignorance. I hated it, but one day my father dragged me to a gathering of Gorma, I didn't know what was going on, until everyone starting killing pokemon and tossing them into a fire. It was the most horrible thing I had ever seen in my life." Ilima said looking truly terrified.

"But, that wasn't even the worst part, my father forced a yungoos into my hands. He , he told me to slit its throat."

Moon , Gladion, and Torracat saw how sad and guilty Ilima looked , a tear coming from his eye.

"He , he wouldn't let me leave. He kept egging me on and on until…After it, I turned into this, this monster. I didn't even know who or what I was anymore. Until one day my father told me I would have to fight the Zyutribe, I told him I didn't want to, but he called me a coward, he forced me into the army. However, during my first battle I didn't even fight. The old Zyurangers, they, they killed my father."

Moon almost jumped hearing that.

"Ilima I."

"They weren't doing anything wrong Moon, we were attacking one of their villages, besides my father was a monster, inside and outside. I wasn't a fighter then and I'm not a fighter now. After that I bided my time in the palace until a few years ago, I saw an opening and I ran. Abandoning the Gorma tribe and running to Kalos, I used what treasure I stole to pay for myself. It didn't take long for me to get lost in god modern world, I could finally do what I always wanted, study pokemon. I went to several schools in Kalos and loved every minute of it. But I realized Alola was my home, I came back hoping I could live in peace, but the Gorma don't tolerate deserters."

Gladion's entire perception was shattered upon hearing Ilima's story.

Moon saw him hold Gumshoos in his arms.

"But now, that life , that life I've always wanted so badly is gone. I've tried to hide it all this time, pretend I'm not this monster, but there's no denying it anymore. This thing, this horrible monster is all I'll ever be. Ilima said tearing up.

Moon was about to say something.

"That is complete Taurosshit." Gladion said, Moon and Ilima turning to him as he sat against the edge of the walkway.

"What?" Moon said not sure what he meant by that.

"All that shit about him being a monster, it doesn't matter what side you were born on and what your parents made you do. What matters it what you've done of your own free will. You define who you are, and by the way you make it sound, you're not a monster. You're a normal person, it doesn't matter if you look like that."

Moon and Ilima were almost shocked to hear him talk like that.

"In the end, it's up to you to decide who you are." Gladion said looking at his reflection in a pool of water and seeing the saber in his hands.

Moon let out a smile hearing him say that.

Gladion noticed for some reason a guitar was sitting on the ground.

At first he was a little confused, but he felt drawn to it.

Gladion got op and went over to pick it up.

Moon and Ilima were confused by this, until Gladion sat down again and looked at the guitar.

He put his hands on the strings and slowly began playing it.

To all of their surprise, Gladion was actually very good. Moon then remembered the one time they saw Junior playing a guitar.

Still Moon hadn't thought about that since she didn't like to think of them as the same person.

Ilima listened to the music Gladion was playing and looked back at Gumshoos.

Moon slowly got up and went over to Gladion, sitting beside him as he played the guitar, his eyes closed.

Moments later Torracat heard something.

"Torr!"

Moon and Gladion slowly turned before Huntergrizzly leapt out of a batch of flowers at Moon and Gladion.

Moon quickly bent a rock up and into him, knocking Huntergrizzly off path before he landed on the ground.

Moon and Gladion quickly armored up before Huntergrizzly leapt at them again, Huntergrizzly slashing them both back and came forward again.

Gladion tried to kick Huntergrizzly's arm aside, but his brute strength was so much that Gladion's leg was forced away as Moon tried to slash him only for Moon's daggers to be caught by Huntergrizzly's teeth and tossed away before he knocked her back.

Gladion tried to unleash some Ki, power, but Huntergrizzly held his paws up and unleashed a blast of red energy at Gladion, knocking him back before turning to Ilima.

"Yangore!" He roared, charing at him before leaping up and pouncing him into the ground.

"No one deserts the Gorma tribe! You're a Gorma monster and it looks like I'll have to remind you of that!"

Ilima saw Gumshoos and tightened his fist.

"My name is Ilima, and I'm not a monster!" He said before unleashing a blast of energy from his hands into Huntergrizzly's face.

Huntergrizzly groaned as he backed up holding his face.

"Why you little!" He started before Gladion leapt into Huntergrizzly, slashing his side then chest before Huntergrizzly moved back a little and Gladion slashed him two more times.

Huntergrizzly moved back until two rock columns shot up and hit his sides.

Huntergrizzly stopped as Moon came forward, hurling her daggers into his chest as he snarled in pain before she kicked his head then performed and uppercut into his chest.

He tried to slash her, but Gladion came forward, slashing the inside of one of his arms and kicking the other back.

Moon took this opportunity to jump kick Huntergrizzly's head, knocking him back before Gladion leapt forward, grabbing his face with one hand, slashing his neck with the other and locking his foot under Huntergrizzly's legs before flipping him.

Moon concentrated as she bent up a large rock before unleashing it into Huntergrizzly , who landed hard in some flowers.

Huntergrizzly grunted as he got up.

"Play time's over then." He said taking out an enlargement bomb and pulling the pin before hurling it onto the ground.

There was a large explosion before Huntergrizzly grew massive and more demonic looking.

"Oh that's not good!" Moon said as she backed up.

Gladion looked up at him.

"Hmp, looks like it's finally your time to shine."

" _Indeed."_

 _"Perhaps."_

Moon and Ilima saw Gladion hold his saber up.

"Ki beast summon"

Moon and Ilima looking around.

"What's happening?"

"Look!" Ilima shouted.

Moon saw something emerge from the sky almost like it was coming from the sun.

Their eyes widened as they saw two massive pokemon appear. The pokemon were armored like the Guardian beasts. One was almost completely white and looked like a massive lion while the other was a bat with violet wing insides and golden ends.

"What? What are those?"

"My Ki beasts." Gladion said before they came closer, Gladion leaping up onto the lion before the two pokemon came together. They formed a white humanoid figure roughly as big as Dragon Caesar. It had arms and legs with a human like head. However its overall design looked like a soldier and it's body mostly white with some black and red around. The center of the chest having the lion's head on it.

Gladion was inside the head , placing his saber in a console.

"Mythical Chi beast Won Lion! Sun and Moon!" Gladion shouted.

Moon, Torracat, and Ilima were in amazement seeing this.

Won Lion marched forward HunterGrizzly trying to slash him before Won Lion knock his paw aside and punched HunterGrizzly before kicking his chest.

HunterGrizzly snarled as he leapt at Won Lion's who's mouth open.

"Ki Power!" Gladion shouted as he held his hand forward, Won Lion roaring as a red blast flew forward and hit HunterGrizzly, knocking him away before a golden saber formed in Won Lion's right hand.

Won Lion came forward again, slashing both of HunterGrizzly's arms back before slashing him two more times.

"Sword of the Dawn!" Gladion shouted as Won Lion slowly moved his saber around before it shined, coming down and decapitating HunterGrizzly.

The great guardian soon finished as Gladion came down.

"What! What was that!?"

"My Ki beasts can combine too." Gladion said before turning to Ilima.

"With Huntergrizzly dead, I doubt anyone in the Gorma tribe will come after you. Which means you're safe."

Ilima had Gumshoos in his arms before reverting to his human form.

"Thank you, both of you. Whatever happens, it will be Ilima not Yangore."

Ilima and Gumshoos departed , leaving just Moon, Gladion, and Torracat.

"Gladion, what you said to Ilima earlier."

"I just told him what he needed to hear."

"I can't help but wonder if it wasn't just him you were referring to." Moon said giving a slight smile.

Gladion didn't respond, he looked back at the guitar.

"I never did get to hear the end of that song."

Gladion picked up the guitar and started playing again, Moon and Torracat enjoying it.

"I had forgotten, that you could play the guitar like that."

"When have you ever seen me play the guitar."

"Nidoro burdo."

"Oh right."

"I guess sometimes it weird to think about it like that. You're not that person anymore and all."

"I just wish I knew who I was."

Moon gave a nervous look as she saw Gladion lower his hand away from the guitar.

She slowly put her hand on his, Gladion turning to her before Moon gave a slight smile.

"I think you know who you are Gladion."

To Moon's surprise, she actually saw him smile a little.

"….I don't know when I'll see you again…But in case I do….Maybe we should meet under other circumstances."

Moon's face shot red as she shook and gave a very exaggerated expression.

"Is, is he asking me out?" She said to herself shaking.

"Just something to think about." Gladion said before he walked off.

Moon still shaking before she fell over.

"Torr?" Torracat said nudging her head against Moon's.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah, Gladion has some beasts as well, bet you didn't expect who they'd be._

 _As some of you asked, another Gorma who isn't bad, in truth I planned on Ilima being a Gorma from the begging, a chapter like this was suppose to happen a while back but it just kept getting pushed and pushed further and further back_

 _These last few days have just been work upon work, it's nice to get another chapter done despite that_

 _Also I worry that sometimes that there is too much physical romance in this story, I think I've put a lot of it father in between more emotional romance, but do you guys think there's too much physical romance, just enough, or too little? I always like to improve._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62:Champions and Cheaters

* * *

Guzma and Plumeria knelt before Gorma XIV.

"Gorma XIV, you summed us." General Guzma said.

" _It has come to my attention that Grand Sorcerer Otrin is dead, killed by the Dragon Ranger. Seir gone with him."_

"This, is true Gorma XIV." Plumeria said.

"How disappointing, it appears the triumvirate is no more with only two of you left." Her advisor said.

Guzma and Plumeria gave worried expressions.

"Gorma XIV, if I may, I am currently working on an operation that may help us defeat the Zyurangers, with them gone , Alola will belong to the Gorma tribe."

"I'm afraid your plans will have to wait." Her advisor said.

"What?" Guzma said.

" _I have plans for Po town, there is not one, but two Ultra beasts there."_

 _"_ Two ultra beasts!" Plumeria said.

"The Gorma tribe will be deployed in force to Po town, those ultra beasts must be acquired at any cost." The advisor said.

"Very well, I shall oversee the." Guzma started.

" _No General."_

 _"_ What?"

" _You and Plumeria have proven ineffective against the Zyurangers time and time again. This time you will both take part in the operation, and you will both answer to my advisor."_

"What!?" Guzma and Plumeria shouted.

The advisor smiled.

"I'll be in charge of this one."

"Gorma XIV with all due respect, an advisor should not be in charge of a military operation."

"You heard Gorma XIV, I'm in charge now." The advisor said stepping down in front of them.

"You both answer to me from now on, begin preparations immediately."

The two reluctantly bowed before departing.

The advisor turned back to Gorma XIV.

"So I'm leading this? What about Aether, I shouldn't be away from Aether paradise too long. Besides if something happened to me, you might lose your last major connection to Aether. That fool Winston could go unchecked and undo all of our plans."

" _Faba, I trust you more than any Gorma here. We failed to get the last Ultra beast, if we don't get these two then our plans might be ruined. I need you there."_

Fab bowed to Gorma XIV.

"Very well, as you command."

* * *

It was early in the morning on the edge of route 17, and the group had finished their morning Zyuranger training and now were doing normal pokemon training.

Ash's Tyrunt was clashing with Gary's shieldon, Tyrunt trying to snap his jaws around the back of Shieldon's neck with Crunch as Shieldon used Iron defense and his head to hold him back.

"Shieldon go lower aim for his feet and go forward!" Gary shouted.

"Tyrunt use Dragon Tail to knock his head away!"

"Tyrunt!" Tyrunt growled as he tried to instead bite Shieldon while Shieldon tried to simple push Tyrunt back with a brute force Takedown. Neither proving effective.

Ash, Pikachu, Gary, and Greninja sweat dropped watching this.

"Geez we finally get them to listen to us in physical training but they still do whatever they want in battle training. You'd think for people who have giant metal dinosaurs we fight with, we could get little non metal ones to listen to us." Gary said.

"Tyrunt just biting him isn't going to work! Use your tail!" Ash shouted.

Tyrunt still ignored him, opting to continue biting.

"Shieldon he only stands on two legs! They're his weakness go for them!" Gary shouted just as frustrated, Shieldon still ignoring him as well.

"Pikachu!"

"Greninja!"

Eventually the two hit each other with their hard heads against each other before they fell over.

Ash and Gary gave disappointed looks before Ash went over to Tyrunt, kneeling in front of him.

"Tyrunt if you'd just listen to me." Ash started before Tyrunt opened his eyes and looked at Ash for a moment.

"Tyrunt!" He shouted before snapping his jaws around Ash's head.

There was a three second period of silence , Pikachu, Greninja, and Gary all staring at Ash.

"Ahhh!" Ash shouted in pain, despite his sturdier body , Tyrunt's jaws still hurt him greatly.

"Tyrunt stop it! Ahhh that hurts!" Ash shouted trying to use his enhanced strength to pry Tyrunt off.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted at Tyrunt.

Greninja and Gary came over, both helping Ash get the dinosaur off his head.

Tyrunt was put on the ground as Ash rubbed his head with an irritated look.

"That wasn't very nice." He said.

"Geez Ash you better learn to control that." Gary started before Shieldon ran under Gary's legs and knocked him over.

"You were saying." Ash said as Gary groaned.

* * *

Later that morning the group was moving down the trail towards Po town.

"Still having trouble with the dinosaurs?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Ash said as he and Gary gave less than optimistic expressions.

"It's been a while since we got them. I guess we've made some progress, but I'd really love to have a proper battle with Shieldon." Gary said.

"Guys look!" Hau shouted as they saw a large town ahead of them with a very large wall around it.

"It's Po town." Mallow said.

The group made their way into the town, seeing it was very of the boards made out of good stone, with grass around them , street lamps, palm trees, and bushes.

There were quite a lot of people in the town, and even a lot of news crews.

"How did Tiffany get stuck offscreen again?" One boom operator asked.

"She mistakingly said he has a wife, apparently that was just his friend." The reporter said.

"I wonder what that's all for." Moon asked.

"So Mallow where's your parents?" Lillie asked.

"They said they'd meet us at the pokemon center at eleven." Mallow said.

"That still gives us a little time, want to get some breakfast." Gary said taking her hand.

Mallow smiled and blushed a little.

"Yes I would."

When the group got to the pokemon center, Gary got a table for just him and Mallow.

The two sitting down as their pokemon ate beside them.

"You must be excited, soon Olivia will be your legal mother."

"Yeah, it will be nice being able to call her mom and her actually being my mom. Plus her having a kid with my dad will help."

"So are they going to ask us to babysit a lot?" Gary asked.

"I would love to, and I love that you said us." Mallow said putting her hand on Gary's.

"So, I haven't asked yet. But uh, how's the applications going?"

"Well nothing yet from Kanto, Hoenn, or Kalos, but I did get an email from someone big in the Alolan Association. He said he had some interest in me as a trainer. So that's something."

"Gary that's great, I wouldn't want you to leave Alola anyway."

"So what are you doing in the wedding exactly?"

"I'm the maid of honor." Mallow said smiling.

"What?"

She nodded.

"But you're basically her daughter, isn't that, like kind of weird?"

"Not to us. Besides I love being her maid of honor."

"Do you have a bachelorette party planned out for her?" Gary asked.

Mallow gave a disappointed look.

"No, she said she didn't want one at this point in her life. That her and my dad have practically been married for years."

"I suppose you would have wanted me as the entertainment?" Gary said in a joking manner.

"Yeah right, nobody's allowed to see your body but me." Mallow said rubbing his hand.

"So should we be on the bride or groom's side of the wedding?" Gary asked.

Mallow was about to answer when she gave a look of unsureness.

"Huh, that's actually a good question. I don't really know, I mean I'd say it would be whoever I was there for. But I'm there for both of them…..I'll get back to you guys on that one."

Meanwhile Ash was sitting with Serena while they ate.

"Hard to believe there's going to be a wedding tomorrow." Ash said.

"Speaking of weddings, I think I know who I'm going to pick as my maid of honor. Don't tell anyone this yet, but I'm going with Lillie." Serena said.

"Well it was a hard decision, you're close with her and Moon."

"I know, but part of it is because Red is your best man. It feels right to have Lillie as my maid of honor with Red being the best man."

Ash nodded.

"So about the ring bearer, I was thinking maybe we could have Pikachu carry up the rings." Ash said.

"I don't think that will work, my mom was insistent on her sister's son being the ring bearer."

"Aww come on, if I can't have my buddy here as a groomsmen." Ash said petting Pikachu who smiled.

"Ash just be lucky my dad didn't march a battalion down here. Remember the three hour phone call he gave us."

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Yeahhhhhhh. Boy he can yell for a long time."

"You know, would it be ok if Dragon Caesar was there?" Ash asked nervously.

"Ash." Serena said.

"Serena he's my guardian beast."

"Ash."

"He's a part of me, and I'm a part of him."

"Ash."

"Serena he's also connected to my father, him being there will be like my father being at the wed."

"Ash."

He sighed.

"You'll be taking the Dragon dagger the night before won't you."

Serena put her hands on his.

"I only need one dragon at the wedding Ash."

"What about Hakamo-o?"

"You know what I mean Ash."

"Well well well, look who's here." They heard before turning to see, Samson , Nanu, Olivia, and Allow.

"Dad." Mallow said.

"Looks like you all made it." Allow said.

"We have work to do with the wedding still." Olivia said.

"I actually have a treat for all of you." Samson said revealing several tickets in his hand.

"Tickets?" Red asked.

"Tickets to Daniel Rian's match."

"Daniel Rian!" They all screamed in disbelief.

"Indeed, he's here battling Cynthia , champion of Sinnoh today."

"Daniel Rian, as in the greatest pokemon trainer in the world!" Ash said.

"How, how did you get those?" Gary asked.

"Well he is a former student. He gave them to me."

"Daniel Rian went to the academy!" Hau shouted.

"That's right, he was our most successful student ever."

Ash, Gary, Red, and Hau were shaking.

"And that's not the best part. He also gave me backstage passes to see him."

Ash, Red, and Hau almost sprinted over, Gary about to join them when he remembered Mallow.

"Well, I guess you'll need me for the wedding preparations."

"No go with them."

"Are you sure?"

Mallow nodded.

"Ok!" Gary also sprinted over as Serena and Lillie also went over.

"What about Moon?" Lillie asked.

"I think she's still in her study session, I doubt she'll give it up even for this." Serena said.

"The match will begin soon. We should get over there." Samson said before they departed.

* * *

Elsewhere Moon was in her room doing a lesson with Dr. Amari.

"And with that you have an antidote." Moon said with Dr. Amari giving no response.

"Dr. Amari."

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Moon, yes that's right."

"Is everything ok Dr. Amari."

He sighed.

"Not really, earlier today I had a pokemon brought in , it was in such bad condition I didn't think I'd be able to save her. But she's alive for now."

"What happened?" Moon asked.

"This Floatzel was nearly beaten to death by what looked like a fight gone too far. But that's not even the worst part. She has irreparable damage done to her body, but not from the fight."

"What caused it?"

"A type of enhancement steroid that caused her body to get forcibly much more savage and powerful. However, once the steroid was removed from her system the irreparable damage was caused. I don't know if she'll ever walk again."

Moon was horrified hearing that.

* * *

Elsewhere in the the stadium, Ash and the group were anxiously waiting in line to get into the seats.

"I can't believe we get to watch the greatest trainer in the world battle!" Ash said in pure excitement.

"Hey where's Gary?" Hau asked.

"He said he had to go to the bathroom." Red said.

Elsewhere, Gary came out of the bathroom.

He was about to walk back when someone bumped into him.

"Hey watch it."Gary said before the person hurried off.

Gary then noticed something.

"Wait a minute." He looked down and realized Shieldon's pokeball had been taken.

"No no no no!"

A young woman with very long black hair and ice blue eyes was walking away, holding a pokeball as she smiled.

"I told you this pokemon would be mine."

Eventually the group made their way to the seats.

"Where's Gary?" Hau asked.

"There's no way he'd miss this match. You don't think a Gorma." Ash started.

" _Something has his anxiety high, it's not a Gorma though."_ Daizyujin said.

"Well maybe we should." Red said.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A man standing in the center of a massive battlefield in the center of the stadium shouted over a microphone.

"He'd want us to see the match." Hau said.

Pikachu was sitting on Ash's shoulder, looking excited as well.

"Welcome one and all to lovely Alola! Today we have an exhibition match between the two greatest trainers in the world, the champion of the Sinnoh region, Cynthia, Shirona , and world champion, Daniel Rian!"

The audience began applauding before they saw a young woman in her mid twenties enter on one side of the battlefield.

She was tall with grey eyes, light skin, and blonde hair that went all the way down to her knees. She wore black pants with a blue sleeveless shirt.

Finally another person walked out of the other end.

He was slightly taller than Cynthia with a muscular build, but not incredibly big.

He had short dark brown hair and very light brown eyes.

He wore a grey military like jacket and had a black undershirt.

Cynthia had an intense expression on her face while the young man who looked roughly the same age as her had a more confident expression on his face.

"Introducing Daniel Rian!"

"It's him! It's really him!" Red shouted, Lillie sweat dropping.

"Wow, I've never seen Red fanboy." Lillie said.

"Let them have it, but this is exciting." Serena said looking closely at the two.

"I won't lose this time." Cynthia said.

"We'll see." Daniel said as they both took out a pokeball.

"This battle will be a six on six, whoever knocks out all six of their opponent's pokemon will be the winner. Both trainers can substitute pokemon. So without further ado, let's get this match underway!"

"Go Milotic!" Cynthia shouted, the massive serpent pokemon coming out and towering over her before looking at Daniel.

"That's her Milotic, it's said to be so strong that it could suck down ship with her whirlpool." Hau said.

Daniel held his pokeball forward.

"I choose you Tyrantrum!"

The ground shook as the colossal dinosaur pokemon came out and hit the ground. The beast stood sixteen feet tall and almost forty feet long.

"Gruooooooo!" The Tyrantrum roared.

Ash noticing Tyrunt come out of his pokeball.

"Tyru." He started before grabbing him.

"No you don't!" Ash said keeping Tyrunt from running onto the field.

"Milotic use blizzard with Surf!"

Milotic unleashed a blizzard that made everyone in the stadium feel colder.

At the same time, Milotic also unleashed a tidal wave that moved in sync with the icy blasts.

"Fire fang and Ancient power." Daniel said.

The Tyrantrum's massive teeth set on fire before the fire spread around his body and feathers.

Tyrunt and the others in the stadium amazed seeing him able to do this.

Tyrunt charged forward , the fire around his body keeping the blizzard from harming him while he also hurled massive rocks through and into the water, breaking it up and allowing him to burst through it unharmed.

"Mirror coat!" Cynthia shouted as Tyrantrum unleashed more Ancient power rocks at Milotic.

Milotic glowed as she tried to reflect twice the power back Tyrantrum , however, the Ancient power was so strong that it shattered the barrier.

"Crunch."

Tyrantrum reached Milotic and snapped his jaws around Milotic's neck, crunching down before Milotic was dropped to the ground unconscious with swirly eyes.

Cynthia gave a horrified look as she saw this.

"Milotic is unable to battle." The ref said as the audience stood in amazement.

"Grouuuuu!" Tyrantrum roared in victory.

"He won hit Ko'd her." Red said amazement.

"Hmmm it appears he's only gotten better." Samson said.

Tyrunt was in awe watching the Tyrantrum.

"Milotic return, he's even better than last time. At least last time it took him three hits to beat one of my pokemon." She said in concern.

"Tyrantrum why don't you take a break." Daniel said as he returned him.

They both took out their next pokeballs .

"Go Lucario!" Cynthia shouted as her Lucario came out and held his paws up in a sighting stance.

Daniel smiled as he hurled his next pokeball forward.

"I chose you Lucario!"

To everyone's surprise, Daniel let out his own Lucario. This Lucario had a more sapphire fur tone rather than blue. He also seemed to be a little skinnier than Cynthia's, however, his muscles were far more toned then Cynthia's Lucario's.

"Aura sphere and Shadow ball!"

Cynthia's Lucario formed an aura sphere in one hand while also forming a shadow ball in the other.

He leapt up and flipped acrobatically before thrusting them down at Daniel's Lucario.

"Metal claw."

Daniel's Lucario's hands turned to metal as he effortlessly knocked the attacks away.

"Use Swords Dance and Close Combat!" Cynthia shouted as blue energy swords formed around her Lucario and drastically raised his attack before he went at Daniel's Lucario unleashing a furry of power'd up attacks.

However, Daniel's Lucario moved unbelievably fast, catching or knocking away each of the strikes. Finally he caught each of Cynthia's Lucario's fists and held them in place, Cynthia gritting her teeth as she saw her Lucario unable to break free.

"Lucario." Daniel's Lucario said to Cynthia's , telling him not to get cocky.

Daniel's Lucario slowly moved his hands back before raising his own hand up to his opponent's face.

"Aura sphere."

Daniel's Lucario's Aura sphere was also sapphire and when it hit Cynthia's Lucario it hurled him back and off the battlefield.

Her Lucario embedded into the wall with swirly eyes.

"Lucario!" He roared in victory.

"Awesome!" Ash shouted.

"I don't get it, I thought Cynthia was suppose to be the second best trainer in the world. How is she loosing so badly?" Lillie asked.

"Well Cynthia may be the top ranked champion, but you have to consider that by the time he was twenty-one, Daniel had beaten every regional champion in the world, even when new ones came in he beat them to ensure he was still the greatest. Daniel is on a different level, even from Cynthia." Red said.

Cynthia took a deep breath as she returned her Lucario.

"Well done Lucario, return." Daniel said.

"Ok go Spiritiomb!" Cynthia shouted as her ghost pokemon came out with an evil grin.

"Time for the showstopper. I chose you Charizard!"

Daniel hurled his next pokeball forward, Ash and the other's eyes widening , having never seen his Charizard in person. The Charizard was almost twice as large as a normal charizard, with what looked like a necklace around his neck with a piece of a mega evolution stone in it. However, despite that, the Charizard already seemed to be in his mega evolved form, looking like it was already a Charizard Y.

"What? How did he Mega evolve Charizard already?" Serena asked.

Samson smiled.

"He didn't, Daniel's Charizard is the strongest pokemon in the world. His Mega form is now permanently his normal form." Samson said.

"What!?"

Cynthia tried to keep her composure seeing the Charizard Y fly over Daniel.

Holding the same confident smile as his trainer.

"Spirit tomb use Dark pulse, and Psychic."

"Flamethrower." Daniel said.

His Charizard's tail flame turned blue before it grew larger.

"Grauuu!" Charizard Y roared as he unleashed a blue fire that made the battlefield so hot that Cynthia and the audience began to sweat.

The attack tore through both of Spiritomb's and engulfed him in fire like he had never felt before.

When the attack ended Spiritomb was knocked out.

Cynthia's mouth dropped before she returned Spiritomb.

"He still has weakness, go Elektross!" Cynthia shouted the eel pokemon came out.

"Wild Charge!"

Elektross flew forward, almost seeming to teleport as he did so.

"Air Slash." Daniel said.

Charizard Y flew forward like a flash of lighting, appearing beyond Elektross who surged with electricity before falling onto the ground unconscious.

"Elektross is unable to battle." The ref said as Cynthia was trying to stay in the battle.

"He's so fast, and so powerful." Red said in amazement.

"He's the strongest pokemon in the world." Samson said.

"Elektross return, go Togekiss. Toggeries."

"Fire Blast."

Charizard Y roared as he opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of fire in the shape of a symbol into Togekiss, the area erupting in fire before Togekiss landed on the ground unconscious.

"Togekiss is unable to battle." The ref said.

"She just has one pokemon left." Ash said with interest.

Cynthia returned Togekiss before taking out her last pokeball.

"Go Garchomp!"

The ground shook as a massive Garchomp came out and landed on the ground, growling before he roared at Charizard Y.

"Garchomp, Cynthia's first and most powerful pokemon." Ash said before seeing a mega evolution stone with a band around his head.

She revealed a mega evolution stone on her wrist band, touching it as her Garchomp mega evolved into Mega Garchomp, roaring at Charizard Y again.

"Stone Edge! Dragon Rush!"

Mega Garchomp unleashed a furry of rocks while also rushing at Charizard Y.

"Flare Blitz."

Charizard Y covered himself in blue fire as he opened his mouth and smiled, flying into the rocks and smashing them to pieces before colliding with Mega Garchomp, hitting him so hard, that saliva came out of his mouth.

The audience watched in awe as Garchomp slammed into the ground , back in his normal form and his eyes swirly.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. The winner is Daniel Rian." The ref said.

Charizard Y landed beside Daniel as Cynthia sighed, returning Garchomp while the audience applauded.

"Alright!" Red shouted.

"That was so amazing!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

That was when Serena noticed Tyrunt was gone.

"Uhh Ash." She said.

Elsewhere, in the hallways away from the rest of the interior, Daniel and his Charizard Y walked.

"So I hear your married now, that's news." Daniel and Charizard Y saw Cynthia approach them.

"I don't know why they keep saying that, I made it clear Susan is just a friend. Besides she's not my type and she's made it clear I'm not her type."

"Really, what about you isn't she into."

"Me being a man."

"Ohhhh. Well, you've certainly gotten stronger. Even the being the best trainer in the world doesn't get you to stop." Cynthia said.

"It's what we live for isn't it."

She let out a smile.

"I guess so, still I was hoping to at least come closer this time. I even found that Garchompite. How did you get your Charizard to stay Megaevolved?"

"Simple we just trained really, really hard." Daniel said as Cynthia shook her head.

"There has to be more to it than that."

"Is there?"

Cynthia came forward and put her arms around Daniel as he did the same to her, the two bring their heads in closer before pressing their lips against each other.

After a few moments, Cynthia's right leg popped up.

"Ty!" They heard before the three turned to see a Tyrunt running towards them.

"A Tyrunt?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Gary was rushing through Po town looking for the person who swiped Shieldon's pokeball.

"Where are you?" He said intensely.

As Gary looked around he eventually saw Moon and Mallow.

"Hey isn't that Gary?" Moon said.

"Moon ! Mallow!" He shouted running over.

"Gary what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the match?"

"Shieldon's pokeball was swiped!"

"What!?"They both said.

"I need to find her."

Mallow put her hand on his.

"Don't worry Gary we'll find them."

Elsewhere , the young woman entered a back alley and a door to one of the buildings.

Inside the room was a young man roughly her age with shin length shaggy black hair and grey eyes. He wore dark blue jeans, had a dark grey t-shirt , and dark blue hooded unzipped sweat shirt.

Sitting on a work bench beside him were a series of medical instruments, some syringes, and a sheathed katana.

Also beside him was an Alakazam and a Weavile.

"What took you so long Lyra?"

"Sorry Coreun, I got a little side tracked." Lyra said as her Weavile came back beside her as she pet him.

Lyra handed Coreun a box with some more syringes inside, this time with liquid inside them.

"Perfect!" He said taking them and going to his workbench.

"This could be my strongest batch yet." He said as he began mixing the various chemicals and drugs he had before him.

He then turned to his Alakazam.

"Alright partner, do your stuff."

Alakazam's eyes glowed before the syringe also glowed, eventually the liquid changing from blue to red.

"The next fight is in an hour."

"I have the perfect pokemon for you to test it on."

Lyra let out Shieldon as Coreun's eyes widened.

"A dinosaur!?"

Lyra nodded.

"Babe, you never cease to amaze me." Coreun said before he came over and gave Lyra kiss.

He then knelt down in front of Shieldon.

"This is going to hurt." He said as Shieldon gave a confused look before being injected by the syringe.

Shieldon's eyes widened as his body began to shake.

* * *

Meanwhile Gary, Mallow, and Moon were searching around the town when Moon passed by Nurse Joy and another officer shaking their heads.

"Another pair of dead pokemon, that's six this week alone." She said as Moon quickly hurried over.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Moon said before she saw a dead Raticate and Yungoos.

"Oh my God!"

"Dead pokemon have been popping up recently, like they were beaten to death, their bodies mangled and something else wrong with them." The other officer said before Moon thought she saw something familiar with the two bodies, something that worried her.

Moon tried to catch up with Gary and Mallow, wanting to explain to them , but Gary was too focused on finding Shieldon.

"So I hear the fight today has a dinosaur in it?" Gary heard as they passed a corner.

This caught his interest as he sprinted over and grabbed the two men by the collars of their shirts.

"What! What did you just say!?" The two men shook.

* * *

"Tyrunt!" Tyrunt!"

"Pika!" Ash and Pikachu shouted looking for Tyrunt.

"Seriously, Tyrunt had to run off when we were suppose to meet." Red started.

"Daniel." They heard Samson say.

The others' eyes widened as they saw none other than Daniel Rian , Cynthia, and his Charizard, Daniel holding Tyrunt in his arms.

"Samson." Daniel said, Samson walking past the others before reaching Daniel and hugging him.

"It's been too long my boy!"

"Well I was hoping I'd see you here in Alola."

"I see you found Ash's Tyrunt." Samson said.

"Ash's?" Daniel saw the others who were shaking.

"This is Ash, Red, Serena, Lillie, and Hau, all former students of mine.

Daniel walked over with Cynthia, and Charizard Y.

"Hello."

"Dddddaniel Rian. It's , it's an honor to meet you." Ash said shaking as Red almost stood at attention.

"Mr. Rian, to meet the greatest trainer in the world. It's a privilege." He said shaking.

Daniel smiled.

"You can all be less formal."

Serena came over and put her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, just take a deep breath."

He did as she said.

Serena noticed Daniel look at Ash in a certain way.

"So I take it he's yours." Daniel said handing Tyrunt to Ash.

"Tyrunt! No running off like that!"

Tyrunt tried to get free of Ash's arms.

"Cynthia, it's an honor to meet you too." Hau said.

"So this is your former headmaster you use to tell me about. He's not as eccentric as you made him out to be." Cynthia said.

"You have no idea." Serena said sweat dropping.

"So why don't we get out of this hallway." Daniel said.

Elsewhere, Gary kicked down the door in a back alley, Moon and Mallow behind him.

The three slowly entered the dark building , it looking older and more worn down as they moved through it.

"Let's split up." Gary said as he and Mallow moved through one hallway while Moon went in the other direction.

Gary and Mallow moved down the hall until they entered a larger room, their eyes widened as they saw.

There was a group of people around a pit, the people had various drugs and alcohol , chanting as two pokemon fought in the pit.

The pokemon were not fighting a traditional battle, instead fighting more forced and savagely, blood and body parts mangled. There was a Golduck and a Scyther. However, both looked almost deformed, being bigger and looking more forcibly muscular and savage. The Scyther's blades actually being serrated.

A man got up and left during this.

Mallow had to cover her mouth as she saw the Scyther slice the Golducks neck open, blood streaming out as he fell to the ground and convulsed.

The Scyther looked at the blood on his claws and shook, some people giving disappointed grunts or happy cheers as money passed around.

"Oh my God. Gary." She said.

Gary tightened his fist.

His eyes then widened as he saw Lyra step up.

"Time to test this guy out." She said smiling as she let out Shieldon.

Gary was horrified as he saw shieldon was like the other pokemon, his body looking forcibly bigger with spikes on his body.

"Shieldon!"

* * *

Ash and the other were at the hotel Daniel and Cynthia were staying at.

They were in a private area outside with Cynthia's pokemon all out.

"I guess y'all never got to see my other pokemon." Daniel said.

His Lucario and Tyrantrum came out, but three other pokemon also joined them. They included a Feraligatr, a Torterra, and an Aggron.

"Amazing!" Hau said.

All of Daniel's pokemon were huge, except Lucario.

Tyrunt looked up at Tyrantrum who looked down at him.

"Daniel, I have so many questions. How do you train your pokemon? What inspired your techniques? Did you come up with them yourself?" Red tried to ask before Lillie pulled him away.

"Easy there Red." She said.

"Daniel, how did you get your Charizard to stay mega evolved?" Ash asked.

"Like I told Cynthia earlier, we reached a new level of strength."

"He won't tell me either." Cynthia said.

Samson walked over between the two.

"You really shouldn't be so close minded Cynthia." Samson said smiling.

"Are you telling me that's it?" Cynthia asked.

"Pokemon have no limits to their strength, there is no level one hundred as my cousin would let you think." Samson said.

Tyrunt finally got out of Ash's arms and ran over to Daniel's Tyrantrum.

"Tyrunt! Tyrunt!" He roared , snapping his jaws at the massive dinosaur.

"Tyrunt get back here!" Ash shouted.

Tyrantrum looked down at the small Tyrunt.

He actually lowered his head down in front of Tyrunt who was still growing.

"Grouuu!" Tyrantrum roared, actually knocking Tyrunt onto his back.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"I see you seem to have trouble getting Tyrunt to listen to you." Daniel said.

"I've given him plenty of training, but he won't do what I say in real battles." Ash said.

"Maybe I could give you a hand."

Ash's face turned white as the others gave dumbstruck looks.

"You, want to help me!" Ash said shaking.

"Cynthia, do you mind if I?"

"Go ahead."

Tyrantrum picked up Tyrunt by his tail with his mouth and held up him up.

"We'll be back." Daniel said as Ash nervously followed him.

"Dam it, Ash is so lucky." Red said.

Ash and Daniel were with their pokemon as Tyrantrum put Tyrunt down.

"I take it this is the first dinosaur pokemon you've ever had."

"Not exactly." Ash said.

"Well, in either case, the problem is you Tyrunt is reborn from an age when man didn't exist. The reason pokemon can be tamed and raised by people relatively easily is because humans and pokemon of this age have been around each other for so long. They know what humans are, they have an instinctual understanding of us. Dinosaurs on the other hand have no idea what humans are, they have no instinctual understanding of us."

Ash looked down at Tyrunt.

Tyrunt looked at Ash before leaping up and biting Ash's head.

"Ahhhh!" Ash screamed in pain, pulling Tyrunt off his head.

"That's so cute. Bring back memories Tyrantrum?" Daniel said as Tyrantrum smiled.

Ash pinned Tyrantrum onto the ground.

"Daniel, how did you do it?"

"Well I had a good teacher. "

"Teacher?"

"Back at the school, Samson was the headmaster, but my teacher taught me most of the skills I have now. In fact, I don't think I'd be where I am if it weren't for him."

Daniel came over to Tyrunt.

"Training a dinosaur isn't like training your other pokemon. The world isn't the world Tyrunt first lived in. If you want Tyrunt to listen to you, he has to not only understand you better, but he needs to understand this world."

Ash looked back at Tyrunt.

"Let's start with just a walk."

Daniel took Ash and Tyrunt around the are outside the town, Ash carrying Tyrunt who reluctantly went. Ash showed him much of the are and wild pokemon.

Eventually this ended with Ash and Tyrunt actually fighting each other , Daniel suggesting Ash assert himself as the Alpha while Pikachu sweat dropped, him seeing Ash hold Tyrunt on the ground.

Daniel, his Tyrantrum, and Charizard Y watched.

"Look at him, it's like seeing a young Felix."

* * *

Moon slowly looked around the room, noticing medical equipment, and pictures.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the pictures, realizing they looked the same as the pokemon bodies she saw earlier and how Dr. Amari described his patient.

Moon saw a syringe with a red liquid inside and slowly picked it up.

"Hey, who are you?" She heard, turning to see a young man with an Alakazam, and a Katana on his back.

"What are you doing?" He said noticing Moon with the syringe.

"It's you! You're the one making the steroids!"

He smiled.

"So you've heard of my work, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Coreun Natan, or at least I was, until the pricks in Unova revoked my license. They didn't understand the work I was doing."

"Work! You're destroying pokemon!"

"I'm improving them, making them stronger than they could ever be before."

"You bastard! You never deserved to be a doctor!"

Coreun took out his katana.

"You best get out of here bitch."

Moon got in a fighting stance.

"Make me bastard." Moon's Lurantis also came out.

Coreun came forward , swinging the sword as Moon did her best to avoid it.

Coreun clearly had a good proficiency with the sword.

Moon managed to grab to surgical knives on the table but when she tried to block the cabana it sliced right through them Moon having to drop to the ground to avoid being hit.

Lurantis moved away from a Psycho cut that Coreun's Alakazam launched before coming forward with X-scissors, and slicing across his chest, dealing a lot of damage to the Alakazam before using Leaf blade to knock him out.

Moon moved back as she noticed some pipes on the wall and kicked it, the metal bending and breaking off before two pipes fell into Moon's hands.

Coreun looked confused on how Moon did this.

Moon leapt forward catching the katana with her pipes before knocking the katana away before kicking Coreun onto his back.

After doing so, Moon looked down at him.

"I don't know what made you become like this, abusing your skills like you have. But you're never going to hurt another pokemon with this again." Moon said as she held the vial up before she smashed her foot into Coreun's right leg, breaking it as he cried out in pain, holding it.

"Daizyujin tell Gary i'll be back, there's something I need to do." Moon said as she left.

* * *

Lyra kicked shieldon into the pit before Gary came forward.

"Hey!" He shouted as the crowd turned to him.

"That's my shieldon bitch!"

"You!" Lyra shouted.

One of the patrons came up with a gun to Gary's head.

Gary didn't flinch as he grabbed the man's wrist and forced the gun out of his hand as he broke the man's wrist.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed in pain falling over before Gary caught the gun and fired three shots into the ceiling, the other patrons running off before Gary faced Lyra.

"He's mine now!" Lyra shouted as she threw some lure at Gary.

Shieldon turned to Gary, the drugs making him more feral as he ran at him.

"Go Bagon!"

Bagon came out and landed in front of Gary.

"Bagon use Heatbutt!"

"Iron head!" The two pokemon charged at each other and smashed their hard heads against each other and both being pushed back.

"Gary." Mallow said.

"Mallow I've got this." Gary said as he and Lyra stared each other down.

"We've got this Bagon, no one's got a harder head than you."

"Bagon!"

"Iron head!"

Shieldon ran at Bagon again who tried to use his head as a shield but was knocked back.

Despite this , Bagon got right back up.

"Bagon!"

"Headbutt!"

Bagon ran forward and hit Shieldon hard, forcing him back.

"Shieldon use Takedown!"

Shieldon had a look of pain and feralness as he ran forward.

Gary and Bagon readied themselves.

"Dragon Claw."

Bagon came from down low and slashed up, hitting Shieldon and forcing him down.

"What?!" Lyra shouted.

Shieldon landed on the ground and moaned before Gary came over and picked up his pokemon.

"Shieldon." He said in concern.

Bagon came over before he began to glow and grow.

Gary didn't even notice as Bagon evolved into Sheldon.

"Bagon retu, Bagon you evolved I…..I'm sorry but I need to tend to Shieldon first."

Lyra was backing up when she noticing Mallow in front of her.

"Hi." Mallow said before punching Lyra in the mouth and knocking her down.

"You're a bitch you know that." Mallow said.

Gary and Mallow hurried to the pokemon center with Shieldon in his arms.

"Nurse Joy please help!" Gary shouted .

"Oh my God!" She shouted taking a look at shieldon.

"What happened to him?"

"Please you have to!"

"Gary!" Moon shouted as she sprinted out.

"Moon?"

She has a syringe with a blue liquid in her hands.

"I have the cure!"

"Cure?" Mallow asked.

"The pokemon were injected with a steroid. I got a sample and worked with Dr. Amari to get a cure." Moon said as she injected Shieldon.

Shieldon grunted in pain as his body slowly began to return to its normal form.

Gary let out a relief breath.

Nurse Joy took Shieldon back.

"Well I'm glad that." Moon started before Gary hugged her.

"Thank you." He said.

Moon hugged him back.

Later that night at the pokemon center, the group met up again.

"Gary what happened?" Hau asked.

"I was uh side tracked. How was it."

"It was awesome! Ash freaking got a private training session with Daniel." Red said sounding jealous.

"Well I….Wait What!?" Gary screamed.

* * *

Elsewhere , Lyra and Coreun were sitting in a pair of jail cells.

Both were quite until they heard gunfire and screams.

They quickly looked around before seeing a trio of Skull warriors with General Guzma in front of them.

"Hello, Doctor, Ms. Lyra."

"You! You're one of those monsters!" Lyra shouted.

"I am General Guzma, commander of the Gorma army. You have met two of my sworn enemies, the Bastio and Arcaninerangers."

"What?" Coreun said.

"They're the ones who did this too you. But I'm offering you a chance, a chance for revenge."

He ripped the cells open.

"Revenge on Gary, and Moon."

Lyra and Coreun were unsure, but Guzma came forward and grabbed their hands the two shaking as Coreun's leg snapped back into place and Lyra's jaw did the same.

Lyra's eyes turned to a dark blue while Coreun's turned to yellow.

The two stood up.

"We have work to do."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _SO now Moon has her rival_

 _Finally showed Daniel Rian, who is not married despite what I accidentally put in earlier in the story_

 _he has some secrets yet to be revealed_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Battle of Po town

* * *

It was now evening in Po town and the group was back at the pokemon center in the main lobby.

"So is everything for the wedding set up?" Serena asked.

"Yes, all we have to do is host it now." Mallow said.

"Sorry we couldn't help." Red said.

"You're all fine." Mallow said before she noticed Samson down the hallway giving her a thumbs up.

"Actually, there are some details about the wedding I still need to go over with Gary, no need to bore you guys with it." Mallow said as she and Gary got up, Gary following Mallow down the hallway.

As the song in the pokemon center's radio changed, it played a more classical piano song.

Red noticed's Lillie's expression change upon hearing this.

She looked a little upset by it.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to head out for a bit." Lillie said.

"Is everything alright?" Hau asked.

"I just don't want to be here right now."

Red wasn't sure what was going on at first, then had an idea of why she was upset.

Luckily, what was happening worked into something he was planning for the two of them.

"Actually Lillie there was something else we should go." He said taking her hand and escorting her out.

"Ash do you mind if we get back to wedding planning?" Serena asked.

"Well we haven't had dinner yet, why don't we go out and plan it?" Ash asked as Serena smiled.

"That could work."

"So what do we need to talk about?" Gary asked.

"Nothing, I made it up." Mallow said smiling.

"What? Why?"

She put her hand on Gary's.

"I feel bad that you didn't get to see Daniel Rian because of Lyra."

""Sigh" It's fine, finding Shieldon was more important.

"No it's not ok. So I asked Samson for a big favor."

"Big favor?" Gary said before they got outside the pokemon center and Gary nearly turned white as he gave an exaggerated expression.

Standing in front of them was none other than Daniel Rian and Samson.

"So this is Gary." Daniel said.

"Ddddddddaniel Rian!"

He approached Gary.

"So you're Samson's cousin's grandson. Nice to meet you."

Gary stood at attention.

"It's an honor, and privilege!"

"I'm told you had to miss my match for an important reason. So I decided you get to see a worthy battle." Daniel said as he and Samson faced each other.

"No, no way!" Gary said as Samson took out a pokeball and Daniel did the same.

"Now you can watch Daniel Rian battle."

"Mallow you're the greatest!" Gary shouted picking her up in his arms.

The two sat down together and watched as Daniel sent out his Feraligatr.

"Huh you know I don't think I've ever seen Samson battle before." Mallow said.

"Me either." Gary said realizing she was right.

Gary was very pumped to see the battle, actually getting to see the greatest trainer in the world up close.

Samson let out an Electrivire who faced down the Feraligatr.

"Alright time to see if this old man can still teach his student a thing or two." Samson said.

"We'll see."

"Electrivire use electric terrain!" Electrivire arms surged as he unleashed electricity around the battlefield.

"Discharge!"

"Elective!" Electrivire shouted as he unleashed electricity from multiple directions at Feraligatr while the electric terrain enhanced it.

"Ice Fang."

Feraligatr's fangs had ice grow over them before an icy armor began to form over his entire body.

Feraligatr charged forward the blasts of electricity having no effect on him.

"Woah that's." Gary started.

"Amazing! This is so awesome!" Mallow shouted, sounding very into it.

"Thunder." Samson said as Electrivire unleashed a bolt into Feraligatr who used his ice fangs to catch the electricity before chomping it into nothing.

"How much training do you think he gave his pokemon?" Mallow asked.

"Well If I've learned anything, it's not always just how much you train them, but how you train them." Gary said

"Really, care to educate this trial captain who is a bit behind then?"

"Sure." Gary said before they saw Feraligatr snap his jaws around Electrivire's arm and hurled Electrivire across the battlefield.

"Maybe after the match?" Mallow said.

Gary nodded as the two kept watching.

"Thanks again, for this."

Mallow smiled.

"You're a great boyfriend and a great person. You deserve it."

* * *

Meanwhile Red was walking with Lillie outside of the town towards a hilltop.

"Red where are we going?" Lillie asked.

"Just another few steps." Red said before Lillie saw Red let her to a hilltop overlooking the ocean with a view of the stars as well.

Sitting there was a candlelit picnic set up with Charizard laying against a tree.

"Red, you?"

"I can't take all the credit. I planned it, Charizard set it up." Red said putting his hand on the back of his head.

"I just thought that you and I haven't done anything special like this in a while. So why not?"

Lillie smiled a little, hugging him.

"That's sweet of you." The two sat down, Red revealing some cheese , bread, and wine.

"Cheese , bread, and wine. You certainly know how to spread for a rich girl." Lillie said jokingly.

"Serena gave me a few pointers on setting it up. It's kind of weird to think she's technically my sister now."

"I guess she is, by law anyway. Does does that mean some day she'll be my sister too?" Lillie asked.

"Well maybe the Gorma can set something up for us like the did for those two." The two and Charizard laughed before Lillie stopped.

Red noticed her taking bigger sips of wine.

"Lillie, are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"Back at the pokemon center, when that piano music started playing, you seemed upset by it."

Lillie didn't respond.

"Does it have to do with, well…Gladion?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I'd like to think I know some things about the girl I'm in love with."

""Sigh" It's one of the songs he use to play me. Plus…..It's Gladion's birthday tomorrow."

"It is?"

Lillie nodded.

"I don't want to believe he's gone, but sometimes I wonder if I should just give up and move on."

Red put his hand on Lillie's.

"Well, you could say I was in a similar situation with Ash after our first encounter with Seir."

Red said.

Lillie had almost forgotten about that.

"Though to be fair, Ash was only gone for a little while, you still haven't found your brother." Red said.

"You still knew what I know Red." Lillie said.

"Anyway, I didn't want to believe Ash was gone, I didn't see him die. I knew there was a possibility he was still out there. You have to believe Gladion is still out there too. It doesn't mean you should obsess over him. That's now what he would want. Gladion would want you to live your life, but that doesn't mean you can't believe he's ok too."

Lillie thought about what she said.

In many respects she did have a lot to live for. For one matter now that her mother was gone, she had something her and Gladion had wanted for so long. Freedom. Gladion wouldn't want her to spend that freedom moping around, he'd want her to live life the way they couldn't before.

She let out a smile.

"I am free from my mother. That's what Gladion would want. You're right, I'm going to live for him. But I'm still going to believe he's out there."

Red smiled.

She turned to him.

"Cheese and bread?" She said cutting some before putting half in her mouth.

Red came forward and took the other half with his mouth, the two kissing before Lillie cuddled up beside him.

"So tomorrow Allow and Olivia are getting married. Speaking of which , I still wonder if Serena will pick me or Moon as her maid of honor?"

"Of course she's going to pick you, you two were roommates for over a year. Plus it's like you said, you two are practically sisters now."

* * *

Elsewhere at a restaurant, Ash and Serena were sitting together at a two person table, Pikachu and Vulpix beside them also eating together.

"So do you have your groomsmen picked out?"

"Probably Hau , Kiawe, and Gary."

"Really, your big rival." Serena asked in a joking manner.

"He may be my rival, but I still consider him a friend. Hey Serena, don't you have a contest here coming up soon?"

Serena nodded.

"After what happened last time , Scyther's really been pushing herself hard for this next one. Still I wonder if Miette will be in this one?" Serena said trying not to sound concerned.

"She's your rival now huh, rivals aren't a bad thing. Miette will keep you motivated to improve yourself. Who knows maybe you two will be friends some day just like me and Gary."

Serena thought back to Miette and her advances at Ash.

"I doubt it." Serena said giving an irritated look and taking a bigger sip of her wine.

"So how did it go with Tyrunt and Daniel Rian? Was it exciting meeting the greatest trainer in the world?"

"It was incredibly exciting. Daniel knows so much, and his pokemon are unbelievable. But yet at the same time, what he had me do felt reminiscent of what Samson taught us."

"I guess that makes some sense since he went to the pokemon academy. Who knows, maybe some day you'll take his place."

"Maybe." Ash said.

"Is Tyrunt getting any better?"

"A little. We still have work to do, but I feel like we definitely made progress today…But there's something else."

"What?" Serena said, Ash giving an uncertain look.

"I still wonder why Daniel pulled me aside specifically. I mean he seem's like a nice guy, but he seemed more interested in me than the rest of you."

"Now that you mention it, he did seem particularly interested in you."

"Maybe if he's interested in me, I can convince him to come to our wedding. If that's ok?" Ash asked.

"Are you kidding, that would be amazing. Plus he could get Cynthia to come,and maybe….Do you think he knows Diantha? " Serena asked.

"Maybe. Though this could be wishful thinking."

"It's my dream wedding, I'm allowed to fantasize a little." Serena said smiling.

After dinner and finishing a bottle of whine, Serena was feeling very tired. She had to lean on Ash with her arms around hims shoulders.

When they returned to the room at the pokemon center, Ash eventually Carrying Serena to the bed.

"Don't let my cloths get all wrinkled, take them off." She said half awake.

Ash set Serena down on the bed, carefully taking off her skirt and shirt before Serena got under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

Pikachu and Vulpix got onto the foot of the bed as Ash got beside Serena, giving her a kiss on the cheek before laying down to get some sleep himself.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Hotel, Daniel was in his room in just a pair of gym shorts. He was having an intense sparring session with his Lucario the two moving incredibly fast as they tried to keep up with each other.

Daniel catching his Lucario's fist and locking his foot under him before flipping Lucario onto the ground.

"Ahh the student has become the master." Daniel said offering his pokemon a hand up.

The door opened as Cynthia came in , looking very sweaty while wearing workout attire.

"I hate hotel gyms, they never have anything good."

"I think it did the trick anyway." Daniel said before Cynthia threw her sweaty towel into his face.

She laid down on the bed.

"How much longer are we going to stay here, I want to go back to Sinnoh soon."

"I don't know , I just have a bad feeling about something and I'd rather stay around a little longer. Besides who doesn't love some time on Alola."

"I'm a champion, there's more people in my league to battle in Sinnoh. Since I'm still no where near you I still have a lot of improving to do."

"I'd say there are few trainers in your league." Daniel said.

Cynthia smiled a little.

"You never seem to get less charming. What have you been up to since we last saw each other?"

"Training as always, doing some exhibition matches, but I've also been thinking a lot. About my future."

This caught Cynthia's attention.

"I mean I'm only twenty five and I'm already the greatest trainer in the world. Sometimes it makes me wonder where I need to go next. What I can strive for next."

Cynthia realized Daniel's point, her entire life she had strived to be the best, the greatest trainer and Sinnoh, and then the world. She had gotten so close, but Daniel was still above her. Yet she still have something to strive for. Something to work for.

What could Daniel now strive for accomplishment wise that he didn't already have. She couldn't imagine not having a major goal to strive for. Daniel had fortune's curse.

"Daniel, maybe you could come back to Sinnoh with me."

Daniel turned to her.

"It's been a while since you've been there. I think I could help you find what you're looking for."

Daniel smiled.

"Maybe I will come with you. There is something in Sinnoh I was looking to do, something I could do a lot of good towards. Plus it will keep my skills sharp. Plus, it's something I could use some help with."

"Help?" Cynthia asked with interest.

"Someone I could trust, and know would be reliable. Though it would be considered dangerous work." Daniel said.

"You should know I like dangerous things." Cynthia said before noticing a pair of Katanas and something else made of platinum, as well as something else.

She approached them.

"Would it have something to do with these?"

"Yes."

"I might be interested. We would have time to do plenty of battles right?"

"It's like you said, Sinnoh has plenty of worthy trainers. Plus from what I hear, their champion is the second best trainer in the world."

"I hear once she get's some more training in she'll be the best." Cynthia said.

"You could always let me train you. That offer is still valid." Daniel said smiling.

"They day I let you train me is the day I marry you." Cynthia said in a sarcastic tone.

"Funny you should mention that, especially since there's a wedding tomorrow for my old headmaster's friend." Daniel said.

"Daniel please don't ask me to go to some wedding where I don't know anyone. I hate that, nothing but a bunch of weird conversations and drunk people trying to come near a regional champion. I really justtttttttt." Cynthia turned and saw Charizard Y behind her.

In his hand was a golden ring with a large diamond embedded in the center.

Cynthia took the ring and slowly turned as Daniel knelt in front of her.

Putting his hand on hers.

"You're the only person who's ever made me feel challenged, in everything I did. You bring out the best in me Cynthia. I don't want to be with anything else."

Cynthia smiled.

"If you think I'm going to spend the rest of my life with anyone but the one who can match me in a battle, then you're crazy."

She put her arms around Daniel and kissed him passionately.

Charizard and Lucario both smiled.

"Grauuu!" Charizard Y howled in happiness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Guzma had three Gorma wearing bone armor similar to his own standing in front of him.

Plumeria similarly had two Gorma before her.

Gorma XIV's advisor approached.

"We've gathered our task force, as you commanded." Plumeria said.

The advisor walked in front of the five Gorma.

"Who among you are the strongest?" He asked.

"I am." One of Guzma's Gorma said.

"As am I?" One of Plumeria's Gorma said.

The advisor came forward to them and handed the two glowing red energy in physical form.

"These are special enhancers, they will allow you to grow without enlargement bombs and become even stronger."

Guzma and Plumeria gave suspicious looks as the two took them.

"I've never heard of these before."

"They're my own creation , It took me a while to perfect them. But don't worry they're safe, I've already test them on myself."

"General are you ok?" One of the Gorma asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant Sambash. I'm just….. Focus on the mission."

"Just don't do anything foolish either, your father would kill me if I let you die."

The advisor noticed this.

* * *

Meanwhile near Po town, there were a pair of creatures, one with a thin black body and white fur around the top, and another with a white body and a feminine like shape.

The wild pokemon kept away from the two before they heard someone behind them. The two turned to see Nanu in his Spirit ranger armor.

"It's alright, I'm a friend." He said kneeling down as the two slowly came closer.

They were lead by Nanu to his house, the two creatures sweat dropping as they saw at least twenty alolan Meowth around the house.

"You can stay here for now, and you won't be alone." Nanu said before the two saw a white jellyfish like creature.

"That's three ultra beasts found. At least now I don't have to worry about this before the wedding. Now I can focus on that." Nanu said sitting down on the coach as several of the Meowth came around and onto him.

The next morning the group got changed into nice cloths before making their way down to the church where the wedding was taking place.

There were several people in attendance , but not a vast crowd, Allow and Mallow not wanting a massive wedding.

Ash, Red, Serena, Lillie, Moon, and Hau were sitting with Samson on Olivia's side while Gary sat on Allow's side, with just his pokemon.

Mallow was up beside Olivia as she stood in her wedding dress beside Allow who had Nanu beside him.

"I just love weddings." Lillie said in admiration.

Mallow also seemed excited as the ceremony continued.

Allow and Mallow's pokemon were both out with them as the ceremony went under way.

Ash and Pikachu saw Serena with a notepad writing things down.

"Serena , what are you doing?"

"I'm taking note of everything so I learn from it for our wedding."

Ash smiled and shook his head.

"Why isn't Daniel here?" Moon asked.

"Daniel isn't close with Allow or Olivia."

"May I have the rings." The priest said as Nanu took out the rings and handed them to the priest.

"May God bless these rings and bless this marriage." The priest said.

"Place the rings on each other's fingers."

They did so.

"Do you Allow take Olivia to be your beloved wife, in sickness and health, for richer and poor, to bear children and love each other, till death do you part."

"I do."

"Do you Olivia take Allow to be your beloved husband, in sickness and health, for richer and poor, to bear children and love each other, till death do you part."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you , Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

Allow and Olivia kissed as as the audience applauded, Mallow on the verge of tearing up, finally seeing her father married to the woman she saw as her real mother.

As they walked down the procession line the audience stood up, Mallow walking over to Gary.

"I'm so happy, my mother is now my actual mother."

Gary put his arm around her before there was a series of crashes and scream sounds from outside.

Ash and the others rushed outside in horror to see a massive hoard of Skull grunts and warriors in a full on assault against Po town.

People and pokemon were running in terror as the police were overwhelmed by the attack.

"Are you kidding me! My dam wedding day!" Olivia shouted in frustration.

"Don't worry , we've got this." Gary said.

"No there are too many of them for you to fight and keep away from innocent people and pokemon." Nanu said.

"Are you sure? It's your." Serena started.

"Don't forget, we were Zyurangers too. We can handle it." Olivia said.

"Alright, let's go , Dino buckler!" The group shouted.

"Brave in!" The other four shouted.

* * *

As the attack continued Nanu sprinted forward shooting several skull grunts and shattering them before a ninja Skull warrior leapt at him, he kicked the skull warrior back before knocking its sword aside and shooting it into a broken blade.

After doing so he shot down six more skull grunts and moved back as another Skull warrior leapt at him.

Nanu blocking his sword with his gun before knocking it down with his hammer and smashing its head off.

Meanwhile, Olivia fired an energy crossbow bolt through seven skull grunts, all of them shattering before she hacked another four apart and saw a knight skull warrior come at her.

She kicked his sword arm away before slashing it three times.

"You never spoil a woman's wedding day!" She screamed, shattering the skull warrior back into a broken blade.

Allow slashed apart several skull grunts with his double ended sword, before blocking two ninja skull warrior sword , forcing them back before slashing the two apart.

Samson was facing three skull knight warriors, using his sword and metal wings to block each of their attacks before knocking them back with a swipe of his wings and slashing them apart one by one.

As this happened the Zyurangers were also fighting a large group of skull grunts and warriors.

Lillie and Mallow had found a place nearby to watch.

Red slashed apart five skull grunts with his sword before blocking a skull warrior's ninja sword, drawing his ranger dagger before forcing the sword away and slashing an X across the skull warrior's chest, shattering it.

Moon kicked a skull grunts head off before smashing four more into bones with her daggers.

A ninja Skull warrior leaping at her.

Moon got in a solid stance and absorbed the sword blow, catching it with her daggers before forcing it away and hurling her daggers into the skull warrior, shattering it.

Gary knocked away the attacks of several skull grunts with his double ended lance, coming back and smashing them apart with the lance before a skull knight came at him , unleashing several slashes at him as he redirected them away.

He then caught the sword and forced it out of the skull warrior's hand before stabbing through the skull warrior and coming out the other side, the skull warrior shattering.

Hau smashed apart several skull grunts with his axe before reaching a skull knight warrior and caught each of his sword strikes before kicking the sword out of his hand and then combined down with the axe , breaking the skull warrior apart.

Serena moved swiftly around several skull grunts before unleashing several energy arrows into them and shattering the skull grunts.

After doing so a Skull ninja hurled a few shurikens at Serena who kept moving swiftly and avoided them.

She threw another arrow and fired it into the skull warrior, going through its head and shattering it.

Ash's armor surged as he smashed the ground with his fist, dragon energy surging around and shattering seven skull grunts.

Three skull ninja leapt at Ash, who knocked away each of their attacks with the Dragon Dagger and his arm blades before Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and smashed through one of the swords with his iron tail and tore the skull warrior apart.

Ash leapt into the other two, knocking their swords back before furiously slashing them apart.

Several powerful bursts hit the ground as the group moved back, finally seeing five people slowly approach them with evil expressions.

"Zyuranger, prepare to face the pride of the Gorma tribe!" One wearing a military like uniform shouted before he transformed into Sudowoodo esk Gorma. The other four transformed into a Vikavolt esk Gorma, the next a Mudsdale esk Gorma, the next a Tsareena esk Gorma, and finally a Clefable esk Gorma.

"Five Gorma at once?" Gary said.

"More than five." They heard before General Guzma appeared from the air and landed in front of the ground, unleashing a blast that knocked them all, except Ash via his shield back.

"Ha ha ha ha" They heard before slowly seeing Plumeria appear beside Guzma.

"Guzma and Plumeria too." Serena said in concern.

"Zyuranger! The battle for Po town will be the decisive victory the Gorma tribe has been waiting for! " Guzma shouted.

The Sudowoodo Gorma came forward.

"We will defeat you in the name of the Gorma tribe!" He shouted.

The seven Gorma ran at the six Zyurangers, the spirit rangers still fighting off the large force of skull grunts and warriors.

The Tsareena Gorma leapt at Serena as she summer saulted under the Gorma as she landed and unleashed a barrage of leaves at Serena.

Serena unleashed a gust of wind, that knocked the leaves away, but the Gorma came forward with a Rapid spin, hitting Serena several times before she was knocked back.

Despite being hit, Serena acrobatically backflipped and kicked the Gorma's face before using her air bending to move herself up higher and unleash several arrows at the Gorma, who moved like Serena, avoiding them.

Hau was facing the Sudowoodo Gorma, using his arms and axe to block his incoming strikes before delivering a powerful kick into his arm and slashing the Gorma with his axe.

After doing so, Hau kicked up a pair of rocks before punching them at the Gorma, who smashed them apart before picking up a large piece and hurling it back at Hau, knocking him off a little before the Gorma leapt at Hau smashing his hands into his chest and forcing Hau back.

Gary faced the Mudsdale Gorma, trying to redirect his kicks with his lances only for the Gorma to kick them out with his powerful hooves and then smashed Gary back.

As Gary landed he saw a drinking fountain nearby.

Gary leapt up, and quickly bent water out of the fountain and into the the Gorma who was knocked back before the water came around again and hit the back off his legs, knocking the Gorma onto the ground.

Red and the Vikavolt were exchanging sword strikes, both moving very fast and neither able to land a strike until the Vikabolt unleashed some electricity into Red's sword, making him drop it before he came down.

Red knocked the Gorma's sword aside before unleashing furry of incredibly fast and powerful punches, in the same manner as he had done to Jin, blasts of fire coming out as well as the Gorma was overwhelmed, being hurled back, but also unleashing a blast of electricity as he landed that hit Red and made him grunt.

Moon was picked up by the Clefable Gorma and tossed into the air before he leapt up and smacked her back down.

Moon grunted, coming up with her daggers as they slashed the Gorma across the face.

The Gorma backing up before running forward with his arms flailing around and body slamming Moon back as she rolled on the ground.

When the Gorma jumped at Moon, she came up with an uppercut that hurled a large metal pipe from the ground into the Gorma's head, knocking him onto his back.

As this happened Ash used his claws and Dragon Dagger to slash back Plumeria's hair before knocking Guzma's sword back with his arm blades.

Plumeria tried to slash Ash, Greninja came out, using his own blades to catch hers while Pikachu blasted a group of skull grunts coming towards them.

Ash caught Guzma's blade as the two's heads got close.

"You killed Otrin….For that you have my thanks Dragon ranger. Seir was a friend of mine, lay down your weapon and I'll let you live."

Ash pushed Guzma back and slashed the inside of his arms before coming around with his arm blades, slashing Guzma's chest before kicking him back.

Plumeria tried to unleash a blast of energy at Greninja, but he acrobatically avoided it before hurling two water shurikens into her as she stumbled backwards.

Guzma and Plumeria formed up, Ash channeled his Dragon energy.

"Grauuu!" he roared , the dragon aura forming around his armor as a dragon pulse flew from his helmet and into the two Gorma leaders, forcing them back.

"How disappointing." Ash heard.

"What?"

Ash, Pikachu, and Greninja slowly turned to see another Gorma approaching them.

This Gorma had skull attire like Guzma, only his was black and more formal, his face concealed by a black mask and hood.

He slowly approached Plumeria and Guzma.

"No wonder I was sent here, even with a full attack force you two are incapable." He said before revealing a larger version of the red gemstone they had once seen Junior with.

He aimed it at Ash and his pokemon, the blast hurling all three back.

The other Zyurangers tried to react, but the Gorma unleashed the same blast, hurling them all back.

The blast had a particularly hard effect on them , each feeling like they had the wind knocked out of them as they got up.

"Who is this guy?" Red asked.

"I am the advisor to Gorma XIV, so this is the Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger. Hmm can't say I'm impressed."

As the Zyurangers got up the spirit rangers saw what was happening.

"Who is that?" Nanu asked.

"I have no idea, but we need to help them." Samson said before another group of skull warriors and grunts came in front of them.

"Come on!" Allow shouted.

The advisor aimed the jewel at the Zyurangers again as they tried to get up, however, before the blast could hit them, another person revealed themselves, holding up a black gemstone as the energy was absorbed by it.

The Gorma's eyes widened at the same time the Zyuranger's did, seeing none other than the Kibaranger standing in front of them.

"Kibaranger!" Moon should in excitement.

Moon saw this and remembered the Kibaranger.

"That's the Kibaranger?" Gary said.

"Who's the Kibaranger?" Mallow asked.

"You, you're the one who took the Byakkoshinken! You're the one who's been murdering my soldiers!" Guzma shouted.

"Who are you!?" The advisor shouted.

"You don't remember me? Hmp, no surprise, you soon will." The Kibaranger said before charging forward at the advisor.

The advisor hurled to skull warrior blades forward at the ground as two skull warrior ninjas leapt at the Kibaranger.

"Ki power!" He shouted as he raise dish hands to his head and unleashed a powerful white wind that hit both skull warriors, knocking them off balance before the Kibaranger leapt at them, knocking one's sword back with a kick before blocking the other's sword with the Byakkoshinken.

He then came back under the next one's strike before stabbing the Byakkoshinken through its stomach and destroying it.

He then knocked the other skull warrior's kick back with his forearm before slashing it twice and destroying it.

The advisor unleashed another blast with his jewel only the Kibaranger to hold up the blast stone and absorb it.

"Hmp. Very well." The advisor said as he whipped off his robe , revealing black skull power armor like Guzma's only bigger and looking more artificial, like he was smaller underneath.

He revealed a battle axe before coming at the Kibaranger , the two exchanging blows before the advisor unleashed a blast around him fro the jewel , the Kibaranger being knocked off balance before the advisor slashed him twice.

Gladion rolled backwards before unleashing some Ki power at the advisor who used the jewel's energy as a shield before Gladion came back kicking the jewel out of his hand and then knocking his axe away before slashing him twice.

Meanwhile Ash was using his glowing dragon claws to slash back both Guzma and Plumeria's strikes, Greninja hurling two water shurikens into them as Pikachu also hit them with electricity.

As they stumbled , Ash leapt into the two and slashed them both with his claws and arm blades.

At the same time Red used his sword to absorb the electricity from the Vikavolt Gorma before hurling it away.

"My turn." Red said as he put his sword away and moved around slowly with his hands coming forward.

Red unleashed a bolt of lightning into the Gorma who surged before several busts came around his body.

Serena was hit by several leaves from the Tsareena, backflipping as she blew away the others with her air bending.

The Tsareena tried to leap over Serena but she leapt up just past her and unleashed an energy arrow into her head, the Tsareena landing hard on the ground.

The Mudsdale Gorma tried to stomp across the ground at Gary, but he readied himself, using his lances to catch and redirect the Gorma's energy as he flipped him onto the ground.

The Clefable Gorma leapt into the air at Moon, trying to use a body slam, but Moon used an uppercut to unleash another metal pipe around the Gorma who landed hard on the ground before ripping it off.

After doing so, Moon hurled her daggers into the Gorma, knocking him onto his back.

Hau caught the hammer like hands of the Sudowoodo with his axe. Holding him in place before coming up with a kick that forced a large rock column into his stomach before smashing his axe across the Gorma's face.

The Gorma hit the ground hard.

That was when Red noticed the advisor had been knocked to the ground.

"Guys we have a chance, use the Howling cannon!" He shouted.

The other five came over and put their weapons together.

"Glad, her Kibaranger look out!" Moon shouted as he turned and saw the Howling cannon.

The Kibaranger quickly moved out of the way.

"Howling cannon!" The Zyurangers shouted as they unleashed the blast at the Advisor.

The advisor was able to grab a hold of the jewel of life, however, rather than creating a barrier he used it to pull the Sudowoodo Gorma out and in front of him.

"What the!?" The Kibaranger shouted.

Guzma's eyes widened as he saw the Sudowoodo gorma get hit by the Howling cannon and scream in pain.

"Sambash!"

The Sudowoodo Gorma's charred body was dropped onto the ground, the Zyurangers stunned with what they just say.

"Sambash!" Guzma shouted as he sprinted over to him.

"Sambash!"

The Gorma coughed up some blood as he reached for Guzma.

"General, looks like I won't make it home to my father after all. Tell him I'm sorry." The Gorma said before his eyes slowly closed.

"Sambash no!"

Plumeria and the other four Gorma were also horrified upon seeing this.

The advisor got up and dusted himself off.

He looked at the two Gorma he gave the energy enhancers too earlier.

"Don't just sit there. Use my gift."

The two Gorma nervously invested the energy, feeling a great surge of power in their bodies.

The group saw the Vikavolt and Clefable Gorma grow massive and even more demonic looking than usual.

"Now this is power!" The Vikavolt Gorma shouted.

"Come forth Guardian beasts !" Red and the others shouting.

The ground shaking as the Guardian beasts rose up and formed Daizyujin, the five main Zyurangers leaping inside.

The Kibaranger raised his saber.

"Ki beasts awaken!"

"Ki beasts?" Ash said.

The sun glowed brighter as to the group except Moon's surprise they saw two massive white pokemon come down.

"What the?" Red shouted.

"What are those?" Serena asked.

" _Solgaleo? Lunala?"_ Daizyujin said.

The two formed the Won Lion as the Kibaranger leapt inside and placed his saber in the control panel.

"Let's do this." The Kibaranger said.

"Who care's he's with us." Moon said.

The Vikavolt Gorma tried to unleash electricity at Daizyujin, but he held his arms up in a shield like manner.

The electricity was stopped, Vikavolt leapt forward smashing his fist into Daizyujin's chest, making him stumble backwards before being slashed twice by Vikavolt's sword.

When the Gorma tried to slash again, Daizyujin used Serena's style to avoid the strikes before forcing him away with a blast of wind.

"Dinosaur Horn God Sword!" Red shouted, Daizyujin's sword falling from the heavens and into his hand.

The Gorma tried to slash him, but Daizyujin caught the sword with his own.

As the two moved around each other, the Gorma tried to punch Daizyujin's stomach, only for Daizyujin to knock it away with his left forearm and forced him back before charing forward and slashing across the Gorma's stomach.

At the same time the Clefable Gorma leapt into the Won Lion, knocking him back before slapping him twice.

"Ki power!" Kibaranger shouted as the Lion's head on his chest opened and unleashed a blast into the Gorma, knocking him back before the Won Lion's curved blade appeared, slashing the Gorma's arms back.

However, the Gorma grabbed the Won Lion's arms and struggled with him as Daizyujin ad the Vikavolt Gorma locked blades again.

The advisor smiled, raising his jewel at the two Gorma.

The two felt the power inside them grow uncontrollably.

"What? What's happening?" The Vikavolt Gorma said before they surged with electricity and exploded.

The spirit rangers were caught in the explosion as well, Ash being partially hit as Lillie and Moon being knocked off their feet, the other Gorma as well.

"Electroc! Blown!" Guzma shouted.

"Nebbbb!" Nebby shouted in Lillie's arms, sounding like he was in great pain.

"Nebby? What's wrong?" Lillie asked, Nebby passed out.

The Zyurangers and Kibaranger were thrown from their guardian beasts , landing on the ground before de-armoring and looking incredibly hurt.

The Spirit rangers were similarly de-armored and on the ground injured.

Daizyujin and Won lion similarly looked very injured, their armored bodies torn up as Daizyujin moaned.

"Daizyujin." Red said reaching for him.

" _Zyurangers, I must withdraw, I must heal myself."_ He said in pain before vanishing.

The Won Lion did the same.

"Gary!" Mallow said before she ran over to him.

Lillie was about to run to Red when she saw the Kibaranger on the ground unarmored.

"Gladion!" She heard Moon shouted, who despite being injured got up and ran over to him.

Lillie's eyes widened as she looked closer at the injured unarmored Kibaranger.

She slowly came over and saw his face, Lillie's knees wobbling and her body shaking.

Ash was still armored, but both his pokemon were knocked out, and he was hurt, holding his side.

"Guzma finish them." The advisor said.

Guzma slowly tightened his fist and raised his head, the advisor not noticing Guzma aim his sword at him.

Plumeria and the two remaining Gorma were also not sure what to think anymore , but slowly approached Ash.

He grit his teeth and tried to get up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Blowing up your own men, that's low even for Gorma." Ash and the others heard.

Ash slowly turned to see none other than Daniel Rian and his Charizard approach.

"Daniel?".

The spirit rangers and others saw this as well.

"Who are you?" The advisor said as Daniel smiled.

"We're your worst nightmare." He said Ash's eyes widening as he saw Daniel take out a platinum dino buckler.

"Go fire buckler!"

Everyone ,even the spirit rangers were in disbelief as they saw deep blue and black Zyuranger armor form over Daniel, the blue looking like the same color as the fire that came from his Charizard Y.

The armor seemed to resemble Ash's Dragon Ranger armor greatly, only this armor being sleeker, more for speed, and closely resembling a charizard Y than X. However, he had a very similar shield over his chest and shoulders only his was platinum instead of gold, with the similar platinum areas on his armor.

His helmet also looked more like a Charizard Y design.

"Blazing spirit of greatness! Charizard Ranger!" Daniel shouted.

"First five Zyurangers, then six, now seven!" Plumeria shouted.

Daniel drew two katanas from his back.

"Let's go!" Daniel shouted.

He leapt forward , arm blades on forming on the outside of his arms like Ash's armor as wings also formed, Daniel gliding through the air and slashing the Tsareena and Mudsdale Gorma.

After doing so, the Advisor there seven skull knight warriors onto the ground.

However, Charizard Y flew into all of them , slashing them apart before unleashing a blazing inferno into a massive group of skull grunts, shattering them all.

Plumeria and Guzma tried to come at Daniel but he knocked their blades and Plumeria's hair away with his swords and arm blades before leaping over the other two Gorma who came at his back.

Once he landed, Daniel's armor was set ablaze in blue fire, his sword as well.

"Flare blitz!" He shouted , leaping forward and through all four, slashing them with speed even Ash and Red didn't know.

All four Gorma landed on the ground as the advisor tried to blast Daniel with his jewel, but his armor glowed with fire, reflecting the energy away before Daniel leapt up and unlashed a burning blast of fire into the advisor, making him cry out in pain as it hit him and burst before Daniel landed and slashed him four times, hurling him onto the ground.

"Retreat retreat!" He shouted before vanishing with the other four Gorma.

Charizard Y blasted the last of the Skull grunts and warriors before landing beside Daniel.

"That went well." Daniel said before he turned the others in awe.

"Let's get you all out of the street." Daniel said.

"Daniel what's going on? How are you?" Ash asked.

"I can explain later." Daniel said.

Moon tried to get Gladion up until she saw Lillie standing over her and shaking.

"Lillie, what's wrong?"

"Moon….Who is this?"

"He's , the Kibaranger."

"You know him?"

"Well I."

"What's his name?"

"Lillie?"

"What's his name!?"

"Gladion."

Lillie's eyes teared up as she almost pushed Moon aside.

Putting her arms around him and hugging him.

"Hey!" Moon said looking jealous.

"Moon , it's him, it has to be."

"Who?"

"My brother." Lillie said crying.

"Your brother!"

* * *

Meanwhile the Gorma regrouped outside of Po town.

"Who would have thought there was another Zyuranger, one we've never heard of. This complicates things." The Advisor said before he noticed Guzma's sword in front of his neck.

The other three Gorma turned to Guzma.

"General, what do you think you're doing?"

Guzma gave an intense expression.

"You bastard! You murdered three of my soldiers!"

"They fulfilled their purpose. That Sudowoodo couldn't be a the Zyuranger, so he was a fine human shield, as for the Clefable and Mudsdale, they ensured that Daizyujin is out of the fight."

"Sambash! Frak ! Blown!" Guzma shouted.

"What?"

"Those were their names! Sambas! Frak! Blown! They had lives! Families that cared about them! Yet you treated them like they were mindless skull grunts!"

"Our mission is more important than the lives of a few of your soldiers General. Now put the sword down."

"I won't stand for this! My men aren't just mindless skull grunts!"

The advisor blasted Guzma back onto the ground with his jewel. Guzma shouting in pain as he landed.

"General, I suggest you fall in line. Don't forget, I am Gorma XIV's advisor, if I suggest you need to be removed from command and executed for insubordination I can. If you don't want that to happen, then do as I say."

Guzma tightened his fist and got up.

"I'd rather die than work for the likes of you, murderer!" Guzma turned and vanished.

Plumeria and the other two Gorma shaking.

"Hmmm, ashamed, he could have been useful. High priestess, we have work to do." The advisor said as Plumeria and the other two cautiously followed him.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So several things happened, No need to recap_

 _Next chapter Daniel will explain where his powers came from as well as the origin on the Guardian beasts._

 _I'm sure many of you have questions about Guzma, before you jump to any conclusions, just know Guzma would never abandon his tribe_

 _SO until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Battle of Po town part 2

* * *

The Zyurangers, spirit rangers, Lillie, and Gladion were all taken to the hospital in town.

Ash had already recovered from the explosion and was waiting with Daniel and Cynthia in the waiting area.

A doctor came out to them.

"Your friends were lucky, well as lucky as someone caught up in an explosion could be. Some how they only suffered minor injuries. They should be ok."

"What about Olivia's baby?" Ash asked.

"Yes I took a look, the baby is fine." The doctor said as Ash gave a relief breath.

"Are those monsters going to come back?" Cynthia asked.

"Most likely." Daniel said.

"Daniel." Ash said as he approached him.

"Right, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. But here isn't the best place, plus I don't want to explain it twice. I already had to explain it to Cynthia last night."

Ash sighed as Pikachu slowly climbed onto his shoulder.

He went to check on the others, going to Serena's room first.

He saw her in the hospital bed covered in cuts and bruises, her face also looking like she had taken a beating.

The nurse saw Ash.

"Can I help you."

"I'm her husband."

"Really? Ok I'll give you a minute." She said leaving.

Pikachu leapt down onto Serena's best licking the side of her face as Ash also came over.

Her eyes opening.

"Ash." She said softly.

"It's alright, you're safe."

"That explosion. I." Serena said sounding freaked out

"Serena you're going to be alright."

"What about the others?"

"They should be ok, Daizyujin is recovering too."

Serena laid her head back.

"My face is all messed up isn't it."

Ash smiled a little.

"You look as beautiful as ever." He said coming down and giving her a quick kiss.

"What about the Gorma?"

"Daniel sent them away."

"The last thing I remember seeing was Daniel, armoring up. What's going on?"

Ash sighed.

"I don't know, he said he'd explain."

Meanwhile, in another hospital room, Lillie was sitting in front of the bed Gladion was laying in, still unconscious.

She was still in awe of this, overwhelmed by it. He looked so different, but she knew, she knew it was her brother.

Nebby was in Lillie's lab, also looking at Gladion.

Moments later the door opened as Moon came in with some crutches.

"Lillie." Moon said as Lillie turned to her.

Moon looked at Gladion.

"Moon, you seemed to know him, how? How did you know my brother?"

"Ok I'm still trying to get my head wrapped around this. Gladion is your brother?"

"You knew his name! Ok I want the full story!"

Moon sighed, sitting down and looking concerned at Gladion.

"A few weeks ago, when Gary and I went into the desert. I got lost, and was attacked by a Gorma, but the Kibaranger showed up and helped me. After our first encounter with him, I was, well…Taken by him."

"Taken? Ohh please don't tell me you want to hook up with my brother."

"….."

Lillie face palmed.

"He de-armored, and we started talking. He , he told me some things. We started to bond."

"What kind of things? Where has he been?"

"Then before we came to Po town, we met again. Bonded some more. I knew his name was Gladion, but I swear I never thought he was your brother."

"Moon, you said he told you things? What did he tell you?" Lillie said with a serious expression.

She took deep breath looking at Gladion.

"He told me he didn't remember much about before, that he was trying to regain his lost memory. Before, before." Moon said shaking.

"Before what?"

"Before he was prince Junior."

Moon's face turned white as she shook.

"Junior, my brother was prince Junior!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone, it's just…..I've never felt this way about someone before, I've never had a real crush. Plus he's not Junior anymore. I was afraid you guys wouldn't understand, that try and you'd hurt him." Moon said as she put her hand on Gladion's.

"Moon stop touching my brother!" Lillie shouted slapping her hand away.

Lillie hugged Gladion tearing up.

"I was afraid I'd never see him again."

Meanwhile Nanu got up and cracked his back.

He went and checked up on Allow who was with Olivia in her room.

"How are you two holding up?" He asked.

"I feel like shit." Olivia said.

"The doctor said the baby's doing fine." Allow said.

"Where's Samson?"

"The doctor's had to strap him down , he tried to go out and fight the Gorma again." Allow said.

"Oh Samson."

"I'm going to stay here with Olivia."

"I'll check on the others."

Eventually the six Zyurangers, Nanu, Cynthia, Mallow , and Daniel met in a room in the hospital.

"So, I'm sure y'all are wondering about my Zyuranger powers." Daniel said.

"Very much." Red said.

"I'd like to know as well. There are only suppose to be six Zyurangers." Nanu said.

"Well Nanu you already know the story, but apparently you never got around to telling them." Daniel said.

"Telling us what?" Gary asked.

"The story of the origin of the universe."

The Zyurangers looked intrigued.

"In the begging there was one being, an all powerful pokemon who had the ability to create and shape matter, create life. He could do almost anything. His name is Reduka."

"Reduka." Ash said.

"Is this true?" Hau asked.

Nanu nodded.

"Reduka, the creator of life. He is God. Millions of years ago, Reduka created the universe and Earth. Putting dinosaurs on the planet , the first pokemon. Creatures made in his own image. At first he was overjoyed, life was flourishing, pokemon living in equilibrium with each other. However, where there was light, there was also darkness. Inside every living creature was also free will, with free will, hatred existed. Because all life emanated with the energy through, Reduka never saw it coming, but through the hatred that existed in the pokemon. It created something, something that was the living embodiment of Evil, Hatred. Dai-Satan."

"Dai-Satan? You mean the devil?" Red asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes, Dai-Satan is what you could call the Devil. He's everything Reduka isn't. Dai-Satan laid waist to the ancient world, bringing the dinosaurs to extinction, however, five dinosaurs stood against him. Five dinosaurs that trained themselves to become stronger than they could have ever imagined. A Tyrantrum, a Mammoswine, a Bastiodon, an Aerodactyl, and an ancient Arcanine."

The group's eyes widened.

"The guardian beasts." Red said.

"Their power and devotion were so great that Reduka bestowed upon them ultimate they fought Dai-Satan's Dora monsters, eventually combining their powers and creating Daizyujin, Reduka's first son. Eventually an ancient Charizard was made Daizyujin's apprentice, and became Dragon Caesar, joining with Daizyujin before another Guardian beast appeared."

"Another?" The group said.

"His name was King Brachion, the greatest of the Guardian beasts. He was the embodiment of Reduka on Earth. He was the father, Dragon Caesar the Son, and Daizyujin the spirt. Together they were able to drive Dai-Satan into Hell."

"What happened to King Brachion?" Moon asked.

"We don't know? Daizyujin doesn't even know." Nanu said.

The group was taken by what they heard, trying to process it all.

"So you're saying the Guardian beasts were all once normal pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Pokemon who's powers became so great that they became Guardian beasts."

"But what about you, where did your powers come from?" Serena asked.

Daniel was about to speak when they heard a ruckus outside.

Nanu looked out the window and saw a group of skull grunts running down the street.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nanu said.

"Come on, let's go." Red said as he tried to get up.

"No you don't." Mallow said as she made Gary sit back down.

"You guys are too hurt from that explosion." Mallow said.

"She's right, we can handle this." Daniel said.

"Daniel? Is mine ready?"

"Not yet honey."

" I can still fight."

"Alright, but be careful." Daniel said.

Ash , Daniel, Cynthia, and Nanu ran outside.

* * *

They saw a group of police officers shooting at skull grunts to no effect.

The skull grunts began beating down the police officers before several bullets hit the grunts and made them shatter.

The grunts turned to see Nanu with his revolver.

"Nobody respects police anymore." He said before shooting five more grunts into bones.

The other three came beside Nanu, them seeing the advisor , Plumeria , and the other two Gorma appearing. However, they noticed General Guzma was missing.

"So you came back." Daniel said.

"I have a mission to complete. Plumeria there's only four now, destroy them."

Plumeria stepped forward as the Mudsdale and Tsareena Gorma came beside her.

"Go Dragon Buckler!"

"Go Fire Buckler!"

"Brave in!"

All three armored up as Cynthia let out her Garchomp.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted as and the other rangers ran forward.

"Dragon Rush!" Cynthia shouted Garchomp charged forward, smashing through entire groups of skull grunts as the police tried to clear the streets.

Similarly, Charizard Y used Flare Blitz to fly through more skull grunts and warriors, Pikachu used Volt Tackle to smash through several skull grunts while Greninja fought off a pair of skull warriors.

Meanwhile the Tsareena Gorma tried to unleash leaves at Nanu, but he used his gun to shoot them down before leaping at the Gorma who tried to move elegantly out of the way only to be shot by Nanu before he smashed his hammer across her face.

Ash slashed back Plumeria's hair before rushing forward and knocking her sword aside before kicking her and unleashing a dragon pulse via roar, hurling her back.

Daniel easily knocked the Mudsdale Gorma's hooves back before slashing him with his katanas , forcing him back before he leapt at The advisor who tried to blast him back with his jewel only for Daniel to slash him twice, forcing him onto his back.

"I still have a gift, from Gorma XIV."

The advisor aimed his jewel forward as four red skulls appeared on the ground.

The five skulls glowed before growing into large beings.

They looked like Skull knight warriors only bigger, their skull armor more advanced.

"Skull Guards attack!"

The four Skull guards rushed forward.

Meanwhile Cynthia avoided arm strikes from a Skull grunt before grabbing its arm and locking its foot with hers, flipping it onto the ground before curb stomping it into bones.

Another came at Cynthia, her ducking under it's strikes before punching its gut and revealing a switchblade, stabbing it's stomach before it shattered.

A third jumped at Cynthia who grabbed his leg and flipped it down before slicing its neck open with her switch knife.

"Alright I'm not so bad at this." She said.

One of the skull guards leapt Nanu, kicking him back and away from the Tsareena Gorma.

Nanu stumbled before shooting at the Skull Guard who drew his sword and deflected each of the strikes.

It then ran at Nanu and exchanged several blows with Nanu's hammer, Nanu amazed at how fast and strong the skull guard was, never fighting one before.

Eventually the skull guard held his hammer in place while the Tsareena unleashed leaves into him, his armor sparking as he was knocked back before the Skull Guard slashed him twice.

The Mudsdale Gorma formed up with Plumeria and another Skull guard.

The skull guard came at Ash as Greninja saw this.

He sprinted over, Ash catching the skull guard's sword with his Dragon Dagger before blocking the next few strikes.

He tried to strike back, but Plumeria unleashed a blast from her hand that Ash deflected with his shield before the Mudsdale Gorma tried to kick him from behind.

However, Greninja leapt into him, slashing the Gorma's stomach and forcing him back.

Meanwhile Daniel fought off the other two skull warrior's with his Katanas and arm blades , eventually kicking one back and catching the other's blade before forcing it aside.

Turning to the advisor and unleashing a flaming blast from his blades at him.

The advisor used his Jewel to deflect it away.

Meanwhile, Nanu was slashed back again , grunting as he got up.

"Alright playtimes over." He said moving his gun across his right arm.

"Armed on!" He shouted as more armor formed over his arm and he ran forward catching the Skull Guard's sword with his arm before shooting its stomach again and again before it became a shattered skull.

The Tsareena backed up before Nanu shot her and knocked her down.

Ash moved back with Greninja as Plumeria came forward with the Mudsdale Gorma and skull guard.

Ash pressed the mega evolution stone on his armor before he mega evolved and Greninja became Ash-Greninja.

"Mega Dragonranger!"

"Ash-Greninja!"

The Skull Guard and Plumeria came at Ash, but he flew forward, easily knocking both of their weapons away before furiously slashing them both like a ferocious dragon, Plumeria screaming in pain as she landed hard on the ground , blood coming out of her mouth before she looked over.

"I'm not dying before that peacock bitch does." She said vanishing.

The Skull guard raised its sword and charged at Ash.

Ash's armor wings came out as his armor had a dragon aura form around him before he flew into the Skull guard and landed beyond him. The skull guard surging with energy before shattering.

Ash-Greninja knocked away Mudsdale's arms before slashing him twice across the chest and hurling him back.

Daniel's armor became engulfed in blue fire as he leapt forward.

"Fire!" He shouted as his katanas shattered through the Skull guards' swords before slashing them as they surged with energy and shattered.

The advisor backed up as Daniel slashed him twice.

The advisor landed beside the Mudsdale and Tsareena Gorma.

"This isn't over!" The advisor shouted as he dragged the other two Gorma up.

They all took out enlargement bombs before hurling them onto the ground. All three growing massive.

Ash grit his teeth.

"Daizyujin's hurt, we'll have to do this on our own." He said before playing the Dragon Dagger.

Dragon Caesar rose up from the ocean and charged into Po town, Ash leaping into Dragon Caesar's chest as the two merged, Dragon Caesar Mega evolving as he faced the three Gorma.

Nanu , Ash-Greninja, Pikachu, and Cynthia all saw Charizard Y land beside Daniel.

"We better get in there two." He said as they joined hands, a mega evolution stone on Daniel's armor glowing before they both glowed.

Cynthia's eyes widened as she saw Charizard Y grow bigger and armored like Dragon Caesar.

Mega-Dragon Caesar and Ash also saw Daniel's Charizard Y became a Guardian beast and were in awe.

"What!?"

"Another one!?" The advisor shouted.

"Grauuuu!" Charizard Y roared.

"Charizard X and Y, let's go!" Daniel shouted, riding on Charizard Y's head.

Mega-Dragon Caesar came forward , knocking Mudsdale's arms back with his claws before violently slashing him three times.

Charizard Y flew into Tsareena twice, slashing her before unleashing a blazing inferno into her.

The two Gorma burst before falling onto the ground exploding.

The Advisor stood alone as he faced the two Charizard Guardian beasts.

"Grauuu!" They both roared as they breathed fire at the advisor who tried to absorb it with his jewel, but their power was so great that it shattered, the advisor surging with energy.

"Ahhhhhh!" He shouted before exploding.

"Grauuu!" The two roared in victory.

Ash and Dragon Caesar separated , Charizard Y returning to his normal size as Daniel landed, noticing the others, except Cynthia staring at him.

"Ok I guess I have some more explaining to do."

"I need to uh, check up on something." Nanu said as he left.

Ash and Daniel walked together.

"What is going on?!"

"I suppose you deserve the truth. Remember when I told you that all Guardian beasts started out as normal pokemon."

Ash put the pieces together.

"Charizard, he became so powerful."

"Reduka found him worthy. He made him a guardian beast. It was like nothing we could have ever imagined." Daniel said as Pikachu and Greninja looked at Charizard Y.

"Ash there's something else you should know."

Ash looked back at him.

"I knew who you were before we met."

"What? How?"

"There's a reason I know about all of this. Why I can fight, Samson was my headmaster, but he wasn't my teacher. Your father was."

"My father. He , he was your teacher!"

Felix nodded.

"He taught me everything I know about raising pokemon. He made me the man I am today. I just wish I could have seen him again."

Ash took a deep breath.

"He's at peace now."

Ash didn't know why , but he hugged Daniel.

Daniel put his arms around Ash.

"Can, can you tell me more about him?"

"I can." Daniel said.

* * *

Back at the hospital , Lillie returned to Gladion's room after going to the bathroom. She had a tray with some water on it for Gladion, hoping he'd be awake, but she dropped the tray as she saw the bed was empty.

"Gladion!"

Elsewhere outside Po town, Gladion had the Byakkoshinken in his hand.

He looked back at the town.

He looked back at the Byakkoshinken and thought about all the time he was spending alone.

He looked back thinking about Moon.

"Maybe, maybe I don't have to leave just yet."

* * *

The advisor stumbled outside of Po town, covered in blood and his armor breaking apart.

He was breathing deeply as he tried to get ahold of himself.

"Dam Zyurangers! Once I get back I'll." He started before a series of bursts hit the ground around him, making the advisor fall down.

He grunted before he saw something approach him.

"Hello there." General Guzma said as he grabbed the advisor and lifted him up.

"Guzma!" The advisor said as Guzma held him up.

"Looks like you had some trouble with the Zyurangers."

"Guzma take me back to the palace, that's an order."

Guzma looked into the advisor's eyes.

"You see me as nothing more than a tool, that's how you see all Gorma."

"You, you wouldn't dare." The advisor said before Guzma stabbed his sword through the advisor's heart, the advisor convulsing as blood came out of his mouth.

"For Sambash." Guzma said before he dropped the advisor's body to the ground.

Nanu rushed into his house and saw in horror it had been torn up, half of his Meowth were dead and the Ultra beasts were gone.

"No!"

* * *

Plumeria and Guzma knelt before Gorma XIV.

" _My advisor is dead?"_

"I'm afraid so, killed by the Zyurangers." Plumeria said.

 _"Ashamed, he was my friend. So your mission was a failure."_ Gorma XIV said in a certain tone, Plumeria shaking.

"No, it was a success." Guzma said as Plumeria saw him rise up.

Gorma XIV's eyebrow raised.

Guzma waved his hand as Plumeria saw three creatures appear before him.

"I have found two of the ultra beasts and a third they were hiding."

" _Guzma, General. You've outdone yourself!"_ Gorma XIV shouted in excitement.

He bowed to her.

"I live to serve the Gorma tribe. Gorma XIV."

" _General, you deserve a reward. Kneel."_

Guzma knelt down before Gorma XIV aimed her gemstone at him and a black energy enveloped Guzma, his skeleton armor turning black and more advanced as he felt stronger.

" _Rise, Guzma, my new royal advisor."_

Plumeria was in disbelief.

Guzma smiled as he rose stepping onto a pillar as it brought him over to Gorma XIV who held her jewel out, a copy of it forming in Guzma's hand.

"You honor me Gorma XIV, however, if I am now your new advisor. A new General will be needed. May I suggest my son. Guzmo. He is more than capable."

" _Do as you see wisest."_

Guzma turned to Plumeria smiling, Plumeria grinning back.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _SO yeah, this chapter was a bit shorter and a lot of exposition in it,_

 _But yeah, Lillie knows her brother is alive at least,_

 _Also Guzma got his revenge, I know it wasn't Otrin, but hey close enough_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	65. Chapter 65

**_Author's note , please read before reading the chapter_**

 _So in this chapter I want to start something new, you see when I'm writing some of these scenes, particular musical scores are going through my head and they set the tone. So to help you guys understand what I'm seeing when I make these I will let you hear the song_

 _For this chapter when you see (...) it will signal the start of when you should begin listening to a soundtrack, for this chapter it is Asphalt And Ablution halo odst , which you can find easily on youtube, just start playing it when you get to the (...) and you'll hear what I had intended for the song of the scene_

 _now onto the chapter_

* * *

Chapter 65: Who you lost

* * *

Ash and Daniel were alone in Daniel's hotel room, aside from their pokemon.

"I first met your father when I was fifteen years old and enrolled at the academy. He was my teacher the entire time, I was there, but what I didn't understand was why he kept disappearing with the other teacher Kal."

"Kal….." Ash said.

Until one day I was in the rain forest with my Charmeleon and was attacked by weird men who had bones over their body and a Boldore monster. That was until Felix showed himself as the Tyranoranger and saved me."

"So that's how you found out about the Zyurangers."

Daniel nodded.

"Kal wasn't too happy about me finding out, but Felix decided to let me stay at the school regardless. After that I realized why Felix was so strong."

"So you know Greninja?" Ash said as Felix and his Charizard looked over at Greninja.

"Of course we know him, he was our teacher, just like your father. Felix began giving me private tutoring sessions, teaching me how to fight like a Zyuranger, also how to train pokemon. But they weren't our only teachers."

"Not your only teachers?"

"Pika?"

"There's a reason Charizard was able to become a Guardian beast, because one of his teachers was one."

Ash and Pikachu finally put it together.

"Charizard was taught by Tyrantrum wasn't he."

"Tyrantrum and Felix were very close, together they taught me and Charizard how to fight like Gods."

"That's the reason your pokemon are all so strong, you were taught by the strongest pokemon to ever live."

"It's like I said, we had good teachers. Felix was like a second father to me, he taught me and my pokemon everything we know now. Ash, I would like to know what happened to him."

Ash took a deep breath, explaining everything.

Daniel and Charizard had hard looks.

"Well, at least he's at peace." Daniel took a deep breath.

"Thank you for telling me Daniel."

"Ash, before you go. There's something I should give you." Daniel said as he took out a scroll.

"What, what is this?"

"It's a copy , a copy of the techniques Felix and Tyrantrum taught us. I think Felix would want you to have them."

Ash and Pikachu were shaking.

"You're giving us the techniques you use?"

Daniel nodded.

"Thank you!"

Later that day, the Zyurangers had left the hospital and returned to the pokemon center.

"So where are the Spirit rangers?" Hau asked noticing their absence.

"My mom and dad, ohh it's nice to say that now. Are on their honeymoon in the Seafoam islands. Samson had to go back the academy, and apparently Nanu is having like ten Meowth funerals."

"So it's just us then." Red said before noticing how upset Lillie was.

"Lillie are you ok?" Red said.

"Ask her." She said in an angry tone pointing at Moon.

"Moon what's going on?" Gary asked as Moon nervously sweat dropped.

"Funny thing about that."

"Guys ! Guys! " Ash shouted in excitement as he hurried in.

"I had no idea that that Kibaranger was Lillie's brother and prince Junior."

"So Daniel…What!?"

Moon had to explain the entire situation to the group.

"Are you kidding me Moon? You know that your little boyfriend was prince Junior and didn't tell us." Gary said sounding angry.

"He's not her boyfriend." Lillie said.

"I'm sorry I, none of you had ever seen him as Gladion. I didn't know how you'd react thinking Junior."

"Moon we're your friends, how could you not trust us like that?" Serena said.

Moon gave a guilty look.

"I'm sorry, it's just. The way Gladion makes me feel. I, I."

Lillie grabbed Moon.

"My brother is not!"

Red grabbed Lillie and pulled her away.

""Sigh" This is a lot to take in."

"Guys, whatever he did in the past, Gladion isn't that person anymore. "

"How do we know that?" Gary said.

Lillie turned to him.

"You aren't actually thinking of going after my brother are you?"

"Well."

Red seemed the most conflicted by this , tightening his fist.

"Guys, if Moon says he's not the same person. I believe her."

"Really." Moon said as Red nodded.

"Junior, I mean Gladion has clearly made himself an enemy of the Gorma tribe. He helped us and from what Moon has told us he clearly holds no malice towards our team. We should leave him be."

"Well I don't have a problem with him." Hau said.

"Yeah well I think you're all crazy!" Gary shouted before leaving, Mallow following him.

Each of the group split up to process this.

Gary sat in his room , trying to think about what he just learned.

"Gary." He heard, seeing Mallow sitting beside him.

"How could she lie to us Mallow. About Junior none the less?"

"Gary, I can't pretend to understand how you feel. I mean you fought against this guy for a long time. He tried to kill you more than once. But he did the same to Moon, but she still has feelings for him."

"How can she? After everything he's done?"

"Well what do you really know about him, aside from what you've seen when you fought him."

Gary didn't respond.

"Is it possible Moon saw him for beyond what you only saw in fights. I mean you're the Bastioranger, but I know that under that armor, there's a person." Mallow said putting her hand on Gary's.

He thought about what she was saying, then took a deep breath.

"Ahhh, I need to get my mind off this. Let's go out and do something tonight, just the two of us."

Mallow smiled.

"I like that idea."

Elsewhere Red and Lillie were in their room.

Lillie let out a small smile.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it."

"What?" Red asked.

"That just the day before, you told me to never give up looking for my brother. Now, I find out he's alive."

"And about Prince Junior." Red said as Lillie remembered Red's troubled history with Junior.

"Red."

"Lillie , as far as I'm concerned, Prince Junior died back in Malie city. I know how long you've wanted your brother back. Now you know he's out there."

"I know he's out there, but as soon as I find him he runs off."

Red put his arm around Lillie, putting her head against his shoulder.

"We'll find him Lillie, why don't you and I do something special tonight? Like go to a theater or"

She smiled a little.

"I do like the theater. Ok that sounds great."

Red sweat dropped, the theater just being a suggestion.

"Alright."

Serena was in her room with Ash, looking at herself in the mirror.

"So Lillie's brother is not only alive, but was Prince Junior? What next?" Serena asked.

"This isn't that long after we found out my dad was Seir. If what Moon said is true, then he might be a different person now."

"Well, I guess you have a point." Serena said before giving a frustrated look as she saw the maroon bruises on her face.

"Ahhh! My contest is in two days and my face is all messed up!"

"Serena, you'll be fine. The focus should be on your performance, now how pretty your face looks."

"Ash I know you think I look beautiful no matter what, and I love that, but contests aren't run by you. Everything about you is being judged, how well you prepare yourself for it as well as your pokemon. There's no way my face will be healed in two days. I'm screwed!"

Ash came over and rubbed Serena's shoulders.

"Serena, take a deep breath." She did so.

"Is there anything you can do about this?"

"I can cover my face in makeup, but no not really."

"Then it's out of your control, obsessing over it won't help you."

Serena sighed.

"After everything that happened today I think we both need to unwind. Why don't we go out?"

"Out? Like on a date?"

"Just relax a little on the town."

"That does sound nice, but I'd have to go out with my face looking like this?"

"Well with your face that beaten up, it might make the other girls feel like they have a shot at being close to your beauty."

Serena smiled a little, getting up and hugging Ash.

"I chose the place last night, why don't you chose it tonight." Serena said.

Meanwhile Moon had finished her lesson with Dr. Amari and left the pokemon center.

She was walking around the town thinking about the fact that she kept Gladion from them. She also felt like an idiot for not putting together that he was Lillie's brother, after all they were both named Gladion. Not only that, but she wondered if she'd ever even see Gladion aga.

"Moon." She heard turning around to see Gladion standing there.

"Gladion!" She said in excitement.

"Moon, I uh, never checked up on you after the explosion. Are, are you ok?"

"Some cuts and bruises, but my armor kept me safe from anything permanent. How are your Ki beasts?"

"Recovering, they should be fine."

Moon noticed Gladion seemed nervous about something.

"Moon, I don't know if you still wanted to but. I'm not around many people and well. Since we're both here."

Moon gave an excited look.

"We could go out together! I could keep you company!"

"That would be acceptable."

Moon then remembered Lillie, should she take him right to her. No he clearly didn't remember Lillie, he had to ease him into remembering her first.

"I'm unfamiliar with this place? Do you have any ideas?"

Moon nodded.

As they walked, Moon nervously kept moving her hand closer to Gladion's before finally holding it.

Gladion turned his head and saw this, however, he didn't pull his hand free, Moon blushing in the process.

* * *

Daniel was with Cynthia , the two in a restaurant as they ate alone.

"So now that we're getting married, we should decide where we want to live once we start having kids." Cynthia said.

Cynthia noticed Daniel seemed a little spaced out.

"Daniel? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just ….Thinking."

"Thinking?"

"My old teacher Felix, he , he died recently."

"Felix? As in the Felix who you claimed made you the man you are today?"

Daniel nodded.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry to hear that."

Daniel took a deep breath.

"I wish you could have known him."

"Maybe he could have made me better than you."

"If you had Felix's training you probably could beat me."

Daniel took out a picture of him as a teenager, Felix was standing beside them at his graduation.

"That's Felix? He looks almost exactly like that kid Ash. Wait are you telling me that your teacher was Ash's father."

Daniel nodded.

"So that's why you wanted to give him some private mentoring."

"Exactly. He reminds me of Felix a lot."

"By the way, that changer, when do you think it will be ready?"

"I almost have it, I think you're hand to hand combat skills are good enough. Though I will say, this type of work isn't always as glorious as it seems."

"If you're doing it, I'm doing it."

"There isn't anyone else I'd want to do it with. Oh and I almost forgot, there was something I was hoping to do with Alola. Something I'd like you to help me with."

"What exactly?"

Daniel explained it to her.

"That sounds interesting , better count me in."

Daniel smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Po town, Red and Lillie were sitting in a private box at a theater.

They were watching a play about aristocrats, Lillie seeming to enjoy it as Red tried to look invested.

Lillie's Vulpix was in her lap napping.

Lillie's head was resting on Red's shoulder.

"So this this highlights how despite being born into a wealthy and powerful family. Diana still had little power and choice in her life."

Red saw the actress get stage slapped by the actress playing her mother.

"That's not how a lady acts Diana."

Red had an idea of why Lillie liked this character so much.

Red rubbed Lillie's shoulder.

"Red, do you think , do you think he's changed?"

"Who?"

"Gladion, I mean I'm so happy he's alive, but thinking about the fact that he was prince Junior. The fact that he saw me more than once ad Junior, and saw me as the Kibaranger. Does, does he even remember me? Is he even the same person I loved."

"Well, that's difficult to say. We really won't know until you find him."

Lillie gave a sad look.

"I guess the thing I wanted most was my brother back. I don't know if I'll get that."

"Even if he isn't the way you remember him. You're his sister, if anyone can bering him back it's you. You just need to make him as he was."

Lillie thought about what Red said.

* * *

Elsewhere Ash and Serena were walking as they held hands , Serena's head resting on his shoulder.

"So where are we going?" Ash asked.

"I think you'll like it." Serena said as they approached a club like building.

Unknown t them, Gary and Mallow also walked into the building from another door.

"What is this place?"

"A friend told me about it, I think you'll be happy with what's inside." Mallow said.

Inside Ash and Serena saw a number of other trainers inside before Ash saw a sign that said.

"Po town, trainer's club."

"A trainer's club?"

"I read about it in my information pad. All of the local trainers are members. They battle against each other and host tournaments every week, and one's tonight."

Ash and Pikachu gave excited looks.

"You mean you think we should enter?"

Serena nodded.

Ash hugged her.

"Awesome! It will be a good warm up for Nanu."

Ash and Serena saw the registration for the tournament as Ash tried to write his name down but someone else took the pen first.

Ash turned to see Gary.

"Gary?"

"Ash?"

"What are you doing here?" They both asked.

"I'm here to enter the tournament." Ash and Gary said at the same time again.

"Wait you had this idea too?" Mallow said.

"I guess so." Serena said sweat dropping.

"So you think you and Serena are going to beat me and Mallow? You're crazy Ketchum." Gary said as he wrote his name down.

Ash quickly wrote his name down.

"You're the one who's going down, me and Serena are a dream team."

"You two are nothing to me and." Gary started.

"Ok you two are registered as a team." The trainer behind the counter said as Ash and Gary's faces shot to him'.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"There was only one team spot left. You two are on a team right?"

Ash and Gary sighed as Pikachu shook his head.

"Looks like we'll be supporting them instead of battling." Mallow said.

"I'm ok with that, I'm too tired and my pokemon could use a rest after everything that happened today." Serena said.

Ash and Gary walked into one of the battlefields together.

"So I guess it's you and me. Could be worse, we could be on a team with strangers." Gary said.

"Gary, I was thinking this could be a good opportunity for us to give our dinosaurs a chance to battle."

"H'mm that's not a bad idea, but we can only use one pokemon for this tournament each. If they didn't listen to us." Gary said.

"Better here than in a battle against Nanu."

"Good point. Why not."

Serena and Mallow were on the side, now wearing a pink and green cheerleader outfits.

"Why do you have cheerleader outfits again? Are they your contests?"

"Uhhh, yes, that's exactly it." Serena said trying not to look nervous.

The tournament had already started, Ash and Gary noticing four trainers in the midst of battle.

One of the trainers had a Weavile , and had a serious look on his face.

He had longish purple hair , black eyes, and slightly tanned skin with a blue and black jacket.

"Night Slash now!"

The Weavile slashed both of his opponents, knocking them out.

"Team four wins."

The young man returned his Weavile and walked off, leaving his partner behind.

Ash and Gary stepped up, letting out Tyrunt and Shieldon.

They knelt down beside the two with PIkachu.

"Alright, this is finally your chance to show that you can listen to us." Gary said.

"Please understand that we want to work with you." Ash said.

Tyrunt and Bastiodon looked back at their trainers before Ash and Gary's opponents stepped up.

"Match four of round one will now begin."

"Go Herdier."

"Go Jigglypuff."

"Begin."

"Jigglypuff use Body slam."

"Helping hand."

"Hey Gary, shield and sword?" Ash asked.

"Alright, why not. Iron defense!"

Shieldon turned metal as he sharply rose his defenses and Tyrunt got behind him.

Jigglypuff hit Shieldon hard , but he held his ground, forcing Jigglypuff to land on the ground.

"Crunch!"

"Tyrunt!" Tyrunt roared as he leapt over Shieldon and snapped his jaws around Jigglypuff.

"Puff!"

Shieldon leapt onto Tyrunt's back before Tyrunt helped him leap forward.

"Iron head!"

Shieldon's head turned more metal as he slammed into Herdier.

"That's it go Ash!" Serena shouted.

"You got it Gary!"

Jigglypuff and Herdier landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Alright!" Gary shouted.

"We won!"

"Pikachu!"

Tyrunt and Shieldon were also impressed at how fast they won as the two opposing trainers looked disappointing.

"Awww."

Ash and Gary kept up their wins, beating the next team, and the next.

Mallow and Serena noticed that despite them being rivals, Ash and Gary worked well together.

As they battled two more, Mallow actually had a slightly confused look on.

"Mallow you look confused." Serena said.

"I guess you could say that. I mean Gary is always talking about Ash being his rival and what not. I just thought that them working on a team, they'd be bickering on who's strong, or who'll be the one to win it between the two. Something like that."

Serena smiled, looking at Ash.

"Well they may be rivals, but deep down I think they both realize that they're also friends. I mean all the times we've fought together in synch as Zyurangers. At this point working well together with each other just comes natural."

"Huh, I never thought about it like that." Mallow smiled as she saw Tyrunt and Shieldon defeat another two pokemon.

"It looks like those two are finally listening as well." Mallow said.

"Alright we're in the finals!"

"Just one more victory and we'll win!" Gary said as he and Ash clasped their hands together.

Pikachu smiled.

Ash saw the young man from earlier and his partner walk out.

"Final battle. Begin."

The two had a Weavile and Krokorok.

"Weavile use Taunt." The Weavile pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at the two dinosaurs, making them angry.

"Oh great, now Shieldon can't use Iron Defense."

"Then we attack, Tyrunt use Dragon Tail!"

Tyrunt charged forward at the Weavile.

"Hmp Weavile use Metal claw."

"Krokorok use dig."

As the sand alligator burrowed his way underground, Tyrunt's tail glowed green and he swung it at Weavile who knocked it away with his claws.

Tyrunt snarled as he kept attacking with his tail only for Weavile to keep knocking them away.

"Crunch."

Krokorok tried to burst up under Tyrunt but he felt it with the pads in his feet and quickly moved back as Krokorok came up missing him.

"Iron head!"

Shieldon came up and hit the Krokorok's stomach, knocking him onto his back.

Weavile tried to slash Tyrunt, but he caught his claws in his jaws, Weavile's eyes widening.

"Tyrunt!" He snarled hurling Weavile back.

Ash noticing the trainer give the Weavile's a certain look.

"Pika." Pikachu said noticing it as well.

"Weavile use Icy wind."

Weavile unleashed a blast of icy wind towards Tyrunt.

"Take the blow!" Gary shouted as Shieldon got in front of Tyrunt, the ice move having little effect on him.

Krokorok had used dig again, Tyrunt feeling it.

"Dragon Tail!"

Tyrunt pushed Shieldon out of the way , allowing Shieldon to avoid Krokorok as he burst up before Tyrunt leapt up and slammed him into the ground with his tail.

"Krokorok is unable to battle."

"That is Ash! Just one more!" Serena shouted.

"Come on Gary bring it home!" Mallow shouted.

"Weavile use Feint Attack."

Weavile vanished and appeared behind Shieldon only to have Tyrunt swipe him off his feet with his tail.

"Iron head!"

Shieldon slammed into Weavile, knocking him out.

"Weavile is unable to battle. The winners are Ash and Gary."

"Hmp naturally." Gary said.

"Alright!" Ash said.

There was some applause, Tyrunt and Shieldon looking excited.

The young man returned his weavile.

After finishing up, Ash and the others were about to leave the club, the other three using the bathroom first when Ash noticed the trainer he battled earlier.

The trainer let his Weavile out of his pokeball.

"You're done Weavile, that was your last chance."

Ash and Pikachu didn't understand what was going on.

The Weavile gave a sad look as he went over and tugged on his leg.

"Weavile?!"

"Get off." He said kicking the Weavile away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ash said as he came out.

The young man turned to him.

"Weavile's lost too many battles, he's not worth having around."

"You're abandoning him?"

"He's not good enough to be on my team."

"What's wrong with you? He's your companion , you want him gone because you think he's not strong enough!?"

"Pika Pikachu!"

"I don't need to justify myself to you."

"Who are you?" Ash asked as the young man walked away.

"Paul."

Ash and Pikachu stared intensely at Paul as he walked away.

* * *

Elsewhere, Gladion and Moon were at a restaurant.

Moon had let Torracat out to them.

"And that's when I started tutoring with Dr. Amari."

"It sounds like you were cheated by those testers."

"In hindsight I probably was. But there's nothing I can do about it now. Just keep moving forward."

"This Lillie girl sounds like she's a good friend."

"She, she is." Moon said, sounding nervous.

"Gladion, have you been able to remember anything about yourself before you became Junior?"

""Sigh" Not yet, I've tried. But it's all still a mystery. I have to ask, do your friends know my secret?"

"You could say that."

"I suppose Red isn't happy to know who I am."

"He actually seems relatively ok, he understands you're not Junior anymore."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. He may have been my rival once, but those days are over. He's the enemy of my enemy now."

"I don't think anyone on the team will want you gone. Though they weren't happy that I hid you from them."

"Why did you?"

"I, I was afraid they might want to hurt you."

"Well thank you for caring about me."

Moon smiled.

"So, this restaurant, it has a nice, color too it."

"Uhh yeah I guess it does." Moon said.

"Plus the table is…."Sigh" I'm sorry, I don't really do this much."

"Do what?"

"Be around other people. I've spent so much time alone, or among the Gorma. I, I don't really know how to be around normal people."

"Well trust me, I'm the farthest thing from normal myself. Most people can't kick up rocks and fight with giant dinosaurs."

"I guess not."

"You know Gladion, if you wanted to come with us. I could try and convince the group to."

"They might not see me as their enemy, but I doubt they'd accept me as one of their own."

"Come on, we could try." Moon said.

"Moon I think I need to figure out who I am first before I force myself upon others."

Moon put her hand on Gladion's.

"Let me help you."

Eventually the two left the restaurant and walked through the park together, Torracat with them.

They saw a few pokemon about.

"Gladion, would you ever want to get a pokemon for yourself."

"Actually, the thing is , I already have one."

Gladion revealed a white premium ball and let out a pokemon.

Moon's eyes widened as she saw it was one of the creatures that Junior had fighting with him. The hybrid pokemon.

"One, one of your creatures?"

He nodded , kneeling down beside him as the creature nudges his head against him.

"Before I only saw them as weapons, but now I realize, even if they aren't natural pokemon. They're still living creatures."

Moon and Torracat were uncomfortable with this, before only seeing them as abominations, but she and never thought about them as living pokemon.

Moon saw the creature look at her.

"Moon I think Type: Null wants to meet you."

"Type: Null. That's what I named him."

Moon slowly came down and saw the look on the pokemon's face, she carefully touched him and felt a pulse.

"Nuuuu." It said, purring like a real pokemon.

"He's he's really alive." Moon said.

"Nuuuu!"

Even Torracat came over to him.

Gladion seemed happy that Moon was interacting with Type Null.

Gladion came up and pet him as well, Moon smiling before she realized she had to bring it up.

"Gladion, what do you remember?"

"Not much , just a woman, a horrible woman, and a girl. I think, I think she was someone I cared about. Someone I was suppose to protect." Gladion said giving a look of pain.

Moon slowly took out a picture, it being of her , Serena, and Lillie

Gladion's eyes widened as he took it.

"Who, who is that girl?"

"That's Lillie."

Gladion began seeing more flashbacks.

He saw the little girl again and again, seeing himself in the dark hallway with the woman chasing her.

He ran as fast as he could, trying to reach them, but could not reach her.

"No!"

"Big brother!" The little girl shouted.

Gladion was about to collapse, when someone grabbed him.

He saw it was Moon.

"Gladion, you can save her this time." She said handing him the Byakkoshinken.

His body felt invigorated as his Kibaranger armor formed over him.

He leapt forward, the woman having grabbed the little girl , but turned as Gladion slashed her three times with the Byakkoshinken.

She vanished into nothing as Gladion picked up the little girl in his arms.

"I saved you! I finally was able to save you." He said tearing up.

The little girl smiled before she glowed white, transforming into an adult slightly younger than him.

"You saved me , big brother." She said before hugging him.

Gladion snapped back to reality.

"Gladion?" Moon started before he put his hand behind Moon's head and kissed her.

Moon's face turned red as she let out of surprised sound with her mouth.

"Torr?" Torracat said.

When Gladion stopped he stop up.

"Sorry I was so , direct. I."

"Oh shut up!" Moon said as she came up and kissed him again.

Later that night, Lillie was walking with Red back to their room.

"I need to talk with Hau about something, I'll see you in a few minutes." Red said.

Lillie opened the door to their room and let Vulpix down.

"Nebb!" She heard, Lillie's eyes widening as she saw Nebby being held and petted by Gladion.

"Lillie." He said.

"Gladion."

* * *

In Kanto , a man sat behind a desk tapping his fingers on the desk.

The door opened as a man wearing a white suit with a black pocket protector and a red R on it.

"Archer, do you have something to report?"

"Project Mewtwo's body was recovered from Alola."

"Is it dead?"

"Almost, there was still a flicker of life inside him. He's stable now."

"Good , I invested too much money into that project. I was hoping that my friend in Alola could break him for me. Now she has. Begin rebuilding him to be obedient."

"We have already begun , however, there's a problem."

"What problem?"

"The technology we need to complete him as you specified, with the recent setbacks against the authorities, getting everything we need has been, difficult."

The man behind the desk gave an irritated look.

"Hmp, I don't need excuses, I need results."

"The authorities have made getting the technology in Kanto hard, however, in Alola."

"Begin the preparations."

Archer left as the man turned his chair tot he window.

He gave an intense look.

"Even beyond the grave you're causing me problems Fuji."

* * *

It was nighttime in Saffron city, inside a large building someone wearing a white uniform was walking through the hallway until he entered a command center room.

He noticed another sitting in the main chair by a desk.

This person was wearing a similar uniform only of higher rank and black.

"Boss, I didn't know you were still up."

The person in the chair turned to the young man who just came in.

"Rycker, I was just, finishing some work." He said.

(***Begin the suggest sountrack)The young man noticed a picture in his superior's hand. The picture was of a little girl, the girl had light skin, a white dress, long greenish blue hair and blue eyes.

"Who's that little girl?"

The man quickly put the picture away.

"No one!"

The young man backed up.

"I'm sorry boss I."

The other man's expression changed.

"Rycker I'm sorry, I just."

"Rycker." He heard as woman with long black hair wearing a lab coat walked in.

"Swan."

"Rycker why don't you forget logging your hours."

"Alright, I'll see you both in the morning." He said before leaving.

The woman came up beside the person in the chair as he took the picture out.

"You finally found a picture of her. That's where you went."

"The mansion, Cinnabar island. Going back there."

She put her hand on his.

"I know how hard it must have been, but did you find any trace of him."

He gave a sad look.

"No, sometimes I fear I'll never know."

"You will."

The man looked at the picture again, looking at the little girl.

"Amber." He said as a tear came down from his face.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So let me guys know if you thought the soundtrack fit the scene_

 _Also Gladion and Lille will soon have their big scene together_

 _Ash met Paul, plus Tyrunt and Shieldon are listening to them_

 _And something going on in Kanto,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: What other's do to motivate

* * *

Lillie stood across from Gladion as neither said a word.

Lillie tried to speak, but no words could leave her mouth.

Gladion was also trying to find words to say, but none came.

"Nebb?" Nebby said looking at them both as Vulpix did the same.

"Lillie." he said before she sprinted over, almost knocking her pokemon over and hugging Gladion.

She still didn't say anything, but kept hugging him. Gladion felt her eyes were wet as she did.

"Gladion." She said.

"I , I thought I'd never see you again." Lillie said still shaking and crying.

Gladion hugged her back.

Several more minutes of silence passed before they let go of each other.

"What happened to you? Where have you been? Why were you prince Junior? Why didn't you say anything all those times when you saw me?"

Gladion took a deep breath.

"I don't know, I just don't know. My memory, it's broken."

Gladion looked down.

"I can't remember anything about my life before I was Prince Junior, and the longer I've been the Kibaranger the more I can't even remember being Junior."

"You, you didn't remember me?"

"I couldn't remember anything, at least, not at first. During my trial to get the Kibaranger powers, they showed me parts of my past. They showed me as a child, a woman trying to hurt a little blonde girl, and me trying to stop her. I kept seeing that little girl, again and again. I tried to find out who she was, but no matter how hard I pushed into my memory, I couldn't find her. Until tonight, I don't know what happened, but when I saw your picture, when I saw you again despite seeing you before, I saw the little girl again. Only this time I was able to stop the woman, this time I was able to save her. That's when I realized who the little girl was, who you were."

Lillie smiled before hugging Gladion again.

"You're back, that's all that matters now."

Gladion hugged her again.

"And I think I know who that woman was, our 'loving' mother Lusamine. I guess you don't have any idea what happened to her."

"No idea."

"Well that doesn't matter, what matters is you're back."

"So Hau wanted to know if you?" Red started as he walked in before seeing the two.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, well uh."

Lillie smiled.

"Red get in here."

He shut the door behind him.

"Red this is my brother Gladion, Gladion this is my boyfriend Red, aka the Tyranoranger. Though I believe technically you two have already met a few times."

Red sweat dropped.

"Hi…..Uh….Well….This is weird."

"Boyfriend? Wait a minute, you're dating him?"

Lillie smiled and nodded.

Gladion got up and approached Red, getting a good look at him.

"You…..Wait you're clearly staying in the same room, oh no please don't tell me you two."

"Well." Lillie said.

"Ok I think I preferred my time with Junior, there was less anxiety." Red said.

Gladion took a deep breath.

"Let's start over shall we."

"Sounds good, as she said, we're uh dating, and well I'm the uh Tyranoranger…..You know I just forgot that Ash needed my help with some best man stuff."

"You know what, everyone needs to meet Gladion." Lillie said.

"I've already met Moon."

Lillie gave an irritated expression.

"So I've heard."

The group gathered in Red and Lillie's room.

"Alright everyone, this is my brother Gladion." Lillie said.

"Hello." He said.

Hau approached him.

"Wow , so you were really prince Junior, now your Kibaranger. That's so cool. I'm Hau, Mamoranger."

"Hmp, Gary, Bastioranger."

"Serena , Aeroranger."

"Ash, Dragonranger. Though I think we've met before."

"Ah yes, Seir's special apprentice, I hear you're actually his son."

Ash nodded.

"I'm Mallow, Lillie's old friend."

"I'm sure you guys probably have some questions for me."

"Actually yes! Where are the Gorma headquarters? Who's Gorma XIV? What are their weaknesses? What are their plans?" Hau said taking out a pen and paper.

"I don't know."

The group all sweat dropped.

"You don't know?! Weren't you the fucking prince?" Gary asked.

"When my powers were taken by Gorma XIV , my memories as Junior have begun to fade."

"Well that's just perfect." Gary said.

"Gary lay off." Moon said.

"So you're the Kibaranger? Where do your powers come from exactly?" Ash asked.

"I don't really know. When I was exiled from the Gorma tribe, I heard two voices in my head that guided me to the Byakkoshinken. Then they revealed to me their names are Solgaleo and Lunala."

" _The legendary pokemon of Alola."_ Daizyujin said.

"Daizyujin, you've recovered." Red said.

" _I have."_

"Legendary pokemon, like Lugia, Kyogre, and Mew?" Ash said.

 _"Yes, legendary pokemon sent by Reduka to protect the regions of the world after the first war with Dai Satan. They were meant to help the Guardian Beasts. Solgaleo and Lunala can similarly create ranger powers like the Guardian beasts. However, they chose to combine their essence into one set of powers. In ancient times a boy who was born of the Zyu and Diatribe found Solgaleo and Lunala, taking the Byakkoshinken. His name was Ko, and he was the first Kibaranger. He found with the Zyurangers before sealing his powers away after the war. Solgaleo and Lunala have clearly found you worth Gladion."_

"Hmp so you're Daizyujin, I always wondered if you talked into their heads." Gladion said.

"Gladion, what are you going to do now?" Red asked.

"My mission hasn't changed, I'm going to hunt down and destroy the Gorma tribe. But I suppose since my sister and girlfriend are here. I can stay."

"Great." Gary said.

"Great now we have seven!" Hau said.

"Girlfriend!" Moon said in excitement.

"Girlfriend!?" Lillie said.

"You know you'll probably need a room here. You could always." Moons tarted.

"He'll get his own room!" Lillie shouted.

As Ash and Serena went back to their room, they noticed Nanu ahead of them.

"Nanu?" Serena said.

"There you are. I came to tell you that I've buried all ten of my meowth, if you want to battle me tomorrow, feel free."

"Alright ! I'm looking forward to it." Ash said.

"Pika!"

* * *

The next day the group was heading to the trainers club to face Nanu.

"This is so exciting, our second to last grand trial." Hau said.

"Nanu has to be good." Ash said as they entered, noticing many trainers had gathered.

To Ash and Pikachu's surprise they saw none other than Paul battling Nanu.

"Paul."

"Hey isn't that the guy you beat last night?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Ash said looking irritated.

Paul had a Chimchar out as he battled Nanu's Honchkrow.

"Chimchar use Fire spin."

"Psychic." Nanu said.

Pauls Chimchar unleashed a spinning blast of fire as Nanu's Honchkrow's eyes glowed.

Nanu's Honchkrow kept the fire away with his psychic.

"Arial Ace."

"No move back!" Paul screamed intensely, however, it was too late.

Nanu's Honchkrow flew down at Paul's Chimchar who froze, Honchkrow slashing him twice.

"Be ready for that!" Paul screamed intensely, Ash and Pikachu gave unapproving looks, seeing how frightened and nervous the chimchar looked.

"Chimchar use Torment."

"Sucker punch." Nanu's Honchkrow came in first and slammed his wring across Paul's Chamchar's face, forcing him back before he could use Torment

"You need to move faster!" Paul screamed as the Chimchar looked even more frightened.

"What is wrong with this guy?" Mallow asked.

Ash and Pikachu kept giving angry looks.

"Use Flame wheel now!"

"Arial Ace."

Nanu's Honchkrow flew backwards at an angle, narrowly avoiding the Flame whiil before coming back up and slashing Paul's Chimchar after the fire faded and knocked him out.

"Chimchar is unable to battle." The ref said.

Paul returned Chimchar.

"Good for nothing." He said.

Serena saw Ash tighten his fist.

"I'll let you use one more." Nanu said as Paul gave a look almost as if he were being talked down to.

"Go Electivire." Paul said as the electric pokemon came out.

"Electric terrain."

The Electivire unleashed electricity all around the battlefield.

"Discharge."

"Psychic"

Electivire unleashed electricity from every direction at Honchkrow, but his eyes glowed red as ue used psychic to keep them back.

"Thunder."

Electivire unleashed a bolt of electricity from right above Honchkrow and hit him.

Honchkrow landed hard on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle. The winner is Paul." The ref said.

"Hmp, return."

"Alright, you've won. " Nanu said handing him a black Z crystal.

"But, I think your attitude towards your pokemon could use some work." Nanu said before Paul walked off.

He noticed Ash staring intensely at him as he passed by.

"Ahh you four made it." Nanu said.

"We're ready for our grand trial." Gary said.

"Who will I be battling first?"

"Me." Ash said.

"Very well. I have four pokemon that can still battle, we'll have a four on four battle." Nanu said.

Ash and Pikachu went to one side of the battlefield as an stayed on the other side.

"Ash do your best!" Serena said.

"The battle between Kahuna Nanu and challenger Ash will now begin. This will be a four on four battle, the first to knock out all four of their opponent's pokemon will be the winner." The ref said.

Nanu took out his first pokeball.

"I chose you Tyrunt." Ash said.

Tyrunt came out and snarled.

"Tyrunt use Crunch!"

Tyrunt charged forward with his jaws held open.

"Confuse Ray."

"Tyrunt keep your eyes closed!" Ash shouted.

"Ty?"

"Pikachu!"

Tyrunt closed his eyes and Sableye's eyes glowed.

"Keep them closed and listen to exactly what we say."

"shadow claw."

Sableye slashed Tyrunt's side and made him grunt as he moved back.

"Shadow claw."

"Dragon Tail in your front."

Tyrunt's tail glowed green as he quickly swung his tail forward and knocked Sableye's claws back, however, Sableye ducked and moved under the tail after making contact and slashed Tyrunt's side again.

Ash and Pikachu grit their teach as Sableye got back in position.

"Nanu is good." Hau said.

"He is the third island Kahuna." Red said.

"Shadow ball."

"Tyrunt Dragon tail straight forward."

Tyrunt hurled his tail forward and slammed it into the Shadow ball sending it back at Sableye.

"Ancient power!"

"Shadow claw."

Sableye slashed the shadow ball in half, but as soon as he did , three large rocks were hurled forward by Tyrunt using ancient power, hitting Sableye and knocking him back.

"Crunch! Directly in front of you!"

Tyrunt rushed forward, but Sableye caught his jaws with his claws, holding them open.

"Everything you've got Tyrunt!"

"Pika PIkachu!"

"Tyrunt!"

Tyrunt snapped his jaws down on Sableye's head, Sableye crying out in pain as he moved around with Tyrunt's eyes finally opening.

"That's it Tyrunt!" Serena shouted.

"Sableye use Knock off."

"Dragon Tail!"

As Sableye tried to knock Tyrunt off him, Tyrunt smacked his tail into Sableye's claws.

"Tyrunt!" He roared biting down with all of his mite.

Sableye landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Sableye is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Alright Tyrunt!" Ash said.

"Sableye return, not bad kid. But this battle has only just begun. Go Krookodile."

The large sand crocodile came out with a pair of police shades on his face.

"Krook."

"Tyrunt use Dragon tail!"

"Sand tomb."

Krookodile let out a furry of sand around Tyrunt, engulfing him as the sand raked across his body.

"Earthquake."

The ground shook as Krookodile unleashed a powerful earthquake that hit Tyrunt hard.

"Tyrunt!" Ash shouted as he fell on his side with swirly eyes.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Tyrunt return, you did great" Ash said taking out his next pokeball.

"I choose you Hakamo-o." The large dragon pokemon came out and roared.

"Sand tomb."

"Keep your eyes shut and use Iron defense."

Hakamo-o covered his body in metal and moved forward, the sand raking across his body.

"Earthquake."

"Iron Defense."

Hakamo-o covered himself in more metal as the Earthquake hit him head on.

"Dragon dance."

Hakamo-o snarled as his body glowed red and black with dragon power.

"Dig."

Krookodile burrowed himself underground as the sand tomb hit Hakamo-o again.

"Dragon Dance."

Hakamo-o raised his power and speed again.

"If you can hit him Hakamo-o you're in great shape." Serena said.

Krookodile came up and hit Hakamo-o knocking him off his feet.

"Earthquake."

"Dragon claw!"

Krookodile unleashed an earthquake into Hakamo-o who powered through it as he moved closer and closer before finally reaching Krookodile and slashing him across his chest with an x pattern.

Both pokemon fell over and landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle." The ref said.

"It's all evened out now." Red said.

"Hakamo-o return, well done."

"Krookodile return. Impressive battling, your strategy per pokemon varies. impressive." Nanu said as he took out his third pokeball.

"Go Absol!"

"Sol!" Absol shouted as he came out.

Ash reached for his next pokeball.

"I chose you Tauros!"

"Moahhh!" Tauros huffed as he came out before Ash.

"A tauros, interesting. Absol use double team and swords dance."

Absol made a dozen copies of himself that each glowed blue as they grew in power.

"Tauros use Work up and thrash!"

Tauros hugged as he glowed red, raising his attack power before lashing out, hitting every Absol copy he could.

"Psycho cut."

The real Absol came out and hit his head fin against Tauros's horns, the two trying to overpower each other.

"Work up!"

"Swords dance!"

Both pokemon increased their attack power as they kept trying to push forward.

"Work up!"

"Swords Dance!"

"Moahhh!"

"Absol!"

The two glowed red and blue again as they kept pushing their attack power up and up.

"Come on Tauros!"

"PIkachu!"

"Tauros do your best!" Serena shouted.

"Moahh!"

"Absol!"

The two hit each other at the same time and moved beyond each other.

Both Tauros and Absol fell over with swirly eyes.

"Another double knock out." Gary said.

"Tauros return, rest up tauros."

"Alright crunch time."

Nanu took out his last pokeball.

"Go Persian."

The group saw a large Alolan Persian come out and lick his paws.

Ash took out his next pokeball.

"Alright last battle, I chose you Lycanroc!"

Lycanroc came out , growling as the large cat saw him.

"Cats vs dogs, interesting. Persian use Taunt."

Persian gave a taunting look at Lycanroc who got angry and growled.

"Fient attack."

"Rock Tomb!"

Persian vanished and then reappeared behind Lycanroc, but Ash was expecting this.

Lycanroc brought the rocks down on himself, Persian's eyes widening as he quickly leapt out of the way and narrowly avoided the rocks.

Lycanroc leapt onto the rocks before leaping at Persian.

"Brick break!"

"Fake out." Persian leapt up first, hitting Lycanroc with a quick strike from his paws, making him flinch.

"Night slash."

Persian slashed Lycanroc across his chest as he grunted.

"Assurance."

"Crunch!"

Lycanroc snatched his fangs onto Persian's paw as it tried to strike him.

Persian grunted as he pulled his paw free and moved back.

"Stone edge!"

"Night slash!"

Lycanrock unleashed a furry of razor sharp rocks into Persian who slashed through them incredibly fast with his claws.

"Brick break!"

Lycanroc leapt forward and unleashed brick break right into Persian's face.

To everyone's surprise, the Persian fell over with swirly eyes.

"Huh?" Ash said.

"One hit? Really?" Gary said.

"I mean I know it's effective but." Hau said.

Moments later Persian's eyes returned to normal as he got up.

"What?" Serena said.

"Don't you know cat's have more than one life." Nanu said.

"Feint attack" Nanu said as Persian vanished and hit Lycanroc's side, then vanished again hitting his other side.

"Stone edge straight up!"

Lycanroc unleashed a blast straight up and pelted Persian as he tried to hit him again.

"Brick break!"

Lycanroc hit Persian again, Persian's eyes turning swirly for a moment before turning unswirly.

"No you don't! Bulk up and Brick break!"

As Persian tried to get up, Lycanroc glowed red as he snarled and smashed his paws into Persian's head.

This time Persian stayed down.

"Persian is unable to battle. The winner is challenger Ash."

"Alright we won Lycanroc!"

Lycanroc looked up and howled.

"Pikachu!"

"Ash won!" Serena shouted.

"Alright Ash!" Red shouted.

"Persian return." Nanu said as he approached Ash.

"Not bad kid, you might live up to your dad's skill yet." He said handing Ash a Darkium Z.

"Alright let me make a trip to the pokemon center first, then I'll battle whoever's next?" Nanu said.

"Me!" Hau shouted.

Ash and Serena walked out of the pokemon center after dropping off Ash's pokemon.

"I can't believe you're almost done." Serena said.

"Just one more grand trial and then." Ash started before the two heard something.

"Char!"

"Pika?"

"Did you hear that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." The two followed the sound until they saw in horror, Paul with his Electivire punching his Chimchar repeatedly with Thunder Punch.

"Char!" The Chimchar shouted in pain as blood came out of his mouth before he landed on the ground.

"That's for wasting my time." Paul said.

"Hey!" Ash screamed as he sprinted over with Serena beside him.

Paul noticed this.

"You."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't!" Ash shouted.

"Chimchar hasn't won a single battle since I caught him, I've tried training him, but he's good for nothing. So I'm ditching him."

"You're a monster! Treating your pokemon like that!" Serena shouted.

"He's not my pokemon anymore."

The chimchar lay on the ground trying to reach up at Paul.

Paul came over and kicked Chimchar onto his back.

"Worthless."

Paul turned with his Electivire.

"Is that what you think?" Ash said , Paul turning to see Ash now holding Chimchar in his arms.

Ash and Pikachu had serious looks on their faces.

"You think a pokemon's only purpose is to be be strong, and that brutal training to weed out the weak is the best way to become a trainer."

"Only fool waists time on weak pokemon."

"Only a fool thinks that any pokemon can't be strong. The mark of a true trainer is what they can do with any pokemon, a true trainer sees the value and potential in every pokemon. Not just one's they see as strong."

"You wanna put that to the test."

"I do."

"Pika chu!" Pikachu growled as he leapt down.

"Hmp, I won't even need my Electivire for you." Paul said as he returned electivire and sent out a large Usaring.

"Ursaring use Scary face."

Usaring let out a scary face to try and lower Pikachu's speed.

"Pikachu agility!"

Pikachu quickly moved forward in certain patterns that made it hard for Usaring to get a lock on Pikachu.

"What? His speed should be lowering. Hammer arm!"

Usaring hurled his arms down at Pikachu who avoided his every strike.

"Iron tail!"

Pikachu's tail turned metal before he knocked both of Usaring's arms back.

"Earthquake!"

"Iron tail!"

Usaring unleashed a powerful earthquake by smashing the ground.

Pikachu however, got onto his tail, using it to keep himself up and off the ground as it shook.

"What?" Paul said in shock seeing what Ash was doing.

"Volt Tackle!"

When the shaking stopped, Pikachu covered himself in electricity before sprinting forward and smashing into Usaring.

"Chu!"

"Urrrrrr!" Ursaring shouted in pain before falling over with swirly eyes.

"No way! How?"

Ash handed Chimchar over to Serena, Chimchar looking amazed at seeing Ash beat Paul so easily.

Ash walked up right to Paul's face.

"That's your problem, all you rely on is your pokemon's strength, not their potential. That's why you'll never become a truly great trainer." Ash said before slamming his fist across Paul's face, Paul almost felt like his skull cracked, never imaging Ash would be that strong.

Charchar's eyes widened seeing this, seeing Paul land hard on the ground.

Ash turned as Pikachu climbed back onto his shoulder.

He walked away with Serena after taking Chimchar back.

* * *

Paul got in front of a bathroom mirror as he looked at his face.

"He was wrong you know." He heard.

"Who said that? Who's there?"

Paul then saw a dark figure in the mirror, slowly turning to see Guzma appear.

"Your enemy, the one you faced today. He told you that strength wasn't everything, the truth is it is. I can give you and your pokemon more strength than you could ever imagine."

Paul backed up.

"You think I'm some kind of idiot, you're one of those monsters attacking Alola."

"I'm the Supreme commander of all Gorma forces. You see me as a monster, I could say the same thing about you and your pokemon. You saw how well you faired today. You know you need more power."

Paul looked down and felt his face.

Guzma then grabbed his hand.

"I'll make up your mind for you."

Paul shook as his face bones snapped back into place.

Guzma smiled.

"You will be my greatest after all." He said as Paul's eyes turned from black to green.

Paul smiled.

Back at the pokemon center Ash handed Chimchar to Nurse Joy.

"Please take good care of him, he's been through a lot."

"I will." Nurse Joy said, taking him back as Chimchar looked at Ash.

Ash and Serena returned to their room after meeting up with the others again, Hau, Red, and Gary having all won their grand trial.

Serena removed the bandages from her face and gave a happy look upon seeing most of the bruises on her face were gone.

"Alright my face will be better for my contest tomorrow!" Serena said coming out of the bathroom.

Ash took his shirt off and thought about Paul, at the same time he took out the scroll Daniel gave him.

"Huh what's that?"

"Another scroll from Daniel, it's all the techniques my dad taught him, fighting and training pokemon wise. I'm going to start using it."

"Really that awesome. You might be as strong , hell maybe even stronger than Daniel some day."

Ash smiled, Pikachu was already asleep.

"Hey Ash." Serena said giving a nervous look.

"Since I lost my last contest, I've actually been planning something a little extra for this next one. A little surprise."

"Really?"

"I've always done it a little, but I've been practicing a lot now whenever I practice my routine."

"What exactly?" Ash asked smiling.

"Singing."

"Singing, really."

Serena nodded.

"I'd love to hear some."

"The thing is I can only sing in Kalos."

"It's a good thing I speak it." Ash said as Serena smiled and blushed.

She took a deep breath and began singling in her soft voice.

She started slowly, then picked up her speed.

Ash's face turned red as he heard her sing.

Serena sounding very passionate and pure.

When she finished she noticed Ash's expression.

"So, you liked it?"

"You sounded beautiful." Ash said before giving her a big kiss, Serena blushing a laughing a little to herself.

As she did so Serena also felt up Ash's exposed abdomen and chest.

"It's getting late. We better get to bed."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Lillie and Gladion are reunited_

 _We had some more traditional battles_

 _and Ash has his first real rival_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: All Alolan style (...)Start Halo ODST deference for darkness

* * *

It was early in the morning in Po town and Serena was in her bathroom at the pokemon center. She and the others had already finished their morning training.

She was trying to do her hair while also watching a video on a camera with a towel wrapped around her body.

Ash came in covered in sweat.

"So how was the Daniel scroll."

"A lot harder than I thought it would be."

"You thought it would be easy?"

"No."

Ash stripped down and started the shower.

"What are you watching?"

"I recorded myself this morning when I practiced, I wanted to make sure I didn't make any mistakes."

"You're going to be fine." Ash said as he stepped into the shower.

"If I win today I'll have two ribbons, one away from the grand festival. I have to leave everything out there."

Serena then got distracted by the fact that Ash left the shower curtain open.

She looked back at the camera , then back at Ash , getting a devilish idea as her face turned red.

Serena started recording , Ash not noticing at first.

When he opened his eyes , however.

"Gahhh! Serena what are you doing!?"

"Making myself a nice little memory." She said grinning while putting the camera down.

"Ok that's it." Ash grabbed Serena's hand pulling her into the shower as her towel fell off.

"Ahh! Ash no I started my hair!"

"Too bad." Ash said as he passionately kissed her.

Serena tried to get out again, but as she turned Ash gave her big round butt a hard slap.

Serena turning to him.

"Ehhhh why not." She said almost jumping into his arms while kissing his neck keeping her head there as Ash held Serena up by holding her rump.

Serena eventually moved her lips to Ash's lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she felt up his chest and abdomen.

"Let's not take too much time though my sexy-dragon, I do have to get ready." Serena said rubbing her hand through Ash's hair.

"I can be fast." He started before she put her finger on his lips.

"Give me a growl." She whispered into his ear

Ash did as she said while also bring his hand back and giving Serena a hard spank on her left cheek making her grind forward as Ash did the same.

* * *

Later, Serena and Ash were getting dressed as Serena looked over her video of earlier.

"Hmm." She said noticing that at the points where she sang , she slowed down her movements.

"I need to move faster even when I sing." Serena said writing that down.

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder as Ash put his hat on.

"Hey Serena I almost forgot, my mom called this morning and wanted to ask you which flowers you wanted for your bridal shower."

"Huh? Oh , I don't know, whatever she thinks is best." Serena said.

This surprised Ash and Pikachu, Serena had always been very invested in every detail of the wedding, he had never thought she would given up so easily on something like that.

"You're really focused on this contest aren't you?" Ash aid.

Serena nodded.

"I forgot to mention this, but there's only two more contests after this before the grand festival. Both are selective so I had to register for it early but only got into one. So if I don't win this contest, I can't compete in the grand festival."

"Ahhh, well don't have that in mind when you're up there. Remember, you'll win by putting your passion into it, not a technical one."

Serena nodded.

"I know I can do it, I just have to do it."

"What pokemon are you going to use?"

"Probably Scyther and Lycanrock for round one. Vulpix and Butterfree for round two, then Scyther and Lycanroc again. Plus since I'll be singing in Kalos I thought I should have a Kalos style attire."

"That would make sense."

"Pika pikachu."

"I do wonder if your other rivals like Harley will be there?"

"I don't know." Serena said , she had almost forgotten about Harley after meeting Miette.

Serena was finally ready, the two and Pikachu leaving the room to meet the others.

As they walked, Pikachu thought he heard someone behind them, he turned but saw nothing.

"Pika?"

"Pokemon contest? Like the one's we use to see as kids?" Gladion asked Lillie.

"Hey you're remembering more." Lillie said.

"I guess so."

"There's our coordinator." Moon said as Serena came out.

"Morning everyone. Mind if we head down the contest hall now?"

"Yeah no problem." Red said.

"Excuse me." Nurse Joy said as Ash tried to leave with them.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that Chimchar you brought in last night, he's gone."

"Gone?"

"I'm afraid so, I patched him up last night , but not he's just vanished."

Ash and Pikachu now gave concerned looks.

The group made their way through the town and to the contest hall.

The line was especially short since they got their early. Serena was at the registration area, putting her name in when she saw a familiar face beside her.

"Tina."

Tina turned to Serena.

"Serena! Oh girl it's been too long." Tina said.

"Tina it's good to see you too."

The two finished registration and walked together.

"I haven't seen you in any contests for a long time. What have you been doing?"

"I've been uh busy."

"I got another ribbon , I just need one more but I signed up for one of those selective ones just in case."

"I still only have one." Serena said.

"Ohh well. You'll be fine, there's still two more if you don't win this one."

"Yeah." Serena said nervously.

"Come on though if you haven't been doing contests since we last saw each other, you had to be doing something."

"Well." Serena said before seeing the group.

"I got married to Ash."

"Wait you what!?"

"Guys you remember Tina."

"Yeah hey Tina." Hau said.

"Who is this?" Gladion asked.

"Yeah who is she?" Mallow asked.

"That's Serena's old coordinator friend." Gary said.

"Ash you married Serena?"

Ash sweat dropped.

"Well, it's kind of a funny story."

"Well if that's what you wanted to do. We should probably get backstage." Tina said.

The two went to the dressing room as the the group tried to get to the seats. As they did so, hey didn't notice a pokemon sneak into the contest hall.

He looked around before seeing Ash and tried to follow him.

In the back changing room, Serena and Tina were getting changed.

"So what kind of performance do you have planned?" Tina asked.

"Well." Serena started.

"So you're here." Serena heard, cringing as she slowly turned to see none other than Miette .

"Miette." She said.

"Hey I've seen you in a few contests I've competed in." Tina said.

Miette noticed the dress Serena had on and gave a slight grin on the side of her mouth.

"I hope your performance goes well." Miette said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I'm looking forward to seeing it, I'm sure 'Ash' is too." Miette said walking off.

Serena had a bad feeling from what Miette said, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"So what's the story with her?"

"She's my rival."

"Rival?"

"The last time I saw her she tried to steal Ash."

"Ohhh, well don't dwell on that Serena. She's just trying to get in your head."

* * *

Several minutes later the contest started as Ash and the others found seats in the auditorium.

"Welcome one and all to the Po town Pokemon contest! The last contest on Ula'Ula island before the Grand festival, and we have many great coordinators here today." The master of ceremonies said as the the spotlight showed Serena and the others.

"Now for our esteemed judges we have our local Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta, and the Ula'Ula island Kahuna, Nanu!"

Nanu sat in his seat with his head in his hand, giving a bored look.

"Great, stuck doing judge duty again."

"The winner of this tournament will get this amazing ribbon and be one step closer to the Grand festival!", the master of ceremonies said as she revealed a golden ribbon with green tassels.

Serena and Tina returned backstage and saw the listings of who would go first.

"Looks like that Miette is going first and you're going last." Tina said.

Serena and Tina saw Miette walk onto the stage with a Tsareena and Clefairy.

It was at that point Serena noticed Miette was wearing a traditional Kalos style dress, at first she didn't think much of it since Miette was from Kalos like her.

Serena had her Scyther and Lycanroc beside her.

Their eyes widened as they heard a very familiar sounding song play.

Ash and Pikachu had similar reactions, Miette smiling before she and her pokemon began to elegantly dance around with each other, all the while Miette was singing in Kalos.

"Ohhhh that's not good." Ash said.

"What's wrong?" Lillie asked.

"Serena told me this morning that she was planning this exact performance."

"What!?" They all shouted.

"Talk about bad luck." Mallow said.

Gladion looked at the expression Miette had.

"Bad luck? I'm not so sure." He said.

The pokemon that had snuck into the hall had closed in on the location of the group, seeing Ash.

"No! No!" Serena shouted as Tina turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

"That's my performance! The one I planned!?"

"Ohhhhh, well uh. Shit." Tina said sounding worried.

"Ahhh! This can't be happening, this can't be happening." Serena said holding her head.

As Miette finished she bowed with her pokemon as the audience applauded.

She walked back to the changing room and noticed Serena, smiling as she walked over to her.

"What did you think of my performance, I personally thought they loved it."

Miette brought her head in to Serena's ear.

"I saw a certain coordinator practicing this morning, and was well 'inspired' by it, I just had to make sure I went first."

Serena's face turned red with anger as she tried to lash out at Miette only for Tina to hold her back.

"Serena ! Serena it's not worth it!" Tina said as Miette walked off.

Serena held herself against her locker trying to get a grip.

She almost ripped her dress off and threw it inside the locker when she noticed she had brought her bag with her.

She opened the bag and remembered she had her usual things in it. A copy of the ancient Zyutribe book that Samson gave them all, as well as her sewing/ cloths modification kit.

Serena opened the book as an idea came to her.

"Serena, are you ok?"

Serena's pokemon and Tina saw Serena's now confident expression.

"I have an idea, but I need your help."

Tina nodded, Serena handing her some of the modification gear as they got to work on her dress.

The other coordinators did their performances one by one before it was Tina's turn.

"I have to go Serena, I'm sorry."

"Go, this is your time." Serena said as Tina went on with her pokemon.

Serena kept intensely working, getting a little anxious as her turn got closer and closer.

Similarly , Ash was trying not to be nervous for Serena now that Miette had stolen her routine.

Still he knew Serena had come a long way since they started, she could figure out a way.

Serena nervously sweated as she made the final modifications.

"Finally." She said trying to put it on quickly as Tina came back.

"You're up."

Serena nodded as she and her pokemon rushed out.

As they appeared on stage Ash and the others gave surprised look as they saw Serena wearing a traditional Zyutribe dress.

"What is that, it looks like an Alolan dress? But a little different?" Mallow asked.

"It's Zyutribe attire." Hau said.

The attire had a green silk skirt with a chest pieces hat covered Serena's chest but not her stomach. Her forearms had coverings on them and her hair done up.

Miette was surprised by this.

Instead of a Kalos song playing, an older Alolan song played as Serena and her pokemon began dancing around in synch , they also did it in a more Zyutribe fashion.

Serena began singing, but not in Kalos.

"What language is that?" Miette said in shock.

Ash smiled with Pikachu.

"She figured it out! Alright Serena!"

"Pika!"

"It sounds Alolan but." Mallow said.

"It's ancient Zyu, the language used by the Zyutribe, Samson made us all learn it." Gary said.

As Serena sung, Scyther used double team to make two more copies of herself that moved with Serena , none actually touching her.

Similarly Lycanrock used a few rocks and tossed them at Scyther who slashed them to small pieces while Lycanrock kicked them back and around.

The smaller fragments sparkled as they came around the three.

Nanu and the judges very impressed.

Serena and her pokemon bowed as the audience applauded loudly.

Serena's pokemon looked happy as they finished.

"We did it." Serena said.

They returned backstage as Tina came over.

"That was amazing Serena, you definitely made it."

Miette had an irritated look as Serena walked past her.

"Thanks for stealing my idea, if you hadn't I wouldn't have had this better one." Serena said Miette tightening her fist.

Finally the coordinators in the changing room gathered around the monitors as they began to show which would move on to the next round.

Serena saw her picture was the first one on the screen.

"Yes." Serena said.

"She did it." Ash said.

Tina, a boy coordinator , and Miette appeared.

Several minutes later Serena was in her battle with the boy coordinator who had an Ariados and Drowzee out.

"Blizzard, Silver Wind!"

Vulpix let out a powerful Blizzard that Butterfree unleashed silver wind into the blizzard that forced it forward and made it silvery.

The combined attacks hit both of their opponent's pokemon and hurled them back.

Serena's opponent lost some more points before the timer went off.

"Times up." The master of ceremonies said as Serena saw she was ahead.

"The winner of round two is Serena."

Ash and the group applauded.

"Char."

Ash and Pikachu turned around to see none other than the Chimchar from the night before.

"Chimchar? What are you doing here?"

"Char."

"Pika Pikachu."

"Chim."

"Pika." Pikachu said pointing at Ash.

"You were looking for me."

"Wait isn't that Paul's Chimchar?" Hau asked.

"Not anymore, he got rid of him." Ash said.

"Got rid of him? You're telling me he just threw him out like a broken phone?" Gary asked.

"Bastard, he doesn't deserve to be a trainer." Red said.

Ash knelt down and picked up the Chimchar.

"Chimchar you shouldn't run out from Nurse Joy." Ash said.

Chimchar looked at Ash again.

"Char."

"Do you want me to take him back?" Gladion asked.

"Char!" Chimchar said holding onto Ash's arm.

"I guess he doesn't want to go back." Red said.

"Alright you can stay with me for now." Ash aid, Chimchar climbing onto Ash's other shoulder.

Serena was in the changing room watching Miette face off against Tina.

Miette's pokemon were hit again , her points lowering as the timer hit zero.

"Time's up."

Miette and Tina turned to the screen and saw Miette was ahead by just a few points.

"Match over , the winner is Miette."

Serena gave a disappointed look before Tina returned backstage.

"Tina I'm sorry." Serena said.

"Well you don't win them all." Tina said before she saw Miette come past them.

"Looks like it's you and me next, we never got to face off last time. I hope Ash is watching." Miette said passing.

"Do me one favor though, beat her ass raw."

Serena nodded.

Several minutes later , Serena stood across from Miette.

"The final round of the contest will now begin, with five minutes on the clock. Let's begin." The master of ceremonies said.

Miette had her Clefairy and Tsareena out , while Serena had Scyther and Lycanroc out.

"Clefairy use Lucky chant, Tsareena use Aromatic Mist." Miette said as the two unleashed their moves together, forming a pinkish sparkling misty-veil around them.

"How lovely." Nurse Joy said.

Serena noticed she lost some points.

"Scyther Use Agility, Lycanroc use Rock slide."

"Magical leaf and Gravity."

Scyther came around moving incredibly fast, Lycanroc leaping over her as she unleashed rock tomb.

"Fury cutter." Scyther began slashing the rocks apart while others came down at at Miette's pokemon.

Tsareena unleashed a blast of glowing leaves through the rocks while Clefairy used gravity to force them down.

"Stone edge!"

Lycanroc unleashed the sliced up rocks at Miette's pokemon, using the gravity to increase their speed as Scyther sharpened them into diamond like objects.

Miette's eyes widened as she saw her pokemon get pelted and her points drop.

"Wow Serena used Miette's own countermeasures against her."

"That's it Serena!" Ash shouted.

Miette saw Serena smiling.

"You see that's the problem with me loosing so early in the last contest, you had no way to read my strategies before hand." Serena said.

"Clefairy use Moonlight. Tsareena use Rapid spin."

Clefairy made the area glow as Tsareena spin around with the light glittering off her as she hit both of Serena's pokemon who had to cover their eyes.

Serena lost a few points.

"Scyther, reflect that light back, use X-scissor, Lycanroc use Scary face."

Scyther used her blades which Serena had shined earlier to reflect the light and the reflection of Lycanroc's scary face.

The light and reflection of scary face made both of Miette's pokemon stop as she lost more points.

"Moon blast and Magical leaf."

Clefairy unleashed a powerful blast of pink energy with Tsareena unleashing glowing leaves around it.

"Rock climb and X-scissors."

Lycanroc forced a massive rock up as she began scaling it, Scyther slicing it into three pieces before forcing them forward into the blast and around it.

The three rocks made the blast break up the blast before Lycanroc came down.

"Stone edge!"

Lycanroc used the rock fragments to unleash a bombardment of rocks into Miette's pokemon before Scyther flew forward.

"Fury cutter!"

Scyther unleashed the rocks back around them as the came down.

Miette's points dropping to zero.

"What!?" Miette shouted.

"That's it folks, this contest is over, our winner is Serena!"

"We did it, we won our second ribbon!"

Scyther and Lycanroc rushed over to her as Miette almost turned white.

"Yes you did it!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

Chimchar noticed how excited Ash looked.

"Yes." Tina said.

Miette did not appear at the end of the contest , the master of ceremonies handed Serena her ribbon as the audience applauded.

Serena looked at the ribbon, having been so long since she won a contest, it felt good, very good.

* * *

Ash and the others returned to the pokemon center, Ash handing Nurse Joy Chimchar.

"You find him."

"Make sure he finds a good home, he's been through a lot." Ash said as Nurse Joy nodded.

Chimchar gave a sad and longing look as he saw Ash walk away.

"Char."

Serena had two ribbons in her case now , smiling as she looked at them.

"Just one more."

"One more contest, and one more grand trial." Ash said.

Serena smiled.

"Serena you were awesome out there, the way you improvised when Miette happened to do the same thing as you."

Serena sweat dropped, thinking about Ash's more innocent perception of what happened.

"Right, still I couldn't just do the same thing. But saw the book of the Zyutribe and realized, while Kalos is my home, I've grown to love Alola. I've fought and bled to protect Alola, it's helped shape why I am, why not incorporate it."

"I think the locals might have appreciated it too." Ash said.

Serena nodded.

"I saw Chimchar with you when we left? Did he follow you there?"

Ash nodded.

"Well I don't blame him, after all that time with Paul , seeing a real trainer like you, must have you know."

Ash thought about what Serena said.

He came over and stood beside Serena.

"Maybe I should see him again before we leave."

"I think he'd like that."

"So, if you've done traditional Kalos and Alolan for your contests. What's next?"

"I don't know, it will take a while come up with something else. Plus it's my only chance to get into the grand festival."

"Well you made something breathtaking today with almost no time to prepare. I know with so much time to prepare, you'll make something beyond imagining."

Serena smiled, standing up and kissing Ash's cheek.

Pikachu left the room upon hearing something.

"Also, I don't think I told you this, but I really liked the makeshift Alolan dress." Ash said.

"Well I didn't exactly have time to work on it. But me and Tina did our best." Serena said.

She moved around a little before she put her hand on Ash's.

"I think we should celebrate a little, maybe you'd like to see my dance again."

Ash nodded.

Serena got up sitting Ash down on their bed before she began her Alolan dance again, Ash's face turning red as this time she did it in another manner.

As Serena did so, she sung softly , she eventually tossed her headpiece to Ash as it landed on his lap.

Ash went to put it down when his eyes widened, noticing Serena's bra and panties sitting in the chair she had been in.

He turned back to Serena who reached behind her back for a moment, as Serena twirly around she did something to the front of her skirt.

She stopped giving a pose.

Ash saw her top and skirt drop to the ground as Serena gave a blushing smile standing there naked.

"Ta da!"

Ash came up, wrapping his arms around Serena as he kissed her.

Pikachu went out into the hallway and saw Chimchar trying to get inside.

"Pika?"

"Char." Chimchar said.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said listening to the fire monkey.

"Char, chimchar."

Meanwhile back in the room, Ash and Serena were in the bathtub together, Serena giving some relaxed sounds as Ash rubbed her feet.

"Your feet must be sore from everything today."

"They are a little." Serena said as Ash moved to her other foot.

As Ash finished, Serena climbed over to him, laying herself on his body as she rested her head against his shoulders.

"I am a bit tired." She said feeling up his pectorals and then abdomen, Ash at the same time caressing Serena's breasts.

Serena gave Ash a long kiss on the lips before moving her hair back a little.

"But after my win, I'm also excited." She stroked her hand across Ash's face before moving back and to the side of the tub.

"I just want some more excitement." She said , Ash seeing Serena's big round butt halfway out of the water as she moved it around.

Ash raised his hand and gave Serena a hard spank, Serena gasping in a good way. Ash brought his hand back and gave her another hard spank.

Ash spanked Serena third time as she held onto the edge of the tub.

Ash took a moment to caress Serena's cheeks before giving her another hard spank.

He noticed his hand marks were starting to form.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Please keep going." Serena said.

Ash smiled as he lowered his head, giving Serena's butt a long kiss as she let out another satisfied sound.

He came back and spanked Serena again, hearing her moan loader before spanking her other cheek.

Serena turned and put her arms around Ash, kissing him again before she stepped out of the tub, Ash was about to get out when she motioned him back in.

"Hold on." She said opening the drain and allowing the water to go down and down, Serena watching as the rest of Ash's body became exposed by the receding water, Serena taking a moment to caress his crotch as Ash's face turned red.

Serena smiled as she pulled Ash out, handing him a towel as the two dried each other off.

As Ash tried to wrap his towel around himself, Serena snatched it away laughing as Ash chased after her, Serena tossing her own towel away before getting into the bed with Ash close behind.

As Ash got in, Serena climbed on top of him, giving her husband a long Kalosian kiss while his hands found their way to her rump, pulling her forward as she thrusted her own waist forward.

* * *

Miette was in a room alone, crying.

She had smashed a mirror and torn up the room.

"That was my last chance, I missed the registration for the other two. I can't compete in the grand festival now."

"So sad." She heard, slowly turning to see a dark figure enter the room.

"Your entire future , stolen from you by that girl."

Miette looked afraid as she backed up.

"I could give you a chance for revenge, a chance to take back what she stole from you."

Miette felt her hand get taken by him.

"I only need one thing from you." He said.

Miette shook and cried out in pain before stopping, her eyes changing to pink as she smiled.

"At last, I have all six. Now I just need to finish the weapons."

* * *

(...) Meanwhile in the rainforest, a series of pokemon were on the ground bloodied badly, a massive Garchomp snarled as he shook a hurt Yungoos in his mouth before tossing it away.

Many of the pokemon trying to flee as Garchomp roared again.

"Garchomp!"

Upon hearing his name, Garchomp stopped, slowly turning before he saw who was standing there.

He let out a more soft growl slowly walking over before lowering his head.

The person put their hand over his hurt eye and made him truly calm down.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah Serena has her second contest ribbon and Chimchar is definitely interested in Ash_

 _Now onto very important news, on May 10th is when I officially enter active duty as an Air Force Officer, I will be traveling to my first assignment which is tech school. It will take up more of my time than regular college did, but I am not quitting this story, I will update when I can, but you must understand that tech school and adjusting to life in active duty will be my top priority._

 _But I do love writing this story and seeing what you guys think of it so that doesn't mean I will just up and stop, it just means updates after may 10th could be a lot slower, as I said I have to have my military career prioritized first._

 _Onto other things, some of you have shown concern that Ash is catching more pokemon than the rest of the group. Currently Ash and Gary have the most pokemon, please understand that there is a reason for this, Ash having more pokemon than say Red is done for a reason, and you'll see why_

 _Guzma has a rival for everyone now, what will he be planning, and who has found Garchomp? You'll have to wait and find out_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: Grudge pt 2 (...) play Pokemon- Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky- In The Hands Of Fate- Music (******) Play Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger - Opening 1

* * *

It was a dark night in the rainforest as two figures violently clashed.

Their blades hit again and again before one leapt up and unleashed three metal objects at the other two deflected them with their sword.

As the first person came back down their blades met before the first person was hit in their sides.

She stumbled backwards grunting before she saw three figures in front of her.

"This is an odd sense of justice isn't it, peacock bitch."

It was early in the morning in Po town and the group was in the pokemon center.

"Well Po town's been plenty of fun, bit it's time for us to finally leave." Red said.

"So the boat to Poni island leaves tomorrow." Gary said.

"I'll have to head back to Akala island too." Mallow said.

"So I suppose if anyone has any business they need to attend to here, they should do it." Gladion said.

Ash looked down at Chimchar on the ground.

"I suppose that's a good point."

As the group split up to their own things, Hau made his way outside of Po town, wanting to get one more look at the rainforest before they left.

He had his pokemon with him.

"I did like Ula'Ula island, I hope Poni island is just as nice." Hau said.

As Passimian climbed around the trees, he noticed several hurt pokemon around the area for some reason and several unhurt pokemon gathered around something.

Hau and the others also began noticing the hurt pokemon.

"What's going on here?"

"Gravv."

"Dar."

"Mag."

"Pass." He said as Hau and the other pokemon also saw what looked like several wild pokemon trying to help a person on the ground , the person very bloodied with the pokemon trying to bandage them with leaves and brining oran and pecha berries.

Hau took a closer look as his eyes widened.

"Ahhh!" He shouted sprinting over and pushing past the pokemon to see his fear was the ground in front of them was none other than Cana.

"Cana!" Hau tried to get her up, Cana's eyes slowly opening.

"Hau." She said softly.

"No , no! Hold on Cana, I'm going to get you help!" Hau said as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her away as the wild pokemon looked concerned for Cana.

* * *

Cana's eyes slowly opened as she saw she was in the a hospital room, Hau stood over her with the others as well.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital." Serena said.

"Cana what happened?" Hau said sounding very worried.

"Wait you're the peacock Kempo master that Plumeria hates." Gladion said.

"Who is this?" Cana asked.

"I'm Gladion of the new howling star, Kibaranger."

"Kibaranger? You mean you found the."

"Cana what happened!?" Hau said.

Cana took a deep breath.

"Plumeria found me last night, and she had friends. Luckily the wild pokemon knew I was a friend, they helped me get away."

Hau tightened his fist.

"She's nothing but a coward." Hau said, not noticing Cana's expression, Gladion, however, did.

Cana tried to get up.

"Ahhhh." She grunted.

"Cana! What are you doing?" Hau said frantically.

"I need to get out of here and stop her."

"Stop her! Cana you're still hurt."

"Hau Plumeria made if very clear that she's done waiting, she's never going to stop until she has her revenge. She's begun hurting the pokemon of the rainforest." Cana said looking very dedicated.

"I am responsible for protecting nature. I have to stop her."

"Cana show is where she is. We'll stop." Moon started.

"No." The others, especially Hau gave shocked/horrified looks.

"This is my fight, and mine alone."

"Cana she isn't going to be there alone."

"I know."

"Cana she'll kill you!" Hau said.

"Maybe, but it's my fight, and my fight alone." Cana got up and left the hospital room.

"Cana wait!" Hau shouted, chasing after her.

"What's gotten into Cana? She hasn't refused help from us since the day we met her." Red said.

"She's hiding something." Gladion said, the others turning to him.

"What?" Moon said.

"I could see it in her eyes, she was hiding something."

Outside Cana tried to make her way back to the rainforest, Hau rushing over as he grabbed her hand.

"Cana stop! This is crazy!"

"Hau , please let me go."

"Cana no! You're giving Plumeria exactly what she wants, you won't get a straight fight with someone who has no honor."

"Hau." Cana said before he guided her back, and away from the rainforest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and his pokemon were trying some of the training techniques from Daniel's scroll.

Ash had to lean against a tree as all of his pokemon were on the ground in exhaustion , except Greninja who leaned against a tree.

"Ok that was , intense." Ash said before he heard something move above him.

He looked up and sighed.

"Chimchar, I know you're there." He said as the Chimchar came down.

"Char."

"Chimchar, you keep following me around. I don't suppose it's because you want to come with me."

"Char." Chimchar said.

"Well, I think I could do a better job taking care of you than Paul. But my training would be pretty intense, I don't want to put you through anything you can't handle."

"Char!" Chimchar said waving his hands before flexing his arms.

Ash smiled.

"Alright , you want to try." Ash said.

Ash's other pokemon were interested as they saw this.

Meanwhile, Cana was back in her hospital room staring out the window as she sat in her bed.

""Sigh""

Hau came back in, Passimian with him as he had a tray of some food.

"I got you some lunch, all natural just like you like it." He said setting it down in front of Cana.

Hau noticed a conflicted look in Cana's eyes.

"So aside from the Plumeria deal, what have you been up to since we last met?"

"Some more art, though I've also tried to get back to my mission, protecting nature. Though you can imagine last night wasn't quite so successful."

"Don't worry we're going to take care of Plumeria together."

"So what have you guys been up to?"

"Serena got another ribbon, Ash, Red, Gary , and I won another grand trial. We also, sort of, found out who Seir really was."

"Really."

"It turns out he was Ash's father who was enslaved by Otrin."

"Ash's father!"

Hau nodded.

"He sacrificed himself to save Ash, and then Ash killed Otrin."

"I thought I hadn't seen him in some time. Nice job, in my time he was the most infamous of the three."

"I know , plus taking down one of their leaders really makes us feel like we're making progress."

Cana felt Passimian playfully climb across her arms.

"…Hau, do you think I'm a person with honor?"

"Cana of course you are, you're the most noble/ honorable person I know. You devote yourself almost entirely to protecting innocent creatures of the world. You inspire me every time I see you."

Hearing these words didn't seem to help Cana, in fact, Hau saw she only seemed more conflicted.

"Cana, what's going on? Something's bothering you."

"Hau, I…. I'm just tired." Cana said laying down.

As she did, Hau noticed several of her tail feathers had begun to fall off.

"Cana, your tail feathers."

Cana looked down and looked afraid.

"No , no!" She said picking them up.

"Cana why are your feather's falling off?" Hau asked sounding very concerned.

"I, I." She said frantically.

"Hau, I need some Mago berry juice, it will help."

Hau slowly got up.

"Ok." He said in a certain manner, Passimian staying with Passimian.

As Hau walked away , he felt something strange in his pocket.

He reached in and realized it was the battery shaped object Daizyujin gave him.

He almost felt like it had an energy to it, a feeling of pain.

"Daizyujin? What is this anyway?"

" _That is a spirit battery."_

"A spirit battery , you mean like the one's Samson and the others have?"

 _"Exactly?"_

"Wait, why did you give it to me? I thought I didn't get this until I was done being the Mamoranger?"

 _"That's not your's , and it's not active yet. I'm trusting you to hold it for it's true owner. It will only activate when the proper bravery is put in."_

"So wait, can you just whip up ranger powers just like that?"

" _Did you think the first Zyurangers fought armies of monsters on their own. The guardian beasts bestowed beast batteries on other Zyutribe warriors they and I saw worthy, but the Zyuranger powers are the only ones that can work with the Guardian beasts , which is why the greatest five Zyutribe warriors became the Zyurangers. Because of that, your Zyuranger powers have limitless potential, whereas the spirit ranger powers do not."_

Hau looked at the battery again.

"Who were the first Zyurangers again?"

 _"I remember them well. The Aeroranger was a woman named Mei, the Arcanine ranger, a man named Boi, the Bastioranger, Dan, the Mamoranger Goushi, and the TyrannoRanger Geki. There was also , the first Dragonranger, Burai."_

"What were they like?"

 _"They were true warriors, they remind me of you all."_

* * *

Meanwhile Chimchar was with Ash and his pokemon.

"Stone edge"

Lycanroc unleashed rocks into the air, Chimchar facing them.

"Char!" Chimchar shouted trying to use ember on as many of the rocks as they came down, he hit several but more kept coming, Chimchar trying to use fury swipe on them. However, he couldn't hit them all, several of the rocks hitting him.

The other pokemon were uneasy watching this, this being a relatively simple drill compared to what they were normally doing.

After being hit by the rocks, Chimchar held his arms up in a defensive manner, looking almost afraid.

Ash and the others realized why he was doing this, Ash and Pikachu giving a sad look.

"Chimchar." Ash said as he came over to him.

"It's ok if you didn't do it right. It just means you know where you need to work on." Ash said as Chimchar stopped shaking, noticing Pikachu and Ash not looking angry.

"Pika Pikachu."

"Char."

Ash and Pikachu noticed a series of healed marks all over Chimchar.

Ash tightening his fist.

"I should have taken all of his pokemon. Chimchar, let's try again."

Chimchar saw the other pokemon came over to him, giving encouraging words to Chimchar.

Chimchar stood up as Lycanroc growled, unleashing more rocks into the air with stone edge.

They came back down as Chimchar tried to blast them all, but they kept coming.

"Roc!" Lycanroc shouted, leaping over and behind Chimchar before grabbing his arms.

At first Chimchar was afraid before he realized that Lycanroc was guiding his arms, trying to show him how to move more efficiently.

Chimchar began following those movements and knocked away each of the rocks, none of them hitting him.

"That's it Chimchar."

"Pikachu!"

Chimchar looked more excited.

"Char!"

Meanwhile, Cana was back at the hospital petting Passimian as she thought.

"Hmmm." She said as she pet Passimian.

Passimian noticed the look on her face.

"You're a good pokemon Passimian, I'm sorry about this."

She move her hand around one of the nerves in his neck. Passimian eyes closed as he fell asleep.

"Alright Cana, I got you you're." Hau said as he came in and saw Passimian fast asleep and Cana gone.

"Cana!"

Passimian woke up, looking around and seeing Cana was gone.

"Pass? Pass?"

"Oh no!"

Cana was outside of Po town, wearing the same Zyutribe attire she had the day she wore the day she met Hau and the others.

"Cana!" She heard, sighing as Hau ran up behind her.

"Cana!" Hau shouted as he ran over to her.

"Why are you out of the hospital? Wait, no you're not trying to go after Plumeria on your own!"

"Hau you don't get it."

"Cana she's not going to fight with honor, why would you face someone like this, she's just ah."

"Hau enough!" Cana screamed sounding very upset, but not with Hau.

Hau saw Cana tear up.

"I'm not an honorable warrior."

"What?"

Cana slowly opened her eyes, noticing more of her tail feathers were falling off.

"Hau, I was lying to you, about the final confrontation Plumeria and I had thousands of years ago. After she killed my uncle, I wanted her dead, but I wanted something more. I wanted her to suffer. I didn't meet her in battle, I called her out, saying I wanted to challenge her in single combat. She agreed." Cana slowly took out a time flower, handing it to Hau.

Hau cautiously touched it his vision turning white as he saw himself in an open area on a hillside overlooking the rainforest.

Cana stood there alone, Plumeria slowly appearing from the rainforest.

"You came alone."

Plumeria grinned,

"Did you think I'd give up the chance to kill two Peacock kempo masters. No other Gorma will have that honor." Plumeria said grinning as she took out her sword.

Cana took out her daggers and turned her feathers metal.

The two charged forward their blades clashing as they both moved fast , Plumeria hurling her hair ends at her as Cana knocked them back with her tail before kicking Plumeria back and leaping into the air , unleashing metal feathers.

Plumeria knocked them aside with her sword before unleashing a blast of energy from her hand into Cana, knocking her onto the ground before ensnaring her foot with her hair.

Plumeria hurled Cana into the ground before she sliced herself free with her daggers, Plumeria grunting before Cana leapt and glided forward, trying to slash Plumeria, but her sword's longer reach let her block each of Cana's strikes.

Cana tried to sweep down with her tail, but Plumeria leapt up and kicked Cana back, coming down with her sword as Cana blocked it with her blades, slowly being pushed back and onto her knees as Plumeria grinned her sword slowly moving closer and closer.

"So long peacock, you'll be with your uncle soon." Plumeria started before a blade went through her shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Plumeria screamed in pain as Hau's eyes widened.

A man was behind Plumeria, pulling the blade free as Plumeria fell to her knees and dropped her sword, holding her shoulder as Cana got up. The man coming beside her as Cana revealed a few golden coins handing them to the man.

"You! You swore on your honor! On your uncle's grave that this would be just you and I!" Plumeria screamed, sounding betrayed.

Cana had a look of pure malice on her face.

"You're a vile Gorma, you murdered my uncle, I don't give a shit about holding up a bargain. I want you to know how it felt when you took him from me." Cana said raising her blades.

"I want you to know the pain I know!" Cana shouted before she came down, slicing Plumeria's left hair tail off.

"Ahhhhh!" Plumeria screamed in pain as Hau looked horrified.

Cana fell to the ground holding her severed hair end Cana looking down at her.

"I could kill you, but that's too good for you Gorma bitch, I know how important your hair is too you. It will never grow back, I want you to live your life, know what it's like to lose something you truly love." Cana said before turning and walking away with the mercenary.

Plumeria began crying , tears streaming down her face.

The memory ended as Hau saw Cana's expression.

(...)"Cana."

"I had no honor then, I wasn't fighting her to avenge my uncle, I did it in malice, I wanted Plumeria to suffer. I deceived her, and acted like a coward. I don't deserve to inherit my uncle's power." Cana said as Hau saw more of her tail feathers fall off.

"Cana, you made a bad decision, but you've spent your life making up for it. Protecting nature, fulfilling your uncle's legacy."

"Hau, I've lived with this guilt for eight thousand years. I needs to end."

"Cana dying isn't the answer."

Cana teared up again.

"Hau, let me go."

"No!"

Cana struck Hau in the neck, his body growing limp as he felt it hard to move, Cana slowly walking away.

"Cana!"

Cana slowly made her way into the rainforest, many of the wild pokemon trying to stop her.

Cana pushed them aside before seeing two Gorma monsters on her sides.

A Shiinotic and Parasect Gorma with Plumeria in front.

"So , you came back, should I assume your little boyfriend is waiting for me?"

Cana gave an intense look.

"No, it's just me. Like it should have been six thousand years ago."

Plumeria stroked her fake left hair.

"If you think I'll be playing by rules this time , you're sadly mistaken." Plumeria threw her hand forward and unleashed a blast of energy that Cana tried to deflect with her tail, but since she had less feathers it was more difficult.

She grunted as the Shiinotic and Parasect came at her sides, Cana trying to hold them back but, Plumeria smacked her aside with her hair before slashing Cana twice.

Cana stumbled before blocking the other two Gormas' attacks with he trail and blades only to have Plumeria grab her arms with her hair, filling Cana with energy and slashing her again.

Cana's cloths began to grow wet with her blood as she rolled across the ground, coming up with he tail and swiping away Plumeria's hair before her blades met Plumeria's.

As the two struggled, the other two Gorma hit Plumeria's sides.

"Ahhh!" Cana screamed in pain.

She fell onto the ground, several wild pokemon rushing in to try and help her, only for the Shiinotic and Parasect Gorma to keep them away.

Cana looked up and saw Plumeria kick her onto her back.

"Hmp, goodbye, peacock bitch."

The ground shook Plumeria stumbling with her Gorma before three massive rock pillars shot out of the ground into them.

Cana saw Hau in front of her, armored up and in Mega Evolution mode.

"Hau."

"Gahhh! Kill him!" Plumeria screamed as her Shiinotic and Parasect Gorma ran forward.

Hau drew his axe and slashed one's arms back before kicking the other back.

They came forward again, Hau easily hurling two massive rocks up with uppercuts that lifted the Gorma up off the ground and in front of Plumeria.

"Huauuh!" Hau shouted as he unleashed a massive wave of lava from the ground up and into the two Gorma, hitting Plumeria who covered herself with her fake left hair before it burst.

"Ahhhh!" Plumeria screamed as she landed on her back.

"Cana, are you ok." Hau said as he helped Cana get back up.

"You, you came for me, even after I."

"Cana, I love you. I don't care if you begged me to let you go, I won't let you die like this." Hau felt the energy from the battery again, taking it out as he realized what Daizyujin meant.

Cana saw the battery.

"A spirit battery."

"Cana, you need to forgive yourself for what you did. Have the bravery to move on."

Cana slowly took it.

"I want that Peacock!"

The Shiinotic and Parasect Gorma took out enlargement bombs, pulling the pins and hurling onto the ground before growing massive.

" _I am by your side."_ Daizyujin said, appearing in Mega form as Hau looked at Cana again.

"Now's your chance to do it right." Hau said before leaping into Mega Daizyujin's head.

Cana saw Plumeria's fake left hair burt up from Hau's lava, Plumeria giving furious look as she ripped it off.

Cana took a deep breath.

"I'm done, done being afraid of you Plumeria. From this day forward, I'm going to be nothing, but Brave!" The battery's center turned a greenish blue, Cana holding it up, the feathers on her tail growing back.

"Brave in!" Cana began to dance around before Spirit ranger armor formed around her, being very peacock in design with her armor feather like and her helmet with a beak like design.

(*****)"Kyoryu spirit ranger! Kyoryu peacock!" Cana shouted.

Hau saw this and smiled.

"Let's go Daizyujin!"

Mega Daizyujin came forward easily knocking back the Parasect Gorma's claws with his right arm before punching the Shiinotic Gorma back.

As the two formed up, Mega Daizyujin kicked up to massive rocks and kicked them into the two Gorma.

Plumeria screamed as she ran at Cana who leapt forward and glided into Plumeria, slashing across her stomach with her daggers.

Plumeria grunted as she came back violently trying to slash Cana as she easily knocked back each attack with her daggers, eventually kicking Plumeria's arm back before leaping up and whisking her tail across her right hair end and slashed Plumeria again.

Plumeria raised her hand and unleashed a blast that Cana deflected with her tail, leaping up as she unleashed enhanced feathers into Plumeria that hit her chest and burst as she grunted.

"Magma eruption!" Hau shouted.

" _Magma Eruption!"_ Mega Daizyujin shouted as the ground shook , Mega Daizyujin slowly performing an uppercut as an eruption of magma engulfed the two Gorma, melting them into nothing.

Cana glided forward again kicking away Plumeria's sword before coming down with her daggers, slicing her right hair end off.

"Ahhhh! My hair!" Plumeria screamed.

Cana landed.

"Now they match."

Cana glided forward again.

Her blades glowing as she slowly made a circle with them , coming down as she slashed Plumeria and landed beside her.

Plumeria surged with energy as she held her stomach turning to Cana.

"Peacock bitch." She said before falling over, exploding.

Cana's armor began to retract, looking over at Plumeria's corpse.

Hau came out of Daizyujin and beside her.

"Cana, you did it, you beat Plumeria!"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Hau noticed she didn't look excited.

"Cana?"

"I thought her dying would be satisfying, but…..It feels, empty."

" _Cana."_ Mega Daizyujin said, the two looking up at him.

" _Revenge is an empty ambition , her death has not undone her crimes. But it is good you do not feel satisfied by her demise. It shows that you are worthy of inheriting your uncle's legacy."_

Cana slowly turned to Hau.

Hau felt Cana hug him.

"I love you Hau." She said giving him a big kiss.

* * *

Elsewhere Ash and his pokemon were finishing training.

Chimchar was breathing deeply.

"Chimchar, you did good, but you still have a lot of work to do." Ash said, Chimchar looking nervous.

"But that means you just need a good trainer."

Chimchar looked excited.

"Tauros , do you mind heading back?"

Tauros gave an approving motion.

Ash took out a pokeball and placed it on Chimchar's head, sending him inside.

The pokeball shook and rattled for a minute before sparkling.

"Alright, I caught Chimchar!"

"Pikachu!"

Tauros and his pokeball vanished, being sent to Ash's pokeball storage.

Later that night, the group was on a boat heading to Poni island.

"Plumeria is really dead?" Moon asked.

Hau nodded.

"Cana's a spirit ranger now."

"Otrin and now Plumeria, we really are making progress." Gary said.

"Plumeria dead? Well that will shake things up in the Gorma tribe." Gladion said.

Serena saw Chimchar sitting on Ash's other shoulder.

"I see you made a new friend."

"Chimchar deserves someone decent after Paul." Ash said.

Serena smiled.

"You're more than decent."

Back in the rainforest, Guzma shook as he slowly picked up Plumeria's body.

"Plumeria." He said looking at her body.

A single tear came down his face.

"Zyuranger." He said in an intense tone.

* * *

Elsewhere in Kanto, six young adults wearing similar uniforms sat at a briefing table in front of a desk with someone else sitting at a desk with a woman behind him.

"Now what we're all here, I have important news. Latest intelligence from our spies in Team rocket have informed us that Giovanni and two of his executives are planning on taking a trip to Alola."

"They're revealing themselves!"

"Indeed Kayla, it also means we're all going there."

"This could be our chance to finally get him."

"Easy there Jaxon, are we sure this is legit. Giovanni is very meticulous, he almost never reveals himself."

"Our intelligence is good Anthony, we cannot pass up this opportunity."

"Have we gotten in touch with the Alolan authorities?"

"We already have that take care of Revan." The woman said.

"This will be awesome! We'll get Giovanni and his executives! We get to go to Alola! Plus we might actually get to meet them!"

"Don't get your hopes up Zach, unlike us, they aren't public figures, they prefer to keep themselves on the down low."

"Come on Rycker, let me hope."

"Alright begin packing your things, we leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes boss." The six said giving a roman like chest salute.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Plumeria is now dead, and the OC's have been announced at the end of the chapter_

 _If I didn't chose yours I'm sorry,_

 _As for their appearance, it will be very soon_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: Team up part 1

* * *

It was early in the morning and the group was on the ferry towards Poni island.

They saw the island ahead of them.

"This is it, our last island." Red said.

"Two more trials and one more grand trial." Ash said.

"So who are the trial captains and Kahuna anyway?" Red asked.

"There's Mina, a fairy type, and Hapu a ground type according to Mallow." Gary said.

"Who's the Kahuna?" Ash asked.

"I don't actually know, from what I hear he's pretty reserved, doesn't show himself much. My grandfather says he's a dragon type trainer and is suppose to be the strongest of all the Kahunas."

"Perfect for you Ash." Serena said.

"I just can't wait until we get started." Ash said.

They arrived at a large dock.

"Welcome to Seafolk City." The captain said.

"Sea folk city, didn't this place use to be just a village?" Moon asked.

"Yeah but they made it into a city recently." Lillie said.

"….Oh." Moon said not loving that idea.

"Come on Moon, I'm sure they did it in a way that's very friendly to the environment." Gladion said.

They saw the city and Moon was relieved that it was like the other Alolan cities, built in a way that it didn't intrude on nature extensively and had nature within the city.

The group disembarked.

"Hey Gladion, I just realized we need to tell Winston you're alright."

"Winston. Dad's old friend."

"He's the one who's been taking care of me all these years."

Gladion thought about what she said.

"Plus, I suppose it means we both own Aether technically." Lillie said.

As the group got into the city itself they heard a series of police sirens.

"Monsters robbing the bank!"

"Monsters!" Hau said.

"Gorma are robbing a bank?" Gary said.

"Why would they rob a bank?" Red asked.

"Well they are out to destroy the Zyutribe, maybe they figure robbing banks will disrupt the economy and cause chaos." Gladion said.

"Alright, could be , in either case." Ash said handing Chimchar to Lillie.

"We'll be back."

The seven found a discrete location and armored up.

Several police were gathered outside the bank as the group saw the two monsters one being a Venonat esk monster, while the other being a Mankey. However, the two monsters did not look like normal Gorma monsters. For some reason they both wore black uniform like suits with bit red R's on the center of the chest. They also appeared to have cybernetics on their bodies, mechanical areas on there arms, the Mankey having a robotic eye.

The group also noticed that unlike the other Gorma monsters, their pokemon portions seemed less natural, as if they had been forced to look that way other than the ritual.

"Wow, those are some ugly Gorma, well uglier than usual." Gary said.

Gladion looked closer.

"I don't think those are Gorma."

"Not Gorma?" Serena asked.

The two had sacks of cash in their arms and were were some other kind of foot soldiers. They wore the same uniforms but looked to be more cybernetic with hints of human or pokemon on them.

The police began firing , but they seemed to have no effect, the Venonat Gorma actually revealing a gun and firing into one one of the police cars, the vehicle exploding as the Police scattered.

A third person walked out, this person looking like a normal human with cybernetic implants on his body, a cybernetic monocle over his right eye, his uniform fancier and white with teal eyes and teal hair.

"Ahhh nothing like a good heist, it's so hard to do back home, don't you agree?" The man said.

"Hell yeah!"

"You got that right Archer."

"Let's depart."

"You're not going anywhere." Red said as seven Zyurangers formed up.

"What!?"

"Wow they look different?"

"That's not them you idiot it's the one's we were briefed about, I just thought they were on Ula'Ula island." The regular human said.

Before the Zyurangers could do anything, a series of blasts hit the area around the foot soldiers and the two monsters, destroying some of the foot soldiers.

"What? Who did that?" Hau said before the seven turned to see six young adults walking past several police each holding a what looked like a very advanced gun in hand and a pokemon beside them.

They also wore black para-military esk uniforms, each looking similar but having distinctions among them.

On the left side of their uniform was an almost half star like shape that covered a large portion with a badge on the upper chest that almost had a dog head shape on it with with the words SPD on it.

The first one was a young man with light skin, short but slightly spiked up brown hair and brown eyes. His uniform's star shaped side was colored red and his pokemon was a lucario.

The next one was also a young man and his uniform's star side was blue, he had a broad shouldered build with dark blue eyes, black hair, and a Samurott beside him.

The third was a young man with long black hair, and reddish-brown eyes , his uniform's star side green beside him was a Decidueye.

The third was a young woman with slightly tanned skin, brown hair styles into a pony tail with a fringe. Blue eyes with a few freckles under the eyes. Her uniform's star side being pink with a Gallade beside her.

The fifth was a young man with brown hair that went to his shoulders, brown eyes, tanned skin, his uniform's star side was yellow and beside him was a Growlithe.

The last one was a young man who had light brown hair that was a little bit sparky with blue eyes. He had slightly tanned skin, and his uniform unlike the others was white with his star side being blue, and a Lucario beside him.

The three looked afraid seeing them.

"You!" the man shouted as the six took out black phone like devices with the words SPD on them.

"Archer you and your men are under arrest!" The red one shouted.

"Kill them!" They tried shooting the new group, when they each held the phone like devices and pressed the sides.

"Emergency! Dekaranger!" They shouted, the group's eyes widening as they saw familiar looking suits form over them.

They did not seem like the Zyuranger armor, but more military like. Still covering their entire bodies with helmets over their heads. The first was red with the left arm being black and it meeting with the Red to make a 1 shape. The helmet visor's curving to the side in bat like shape with a silver mouth area but no out shape, a white belt around the waist, white gloves, and silvery bands around the wrists and below the knees. The blue one had a 2 symbol on it, the green, a three, the yellow a four, the pink a 5. The last one was white with a mike on the mouth visor, the side arm and leg being blue with a roman numeral golden six on the chest and a throttle like device on the left arm. On the foreheads of each helmet was the same dog SPD symbol. Also on the sides of their helmets were flashing police sirens.

"Dekared!"

"Dekablue!"

"Dekargreen!"

"Dekayellow!"

"Dekapink!"

"Dekabreak!

"Special investigation Squadron Dekaranger!" They shouted in unison.

The red Dekaranger drew two pistols, leaping forward as he blasted several of the foot soldiers apart before knocking their arm strikes away and kicking them back while his Lucario fought beside him.

The blue Dekaranger had a more rifle like gun as he sniped several back , his Samurott joining him.

The green Dekaranger had a larger pistol out as he blasted two of the foot soldiers back, before taking out what looked like an advanced Katana , slicing three of the foot soldiers apart. His Decidueye using leaf blade to slice through the foot soldiers.

The yellow Dekaranger had a pistol and an advanced nightstick baton in hand as he knocked one back with a pistol whip, blasting the next few back before stabbing the baton blade through another.

Meanwhile his Growlithe blasted three back with fire.

The pink Dekaranger tossed a grenade that burst into a flashing, stunning several grunts before she leapt up, shooting four down as her Gallade unleashed Psycho cut into two more.

The white Dekaranger pulled the throttle on his wrist as it lit up, the white Dekaranger moving like a flash, punching and kicking several of the grunts apart while his Lucario used extreme speed.

The two monsters formed up, the Venonat monster's eyes glowing as he unleashed a Signal. beam from them and fired a blast from his gun.

The Mankey monster put on a pair of brass knuckles and sprinted forward.

The blasts hit the ground as the Dekarangers moved back, the first five forming up as the Pink and Yellow Dekarangers leapt up firing their pistols into the Venonat monster , making him back up before Green and Blue Dekarangers moved to the sides and fired, hitting the monster as he dropped the gun.

The Red Dekaranger ran forward, putting his two pistols together into one larger gun as he fired it into the monster, causing his chest to burst several times before all five took out their nightstick blades and smashed them into the monster.

Meanwhile the Mankey monster tried to furiously to punch the white Dekaranger who moved very fast knocking away each of his strikes with counterstrikes or redirects.

Eventually kicking his head making him stumble backwards.

As he did, the white Dekaranger pulled the throttle again, his gauntlet surging with energy before punching the Mankey and causing a large burst on his chest as he flew backwards.

The man in white fired two large blasts from his mechanical hand , forcing the dekarangers back before trying to run.

However, before he could, another Dekaranger leapt from the building and slashed him back.

His eyes widened as he saw this Dekaranger was bigger than the others. His armor mostly being black with blueish grey shoulder pads, chest edges, bracers, lower leg pets, and helmet, his helmet having wolf ear shaped tops with a similar visor and SPD symbol on the forehead.

In his hands was a very well designed sword and on his chest was a 100.

"Did you think you could escape Hell's Guard Dog, Dekamaster!" He shouted in a powerful voice while the sides of his helmet also flashed with police sirens.

The man in white drew a blade and tried slashing Dekamaster who knocked away each of the strikes with his sword before kicking the man back.

As he backed up, the man fired several blasts , Dekamaster deflecting them all before before leaping forward and slicing the mechanical hand clean off.

He screamed before being forced back.

"Executive Archer!" The two monster's shouted before the Red Dekaranger opened up his changer.

"Martin Phalin and Karl Danforth, you're charged with the murders of several police officers, bank workers, and others. Judgement!" He shouted.

" _Judgement time."_ The changer said as a clock appeared with an X appearing on one side, and a blue circle on the other.

A large red X appeared.

"Delete approved!" Dekared shouted, the two monsters looking afraid.

"Murphy!" He shouted before tossing a metal handle into the air.

Moments later a robotic Lycanroc sprinted forward and leapt into the air over the Dekarangers, transforming into a cannon putting the metal piece in its mouth.

"Fire!" The dog blasted a massive shot into the Venonat monster , disintegrating him.

"Don't just sit there you idiot!" The man in white started as he took out a small device and clicked, the ground shaking as the group saw a massive robot almost as big as Won-Lion rise up out of almost no where.

The robot looked humanoid and almost like a boxer, the Mankey monster leaping up and into the cockpit.

"Alright come forth Guardian!"

"Swan Dekamachines!" Dekared said over the radio.

Just off the coast, a large aircraft carrier was floating.

Onboard a woman was on a computer.

"Dekamachines , Launch!"

Five massive vehicles almost as big as the guardian beasts flew off the aircraft carrier.

They drove through and over the streets, one being a whit and pink buggy like police vehicle , Dekapink leaping inside. The next was a more armored truck like police vehicles, whit and yellow, Dekayellow leaping inside.

The third was a green and white truck and trailer, Dekagreen leaping inside.

The forth was a blue and white gyrocopter flying overhead with Dekablue leaping inside.

The last was a massive six wheeled red and white police car with Dekared leaping inside.

"Special Investigation Combination." Dekared said as the five machine came together, joining up with the truck and copter forming the legs, the red police car forming the chest and , the yellow car forming the right arm and shoulder, the pink car forming the left, while the head also formed, looking like a human face but with a massive swat helmet over it, a mouthpiece, and siren with the same SPD dog symbol.

"Dekaranger Robo up and running." Dekared said, each Dekaranger inside a separate driving seat with a steering while.

"Wow, a giant robot." Hau said.

"It's almost as big as Daizyujin." Red said.

The boxer robot ran forward, the Dekaranger Robo blocking the incoming punches with its forearms before punching the other robot back.

"Signal cannon up!" Dekagreen said as his leg opened up and a massive pistol spring up into the robo's right hand.

"Fire!"

The Dekaranger Robo fired a blast into the rival robot before it tried to unleash a blast into the Dekaranger Robo, however, the Dekaranger Robo dove to the side with surprising agility, firing another blast into the boxer robot as it stumbled backwards.

The left leg opened op as a large sword formed and came out.

"Justice Flasher!" The Dekarangers all shouted together as the Dekaranger Robo moved forward incredibly fast and slashed the robot boxer, the robot surging with energy as the pilot screamed before the cockpit lit up in flames.

The man in white tried to run but the white Dekaranger and Dekamaster stopped him.

"Last chance Archer." Dekamaster said raising his sword as Archer looked very afraid.

However, before they could do anything three large blasts hit the ground in front of them , knocking them back.

"Look!" Red shouted.

The group seeing three figures approaching.

The first looking like a cold street fighter with ripped off sleeves and shades before transforming into a Crabominable monster, this one un-mistakingly being a Gorma.

The other looked like a pyromaniac with a lighter in hand actually setting his own shirt on fire before turning into an Alolan Marowak Gorma.

The third was a Gorma who wore black and military green camo bone armor. In almost every way he looked like Guzma, only younger.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. This man has an appointment with Gorma XIV."

"Who are you?" Dekabreak asked.

"I'm the new Leader of the Gorma army, Brigadier General Guzmo!" He shouted raising a blast and unleashing another blast with his two Gorma soldiers.

However, before the blast could hit, it was deflected away by Ash's dragon ranger shield, they saw the seven Zyurangers form up in front of them.

"Gorma you'll have to deal with us! Tyranroranger!"

"Aeorranger!"

"Arcanineranger!"

"Bastioranger!"

"Mammoranger!"

"Dragonranger!"

"Kibaranger!"

"Dinosaur squad , Zyuranger!"

The man in white stumbled over as Guzmo grabbed him.

"I don't have time to deal with you, my dad and my empress are expecting me." Guzmo said before he and the others vanished with the man in white.

The Zyurangers turned as they saw the five other Dekarangers come down , Officer Jenny and two other officers approaching.

"I've heard stories about you guys, Dekarangers. Glad we finally have you here." She said.

"I assume you can handle the cleanup?" Dekamaster said.

"Yes."

Dekamaster and the other Dekarangers turned to the Zyurangers.

The two teams looked at each other , neither saying a word, each just looking at their respective counterpart.

Finally Dekamaster came forward .

"Dinosaur Squad , Zyuranger, I was wondering if we'd see you."

"Dekaranger? Who are you guys!?" Gary almost shouted.

"SPD, Special Police Dekaranger." Dekablue said.

"Police?" Moon said.

"I'd appreciate it if you seven came with us." Dekamaster said.

"Hold on, we're not stupid, you won't just want to arrest us do you?" Gladion said as he stepped forward.

"Arrest you! Are you guys insane! You're the real deal!" Dekabreak shouted sounding excited.

"Please we aren't here for you, we're here for them. We could use your help." Dekayellow said.

" _I can sense their intentions, they mean us no harm, you can trust them."_ Daizyujin said.

"Alright, fine." Red said.

* * *

They were taken to the aircraft carrier which had dozens of paramilitary personnel on it with the SPD symbols on them.

They were taken into a command center/briefing room where they Dekarangers, except Dekamaster demorphed.

Also with them was a woman , she had light skin, brown eyes, and long black hair. She was in her early thirties with a white lab coat.

"Alright , your tern." Dekablue said.

The group reluctantly de-armored.

"Wow! The real Zyurangers, this is exciting." Deka Break said.

"Who are you guys ?" Serena asked.

"My name is Rycker." Dekabreak said.

"Kayla." Dekapink said.

"Anthony." Dekablue said.

"Revan." Dekagreen said.

"Jaxon." Dekayellow said.

"Zach." Dekared said.

"I'm Swan Shiratori."

"And you?" Gladion asked Dekamaster.

"Kruger."

"Why are you still armored up?" Gary asked.

"Our boss prefers to stay in his gear." Dekayellow said.

"We de-armored." Gladion said.

"Look, he just prefers to stay suited up." Swan said coming beside Kruger.

"Your names."

"Ash."

"Red."

"Gary."

"Moon."

"Serena."

"Hau."

"Gladion."

"Lillie."

"Lillie Aether? As in the heir to Aether corporation?" Dekapink asked.

"Who are you in relation to them?" Zach asked.

"I'm a friend, and sister."

"So what is Dekaranger exactly, and who were those monsters?" Red asked.

Swan took out a clicker and activated a holo-projection of the big red r.

"Are any of you familiar with the criminal organization team Rocket?" Kruger asked.

"The biggest criminal organization in Kanto?" Ash said.

Zach nodded.

"Over three years ago, team rocket began research into experimental technology years ahead of the rest of the world. Research in cybernetics, biology. Two years ago, authorities from across Kanto began discovering team rocket criminals with cybernetic augmentations. Giving them almost superhuman abilities, and advanced weapons. They also had cybernetic foot soldiers with some human and pokemon DNA mixed in, they're called Rocket grunts. They're what you saw." Kruger said.

"What about the monsters?" Serena asked.

"Those are criminals mutated with Pokemon DNA into half human , half pokemon hybrid cyborgs." Swan said.

"They can do that?" Moon said sounding extremely disgusted.

"Unfortunately yes." Jaxon said.

"In doing so, Team Rocket and their leader Giovanni was able to create an unstoppable criminal army of superhuman cyborg mutants as well as giant controllable robots. Kanto's law enforcement was not able to stop them." Anthony said.

"Giovanni?" Ash asked in interest.

"The Kanto government realized we needed a way to fight them and invested billions into research." Kruger said.

"That was when they saw you guys!" Rycker said.

"Us?" Hau said.

"We all knew about the Power rangers, but little did we know it was real." Kayla said.

"SPD is a paramilitary group founded to be based off the Zyurangers. Dozens of recruits were put through rigorous training, but only those you see before you became Dekarangers, and I was made their commanding officer. Swan is the lead scientist in SPD, she developed out suits, changers, and our Dekamachines." Kruger said.

"I based everything off you guys, and your robots."

"They're not robots." Red said.

"So you guys fight the rocket criminals?" Serena asked.

"Yes, but before defeat them we use our judgement scanners, it sends the information to a court who decide if we're allowed to execute the criminal." Revan said.

"The man you saw was Executive Archer, he's here with another executive Proton and their leader Giovanni. We're trying to figure out their objective and finally arrest them." Kayla said.

"So now that you know about us? Who are the Zyurangers exactly?" Revan asked.

"Well, where do we begin?" Red asked. Each of the Zyurangers taking turns explaining the Gorma tribe, the Zyutribe, the Guardian beasts.

"Well, that's uh, different than I thought it would be." Anthony said.

"That all sounds so cool." Rycker said.

"Huh so they're powers come from mystical stuff, kind of cool eh partner." Zach said elbowing Anthony who had a serious expression.

"Don't call me partner."

"This Guzmo is clearly connected to Guzma, which means that Giovanni is meeting with Gorma XIV." Ash said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Gorma palace, Guzmo lead Giovanni, Archer, and Proton into the throne room where several Skull guards stood around them.

"Kneel before Gorma XIV." Guzmo said as he and the skull guards knelt.

Guzma was beside Gorma XIV.

Giovanni and his executives didn't.

"Kneel swine!" Guzma shouted.

" _It's quite alright Guzma, Giovanni is an old friend."_ Gorma XIV said.

Giovanni smiled.

"I see you have a new advisor."

" _Guzma has proven far more capable than Faba."_

"Son, you are no longer needed here." Guzma said as Guzmo gave a Gorma salute, leaving the chamber.

"So my Mewtwo, what became of it."

" _My former heir lost him."_

"I gave him to you because I couldn't control him, it doesn't matter now. I have one thing I came for. However, I need your help in the rest, you see technology can only take me so far. I need some of your magical shit."

"Mind your tongue human!" Guzma shouted angrily.

" _Guzma, you'll have to forgive Giovanni, he's not accustomed to Gorma formalities."_

Guzma tried to stay calm.

"If I pull it off, no one could stand against us. The Dekaranger will be destroyed and we can spread our criminal empire across the Kanto region unopposed. So are you going to help me?"

" _What's in it for the Gorma tribe?"_

Giovanni smiled.

"I understand those Zyurangers are giving you trouble, I could kill to Pidgey with one stone."

" _I'll see you're given everything you need. Brigadier General Guzmo will assist you."_

"Thanks." Giovanni and his executives departed.

"Gorma XIV, with all due respect. I , I have reservations about the Gorma tribe affiliating ourselves with these, human criminals. It, it seems beneath us."

 _"Your concern is noted Guzma, but Giovanni is a means to an end. That being us destroying the Zyurangers. Once he does that I will have no further use of him. Our magic will no longer serve him."_

Guzma bowed giving an approving expression.

* * *

Back in the carrier the two ranger teams were still together.

"If team rocket is working with the Gorma tribe, perhaps we should do the same." Red said.

"Yes!" Zach said.

"I believe it would be for the best."

"So let's go hunting!" Hau shouted.

"Ummm actually we should do some investigating first." Kayla said.

"Investigating, oh right police officers." Hau said.

"Hey I have an idea let's each hang out with our counterpart." Rycker said.

"Counterpart?" Anthony said.

"Why not?" Moon said.

Moon and Jaxon left the room, followed by Serena and Kayla, Ash and Rycker, Red and Zach, Gary and Blue, and Hau with Revan.

Gladion and Lillie staying with Kruger and Swan.

Red and Zach entered Zach's quarters.

"So you're Dekared, are you like the leader of the squad?" Red asked.

"Sort of, unofficially. What about you?"

"Technically." Red said looking around, noticing there were a few pictures of attractive girls around the room, all of them blonde.

"So that Lillie girl was pretty hot? So could you tell me more about her."

"Well she's my girlfriend."

"….Oh." Zach said sweat dropping.

Red also noticed Zach's Lucario doing certain slow martial arts movements.

He had a very serious look on his face.

"Yeah this is my Lucario, I named him Vegeta."

"Vegeta?"

The Lucario didn't pay Red any notice.

Red also noticed a stack of very organized comic books.

Red saw the top one being a Batman comic.

"You've got a lot of comics."

"Yeah I've always been a fan of superheros. Batman's my favorite."

"Is that why you joined Dekaranger?"

"Well ever since I was a kid I wanted to be a Superhero like Batman. Then two years ago, I saw Power rangers on tv, at first I thought it was cheesy, until I found out it was real."

"Power rangers." Red said sweat dropping.

"How did you end up joining Dekaranger?"

"Vegeta." Zach said his Lucario looking like he was having a hard memory.

"Well, I was taking a Jujitsu class in Saffron city, sort of a crude way to make myself a superhero." Zach said sweat dropping.

Two years ago younger Zach was in the dojo training , a Riolu was training with him.

"Alright we're done for today. " The sensei said.

Riolu nervously walked off , looking hurt. Zach had noticed Riolu had been more and more hurt than usual.

"Riolu? Riolu are you ok?" He followed him into another room before seeing several rocket grunts and a rocket hybrid cyborg Raticate.

"Get over here, we need more DNA." The monster said grabbing him.

"Riolu." Zach said.

Riolu looked afraid as the monster stuck a needle in him.

"The only reason I let you go to these classes is because a healthier Riolu's DNA is more viable."

"Stop!" Zach shouted as the grunts and monster turned to him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the hero!" Zach shouted as Riolu shook his head, two of the rocket grunts came forward, Zach knocking them back with his Jujitsu before grabbing Riolu.

The monster blasted Zach back with an electrical blast, Zach grunting as he ran and held hurt Riolu in his arms out of the dojo and into the streets.

"Help!" Zach shouted with the monster rocket member after him.

"Get back here!" He screamed holding a large electrified knife in his cybernetic hand.

Several ordinary people saw this and simply ran away.

The monster criminal unleashed a blast into Zach, making him grunt in pain before stumbling onto the ground.

He saw the monster look up over him.

"Nobody messes with Team Rocket." The criminal said.

Before he could do anything , another figure in a hooded black uniform slashed him back, a large black sword with a wolf's head guard on it. The figure blocked each of the strikes from the electrified knife before slicing it off.

The monster screamed in pain before the figure sliced his head off.

The hooded figure turned to Zach extending his hand down.

"That was very brave of you. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"You can call me Kruger."

"He saved you." Red said.

Zach nodded, looking more optimistic.

"Kruger recruited me into Dekaranger after that, the chance to be a real hero. I've loved every minute of it. So how did you become a Zyuranger?"

"Well I sort of had a mentor too, he was our headmaster Samson Oak, he taught us everything, how to fight, how to train pokemon. But I wasn't even the first Tyranoranger."

"You weren't?"

"No Ash is my brother, he was first, but something happened and I ended up having to take his place until he became the Dragon Ranger."

"Why did you decide to become a Zyuranger?"

Red thought about that for a moment.

"Well, Tyrantrum chose Ash and me, when I felt that connection I truly understood, what, what would happen if we didn't fight. If we let the Gorma have their way."

"So you felt a sense of duty."

"You could say that." Red said.

"So Serena, what's her story?"

"Well she's Ash's wife."

"…oh."

* * *

Meanwhile Gary and Anthony were in a shooting range inside the ship, a few of the other Dekaofficers firing down range.

Anthony had his rifle out firing multiple shots on multiple targets, each time hitting a bullseye.

"Dam you're a good shot." Gary said.

"A in my line of work it's necessary."

"We have guns, but don't use them often." Gary said picking up a gun and firing, hitting the middle ring.

"It's weird to think you have all these people helping you, I mean it's usually just us." Gary said.

Anthony didn't respond, he just kept shooting.

His Samurrot was beside him unleashing water pulses at the targets.

"These people do help you don't they?"

"Usually when there's a large number of Rocket grunts around multiple locations"

"There are actually more foot soldiers of the gorma. They have a stronger variants, they're no match for us of course, me in particular."

"There are stronger variants of rocket grunts too."

"So , what do you do outside of Dekaranger. Because me and the others are trainers, we're competing in the island challenge. We've beaten three Kahunas and I'm well on my way to becoming the top trainer in Alola." Gary said noticing Anthony still shooting.

"Not a big talker are you?"

"And you're kind of full of yourself."

Gary gave a crestfallen look.

"That point aside, I do like to think I've become close with my team. I mean Ash is probably my biggest rival, but I can't deny that he's also a close friend at this point. I'd trust him with my life, if you and I are going to fight beside each other, I'd like to at least get to know you." Gary said.

Anthony sighed.

His Samurott nodding.

"I suppose that's true, I'll tell you more about me, but how did you become a Zyuranger?"

"It's kind of a weird story, I went to an academy here and my headmaster turned out to be some crazy keeper of a lost civilization. Plus my grandfather's cousin, but he could kick all of our asses. I will admit I wasn't onboard at first, but despite all the hardships, I have no regrets becoming a Zyuranger."

"Well, I can't say I have such a fond memory of joining the Dekarangers."

Two years ago, Anthony was in a classroom wearing a school uniform, being much smaller physically and sitting next to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and glasses.

"Alright I'm handing back your reports students, some of you did better than others." The teacher said in a condescending tone, placing one in front of Anthony. Him having a ninety- eight percent and an Oshawott beside him.

"Aww I only have an eighty-eight." The girl said looking at her report.

"It's alright Sandy, that's still a good score."

She gave a frustrated look.

"Easy for you to say, you have the best grade in the class."

"I don't think so." Anthony said as the two turned to see another student with a one hundred and five percent.

"Ehhh!" She said giving a dumbstruck exaggerated expression.

"I didn't even know there was extra credit." Anthony said.

His Oshawott had an unfriendly look on at the student.

"This isn't right, how does Curoso always get better scores than us, he's not smart, I've never even seen him study."

"You need to be less concerned with others Sandy." Anthony said as she sighed.

They eventually left the classroom when the class ended.

"So are we still on for studying tonight?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, but I think afterword you should let me take you out." Anthony said

"Well I."

"Sandy, you're smarter than you give yourself credit for, I mean we study a lot, but I think we also need to enjoy ourselves more. Maybe a night on the town."

"I, I don't know."

"Just try it once." Anthony said, reaching in and giving Sandy a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, just let me get ready then."

As Sandy walked back to her room, she overheard something with Curoso and another person.

"Huh?" She said peering through the door.

Anthony and his Oshawott noticed Sandy was taking a while.

"I wonder what's taking Sandy?" He asked before him and Oshawott walked toward her room when they heard a muffled cry from a doorway.

Slowly opening it to see Curoso with the teacher, some rocket grunts, and a rocket hybrid of a Ekans.

"I already told you, it's two hundred per assignment, three hundred for projects, and five hundred for tests. If your mother wants you to stay the best in the class she needs to keep up the money" The Ekans said.

"Osh!" Oshawott shouted, Anthony seeing Sandy being held by the Ekans.

The grunts and a campus security guard turned to see Anthony, there.

Sandy looked terrified as the monster held a gun to her head.

Curoso and the teacher ran as Oshawott used Razor shell on the security guard, knocking him over as his gun fell out, Anthony nervously picking it up.

"Let, let her go!" He said shaking.

"Huh, you ain't got the nerve kid." The Ekans monster said.

Sandy's mouth was covered as Anthony saw her crying and wetting her skirt.

"Do it kid, I dare you. Cause in three seconds I'm going to pull the trigger."

"One, two, three."

Anthony fired, missing the monster's gun as the monster fired, blowing a hole through the other side of Sandy's head.

"Sandy!"

"Oshawott!" The monster turned his gun to Anthony and fired, the blast knocking him and Oshowatt back.

They shook as the monster came forward.

"Nobody is messing up Team Rocket's school operation." He said before firing, his blast deflected away by a blast.

Anthony looked up to see a figure in a black-hooded military attire.

The figure deflected the next few blasts before slicing the gun in half and then stabbing through the monster.

As the monster fell over, the figure turned to Anthony.

"It's alright."

Anthony crawled over to Sandy's body.

"Sandy." He said breaking down.

Anthony exhaled, firing another shot into the bullseye as Gary was silent.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I uh , didn't know."

"I'm never letting myself get hurt like that again." Anthony said firing three more bullseyes.

Elsewhere Serena and Kayla were in one of the officer only areas.

* * *

"Dekapink , it can't be easy being the only girl on your team." Serena said.

"Eh it's not so bad. There are other girls in SPD , plus there's Swan. You don't look or sound Alolan."

"You don't sound Kanto." Serena said.

"Born in Kalos."

"Vaniville town." Serena said in Kalos.

Kayla smiled.

"Oh really, well Kanto is pretty good, it's not home though." Kayla said in Kalosian.

"Alola is plenty beautiful, after fighting to protect it for so long. It's basically home to me, but I can't deny I'm still a Kalos girl."

"It's nice being able to speak Kalos again. Kanto is my second tongue and it's just not natural for me."

"I got use to not speaking. Kalos, though I will say it's always nice to speak my native tongue. Luckily I can speak it to Ash."

"So you're just a regular trainer?"

"Not exactly." Serena said.

"Wait I recognize her." One of the SPD members said.

A pair of female officers and a male officer approached Serena.

"Serena Ketchum, the coordinator from Alola"

"Eh?" Serena said confused.

"We've seen your last performance and your other performance on tv. You're really amazing, I never thought we'd meet you here. Let alone you being a Zyuranger." The other female officer said.

"Well I." Serena said nervously, having never been praised or recognized for her contests like this before.

"Please, you have to tell us how you plan these things out."

Kayla gave an irritated look, tightening her fist.

Several more officers came around Serena before Kayla shouted.

"Enough!" Kayla said grabbing Serena.

"I have official business with her." She said.

"Sorry I." Serena said.

""Sigh" They swarmed you, it's not your fault. So you're a coordinator?"

"Yes, I've been in a few contests. It's my dream to become a world class coordinator."

Kayla almost seemed upset by this.

"It can't be easy being a coordinator and a Zyuranger."

"Well it isn't at times, but with my fighting style I can find ways to incorporate my training on both ends. But traveling around can be difficult, but I love my friends, and my beloved husband supporting me."

"Eh?"

"Oh right, Ash is my husband."

"You're married too." Kayla said almost sounding irritated.

"Is something bothering you?" Serena asked.

Kayla sighed.

"I"m sorry, it's not you it's me. So you're married to Ash? I guess that's why he can speak Kalos."

Serena nodded.

"How did that happen?"

"Well it's a long story, me and him went to camp as kids. He helped me when I was hurt, we were friends for the rest of camp. After that I had a crush on him for years, eventually we met again in school. I still liked him, and eventually we started dating. After we became Zyurangers we became closer than ever."

"When did you need up getting married?"

"That's kind of a long story. Do you have anyone special?"

Kyla had someone in mind, blushing a little.

"Kyla, I noticed that when the officers were praising me, you seemed angry."

Kayla sighed.

"Maybe you should know how I joined Dekaranger."

Two years ago, Kayla was in an expensive apartment both of her parents with a young woman who looked like an older version of Kayla with a more hourglass figure.

"Laura you're the best daughter a person could ask for." Kayla's father said.

"You've already become Kalos queen and are already engaged." Her mother said.

"I just do my best."

"Mom, dad my contest is today, we have to go."

"Laura you make us proud to be parents."

"I just Wish Kayla could be more like you."

Kayla gave an enraged expression, leaving without her parents.

As Kayla walked out of the apartment several of her neighbors were out.

"Hey Kayla, how's your sister doing?"

"Kayla tell your sister congratulations, that we're all so proud of her."

Kayla kept giving a more frustrated look as she walked out of the building and down the street.

As she walked down an alley she thought more about her sister.

Kayla closed her eyes in frustration before bumping into someone.

She looked up and saw an electabuzz esk criminal wearing a team rocket uniform.

"Ohh what do we have here?"

Kayla backed up.

"I do like my girls young."

Kayla tried to run but two rocket grunts stopped Kayla and grabbed her.

She struggled to break free before a hooded figure in military like attire appeared and slashed the two grunts with a black sword before slashing the monster three times and stabbing him.

As the monster fell backwards, Kayla saw the hooded figure come towards her.

"Are you hurt."

"No, who are you?"

"You can call me Kruger."

"Ohh." Serena said.

"It's not your fault, I finally have something on my sister. I save people."

* * *

Elsewhere in a sparring room Revan had his katana out. The katana was tinted purple with a green hilt.

He was sparing intensely with his Decidueye.

"Wow, you're a really good swordsman." Hau said watching him.

"Guns can only do so much." Revan said putting the sword back in the sheath as the sparring ended.

"It's still weird to think there's another team of rangers from another region. You guys all volunteered right?"

"More or less." Revan said.

"We didn't exactly sign up, but we weren't forced to join the Zyurangers."

"How did that happen exactly?"

"Well we were students together, our headmaster Samson explained to us the Zyutribe after a Gorma attacked us. He trained us day and night, until we were finally able to armor up. "

"Armor up, huh I like that."

"So why did you join Dekaranger?"

Revan thought back to the day.

Revan and his sister were in a dojo with sparring swords, they were going hard at each other, being very intense with each other. The girl was showing less reluctance and mercy, she forced the sword out of his hand and hit him twice.

"Ahhh Lyra! You already disarmed me."

"Hmp, if this were a real fight , you'd be dead." She said, Revan picking up his sword

The two left the dojo, heading outside.

"Help!" the two heard, noticing a few Rocket grunts mugging a group of people.

"Rocket grunts."

"Let's go home."

"Lyra we can't just sit here and do nothing."

"What , do you think you're some kind of Samurai hero? If you want to get yourself killed, go ahead Samurai Jack."

Revan took out his real katana, running forward and slashing one of the grunts apart.

Two more came at Revan, him slashing the arms back before slashing them apart.

However, a blast knocked him back, and off the ground.

Revan was on the ground and saw a large Snorelax mutant criminal approach him.

"Hey those are my grunts, nobody wrecks them but me." He said holding a gun at Revan.

Revan reached for his sword, but the monster stepped on it.

"Never bring a knife to a ." The monster started before a sword sliced the monster's hand off.

"Ahhh!"

The monster was decapitated by a black sword, Revan seeing a hooded figure in front of him.

"You tried to help those people."

"I, I couldn't just sit there. Who are you?"

"Kruger."

"Wait you have a sister?" Hau asked.

Revan reluctantly nodded.

"Lyra and I had a bit of a falling out."

Revan was at the Dekaranger academy practicing his swordsmanship skills.

As he finished up, he went back to his room when he noticed Lyra wasn't in hers.

"Huh?" Noticing a note there.

"Revan, if you're reading this, I'm afraid I'm leaving."

Revan's eyes widened as he saw the letter's content.

"She stole drugs from the academy and ran off with some criminal doctor. I haven't seen her since." Revan said.

"I'm so sorry."

Revan drew his Katana again.

"I fight for justice, the best way to do it is a Dekaranger."

* * *

Meanwhile in the medical bay Moon and Jaxon were looking over some of the pokemon.

"So you want to become a pokemon doctor?" Jaxon asked.

Moon nodded.

"It's been my for as long as I can remember."

"It sounds like you've had a good life."

"I can't complain."

"It's weird to think the Yellow ranger for you is a girl. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"You're fine. I will say it is weird to think of a government run team."

"So what's your story with Dekaranger?" Moon asked.

"Let me start from the beginning."

Two years ago, a Rocket thug was counting money that his rocket grunts had been collecting.

"Two seventy, two eighty , three hundred. H'm I'm forty short, who's holding out?" A bottle smashed into the ground and let out of spark, the grunts scrabbling as the monster also stumbled, a young man rushing forward and snatching the money from his hand.

"Hey!"

Jaxon got around the corner holding the money.

"Got it."

He made his way to a run down alley several people and pokemon in a series of makeshift tents , and boxes homes.

"I've got the money!" He said holding up all his takings for the day.

"Well done Jaxon!" A man said as Jaxon distributed the money.

Jaxon went to his own area, laying down an an old thrown out sleeping bag.

"Six hundred dollars, that should get us through the week at least." He said looking out at the people and pokemon around him.

A skinny Growlithe came up to Jaxon and laid beside him.

"Growlithe, I had a little extra today, I was able to get you this." Jaxon said taking out a pokemon poffee.

"Grow!" Growlithe quickly took it.

"Some day we'll get out of here Growlithe, some day." Jason started before they heard a scream, Jaxon and Growlithe got up seeing the same Meowth mutant criminal from earlier.

The skull grunts came forward attacking the homeless as Jason tried to get up and help them only to be knocked down by the criminal.

The meowth Mutant held cybernetic claws over him.

"Nobody steals from team rocket!" He said before a sword caught his claws.

Jaxon's eyes widened as he saw a hooded figure kick the monster back before slashing him twice and then taking his head off.

The figure turned to Jaxon sheathing his sword.

"It appears I've caught the thief I was looking for."

"Thief."

"Yes, the pickpocket of these alleys, though now I see why you steal. As noble as it may seem young man, it's still stealing, but rather than arresting you I'm going to give you a chance, a chance to make a real change."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kruger."

"That was the turning point of my life." Jaxon said picking up Arcanine in his arms.

"Kruger and Dekaranger helped mold me into what I am now, eventually I was able to help everyone get off the street."

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

It's just nice to be able to make a difference the right way."

On the top flight deck Ash and Pikachu were with Rycker.

"So you're their sixth ranger?"

"Yeah, I didn't officially join the team till around six months ago." Rycker said.

"I see."

"I'm sorry but it's just really exciting to get to meet the real deal, the one's our team was based on."

"Lucario!" Rycker's Lucario shouted sounding very excited.

"Right this is my Lucario, I named him Goku."

"Lucario!" Goku said sounding very lively.

"So what's you're great story?" Rycker asked.

"Well, I'm a pokemon trainer, my goal is to become the best of the best, the greatest trainer in the world. I attended an academy with the others, our headmaster Samson introduced the Zyutribe and Zyurangers to us. We weren't all on board at first, but I was the first to join. Of course I didn't start as the Dragon Ranger."

"Really."

"It's kind of a long story, but what about you?"

"Well I'm a bit of a history nut , my dream is to travel every region and lean the origins of every pokemon in the world. Know how everything began."

"Really, so you never wanted to become a trainer?"

"Well that's not true, I still train Goku plenty, especially since he's got a bit of a rivalry with Zach's Lucario Vegeta. I have pondered entering leagues of regions I've visited. I even entered the Hoenn league once."

"That sounds awesome? How did you do?"

Rycker held the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"Well I made it to round two."

"Oh, well maybe next time."

"In the mean time, I have Dekaranger. It's great being a force of something so righteous and just. I just love helping people. "

"How did you become a Dekaranger?"

"Let me think?"

Two years prior Rycker was at a Museum with a Riolu.

"And this one was found in the Grandfather canyon." He said leading a group of young kids on a tour.

"Now the next stop if the gift shop, remember it's not free." He said leading the kids there.

Moments later a woman came out looking like she had a headache.

"Thanks for taking over for me."

"No problem miss, they're in the gift shop." Rycker said before walking off with his Riolu.

"Ok let's see if there's anyone else we can help."

"Riolu!"

"Huh?" Rycker said as they noticed a group of men trying to load artifacts into crates.

"Oh maybe them, excuse me, you all look like you could use some help?"

"Huh? Oh sure kid." One said as Rycker and his Riolu began loading the artifacts with them.

As they did Rycker noticed one of the men's arms was metal.

"Huh?" He said before noticing the men were rocket grunts.

"Team rocket? Oh no you're robbing the museum! I better call security!"

However, a Machoke mutant grabbed him, a cigar in his mouth.

"You're not going anywhere kid." He said before Rycker punched his face.

"Let's go!" Rycker and Riolu running as the monster and his grunts chased after them.

Some security guards were easily pushed aside as Rycker and his Riolu snuck back around, trying to pu the artifacts back.

"There belong to everyone." He said before the monster grabbed him.

"Nobody messes up my operation."

"What about him?"

The monster turned to see his grunts were all dismantled by a hooded man in a sword.

The monster cracked his neck, letting Rycker go before trying to punch him , his metal hands heating sliced apart before being stabbed by the man.

"Well it looks like the artifacts are safe."

"Did you try to help them steal the artifacts?"

"Well, I, I didn't know I."

"You've got an active personality kid, perhaps I could help you put it to better use. My name is Kruger."

"Kruger put me through advanced training, eventually making me Dekabreak."

"Well it sounds like you found your true calling, helping people."

* * *

Back in the command center, Gladion and Lillie were with Kruger and Swan.

"How did you make the Dekaranger suits anyway?" Lillie asked.

"Well it wasn't easy, you see."

Gladion tried to approach Kruger.

"Care to tell me why you won't de-armor?"

Kruger turned to him.

"Care to tell me more about this Prince Junior?"

Gladion's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a detective, I can put things together from evidence. If you didn't fell the need to give me that information, I don't have to give you everything."

Gladion was silent for a moment.

"You're the one who assembled the Dekarangers, I assume you had something to do with the founding of Dekarangers as well."

"I did."

"So what is Giovanni to you exactly?"

"…A criminal mastermind who must be stopped, a man who has caused much death and suffering."

"Any history between you two?"

Swan heard their conversation, Kruger stopping.

"I forgot, Rycker should see you both as well. There was something important he needed to tell you."

Gladion and Lillie left, Gladion still looking back at Kruger as long as he could.

Swan approached Kruger , putting her hands on his right arm.

"Are you ok?"

""Sigh" For now…. Swan every time I true to look past the personal matter , just can't."

"After everything he's done to you, it's understandable. " She said putting her hands on his shoulders and facing him.

"You've done more good for more people than you could ever imagine, having personal faults like tis is nothing to be ashamed of. That kid doesn't know anything."

"He knows more than he realizes, that's what I'm afraid of."

Swan retracted Kruger's helmet, stroking her hand across the side of his face before coming up and giving him a short kiss.

Moments later an alert went off.

Kruger's helmet quickly came back up.

"Emergency! Prepare to move out!" He shouted over the intercom.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yes, a change was made, it was for a reason please don't ask more_

 _If I had your OC here I tried to follow what you asked as best I could, but I had to make it follow this story_

 _Yes Dekarangers is the Sentai used to make Power rangers SPD, I would suggest researching Dekaranger if you want to know more_

 _This will be a multipart arc, with several chapters,_

 _So until next time,_

 _please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: Team up part 2 (...) Halo 3 ODST - Asphalt And Ablution up until 1:46 into it ( ) the rest

* * *

Near sea folk city's outskirts, several men stood around a warehouse as guards.

Two SPD support operators were watching.

"We found them, contact the carrier."

The Dekarangers and Zyurangers quickly assembled in the command center/briefing room.

"We've gotten signs of Team rocket on the outskirts of the city in a warehouse. We believe Giovanni and his men are there as well." Kruger said.

"So we bust in, take them out , and." Gary started.

"Bust in? We need to use tactical precision." Anthony said.

"He may have a point Gary, we're use to dealing with the Gorma, but Team rocket are criminals." Red said.

"A planned out approach is the best way to go." Anthony said.

"Well, there will likely be Gorma there, have you guys ever dealt with Gorma before." Ash asked.

"No but."

"Gorma are unpredictable, very unpredictable." Ash said.

"They don't even always have powers that correspond to the pokemon they come from. We once fought a Raticate Gorma that could make two weaker Rattata Gorma out of nothing." Serena said.

"Wait what?" Zach said.

"I think we both need to agree that the Zyurangers don't have experience fighting Team Rocket, that there is an art to fighting criminals, that tactical precious is ht eke to defeating them. But us Dekarangers need to understand that the Gorma are unknown to us, that these monsters have dark powers of magic. We need each other." Kruger said.

Gary and Anthony nodded.

"So we let the Zyurangers deal with the Gorma and the Dekarangers deal with the Rocket Mutants." Revan said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Gladion said.

"Still we need a plan so we don't muck each other up." Anthony said as a projection of the warehouse appeared.

Anthony , Kruger, and Zach laid out an organized plan for how they'd go in and execute the operation.

"Now remember we don't know what it is they're planning. So we need to gather as much intelligence as we can." Kruger said.

"We'll figure it out, right partner." Zach said to Anthony, who had an irritated look.

"Don't call me partner."

"Let's go!" Rycker shouted.

* * *

The Dekarangers and Zyurangers arrived at the warehouse, seeing several guards around it, looking like normal thugs.

Jaxon took out a scanner and waved it over the men and warehouse.

"Rocket grunts in disguise, and I'm getting strange readings from inside." Jaxon said.

"Stick to the plan , we move in and surround the building." Kruger said.

The Dekarangers moved in on one side of the building while the Zyurangers moved to the other.

Anthony took out his rifle, attaching a silencer before firing a shot into the neck of a rocket grunt, making it fall over before firing two more shots , disabling two more grunts, before shooting down another four that came to investigate.

On the other side of the warehouse four disguised rocket grunts were standing guard when they noticed Pikachu approach them, giving confused looks as Pikachu smiled.

"Pika chu."

Pikachu unleashed thunder into all four, frying their circuitry before they fell over.

"Alright Pikachu great job." Ash said picking him up.

Red stepped up to the door and kicked it in.

"Let's go."

Inside the warehouse some machinery had been set up, a large number rocket grunts , Guzmo, the two Gorma he had with him in human form.

There was also a few Rocket mutants, a Hitmonchan, a Weezing, and Graveler.

"No sign of Giovanni or his Executives." Kayla said as the Dekarangers regrouped.

"Wait for him to arrive." Kruger said.

The Zyurangers were also in hiding.

"Alright let's take them down." Gary said.

"Wait, Kruger said we should wait for them to make the first move." Moon said.

Gary looked irritated.

"Wait, who's that?" Hau asked, seeing a man wearing a black rocket uniform with very large white gloves covering the arms and similarly colored boots. He had green eyes and green hair.

Beside him were a pair of more advanced rocket cyborgs, them being bulkier with orange armor and spikes on there shoulders, heads and long claws with swords in hand.

"Proton." Zach said.

"Where's your boss?" Guzmo asked.

"Giovanni has sent me to inspect the progress." Proton said noticing another Gorma in human form wearing a black cloak and chanting in front of something.

"Everything is going fine."

"How long until he's read?"

"Boss? What should we do?" Jaxon asked.

"I say we go for it." Zach said.

"We should wait for Giovanni." Anthony said.

"It sounds like he's not coming, Zach has a point, we might not get a chance to get an executive again." Revan said.

"But if we wait, we could get Giovanni." Kayla said.

"Boss it's your call." Rycker said.

Kruger tightened his grip.

"They're doing something here, they came to Alola for a reason, we, we need to find out what they're doing here. Move in."

They nodded.

"Look just because Gorma XIV agreed to work with you criminal does not make you my equal." Guzmo started before a series of blasts hit several rocket grunts and destroyed them before the Dekarangers revealed themselves.

"You!" Proton shouted.

"Emergency! Dekaranger!" The other six shouted as they suited up.

"Proton you're under arrest!" Zach shouted.

"Your friends have come." Guzmo said.

"That's our cue."

"Go Dino Buckler!"

"Aura changer!"

The Gorma and rocket turned to see the Zyurangers on the other side of the warehouse.

"And yours as well." Proton said.

"Hmp, Hammerok, Bonflame, let's destroy them." Guzmo said as the two Gorma transformed into their monster forms a Guzmo drew his sword.

The Hitmonchan, Weezing, and Graveler mutants formed up, Hammerok and Bonflame tossing some bones onto the ground as a group of skull grunts formed and Guzmo tossed some daggers into the ground, three ninja Skull warriors.

The rocket grunts were backed up by blue headed grunts with slightly more advanced armor and x's over their faces.

"Bonflame, give them some help." Guzmo said as the Gorma ran over to join the rocket criminals as two came over towards them.

The Dekarangers ran forward, their pokemon attacking several of the rocket grunts when the skull warriors leapt into them, their swords drawn.

Revan came forward first, blocking their swords with his own as he tried to block their strikes, Revan moving back as he tried to hold them off, not use to his opponent's having sword skills.

The Weezing monster let out some toxic gas before using some fire from two flame-throwers igniting it.

Kayla and Anthony leapt up and over the explosion, firing their guns and hitting the monster before kicking him.

As he moved back, Jaxon and Zach came forward with their advanced batons, hitting his arms back and summer salting to the side as he tried to let more fire into them before Zach took out his two pistols and fired into the monster, tossing his baton to Jaxon who struck the monster with both.

However, Bonflame spun a bone with flaming end that unleashed violet fire that flew into all four of the Dekarangers.

As they moved back Bonflame smashed his bone club into Anthony, then Kayla, Jason trying to block him before the fire came out of the ends and blasted him.

Zach ran forward yelling as he put his pistols together and fire.

Bonflame covered himself in fire , absorbing the blasts before moving forward in fire and hitting Zach, knocking him away.

"He's using dark magic." Kayla said as they all tried firing again, only for Bonflame to use his fire to absorb the blasts and unleashed fire into the four Dekarangers again.

Revan caught the Skull Ninjas' swords again and again before taking out his gun and shooting one's head off.

The other two leapt up hurling shurikens at Revan, but he deflected them with his sword and blasted the rest away before leaping back as the two ninja's swords hit the ground.

They both leapt forward, but Revan caught one with his katana before moving under the next one and shooting it's back three times , causing it to revert to a broken blade.

The last ninja kept at him with Revan deflecting each attack before knocking the Ninja's sword back and slicing its hands off before swiftly decapitating it.

After Revan did the Weezing mutant unleashed a cloud of gas around him before igniting it, the explosion hurling Revan back.

Meanwhile the Zyurangers and their pokemon were pushing through skull grunts when the blue heads raised their right hands revealing they were guns, firing at them.

Hau was hit by two before leaping forward, smashing two apart with his axe before the other two formed up and blasted him again, Hau being forced back.

Hammerok smashed the ground with his massive right claw making the ground shake.

Moon got in a solid stance and kicked the ground, making the shaking stop before two metal pipes shot up and hit Hammerok, as he was knocked back, Serena leapt up off Moon's shoulder , firing a few energy arrows into Hammerok who deflected two with his crap hammers before being hit by three.

Gary and Red came forward , Gary using his tri-lances to catch Hammerok's claws before using his own power to flip him over his body.

As Hammerok tried to get up, Red kicked his left claw back before slashing the inside of his right claw with his ranger short sword and then slashed his chest with his sword.

As the Gorma moved back the two Mutants came forward, a Graveler and Hitmonchan.

"Look at these geezer's so ancient." The Hitmonchan mutant said as the Graveler hurled several rocks around that had small devices on them. The devices activated lasers that reflected off each other and and hit the four Zyurangers.

The Hitmonchan activates his arm's implants as he threw several punches that actually formed energy in the shape of fists that hit the four Zyurangers, forcing them back before the Graveler mutant curled up into a massive ball with his implants letting energy out as he crashed into the four.

Rycker ran at Guzmo who unleashed a blast with his sword.

"Energy grip!" Rycker shouted pulling his arm throttle and deflecting the blast with his hand.

He caught Gumzo's sword before kicking him back.

However, Guzmo leapt forward, knocking himself into Rycker and pushing him back.

Guzmo's sword slashed across Rycker's chest before he ducked under Guzmo's punch, grabbing hi leg as he tried to kick and flipping Guzmo onto his back.

Rycker pulled the throttle on his wrist as Guzmo leapt up moving surprisingly fast as he used his sword to block each of Rycker's fast punches. He then caught Rycker's arm knocking him back with the pommel of his sword before trying to blast him.

Rycker quickly pulled the throttle on his wrist, knocking the blast aside before leaping over Guzmo, who turned and was kicked back by Rycker.

Rycker tried to come forward, but Guzmo blasted the ground, making Rycker stumble before Guzmo slashed him twice, grabbed Rycker, and hurled him away.

Ash and Gladion made a dead sprint for Proton who smiled as he revealed a device on his arm.

The ceiling above them breaking as two humanoids came in wearing black rocket armored bodies with human faces. One being a woman with orangish hair and the other having greenish blue hair.

The were clearly not mutants but were bigger than humans with their mechanical bodies.

"Meet my latest experiments, super human androids 16 and 18"

The male turned to him looking angry.

"It's 17!"

"Kill them." Android 18, the female came at Gladion her hands being mechanical claws as she furiously tried to slash him.

Gladion kept the claws back with his saber, but had to keep moving, the android being incredibly fast and strong.

As he rolled to the side to avoid an attack, android 18's arms surged before she unleashed an electrical blast into Gladion that forced him back as he grunted.

Meanwhile Android 17 fired several blasts at Ash with machine gun arms.

Ash roared as his dragon aura surrounded him. He began playing the dragon dagger , his golden shield glowing as the blasts deflected off him.

"What?" Android 17 said before his hands transformed into claws, furiously slashing at Ash.

However, Ash used his forearms to block them and knocked them back with his own claws and arm blades. The android's implants and mechanical bodies allowing him to move incredibly fast and with incredible power.

Eventually Ash caught both of his wrists and used his own superhuman strength to hold android 17 in place before roaring a dragon pulse into him, the android being hit before Ash slashed him twice with the dragon dagger and knocked him back.

Android 18 saw this.

"17!"

"Don't get distracted!" Gladion shouted as she turned to see him as he kicked her head.

Android 18 looked angry as she tried to slash Gladion, only for him to catch her claws with his saber and forced them up before slashing her across the chest with it.

As android 18 moved back, Gladion brought his arms up.

"Ki power!"

A powerful white wind hit android 18 and forced her back as it bursted across her body.

Android's 18 and 17 regrouped.

"17"

"Plus 18."

"Equals you lose!"

"Huh?" Gladion said before the two held their hands together and unleashed a combined blast that hit Ash and Gladion, knocking them back before the two androids leapt forward and slashed them both onto their backs.

Proton saw the pokemon get close to destroying his remaining grunts as Hau smashed the last two blue heads apart.

"A tactical retreat may be wise, we'll need a distraction." He said as he pressed a button.

The ground shook as a massive robot with an executioner design to it , having a cleaver rose up. Inside was a blue head piloting it.

"We've got a robot!" Rycker shouted.

"Swan we need the Dekabike." Kruger said.

Back on the aircraft carrier Swan was in the control room.

"Copy, Dekabike on its way." She said.

A colossal white police motorcycle flew off the carrier and onto the island.

Rycker running outside before leaping into the cockpit.

"Special Investigation Transformation, DekaBike Robo!" Rycker said as the motorcycle transformed into a humanoid robot about as large as Won Lion with a massive wheel coming out of the chest, in the insides of its legs, and police like hemet and visor around it's head.

Two massive blades came from the insides of it's arm as well.

The rocket robot unleashed several blasts from its chest into the Dekabike Robo, Rycker diving forward and driving across the ground with the wheel on its body.

Eventually propelling up and catching the robot's cleaver with its arm blades.

The robot tried hurling the massive axe around but the Dekabike Robo caught it with its own blades, forcing the robot back before coming down and slashing the cleaver in half.

"Sword Tornado!" Rycker shouted as the Dekabike Robo drove on its chest again before propelling up and slashing the rocket robot several times before it fell apart.

Back in the warehouse, Kruger made a dash at Proton, his two advanced rocket robots came at him , both moving very fast with their swords as Kruger kept them both back.

Proton unleashed a blast at Kruger, but he deflected it into the ground, making the orange heads move back before he slashed them open.

Proton took out a chainsaw and used it to block Kruger's sword as he came forward.

"Where is your boss!?" Kruger shouted, Proton noticing the Gorma sorcerer still chanting.

"Hmp, why Kruger, aren't I enough for you?"

Proton blasted Kruger's chest as he moved back, Proton coming forward with the chainsaw, but Kruger blocked it, holding the chain saw back before forcing it away and slashing Proton's chest and kicking him back.

Proton landed beside the sorcerer who saw Kruger and ran before vanishing.

"Judgement!" Kruger said as he took out his scanner.

 _"Judgement time"_ The scanner said as it scanned Proton.

It showed a red X.

"Delete approved, but that can wait, you're going to tell me where Giovanni is." Kruger said as he prepared to use a special containment device.

Proton smiled.

"I thought you'd be more interested in him."

Kruger looked at what the sorcerer was chanting in front of.

His eyes widened as he dropped his sword.

He shook as he tried to grab the class container.

However, he was shocked from behind and knocked back.

Kruger grunted as he saw who stood over him.

"How sad, you've been after him so long, now you fail again." Giovanni said as he stood over Kruger.

"Giovanni!" Kruger tried to get up, but Giovanni's mechanical sword arm slashed him twice before blasting him back with a gun hand.

Kruger smashed through a few crates as Giovanni helped Proton up.

Two more orange heads came grabbing the class container.

Kruger rushed over but they were gone.

"No!"

"Hey!" Kruger heard, turning to see Gladion storming over.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Proton was on the ground, you had him!?"

"Hey, lay off." Kayla said as she tried to get between Gladion and Kruger, but Gladion pusher her aside.

"All this talk about tactical precision and planning and you just get distracted like that!"

Kruger didn't defend himself, he lowered his head.

* * *

They returned to the carrier, the two teams in the control room.

Kruger was in his seat holding his head.

"That could have gone better." Red said.

"It looks like our enemies weren't playing by our rules. They mixed up who was facing who." Kayla said.

"It's not just that." Gladion said approaching Kruger.

"You're hiding something."

"Gladion." Moon started.

"For someone called Dekamaster, Guard Dog of Hell, you got easily distracted by something. You let Proton get away."

"Everyone makes mistakes, leave our boss alone!" Zach shouted.

"He clearly doesn't trust me, or any of our team. He won't even show us what he looks like, why should I trust him he if doesn't trust me."

"You listen here!" Anthony shouted.

"Enough." Kruger said as they turned to him.

"He's , he's right." Kruger said.

"Boss." Jaxon said.

Kruger slowly turned, standing up.

"He has a right to know, they all do."

"Kruger." Swan said coming over to him.

"Boss, you don't have to." Revan started, the six Dekarangers already knowing his secret.

"No, I do. The truth is, Kruger is only part of my name. My real name." He started, his suit begging to retract as Gladion, Lillie, and the Zyurangers' eyes widening.

"Doggie Kruger." He said the group now seeing his face and hands. Kruger was not a human , but a mutant like the monsters, or at least it looked like it. He seemed to be a Lycanroc with blue fur, however, his mutation seemed very natural, even more natural than Gorma. Looking like a perfect wolf man, even having a tail out of the back of his uniform.

"You, you're one of them!" Gary shouted.

"He's not like them at all!" Zach shouted, the six Dekarangers coming around their boss.

"Kruger is our mentor and leader, he saved all of our lives and made us who we are today." Kayla said.

"Kruger has done more good than you could ever imagine."

"We don't care if he looks like this." Anthony said.

"But you are a mutant, you use to be part of team rocket." Gladion said.

"No, I'm not a mutant."

"What?" The Zyurangers said.

Kruger took a deep breath.

"There's a reason I was so distracted, a reason why I was so intent on getting Giovanni. Because I saw him in there."

"Him." Swan said.

"Who's him?" Serena asked.

Kruger slowly came up to the holoprojection.

"Mewtwo." He said, the group seeing the projection.

"Wait a minute, that was the monster you sent at us in Malie city." Ash said.

Gladion looked closer.

"It is, that was Gorma XIV's prized monster!"

"What! You've fought Mewtwo before!" Kruger shouted.

"We, we killed him." Moon said slowly.

"No, I saw him today, he was hurt, but alive. You must have only hurt him."

"What is Mewtwo?" Hau asked.

Kruger took a deep breath again.

"Have you heard of the legendary pokemon Mew."

"Who hasn't." Gary asked.

"Mewtwo is a clone of Mew, created by Giovanni."

"What is he to you?" Gladion asked as Kruger closed his eyes.

"He, he's my brother."

"Brother?" Gladion said.

The Dekarangers knew of this story, knew of Kruger's backstory.

"You should know, where I came from. I was not born, I was grown by team rocket. By a man named, Dr. Fuji."

* * *

(...)Years prior in a lab , several scientists were standing around six tubes filled with orange liquid and something inside each.

Inside three of the tubes were a Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, inside the forth tube was a very small mewtwo, in the tube to his right was a small humanoid Rockruff cub, and to his left was something else.

Another man in a lab coat wearing glasses with a small grey beard on his chin, and grey hair approached.

"Dr. Fuji, Mewtwo is still showing little brain activity, and Kruger isn't showing any either."

"What about her?"

"She, she has been showing some."

The man looked very interested in this, approaching the tube to Mewtwo's left.

"Keep me posted." He said slowly putting his hand on it.

Kruger's eyes slowly opened as he saw himself in what looked like space.

"Where am I? What am I?"

As he floated, he saw something else in front of him, it was a small humanoid cat like creature with his eyes closed.

Kruger floated over to him.

The creature opened his eyes.

"Who, who are you?"

"I , I don't know? Who are you?" Kruger asked.

"I, I don't know."

"I know." They heard.

The two slowly turned to see a little girl floating in front of them.

The girl had a charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur with her and had teal hair with teal eyes.

She wore a little yellow dress.

"Hi, I'm Amber." She said.

"Amber?" Kruger said.

"What, what are you?" Mewtwo asked.

"I'm a human."

"Am, am I a human?"

"No silly, you're a pokemon, like Charmandertwo, squirtletwo, and Bulbasaurtwo."

"Pokemon?" Mewtwo said looking at himself.

"What? What am I?" Kruger asked.

"You're a special , you're like my daddy and a rockruff."

"You're daddy?"

The little girl smiled.

"He's the reason we're all here, he made us all, and he made you like him."

"Dr. Fuji." Another scientist said as he came to him.

"There's a spike in brain activity , in both Mewtwo and Kruger."

"What? How?"

"We don't know."

"What is this place?" Kruger asked.

"Our minds. Mewtwo is linking us." Amber said.

"Me?"

"You're a psychic pokemon, at least that's what my daddy says. He says he can't wait to see you come out, and for me to come home."

"Come home."

"Do you want to play?" Amber asked.

"Play?" Mewtwo asked.

"Playing is fun, it's what friends do."

Kruger and Mewtwo followed Amber as the space turned into a small town.

"Where are we?" Kruger asked.

"I call this the remember land, it reminds me of my old home with my mommy and daddy."

As they got in the backyard of a house, Amber took out a ball.

"Let's play." She said.

Mewtwo looking at the sun, feeling the wind.

Days passed, then weeks, Kruger and Mewtwo spending their days with Amber.

Dr. Fuji was in a control room making a recording.

"Week twelve, Kruger and Mewtwo are showing good development, at their current growth rate they should be ready for artificial memory installation soon. As for, Ambertwo, she is growing better than expected. She should be ready soon , ready to come home." Dr. Fuji said taking out a picture of Amber, a tear coming down onto it.

"It won't be long now , I will have my daughter back."

Another man entered the room.

"Dr. Fuji may I have a word with you." Dr. Fuji turned to see it was Archer.

"You, what do you want?"

"I bring a message from Giovanni. He demands progress reports on project Mewtwo."

"I was just about to send them. Project Mewtwo is continuing as schedule, as well as project Kruger."

"Not good enough, he demands faster results."

"This is science never before done, the fact that we've made the progress we have is nothing short of a miracle."

"I don't need to remind you that Mewtwo is your primary objective, this side project of yours isn't distracting you from Mewtwo is it."

Dr. Fuji shot up with an intense face.

"Giovanni will get Mewtwo when I promised him."

"Not good enough."

"I'm a scientist not a sorcerer. Giovanni must be patient , get out of my lab."

Archer looked at the tube to Mewtwo's left.

"Message received."

Several days later, in the remember land, Kruger, Amber, and Mewtwo were with the others looking at the sun.

"What is the sun again?" Kruger asked.

"It makes light so people don't have to be afraid of the dark. That's what my mommy use to tell me."

The moon soon showed up.

"What is the moon?" Mewtwo asked.

"It's there so the earth isn't lonely at night."

"Amber why are you here if you're mommy and daddy aren't?" Kruger asked.

"Because I'm like you, Ambertwo." She said.

"But that's just what dadd calls me, I'm really Amber." She said.

"Dr. Fuji." A scientist said as he came over.

"What's wrong?"

"The vitals on Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo, and Bulbasaurtwo are beginning to fail."

"What!?"

Kruger and Mewtwo noticed Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur begging to fade into nothing.

"Hey where are they going?" Kruger asked.

"Oh no, they have to say goodbye." Amber said as the three faded away.

"No, I don't want them to go." Mewtwo said.

"The vitals on Kruger and Mewtwo are still good."

"What about Ambertwo!?" Dr. Fuji said in deep concern.

The scientist gave an uneasy look as she saw the vitals.

Kruger the noticed Amber slowly fading.

"Amber what's wrong , you're harder to see."

Amber looked at herself.

"It, feels like it's time to say goodbye." She said.

"Goodbye! Amber we don't want you to go away!" Mewtwo shouted.

"You're you're out friend!"

"Sir her vitals are fading."

"Do something!"

"I'm trying, I." Dr. Fuji pushed the woman out of the chair as he frantically got on the computer and began entering commands.

"No, no , no!"

"Amber please don't go!" Kruger said as he and Mewtwo grabbed her arms.

"Amber smiled."

"Thank you for caring about me, Kruger you remind me of my daddy. You'll both live, life is wonderful." She said before fading into nothing.

Kruger and Mewtwo began to cry.

Dr. Fuji saw the vitals nearly flatline.

"No , no , no!" He screamed rushing into the chamber and knocking the other scientists away as he go to the tank to the left of Mewtwo's.

"It's the fluid! Something's not right! I have to save her!" Dr. Fuji tried hitting the tank as the scientists tried to stop him only to be pushed away.

Dr. Fuji smashed the tank open, pulling Ambertwo's body out.

"It's ok Amber, daddy has you, Amber, Amber it's daddy, please wake up." He said holding the lifeless body.

"Amber! Amber!" He screamed, covered in the liquid as he fell to the crying crying.

"Amber! Amber!"

The in the control room, there was an alert. The scientist seeing a spike in Mewtwo's brain activity.

The lab began to shake, inside the tank Mewtwo's eyes slowly opening.

"He's waking up!"

"Apply it now!" The second in command shouted as a medicine was added to the tanks, Mewtwo's eyes shutting.

Dr. Fuji stayed where he was for several hours, not moving.

"In the following weeks , Dr. Fuji was colder." Kruger said.

Dr. Fuji spend the next several weeks barley speaking, doing nothing but working on Mewtwo and Kruger.

Kruger spend his days having samurai sword and fighting techniques downloaded into his brain.

Through Mewtwo's mental powers, they could feel Dr. Fuji's pain, hear his thoughts as he spend almost every moment of every day working on them.

Finally Dr. Fuji looked through the glass into the room with Kruger and Mewtwo in their tanks, fully grown.

"Hmp, well done." He heard, turning to see Archer standing there.

"Are they completed to Giovanni's specifications."

"Yes, Mewtwo's psychic powers are projected to be greater than that of even original Mew, and Kruger has all the skills of a Samurai legend."

"Good, Giovanni will be here soon to inspect them." Archer said before leaving.

Fuji looked at the two creatures in their tanks.

He thought ,thought about Giovanni and what he wanted.

His fist tightening.

"Sarah, tell the other scientists to go."

"Dr. Fuji?"

"Do it."

The other scientists left, leaving Fuji alone. He took out the picture of Amber before looking at Kruger and Mewtwo again.

( )Kruger felt his eyes open for the first, time, his vision blurry as he slowly saw Dr. Fuji's face.

"Dr. Dr. Fuji." He said softly.

"Kruger, I'm getting you out of here." He said.

Dr. Fuji quickly got Mewtwo out of his tank as well, Mewtwo's eyes opening as he saw Dr. Fuji and Kruger.

" _What has happened? "_ Mewtwo said mentally.

"We don't have time, I need to get you both out of here." Dr. Fuji said as he helped Mewtwo and Kruger up.

They moved down the halls as fast as they could, an alert going off.

"We need to hurry!" Dr. Fuji said before they saw two rocket grunts run towards them.

Mewtwo raised his hand , using psychic to lift up the robotic grunts before crushing them.

However, as they continued , Mewtwo was hit by something, shocking him.

He cried out in pain Dr. Fuji turning to see none other than Giovanni with two orange heads beside him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Dr. Fuji. You disappoint me."

He grit his teeth, seeing Mewtwo in pain.

"Kruger, take Mewtwo and go."

"What?" Kruger said.

"Please, it's the only way."

Dr. Fuji put Mewtwo into Kruger's arms as Kruger saw Dr. Fuji walk towards Giovanni.

Kruger reluctantly went away.

Dr. Fuji approaching Giovanni.

"After everything I did for you."

"I won't let you use Kruger and Mewtwo as weapons."

"That's what they are, what I wanted, all they will ever."

"They're living beings! They're, they're the only children I have left. I'll die before I let you have them!"

"Very well." Giovanni said raising a gun.

Kruger and Mewtwo heard a gunshot as Mewtwo felt what happened with his psychic powers.

" _No"_ Mewtwo said, Kruger realizing what had happened.

"Dr. Fuji." He said tearing up.

As the two continued they got to the edge of the building when Mewtwo collapsed from the dart Giovanni shot into his back.

"Mewtwo, come on, we need to go."

Mewtwo shook his head.

" _Kruger, I'll only slow you down."_

 _"_ No Mewtwo I'm not leaving you."

Mewtwo tightened his grasp.

" _Yes you are."_ He said his eyes glowing red as Kruger's turned red, him turning and running to a boat before driving away.

His eyes returned to normal as he turned back to the island.

"Mewtwo!"

The boat kept going for hours before it hit the edge of the coastline near Fuchsia city.

Kruger was clothes except for his fur, stumbling around into the city.

He saw a pair of women and tried to get to them.

"Please help me." He said before they screamed in terror one taking out pepper spray and spraying into his face as he held his eyes.

"Grrrrr." He growled before the two ran off.

Kruger ran to another group of people who has some pokemon with them.

"Please I need help."

The people and pokemon looked equally terrified running off.

"Monster!" Someone shouted.

"No please I."

"Alright hands up." Kruger heard, turning to see an Officer Jenny there with two Magnemite.

"Please I."

The two Magnemite shocked him, forcing Kruger to hi knees.

Kruger woke up chained to the ground in a cell, letting out a whine before he heard some yelling.

"You just attacked him! What the hell is wrong with you." Kruger saw the cell open and a woman slowly walk in.

She wore a white lab coat , and knelt before Kruger.

"Hello." She said in a caring tone.

"Can you talk?"

"Yes."

"Good." She said slowly removing the shackles from him.

"My name is Swan, can you tell me yours?"

"Kruger, Doggie Kruger."

* * *

"Swan took me to SPD, from there I learned more about Giovanni and what he was doing."

The Zyurangers, had various looks on their faces, from disbelief to heartbreak.

"That is the one of the saddest things I have ever heard." Serena said on the verge of tears.

"Amber." Hau said also close to tears as well.

"She was your first friend, she was like your sister." Lillie said.

"No, Mewtwo is like my brother, she was more to me than that. You see, I was grown from Rockruff DNA, and human DNA…"

"Dr. Fuji, you're made form his DNA." Gladion said.

"When I realized this, I realized why I was so attached to Amber, in a way, she was my daughter."

"Kruger, we, we had no idea." Moon said.

Kruger turned away.

"It's still no excuse for what happened today. But that's why I was distracted. Because I saw what was left of my family, my first friend, Giovanni, he took Mewtwo away from me, and Dr. Fuji."

"We're going to find him boss, and bring him to justice." Zach said.

Later that night, the Zyurangers were allowed to stay on the aircraft carrier.

Gladion was in a room looking out at the ocean.

"Gladion." He heard, turning to see Moon.

"Quite a day huh."

"Yeah, quite a day."

"….Gladion, you seem, upset."

""Sigh" I was wrong about Kruger. I misjudged him, I thought…..I thought he was like me, but the truth is, he's not like me at all."

"Hey." Moon said coming over and putting her hand on his cheek.

"You're not such a bad person, you aren't prince Junior."

"Maybe not anymore, but sometimes I wonder, the things I did , if I truly had a choice, and how much was my own free will."

"Gladion, the fact that you're here now is proof that you have chosen the right path."

She hugged him, Gladion still thinking about Kruger's story.

* * *

Elsewhere, Giovanni was looking at the tank with Mewtwo inside as the Gorma sorcerer kept chanting.

"It's done, his mind is yours."

Giovanni smiled.

"Begin phase two."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _That song fits the tone of my vision for Kruger's backstory,_

 _For those of you unfamiliar that is the backstory of Mewtwo from the uncut of the first movie, if you haven't seen it , it is truly worth it_

 _I hope you guys like what I've done with your OCs ,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: Team up part 3

* * *

Kruger was in the command center of the carrier.

The Dekarangers had all returned to their quarters but Swan was still behind Kruger, rubbing his shoulders.

"Doggie, you haven't said anything in a while." Swan said.

"I'm sorry Swan, it's just…."

"Those memories, they must take a lot out of you."

Kruger nodded.

"It's getting late, we should get to bed."

Kruger slowly revealed a device in his hand.

"Swan, I'll be there, later tonight."

Swan had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure you don't want the others to back you up."

"No, this is personal Swan, I won't involve them."

"Ok, but please be careful." She said giving Kruger a kiss on the cheek.

Kruger was walking onto the flight deck when he noticed his personal transport had Gladion leaning against it.

"You." Kruger said.

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm, it's none of your concern."

"Look, I was wrong about you. I thought you were hiding something because, because I wasn't always the Kibaranger."

"What?"

Gladion gave a hard look and took a deep breath.

"I don't remember much of my life before , before I was with the Gorma."

"Gorma, you were with the Gorma?"

"I was their prince."

"Prince!"

"I was exiled by Gorma XIV, after that I became the Kibaranger."

"I didn't know."

"Look wherever you're going, it clearly has something to do with Mewtwo."

Kruger took out a device.

"I put a tracker on Mewtwo's container. I won't endanger my team on a personal mission."

"Going alone is dangerous too."

"I won't involve."

"Yeah, you won't involve me, I'll say you should , let's not waist each other's time." Gladion said getting into the personal transport.

Kruger sighed, getting into the driver's seat.

The transport left the carrier, Gladion in the back holding the Byakkoshinken.

"So you and Swan are a thing?"

"She's my wife, so yes."

That caught Gladion's attention.

"Your wife?"

Kruger nodded.

"She can look past my pokemon half, she's the one who accepted me, didn't see me as a monster."

Gladion thought about Moon.

"I can relate."

"Do you have someone special?"

"Yeah, Moon. I fought the Zyurangers as Junior several times. But even after Moon found out who I was, she didn't mistrust me. It, it felt nice, having someone who truly cared about me."

"Let me give some advice, treat her well. Love is a two way street."

They reached the island and carefully followed the signal before reaching a set up building. A few rocket grunts were guarding the outside.

"Huh, I thought there'd be more guards." Gladion said.

"Yes." He used a scanner on the building and found the signals of a few inactive orange heads.

"My scanner says there are some orange heads inside. But still, we should tread carefully."

Kruger took out a pistol with a silencer attached.

He carefully took aim and fired hitting one of the rocket grunts and disabling it.

They carefully moved forward behind some set up crates, Kruger taking aim and firing into two more rocket grunts.

As they went down Kruger and Gladion rushed inside.

Inside the building, Kruger and Gladion kept following the signal before they reached the device he planted on a crate.

"What?" Kruger slowly opened it as a tripwire went off and a massive explosion enveloped the entire….'

Kruger opened his eyes to see Gladion in front of him holding a black stone with the explosion being sucked inside as it shook and cracked.

Gladion grunting as he tried to contain it.

Finally he breathed deeply as Kruger looked at the rock.

"What? What is that?"

"A jewel of death, it's able to contain large amounts of energy projected out. Like explosions." He said carefully putting it away.

"You, you saved me."

"I saved us both, you would have done the same thing."

"This was a trap." Kruger said.

"Indeed." They heard, turning to see an android walking towards them. The android wasn't human, it was entirely robotic with a screen on the face area, turning on with Giovanni's face.

"I don't know how you stopped my bomb, but I always have a backup. Kruger, I'm afraid Mewtwo belongs to me. I paid for him after all.

Kruger growled.

"Emergency! Dekaranger!" He shouted, his Dekamaster suit forming over as he drew his sword.

"Go , aura changer!" Gladion shouted as his Kibaranger armor formed over him.

Two orange heads came beside the android which had a sword arm and gun arm before running forward shooting.

Kruger deflected the blasts before exchanging strikes with the android.

Gladion used the Byakkoshinken to block the swords of the orange heads before rolling forward under them and kicking one back before blocking the second one's sword.

Kruger dove away from a blast before leaping into the android , exchanging a few sword strikes.

"You were one investment I truly regret, to think I once hoped you would be the ultimate weapon like Mewtwo."

"I'm no weapon and neither is Mewtwo! Where is he you bastard!?" Kruger shouted their swords pressed against each other.

"I have him somewhere safe, you care for him almost as much as Fuji did."

Kruger growled again.

"Don't say his name!" Kruger barked, kicking the android back before being blasted .

"Though I suppose I'm the reason he cared so much for you and Mewtwo."

This caught Kruger's attention.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You mean you didn't know? About the little girl Fuji was trying to bring back, she was taking up far to much of his time. I had to ensure he was focused on project Mewtwo."

Kruger felt his entire body shake.

"You! It was you! You murdered Ambertwo!" Kruger roared, sprinting at the android and furiously slashed at it, the android moving fast as it blocked each strike before putting the gun to Kruger's chest blasting him several times and forcing him back.

"So angry, maybe there is more Fuji in you than I thought. I wonder what he would have said if he learned the whole truth?"

"Whole truth?"

"Fuji was the best in the world in the field of science. I approached him but he wasn't interested, I realized that money wasn't going to get him to volunteer, I needed to give him something worth getting the science right."

Kruger realized what Giovanni was saying and dropped his sword, falling to his knees , Gladion hearing as well, having forced back the two orange heads and hit them with a blast of Ki power before slicing their heads off.

Gladion was shaking.

"You, you murdered the original Amber so her father would be motivated to clone!" Gladion screamed.

"I just had one of my men slip her a little something."

"You sick fuck! I thought Gorma XIV was sick, but you! Even that dickless bastard Otrin would be disgusted!" Gladion screamed.

"It was nothing personal, just business."

Gladion was about to attack the android when he saw Kruger's head slowly raise up.

He picked up his sword and barked/snarled like a feral Lycanroc sprinting forward as he deflected the blasts away and smashed the android's sword into pieces.

Knocking the gun arm away before stabbing his sword through the android, grabbing the head and ripping it off with his bare hands, snarling and growling as Gladion nervously approached.

"Kruger?"

A few more rocket grunts ran in, Kruger grabbing his sword as he slashed through them in a feral rage , ending up outside with the full moon over them.

Gladion saw Kruger destroy the last rocket grunt before raising his head and howling.

Gladion de-armored as he saw Kruger do the same, slowly approaching Kruger who was on the ground.

"Kruger." He said, Kruger slowly turning with tears in his eyes.

Gladion put his hand on Kruger's shoulder.

Back in the carrier Swan was in her quarters preparing for bed.

She undid her robe and came out in just bra and panties.

"Kruger has had a rough day, maybe some fun will ease his mind."

The door opened as she saw Kruger come in with a more painful look than she had ever seen him have.

"Kruger!" She shouted rushing over as he nearly collapsed.

"Doggie, what's wrong?"

Doggie's head was buried in her chest as she guided him over to the bed, feeling his tears.

"What happened? Doggie?"

His head slowly raised to Swan's.

"Hell is too good for Giovanni."

Swan had a more serious look on her face as Kruger confessed what he learned that night.

Swan hugged him tightly.

"We won't let him get away with this Doggie, that bastard will pay."

Moon was in her room with Beldum asleep beside her.

"I think you're almost completely healed Beldum." She said before there was a knock on her door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me." Gladion said.

"Oh come in."

Gladion came in, looking very defeated.

"Gladion, what's wrong?" Moon asked in concern as he came over.

"Moon, I thought I knew evil before, but tonight…." He said , Moon putting her arms around him.

"What happened?"

Gladion explained to her everything as Moon gasped.

"Oh my God."

"We have to stop this Giovanni."

* * *

Meanwhile, Giovanni was with Proton, Archer, and Guzmo.

Several rocket scientists were doing something to Mewtwo who was still in his glass case.

"How much longer until your weapon is complete?" Guzmo asked.

"Several hours, however, we have a problem." Giovanni said.

"What problem?"

"That makeshift facility meant to kill Kruger wasn't destroyed, SPD CSI are tearing it apart. It's only a matter of time before they find us here too." Archer said.

"So we move your weapon." Guzmo said.

"We can't, it's too late, if we move the subject we risk him regaining his mind." One of the scientists said.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Guzmo asked sounding frustrated.

"I had something in mind." Giovanni said.

Archer and Proton grinned as Giovanni explained the plan.

* * *

The next morning on the aircraft carrier, Anthony was with several CSI members in the lab.

"Any luck guys?" He said looking through some of the evidence with them.

"We think we may have a lead on their hideout." One said before an alert went off.

Anthony hurried to the command center where he saw Kruger , the other Dekarangers and Zyurangers.

"What's going on?" Anthony asked.

"It's Team rocket, they're attacking the city with the Gorma in force."

"What?" Anthony said.

"What could they possibly have to gain?" Jaxon asked.

"Maybe, they want to draw us out." Red said, all turning to him.

"I mean think about it, the last time we battled they practically beat us all. Maybe they realize this and are trying to capitalize on it." Red said.

"He may have a point." Kayla said.

"So what, we just sit here and do nothing because we might lose?" Gary said.

"No." Gladion said, they saw him stand beside Kruger.

"The last time we fought they had the advantage because they were working together, covering each other's weaknesses with their partner's strengths. We need to do the same." Kruger said.

"We may had a different fight, but we aren't so different." Gladion said.

"We cover each other , work together." Kruger said.

Each one stood beside their counterpart on the other team.

"Dekaranger" Red said.

"And Zyuranger." Zach said.

"They don't stand a chance." Red said.

In Seafolk city people and pokemon were running in fear as a large attack force of skull grunts, rocket grunts, blue heads, Skull warriors, and orange heads.

They were tearing up everything in sight as the Gorma monsters lead by Guzmo were beside the three mutant, as well as Proton, Archer, and Giovanni himself.

The police were now backed up by a few teams of SPD officers , they made a blockade with several Arcanine and Magnazone.

"Fire!" The Lieutenant shouted as they began firing into the group of skull grunts and rocket grunts, several were destroyed before the blue heads formed up firing into the SPD officers with Bonflame unleashing blasts of fire as the Graveler hurled several rocks into them that unleashed lasers.

The SPD were scattered.

However, several blasts hit the group of foot soldiers, shattering several skull grunts and dismantling several rocket grunts.

As the SPD personnel cleared, the Dekarangers and Zyurangers formed up , their pokemon beside them.

"So you've come to try again." Giovanni said.

Kruger said nothing, just raising his changer with the others.

"Emergency, Dekaranger!" The severn Dekarangers shouted, their gear forming over them.

"Let's go, Dino Bucker!"

"Aura changer!"

The Zyurangers armored up.

"Dekabreak!

"Dekapink!"

"DekaYellow!"

"Dekagreen!"

"Dekablue!"

"Dekared!"

"Dekamaster!"

"Special Investigation Squadron! Dekaranger!"

"Aeroranger!"

"Arcanineranger!"

"Bastioranger!"

"Mammoranger!"

"Tyranoranger!"

"Dragonranger!"

"Kibaranger!"

"Dinosaur Squad ! Zyuranger!"

"Giovanni, justice will be delivered today!" Gladion shouted.

"We'll see." The foot soldiers tried to swam the two ranger teams with cheer numbers.

"Let's step it up this time, Mega evolve!" Red shouted, the six main Zyurangers touching their mega evolution stone as their armor mega evolved.

Hau's Decidueye , Red's Charizard, Gary's Primarina all mega evolved while Greninja turned into Ash-Greninja.

The Dekarangers held up their changers before pressing another button.

"SWAT gear on!"

All of the Dekaranger's suits, except Kruger's, glowed before more gear appeared on them. Kevlar esk black plates on the chest with each of their numbers in their number on them. Similar plats appeared on the forearm and lower legs, with earpieces on the sides of their helmets and another pieces on the other side. Each also had a larger rifle in hand, except Dekabreak, who had sort of brass knuckle like enhancements.

Similar gear formed on their pokemon as well.

"Now it's getting interesting, destroy them!"

The Footsoldiers swarmed forward.

The Dekarangers began firing their d-revolvers, the guns unleashing a storm of fire that tore apart entire groups of skull grunts and rocket grunts.

The Zyurangers similarly took out some Z-crystals.

"Let's try some Electrium Z." Ash said as he put it in his Z-ring and activated it, him and Pikachu moving in synch before Pikachu unleashed Gigavolt Havoc, destroying three blue heads and two Skull warriors.

"Our turn." Gary said putting in a Waterium Z, moving with Primarina as she unleashed a Hydro vortex, sweeping up and tearing apart three skull warriors and two blue heads.

"Time to give this one a try." Hau said taking out the Darkinium Z and putting it in his Z ring before he and Decidueye moved in synch, Mega Decidueye unleashing a massive black hole of darkness that sucked in three orange heads.

With a large group of foot soldiers eliminated the pokemon went to deal with the rest.

The two ranger teams came up beside each other as Giovanni and the monsters did the same.

"Together." Kruger said.

"Let's go!"

The two teams sprinted forward.

The Weezing mutant sprinted forward unleashing a thick cloud of gas at Serena and Kayla before igniting it.

Serena spun around as she used her air bending to force the fire back.

With the fire gone, Kayla jumped off Serena's shoulders, firing her D-revolver rifle into the Mutant who backed up upon being hit. He tried unleashing unleashing some radioactive sludge forward, but Serena's mega armor wings came out as she flew up and blew it back into him, also firing several enhanced energy arrows that burst into him.

Kayla caught Serena's leg as Serena propelled Kayla forward, kicking the Weezing Mutant back before blasting him again.

The Hitmonchan Gorma unleashed several energy punches at Moon and Jaxon.

Moon did several fast but proper uppercuts, forcing large metal from the ground up and into the blasts before Jaxon leapt off each firing his D-Revolver into the Hitmonchan mutant.

He grunted before trying to unleash electrical blasts.

Jaxon's body armor surged before it deflected the blasts.

Moon leapt forward delivering three powerful kicks and two slashes into the mutant, Jaxon coming down and kicking his head.

Hammerok smashed the ground with his crab hammers, making the ground shake before Hau used his earth bending to keep it from doing so.

He then used a powerful uppercut to make a blast of lava burst up into Hammerok, making him lurch back.

Revan leapt over Hau, firing his D-revolver into Hammerok who tried to shield himself with his claws.

Revan drew his Katana and slashed it down from Hammerok's head to his body.

After doing this, Revan moved to the side as Hau moved past him , his axe out as he delivered three incredibly powerful axe slashes into his body.

Revan came back and went high as Hau went low.

They hit Hammerok together as he screamed in pain , being forced back.

The Graveler Mutant hurled several large rocks forward, only for Anthony to blast them apart with his D-revolver faster than they could come and activate their lasers.

The Graveler Mutant curled up and tried to roll into them.

Gary came forward, catching Graveler with his ti-lances and redirected the Graveler Mutant away.

As the Graveler uncurled himself Anthony fired both his rifles into him while Gary leapt off him, putting his lances together before slashing the Graveler twice, also bending water from a broke fire hydrant into the Graveler, forcing him back before Anthony leapt off Gary's shoulders, firing into the Graveler again with his rocky body cracking up before he fell over.

Bonflame unleashed guided fire at Red and Zach, Red slashing the fire away with his sword before kicking two powerful blasts of blue fire into Bonflame who tried to smash the fire apart, but the Mega blue fire was too strong, hitting Bonflame and forcing him back.

Red's armor caught on fire as his sword hit Bonflame's bone staff forcing it up before he leapt up, Zach running in firing into Bonflame's chest as he grunted and moved back.

Zach smashed the stock of his rifle into Bonflame's face before kicking him back.

Red came down smashing his sword into the bone staff , forcing it down and cracking the skull helmet on Bonflame's head before delivering a powerful kick to Bonflame's chest.

Red moved alongside Zach as he came in firing three more shots into Bonflame, forcing him onto the ground.

Ash, Ash-Greninja, and Rycker ran at Guzmo, androids 17 and 18 coming forward.

"I've got the androids." Ash said his dragon aura forming over him as he leapt forward, his armor's wings coming out and allowing him to glide into the two, knocking their claws aside before slashing them.

As Ash landed, Ash-Greninja, leapt over him, hurling two enhanced water shurikens into them forcing the two back before Ash came in, using his armor's tail to knock 17's arms aside before slashing 18.

Ash-Greninja came in kicking 17 back and then drawing two blades, deflecting each of 17's claw strikes before he unleashed a blast at Ash-Greninja.

Ash came forward, using his glowing claws and arm blades to force the blast aside before unleashing a dragon pulse into 17, 18 coming behind him as Ash-Greninja whipped his tongue around her leg, pulling her into him as he kicked her head, taking out his back shuriken and slashing 18 twice before hurling it into her chest.

The two androids formed up.

"Together 16."

"It's 17!" The two unleashed a combined blast, Ash-Greninja forming up with Ash as he held up the Dragon Dagger. His enhanced shield deflected the blasts before Ash and Ash-Greninja leapt forward, Ash's armors wings coming out as he and Ash-Greninja slashed the two androids together in synch.

They landed beyond the two androids, who surged with energy before falling over and exploding.

Rycker faced off against Guzmo who tried slashing Rycker, who had his SWAT knuckles, knocking his sword aside before punching him several times very fast. Guzmo finally caught his fist before Rycker flipped himself and kicked Guzmo back.

He raised his sword and unleashed a blast at Rycker who grabbed his wrist throttle and pulled it, the knuckles glowing before Rycker caught the blast and threw it aside.

He leapt forward punching the sword away before kicked Guzmo's head and delivering two fast punches into him.

Guzmo rolled on the ground , grunting in pain.

Three orange heads ran at Kruger and Gladion.

The two moved in synch, knocking the orange heads' swords away before the two slashed the three together.

All three broke apart as they faced the rocket executives and boss.

All three fired at them with gun attachments, Kruger deflecting their blasts aside before Gladion leapt up.

"Ki power!"

A powerful white wind flew through the air and hit the three, forcing them back. Kruger leapt forward, slashing both executives as Gladion came down slashing them as well before they landed in front of Giovanni.

The Graveler Mutant stumbled in front of them .

The two groups of rangers formed up.

"Judgement!" Zach shouted as he aimed it at the Graveler.

" _Judgement time."_ The changer scanned the mutant until an X appeared.

"Delete approved!" Zach shouted as the five main Dekarangers all fired together into the Mutant, the combined blast tearing the Mutant apart.

After doing so, the Zyurangers formed up, each putting their weapons together into the howling cannon.

"Howling cannon!" Red shouted as they unleashed the combine blast into the two rocket executives and Giovanni.

A massive explosion followed, when the fire and smoke cleared, they saw the remains of three androids.

"They? They were fakes." Kruger said.

Guzmo saw this as well.

"They, they didn't come themselves!"

"That's our cue." The Hitmonchan mutant said as two massive rocket robots rose up, one looking like a massive version of Weezing, and the other looking like a massive version of Hitmonchan.

The two leapt into their respective robot as Hammerok and Bonflame came up to Guzmo.

"We're not being outdone by these bastards."

"Yes sir." Bonflame said as he and Hammerok took out enlargement bombs and hurled them onto the ground. The two Gorma growing massive and more demonic as they stood beside the robots.

"Swan we need the Dekamachines!" Kruger said.

"Dekamachines on their way."

The Dekamachines flew off the aircraft carrier and landed in the city, each Dekaranger leaping into their respective machine. The five main Dekamachines combined into the Dekaranger robo which got onto the Dekabike and rode it before the two comibed. The Dekabike robo forming over the Dekaranger rob like armor.

All six of the main Dekarangers were inside.

"Super Dekaranger Robo online." Zach said.

"Come forth Guardian beasts!"

Mega Mammoswine, Arcanine, Bastiodon, and Dragon Caesar rose up, coming onto the island as they formed into Mega Gouryuuzin. All six of the main Zyurangers were inside.

" _Mega Gouryyuuzin!"_ Gouryuuzin shouted.

Gladion raised his Byakkoshinken his two legendary Ki beasts coming down and forming into the Won Lion.

The robots and monsters charged forward.

The Weezing robot let out a large amount of flammable gas around Won Lion, igniting it and forcing Won Lion back before the robot unleashed a massive blast of radioactive sludge.

Won Lion drew his golden saber and sliced it in half.

"Ki power!" Gladion shouted as Won Lion's chest mouth opened, unleashing a blast into the robot, forcing it back and allowing Won Lion to charge forward and slash it three times.

Hammerok slammed the ground as a massive Crabhammer blast flew at the Super Dekaranger Robo.

"Activate thrusters!" Kayla shouted as the Super Dekaranger Robo's leg's revealed thrusters that allowed them to fly up and over the blast, blades like the Dekabike Robo had coming out as they met Hammerok's claws, Hammerok trying to knock the blades aside, but the Super Dekaranger Robo caught each claw with its blades before forcing them back and kicking Hammerok back.

The Super Dekaranger robo came forward , stabbing the blades through Hammerok's claws and completely breaking them.

Hammerok screamed in pain before the blades retracted and the Super Dekaranger Robo punched Hammerok's face twice.

The Hitmonchan Robot unleashed several energy punches while Bonflame unleashed guided fire.

Mega Gouryuuzin performed an uppercut as a massive wall of rock and metal rose up absorbing the blasts before Mega Gouryuuzin punched the rock and metal into the two, making them stumble.

Mega Gouryuuzin drew his lance and came forward, catching Bonflame's staff and forced it up before coming around and unleashing a blast of wind that forced Bonflame back.

The Hitmonchan robot tried to leap up and punch Mega Gouryuuzin, but Mega Gouryuuzin caught his fist and used Gary's technique , redirecting his energy and tossing him away before hurling his fists forward, unleashing two massive blasts of blue fire into the robot.

Bonflame covered himself in fire before charing at Mega Gouryuuzin.

Mega Gouryuuzin raised his arms as he too was covered in blue fire.

Mega Gouryuuzin's lance met Bonflame's staff, the two trying to overpower each other before Mega Gouryuuzin pushed Bonflame back before slashing him twice, making Bonflame drop his staff.

The robotic Hitmonchan tried to help him up, but Mega Gouryuuzin's head fin glowed before he unleashed a wave of dragon energy into the two.

Won Lion approached the Weezing robot.

"Sword of the Dawn!" Won Lion's saber glowed as he moved it in a circle before slashing through the robot's head, smashing it apart and killing the pilot.

"Battling Punch!" All six Dekarangers shouted as the Super Dekaranger Robo flew forward on its jet engines and unleashed a super speed series of punches that tore Hammerok apart.

Mega Gouryuuzin raised his lance.

"Mega Concussive Dragonstrike!"

 _"Mega Concussive Dragonstrike!"_ Mega Gouryuuzin roared as his lance erupted in dragon energy before impaling it into both Bonflame and the Hitmonchan robot, both being destroyed.

In another location, Giovanni and his Executives saw as their scientists backed up.

"It's done sir."

Giovanni grinned.

"Mewtwo, time to wake up." A pair of red eyes glowed.

Back in the city, Kruger slashed down the last two Orange heads while the pokemon and SPD personnel dealt with the remaining rocket and skull grunts.

As Pikachu smashed the last one apart, he saw something approaching them, his eyes widening as the others saw it too.

All of the pokemon were hurled back by a series of psychic attacks, any counter attack instantly forced away as the SPD personnel were as well.

Kruger's eyes widened as he saw standing there was none other than Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo." He said almost shaking.

The rangers also saw Mewtwo on the ground, however, he had a dark grey helmet over his face with similar armor over his chest, arms, tail, with tubes connecting them. Red eyes glowing from the black visor.

"Mewtwo!" Kruger shouted as he tried to run over, only for Mewtwo to hurl him back with psychic energy.

Mewtwo looked at the robot and guardian beings, forming energy in his hands before he blasted the three, forcing them back as they shook.

Kruger tried to grab Mewtwo's shoulders.

"Mewtwo stop! It's me Kruger!"

Mewtwo hurled him back, Kruger hearing laughing as he saw Giovanni and his executives walk up.

"You!"

"Now you see my ultimate weapon as he was meant to be." Giovanni said as he walked beside Mewtwo.

"A combination of dark magic and science has allowed me to finally make him my obedient weapon."

"Giovanni you bastard!" Kruger ran up to Mewtwo again, grabbing his shoulders.

"Mewtwo, you have to free yourself, it's me Kruger! Doggie Kruger, your brother, this isn't you! Remember Amber, what she told us!"

"Mewtwo, end him."

Mewtwo raised his hand and lifted Kruger up, Kruger grunting as he felt his insides begin to shift.

"Mewtwo." Kruger said tearing up.

"Boss!"

The Super Dekaranger Robo slammed its foot into the ground, making Mewtwo drop Kruger before looking up at the Dekarangers.

"Now the real fun begins." Giovanni said as he flipped a switch.

Mewtwo surged with energy as he grew massive, being as big as Mega Gouryuuzin.

"No way." Revan said.

"Deja vu." Gary said.

Giovanni, Archer, and Proton leapt inside the now massive helmet, getting into three separate cockpits and taking control.

"Mewtwo online." Proton said as the massive Mewtwo faced all three opponents.

"Please don't kill him! He's under their control!" Kruger shouted over the com link.

"We'll do our best boss, but I don't think he's going to hold back." Zach said.

"Ki Power!" Gladion shouted as Won Lion's chest mouth opened and unleashed a blast at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo raised his hands , the Ki blast stopping before bring forced back into Won Lion.

The Super Dekaranger Robo flew forward with its thrusters, the robo's blades coming out.

Mewtwo held his hand up as the Super Dekaranger Robo stopped, Mewtwo waved his other hand a sa psycho cut slashed the robos chest, shaking the Dekarangers in their cockpits.

"Mewtwo please stop!" Kruger shouted up at him.

Won Lion and the Super Dekaranger Robo came forward again, Mewtwo's hands glowing blue as he unleashed two Aura spheres into them.

As the two were forced back , Mega Gouryuuzin charged forward with his lance trying to slash Mewtwo. However, the armor around Mewtwo's hands glowed as large blade shaped forms of blue energy came out, catching the lance as Mewtwo blocked each strike before using his psychic to force Mega Gouryuuzin back , then slashed him twice.

The Zyurangers were shaken as well.

The chest armor on Mewtwo revealed several cannon barrels that glowed before unleashing three blasts of blue energy.

"Protect!" Hau shouted as Mega Gouryuuzin's chest shielded glowed, the blue blast being absorbed , however, the other two blasts hit Won Lion and Super Dekaranger Robo.

The two were hurled onto the ground.

"We need to stop those guns." Gary said , Mega Gouryuuzin moving around as he bent massive amounts of water from the ocean into Mewtwo as it froze.

Mewtwo unleashed a psycho cut that sliced through the ice , hitting Mega Gouryuuzin as he stumbled backwards.

Won Lion and Super Dekaranger Robo got back up, both coming at Mewtwo from different directions.

Mewtwo caught the Super Dekaranger Robo's blades with one arm blade, then Won Lion's saber with the other.

He forced them back before slashing them both.

Won Lion stumbled before Mewtwo used psychic to pull him back at him, slicing Won Lion several times before he surged with blue energy.

Won Lion split back into Solgaleo and Lunala, both Ki beasts landing on the ground injured with Gladion hurled from them and landing hard on the ground.

"Gladion!" Moon shouted.

Kruger sprinted over, trying to help him up.

The Super Dekaranger Robo still faced Mewtwo who blasted it several times with the robo shaking, the Dekarangers being thrown around in their seats.

"He's too strong." Jaxon said.

Mewtwo leapt forward.

"Everyone hang on." Zach said as Mewtwo slashed them several times.

The Super Dekaranger Robo surged with energy before it split back into the two individual robos, the Dekaranger robo then splitting into the Dekaranger machines all damaged, the six Dekarangers being hurled from their machines

"Dekaranger!" Kruger shouted, him and Gladion rushing over to the six with their pokemon as well as they struggled to get up.

"So powerful." Zach said.

Kruger looked up at Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, you need to free yourself."

Mega Gouryuuzin slammed his foot into the ground before using an uppercut to force lava and liquid metal into Mewtwo, who used psychic to force it back before leaping forward, slashing Mega Gouryuuzin several times.

Mega Gouryuuzin groaned before splitting into regular Dragon Caesar, regular Bastiodon, regular, Arcanine, and regular Mammoswine.

The Zyurangers were similarly thrown onto the ground.

They grunted as they got up.

"Ha ha ha ha! We've done it! We've won!" Giovanni shouted.

The six Zyurangers grunted and gave uneasy looks under their helmets as they turned to each other.

"We only have one option now." Red said.

They all reluctantly nodded.

"Kruger, we're sorry." Ash said.

Tyrantrum roared as he charged out of the ground, Aerodactyl behind him.

They merged with the other three main guardian beasts forming Daizyujin as Dragon Caesar got up beside him.

"What? What are they doing?" Revan asked.

Gladion knew.

"They're making a hard choice."

"Hard choice?" Anthony asked.

"They have another guardian, their most powerful. He's going to kill Mewtwo."

"What!?" Kruger shouted.

"Let's go ,God formation!" Red shouted.

Dragon Caesar and Daizyujin put their forearms together, a great light enveloping them both.

In their place came almighty Zyutei Daizyuzin.

" _Zyutei Daizyuzin! Beast Emperor and great beast God!"_ Zyutei Daizyuzin roared.

"What?" Giovanni said.

"Oh fuck" Guzmo said, quickly turning and vanishing.

Zyutei Daizyuzin marched forward at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo unleashing two psycho cuts and blasts from his chest armor.

Zyutei Daizyuzin's arms ignited in fire as he knocked each psycho cut aside, his chest glowing with some gold before the blasts deflected off.

" _I remember you."_ Zyutei Daizyuzin said catching Mewtwo's blades with his flaming hands. The flames turning to ice before he hurled Mewtwo back.

Mewtwo got up and tried to pull Zyutei Daizyuzin forward with psychic , however, Zyutei Daizyuzin didn't move, thrusting his palms forward as a massive tornado formed, not sucking in anything but Mewtwo.

Mewtwo was pulled at Zyutei Daizyuzin, who's hands grew glowing dragon claws before slashing him.

As Mewtwo stumbled, Zyutei Daizyuzin faced him.

"Kaiser Burst!"

 _"Kaiser Burst!"_ Zyutei Daizyuzin roared as he unleashed all of the elemental powers, hitting Mewtwo through the chest armor, causing the rest of the armor to begin to surge.

"No ! No!" Giovanni shouted, his cockpit ejecting while Archer and Proton's failed to eject, the two screaming as their cockpits filled with fire.

Kruger fell to his knees.

"Kruger." They heard , turning to see Swan with Lillie.

Kruger was still on his knees as he saw Mewtwo fall onto the ground and explode.

Lillie came beside Gladion while Swan put her hand on Kruger's shoulder.

"Doggie." She said , Kruger shaking.

Kruger's helmet retracted, but the rest of his suit was still on.

"Kruger." Gladion said.

"Boss." The Dekarangers said.

The Zyurangers inside Zyutei Daizyuzin felt guilty , sad about what they had to do.

On the ground , Kruger's head lowered until he smelled something.

They all heard a growl.

Giovanni unstrapped himself from his seat, he got up and breathed deeply.

"Two point six billion dollars, down the drain." He said.

Moments later several blasts hit the ground around him.

Giovanni's advanced armor formed energy shields over his arms as he used them to cover himself.

When Giovanni lowered his arms , he saw all seven Dekarangers, Swan, Kibaranger, and Lillie surrounding him.

Kruger's helmet was still off as he came forward with his scanner.

"Giovanni! For the murders of countless innocents, including Dr. Fuji, Ambertwo, and Amber! Judgement!" He barked.

The scanner went off, Giovanni never seeing this happening to him as the clock went off, an x and circles appearing before it stopped on a large red X.

Giovanni's eyes widening.

"Delete approved!" Kruger shouted.

Giovanni revealed an energy sword on one arm as a similar blaster on the other.

Kruger leapt forward, his sword out as he hit Giovanni's energy sword , the two exchanging several fierce strikes, with the energy shields on Giovanni's arms protecting him from Kruger's superior technique.

He tried blasting Kruger, but his sword was able to deflect the blasts with his swords.

Revan, Zach,Kayla, Anthony, Jaxon, and Rycker were about to join in, when Swan stopped them.

"Swan?" Zach said.

"This is his fight."

"She's right." Gladion said looking at Kruger as he caught Giovanni's blade and blaster.

Their intense faces met.

"I won't be killed by my own creation!"

"You didn't create me, I am what remains of Dr. Fuji, I'm also more than that. I'm Doggie Kruger! Dekamaster and Hell's Guard Dog!" Kruger shouted, forcing Giovanni back as he tried blast him.

Kruger stabbed his blasé through the barrel of the blaster, the un surging before bursting, Giovanni's eyes widening as he stumbled backwards, his left arm's shield also deactivating.

Giovanni screamed as he came forward, trying to slash Kruger, only for Kruger to knock the sword away and slash Giovanni twice.

Giovanni grunted as he was kicked back by Kruger.

"Go boss!" Zach shouted.

"End him!" Anthony shouted.

"Bring him justice!" Revan shouted.

"End team rocket!" Jaxon shouted.

"End this war!" Kayla shouted.

"For all the cops he killed!" Rycker shouted.

"For Amber." Swan said.

Kruger caught Giovanni's sword arm and held it in place before slicing the sword end off.

Giovanni's arm blade and shield both deactivated, he backed up as Kruger stared him down.

Giovanni took out a pistol, the same pistol he used to kill Dr. Fuji.

He desperately fired bullet after bullet at Kruger, who deflected each bullet into the ground before the gun clicked empty.

Kruger gave a whistle sound before giving a thumbs down as Giovanni slowly looked down and felt his pants grow wet as he saw the bullets had landed in the shape of a delete x.

Kruger raised his sword.

"Giovanni, you underestimated a father's love for his daughter. It will come for you, even from beyond the grave!"

Kruger leapt forward,d his sword glowing as he moved it slowly around, as the moon came behind him.

Kruger howled as he came forward slashing Giovanni across the stomach.

Giovanni surged , feeling his armor break apart as he held his arms up.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhhh!" Giovanni screamed before he exploded.

Kruger sheathed his sword, taking a deep breath.

"Boss!" The Dekarangers shouted as they sprinted forward and hugged him.

"You did it! You got Giovanni!" Zach shouted.

"He's finally gone!" Revan said.

Swan also came over the Dekarangers moving aside to Swan could hug him.

Gladion and Lillie then saw Kruger kiss Swan, it started out simple, but then Lillie and Gladion got uncomfortable, seeing Kruger's wolf side come in, his tongue clearly licking the inside of Swan's mouth as she giggled.

The two sweat dropped.

"Uhhhh." Lillie said.

The other Zyurangers had exited Zyutei Daizyuzin and also saw this.

They each sweat dropped.

"Wow." Red said.

"Hey , you think when they do it, they go , 'doggy style'?" Gary asked before Moon punched him across the face.

Gary laughed.

"Worth it." He said.

The Zyurangers and Dekarangers met up with the Dekarangers one more time.

"Giovanni and his executives have all been deleted." Zach said.

"Kruger, we're sorry about Mewtwo." Red said.

He took a deep breath.

"You did what you had to do, at least he's finally free….Thank you all so much." Kruger said.

"We're going to miss you all." Serena said.

"We still have to make sure what's left of Team Rocket is finished off." Anthony said.

"It was great meeting you all." Hau said.

"If you guys ever need help with the Gorma tribe." Zach said.

Their pokemon gave similar goodbyes.

* * *

Elsewhere, Guzmo entered Gorma XIV's chamber , in his arms was Mewtwo's body.

He knelt down.

"Gorma XIV, Giovanni is dead. His weapon is still alive, barely."

Gorma XIV smiled.

"Well done my son." Guzma said.

* * *

The aircraft carrier was on its way back to Kanto, Kruger and Swan were in their quarters.

They were in bed together, Swan hugging Kruger as she nudged her head against his.

"Swan."

"Yes my love?"

"I think I'm ready to listen to it."

She gave a caring look.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Giovanni is dead. I'm ready."

Swan took out a small recording device.

Kruger had found it in the same place he found the picture of Amber.

He took a deep breath before turning it on.

A projection of Dr. Fuji appeared.

"Hello Kruger, I see you finally found my message."

Kruger and Swan were watching intensely.

"I knew you'd eventually find it, even if I didn't make it out. You truly are a better version of myself…Which is why I know you'll be able to do what I couldn't." Kruger teared up hearing the tone of Dr. Fuji.

" The truth is, I never gave up on her…..It is also why, I leave her to you."

"Ambertwo?" Swan said.

Kruger felt his heart stop, a map appeared as well as a roman numeral , the roman numeral for three.

* * *

In Saffron city Kanto, inside the top of the Silph Co tower. A man stood before a desk with a young man in the chair.

The young man had black eyes and long dark red hair.

"Your father is dead."

"Well, you certainly know how to break the news gently Executive Marlen."

"Team rocket is under your leadership now Silver. I suggest you make me your number two, if you don't want it to fall apart."

"Don't worry Marlen, your position is secured."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So that conclude's the dekaranger crossover_

 _But will it be the last we see of the Dekarangers in this story? :)_

 _We will get back to the mainstory now_

 _Also some important news, I'm now a 2nd Lieutenant in the world's greatest and and space force,_

 _But, my order's have changed do to things out of my control, I don't know exactly when I'm leaving now, but this means you guys are stuck with my and my faster updates for a while longer, I know I won't be leaving until after May._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: Lost and found

* * *

It was early in the morning on Poni island and the Zyurangers were training.

Red and Ash were sparring with each other, both unleashing their incredibly fast and powerful strikes. Ash ,however, was able to knock away each of Red's before knocking him back with his elbow.

Red grunted as Ash offered him his hand.

"Come on little bro, keep going."

Red had a determined look as he got up and went at Ash again.

Moon had her daggers out as she sparred with Gladion who was using the Byakkoshinken. Moon trying not to get distracted by the fact that Gladion was shirtless.

Moon found Gladion to be too fast for her, knocking away her daggers at each point before moving under her powerful, but slower strikes and coming to her side, kicking Moon onto the ground.

She grunted.

"Even powerful strikes can be fast Moon." Gladion said bring the Byakkoshinken's handle down and helping Moon up with it.

"I'll show you fast." Moon said as she kicked up three rocks and punched them at Gladion before performing an uppercut as a large rock pillar came up at Gladion.

Gladion slashed the three rocks apart before leaping up and off the rock pillar before coming down at Moon.

Moon brought her arms up in a defensive manner , forcing Gladion back as he kicked off her and landed on his feet.

Lillie meanwhile was finishing up her run with Nebby in her arms as she ran.

"Nebb!"

Lille wiped the sweat off her face before looking behind her.

"Come on Vulpix." She said, Vulpix slowly catching up before stopping.

"Vulpix, we need to finish." Vulpix looked to tired to keep going.

"Alright I guess I'll have to carry you." Lillie let go of Nebby, picking up Vulpix in her arms before continuing.

"Nebb?" Nebby said.

* * *

Later that morning after Serena went to do her performance practicing and Ash went to do more of Daniel's scroll, Serena returned to their room when she smelled something incredibly bad.

"Ohh , ohh what is that?" She said plugging her nose before she saw a pile of Ash's cloths on their bed.

"Ash!" She shouted before the bathroom door opened, Ash coming out in black shorts with Pikachu on his shoulder and a towel over his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are your sweaty cloths on the bed? I told you dirty cloths go in our dirty cloths bag."

"I was going to use them after breakfast, I didn't want to dirty another set of cloths. Besides I can do my own laundry later." Ash said.

"That's not the point, you can't just leave them….Wait, what do you mean you're using them later? We already had morning training and you already had training time."

Ash sweat dropped.

"Well, since we're not leaving until tomorrow, I wanted to work more from Daniel's scroll."

"What!? No, we have to plan more for the wedding, I told you."

"You told me yesterday after we finished at two, then we planned again from nine to eleven. Wasn't that the more planning?"

Serena now sweat dropped.

"Well…..That's not exactly what I meant. "

"We already have a lot of the wedding planned? Plus couldn't you work on parts of the wedding that involve Moon and Lillie while I train?"

Serena sighed while sweat dropping.

"Ash this is our wedding, I realize the nitty gritty details aren't as exciting to you, but they're important to me."

Ash and Pikachu sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lillie's room, she was on her bed with Nebby sitting beside her and Vulpix in her lap as she brushed his hair.

"Uhhg, Vulpix how do this to your fur?"

Red as asleep in the bed , exhausted from morning training.

Nebby looked at Lillie as she finished.

"Alright Vulpix you're finally done." Lillie said as he leapt down.

Lillie noticed Nebby seemed a little upset.

"Nebby are you ok?" Lillie asked, putting her hand on him.

Nebby seemed a little better when she did this.

However, Vulpix was running around the room like crazy, accidentally knocking into a dresser

Some of Lillie's makeup and hair products were on the edge, falling over and spilling onto Vulpix.

"Vulpix!" Lillie shouted seeing how messy he was.

"Uhh, now I have to give you a bath." Lillie said as Vulpix kept his happy go lucky look as she picked him up.

As she walked to the bathroom, Nebby gave a sad look again.

Several minutes later the group was having breakfast together, the pokemon beside their respective trainers.

"So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Gary asked.

"As soon as we're doing with training." Red said.

"We have the resources to do better work here then we do on the road." Serena said.

"Can't we just do it later tonight?" Ash said.

"Oh no, I know how that will go, you train your ass off, come back late, whenever I ask you something it's a. "that sounds good." or "definitely" until you fall asleep on me." Serena said.

Ash sweat dropped.

"That's never happened before."

"Oh really." Serena said.

Pikachu and Serena's Vulpix were beside their trainers.

They sweat dropped hearing the two picker.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Vul." Vulpix said the two trying to understand such frivolous arguments, Vulpix nuzzling her head against Pikachu's head.

"Married life isn't all perfect times it seems." Gary joked.

Moon gave a mischievous smile.

"When are you going to propose to Mallow anyway?"

Gary looked afraid/nervous.

"When the time is right."

"When might that be?"

"When the time is right."

"Lillie, I was thinking we could go out on the bay today, maybe rent a boat?" Red asked.

"Ohh, I forgot to tell you. There's sort of an open musician thing going on today. Gladion was going to try it out, and I wanted to be there for him." Lillie said.

"Open musician?" Red asked.

"I remember playing classical music before, maybe doing it now will help me remember more of my memories." Gladion said.

Moon put her hand on his.

"He plays such beautiful music." She said blushing.

Lillie almost looked irritated seeing Moon's hand on Gladion's.

"I guess I could come." Red said.

"Red you don't have to."

"No it's fine, it's not like I can train with Ash or anything." Red said as Ash and Greninja gave Red irritated looks.

"See that's why he's the best man, he knows what he's talking about." Serena said.

As the pokemon ate breakfast, Nebby looked up at Lillie. He had finished his breakfast and saw her lap was open.

He was about to go up when Vulpix leapt up into her lap first.

"Nebb." He said looking depressed, however, Nebby heard something, it sounded faint but recognizable. It caught his attention as he tried to figure out what it was.

"Nebb?"

"Char?" Chimchar said noticing Nebby looked concerned.

"Char?" He asked, Nebby not paying attention to him.

"Chimchar." Chimchar said still confused.

* * *

After breakfast, Moon and Gladion walked with Red and Lillie down the dock past several ships and boats.

"So Moon, how are you and Dr. Amari doing in your lessons?" Lillie asked.

"We're making a lot of progress, he thinks by the end of the year I could possibly enter formal doctor training."

"That's great." Lillie said.

"He wasn't there this morning, he had to do a procedure, we're having our session later today."

"So does Dr. Amari use the Keynesian methodology with his surgery or the Von Hayek?" Gladion asked.

Red was surprised, Moon blushed hearing him ask this.

"Von Hayek, he finds Keynesian to be ineffective in the long run." Moon said.

"I still remember some things from my childhood."

"The countless hours of forced studying." Lillie said.

"At least dad was able to make it more enjoyable for me, learning about doctor stuff." Gladion said.

They eventually arrived at a large Whaleord shaped ship.

"Here we are."

Upon entering the ship, Lillie, Red, and Moon found seats in an auditorium like room.

As they sat down, Nebby saw Lillie's lap was open again , but before he could Vulpix leapt up again.

Nebby sighed.

As this happened , the previous musician bowed as he put his cello in its case.

Gladion came up next, Type Null beside him as he sat down at the piano.

Gladion saw Type Null get beside his feet and the pedals of the Piano.

Gladion took a deep breath and began slowly playing the piano.

Gladion became lost in the music as it came through his head.

Lillie and Moon both greatly enjoyed the music , having been so long since Lillie had heard it.

Moon similarly loved the music, Vulpix slowly falling asleep.

Despite being disappointed in the lack of attention from Lillie, but something about the music was particularly soothing to him.

Listening to it also made him hear the cry again, more clearly this time. He finally realized it was a cry for help.

"Nebb."

As Gladion kept playing, the music he played moved through his head , Type Null pressing the pedals at the right times to.

As Gladion played he began seeing flashes.

Young Gladion was dragged by two men into a limousine with Lusamine beside them.

"Stop! I don't want to go!"

"This isn't up for debate."

"Where's Lillie?"

"She isn't worth my time."

Gladion was thrown into the limousine by the men and buckled down as Lusamine got in.

Another man wearing a white lab coat was inside. He had bleach blonde hair and blue eyes with green goggles over them.

Gladion tried to get out, but a man in a whit uniform also in the car held him down, Gladion seeing the limousine move further away.

"I can't believe we're finally beginning." The man in the lab coat said.

"Indeed Faba."

Gladion was covered in sweat as he returned to where he was.

Type Null was looking up at him, Gladion breathing deeply as he saw he had stopped playing with many people giving him strange looks, Lillie and Moon looking concerned.

Gladion quickly resumed playing.

After finishing his song, Gladion bowed.

He returned to the others.

"Gladion, are you ok?" Moon asked.

"Yeah, I just uh….. We could head back." Gladion said.

"Are you sure?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah."

The four made their way to the pokemon center, Moon still concerned about Gladion blacking out on stage.

"Gladion, are you sure your ok? I mean you just blacked out on stage?" Moon said.

"I'm fine, you don't want to miss your meeting with Dr. Amari. That's your future."

"Gladion."

"Please, I know it's important to you." Moon reluctantly went to her room.

Gladion sat down, his hand on his head as Type Null rested beside him.

He was thinking about what he remembered.

Lillie saw this, Red beside her.

"Somethings going on with him? Why won't he tell us?" Lillie asked in concern.

"I don't know, but you are his sister, if anyone can get him to open up it's you."

Lillie was about to walk over when she noticed just Vulpix by her feet.

"Wait? Nebby?" She said looking around.

"Nebby where are you?" She said sounding very concerned.

Red also looked around not seeing him.

"Nebby! Nebby!" Lillie screamed.

Gladion heard her.

"Lillie? What's wrong?" Gladion asked.

"Nebby's gone!" She shouted frantically.

"Ok calm down, maybe he's still on that ship. Let's split up and find him." Red said.

"It's ok Lillie, we'll find him." Gladion said.

* * *

Nebby was carefully moving through the Poni wilds.

Nebby saw a few Granbull , Pelipper , and Gumshoes around.

"Nebb." He said still hearing the cry.

As Nebby continued he saw several of the wild pokemon trying to avoid a certain area.

Nebby arrived at the location and saw a fight going on.

A white pokemon with an origami like design, having blue arms as well as a large red mosquito with big muscular arms.

The two were in a fierce fight with a group of skull grunts, knight warriors, and several savage Type Null.

"Nebb!"

* * *

Back in the docks, Gladion looked around the ship for any signs of Nebby.

"Nebby? Nebby!" He said.

In the air, Red was riding Charizard while Skarmory flew beside Charizard, all three looking for signs of Nebby around the city.

Lillie was on the ground with Vulpix.

"Nebby! Nebby!"

"Vulpix!"

They kept searching around the city to no avail.

Eventually they met up again.

"I couldn't find anything." Gladion said.

"Nebby." Lillie said still shaking.

"Lillie, if he's not in the city then maybe he went to the poni wilds, let's look there, we'll find him I promise." Red said putting his hands on her shoulders.

The three and their pokemon made their way out of the city.

"Why would he run away?" Lillie asked.

"Well Nebby's always been mischievous, I mean he likes to watch us when we." Red started before Gladion's head shot to him.

"What?"

"When we uh, talk about our feelings." Red said sweat dropping.

As they kept looking Red and Gladion were looking with their pokemon in one area while Lillie and Vulpix moved ahead.

Lillie noticed Vulpix running too far ahead.

"Vulpix get back here." She said, Vulpix coming back.

"Seriously, all day I've had to…." Lillie said before it hit her.

Her face turned white as she shook.

"Lillie any luck?" Red said before he saw her curled up on the ground, Vulpix truing to nudge his head against her body.

Red and Charizard were confused.

"Lillie, what's wrong? We're going to find him?" He said before seeing a tear come down her face.

"He ran away, because I neglected him."

Red and Charizard were confused, Gladion came over and saw this as well.

"Lillie, why are you crying?"

Lillie lowered her head.

"After dad died I was afraid of pokemon for so long. I only had Nebby for so long, I have never had two pokemon at once before…." Lillie said looking at Vulpix.

"For so long I've been giving so much attention to Vulpix, I've completely ignored Nebby." Lillie said sounding very guilty.

"Lillie, you haven't been neglecting Nebby. Ok maybe you've given Vulpix a bit more attention recently, but it's a far cry from acting like he doesn't exist anymore." Red said.

"This morning I did, all today. Nebby must think I only care about Vulpix now."

Vulpix whined and gave a guilty look, feeling bad about how he hogged Lillie.

"Lillie we don't know if that's it. I mean Nebby is a Cosmog and." Gladion said before it hit him and Red.

"Wait a minute , you knew what Nebby was that time in Malie city." Red said.

"Cosmo, the name I've heard. There's suppose to be something important about him, something I don't remember. But I know Gorma XIV would want a Cosmog badly."

Upon hearing this Lillie had a crestfallen look hearing this.

The two sweat dropped.

"Not that he's going to get taken!" Red said shaking his hands.

"We're going to find him, I mean what are the odds that the Gorma are just stumbling around and finding him." Gladion said.

Nebby could do nothing but watch as the the large bug pokemon used hammer arm to smash through ten skull grunts before two Type Null came up behind him and hit the pokemon with Aerial Ace.

The pokemon grunted in pain.

The other pokemon used Sacred Sword to knock away the swords of the three skull warriors before slashing them each apart into broken blades.

Another two Type Null unleashed flame charge into the pokemon , dealing a lot damage to him.

The two pokemon backed up as the four Type Null came in front of them, their bodies adapting to the two pokemon's respective types.

The two pokemon looked at each other before nodding before coming forward at the other's Type Null, The bug using Superpower while the other used Leaf Blade. All of the Type Nulls being forced back.

However, after doing this, two blasts hit the pokemon.

Nebby's eyes widened as he saw Guzmo and an Absol esk Gorma with a jagged katana and white armor with a red skull face.

The two faced the hurt pokemon.

"We found them." Guzmo said aiming his sword.

Nebby teleported in front of the two pokemon.

"Is that!?"

"Get it!?"

The two pokemon grabbed Nebby as he tried to teleport them away, only for a blast from Guzmo to hit the ground near them.

Nebby cried out in pain as the teleport forced him away, his eyes slowly opening as he saw the two pokemon he tried to help were gone.

As Nebby tried to get up, a Skull grunt was looking around, Nebby trying to teleport with no luck and looking very scared.

Lillie was still curled up with Red and Gladion beside her.

"Red , could you give us a minute." Gladion said.

Red and Charizard reluctantly got up, leaving Gladion and Lillie alone.

"I remembered something today."

"You, you did?"

Gladion nodded.

"When I blacked out, I saw mom taking me away in a limousine, the day I disappeared."

"Do you remember more?"

"No, just that Faba was with us ,maybe we could get some answers from him."

"No, Winston said he's disappeared."

"Well at least I'm remembering something, but you know this whole thing is making me remember something else."

"What?"

"About you after you were born. Mom was still mom, but after you were born, you got so much of dad's attention, it made me mad. Mad that he was spending less time with me. At least until he eventually did find time for me. When he did, he made it clear that he didn't love me any less. Just that you needed him more than me. I didn't understand it, until when we did spend time together, he still showed me the same love he had before."

Gladion put his hand on Lillie's shoulder.

"Lillie, you don't love Nebby any less with Vulpix around, and deep down he knows it. You just need to remind him. Now you can sit here and feel sorry for yourself or find Nebby."

Lillie took a deep breath , putting on a serious look as she got up.

"I'm going to find him."

Lillie realized that she was thinking with her heart instead of her head. She recalled every other time Nebby got out, applied what she learned about him and began looking , not realizing Vulpix had gotten separated from her.

As Lillie looked she heard some quite breathing.

"Nebby?"

Lillie moved her hands through the foliage until she saw Nebby covered in bruises and injuries.

"Nebby!" She shouted, picking him up before an arm swung through the air and hit, Lillie's face, knocking her over and making her tumble across the ground. Her dress getting covered in dirt and vegetation stains.

Lillie grunted as she saw a Skull grunt with his bones out as he picked up Nebby.

"No!" Lillie screamed , running over and trying to grab Nebby, getting in a struggle with the Skull grunt who threw Lillie back onto the ground.

"Nebb!" Nebby cried in fear, unable to teleport.

Lillie grit her teeth as she got up again , jumping onto the Skull grunt's back as she tried to force it onto the ground, eventually doing so, grabbing Nebby and trying to run before the skull grunt grabbed Lillie's leg and pulled her back onto the ground, dropping Nebby as she rolled over again.

The skull grunt grabbed Nebby as Lillie's face turned red.

"Give me back my Nebby!" Lillie screamed, Nebby watching close as Lillie grabbed a fallen tree branch and smashed it over the head of the Skull grunt.

The skull grunt's head snapped the branch in half, but knocked the skull grunt over.

Lillie tried to grab Nebby, but the skull grunt grabbed Lillie and forced her onto the ground, his skull mask over Lillie's face as she saw a rock nearby, tried to reach for it, but the Skull grunt held her down too much.

Eventually grabbing Lillie's neck and beginning to choke her as she gasped for life, trying to pull the grunt's hands off to no avail.

As her face turned purple her vision got blurry.

Nebby flew into the grunt's face, trying to distract him. As the grunt tried to grab Nebby, Lillie was finally able to grab the rock and smash it against the skull grunt's head, forcing him to let go of her before Lillie smashed it against his head two more times, cracking the skull mask before the grunt shattered into bones.

Lillie tried desperately to catch her breath, Nebby floating over to her.

"Nebb."

"Nebby." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." She said rubbing her face against Nebby's.

"Lillie!? Where are!?" Red shouted before he, Charizard, Gladion, Type Null, and Vulpix saw her all dirty with her dress torn up and her hair messed up, but Nebby in her arms.

"Not what I expected." Red said.

Gladion smiled.

Later that night, Red was in bed beside Lillie. Red was already asleep, but Lillie had Nebby in her arms.

Nebby had his eyes closed, happy to finally be with Lillie.

However, he saw Vulpix on the bed as well, Vulpix giving a nervous look.

Lillie opened up her other arm.

"Listen, no matter what happens, I love you both the same." Lillie said holding both her pokemon. Nebby and Vulpix smiling as they cuddled up beside Lillie.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu were in their room with Serena.

"And then we come in." Serena said, Ash and Pikachu looking very tired.

"Ok, we've done plenty of planning tonight, tomorrow I get to do extra training."

Serena sighed.

"Fine, but why can't you wait until after the wedding to train more?"

"We're doing fine with the wedding planning. I know it's special but I didn't want it to take over our entire lives."

"Pika Pikachu."

"Vulpix." Pikachu and Vulpix said.

Ash and Serena sighed.

"Let's just sleep it off." Serena said.

Ash nodded, him laying down as Serena cuddled up beside him.

* * *

Elsewhere , in the Gorma palace, Gorma XIV was kneeling in her chamber with Guzma beside her.

Guzmo knelt before the two, one of the Ultra beasts restrained in his arms.

"Another beast for you my empress." Guzmo said,

Gorma XIV smiled.

" _Well done, Brigadier General Guzmo. You have certainly proven yourself a capable commander of the Gorma army."_

Guzmo handed the ultra beast to a skull guard before departing.

"I'm so proud of Guzmo, he makes me proud to be a father….."

" _Guzma, you have something on your mind. Speak freely."_

"It's just, I've been thinking about this since you banished prince Junior, there is no heir to the Gorma throne. After Gorma XIII's passing with a lack of an heir, what happened to the tribe after this….It might put the tribe at ease if they knew there was a future Gorma XV."

" _Guzma, are you trying to use your position as advisor to secure your son as Gorma XV?"_

He grunted.

"Not that I wish you any harm my empress, I'm only saying, he's the most promising Gorma to be considered."

" _I appreciate your concern for the Gorma tribe Guzma, but I already have an heir."_

"What?"

Gorma XIV smiled.

" _My friendship with Giovanni served more than one purpose."_

* * *

Back in the rainforest, the large bug pokemon was still being pursued by three skull warriors and the type Nulls. Taking two more Arial Aces as he fell onto the ground.

As the Type Null's came over him, the pokemon closed his eyes.

"Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush."

A powerful dragon pulse hit two of the Type Null, hurling them off off the pokemon.

The other two came forward as they were hurled back by a powerful Dragon Rush.

Another figure leapt forward with a curved blade, slashing one of the skull warrior's heads off. The other two tried to come at him, but he knocked their blades away before slicing them apart.

The figure helped the bug pokemon up.

"It's alright, I'm here to help you."

The pokemon saw the man had a large Garchomp with him.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Gladion remembers more_

 _Been a while since I did a Lillie chapter,_

 _Also I want to make something clear, the Ash and Serena fights in this chapter is not meant to be them breaking up, but just normal disagreements that come with being married, I did need to show that eventually, but now that I have I don't have to worry about it for a while_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: One's asperation's vs another's

* * *

It was early in the morning in the Poni wilds and the Zyurangers had finished their training and were preparing to do their own separate training.

"Alright if you need me I'll be with Dr. Amari." Moon said.

"So Ash you're going to train right?" Gary asked with a certain interest.

"Not right now. Why?" Ash asked.

"Well, I just uh….." Gary said before Serena pulled Ash away.

"Come on." She said.

* * *

Elsewhere, a pair of Ace trainers were having a battle.

"Toxapex use Venoshock."

"Skarmory use Double team and Air Slash."

The Skarmory made a dozen copies of himself, the Toxapex unleashing a blast of poison through three of the Skarmory copies before the real one slashed him with Air Slash, knocking out the Toxapex.

"Aww we lost."

"Better luck next time Lindsey."

Another walked up, a man wearing a tan jacket with messy brown hair and glasses.

He had been watching the battle and adjusted his glasses.

"Such cool pokemon." He said jumping down from the higher up ridge he was on before the ground shook as he landed.

"What the heck?" The girl trainer said.

"I must add them to my collection." He said taking out a net and tossing it through the air.

The net flew like a boomerang, snatching up the Skarmory and Toxapex in it before returning to his hand.

"Hey!?" Both trainers shouted.

The man took out a rope and whipped it around the two, the rope tying them to a tree.

"My collection has gotten even better." He said prancing off as the two trainers tried to get free.

* * *

Inside the tent Serena got out a catalog with table decorations.

"And then there's this one." She said noticing how uninterested Ash looked, seeing Daniel's scroll beside him.

Serena realized she had seen the type of look Ash was giving before, the kind she use to give when her mother forced her into Rhyhorn racing lessons.

"Ash, I don't think it's vital for you to be here for this part. I suppose this is something I could do with my mom while you trained."

"Really?!"

Serena nodded.

"I can't really blame you for not caring about this part of the wedding, in fact I should almost appreciate the fact that you don't care about table decorations. I could do it faster with my mom, you'd get to train, and I'd have more time to train for my contest."

"Sounds good." Ash said giving Serena a quick kiss on the cheek before he and Pikachu got up.

Serena called her mom.

"Serena, you called sweetheart."

"Hi mom, I was hoping I could talk to you about the table decorations. For the wedding." Serena said.

"Where's Ash?"

"I didn't think he'd be interested in this, he would rather train."

"He's missing out then. Because I had some ideas myself." Grace said revealing a massive list, Serena nervously sweat dropped.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu left the tent with Daniel's scroll in hand.

Red and Hau had already started training their pokemon when Gary noticed Ash come out.

"He is training!" Gary said, running over.

"Aha! Gary shouted almost jumping in front of Ash.

"I knew it! "

"Huh?" Ash said with Pikachu sweat dropping.

"You dick! You're hoarding Daniel's scroll! I mean you say you need to talk about the wedding with Serena, but it's just cover so you can keep the scroll to yourself!"

"That's, that's not true." Ash said sweat dropping.

"Then I assume you wouldn't mind letting me use it too? Unless you're afraid that if I do then I'll become stronger than you."

Ash had a competitive look on his face.

"You couldn't handle this scroll, and I'll prove it." Ash said. They got out a piece of scroll paper and a brush, Ash laying out the scroll so Gary could make a copy of it.

"There I copied everything down perfectly." Gary said.

"So now that we both have a copy of Daniel's scroll." Ash said.

"Whoever can make the most progress with it is clearly the better trainer." Gary said, the two giving each other intense looks before they went off to train.

Gary and Hau came over, both taking a break.

"What are Gary and Ash up to?" Hau asked.

"It sounded like competition mode, so we better stay clear." Red said.

"Hey what's this?" Hau said noticing two paper scrolls with their names on them.

Hau and Red opened them up, noticing several training techniques on them that seemed harder than anything they had ever seen before.

"Geez what is this?!" Hau asked.

"These seem even more advanced than the ones Samson had us do." Red said.

Ash was doing intense training with his six pokemon, following Daniel's methods to the letter.

Hakamo-o was going hard against Greninja, unleashing Dragon claw and tail as fast as he could while Greninja unleashed his own speed and agility with Night slash, knocking away each slash.

Hakamo-o, Greninja, Tyrunt, Lycanroc, Chimchar, and Pikachu, all had large rocks with green dragon energy symbols glowing in them adding more weight to the rocks.

At the same time Ash was wearing the training armor his father had given to him, also with dragon energy symbols on it. Ash had put the symbols on the rocks and armor to increase their weight. The scrolls suggested s weighted training as it made even regular training harder, increased stamina, and muscle tone in all the important areas.

All of Ash's pokemon were struggling with this, but seeing Ash with the same resistance in his training kept them going.

Chimchar was breathing deeply, Pikachu across from him.

Lycanroc was unleashing rocks at the two.

Pikachu and Chimchar doing their best to avoid them while weighted.

Tyrunt came at Ash, the dragon rocks weighing him down as he tried to hit Ash with Iron tail and Ash knocking it away.

Elsewhere, Gary was with his pokemon.

Primarina, Salazzle, Umbreon, Shieldon, and Shelgon were with Gary as they followed another of Daniel's techniques.

Gary and his pokemon were breathing very deeply, covered in sweat as dozens of rocks tied to vines hanging around them.

Each had some bruise marks on them.

"Are you guys ready to go again?"

They each nodded.

"Ok." Gary said, bending some water from a nearby stream into the all the rocks. The rocks began swinging all around them in every direction, Gary avoiding or knocking away the rocks. His pokemon doing the same, each having to use every bit of reflex to dodge or knock away every rock coming at them.

Shelgon grunting as he hit one back with headbutt only to be hit by two in the sides.

Ash and his pokemon stopped their training to make a needed break.

Hakamo-o almost ripped the rocks off him, the extra weight leaving feeling so good.

Ash removed his weighted armor as well.

He was breathing deeply.

"I can see how Daniel got to be the strongest in the world doing this." Ash said.

Ash was lucky that he and his pokemon had Zyuranger training prior to this, or they might not have even been able to do the training.

As Ash leaned against the tree, he noticed Gary and his pokemon also resting.

The twos' eyes met.

"Taking a break, already. I expected more from the almighty Dragon Ranger." Gary said.

"Are you kidding me, this comes from Daniel, who was taught by my dad, who taught me. This scroll was made for me!"

"Yeah right! I'm going to be the master of this scroll!"

All of their pokemon tried to look determined, none willing to admit they were already tired from morning training, but now beyond exhausted. It felt harder than when they were doing intense training to fight Seir.

"I don't need to break." Gary said.

"Me either!"

Both turned to their pokemon, kneeling and trying to sound discrete.

"I don't want to hurt you guys, I'll only keep training if you think you can." Ash said.

"If you don't think you can keep going let me know." Gary said.

* * *

Elsewhere a man wearing a chef's suit was at a stand with a Parasect beside him. The Parasect sliced some herbs before the man poured them from the chopping board into a pot.

"A cooking pokemon, how amazing. I want it for my collection."

A rope flew around the chef, entangling him as a boomerang net caught the parasect.

"Hey what's going on!?"

A man in a tan jacket caught the net parasect vanishing.

"Stop!" The man in the tan jacket walked off.

* * *

Gary and his pokemon were still going against the rocks as they swung all around.

After the rocks finally stopped his pokemon almost fell down, Gary grabbing his knees for support.

He then noticed Ash was still going, Gary tightened his fist, looking at the scroll from Daniel.

"All my life, my one goal has been to achieve greatness no trainer has ever seen. He's kept me pushed this far, but now we both have this, the key to greatness only one has ever known. If I let him surpass me know I'll never recognize such greatness."

Similarly, Shelgon looked up at the sky, he saw a few Wingull and Pikipek flying around.

He longest to join them in the sky, longed to have wings and be at full strength. If what Gary said was true, that the strongest pokemon in the world trained like this, then doing it would only make him grow faster.

Gary got back up despite his immense fatigue.

His pokemon saw the determination in his eyes.

Shelgon got up with Gary as he bent more water into the hanging rocks, causing them to fly around.

At the same time Ash's pokemon had to stop from sheer exhaustion.

Ash feeling the sweat stream through the armor that weighed him down.

Chimchar, Lycanroc, Tyrunt, and Pikachu were all laying against the same tree while Greninja leaned against a tree.

As Ash wiped the sweat out of his eyes he noticed Gary was still going at it.

He hit his fist against the tree as he gave a determined/frustrated look.

"I can't stop now. Not when I have a real chance to become the greatest trainer in the world. I won't ever stop pushing myself." Ash looked at Daniel's scroll.

Hakamo-o had to force himself to his feet, breathing deeply, he thought back to when he was younger. Being abandoned for not being strong enough. All his time with Ash had made him stronger than he could have ever imagined. But there was more growth he could achieve, power he still did not know. He saw the way the other pokemon Mega evolved, knew untold power. He wanted to know that strength, going beyond the limits evolution set for him. But for that to be possible he had to reach his final evolution first, he had to become a full dragon like Ash.

Ash and Hakamo-o got back up and continued going with the rock weights.

* * *

Serena had to hold onto her face , which almost felt like she was holding onto her sanity, as she had been forced to listen to her mother go on for almost three and half hours.

"And with that we can talk about the napkins."

She saw her pokemon around her looking desperate to get out.

"Ohh Reduka, is this what Ash feels like when we discuss the wedding? If that's true then I'm a terrible wife." Serena said.

"Vulpix." Vulpix said nudging her head against Serena , wanting desperately for it to stop.

Serena had a similar look on her face.

"Uhh mom, I think you're breaking up."Serena said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think, I'm losing." Serena said before she hung up.

All of her pokemon let out a breath of relief.

"Ok let's do some training." Serena said as her Pokemon gave more excited looks.

* * *

Ash and Gary kept training with their pokemon despite their fatigue.

Hakamo-o with his rock weights on as he climbed up a tree, trying to work against gravity.

At the same time Shelgon was trying to avoid/ knock back all of the rocks on vines swinging at them.

All of the other pokemon had to stop, but those two kept going with their trainers.

Ash going against a rock as fast as he could in the armor while Gary kept avoiding or knocking back the swinging rocks.

Ash and Gary refused to let the other get ahead.

 _"_ I won't." Ash said.

"Let him beat me." Gary said.

" _Gary! Ash!_ " They heard Daizyujin shout.

"Huh?" They said.

 _"There is a Gorma nearby, stealing pokemon!"_

"Gorma!" They shouted.

" _You two are the closest to him, you must hurry."_ Daizyujin said.

Ash and Gary sweat dropped, feeling so exhausted that the last thing they wanted to do was a fight a Gorma.

"Ok, we better go."

"Look at all those strong pokemon." They heard, slowly turning to see a man with glasses and a tan cargo jacket looking at them.

"I want them for my collection" he said whipping rope around Ash and Gary, entangling them both as he took out a net.

"No you don't!" Ash shouted as he grabbed the rope and pulled the man forward, pulling him onto the ground before he got up, his glasses broken.

He gave an angry look as he jumped around, almost like a monkey turning into an Oranguru esk monster.

"Gorma!" Gary shouted.

"I'll swipe all your pokemon." He said leaping forward and kicking them both back, he then grabbed their pokemon with nets, the pokemon too tired too resist.

Ash and Gary pulled themselves free trying to leap at the Gorma, only for their fatigue to make them go short and only crash into him.

He fell over, letting go of Shelgon and Hakamo-o who fell over.

The Gorma knocked Ash and Gary back.

"Swipe will add all pokemon to his collection." He said jumping around as he whipped more rope around Ash and Gary.

However, a blast of fire hit Swipe and knocked him back.

Gary and Ash seeing the other five rush in already armored up.

"Zyuranger! My collection is too important!" He said leaping around and hurling two boomerangs forward.

The boomerangs flew around, hitting Hau and Moon as they leapt up.

Serena also leapt up trying to fire arrows, but Swipe hurled a rope around her leg, pulling Serena into Gladion.

Red threw several punches that unleashed blasts of fire into Swipe, making him stumble.

Ash and Gary tried to get up and fight , Hakamo-o and Sheldon trying to join them but their fatigue made them fall back down.

Swipe got up, jumping around.

"Let's see how you like my collection." He said tossing several pokeball shaped rocks forward.

To the group's surprise, several monsters came out. The monsters almost seemed like Demi-gorma. A Skarmory, A Parasect, a Toxapex, a Yungoos, and a Raticate.

The five monsters ran forward. The Toxapex unleashing a blast of sludge into Serena who yelped as the sludge hit her armor and knocked her to the ground after bursting.

The Parasect snatched Hau's hands and tossed him away.

The Yungoos leapt over a rock Moon kicked at him before tackling her into thew ground.

The Raticate bit down on Gladion's saber handle and weighed it down before head butting him.

The Skarmory flew over Red's fire blasts and slashed his back.

Gary and Ash got up again only to be entangled by Swipe's rope and tossed away.

Serena leapt up and over the Toxapex, unleashing a gust of wind into him and blowing the blast of sludge back into him before landing and slashing him twice with her ranger dagger, destroying it.

Hau caught the Parasect's pincers with his axe before forcing him back and slashing him twice, destroying it.

Moon slashed the Yungoos as he leapt at her again.

As the Yungoos moved back, Moon tossed her daggers into it , destroying the Yungoos, destroying it.

Gladion brought his hands up.

"Ki power!" A powerful white wind hit the Raticate monster, forcing it back before Gladion slashed him twice, destroying it.

Red blocked the talons of the Skarmory with his sword before pushing it back and stabbing through it, destroying the monster.

Swipe whipped a rope around the five rangers, holding them together long enough for him to leap at them with a massive net, ensnaring them.

"Guys!" Ash and Gary shouted.

The five vanished, Swipe jumping around in joy.

"Now the Zyurangers are part of my collection!" He said before running off.

Ash and Gary tried to get up, horrified that their pokemon and friends were taken.

"They're , they're gone." Ash said shaking.

Hakamo-o and Shelgon were just as shaken.

Gary sat against a tree, holding his head.

"Well I guess we did take training a bit overboard." Ash said.

"Speak for yourself, I was just doing what was necessary." Gary said.

"What?!" Ash said.

"I only kept going hard because you were." Gary said.

"Yeah well I only kept going hard because you did." Ash said.

" _Your rivalry has pushed you to this point."_ Daizyujin said.

Ash and Gary looked up seeing a faint silhouette of Daizyujin.

" _You both seem to want so badly to be better than the other. It has always kept you determined, but since this scroll has come into both your possessions , since you have accesses to God training , you seem to be obsessed."_

Ash and Gary looked a bit guilty.

"Why did you keep going, why did you need to stay ahead of me. We both clearly have a reason."

Gary looked away, trying to keep up a tough guy act.

"I just need to be the best. If you get there too, what's the point."

"Huh?" Ash said.

Gary took a deep breath.

"I need to know greatness, greatness that no one , not even Daniel has ever know. If I master this scroll then I'll be on my day, but if I let you get ahead of me, then that's something I'll never have. What's the point of being great if there's no one to be greater then." Gary said.

He turned back to Ash.

"What about you, it almost seemed like you didn't want me to master the scroll at all. Even if you mastered it. Why do you care so much about getting it before me?"

Ash almost seemed offended by it.

"That's all it is to you, just something to get stronger with. Do you know how Daniel got these techniques?"

"The guardian beasts."

"Who got them from the Guardian beasts, his teacher….My father."

Gary's eyes widened.

"All this to you is a way to make yourself great, this is the final piece of the puzzle for me. Understanding who my father was. Why should you get to know who he was before me!? He was my father, my father stolen from me by a Gorma bastard!"

" _Enough!"_ Both heard Daizyujin scold.

" _There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow Zyuranger. True nobility is being superior to your former self._ " Daizyujin said.

Ash and Gary looked at the scrolls again, then at Hakamo-o and Shelgon.

They then looked at each other.

"I didn't know that's what it meant to you." Gary said.

"I guess I didn't think about your dreams, and ambitions, I was just thinking about my problems." Ash said.

They both got up.

"I'm still going to end up on top." Gary said.

Ash smiled looking determined.

"I'll race you there." Ash said before they both felt a sharp fatigue hit them.

"This could be a problem." Gary said sweat dropping.

"These might help." Ash said revealing four oran berries.

* * *

Meanwhile Swipe was looking over his collection.

"I have the best collection in the Gorma tribe! Plus when I hand over the Zyurangers I'll be rewarded beyond my wildest dreams!" Swipe said.

Moments later a series of blasts hit Swipe as he fell over.

He grunted getting back up and seeing Ash with Gary and their pokemon.

"You two!?"

"Big mistake letting us go." Gary said taking out his buckler.

"Go Dino Buckler!"

"Go Dragon Buckler!" The two armored up as Swipe removed his glasses, reverting to his monster form.

"Ahh I missed two! My collection must be complete!" He said tossing some bones onto the ground as well as the rock pokeballs.

A group of skull grunts grew as well as a Gorma Greninja, Salazzle, Tyrunt, Shieldon and Umbreon.

The two drew their weapons and leapt forward.

Shelgon breathed dragon's breath into three skull grunts, shattering them before head butting two more.

Hakamo-o smashed his tail into two grunt before clawing three more apart.

Ash drew the Dragon Dagger and slashed five grunts with five motions, shattering them one after the other.

He reached the Greninja Gorma who tried to unleash a series of night slashes at Ash , who easily knocked each away before his armor glowed with dragon aura, Ash snarling as his glowing claws slashed the fake Greninja as well as the Dragon Dagger.

The fake Greninja shattered.

Gary saw the Salazzle Gorma slink towards him, unleashing some poison blasts that Gary bent water into , absorbing them all before he leapt forward and over the fake Salazzle, catching her strikes with his lances before slashing her twice, shattering the fake Salazzle.

The fake Umbreon, Tyrunt, and Shieldon all ran at Hakamo-o an Shelgon who stood together.

Three attacks were unleashed as Shelgon used Headbutt in synch with Hakamo-o's dragon claws.

All three attacks were forced back as Shelgon and Hakamo-o began to glow.

The two felt their power grow as their bodies did the same. Sheldon's outer shell cracking before it opened up like a butterfly, coming out as a large Salamence.

"Gruuuuoooo!"

Similarly , Hakamo-o's body grew larger and larger, his arms so large that it made his body lean forward scales more prominent and his head now having a helmet like armor on it.

"Grauuuu!" Kommo-o roared.

Salamence unleashed a more powerful Dragon's breath into the three pokemon, Kommo-o slashing them all apart with Dragon claw.

Swipe tried to whip a rope around Ash and Gary, but Ash slashed it apart, Gary leaping up and off Ash's shoulders as Swipe hurled two net boomerangs forward.

Gary knocked the nets away before landing, he easily caught each of swipe's arm strikes with his tri lances, pushing him back before bending water around him and pushing him into Ash who slashed Swipe four times before kicking him back.

Gary formed up with Ash, the two coming forward together as they slashed his waist.

The two turned around as Swipe burst, all of their pokemon and the others being free'd.

They landed on the ground, grunting and moaning.

"That was, unpleasant." Red said.

"That's not what it's like inside regular pokeballs is it?" Moon asked Tyrunt as he shook his head.

"Guys!" Ash said as he helped Serena up and Gary helped Hau up.

"Ahhh! You've ruined my collection!" Swipe shouted, taking out an enlargement bomb.

Swipe pulled the pin and hurled it onto the ground, the explosion making him grow massive.

"Come Forth Guardian beasts!" Red shouted. The ground shook as the five Guardian beasts rose up forming Daizyujin with the Zyurangers leaping inside.

Ash began playing the Dragon Dagger as Gladion held up his saber.

Gladion's legendary Ki beasts came down and formed Won Lion as Dragon Caesar rose up from the ocean roaring as he charged onto Poni island.

Ash leapt onto Dragon Caesar's head before the three faced Swipe.

"I'll add those to my collection too!" Swipe shouted, letting out a Giant Yungoos, Skarmory, Parasect, Raticate, and Toxapex.

Won Lion charged forward, knocking back the Toxapex and Raticate demi-gorma with his forearms before kicking the Raticate back.

The Toxapex unleashed a blast of poison at Won Lion, who opened his chest mouth and blasted through it.

Won Lion drew his saber , slashing the Toxapex's head off before impaling the Raticate.

Dragon Caesar used his claws to block strikes from the Yungoos and Parasect before hurling his tail into the Skarmory that flew at him.

The Skarmory was forced into the other two before Dragon Caesar roared, unleashing a jet of fire and dragon energy into the three, destroying them.

Swipe hurled two net boomerangs at Daizyujin who bent water from the ocean into the two boomerangs , forcing them away.

Swipe tried to entangle Daizyujin in rope, but Daizyujin grabbed the rope and pulled Swipe over, punching him back.

Swipe tried to bash Daizyujin's head but, Daizyujin grabbed his arms and flipped him over.

As Swipe tried to get up Daizyujin brought his arms apart as his horns glowed.

"Attack!" Red shouted, Daizyujin's horns unleashing an attack into Swipe as he cried out in pain.

"Dinosaur Horn God Sword!" Red shouted as Daizyujin's sword fell from the heavens into his hand.

"Legendary Thunderslash!"

" _Legendary Thunderslash!"_ Daizyujin shouted as he brought his sword up, a bolt of lightning striking it before he slashed it across Swipe.

"My collection!" He shouted, all of the pokemon he ha prisoner flying free and landing in front of their trainers.

The three guardians stood by each other.

* * *

Later that night, Gary was in his tent , Salamence's head was sticking in from outside. Gary petted his head.

"I can't believe you finally evolved. I assume you're going to want to go flying soon."

"Grow!" Salamence growled sounding excited.

Gary had an idea and got on his mobile caller.

It rang for a few moments before Mallow appeared on the other side.

"Hey baby." Mallow said.

"Mallow, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Wait a minute, Shelgon evolved?" Mallow said seeing Salamence.

"Oh yeah, me and Ash had a bit of a heated training contest today."

"Really, tell me more." Mallow said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ash was with Kommo-o as he laid down outside the tent.

"I'm really proud of you." Ash said, Kommo-o looking happy to be in his final evolution.

"You've probably had a long day, why don't you rest." Ash said , returning him.

He felt Serena's hand on his shoulder as he turned.

The two went into the tent together.

"Well it's been a long day. I guess if you want we can talk more about the wedding." Ash said before he saw Serena give a crestfallen look.

"Uh Serena, are you ok?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Ash please can we talk about anything but the wedding." Serena said.

Ash never thought he'd hear those words from Serena.

"What happened?"

Serena sighed.

"My mom happened. I'm starting to think she never got the wedding she really wanted and is trying to make mine everything her's wasn't. Uhhg, please let's just talk about something else." Serena said.

Ash smiled.

"We can do that."

Serena put her arms around Ash and cuddled up beside him as they laid down.

"So care to tell me more about what happened today with you and Gary." Serena said with her head on his chest.

"Well our rivalries mixed with some uh, personal stuff." Ash said.

"Personal stuff?" Serena asked.

"I just, really wanted to master the scroll from Daniel instead of Gary doing so."

"Why?"

"Well, it's about my dad."

"Your dad?"

"The scroll is his teaching, I just, well didn't like the idea of someone else mastering it. It didn't seem right." Ash said.

Serena understood why Ash felt that way.

"Even if he does learn the scroll, you will too. You'll learn everything your father left behind."

Ash smiled a little, kissing Serena's cheek.

"I wish I could have know him more too. Your dad" Serena said.

"Well to be fair, we sort of knew him. Though not the way we would have liked to." Ash said.

"Well I guess he technically was there for our first wedding. " Serena said.

"All and all that was a good day." Ash said.

Serena rubbed her face against Ash's.

"The happiest day of my life." Serena said.

Ash felt Serena's hand get under his shirt, feeling up his abdomen.

Before long, Serena removed his shirt entirely.

Serena rested her head on Ash's pectorals before moving lower, Ash feeling Serena give his abs a kiss.

"All this talk about our first wedding, it makes me remember our wedding night." Serena said giggling.

She got onto her knees stroking her hands through her hair.

Serena had her eye closed as she pulled her shirt up and then off, bringing her hands down to her skirt before undoing it.

The skirt falling beside her shirt Serena now in just her black bra and panties , still moving her hands through her long hair.

Ash came put, putting his arms around his wife before giving her a long and passionate kiss.

He pulled Serena onto him as he felt her feel up his chest and abdomen before lowering her hands onto his waist.

Ash squirmed a little down there before he saw Serena holding his shorts in one hand and his boxers in the other.

Serena dropped them before reaching behind her back and to her bra strap. Ash came up, putting his own hands there, catching Serena off guard as he easily undid the bra strap, her top falling as Serena cover her chest with with her hands.

Serena blushed even more as Ash gave her another kiss, then turned her around. Serena almost shaking in anticipation as she felt Ash's hand inside her panties. He slowly pulled them down and off her legs, Serena slowly shaking her butt before feeling a hard spank across her cheeks.

Serena let out a soft moan wanting more. She moved her rump back towards Ash as he spanked her again, this time keeping his hand there as he grasped her cheeks.

Serena let out a longer moan as she felt Ash caress her breasts with one hand while brining his left hand down between her legs, giving her a long rub there.

"Ahhhhhh." Serena said , her face extremely red as Ash felt her hairless privates. Serena reached back and felt Ash's own genitals as he let out a similar sound before pushing his head against Serena's neck, kissing her there.

Serena turned herself around, wrapping her arms around Ash as she forced her tongue into his mouth.

Ash lifted Serena up and laid her on her back. Ash slowly moving his hand across Serena's legs then her stomach.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world Serena." Ash said bringing his head between her legs. Serena almost yelling when she felt him give her a Kalos style kiss there. Serena having her eyes closed as she grabbed the back of her husbands head, pulling it there harder.

Ash stayed there for a while , eventually coming up her stomach as he gave her several kisses across her stomach, eventually reaching her breasts. Serena grabbing Ash's head and pulling it in between her breasts, Serena held him there with a big smile on her face.

She let out a soft hum eventually letting Ash out for a moment to see the look on his face before pulling him back in. Eventually she let Ash out , Serena giggling as she felt him caress her breasts. As Ash did, Serena moved her head against Ash's ear.

"I appreciate you giving my girls some attention, but I'd prefer if you kept your hands right about." She said before giving Ash a hard spank on his rump. Ash wasn't expecting this, he grinded forward making Serena moan in pleasure.

Ash came back with another long kiss, slowly moving his hands down her sides before grasping Serena's big round butt with both hands, earning a soft moan from Serena even with her mouth on his.

Ash thrusted himself forward as Serena let out sounds of pleasure through the night.

Pikachu having to bury his head under another sleeping bag to keep his sanity.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Both Ash and Gary now both have fully evolved Dragons, it was about time for Ash to have one_

 _It was nice to have a more traditional monster of the week style Gorma this chapter, it's been a while since I've done that_

 _It turns out this will be my longest story ever as I'm not even nearing the final chapters,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74: The next generation

* * *

The group were walking down a path along the center of Poni island.

"So where are we exactly?" Gary asked.

"This place is called the ancient Poni Path, it leads to the Vast Poni Canyon." Hau said.

"Mina's trial should be in the canyon, Hapu's as well." Ash said.

"Awesome we can knock them both out and then get to our final grand trial." Red said.

As they kept going they eventually started to see the ruins of an old city along the path.

The group noticed the ruins weren't like Zyurtibe ruins, they seemed different. Gladion couldn't help but notice something familiar about the ruins.

"Huh? Is it me or do these seem different than the usual Zyutribe ruins." Hau said.

As they continued, the group noticed some of the ruins were not completely destroyed, they could even see some pokemon hanging around the ruins , but not only that they could see people inside the ruined houses.

A man came out of one in a robe stretching , a boy on a bike rode by tossing a paper in front of the ruined house as the man picked it up before walking back inside.

The entire group sweat dropped.

"Well that's not something you see every day." Gladion said.

As they continued, they noticed more people in the ruins with modern appliances put in them and pokemon around.

"What's going on here?" Moon asked.

"Well, look who's here!" They heard, the group looking up to see Samson standing on top of one of the ruined buildings.

"Samson?" Hau said.

Samson leapt down, doing a front flip before landing in front of the group.

"Good to see you my former students, and Gladion." Samson said.

"Samson, what are you doing here?" Lillie asked.

"Oh you know, just going around Alola, class is out so I have the time."

"What is this place?" Gary asked.

"And why are there so many people living in ruins?" Ash asked.

Samson looked around.

"Well you see this area technical protected by historical status, so no development can take place here. But so many people loved the location that a petition was set up to develop it. In the end they decided to let people just live in the ruins if they wanted to." Samson said.

"These don't look like Zyurtribe ruins." Hau said.

"That's because they're not, there are Gorma tribe ruins."

"Gorma tribe!"

Samson nodded.

"This was one of their cities, Poni island was the center of the Gorma civilization. It's why there is so little rainforest here. The Gorma devastated the environment to feed their hunger for expansion."

"I knew these structures seemed familiar, they look almost like the inside of the palace." Gladion said.

"We're on our way to the Vast canyon." Red said.

"Ahh yes for the trials….But I'm afraid the vast canyon is not accessible today."

"Huh?" The group said.

Samsons sweat dropped, reaching behind his head.

"The truth is, I'm looking into something on the other side of the island. But there was a rockslide near the entrance that is being cleared up. It won't be open until tomorrow." Samson said.

"Aww come on." Gary said.

"Well I guess we're stuck in this place for the day." Moon said.

Gladion didn't like the sound of that.

"Is there a pokemon center here?" Serena asked.

Samson nodded.

* * *

The center was inside a the ruins of a large hall, much to Gladion's uneasiness.

Inside the pokemon center the group was with Samson as they gave their pokemon to nurse Joy.

"So what was all that action in Seafolk city about with those other rangers?" Samson asked.

"Oh right, those guys are called Dekarangers, they're paramilitary police from Kanto. Apparently they based themselves on the Zyurangers." Red said.

"Really? I never thought rangers could be made with technology." Samson said.

"They're a nice bunch , it was interesting working with them." Ash said.

"Also Plumeria is dead." Hau said.

"What!?" Samson said sounding very surprised.

"Yeah Cana unlocked a spirit battery Daizyujin gave me, now she's a spirit ranger. Using her new armor she finally beat Plumeria."

"Well good to know she's finally beaten Plumeria. With Otrin dead that just leaves one member of the triumvirate left. General Guzma." Samson said.

"We haven't seen him since Po town. Something's happened, in Seafolk city we saw his son , Brigadier General Guzmo, apparently he's the head of the Gorma army." Moon said.

"Guzma must have moved up then. In any case, it looks like we're making real progress against the Gorma. More than our last team of Zyurangers did." Samson said.

Eventually they got their pokemon back.

As they did, Hau had something on his mind ever since he saw Samson.

"Well if any of you kids need me, I have some work I need to do around this place while I wait for the path to open." Samson said getting up.

As he left, Hau nervously followed him.

"Well if we're just going to sit here, I'm going to do some training." Gary said getting up.

"Ash, do you mind if I try some of that scroll too?" Serena asked.

Ash was surprised by this.

"I know it's a lot harder and different than what I normally do, but since my final contest is coming up, I wanted to try something different." Serena said.

"Alright, that sounds great. Let's give it a try." Ash said.

"I'm going to do some training to Lillie." Red said.

"Alright." Lillie said , Red getting up.

Moon and Lillie noticed Gladion's uneasiness.

"Gladion are you ok?" Moon asked.

"Yeah, it's just these Gorma ruins. They remind me the Gorma palace, those aren't the memories I want to get back." Gladion said.

"Well, we only have to spend a day here." Lillie said.

"Try to think of it this way, these aren't really Gorma anymore, they aren'y even used by the Gorma anymore." Moon said.

"I guess." Gladion said.

"I just wish we didn't have to stay here a whole day." Gladion said.

Hau was with Samson as he walked around the ruins. Hau noticed Samson taking notes.

"What are you doing?" Hau asked.

"Sometimes when I come here I take notes about what I can about the Gorma. The more you know about your enemies the better." Samson said.

"Samson? Can I ask you something?" Hau said nervously.

"Of course Hau, what is it?" Samson asked.

"I've been thinking, about my future and all, I've seriously considered becoming a teacher, you know like you and Kukui."

Samson stopped writing.

He slowly turned to Hau.

"You want to be an educator, really. "

Hau nodded.

"I know what it's like to be a student, but you've been an educator for so long. Could you give me a more in depth explanation of what it's like."

"Well quite honestly I can't think of doing anything other than teacher after doing it my entire life. It can be such great experience, passing on everything you know to others. Getting to know them and shaping their lives. Sometimes you have troubled students, students who get on your nerves and make you question if you made the right choice being a teacher. But often those are the students that need you the most. You should have seen Nanu when he was my student, he was the biggest punk I had ever seen. With the smoking, cheating on assignments, and sleeping around with girls around town, getting one pregnant"

"Wow. Wait Nanu's a father?" Hau said in complete surprise.

Samson nodded.

"He has one illegitimate daughter, and you'll be meeting her very soon."

"Mina."

Samson nodded again.

"He was a student who didn't want to be helped, but I didn't give up on him. I just found a way to give him direction and eventually I molded him into what he became. Even Bastiodon found him worthy to be the Bastioranger. As a teacher truly caring for you students is important, sometimes like with Nanu, you're the only person who can help them."

"That's it, that's what I want to do." Hau said.

"Well, being a teacher isn't something you do overnight. You have to become a professor first, there's some education you have to do, there are a number of advanced graduate schools you can go to. You were a good student, Kukui and I could certainly recommend you for."

"Thank you."

"After you complete graduate school you can either start studies and advanced research or go back as an educator. Quite honestly I think you'd make a good educator Hau. But I think you could do more than just being a teacher, I think you could take my place. " Samson said.

"Take your place?" Hau asked in confusion.

Samson put his hand on Hau's shoulder.

"Hau believe one day you, and perhaps Cana with you will replace me as the caretakers of the Zyutribe knowledge and be the one who trains the next generation of Zyurangers."

"Me, train the next Zyurangers? But we can beat the Gorma now, can't we?"

"Hau how many Gorma monsters have you destroyed since becoming a Zyuranger?"

"I don't know, probably over fifty."

"Hau there are thousands of Gorma monsters, they're marrying , having kids with each other. The Gorma tribe won't be destroyed because we take down fifty of them. Even if we found their palace and smashed it to pieces destroying every trace of them, you'd be talking about genocide, murdering children, Gorma who've never harmed anyone before."

Hau was horrified thinking about that.

"No, I don't want that. So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying our best chance of winning is drawing out their leadership and eliminating them. That will force them back into isolation."

"Surely there has to be a way we can defeat them without genoise or maybe make peace with them."

"Oh Hau, so optimistic. I heard about that Gorma you befriended, and his unfortunate fate. I can see why you'd want that, but it's just not possible. For thousands of years the Gorma and Zyu have been enemies. All we can do is keep the Gorma at bay, there will always need to be a Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger to do so."

Hau didn't like the idea of the war with the Gorma never ending.

He and Samson kept going around the ruins, Hau thinking about what Samson said. Thinking about him being the one to train the next Zyurangers. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Mostly because he had always hoped that they could end the war the the Gorma tribe, but also training Zyurangers.

Could he be trusted to do so. He wasn't even the strongest of the Zyurangers.

* * *

Eventually Hau was alone, on a higher up area of the ruined city.

He looked down deep in thought.

Nearby Red and Lillie were walking while holding hands.

"I'm not sure this place is going to have a wide variety of places to eat." Red said.

"I don't care, if there isn't anywhere to eat we can just have a little picnic. " Lillie said with her head on Red's shoulder.

They both noticed Hau.

"Hau." Red said.

"Oh hey Red, finish training?"

Red nodded.

"Me and Lillie were looking for a place to get some dinner. How was your day with Samson?"

"Pretty good, I was hoping he could tell me more about becoming a teacher."

"How did that go?" Lillie asked.

"Pretty good, I still think it's what I want to do. He went over the ins and outs, how I could do it."

"Hau, you seem unsure about something." Red said noticing Hau's tone.

"Well, as we kept talking , Samson revealed to me something that I hadn't really thought about. Regarding the Gorma."

"What?" Red asked.

"We've made progress, but are we any closer to actually beating them?"

Red pondered that.

"We've taken down several of their leaders."

"That's true, we've taken down a few of their top members, and kept Alola safe from them, but even Ash said there are thousands of them. Fighting them in groups like we have isn't going to end in they ultimate defeat. The only way we'd do that is bey destroying them in a genocide like manner…." Hau said as Lillie and Red got what he was saying.

Hau had a troubled look on his face.

"After Scythion, I can't look at Gorma as just mindless monsters. I want to believe maybe we could some how make peace with them. But would that be possible."

"What does that mean?" Lillie asked.

"It means that this war with the Gorma may never end. That some day new Zyurangers will have to replace us, and he thinks I could be the one to replace him as their teacher." Hau said.

"Really? He wants you to become the new mentor for the Zyurangers." Red said sounding surprised, but also trying not to sound offensively so.

Hau nodded.

"I never thought about training future Zyurangers, probably because I never really thought about future Zyurangers after us." Hau said sweat dropping with his eyes closed.

"Is it something you'd want to do?" Red asked.

Hau thought back to his time with Samson training all of them. It was hard , but it was also a great time. Becoming close with the other five, as well as Samson.

"I don't know if I would really be the best person. I mean I'm not even the strongest Zyuranger like Ash, or the leader like you. Would I really be the best person to train future Zyurangers?"

"Hau you're the heart and spirit of this team." Red said putting his hand on Hau's shoulder.

"No matter what happens, no matter how bad a situation gets you're the one who always keeps is up the spirit of the team. You never lose faith and can see the good in even Gorma. I think you'd be the perfect person out of all of us to train new Zyurangers when the time came." Red said.

Hau smiled thinking about what Red said.

"Thanks Red, I still have a lot to think about though."

"Well it is your life Hau. Take all the time you need." Red said.

Hau parted with Red and Lillie, heading back to the pokemon center.

Inside he had his pokemon out.

"Hey guys, I've been doing some serious thinking, and well I guess I wanted your options on it too. I've been thinking more about becoming a teacher like Samson and Kukui, but Samson put something else in front of me. That the war with the Gorma may never truly end, and that some day there will need to be new Zyurangers…..Zyurangers trained by me."

Hau's pokemon took great interest in this.

"Would this be something you wanted to do?" Hau asked.

"Deci." Decidueye said putting his left wing around Hau's shoulder.

His other pokemon also came around him.

"Grav."

"Pass"

"Mag."

Hau understood that his pokemon would support his decision no matter what he wanted to do.

"You guys are the greatest." Hau said as they stayed around him.

* * *

Meanwhile ,miles away on top of Mount Cornet was a large cobblestone shine with several spear pillars. A large group of men with blue hair and grey uniforms with bronze g's on the chest.

Each of them had white faces with no eyes and red lips , having swords with black heart shaped handles.

There were two women one with purple hair and another with red hair, as well as a man with blue hair wearing nicer variants of the uniforms standing by a man with spiky graying blue hair.

There were also two other men wearing the uniforms with regular human faces.

The man with graying blue hair placed a chain of three red gems on a pedestal.

"The time has finally come, our ascension into divine status. The creation of our very own galaxy." The lead man said as the three gems began to light up.

"Soon Dialga and Palkia will appear."

As a cloud of black and violet energy began to form, the man heard footsteps behind him.

He turned with the others to see six people behind them at the entrance. One was a man with spiky carmine hair, brown eyes, a dark blue shirt and pants with orange stripes and a black cape.

The next was a thinner man wearing a very well tailored suit and had light steel blue eyes as well as light steel blue hair.

The third was a man wearing a light tan pang with very long red and orange hair, tanned skin, and purple eyes.

The forth was Cynthia, and the firth was a another woman wearing a white outfit with a white jacket , blue eyes, and light black short hair.

The sixth person in the center was none other than Daniel.

"You!"

"This ends here Cyrus!"

"No ! No no no no! I've worked too hard! kill them!"

The five people who looked normal transformed into monstrous versions of themselves. One of the men turned into a magnet like warrior with a magnet lance. Another turned into a key esk monster with key blades and a body made of of giant keys.

The red haired woman turned into a Lipstick Songstress with a lipstick body and a very clear face with no eyes and a blade shaped like lips.

The other woman turned into what looked like a humanoid copier machine with a white face, big red lips, and a copier for her chest. The man with a crescent shaped hairstyle turned into a hand of playing cards monster with a top had for a chest and a joker face.

"Let's go!" Daniel said.

"Fire Buckler!"

His Charizardranger armor formed over him as the other five each took out something different.

Cynthia had a pair of bracers that were gold colored and opened up as she held them together.

"Super-Powered Transformation!" She shouted. Black armor formed over her similar to Daniel's but more mystical with golden braces around the biceps, foreleg area, wrists , belt, as well as a golden chest shield over the her chest and shoulders similar to Ash's. On her helmet was a symbol shaped visor with a golden shot staff in her hand with the same symbol on the top.

"Queen Ranger! Cynthia" Cynthia shouted.

A white wrist piece was on the other woman's arm as she held it up before she glowed white. White armor with black spiky colorations on the sides of the body and inside of the arms formed with a chest piece similar to Cynthia's only white and black. He helmet having a fin on the top with a red almost v shaped visor.

"AbareKiller! Diantha!"

The red and orange haired man took out wrist pieces as well, pulling out a loop from one end and putting it into another. Large bulky black knight like armor formed over him with a cyan hexagon in the center of the chest, golden teeth shaped ends of the shoulder area and belt, as well as a black cape with a red inside, and a helmet two yellow horns coming out of the side and a silver moth area with no mouth shape.

"Black Tauros Knight! Alder!"

The man with blue hair took out a blue and golden card that glowed before dark blue under armor formed over him with most of it covered by golden over armor plates on his chest, shoulders, arms, and legs, a blue and red cape behind him and a paladin like hemet with an almost M shaped visor.

"MagiShine! Steven!"

The last man took out a small silver lion face shaped object , holding it up. Silvery armored with black like underarmor and legs with a lion shapes face chest area with a red visor and golden sides of the helmet around the face.

"Gosei Knight! Lance!"

"Six-Star Squadron , Dairanger!" They shouted.

Each leapt forward, drawing various weapons.

Steven drew a sword as several of the Galactic grunts ran at him with their arms held out.

He knocked away each of their sword strikes with his own while also kicked them back and slashing them back.

The Magnet man came at him with his magnet lance tossing two magnet bombs at Steven who acrobatically flipped to avoid them before taking out another card. He held it up before the card glowed and it formed into energy as he unleashed it into the Magnet monster making him stop for a moment.

He then came with his lance, swinging it at Steven as he avoided the strikes before catching one and pushed him back before forcing the staff away and slashed him twice. The monster fell over.

Alder smashed through the blades of the galactic grunts with his black sword that had horn shaped guards.

Each of his strikes tore apart the grunts as they hit, grabbing one and hurling him into another four before the key monster ran at him with duel key swords.

Alder blocked each sword strike with his own before catching the two swords and holding the other end of his, pushing them back before kicking the key monster's chest, then slashed him twice before backhand punching him onto his back.

Diantha drew a feather shaped white blade as she moved fast, slashing through and acrobatically kicking back several of the galactic grunts before the lipstick monster came at her, swinging her sword as Diantha blocked each strike , moving under her and kicking her leg before hitting the monster's left breast with the outside of her hand.

"Ahhh! What do you think you're doing!?" She shouted.

Diantha held her arms up and hands out in W shaped fashion.

"Sorry." She said.

The lipstick monster tried to grab her, but Diantha knocked her arm away before slashing her twice and forced her back.

Lance and the copy monster charged at each other.

Lance taking out two battle axes as he slashed apart several galactic grunts that came at him before the copy monster took out a staff, trying to attack him with it as he blocked each strike before kicking her back and came down with his axes, smashing them apart before slashing her twice.

Cynthia had her stick out as the joker monster had a sword in hand, exchanging strikes with Cynthia who blocked with her stick while also avoiding the other strikes.

Her stick's top glowed as she unleashed a blast into the joker monster who was forced back, Cynthia glowing gold as she ran through five incoming galactic grunts before jump kicking the joker monster back.

Daniel drew his Katanas as he leapt up and kicked two fireballs into Cyrus who transformed into a metal and armored version of himself. He knocked the blasts away with a large claymore sword. Swinging it with surprising speed and accuracy, Daniel catching them with his katanas and forcing the sword back before leaping into Cyrus , forcing him back as he kicked him, coming down as he slashed him twice with his swords on fire.

Cyrus backed up as Daniel covered himself in fire, sprinting forward as he ran into Cyrus , slashing him as Cyrus surged and reverted to normal.

"You're , you're too late." He said.

Daniel and the other champions saw the glowing energy take form into a portal.

Four glowing eyes appearing with two roars that made them shake.

Dialga and Palkia soon emerged from it, the red chain of crystals still glowing with similar red energy binding around them.

The two roared as Cyrus smiled, breathing deeply as he got up.

"Destroy them!"

The two legendary pokemon slowly came forward.

"Stand your ground!" Daniel said taking out a Pokeball.

He hurled it forward as a massive Torterra came out.

"Terra!"

The other five came up beside him taking out their pokeballs.

Cynthia let out her Garchomp. Lance his Dragonite. Steven let out his Aggron. Alder his Bouffalant, and Diantha let out her Gardevoir.

The two legendary pokemon unleashed their attacks. Dialga a roar of time, and Palkia a spacial rend.

Dragonite unleashed a Hyperbeam at the same time Gardevoir unleashed a future sight that came down immediately.

The two attacks hit the roar of time and forced it back as Bouffallant , Garchomp, and Aground shared forward through the spacial rend before hitting Palkia trying to force him back.

"Terra!" Torterra roared as he unleashed a frenzy plant that ensnared both legendary pokemon that forced them down onto the ground.

"Get up!" Cyrus shouted before a black blade ripped through his chest, blood coming out of his mouth as he coughed it up, falling over as someone took the red chain from the pedestal.

Daniel saw the red chain removed.

"No!" He shouted, the spear pillar shaking as the binds around Dialga and Palkia vanishing as the fell to the ground unconscious.

The spear pillar shook again as he six returned their pokemon and backed up, a bigger pair of red eyes appearing before a low evil sounding growl came out.

Daniel and the others saw in horror as Giratina's head rose up and stared them down.

He roared before flying up and out of the portal, away from Mt. Cornet.

"Oh that's not good." Steven said.

"He'll wreck all of Sinnoh!" Cynthia shouted.

Daniel took out a pokeball.

"Let's go Charizard!" He shouted.

"Grauu!" Charizard Y roared as he came out , Daniel pressing his mega evolution stone.

Charizard Y roared again as he glowed as big as Giratina with armor around his body.

Daniel leapt onto his head as Charizard Y flew at Giratina.

Giratina roared as he saw Charizard Y.

Giratina unleashed shadow force at him, but Charizard Y flew forward knocking it away with his wings before unleashing a blast of fire from his mouth.

Giratina flew away and unleashed an Aura sphere that Charizard Y knocked away with his tail as he flew down.

Giratina tried to slash Charizard Y with Dragon claw but Charizard Y flew into him with Air Slash first, knocking him off balance before blasting him with fire from behind.

"Feel the power of a Guardian beast!" Daniel shouted as Charizard Y roared with blue fire surrounding his armored body.

He flew into Giratina and snatched him up, flying around before coming back onto the Spear pillar and hurled him back into the portal before breathing fire into the portal and destroying it.

Daniel came down from Charizard Y as he was joined by the other Dairangers.

"That was close." Steven said.

Cynthia looked at Cyrus's body.

Her fist tightened as Daniel came up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok."

She was almost shaking.

"He was suppose to face justice for what he's done. He cheated it again, one last time." She said , turning as Daniel hugged her.

"More importantly, who took the Red chain?" Alder said looking at the pedestal.

"I'm guessing they were the same person who killed Cyrus." Lance said.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Diantha said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _...What , that last part wasn't tacked on and unnecessary, it most certainly wasn't a chance to show you guys a group of Sentai sixth rangers and extra heros, but in all seriousness it will come up again_

 _As I said before I based a large portion of this story on the story of Gosei Sentai Dairanger, so this will play into what Samson told Hau._

 _Not too much more to say, except we did learn a little more about Nanu_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: A path of Pollen

* * *

Inside the Gorma palace a Gorma was standing in front of Guzma and Guzmo.

"Gobble-in. We have a special mission for you." Guzmo said.

"A mission from the Commander of the army and the royal advisor, it must be important."

"It is very important. There is a pokemon in the vicinity of the Vast Poni Canyon we need you to find." Guzma said handing a painting of the pokemon to the Gorma.

"Ok sir, I'll find them."

"Before you go, intelligence suggests the Zyurangers are in the vicinity."

"Huh, Zyurangers. Is that it?" He said sounding very arrogant.

"You seem very sure of yourself soldier." Guzmo said.

"Those bastards killed my brother, and the former prince who lead him to his death is with them. I'll get you that pokemon, and if they get in my way I'll chew them up and shit them out." Gobble-in said walking off.

"After all the Gorma the Zyurangers have killed, including his brother, how can he be so confident father?" Guzmo asked.

"Gobble-in is a very special Gorma, the Zyuranger's will be powerless against him."

"Even the Dragon Ranger?"

"Especially the Dragon Ranger." Guzma said smiling.

* * *

It was early in the morning on Poni island and the Zyurangers were up doing there training.

Red was practicing his incredibly fast strikes, a technique he had only truly needed to use once before.

Red had tried to improve himself without having to use the drastic measures he used before, and had even started to do the rock armor method Daniel had on his scroll.

His other pokemon, save Haunter, were doing the same, but Red was unable to spar with them directly, instead having to go against Ash.

Red was moving as fast as he could with the rock weights on him, Ash wearing the weighed armor as he knocked away each of Red's strikes.

"Come on, you can get faster than this. " Ash said as Red put on an intense expression.

Red began to have flash backs, of a previous fight.

Red's expression got more intense as he increased his speed despite his fatigue, actually knocking one of Ash's arms aside and almost hitting his chest.

Ash managed to knock the strike away but couldn't go back on the offense, having to devote everything to defense.

Unknown to Red and Ash , a pokemon was watching the two spar, Red in particular.

Ash kept blocking before finally getting an opening and kicking Red onto his back.

Red was breathing deeply as Ash helped him up.

"You seemed pretty intense there Red."

""Sigh" Sorry, I just…..Was thinking about something else."

"Well you were definitely at the right intensity for improvement. I mean you might even get fast than when you conquered what you feared most."

"That's the plan." Red said , the pokemon still watching as Red and Ash went at it again.

Haunter slashed apart several falling rocks with Shadow claw. After finishing the rocks off he thought he saw a pokemon watching Red and went to investigate, however, he found nothing.

* * *

Several hours later, the group were at the entrance of the Vast Poni Canyon which had finally been opened earlier that day.

"Alright finally, now we can get to the trial." Gary said.

"So Mina is really Nanu's daughter?" Moon asked.

"Yeah , Samson said she was his illegitimate child." Hau said.

The group sweat dropped.

"We probably shouldn't bring him up then." Serena said.

"Still , it makes me wonder what she's like." Red said.

"According to Mallow she's suppose to be an artist."

"Oh like Cana." Hau said.

"Not exactly." Gary said.

As they made their way through the canyon they noticed long the sides were several groves of flowers growing along the ground with some Jangmo-o , Boldore, and Middday Lycanroc handing around with some Murkrow in the trees.

The group eventually stopped for some lunch along the canyon side.

Red was sore from that morning, looking at his arm he saw the marks on his body from the rocks. They reminded him of the marks he had before. He took a deep breath thinking about it, Lillie noticing this with concern.

Red then heard Charizard's stomach growl and sweat dropped.

Red took out the food for his pokemon, trying to focus on them instead.

"Alright guys, this is it, our second to last trial is today." Red said putting Charizard's food down.

"I don't know what it will entail exactly, but I do know it's fairy type." He said putting the others down.

"I also know that we can handle any trial. We've trained hard for all our trials. Let's prove it out there."

"Grauu!"

"Skar!"

"Pod!"

"Haunt!"

Lillie was happy to see Red so determined and that he didn't seem obsessed like he did earlier.

"Red, you seem to be happier than you were earlier this morning." Lillie said.

"Oh yeah, well. It's just, during training I just had some bad memories come up."

"Bad memories?"

"….Jin."

"Ohh, well don't dwell on that Red. Jin's beaten, he's in prison now." Lillie said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You're right, that's over. I just want to focus on my trial today."

Lillie smiled.

After finishing lunch the group continued down the trail. The canyon was far longer they they anticipated, taking several hours before they eventually found a set of wooden arches.

"We made it!" Hau said looking at the area around them.

After passing through the gates, they noticed there were even more flowers around this area.

"So where's Mina?" Gary asked.

"Guys." Ash said.

Ahead of them under a tree was a young woman perhaps a few years older than Ash. She had grey eyes, blonde hair with pink highlights, and skin like Nanu's.

She wore a white overshirt with grey pants.

Flying beside her was a Ribombee, the young woman painting something.

She had an almost spaced out expression on her face as she painted.

They were almost afraid to interrupt her.

"Uhhh? Do we ask her?" Gary asked.

"Would that be rude?" Red asked.

Mina gave a long sigh as she looked at her painting.

"Is this another failure?"

As she looked at if from another angle , Mina noticed the group.

"Oh, I didn't see you all. Challengers for the trial I presume."

"Four of us are." Red said.

"I'm Mina, which of you are competing in the island trials?"

"Me." Red said.

"I am." Hau said.

"I'm in it." Gary said.

"And me." Ash said.

Mina looked back at her painting again, looking at it from another angle.

She still looked spaced out as she held her hand up in from to her face while looking at it.

The group sweat dropped.

"Must take after her mom." Gary whispered.

"H'mmm." Mina said as she made a small alteration to her painting.

She turned back to the group.

"Anyway I should probably explain my trial." Mina said taking out four painting boards and painted different patterns on each with strange looking paint.

"Fairy pokemon are attracted to flowers, the totem pokemon are attracted to specific pollen. Those kind of flowers don't grow anywhere else on the island. Find the right pollen patterns, and you'll find the totem pokemon." Mina said.

The group saw the canyon had several separate paths ahead of them.

"Alright we'll see you guys when we get back." Hau said.

"Good luck guys." Serena said.

* * *

Red entered his path and let out Skarmory.

"Alright let's start to find that pollen." Red said before he noticed Skarmory was pressing his head against several flowers trying to take in the pollen.

"Skaaaaa." he said , his face red as he looked very relaxed.

Red sweat dropped.

Skarmory came out with pollen all over his face.

Red noticed as he flew some of the pollen fell, but as it fell there was as certain pattern on the ground from the pattern.

Red looked at the ground again and noticed a few patterns from wild pokemon and realized one of them looked like the pattern from one of her paintings.

"That's it, that painting wasn't a painting , but a

Moments later he heard something, it sounded like cries of fear and pain.

"Huh?" Red said.

Moments later to his surprise, a Riolu leapt down from the edge of the cliff walls.

The Riolu had an aggressive look as he faced Red and Skarmory.

"A Riolu?" Red said.

The Riolu got into a fighting stance, moving his arms in a certain way, reminding Red of the way Jin moved. It made Red anxious.

The Riolu saw the path of pollen they were trying to follow and used his foot to brush it away.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

The Riolu still had an aggressive look on as he ran off.

"Why that little!" Red shouted as he and Skarmory gave an angry look the two followed him.

Red and Skarmory looked around further down the canyon path, seeing more flowers but also saw no signs of the Riolu.

Red sighed.

"Well we should get back to the trial anyway." Red said seeing the pollen pattern path was gone.

Red noticed that for some reason there weren't any wild pokemon around.

"Huh? That's weird." He said Skarmory looking confused as well.

Red tried to think of another plan to find the totem pokemon when he noticed Skarmory see more flowers and get an excited look. He flew over and took in the pollen, taking as big of a whiff as he could.

Red sighed as he saw Skarmory come out , some of the pollen falling from his beak and almost looking red. Red thought it almost looked like blood for a moment. His eyes widened as he saw flashes of Charizard's and his blood back in the graveyard.

He was shaking , sweat coming down his face as Skarmory saw the freaked out look on his face.

"Ska." He said flying over and to Red.

Red snapped back to reality.

"Huh!" He saw a concerned look on Skarmory's face.

"Sorry Skarmory, I was just…. Thinking about something else." Red said petting Skarmory's head.

As he did he noticed some of the pollen had fallen off Skarmory's beak when he flew over, leaving a trail or pollen.

Red then realized that the pollen falling from Skarmory's beak was leaving the same trail as the one they saw before.

Red then had another idea.

"Skarmory wait!" He shouted , running over.

"Skarmory which flower did that pollen come from!?"

Skarmory put his beak in some white flowers that Red noticed hadn't fully bloomed yet.

"Alright , the answer is now simple, if we find more of them then we might find the totem pokemon." Red said.

"Skaaa!" Skarmory squawked, thinking it was a good idea too.

"Alright so let's just." Red started before he felt something his the side of his head.

"Huh?" He looked down and saw it was one of the flowers that made the totem pollen. He and Skarmory saw the same Riolu holding several of the flowers ripped out.

Red and Skarmory's faces turned white and crestfallen.

The Riolu dropped the flowers before running off.

"Ahhh! Get back here!" Red screamed, chasing after him with Skarmory close by.

* * *

Elsewhere Lillie and the others were with Mina who had returned to painting.

She didn't seem to pay much attention to the group as they waited.

Serena took the opportunity to do some more training with her pokemon while Moon and Gladion sat with Lillie as they watched Mina paint.

"This is too weird, should we say something too her?" Moon asked.

"She seems to be deep in …..Well I would say thought but." Gladion said looking at her spaced out expression.

Lillie wasn't paying much attention, still a little worried about Red despite what he said earlier.

"I can't take this anymore." Moon said looking at Mina.

"Mina, so uh, what do you do exactly, when you're not painting or being a captain?" Moon asked.

"Nothing." Mina said as she finished the painting.

"Nothing? You don't do anything but paint and run your trial?" Gladion asked.

"No." She said in her spaced out tone , putting another board on the stand as she began painting again.

Despite her spaced out expression, Mina looked back at them.

"Did you guys come from Ula'Ula island?"

"Yes." Moon said.

"…..So your friends faced Nanu?" She asked in a certain tone.

"Yes." Gladion said.

She turned back to her painting, putting her brush on the board.

"Do you know Nanu?" Moon asked almost nervously, already knowing the answer.

Mina slowly moved her brush across the board.

"….No." She said, sounding less spaced out than usual.

"So what made you want to become a painter?" Moon asked.

"I just did." She said continuing to paint.

"What do you like the most about it?" Gladion asked.

"I like the freedom of it."

"Ohh so the endless possibilities of what could be made and the boundless imagination of the mind." Moon said.

"Yeah whatever." Mina said as she kept painting.

Gladion and Moon both sweat dropped from the awkward conversation.

"Maybe we should just talk to each other." Gladion said, Moon nodding.

Serena finished one of her practice routines.

"Maybe I should train with Ash again, Daniel's techniques really get fast results." Serena said nothing her pokemon able to do physical feats they couldn't do before.

Serena noticed a concerned look on Lillie's face as she looked down the path Red went.

Lillie had Nebby in her lap who looked up at her.

"Lillie? Are you ok?" Serena asked.

"Huh? Oh I just. I'm worried about Red."

"What's going on with Red?"

"Serena did Ash ever have any sort of, well I guess you could call it PTSD after fights with Seir?"

Serena nodded.

"Yeah, even after we finally beat him with our mega evolved forms. Sometimes he would take up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. It got a little better after he faced his true fear, but it only truly stopped after he discovered Seir was Felix." Serena said.

"Red keeps thinking about Jin, I don't really understand it , I mean he beat Jin. Why is he still thinking about him?" Lillie asked.

"Well Jin still killed those people and Red wasn't able to stop him. Plus he almost killed Red, trust me I understand, things like that can leave a lasting impact. Even I still had flashbacks to Seir a few times, not as bad as Ash, but still. Even if you win a fight, trauma doesn't just go away. " Serena said.

"What's the best way of helping him with it?"

"Well usually when Ash would have those flashbacks we would try talking, easing him through it. Being around his pokemon helped Ash sometimes."

"He did seem to calm down when he was with his pokemon earlier."

"I think if you and Red just talk more about it , he'll feel better. The last thing you want to do is make him feel alone" Serena said.

* * *

Red and Skarmory arrived at another area deeper within the valley.

"Come on, why is that Riolu doing this to us?"

Despite this, Skarmory flew around looking for more of the flowers or the pollen trail. However, he saw something else.

Skarmory quietly flew back down to Red, motioning his beak in a direction.

Red moved in that direction, moving further down , still not seeing any pokemon. It began to concern the two of them more.

"You didn't see any other pokemon in the air?" Skarmory shook his head.

Red realized this trail was suppose to have mostly fairy type pokemon on it, but yet they didn't find any fairy pokemon. Instead they only found one pokemon , a fighting type. Which Fairy types were weak against.

"What did that Riolu do?" Red asked.

Night fell as Red saw the moonlight shine across the ground.

He and Skarmory had found a larger grove of the flowers they had been looking for.

They were around a tree, Red and Skarmory noticing the flowers they had been looking for were beginning to bloom in the moonlight.

Skarmory and Red heard something.

"Fable."

As the moonlight kept shining , Red and Skarmory finally saw her, a large Clefable came out and placed around the flowers, taking in the pollen and making patterns in the white flowers of the second painting Mina had made.

"The totem pokemon!"

The Clefable turned and saw Skarmory with Red.

"Clefable!"

Clefable said getting into a fighting stance.

Skarmory flew forward, however, out of the flowers came for Clefairy and surrounded Skarmory.

"Clefable!" Clefable sang using Sing.

"Skarmory use Metal Sound and agility!"

The four Clefairy unleashed Disarming voice as Skarmory tried to avoid them while also trying to cancel out the sing with his own loud sound. It kept him from falling asleep , but he got very drowzee, and moved slower being hit by two of the Disarming voices.

The four Clefairy leapt at him trying to use pound.

"Steel wing!" Skarmory, despite his fatigue, had covered himself with his wings blocking the attacks and forcing them back.

Clefable leapt forward and used Double Slap on Skarmory's face, forcing him back.

Skarmory shook his head as he lost his drowzeeness and gave an intense look at the five fairy pokemon.

Red was about to send out Golisopod when he saw the Riolu run behind Skarmory.

Red saw him prepare to use Force Palm and was about to send out a command to Skarmory when to his great surprise, Riolu leapt up and off Skarmory's back, hitting two of the Clefairy back with Force palm and knocking them out.

"Huh?" Gary said as he and Skarmory gave dumbstruck looks.

Riolu got in a fighting stance and stood beside Skarmory.

"Clefable!" Clefable shouted as two more Clefairy came out around her.

All five unleashed Disarming voice.

"Steel wing!"

Skarmory flew forward, knocking the blasts away with his wings.

Riolu leapt up and over Skarmory again using quick attack to his both of the Clefairy with fast strikes and forced them back as Skarmory smashed his wings into the other two.

"Clef." Clefable started , trying to use Sing.

Riolu unleashed Force palm into one of the Clefairy, knocking her back into Clefable.

"Skarmory use Air Slash!"

"Skaaa!" Skarmory shrieked, slashing Clefable and forcing her up.

"Steel wing!" Skarmory slammed his wings into the Clefable hard, forcing her into the ground.

As the Clefable hit, a large cloud of pollen came up around her, the Clefable with swirly eyes.

Red and Skarmory turned to the Riolu.

"Alright what's going on!? You tried to sabotage us back there, now you're helping us. Plus there aren't any other fairy pokemon here. Are you the one attacking them!?"

"Skaa!"

"Rio!" Riolu said holding his paws up in a defensive manner.

"What?"

"Skaa?" Skarmory said.

"Riolu."

Skarmory turned and pointed his beak at Red.

"You wanted to find me?"

Riolu went over to one of the knocked out Clefairy and put his paw on her.

"You're trying to stop them from disappearing, what's doing this?"

Moments later Riolu looked agitated as he backed up.

Red and Skarmory saw someone in the distance.

The person got closer, looking very familiar, almost as if Red had seen them before.

The man looked at Red.

"Hmmm, I don't know , I expected more." He said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the man who's going to chew you up and shit you out."

"What?"

Red saw Riolu looking very aggressive with the man, growling at him

"After all, you murdered my brother." The man said, transforming into a Gorma monster, looking like a Granbull.

Red noticed a blue jewel that also looked familiar on his chest.

The Gorma opened his big mouth as a tongue came out and ensnared all six of the knocked out Clefairy, and the Clefable.

"Riolu!"

"Skaaa!"

Red had a horrified look as he saw the Gorma swallow them.

The Gorma unleashed a blast from his blue gem that hurled Red and the other pokemon back.

Red was on the ground as the Gorma slowly approached him.

"I will have my revenge."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Who was this Gorma's brother? Find out next time_

 _I won't have too much more to say until next chapter,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76: Lightning fist (****) listen to Gosei Sentai Dairanger - Tsubo Dojin vs Ryou [Dragon Final Fist], 31 seconds in to the finish.

* * *

Red tried to get up but the Gorma unleashed another blast of energy that knocked him, Skarmory, and the Riolu back.

The Gorma kept coming closer, Skarmory flying at him.

Skarmory tried to hit the Gorma with Steel wing, but the Gorma's jewel unleashed another blast that forced Skarmory down.

"Is he with you, do you care about him?" The Gorma said opening his mouth as his tongue came out and ensnared Skarmory, pulling him inside before he swallowed.

"Skarmory!" Red screamed.

Red got up , but the Gorma unleashed another blast that knocked him away and his buckler out of his hand.

Moments later Golisopod came out of his pokeball, looking enraged like Red had never seen him before.

"Golis!" He roared charing at the Gorma using Swords dance.

"Golisopod stop!" Red shouted as he tried to slash the Gorma with Razor Shell, however, it seemed to have no effect, his claws being forced back before the Gorma slashed him several times before blasting Golisopod back.

"I'll take another you love." The Gorma said as he snatched Golisopod with his tongue and dragged him into his mouth before swallowing.

"Ahhh!" Red shouted in horror, seeing Golisopod eaten too.

"Time to die Tyranoranger." The Gorma said as he approached.

Red began to see flashes of Jin in the Gorma's place as he tried to crawl backwards.

Moments later the ground burst in front of the Gorma, he was forced back, Gary and Hau already armored up as they leapt in front of Red.

"Red are you ok?" Hau said seeing the horrified look on Red's face.

"Daizyujin told us you were in trouble, get armored up already." Gary said before the Gorma unleashed another blast into Gary and Hau forcing them back.

"Zyurangers! My grudge includes you as well!" The Gorma shouted.

Hau drew his axe and leapt forward trying to slash the Gorma, however, his axe bounced off the Gorma's body harmlessly before the Gorma punched Hau back, grabbing his arm and throwing him away.

"What?" Gary said.

Hau got up and kicked up two rocks before punching them into the Gorma, both rocks bounced off him before Hau tried two hard uppercut punches and a rooted kick which all had no effect.

"My turn." The Gorma said grabbing Hau's wrists with one hand before punching his stomach several times, Hau grunting in pain before being tossed into he air and hit by a blast.

Hau landed as the Gorma opened his mouth and let out his tongue , Red's eyes widening as Hau was ensnared before the Gorma swallowed him, the symbol of Mammoswine appearing on his stomach.

"Hau!" Red screamed.

Gary was just as horrified seeing this.

"You bastard!" Gary shouted.

Having no water to bend, he leapt forward with his tri lances put together.

The Gorma tried to blast Gary, but he acrobatically leapt away, drawing his ranger gun.

"Ranger gun!" He shouted firing at the Gorma, the blast bounced off him before the Gorma unleashed another blast.

Gary leapt forward and in front of the Gorma, who tried to strike him, only for Gary to catch his hand with the lance and redirected his energy before trying to strike him. However, the strike bounced off the Gorma.

"What?" Gary said before the Gorma grabbed his lance and pulled Gary up before blasting him at close range.

"Ghana!" Gary grunted as he landed on the ground, the Gorma opening his mouth as his tongue ensnared Gary.

"Gary!" Red shouted, a symbol of Bastiodon appearing on his stomach.

The Gorma turned to Red.

"I'm done snacking on appetizers, it's time for the main course" He said, Red finally able to get to his feet before running.

The Gorma said nothing , just giving an intense look before vanishing.

Red continued to run eventually getting some distance between himself and the Gorma. He breathed deeply , trying to get ahold of himself and the situation, Skarmory, Golisopod, Hau, and Gary were all eaten by the Gorma. Were they dead? did he let this happen.

Red then realized he left his Dino buckler back there.

"Ahhh!" He shouted in frustration holding his head.

"Riolu." He heard, slowly turning to see the Riolu from earlier with his Dino buckler in the Riolu's hands.

"Rio."

"Ohh thanks." Red said taking his buckler.

"He's the one who made the pokemon vanish isn't he." Red said.

Riolu nodded.

"You were trying to get my help, trying to get me to find him."

"Rio." Riolu said nodding.

"Why me? How did you know I'm a Zyuranger?"

Riolu turned his head sideways like a dog, looking confused.

He then did a series of martial arts pose.

"Wait, did you see me this morning?"

Riolu nodded.

"You wanted my help because you like the way I fight?" Riolu nodded.

Riolu nodded.

"Red!" the two heard, turning to see Ash running towards them with Pikachu beside him.

"Red you're ok. Daizyujin told me there was a Gorma. Wait where are Gary and Hau?"

Red had a very painful look on his face.

"The Gorma ate them."

"What!?"

"Pika!"

"Their attacks did nothing, and I…I couldn't do anything, he got Skarmory, and Golisopod too.." Red said sounding ashamed.

Ash put his hand on his shoulders.

"Red we need to stay calm. First we need to identify the Gorma." Ash said taking out the book of Gorma.

The two flipped through it until Red saw the Gorma.

"That's him!"

"It says here he's called Gobble-in….Gobble-in, who eats things….The gorma aren't always so clever with their names are they." Ash said sweat dropping.

"Wait a minute, I thought he looked familiar." Red said looking at something else on the page.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"He seemed obsessed with me, he said I killed his brother. It looks like he isn't wrong. It says here that he has a brother. Temperance."

"The Snorlax Gorma back when Gladion was still Junior."

"Yeah."

"But he was killed by all five of you guys with Daizyujin." Ash said.

"But it was my lightning technique that finished Temperance."

"Hmm, well that explains his immunity to attacks. Temperance was too. But it looks like his brother Gobble-in is worse. Energy and physical attacks are all useless. It appears the gem on his head slows down the attacks coming at him and then pushes them back." Ash said.

"What about Gary, and the others?" Red asked in great concern.

Ash kept reading before giving a slightly relieved look.

"It looks like those eaten by him can be saved, it takes twenty four hours for what's held in his stomach to digest. So long as we kill him before then the others should be ok."

"But how do we beat him, Temperance was weak to special attacks. This Gorma isn't weak to any."

"It says here that he can be hurt by incredibly fast and continuous strikes. Well your and my techniques use a great amount of speed , so we should be able to beat him." Ash said.

Red tried to get optimistic , but he was still shaken.

"Ahhh even better." The two heard.

They turned with their pokemon to see Gobble-in appear.

"I'm told the Dragon Ranger is the Tyranoranger's brother. I will make you know my suffering before you die."

Ash gave an intense look.

"Big mistake, go Dragon Buckler!"

Ash armored up as Pikachu sparked his cheeks.

Red was about to armor up when he saw Ash sprint forward.

Gobble-in unleashed a blast from his gem , but Ash played the Dragon dagger , his golden shield reflecting the blast away before he reached Gobble-in knocking both of his arms away before unleashing a furry of incredible fast and powerful punches, claw slashes, kicks, and arm blade slashes.

"Grahhh!" Ash roared, his dragon aura glowing around him with his claws growing bigger, him increasing the speed and intensity to the point where Red could barely see Ash's movements.

Ash stopped Red's eyes widening as he saw Gobble-in looked as if nothing had happened.

"Huh!?" Ash shouted, Pikachu looking just as confused.

"Hmp, that might have just killed me. But you seemed to have forgotten, I'm a Granbull, a fairy type."

Ash's face turned white.

"…..Fairy types are immune to dragon types." He said with a crestfallen expression under his helmet.

Gobble-in slashed Ash several times before blasting him and Pikachu back.

"Ash!" Red shouted, quickly armoring up and running over.

Gobble-in smiled opening his mouth as his tongue came out and ensnared Ash with Pikachu.

"Ash!"

Gobble-in swallowed them both as Red tried to reach his brother.

"No!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed, a symbol of Dragon Caesar appearing on his stomach.

"The legendary Dragon ranger, undone by a fairy. How much better that he was your brother." Gobble-in said.

Red screamed as he tried to blast fire with several punches and kicks at Gobble-in.

The fire hit Gobble-in and had no effect.

Gobble-in unleashing a blast at energy into Red as he was forced back.

Gobble-in came forward, Red tried to strike him, but his attacks were forced back having no effect. Gobble-in eventually pushing his arms away as he struck Red several times. Red having flashes back to Jin hitting him.

"Ahhh!" Red screamed, curling up onto the ground , Gobble-in kicking him back as Riolu had a horrified look.

"Huh, I expected more from the one who killed my brother. Oh well." Gobble-in said, opening his mouth and moving his tongue at Red.

"Riolu!" Riolu screamed, sprinting forward and knocking Gobble-in's tongue away with force palm.

Gobble-in ensnared his tongue around Riolu instead, pulling him back towards his mouth.

"Riolu!" Red shouted.

Riolu tried to look brave as he was pulled back.

Red got up and took out his ranger dagger, hurling it into the tongue as Gobble-in yelped, dropping Riolu as Red sprinted forward and grabbed him before sprinting off.

Gobble-in turned around and vanished.

Red and the Riolu got away , both breathing deeply as they sat against the canyon wall.

"Ash…." Red said , his teeth grit together as a tear came down his face.

"Rio." He heard, the Riolu looking up at him.

"Why does this keep happening, I'm faster than that. I should have been able to get him, I was faster this morning. I was faster when I fought…" Red said. He kept seeing the memories, he kept seeing himself in the graveyard, kept seeing Jin.

He had to hold his head.

Riolu got up and saw the trauma in Red's eyes.

"Riolu."

"Look, I don't know what you think I am, what you thought you saw this morning. But evidently I'm not it, I'm just a man. "

"Rio!" Riolu said, getting up and getting in a fighting stance.

"Weren't you listening?"

"Riolu." He said doing his fighting movements.

"How can you even be so easy about this, you almost got eaten back there. How are not freaking out!?" Red shouted, almost sounding offended.

"Riolu." Riolu said getting in his fighting stance again.

Red watched Riolu closer before Riolu's eyes widened.

Red turned as he was hit in the face and then the chest, forced onto the ground by Gobble-in.

Red saw the Gorma stand over him, he tried to get up and fight, but his punches were either knocked back or bounced off Gobble-in.

Gobble-in kicked him back, punching Red before unleashing a blast into him.

Red cried out in pain, his shirt getting torn up as his head began to bleed a little with him on the ground.

Gobble-in came forward, opening his mouth.

"Riolu!" Riolu shouted, leaping forward as he knocked away the tongue before running into Gobble-in, trying to hit him with quick attack and then force palm, each of the attacks bouncing off despite his speed.

Gobble in hit Riolu back and then blasted him, hurling Riolu back as he landed on the ground hurt.

"This time you will be eaten." Gobble-in said as he opened his mouth and let out his tongue.

"Riolu no!" Red shouted, he tried fire bending into the tongue, but the bursts of fire did nothing. Gobble-in's tongue ensnaring Riolu as he dragged him over to his mouth.

"Riolu!"

Riolu didn't look afraid as he was eaten.

Gobble-in rubbed his stomach.

"I'll take everyone you care about." Gobble-in said trying to blast Red.

Red ran , but the blast knocked him away.

He landed in a bed of flowers, Gobble-in slowly walking through them to try and find him.

Red tried to still his breathing, moving carefully as he got away.

Red was now alone again, he held his head feeling his arms shake.

He saw blood on his hands, his blood.

* * *

Elsewhere, the others were waiting for Red as well as the others.

Serena and Lillie were looking very concerned. Moon was still talking with Gladion.

"Gladion, I've always wondered, how exactly do enlargement bombs work?"

"Oh it's simple really, you seen the explosion greats an excess amount of energy, that energy is absorbed by the Gorma monster who then uses it to grow massive." Gladion said.

"…..Huh." Moon said, still not very convinced by it.

"Guys, I'm worried. It's been hours and they're still not back." Serena said.

"Mina you know this path well, should we go looking for them?" Lillie asked.

Mina wasn't paying attention , she was working on another painting.

"Huh?" She said.

" _Zyurangers , you must hurry, there is a Gorma attacking. He's after Red and already got the others."_

"Already got the others!?" Serena shouted.

Moments later a large tongue came out and wrapped itself around Mina, dragging her away as Gobble-in swallowed her whole.

"Gorma!" Moon shouted as she and Gladion quickly got up.

Serena's eyes widened as she saw Dragon Caesar, Bastiodon, and Mammoswine on his stomach.

"What did you do to Ash!?" Serena screamed.

"I ate him, just like I'll do to you."

The other's saw Serena's face turn white while she shook.

"He ate the others!?" Moon shouted.

They saw Serena's face turn red as she held up her buckler.

"Go Dino Buckler!" She screamed, armoring up as she leapt forward, drawing her bow as she unleashed several arrows that reflected off Gobble-in.

She unleashed wind into Gobble-in , making him back up before Serena landed.

Gobble in tried to strike her, but Serena avoided his strikes before thrusting her hands from her core. However, her strike was bounced back, forcing Serena back as Gobble-in slashed her twice and then blasted Serena back.

As she landed, Gobble-in opened his mouth and ensnared her in his tongue dragging Serena inside his mouth as she screamed.

The others watching in horror as Aerodactyl appeared on Gobble-in's stomach.

"Serena!" Lillie shouted.

Moon and Gladion both armored up.

Moon performing an uppercut as a rock pillar shot up into Gobble-in only for it to break apart.

Gladion leapt up.

"Ki power!"

A powerful white wind hit Gobble-in only for its energy to be reflected away.

Moon leapt forward as she and Gladion tried to slash and kick Gobble-in only for their attacks to bounce off his body.

Gobble-in punched both of their chests, forcing them back before he slashed both rangers and blasted them into the ground.

Gobble-in opened his mouth and ensnared both of them with his tongue, dragging the two together into his mouth before he swallowed.

"Gladion! Moon!" Lillie shouted.

Lillie saw Arcanaine, as well as Solgaleo and Lunala appear on Gobble-in's stomach.

"Six down, one to go. I'll not only avenge my brother, but I'll destroy the Zyurangers. I'll be the greatest hero the Gorma have ever known." He said smiling as Lillie tried to run.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red was still shaking as he held his head.

"Ash, Gary, Hau, Skarmory, Golisopod, and now Riolu. They're all gone… Why am I still here?"

" _Red, you're still struggling with Jin. Even after you defeated him, and even after you destroyed what you feared most."_ Daizyujin said.

"I, I. I don't know why I keep seeing Jin. I know I beat him, I, I don't fear death anymore. Why do I keep seeing him? Why aren't I fast like I was when I faced him?"

" _It seems that the trauma from your near death encounter has not truly left you. Even if you don't fear death, a near death encounter like that can still haunt even the mightiest of warriors. Yet you keep avoiding it."_

Red grit his teeth and tightened his fist.

"I just want it to go away. It's over."

 _"Ahh but that's the thing Red, it won't go away. That experience is part of your life, it happened and nothing can change that. But that doesn't mean it is happening now either. You questioned why Riolu was able to stay fighting like he did despite almost being eaten, it was because he knew that he wasn't eaten, that he was there at the time. Red , you have to deal with this pain."_

Red thought about what Daizyujin said.

" _Oh no!"_ Daizyujin shouted.

"What's going on?!"

" _It's the others!"_

Red have a horrified look as he got up, his shirt was mostly torn up so he ripped it off.

Lillie kept running until a blast hit behind her making her scream as she landed on the ground.

Red sprinted over, seeing Lillie with Nebby trying to help her up.

"Lillie!"

"Red!" She screamed before Gobble-in's tongue grabbed Lillie as well as Nebby, dragging them into his mouth before he swallowed.

Red heard him laugh as he tightened his fist.

"Unforgivable" Red said sounding livid.

"It seems I've taken everyone you care about, now you know the pain I felt when you murdered my brother. Besides you're little kung fu is no match for me. Now you will join your friends." Gobble in said unleashing a blast into Red.

(*******)When the explosion cleared Red was armored up and standing there unfazed.

He sprinted forward and Gobble-in's expression changing as he saw Red reach him and kick back his left arm before unleashing extremely fast punches and kicks that knocked his arms away eventually grabbing Gobble-in's eyes with his right hand as he gouged them.

Gobble-in screamed in pain as blood came out of his eyes , Red kicking him back as Gobble-in held his now bleeding eyes.

"My eyes! My eyes!" He shouted in pain.

Red moved his arms around, feeling the heat in his body as he sprinted forwards and unleashed a barrage of punches into Gobble-in just as fast, no faster and with more tenacity then when he fought Jin the second time.

The sheer speed and power of the attacks got through Gobble-in's barrier and hit his body.

Red keeping his intense expression under his helmet.

"Huaahhhh!" Red screamed coming back as he hit Gobble-in again with a final punch, a blast of blue fire coming out into Gobble-in's stomach.

Gobble-in was hurled back, Lillie, Ash, Serena, Gary, Hau, Moon, Gladion, Mina, Riolu, Skarmory, Golisopod, as well as every pokemon Gobble-in had eaten in the last day came out of his body and appeared on the ground unharmed.

"Guys!" Red screamed as he ran over.

"Ohhh." Gary said.

"That was , unpleasant." Moon said.

"Lillie!" Red said wrapping his arms around her.

Serena quickly did the same upon seeing Ash.

Gobble-in slowly got up.

"Fuck you!" He screamed with blood still in his eyes as he took out an enlargement bomb, pulled the pin then hurled it onto the ground.

A massive explosion enveloped Gobble-in before Moon noticed the explosion begin to retract as Gobble-in grew massive.

"Huh so that is how it works."

Red held his hand up.

"Let's go Daizyujin!"

Daizyujin formed with the five main Zyurangers inside, facing off against Gobble-in who slowly sidestepped before unleashing a blast at Daizyujin.

Daizyujin held his arms up in an x before charing forward, having protected himself from the attack.

Daizyujin came forward knocking away Daizyujin's arms before his arms and shoulders surged with electricity.

"Lightning punch!" Red shouted as Daizyujin unleashed a furry of punches as fast as Red moved, hitting Daizyujin again and again before Gobble-in was hurled back.

Red and Daizyujin got in synch as Daizyujin slowly moved his pointer and middle fingers from his sides to in front of him before unleashing a bolt of lightning through Gobble-in, who grunted, seeing the gaping hole in his stomach.

"Temperance, in the end, I suffered the same fate." He said before falling over and exploding.

Back on the ground the group was with Mina, who sighed.

"Golisopod, Skarmory." Red said hugging them both.

"I really hate Gorma." Gary said shaking after thinking about what happened.

"So you guys are like my dad." Mina said.

"Wait a minute, you know about Nanu being a spirit ranger?" Hau asked.

"Yeah, look I don't like getting involved with this stuff. Just take your Z crystals and go." She said.

The group left the area, Red noticing Riolu following him.

"Red, I think you have an admirer." Moon said.

Red looked down at him.

Riolu got back in his fighting stance.

"You still like the way I fight."

Riolu nodded.

"Did you want to come with me?"

Riolu nodded.

Red smiled as he took out a pokeball and touched it to Riolu's head.

Riolu was sent inside before it shook for a minute , then sparkled.

"Alright I caught a Riolu!"

Lillie smiled.

* * *

Later that night, the group made camp , Lillie and Red in their tent together.

Red was looking at Riolu's pokeball.

"Red." Lillie said in a compassionate tone.

He turned to her.

"Red, earlier you said that Jin wasn't bothering you anymore but."

Red took a deep breath.

"I was wrong, he was definitely on my mind."

"Red I hate yo see you tormented like this. If you're facing trauma from your past, I want to help you though it." Lillie said taking his hand.

Red thought back to what Daizyuijin said.

"….Well, I guess it could only help to talk about it."

"So , if you don't fear dying like you did before. What is it about Jin that's still bothering you the most?" Lillie asked.

"I…I was arrogant."

"Arrogant?"

"When I first faced him in the graveyard. I've fought monsters so long, I didn't think a normal person would pose any kind of threat to me. I thought I could just defeat him like a skull grunt."

"Ok , so you got a bit complacent, but it's understandable. It's like you said, you fight monsters and can shoot fire from your hands."

"Even with all that, he kicked my ass. When I'm out there as a Zyuranger, sometimes I feel like I can do almost anything. But when I come back, sometimes I wonder if Tyranoranger and Red are really two different people."

"Don't say that!" Lillie said putting her hand on his chin.

"Tyranoranger is more than just a suit, there's someone inside the suit. That person is you, you're the one fighting the Gorma and protecting Alola."

"Lillie, are you ever scared when I'm out fighting?"

"Of course I am, every time I'm afraid it might be the time you end up dying." Lillie said.

"How do you handle that much fear, how do you cope with it happening so often."

Lillie hugged Red.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself. But it helps when we have times like this, just us together.

Red hugged her back.

Lillie eventually let go.

Her expression also changed.

"I suppose, there are other ways that help me stay calmer with it too."

"Really? Like what?" Red asked before he saw Lillie run her hands through her hair.

She came back and put her hands under Red's shirt, lifting it off him.

She rubbed her hands on his abs , feeling him up as she also saw some of the injuries he sustained during the fight with Gobble-in.

Lillie brought her head in and gave one a short kiss.

As Lillie came up, Red wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on her lips. Lillie felt Red's hands on the back of her dress, finding the zipper and undoing it as her dress came off, Lillie now in just her bra and panties.

Lillie saw Red try to stand up a little and quickly grabbed his legs, forcing him to lose his balance and fall backwards back into the sleeping bag. As this happened, Lillie quickly grabbed the waistline of Red's pants, pulling them off with his boxers.

Lillie giggled to herself as she crawled onto Red , giving him a long kiss with her eyes closed as Red reached behind her and undid her bra strap.

Her bra fell onto Red's chest, her breasts now directly in front of him as Lillie stroked her hair again.

She got up giving another mischievous look , facing the back of her panties at Red before shaking them side to side, in a seductive manner.

Lillie kept doing so until they slid down and down.

Red came up and in a playful manner pulled her panties back up.

"Now Lillie , a lady doesn't act like that." Red said a playful manner.

"I'm no lady, I'm a woman." Lillie said smiling, she shook her bottom again until her panties were back at her ankles. Red pulled them up again.

"Now Lillie, you shouldn't mistreat your fine cloths."

"I don't want to wear cloths anymore, I just want to be naked!" She said with her face turning red as she shook her behind again and again until her big round butt was fully exposed. Red nearly jumped up, pushing his face against her rump as he kissed her right cheek, Lillie moaning as she also felt his fingers around her womanhood.

Red brought his other hand to Lillie's other butt cheek, giving it a quick spank before grasping it.

Lillie kept playfully squirming until her hairless privates were in Red's face, his face now turning red before Lille knelt down and put her arms around Red, the two sharing a long kiss as Lillie reached behind Red, feeling up his own behind as Red caressed Lillie's breasts.

"When we get married some day, and have our own house, let's just walk around naked all the time." Lillie said.

Red laughed a little.

"Easy there sweetie, I think that's your distain for your mother talking."

Lillie smiled even bigger.

"Maybe, or maybe I just like being naked around you." Lillie said as she moved her body up, burying Red's face in her breasts.

Red was back on his back again as Lillie moved her face back over his, giving him a long kiss stroking his pectorals at the same time.

Red rubbed Lillie's back before lowering his hands to her rump, giving her a hard spank as she moaned in his mouth.

He then grasped her there firmly before they began thrusting together.

Nebby was beside the two watching.

"Nebb!" He shouted with a big smile on his face

* * *

Elsewhere , Guzma and Guzmo knelt before Gorma XIV.

"Forgive us, our soldier failed." Guzmo said.

" _It matters now. We have acquired the Red chain, that pokemon is no longer necessary."_

"The Red chain? When did we acquire that?" Guzma asked.

Gorma XIV smiled.

" _My son, has returned from Sinnoh with it in tow."_

Guzmo and Guzma looked up and were shocked when they saw who approached them.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah I'm sure some of you don't even remember Temperance_

 _Red has begun dealing with his trauma , if any of you watched the video with the audio you probably realized I based the fight on it. That's true for many of the plot elements, Dairanger is the basis for this story, and if any of you are interested I cannot suggest it more. Its full name is Gosei Sentai Dairanger._

 _as for the scene at the end, as you guessed, more people wanted Red X Lillie_

 _as for the scene at the very end...I'm not spoiling anything._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77:Gorma XIV

* * *

It was early in the morning on Poni island and the group was near the coast.

The Zyurangers had already finished their morning training and were now doing individual training.

Red was trying to teach his fast strike technique to Riolu.

Gladion was with Type Null, also trying some training.

The two were taking a break and watching Moon who was outside as she performed a procedure on Beldum while Dr. Amari watched through the computer.

"Hey Gladion? Want to train together?" Hau asked before Gladion grabbed him , putting his finger to his mouth before Hau saw what Moon was doing.

"Ohh, sorry."

"She said she'd be done in the next few minutes."

"How far along is she with her doctor training?"

"She told me last night that by the end of the year she's going to take a test. If she passes it then she can start formal doctor training."

"I hope she does ok, she hasn't had the best of luck with tests." Hau said.

"She's told me as much. Though that second one sounded fishy."

"Well I'm sure this time she'll pass it. Third time's the charm." Hau said.

Gladion resumed training with Type Null when Moon finished, eventually Gladion resting against his tent.

Moon came up beside him, noticing he was writing something.

"Finished with training already?" She asked.

Gladion quickly hid the paper away.

"Yeah well, you know Type Null, he's a fast learner." Gladion said.

Moon saw Type Null beside Gladion and pet him.

"How did it go with Dr. Amari?"

"He said I did really good with Beldum, all his injuries are nearly healed."

"What about your test?"

Moon sweat dropped.

"I don't like thinking about that. I've failed two tests before."

"Moon you're going to be fine, you're studying with an actual doctor. According to Lillie Dr. Amari is the best in Sinnoh. You're going to be fine." Moon had her arms around Gladion as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What was that piece of paper?"

Gladion looked nervous.

"Nothing."

"Gladion have you thought more about your future as well?"

"Not really, right now all I can do is keep fighting the Gorma."

"Really, nothing else. Then what's his?" Moon said quickly taking the paper.

Gladion looked nervous as she took it.

"Wait I!" Moon saw it was a musical sheet with hand written notes on it.

"Gladion, were you writing a musical piece?" Moon said in a playful manner.

"…..Well, I can't just fight and train all day every day. It's just sort of well, a hobby I guess."

"Gladion, what if that's what you did. You become a musician, you'd love it."

"Become a musician? That's that's not a real career. I couldn't , I'm not even that good."

"I think you're great."

Gladion began to have another memory flashback.

* * *

He saw himself in his room trying to write a piece before his mother came in, snatching the piece away.

"What are you doing? Waisting time on this?"

"But mom I finished all of my assignments."

"That means you have time to do more, not waist your time on this." She said ripping it up as Gladion gave a horrified look.

"The only reason I let you play Piano is that it's good for your brain. Now get to the extra assignments." Lusamine said as she left, leaving Gladion with tears in his eyes.

"Well, you don't know that. Why don't you finish that piece and see how people like it." Moon said, Gladion snapping out of it.

Gladion thought about what Moon said.

He had another memory of himself back in the room, looking at the ripped up pieces of his piece.

Moments later the door opened again, this time Mohn coming in and sitting beside Gladion.

"Gladion what happened here?"

"Mom ripped it up, why is she so mean?"

Mohn put his arm around him.

"Gladion, your mother…She just care's too much, she wants you to be smart so you will have a good life."

He saw how sad Gladion looked , holding his ripped up piece.

"You know what? Why don't you forget about that extra homework. I'll tell your mother you did it. We could re-write your piece, make it even better than before." Mohn said.

* * *

Gladion saw himself back with Moon.

"I could do that."

Moon smiled turning his head towards her before she gave him a short kiss.

Later that morning the group was preparing to make their departure.

"Alright so we head to the great Canyon of Poni, Hapu will be there and her trial. After that we have just one more island Kahuna." Gary said.

"Guys!" They heard, seeing Lillie run over looking excited.

"Guys! You aren't going to believe what I found this morning!"

"What?" Red asked.

"I ferry to the nearby Poke Pelago!"

"Poke Pelago." Gladion said.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Poke Pelago are a series of uninhabited islands nearby. They're sort of nature preserves with pokemon from around the world living there for unknown reasons." Hau said.

"Moon and I use to go there with our dad on trips." Gladion said.

"It's so beautiful, we should go there." Lillie said.

"Nebb!" Nebby said.

"Alright it sounds fun." Ash said.

"Yeah let's see it." Moon said.

The group made their way down to the docks and boarded the ferry.

"Welcome aboard folks, we have a thirty minute ride to Poke Pelago. We hope you enjoy our ride." The captain said over the intercom.

"This is so exciting." Lillie said.

Gladion also looked a lot more optimistic than usual.

"Maybe when we're there we can help you get more memories back." Lillie said.

"Maybe."

Moments later the group saw none other than Samson come down from the upper deck.

"Samson?" The group said.

"Oh Alola Zyurangers, I didn't know you were going to the Poke Pelago." Samson said.

"We didn't know you were going there either." Moon said.

"Well my uh, search continues there. What brings you to the Pelago?"

"We just wanted to see it, Gladion and I use to go there on family vacations." Lillie said.

As the boat continued through the water, Samson had an almost ominous look on his face.

"Samson , are you ok?" Red asked.

"Huh? Oh well, I just. Have memories of this island."

"Memories?" Gary asked.

"Well, it involves the last Zyurangers."

"Come on tell us." Ash said, sounding very interested.

"During the last time the Gorma resurfaced, during the time when the last Zyurangers battled them we had never heard of Gorma XIV. The only Gorma leader we knew was the old leader of the Triumvirate, back then Guzma wasn't the leader of the Gorma army, he was only a Brigadier general. The leader was a Gorma named General Xandred, he was the leader of the Triumvirate and lead the Gorma forces. Our last major battle against the Gorma before they went back into hiding was on one of the Poke Pelagos. The Zyurangers ended up killing General Xandred on the island."

"So this was the last major battle site of the last Gorma invasion." Serena said, Samson nodding.

Lillie didn't notice Nebby had an unsure look on his face as he saw the island get closer.

Several minutes later the ferry finally arrived on the Pelago.

"Here we are." Lillie said.

The Pelago was relatively large, having a light rainforest environment with less trees and more trails.

"I need to do some searching, it was good seeing you kids again, Alola." Samson said as he departed.

"Ok so the first trail we need to go on is the northern island trail, it has the best sights and the most pokemon to see." Lillie said leading them to a trail entrance.

The group began hiking up the trail, moving farther up the island as they began to see more of it. As they did they could see some pokemon not native to Alola mixed with some Alolan pokemon. Pokemon like Turtwig, Tempig, Squirtle.

"Look at all those pokemon, why haven't we come here for some catching before?" Gary asked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gladion said.

"Why not?"

"Because catching a pokemon here is a forty-thousand dollar fine." Lillie said.

"Forty-thousand dollars!" Gary shouted.

"Nature preservation is taken very seriously here, catching pokemon is strictly prohibited." Lillie said.

Moon stayed close to Gladion, holding his hand as she looked at the pokemon around the island.

"So you do remember coming here before?" Moon asked.

"Some of it." Gladion said looking around.

As they continued walking, Gladion noticed a family of Pikipek in a tree mixed with a family of Swellow and Taillow.

* * *

He began to remember again, seeing himself as a little boy looking down at a tree with several pikipek and Taillow in it together.

"That's not right, Taillow aren't native to Alola." His father knelt beside him.

"That's true Gladion, but this Pelago has pokemon from every region."

"Why?"

"Well we don't really know."

"I thought everything could be explained."

Mohn put his hand on Gladion's shoulder.

"Sometimes things can't be explained Gladion."

* * *

Gladion looked back at the trail as the group kept moving further up the trail.

Occasionally they would pass someone else also hiking on the trail.

Lillie noticed Nebby seemed very nervous, hiding in her bag shaking.

"Nebby? What's wrong?" Lillie said trying to take him out.

Gladion came up beside her, seeing Nebby was very afraid.

"Moon check out Nebby." He said as Moon came over and took Nebby for a second, feeling him shake.

They stopped as Moon checked Nebby for a minute.

"Huh, nothing seems to be wrong with him. I can't really tell what's got him so scared."

 _"Gladion."_ Gladion heard from Lunala.

" _There's something here. Something dark."_ Solgaleo said.

This concerned Gladion.

" _Zyurangers! You must be wearing, something is on that island. A great power, I can feel it."_ Daizyujin said.

"A great power?" Moon said in concern.

Nebby hid back in the bag, still shaking.

Moments later Pikachu heard something.

"Pika!" He shouted before Ash turned just in time to see Guzma leap into the group, slamming his sword into the ground as a burst hurled them back and almost off the trail.

"Guzma!"

"Dam Zyurangers! You're not suppose to be here!" He shouted as the group saw four red armored skull guards beside him.

"Kill them!" he shouted.

The skull guards attacked before any of them could armor up,

Lillie looked afraid as she backed up, Gladion trying to get in front of he with the Byakkoshinken in hand.

Guzma leapt into Gladion, exchanging a few sword strikes before kicking Gladion back.

"Die!" Guzma shouted as he unleashed a blast at them.

Gladion tried to deflected it with the Byakkoshinken, but the blast hurled the two back and tumbling down the trail.

"Gladion!" Moon shouted.

"Lillie!"

"That's it."

"Go Dino Buckler!" The group shouted as they armored up.

Guzma grunted in irritation.

"I don't have time for this."

Gladion and Lillie landed on the ground, both in immense pain.

Gladion tried to get to his feet, seeing Nebby come out and try to help Lillie up.

"Lillie." Gladion said.

Moments later another figure approached them, the fall shook Gladion's head and make him dizzy. He couldn't see who it was as they stepped over them, kneeling down as Gladion lost consciousness.

* * *

Gladion awoke and saw himself with bandages on his arms and head.

He grunted, looking around to see a makeshift wooden hut house.

Lillie was laying on a cot with her injuries bandaged as well.

A man was in the center of the hut wearing a black cloak and boiling some Alolan tea.

He noticed Nebby was floating around the man, seeming very calm.

"Ahh you're awake."

"Who are you? Where are we?"

"You're in my humble home. Your sister should be fine as well."

"Alright, now who are….Wait, how did you know she was my sister?"

"Well, it's been some time. But a father never forgets his children."

Gladion's eyes widened as he saw the man lower his hood. He had green eyes and blonde hair like them with a skin tone to match.

"Hello Gladion."

"…..Father?" Gladion said shaking.

Mohn smiled a little, the two hearing Lillie groan as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ok, that's going to hurt for the next few weeks. Why is it no matter where we go, those monsters always seem to." Lillie started before she saw what was going on.

Her face almost turned white upon seeing Mohn.

"Lillie." He said, Lillie almost leaping out of the cot and over to Mohn.

"Daddy! Is it really you!?" Lillie almost shouted, putting her arms around Mohn.

"It is me Lillie."

Lillie started crying profusely as Mohn held her.

Gladion came over too, joining in as the three stayed there for over a minute.

"I don't understand, we thought you were dead. Mom told us you died." Lillie said.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Your mother is an evil woman, I only figured it out too late" Mohn said sounding guilty.

Nebby floated around Mohn.

"Lillie, this Cosmog was with you." Mohn said.

"Cosmog? Wait that's what he is?" Lillie asked.

"I had always wondered if they existed, I had never seen one before except in paintings of old ruins from the rival tribe. The Zyutribe. From what I've gathered he's suppose to be made of celestial energy."

"Nebb!" He shouted, flying to the back of the cabin. The other two turned to see a strange looking pokemon in the back of the cabin. It was large with a triangle shaped green center with two floating pillar arms.

"What is that?" Lillie asked.

"Celesteela, a pokemon I found here. I've been trying to keep him safe from Lusamine." Mohn said.

"Nebb!" Nebby shouted floating around the pokemon's head as it looked around at Nebby then smiled.

"Dad, what happened with mom. How did you end up here?" Gladion took a deep breath.

"When I just finished med school, one of my old friends from med school told me that I had what it took to start a company. He introduced me to Lusamine, she was a starting business woman. We decided to work together, I noticed she was cold and distant with others. I thought she was just misunderstood , lonely. I thought I could help her, so I tried spending more personal time with her. One thing lead to another, and she ended up pregnant with Gladion."

"What?" Gladion said.

"I knew marrying her was the right thing to do, so we got married. Her cold attitude didn't go away, even when she got pregnant again with you Lillie. The only thing she ver seemed to carry about was power, influence. She wanted Aether to get bigger and more powerful, even if it meant doing things unethical. In hindsight, I should have taken you both and left when I had the chance. But I still couldn't see Lusamine for the monster she was, she was your mother. I still thought maybe , I could change her."

Lillie and Gladion's hatred of their mother wasn't helped by this story.

"One day she started hiring archeologists and made frequent trips to the Ancient Poni Path. She was obsessed with learning about an ancient Alolan tribe, one of the first to ever exist."

Gladion's eyes widened.

"The Gorma tribe?"

"Yeah that was it. She also seemed obsessed with something called, the Jewel of Life. I thought it was just a legend, but she said it was the key to making Aether able to do anything. Eventually she tracked it's location here."

"The Jewel of Life….Here." Gladion said remembering what Samson said.

"During the last time the Gorma resurfaced, during the time when the last Zyurangers battled them we had never heard of Gorma XIV. The leader was a Gorma named General Xandred, he was the leader of the Triumvirate and lead the Gorma forces. Our last major battle against the Gorma before they went back into hiding was on one of the Poke Pelagos. The Zyurangers ended up killing General Xandred on the island."

"Dad, how did you end up here!?"

"One day, she told me I needed to come here with her. We had an expedition team, she came with her partner Faba. We looked for days , until we came across a waterfall. I stopped to get a drink when I saw a red diamond shaped jewel in the water. When I picked it up, I felt a great power and sense of energy like I had never felt before. Lusamine snatched it from me."

Elsewhere the group were searching the island for any signs of Lillie or Gladion, Guzma and his guards had left during the fight.

* * *

"Gladion!"

"Lillie!"

Moon and Red were particularly worried.

"Daizyujin are they alive?" Moon asked.

" _I can still feel their life forces, they're alive and safe. But this island is troubling me. I …I remember this place….It, it can't be."_ Daizyujin said.

The group saw a large waterfall ahead of them, the surrounding area was mostly open.

The group had an ominous feeling from this place.

They could feel Daizyujin was also feeling uneasy.

"Daizyujin, were you there, when my father and the others fought here?"

" _Yes, I remember that day."_

The group all began seeing flashes, memory from Daizyujin's eyes.

* * *

The saw the island as it was years ago, and saw a young Felix, Kal, Allow, Olivia, and Nanu unarmored as they fought with their pokemon against a group of skull grunts.

Felix having Greninja beside him, Kal having Garchomp, Allow a Decidueye, Nanu having his Persian, and Olivia having Lycanroc.

As they finished off the skull grunts, a series of bursts hit the area around them.

They looked and saw Guzma, Otrin, and Plumeria with another Gorma in front of them. This Gorma had similar armor to Guzma only grey.

"Zyuranger! You will not stop me from achieving my destiny! I will revive the Gorma and turn Alola into a Gorma Paradise!" General Xandred shouted.

Felix took the lead.

"Go dino buckler!" They all shouted, their armor forming over them.

"Tyranoranger Felix!"

"Bastioranger Nanu!"

"Mammoranger Kal!"

"Arcanineranger Allow!"

"Aeroranger Olivia!"

"Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger!"

The Gorma charged forward.

Plumeria and Otrin unleashed blasts from their hands and wand.

Kal performed an uppercut and forced a large wall of rock up that absorbed the blasts.

Nanu bent water from the falls around and into the two Gorma leaders, knocking them off balance as Kal leapt over to them, slashing Otrin with his axe and kicking Plumeria as well, forcing them back towards Nanu who caught them both with his lances, flipping them over and onto their backs.

Guzma leapt at Olivia and Allow, Allow catching his sword with his daggers before Olivia unleashed a blast of wind that forced Guzma back. Allow kicking up a rock before punching it intro Guzma.

Olivia fired two energy arrows intro Guzma as Allow hurled his daggers into him.

Felix and Xandred ran at each other, Felix mega evolving his armor as Greninja turned into his synchro evolved form.

Felix and Xandred clashed, their swords striking each other several times before Greninja leapt up and kicked Xandred's sword back before Felix slashed him twice.

Xandred unleashed a blast from his hand before Greninja deflected the blast away with his massive water shuriken to deflect it.

Felix moved his fingers around slowly before unleashing a blast of lightning through Xandred, who grunted. Seeing a gaping hole in his stomach as the Zyurangers formed around Felix.

"Zyurangers." Xandred said dropping an enlargement bomb.

It went off, making Xandred grow massive.

"Come forth Guardian beasts!" Felix shouted.

The Mega Guardian beasts came together forming Mega Daizyujin.

Xandred charged at Mega Daizuijin who used his sword to block Xandred's before forcing him back.

Quickly unleashing a massive blast of wind into Xandred who was lifted off the ground and hurled back.

"Legendary Thunderstrike!"

" _Legendary Thunderstrike!"_

Mega Daizyujin slashed Xandred who grunted again.

"I was meant to be Gorma XIV!" He shouted before exploding.

Guzma , Otrin, and Plumeria were horrified, the three turning and vanishing.

* * *

"Gorma XIV? Gorma XIV wasn't around back then after all." Ash said.

"Why were they there? Why did they come to this island?" Red asked.

" _AHHHH! I remember! Six thousand years ago!"_ Daizyujin shouted, showing the group another memory.

* * *

Back in the cabin Gladion and Lillie were still with their father.

He put his tea down and took a deep breath.

"Once Lusamine took the Jewel, she unleashed a blast of red energy into two of the men with us, reducing them to dust. Several creatures wearing red skeleton armor formed and killed the rest except Faba who tried to shoot me. I ran, the creatures chasing me until Lusamine blasted me. She thought I was dead, but I was hurled into the rainforest unconscious. When I woke up, I realized what Lusamine really wanted. As much as I wanted to go back and get you, if I left this island, she would know. She would come after you."

Gladion was shaking as he began seeing more flashes.

He saw himself in the Palace, the red jewel held in front of him by Lusamine as skull guards held him down, whipping him as Gladion cried out in pain.

"Who are you!?"

"My name is Gladion."

The red energy surged through Gladion as he cried out in pain.

He was then inside a chamber with three skull guards and general Guzma wailing on him with sparring swords.

"Get up!" Guzma shouted as he grabbed Gladion and forced him to his feet, Gladion struggling to hold a sword up before Guzma knocked it away and beat him down.

"Who are you?" Lusamine asked

"Gladion!"

The red energy surged again as Gladion cried out in pain.

He then saw himself in a chamber with a waterfall, Faba holding his head under black water , Gladion trying desperately to get out.

Faba pulled his head out as he coughed up the water.

"What is your name?" Lusamine asked.

He gave one more defiant look.

"Gladion!"

He then himself back in the chamber with Lusamine holding the gem at him as energy surged through him again and again.

He cried out in pain more than he had ever done so before, finally collapsing to the ground.

"What is your name?"

Gladion's eyes glowed red as he slowly got up.

"Prince Junior.".

Gladion shook, Lillie and Mohn noticing this.

"Gladion, what's wrong?" Mohn said.

"I remember." He said.

Moments later the hut shook, something hit it and caused it to break apart.

Mohn grabbed Lillie as he almost hurled them both out, Gladion rushing out with the pokemon.

* * *

The group was given another memory, they saw the island filled with hundred if not thousands of Skull grunts. Among them were several Gorma monsters , including Xandred, Otrin, Guzma, and Plumeria.

Fighting the Gorma were thousands of ancient Zyutribe warriors with hundreds of pokemon fighting beside them.

Among the Zyutribe warriors were a few dozen Spirit rangers.

Near the front were five Zyutribe warriors.

One was a man with a pair of spears in hand while wearing blue Zyutribe armor, he fought off two Skull warriors with them, eventually bending water into them before unleashing ice through them.

As the two stumbled towards him, the man caught them with his spears and tossed them away , the guards shattering.

A woman wearing a dark violet padded jerkin was avoiding strikes from two skull guards before unleashing two arrows into them , the woman blasted the arrows with wind making them tear the skull guards apart.

A larger man in black leather armor slashed back a skull guard with a large battle axe before kicking another one back.

He then performed a powerful uppercut that caused lava to shoot up and envelop the two.

A man wearing yellowish almost ninja attire leapt over two skull guards , slashing them with his daggers as they turned to face him before he threw his fist forward, making several fallen swords crash into them.

A man wearing red armor and a small crown on his head slashed apart a skull guard with his sword before two more leapt at him.

He sheathed his sword before slowly moving his fingers around, electricity surging through them as he unleashed a bolt of red lightning through both skull guards.

Several bursts hit the ground around the five as they saw three incredibly powerful Gorma appear in front of them.

One was an Primarina esk Gorma.

"Gene!" He shouted.

The other was a Decidueye esk Gorma.

"Hells!" She shouted

The final was an Incineroar.

"Beerus!" He shouted.

"Gorma Gods of destruction!" They shouted as the five humans got up.

"Let's go!"

"Dino Buckler!"

"Aeroranger Mei!"

"Arcanineranger Boi!"

"Mammoranger Goushi!"

"Bastioranger Dan!"

"Tyrannoranger Geki!"

"Dinosaur Squad , Zyuranger!"

They leapt forward at the three Gorma.

Gene unleashed two powerful blasts at Mei and Boi who leapt over it before Mei unleashed a powerful gust of wind into him, Gene was forced back, Boi slashing him twice with his daggers before bending two rock pillars into him as Mei slammed her bow into his head.

Helles tried teleporting into Dan, but he caught her arm and hurled her into Goushi who kicked her head and slashed her twice before Dan bent water around, Goushi bending chunks of rocks into it as Dan slammed the rocky water into Helles.

Beerus raised his right thumb, pointer, and middle finger at Geki as he unleashed a blast.

Geki's sword caught on fire as he sliced it in half, Beerus rushing forward as he tried lightning fast punches. Goku keeping up with them using counter strikes before knocking Beerus's arms away and unleashed a series of fast punches into him with fire bursting into him each time.

The Gods of destruction stumbled backwards as the five Zyurangers formed up.

"Howling cannon!" Geki shouted.

The five put their weapons together before unleashed the combined blast into the three Gorma, blowing them to pieces.

Moments later a powerful blast of red energy hit the area around the five as they were hurled back.

As Dan raised his head he was horrified.

"Geki!" He shouted as Geki saw the figure that stood before them. It was a seemingly middle aged man. He wore a very big white cloak that had large shoulder pads. His face seemed to be almost covered in white face paint with a white head top that had a third eye in it.

He had a sadistic smile on his face as he laughed in a high pitch voice.

" _So we finally meet in person Zyuranger. You've caused me much grief, though I suppose I have caused you just as much. Your brother isn't here after all."_

Geki tightened his grip as he got up.

"Gorma XIII!" He screamed running at him.

"Geki no!" Mei shouted. Gorma XIII raised a red gem and unleashed a powerful blast of red energy into Geki, hurling him back.

The group looked closer and the gem and realized it was a larger version of the jewel Prince Junior use to have.

Goushi and Boi tried bending some rocks at him while Dan and Mei unleashed a combined water spout.

Gorma XIII laughed in his high pitched voice, the gem shielding him from the blasts before he blasted them back as well.

The five tried forming the howling cannon, but even the combined blast was deflected by Gorma XIII who send it back at them.

The five screamed as they de-armored, struggling to get up.

Gorma XIII laughed again as he raised his gem.

" _Goodbye Zyuranger."_

Moments later he was hit by a green blast and forced back before Geki's eyes widened, seeing none other than the Dragon Ranger leapt at Gorma XIII, kicking his arm away before slashing him twice.

"Burai! What are you doing!?"

"Saving you!" He shouted as he unleashed a Dragon pulse into Gorma XIII forcing him back.

"Burai the darkness he placed in Dragon Caesar, if you don't go back to your chamber you'll die!" Geki shouted.

"Geki! If I don't help you here, it's all over. The Zyurangers, the Zyutribe." He turned back to Gorma XIII.

"I can hold off the darkness a little longer. Even if I must give my life, I will end Gorma XIII!" Burai shouted as he leapt into Gorma XIII , holding him in place as the Gorma emperor struggled.

"Hurry!" Burai shouted.

The Zyurangers armored up again, this time mega evolving.

"We need the Elemental bomber!" Goushi shouted.

Geki nodded.

"Fire!" He shouted fire bending up.

"Earth!" Goushi and Boi shouted bending it inside the fire.

"Water!"

"Air!"

The five attacks glowed into a blueish aura.

"Dragon!" Burai shouted as he quickly let out a dragon energy blast into it, making it glow greener.

"Elemental bomber!" Geki shouted as he unleashed the attack at Gorma XIII who's eyes widened before Burai leapt away.

A massive explosion hurled dozens off their feet.

Geki and the others slowly got up.

"Is it over? Did we get him?" Dan asked.

" _Ha ha ha ha ha!"_ They heard in horror, seeing Gorma XIII rise up.

Even the group was horrified seeing the memory of this, the only way they could describe the new form of Gorma XIII was a demonic hellspawn. The jewel now embedded into his chest as he unleashed a blast all around the island, dozens of Zyutribe warriors being killed by this.

"Let's go Daizyujin!" Geki shouted, Mega Daizyujin forming with the Zyurangers inside.

Gorma XIII kept laughing as Mega Daizyujin tried bending fire at him only for the attacks to do nothing.

Gorma XIII unleashed a blast into Mega Daizyujin making him stumble before Gorma XIII charged forward , striking him several times, knocking Daizyujin's arms away.

He took out his sword, but Gorma XIII caught it with one hand and then stuck it in half with the other.

"Dinosaur Horn God Sword!" Geki shouted.

Gorma XIII hurled Mega Daizyujin onto the ground as he kept laughing.

"They , they couldn't beat him." Red said.

" _No, I was not strong enough. At least, not until."_

Moments later a blast of dragon energy hit Gorma XIII, making him stumble backwards.

Geki and the others horrified as they saw Mega Dragon Caesar charge onto the island.

"Burai!"

" _What is this, I corrupted you to be evil?"_ Gorma XIII said.

Burai grunted inside Dragon Caesar.

"I can sustain him a little longer."

"Burai no! Send him away!"

"Geki , it's the only way!" Burai shouted, Geki tearing up as Mega Dragon Caesar came beside Mega Daizyujin who had gotten up.

The group heard a familiar sound, they couldn't tell what it was but they had heard it before.

The two borough their arms together as the groups eyes widened. They saw a new formation they had never seen before Mega Daizyujin with Mega Dragon Caesar. It resembled Zyutei Daizyujin, ut bigger, having white armor around him with the other colors of the other guardian beasts, massive claws on the end of his arms.

"What is that!?" Gary shouted.

" _I finally remember, my ultimate form."_

" _Ultimate Fusion! Ultimate Daizyujin!"_

Ultimate Daizyujin marched forward.

Gorma XIII unleashed blasts into him but they did nothing.

All six Zyurangers were together in Ultimate Daizyujin as he brought his hands together, a ball of energy forming.

"Empire Attack!" The six shouted.

" _ka-me-ha-me-ha!"_ Ultimate Daizyujin roared, the blast having a Z in the center as it hit Gorma XIII.

He let out a terrifying shriek, his body begging to surge with energy as he held his arms up.

Gorma XIII exploded.

As this happened all of the skull grunts on the island fell apart and the remaining Gorma , horrified by the death of their emperor, retreated.

Ultimate Daizyujin broke apart as Burai held his chest.

Dragon Caesar roared, looking like his evil form.

"Dragon Caesar!" Mei shouted.

Burai leapt onto Dragon Caesar.

"It's time, I must seal him away."

"Burai!" Geki shouted.

Burai slowly turned to Geki.

"Goodbye brother." He said, playing the dragon dagger as Dragon Caesar returned to the sea, Burai's armor vanishing as he fell to his knees, Dragon Caesar submerging, Burai with him.

In another chamber far away, a nearly burnt out green candle had run out of wax, the end finally melting away and going out.

Geki fell to his knees and hands, tears rushing from his face as the other Zyurangers came around him.

Inside the waterfall nearby , the Jewel that Gorma XIII had with him rested at the bottom.

* * *

The group returned to the present.

"Those, those were." Moon said.

"The original Zyurangers." Ash said.

"Daizyujin you have another form? Why haven't you taken that before?" Gary asked.

" _I haven't been able to, I didn't even remember it. I couldn't form Zyutei Daizyujin until something happened. Something allowed me to do so, it let me do so back then. Wait, no! I found them! You must hurry!"_ Daizyujin said.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

" _There's no time!"_.

* * *

Gladion, and the others hurried away from the burning cabin before the area around them burst, hurling them onto the ground.

Gladion slowly got up and saw several skull guards surrounding them.

Gladion held up the Byakkoshinken as Mohn tried to get in front of Lillie.

Guzma appeared as well, seeing Celesteela.

"That pokemon! Hand him over!"

As the skull guards came forward, Gladion armored up into the Kibaranger before a few bursts hit the skull guards.

Gladion and Lillie saw the other Zyurangers join them.

"Guys!" Lillie shouted.

Mohn looked confused as Red rushed over to Lillie.

"Lillie are you ok?"

"Gladion you aren't hurt are you?" Moon asked.

They they saw Mohn.

"Who's this?" They asked simultaneously.

"This is our dad."

"What!?"

" _Look out!"_ Daizyujin screamed before red blasts of energy hit the Zyurangers and Gladion, lifting them off the ground and several yard away.

Mohn and Lillie saw Nebby shaking with more fear then they had ever seen him do before.

The skull guards got down on one knee, Guzma doing the same.

An ominous wind flowed past them a fog appearing around them as another figure approached with two more skull guards beside them.

Ash and the others saw this person was wearing the same white cloak they had seen on Gorma XIII, they even had the same white face with a third eye on the forehead, in her hand was the red jewel.

Gladion, Lillie, and Mohn saw her face, shaking as the woman looked at them.

"Mom!?" Lillie shouted before Guzma unleashed a blast near her.

"Insolent bitch! You stand before Gorma XIV! Ruler of the Gorma tribe! Kneel!"

" _Hello Lillie, Gladion. Mohn, I thought you might have survived, but I had to see for myself."_

"Wait a minute, the picture, that is Lusamine!" Red shouted.

"Lillie and Gladion's mom is Gorma XIV!?" The others shouted in disbelief.

" _So this is the Zyuranger, I must say you aren't exactly what I expected."_ Gorma XIV said.

"Guzma listen to me! She's deceiving you! Whatever she told you , she's not a Gorma! She's a human! Her name is Lusamine Aether! We have picture of her and!" Gladion shouted before Guzma blasted him back.

"You fool! You think this knowledge was lost to me! I have always known her origins!"

"What? How can you not care she's not even a Gorma?" Gladion shouted.

"She hold the Jewel of Life! It doesn't matter who she is! He who holds the Jewel is the ruler of Gorma! She hold the Jewel , I am sword to serve her! My fealty belongs to her! Without fealty, loyalty , honor, life is meaningless!" Guzma screamed before he knelt beside Gorma XIV.

"I would take my own life is she ordered me to do so."

Gorma XIV smiled.

" _Gorma belongs to me, now it's time for me to claim my prize."_ Lusamine said as she unleashed another blast from the jewel into the Zyurangers forcing them back as Gladion ran at Lusamine.

"Ahhhh!" Gladion screamed in rage.

Lusamine blasted him with the Jewel of Life, forcing him back as he surged with energy , crying out in pain as he remembered this pain before.

"Mom!" Lillie screamed.

Mohn ran over managing to grab Lusamine.

"Lusamine stop! Whatever you've done, he's still your son! You!" Mohn started before Guzma backhanded Mohn away and onto the ground, Gladion forced out of his armor as he lay on the ground moaning.

Gorma XIV smiled.

" _He's not worthy of being my son, now is that little slut worthy of being my daughter."_ She said, Lillie feeling an unfathomed rage.

" _I do ,however, finally have the perfect child."_ She said.

Gladion slowly raised his head, his face turning as white as his Kibaranger armor.

The others saw the person approach as well.

This person was clad in black leather pants as well as a punk like black leather short sleeve shirt , having cloves and braces on the wrists with a headband that had a skull on the front. The young man had black lips and paint under his eyes with piercings on his face, rings on his fingers, earnings, and a golden necklace, his hair having black colorings with his hair spiked up, there being some Gorma tattoos on his arms.

In his hand was a blue electric guitar held over his shoulder.

Gladion saw the person standing in front of him, was himself.

Hau was looking back and forth at the two.

"Wait there are two Gladions?" Hau said.

"Gladion has a twin?" Gary asked.

"No." Lillie said.

Mohn was just as horrified seeing this.

The second Gladion had a sadistic smile on his face.

"Who? What are you?" Gladion said shaking.

"I'm Prince Junior, Gashadokuro!" He shouted before playing a cord from his guitar. It unleashed a blast that knocked Gladion back.

"I am the heir to the Gorma tribe! The Black prince of hell! You are nothing, you're a lesser version!"

Gladion screamed as he ran at Prince Junior, trying to strike him several times with the Byakkoshinken.

Junior knocked the saber away each time with his guitar before kicking Gladion's arms back and slammed his guitar across his face and body.

Gladion saw Junior start playing his guitar again, throwing his head up and down as he did.

Gladion got irritated by this, leaping at him only for Junior to keep knocking away his attacks before backhanding him and kicking him away.

Gladion grunted as he hit the ground, seeing Prince Junior hold his guitar back over his shoulder with the same arrogant smile.

"Grahhhh!" Gladion shouted as he held his arms up.

"Aura changer!" He shouted as his Kibaranger armor formed over him.

"Gladion!" Moon shouted as she and Lillie tried to reach him only for skull guards to come in at them, Guzma fighting with the other skull guards against the rest of the Zyurangers.

Prince Junior smiled as he saw Kibaranger Gladion running at him.

He began playing his guitar as he transformed.

Gladion realized Junior had his old skull armor only it seemed more punk rockish with a similar styled helmet and mask.

Gladion tried to exchange strikes with Junior only for his strikes to get knocked away and Junior strike him with his offhand and feet, also unleashing another blast from his guitar into him. As this happened , three skull warriors appeared behind him.

The skull warriors had a sort of punk rock design to them. Two having base guitars and one on a set of drums, they began playing as Junior did as well.

Gladion kept getting angrier and angrier at this, leaping up with his hands close together.

"Ki power!", a powerful wind came at Junior who kept playing with his band only for the wind to get forced away.

Junior brought his hand to his face before thrusting it at Gladion, unleashing a blast of red energy into him. Gladion was knocked back by it before Junior leapt forward , his guitar turning into a black sword before he slashed Gladion twice, kicking his saber arm away before grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the ground.

Gladion grunted as he tried to get up only for Junior to smash his foot into Gladion's face.

Gladion spit up some blood before Junior revealed an enlargement bomb with the pin pulled.

Junior dropped it into the ground as the blast hurled Gladion away and made Junior grow massive.

The other's wanted to do something but Guzma kept at them with the Skull guards.

Gladion kept his determined look as he got up and held the Byakkoshinken into the air.

"Ki beast summon!"

Solgaleo and Lunala came down from the sky and formed Won Lion with Gladion leaping inside.

"We need to kill him!" Gladion screamed, Won Lion feeling his rage as they moved forward with their saber out.

Junior caught the saber before pushing Won Lion back, Won lion stumbling as Junior came forward with his sword held over his shoulder. Gladion screamed again as Won Lion tried slashing Junior only for Junior to grab Won Lion's arm and pull him forward before slashing him twice with his own sword.

As Won Lion moved back, his chest mouth opened as Gladion moved his hand forward.

"Ki power!"

Won Lion unleashed his attack before Junior knocked it away with his sword before unleashing a blast form his hand into Won lion, making the guardian cry out in pain, Gladion being shook around before Junior leapt forward, slashing Won Lion several times, the group seeing massive wound marks on Won Lion.

"Gladion!" Lillie and Moon shouted.

"We need to help him!" Moon shouted.

"We can't with these Skull warriors attacking!" Gary shouted.

Junior's blade glowed black as he stabbed it through Won Lion' waist, Won Lion surging with energy as the interior where Gladion on was burst.

"Ahhh!" Gladion shouted as he was forced out of Won Lion, landing on the ground as Solgaleo and Lunala hit the ground very injured.

Gorma XIV smiled as Junior's sword turned back into a guitar.

Junior began playing again as a black energy surrounded Lunala and Solgaleo , turning them black as Gladion watched in horror, hearing them cry out in pain inside his head and outside from their roars.

"Solgaleo! Lunala!"

The two were forced inside Junior Guitar.

Junior returned to normal size as he turned back into his human form.

" _Gladion!"_

 _"Gladion please help us!"_ He heard the two legendary pokemon cry out in pain.

Junior smiled and began playing his guitar again.

"They belong to me now!" he screamed as he kept rocking hard.

Gladion tried to get up but Junior unleashed another blast with his band and hurled him back.

Gladion was de-armored as he landed on the ground covered in wounds.

Lillie threw herself on him.

"Gladion!"

Gorma XIV came forward.

" _Finish him"_

Lillie came up with her face red.

"You! You're a monster! I don't care if you gave birth to us ! I hate you!"

" _Her to."_

Junior came forward as Mohn tried desperately to break free.

Guzma blasted Gary and Hau back, leaping over them as he grabbed Celesteela.

Before Junior could finish Gladion and Lillie , a blue sword slashed across his chest, forcing him back. Gladion stumbled as a blast of blue feathers flew around the skull warriors, forcing them away from the Zyurangers.

Lillie looked up to see Samson in his Spirit ranger armor.

"Gorma XIV, at least we meet." Samson said holding his sword up.

Gorma XIV stepped back with Gladion and Guzma.

" _We have what we came for. Farewell Zyuranger."_ Gorma XIV said, Mohn still being held by several skull guards.

"Dad!" Lillie shouted, Mohn reaching out towards her as he vanished with the Gorma.

Samson and the others rushed over but were too late.

"Fuck!" Gary shouted.

Moon and Red came over to Lillie and Gladion.

"Gladion." Moon said as she saw him in pain she had never seen him in before.

The others couldn't imagine loosing their guardian beasts like that again. Lillie was crying , Red trying to hold her as Nebby also look depressed, coming down beside her.

Samson and the others de-armored.

"My, this is not good." Samson said.

* * *

Later that night, the Zyurangers made camp with Moon trying to comfort Gladion.

"Gladion, you haven't said anything for an hour."

"I don't really feel like talking right now."

"I guess I can't blame you."

"How? How did she make another me?…..Unless, no, that bitch!"

"What?"

"She cloned me!"

"What?"

"Remember how she had Mewtwo, who was a clone of Mew. She had a connection with Giovanni. What if she asked him to make a clone of me. A way she could finally create the perfect child."

Moon realized he had to be right.

"Gladion, what you saw out there today, it wasn't you."

He put on an intense expression.

"You're right, it wasn't." He held up his Byakkoshinken.

"I'm going to kill him, get back my Ki beasts."

Moon was worried about the intensity in his expression.

In the other tent Red was with Lillie.

She was still broken about what happened.

"I saw him Red, I saw my father for less than an hour. Then she took him from me again."

Red held Lillie in his arms.

"Lillie, he's still alive. There's hope you can spring too." He then saw an intense expression in her face.

"You're right, because I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Starting tomorrow you're teaching me how to fight, so I can kill Lusamine."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah y'all thought it was Silver, nope_

 _So Gladion lost his Ki beasts, and has a rival of his own. Who has not shown all his tricks by the way_

 _Onto other news, someone asked for a crossover with another sentai team. I think at this point that would get redundant but if you guys really want one more just tell me via PM,if I see more people do then I'll set up a poll, if I do end up doing this I'll likely use any OC's submitted that weren't used for the Dekarangers, but there would still be room for say 2 or three more._

 _But that's up to you guys, if you really want one more team let me know_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment ,suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78: Conflicted

* * *

It was early in the morning on Poni island near the Poni grove and the Zyurangers had finished their morning training.

Gary and Hau went to do their individual training when, but Moon noticed Gladion was still training intensely with Type Null , practicing with the Byakkoshinken.

She gave a concerned look.

Red was with Lillie who had put on a Karate gi with an intense look, Red sweat dropping.

"Ok, let's start with the basics."

He put his hands on her wrists as he tried to run Lillie through the motions.

After doing so he held his hands in front of her.

"Ok, try to do them."

Lillie did so, her strikes being very sloppy and having no impact.

Ash and Serena saw this , both sweat dropping.

"Do you think Red will be able to teach her?"

"I'm not sure, Red's a good learner, he can train pokemon well. Not so sure about his girlfriend though." Ash said.

"Well, we should get to training then." , the two finding a good spot with their pokemon.

"So what's on the schedule for today with Daniel's Guardian beast training?" Serena asked.

"Well looks like another strength day." Ash said as Serena sweat dropped, shaking as she saw Ash take out the weighted armor suits.

Serena reluctantly put the suit on, grunting as she felt the weight almost keep her from standing up.

Ash saw how much Serena struggled.

"You can do it Serena, I know it's the opposite of how your martial art works, but you can do it." Ash said.

Serena looked determined.

"This is hard, but it gets fast results. This next contest is my last chance to get into the grand festival. I will do everything in my power to win it!"

Serena's pokemon grunted as they had the dragon rock weights on their bodies, Ash's pokemon having the same.

Serena performed her performance routine with her pokemon, each of them struggling with the rocks on them.

Vulpix was struggling particularly badly, finding it hard to stay on her feet.

Serena saw Vulpix and stopped the others.

"Vulpix." Serena said trying to help her up, but the weighted armor making it hard for her to do so.

Pikachu came over, despite the rocks on his own body, he was able to help Vulpix get up.

"Pika." , Vulpix seeing him and blushing, nuzzling her head against the side of Pikachu's head.

Ash and Serena trained with their pokemon for two hours before Ash removed his armor.

"Ok that's enough for today." He said seeing Serena on the ground unable to move or get her armor off.

Ash smiled a little, coming over and helping Serena get her armor off before Pikachu did the same with Vulpix.

Serena moaned , her entire body feeling sore as she rested against Ash's with the two against a tree.

"How do you lift that armor?".

"Actually your armor is the basically weight, mine is four times heavier."

"….I don't appreciate the fact that our Zyuranger armor is weightless enough." Serena said readjusting her head against Ash's shoulder.

"Keep training with that armor on, the actual performance will be easier than you could ever imagine."

Ash then noticed Serena had actually fallen asleep, he smiled a little, rubbing the back of her head.

As the other pokemon also rested, Vulpix and Pikachu were right in front of their trainers, the two cuddled up beside each other.

"Pika Pikachu."

"Vul." Vulpix blushing, their tails were intertwined while Vulpix kept nuzzling Pikachu.

A few minutes later Serena woke up , but kept resting with Ash, seeing Vulpix and Pikachu.

"Look at those two love birds. They remind me of us."

"Can we reconsider the idea of Pikachu being the ring bearer again?" Ash asked.

"No."

"….Ok."

* * *

Several minutes later the group was up and traveling through the Poni grove. The path was winding with many trees along the side with several patches of grass and flowers.

"So this will take us to the other side of the canyon and right to Hapu's trial." Gary said.

"Hard to believe it will be our last normal trial." Hau said.

"So how did Lillie do with her training this morning?" Gladion asked Red, who sweat dropped.

"You know…Nobody's an expert on the first day."

Serena was still thinking about her upcoming contest on the other side of the island.

Her training with Ash had certainly made her and her pokemon stronger, Scyther, Butterfree, and Lycanroc had even learned some new moves. However, Serena was a bit concerned for Vulpix, while she had grown stronger, she seemed to be growing slower than the others.

Still Vulpix didn't seem upset by this, much to Serena's relief. Serena watched Vulpix walk beside Pikachu in front of them.

"Ash, is it just me or does it seem like Vulpix isn't growing as fast as my other pokemon, even with your training?"

Ash looked at Vulpix.

"I have noticed this some, I wouldn't worry too much Vulpix is well trained now, she'll keep growing , just not as fast as the others.

Serena gave an almost frustrated expression, wishing there was a way she could help Vulpix grow as fast as the others.

Moments later the group was almost knocked over as someone carrying a wheeled card rushed through them.

"Excuse me!" The young man said.

"Hey!" Moon said, almost being knocked over by him.

He almost knocked over two other people walking in the opposite direction before stopping his cart and looking around.

"This seems like a good spot." He said before moving like a maniac as he set up his cart and shop.

The group sweat dropped seeing this.

Eventually they passed him, the young man putting a happy go lucky expression on.

"Hello! Welcome to Genta's stone stand! Can I interest any of you in stones!" He almost shouted.

The group slowly turned to him.

"I have all the evolution stone's you'd ever need! I got Fire-stones! Moon-stones!"

"We don't need any evolution stones." Red said as they passed.

"Come on! Everyone need an evolution stone!"

That was when it hit Serena, she quickly went back to the stand.

"Do you have any Ice-stones?"

Serena came back , Ash not noticing a small box in her hand.

The group kept down the grove for another few hours before stopping.

As the group stopped, Ash finally saw the box in Serena's hand.

"Where did you get that box?"

"Back at that shop."

"Wait did you get an evolution stone from him."

Serena had an excited look on her face as she nodded.

"I found the answer to Vulpix's growth problem." Serena said opening the box and revealing an Ice-Stone.

"An ice-Stone? Wait you want to evolve Vulpix into Ninetales."

Vulpix and Pikachu both heard this and turned to Serena , who nodded.

"It's perfect, if she evolves she'll be able to handle training better and will be able to use moves she wasn't able to do before."

"Vul." Vulpix had never really thought about evolving into a Ninetales, she wasn't sure what to think about it.

"Alright let's try it." Serena said.

"Serena." Ash said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should think about this a bit, I mean evolution is a permanent thing. Once you evolve her into Ninetales, Vulpix will never be able to be Vulpix again."

Serena saw the look on Vulpix's face, and thought more about it.

"Maybe I should explain it more to her." Serena said kneeling down in front of Vulpix.

"Vulpix I have an Ice-stone, if I use it on you , you'll become a Ninetales. You'll be bigger, stronger, faster, you'll be able to learn moves you weren't able to do before, and be able to do things you weren't able to do before."

"Vul." Vulpix imagined herself as a Ninetales, a more beautiful version of herself. Being able to use moves she wasn't able to do before. She liked that idea at first, at least until she noticed Pikachu again. Her face turned red, now very nervous not knowing what Pikachu would think of her if she evolved, nor how she would act, knowing how some pokemon changed upon evolution.

Serena noticed Vulpix seemed a little uneasy about this.

"Vulpix, you don't want to evolve?" Serena said looking confused.

Vulpix looked conflicted, almost like she was having a nervous breakdown.

"Vulpix, calm down." Serena said sweat dropping, trying to hold her.

"Pika!" Pikachu said running over.

Serena let Vulpix rest a little and think about it.

Serena was with Ash looking upset.

"I don't get it, why doesn't she want to evolve?" Serena asked.

"I think she's just a bit overwhelmed by it, especially considering she has a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it this way, Pokemon like Greninja, Lycanroc, Charizard , and Butterfree all evolve naturally as they grow stronger, they really don't have a choice in the matter. Vulpix, on the other hand has to make the choice. Change who she has been her entire life and become something else."

Serena hadn't thought about it that way.

She had only been thinking about Ninetales, she hadn't even considered it would mean essentially losing Vulpix.

Ash now saw a conflicted look on Serena's face.

"Serena why don't you think about this for a while."

* * *

Meanwhile Lillie was practicing with Red again, she was covered in sweat and breathing deeply as she stood in front of Red.

"How'd I do?"

"…..Well, you know, it's still day one."

Lillie sighed.

"I get it, I'm not naturally good at this stuff."

"No Lillie, you'll get it. I mean none of us got thus overnight. You remember how much time Samson spent training us back in school."

"I guess. I just need to be able to do more than just cower in fear the next time Lusamine shows herself. I want to be able to kill her."

"Lillie, I don't think it's healthy for anyone to want to kill their mother this badly."

Lillie gave in an intense expression.

"She's not my mother! She's…Red my entire life that bitch has had all of the power over me. She controlled every aspect of my life and hurt me, a lot. Now she took my father from me, again. I just want to be able to do something , seeing you guys fight all the time, not ever doing anything. I just don't want to be helpless against her."

Red took a deep breath.

"I have another idea."

He went to his bag and took out two wooden sticks.

He tossed one to Lillie who almost couldn't lift it.

"What is this?"

"A sparring sword, it's as heavy as a real sword to get your arms stronger."

Lillie tried to hold it up, Red coming in front of her.

"What are we doing?"

"Trying another fighting style."

Lillie had an intense expression on as she held the sword up.

Red smiled.

"En garde!"

Nebby, Vulpix, and Riolu watched Red knock the sword out of Lillie's hand then stop.

"Why did you stop?"

"What?"

"If you're going do this don't hold back, don't think of my as your girlfriend, I'm your student. Did Samson hold back?"

Red took another deep breath.

"Alright, En garde."

* * *

Serena was thinking about what Ash said, about Vulpix becoming a new pokemon entirely.

Serena remembered back to the day she first got Vulpix, the time at school she spent with her training, fighting.

Serena remembered her first contest with Vulpix, the hard times they had been through together, the good times. Serena also thought about what Ash said about natural evolution against evolution through stones. When Lycanroc evolved she didn't feel like she wasn't the same pokemon anymore. But now through choice, something about it felt wrong, like she was making Vulpix into another pokemon.

"Vulpix."

Elsewhere, Vulpix was also thinking hard about becoming Ninetales. She had been a Vulpix her entire life, it was all she had ever known. Would it change her personality, would it change who she was beyond her physical body.

Then there was Pikachu, how would he react to her becoming a Ninetales, would he still see her the same way. Would they be the same together?

Vulpix wasn't completely sure she wanted to stay a Vulpix either. She had seen so many of the pokemon in the group evolve, become stronger than they ever were before. Vulpix thought about what she would be able to do in performances as a Ninetales.

But she also thought about the most glaring fact of all, the moment she touched the stone, the moment she evolved, she could never go back. She would be be a Ninetales for the rest of her life.

Ash and Pikachu had given the two some time alone to think about their decision.

He noticed Gladion still training himself intensely with Moon watching in concern.

Ash stopped beside her.

"Gladion still training?"

She nodded.

"I'm worried Ash, he's been training all day."

"Well can you blame him? Not only does Lusamine have his father, but Junior took his Ki beasts."

"I'm just worried he's getting obsessed with killing his clone."

"Well from someone who's been there I can tell you that if there's one thing he needs right now it's you."

Moon turned to him.

"You remember how I was with Seir, how I left for a month to do nothing but train. I know what he's going through."

"Maybe you could talk to him then."

"Moon I think you're who he need's most. Maybe Lillie to, but uh." Ash said seeing Lillie sparring with Red only to get hit twice by him.

"Are you ok?"

"I can keep going! I can keep going!"

Moon and Ash sweat dropped.

"I think you should try to ease him out of it."

"How?"

"You'll know how, you're his girlfriend." Ash got up with Pikachu climbing onto his shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu, I know you and Vulpix are well. Would you want her to evolve?"

"Pika , Pikachu."

"Huh, I thought you'd feel that way."

Ash returned to his tent seeing Serena there looking just as conflicted, if not more so than before.

Ash was worried now.

"Pikachu why don't you go see Vulpix."

Pikachu nodded.

He went off Ash's shoulder as Ash sat beside Serena.

"Serena, are you alright?"

She sighed.

"I might have made a mistake Ash, buying that Ice-stone. I love Vulpix, I never thought of evolving her into Ninetales and Vulpix being gone."

"Well, I mean I may have given you the wrong idea earlier Serena. I mean I didn't want you to think that you shouldn't evolve her, just that you shouldn't do it without thinking about it or asking her. Even if the evolution isn't growth based like your Lycanroc, she'll still be the same pokemon you've raised and loved. Even if her personality changes a little, you won't be loosing Vulpix."

"Would you ever evolve Pikachu?"

"He and I talked about it a while back, he made it clear that he didn't want to evolve. I wouldn't want Pikachu to evolve , but you and Vulpix aren't me and Pikachu. You know if you want her to evolve, and she knows if she wants to evolve. If you guys don't want to , then don't, but you've clearly thought it through to this point. You'll know what to do."

Serena looked back outside the tent.

Vulpix was looking at a reflection of herself in the water.

"Pika."

She turned to Pikachu.

"Vul."

Pikachu came up beside Vulpix, putting his right paw on her shoulder as she looked at him.

"Vul, Vulpix."

"Pika, Pikachu."

"Val, Vulpix." Vulpix telling Pikachu she still wasn't sure if she should evolve, that she was afraid of becoming someone else. But more than that, afraid of what he would think go her.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said looking into Vulpix's eyes.

"Pika, Pikachu."

Vulpix blushed, bringing her head in and licking the side of Pikachu's face as her tail wagged.

Serena came back out , Ash beside her as Vulpix came in front of Serena who knelt down.

"Vulpix, I've done a lot of thinking. There is a lot you could do if you evolve, but being Vulpix has its advantages too. I know either way it won't change our relationship. If you want to evolve, then evolve. But if you want to stay Vulpix, I'll love you the same either way."

Vulpix smiled coming forward as Serena hugged her, Vulpix nuzzling her face.

Ash and Serena both smiled seeing this.

Vulpix saw Serena set down the box in front of her before opening it, the Ice-stone inside.

Vulpix stared down at it for almost a minute, she looked up at Serena one more time.

Vulpix brought her head in and touched her nose to the Ice-stone.

They saw Vulpix glow white, her body growing larger before it was revealed. She was now covered in a pale blue coat with white at the tips of her tails, crests, and covering most of her legs. She had larger and wider blue eyes with her fur more flowing and curled.

"Tales." She said looking back at Serena who came forward and hugged her.

"Tales!" Ninetales said smiling as she nuzzled Serena's face and licked her.

When Serena let Ninetales go, she stood up beside Ash. The two watching as Ninetales turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu."

Ninetales leapt into Pikachu, pinning him onto the ground as Pikachu looked surprised by this, Ninetales giving him a mischievous look as Pikachu almost looked afraid until Ninetales came down nuzzling his nose with her own , then licked his face, Ash and Serena sweat dropping as they saw Ninetales's tails wag with her tongue going into Pikachu's mouth.

"Ok, well she's a bit more, aggressive now." Ash said.

Serena smiled a little.

She turned to Ash and quickly kissed him kalos style, much to his surprise.

Elsewhere Lillie was in her tent with Red, Lillie in just her underwear as she looked at the welts and bruises on her body.

"Ouch."

Red felt bad for having done that to her.

Before he could say anything he felt her give him a big hug while also planting a long kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for taking the training seriously, I really do want to do this."

Red smiled a little, the two resuming their hug.

Gladion stopped his training for a minute, going back to his tent when he saw Moon inside.

"Moon?"

"Gladion, I was hoping we could talk." Type Null rested down in the side of the tent.

Gladion sat down.

"Is everything alright?"

"Gladion, I noticed you haven't worked on your piece yet." Moon said holding it as Gladion turned away.

"I , I don't have time to work on it today."

"Are you going to work on it tomorrow?"

"I…..I'll be just training for a while." Moon put her hand on his.

"Gladion, I don't think this is how Mohn, Solgaleo , and Lunala would want you to live. So obsessed with Junior that you forget your own life."

Gladion lowered his head.

"I have to save them Moon, I failed all three."

"Gladion you suffered a defeat, you aren't beaten. You are working hard, but if you keep this up it might consume you."

She came around him and put the musical sheet in his lap.

Gladion stared at it for a solid minute before he thought back to the day with his father.

He reached for his pencil and put down a note, moments later he put another down. Moon smiling as she saw the streets and anxiety on his face slowly fade away.

Moon came in closer and kissed his cheek.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah Vulpix finally evolved_

 _So the write in thing didn't work out so I'm starting a formal Poll if you guys want one more ranger team, it should be up_

 _I should probably tell you now that if the one more team option does win these are the Sentai candidates they would be based off of. Kakuranger(Alien rangers, ninja motif), Carranger(Turbo, racing motif), Megaranger(In space, video game/electronics themed), Shinkenger(Samurai, Samurai themed...obviously)._

 _I will never do GoGoV(lightspeed rescue) it's the worst Sentai I have ever seen. Nor will I do Ohranger(Zeo) another bad sentai, I hate Abaranger(Dino thunder). I will do no pre Zyuranger Sentai, nor will I do kyoryuger(dino charge) for obvious reasons. As for Gosei Sentai Dairanger(MMPR season 2) , I've basically already done the story of Dairanger and used their name for Daniel's team, plus Kibaranger is originally from Dairanger so._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM), and vote_


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79: Hatred (XXXX) Power Rangers Redux - Go Green Ranger Go(2012) (****) zyuden sentai vamola kyoryuger opening theme

* * *

Inside the Gorma palace , Prince Junior was in his chamber writing down something on a piece of paper.

Moments later another Gorma came into the chamber.

"My prince I have returned from Ula'Ula island."

Junior turned to him, getting up as he came over seeing the Gorma hold a rotted body part.

Junior smiled as he took the body part.

"Time to give you a proper life this time." Junior said as he put the body part down, the three punk-rock skull warriors came up behind him as two played the base and one the drums. Junior playing his guitar as the body part started to glow, the other Gorma saw it catch fire before growing into a black humanoid monster.

Junior stopped playing as the monster looked at himself.

"Where? Where is Deboss?"

"She's dead, I have given you life independent of her, which makes you my servant and I have a task for you. There's a pokemon on Poni island I need you to acquire."

"I'm to be a simple errand boy?"

Junior smiled.

"There's someone protecting it, considering their past and their connection to the Zyurangers, you're the perfect one for this assignment. Besides you won't be going alone."

The monster held his head.

"I have a headache."

* * *

Elsewhere on Poni island , Ash was training with his pokemon.

Ash's pokemon were still wearing the same rock weights on them as they avoided or knocked away dozens of rocks hanging from vines that swung down all around them.

Greninja was moving with incredibly agility despite the rock weights, Pikachu was moving just as fast , avoiding the rocks as they came down.

Lycanroc and Tyrunt were both avoiding and knocking the rocks away while Kommo-o knocked the rocks away.

Chimchar was trying to avoid the rocks, but his rock weights were making it very difficult.

Chimchar grunting before he was hit by a rock and knocked over.

Ash saw this and tried to come over, but Chimchar forced himself back up , looking intense as he kept trying to avoid the rocks before he was hit by another two.

Ash smashed a rock apart that came at Chimchar.

Chimchar slowly got up, seeing Ash over him.

"Chimchar I think that's enough for today."

"Char!" Chimchar shouted, wanting to continue training.

"Chimchar, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep training."

Chimchar gave a disappointed look.

The other pokemon kept training as Chimchar watched, his rock weights off. Eventually it was just Ash and Greninja.

The two bringing their fists together before Ash touched the mega evolution stone.

Chimchar watched as Ash and Greninja's aura synched before Greninja evolved into Ash-Greninja.

Chimchar saw the two moving together in synch as they avoided or knocked away all of the incoming rocks despite their weights on their bodies.

After finishing training Ash was standing with Red as the group had breakfast with their pokemon.

"So how's Daniel's scroll coming along?"

"We're making good progress."

Red noticed Chimchar was the only pokemon looking a little down.

"Is Chimchar ok?"

"He's just having trouble keeping up with the others in the training. It's not his fault, he's doing the best he can, he's just the least experienced of my team."

"Have you ever considered giving him some extra individual training?"

Ash looked at Chimchar.

"Maybe that would work. Speaking of training , how is Lillie doing?"

"Well I don't think Kung Fu is her thing, but she's not bad at the basics of Kendo. I think she could actually get it."

"Well that's good."

Ash went over to sit beside Serena as Red sat beside Lillie.

Serena was looking at Pikachu and Ninetales who were beside each other, Ninetale's tails wrapped around Pikachu's.

"Looks like Ninetales doesn't regret her decision so far." Serena said.

"Serena you know how I normally do a secondary session with my pokemon?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind running them through it for me?"

"Why?"

"I was talking with Red about Chimchar, he's definitely made a lot of progress, but he's still behind the others. I was thinking of giving him one on one training, allowing all of my attention to go to Chimchar to help him catch up."

"Oh, well it shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks." Ash said before giving Serena a kiss on the cheek.

After breakfast , Ash was in front of his pokemon with Serena beside him.

"Ok guys, Serena's going to run you through today's secondary training. Chimchar, you and I are going to do some one on one training."

Chimchar looked excited hearing this.

Greninja and the other pokemon looked a little disappointed.

* * *

Ash and Chimchar found a secluded area of the island, Ash kneeling in front of Chimchar.

"Alright Chimchar now it's just the two of us." Ash took out Daniel's scroll.

Ash also got the rock weights ready, putting on his own armor as the two got ready.

"Alright here's what you're going to do." Ash said explaining it do him.

Chimchar began running at a tree, climbing up it as best he could with the rock weights before leaping to another tree.

Ash chased after him, picking up rocks and hurling them at Chimchar.

Chimchar did his best to knock the rocks away, avoid them, or blast them back with fire.

Chimchar knocked them back towards Ash who didn't miss a single one, catching the rocks and sending them back.

Ash and Chimchar kept going , despite their fatigue, two kept going on and on. Eventually Chimchar getting hit by one of the rocks.

Ash grunted seeing this, he wanted to go slower, but Chimchar looked more intense. He kept going despite being hit again, then again.

Ash noticed something wrong, Chimchar's eyes turned red and feral. Ash saw fire come out of Chimchar's tail as he held his arms up.

"Charrrrr!" Chimchar screamed, Ash's eyes widening as Chimchar's fists caught on fire before he smashed apart several of the rocks, then unleashed a jet of fire from his mouth into the rest of the rocks, shattering them.

After doing this, Chimchar's eyes returned to normal as he wobbled looking very dizzy, falling off the tree as Ash quickly caught him.

"Chimchar!?"

Chimchar slowly opened his eyes , seeing Ash hold him.

"What what that?"

Chimchar saw the shattered rocks and burn marks across the trees and grass.

"Char." Chimchar said in disbelief at what he had just done.

Ash took the rock weights off Chimchar as he also removed his own armor.

"Why don't we take a little break."

Ash sat down with Chimchar, giving him an oran berry as Chimchar slowly ate it.

"Chimchar you looked angry back there, like your rage was erupting around you."

Chimchar didn't fully understand what happened, he remembers being frustrated, then angry , so angry. The rest was just a blur.

Ash was now concerned for Chimchar, not knowing what happened to him.

Moments later the two heard another commotion nearby.

They turned to see a pair of Pinsir battlingleing a very large and strange looking pokemon. The pokemon was red and looked almost like a muscular man with a large mosquito like head and wings.

The two pinsir unleashed Brick break on the strange pokemon as well as X-scissor, however, the creature didn't seem hurt by the attacks. Instead his body glowed reder with the creator flexing its muscles before unleashing Ice Punch into the two and hurled them back.

The two Pinsir were hurled back , the creature flexing its muscles before it saw Ash and Chimchar.

"Buzz!" It shouted , flying over at them and slamming its fist into its palm.

"Char?"

"Buzzwole!"

Ash was confused until he put together that whatever this thing was , it wanted to fight Chimchar.

"Chimchar, I don't think."

Chimchar got up and faced the creature having an intense expression on his face.

"Char!" Chimchar shouted as he stood up against the creature.

"Well, alright I did promise you more training." Ash said as Chimchar got in more of a fighting stance.

"Chimchar use Fire Spin!"

Chimchar leapt up and opened his mouth as he unleashed rings of fire around the , the creature punched the ground with ice punch, freezing it and extinguishing the flames.

The creature lunged forward with Hammer Arm.

Chimchar dodged the strikes easily, having practiced with the weights on his body.

He kept moving around as the creature kept up using Hammer arms and Lunges.

Chimchar eventually leapt up and onto the creature's arm, running across it. Ash noticed that as Chimchar did, the creature's body glowed red , as Chimchar landed on the ground the creature flexed again.

"Fire Punch!"

"Char!" Chimchar shouted as his fists caught on fire before he came at the creature,

The creature's fists turned to ice again and knocked Chimchar back.

Chimchar landed on his feet looking irritated at his lack of progress, the creature flexing again.

"Chimchar use Flame wheel."

Chimchar ran up a tree with the creature in pursuit.

Chimchar curled up and covered himself in fire before coming down at the creature.

The creature caught Chimchar in his now icy hands. Chimchar feeling a power surge inside the creature who glowed again before tossing Chimchar into the air then slammed him into the ground. The creature flexing again as Ash saw Chimchar looking more and more irritated.

He saw Chimchar's eyes turn red with rage again, his fists tightening with fire coming out of his tail.

"Oh no." Ash said as the creature also looked at Chimchar with interest.

"Char!" Chimchar sprinted forward as he leapt up and opened his mouth , unleashing a jet of fire into the creature, who turned its entire forearms into icy forearms, spinning around as it absorbed the fire, all of the ice melting away, but its body unharmed.

The creature grabbed Chimchar who tried to punch the creature's arms only to be hurled back, the creature flexing again.

Moments later, a pair of Type Null leapt into the creature, slashing it with a pair of Air slashes while several blasts hit the ground near Ash and Chimchar, knocking them back.

The creature fell to its knees as Ash saw the two Type Null return to a humanoid creature. The creature seemed to be made of black fire with parts of his legs and forearms seeming to have candle wax on them. Overall looking demonic.

"So you aren't alone Buzzwole, how annoying I was hoping this would be simple. Dragon ranger, you're giving me a headache." The monster said holding his head.

Ash thought recognized this monster but from where? That was when he remembered.

"Wait a minute you're that Hate Knight from the Gorma Deboss! I destroyed you?"

The monster turned to Ash.

"You did, and my master. It makes me hate you all the more." He said in his subdued tone.

He took out a candlestick esk gun and fired , the blasts hitting around Ash as he dove to the side.

"Still I have a new master now, a new master who has given me life beyond Deboss. I am Endolf, the soldier of Hate reborn.

He ordered the Type Null to slash the creature again before tossing out some bones, the bones formed into skull grunts who quickly picked up the creature.

"Stop!" Ash took out his buckler.

"Go Dragon Buckler!"

Ash's armor formed over him as Endolf turned , still holding his head.

"Just die." He said firing at Ash who used his dagger and golden shield to deflect the blasts away.

"Chimchar save that creature!"

Chimchar's rage having subsided , he chased after the skull grunts as Ash ran at Enfold.

Endolf drew a sword, exchanging several strikes with the soldier of Hate, who seemed far stronger and faster than the last time he fought him.

Ash caught one of Endolf's strikes and their heads came close to each other.

"I can't sense as much hatred in you as there was the last time we met. How disappoint, wait." Enfold said before Ash pushed him back and tried to slash him, but Endolf caught Ash's claws with his gun.

"Yes, I can sense it. There is still one person you still hate."

Meanwhile the skull grunts were taking the creature away, Chimchar in hot pursuit.

"Char!" Chimchar curled up and covered himself in fire before rolling into the skull grunts one at a time, shattering them all before he was hit by one of the Type Null.

Chimchar hit the ground hard , already tired from training and the earlier battle as the two Type Null slowly moved at him.

Chimchar tried to leapt over them but both slashed his legs, forcing him back down before they lunged at his back. However, before they could , a massive Garchomp soared over Chimchar and slammed into the two Type Null with Dragon rush, hurling them back before slicing their heads off with a powerful Dragon Claw.

Chimchar in awe as he saw the Garchomp turn to him , seeing a scar over his eye.

Meanwhile Enfold kept firing at Ash who kept deflecting the blasts away.

Ash leapt forward and into Enfold, knocking his sword and gun away before slashing Endolf three times with his arm blades , then unleashed a dragon pulse from his helmet into Enfold, hurling him back.

Endolf got up holding his head.

"Even with my new power, you've still gotten stronger. It's giving me a headache." Endolf didn't even sound angry as he spoke.

"Luckily I'm not alone." He said before several bursts hit the ground around Ash.

He grunted as he saw two figures appear beside Enfold. One looked to be a monstrous marching band creature with horns for feet and a marching band uniform like armor around his body with some brass like instruments for armor around the main armor.

"New Soldier of Joy Killborero!"

To Enfold's left was a humanoid clad in a black cloak with white gauntlets a metal head and shoulders.

"New soldier of Sorrow, Icerondo!"

"Meet the new Deboss Legion, now under my command."

Ash saw Killborero take out a trumpet while Icerondo took out a composer's stick , Endolf taking out his gun. Killborero played the trumpet while Icerondo unleashed a blast from his stick, Endolf firing , all three blasts hitting Ash who tried to deflect them with his golden shield.

Ash was hurled back as the three prepared to attack again, only to have a burst of smoke appear in front of them.

"What?" Endolf said , as Ash got up he felt someone grab him, he turned to see a hooded figure.

"There will be time to fight later, for now you should depart."

"What?" Ash asked.

"Your Chimchar is with me, please we must depart."

Ash was reluctant to do so, but how did this man know Chimchar was his. He followed him as Endolf and his soldiers searched the smoke for Ash.

"He's gone." Endolf held his head.

"My head is still hurting."

"Quite tragic." Icerondo said.

"Come on guys, we'll find him, keep smiling!" Killborero said.

* * *

Ash de-armored as he followed the man.

"What's going on, who are you?" Ash asked.

The man didn't answer.

"Hey, what's going on?!"

"Buzzwole needs to be protected. He won't be if you're busy with those three."

"Buzzwole?"

"An Ultra beast."

"Ultra beast?"

Eventually Ash reached a makeshift camps, a tent and a fire pit.

Ash saw the creature from earlier laying down with Chimchar there.

"Chimchar." Ash said as Chimchar saw Ash as he rushed over to him.

Ash's eyes then widened as he saw none other than Garchomp in the camp, Garchomp's eyes meeting his.

"Who are you!?"

The man slowly turned, throwing down his hood revealing a pair of blue eyes and brown hair. He looked around Allow's age with several scars on his face.

"I'm a Zyuranger who lost his way." He said , Ash seeing Garchomp beside him and able to put the pieces together.

"You! You're the traitor! You're the real Seir!"

"Kal, my name is Kal." He said in a calm tone.

Kal sat down beside Buzzwole , a thousand things going through Ash's mind.

"How? How are you even alive! What are you doing here!? Daizyujin did you know about this?"

 _"I, I."_ Daizyujin said sounding completely surprised.

Ash stood over Kal, looking angrier than he had in a long time.

"I'm leaving." Ash said.

"You can't leave." Kal said.

"What!?"

"I need your help protecting Buzzwole, those Deboss soldiers are after Buzzwole, I can't protect it alone."

"No way! If you are who you say you are then what I should do is rip your fucking hear out!"

"…..I see you have Felix's passion." Ash came over and tried to grab Kal by the collar of his cloak.

"Don't say his name!"

Kal knocked Ash's arm down before pushing him back.

"You're apparently as thick headed as he was too. Listen keeping Buzzwole safe from the Gorma is more important than whatever you think about me. Daizyujin will tell you as much."

" _…..I can feel a very strong power from that creature…..Something is keeping me from contacting the others. You're the only one who can keep him safe."_

"You want me to trust him! The man who betrayed the Zyurangers! Betrayed you, and my father!"

" _I want to see how this plays out."_ Ash reluctantly stayed, Kal sitting back down.

"….I imagine you have questions."

Ash didn't respond.

"I also take it you thought I was dead…..So do you know then?"

"That Seir was my father, yes! All because of you!""

"…I played a role in Felix's fate, I won't deny that."

"How are you even still alive? I thought he killed you!?"

"…..No." Kal said, Ash noticing remorse in his eyes.

"I've made many bad mistakes in my life, mistakes that have never stopped haunting me. All because I wanted more power." Kal looked down at a picture of himself with Felix, Samson, Allow, Olivia, and Nanu.

"We were all students at Samson's academy. I was mostly an outcast, keeping to myself until Felix forced me to train with him. I was, impressed with how skilled he was. After that we trained together. One day a few of us students were training in the rainforest, there was a girl with us. Her name was Alisha, her and I had become close. As we trained, a strange man kept following us around, we considered calling the police until the man turned himself into a Golbat monster, we were scared shitless. All of us tried to get away until…He got Alisha."

Ash's expression changed slightly.

"After that Samson arrived wearing silver dinosaur like armor, he killed the monster and tried to explain to us what happened. Soon after he called me, your father, Nanu, Olivia, and Allow to his office. Showing us the Zyutribe temple under the school. We were told that the five of us had become chosen to become Zyurangers. The others weren't sure, but I was. After Alisha I told myself I would stop the Gorma tribe, stop them no matter what."

"You betrayed the Zyurangers."

"It was after we killed Xandred on Poke Pelago, I wanted to make sure they were truly gone. Eventually I tracked Otrin back to one of the islands, he had discovered the chamber where the Dragon Knight armor was sealed. He was intent on having it, I tried to stop him but he had three Gorma with him. I saw only one option."

"You put the armor on."

"I felt power that I have never imagined before. I was easily able to kill the three Gorma, Otrin retreating. But the more I used the armor the more I craved power. I couldn't get the armor off, before long it consumed me. I didn't even know who I was anymore , Kal had died and Seir was born. Eventually your father found me. He and his Greninja fought me and Garchomp, eventually we were separated from our pokemon. Despite all my power, I was never a match for Felix, he defeated me. I told him to end my life, but Felix, he looked into my eyes and just couldn't do it. He forced me out of the armor, but by the time he did, the damage had been done. I , I couldn't earthbend anymore. I couldn't hear Daizyujin, I realized that Mammoswine had abandoned me. That I was no longer a Zyuranger. I begged Felix to end my life, but he told me to leave, to live with my sins and never return to his sight again."

Ash felt such remorse and self hatred in Kal's words, but the strangest part was that Ash believed what he was saying.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your father. If I had let the Gorma tribe go, he never would have gotten dragged into Otrin's game. He would still be alive now."

"Why did you come back?"

"I left for Johto, I tried to start a new life there. But then I heard about he Gorma, and eventually found out about Felix. I came here trying to find him, but I never could. Eventually I discovered you freed him, and found Garchomp. It appears even after all these years, he never forgot me." Garchomp nudge his head against Kal.

"I realized that I could only do one thing, stop the Gorma and protect the Ultra beasts."

Buzzwole was still beside Kal as he spoke.

"Ash, I can't take back what I've done, but I am here to."

"Shut up." Ash said, Kal turning back to him.

"Ash."

"Shut the fuck up! Do you think I'm suppose to feel bad for you! That you're sad about the fact that you betrayed your friends! That your responsible for my father becoming a slave to Otrin for my entire life! You know what you were right, my father should have just killed you!" Ash shouted, Chimchar had never heard Ash talk like this before.

"Ahh there it is." Ash and Kal heard, turning to see Endolf approaching with his soldiers.

"Such beautiful hatred. I knew I felt it in you somewhere." Endolf said.

Ash quickly armored up as Kal also got up.

"Deboss you're not getting Buzzwole!" Garchomp getting in front of Buzzwole as well.

"It's sad you think that." Icerondo said.

"We're going to get him!" Killborero said.

The three unleashed their blasts forcing, Ash and Kal back before the three Deboss rushed forward towards Buzzwole.

"Garchomp get him out of here!"

Garchomp grabbed Buzzwole and charged off , Chimchar following as the three Deboss followed.

"Chimchar what are you doing?!"

Kal and Ash were about to pursue when they were hit by another blast and forced back, the two hearing loud electric guitar music before they saw none other than Junior appear in front of them.

"Junior!" Ash shouted.

"Ahh Dragon Ranger, I was hoping my lesser would be here. Still you're quite a prize, and what do we have here, the Original Dragon Knight Seir."

"No! That's not who I am anymore!"

Junior gave his sadistic smile.

"That ultra beast will be mine, so I'll let you kill the Dragon Ranger for me."

Junior took out a black piece of metal. Kal's eyes widening as he saw it. The metal flew past Ash and hit Kal's chest, Junior began playing his guitar as Ash saw Kal scream in pain, green energy surging around him before Ash's eyes also widened, a very familiar armor began to form over Kal as he screamed in pain before the helmet formed over him, red eyes glowing under the helmet. Ash saw what he hope he would never see again.

"Dragon Knight Seir is reborn!" Junior screamed before vanishing.

* * *

(XXXX)"No , no!" Ash yelled as Seir ran at him, his sword drawn.

Ash quickly blocked the sword with the Dragon Dagger before his armor glowed with Dragon Aura, his claws growing and glowing as he saw Dragon aura form over Seir's armor as well. Ash had to move incredibly fast to knock away Seir's sword strikes and shield bashes.

He tried kicking Seir's chest, but Seir knocked it away before changing forward and slamming his shoulder into Ash, forcing him back.

As Ash moved back Seir raised his sword and unleashed a blast at him, Ash quickly played the Dragon Dagger, deflecting the blasts before he leapt forward and over Seir who turned just in time for Ash to knock his shield arm away before slashing Seir across his chest with both of his arm blades before Seir caught Ash's legs with his own leg and flipped him, Seir slashing Ash with his sword as he landed.

Ash quickly got back up and caught Seir's wrists and as he came forward, Seir came down with his claws, slashing Ash's visor as he forced him back. Ash quickly recovered himself and grabbed hold of Seir's arm, slashing it hard with the dagger as he dropped his shield before Seir blasted Ash back with a Dragon Pulse.

Ash managed to get his feet back into the ground before unleashing his own dragon pulse. Seir hurled his sword into Ash, knocking him into the ground and making him drop the Dragon Dagger.

Seir lunged forward with his claws raised.

Ash got up and counter with his own claws. Ash's found his movements were far faster than before with Daniel's training. Moving in his weightless armor was so simple after weighted.

His claws managed to knock away Seir's but Kal-Seir proved almost as proficient as Felix-Seir managing to keep pace with Ash's strikes.

Ash didn't feel anything for Kal, even after hearing his story. Kal betrayed the other Zyurangers, even if his intentions were good, he allowed himself to be consumed by the Dragon Power, he was the reason Felix was taken by Otrin. All he saw before him was the real Seir.

Ash didn't feel just anger inside him, he felt something else, something he felt the last time he faced Seir.

Ash snarled as he moved furiously and knocked away Seir's arms before slashing him violently across the chest in a furry of strikes.

Seir snarled as well before a blast of dragon energy surged from his hands into Ash, forcing him back.

Ash saw Seir reveal a mega evolution stone on his armor. Ash realized he had seen his father Mega evolve one back at Royal Avenue, but in their final fight he had not.

Seir touched it as his armor mega evolved into the mega Dragon Knight armor.

Ash grit his teeth, touching his own Mega evolution stone as his armor also mega evolved.

Ash and Mega Seir had recollected their weapons and slowly sidestepped across from each other before charging forward.

Ash caught Seir's sword with the Dragon Dagger and then used his armor's wings to knock Seir's arms back before hurling his tail around into Seir's chest. After being hit and knocked back, Seir got on all fours , his armor's now larger spikes out as he leapt into Ash, crashing and slashing into Ash's armor with them.

Ash flipped himself over , using his wings to do so before breathing Dragon energy into Seir, who was forced back as it burst across his armor. Seir leapt forward spinning around as his sword his Ash several times before Ash caught it, Seir kicking him back before slashing Ash across the chest.

Ash came down with his palm, knocking Seir's right arm back before clawing him with his right claws then slashed him with the Dragon Dagger.

Seir moved back before their Dragon aura's glowed brighter.

The two leaping at each other and clashing several times.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mega Garchomp was battling with Chimchar against the three Deboss soldiers.

Buzzwole was still too hurt to fight, but Mega Garchomp used Dragon Rush to charge through Icerondo and Killborero's blasts before smashing them back. However, Endolf fired into Mega Garchomp, managing to hurt him as he kept firing.

"Ahh I can feel the hatred of the Dragon ranger, it feels good." Endolf said.

Mega Garchomp charged at Endolf trying to use Dragon Claw, but Endolf drew his sword, slashing up and forward across his chest, making Mega Garchomp flip over.

Seeing this, Chimchar felt angry , his eyes turned red as his body shook and his tail caught on fire.

Endolf turned to him, Chimchar leaping up as he tried to use Fire Punch only for Endolf to shoot him in the stomach and force him back down.

"So much anger, but no hatred. It's giving me a headache." Endolf said holding his head.

Chimchar got up looking even angrier before Killborero and Icerondo blasted him back.

Buzzwole tried to get up but heard guitar music, Buzzwole slowly turning to see Junior standing there before Endolf, blasted him, forcing him onto his stomach.

Junior smiled as he played his guitar some more , Buzzwole was taken inside the guitar.

Junior played his guitar intensely , throwing his head up and down.

"Well done, the Ultra beast is now mine. Find the Dragon Ranger and kill him."

The Deboss monsters were about to finish Chimchar and Garchomp only to see they were gone.

"They're gone…." Icerondo said in disappointment.

"Don't worry we'll find them and the Dragon Ranger!" Killborero said.

Endolf held his head.

"They're giving me a headache."

Meanwhile Ash was still fighting Seir, their claws clashing against each other before Ash used his wings to whip himself around slash Seir back.

" _Ash, you must put an end to this."_

"I know." Ash said.

" _Ash I sense hatred in you."_

"Maybe, maybe I do hate him."

" _Ash you know holding hatred for your enemies is poison."_

"After everything he's done Daizyujin, everything he's done to me." Ash said as the two continued the fight, Seir unleashing a Dragon Pulse against one from Ash.

" _He didn't force the armor onto Felix, Otrin did."_

"He's the one who betrayed the Zyurangers and put on the Dragon Knight armor."

" _If he hadn't put on the armor then Otrin would have taken it, it is likely he would have come after your father regardless."_

 _"_ He, he's the one who made Seir."

" _I'm not saying Kal is blameless, but please listen."_

Ash heard a familiar voice, it was Kal's, he heard him moan in pain and agony.

" _Ash he is a prisoner in that armor just as much as your father was._ "

Ash didn't just hear pain he heard resistance, Kal was resisting the armor.

Ash tightened his grip as he forced Seir's arm back before slashing the inside, coming in with a bolt of Dragon energy into his chest, as Seir moved back, Ash lashed his tail around and smashed Seir back with it before his wings extended out.

Ash soared on them before his armor surged with Dragon energy.

"Grauuu!" Ash roared as he unleashed a Dragon pulse into Seir before slashing him over a hundred times.

Seir surged as he fell to his knees, Ash standing over him with the Dragon Dagger in his hand.

" _Ash hating Kal won't bring Felix back."_

Ash hesitated before he heard a cry, Ash slowly turning to see Garchomp back in his normal form. He looked hurt as he came carrying Chimchar.

Chimchar got down as Ash saw wounded Garchomp completely ignore him and simply run to Seir, looking horrified to see him in such condition.

"Grauu!"

Ash then saw Seir slowly reach out towards Garchomp.

Ash was hit from behind and forced away, him and Chimchar turning to see the three Deboss monsters approaching.

"Ahh Seir , Prince Junior doesn't need you anymore." Endolf said as he held his candlestick gun. He fired at Seir with his fellow soldiers.

Ash then saw Garchomp get in the way of the blasts.

Garchomp screaming in pain as he took the blasts for Seir.

Ash couldn't believe it, Garchomp being knocked away while covered in blood.

The three Deboss raised their weapons.

"Finish him."

"Garchomp." Ash heard Seir said before Seir held his helmet.

"Garchomp!" Kal screamed as he ripped his helmet off, the three Deboss turning as he ripped the Dragon Knight armor off.

He screamed with intensity as he ran at the three Deboss, kicking the ground as Ash felt it shake, Kal performing an uppercut as a rock wall knocked all three back.

"He, he earthbended!"

" _Could it be."_ Daizyujin said.

Kal kicked Icerondo back before grabbing Killborero's arm and hurled him into Endolf.

He then quickly covered Garchomp as the three attacked him all at once, despite the onslaught of attacks, Kal wouldn't move, no matter how badly the three attacked him.

Ash saw Chimchar watching this with just as much amazement. As much as he wanted to hate Kal, as much as he desperately wanted to , he just couldn't.

Ash tightened his fist and charged in with Chimchar. Ash slammed his fist in front of the three Deboss monsters, unleashing a blast of dragon energy that forced them back.

Chimchar leapt off Ash, glowing as grew larger.

Ash saw this in amazement as Chimchar finished evolving into Monferno.

"Ferno!"

Monferno unleashed Flamethrower into the three as Ash slashed Killorero and Icerondo back before using the Dragon Dagger and his golden shield to deflected Endolf's blasts back.

Kal slowly got up despite his pain, looking down at Garchomp who looked back at him.

"Garchomp"

" _He'll live."_ Kal heard, a voice he had not heard in years.

"Dai, Daizyujin? Is that you?"

" _It appears Ash has forgiven you, and so has another."_

The ground shook, Ash, Monferno, the Deboss monsters, and Kal looking up to see none other than Mammoswine rise up and tower over them.

"Moahhh!" Mammoswine roared.

"Mammoswine." Kal said before a small object came out of Mammoswine's mouth as he looked down at Kal. The object landing in his hand.

Kal saw it was a spirit ranger battery being dark blue and red.

"Mammoswine, you forgive me too." Kal said as a tear came down his face.

Kal held the battery up.

(*****)"Brave in!" He danced around for a few moments before spirit ranger armor formed over him. Ash saw the visor had sharp fangs on it with a grey mouth area. A fin on top of the helmet, a golden shoulder pas and a golden fin on the right arm. The chest, helmet, and legs were dark blue while the arms were red.

"Kyoryu spirit ranger! Deathryuger!" Kal shouted, a boomerang like blade forming in his hand as Kal sprinted forward.

He leapt over Ash and slashed Endolf several times, kicking his arm back before catching his blade with his own, Kal's face coming up to Endolf's.

"The hatred, it's gone." He said sounding irritated.

"I always preferred bravery" Kal said pushing Endolf back before deflecting away his blasts.

Kal hurled his boomerang blade into Endolf, making him drop his gun before Kal kicked up two rocks and punched them into Endolf who backed up.

Kal leapt forward, catching his blade as it came back, he slashed Endolf several times.

Ash knocked away strikes from the two remaining Deboss soldiers with ease before slashing them with his wing claws and smashed his tail across them.

Monferno leapt up and off Ash's shoulders before punching both monsters with Fire punch.

The two stumbled before Ash unleashed a Dragon Pulse into them and hurled the two beside Endolf.

Ash, Monferno, and Kal also formed up, Ash's armor surging as he gathered his Dragon energy. Kal similarly gathered the power of the earth as he slowly moved around then came up with a powerful kick. A blast of lava shot up as Ash unleashed his blast of Dragon energy in the shape of an actual dragon while Monferno unleashed Flamethrower.

The three blasts hit the three monsters, causing a massive explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Endolf and his soldiers grew massive, towering over the four.

Ash quickly played the Dragon Dagger, Dragon Caesar roaring as he rose out of the ocean and marched onto he island.

Ash leapt into Dragon Caesar's chest, Monferno and Kal watching as the two became one, Dragon Caesar mega evolving into Dragon Caesar X.

"Grauuu!" Dragon Caesar X roared.

Endolf and his soldiers blasted at Dragon Caesar X only for him to knock the blasts away with his glowing claws, Dragon Caesar X soaring forward with his wings before slashing Killborero and Icerondo back before smashing his tail into Endolf, knocking his sword away and hitting his chest.

All three Deboss stumbled beside each other before Dragon Caesar X roared, unleashing a blast of dragon fire into the three in the shape of a dragon. The three cried out in pain as the dragon energy burst around them.

"Draco Meteor!" Ash roared as Dragon Caesar X flew up into the atmosphere , then came down covered in dragon energy before crashing into all three.

Endolf held his head.

"My head is splitting." He said before he fell down with the other two, exploding.

"Grauuu!" Dragon Caesar X roared.

Ash came down as Dragon Caesar returned to the sea.

Ash de-armored as Monferno climbed onto his shoulder.

"Well I thought that might happen soon." Ash said as Moferno looked very happy.

Kal also de-armored , helping Garchomp up.

He and Ash faced each other.

"Alright look, whatever happened in the past. It's in the past now, whatever you did. It's now who you are now. Whoever you are now, it's clearly the person my father knew."

Kal approached Ash.

"I will never forget what I brought upon your father. But I will do everything in my power to. Oh shit Buzzwole!" Kal screamed as he and Garchomp looked desperately around.

Kal held his head.

"It seems Daizyujin, Mammoswine have forgiven you. So do I" Ash's expression looked very compassionate as he petted Monferno.

"I don't want to keep living with hatred inside me." Ash extended his hand to Kal, who took it.

"Allies?"

"Allies." Ash said.

He and Monferno parted ways with Kal and Garchomp.

* * *

Eventually Ash returning to camp where he met Serena.

"Ash there you are? You were gone longer than I hoped. Oh Chimchar evolved, it must have gone well." Serena started before Ash hugged her tightly.

Serena was surprised by this.

"Serena, do you think I'm a hateful person?"

"What? Of course not." Serena said.

Ash kept hugging her as Monferno came down and stood tall in front of Ash's other pokemon, giving a proud look.

"Monferno."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _This chapter took pretty long to write, I've been working a bit lately and had a case of writers block_

 _Yeah Kal is alive and is now a spirit ranger, I'm sure you'll give me your thoughts on that_

 _So I've decided it was for the best that there won't be a new ranger team, too late into the game and too many characters already. But I do plan on fleshing out an existing team._

 _However, I have gotten some news that you guys might be stuck with me as late as February next year , so I'll be looking for a serious temp job until then. It also means that maybe **MAYBE ,** if I feel like it I might **MIGHT** make another story like this one mixing Super Sentai with Pokemon if you want to see another. I've set up a poll asking what possible sentai team you'd like to see, for the Dekaranger option you'd just get the Dekarangers from this story fleshed out more._

 _Now I put next to each one their power ranger's counterpart, but keep in mind that for these particular ones their sentai counterpart is almost completely different. Except Samurai vs shinkenger, Power ranger Samurai is shitty Shinkenger, I actually liked Shinkenger._

 _if you're interested go ahead and vote on that_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM) and vote_


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80: Everything Cana knows

* * *

It was early in the morning on Poni island and the group was in the midst of individual training.

Gladion was sparring with Lillie, who was taking to kendo better under Red's tutelage.

Red was training with his pokemon finally deciding to use Daniel's scroll like Ash and Gary. He had the same weighted armor on as Ash as he sparred with Riolu who had the rock armor on.

Hau finished up his training before he returned to his tent.

"Man I hate sweaty cloths." Hau said to himself as he took his shirt off, then his shorts.

"I don't know, I kind of like you all sweaty." Hau heard, turning to see Cana laying down.

"Cana!" Hau quickly came over and hugged her as Cana sat up. Cana smiling as she hugged Hau back and gave him a kiss.

Cana laid Hau down as she rested herself on top of him.

"Cana maybe I should freshen up first?"

"I don't mind body odor."

"I didn't know you were back around here."

"I have to come around once and a while to check on my boyfriend. How are things going around here?"

"Not that great actually, earlier this week we encountered Gorma XIV."

"Wait you what!?"

"It turns out she's Gladion and Lillie's mother. She also made an evil clone of Gladion that sealed his Ki beasts, but it doesn't even stop there. Apparently they're dad was also alive and now he's Gorma XIV's prisoner."

"Ok it sounds like they had a rough day."

"I'm doing ok though. I met Samson again and he thinks that I'd make a good teacher. He also thinks I should train the next generation of Zyurangers."

"That would be amazing! He's right you'd definitely be great at it."

"Cana, what Samson said, about there being future Zyurangers. Samson made it sound like the war with the Gorma tribe will never truly end. You don't think that's true do you?"

Cana sighed.

"Hau as far as the Zyutribe history went back , we were at war with the Gorma tribe at one point of another. That was when I was child. Since the formation of the two tribes, even if there were times of peace. At least once every generation or two there was a war between the Gorma and Zyutribe."

"But we know not all Gorma are evil."

"I can't deny that Gorma aren't all evil. But you must understand, their tribe was based on darkness. Their very foundation was rotten."

"How was the Gorma tribe founded?"

"We don't exactly know the whole story, but it involved a powerful Jewel called the Jewel of Life."

"Yeah Lusamine had it, Guzma seemed fanatical about following her while she held it."

"From what we know about the Jewel, the very first Gorma Emperor, a man named Gorma found the Jewel and used it's power to attract followers. Many tried to slit his throat and take it while he slept. But according to legend, the Jewel bonded with him. Any who tried to take it or harm him were disintegrated on the spot. Eventually Gorma gathered an army of followers and formed a tribe around him. For one reason or another Gorma was unable to have a child, therefore he chose who would succeed him upon his death. This person took the name Gorma as well. Hau my point is that whatever the Jewel of Life is , it's a dangerous artifact. Until the Gorma abandon that Jewel they will always be a violent tribe by nature. Maybe not every individual, but the tribe as a whole. But it's unlikely they ever will, it's the foundation of their tribe."

Hau sighed, feeling Cana put her hand under his chin as she held her head over his.

"Hau I think it's great you want there to be peace, but I doubt that's going to happen."

"Can we talk about something else, like your art. How's that going?"

"It's going pretty good actually. I managed to get another one of my pieces into an art gallery. That's actually part of the reason I came to this island. You see I found out there's a town up ahead hosting a serious art show. I was hoping to put my piece in it."

"What piece?"

Cana smiled as she got up and revealed one.

Hau saw it was a painting of Ula'Ula island at sunset.

"Cana it looks beautiful."

"Thanks."

* * *

Eventually the two got up and joined the others as they made their way through the island.

"So Lillie, Hau tells me you're trying to learn how to fight."

"Well, I want to be able to fight my bitch of a mother the next time we meet."

"Well, if you'd like I could try and show you some Kenpo."

"Actually I've taken a liking to Kendo, I think I'm going to stick with it."

"Things must be nicer for you now that Plumeria is gone." Moon said.

"I'm glad I've been able to move past her, but at the same time it makes me realize how much time I wasted obsessing over her. How instead of justice I wanted revenge."

"Hating someone won't bring you anything." Ash said.

"Still now that I have a spirit ranger battery I've also tried to do more with fighting the Gorma. Late yesterday I found a group back in the old Gorma ruins here on Poni island digging for something. Unfortunately I never found out what they were looking for, though they had a human with them"

"A human, are you sure?" Red asked.

"Yeah he definitely wasn't a Gorma , he was their prisoner. He actually kind of looked like Gladion." Cana said before she remembered what Hau told her.

Gladion and Lillie's eyes widened as they both grabbed Cana.

"Our dad was there!? What happened!? What did they do!? How did he look!?" Lillie shouted, Cana nervously sweat dropping.

"Well I didn't see much of him. I saw him in chains with a pair of Gorma beside him with some skull grunts and warriors. It looked like he was being forced to look at the remains of pokemon that lived there. I tried to save him but the Gorma sick'd his foot soldiers on me. I took out the grunts and warriors, but the Gorma two Gorma tag teamed me at the same time with their remaining foot soldiers. Luckily I got some unexpected help from another Spirit ranger , someone I've never met before who had a Garchomp."

"Kal." Ash said having explained what happened to the others the day before.

"Together we wounded the two and destroyed most of their foot soldiers , but they fled with with the man before I could save him. I'm sorry , I."

The two sighed.

"It's alright Cana, I'm sure you did everything you could." Gladion said.

"How do you like being a ranger?" Serena asked.

"Well I already spent much of my life fighting and fighting with my peacock powers. But the spirit ranger powers are more amazing than I could have imagined. I can only imagine what your guys' must be like."

Eventually they got to a small town where dozens of people had gathered around the center with several art displays set up.

Cana looked very excited seeing this.

She quickly found the registration area before Hau and the others helped her set up her own display, putting the painting of Ula'ula island up.

"Alright , now I just need to wait for the judges."

Lillie noticed the judges were on the other side of the town, slowly making their way through the various displays.

"It seems like they have a while, why don't we look around for a while." Lillie said.

Gary , Ash, Moon, and Red sweat dropped, not caring much for art, but not wanting to be rude to Cana either.

"There probably is some good art here. Still I want to see what people think of mine ."

"I bet there's some beautiful art here." Serena said putting her arm around Ash's as she guided him down the line.

Lillie did the same with Red as Moon followed Gladion.

Gary waited for a moment.

"The old Gary would tell them that he doesn't care about art and would rather train instead…..I miss the old Gary." He said as he begrudgingly followed Gladion and Moon.

* * *

Ash and Serena were looking through a few of the paintings, many of the artists clearly came from around the world.

Serena saw one of Lumoise city she really liked, Ash and Pikachu noticed a very strange painting of a few white dots and squiggly lines.

"What is this suppose to be?"

"Are you an idiot, it's abstract art." the artist said sounding very offended as Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped.

As Ash and Serena continued , Serena stopped when she saw a horrifying painting.

Ash saw Serena cover her mouth as her face nearly turned white.

"Serena what's wrong?" Ash said before he saw the painting.

He too looked horrified as he saw the painting was a very graphic depiction of a decapitated man with two Yungoos beside him who had their guts torn out. Standing over them a demonic looking creature.

Pikachu had to cover his eyes, Ash almost wanting to tear the painting up.

Serena tried to turn away when she noticed the painting next to it was just as horrifying, it being a graphic depiction of Midday Lycanroc being violated by a monstrous creature.

Finally there was a third of Akala island on fire, thousands of people and pokemon being burned alive. In the center of the island there being a a creature made of fire.

The artist came up behind the paintings, it was a middle aged man wearing artist attire and having several bronze teeth.

"What's wrong, you don't like my art."

Ash and Serena backed away.

"You can't appreciate the beautify in despair and violence. Tasteless fools." He said.

Ash and Serena just walked away.

"What a psycho." Serena said.

"Was it me, or did that art seem freaky in another way?"

"How?"

"It just seemed like those monsters were almost coming off the pages."

Hau and Cana were by her painting as a few people looked at it.

"Well you've certainly captured the look of Ula'Ula island." A woman said looking at Cana's painting.

"Thank you." Cana said looking happy.

"Cana, are you sure you don't want to have a look around quick, see some of the other art."

"Well."

"Cana you've probably never left Alola have you."

"Well, no."

"There is art here that comes from around the world, this would be the perfect time for you to get a taste of what the rest of the world is like." Cana was a little nervous but Hau took her hand and lead her through the art.

Cana passed by a few paintings, passing a painting of a Torterra in the center of a larger overgrown jungle with a few Turtwig living on his back.

Cana seemed very interested in this one.

"What? What is that pokemon? It looks amazing, like he's a living forest."

"That's a Torterra, the smaller one is Turtwig their first form."

"Where are they from?"

"Sinnoh."

"Awww, I kind of want one."

Hau kept leading her around to paintings from around the world, seeing paintings off the Seafoam islands, the forests of Hoenn, the lakes in Johto.

"Amazing, there are so many amazing pieces of nature on earth, and I've only seen Alola."

"You can always see it Cana."

Her expression changed.

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"The Gorma, as a Zyutribe warrior I can still follow my ambitions to an extent. But I can't abandon the fight against the Gorma, which will never end."

Hau was now very concerned hearing Cana speak like that.

"Cana, I don't think." Hau started as they returned to her stand before they saw several fearful people with a man painting over Cana's painting.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Cana shouted as she rushed over and tried to grab him, the man pushed her back with surprising strength.

He was a middle aged man wearing artist attire and having several bronze teeth.

"Your painting is shit." He said as Hau saw the man painting Cana's island enveloped in blood with hundreds of butchered people and pokemon.

"Stop it!" Hau shouted as he grabbed the man and managed to force him away.

"Hmp, that painting is nothing. You have no imagination, no wide vision, just cold reality." He said leaving.

Cana let out a disappointed sigh looking at her painting.

Hau and Cana were equally horrified seeing what he did to it.

"Great, now I have to fix it."

"Cana I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I can do it." She said taking out her brush and paint.

Cana worked vigorously as Hau thought more about what Cana said, about how she could never stop fighting the Gorma.

He came up beside Cana as she painted.

"Cana, you weren't being serious about never stopping the fight against the Gorma were you?"

"…. Hau I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Cana, you have so much more to offer than just being a warrior. Look at what you can do, your art is amazing. Imagine if you went around the world for inspiration."

Cana gave a frustrated expression.

"Hau, you've fought the Gorma for a long time here. But I can't expect you to understand them like I do….You weren't around when they were at their prime. You grew up int he age of a ceasefire. Their throne has been restored, the will never stop fighting the Zyutribe. They never have they never will. I am a warrior of the Zyutribe, so long as they fight, so must I."

Hau heard the sorrow and almost hopelessness in Cana's words as she kept painting.

He was now unsure what to do, or what to think.

* * *

Elsewhere Gladion and Moon were walking with Gary trailing behind them.

"What do you think of this piece?" Gladion asked.

"Huh?" Moon said not exactly paying attention.

"Oh sorry, I uh."

"You're not into art much are you?"

"Well, not exactly."

"That's strange, considering the interesting artwork of the Kibaranger you have."

Moon's face turned white as she gave a crestfallen look.

"I, I. Cana made it, I didn't ask her too."

"I see you kept them though."

Moon sweat dropped some more.

"I'm just giving you a hard time." He said as Moon let out a relief breath.

"Speaking of art, how is your piece coming?"

"Well, I've had plenty of despair to think about, though it's not the type of inspiration I want in the piece. I hoped that maybe some of this art would give me some more inspiration."

Moments later they saw a man being pushed away as another man painted over his piece.

"What is he doing?"

The man put the painting down and revealed a field filled with skeletons if people and pokemon.

"The most worthy harvest." He said.

"That's not the inspiration I wanted either."

Eventually the group returned to Cana who had successfully returned her painting to exactly how it looked before.

"Alright this is it." Cana said nervously.

The judges came by and looked at Cana's piece , each writing something down before one placed something on it.

Cana looked and saw it was a lighter green ribbon. On the registration form it was stated that such ribbons would be given to only certain pieces, those better than the average ones but were below third place.

"What, that's it?" Cana said sounding very surprised.

"Well dear you made a very good and detailed picture of Ula'Ula island, there's plenty of passion in it as well. But I just don't see much imagination or further vision. You haven't expanded beyond just the island. You seem to just compose reality."

Cana's face turned white as she heard the words from the judges, they were almost the same as the words as the creepy man from earlier.

As the judges left, the others felt bad for her, Hau in particular, who came up behind Cana and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Cana, are you ok?"

Cana didn't respond.

The judges saw the painting of the Torterra with great admiration.

"I think we have our winner." The head judge said placing the first place ribbon on it.

As people began to applaud, the group was silent, Cana still trying to keep herself calm.

Hau wasn't sure what to say to her, that was until the group heard another commotion.

"What is this!?" A familiar voice screamed.

The group saw it was the creepy man with the bronze teeth.

"I didn't even place! My art is perfection!"

"Your art is an abomination, I almost lost my lunch."

The man grabbed two pantings before hurling them into the judges.

"You wretched humans no nothing about true art, the art of despair."

The group realized what was going on.

"I'll teach it to you." He said as he transformed into a monstrous Smeargle esk Gorma monster.

He tossed down some bones as a group of skull grunts appeared.

The skull grunts began chasing people around and causing a mess, however, the group including Cana , armored up and confronted the Gorma.

"Gorma that's far enough!" Cana shouted.

He turned to them.

"Zyuranger, huh allow me to show you the true art of despair." The Gorma revealed a large paintbrush sword and took out a few blank paint-boards. He painted three of the demonic monsters from earlier onto them, the monsters bursting out of the paintings and joining the skull grunts.

Ash and Pikachu came forward at one of the monsters and its skull grunts.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted five of the grunts with electricity shattering them.

The monster had a wooden nature and tried to strike Ash only for his arms to be severed in half by Ash's claws and Dragon Dagger before Pikachu Iron tailed its chest.

Ash came back from behind and cleaved the monster in half before it melted into paint.

Gladion and Type Null came at the next monster , Type Null slashing three Skull grunts apart with a single Crush claw. Gladion saw the next monster was made of the bones of various pokemon. He slashed its arms back with his saber before kicking its chest,leaping forward as he unleashed Ki power into the monster, forcing it to melt back into paint.

Cana unleashed four feathers into four skill grunts, shattering them as the final monster came at her, it being made of blood stained grass and tried to entangle her, but Cana sliced the grass apart with her daggers before flipping over the monster and slashed it twice , the monster coming apart into paint.

Despair saw the last of his skull grunts get destroyed by the other rangers.

"Hmp, perhaps you'll like these paintings better. They're my best work." Despair said as he quickly took up seven boards and painted seven things onto them.

He revealed the paintings to the group who saw seven very familiar looking monsters on them , the paintings bursting as the paint Gorma came out.

"Lickilost!"

"Bochamp!"

"Persona!"

"Depersian!"

"Scizor Vagrant!"

"Huntergrizzly!"

"Tsunami!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Gary said seeing Gorma they had already beaten.

"You take the paintings, I'll get Despair." Cana said as she leapt up and glided over them.

Despair took out his sword and blocked Cana's daggers, Cana moving fast as she tried to strike him, hurling her daggers and whisking her tail around.

Despair's sword arm was knocked back by Cana's tail before she slashed him twice, knocking him onto his back. Despair grunted as he got up.

"My art will destroy you." He said making a painting of none other than Plumeria. Cana gasping upon seeing her. The fake Plumeria ensnared her hair around Cana's wrists before shocking her and hurling her into the ground, as Cana tried to get up she saw a painting of Refraction kick her back onto the ground.

Meanwhile Gary and the painting of Persona charged at each other, Gary catching Persona's blade with his lances before flipping him over his body. Persona split into his five lesser parts before they each charged at Gary who redirected each of their strikes before slashing them back.

As they reformed, Gary saw water from various paint stands and bent it around before freezing it and hurling it into the fake Persona, impaling him and causing him to revert to paint.

Gladion leapt into the air, using the Byakkoshinken to slash away each of Lickilost's tongues before landing a kick into his forehead, forcing him back before bringing his saber through Lickilost's mouth, causing him to melt back into paint.

Serena acrobatically and swiftly avoided strikes from Depersian's claws and leapt into the air to avoid a blast from his forehead coin. She drew her bow and unleashed three energy arrows before enhancing them with a powerful gust of wind. The arrows all went right through Depersian,causing him to revert to paint.

Moon caught Bo champ's metal girders and pushed him back, quickly using her earth bending since the metal wasn't real. Two rocks shot up and knocked the girders away before Moon slashed through Bochamp, reverting him to paint.

Huntergrizzly hurled two large paint stands at Hau who smashed them apart with his axe before Huntergrizzly charged a him on all fours. Hau kicked up a rock into the painting's gut making him stumble before Hau smashed his head apart with his axe.

Red exchanged strikes with his sword and Scizor Vagrant's metal claw before the fake Gorma came back.

"Golden Punch!"

Red put his sword away before tightening his fists and unleashed his furious lightning fast attacks , knocking the Golden arm away before punching Scizor Vagrant's chest hundreds of times into it broke apart back into paint.

Ash knocked away sword strikes from Tsunami before the fake Gorma leapt up and tried to hurl shurikens at him, only for Ash to slash them apart before unleashing a powerful blast of Dragon energy through Tsunami, reverting him to paint.

As this was all going on, Cana was hurled back again by the two paintings and Despair.

She grunted as the three came closer.

"Now you will only know despair."

Cana then thought about what he said, and thought about what she had said to Hau earlier. About how she could only ever fight, and could never leave Alola. She looked around at all the art around her and thought more about what she was fighting for. It wasn't just for the Zyutribe, it was for nature, the natural beauty of the world. But how much she had not seen, how much would she ever see.

"It is my muse." Cana said.

"What?"

She got up, Despair not seeing the look of excitement and wonder under Cana's helmet.

"The nature of the world , so much beauty that I haven't seen. I can only imagine how wonderful it must be, I want to see it all, protect it all. Envision all the nature of this earth!"

Cana's spirit ranger armor began to glow as she ran forward, the two paintings coming at her only for Cana to leap up and unleash a barrage of metal feathers into them, raking across their bodies before she quickly slashed them again and again, looking like she was dancing around in excitement before slicing the two paintings apart with her tail.

Cana then leapt into Despair, easily knocking his sword paint brush away before coming down with her daggers and Feathers at the same time, slicing him three times before he surged with energy.

"Ohhhh, my art." He said before falling down and exploding.

Cana noticed his charred body have an enlargement bomb near it with his hand reaching for it. She quickly snatched the bomb away before curb stomping him.

Cana de-armored with the others.

Hau saw Cana's expression.

"Cana you seem, better." He said surprised.

"You could say that."

The artists and patrons returned trying to salvage the art.

"Sorry you didn't win Cana." Lillie said.

"Well it is what it is, I can't dwell over it."

* * *

Later that night back at camp Cana was Hau's tent as he came in.

"Hau there you are."

"Cana, you seem a lot more excited then you were before."

She smiled.

"Surprisingly it was something the monster said."

"Really?"

"He told me that I would only know despair, it made me think about what you said. About doing nothing but fighting forever. This isn't the world I once lived in, everything changes over time. Maybe you're right, maybe we can finally end the war with the Gorma."

Hau smiled.

"Maybe one day, you could take me to see what's beyond Alola. Maybe I could catch one of those Turtwig."

Hau smiled as he came over rand hugged Cana.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Cana gave Hau a long kiss. The two stayed locked together for almost a minute before Cana withdrew.

"It's getting pretty late, I should probably spend the night here."

"Fine by me!"

Cana smiled as she saw slowly pulled Hau's shirt up and off, feeling his muscular body before moving down to his waist.

Hau felt Cana undo his belt before undoing his zipper as well, Cana carefully grabbing the waistline of Hau's boxers before taking them and his pants to the floor.

Cana undid the back of her top and arm pieces removing them as her breasts came free. Cana ran her hands through her hair while Hau gawked at her, after a minute or so, she reached down to her pants and undid the button and zipper, slowly moving her waist from side to side as she turned around with her pants and underwear sliding down to the ground, Hau now seeing Cana's big round ass in front of him.

Cana felt him grab it as she turned around , Hau pressing his lips against hers while Cana put her arms around Hau. Eventually Hau lifted Cana up and laid her on her back, slowly coming over her as he saw her large breasts in his face.

Cana grabbed his head and pulled him in between them, holding Hau there as she moved her waist a little, allowing her tail feathers to stroke Hau's manhood as Cana giggled.

When she let Hau out, his face was incredibly red, Cana still smiling as she pulled Hau back onto her as they resumed kissing.

Hau kept feeling Cana's soft skin with his hands as they made their way to Cana's breasts, Hau fondling them intensely as Cana moaned a little.

As Hau did this Cana managed to bring her tail feathers across his manhood again. Hau almost yelping as Cana giggled.

"Uh oh, I think he likes it." Cana flipping herself onto her stomach , her tail feathers now right in Hau's waist as she whisked him across his crotch again and again, Hau's face turning red as he kept making the same sound. 

"Ahhhhhhahah."

Cana kept smiling as she continued, Hau eventually coming down with his hands onto Cana's tail feathers as she yelped and let out a similar sound. She responded by increasing her tail swipes speed , Hau let go of Cana's tail and fell backwards as Cana laughed.

Hau slowly got back up and saw Cana's now on all fours as she shook her big butt into his face.

"Like I said earlier, not the tail, but what's below her." Cana said as Hau came forward giving Cana's cheeks a long kiss while also groping them.

"Hmmmmmmm. I'd like more than that."

"You mean?"

Cana nodded as Hau came forward and behind Cana grabbing her by the cheeks as he thrusted his waist forward into her. Cana let out a harsh sound, but didn't sound un-approving. Hau continued, each thrust Cana sounding more and more excited. Hau stopped to catch his breath before Cana turned around and quickly wrapped her arms around him, Hau feeling her tongue enter his mouth as she closed her eyes and moved Hau onto his back, Cana now on top of Hau as she stroked his manhood one more time with her tail.

"My turn." She said before kissing Hau again, grabbing him by the waist and thrusting her own forward into his.

As she did this Hau moved his own hands onto her rear end, giving her a hard squeeze there as he pulled her closer.

* * *

Later that night, a figure approached Despair's body.

"Despair, the tortured artist. I can't say I'll miss you much." Guzma said as he reached down and picked up his paintbrush.

Guzma quickly painted something into the air, the painting taking the form of Otrin.

"Ahh so it does work." Guzma said before he stabbed his sword through the fake Otrin, reverting it back to paint.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Not too much to say on this chapter_

 _Cana had some development, a little for Hau_

 _Since I'm out of school and still looking for a good temp job, I've considered possibly finally doing a star wars fic, this would be a pet project and would only be say 15 chapters. It would be centered around 1 planet with a Grey Jedi. It would be a crossover involving the web comic twokinds in the star wars universe. If you'd be interested in seeing the first chapter when I complete it, PM me._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81: Trial by earth

* * *

It was early in the morning in the vast Poni canyon, and the group were gathered around as they ate breakfast.

"Ok we shouldn't be far from Hapu's trial location, we will definitely get there today." Red said.

"What is Hapu like anyway?" Hau asked.

"From what Mallow told me she's young like Lana and Sophocles. She's also a bit , eccentric according to Mallow. But she wasn't able to give me more details beyond that."

"Well it's a ground type trial so it means we'll be up against ground pokemon."

"With Primarina I'll be fine." Gary said petting her.

"You're just going for who has a type advantage." Ash said.

"This is our last trial, I'm not taking any chances."

The group then heard a commotion, turning to see Tyrunt and Shieldon literally butting heads against each other, both growling as they tried to push each other back.

"Tyrunt not again."

"Shieldon stop."

"Those to are butting heads again." Serena said.

"Kind of like their trainers." Moon said as Ash and Gary sweat dropped.

Kommo-o grabbed Tyrunt as Salamence grabbed Shieldon and pulled them away from each other.

"Salamanece keep him away, I don't want him hurting Tyrunt."

"What was that? You think Shieldon would win."

"I know so, I've perfected my work in Daniel's scroll."

"Tyrunt is trained far better than Shieldon."

The group saw Ash and Gary literally butt heads against each other with intense expressions.

The group laughed a little as Ash and Gary's pokemon sweat dropped, Kommo-o and Salamence accidentally letting go of Tyrunt and Shieldon who immediately butted heads again.

Hau grabbed Gary by the shoulders as Serena did the same to Ash, pulling them apart while Salamence and Kommo-o did the same for the two pokemon.

"Ok let's save the intensity for the trial shall we." Red said.

* * *

After breakfast, the group continued down the canyon before they saw a pair of wooden gates ahead of them.

"We're here!" Hau said in excitement.

As they approached the gates, they were stopped when they heard a loud voice.

"Halt!"

They then saw a girl roughly Sophocles's age and height come out. She had tanned skin and small arms with grey gloves at the end. Grey eyes with long black hair that came down in two long ends with a violet bonnet wrapped around her head. She wore a tan short sleeved work shirt and matching work pants with black boots. In her hand was a black pointing stick that she held in her right hand and tapped against her left.

"Are you challengers?"

"Alola, I'm Hau." Hau started before the girl brought her stick to Hau's mouth.

Her eyes were closed as she brought the stick being her.

"I am Hapu , the eighth and final trial captain of the island trials. You will show me the proper respect as such."

The group all sweat dropped.

"Now your names."

"….Hau."

"Ash."

"Red."

"Gary."

"I assume the rest of you delinquents won't be participating in the trial."

"No." Gladion said.

Serena, Moon, and Lillie looked irritated with Hapu, Gladion didn't seem to care much what she said about him.

"So what is your trial?" Gary started before Hapu stopped him, putting the stick against his mouth.

"I will explain my trial, you will each enter a different path in the canyon, in different locations you will find keys. Two keys are required to open a box you'll find near the end of the path. Inside the box is a special gem that will attract the totem pokemon."

"Alright , let's go." Red started before Hapu put her stick against his mouth.

"There is one very important rule. You may only use one pokemon, and that pokemon must be weak against ground types."

"What!?" The four shouted as Moon, Lillie, and Serena gave shocked looks.

"huh interesting." Gladion said.

"What kind of rule is that?" Gary asked.

"It's my rule, this is the final trial, it's suppose to be hard. Besides its my trial, so I get to choose the rules."

The four trainers looked irritated, until Ash and Gary both had an idea.

"If Shieldon had to go against those he's weak against, imagine how much he'd grow."

"This is a perfect opportunity for Tyrunt to have active experience."

Ash and Gary smiled confidently at each other as they let out Tyrunt and Shieldon.

Hau let out his Graveler as Red let out all of his pokemon.

"I don't have any pokemon weak to Ground type."

"I see, very well you can't take part in the trial."

"What!?" They all shouted.

"If you can't abide by my ruins then you won't be allowed to compete." Hap said with her eyes closed as she walked away with her hands behind her back.

"How the hell was I suppose to know I'd need a pokemon weak to ground types!?" Red shouted.

"Not my problem." Hapu said before she saw Lillie in front of her.

Red's eyes widened as he saw Lillie grab Hapu by the collar of her shirt and lift her into the air with an intense expression on her face.

"Listen you little bitch, you're going to let him enter the trial like the others our I'm going to rip out all your filthy little teeth!"

Hapu's face turned white as she gave a terrified crestfallen expression.

"Uhmmmmmm, maybe we could work something out." Hapu said running around a corner and came back with an iron ball.

She gave it to Skarmory who felt immediately weighed down.

"There now he's weak to ground types too."

"Good luck guys." Moon said.

"Ash do your best." Serena said.

"Red you can do it." Lillie said.

The four each went down a different path with their respective pokemon, Hapu walking off on a different path as well.

"Where's she going?" Moon asked.

Serena and Lillie were suspicious.

"Wait here." Serena said as she and Lillie followed Hapu.

"Well this has certainly been interesting." Moon said sweat dropping.

"Yeah." Gladion said.

* * *

Ash and Tyrunt were walking through one of the canyon paths. There were a few Trapinch and Sandile around the path, they didn't pay much mind to Ash and Tyrunt.

Ash saw Tyrunt look at one with aggression.

"Easy there Tyrunt, there are a lot of pokemon here. You'll have plenty of chances to battle here, but it's just you and me. You don't want to battle every pokemon here, you'll get worn out before the totem pokemon."

Tyrunt backed off , unknown to the two, Hapu was watching them from the ridge above them.

"You won't get through 'my' trial so easily." She said taking out a water balloon and tossing it down into the wild pokemon. The water splashed around them, starling them before they got angry and ran at Tyrunt seeing a piece of the balloon on his tail.

Ash and Tyrunt turned to see the wild pokemon attacking.

"What the? Tyrunt use Dragon tail!" Ash screamed as he saw three Trapinch rushing in with Bulldoze.

Tyrunt smashed his tail into one's head, knocking him back before coming around at another.

"Crunch!"

Tyrunt snatched his jaws around the trapinch before hurling him into the other.

Two Sandile came at forward trying to use dig.

"Tyrunt use Earthquake."

Tyrunt slammed his right foot into the ground, creating a small quake. Moments later the two Sandile came up unconscious.

"Why did they just attack us? They were fine a few moments ago."

As Ash and Tyrunt continued, Ash saw there was a rock on the ground that seemed out of place.

He carefully inspected the rock before moving it and seeing a key there.

He tried to take it when a brown claw came out of the ground and grabbed the key.

Ash grabbed the claw and pulled out the pokemon, seeing it was a a Krokorok who pulled back, still holding the key.

Tyrunt came up beside Ash.

The Krokorok tried to slap some mud into Tyrunt, but he knocked it away with Dragon Tail.

Tyrunt kept growling as he got in front of Ash.

"Tyrunt use Dragon Claw!"

Tyrunt came forward as the Krokorok tried to use Sand Tomb., Tyrunt using his Claws and the dragon energy to keep the sand away from him before slashing the Krokorok twice. The ground pokemon stumbled backwards as Tyrunt charged forward.

The Krokorok tried to unleash crunch, but Tyrunt snapped his own jaws around he Krokorok's jaws, flipping him onto the ground.

The Krokorok dropped the key before Tyrunt picked it up in his mouth before giving it to Ash.

"Great work Tyrunt." Ash said as Tyrunt looked proud of himself.

"One down two to go."

Hapu was still watching.

"Dam, he's got one. Well better make sure I get to the others as well."

* * *

Meanwhile Gary was with Shieldon beside him.

"Ok keys, keys where are you?"

Unknown to him, Hapu was watching from the ridge.

"This trial separates the worthy from the unworthy." She said seeing a large rock formation nearly weathered and eroded into multiple rocks.

Gary and Shieldon kept looking around as Hapu put a stick of dynamite in the gaps between the rocks before lighting it and running away.

Gary and Shieldon then noticed an area of sand seemed a little disturbed.

The two went over to it and started digging before they noticed a key buried in the sand.

"A key!" Gary tried to take it, but a pokemon emerged from the sand and snatch the key away.

Gary and Shieldon saw a Vibrava fly up with the key in its mouth.

"Looks like we'll have to fight." Gary started before the three heard an explosion.

They saw a series of rocks falling down towards them. Gary and Shieldon having to move fast to evade them.

Vibrava easily avoided them before flying down and using Bulldoze.

"Iron Defense!"

Shieldon quickly covered himself in metal before blocking Vibrava's attack and forcing him back.

"Iron ." Gary started before he and Shieldon had to evade again from more falling rocks.

Vibrava easily evaded them and tried to unleash sand tomb.

"Iron defense!"

Shieldon covered himself in more metal as the sand raked against him.

A rock hit Shieldon, making him grunt before flying back down.

"Iron Head!"

Shieldon slammed his head into the Vibrava , forcing him back as Gary saw the last of the rocks had fallen.

"Heavy slam!"

Shieldon smashed into Vibrava, knocking it out while also dropping the key.

Gary caught it in his hand.

"Great job Shieldon."

Hapu looked irritated by this.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash and Tyrunt were still heading down the path when Ash saw another key. They key was embedded into the rocky wall of the canyon. In front of the key was a sleeping Krokorok with two Sandile's beside him.

Tyrunt was about to attack when Ash stopped him.

"Easy there Tyrunt, I know I said to battle only pokemon between us and the keys but they're asleep.'

Tyrunt growled, wanting to battle them.

"Tyrunt, we have to be smart about this. Let's see, we're clearly suppose to attack the wall and get the key out. But in doing so, it would take up the pokemon."

Tyrunt readied his tail when Ash stopped him again.

"Tyrunt, there is a better way. Will you trust me."

Tyrunt gave a low growl before nodding.

Ash carefully went over and around the pokemon. He got to the wall and brought his fist back before punching right through the rock.

Tyrunt looked amazed seeing this, Ash coming out with the key.

Hapu was watching from the ridge looking mad.

"That's cheating! That's cheating!" She shouted before taking out an air horn and blowed it.

This caught Ash and Tyrunt by surprise who turned to see the pokemon wake up.

"Looks like we're battling after all." Ash said as Tyrunt got in front of him.

The two Sandiles came forward and unleashed Mud slap.

"Dragon Tail!" Tyrunt knocked the blasts away as the two came closer.

"Dragon Claw!"

Tyrunt slashed both Sandile back, knocking them out as the Krokorok came forward.

The Krokorock tried to Earthquake, but Tyrunt stood his ground.

"Earthquake!"

Tyrunt smashed his foot into the ground and roared as he caused his own earthquake, forcing Krokorock's back and into him as the Krokorok stumbled backwards.

"Dragon Tail!"

Tyrunt sprinted forward and leapt up, smashing Krokorok back into the ground unconscious.

"Alright we did it."

Tyrunt looked at the three ground pokemon. There was something he hadn't thought about for a long time. When he first met Ash his only ambition was evolving , it was the only thing he knew to do. He had never seen a creature like Ash before, and never dreamed of listening to someone like him. His instincts only told him to listen to those stronger than him, worthy of commanding a creature like him. But since he did, he had become stronger than he ever imagined, without even evolving. He had defeated pokemon he knew he was weak against. Yet he felt like he could keep going and going.

"Alright we found our keys, let's find the box." Tyrunt came beside Ash, looking eager to keep following him.

Hapu was shaking in rage.

"How dare he!"

* * *

Elsewhere Gary and Shieldon were also looking around for their second key.

Finally Gary saw something above them. There was a tree with a branch that extended over the edge and above them over twelve feet into the air with a rock tied around the branch , and a key dangling around ten feet into the air.

Directly below the branch was a resting Vibrava, and two Trapinch.

"Ahh I see, you're suppose to launch an attack on the branch to get the key down, but in doing so it also knocks the rock down and wakes up the pokemon. Since they have to be weak to ground type it means no flying types or others that could reach it."

Gary smiled confidently.

"Luckily I'm not playing by their rules."

Gary stepped back before he ran forward and leapt up ten feet into the air and snatched the key without disturbing the rock.

He landed after doing a front flip, Shieldon looking impressed.

"Thank you Samson." Gary said holding the key.

Hapu was watching this with an irritated expression.

"That's agains the rules!" She said taking out a pair of cymbals before banging them together.

The three pokemon walking up as Gary turned to them with Shieldon.

"Oh Great."

The two Trapinch burrowed under the ground with Dig.

"Iron Defense!"

Shieldon covered himself in metal before the two attacks hit him.

"Iron Head."

Shieldon slammed his metal head into both Trapinch, forcing them back and knocking them out.

The Vibrava flew down and tried to use Earth Power.

"Iron Head!"

Shieldon covered himself in metal again before smashing through the earth power before hitting the Vibrava back.

The Vibrava came back using Bulldoze.

"Iron Defense."

Shieldon covered himself in metal before absorbing the attack.

"Heavy slam!" Shieldon hit Vibrava and forced him back.

Vibrava landed on the ground unconscious with Gary coming up beside Shieldon.

"Great work, your Iron defense is unstoppable."

Shieldon was also very impressed with how well his defense was now. How he was able to take so many direct ground attacks with iron defense. This was something he never imagined he'd be able to do before. But since training with Gary he'd gotten so much stronger, it was almost unbelievable.

"Now that we have they keys we just need to find the box."

Shieldon came up beside Gary as the two continued.

Meanwhile Hapu was red in the face.

"How dare he!"

* * *

Ash and Tyrunt were near the end of their path , still looking for the box.

Tyrunt saw something that seemed off, there was a mark on the side of the wall that didn't seem natural.

He went over to investigate it when he got to it and looked closer. To his surprise there was nothing around there. However, as he turned he saw another from where he was.

"Tyrunt!" He roared at Ash who noticed the two marks as well. Ash investigated the second one when he noticed a third from across the path.

"Tyrunt there's another one."

Tyrunt followed to it where he saw a forth on the other side. Ash looked at the four and realized each was diagonally across from one of the others on the other side. Then they both noticed that the sand was disturbed int he center.

"I get it, X marks the spot!"

Ash and Tyrunt ran over and began digging when whey found a black locked box buried there.

Up on the ridge Hapu was watching.

"I knew I made that too easy." Hapu said with a large fishing pole.

"I'll just take it back." She said before a sudden burst of wind knocked her back and down the other edge of the ridge as she yelped in pain hitting the bottom.

Serena approached where she had been , picking up the fishing pole and handing it to Lillie.

"I'll follow her, make sure she doesn't do anything like that with the others." Lillie said as Serena sat down to watch Ash finish his trial.

Ash and Tyrunt came together.

"Alright now we just need to open it and we'll have the totem pokemon.

Tyrunt nodded.

Ash waited a moment as he looked down at Tyrunt.

"You know it's kind of weird, I haven't even thought about the fact that I have you a Tyrunt and that I'm not even the Tyranoranger anymore. Yet red has a Charizard and he's the Tyranoranger."

Tyrunt gave a confused look.

"Oh right, I guess I never told you. Before I became the Dragon ranger I was originally the Tyranoranger."

Tyrunt seemed surprised by this.

"Grauuu."

"Yes that means Guardian Beast Tyrantrum was my partner back then. But it was only for a short time really. I think the role fits Red better than it did me, besides the fact that the armor is red and his name….Well." Ash said sweat dropping.

"I've spent so much time with Dragon Caesar that I can't really remember Tyrantrum that much."

Tyrunt growled again.

"Not there was anything wrong with him! I mean he did chose me to be his ranger. It's just that Dragon Caesar ended up being a better fit is all."

"Grauuu." Tyrunt growled pointing at Ash's buckler.

"Could you ever be a Guardian beast like him? Well I suppose you could. I mean he started out like you , just a Tyrunt. All of the Guardian beasts were once regular pokemon. Daniel and his Charizard are proof it can happen. Plus you're even training with the same methods he used to become a Guardian beast, so who knows. Maybe Tyrantrum will have a competitor one day."

Tyrunt liked the idea of that, Guardian beast Tyrantrum the ultimate.

"I wonder what that would make me, having two bucklers. Maybe the armed Tyranoranger!"

Serena smiled seeing Ash and Tyrunt bond like this, especially since they use to have an almost antagonist relationship.

Ash saw how happy Tyrunt looked thinking about that and smiled.

"Alright it's settled, the next Guardian beast is going to be Tyrantrum number two, the ultimate."

"Tyrunt!" Tyrunt roared. Moments after he did, Tyrunt began to glow.

"Huh?" Ash said seeing Tyrunt grow larger and larger. Serena was just as shocked to see this. When it stopped Tyrunt was now a fully grown Tyrantrum, his body being onyx black with red and whitish feathers around the back of his neck and top of his head. His teeth like large serrated bananas, his body around 40 feet long and standing 16 feet tall while looking like he was around 9 tons.

"Grauuu!" Tyrantrum roared.

"Tyrunt you evolved, and it wasn't even after a battle." Tyrantrum looked at himself, looking at his new incredible body.

"Grauu!" He roared in excitement.

Ash wasn't fully sure how Tyrunt evolved, but then thought about how high his spirits must have been he evolved. Could that have possibly played a role.

"Well how about we finish this trial." Ash said as he took out the keys and opened the box with them. Inside was a red gem. Ash took out out and placed it in the sand.

Ash and Tyrunt waited a minute before they saw two Krokorok burrow out of the sand before a very large Krookodile came out between them. The three saw the gem and came forward, Tyrantrum getting between them and the stone.

The three pokemon looked aggressive as they stood against Tyrantrum.

The two Krokorok tried to use Dig as the Krookodile unleashed outrage, dragon energy flying everywhere from his stomach.

"Dragon claw and tail!"

Tyrantrum's claws and tail glowed green as he slashed apart each blast from outrage that came at him.

When the two Krokorok came up they hit Tyrantrum with Dig, but his immense weight and leg muscles kept him from moving much. Despite the effectiveness of the attack, the training from Daniel's scroll kicked in and allowed Tyrantrum to smash his tail into both Krokorok, hurling them back and against the wall of the canyon, knocking them out.

The Krookodile now looked more intense as he stared down Tyrantrum.

"Earthquake!" Ash shouted, Tyrantrum tried to unleash Earthquake, but the Krookodile unleashed his own Earthquake, the two attacks canceling each other out.

Tyrantrum charged forward as the Krookodile did the same, the two opened their massive jaws and locked jaws. Both struggling to overpower each other with Tyrantrum clearly beginning to overpower. However, Ash noticed the ground shift , six Sandile coming out of the sand and began using Mud Slap on his legs.

Tyrantrum grunted as he felt the pain in his legs.

Krookodile now began pushing Tyrantrum back as Ash grunted.

"Tyrantrum use Stomp!"

Tyrantrum raised his legs and stomped down on the Krookodile , knocking them out one by one. However, in doing so Krookodile was able to push him back and onto his side.

With Tyrantrum on the ground, Krookodile unleashed a powerful earthquake that hit Tyrantrum hard.

Despite the hard attack, Tyrantrum got up growling.

Krookodile kept his arms before he unleashed another Earthquake.

"Tyrantrum use Dragon Tail!"

Rather than using his own Earthquake, Ash bet on Tyrantrum's endurance from their training.

Tyrantrum charged through the Earthquake without slowing down, his tail glowing green as Krookodile tried to catch his tail with his jaws , only to be hurled back by the attack.

"Crunch!" Tyrantrum roared as he snapped his jaws around Krookodile crunching down as Krookodile screamed in pain before being knocked out.

Tyrantrum let go of Krookodile as he fell to the ground.

Tyrantrum turned to Ash who put his hand on his massive snout.

"Our last trial is now completed."

"Grauu!"

Serena smiled seeing this, thinking about Ash completing his final trial, it actually made her tear up a little.

* * *

Elsewhere, Gary was with Shieldon, Gary holding the two keys.

"Where could the box be?" Gary said before he noticed something written into the sand, it was a big B.

Gary looked closely at this, Shieldon noticing a large X carved into a rock.

"Shield." Gary heard Shieldon and saw the X.

"B and X….O! Find the O!"

Gary and Shieldon quickly looked around the area but couldn't find anything.

Hapu was watching him , now having several bandages on her as she held a leaf blower.

She saw the O on the ground.

"Nobody beats my trial so easily."

She tried to start it only to have a fish hook land on the back of the blower.

Lillie smiled as she hummed reeling the line in before she yanked hard, Hapu being pulled away before she tumbled down the other side of the ridge.

"Ouch." She said landing on the ground.

Gary sat down, Shieldon sitting in front of him.

He petted Shieldon as he began to think.

"You know , it's going to be weird. There's no way you won't evolve,soon very soon. Then I' going to have two Bastiodon. It's weird to think about that, I mean I'm the Bastioranger, I have a Bastiodon guardian Beast , but it just seems right to have a regular Bastiodon."

"Shield."

"I wonder if Guardian beast Bastiodon wouldn't mind giving you some hands on training. Who knows, maybe he's related to you. He use to be a regular pokemon like you."

"Don!"

"Shieldon, do you like this time?"

Shieldon tilted his head.

"I don't know if you remember living all those years ago or not. But do you like this time?"

Shieldon thought about that for a minute.

"Shieldon." He did remember the past, how intense it could be, how many struggled for survival. Here, having someone actually take care of him. Help him grow strong instead of having to do it on his own.

He looked up and Gary, smiling as he nodded.

Gary smiled back as he got up.

"Well this is our last trial, let's not just sit here." Gary said before Shieldon looked down and noticed something in the sand.

Gary also looked down and saw the O was around them.

"The O!"

Gary quickly began digging before he saw the box.

"We found it!"

"Shield!" Shieldon began to glow as Gary saw Shieldon grow.

"No way!" The glowing stopped as Shieldon finished evolving into Bastiodon.

"Don!"

"Bastiodon you evolved! But wait, you didn't get out of a battle? I suppose we have been training and battling a lot, but to just happen like this? Huh."

Gary quickly used the key to open the box and saw a green gem inside.

He placed the gem on the ground before it shined in the sunlight, Gary and Bastiodon hearing something in the sand. The sand shifted with a Flygon emerging with two Vibrava beside him.

"The totem pokemon, let's do this!"

"Don!"

The three pokemon cam down with Bulldoze and Earthquake.

"Iron Defense!"

Bastiodon covered himself in metal before the three attacks hit him, pushing him back but Bastiodon still holding.

"Iron head!"

Bastiodon pushed the two Vibrava back, but the Flygon was stubborn, increasing his intensity as he pushed Bastiodon back , rejoined by the the to Vibrava who kept pushing Bastiodon back.

"Heavy slam!"

Bastiodon threw his entire body into his next counterstrike, knocking the Vibrava out, but the flygon was relentless, pushing Bastiodon back again.

"Bastiodon I have an idea, but you'll have to trust me."

Bastiodon nodded.

"Endure!" Bastiodon ended his iron defense and was hurled back by the full power of the Earthquake, knocking him onto his side as the Flygon finally stopped.

Bastiodon's eyes shot up as he came back up, surprising the Flygon.

"Heavy slam!"

"Don!" Bastiodon roared as he charged forward and slammed into the Flygon, hurling him into the wall of the canyon unconscious.

"It's done, we've finished out last trial!"

"Don!"

The four trainers returned to the entrance where they saw Hapu covered in bruises and bandages.

"What happened?" Gary asked.

She gave a frightened look as Lillie and Serena looked at her.

"You all passed my trial. Congratulations." She said giving them each Groundium Z.

"Our last trial, wow." Red said thinking about it.

"Not yet." Ash said.

"Just one more grand trial." Gary said.

The group saw Tyrantrum and Bastiodon beside Ash.

"Hey Tyrunt and Shieldon evolved." Moon said.

"Ah yes, we had a moment and he just evolved for us before we." Gary and Ash said at the exact same time before turning to each other.

"What!? That's my heart warming memory!" Gary shouted.

"It happened to us first!" Ash shouted, the two giving intense expressions as they butted heads again, Tyrantrum and Bastiodon doing the same thing again.

The group sweat dropped.

"The more things change." Serena started.

"The more they stay the same." Red finished.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Only one trial remains, but who is the Kahuna._

 _Serena still have one more contest and the grand festival, this story still has a bit to go_

 _If you did want to check out the first chapter of my star wars story go to Wattpadd, the name is Twokinds, the force in balance under my name there Fictionknight2 with a Nightwing image for the profile._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82:Freedom (*****) play zyuden sentai vamola kyoryuger opening theme

* * *

It was early in the morning on Poni island and Moon was with Beldum and Dr. Amari over the computer.

"I submitted my practice test assignment to you last night."

"I received it, you did well Moon you got a ninety-two percent."

"I can do better, maybe I should take another one."

"Moon I've taught you everything you're going to need for the test and you've practiced enough. I would say the best thing for you to do now is take a deep breath and relax a little. Clear your mind."

Moon hadn't thought about that, when it came to preparing for tests she knew one thing, study as much as she could, then again considering she hadn't had the best luck with tests maybe it was time she tried something different.

Moon got up and left her tent, the others were doing their normal things, Ash and Serena training together, Gary and Hau also training while Red and his pokemon trained with Lillie.

Gladion left his tent as he cracked his back, noticing Moon was up.

"Moon, did you finish your session?"

"Yeah, Dr. Amari says I should just relax a little now. Is that what you're doing?"

"I'm having a little trouble with my piece, I already trained this morning with you guys so I'm not sure what to do now. I thought you'd be studying for a while longer."

"Everyone else seem's busy, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

Moon held Gladion's hand as they walked down the island path.

Beldum was with them as they walked down the path.

"Beldum seems to be doing better."

"I think he's very close to a full recovery."

"It's been so long, Steel pokemon are very sturdy, but when they are hurt, it takes a long time for them to heal."

"Or a really good doctor." Moon said.

"Have you decided what kind of pokemon doctor you want to become?"

"We'll i've been more concerned with becoming one at all up to this point. I haven't thought that much ahead." Moon said sweat dropping.

"Well there may be a way to tell what kind of doctor you want to be."

"How?"

"Which do you like better, the research and applying medicine or more hands on work treating injuries?"

"If I had to be honest, I prefer the hands on stuff. Treating injuries and what not."

"Maybe you could be a surgeon then."

"A surgeon." Moon said thinking about the prospects of that.

"What about you Gladion? Are you doing to become a serious musician?"

"I don't know about that. I may just run Aether with Lillie."

"You don't hold any resentment against it?"

"Aether was just as much our father's creation as our mother's."

"Well I suppose it's a nice thing to fall back on. But you really should try to do what you love."

"That's easy for you to say, you love being a doctor. Plenty of career options there, making music, not as many."

Moon sweat dropped.

"I guess you have a point."

Both of them seemed a little anxious despite their attempts to ease off.

"It's weird trying to take a break from making my piece, that's suppose to help me get my mind off Junior and my father."

"At lease you've found an outlet beyond fighting. Lillie is well."

Gladion sweat dropped.

"She does have a little bit of mom in her, but that's not all bad I suppose. By the way, you said you took a practice test this morning, how did that go?"

Moon almost seemed evasive about it.

"It went well, but you know there are other things to think about."

"Other things?" Gladion asked sounding a bit confused.

"Like maybe you're future, I don't think you should dismiss serious music as a career just yet. It's your passion, plus it's not like there isn't hard work that goes into it."

"Still even if I'm passionate for it that doesn't put me on track to make a career out of it. Uhhg this would be easier to think about if there wasn't a war to fight."

"I suppose that's true. But still Gladion you should do what makes you happy." Gladion felt Moon rest her head against his shoulder , Gladion giving a slight smile.

Moments later they saw someone ahead of them.

They looked closer and saw it was none other than Ilima with his Gumshoos.

"Ilima?" They said before walking closer. He turned and saw them approach.

"Gladion, Moon. What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here with Ash and the others for their trials."

"Oh right."

"What brings you here, shouldn't you be back at your trial?"

"Well I did got back for a bit, but I came here to do some research. But earlier me and Gumshoos found this guy just laying on the side of the path."

Ilima moved so Gladion and Moon could see none other than Nanu laying against a tree looking very worn. His cloths looked dirty, his hair messy and a five o clock shadow on his face.

"Nanu, what the hell happened to you."

Nanu held his hand up as he looked disoriented.

"I think this might be the culprit." Gladion said picking up an empty bottle of vodka beside Nanu.

"Wait a minute this is Nanu, as in the Ula'Ula island Kahuna?" Ilima said.

"Yeah."

Gladion couldn't put his finger on it, but he could tell something else was going on with Ilima.

Moon got Nanu up as he took a deep breath.

"I'm ok?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here for uh, personal reasons. I got little nervous and…."

"Wait a minute is this about Mina?" Moon asked as Nanu looked incredibly nervous.

"Huh! What? What would I have to do with a trial captain who isn't even on my island?"

"Maybe because she's your daughter."

"….What!? I'm , she."

"Oh don't even, Samson told us."

"Dam it Samson!"

"I think it's sweet you came to see her, and I understand why you're nervous."

"Wait a minute how do you know Nanu?" Ilima asked.

"He use to be a Zyuranger."

Nanu's eyes shot open.

"I , she. Why you'd you tell him that!?"

"Oh it's fine Nanu, he know's we're Zyurangers. We helped him escape the Gorma tribe."

"Escape?"

Ilima gave a nervous look.

"It's ok, he won't attack you." Moon said.

"I, I'm a Gorma."

"What!?"

"Well I'm not part of their tribe anymore, I just want to live peacefully. Gladion and Lillie helped me escape the Gorma."

Nanu had to hold his head.

"Ok am I still drunk?"

"…It's possible." Gladion said.

Nanu began stumbling as Gladion helped him up.

"Ok how about we get you some black coffee."

"Moon." Ilima asked nervously.

She turned to him.

"You wan tot be a doctor right?"

"A pokemon doctor but yes."

"Well I should be somewhat in that category."

Moon smiled a little.

"I suppose that's true."

"Anyway, I've been feeling unwell lately. It's hard to describe , but it's almost as if my body is fighting itself. At times I an hear what sounds like painful moaning, I wake up thinking Gumshoos is in pain but it's not him, it only sounds like him."

"H'mm, maybe if I had a look at your Gorma half."

He took a deep breath.

"Alright, I don't really like that half of me, but if it will help you get an idea of what's wrong with me." Ilima transformed into his Gorma form.

Nanu sipped on some black coffee.

"How did you make this so fast."

Gladion revealed a thermos.

"I always have coffee with me. Do you not?"

Nanu saw Ilima in his monster form and nearly spit out his coffee , he tried to get his spirit battery out but Gladion grabbed him.

"Easy there!"

Nanu took another deep breath.

"Force of habit. But are you certain of this Gorma's intentions. They are deceitful."

"Let's just say I believe him."

Moon looked at Ilima for a few minutes, she noticed that his monster form seemed to be deteriorating but couldn't find the source.

"This isn't good, I can't find what's wrong with you."

Ilima returned to his human form as Gumshoos came up to him looking worried.

Nanu looked closer at Ilima, thinking about something.

"I wonder if." Nanu started before there were a series of bursts around them.

They stumbled for a moment before seeing a long figure approach them.

Ilima's eyes widened as the other's saw his face turn white in fear.

"No! No that's impossible!"

Gladion, Nanu, and Moon saw the man looked very much like an older version of Ilima full of scars and burn marks.

"It's been a long time , son."

"Son?" Moon said.

"You died in battle! Six thousand years ago!"

"Oh my son, I'm afraid that's where you're wrong. I've been looking for you my son, it appears the other Gorma hid the fact that they found you. I have come to bring you back to the Gorma tribe."

Ilima stumbled and fell onto his back as his father approached him.

"Stop get away from him!" Moon shouted as she tried to run over, Ilima's father raised his had to his head before thrusting it forward, a blast of energy hitting around Moon, Nanu, and Gladion, forcing them back.

"You will not stand between me and my son."

"Go Dino buckler!"

"Aura changer!"

"Brave in!"

All three armored up as Moon and Nanu took out their guns and fired as Gladion unleashed Ki power.

Ilima's father covered his face as the blasts hit around him, the dust clearing as they saw he had transformed into a Gumshoos esk Gorma.

"My son, you continue to disappoint me. I'll be sure to correct this." He said as Moon leapt at him, Ilima's father knocked her kicks away before slashing Moon twice, Moon managing to use her forearms to block his next attack before Nanu and Gladion came at his sides, using their weapons to come at him. However, he knocked them away with his arms before bringing his hands to his head and then thrusting them at the three, blasting them back.

"It appears I need to acquire some help. This isn't over." He vanished as the three turned to see Ilima shaking with fear they had never seen him give before.

"Ilima?" Moon said sounding concerned.

Beldum saw Gumshoos look very concerned for his trainer and came over to him.

"Dum." He said as Gumshoos turned to Beldum.

Beldum tried to explain that Moon wouldn't let anything happen to Ilima.

As Ilima shook he felt his body ache, hearing the moan again.

Nanu saw the fear in Ilima's eyes, he had seen such fear before, but not from his time as a Zyuranger.

The three de-armored as Ilima sat against a tree holding his head.

"How can he still be alive? I was so sure, so sure I was finally free." Ilima said before he felt the pain and moan again.

"Ahhhh! What's happening to me!?"

"I think I know." Nanu said.

The others turned to him.

"Daizyujin though, could probably explain it better than me."

" _Do you know how the Gorma ritual Nidoro Birdo worked?"_

"The Gorma sacrificed a pokemon and became a monster fused with that pokemon." Gladion said.

" _Upon sacrificing the pokemon, it traps their very soul inside the body of the person. Transforming them into a Gorma."_

Moon and Gladion were horrified as they turned to Ilima who was now shaking.

"That, that means?"

 _"Ilima, the Gumshoos you were forced to sacrifice, his very soul is trapped inside your body. Unable to move on into the afterlife. Most Gorma's evil spirit allow them to contain this, you , however, are still young and have abandoned hatred. The spirit of the Gumshoos is yearning for freedom."_

"So you're telling me that every Gorma monster has the spirit of the pokemon they sacrificed, inside them!" Moon shouted in horror.

"Daizyujin how do we free the spirit?" Gladion asked.

" _The spirit trapped inside the Gorma monsters are freed when the Gorma monster dies."_

Ilima's face now turned white as Gumshoos gave a horrified expression.

"I , I have to die for the spirit to be free."

Moon and Gladion were both equally horrified.

" _Perhaps, there is another way. Nanu you're familiar with springs of life."_

"I am."

 _"Springs of life are naturally occurring water sources connected to the natural life of the planet. My power is much greater near them. If you get Ilima to one I may be able to free the soul of the Gumshoos without killing him. They are rare in Alola and almost impossible to find elsewhere._ "

"Lucky for us I know of one nearby." Nanu said getting up.

"So we find the spring and free the spirit."

"What about my dad?"

"If he comes back we'll deal with him." Gladion said.

* * *

The four began making their way towards the spring, Nanu leading the way.

Nanu looked back at Ilima , he saw how afraid he looked as well as he Gumshoos.

Nanu sighed before slowing down and coming beside him.

"You know I've seen that look before."

"Look?"

"When you saw your father. I use to be a police officer, I was for a long time. During my time as an officer I would get called out for domestic disputes sometimes. I've seen all the cases of abuse, the father, the mother, the mother's boyfriend, the husband, even the wife. Sometimes we made a case stick, and I'll tell you those one's felt good, nothing more satisfying then seeing some piece of shit get what they deserve. But what killed me more than anything, sometimes even more than the shit I saw as a Zyuranger, was seeing the piece of shit get off. I remember this one time, fourteen year old girl, her dad was in a wheelchair and her mother, well , let's just say she had her own way of coping. I got called out there with my partner a few times every month, every time it got worse. Black eye, broken arm, broken glass in her head. Dad couldn't do anything , but I kept telling myself, I can do something. But no matter how much I said it, it just didn't happen. Every time we took her to the tank, she got out the next day, I remember every time seeing that girl's face when we told her the charges wouldn't stick. It's the same look I saw in your face kid. I take it you had a similar relationship with your father."

Ilima lowered his head, almost shaking.

"I never wanted any part of it. The Gorma ritual, the war against the Zyutribe. But he wouldn't have any of it. I should have ran away sooner, maybe if I hadn't resisted him as much, if I had then I."

"Kid stop right there, whatever happened with your father, whatever he made you do, however he treated you, that's on him. He's the one with the issues."

"I didn't think you'd feel this way about me."

"I don't know, I spent so long fighting the Gorma that I forgot that part of them are still human. Seeing that look on your face, it made me realize that you are more human than monster. That might not be true for every Gorma, but I know innocence when I see it kid."

"What ever happened? To that poor girl?"

"Dad finally had enough, he called us instead of the neighbors. By the time we got there the had put a knife in the girl's leg. I told her to put her hands up but she told us that she was busy, she was upset that her knife was dirty. I thought I had it bad with this bitch, but my partner, the whole time he seemed calm, every time we went there he kept his cool. But that time, hearing her say that, I don't know, I guess he just snapped. He took out his service revolver and and put all six bullets in her head."

Ilima's eyes widened.

Moon and Gladion overheard this, Moon having a crestfallen expression.

"Wow, sometimes I hate my mother so much I forget there are other bad one's out there."

"I don't appreciate my parents enough." Moon said.

As the group kept walking Ilima had to stop, the pain getting worse.

Ilima had stand up against a tree, but noticed Nanu sit down.

"Nanu are you ok?" Moon asked.

"I'm just a little tired."

"Are you still feeling hung over?" Nanu asked.

"A little, but it cold also have to do with the fact that I've been trying to fight the Gorma more. Since I arrived here I've been fighting pockets of Gorma I've come across."

"Well this was our ancestral home."

"I'm getting too old for this. I don't know how Samson does it. I might have been the oldest on our team, but I'm still younger than him and yet he jumps around all the time like a young man."

"I thought you came here to see your daughter?" Gladion asked.

"…I suppose I got a little side tracked."

"Side tracked? Is it possible you were avoiding her." Ilima said.

Nanu gave a hard look on his face.

"Maybe."

Moon listened closer as he said this.

"Why are you afraid of seeing your daughter?" Ilima asked.

"Because the two of us don't have a very close relationship."

"Why is that?"

"She was an illegitimate child, I kept child support payments to her mother. But my life as a Zyuranger kept me from her. By the time I finished… it became easier to not see her that much."

"Were you afraid of being a bad father?" Ilima asked.

"…..Maybe."

"Nanu if I know one thing it's that you can't change the actions you've made in the past. But you can decide who you want to be now. If you want to be in your daughter's life, then it's up to you to do it."

"…..So that's it then, you decided you weren't going to be a monster. You ended up being a trial captain."

"What can I say, I do love pokemon."

"What have you been doing?"

"Well I've spent a long time traveling the world to study pokemon. But Alola is my home."

Moon and Gladion were hearing the two talk.

"They seem to be getting along ok."

Moon smiled.

"I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"I think we never have idea circumstances for things like this."

Moon sweat dropped.

"I can't argue with that."

"Moon I noticed that you seemed more interested when Nanu talked about being afraid of seeing his daughter. You also seemed to be very understanding with Ilima with removing the spirit."

"Well….I just, you know." Moon looked nervous.

"Moon you don't seem like someone who has family trouble, I take it this has to do with your test."

She looked almost ashamed.

"I guess I could just relate a little. I've been in this boat before, I think I'm prepared for a test , I go in and it all goes to hell. I understand wanting to avoid the inevitable and I guess that I almost hoped that if I helped Ilima remove the spirit of the Gumshoos from his body, maybe I could try and get rid of the failures of my past."

"Hmmm, maybe failure isn't always bad."

"What?"

"I know a bit about failure myself, failing to save my dad and defeat Junior. You personally saw to me trying to move on from that."

Moon smiled a little.

"I guess it's easier to give advice to others than listen to it yourself."

"Well I suppose you and me both have to accept that time doesn't stop, that sooner or later we will have to face what will come, and it may not turn out well for us."

"It's only when you accept that you can fail that you will succeed."

"Well, we might fail later, but we can succeed now. Hey Ilima, let's get moving, if you can't walk I'll carry you." Gladion said.

The four kept moving with their pokemon , Ilima still struggling to continued as Nanu and Beldum helped him, Gladion offering to but the other two taking him instead.

* * *

Eventually they reached a large rock formation with a cave up high.

"This is it." Nanu said.

"Alright let's go on there and." Moon started before there was a series of bursts around them.

Ilima's father slowly approached in his monster form.

"Dad!"

"It's time you returned to the Gorma Yangore."

Nanu got in front of Ilima.

"That's not going to happen?"

"Oh I think it will. Pater will have his son back." He said hurling several bones and daggers into the ground. A group of skull grunts and ninja warriors formed as Nanu, Gladion, and Moon armored up.

"Let's go!" Gladion shouted as he leapt forward and kicked a skull warrior back before another hurled several shurikens at him. Gladion knocked them away before using the byakkoshinken to knock away each of their acrobatic sword strikes , then kicked one back before slashing the other in the stomach.

Moon performed a slow uppercut as two rock plates came up and smashed several skull grunts back into bones. She then drew her daggers as two skull warriors leapt at her hurling shurikens. Moon deflected them away before blocking their swords and pushing them back.

As one came forward, Moon caught his sword with one dagger and then slashed him with her other before kicking the second warrior back.

Two skull warriors came at Ilima who grabbed one and punched through it using his Gorma strength, however, he felt his body weaken again as two more began punching and kicking him.

"Dum!" Beldum shouted as he smashed through them with Take down. Another two came at Ilima only to be hit by his Gumshoos's Hyper fang and shattered them.

However, both pokemon were hit by a blast from Pater as he came closer.

"You disappoint me Yangore, even after all this time you still haven't seen pokemon for what they should be. Slaves to the Gorma."

Ilima tried to get up and stop his father but he was knocked aside before blasting Gumshoos and Beldum with another blast of energy, knocking them aside.

He then picked up Gumshoos by the neck.

"You're the one who has turned Yangore into a pokemon lover."

"Gumshoos's!"Ilima shouted as he reverted to his monster form and tried to grab his father again only for Pater to smack Ilima back.

"It looks like I have to teach you another lesson the hard way son, to appears like always it won't be the last."

Before Pater could do anything else three blasts hit him as he let go of Gumshoos, Pater stumbled as he saw Nanu with his gun in one hand and his hammer in the other.

"You're a shitty father, you know that." Nanu said before he ran at Pater firing.

Pater kept trying to knock he blasts away before Nanu slammed his hammer into his chest.

He tried to hit the Gorma again only to have two Skull warriors catch his hammer with their swords. Pater hit Nanu in the stomach with three fast strikes as he stumbled backwards.

"What are you waiting for , get him inside!"

" _Moon I'll need you there for the ritual."_ Daizyujin said.

Moon helped Ilima up as the made their way up the rock formation with their pokemon.

As they got to the entrance several skull grunts chased after them.

Gumshoos and Beldum stayed behind to guard the door.

"Beldum are you sure you can fight, you're still." Moon started before Beldum let out a loud cry, his body glowing as Moon saw the last of his injuries heal while his body grew. When it was done he had evolved into Metang.

"Metang!"

"Well. I guess you're all better." Moon said in amazement.

Metang turned and used Metal claw against several of the skull grunts, shattering them.

Moon and Ilima hurried inside the cave , seeing a misty spring of water with the symbol of the Zyurangers inside Daizyujin's head against the cave wall. Moon felt Daizyujin's power inside the cave. It was almost as if he was there in person.

" _Get into the water, both of you."_

Moon got into the water with Ilima who was still in his monster form, Moon seeing him hold his head as his body began to deteriorate before her eyes.

"Daizyujin what do we do now?" Moon asked before she felt Daizyujin's power inside her Zyuranger armor almost overwhelm her.

" _I will take over from here Moon."_

Daizyujin's aura surrounded Moon's armor as Ilima saw what almost looked like Daizyujin's ghost appear around her. Moon felt her armor move on its own as her hand was place don Ilima's heart, the two hearing Daizyujin chant calmly.

Through Moon, Daizyujin moved Ilima underwater, Ilima felt a strange sensation through his body and his soul. It was almost like the feeling of the ritual itself, only this time it was the opposite feeling. Moon watched as the water got harder to see through, her eyes widened as she saw something rise out of the water.

It looked almost like a spirit, the spirit of a Yungoos.

Ilima came back up, no longer in his monster form. He coughed up some water before opening his eyes and seeing his reflection. He realized that he was back in his human form and tried to revert to his monster form, however, he could not. His body no longer felt like it was deteriorating and he no longer heard the moan, and he no longer felt the darkness inside of him that he had felt for the last six thousand years.

"It's gone, the monster is finally gone!" Ilima shouted, sounding happier than Moon had ever heard him.

Ilima then saw the spirit of the Yungoos in front of him, causing his expression to change.

"Yungoos, I, I, I'm so sorry. Six thousand years ago, I took your life, I held you prisoner inside me for all this time." Ilima said sounding as remorseful as anyone possibly could. Moon and Daizyujin even saw him tear up.

The Yungoos spirit didn't look angry, it looked happy, happy to be free.

"Yungoos!" It shouted, flying around.

The aura of Daizyujin came beside the Yungoos spirit.

" _Yungoos, come with me, I will lead you to the afterlife , your family has been waiting six thousand years for you."_ Daizyujin said.

Ilima saw the spirit vanish with Daizyujin and nearly fell over, Moon catching him.

"Ilima are you ok?"

"Yes, in fact I feel better than I have in six thousand years." He looked at himself in the reflection again.

"I'm finally free, I'm not a monster anymore. I'm just a normal human."

Moon smiled, her spirit being lifted a lot seeing Ilima like this.

"Wait a minute, the others!"

Outside Nanu was fighting Pater and four skull warriors. He tried fighting all five off but they were to much, Nanu taking hit after hit before Pater blasted him onto his back, Nanu de-armoring as he looked wounded.

"I'm getting way to old for this."

The four warriors ran at Nanu before a blast of Ki power and rocks hit them.

Nanu saw Moon and Gladion attack the four skull warriors before Pater walked at Nanu.

"I've been told you were once a Zyuranger, hmp I'm going to enjoy this." Pater said before he was hit by a Hyperfang and forced back.

As Pater got up he saw Ilima in front of Nanu with his Yungoos.

"That's enough dad!"

Pater noticed something was different about him.

"Son, what have you done?"

"I'm free dad! I'm finally free of what you did to me six thousand years ago!"

Nanu smiled seeing this, seeing the determination in his eyes.

"It, it's time."

"So , you have truly abandoned the Gorma tribe , you've thrown your lot in with these lesser beings!"

Ilima felt Nanu place something in his hand, his eyes widening as he saw what it was.

"If that's so , then I have no son!" Pater said running at Ilima, who turned to him.

"From this day forth , I am a warrior of the Zyutribe!" Ilima shouted, Moon and Gladion seeing in surprise he had Nanu's spirit battery in his hand.

"Brave in!" Ilima shouted before he danced around and the cyan Spirit ranger armor formed around him.

(*****)"Kyoryu Cyan , Ilima!" He shouted, Nanu seeing this and looking happy.

"Die Zyutribe scum!" Pater shouted as he ran at Ilima who blocked his father's strikes with his gun and hammer before kicking him back and shooting his head.

Nanu got back to his feet and watched Ilima fight.

" _You gave up your spirit ranger powers Nanu, to a former Gorma."_

 _"_ He has the spirit Daizyujin, I've been a ranger so long. It's time I finally move on."

" _Perhaps you're right, you have been a dedicated warrior and fierce friend Nanu. I will give you your final roar."_

Nanu felt an overwhelming and familiar power, seeing armor form over him before he realized it was the Bastioranger armor.

"Nanu!" Moon shouted seeing this.

"Yes, yes."

"What!?" Pater shouted.

"One last time , Bastioranger Nanu!"

He drew his lances and ran at Pater, using water bending to slice apart two skull warriors who came at Ilima before leaping into Pater, slashing him with his lances. Pater moved back , Ilima shooting his arms back before sliding his gun across his right arm, forming more shining silver armor across it before he smashed his hammer into Pater's head.

Pater tried to strike back, Nanu catching his strike before redirecting him into Nanu who kicked his head back and then fired three times.

Pater rolled across the ground, slowly getting up as Nanu bent water at the same time Ilima came forward with his hammer. The two attacks hit him and hurled Ilima back.

Moon and Gladion finished off the skull warriors as they ran beside the two.

"Nanu, you're wearing the Bastioranger armor!"

"Bastiodon wanted to have one more ride with me."

"Your spirit ranger battery." Moon started before they saw Pater get up holding an enlargement bomb.

"Enlargement bomb!" He shouted , pulling the pin and hurling it into the ground before the explosion was absorbed and allowed Pater to grow massive.

The ground shook as the four saw Daizyujin rise up.

 _"Inside."_

Gladion was uncomfortable going in someone other than Won Lion, but currently had no choice. The four were sent inside Daizyujin.

Nanu looked nostalgic under his helmet as he took the main seat and felt the controls.

" _One last ride Nanu"_

He smiled as he connected with Daizyujin.

"One final roar!"

Pater came forward at Daizyujin trying to strike him, Daizyujin caught his strike and locked him in an arm bar before tossing Pater away. As he got up Pater's kick was knocked away before Daizyujin caught his next punch and forced him away.

Pater got up and unleashed a blast from his hand, but Daizyujin moved like Nanu and bent water from the spring around , absorbing the blasts before he slicing Pater twice with it, forcing him back.

"Tsunami strike!"

" _Tsunami strike!"_ Daizyujin unleashed a tidal wave from the nearby ocean into a single strike through Pater, tearing him apart until he was nothing.

The four exited Daizyujin as their armor retracted.

Nanu took a deep breath.

Lima held the beast battery unsurely.

"Are , are you sure you don't want this back."

Nanu stared at it for almost a minute.

"It's like I said kid, I'm too old for this work anymore. It's time I finally move on. You proved to me that you're worthy of this kid. The power I'm entrusting to you is for only the chosen few. Treat it with great respect Kyoryuger."

Ilima respectfully bowed.

"I will honor being a Kyoryuger. Thank you all for everything, you freed me from six thousand years of suffering." Gumshoos leapt into Ilima's arms as they departed.

"I should get going too. It's time I finally see my daughter."

"Goodbye Nanu." Moon said as they parted ways.

"Well this was an interesting day."

"Yeah I guess it was." Moon said as Metang came up beside her.

"Feeling Daizyujin remove the spirit from Ilima, seeing the look on his face when he was finally free. It made me think, once this test of over, one way or another I'll be free."

"So now you're excited for the test."

"I'm excited for it to be done." Moon hugged Gladion before giving him a kiss.

* * *

Elsewhere Gorma XIV was in her chamber holding the brush from Despair while Junior and Guzma watched.

Junior and Guzma were silent as Gorma XIV looked at a picture from an ancient book, she touched the brush to the jewel of life before she continued to paint something.

"Gorma XIV, if I may ask. What are you working on?" Guzma asked.

" _My plans are close to completion, however, Daizyujin is still a threat to my plans. He must be dealt with."_

 _"_ No need my empress, I have a plan to deal with him and the Zyurangers, I've been working on it for quite some time and they're close to completion."

"Guzma, I know of your little project." Junior said as Guzma turned to him.

"I have other plans for them, plans that coincide with my mother's plans. When the Zyurangers try to stop us, they will serve our purposes." Junior said as he explained it to Guzma.

"Yes, yes my prince." Guzma said sounding almost excited.

Lusamine smiled as she continued to paint onto a white paint board.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Ok I didn't realize you guys loved Hapu so much, truthfully I never made it that far into the game._

 _I just thought it would be funny to have a trial captain who actively worked against the trainers, I didn't know she was so liked, I didn't mean to upset you guys._

 _So yeah Ilima is not only no longer a monster, but is also Kyoryu cyan, so now you know the powers can be passed on, keep that in mind_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83:Wallace contest

* * *

It was early in the morning on Poni island and Serena was with her pokemon.

She had already finished her morning Zyuranger training and would have normally been with Ash doing training from Daniel's scroll.

Serena was brushing Ninetales and Lycanroc's fur. Butterfree and Scyther were waiting beside her.

Serena had only one thing on her mind.

Moments later Ash slowly came over with PIkachu on his shoulder.

Ash looked exhausted.

"How was Daniel's training?"

"I may have been a little optimistic when I told Tyrantrum I'd make him a guardian beast. I don't know how Daniel kept pushing himself like this." Ash said, Ninetales noticing Pikachu was barely conscious.

Ash set Pikachu down as Ninetales came over beside Pikachu , nuzzling her head agains this.

Ash noticed Serena looked as if she was trying to stay calm.

"Feeling a little anxious about your contest today?"

"A little, considering it's the last contest before the Grand festival." Serena said, Ash noticing her tone get more nervous.

"Don't even think about that Serena." Ash said putting his hand on hers, Serena turning to him.

"Just focus on one thing, you and your pokemon's performance today." Serena gave a slightly more hopeful expression and nodded.

"It's funny, you'd think after being in a few contests it would seem easier." Serena said with a slight smile.

One thing Serena greatly loved about her husband was how he managed to stay so upbeat and positive when in tough situations. She looked back at Lycanroc and tried to focus only on her performance.

"I don't care if it's the last one, I'm going to win." Serena said.

* * *

The group moved through the path towards the contest hall.

"Is this really the last contest Serena?" Hau asked.

"Yes."

"So where is it being held, I didn't know there was a town out there?" Red asked.

"It's being held at a place called the Wallace Mansion. Apparently it's owned by a former coordinator who lives in Alola."

Lillie looked disappointed, she was hoping they could spend the night in a town, sleep in a bed, have a proper bathroom. Maybe she could convince the owner of the mansion to let them stay the night.

"Are you using all of your pokemon in this contest?" Red asked.

"This one only allows two pokemon to be used. Ninetales wanted to go since she evolved, Butterfree also really wanted to go so I'll be using her as well."

"What have you got planned for this one?" Lillie asked.

"Since I never got to do my traditional Kalos routine I've been training for that." Serena put her arms around Ash's.

"Training with Ash is going to make it all the better."

"I just can't wait to see it." Ash said.

Eventually they came across a large mansion built very naturally into the island , looking like it did not disturb the environment by being there. The design was mostly Hoenn, blue with some white and columns around the front.

A number of people had gathered around the mansion with some pokemon as well.

"Finally." Serena said as they approached the mansion and entered it.

Inside the mansion they saw some more people as well as a series of Hoenn artwork, marble statues, paintings of contests with a man performing in them all. The man was tall with long turquoise eyes and hair. The pokemon performing with him were Milotic, Wailord, Whishcash and more.

"Is that Wallace?" Moon asked.

"I've heard of him, wasn't he the most prominent coordinator in Hoenn once?" Lillie asked.

"He was, now he mostly judges." Serena said.

Eventually Serena found her way to a table set up in the hallway where a few people were lined up.

Serena got to the front.

"Your name please?"

"Serena Ketchum."

"Ahh yes you're on the list, it looks like you got the final spot in the reservations. Here's your pass" The woman said handing Serena a pass.

"Alright I have my pass, now I just need to change."

"We'll find some good seats , good luck Serena." Ash said.

"Do your best." Moon said.

Serena made her way back to the changing room, being there alone felt strange. There were other coordinators among the room but none she knew. Tina wasn't there, Harley wasn't, not even Miette, though her she didn't mind being absent. Still it felt strange not having someone to talk to back stage. In all honesty , Harley didn't bug her as much as Miette did. Harley in some ways kept her on her toes, Miette was just spiteful.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ash and the others took their seats as close to the stage.

"So if Serena wins here she can get into the Grand festival. Where is that exactly?" Gary asked.

"I'm not sure?" Ash said.

"Huh I thought Serena would have told you." Red said.

"She's seemed more concerned with this contest lately than anything. It's even made her quite down about the wedding." Ash said actually sounding relieved when he mentioned the last part while sweat dropping.

"Pika chu." pikachu said with relief.

"Huh doesn't that mean if she loses here then she'll have nothing to focus on but the wedding."

Ash and Pikachu had crestfallen looks.

"She has to win, she has to win!"

"Pika Piakchu!"

"Poor Ash." Red said before he felt Lillie grab his arm.

"What are you going on about? Our wedding is going to be even bigger than theirs." Lillie said

Moments later the lights dimmed as the master of ceremonies appeared on the stage with Serena and the other coordinators behind them.

"Alola one and all to the lovely Wallace Mansion on Poni island Alola. With us are the select few coordinators able to complete with us today. The winner of this contest will leave with this ribbon." The master of ceremonies said showing a coin shaped metal center with turquoise ends.

"Now to introduce our judges, first we have Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta, and of course, the greatest coordinator Hoenn has ever known, our illustrious host Wallace!"

The group saw the man from the paintings in one of the judges seats.

That audience applauded as the lights faded and the coordinators made their way backstage again.

Serena and her Ninetales anxiously waited for their turn, Ninetales with her fur well combed and Serena in her Kalos dress and her hair done up in a ponytail.

"Ms. Ketchum you're up." The master of ceremonies said as Serena took a deep breath , Ninetales nodding as they got up.

"By the way it's Mrs. Ketchum." Serena said smiling.

Serena and Ninetales stepped onto the stage and seeing the audience and judges.

Serena closed her eyes as the spotlight came onto her and Ninetales.

Kalos dance music began playing as Serena moved elegantly around, Ninetales jumping up into Serena's arms as she lifted her up , Ninetales using her newfound strength in her body to actually balance herself on her Serena's hands before performing a front flip.

Pikachu was amazed watching ninetales do this.

Ninetales let out a thin ice beam around them before she landed and unleashed a Dazzling Gleam that reflected off the ice around Serena and Ninetales as they continued.

Ninetales let out some more ice from her mouth around Serena, matching where she wasn't with her movements. Serena caught Ninetales again as she lifted her up in her arms before she let out another Dazzling Gleam into the ice.

Ash and the others realized that the reflection off the ice spelled a word over Serena in Kalos.

"Terminer!" Serena shouted as the audience applauded.

"Alright Serena, impressionnant!" Ash shouted.

"What did you say?" Red asked.

"He saw awesome." Gary said, Red turning to him.

"Oh right, you can speak Kalos too, why did you learn Kalos again?"

Gary sat back.

"No way I'm letting Ash know a language I don't know."

Serena and Ninetales bowed before they returned backstage. Ninetales was back in Serena's arms licking her face.

"You know one of these days I need to take you and the others back to Kalos. You'd love it there."

"Attention, we've had many great performances today, but I'm afraid we can only have four move on."

Serena took a deep breath before she saw her picture was the first one up.

Serena smiled looking more confident.

"Alright, now we have a chance to get the ribbon. Just let me and Butterfree get us to to the next round."

"Tales!"

A few minutes later Serena was back on the stage with Butterfree. She faced off against another coordinator who had a Palossand beside her.

"Five minutes on the clock."

"This is it Serena, show her your training!" Ash shouted.

"Begin!"

"Palossand use Sandstorm and Shadow ball."

The sand castle pokemon unleashed a thick sandstorm while also unleashing a few blasts of ghost energy that flew through the sand as it came around it also creating patterns in the sandstorm.

"Silverwing and Air slash!" Serena shouted.

"Free!" Butterfree shouted as she flew through the sand and used the silvery wind to blow it away, the wind's sharpness also made the sand sparkle around Butterfree before she slashed Palossand with Air slash.

After this happened , Palossand fell over with swirly eyes.

"Ehh!" Her coordinator shouted as Serena and Butterfree gave shocked looks as well.

Wallace took interest in this as three red X's appeared on the judges booths.

"Well folks, it appears it's over already." The master of ceremonies said sweat dropping.

"I guess we underestimated your strength after all that intense training." Serena said as she and Butterfree sweat dropped.

"Alright Serena! Butterfree!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

The audience looked less than overwhelmed, hoping to see a longer more elegant battle.

"You see that's what happened when you put a pokemon with Daniel Rain training against pokemon meant for show." Gary said with his arms behind his head as he sat back.

"Well we made it to the last round , nothing wrong with you being strong." Serena said hugging Butterfree.

Ash and Pikachu looked around at the people int he crowd looking disappointed.

"Eh, what's their problem?"

"I guess they wanted more of a show." Lillie said.

"They can't appreciate pokemon trained to actually be strong." Gary said, Ash, Hau, and Red nodding with Moon more subtly doing the same.

* * *

Serena returned Butterfree before returning backstage with Ninetales beside her.

"This is it Ninetales, if we win hear then we'll be in the grand festival."

"Nine!"

Serena smiled as she petted her.

Serena and Ninetales watched as the other two coordinators battled.

"Daizyujin, do you like my performances?"

" _What?"_ Daizyujin asked, sounding confused.

"You always seem to know what we're doing, do you ever see me perform?"

" _I suppose, after all I watch you all the time even when you're doing certain private activities."_

Serena's face turned red, having never thought about that.

" _Relax I'm only joking."_

Serena let out a relieved sigh.

" _Although Dragon Caesar said he likes to watch you and Ash-"_

 _"_ Ok can we get back to what I asked please?".

" _Sorry, to answer your question, I do see you perform. Though things like that don't interest me that much"_

"Oh." Serena said.

" _Not that I think you're bad! I just!"_

Serena smiled a little.

"It's alright Daizyujin."

" _Why did you ask?_ "

"I don't know, I guess having you in all of our heads. You've been like a mentor to us, after we left Samson you're the one who has guided us on our journey. You look out for us, you take care of us, help us when we need it."

" _You're the Zyurangers, it's my duty to do all of that and more. But beyond that, I have grown to truly care for all of you. If I were able to have children I would want them to be like all of you."_

"Even Gary?" Serena said in a joking tone.

" _Even Gary. I will say that Aerodactyl greatly enjoy's your performances._ "

Serena smiled.

"I'm glad he does. By the way, how is it the guardian beasts have separate minds from you if you're made from them?"

" _It's complicated. Each of their collective consciousnesses make up a singular but independent consciousness , my own."_

"Daizyujin? Do you think I have what it takes?"

" _Serena, after all this time you know if you have what it takes to become what you dream of being."_

Serena looked down at Ninetales who kept her optimistic look.

Serena gave a confident look.

"Alright let's win this."

A few minutes later, Serena was onstage with her opponent, a young man with a Vikavolt.

"Five minutes on the clock, the winner of this match will the contest. Begin!"

"Vikavolt use Thunderbolt with Bug Buzz."

The Vikavolt unleashed electricity and pulses of bug energy that the electricity bounced off of before coming at Ninetales.

"Ice beam."

Ninetales let ice around herself that the electricity also reflected away in a pattern around her.

Serena's opponent's score went down.

"Vikavolt use String shot and spark."

Vikavolt tried to unleash sparked silk around Ninetales.

"Frost breath." Ninetales opened her mouth and unleashed a cold breath into the silk , making it crack and break apart. Her opponent losing some more points.

"Keep it up Serena!"

"Pika!"

"Vikavolt use Zap cannon!"

"Ice beam with Dazzling gleam."

Ninetales unleashed a powerful beam of ice through the electricity before the fairy energy moved through it and went into the Vikavolt, hurling it back.

Her opponent's points were now gone.

"It's over, we have our winner, Serena Ketchum!"

The audience applauded as Ninetales leapt into Serena's arms.

"Way to go Serena!"

"Pikachu!"

Serena stood with Butterfree and Ninetales as Wallace himself handed her the ribbon.

"Congratulations Mrs. Ketchum, I look forward to seeing you in the grand festival."

Serena gave a confident expression.

"Me too."

After leaving the contest area of the mansion, Serena quickly joined the others.

"Serena you did it." Ash said before Serena almost leapt into his arms and kissed him.

Ninetales leapt up and pulled Pikachu down by his tail before nuzzling him.

"Well looks like we have the grand festival to go to now too." Red said.

Lillie came back over looking relieved.

"Good news we don't have to sleep outside." The group turning to her as she sweat dropped.

"And that Serena won, that's far more important." Lillie said with her hands up.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah this one was a bit standard, but hey I never liked doing contest chapters, they are just boooring to right._

 _If I end up doing another sentai story it likely will be still in the pokemon world but will basically be just them as rangers and maybe only like 30 chapters._

 _Right now a Shinkenger story is in the lead with Dekranger in second._

 _If I did end up doing shinkenger it would be based in Johto and be about a group of samurai in a more formal feudal Japanese esk structure to them, with the red ranger being their lord and the others their Samurai retainers, this is how it was done in Shinkenger. I would change the villains up a bit, they would be an army of monsters different than the Gorma, but sort of pirate and warrior based monsters who operate off a giant monster that lives in the sea, it is not Kyogre._

 _If this idea sounds terrible I could consider thinking of something else for Shinkenger, but like I said, this is if I want to do another Sentai story , I still want to try the star wars story too as I really want to try something different._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84: Rainforest of nightmares

* * *

Gladion was on his knees breathing deeply as Junior stood over him, Gladion's armor retracting with blood coming out of his mouth.

He saw Solgaleo and Lunala still being contained and tried to reach out towards them.

Junior laugh before he nocked Gladion onto his back.

He reached down and took off Gladion's aura changers, Gladion watching in horror as Junior put them on.

"Aura changer." Junior said, his eyes glowing red.

Gladion's eyes shot open as he breathed deeply and saw himself in his tent.

He was covered in sweat before covering his face and got up, leaving his tent.

He saw it was still nighttime, the moon being at half shadow.

Gladion was very shaken, the dream felt so real, like it was actually happening.

Gladion took another deep breath, hoping some fresh air would clear his mind, but then he saw something around the entrance to the deeper areas of the island's rainforest.

"Gladion." He heard, seeing what looked like Lusamine.

She beckoned him over as Gladion shook his head before looking back and seeing she was still there.

"Gladion."

He almost screamed, grabbing his Byakkoshinken and chasing after her.

She vanished into the rainforest, Gladion in pursuit as he tried to find her.

"Lusamine! Where are you!?" He screamed intensely.

As he stopped to take a breather , he noticed something odd, since he entered the rainforest , Gladion hadn't heard or seen a single pokemon. It was like the rainforest was dead.

Gladion then saw Lusamine smiling with red eyes, dozens of other red eyes appearing as Gladion saw it was the pokemon of the rainforest looking demonic before descending down at him.

Gladion screamed in horror before his eyes shot open and he saw he was back in his tent.

Gladion sat up and held his face.

"A double dream really." He said sounding annoyed.

Gladion slowly got up and went outside, looking up at the night sky.

That was when Gladion noticed something odd, the moon wasn't half shadowed anymore, it was a crescent.

"Gladion!" He heard, turning to see his father with two skull guards holding him before they vanished into the rainforest.

Gladion chased after them , grabbing the Byakkoshinken and chasing after them.

Gladion caught up with the three, leaping forward as he slashed both skull guards back .

"Dad stay behind me."

"Of course, my inferior half." He heard, turning to see Junior standing there before slashing Gladion.

Gladion's eyes shot open as he saw he was back in his tent, his head shooting around as he got up and stumbled, carefully picking up his Byakkoshinken before rushing out of his tent.

However, as he got out of the tent, Gladion saw he was no long in the camp, instead he was in the middle of the rainforest.

He frantically looked around before trying to get ahold of himself, however, moments later he heard voices.

"I love you, I love, from the bottom of my heart. He says I'm in love youth you right now. But behind such sweet words. There was a feeling of loneliness."

Gladion slowly turned to see a little boy with round glasses and a yoyo in his hand.

The boy was soon joined by a man in a training karate gi and a bo staff.

Gladion backed up as he saw a man dressed in an icecream vendor attire came up.

Gladion backed up before he bumped into a very fat man behind him.

"Indoor Birdo." He said.

Gladion was soon surrounded by various people.

"Prince, you haven't forgotten those of us who have died. Have you?" The man with the bo staff said before all of their eyes began to turn red with blood coming out of them.

Gladion realized what these people were.

"Stay back! I'm warning you! Aura changer!" Gladion shouted as he tried to use his aura changer, but for some reason it wouldn't work.

He tried unleashing Ki power , but it again didn't work.

Instead Gladion leapt up high over them running through the rainforest as fast as he could before another man leapt down from the vines above him. He wore an eastern style play actor with his face covered by a mask divided into five separate colors.

"Don't you feel at all bad?"

"Don't you!" Blood coming out of the eye holes of the mask.

Gladion ran again in a different direction, this time he fell over as hands came out of the ground and grabbed him.

Gladion now saw a beautiful woman and a bug catcher come out of the ground.

"My beauty is gone now."

"My collection is ruined!"

Gladion kicked them both away as he tried to get to the edge of the rainforest, however, several paint boards blocked his way.

"Such despair." He heard, seeing a very familiar artist with blood coming out of his eyes as he used it to paint.

"It's beautiful."

Gladion rushed away before seeing a way out.

He sprinted towards it as fast as he could, almost reaching it before he found himself back in the rainforest.

"What?!" He screamed before seeing all of the people come at him again.

"AhhhH!"

Gladion's eyes shot open as he saw himself back in the tent, Gladion scrambling to his feet as he got out of his tent, this time being back in the camp and seeing the moon was half shadowed.

He looked back at the rainforest , but saw nothing.

"Gladion." He heard, slowly turning to see Moon.

He tried to back away from her , looking terrified as she looked confused and concerned.

"Gladion what's wrong? I heard you screaming."

"No , this is fake! You're another nightmare! As soon as I let my guard down you're just going to turn into something horrible!"

Moon was now very worried.

"Gladion, do you remember when we met in the desert. I healed your injured arm, you told me who you really were." Gladion lowered his arms a little as his breathing slowed.

Moon came over and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Gladion what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know Moon, I keep having horrible nightmares that feel like they're really happening. Then I wake up in my tent and it all starts over again."

Moon hugged him, having a compassionate look on her face.

"Gladion, you clearly have a lot on your mind." She eventually sat him down against a tree, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What have you had the nightmares about?"

"Ok, the first was of my mother , she appeared and I tried to chase her into the rainforest, but then all of the wild pokemon attacked me. After I woke up again, Then I saw my father and tried to reach him, but when I did he turned into Junior and attacked me. Then I woke up in the rainforest and was attacked by the undead human forms of the Gorma we've killed."

"Geez."

"What does this all mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe Daizyujin will have the answer."

"Maybe." Gladion said holding his head.

" _Gladion I feel such anxiety inside of you."_ Daizyujin said.

"Daizyujin what's happening to me?"

" _I sense darkness inside of you Gladion. Something foreign has entered your very soul."_

"My soul." Moon was now almost shaking.

"What do I do?"

 _"I'm not sure, I will need to think about this for a minute."_

Moon put her hand on Gladion's.

"We're going to figure this out."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he came to a realization.

"Wait a minute , Daizyujin doesn't talk in my mind. My powers aren't connected to him."

Gladion turned to Moon.

"You're smarter than I thought." She said transforming into Junior before Gladion woke up in his tent again.

He frantically threw himself around, noticing Moon asleep next to him.

He tried to back up but he somehow appeared next to her, Gladion fearfully turning her over to see her eyes with blood in them.

She hissed reached out at him as Gladion woke up back in his tent alone.

Gladion screamed as he grabbed the Byakkoshinken, leaving his tent as he saw he was back in the rainforest.

He stumbled around with his heart beating like a demon as he stumbled in the rain forest.

"What's wrong, afraid?" He heard , turning to see Junior standing there.

Gladion screamed as he hit Junior with his saber, Junior splitting into two Juniors.

Gladion hit the two Juniors making four, every time he hit one , two more appeared. Eventually an army of Juniors around him, their eyes turning red before descending upon him.

Gladion's eyes shot open as he appeared back in his tent.

"AhhhHHH!"

* * *

Lillie woke up , she was still asleep beside Red but realized she had to go to the bathroom.

"I miss that mansion." She said getting up and out of the tent with a roll of toilet paper.

Lillie went out and accidentally woke up Nebby who yawned and noticed Lillie was gone.

Nebby floated out looking around before he noticed Lillie behind a tree.

He looked relieved when he noticed Gladion's tent was open.

"Nebb?"

He floated over and looked inside.

Lillie came back feeling better when she noticed Nebby go into Gladion's tent.

"Nebby what are you doing?"

She looked inside and saw Nebby, but Gladion was missing.

"Huh? Gladion? Gladion where are you?"

She looked around the camp and even called out his name, but got no response.

"Lillie, what are you doing, I'm fucking exhausted." Gary said getting up.

"Honestly Gary there's no need to swear so much." Hau said getting up and looking just as tired.

"Guys Gladion's not here." She said sounding very concerned.

"What?" They were soon joined by Red, Serena, Ash and Moon.

"Why are you guys up?" Ash asked.

"Gladion's not in the camp."

"What!" Moon shouted.

" _Finally you're all awake!"_ Daizyujin shouted.

"What's wrong?" Red asked.

" _It's Gladion, he's in the rainforest and a Gorma is doing something to him."_

 _"_ What's happening!?" Moon screamed.

 _"I don't know exactly, but I do know he needs your help now!"_

Moon quickly sprinted at the rainforest.

"I'm coming Gladion!"

* * *

Gladion stumbled on the ground as he kept looking around in madness.

"Who are you!? Where are you!?" Gladion screamed before a series of blasts hit the ground around him.

Gladion slowly looked up to see the Zyurangers only their armor looked more demonic with blood coming out of their eyes.

" _We've finally found prince Junior."_

" _Time to kill him"_

They came down at him with Gladion screaming before he woke up, not in his tent, but in the rainforest.

Gladion screamed again, curling up as he tried to keep his sanity.

* * *

Moon and the others were sprinting through the rainforest looking for any signs of Gladion.

"Gladion!" Moon screamed.

"Gladion!"

"Gladion!"

As the group kept looking , Ash noticed something in one of the tree branches.

At first he and Pikachu thought it was a pokemon, but then Pikachu looked closer and saw it had glowing red eyes.

"Pika!"

"Get him!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted the figure in the tree, making it fall out as the others came around him.

The figure turned and revealed himself to be a man wearing a jason esk ski mask with a black cloak on and a scythe in hand.

"What the hell?" Gary asked before Ash gathered his dragon energy and thrusted his hand forward, unleashing a blast of dragon energy into the figure, knocking him back and forcing him to reveal his true self. The group now saw the figure turn into a Gengar esk Gorma like Metum only different.

" _It's the Gorma!"_

"Let's go! Dino Buckler!" The group shouted as they armored up.

* * *

Elsewhere Gladion opened his eyes and saw himself still in the rainforest.

He frantically looked around when he noticed the sounds of the pokemon and natural sounds of the rainforest had returned.

He carefully looked up and saw the moon was back to its half shadow. Glad sat against a tree breathing carefully.

"Hmp, it seems Sollicitus has been discovered. No matter, his part has been fulfilled." Gladion heard as he saw a figure emerge from the darkness.

He saw in horror it was Junior with his guitar around his neck.

"You! You were giving me those nightmares!"

He smiled.

"I've come to send you to hell, after all you're just my inferior half."

Gladion grit his teeth as he got up.

"Aura changer!" He screamed as his Kibaranger armor formed over him.

Junior began playing his guitar as he used it to knock away Gladion's incoming kicks and strikes with the Byakkoshinken.

As Gladion turned , Junior had vanished.

He frantically looked around only to hear more music behind him but couldn't find Junior.

He kept looking around but the music only got louder before Trace turned and saw Gladion's guitar smash into his helmet before Gladion stumbled.

He looked around again as the music got quite before slowly getting louder.

Gladion leapt up.

"Ki power!" He screamed trying to hit Junior whenever he was.

Finally as the music got louder again he was hit by the Guitar again, being knocked to the ground.

Gladion got up, now enraged.

"Face me your coward!"

Junior appeared in front of him, now in his skull armor and helmet with his sword.

"Very well."

* * *

Meanwhile the Zyurangers were battling Sollicitus through the rainforest.

The Gengar Gorma unleashed two shadow balls from his hands and a blast from his mouth at Gary and Hau who tried to evade but were hit by the blasts.

Red and Moon tried to leap up but Sollicitus let out his tongue and ensnared them both, forcing them into the ground.

Sollicitus unleashed two shadow balls at Serena , who evaded one and used a gust of wind to blow the other off course.

Ash leapt up and off her shoulders before unleashing a blast of Dragon energy into Sollicitus who grunted as Ash landed and slashed him twice with his claws then kicked him back.

Sollicitus vanished, reappearing behind Ash as he ensnared his tongue around him.

As this happened Hau and Moon sprung up both kicking up a rock and then punched them into the same area of the tongue, but on the other side.

Sollicitus yelped in pain before Moon and Hau both unleashed powerful punches and kicks into him, Hau kicking away one arm while Moon punched the other back so Moon could kick one part of his chest and Hau could punch the other.

Sollicitus stumbled before unleashed a blast from his mouth into them both only to have Hau bend up a wall of rock in front of them that got blasted away.

Sollicitus let out his tongue again, but now Gary came up and caught the tongue , he hurled Sollicitus up into the air before bending some water from a nearby stream, hurling him into the ground.

As Sollicitus got up he saw Red charing at him, Sollicitus unleashing two shadow balls that Red blasted apart with two fireballs.

Red reached Sollicitus and unleashed a furry of lightning fast punches and kicks , knocking away his arms and grabbing his tongue as it came out. Unleashing a fireball into his mouth as Sollicitus rolled onto the ground before getting into a river.

Red carefully moved his fingers from his sides to his front before thrusting his right fingers forward and unleashed a bolt of lightning into the water, filling Sollicitus with electricity as he screamed in pain.

Sollicitus grunted as he came up charred.

"Time for me to wake up from this nightmare." He said revealing an enlargement bomb. He pulled the pin before hurling it onto the ground , the explosion getting absorbed into his body allowing him to grow massive.

* * *

Elsewhere Gladion was battling Junior fiercely, every time he tried to strike Junior, the Byakkoshinken was knocked away and he was slashed or kicked.

Gladion grunted as he leapt up and unleashed a blast of Ki power, Junior vanished and appeared behind Gladion when he landed, Gladion turning to be slashed three times.

Junior's eyes glowed before he brought his hand to his face and then thrusted it forward, unleashing a red blast into Gladion who cried out in pain as it burst into his chest.

Gladion was on his knees breathing deeply as Junior stood over him in his human form, Gladion's armor retracting with blood coming out of his mouth.

He saw Solgaleo and Lunala still being contained and tried to reach out towards them.

Junior laugh before he nocked Gladion onto his back.

He reached down and took off Gladion's aura changers, Gladion watching in horror as Junior put them on. Gladion then realized this was his exact first nightmare.

"Aura changer." Junior said putting the key end from one wrist into the changer on the other side.

Gladion watched as the Kibaranger armor formed over Prince Junior, only it was pitch black where his was white and red where his was black. Looking more demonic overall.

Junior laughed histarically as he picked up the Byakkoshinken and transformed it into a demonic form like the Kibaranger armor.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, now you truly are nothing."

Gladion fell from his knees to face onto the dirt, his eyes closed as he waited for the blade to reach him.

However, he heard a clang, Gladion slowly looking up to see none other than Lillie over him , holding a sword. She grabbed Gladion and backed up with him.

"Get away from my brother you bastard!"

Junior rested the Byakkoshinken against his shoulder before he saw Daizyujin batting Sollicitus.

"Hmp, I think I'll these a try." He said revealing Solgaleo and Lunala in containment.

Gladion and Lillie looked horrified as he held up the Byakkoshinken and the moon turned red.

Daizyujin bent up two rock pillars over his arms as he used them to knock away shadow balls from Sollicitus before the Gorma let out his tongue , wrapping it around Daizuijin's right wrist.

Daizyujin raise his arms as he unleashed a blast from his horns into Sollicitus who grunted as bursts went across his body, making him stumble and fall down.

"Alright we've got him on the ropes." Red said before Moon's eyes widened.

"Uh guys!"

" _…..Oh shit"_ Daizyujin said as the others saw a pitch black Solgaleo and Lunala came down also looking more demonic.

"What happened!?" Gary shouted.

"Junior, he must have gained control of them!" Serena shouted as an evil looking Won Lion formed with Junior inside.

He smiled placing the Byakkoshinken down.

"Time to give this a try." He said as he drew Demon Won Lion's Saber.

The group had reservations about fighting Won Lion, but they had no choice.

The Dinosaur Horn God Sword came down and landed in Daizyujin's hand as he charged at Demon Won Lion, their blades meeting as both guardians tried to slash each other. Daizyujin managed to catch or knock away each of Demon Won Lion's strikes , but was not able to counter strike.

"I know this is hard, but we need to take him down." Red said as Moon grit her teeth.

Daizyujin slammed his foot into the ground, metal coming up and surrounding Demon Won Lion's legs as he was held in place. Daizyujin charged forward only to be hit by blasts from Sollicitus before his sword arm was ensnared by Sollicitus's tongue.

Daizyujin tried to break free, but Demon Won Lion came forward and slashed him several times, the group getting tossed around as Daizyujin grunted in pain.

"Won Lion!" Gladion screamed, feeling and hearing Solgaleo and Lunala's pain as they were forced into these demonic forms.

Demon Won Lion tries to blast Daizyujin before being hit by a flaming tail.

Prince Junior was shaken as he saw Ash riding Dragon Caesar , who charged up beside Daizyujin and slashed Sollicitus's tongue off with his claws before roaring.

"We've got Won Lion." Ash said.

Demon Won Lion charged forward and clashed with Dragon Caesar, Dragon Caesar's left claws being knocked away Demon Won Lion's saber and his right by Won Lion's forearms.

Dragon Caesar came forward with his head and bashed it against Demon Won Lion's before hurling his tail around into Demon Won Lion's chest, knocking him back.

Demon Won Lion opened his mouth as he unleashed a blast into Dragon Caesar's chest, making him moved back.

Won Lion slashed Dragon Caesar back before his saber was caught by Dragon Caesar's claws.

Ash played another tune on the Dragon Dagger, Dragon Caesar's neck glowing green.

"Grauuu!" He roared unleashing a blast of green dragon fire into Demon Won Lion, the fire bursting across his chest before Dragon Caesar slashed him back with his claws.

Meanwhile Daizyujin slashed Sollicitus's tongue back before slashing him twice.

"Legendary Thunderslash!"

" _Legendary Thunderslash!"_ Daizyujin shouted as he brought his sword up , a bolt of lightning striking it before he slashed Sollicitus who was cleaved in half.

"What a nightmare." He said before exploding.

Demon Won Lion was about to move again when a blast from Daizyujin's horns forced him back.

Junior saw Daizyujin form up with Dragon Caesar.

"Hmp, well the day is still mine. Farewell Zyurangers." Junior said before he vanished with Demon Won Lion.

The others rushed onto the ground as they saw Lillie holding Gladion who was on his knees, shaking.

"Gladion!" Moon screamed chicly taking him in her arms as well.

"Gladion what happened!?"

She saw tears in his eyes.

"He took it all, my Aura changers, the Byakkoshinken."

The other's eyes' widened.

"He's the Kibaranger now."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Gorma palace, Guzma , Guzmo and Gorma XIV saw Junior standing in the now black Demonic Kibaranger armor.

"My lesser half is now powerless." He said holding the two captured Ki beasts and Byakkoshinken.

Gorma XIV smiled.

" _You truly are worthy of being my heir."_

Guzma and Guzmo were both amazed as well.

"He's incredible father."

Guzma smiled.

"He truly is."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah you could say this chapter was a 'nightmare' for Gladion..._

 _All joking aside I did try to make a good scary chapter, though I don't know if I succeeded, horror is not my strongpoint_

 _In any case, yes Gladion can't become the Kibaranger again until he get's those aura changers back, and I'll say it now, no new Spirit batteries are going to be made._

 _The Gorma may have suffered many defeats, but they are far from beaten_

 _If you want your villains to be a real threat they have to show they are a real threat. I'm looking at you star wars terrorists, I mean star wars rebels._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85: Final trial

* * *

It was early in the morning at the end of the vast Poni Canyon.

It had been two days since Gladion had lost his aura changers and the Byakkoshinken. Since then, Gladion had harley spoken to anyone, even Moon or Lillie.

Hau and Moon sparred against each other with Moon's mind clearly being elsewhere.

She looked over at Gladion who was sparring on his own, away from the others.

"I'm really worried about Gladion, all he does now is train and write his song."

"Can you blame him, first he loses his dad, then his ki beasts, now his ability to become the kibaranger. Plus Junior is now the Kibaranger."

""Sigh" I know, I just wish I could help him, but he won't even talk to me."

"Well give him a little more time. Sometimes some time alone clears the mind." Hau said.

"I hope so." Moon said.

* * *

Meanwhile Red finished sparring with Lillie who went more intensely than usual.

Lillie was breathing deeply as Red put his sword down.

"Have you tried talking with him again?"

She sighed.

"He's still keeping to himself."

"We'll get Junior eventually. We'll get his Kibaranger powers back and his ki beasts." Red said.

Lillie took a deep breath.

After finishing morning training, Lillie and Red went back into their tent.

Lillie took off her sweaty cloths before laying down.

She almost fell asleep as Red took out his mobile computer and opened his email.

His expression changed quickly as he saw the emails were from the KTPL and NPL.

"No, no." He said , Lillie getting up.

"What's wrong?"

Red had a very worried/ stressed out look on his face.

"I just got rejected from the KTPL and NPL."

"Oh no." Lillie said covering her mouth.

"I can't believe it, neither are even considering me for entry now."

"What about Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto?"

"I never even got past the first stages there. Alolan Athletic Association is my last chance to get into a professional league."

Lillie put her hands on his shoulders.

"Ok so the other professional leagues were stupid enough to not want you. But you can't focus on that, there is still one option left."

Red tried to calm himself.

"Besides, I want you stop stay in Alola anyway." Lillie said before giving him kiss on the lips.

* * *

Later that day the group continued down the canyon.

"This is it, today's the day we complete our island trials!" Hau said with excitement.

"It's weird to think that this is our final trial, we've been doing this for so long." Ash said.

"It makes you wonder what we're going to do next." Gary said as Red gave an almost freaked out look.

Lillie noticed this and put her hand on his.

"You know we still haven't figured out who the final Kahuna is." Ash said.

"You're right, maybe we should have asked Hapu." Hau said before Lillie and Serena sweat dropped.

"Mallow said he's apparently a Dragon type trainer."

"Dragon type, that should be interesting." Ash said.

Eventually they got to the edge of the canyon and saw stone gates, seeing the ruins of an ancient battlefield stage.

As the group got closer they noticed the area around them was covered in bones, this freaked out Lillie and Serena for a moment before Serena recognized them.

"Hey these are skull grunt bones." Serena said before a hand reached up out of the ground and grabbed her hand.

"Ahhhh!" Serena screamed as she kicked the hand away.

The group saw over a dozen sets of hands reach up before seeing they were skull grunts coming out of the dirt.

The group backed up and got ready to fight when a violet boomerang like blade flew through the skull grunts, slicing most of them apart before a Dragon Pulse hit the rest, shattering them all.

The group turned to see none other than Kal in his Deathryuger armor, standing on one of the pillars with his Garchomp on the ground as the boomerang returned to Kal's hand.

"Kal!?" Ash shouted in confusion as he leapt down and landed in front of the group.

"Alola Ash, friends of Ash. Imagine meeting you here." He said.

"Kal what's going on?" Ash asked.

"This area was once a major Gorma military center six thousands years ago. Skull grunts are still buried under the dirt and sometimes come up. I've been doing a cleanup for a while here."

"Wait a minute, are you the island Kahuna?!" Ash almost shouted.

Despite having his helmet on, they could tell Kal had a proud look on his face.

"The Poni island trial Kahuna stands before you."

The group was in shock, they never would have guessed Kal of all people would be the island Kahuna.

"So I assume you're all here for your final grand trial."

"That's right, and we're ready for it!" Has said with his fist up looking confident.

"Dad, do you ever get out of that armor." The group heard. To their great surprise they saw a young man, approach.

The young man was older than them , in his mid twenties and looked almost exactly like a younger version of Kal.

"Dad?" Gary said.

"Everything this is my son Tyler, Tyler these are the Zyurangers."

"Alola." Tyler said.

"Wait a minute he knows about us!?" Gary shouted.

"I don't lie to my son."

"You have a son!" Moon shouted.

"Did you think I was just moping around all those years. I met a nice girl from Johto and Tyler happened." Kal said putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Dad, the armor." He said as Kal de-armored, Garchomp coming up beside him.

Tyler approached Ash.

"Ash is it, I've heard a lot about you."

"Well your father and I do have a complicated history, or at least my dad did."

"Wait if you're from Johto, why are you here?" Gary asked.

"I live on Alola with my wife Aria."

"Aria? As in Kalos queen Aria!" Serena shouted in disbelief."

Tyler nodded.

"I work in the Alolan Athletic Association."

This caught Red's attention.

"You, you do?"

"I organize and help members train and occasionally battle as an alternate in matches."

"You must all be hungry, why don't we have some lunch before the battles."

The group gathered around the battlefield as they began eating.

"I spent much time in Johto with Tyler and his mother. After he left the house, his mother passed a year later."

"I'm so sorry." Serena said.

"It was a hard time for us." Tyler said.

"I had travelled around a bit after that, I met Aria in Kalos. A year after that we were married."

"A month after the wedding I returned to Alola."

"I had a similar job with the NPC for a bit, but my mother was still on my mind a lot. It made me want to be closer to dad, so I convinced Aria to move out here."

"Is she with you!?" Serena asked anxiously.

"No, she's helping prepare the Grand festival."

Serena looked very excited.

"I will get to meet her!"

Tyler looked confused.

"Serena is clearly in the grand festival." Kal said.

"Oh well good luck. I also wish the rest of you luck taking on my dad."

"We've made it this far." Hau said.

"I'm not your average island Kahuna." Kal said confidently. The group saw his Garchomp and had less than fond memories of fighting him.

"So who will I be battling first?"

"Who else?" Gary said as they all looked at Ash.

"Right." Kal said as Ash looked confident.

"You better not hold back Kal."

He smiled back.

"I never was able to beat Felix in a pokemon battle. Now I finally have a chance to have one more battle with him."

Ash and Kal got up and faced each other.

"Do your best Ash!" Serena shouted.

"Last battle Ash , make it count." Red said.

"This will be a one on one battle, chose carefully." Kal said as Garchomp stepped forward, looking anxious for the battle.

Ash thought about what pokemon he would use for the battle, he realized he only had one real option.

"Sorry Pikachu, but I'll need you to sit this one out."

Pikachu nodded.

Ash took out a pokeball.

"Kal if you think Dragon Ranger Ash is going to lose at the Grand Dragon trial, you're mistaken! I choose you Kommo-o!"

The massive Dragon pokemon roared as he came out of his pokeball.

Garchomp roared back as the two dragons faced each other.

The group was excited to see this, Serena noticing a silver plated necklace around Kommo-o's neck.

"I can't wait to see him use it."

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw."

"Dragon Claw and Tail!" Ash shouted, Kommo-o's claws closing green as well as his tail. The two dragons charged forward and crashed their claws into each other. The two had a very violent clash, despite his best efforts, Kommo-o realized that Garchomp was stronger than him, each of his claw strikes was knocked back.

He brought his tail around, but Garchomp caught it, snarling as he picked up Kommo-o and hurled him over his body onto the other side.

Ash grit his teeth as he saw Garchomp come down with his claws only for Garchomp to block them with his own claws and tail.

He managed to move to the side and get back up.

"Garchomp use Sand Tomb."

Garchomp snarled as he unleashed a powerful storm of sand.

"Iron defense!"

Kommo-o's scales turned metal as the sand glanced harmlessly off him.

"Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp was covered in green energy before charing forward.

"Clanging Scales!"

Kommo-o's scales all shined together as they glowed and let out a piercing sound that lowered Garchomop's defense. Despite this, Garchomp slammed into Kommo-o, the two attacks colliding as they tried again to overpower each other, Kommo-o grabbing Garchomo's claws at the same time Garchomp grabbed his, their heads butting as they growled , giving everything they had to try and push the other dragon back.

The group could see the sheer tenacity of both dragons as their struggle continued.

"Come on Kommo-o!"

"Pikachu!"

Garchomp snarled as he came lower, grabbing Kommo-o and lifting him up before pinning him onto the ground.

"Dragon Tail!" Kommo-o slammed his tail into Garchomp's head twice, forcing him back before Kommo-o got up.

"Dragon Dance!"

Kommo-o covered himself in dragon energy as his speed and attack power rose.

"Grauuu!" He roared.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Dragon Claw!" The two dragon's clashed again, Kommo-o felt their power now more evened out, but Garchomp was still stronger. Kommo-o's strikes were knocked back as Garchomp tried to slash him.

"Dragon tail!"

Garchomp's claws were caught by Kommo-o's tail , but Garchomp quickly turned and rammed his shoulder into Kommo-o's chest, knocking him back to the ground.

"Grauuu!" Garchomp roared.

Kommo-o was very frustrated, he wanted to defeat Garchomp badly but this was going no where.

Ash was frustrated as well.

"I guess this is it. Time to go for broke." Ash said as Pikachu nodded.

Ash revealed his mega evolution stone.

Serena saw something glisten on the necklace.

"Finally" She said excited as Ash touched it.

A colorful sphere formed around Kommo-o as the others watched in amazement.

"Ash and Kommo-o formed another mega evolution stone! When did this happen?" Red asked.

Serena smiled.

"It happened yesterday when we were training together. Kommo-o's been training really hard from Daniel's scroll and their bond forged the Kommo-oite."

"Awesome!" Red shouted as the mega evolution finished. Mega Kommo-o almost twice as big as he was before. His skills having more spikes on them and his armors body ebbing thicker, black, and more dragon esk.

Kommo-o also had large fangs and curved horns facing backwards on the sides of his head.

"Grouuuu!" Mega Kommo-o roared.

Kal smiled now too.

"Now the real battle begins." He said touching his own mega evolution stone, Garchomp transforming into Mega Garchomp.

"Dragon claw!" both trainers shouted as they charged forward and clashed, each of their claw strikes hitting each other and being knocked back. Their strength now dead even, as their claws locked and their heads hit each other again.

"Dragon Tail!" Mega Kommo-o swiped his tail down and hit the back of Mega Garchomp's leg making him lose balance before Mega Kommo-o slashed him backwards.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Clanging Scales!"

Mega Garchomp roared as he unleashed a pulse of Dragon energy as Mega Kommo-o tried to use his scales to deflect it. However, after he eid this Mega Garchomp charged forward with Dragon Rush and slammed Mega Kommo-o backwards and onto the ground.

"Grauuu!" Mega Garchomp roared.

Mega Kommo-o got right back up and snarled back.

"Dragon Dance and Claw!"

Mega Kommo-o glowed green again as he moved even faster, Mega Garchomp trying to keep up with his claws strikes.

"Dragon Tail!"

Mega Kommo-o slammed his tail across Mega Garchomp's face before slashing him twice.

"Clanging!" Ash started before Mega Garchomp snatched his paws and growled as the two dragons struggled.

"Dragon Pulse !"

Mega Garchomp blasted Mega Kommo-o back from where he was, Mega Kommo-o grunting as the pain from the super effective Dragon attack took it's toll.

"Come on Kommo-o we've trained for this! You can do it!"

Mega Kommo-o heard the others cheering for him as well, and saw Mega Garchomp begging to breath deeply.

"Group!" Mega Kommo-o roared as he got up, now glowing with more Dragon energy as Mega Garchomp did the same.

"Outrage!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

Mega Kommo-o roared as he unleashed a barrage of dragon energy as Mega Garchomp tried to blast through it,however, too much energy had gotten through and hit Mega Garchomp. He grunted as he backed up.

"Dragon Rush!" Kal shouted as Mega Garchomp charged forward, smashing through the outrange bursts before coming in close to Mega Garchomp.

"Clanging Scales!"

Mega Kommo-o came forward hitting his scales and bringing them at Mega Garchomp as the two collided.

All their dragon energy bursted around them, making the group cover their eyes before they saw Mega Kommo-o and Mega Garchomp holding each other as they breathed deeply.

Kommo-o looked back at Ash, looking like he was ready to pass out.

Ash gave almost an approving expression, knowing Kommo-o had given everything he had in that battle.

Just before Kommo-o could, he felt his body get heavier, turning to see Garchomp now in normal form, drop to the ground unconscious.

"It's over , Ash has won." Tyler said less than a second before Kommo-o fell over and landed beside Garchomp with swirly eyes.

Ash rushed over with Pikachu before Kommo-o opened his eyes and saw Ash.

"You did it Kommo-o, you beat him and we won our last grand trial."

Kommo-o tried to look excited, but was too tired.

Kal helped Garchomp get up.

"Well it was bound to happen eventually." Garchomp nodded, even helping Kommo-o get, the two showing mutual respect for each other.

"Congratulations Ash, you've now completed the Alolan island trials." He said handing Ash a dark blackish blue crystal.

"Dragonium Z." Ash let out all of his pokemon.

"Guys, this is it. We've won our final trial. We've completed the island trial!"

"PIka!"

"Gre!"

"Rock!"

"Grauu!"

"Monf!"

Kommo-o tried to roar but was too tired.

"Hmp, figures Ash would do it first." Gary said.

"Alright who wants to go next?" Kal asked.

"Me!" Gary said forcefully.

"What about Garchomp?" Moon asked.

"I have more than one pokemon." Kal said letting out an Aerodactyl, however, this Aerodactyl was over twice as big as a normal Aerodactyl. Its skin was a much darker shade of grey, its teeth were big enough to stick out of its mouth. It had two large spikes on top of its head and 3 across its back. It also had large claws on the ends of its fingers.

Gary cracked his neck as he let out Primarina.

* * *

Gary's battle was even closer than Ash's , but he managed to win.

Hau tried first with his Graveler but failed, trying again with Decidueye and succeeding.

As the two battled , Red tried to get closer to Tyler and talk to him.

"So you work with the AAA. Would you mind if I ask some questions?"

"Sure."

"If you were say someone who was aspiring to enter a professional league, is there say , certain things the league looks for in a trainer. Besides what's on the entry form. Certain characteristics or achievements in particular." Red tried not to sound obvious, but Tyler wasn't buying it.

"Red, by any chance do you want to join the AAA?"

"What? Well, I have applied." He said nervously putting his hand behind his head as he sweat dropped.

"I can tell you that they are looking for trainers with credentials, achievements. Winning a league, winning a frontier, or for the AAA those who have completed the island trials."

"I know about that, but what could one do to make themselves more likely to get in?"

"The more credentials you have the better, a lot of people who are in the league have done more than just the island trials."

Red looked disappointed/concerned.

"I've spent so much time as a Zyuranger that I haven't done anything besides the island trials." He said to himself.

"Would they take education into account?"

"We would, but your skills in a proper battle will matter."

Red gave an almost desperate look.

"What if they knew I was a Zyuranger?"

The others turned to him with disapproving looks as Red sweat dropped.

"I don't think you'd want that kind of attention Red."

"It's not like the Gorma haven't seen us without our suits on." Red said.

"Still I think you'd want to keep that to yourself." Tyler said before he had another idea.

"But, there is something else. You see once a year potential entries meet in an mini tournament. The winner gets immediate entry into the AAA."

"For real!?" Tyler nodded

"In my position I can recommend someone."

"You'd recommend me!?"

"I never said that, first you'd have to impress me. Plus you'd need to complete at least one league."

Kal and Hau came down.

"We finally did it guys, we've completed the island trials!" Hau shouted with his pokemon in front of him.

"Alright you're turn Red."

Tyler had an idea.

"Dad, most of your pokemon are probably used up at this point. Why don't you let me battle Red."

"Huh?" Ash and the others said.

"I'm a dragon master myself, and if you win Red it will impress me."

Red got excited at that idea.

"I don't see why not, you'd provide just as much of a challenge as me."

Red not gave a very determined look.

Tyler stood across from Red as Kal stood on the side.

"The final island battle between substitute Kahuna Tyler and challenger Red will now begin. This will be a three on three battle. The first trainer to defeat all three of their opponent's pokemon will be the winner."

"Go Noivern!" Tyler shouted as a large Noivern came out in front of Tyler, staying idle for a moment before letting out a piercing shriek from his ears.

"Ahhh!" Lillie screamed in irritation, covering her ears.

"One pokemon from Kalos I don't miss." Serena said rubbing her head.

Red held out his pokeball.

"I choose you Skarmory!" Red shouted as Skarmory came out and flew over Red.

"Skarmory is a good choice against a Noivern." Hau said.

"I don't know, Tyler seemed like he wanted Red to show him how strong his pokemon were. Choosing a pokemon good against a dragon type might not do that." Ash said.

"But isn't choosing a good type matching a good strategy?" Lillie asked.

"In theory, but if you only ever pit your pokemon against types they have a natural advantage over they can't grow as much. Tyler may take that into account." Gary said.

"Noivern use agility."

Noivern moved so fast around the battlefield it looked like he was using teleport.

"Skarmory use agility!"

Skarmory did the same thing as Noivern.

"Geez now he's doing the exact same thing as Tyler." Moon said as Red gave an irritated look.

"You know I can hear you guys!" He screamed as the group nervously sweat dropped.

"Noivern use Supersonic."

"Skarmory use Metal Sound!"

Skarmory clanged his Metal body together creating a terrible noise mixed with the Supersonic, Lillie and the others having to cover their ears again.

"Come on." Lillie said in frustration.

"Hey it worked." Ash said as they saw the Metal sound drowned out the Supersonic and lowered Noivern's special defense.

"Tailwind!"

"Autotomize!" Both pokemon increased their speed as Ash and the others continued to watch with interest.

"He's mirroring Tyler's moves." Serena said.

"Red's waiting for the right moment, Tyler is a professional, the way he battles has to be different than what we're use to. Red is trying to get a read on him before he does anything serious." Ash said as Serena saw how closely Red was watching Noivern.

"If you want to win you'll have to do more than copy me. Use Hurricane!"

Noivern unleashed a typhoon of wind through the air at Skarmory who struggled to not get blown away.

"Skarmory ride the wind!"

Skarmory reangled his wings and rode the wind as it carried him around.

As Skarmory did this he saw Noivern doing the same.

"Noivern use Boomburst."

"Air Slash!"

Noivern tried to blast Skarmory, but he kept riding the wind and was able to come down , slashing Noivern , however, as soon as he did, Noivern used the force of the slash to turn himself around and blast Skarmory with Boomburst.

Skarmory was sent tumbling through the wind before catching himself.

Noivern kept the Hurricane going as Skarmory continued to ride it.

"Boomburst."

Noivern unleashed yet another piercing sound through the Hurricane itself, the wind carrying the sound towards Skarmory.

"Metal sound!" Skarmory quickly let out another piercing sound that was carried through the wind and hit Noivern lowering his special defenses. However, the Boomburst was able to break through the metal sound and hit Skarmory again.

Skarmory grunted as the amplified attack him him, despite being resilient to such attacks it still felt very powerful.

"Noivern keep up the Boombursts."

Noivern let out another as it was carried by the hurricane's wind.

"Agility!"

Skarmory appeared in another part of the hurricane and quickly moved behind Noivern.

"Air Slash!"

Skarmory slashed Noivern before he again used the force do roll himself around blast Skarmory with Boomburst.

Skarmory was pushed back until his eyes opened.

"Autotomize!" Skarmory made himself faster.

"Air Slash!"

Skarmory flew through the Boomburst before slashing Noivern again.

The wind finally died down as Noivern landed on the ground unconscious.

"Noivern is unable to battle." Kal said.

"Alright Ted! Finally that obnoxious noise is gone." Lillie said in relief.

"Noivern return, alright that wasn't bad. But let's see how you follow it up." Tyler said as he let out a Hakamo-o. This Hakamo-o had an immense amount of visible upper body strength. Large muscular arms, chest, and tail.

"Hakamo-o!" It roared.

"A pokemon weak to flying?" Hau said.

"He's a professional Hau, as good as Red is, sometimes a pokemon that is weak to another is the best choice , given they're trained right." Gary said.

"Agility and Air Slash."

"Iron Defense." Hakamo-o covered himself in metal as Skarmory moved all around him before slashing him, however, Hakamo-o catching Skarmory's talons as his very intense eyes met Skarmory's.

He chopped both of Skarmory's wings.

"Sky Uppercut."

Hakamo-o hurled himself into the air and smashed Skarmory up with him.

Skarmory tried to fly but his wings were limp.

Skarmory was then smashed back into the ground, hitting it hard with swirly eyes.

"Skarmory is unable to battle."

"Geez that's one tough Hakamo-o." Moon said.

"Skarmory return, you got us started well. Ok I choose you Riolu!"

Riolu came out and got in a fighting stance.

"Riolu? But he's Red's youngest pokemon?" Moon said.

"Not the best choice." Gary said as Red gave more irritated looks.

"Will you let me battle and stop giving commentary on my decisions!" Red shouted in frustration as Moon and Gary sweat dropped.

"Riolu do your best." Lillie said.

"Do you think Riolu can do it?" Serena asked.

"Red has trained him with Daniel's scroll, it could happen." Ash said watching with interest.

"Riolu use Sword's Dance."

Riolu raised his arms as he glowed blue and his attack rose sharply.

"Hakamo-o Iron Defense." Hakamo-o sharply rose his defenses with metal around his body.

"Hakamo-o use Dragon Claw!" Hakamo-o roared as he leapt forward and came at Riolu.

"Dodge it!"

Riolu leapt back as Hakamo-o's claws cracked the ground when he hit it, much to Riolu's surprise.

"Riolu use Force Palm!"

Riolu came forward and tried to hit Hakamo-o , but his dragon claws knocked his strike away before Hakamo-o slashed Riolu so hard he was lifted up into the air and landed on the ground.

"Riolu!" Red shouted as Riolu grunted, seeing Hakamo-o flex his arms again while roaring.

"That's one strong Hakamo-o." Hau said.

Riolu got back up and into a fighting stance.

"Even with doing some of Daniel's training Riolu doesn't have the physical strength to hurt the Hakamo-o , even if he kept using sword's dance Hakamo-o could keep using iron defense.

"Geez for such an important battle Red should have chosen a more experienced pokemon." Gary said as Red got even more frustrated. However, that was then he thought about Gary.

"That's it, Riolu, do you think you can take another hit?" Riolu nodded.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Counter."

Hakamo-o slashed Riolu with both of his claws, however, as soon as he did, Riolu glowed green, collecting the dragon energy as Hakamo-o's eyes widened.

"Rio!" Riolu roared as he struck Hakamo-o back in the chest and head using twice the attack power he was hit with, Hakamo-o being lifted up and off the ground.

"Alright Red!" Ash shouted.

"He used Hakamo-o's own power against him." Moon said.

"A brilliant tactic, clearly inspired by my fighting style." Gary said sounding full of himself.

"At least something about you is inspiring." Moon said as Gary almost fell over.

Hakamo-o got back up looking angry.

"Gruuaaaa!"

"Hakamo-o use Iron Defense." Hakamo-o once again raised his defenses.

"Dragon claw and Sky uppercut!"

"Quick attack!"

Riolu moved around as fast as he could, trying to avoid Hakamo-o's strikes and hit him back, however, his attacks seemed to do almost nothing to Hakamo-o who's endurance and sheer physical strength was tremendous.

Riolu leapt over Hakamo-o who used Dragon tail to hurl him back.

Red grit his teeth as he saw how fatigued Riolu looked.

"Dragon claw!"

"One shot left, Reversal!"

Hakamo-o slashed Riolu, however, as soon as he did, Riolu felt a rush of power and energy inside of him, he came up smashing his palm into Hakamo-o's stomach.

He felt Hakamo-o convulse, stumbling backwards before falling over with swirly eyes.

"What!?" Tyler said in complete surprise.

Riolu slowly got up and took several deep breaths.

"Even if your pokemon isn't the strongest, they can still win battles." Red said as Riolu smiled.

Tyler smiled as well.

"Alright you're close to impressing me." Moments later Riolu fell over with swirly eyes as well.

Red sweat dropped now.

Both returned their pokemon as the group kept watching in excitement.

"Just one more Red!" Ash shouted.

"You can do it!" Lillie shouted.

"Last chance to impress me. Go Haxorus!" Tyler shouted as the massive axe dragon came out and roared.

Red took out his pokeball and held it close to his head.

"I choose you Charizard!"

"Grauu!" Charizard roared as he came out in front of Red.

"Haxorus use Dragon Dance." Haxorus growled as he glowed with dragon energy, growing stronger and faster.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Dragon claw!"

Haxorus held his claws out and slashed as Charizard unleashed a jet of fire at Haxorus. Haxorus got closer and closer, but Charizard's tail flame grew larger as the fire became more intense. Despite being resistant to fire, Haxorus felt the heat intensity get harder to move through.

Just as Red hoped, it slowed him down.

"Air Slash!"

Charizard flew forward and slashed Haxorus across his chest, forcing him back.

"Wing attack!"

"Dragon claw!"

As Charizard turned around, Haxorus was already waiting for him and slashed both of his wings away before clawing his chest twice.

Charizard roared in pain before landing on the ground.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Dragon Rage!" Red shouted, to Tyler's surprise, Charizard Y unleashed a blast of dragon energy from his mouth that reacted with the Dragon pulse and caused both attacks to burst.

"Air Slash!"

Charizard tried to fly in, but Haxorus was ready and waiting.

"Dragon claw." Haxorus slashed Charizard into the ground and tried to do so again , but Charizard kicked his chest back.

"Flamethrower!"

"Grauuu!" Charizard roared as he blasted a jet of fire right into Haxorus's face.

Haxorus moved back as Charizard got up.

"Air slash!" Charizard flying into Haxorus and slashing him across his chest and shoulder.

"Dragon Claw." Haxorus grabbed Charizard's tail and hurled him up.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Haxorus roared as he blasted Charizard higher into the air.

"Charizard!" Red shouted as Charizard landed, grunting as Haxorus stood over him.

"Well if this is my final trial, then I'm going to light it up." Red said touching his mega evolution stone.

Tyler watched as Charizard was enveloped in a colorful sphere , transforming him into Mega Charizard Y.

"Grauu!"

"Hmmm, first my dad and Ash. Now you want to do the same thing." Tyler smiled as he revealed a mega evolution stone.

"I always like Mega evolution better than Z moves anyway." He said pressing it as Red saw Haxorus reveal a mega piece of Haxorusite embedded into a ring around his right middle claw. He too mega evolved, his yellow scales turning black as he black scales turned yellow. He now had axe blades across his forearms and along his back with larger scales across his body.

"Mega Haxorus vs Mega Charizard Y , now this is getting exciting." Ash said.

"Haxorus use Dragon Dance."

Mega Haxorus glowed again as he increased his speed and power.

"Charizard use Air Slash!"

"Dragon Claw."

Charizard Y flew at Mega Haxorus who tried to slash him down, only to be met by Charizard Y's claws and forearms. The two locked in a fierce melee as their trainers and audience watched closely.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Dragon Rage!"

Both pushed each other back before unleashing massive dragon energy blasts into each other and blowing apart both attacks.

"Inferno!"

Charizard Y's tail flame grew incredibly large as he unleashed fire so hot that Mega Haxorus was forced back, despite the fact that he was resistant to fire, Charizard Y continued moving forward.

"Outrage!"

Mega Haxorus unleashed a storm of dragon energy through the fire and into Charizard Y, forcing him back.

"Flare Blitz!" Charizard Y roared again as his tail flame erupted around his entire body , covering it in fire before he flew through the bursts of dragon energy , not easily , but eventually making it to Mega Haxorus , forcing him back before Mega Haxorus came forward again.

"Dragon Rush!"

The two clashed hard, both giving everything they had to overpower the other, however, Red saw that Mega Haxorus's resistance to fire was giving him an edge.

The group could see how worn down both pokemon were.

Red gave an intense look as he saw Charizard Y giving everything he had. He took a deep breath as he considered one option.

"Charizard, I know we haven't gotten this one right yet. But we've never done it mega evolved. Do you want to try?"

Charizard Y smiled and nodded.

"What is he doing?" Lillie asked.

"Charizard use Blast Burn!"

This surprised Tyler and the others , Charizard Y's tail flame growing larger than it ever had before.

"No way he'll put that off right." Tyler said for a moment before sweat dropping.

"Haxorus get away from him!"

Mega Haxorus tried to get away, but Charizard Y grabbed him and opened his mouth. A very powerful blast of black fire came out into Mega Haxorus, which was followed by an explosion that knocked Red and Tyler off their feet.

The others had to cover their faces before they saw the smoke clear.

Haxorus was on the ground with Charizard Y standing over him covered in soot and burn marks. He was breathing incredibly deeply but slowly turned to Red who had just gotten up and gave an approving expression.

"Red did it, he won!" Ash shouted.

Lillie looked incredibly excited.

"Impressive." Gladion said much to Lillie and Moon's surprise and delight, so glad to finally hear him talk again.

Red quickly ran over and helped Charizard Y stay up as he reverted to his normal form.

"We did it, we won." Charizard wanted to look more excited but was too tired.

Tyler returned Haxorus as he turned over to Kal who nodded.

Tyler approached Red and Charizard.

"Alright you impressed me."

"Does that mean you'll recommend me!"

"I'll do one better, you're in."

"What!?"

"If you were able to beat me, you've got what it takes." Tyler handed Red a card.

"Arrive here on this date for the tournament."

"Thank you Tyler! i promise I won't disappoint."

"You'd had better not, after you beat me."

The four trainers came together holding their Dragonium z.

They were quite for a minute.

"We did it, we won the island trials." Ash said.

"It's finally over." Red said.

"What do we do now?" Gary asked.

"Well I have a tournament to get ready for."

"We still have my grand festival." Serena said.

"Actually now that you both have completed your grand trials, Samson had a message to give to you two." Kal said approaching.

"What does Samson want?"

"He wants to meet you in Gauntlet city on the north end of the island. Apparently he has something big that involves you two."

"Well that settles it we're going to Gauntlet city." Ash said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Gorma palace, Guzma and Junior were in front of Gorma XIV as she continued to paint.

 _"All of the preparations have been made?"_

"Yes Gorma XIV, my special surprise is finally ready."

"I have everything I need."

 _"Good, it's time we take Alola for ourselves, piece by piece"_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And thus the island trials are completed,_

 _Yeah I had Ash battle again, it was Kal , it had to be Ash, but hey Red's battle was longer_

 _In any case, something will happen in gauntlet city, however, I will tell you the final battle with the Gorma will not be on Poni island , it will be on Ula'Ula island_

 _We also still have the grand festival, Red's tournament, Moon's test, and one more thing._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86: Calm before the storm

* * *

It was early in the morning at the Poni Gauntlet and the group had finished their morning training and were not having a big breakfast.

"Time to celebrate, we've completed the island trials." Gary said.

"And I might get into the AAA." Red said.

"Guys." Moon said before they realized gloating about their successes in front of Gladion was a little rude.

"Ehhh well, just think about it this way Gladion, now that we're done we'll have plenty of time to fight the Gorma and get your powers back." Red said.

"Yeah." Gladion said, Lillie and Moon still concerned.

"Still I wonder what Samson has for us in Gauntlet city?" Gary asked.

Serena noticed Moon also seemed a little nervous about something.

Serena sat back next to Ash, Pikachu and Ninetales sitting beside each other in front of them.

"Ash does Moon look nervous?"

Ash turned to her.

"Yeah it might have to do with the fact that her test is today."

"It is!"

Ash nodded.

"During training I noticed it as well and asked her, Moon spilled it all out."

"What did you say?"

Ash sweat dropped.

"I tried to give her some assurance, but it didn't seem to help." Ash said putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Poor Moon."

"Well after today she'll be done one way or another."

"I hope everything turns out ok for her."

"Serena, I was thinking, we've been working so hard lately on training, fighting, and you know wedding planning. We haven't been able to have any quality time together lately."

Serena thought about what Ash said and realized he had a point.

"I suppose you have a point. We've both been occupied by other things lately."

"Since we're not going anywhere today, I was thinking we could spend the day together, just you and me. Look around the gauntlet, have some fun."

Serena smiled and blushed a little.

"I'd like that."

* * *

After breakfast Moon sat in her tent staring at a blank computer screen.

Her hand was shaking as she slowly reached for the on switch, However, before she could, Moon quickly moved away, letting out a scared sound before she got up and left the tent.

Moon saw Gladion practicing with a sword and considered going to him, but then remembered he was still going through a tough time.

"I can't bother him with this." Moon said turning to see Lillie sparring with Red, Gary was training, Hau, Serena, and Ash were not in sight.

" It's ok, I can just deal with this myself." She said.

Moon thought a walk might clear her mind.

Meanwhile Gladion was still practicing with his sword, not noticing Moon pacing throughout the camp.

Lillie and Red noticed this however.

"What's going on with Moon?" Red asked sweat dropping.

"Maybe she's nervous about her test. Gladion should have-"Lillie started before he saw Gladion was still sparring with a dummy.

"I guess they're both going through some stress."

"Gladion still isn't ready to talk about it , but Moon likes like she could use someone to talk to."

"I'll take Lillie."

"What? Gladion's your brother."

"Yeah but you're a ranger, you'll have better luck with him." Lillie said walking off as Red sweat dropped.

Red approached Gladion who was still sparring with the dummy.

"Hey." Gladion heard turning to Red.

"Want a partner?"

Gladion tossed Red a sparring sword as the two began to spar intensely.

"Does this bring back any old memories?" Red asked in a playful matter.

"None I like to remember." Gladion said.

The two kept at it as their swords clashed and their faces were brought close to each other.

Gladion grabbed the inside end of his with his other hand before pushing Red back. Red catching the next sword strike.

"Maybe a break will do you some good."

"I'll take a break when Junior is dead, now that I lost my Kibaranger powers I can't be prepared enough."

"Gladion we understand this type of obsession, how do you think we felt all those times with Seir."

"Did he take your Guardian beasts and powers?"

"He took Ash from us once, and took Dragon Caesar twice."

Gladion sighed.

"Maybe I'll work on my piece."

"Wait, what about." Red started before Gladion got into his tent.

"Well. At least he took a break." Red said sweat dropping.

* * *

Serena and Ash were walking down the Poni gauntlet with Pikachu and Ninetales beside them. The two held hands as they looked at the trail.

"Wow this is much nicer than the canyon." Serena said looking at the ridge to their right with a series of small waterfalls that came into streams with rock formations in them, across the trails leading to the ocean with wooden bridges over the streams. Several palm trees were also across the trail.

"Definitely, Poni island seems a bit barren compared to the rest of Alola."

Pikachu and Ninetales noticed a few Gumshoos, Golduck, and Granbull in the Gauntlet with a few Barboach in the water.

"It's weird to think that we're basically done, except my grand festival of course, but still. We've been doing this for so long." Serena said.

"It has been a long time since we left school. Did you think it would all end up like this when your parents let you come here?"

Serena smiled.

"I didn't really think I'd end up as a warrior fighting monsters in a giant angel guardian made of Dinosaur guardians. I didn't think I'd end up seeing you, and I certainly didn't think we'd end up married." Serena said resting her head against Ash's shoulder.

"I didn't think I'd meet my cute girlfriend from camp either. Though deep down I always hoped I would some day."

"So what do you think Samson has for you and Gary?"

"I don't know, with Samson it's hard to tell. Though I doubt it has to do with Zyurangers, it would probably be for all of us if it were."

"Maybe it's something for your future."

"Maybe, but I do have some good news if it isn't."

"Really?"

Ash nodded.

"I got accepted into the NPC trials early next year."

"Really!?"

Ash nodded as Ninetales gave an approving look at Pikachu who looked bashful as he rubbed the back of his head.

Serena hugged Ash tightly as she looked almost overjoyed.

"Ash that's wonderful, we could move to Kalos , see my family all the time. We'd speak nothing but Kalos."

Ash gave her a somewhat different smile as Serena sweat dropped and looked a little guilty.

"And you getting into a professional league is most important of course." She said holding her hands up.

Ash brought his head in and whispered something into Serena's ear, her face turning completely red as she almost yelped. Ash giving a mischievous look before kissing Serena on the lips before withdrawing.

"But it's like you said, getting into a professional league will be awesome. I'll take on trainers on another level. Trainers who have won leagues." Ash said sounding full of confidence and inspiration.

Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Who knows, maybe one day I'll have a whole team of Guardian beasts. Pikachu and I will be world champions greater than even Daniel."

"Pika!"

Serena smiled seeing Ash so full of passion and confidence. Ninetales wagging her tails seeing Pikachu so confident as well.

"I just wish I had something lined up after the Grand festival." Serena said.

"What are you talking about? If we end up going to Kalos you could always compete in those…Uh, let's see, what are they called again. The thing where you perform, Tyler's wife is a big name in it."

Serena smiled shaking her head.

"Showcases baby, they're called showcases." Back when she was in Kalos being trained by her mother to ride Rhyhorn she had wanted to become a performer. Coordinating was great, but being able to perform, maybe even become Kalos queen.

"You're right, I could do that." Serena said picking up Ninetales.

"And you'd be my little Kalos princess." Ninetales licking Serena's nose.

* * *

Elsewhere, Moon was still pacing around looking very nervous.

"Moon." She heard, turning to see Lillie standing there.

"Moon, you seem a little stressed out."

"What? Me stressed out, I'm fine." She said trying to force a smile.

"Moon, if this is about your test coming up then you need to just take a deep breath and relax. You've spent so much time preparing, plus you still have time to prepare."

"Yyyeeeahhhh. You're right, I'm just overreacting." Moon said still shaking.

Lillie sweat dropped Nebby floating up and out of her bag as he saw how shaken Moon looked.

Nebby actually sat on her shoulder and shook with her, smiling looking like he was having fun.

"Ok Nebby enough of that." Lillie said taking him from Lillie's shoulder.

"Maybe you just need something to clam your nerves, I could make us some tea."

"I just need some more fresh air, that's all." Moon said letting out all four of her pokemon.

"And some company, I'll be back." She said walking off.

"Ok now I'm really worried." She turned back to Red who looked unsuccessful.

"Ok I got him to take a break from sparring, that's something."

"Uhhhg! I'm sick of this moping, his girlfriend is on the verge of a nervous breakdown and he's the only one who can talk some sense into her." Lillie said as she stormed into Gladion's tent where she saw him working on his piece.

"Alright put it down." She said.

Gladion turned to her.

"What?"

Lillie grabbed Gladion and dragged him up.

"I know you're feeling like a failure because you lost your Ki beasts and Kibaranger powers, but you really need to get over yourself." Lillie said sounding very serious.

"What do you know about how I'm feeling!"

"I know you're feeling like all you were was the Kibaranger and now that it's gone you're nothing. Well just remember that those Ki beasts chose you, not Junior you. So suck it up and remember you're more than just a suit."

Gladion's expression changed a bit.

"Also your girlfriend, the one who brought you from the brink of despair and to where you are now, is on the brink of a nervous breakdown and you didn't even notice!"

Gladion felt like an idiot.

"Where did Moon go?"

"That way." Lillie said as Gladion quickly went after Moon.

"Geez I guess your tough love really worked." Red said sounding impressed as he came up beside her.

"One useful thing I got from my mother, though I suppose in her case it wasn't tough love so much as tough spite."

"What was Moon so stressed out about anyway?"

"She didn't say exactly, but I assume it's her test coming up."

"She's still stressed out about that, hasn't that been the plot of two or three chapters now?" .

Lillie and Red looked around.

"Did you say that?" Lillie asked.

"No." Red said.

"Ok, anyway Gladion is heading her way, so hopefully he can calm her down."

"He's got his work cut out for him, Moon isn't exactly the most relaxed of the group."

"…..That's true." Lillie said sweat dropping.

* * *

Elsewhere, Serena and Ash were with all their pokemon having some lunch under a palm tree.

"I got us a little something special for the picnic." Ash said taking out a bottle of Kalos wine.

"Awwe merci!" Serena almost shouted as she saw it.

Ash poured them both a glass before they saw some of their pokemon sniff the bottle.

Ash smiled.

"You think we should give them some?"

"Why not."

Ash poured a little into each Pokemon's water dish.

Tyrantrum licked his before giving a disgusted look.

Ninetales on the other hand looked like she was enjoying it, licking the bowl clean.

Ash and Serena drank out of each other's glasses, Serena giggling as they did so.

"I better get use to the Kalos stuff if we'll be moving there."

"Let's get a house on the western coast, I've grown accustomed to living near the ocean."

Ash smiled.

"I'd like that." Moments later the two heard other voices, people speaking in Kalos.

This caught Serena's attention in particular. The two and their pokemon saw a pair of young adults roughly their age. One was a young woman who looked maybe 18. She had light skin and short but spikey red hair with light brown eyes. She was a bit short and wore a light yellow shirt and green pants with brown suspenders.

Beside her was young man with light skin, blue eyes, and spikey black hair. He wore a black jacket with a blue undershirt, very dark grey pants and boots with black fingerless gloves.

The two kept walking in their direction before reaching them.

"Oh excuse us." The young woman said.

"Bonjour, gentil de vous rencontrer." Serena said smiling.

The two seemed surprised to hear her talk in Kalos.

"You're from Kalos!" The girl said in Kalos with a very thick Kalos accent.

Serena nodded.

"Bonjour, I'm Alain , this is my wife Mairin."

"Bonjour, I'm Ash, this is my wife Serena."

"You sound Kanto." Mairin said.

"Well my beloved is from Kanto." Serena said taking Ash's hand.

"I assume these are your pokemon." Alain said.

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

"Are you guys here on your honeymoon too?" Mairin asked.

"No, we've actually been traveling Alola for a while now."

"You have?" Alain asked.

"We went to school together here before I competed in the island trials and Serena competed in the contests."

"Ash just completed his final trial and I've got the grand festival coming up."

"Wow congratulations. My Alain here just won the Kalos league." Mairin said holding Alain's arm.

"You won the Kalos league." Ash said sounding impressed as Alain nodded.

"I've been accepted into the NPC trials." Alain said.

"You too." Ash said.

"Wait you're in the NPC trials?" Alain asked.

"Well I don't even know if you should enter, with my Alain there, he's going to win for sure." Mairin said rubbing her head against his shoulder.

"Wait what's that suppose to mean? Are you saying Ash can't beat him?" Serena said defensively.

"Well Alain did win the Kalos league."

"If Ash entered the Kalos league he would have won." Serena said very forcefully , Ash and Alain nervously sweat dropping as they saw their wives at each other's throats.

"Serena no need to get violent."

"Mairin take it easy." Alain said as they guided them back.

"Completing the island trials is no easy task, from what I hear the Kahuna of Poni island is suppose to be the strongest trainer in Alola." Alain said.

"He is quite skilled." Ash said believing what Alain said considering he knew Kal.

"If we are both in the NPC, I wouldn't mind a real challenge to get me started." Ash said sounding pumped.

Alain looked confident.

"If it's a battle you want, I would never turn one down." Alain said.

"He doesn't have a chance." Mairin said.

"You have no idea what Ash is capable of!" Serena shouted, Ash and Alain sweat dropping again.

"What if we made this a double battle?" Ash asked.

"That would be fun, also if we leave them alone they might kill each other." Alain said, Ash fearing more for Mairin's well being considering Serena was a Zyuranger.

"We'll be victorious!" Serena shouted.

"I'd like to see you try!" The two let out a series of curse words in their thickest kalos they could muster.

Mairin stood beside Alain as Serena stood beside Ash.

"Go Quilladin!" Mairin said as a Quilladiin came out.

"Go Tyranitar!" A massive Tyranitar came out and roared.

"Pikachu let's do this." Ash said as Pikachu leapt down.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Ninetales." Serena said as Ninetales came up in front of her.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted as the battle began.

"Earthquake."

"Seed bomb!"

Quilladin leapt onto Tyranitar's back as he smashed his foot into the ground and made the earth shake.

"Iron tail! Serena have Ninetales get on his back."

Serena nodded as Pikachu's tail turned to metal before he lifted himself odd the ground with it. Ninetales leapt onto Pikachu's back, despite big larger than Pikachu, his strength had greatly increased after Daniel's training. He was able to hold her up with ease, both avoiding damage from the earthquake.

"Ice Beam!" Ninetales unleashed a blast of ice into the explosive seeds, freezing them as they landed harmlessly around Pikachu.

"H'mm impressive." Alain said.

"Pikachu agility and Thunder!"

"Back him up with Ice Shard."

Pikachu moved around incredibly fast with Ninetales unleashing shards of ice at the areas he wasn't.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he unleashed Thunder at the two.

"Stone edge."

"Vine whip!"

Tyranitar smashed his fists into the ground and came up with dozens of sharp rocks, covering his body almost entirely in them.

He held his arms up as Pikachu's thunder hit , it cracked through half of the rocks on his chest before Tyranitar shifted his position and allowed the fresh rocks to take the brunt of the attack. At the same time, Quilladin knocked away the ice with vine whip.

Eventually Pikachu's Thunder ended and Tyranitar still had the rocks around his arms. He unleashed them at Pikachu.

"Iron tail!"

"Icy wind!"

"Wood Hammer!"

Ninetales got behind Pikachu as he knocked away the incoming rocks with his tail, Ninetales unleashed a cold wind over Pikachu that managed to knock several of the rocks off course.

While the Rock slide was prevented, Quilladin did successfully land a wood hammer into Ninetale's side, knocking her over.

"Rock slide!"

"Mud Bomb!"

"Iron tail!"

"Ice Beam!"

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted as he leapt up and knocked away all of the incoming rocks with his now metal tail.

Quilladin tried to unleash Mud Bomb, but Ninetales quickly unleashed ice beam into Quilladin, the supper effective attack not only hitting Quilladin, but the explosion going off in Quilladin. Quilladin fell over unconscious.

"Quilladin!" Mairin said before returning her.

"Fire blast!"

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted.

"Look out!" Serena shouted.

Pikachu and Ninetales tried to move out of the way , but the sheer size of the fiery blast made it too large for Ninetales to escape the edge.

She cried out in pain as the tip of the fire hit the end of her tail, spreading to across her body for a moment before she fell over breathing ice on herself to cool off.

"Ninetales!"

"Fire Blast."

"Electroball!" Ash shouted as Pikachu ran in front of burned Ninetales and hurled a ball of electricity into the fire, causing the fire to go everywhere when it burst.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he stayed in front of Ninetales who gave an admiring look at Pikachu as she wagged her tails.

"Bulldoze."

"Iron tail!"

Pikachu and Tyranitar charged forward , Ash giving Pikachu a non verbal cue as Pikachu nodded.

"Tales!" Ninetales shouted, trying to cheer on Pikachu.

Finally, Pikachu and Tyranitar clashed, both unleashing the full power of their attacks into each other, and both being weak to the other's attack.

Ash and the others watched closely as both pokemon looked like they were in extreme pain. Pikachu falling to his side as he struggled to get up.

"Pika." He grunted as Ninetales called out to him in concern.

Tyranitar breathed deeply as he grunted.

"Earthquake."

Tyranitar raised his foot before a sharp pain hit his lower body.

"Tar!" He cried out in pain, stumbled as Alain was confused. That was when he saw a large bruise mark from the Iron tail on his Tyranitar's left leg. Pikachu had purposely hit his leg.

"Oh no."

"Electro ball!"

Pikachu's eyes shot open.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu unleashed a blast of energy into Tyranitar's chest, the blast forcing his arms back.

"Iron tail!"

Pikachu leapt up despite the pain and smashed his now metal tail across Tyranitar's face. Tyranitar wobbled for a moment, then fell backwards onto his back with swirly eyes.

"What!?" Mairin shouted.

"Yes, we did it!"

"Pikachu!"

"Tales!"

"Ha!" Serena shouted as Mairin gave a very disappointed look.

"Tyranitar return."

Ash and Alain approached each other.

"Alright I guess you gave me some pointers, me and Tyranitar have to work on facing smaller and faster pokemon."

"You did good yourself. I hope we get to battle again some day."

"Me too." The two shook hands before Alain saw Mairin with a crestfallen expression.

Alain put his arm around her.

"Come on Mairin, nobody wins them all."

"Au Revoir." Serena said in a certain tone.

Ash's other pokemon seemed excited that he and Pikachu won.

Ninetales came up beside Pikachu and nuzzled her head against his.

Serena hugged Ash and did the same.

* * *

Meanwhile Moon was near a stream pacing around with her pokemon looking at her in concern.

"It's so dam hot, it's so dam hot!" Moon almost screamed, wiping sweat off her face.

She turned to her pokemon.

"I can't be the only one who feels it. Why is it so dam hot!" Moon screamed.

Her pokemon tried to come up and calm her down , but Moon felt her sweat begin to soak her cloths.

"Too hot, too hot!" Moon screamed throwing her had, socks and shoes into the stream followed by her shirt and shorts.

"Moon!" She heard, still shaking as she saw Gladion with a horrified look as he saw Moon in just her brown bra and panties.

"Moon what are you doing?!"

"It's hot out! It's hot our and I can't get cool!"

Gladion put his hand on her shoulders.

"Moon, your test. It's today isn't it."

Moon looked incredibly afraid.

"I can't do it Gladion, I can't fail again. All the work I put in, Dr. Amari, Lillie, I can't let them, I can't let you down. I can't let myself down again." Moon said looking almost defeated.

Gladion not felt like a selfish bastard, he had been so consumed by his own self pity that he didn't even see what Moon was going through.

"Moon, everyone who had faith in you, everyone who helped you didn't do it so you could make them proud. They did it because they knew this is your dream. They did it because they know you work harder than anyone to do it. They believe in you for a reason Moon. You know you can pass this test, even if you've had trouble before, that doesn't take away from what you've done now."

Moon saw Gladion look into her eyes.

"Running from this isn't going to make it go away. You started this, you can finish it."

Gladion felt Moon hug him before giving him short kiss.

She smiled a little.

"Ok, let's get this test over with."

"Moon , your cloths."

Moon saw herself and nearly yelped seeing herself just in her underwear.

She frantically looked around before seeing her cloths float away down the stream as her pokemon sweat dropped.

"Not that I don't appreciate the view." Gladion said in a joking tone.

"Very funny, it's not like I have a body like Serena ,Mallow or Lillie."

"What? You're beautiful." Gladion said.

"So are you saying you're just dating me for my body?"

"What!? No I?"

Moon laughed like crazy as Gladion gave an exhausted look.

"Ohh sorry, I needed that." She said wiping a tear from her eye. Gladion took his shirt off and let Moon put it on.

"Better I'm seen shirtless than you."

"Right, thank you."

"Come on. Let's get you back." Gladion said lifting Moon up into his arms.

Moon smiled a little as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

Elsewhere Ash and Serena were still walking together down the gauntlet.

"That was awesome."

"Daniel's training has really been helping."

"You're definitely going to get into the NPC."

They noticed that they had passed the last bridge that there was a large stretch of land in front of them with no other people there.

"Huh, there's no one else here. Serena, I think this is a good spot to do some riding." Ash said.

"I brought the riding stuff." Serena said as she opened her bag.

She tossed Ash his shorts and black short sleeved athletic shirt.

Ash put it on as Serena took out her pink rhyhorn racer suit, she looked at it for a moment before looking back at Ash. She smiled with her face turning red.

"Alright I'm ready." Serena said as she saw Ash wit his had off in the athletic attire. Ash saw Serena with her long hair in a ponytail while she wore her pink racer suit.

Ash noticed something was different about her , but Serena came up to him before he could figure it out.

"Alright with Tauros now with you, who are we riding?"

"Tyrantrum." Ash said letting him out.

"Tyrantrum, Ash are you sure you can handle him."

"Are you kidding he's my pokemon."

"No offense Ash, but even if I didn't like it, I was trained to ride pokemon."

"You think riding Dragon Caesar is easy?" Ash said.

"It's different."

"Oh yeah, show me you can ride Tyrantrum better than me."

Serena gave a confident look as she climbed up onto Tyrantrum.

"Just try and get me off Tyrantrum."

Tyrantrum gave an evil expression before he roared, charging across the ground as fast as he could.

Ash had a look of disbelief on his faces he saw how well Serena stayed on the Tyrantrum. Serena let out excited shouts as she rode Tyrantrum.

Tyrantrum stopped in front of Ash, he was also in shock she had managed to stay on his back.

Serena came down seeing the expression on Ash's face.

"You're up baby." Serena said giving Ash a kiss on the cheek.

Ash climbed onto Tyrantrum's back.

Tyrantrum roared as he charged across the ground, Ash holding on as hard as he could, riding his Tyrantrum was nothing like riding Dragon Caesar, or even Guardian beast Tyrantrum.

Tyrantrum eventually hurled Ash off him, Ash grunting as he landed in the dirt, Pikachu sweat dropping as Ninetales giggled.

Ash saw Serena's face over his.

"What did we learnt today sweetie?" She said smiling.

"I'm no rider, and you are."

"Very good." Serena said giving Ash a kiss on the lips. Serena helped Ash up as Tyrantrum laughed.

"You're laughing now. But wait until we start the next level of Guardian beast training, it involves sparring with Dragon Caesar." Ash said smiling as Tyrantrum stopped laughing instantly.

Ash held up the Dragon Dagger.

"And Dragon Caesar has been very excited to finally have a sparring partner."

Tyrantrum nervously sweat dropped.

"Come on, let's do it together." Serena said.

Ash climbed onto Tyrantrum's back with Serena climbing behind him. She wrapped her arms around Ash's waist as she rested her head against his shoulders.

Tyrantrum more slowly walked around , sniffing a few trees and patches of flowers before shaking his body.

Ash and Serena kept looking at the view together, Pikachu and Ninetales sitting on the base of Tyrantrum's neck together.

"I love you." Serena said.

"I love you too." Ash said moments later, with Serena's chest and waist pressed up against Ash's back, it finally hit him what was different about her when she put on the jumpsuit.

"Serena, are you wearing underwear?"

Serena's face turned red as she gave a big smile.

"No." She said in a certain manner moving her hands to a certain part of Ash's waist, Ash's face turning red.

Tyrantrum stopped as Ash and Serena got off, Ash playing the Dragon Dagger. Moments later, Dragon Caesar arose from the sea and marched up to them, lowering his colossal head down in front of Ash who said something to him quietly.

Dragon Caesar gave an excited look , Tyrantrum, Pikachu , and Ninetales backing off as Dragon Caesar laid down and used his wings to make a secluded area not visible to anyone outside of him.

Ash and Serena kicked off their shoes as Serena hugged Ash tight, giving him a long kiss as Ash's hands lowered to the hind quarters area of her jumpsuit. Serena giving a soft moan as she felt his hands there.

"You're right, I don't feel any underwear."

Serena giggled as she put her hand under Ash's shirt and quickly took it off, light was still coming in above them so they could see each other perfectly. Serena slowly moved her hands across Ash's muscular chest before reaching his waistline.

Ash slowly felt the drawstrings on his shorts get untied. Serena lowered her head and used her teeth to pull down Ash's shorts and boxers.

"Ahhhhh." Ash said feeling her long hair brush against his crotch, Serena even moving her ponytail to come against it.

Ash stepped out of his shorts and boxers, Serena hugging him again.

Ash now reached up to the top of Serena's jumpsuit, putting his fingers on the zipper before slowly bringing it down. Serena smiled and blushed as the zipped went down past her chest, her breasts forcing themselves free. Ash kept brining the zipper down further and further with Serena's stomach and abdomen now exposed before the bottom was reached.

Serena grabbed the shoulder area of the left side of the jumpsuit, pulling her arm free before doing the same to the other side. Half of the jumpsuit was now hanging backwards with Serena's upper boy now revealed.

Serena made no attempt to cover her breasts. She simply kept smiling as she stroker her hair before shaking her waist from side to side, the rest of the jumpsuit falling down to her knees.

Ash now saw Serena naked with the jumpsuit around her knees, as she giggled.

Ash and Serena resumed kissing as Serena tried to move, however, the jumpsuit was tangled around her lower legs, making her nearly fall over. Ash quickly caught his wife and laid her down, Serena unable to move her lower legs despite her attempts.

Still Serena was able to flip herself onto her stomach, her big round butt in front of Ash's face as she smiled while blushing.

"Naughty girl needs a good spanking." She said shaking her booty at Ash.

Ash brought his hand back before slapping it hard against both of Serena's cheeks. She moaned a bit before feeling another spank. One after the other Ash slapped his wife's sexy ass , stopping once and a while to give her a kiss down there. Serena kept giving sounds of approval without words.

Ash stopped again , this time only caressing her behind with tight grips, Serena still giving approving sounds. Ash noticed now that he had left a series of red hand marks across her cheeks.

"Had enough yet?" Ash asked playfully.

Serena turned to him.

"When I've had enough, I'll tell you." She said giving herself a spank across the right cheek.

Ash spanked Serena again and again before she rolled to her side, struggling with the jumpsuit around her legs. Ash eventually helped her, Serena's hairless privates in his face.

Ash came down and kissed her there between Serena's legs, Serena giving another approving moan as she felt his tongue inside her womanhood and his hands on her butt.

Serena put her hands on the back of Ash's head and stroked his thick hair.

Ash slowly came up and kissed her stomach a few times, Serena giggling before his head reached her chest. Serena ensnaring his head as she held it between her breasts.

"The girls need attention too Ash my love. Not just my booty." Serena said as she held him there. Eventually she let Ash out for a second to catch his breath, but then pulled him back in. A minute later the two were kissing kalos style, Ash's hands on Serena's rump as her's were on Ash's waist, the two entering each other.

Dragoncaesar was able to see everything and gave an excited look, the end of his tail wagging around.

As this all happened, Tyrantrum was trying to rest. Pikachu and Ninetales were nuzzling each other before Ash heard a certain sound from Ninetales.

"Pika?"

Ninetales licked Pikachu across his face repeatedly, several times inside his own mouth. Pikachu gave an uneasy look as Ninetales readjusted her body. She began waving her nine tales and they hit Pikachu who moved his head closer despite this. Eventually his head was pressed against Ninetale's rump. She let out a satisfied sound as Pikachu climbed on top of her , but kept his waist behind her.

* * *

Eventually Gladion and Moon got back to Moon's tent where she sat in front of the computer , Gladion beside her still holding her hand.

Moon turned the computer on and saw Dr. Amari.

"Moon there you are, I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. Your test is ready and….Why are you wearing a black jacket in Alola?" Dr. Amari said looking at Gladion's jacket on Moon.

She gave a nervous look , putting her hand behind her head.

"Well it's pretty cold today."

"Ok, anyway, good luck." Dr. Amari said as Moon saw the test appear.

She took a deep breath and began working on it.

The minutes went by as Moon did her best to take the test while staying calm. Having Gladion and her pokemon beside her helped Moon stay confident.

Forty-eight minutes passed before Moon finished.

She watched carefully as her score was assessed.

Finally a scoresheet came up.

Moon felt Gladion's hand on her's as she took another deep breath, both of them opening the score together.

"Test results, overall score Ninety-one perfect. Candidate status: passed."

Dr. Amari appeared on the screen.

"Moon you've done it, you've passed the doctor's candidate test. I'm so proud of you!"

Moon was now almost shaking.

"Moon, it's over you did it. You passed your test."

Moon felt something she had not felt in a long time, she felt as if a one ton weight had been lifted off her back.

She was shaking again, but not in fear,a few tears came down her eyes before Torracat and her other pokemon leapt into her arms.

Gladion saw how happy Moon looked, seeing her finally succeed, overcome her previous failings made him feel good, it raised his own spirits.

"Now that you've passed the test you're ready to start hands on training as a doctor's assistant. I can recommend you to several. Or if you feel like coming to Sinnoh I'd be more than happy to take you on."

"Thank you Dr. Amari for everything." The ball eventually ended as Moon let her pokemon down before turning to Gladion with a few tears still in her eyes.

"It's over, I did it. I finally did it."

She hugged Gladion so hard he felt his back crack , Moon kissing him passionately.

As Moon withdrew she was still blushing, seeing shirtless Gladion.

"….Gladion, if I wanted to, would you want to , I don't know. Do some stuff."

Gladion's face turned red as he realized where she was going.

"Uhhh well."

Moon removed the sweatshirt, now back in just her underwear.

"With the test finally over, I really feel free. Just so free, I , I want to do it Gladion."

Gladion put his hand on Moon's cheek before he kissed her, Moon let out a soft moan before guiding Gladion onto his back, she undid the buckle on his belt. Gladion felt his zipper get undone before Moon pulled his pants off.

She giggled some more, clearly nervous , but excited at the same time. She reached behind her back and undid her bra strap. Gladion's eyes widen as he saw Moon toss her bra away before slowly sliding her panties off her legs.

Now naked, Moon carefully did the same to Gladion's boxers. Moon climbing on top of him as Gladion pulled her down, their lips meeting as their feet became intertwined and playful. Moon kept moaning in Gladion's mouth as she felt him feel up her breasts before making his way to her rump. Moon began thrusting her waist forward as Gladion gave her behind a nice tight squeeze.

* * *

Inside the Gorma palace , Guzma held his piece of the Jewel of life over a hold in the ground. He was chanting for what felt like hours before black aura shadows rose up and surrounded him. Guzma's armor and body changed.

Moments later six figures stepped up behind him.

"We're ready general."

" _Good, very good."_

* * *

 _Author's note_

" Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts." - Winston Churchill.

 _So yeah, Moon finally passed her test, Yay!_

 _But just as the chapter title suggested, next chapter something will happen_

 _Onto Mairin and Alain, if you didn't like my portrayal of Mairin, I'm sorry, also if you're wondering why Alain didn't use charizard, he just didn't_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87: Kuro no Kikoushi (*****) it is very important, in fact necessary to listen to the song Kuro no Kikoushi when you reach that marker, otherwise that part will have far less of an impact than it should. So please for your sake do it if you can.

* * *

The group stood before a large city on the north eastern coast of Poni island.

"Finally Gauntlet city." Gary said.

"Finally , we can sleep inside again." Lillie said.

"Yeah, isn't it just great. Isn't everything just so great." Moon said sounding more optimistic than the group had ever heard her.

"Someone's happy they passed their test." Serena said.

"Everything in life is just so great." Moon said giving a big smile.

"You're right, today we find out what Samson wants us to do." Gary said.

Lillie noticed Moon was a little too optimistic and happy. Something else was going on.

All of the Zyurangers felt something else, an uneasy feeling from their connection to Daizyujin

The group eventually made their way to the city pokemon center and dropped off their pokemon with Nurse Joy.

"Ok now where did Samson say he wanted to meet us?" Ash asked.

"Alola!"

Samson leapt down from the ceiling right in the middle of the group nearly making them jump.

"Oh thank god he finally came down." Nurse Joy said.

"Samson, why were you on the ceiling?" Moon asked.

"Sometimes I just like a change of perception, if you go your entire life only looking at things from the ground, then you can only see half of the world around you."

The group sweat dropped.

"Samson, Kal said you had something to tell me and Ash."

"Ahh yes, a very important matter. First of all I must say it was good to finally see Kal again after all these years. I suppose none of us ever heard his side of the story. Then again we assumed he was dead. Still Nanu, Allow, and Olivia eventually forgave him. But like you were saying I have some serious business with you two." Samson said putting his arms around their shoulders and guided them away.

"Why don't we get a room for ourselves." Moon giggled as she came in front of Gladion, putting her hands on his chest.

Lillie looked at Moon , then back at Gladion , then back to Moon before it hit her. Lillie's face turned crestfallen.

"No, no, no, no , no no no no no no no no!" Lillie screamed with her face turning red.

"Lillie what's wrong?" Red asked before Lillie sprinted over and pushed Moon away from Gladion.

"No no no! You two , just no! Moon how could you betray me!"

Moon realized what Lillie was talking about, her face turning red.

Red and the others figured it out as well.

"Oh shit." Red said.

"It was bound to happen eventually." Hau said.

"You know what, I better hear what Samson has for Ash." Serena said walking off.

"Moon I thought you were my friend, now you just slink into bed with my brother and betray everything we ever!" Lillie almost shouted as Red took her by the shoulders.

"Ok I think Lillie jus that to get use to the idea. Why don't I take her to cool down for a minute." Red said guiding Lillie away.

Moon and Gladion looked very embarrassed.

"Aww I wouldn't worry about it you two. You've been in a relationship long enough." Hau said putting his hands on both their shoulders.

"Why did I have to pass that test." Moon said looking very embarrassed.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash , Gary, and Serena were with Samson.

"Congratulations on completing your island trials. I couldn't be more proud of you two, and you Serena on getting into the Grand festival."

"Thank you, I'm very excited."

"So what did you have planned for us?" Gary asked.

"Well, I don't know if you two knew this. But you've both beaten the greatest trainer in Alola."

"We have?" Gary said Ash knowing what Samson was talking about.

"Kal."

"Kal is the greatest trainer in Alola?" But we all beat him? Gary said.

"Red technically didn't." Ash said.

"I asked Kal to use his youngest pokemon with Hau. He's a good trainer, but you two are above him in that regard. You see since he's become Kahuna , no one has been able to beat Kal in a battle."

"Really, then again, thinking about it, Kal was probably the hardest trainer we've ever battled." Ash said.

"Wait a minute, that means you and me are the greatest trainers in Alola!" Gary almost screamed.

Serena was surprised by this.

"Are you really so surprised, I mean you've spent so much time doing nothing but training. Zyuranger training, regular training, Daniel's guardian beast training. The Kahunas are the best trainers in Alola and you've bested them all. Why would you think that after training with angles/gods that you would be on the level of people you battled on earlier and clearly surpassed."

Ash and Gary were overwhelmed by the notion that they were the greatest trainers in Alola.

"Wait, what about Red?" Ash asked.

"Red is going to get into the AAA, it's his destiny. You two have a different path, you see Daniel has been working with me on a special project for Alola. We want to create our Alolan pokemon league here."

"An Alolan pokemon league! That sounds awesome!" Ash shouted.

"Seeing as you two are the best in Alola, Daniel and I have decided one of you should become the champion of the Alola league."

Ash and Gary felt the world stop, their mouths wide open as Serena was in amazement.

"One of us, will become champion of the Alola region!" The two screamed.

"I guess this means we won't be moving to Kalos, oh well." Serena said before sighing.

"Who! Who get's to be champion!" Gary exclaimed as he grabbed Samson.

"In a few weeks on Ula' Ula island you two are going to have a formal battle in front of Daniel. The winner will be the champion of the Alola region, whoever doesn't win will be their second and top of the elite four."

"So either way we're going to be the top trainers in Alola."

"Screw that, you're going down! I'll the champion of Alola!" Gary exclaimed.

"No way! I'll be champion of Alola!" Ash shouted, he and Gary butted heads.

"Well these will be a fun next few weeks." Serena said sweat dropping.

She felt another bad feeling from Daizyujin.

"Samson ever since we got here, Daizyujin has been feeling uneasy."

"Hmmm, it's only natural, there is a reason. This entire island was once the center of the Gorma empire."

" _I can feel a great power, it's getting near. A great evil. You must all be on your guard!"_ Daizyujin said.

* * *

Outside the pokemon center, Red was trying to calm down Lillie. They were sitting down at a table as Red rubbed Lillie's shoulders.

"Ok just breath."

"She is sleeping with my brother."

"Ok, remember when we first hooked up, Ash wasn't exactly happy about it. Plus Gladion hasn't protested us , you know."

Lillie sighed.

"It's different, Moon is my friend. It's just so weird, and uncomfortable."

"Well they've been dating for a while now, I mean we slept together on our first night as a couple. Did you really think they'd never do it?"

"….."

"Look you just have to ease into it." Red said before they saw something moving on the roof of the pokemon center.

They were dark figures moving swiftly like ninjas after placing something on the rooftop.

"What the?" Red said before Lillie noticed another two figures on another rooftop place a black rod with a red gem on the top into the roof.

The other Zyurangers and Samson came out before they saw more dark figures placing more of the rods on more rooftops.

"Those as skull warriors!" Red shouted.

"What are they doing?" Hau said.

" _The power I felt! The darkness on this island! I know what they're trying to do! They're going to bring the Gorma palace hear!"_ Daizyujin shouted.

"What!?"

The rods began to light up as energy surged around them , red energy connecting from rod to rod. They joined together on a single building where something began to take form.

"Let's go! Dino Buckler!"

"Brave in!"

"Aura!" Gladion started before realizing he didn't have his aura changers.

"Oh ….right."

He felt Lillie place a sword in his hand.

"Come on, we can help to."

The eight rushed down the street towards the tallest building where the energy was taking form.

They heard people and pokemon crying out in terror as dozens of skull grunts formed up and were joined by the ninja skull warriors.

A massive black energy burst hit the ground in front of the group , picking them up and off the ground.

They grunted in pain as they slowly got up and saw the road in front of them torn apart. The skull warriors and grunts making way as a familiar figure approached them.

The figure looked like General Guzma, only his armor was blacker, more demonic , there appearing to be four faint faces filled with hatred in his armor. Guzma resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Guzma!" Red shouted.

"What did you do to yourself?" Moon said looking horrified at how he looked.

" _I have become the agent of revenge. The greatest general to ever live."_ As Guzma talked it sounded as if multiple voices were speaking, the voices almost sounding familiar and full of nothing but resentment.

"Those voices." Hau said.

" _I have absorbed the grudges of my fallen soldiers. This island was the center of the Gorma Empire, you heathens have taken our home from us and filled it with Zyutribe filth! Today we take back our home, then Alola, then the world!"_

The red energy finally finished taking form on top of the building.

A piercing sound came from the building, the people and pokemon having to cover their ears as the sounds of guitars and drums came from the rooftop. Gladion looked in horror to see Junior standing on top of a skull shaped stage with dozens of Skull grunts around him. Junior had a rose in his mouth as he was in his human form and smiled as he looked down at that terrified people.

He walked back to the stage where three skull warriors were waiting for him. Two were playing base guitars while the third was on a set of drums.

"Today is the day we take back this island in the name of the Gorma tribe. We will take back our home and turn the world into a Gorma paradise."

The Skull grunts cheered as the three skull warriors began playing.

"Now I will begin the ritual to bring the Gorma Palace forth. I call it , Kuro no Kikoushi!"

He whipped his guitar around before playing some cords.

(******)

"Living lives of complacency, in this world of wasteful excess, it's about time power changed hands, don't you think?" He sung in his dark voice , the people continuing to cry out in pain as the Zyurangers were horrified.

"Is he singing?" Gary shouted.

"Behind the masks of "righteousness", Zyuranger pushes us all around,

I'm getting sick of it, i've had enough!"

Gladion grip this teeth and tried to run towards the building only to be attacked by a group of skull grunts , the grunts and warriors engaging the Zyurangers and Lillie as well.

"Hear me, my allies, hiding deep in the darkness,

It's time to arise and be free again!"

Now the Skull grunts rocking out and jumping around Junior and his band sung.

"Gashadokuro , the demonic name!

The evil bloom known as Junior the Black!"

"Gashadokuro, when I gaze around this world, through these eyes of mine, everything I see turns to skulls!" Junior sung as he brought his hand to his face then moved it around.

The Zyurangers had let out their pokemon, Gary let out Umbreon, Pikachu came down, Serena let Ninetales out, Red let Charizard out, Moon let Torracat out, and Hau let Decidueye out.

"We have to stop him!" Red shouted as they tried to run at the building.

However, they were blasted back again, only this time it wasn't from Guzma.

They saw in horror as six all too familiar figures approached them.

"Jin" Red said.

"Paul." Ash said.

"Miette." Serena said.

"Lyra." Gary said.

"Coreun." Moon said.

"Hon." Hau said.

The six's eye colors had changed to red, green, pink, blue, black, and yellow.

"What are you doing here!"

The six took out six black buckler like devices.

"Dark Henshin!" They shouted as the bucklers glowed before black energy surrounded the six.

When the glowing stopped each were covered in large demonic looking armor. All six of their armor was black in the bicep area of the arms and upper legs with white forearms and forelegs. The chest area was mostly black int he center with colored V shaped ends and a colored center area connected to the edges as well as colored shoulder areas shaped like bat wings. The helmets all had black foreheads and large demonic shaped black visors with grey mouth areas that had jagged black teeth shaped areas as well as colored areas around the visors and batwing like ends.

"Gorma Red!" Jin shouted.

"Gorma Black!" Hon shouted.

"Gorma Blue!" Lyra shouted.

"Gorma Yellow!" Coreun shouted.

"Gorma Pink! Miette shouted.

"Gorma Green!" Paul shouted.

"Gorma Squad , Gormaranger!" They shouted in unison.

"No way!" Hau screamed.

"Impossible!" Samson shouted in disbelief.

Gladion and Lillie looked just as horrified as the people in Gauntlet city who could see them.

" _Now you see my ultimate creations. I realized if we couldn't beat your power, we should create a better one. My Gorma rangers exist for one purpose , to destroy Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger. They will never stop until you're all dead. Each of them has a vendetta against one of you. Their hatred will destroy you Zyurangers."_

Red's stared down Jin as Ash did the same with Paul, Serena with Miette, Gary with Lyra, Moon with Coreun, and Hau with Hon.

"Let's go!" Jin shouted as they charged forward.

"Come on!" Red shouted as they ran forward.

Serena and Miette clashed, Serena trying to evade Miette's strikes, but she was moving faster than any Gorma she had ever fought, Miette using karate chops on Serena's arms before kicking her back.

Serena tried to unleash a blast of wind, but Miette leapt up over the wind and thrusted her hand forward, a blast of pink lightning hitting Serena as she cried out in pain, the electricity bursting around her.

Moon tried to punch and kick Coreun , who blocked each of her strikes before catching her leg and smashing his elbow into it before smashing his forearm across her face.

Moon stumbled before kicking up two rocks and punching them at Coreun, who's forearms glowed with yellow energy before he smashed the rocks apart, then blasted Moon with yellow energy. Moon screaming as it bursted into her armor.

Gary was trying to catch and redirect Lyra's attacks, but she knocked his arms away with each of her strikes before smashing her knee into his face after grabbing his helmet then flipped Gary onto the ground.

He tried to bend some water into her, but Lyra got into defensive stances and absorbed the water before unleashing a blue blast into Gary who cried out in pain.

Hau tried multiple times to kick Hon, but he knocked away each kick before punching his stomach incredibly hard three times. Hau trying to bend up some rocks, only to have Hon catch them and smash the rocks into Hau's head before his gauntlets glowed black and he blasted Hau at point blank range.

Ash tried to slash and kick Paul, but his armor had claws and blades on it as well, each of Ash's strikes being caught before Paul struck back incredibly fast, his fists glowing green as his punches unleashed a blast into Ash, knocking him onto his back.

Red tried to blast Jin with fireballs only to have Jin punch through the fire and blast Red with red energy. Red grunted as he was forced back, Jin ran forward and unleashed a furry of lightning fast punches into Red's body and head.

Red landed on his back, coughing up some blood.

"Ahhh this feels good, now so tough now are you." Jin said holding up his right arm.

"It's even better than my last one. I'll tear your heart out with it."

Red grit his teeth as he got up and formed his sword.

"Huaaaah!" Red screamed as he ran at Jin, who formed two arm blades on his forearms before catching each of Red's sword strikes and then slashed him back again and again.

Charizard was in a fierce melee with a now empowered Dragonite, Charizard trying to use Air Slash only for Dragonite to catch him in his claws and snarl as he mauled him into the ground like a feral pokemon.

Ash held the Dragon dagger as his Dragon Aura formed over him.

"Bastard!" Ash shouted as he leapt at Paul , who revealed a sword and caught Ash's Dagger, blocking each strike before forcing it away and slashing Ash three times.

"What's the matter, can't handle real power! Is it too intense for you!"

Paul's empowered Electrive knocked away Pikachus iron tail before hitting Pikachu five times with Thunder fist.

Hau took out his axe only for Hon to reveal a large hooked rod, catching Hau's axe before twisting it and tossing it away. Hon smashed and stabbed Hau with his rod five times. All the while Decidueye tried to hit the empowered Raticate with Leaf Blade only for Raticate to leap onto his wing and gnaw it like crazy, forcing him down.

"Come on, I thought you only did things the right way!" Hon shouted.

Gary formed his lances and came at Lyra with Umbreon. Lyra revealed a Dhelmise in her arms with a chain attached to him. She hurled the empowered Dhelmise into them like a scythe, slashing them before before entangling them and tossing them aside.

"When this is done, I'll take back that Shieldon." Lyra said.

Moon drew her daggers as Coreun revealed a katana.

Moon tried to slash him, but Coreun blocked each of her strikes and then slashed Moon five times.

Torracat tried to blast empowered Alakazam with fire only for him to use Psychic to force them away before lifting Torracat up and hurling her into the ground.

"Natural power is weak, just like you!"

Serena drew her bow as Miette drew one herself.

They leapt up and fired, Miette's arrows going through Serena's before hitting her and forcing her back into the ground.

Her Clefable slapped Ninetales repeatedly.

Miette laughed.

"So sad, the ugly little girl ends up loosing to her superior in the end. After this I'll take your spot in the grand festival. Maybe your husband too."

The six Zyurangers tried to get up.

"We're not making any progress." Red said.

Each knew they had to mega evolve their armor to win the fight, they reached for their mega evolution stones, but the six Gorma rangers came forward and grabbed their arms, holding them in place before they each grabbed their opponent's mega evolution stone.

"No!"Red screamed as the others looked just as horrified, the Gorma rangers crushed their mega evolution stones in their hands.

The attack was being broadcast across the world. Delia watched in horror as her sons and daughter in law were being mercilessly attacked.

Nanu and Mina were watching in horror as well.

Ilima shook as he saw the encounter.

Kiawe horrified as he watched with his family.

Mallow was with her parents who watched in just as much horror.

"Gary ,baby!" Mallow shouted.

"Shit." Allow said.

Kal and Tyler were watching as well.

"No no no! I need to get down there!" Kal shouted, Tyler grabbing his arm.

All the way in Kanto, the Dekarangers were watching the ordeal in horror as well.

"Oh my God!" Kayla shouted holding her mouth.

"Boss we have to go to Alola and help them!" Zach shouted.

Kruger tightened his fist.

"We have to believe in them. They can overcome them."

Gladion and Lillie were watching in horror as they tried to fight off the skull grunts and warriors.

Samson was fighting Guzma, each of his sword strikes being knocked away before Guzma slashed him twice and knocked him back.

Samson then saw the six Gorma rangers unleash their energy blasts together into the Zyurangers who cried out in pain.

"Zyuranger!" He shouted.

A red energy cloud formed in the sky, Gladion seeing this.

"The Gorma palace, it's close!"

The ground shook a the people and Gorma saw none other than Daizyujin charge into the city.

" _No ! This must stop!"_

"Daizyujin!" The Zyurangers shouted in relief .

Ash quickly played the Dragon Dagger as Dragon Caesar rose up and joined him.

The five main Zyurangers leapt inside Daizyujin as Ash leapt onto Dragon Caesar.

" _Gorma rangers, use them!_ "

The sky darkened as Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar looked around in confusion.

The Zyuranger's were horrified as they saw six creatures come down. They were armored like the guardian beasts and demonic. One was a large red serpent dragon, one a black lion, one a blue unicorn,, one a yellow griffin, one pink Phoenix, and the last a green tiger.

"What, what are those!?" Samson shouted.

" _My answer to your Guardian beasts. Dark creatures forged from the jewel of life."_

The first fire formed up like Daizyujin, only it looked more hideous , taking a samurai like form.

The green tiger took a humanoid form with an ugly face, a tiger head chest and large arms.

"Ahh they're hideous!" Lillie screamed.

" _I give you the Thunderzords!"_ Guzma shouted.

"You made cheap hideous copies of the Guardian beasts and Daizyujin! Those hideous knockoffs are no match for Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar!" Samson shouted.

Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar carefully faced the two Thunderzords, the Gorma rangers getting inside the two zords.

 _"Those creatures are pure evil, they must be destroyed!"_ Daizyujin shouted.

The Thunderzord drew a katana like blade before unleashing blast of lightning into Daizyujin.

The lightning burst into his chest, making Daizyujin stumble.

"Dinosaur Horn God Sword!"

Daizyujin's sword came down and landed in his hand before he charged at the Thunderzord.

The two swords clashed, each of Daizyujin's sword strikes being knocked away before the Thunderzord blasted him with lightning again. Daizyujin surged before he was slashed three times.

Ash rode Dragon Caesar , as he snarled at the Tigerzord, which drew a black saber.

Gladion noticed that the Tigerzord looked a bit like Won Lion, only much more hideous.

Dragon Caesar tried to slash the Tigerzord but each of his claw strikes were knocked away by the saber, he then swung his tail around, but the Tigerzord caught it and pulled Dragon Caesar around , making him stumble before slashing him three times with the saber.

Ash played another tune as Dragon Caesar tried to blast the Tigerzord with dragon fire, however, the Tigerzord unleashed a red blast from his mouth chest that went through the fire and hit Dragon Caesar, forcing him back.

"Dam, these things are powerful." Gary said.

"We can beat them." Red said before the Thunderzord slashed Daizyujin's arm, making him drop his sword.

Daizyujin stumbled backwards before Hau and Moon gave more of their aura.

Daizyujin kicked up massive boulders with metal coated around them before punching them at the Thunderzord who came forward and slashed them apart. Daizyujin performed an uppercut , trying to bring up a wall in front of him, but the Thunderzord slashed through it and then slashed Daizyujin.

He tried to unleash a tornado of wind, but the Thunderzord unleashed a lightning bolt through it which bursted across his body.

The group could feel Daizyujin's pain as he was hit again and again.

"Alright you fuckers! Have a test of our lightning!" Red screamed as Daizyujin slowly moved his pointer and middle fingers from the sides of his body to in front of him. Daizyujin then thrusted his right fingers forward unleashing a bolt of lightning at the Thunderzord. However, the Thunderzord held its sword forward and absorbed the blast.

"No way!" Red shouted before the Thunderzord unleashed it back at him, Daizyujin being filled with electricity as it burst around him. The Thunderzords stabbed its katana into Daizyujin's stomach before filling him with more electricity.

The Zyurangers were shaken inside as the people below could only watch in horror.

Dragon Caesar was repeatedly slashed and blasted by the Tiger Zord before his neck was slashed and Ash was thrown from his head. Dragon Caesar landed on the ground as Ash saw in horror, blood seep from his armor.

"Dragon Caesar!" He saw Dragon Caesar try to get back up, but he was more afraid now than ever for Dragon Caesar's safety. He played the Dragon Dagger and ordered Dragon Caesar to return to the sea. Dragon Caesar resisted at first, but Ash compelled him and he reluctantly returned to the ocean.

Daizyujin was forced back again, barely able to stay on his feet.

"Finisher!" Jin shouted as the Thunder Zord raised its Katana as it glowed yellow with electricity before slashing Daizyujin.

" _Ghaaaaauuua!"_ Daizyujin cried out in pain before he was forced apart back into the five Guardian beasts.

The Zyurangers were forced from his head and landed on the ground, de-armored as they saw their guardian beasts in incredible pain.

"Tyrantrum!"

"Bastiodon!"

"Arcanine!"

"Mamoswine!"

"Aerodactyl!"

The five reluctantly retreated with Dragon Caesar.

"No." Lillie said in horror, seeing the six Guardian beasts being beaten.

Gladion tightened his fist, he should have been able to help them. Him and Won Lion, but now he couldn't do anything but watch.

As this happened Samson was still fighting Guzma, his kick knocked away by Guzma's strike before he slashed his chest. Samson tried to catch Guzma's next strike, but Guzma knocked it away and grabbed Samson's arm. He hurled Samson into the air before Samson tried to use his armor's energy wings to unleash a blast of feathers at Guzma. Guzma. however, unleashed a black blast form his hands in the form of three black beams that blew threw the feathers and hit Samson.

Samson got back up and grunted as Guzma came closer.

" _You are the one who trained the Zyurangers of the last two generations. My soldiers, dozens of them, all dead because of you!_ " Samson leapt forward, but Guzma grabbed his leg and hurled him into the ground.

"Your soldiers, are murdering monsters, who slaughter innocents , women, children. They deserved it!"

Samson tried to get up, but his sword was knocked away with each strike and was slashed again and again and again before Guzma unleashed another blast into him, this time the energy wrapping around him like a lasso before Guzma smashed Samson into two buildings.

When Samson hit the ground he coughed up some blood into his helmet and tried to get up. Guzma surged forward, his sword glowing black as he slashed Samson before his armor surged black and he was de-armored.

"Samson!" Lillie shouted as she and Gladion tried to get over to him, only to have four more skull warrior ninjas get in their way.

Despite being de-armored and injured, Samson got up with his sword up. Guzma caught Samson's sword with his bare hand, tossing it away before he grabbed Samson by the shoulder.

" _For my soldiers."_ Red and the others now saw Guzma's sword go through Samson's stomach and come out through his back.

"Samson!" Red screamed, the others unable to find words, Serena unable to watch.

Blood filled Samson's mouth as he convulsed, Guzma slowly pulling his sword free as he dropped Samson onto the ground.

Lillie screamed as Gladion couldn't find any words.

At the pokemon academy, Kukui was with his wife as he saw this.

"Oh my God." She said covering her mouth as Kukui shook.

In Kanto, Professor Oak was also shaking as he saw his cousin get stabbed.

The sky darkened as more red clouds formed.

Guzma was about to move at the group, when a series of metal feathers came at Guzma. Guzma knocked them away before he saw Cana in her Kyuryuger armor as she snatched up Samson.

"Cana!" Hau shouted.

"Run!" She screamed, the group seeing a massive upside down pyramid begin to form in the sky.

Dozens of Gorma monsters began appearing in the streets as the people and pokemon kept running in horror.

"We need to leave now!" Cana screamed, the group reluctantly following her out of the city.

The entire city began to shake as the energy beams began forming barriers around the city, literally lifting it up and out of the ground.

The group managed to clear the city but saw hundreds of people still in the city as it lifted up, the people and pokemon screaming in terror.

Inside the city , Guzma looked happier than he had in a very long time as he saw hundreds of Gorma running freely in the city.

He saw his son in front of him, the two hugging.

"You've done it father."

 _"I didn't do it alone."_ Guzma said as he looked up at Junior who was still playing.

" _He truly is worthy of being our prince"_

All of the Gorma and skull grunts began singing and chanting together, Guzma and Guzmo even joining in.

"Gashadokuro , the demonic name!

The evil bloom known as Junior the Black!"

"Gashadokuro, when I gaze around this world.

Through these eyes of mine, everything I see turns to skulls!" Junior sang.

* * *

The group set Samson down as they tried to put pressure on his stab wound.

"Ok, ok Moon do something." Gary shouted as Moon tried to bandage it.

"You're going to be ok Samson." She tried to say.

Samson laughed , sounding like he was in pain.

"Well, looks like they finally got me. It was only a matter of time. This old man never figured out when it was time to quit."

"Samson, don't talk like that, we'll save you!" Ash shouted.

"No, this is it for me."

"Samson no, you can't leave us!" Serena said tearing up.

"You kids haven't needed me for a long time. You've become stronger than I could have ever imagined. You're the only ones who can stop the Gorma tribe. The guardian beasts chose you for a reason." He then turned to Lillie.

"Lillie. You've come so far from when I first met you." He slowly reached out to her and placed something in her hand. Lillie seeing it was his spirit ranger battery.

"Me." She said.

Samson smiled.

"You've braver than you realize." He looked around at the entire group.

"You truly are the greatest students, I have ever taught." Samson laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"No, no, Samson!" Moon shouted as she tried to perform cpr and chest compressions, but nothing happened.

"Samson." Hau said , the entire group including Cana and even Gladion teared up, their pokemon joining in as well before they all broke out in sorrow.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _You wanted to see their rivals again, you got them, and yeah Samson's dead, Guzma means_ _business_

 _Ash and Gary also have another offer coming up, sorry to say there's no league in this, having them beat the four Kahuna's again would be redundant and not make sense._

 _It would be like if Goku after training with Whis for most of Dragon Ball super got beat up by android 17 or something, I mean wouldn't that just be stupid._

 _Also if you didn't get the 'subtle' hints, I'm not a fan of the design of the Dairen oh aka the thunderzord. A giant samurai doesn't seem all that inventive and is too plain for me. But at least Dairanger didn't just up and say it was better than Daizyujin "cough MMPR S2"._

 _Also yes the gorma ranger suits are based on the neziranger from Megaranger, aka the psycho rangers_

 _Also if you haven't yet voted on possible future teams please do so as next week today I will close the poll_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM) and vote_


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88: What happens next

* * *

Hours had passed since Samson's death and the group was still lost in sorrow.

Gladion was the only one who could even look at his body.

The ground shook a little as the group looked up to see Daizyujin holding his stomach as he looked extremely injured after their last fight.

"Daizyujin." Red said before they saw him reach down and pick up Samson's body in his free hand just as he did with Felix.

"Where are you taking him?" Serena asked still crying.

" _I am taking him to heaven. Samson has earned his eternal peace."_ Daizyujin said.

"Wait! Don't take him yet, we're , we're not ready." Hau said.

Daizyujin lowered his body back down as the Zyurangers each came around him, tears streaming out of their eyes.

"Samson, I don't know what I'm going to tell my grandfather. But in the end, I think you were more to me than even he is." Gary said.

"Samson, you made me the man I am today, what am I going to do without you." Hau said.

"Samson, you made me so courageous and confident with myself. You can't leave us like this." Serena said.

"You still had so much more to see, so much more to do…." Moon said.

"You helped show me how to live in the modern world. You made me feel at home. You died a warrior of the Zyutribe." Cana said.

"I've never seen anyone as upbeat as you, your life inspired us all." Red said.

Ash had his eyes closed.

"Samson, you were the one who started us down this path. You gave us everything we needed to save Alola. Now we need to finish what you started."

He stood up.

"We're going to stop the Gorma, for Samson!"

"For Samson!" They all shouted.

* * *

After Daizyujin took Samson's body, the group contemplated their next move. Lillie was alone in her tent looking at the spirit ranger battery Samson left her.

Lillie never imagined in her wildest dreams that she would become a ranger herself. She had turned herself around recently when she started training with Red. Still even with that, she had mainly done it so she would have a fighting chance against her. But now, becoming a ranger herself. Could she even do it.

She stood up and held the spirit ranger battery forward.

"Brave in!" She shouted pressing the sides, nothing happened.

"Brave in!" She shouted trying again, nothing happened.

"…Oh come on, it worked for Ilima!" She shouted before glaring at the battery.

"Samson left you to me, so he clearly wanted you to work for me." She said in frustration.

Moments later Cana stuck her head inside the tent after hearing what she said.

"Lillie, are you trying to become a spirt ranger?"

She sighed with a depressed look.

"Samson gave me his battery, Moon said that Nanu gave his battery to Ilima and it worked for him. I've gotten braver."

"It's not that simple." Cana said.

"How did you do it then?"

"Well it came when I found my true bravery. For me that was when I let go of the guilt I had towards the way I fought Plumeria six thousand years ago. For Ilima it was being free of his curse and freeing himself of his father. You just need to find your true inner brave."

Lillie looked at the spirit ranger battery and signed.

"How am I suppose to do that?"

* * *

Meanwhile the others were still coping with Samson's death and trying to figure out their next move.

"I don't get it, how are they with the Gorma. How are they rangers?" Moon said.

"Guzma, he must have free'd them. He is the smartest of the Gorma we've faced, he knew we had history with each of them. As for their powers, he said they came from the Jewel of life. We don't know the full capabilities of the jewel so it's entirely possibly he was telling the truth." Ash said.

"But how do we beat them, their powers seemed way stronger than ours and now we can't even mega evolve." Serena said.

"We'll figure something out, we always do." Hau said.

Red was silent, he was shaking as he looked at his own hands.

"Red, are you ok?" Ash asked.

"Jin is back, he's back and stronger than ever."

Ash knew Red's relationship with Jin was probably the most troubling out of all of their relationships with the Gorma rangers.

"I thought I put an end to him. I was wrong."

Ash put his hand on Red's shoulder.

"We're going to get them, all of them. For Samson."

"I think we're all forgetting something else very important. The Gorma took an entire city, hundreds of people and pokemon were still inside Gauntlet city." Gary said.

"Oh shit that's right!" Moon shouted.

"Gladion do you think they're still alive?" She asked with great concern.

Gladion took a deep breath.

"Maybe, knowing my mother she wouldn't waste all that manpower. She probably put them to work as slaves."

Red got up and gave a serious look.

"Well we're not going to do anything just sitting here." He took out a large piece of paper and laid it flat on a foldable table.

"If we can't mega evolve we'll have to use strategy to defeat the Gorma rangers!" He shouted.

The others gave serious looks and nodded.

They each came around the paper.

"We could try taking them down one by one?" Serena asked.

"I doubt they would ever come alone." Moon said.

"That's a good point." Serena said looking like she felt stupid.

"Hey each of them have a vendetta against each of us, maybe they're focused on defeating just one of us. Jin to Red, Paul to Ash, Miette to Serena, Lyra to Gary, Hon to me, and Coreun to Moon. If we switch it around and fight a different opponent we may catch them off guard." Hau said.

"And what's to stop them from switching it back around?" Red asked as Hau sweat dropped.

"Unless they can't." Gary said as the others turned to him.

"What if we made all of our armor look exactly like mine, then they couldn't tell who was who and we could mess up their strategy!" Gary almost shouted sounding excited.

"…..Gary, how would we make all of our armor look like yours?" Red asked.

Gary gave a crestfallen expression.

"…..I don't know."

Moments later they heard something ringing.

"Is that coming from mine." Gary said as he went to his tent.

He came back with his phone and answered it to see Allow on the other side.

"Allow?"

"Gary, Zyurangers….Samson."

They all gave hard looks.

"He's gone."

Allow grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

"No, no, no." He breathed in trying to contain his sorrow.

"We need to regroup and come up with a plan of action immediately. I called Kal, Nanu, and Ilima, they're all on their way here to Konikoni city. I want you all to come here as well." Allow said.

"Well that won't be easy since the nearest city just got snatched up by the Gorma." Red said.

"I'll be there tomorrow morning early with a boat. Be ready to go."

The call ended as the group was still in great anxiety over the upcoming battles with the Gorma rangers. Red had the team try to plan out strategies for how they could beat the Gorma rangers. But none came to fruition.

"Ok we take them on with all of the spirit rangers, maybe even call in the Dekarangers for help." Moon said.

"Guzma fought Samson with his new powers, what's to stop him from coming in himself with some Gorma and maybe even Junior." Red said.

"I don't get why Guzma didn't send in another monster or two to help the Gorma rangers destroy us." Serena said.

"That's a good point. If Guzma or another Gorma had joined in we might have been finished." Gary said.

"Guzma isn't stupid, I'm sure there's a reason."

"Kind of like the seal Daizyujin put on the Gorma palace that keeps the Gorma from coming out all at once unless they do what they did earlier." Hau said.

"Duh Hau, that was one of the first things we read in the book." Moon said.

Red sighed.

"We've been trying to come up with a plan for hours. Maybe some rest would do us some good. Tomorrow we'll meet with the others and come up with a plan." Red said.

The Zyurangers each went to their tents.

* * *

Moon and Gladion were in a tent together, both deep in thought after what happened that day.

Moon saw a very self hating look on Gladion's face.

"Gladion, what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

"If I hadn't lost my powers, I could have saved Samson. I could have helped the Guardian beasts and you guys. My failure got Samson killed and hundreds captured."

"Don't say that Gladion, you don't know what would have happened even if you had your Kibaranger powers."

"I know I could have done more…Solgaleo and Lunala entrusted me with their power. Now it's in the hands of Junior. I'm suppose to be able to protect Alola, now I can't do anything."

Moon hugged Gladion and tried to get him to look at her.

"Gladion you can't talk like that, I'm sad Samson is gone too. But blaming yourself isn't going to get us anywhere. We can't change the past, but we can work for a better future."

In another tent Gary was looking very depressed, he got onto the phone and called Mallow.

"Mallow." He said softly seeing her on the other side.

"Gary, I saw what happened. I can't believe Samson is actually gone." She said sounding very sad herself.

"I needed to hear your voice, after everything that happened today."

"Samson was a great headmaster. But as much as I loved him, he must have meant more to you. Especially considering you were family." Even through the phone , Mallow could tell something else was bothering Gary greatly.

"Gary, is there something else, something you're not telling me?"

Gary looked almost ashamed of himself.

"I'm ashamed, of the way I felt towards Samson."

"What about it?"

"I spent my entire childhood with my Grandfather Oak. Studying under him, learning from him. I knew who Samson was, but I had never really met him. After only two years with Samson, I think I loved him more than my own grandfather."

"What?"

"Despite all the time I spent with my grandfather, it was more like a student teacher relationship. I never felt like we had a real connection with each other. Then with Samson, when we literally were a student and teacher, I felt more connected with him. Like he truly saw me as family and more than just a student. How could I feel that way about my grandfather's cousin, and not him?"

"Gary, having that kind of relationship with Samson is nothing to be ashamed of. Look at me and Olivia. My birth mother ran out on me and my father when I was just a little girl. Olivia was always there for me and acted as my mother. As far as I'm concerned, whoever the woman who birthed me was, that's all she is, the woman who birthed me. Olivia is my real mother."

Hearing what Mallow said made Gary feel a little better.

"By the way , how is Olivia doing with her pregnancy?"

"Her water broke earlier today, she's in the hospital now."

"Well best of luck to her."

"I know Samson just died, but it is exciting that soon I'll have a little brother or sister. It's actually"

"Something you've always wanted, yes you've told me before."

"Oh , right. I love how you remember these things. I guess we'll be seeing each other tomorrow."

"Alright I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." Mallow said.

In another tent Hau and Cana were beside each other.

Hau had been silent since they got into the tent.

Cana looked at him concerned.

"Hau, if you want to talk more about how you're feeling we can."

"Cana, you fought in the old Zyutribe and Gorma tribe wars. You've probably lost far more people you were close with than I have. How did you cope with it?"

She took a deep breath.

"It's not something one truly does. You're right, I lost many good friends in the war against the Gorma. At first it seemed unbearable. But overtime after seeing it so much, I almost got dulled to death. At least until I became the Peacock Kempo master. Being a guardian of nature gave me a new look on life. It made it harder for me to become so complacent with death. Especially with my uncle dying. I guess I just realized that in war people die, nothing can change that. But you can keep fighting on for what they believed in."

Hau kept looking up.

"Samson lived by the ideals of the Zyutribe, if you truly want to cope with his death you can keep fighting for those ideals. Make sure his sacrifice was not in vain."

Hau hugged Cana tightly as she hugged him back.

Red and Lillie were in their tent together with Red still thinking about Jin and Lillie looking at Samson's spirit battery.

"Red, do you think I should give this battery to Gladion?"

"What?" Red asked turning to her.

Lillie looked very unsure of herself, taking a deep breath.

"I know we've been practicing kendo, but let's face it. I'm not like you or the others. Samson only gave me this so I could feel better about myself. If Cana is right and I need bravery to use it then it's wasted on me."

"You're brave Lillie. You want to save your father and stop your mother."

She sighed again.

"That's not bravery, it's hatred for my mother. Gladion is brave, if I give the battery to him he can become a ranger again."

Red put his hands on Lillie's.

"Lillie, Samson gave you that battery because he believed in you. Samson didn't make mistakes like that. He wanted you out of all people to carry on his legacy and powers."

Lillie looked back at the battery, before looking back at Red.

"How are you feeling, you know about Jin?"

Red sighed.

"I was finally starting to get over that bastard. I thought he was in prison, that he wouldn't hurt anyone else. Now he's more powerful than I am….Again." Red held his head.

"I should have killed him back there on that beach. I should have ended it."

"Then you would have been no better than him."

"What makes him different than the Gorma I've killed before. Hell he's worse than many of them."

"Because unlike the Gorma, man's justice could be given to Jin."

Red put on a very serious expression.

"Only it wasn't, I won't make the same mistake again. If I get the chance, I'm killing him."

"If you kill him Red, you kill a part of yourself. A part you'll never get back."

Red's expression changed as he turned to Lillie.

"What about your mother?"

Lillie realized the hypocrisy of what she was saying. Both were now very conflicted.

Ash and Serena were in their tent together. Pikachu and Ninetales were by their feet licking each other's wounds.

"Ash." Serena said sounding guilty.

"Have I been selfish?"

"Selfish?"

Serena looked at an emerald from the treasure of the Zyutribe capital.

"I've been so caught up lately in my coordinating, in our wedding- renewing of vows , and other things that I haven't even really had the Gorma in my mind." Serena looked very self ashamed.

"I've forgotten than I'ma Zyuranger, the duty Samson asked of me to do two years ago. I got so caught up in things that don't matter, I've forgotten what truly does. Alola, innocent lives. I've become so complacent , thinking we could brush off anything the Gorma do. Just keeping them at bay instead of doing something to actually defeat them." She tossed the emerald away.

"I'm so selfish, I don't deserve." She started as she teared up.

"Stop right there." Ash said taking her shoulders, Ash having a serious expression as he looked into Serena's eyes.

"First of all you're not the only one here who's had more on their mind than just the Gorma. All the time me and the guys have worked on our island trials. Gary and my ambition to become champions. Moon with becoming a doctor. Serena having a dream and wanting to pursue it isn't being selfish. As for the wedding, I'm sure that was something you dreamed about and envisioned your entire life, wanting it to be a certain way, not just a mind controlled swapping accident."

Serena's head was still lowered.

"But I'm still a Zyuranger."

"And you're still a person, we're more than just our armor. Samson knew that as well, when you wanted to find your own path he supported you just as much as I did. Really remember what Samson taught us, he trained us hard but he never made us feel like this was all we could ever do."

Ash put his hand on Serena's cheek.

"Plus don't sell yourself on being a dedicated Zyuranger. Ever morning you train for hours to perfect your fighting. You've risked your life so many times to save innocents and protect Alola. Serena you're anything but selfish."

Ash moved his hand from her cheek before holding up the Dragon Dagger.

"And I can tell you one thing, we are going to get justice for Samson and my father. The Gorma are going down! But you're also going to fulfill your dream, I won't let you become just a suit of armor."

Serena was still tearing up but smiled a little, quickly hugging Ash tightly.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Gorma palace Guzma , Guzmo, and Junior stood before Gorma XIV.

"Gauntlet city belongs to the Gorma tribe, the remaining people and pokemon have been put to work as you instructed." Guzmo said.

"Those Gorma rangers are truly impressive Guzma, send them out again and kill the Zyurangers."

" _I'm afraid it's not that simple my prince."_

" _Why?"_ Gorma XIV asked.

" _I used a special incantation to compel them to fight for us. If I took away all aspects of their free will they would not be as effective. Their power to surpass the Zyurangers comes from their vendetta against each Zyuranger. To take full advantage of this the incantation was purposely weaker. If we use them too soon after one fight, their ferocity may allow them to break free of our control. I would also not advise interfering with them while they fight the Zyurangers. Their vendettas and sheer desire to destroy the Zyurangers could drive them to attack anyone else who tries to destroy the Zyurangers, Skull grunts, Gorma monsters, even each other if one attacked another Zyuranger. "_

 _"_ Well we don't want that." Junior said.

" _I will inform you when it's safe to use them again."_

"In the mean time I have another city I believe would be a good one to snatch up. It's on Ula'Ula island" Junior said.

" _Perhaps a feint will work to draw the Zyuranger's attention elsewhere."_ Guzma said.

" _Guzmo, send three soldiers to Akala island."_

Guzmo bowed.

"Yes Gorma XIV."

Guzmo left before Guzma and Junior saw Gorma XIV return to her painting.

" _Daizyujin was wounded in the battle correct?"_ She asked.

"Yes mother." Junior said.

" _Then this is the perfect time to finish him off. My piece is nearly ready, it only needs someone to properly wield it."_

Moments later another Gorma entered the chamber. Guzma surprised when he saw who it was.

"You summoned me , Gorma XIV."

" _Lord Chaos, I have a very special creation that will destroy Daizyujin. I need you to wield it."_

He bowed before Gorma XIV.

"I will not fail you Gorma XIV."

* * *

Elsewhere Kukui was at his house with his wife Burnet.

Kukui was still coping with Samson's death as Burnet tried to comfort him.

"Kukui, just breath." She said rubbing his back.

Kukui moved his hands from his face, Burnet now noticing a serious expression on his face.

"I'm not just going to sit here. I'm going to do something."

"Do something? Like what?"

"I don't know."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we have seen how each of the characters copes with Samson's death_

 _Onto other business, the vote for the possible next story ends thursday so if you haven't voted yet, please do so._

 _But on similar business I realize that I didn't even ask if you guys wanted a new sentai with new characters, well 'new' for Dekaranger being the dekrangers fleshed out._

 _I'm sure most of you have never even heard of Sentai before this story, so I should ask would you rather see something more familiar, that being characters like Ash, Serena, Red, as power rangers from the recent power rangers movie, or hell would you rather just see a reimaging of that movie if I had written it, no pokemon or anything just that movie re-written by me and continue the story._

 _In any case these future stories, whichever I go with, would only be like 30 chapters max if I did any of them. But instead of making a new poll just yet, I'll let you guys tell me via PM or review if you can't PM, if either of those ideas interests you. If I get enough I'll make one last poll on the matter. If that doesn't interest you, then don't worry about it._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM) and vote_


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89: The chosen

* * *

It was late in the morning at Konikoni city's hospital and Mallow was standing outside a glass window looking at a room filled with babies.

Standing beside her was Allow, the two looking at a little baby boy with a skin tone like theirs and a few strands of black hair with a blue hat over his head.

Mallow saw the look on her father's face.

"Dad are you ok?"

He took a deep breath.

"I'm just concerned about of lot of things. Samson being killed, the Gorma on the offensive, and now after over twenty years I'm a father again."

Mallow put her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything's going to be ok dad. I know it wasn't easy raising me without a wife, but you had Olivia before and now she's the birth mother. It's like how it should have been last time."

"I suppose, still I truly wish Samson could have been here to see little Tui."

Moments later they saw a dark skinned baby girl get taken into the room and set down.

Mallow turned to see Kiawe walk up to the glass and look at the little girl.

"Kiawe? What are you doing here?"

Kiawe was surprised to see them as well.

"Mallow why are you here? You Gary didn't have a baby did you?"

Mallow's face turned red.

"No! My dad and Olivia did!"

"Ohhh." He said sweat dropping.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, Mariah."

"Oh my God you had your baby!" Mallow sprinted over and nearly knocked Kiawe over.

"Which one is yours! Which one is yours!?"

"The girl they just brought in."

"Awww that's so wonderful. You're a father!"

"I know." Kiawe said nervously.

Allow noticed this and came over.

"Are you ok?"

He took a deep breath.

"Samson dying is already hitting me hard. Now I have a child to raise. To be honest, I'm a little freaked out, raising a kid, a human child."

"Allow put his hand on Kiawe's shoulder.

"I understand how you feel. I was eighteen when Mallow was born, her mother running out on us didn't help either. It felt overwhelming at first, it was definitely harder than raising a pokemon. But overtime you'll understand it's more rewarding than anything else in the world."

Kiawe looked down at his daughter again.

* * *

Elsewhere, outside the hospital three people were looking around the city.

One was drinking a bottle of sake, one had white hair and a cold aura around them.

The third person was wearing mime attire and faceprint.

"Let's get to work."

Back inside the hospital Kiawe was with Allow and Mallow.

"Sir, if you'd like you could take your baby back to your wife." The nurse handed Tui to Allow.

"Mallow why don't you bring him to Olivia. I think Kiawe and I need to have a further talk."

"Alright we'll see you later dad." Mallow said taking the baby and heading up the elevator.

"Mariah would like to know how much sleep you'll get with the crying."

"Some nights are worse than others. Eventually you have to let them cry it out all night."

"How many diapers do they go through a day?"

"A lot."

Kiawe gave a grossed out look.

"I guess we both have to deal with it."

"You've done it before."

"That doesn't make it easier. Still I'm excited in a way."

"So is it true, that you use to be like Ash and the others."

Allow was silent for a moment.

"Not just me, Nanu, Olivia, and more."

"You know sometimes I wonder why I wasn't chosen to be one."

"Each Guardian Beast choses one person among all others."

"Yet they choose people all at the same school, a school I was at."

Allow turned to him.

"Did you want to be a Zyuranger?"

Kiawe was silent for a moment.

"I don't know. I mean I love my life now with Mariah and my new daughter. But whenever I saw those guys. I, I."

Elsewhere, Mallow was in a room with Olivia holding her newborn son.

"Hello my sweet little rockruff." Olivia said holding him with her face against his.

"He's so cute, I can't believe I finally have a little brother."

Olivia now cradled Tui in her arms as she looked down at him.

"I never thought I could love anyone like you and your father."

"Hey mom if you and dad need any time to rest. Gary and I can look after him. We could use some practice."

"Mallow are you trying to tell me something?"

She smiled.

"Of corse not mom, but one day when he and I do get married I want lots of kids."

"Does Gary?" She asked in a joking manner.

"I'll make him want as many kids as possible. Give him the old Mallow moves."

The two laughed together.

"I suppose if you were going to end up with anyone I would want it to be a Zyuranger. Though I wish Aerodactyl would have chosen you, or any of the guardian beasts really."

"Mom, they're my friends."

"I know, but you're my only daughter and I wanted you to carry on my legacy. But who knows maybe someday my grand children will."

"I always did wonder what it would be like to be one of them. I even had Gary teach me some moves every time we meet, after I show him some moves first of corse." She said blushing.

"Mallow, I thought I raised you better." She said in a joking manner.

"What can I saw, I grew up just like my mother."

The two laughed together again.

"I wonder what this little guy is going to think when he's only a few years older than his nieces and nephews?"

"He'll love it."

"I suppose I'll have to split my time as a Kahuna."

"It's like I said, your favorite daughter can watch her little brother."

"Well I'm not as young as most mothers. I wouldn't mind some help."

"I think you're your still pretty sexy for your age mom."

The two laughed again.

"I love our time together, I just hope I can have the same relationship with this guy." The two felt the hospital shake.

"What was that?" Olivia asked before Mallow quickly looked out the window.

"Oh fuck!" Mallow saw dozens of skull grunts and warriors rampaging through the city.

* * *

On the lower floor, Kiawe and Allow saw this as well.

"No!"

"I sent the boat for the Zyurangers, but I might have to deal with them until they arrive." Allow said taking out his battery.

Moments later they heard screaming as they turned to see skull grunts attacking the viewing glass.

"My baby!" Kaiwe shouted as he ran over with Allow who armored up.

Kiawe let out Turtonator.

"Flamethrower!"

Turtonator blasted six of the skull grunts , shattering them as Allow began slashing through the skull grunts with his double ended sword.

Kiawe grabbed a baton from a knocked out guard an smashed one of the grunts back before kicking another into the wall.

He went into the room when he saw Mariah rush in, grabbing their daughter.

"Kiawe!"

"Mariah take her and get out of here, I'll hold them off."

"Kiawe."

"Go!"

Mariah did as he said and ran.

Kiawe went out with Allow and Turtonator.

Allow slashed another few grunts apart before he was hit by a bottle that exploded and hurled him back.

Kiawe and Turtonator saw a drunk looking man stumble down the hallway holding a bottle of sake.

The man laughed as he transformed into a Spinda esk gorma.

"Gorma!" Allow shouted as he got up and tried to run at him.

The Gorma smiled as he hurled another bottle at Allow.

Allow tried to dodge it, but the Gorma tightened his fist, causing the bottle to go off on its own, exploding. Allow was tossed around and before the Gorma breathed fire into Allow, who cried out in pain as the fire burst across his armor.

The Gorma hurled two more bottles into him, exploding and hurling Allow bad unarmored.

The Gorma saw Mariah and her baby trying to get through, He raised a bottle.

"No!" Kiawe grabbed the Gorma's arm and struggled with him.

Turtonator was trying to get to them when the other skull grunts got in his way.

Allow saw this and breathed deeply, seeing Kiawe's family.

He looked at his spirit ranger battery.

"Well it's been a good run. Catch!"

Kiawe was knocked away but caught the key, seeing it change from navy to grey.

He turned to Allow who nodded.

Kiawe saw the Gorma moved towards his family.

"Go , brave in!" He screamed.

He performed a dance seemingly out of his own control before grey armor formed over him. The armor was like the other spirit ranger armor only his was grey and his helmet was shaped more like a Pachycephalosaurus head.

"Kyoryu Grey Kiawe!" Mariah's eyes widened as she saw Kiawe armor up.

"Grey? Well that's new." Allow started before he heard a familiar voice.

" _Allow I will give you your final roar."_ Allow felt his Arcanine ranger armor form over his body, much to his amazement.

"Yes, yes!" he shouted forming his daggers.

"Arcanineranger Allow will have one last go!"

The Gorma was hurled through a window and onto the streets below as Allow and Kiawe leapt down, Kiawe's double bladed sword catching on fire. The Gorma hurled two bottles at him, but Kiawe knocked them back before they exploded around the Gorma.

He stumbled backwards before Allow landed a kick into his head , knocking him back before slashing the Gorma with his daggers.

The Gorma came back spinning his body around breathing fire.

Kiawe held out his flaming sword and slashed away the incoming fire before slashing the arms of the Gorma and kicking him back.

The Gorma looked more irritated as he breathed fire at them.

Allow kicked up a wall of rock in front of them.

"I don't get it, Spinda aren't even fire types?" Kiawe said.

"The Gorma don't always make sense." Allow said before he punched the wall forward and into the Gorma before Kiawe leapt over him and stabbed his sword through his back. At the same time, Allow concentrated and thrusted his hand into an uppercut , firing metal up and into the the Gorma before it was killed.

After doing so Kiawe came over to Allow who's armor retracted.

"Well it was nice while it lasted."

Kiawe reached for the battery and tried to hand it to Allow.

"Thank you, but this is yours."

"No, it's yours."

Kiawe looked confused.

"I've been a ranger for as long as I can remember, but it's time I passed the torch on to someone else. You deserve this power, I know you'll do well with it."

Kiawe didn't know what to think at first, before he saw more skull grunts heading towards the hospital.

* * *

Turtonator leapt down and smashed into the grunts before Kiawe rushed over and joined him. Mariah with their daughter watching him from an upper floor.

Elsewhere outside the hospital Olivia and Mallow continued to flee when the felt the air around them get colder.

They turned to see a man with very whitish pale skin come towards them with mist coming from his mouth.

He didn't speak as he transformed into a Vanillish esk gorma.

"Wait for it, here comes the bad ice puns." Olivia said.

The Gorma didn't speak he just unleashed a blast of icy wind at the two, Olivia desperately using her body as a shield to keep Tui safe.

She also tried to reach for her spirit battery , but the cold was too much. She was knocked to the ground with Mallow who had let Teenee out and was knocked down.

The Gorma stepped closer, forming ice blades over his arms.

"No! Mom run!" Mallow shouted as she came up and tried to grab the monster's arms only to be knocked away.

Olivia still had trouble moving but saw a way out, looking at her battery.

"I'm going to miss this. Mallow catch!"

Mallow turned and saw the battery before she caught it, giving a look of disbelief at Olivia who smiled and nodded.

Mallow held the battery up.

"Brave in!" She danced around before the violet armor from dover her.

"Kyoryu violet , Mallow!" She shouted.

Olivia felt her own coldness melt away as her pink Zyuranger armor formed over her.

"What's going on?!"

" _Olivia it's time for your final roar."_

Olivia handed Tui to Teenee as she stood beside Mallow.

"Time for some mother daughter kick ass!" Mallow shouted as Olivia smiled.

Mallow leapt up and over the incoming ice blast as Olivia did the same, Mallow using her energy crossbow as Olivia used her energy bow and arrow, the blasts hitting the Gorma and knocking him back.

Mallow drew her hatchet and slashed the Gorma's face as Olivia avoided his strikes and hit his face with her bow.

They both jump kicked his head, knocking him back before unleashing more energy arrows. Olivia twirled around and unleashed a typhoon that accelerated the arrows before they went right through the Gorma's body.

Blood streamed out before the Gorma fell over.

"Ewww." Mallow said.

"I think I prefer it when they just blow up." Olivia said before her armor retracted.

"Mom, you're seriously giving me your powers?"

"It's like I said, I hoped you could be a ranger someday. This is better than nothing, besides with this little guy I won't have time for it anymore." Olivia said picking up Tui.

Mallow felt excited as she saw herself in the armor.

"Wait until Gary finds out!".

A boat docked in the city docks as the Zyurangers, already armored up ran out, Gladion joined them despite his lack of powers, sticking close to Moon as Cana also armored up and stayed by Hau.

Lillie looked at her battery again.

"Brave in!" She shouted, nothing happening much to her frustration.

"Nebby will I ever get this open? Nebby?" She said before looking in her bag, much to her horror Nebby was gone.

"Nebby!"

Lillie desperately looked around town for him

Nebby was moving through town when he saw a large pokemon with black pincers, yellow teeth shaped areas and a large blue mouth.

"Nebb!"

Nebby tried floating over to it, but the creature knocked him away.

"Nebby!" Lillie shouted running over and picking him up in her arms.

The creature began to transform into a Ditto esk gorma.

"Gorma XIV wishes to speak with you."

The gorma transformed into Lusamine, her eyes glowing red.

"Well if it isn't my little slut."

Lillie's eyes widened as she realized her mother was talking through the Gorma.

"I'll be taking that Cosmog now." Gorma XIV said reaching for Nebby.

"No!" Lillie tried to get between her and Nebby, but Gorma XIV knocked her away.

Red saw thus.

"Lillie!" He screamed running towards her.

Lillie saw Gorma XIV reach for Cosmog, seeing the terrified look on his face.

"Nebby!"

Lillie rushed forward and grabbed Nebby again, Gorma XIV grabbed her and tossing Lillie back, Nebby landing on the ground.

Lillie covered him again, the spirit battery glowing.

Gorma XIV was knocked back by a burst of light. Lillie feeling a great amount of energy inside her.

Lillie reached down for her battery.

She heard a very familiar voice.

" _Lillie, you have found your brave."_ Samson said, Lillie holding the battery.

"Brave in!"

Red's eyes widened as he saw the silver armor formed over her before a helmet formed over her head.

"Kyuroryu Silver, Lillie!"

Nebby looked excited as he saw Lillie in the ranger armor.

Gorma XIV's eyes widened before Lillie drew the blue sword.

"Huaaaaa!" Lillie slashed her mother's image back before the gorma's arms transformed into swords. Gorma XIV coming forward before Red leapt up and off Lillie's shoulders and knocked the blades away before kicking her back.

Red landed beside Lillie as he looked at her.

"Lillie, you're a spirit ranger!"

Lillie looked at herself in the armor.

"I'm actually one of you, a ranger."

"Not for long." Gorma XIV said as the gorma unleashed two energy blasts at them.

Lillie's armor formed wings on the back as she knocked the blasts away, Red leapt up and hurled two fireballs into the Gorma, knocking him back before Lillie leapt forward and knocked both of his blades away using her kendo skills before slashing him twice.

Red came down and slashed the Gorma again.

The Gorma landed on the ground as Red and Lillie stood over him.

Lillie moved her sword around her in a triangle like manner as Red moved his sword around, lightning surging through it.

"Light sword strike!"

"Lightning sworslash!"

The two leapt forward and slashed the monster together, the Gorma exploding.

The other Zyurangers finished off the skull grunts and warriors when they saw Kyoryu Violet and Grey with Allow and Olivia beside them.

"Wait, huh? If that's them, then who are they?" Hau asked.

"Hi baby!" Mallow shouted as she waved at Gary.

"Mallow!"

Moments later a beam of black energy ensnared Gary as well as Ash, Serena, Moon, Hau, and Red.

"Guys!" Kiawe shouted as the six were dragged inside a handheld jar.

Holding the jar was a demonic figure. Having a blue skull for a face with a metal helmet around it having large spikes on the top. On the shoulders was armor and curved ends, his body covered in a black and red cloak.

"Zyurangers, this won't hold you for long. But long enough."

"Stop!" Lillie shouted as she ran at him.

The figure raised his hand and blasted her back.

"Daizyujin will soon be slain, this was my promise to Gorma XIV. I have work to do." The figure said vanishing.

The four remaining rangers hurried over but the figure was gone.

"No!" Mallow shouted.

Not a minute later two more rangers entered the street.

"Ok we're here!" Ilima shouted as he ran beside Kal.

"What happened?" Kal asked.

"They took the Zyurangers." Lillie said in horror.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _so yeah the next few chapters will be intense fighting_

 _Lillie, Kiawe, and Mallow are rangers now,_

 _Someone asked if I would consider Kamen rider, I have never seen a Kamen rider I wouldn't want to do it a disservice_

 _as of now the poll is closed the gap is narrow and I will announce the decision next chapter_

 _So until next time_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (****) play zyuden sentai kyoryuger opening

* * *

Kal was the only one standing up in the Konikoni city pokemon center. Kiawe, Gladion, Lillie, Mallow, Cana, and Ilima were all sitting.

"Wait where's Nanu?" Cana asked.

"He's still with his daughter."

"My parents are taking Tui somewhere safe, I assume you sent Mariah off." Mallow asked Kiawe.

"Yeah."

"Ok how did that just happen!?" Lillie almost screamed.

"I know that Gorma." Kal said, the others turning to him.

"His name is Lord Chaos."

"Lord Chaos! I've heard of him too! He was infamous in my age." Cana said.

"He is, very very dangerous." Ilima said sounding very afraid.

"He pulled the same trick on the last Zyuranger team, he ensnared us in his little jar." Kal said.

"Ok how do we save them then?!" Mallow asked.

"The jar was only temporarily able to hold us and he couldn't teleport with is. So we know he can't get them back to the Gorma or into a volcano or something. He tried to take us to a separate holding area more powerful, but Samson was able to break the jar."

"So if we break the jar they'll be free." Ilima said.

Kal nodded.

"Hold on guys, this Lord Chaos sounds dangerous, and we're not even the Zyurangers." Kiawe said.

"He's got a point, I just became a spirit ranger a week and a half ago." Ilima said sweat dropping.

"Some of us did today." Kiawe said.

"Even if that's true, all of you were bestowed this power for a reason. You were seen as worthy. It's time for you all to prove it." Kal said.

"I will save Gary!" Mallow said sounding serious.

"Ilima , you use to be a Gorma. What do you know about this Lord Chaos." Lillie said.

"Well he's a Gorma elite, my father admired him greatly. He apparently had the power to create sentient monsters from scratch. He had a student named Deboss. He is also know to be able to manipulate other beings as well."

They heard an explosion outside and quickly went outside.

Three strange looking monsters came down the street. One had purple and blue armor with a crown like area on top of its helmet head and a sad face.

The next one had a technical like chest and shoulders with gears and screws the rest of his lower body being a suit and cape with a pointer stick in his hand.

The last had a tribal like design with some metal around its body.

"Arash!" The last one shouted.

"Tsuraira!" The second one shouted.

"Weihab!" The first one shouted.

"Lord Chaos sent us to teal with those spirit rangers." Arash said.

Kiawe looked a little nervous, previously only fighting to protect his daughter. Now it was completely different.

Lillie was nervous as well, she grabbed Nebby and handed him to Gladion.

"Keep him safe."

"Let's go!" Kal shouted firmly as the others took out their batteries.

"Brave in!"

The whistling sounds started as they moved to the rhythm. Their armor formed over them.

Kal shouted as he leapt forward and took out his boomerang blade.

Weihab had a hand-axe and blocked it before pushing Kal back. He tried to slash Kal, but he ducked under the slash and kicked Weihab's leg, making him move down before he caught Kal's boomerang again.

Lillie drew her sword and ran at Tsuraira with Mallow beside her. Tsuraira revealed a metal book and blocked both their weapon strikes before his pointer became filled with energy. He struck it into Lillie, who surged with energy before he did the same to Mallow.

They were forced back before Tsuraira waved his pointer around and blasted both.

Arash had two spears and blocked the hammer and sword from Ilima and Kiawe, dancing around as he kicked them back and stabbed them back.

Ilima tried to fire at him with his gun, but Arash danced around and leapt over the strike, knocking the gun from his hand and kicking him onto the ground.

Kiawe tried unleashing fire into him from his flaming double ended sword, but Arash kept dancing around and avoided the blasts before leaping into Kiawe and stabbing him back.

Weihab's axe was caught by Kal's boomerang and the two struggled to overpower each other before several metal feathers hit him and he lost balance. Cana had her daggers drawn as she slashed him back and hit him with her tail.

As Weihab lost his balance, Kal hurled his boomerang into him, hitting the monster several times before leaping into him and kicked him back.

Lillie and Mallow grunted as they got up and saw Tsuraira approaching them.

Mallow took out her crossbow and fired at him while Lillie unleashed some feathers from her wings. Tsuraira used the metal book to deflect them before Lillie came forward with her sword and tried to come up and under. Tsuraira, however, was able to block it with his metal book.

Mallow leapt up and over Lillie with her hatchet coming down. Tsuraira brought his pointer up and zapped her before coming down and zapping Lillie as well.

Arash kept dancing around as Ilima tried hitting and kicking him , Kiawe trying to slash him. Their strikes kept missing and knocking their weapons back with his own before leaping up and kicking them back before slashing their chests and forcing them onto the ground.

Weihab swung his hand-axe forward, unleashing a wave of energy, Cana using her tail as a shield as Kal hurled his boomerang into the wave, lessoning it before it hit and broke on the tail feathers of Cana.

The two saw their fellow rangers being beaten back again and again.

"Get up!" Kal shouted.

"I don't get it, we were doing fine earlier. What's changed." Lillie said, Gladion gritting his teeth as he saw what was happening. Nebby also looking concerned.

Lillie, Mallow, Ilima, and Kiawe grunted as they got up.

" _Lillie, Mallow, Ilima, Kiawe."_ The four heard a powerful voice that three had never heard before.

"Who said that!?" Mallow almost shouted.

" _I am the guardian of the Earth. Daizyujin."_

"You, you're Daizyujin!" Kiawe almost shouted.

 _"You're confused at why you aren't doing as well as you were earlier. You're afraid to take on the mantle of rangers, some of you feel unworthy because you were given your powers by those I saw as worthy. The powers would not have worked if you were not worthy."_

"The others have done this so long. Their powers are infinite." Lillie said.

" _Do you know why you're called spirit rangers?"_

"Because we're the aftehpowers of the real rangers?" Ilima asked.

" _Your power comes from the spirit and life of the dinosaurs. Their determination and grit. When you fought earlier, you were full of spirit, thus your powers were magnified."_

Each looked at themselves.

" _You aren't lesser than the Zyurangers, you're different. Once you find your spirit, you will have everything you need."_

They got up and stood beside Kal and Cana.

"We've been moping around like babies. No more! We have the spirit of the beasts! We're a team ourselves!" Lillie shouted.

"Let's get wild!" Lillie shouted before they ran their weapons down their right arms.

"Armed on!" thicker armor grew over their arm armor before they charged forward.

Arash tried dancing into the Kiawe and Ilima, but their used their thicker arm armor to block his kicks and force him back. As he was forced back Ilima leapt up and kicked him backwards.

As Arash rolled on the ground Kiawe came forward and performed his flame dancer dance, moving his flame sword around and knocked back Arash's spears with each strike before slashing him twice in the neck.

Ilima leapt up and off Kiawe's shoulder's, firing his pistol into Arash before smashing his hammer into Arash's head, breaking it off his body.

Tsuraira tried to zap Mallow, but the grabbed his pointer hand and yanked him over to Lillie who kicked his book shield away, then slashed him twice with her sword before stabbing her sword though his chest. Mallow stepped on the sword handle and kicked his head back before hurling her hatched into Tsuraira's head. The monster falling backwards.

Weihab tried slashing Kal and Cana who caught his axe with their arm armor before slashing his chest with both of their weapons.

Kal kicked and slashed Weihab's arms back before Cana kicked him back and unleashed six metal feathers into his body. Kal hurled his boomerang into his body before it returned, Cana performing a longer slash with Kal, Weihab's body surging before it exploded.

"We did it!" Mallow shouted.

"Daizyujin, where are the others?" Lillie asked.

* * *

The Zyurangers were forced out of the jar and onto six poles with black chains around them.

They each struggled to get free, but every time they moved the chains shocked them.

"Ghaaa!"

"Zyurangers." They heard, seeing Lord Chaos in front of them.

"You!" Red shouted.

"What's going on, gift wrapping us for your Gorma rangers?" Serena asked.

"All in good time, but first you're going to do something for me. You're going to call out Daizyujin."

"Huh?" They all said.

Their chains shocked them as they grunted in pain.

"Call out to Daizyujin."

The group knew something was up if he wanted them to call Daizyujin.

"Call out to Daizyujin."

"No!" They all shouted before being shocked again.

"Call out to Daizyujin." The shocking increased.

"Call out to Daizyujin. Call out to Daizyujin. Call out to Daizyujin."

They continued to cry out in pain before there was a series of bursts around Chaos that destroyed the skull grunts around him.

He raised his hand over his head before seeing six figures approach him.

"What? You destroyed my monsters!?"

"Guys!" Red shouted.

"Small fries like you are no match for my monsters." Chaos said as he raised his hand and three more monsters formed.

One was a blue and red monster made of dinosaur bones.

"Deizarus!".

The next had blue chest and arms with yellow legs and three horns on his head with and a spiked sword.

"Raimein!"

The next looked like a living orange flame with black areas.

"Homuras!"

Kyoryu Silver!" Lillie shouted.

"Deathryuger!" Kal shouted.

"Kyoryu turquoise!"

"Kyoryu Cyan!"

"Kyoryu Grey!"

"Kyoryu Violet!"

"Beast Power Squad Kyoryuger!"

(****)"Let's go wild!" Lillie shouted as they armed their arm armor and charged forward.

Lillie had her sword out and slashed four skull grunts as she ran past them, Mallow behind her firing her crossbow into another four, the eight shattering.

Homuras raised a pistol and fired at the two, Lillie using her armored wings to knock them away, Mallow leapt off Lillie's shoulder and fired her crossbow, Homuras covered himself with his arms, Mallow kicking him before he pushed her back with his arms.

Mallow leapt up again as Lillie came from under her using her wings to soar before she came up and slashed up his chest. Homuras moved back raising his other hand as fire came out.

Lillie used her armor's wings to shield herself before Mallow leapt up and off her shoulders, coming down with her hatched, embedding it into Homuras's head.

Lillie swept forward and stabbed her sword into his throat.

Ilima firing his pistol into several skull grunts before Kiawe hurled fired from his sword and into three more.

Raimein smashed his sword into the ground causing electricity to surge at the two.

Ilima and Kiawe leapt up, Ilima firing into him as he tried to deflect it with his sword.

Kiawe came down and caught Raimein's sword with his own, the two exchanging several strikes before Ilima came forward when Kiawe moved to the side, smashing the front of his hammer into Raimein's stomach, then came up and smashed his hammer into his face.

Kiawe came forward and slashed him twice before stabbing and lifting Raimein up. Ilima leapt up and smashed his head head apart.

Deizarus came at Cana and Kal trying to slash and punch them.

Kal knocked one arm away as Cana knocked his other arm back with her tail feathers they came forward and slashed his chest several times with both their blades.

Cana kicked his head up before he grabbed her leg, Kal slashed his arm, forcing Cana free before she slashed him again.

Kal's boomerang glowed before he hurled it into Deizarus's chest shattering him.

Chaos looked afraid as he backed up.

"What's wrong Chaos? Scared?" Lillie asked.

"I heard rumors , that the great lord Chaos made monsters because he himself was weak." Ilima said as he approached him.

"Prove me wrong."

Chaos shook as he tried to hit Ilima, who caught his fist before hurling him back.

Chaos snapped his fingers as the chains surged through the Zyurangers again. The group crying out in pain.

"Guys!" Lillie and the others tried to free them but the chains shocked them as well.

Chaos laughed.

"We need help. Daizyuijin!" Cana shouted.

"No!" Hau shouted.

The ground shook as the group saw Daizyujin march towards them.

He looked down at the Zyurangers before they vanished and appeared inside his head.

The pain began to fade but they were still filled with fear.

"Daizyujin he waned you here." Red said.

 _"What?!"_

Chaos began to laugh.

"Fools , you've done exactly what I wanted."

He revealed a painting of a Golurk. The painting glowed red as Chaos's eyes also glowed red.

The painting shattered as a titan sized black and red Golurk rose up being as big as Daizyujin.

"Daizyujin dies today." He vanished before appearing inside Golurk's head.

"A Golurk?" Serena said.

Daizyujin charged forward and punched the Golurk's chest.

However, when he did red energy surged through Daizyujin, causing bursts across his body.

"What just happened?" Gary asked.

" _That Golurk, it's made from Demonic energy. It's tied directly to the Jewel of Life. It hurts me whenever I make contact. They must have gotten a piece of my body."_

"Could Dragon Caesar help?" Ash asked.

" _Yes."_

Ash looked around but he couldn't find the dragon dagger.

"Where is it!?"

"He will get no help." Chaos said revealing he had the dragon dagger.

The Kyoryugers could only watch in horror as the Golurk punched Daizyujin back and then kicked him.

Daizyujin tried to knock his fist away but the contact zapped him.

Daizyujin tried to blast fire at the Golurk, followed by water, rocks, and wind. Each blast reflected off Golurk who grabbed Daizyujin and held him as he surged with more and more energy.

Daizyujin cried out in pain as the energy bursted across his body.

Daizyujin was tossed onto the ground as the Zyurangers grunted as well.

"Nothing's working." Moon said.

"We can't just sit here." Lillie said.

"What should we do?" Mallow asked.

"Our spirit, we reenergize Daizyujin with our batteries!" Kal shouted.

"Will it work?" Ilima asked.

"It's worth a try." Kiawe said. They held up their batteries at Daizyujin who was on one knee before feeling the Kyoryuger energy inside him. Daizyujin felt his own spirit grow.

"Come on Daizyujin!" Lillie said as Golurk came closer.

"Thus ends Dai-" Chaos started before they all saw something glow in front of Daizyujin.

"What the?"

The Zyurangers also saw this and the Kyoryugers as well.

Something was growing in front of Daizyujin.

They saw when it was finished , a colossal Tyrantrum/dragon esk Guardian beast had appeared.

"Huh!?" They all shouted.

Even Daizyujin was surprised by this.

The new guardian beast roared as he came forward and smashed his head into Golurk knocking him back before slashing his chest with his claws and then used his tail like a drill to force him back.

"What is this!?" Chaos shouted.

The Kyoryuger's glowed as they vanished and appeared inside a cockpit like Daizyujin's.

The Guardian beast began to transform itself, he finally took form as a smaller Blue and silver form very similar to Daizyujin's design. His head also had two red horns on the side, two red and grey fists at the end of his arms. Overall the being was as big as Dragon Caesar.

 _"GoZyuJin!"_ He shouted.

"Daizyujin you created another guardian, that's your son!" Serena shouted.

" _I, I have a son."_

Golurk tried to unleashed red lightning at GoZyuJin evaded the blasts with dance like maneuvers.

" _The spirit of the dinosaurs is rushing through me!"_ GoZyuJin shouted in excitement.

He charged forward and knocked the Golurk's arms back with fast strikes and then hit his chest and body multiple times with more dance like movements.

"Huh?" Gary said.

" _What is he doing!?"_ Daizyujin shouted.

The Kyoryugers worked with GoZyuJin like the Zyurangers did with Daizyujin. Guiding his movements with their spirits.

"This is so awesome!" Mallow shouted.

Kal was also having a great time.

"Just like old times!"

"Let's go GoZyuJin!" Lillie shouted.

GoZyuJin kept evading Golurk's strikes and then hit him back with dance kicks.

Chaos getting more frustrated.

" _Let's have a carnival!"_ GoZyuJin shouted as horns glowed before he unleashed firework shaped blasts that hit Golurk and forced him back as they burst across his body.

GoZyuJin grabbed Golurk's arm and pulled him forward as he kept dancing and hitting him before a large crack appeared on his chest.

" _You're full of hatred, but with spirit and fun people leave behind feelings of hatred._ "

He created six large energy fireworks each with a Kyoryuger face on it. They surrounded GoZyuJin before he flew into Golurk and brought him high into the air.

"No, no, no!" Chaos shouted before the Golurk burst into fireworks.

GoZyuJin landed on the ground.

"We did it!" Lillie shouted as the Kyoryugers shouted in excitement.

They exited GoZyuJin and met the Zyurangers on the ground.

"Oh thank God you're ok!" Mallow shouted as she wrapped her arms around Gary.

"You're a spirit ranger now? How did that-" Gary started before Mallow pressed her lips against his.

"Is that what it's like for you guys?" Kiawe asked.

"Lillie, you did it. You stepped up and did what Samson knew you could." Red said hugging Lillie.

Daizyujin got up and marched over to GoZyuJin.

" _What was that!? Your attacks were far too flashy, this isn't a game."_ Daizyujin said in a stern tone.

" _Ease up old man, I'm just doing things the fun way!"_

" _Old man! You will show your father some respect!"_

" _Come on, don't embarrass me in front of my team."_

"Your team?" Hau asked.

"We're not jus the spirit rangers anymore, we're Beast Power Squad Kyoryuger!"

"Beast Power Squad Kyoryuger?" The Zyurangers said.

" _That's right, and from now on we're not just backup for you Zyurangers."_ GoZyuJin said.

" _You still have much to learn."_ Daizyujin said grabbing GoZyuJin's shoulder.

" _Aw come on."_ GoZyuJin said before he vanished with Daizyujin.

* * *

Elsewhere in Malie city, several skull warrior ninjas were rushing across the rooftops placing staffs in the rooftops.

Many people began to run and scream in fear as they saw Guzma walked down the streets with his sword held over his shoulder.

A few police officers fired at him as their pokemon unleashed their attacks. None of them having any effect.

" _Insects."_ Guzma said before he thrusted his hand forward and unleashed a blast into the police blockade.

" _I'll crush you all beneath my feet!_ "

The two groups returned to Konikoni city pokemon center.

"Glad I got this back." Ash said holding the dragon dagger.

"I can't believe you three are rangers now." Moon said.

"I'm just glad you guys are safe." Gladion said.

"Huh, it's weird though." Hau said.

"What's weird?" Ilima asked.

"The Gorma attacked us here instead of sending their Gorma rangers or doing to here what they did to Gauntlet city. Almost like it was a distract-" Hau said before they saw breaking news on the tv.

Their eyes widened as they saw Guzma in Malie city.

"A distraction." Hau said.

Red took a deep breath as he got up.

"Are you guys ready?"

They all gave determined looks as they got up.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah another Mecha, still not as many as Ninninger_

 _One more intense fighting chapter before we get back to non Zyuranger chapters for a while_

 _So until next time_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (***) Play Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger opening

* * *

Malie city was in chaos as dozens of skull grunts and warriors ran through the city with Guzma at the lead.

He watched as his ninja warriors placed the staffs on the rooftops.

 _"This city will belong to the Gorma."_ He noticed a tv crew trying to get the attack.

"Get it all!" The man behind the camera stared before he was cut in half.

The camera crew ran off as a few skull grunts took the equipment as Guzma stood in front of it.

" _This is how you Zyutribe heathens spread your words across this land you stole from us. Hear me now insects. We are the Gorma Empire, our time has come and we shall reclaim all of Alola as rightful ours. We will wipe your civilization from the face of the earth. Then we shall spread to the rest of the world. All people , all culture will be Gorma, for we are the master race of people!"_

The staffs before forming the stage as Guzma kept looking around.

However, there was a burst that destroyed a group of skull grunts, Guzma turned as he saw the Zyurangers slowly approach with the Kyoryugers behind them.

Many people were still afraid despite seeing the two teams, remembering what happened in gauntlet city.

Guzma placed his sword on his shoulder as the twelve stood before him.

" _So you killed Lord Chaos, he was a coward anyway. Always letting his men fight for him. Still despite fighting two teams of Zyurangers before you, no team has ever made me know such pain and remorse as you six. You have taken the lives of countless Gorma soldiers, my soldiers, men and women I trained and fought beside for years. I'm over six thousand year sold, yet the last two years have changed me more than the last several thousand. Now here I stand, the last of the Gorma triumvirate. Otrin, my hated rival, but in the end he was still a Gorma. Plumeria, my sweet Plumeria, the love of my life, the mother of my son."_

 _"_ What?!" Cana shouted.

Moments later their eyes widened as the six Gorma rangers appeared behind him in their armor.

" _I will taste the sweet blood of your civilization. My soldiers will be avenged, and our proud people, once so strong and powerful, will rise again! Today, we turn the world into a Gorma paradise! Gorma rangers let it end!"_

"We'll get Guzma." Kal said.

Red and the others nodded, each Zyuranger facing down their Gorma counterpart.

"You escaped us last time. This time you all die." Jin said drawing his weapons with the others.

Red and the Zyurangers drew their weapons and rushed with their pokemon forward.

Serena drew her bow and unleashed several arrows at Miette as Ninetales tried to hit Clefable with Ice beam only to have Clefable dodge it and hit her with double slap.

Miette knocked each of the arrows away with her hands before drawing her own bow and firing a black arrow into Serena, the arrow bursting across her armor as she grunted and landed on the ground, Miette leapt into her and kicked Serena's head back before Serena moved around, dodging two of Miette's blows before Miette smashed her bow across Serena's chest.

Serena grunted as she acrobatically flipped over Miette and unleashed a powerful gust of wind into her.

Miette was pushed back a little, but drew her bow and fired three more arrows into Serena who cried out in pain.

Moon and Coreun were exchanging blows with their blades.

Torracat trying to claw Alakazam who blasted her back with psybeam.

Coreun put his other hand on the end of the back of his katana before pushing Moon back and slashing her.

She leapt up and hurled her daggers at him, Coreun knocking them away before he unleashed yellow energy at her leg , ensnaring Moon before he hurled her into the ground and then into a stop sign.

Moon smashed her other foot into the ground as metal pipes shot up at Coreun who sliced them in half before pulling Moon towards him and slashing her.

Hau and Hon were in an intense fight Decidueye unable to hit Raticate before Raticate bit his right wing with hyper fang.

Hon kept catching Hau's axe attacks with his hooked rod. After deflecting another, Hon struck Hau with it three times before smashing the end against Hau's head.

Hau grunted as he performed a slow uppercut and unleashed three rock pillars into Hon , who smashed his fist into the ground as a blast of black energy tore the rocks apart before Hon aimed his hand at Hau and blasted him back.

Gary was fighting Lyra , Primarina getting hit by Dhelmise who Lyra hurled at her before pulling Dhelmise into Gary.

Gary couldn't redirect the swinging attacks and tried to catch Dhelmise but each time he was hit.

Gary bent water from a broken hydrant at Lyra, but she unleashed a blast of blue energy through the water and into Gary.

Pikachu moved as fast as he could but Electrive was too fast, each of Pikachu's iron tails knocked away before he was sucker punched.

Ash's dragon dagger and arm blades met Paul's sword.

Ash's armor surged with dragon energy as he kept up his intensity, Paul moving just to fast and knocked away each blow before slashing the inside of Ash's arms and then slashed his stomach.

Ash grit his teeth as he moved back, roaring with a pulse of dragon energy coming from his helmet.

Paul raised his sword and unleashed a blast of green energy through the sword and through Ash's dragon pulse before he was hit and forced back.

Red and Jin were both locked in a fierce melee, Charizard and Dragonite clashing as Dragonite slashed Charizard back.

Jin knocked away Red's sword every time before slashing him with his forearm blades again and again.

Red tried to unleash a fireball at him, but Jin's fist surged as he punched through the fire and hit Red, forcing him back.

All six Zyurangers stumbled beside each other as the six Gorma rangers raised their hands and blasted the six together.

People watched in horror as they saw an explosion envelope the Zyurangers. People around the world were seeing this. In Kanto, Professor Oak watched in horror.

In Iki town Hala and Hau's parents also saw.

Elsewhere in Malie city, Moon's parents were horrified seeing the fight.

Back on Meelee island Delia watched in horror.

All the way in Kalos Serena's parents were also watching.

"Alex are you seeing this?" Grace said.

"Yeah, I'm going to call Serena to make sure she's no where near thisssssssssssssssssss." He said before he dropped the phone.

As the smoke cleared , the six Zyurangers were on the ground de-armored and their bucklers filled with cracks. Each Zyurangers was bloodied and bruised, moaning and grunting in pain as their pokemon tried to reach them to no avail.

The six Gorma rangers slowly approached, Guzma having knocked away the Kyoryugers with a blast , quickly turned to watch.

 _"Goodbye Zyurangers."_ The six Gorma rangers unleashed their blasts, each Zyuranger closing their eyes as Ash took Serena's hand.

"Serena!" Grace and Alex shouted.

"Moon!"

"Gary!"

"Ash! Red!"

"Hau!"

In Kanto the Dekarangers were watching in equal horror.

The Kyoryugers saw this as well.

"Guys!"

* * *

The Zyurangers saw themselves in white light nothing around them but each other.

"Where are we?" Moon asked,

Another figure approached them, their eyes widened as they saw it was none other than Samson.

"Samson, oh my God we're dead!" Gary shouted.

Samson laughed.

"Ha ha ha! Oh Gary, you're not dead."

"We're , we're not." Serena said nervously.

"Far from it, you're in a temporal plane. Time has stopped here. It seems you're having some trouble with the Gorma rangers."

"We , we can't beat them Samson, they're too powerful. Maybe if we had our mega evolution stone." Red said.

"Fools! Giving up so easily! I'm disappointed in you. Still I can see you're in a bit of a pickle, so I brought some friends from heaven to give you some inspiration."

"You're in heaven!" Serena said.

"It's really nice there, seeing my dad again, some old friends."

Six familiar looking people , each standing in front of one person in the group.

"Let me introduce you to Burai, Mei, Boi, Dan, Goushi, and Geki."

The group's eyes widened as they realized who they were.

"You're the first Zyurangers!" Red shouted.

"Samson tells us you're having trouble with some rangers the Gorma made." Goushi said.

"Man that sucks, we never had to deal with them." Dan said.

"Still you all don't seem to understand where you're mega evolution stones came from." Burai said.

"Where did they come from?" Serena asked.

"Your faith." Geki said as the group listened closely.

"The Kyoryuger's power comes from their spirit, but the power of the Zyurangers is the power of God. The power of faith, the faith in the goodness of mankind , faith that you can accomplish more than you ever thought you could, other people's faith in you." Mei said.

"If you have true faith , you can do more than you could possibly imagine." Boi said.

Each member of the group took in what they said.

"You are the Zyurangers, or as we were called in our time, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. You are the power of faith brought forward. Feel the faith in yourself and the world around you, and you'll have all the power you will ever need." The white began to fade as the Zyurangers saw themselves back in the city.

* * *

"What? They're still alive?" Jin said, the Zyuranger's got up looking intense as they picked up their bucklers.

Elsewhere on the rooftop where the stage was half built, Gladion slashed apart several skull grunts with Type Null helping him.

With the stage clear he saw the group below him.

He had heard what Samson had said somehow , and wanted to help in any way he could.

He noticed the microphone meant for Junior and approached it, taking out a piece of paper.

"Well if the world does end today, I feel someone should hear my piece." He said taking out his guitar.

"Gorma! We're never going to give up, never going to give up until the end!" Ash shouted.

(***) "We're unstoppable warriors of faith!" Red shouted.

"Warrior of Love, Aeroranger Serena!"

"Warrior of hope, Arcanineranger Moon!"

"Warrior of courage, Bastioranger Gary!"

"Warrior of spirit, Mammoranger Hau!"

"Warrior of Power, Dragon ranger Ash!"

"Warrior of Justice, Tyranoranger Red!"

"Kyoryu Sentai! Zyuranger!" They shouted as they held up their bucklers.

"How annoying." Jin said as they blasted at them again.

The buckler's glowed as they repaired themselves the mega evolution stones reforming on them before the Zyuranger's armor formed over them and transformed into Mega evolution modes.

" _Impossible!"_ Guzma shouted.

"Alright!" Lillie and the others shouted.

The Gorma rangers now looked afraid as the Mega Zyurangers formed up with their excited pokemon beside them.

"Let's go!"

Gladion flipped on the microphone and began playing his guitar.

"This is for you Moon. Zyuranger! Zyuranger! The legendary warriors! Zyuranger! Zyuranger ! A hope that runs through time!"

Serena soared through the air on her armor's wings, avoiding incoming arrows from Miette before unleashing a tornado of wind into her as Miette was tossed around before Serena soared into the wind, wrapping her legs around Miette's neck before flipping her up.

Serena landed with her enhanced bow and fired several arrows into Miette.

Enhanced Ninetales knocked back Clefable and unleashed a blizzard into her that froze her solid.

Moon charged forward bending metal around her forearms as she knocked away several blasts from Coreun. When they met she performed an uppercut with metal from the ground ensnaring around his arms before Moon slashed him with her daggers.

Coreun was forced back, now free of the metal, but his katana was knocked away by Moon's incredibly strikes before she kicked his head and then hurled her daggers into him, the blow hurling him through a street sigh.

Torracat unleashing a massive jet of fire through Alakazam's psychic energy and into him.

Hau rode forward on a surf board shaped rock bending rocks up over him to absorb blasts from Hon before leaping forward and punching the ground, making it shake as Hon lost balance. Hau knocked his rod away and knocked back his kick before delivering a kick to Hon's head and smashing his axe across his chest three times, lifting Hon into the air before Hau bent a rock pillar up into into his stomach.

Mega Decidueye used Spirit shackle to hit and force Raticate back before using leaf blade on him twice.

Gary and Mega Primarina were laying in wait for Lyra and Dhelmise. Lyra hurled Dhelmise at Gary , but Mega Primarina unleashed a tidal wave surf that knocked Dhelmise back, Gary moving through the water with his bending before forcing it all directly into Lyra who was carried back by it.

Her eyes widened as she saw him move through the water before slashing her six times with his double ended tri lance. Gary came out and used the water tunnel to carry her into the side of a building.

Ash knocked back Paul's arms with his arm's wings and tail before violently clawing his chest and head with his claws and arm blades. Catching Pauls sword with the Dragon Dagger before forcing it up and slashing Paul two more times.

His armor surged before punching Paul and lifted him up into the air with a blast of dragon energy.

Pikachu now knocked away Electrive's strikes before using Slam into his gut and forced him back before smashing his metal tail into his face.

Mega Charizard Y flew into Dragonite several times, slashing him so fast he couldn't even react.

"Grauu!" Charizard Y roared as he lifted Dragonite into the air with a Blast burn before exploding.

Red caught Jin's arm blades with his sword before literally slashing them off. Jin tried his fast paced punch attack , but Red caught the punches with his forearms and unleashed his own lightning fast attack into Jin, blue fire blasting into him with each punch before he was hurled back.

The six Gorma rangers tried to form up, but the Zyurangers already did.

Red moved his fingers from his sides to in front of him, red lightning forming in his armor. Ash's wings extended as he soared at Paul. Serena formed a massive pink tornado and filled it with energy arrows. Gary formed a massive ice spear. Hau a wave of lava, and Moon a wave of liquid metal.

"Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger!" Gladion sung as the Zyuranger's attacks hit their respective Gorma counterpart. A series of explosions enveloped the six Gorma rangers who cried out in pain.

Many people saw this in interest and looked less afraid.

"Yes get those bastards!" Delia shouted as she watched the tv.

"Can you head the sounds of footsteps from afar? Pounding against the distant earth."

"Don't just sit there you idiots call the Thunderzord!" Jin shouted as the ground shook, people looking terrified as they saw the Thunderzords form together with the Tiger zord beside it.

Ash began playing the Dragon Dagger as the other five raised their hands.

"Come forth Guardian beasts!"

The mega guardian beasts rose up from the ground and roared as they formed into Mega Daizyujin.

Dragon Caesar rose up from the ocean and charged into the city, Ash leaping up and merging with him as he formed Mega Dragon Caesar.

" six sets of fangs are on their way. Bing our dreams into a modern fantasy!"

" _Time for round two you bastards!"_ Mega Daizyujin said as his double ended sword came down and landed in his hand.

"Zyuranger! Zyuranger! The Eternal Warriors!"

The Thunderzord drew its katana and unleashed a blast of lightning at Mega Daizyujin , who smashed his foot into the ground before rocks flew up and around his arms as he used them as a shield , the electricity harmlessly moving off him before he unleashed the rocks into the Thunderzord, who tried to slash them apart, but was hit by a few.

Daizyujin came forward and caught the Thunderzord's sword with the front end of his sword and pushed the Thunderzord back before catching his left leg under the Thunderzord's right leg tripping him as he forced the sword away and slashed the Thunderzord twice.

The Thunderzord tried to recover, but Mega Daizyujin unleashed a tornado of wind into the zord forcing it back before he soared through the wind and slashed it twice.

"Zyuranger! Zyuranger! We'll always be by your side!"

On the ground people were shouting in excitement, cheering on Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar before many gave intense looks at the attacking skull grunts. The people in Malie city began fighting back with their pokemon beside them.

Mega Daizyujin caught the sword of the Thunderzord again with his own forcing it down with one end before coming back across the face with the other.

Inside the Gorma rangers were shook before the raised the Thunderzord's hand and let out a blast of misty wind.

Mega Daizyujin was pushed back a little but moved his arms around him before a massive wave of water from the ocean crashed into the Thunderzord, making it stumble.

Mega Dragon Caesar caught the Tigerzord's saber with one set of claws before slashing the Tigerzord's chest with the other arm being knocked back by Mega Dragon Caesar's wings.

The Tigerzord tried to unleash a blast from its mouth, but Dragon Caesar smashed his tail into it, forcing it shut before he came back and lunged forward, his claws moving across the Tigerzord's arms, and his teeth sinking into its neck.

The Tigerzord tried to knock Dragon Caesar off, but he caught its leg with his foot and flipped it backwards before flying into the air with his claws out, slashing the Tigerzord several times as he flew past it.

"Grauu!" Dragon Caesar roared as he breathed fire into the Tigerzord's body , the dragon energy bursting across its body.

The two thunderzords stumbled beside each other as Mega Dragon Caesar and Mega Daizyujin formed up.

Dragon Caesar let out another dragon pulse of fire as Mega Daizyujin unleashed a bolt of lightning into them, the Gorma Zords bursting.

"Use the finishers!" Paul Lyra shouted as the Thunderzord's sword filled with lightning and the Tigerzord's saber glowed.

"Mega Legendary Thunderslash!"

"Draco Meteor!"

Mega Dragon Caesar flew up into the atmosphere as Mega Daizyujin raised his sword up.

" _Mega Legendary Thunderslash!"_ Two bolts of lightning hitting the sword's two ends.

"Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger!" Gladion sung as Mega Dragon Caesar flew through the Tigerzord and Mega Daizyujin slashed his sword through the Thunderzord's sword and then its body.

Guzma watched in horror as his zord surged before breaking apart into pieces.

"We did it!" Serena shouted in excitement as Mega Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar stood together.

" _No!"_ Guzma shouted as he saw his Gorma rangers land on the ground de-armored.

Their eyes returned to normal as Miette saw herself and saw Hon in front of her, dead.

"Ahhhhhh!" Miette screamed sounding terrified before she ran off with her Clefable as fast as she could.

Paul followed suit with his pokemon, Lyra and Coreun running off together after them with their pokemon.

Jin looked up into the eyes of Daizyujin, Red looking down at him before Jin climbed onto the back of his Dragonite and flew off.

"Guys they still have their Gorma changers, we need to go after them!" Red shouted.

"Red look." Gary said as they saw Guzma still fighting their friends.

Red tightened his fist.

"Let's go."

On the ground, the Zyurangers and people didn't notice a persona approach Hon's body and pick up his gorma changer before vanishing into the crowd.

"When the golden shinning medal connect the hearts together into one, we will wait for a victorious tomorrow."

The Kyoryugers were hit by attack after attack from Guzma, Kiawe, Mallow, and Ilima getting blasted back by his black shadow burst before Guzma moved like a shadow and slashed Cana, Kal and Lillie.

Guzma shouted as he unlashed another shadow blast into the Kyoryugers before rushing forward and slashing them back.

Each landing de-armored.

"He's so powerful." Kiawe said.

"He's the most powerful Gorma soldier." Ilima said recognizing him.

As Guzma came forward he quickly turned and deflected a pokemon attack away from him.

He saw in horror his skull forces were decimated, the people and pokemon of Malie city surrounding him as Mega Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar removed his staffs and the last of his skull warriors.

" _No! No! You insects dare stand against the Gorma General!"_ Guzma roared as he unleashed a blast around him that forced the people back.

Guzma was hit by six blasts and stumbled back. He saw the six Zyurangers come up in front of the Kyoryugers.

"We've got this guys." Ash said as they faced Guzma who was now grunting.

" _Zyurangers."_ He said tightening his fist on his sword.

" _I should have killed you myself from the start, I have never gone for broke, never put my life truly on the line. But now I would give my life twice just to kill you all! For the Gorma tribe!"_

"For Samson." Red said as they saw Guzma charge forward and unleash a shadow strike

"As we bring you a never-ending fantasy!"

Ash played the Dragon Dagger as the blast deflected off his shield.

"Zyuranger! Zyuranger!"

"The warriors of faith!"

Moon and Hau leapt forward both kicking Guzma back before Gary and Red leapt off their shoulders and came down with their weapons, hitting Guzma before Ash and Serena leapt off their shoulders.

Serena unleashed her arrows as Ash unleashed a blast of dragon energy into Guzma.

Guzma burst in the chest as he stumbled backwards.

He grit his teeth coming forward at the Zyurangers.

Moon and Hau bent rock and metal up around their armor as they blocked his strike with their weapons before pushing him back. Gary coming with water around his lance and Red with fire around his sword, the two hitting Guzma's chest and stomach twice, before Ash and Serena came at the flanks, knocking his arms away before they slashed and kicked him together.

Both grabbed Serena's bow before they drew it back together and unleashed a dragon arrow into him.

Guzma crying out in pain as it hit him.

"Zyuranger! Zyuranger! Surpassing the rainbow!"

The six formed up as Guzma gathered his energy and unleashed one massive shadow strike.

All six Zyurangers formed up their elemental energy into a single ball , Ash adding his dragon energy before striking it forward.

"Elemental bomber!" The surging bomber blew through Guzma's attack and hit him, Guzma crying out in pain as the explosion enveloped him.

"Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger!"

People began to cheer louder as the six looked at the smoke for a moment before returning to their friends.

"Are you guys alright?" Hau asked as he helped Kiawe up.

"Yeah, a little bruised but ok." Ilima said.

"You did it, you beat the Gorma rangers and Guzma!" Lillie shouted hugging Red.

"Uh guys." Cana said as they turned to see a singed Guzma come out of the smoke breathing deeply/

He gave a look of pure hatred and aggression as he revealed his final card.

" _Enlargement bomb!"_ Guzma pulled the pin and hurled the bomb in front of him, absorbing the explosion as he grew massive.

The six Kyoryugers got up.

"Let's finish this together."

The Zyurangers returned to Mega Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar as the Kyoryugers called forth GoZyuJin.

" _Alright! GoZyuJin returns for an encore!"_ He shouted excitedly.

" _The grudges of my soldiers will be met."_ Guzma said as the rangers saw in horror six monsters appeared around him.

Scythion, Sambash, Bochamp, Huntergrizzly, Herbo, and Jeweleye all appeared around Guzma.

" _Go forth my soldiers!"_ The seven Gorma charged forward.

Mega Dragon Caesar tried to fight off Bochamp and Huntergrizzly, but Guzma came in and slashed him twice while he was occupied before the other two Gorma also hit him.

Mega Daizyujin kept Scythion and Sambash back with his sword but they kept the pressure on him, being only the grudges of the Gorma their attacks were much more self destructive, and allowed Guzma to rush over and slash Mega Daizyujin twice, the Zyurangers getting shook up inside.

GoZyuJin fought back against Herbo and Jeweleye , dancing around and unlashing his energy fireworks.

" _Come on, let's have a real party!"_ He said before Guzma blasted him back with a shadow strike, rushing forward and slashing GoZyuJin three times as he grunted in pain.

The three guardians tried to form up, but all seven Gorma unleashed their blasts into them.

As they cried out in pain the people below kept cheering them on.

In Kanto, the Dekarangers cheered them on, in Kalos Serena's parents. All around the world people were doing the same.

Hearing this, Nebby floated beside Gladion. He smiled and closed his eyes before letting out a soft singing sound.

The sound soothed the three guardians as Guzma and his Gorma looked around in confusion.

" _That noise, I've heard it before."_

"What's happening?" Gary asked.

 _"This feeling, It's it's amazing. I feel, I feel whole again."_ Mega Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar looked at each other before bringing their forearms together. The two were enveloped in light, blinding the people in the city and the Gorma.

When it ended, Guzma was in horror to see what was before him.

"Uh guys!" Hau shouted as they saw what they were in.

"Ultimate Daizyujin! From the memory!" Red shouted.

" _Ultimate Daizyujin is here. Gorma this ends now."_

Guzma was now shaking.

" _You! You were the one who killed Gorma XIII!"_

" _Wow! Dad and uncle Caesar are awesome together!"_ GoZyuJin shouted.

"Get them guys!" Mallow shouted.

Ultimate Daizyujin went forward.

"Zyuranger! Zyuranger! The Eternal warriors!"

Scythion and Sambash tried to attack, but Ultimate Daizyujin raised his hands and forced them back with full sized tornados.

Jeweleye and Bochamp coming forward only to have Ultimate Daizyujin smash fiery fists into them and hurl them away.

Guzma and his remaining Gorma came forward, but Ultimate Daizyujin bent wanted into them before slashed them all back, the six Gorma coming in front of Guzma as he got up.

"Zyuranger! Zyuranger! We'll always be beside you!"

"Empire attack!"

Ultimate Daizyujin brought his hands together as all the elements bended together into a sphere.

" _ka-me-ha-me-ha!"_ Ultimate Daizyujin roared, the blast having a Z in the center as it blew through all six Gorma before hitting Guzma.

"Dinosaur Squad Zyuranger!'

Guzma surged with energy as his Gorma faded and he dropped his sword, holding his chest.

" _Scythion, Bochamp, Jewleye."_ Guzma reached out.

" _My soldiers, forgive me. I wasn't worthy of being your general."_ Guzma fell to the ground before exploding and fading into nothing.

The people below let out an uproar of cheers as Ultimate Daizyujin stood over them, GoZyuJin beside him.

The six Zyurangers were together inside him.

"And so ends the Gorma triumvirate. Samson we've avenged you." Red said before the six were silent.

Gladion smiled before he thought he heard something behind him.

He turned before his eyes widened, Junior grabbing Gladion before the two vanished, Type Null and Nebby looking horrified seeing this.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Ok I was mistaken when I said this was the last action chapter for a while, there is one more_

 _Yeah I know a lot of you wanted Guzma to live, but it was just the way I planned it_

 _Ultimate Daizyujin had been reborn, and the Gorma rangers are beaten, but only one is dead._

 _Someone asked who GoZyuJin's mother is, he doesn't have one, it's not the same thing as regular creatures_

 _Onto other business, the results are in, and the next story will be Shinkenger! It will be a samurai based story based in Johto, maybe 35 chapters or so long._

 _Since I won't be working with established OC's I can tell you know, a child of Ash and Serena will be a main character in the story, but not necessarily the main character._

 _Also I've decided to do something similar to the dekarangers, out of the six shinkenger positions, three are taken. However three are still open. Shinken green, pink, and yellow. If you want to submit and OC to fill one of these positions please PM me with your character. Please including a physical description, personality, history, pokemon, dreams desires, character growth you want to see._

 _Dekayellow was meant to be a girl, but I only got one female OC submission, so for this one please have more female character submissions. One male will be chosen and two females. Again these are for the green, pink, and yellow samurai shinkengers._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92: Howling New Star Kibaranger

* * *

Gladion landed on the pavement, he looked up and saw he was in Gauntlet city with hundreds of people and pokemon in chains and working in labor, extracting resources from the buildings. The sky was dark red, a blood moon overhead.

"Welcome to my city." Gladion heard seeing Junior with his punk rock skull warriors beside him.

"Junior." Gladion grit his teeth seeing his aura changers on Junior's wrists.

"It seems your friends ruined my show in Malie city. I'll have my conciliation prize." Junior's skull warriors running at him as Junior began playing his guitar.

Gladion was kicked and smacked back by the first skull warrior.

Gladion stumbled and dodged the next skull warrior's strike before catching the handle of the next warrior's sword and pulling it to the side.

The third one slashed as Gladion who moved and was scratched at the end of his shoulder. Gladion grunting in pain as he moved back.

Gladion saw the three leap up and kick him back together before he landed on the ground.

Junior began playing faster and harder as he threw his head up and down.

Gladion ran through the streets, many shackled people and pokemon seeing him.

A few of the skull grunt slave drivers tried to get in his path but Gladion kicked one back before ducking under another's strike hitting his stomach twice before leaping over another and kicking his head off.

Gladion ran down a back alley before he heard someone over him. He looked up and moved back as a skull warrior came down with slash his chest.

Gladion grunted as his shirt was cut and some blood went into his shirt.

He ducked under the next strike as the other two came at him. These skull warriors were more powerful than regular ones, they were actually skull guards.

Gladion caught the sides of another skull warrior's sword and forced it out of his hand.

The other two leapt off the first one's shoulder and kicked Gladion back before coming down with their swords.

Gladion caught their swords with his new sword and pushed them back.

The other one leapt over Gladion and kicked his back before the other two smacked him into a wall.

Gladion grunted as he blocked the swords of the other two before ducking under the third one's blow and kicked it back before leaping up and kicking off the other two's heads before reaching a rooftop.

Several skull grunts began scaling the building before running at Gladion, who slashed several way with the sword while also knocking their strikes away and kicking them apart.

Gladion was grabbed by a strong arm, grunting as he saw Junior holding him up.

"Please keep going, this is quite entertaining."Junior tossed Gladion off the building as he hit the ground hard.

The three skull guard front flipped as they leapt down and at Gladion.

He thrusted the sword forward and stabbed the unarmed one before the other two kicked him back.

Gladion flipping himself before smashing his feet into the two armed skull warriors.

Many people tried to get excited seeing this, some even cheering him on.

Gladion kicked back the strike from a skull warrior and slashed him before the other two leapt over him and slashed his back.

Junior played even louder as the three skull guards leapt into him together, knocking red into the side of a building.

Gladion grit his teeth and got up, leaping into the air.

"Ki power!" A blast of white wind blasted the three skull guards before leaping into them and slashed two back before kicking the last one.

After doing so, the three brought her hands together and unleashed a blast at him.

The blast hit the ground around Gladion who cried out in pain as he was knocked down.

The one missing its sword grew a new one as the three came at Gladion.

Junior and a group of skull grunts were close by watching.

Despite being hit, Gladion Leapt back up and and into them, slashing the three back before hitting them with more Ki-power.

Gladion cam back down and slashed the three again, the skull guards finally breaking apart.

Gladion grabbed two of their swords and hurled them forward, boosting them with Ki power.

The enhanced sword throws tore through the skull grunts before hitting Junior and breaking his guitar's strings.

Junior now looked enraged as he saw his severed strings.

"Looks like it's time I had the fun myself." He said raising his arms.

"Aura changer!"

Gladion watched in horror as the now black Kibaranger armor formed over Junior and he drew the dark Byakkoshinken.

He leapt forward as Gladion tried to block his strike with the two remaining swords.

Junior's blow broke one in half , the broken blade hitting and cutting Gladion's face as he cried out in pain before being kicked back by Junior.

Gladion tried to slash Junior but he blocked each blow before bashing Gladion's face with the pommel of the Byakkoshinken, blood coming out of Gladion's mouth as Junior slashed him twice, his shirt filling with more blood before being punched back.

Gladion hit the ground hard, feeling his shirt wet with blood and screamed as he ripped it off. Revealing his chest and abdomen covered in cut marks, bruises, and some blood.

"Hauhhhhhh!" Gladion shouted as he leapt up and unleashed ki power.

"Dark Ki power." Junior unleashed his own black ki power that blew through Gladion's and burst across him as he cried out in pain.

Many people saw this too hard to watch, some even began crying.

Gladion hit the ground as a few skull grunts ran forward smacking and kicking him back.

Despite this , Gladion came back up and slashed the skull grunts apart.

Junior leapt forward and slashed through Gladion's sword, coming through and hit Gladion before backhanding him , punching him and then kicking him onto the ground.

Gladion coughed up more blood as he tried to get up.

Junior grabbed his neck and lifted Gladion up.

"Unworthy." Junior said as he thrusted the Byakkoshinken forward. Gladden smashed both his fists into Junior's helmet, making him drop Gladion and he kicked off him, grabbing his wrists for a moment.

Junior shook his head before he saw in horror Gladion breathing deeply with his aura changers on.

Junior looked at his wrists and saw they were gone.

"Aura changer!" Gladion screamed as the white Kibaranger armor formed over him.

"Howling New Star, Kibaranger Gladion!" He shouted, many people now looking excited.

Junior grit his teeth.

"There's only one Kibaranger!" Junior shouted as he ran at Gladion who knocked away his sword strike with his forearm before ducking under the next and striking his chest.

Junior moved back and slashed at Gladion again who kept avoiding or knocking the strikes away before Junior thrusted the Byakkoshinken at Gladion who turned sideways and caught the top of the sword before elbowing Junior's hand, making him let go as Gladion held the Byakkoshinken up, the black bursting off into white.

Gladion screamed as he slashed both of Junior's arms back before kicking his head and then stabbing him with the Byakkoshinken , forcing Junior back before he leapt up into the air and moved his saber around slowly as it glowed.

"Ki power!" Gladion slashed Junior and hurled him through the air, the black kibaranger armor shattering off Junior.

Gladion saw two balls of light fly from Junior before landing behind him and forming into Solgaleo and Lunala.

"Solgaleo! Lunala!" He shouted running over to them.

The two moaned as they struggled to get up, but couldn't.

They looked at Gladion.

" _Gladion, you saved us."_ Solgaleo said.

Gladion felt himself tear up before he noticed Lunala and Solgaleo had fear in their eyes.

He turned to see Junior slowly approaching , looking truly mad now, madder than Gladion had ever seen him.

"Unworthy!" He shouted transforming into his monster form , his guitar turning into his sword.

Gladion charged to meet him, the Byakkoshinken meeting Junior's sword as the two exchanged strikes, Junior catching the Byakkoshinken before pushing Gladion back and slashing him twice.

Gladion leapt back and tried to kick him, but Junior grabbed his leg and hurled Gladion into a building side.

Many people tried to tell Gladion to keep fighting.

He tried to leap into Junior, the two exchanging sword strikes before Junior slashed him back.

Junior raise dish hand and blasted Gladion back with a blast of red energy.

He then ensnared Gladion in the red energy before hurling him up and then back into the ground.

Gladion tumbled next to Lunala and Solgaleo, Gladion tightening his fists as he slowly got up.

"I'm still not strong enough."

" _You may not be as strong as him Gladion, but you are more worthy."_ Lunala said.

Gladion turning to them.

" _You've finally unlocked the ultra form."_

Gladion felt his fatigue fade as his armor began to change. Junior watched in confusion as Gladion's armor turned from white to black, but not the same way it was under Junior. The armor became more fierce looking the features becoming more dangerous looking as the black areas of the armor turned gold and silvery colors and his visor white blue.

There were still white areas of his armor, the Byakkoshinken making similar changes.

Gladion held it up over hrs head.

"Eclipse transformation, Ultra Kiba ranger!"

Gladion ran at Junior who tried to blast this again, Gladion knocking the blast away with the Byakkoshinken before reaching Junior. He knocked away Junior's sword before kicking him back. Junior tried to slash him again, Gladion catching the sword with the Byakkoshinken and forced it aside before slashing him twice.

Gladion kicked Junior's head back before slashing him two more times.

Junior stumbled looking enraged before he tried to blast Gladion.

"Ki Power!" Gladion glowed white as he charged forward through the blast and slashed through Junior.

Junior grunted as he felt blood fill his hand form his chest.

He reached out holding an enlargement bomb before letting it fall onto the ground.

Gladion was knocked back by the explosion before he saw Junior grow massive.

Gladion saw his Ki beasts had also transformed Solgaleo was golden yellow with black areas on his sides and back as well as his face. Lunala was silvery white with black areas on his face his arms and chest.

"Ultra Eclipse transformation!" Gladion shouted as he held up the Byakkoshinken.

The city shook as the blood moon transformed into the normal moon over the sun, forming a solar eclipse. The skull grunts were enveloped in the energy and shattered, the chains turning to dust as the people realized Gauntlet city had returned to its place on Poni island.

Ultra Solgaleo and Lunala came around Gladion as he felt something else, he himself grew massive and towered over the city with his consciousness transferred into Solgaleo and Lunala's new guardian form was his body. The new form was black with gold and silvery white on it. It had more dragon like features from Lunala on it, even small wings on the back. Blades on the arms , and a massive saber in the hands.

" _Ultra Eclipse formation! Won Chimera!"_ Gladion shouted.

Junior charged forward, Won Chimera's saber catching his sword as he carried Junior around before kicking him back and slashing him twice.

Gladion tried blasting Gladion, but he knocked it away before raising his saber up and coming down with a blast of ki energy that lifted Junior into the air and hurled him away.

Junior slowly got up as he saw Won Chimera slowly raise his saber around the eclipse before coming forward and slashing across his body.

Junior dropped his sword before he surged with energy.

" _I was beaten, impossible. Mama!"_ Junior shouted before bursting into energy that took the form of a skull with a rose in its mouth. The energy then evaporated into nothing.

The people and pokemon in the streets below broke out in cheer as Won Chimera stood over them.

Gladion felt a sensation of happiness and relief that he had not felt in a very long time.

" _We have won."_ Solgaleo said.

* * *

Elsewhere in Malie city, the group was still freaking out over Gladion's disappearance.

"Ok the Gorma did not take him, the Gorma did not take him." Moon said to herself as Lillie held her face.

"We will find him." Red said.

"Uh guys, found him." Gary said as they turned to him.

They saw Gary watching tv with Gauntlet city back in its place.

Standing in the center was Gladion in his kibaranger armor with his helmet retracted and his Ki beasts beside him.

"I think Junior might be gone." Gary said.

* * *

Inside the Gorma palace a very large group of Gorma had gathered around a painting of Guzma in front of a jar with candlesticks around it.

Guzmo was shaking as many gave compassionate looks at the Gorma general.

One of the Gorma slowly approached with Guzma's sword wrapped up.

"General, your father's sword." He placed it in Guzmo's hand before a single tear came down and hit the pommel of the sword, Guzmo gripping it tightly.

"Mother, father, prince Junior, all of them, gone." He ran from the funeral, many of the Gorma crying out to him.

Guzmo had to grip himself against a pillar, reaching the entrance to Gorma XIV's chamber.

He went in , finding all of her guards were already inside.

He saw the man from the island chained in front of Gorma XIV with the skull guards around him.

Also bound were seven creatures.

"You sacrificed your advisor and your own son just to get these ultra beasts!" Mohn shouted at Gorma XIV.

" _Guzma served his purpose, as did Plumeria, Otrin, and every other Gorma who has died for me."_ Guzmo listened closer.

" _As for Junior, his failure shows he was imperfect. I'll simply make another , one without flaws. As for an advisor ,Lieutenant Colonel Shadam will do just fine. "_

"Listen to you Lusamine, I thought there was some good buried deep inside you that I could bring out. You're more of a monster than any of these Gorma around you! You don't even care about them"

 _"The Gorma are and always have been but a means to an end."_ All of this shook Guzmo almost as much as his father's death.

" _This world will be remade in my image. Soon the greatest power that ever existed will be mine."_

Guzmo moved away from the chamber holding his head, not knowing what to think now.

* * *

In another location Miette, Paul, Lyra, and Coreun were alone.

"I can't believe that happened, I almost died." Miette said shaking.

"That Hon guy did." Paul said.

"Did anyone see where that Jin guy went?" Coreun asked.

"No idea, that guy was insane." Paul said.

"Gorma Henshin." Coreun said the others seeing his Gorma ranger armor form over him,

"Hmm, they still work." He said before de-armoring.

"They could be useful." Lyra said.

"I never want to see those guys again! I'm getting out of this freaky region and going home to Kalos!" Miette shouted in fear, she got up and walked away.

Paul looked over at her.

"I think I'll go with her, make sure she uh, gets there." Paul said following her before Lyra and Coreun saw Mallow grab Paul's arm and rest her head against his shoulder.

"They'll be in bed together by the end of the week." Coreun said.

"Are you insane, by the end of the night." Lyra said the two laughing with each other.

Lyra put her arms around Coreun before the two kissed.

"I think we should follow suit , if we stay here those Zyurangers might come after us. I say we head back to Sinnoh, take it by storm with our new powers." Coreun said.

"Sounds good to me baby."

Jin was with his Dragonite holding his Gorma changer.

"Gorma Henshin!" Dragonite saw Jin's Gorma ranger armor form back over him as he looked down at Ula'Ula island.

"Red, I'm not done with you."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Gladion had reclaimed his powers and Junior is dead,_

 _But all seven ultra beasts are with Lusamine, the final battle is drawing near_

 _However, before that happens we're going to see the Grand festival and Red's tournament,_

 _We haven't seen the last of Jin, but as for the other non dead Gorma rangers , they'll escape without bothering the Zyurangers anymore._

 _But who took the Gorma black changer?_

 _We saw the Ultra Solaleo and Lunala and Ultra Kiba ranger._

 _What does Guzmo think of Lusamine now?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93: Grand festival begin.

* * *

It was early in the morning in Malie city and Serena was in bed with Ash at Moon's parent's house in one of the guest rooms.

Pikachu and Ninetales were at the foot of the bed with Ash and Serena's cloths/underwear beside the bed.

Serena's arms were wrapped around Ash with her head on his chest before a ringing phone woke the two up.

Serena slowly looked over and saw it was her father calling.

"It's still pretty early he'll buy I was still sleeping." Serena said resting her head back against Ash's chest.

"He's been trying to call you since yesterday, eventually you're going to have to pick up."

"I know, but as soon as I do he'll give me a three hour lecture about how I never told him I'm a Zyuranger. I can't even just leave the phone there because he stops every few paragraphs to make sure I'm still on the line."

"Well if you had told them earlier like I did with my mom."

"You didn't not tell your mom she figured it out on her own."

Ash sweat dropped.

Serena sighed.

"I don't want to deal with this right now, the first round of the Grand festival is today."

"I'll bet you're excited, everything you've been working for will come together today."

Serena smiled and nodded before looking at the phone again.

She took another deep breath.

"I just need to get it over with."

Serena put her cloths on and answered the phone before the two saw an enraged Alex on the other side and heard a river of screaming coming at them.

Both sweat dropped nervously.

"You know this seems like a private conversation between a father and daughter, I'll just." Ash started before Serena grabbed him.

"No way! You talked me into becoming a Zyuranger!" Ash gave a terrified look as Alex started calling him out by name.

Pikachu and Ninetales ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile the others met in the kitchen with Moon's parents.

"What a day yesterday." Gary said.

"We can only."

"Imagine." Her parents said, Gary sweat dropping as he remembered their speech gimmick.

Mallow sat beside him and rubbed his shoulder.

Hau quickly slammed the door behind him as he breathed deeply and leaned against it.

The others seeing him.

"Hau what happened you look like you were just attacked by the Gorma." Moon said.

"I would have preferred if I was, now that everyone knows who we are it's crazy out there! I was swarmed by people. It was like being home again but way worse, the girls were crazy , they." He started before Cana sprung over looking enraged.

"What!? What did they do to you!?"

"Not so much do as tried to."

"Who tried to take my Hau! I'll kill them!" Cana said taking out her daggers as her feathers turned metal.

Hau sweat dropped taking her shoulders.

"Easy Cana ,no need to hurt anyone."

"It is weird everyone knows who we are now." Red said.

"It will probably ruin power rangers for the kids." Kiawe said before they laughed a little.

Moments later Ash and Serena came down with Pikachu and Ninetales.

The two looked like they had been read the riot act.

"What happened?" Lillie asked.

"My dad had a few words to say to me after he found out I'm a Zyuranger and didn't tell him."

Ash turned to her.

"A 'few'?"

Serena sweat dropped.

"Just do what I did when my parents called me, I just blamed Samson." Gary said.

"Gary that's not very respectful of…..Well it wouldn't work for us, they don't know who Samson is." Serena said.

"Our mom knew." Red said.

"Well your father in law isn't a Psycho!" Ash shouted.

"You're really talking to me about the one you love's parents?" Red said as Lillie glared at Ash who sweat dropped.

"We're so proud."

"Speaking of which, with Guzma and Junior gone, most of the Gorma elite have to be either dead or scared shitless." Gladion said.

"Language."

"Please." Moon's parents said as Gladion looked at the two.

"Right I don't think you've formally met. Mom, dad this is my boyfriend Gladion. Gladion these are my parents."

"Moon , you have."

"A boyfriend!"

"How could."

"You not tell us!"

"Well I told you about me passing the doctor test." She said nervously.

Gladion looked at the two with a horrified look as Gary smiled and put his arm around Gladion's neck.

"Take a good look at the future in laws."

"Gladion is my brother." Lillie said.

"Really so you're."

"An Ather?"

"Yes."

"Serena isn't your Grand Festival starting here today?" Lillie asked.

Serena nodded.

"How exactly does the Grand festival work?" Hau asked.

"It's bigger than a regular contest. It starts off with a total of sixty four coordinators in the the preliminary appeal round. Only a forth of the coordinators move on to the next round which is a battle round. After that you're in the contest portion , only an eight of the coordinators will be left, half will be eliminated in another appeal round. The last four will have the semi final battle found before the final battle round, the winner will win the ribbon cup."

"That sounds long." Ilima said.

"It takes three days." Serena said.

"I wish I could stay to watch, but I am an island Kahuna. Best of luck Serena, alola everyone." Kal said as he left the house.

"Alola Kal."

"Well the rest of us are certainly staying. Right guys." Mallow said.

"Well I do need to train for my match with." Gary started before he felt Mallow nearly crush his hand.

"We're all watching." Gary said.

"Thanks guys." Serena looked up thinking about the grand festival.

"We both."

"Look forward to watching it too."

"Can we not sit next to them?" Gary asked.

"Yeah otherwise I'm not going." Mallow said.

* * *

The group made their way through the city as best they could , trying to avoid being seen and swarmed by people.

"Go go go!" Ash shouted as they were chased by the adoring masses.

"Zyurangers wait!" Several shouted before Ash leapt forward and opened the door.

They rushed inside before Ash, Moon, and Gary held it shut.

As they did, everyone inside the convention center saw them.

"Oh boy." Hau said.

The group was swarmed by the people.

"Serena, get to the registration!" Ash shouted as she nodded.

Serena used her air bending to soar over the people.

"You're our saviors!" A man shouted grabbing Gary's shoulders.

"Uhh you're welcome." He said sweat dropping.

"Marry me!" A girl said hugging Red who's face turned red before Lille hurled her away.

"Keep away from him!" She shouted looking enraged.

"You're amazing!" Two kids said grabbing Kiawe's arms.

"I'm just a Kyoryuger." He said sweat dropping.

"What do you mean just a Kyoryuger?" Cana said.

"Please I." Ilima started before a girl grabbed him and kissed him, his face turning red.

"Ok please just back up." Moon said before she saw Ilima getting sucked in by a swam of girls.

"Ilima!"

"Please don't rescue me!" Ilima said before he disappeared, Moon sweat dropping.

Serena landed near the registration booth when she noticed two people stand behind her to keep the crowd from noticing her.

"Really you're the pink one." She heard seeing Tina and Harley behind her.

"Tina, Harley."

"Did you really think we wouldn't make it here?" Tina said before Serena hugged her.

"It's so good to see a friendly face here, after Miette and all. Harley." Serena said.

"Don't get any ideas sweetie, I just don't want you to have more attention than me."

"I don't need that kind of attention." Serena said.

"Your poor friends." Tina said.

"Hurry and get registered already dear, if you lost be default it would feel so dissatisfying." Harley said.

Serena turned to the registration booth.

"I'm here to register for the grand festival. I have my three ribbons." Serena said holding them out.

"Oh very good , your name."

"Serena Ketchum."

"Yes! I have the pink one's name! The attendant shouted.

"Aeroranger!" Serena shouted in frustration before she covered her mouth.

"It is you! Guys it's the pink ranger!"

The other people behind the counter rushed over to Serena bombarding her as she gave a crestfallen expression.

A firm pair of hands hit the counter.

Harley and Tina having looks of death on their faces and fire in their eyes.

"Just register her."

"She doesn't need to be ambushed."

The people looked terrified before they did what the two said.

"Thank you." Serena said.

"Don't mention it."

"Well now that you're taken care of I need to get going, my husband wanted to see me before the preliminaries." Harley said walking off.

"Hey didn't Miette turn out to be one of those evil people?"

"Yeah but she got away." Serena said sounding almost disappointed.

"Well at least she isn't here." Tina said.

The two heard more screaming as Moon and Hau bend rock walls around the group and tried to move safety, but people were starting to climb the walls.

"This is why we never revealed ourselves." Serena said.

"I can see that, let's hope the fellow coordinators are less, direct with you."

They went to the changing room with Harley there, only to have every other coordinator in the changing room.

"Please tell us all your secrets!" One shouted grabbing her arm.

"I want to be a Zyuranger!" Another shouted.

Serena's pokemon were being swarmed as well, except Scyther who forced the crowd back with her blades.

"Scyther!"

"My, fame is less desirable than I thought." Harley said sweat dropping.

"We're already changed. Why don't you while we guard." Tina said as Serena got into a privacy booth with people surrounding her as Tina and Harley tried to keep them back, but some were even grabbing at the edges of the booth and yanking.

"Man these people are craz-" Tina started before they heard a snapping sound, they turned to see the booth break apart with Serena in her bra and panties.

"Ahhhhh!" Serena screamed, her face red as she tried to cover herself.

Tina and Harley gave crestfallen expressions as they saw the crowd really go crazy now.

Tina rushed over as Serena's pokemon tried to cover her.

"Move you bastards!"

One of the coordinators gave an excited look as he had gotten a picture of Serena on his phone before it was snatched from him by Harley.

"Hey!"

"Even I'm not that low." Harley said snapping the phone in half.

Serena came out eventually in an eastern style kimono dress with her pokemon in similar styled attire.

"At this rate I should just go out there in my armor." Serena said with her head down.

"Come on Serena, this is a great day, don't let them ruin it for you." Tina said, Serena raising her head back up before she nodded.

The stage was in a large theater like area, only it was open roofed, the group sat in a private box.

"Well at least they gave us a private box away from the masses." Red said.

"I always kind of wanted to be famous, but not like that." Gary said, he and Mallow sitting the farthest from Moon's parents.

Ash sat in the front with Pikachu beside him.

The door to the private box opened as Hau and Kiawe came in carrying Ilima with his arms over their shoulders.

Ilima's cloths looked messed up with lipstick lip marks all over his face, neck and mouth.

"I told you not to save me." He said sounding dazed.

Lillie, Cana, and Moon shook their heads as Mallow and Gary laughed a little.

Hau and Kiawe set Ilima down before they also sat down.

"Where's Mariah?" Mallow asked.

"Showing our new baby girl to her parents."

"Ahh, wanting to avoid the in laws?" Gary asked as Kiawe nodded.

"I love Mariah but her parents, they can be crazy."

"I can't imagine"

" Having crazy in laws." Moon's parents said as Gladion sweat dropped.

"I can."

Moments later the theater went dark as several spotlights shined on the stage.

Standing there was the master of ceremonies.

She opened her eyes and saw the vast crowd before her.

'Welcome one and all the the Alola Grand Festival! I know we're all excited today, we've waited all year for this day and now it's finally here. Sixty four of the best coordinators in Alola will compete to see who is number one. We have with us our three judges, Mr. Contesa, the Malie city Nurse Joy, and our previous top coordinator Mr. Akamai Kahue."

A young man who looked like Hau, Kiawe, and Mallow sat beside Nurse Joy.

"Now for our sixty-four coordinators who have worked so hard to get here. Here they are!"

The curtain raised as they saw the coordinators in their various attires. Each had their pokemon beside them.

"There's Serena!" Ash shouted seeing her in her Johto styled kimono dress.

"She's going eastern in style." Lillie said.

"Ash aren't you half Johto?" Red said as Ash nodded.

"What how is he half Johto and you're not?" Ilima asked.

"Red is my half brother, we have different dads. My dad may have lifted in Alola for a long time, but he was all Johto." Ash said.

"I spent a year there, it is a nice region." Ilima said as Ash turned to him.

"Johto wa hontōni nanikadesu." Ash said in a very thick Johto accent.

"Gōi shita." Ilima said back.

"You can speak Johto too?" Moon said.

Gary looked frustrated.

"Can you speak ancient Alolan though!" Gary shouted in Alolan.

"Yes, we all could since we became Zyurangers." Red said as Gary sweat dropped.

"Oh , right."

"Look there's the Zyurangers!" They hears seeing people in the regular crowd beneath them.

"I see why Daizyujin told us to keep our identities a secret." Red said.

" _The Zyurangers in the age of the Zyutribe were known to their public, but with the Gorma away so long. Things like the Zyuranger's power was less known. I feared you would not be able to live normal lives if your identifies were known."_

"Well you were probably right." Hau said.

"I don't mind it." Ilima said thinking about what happened earlier.

" _I certainly hope it does not ruin this day for Serena. Aerodactyl and I know just how much this means to her."_ Daizyujin said.

In the judges area they saw Serena.

"Isn't that girl one of the Zyurangers?" Mr. Contesa asked.

Akamai opened his phone if a screenshot of the last fight with the Gorma rangers.

"Yeah she's the pink one."

"Amazing, a Zyuranger is actually competing in the Grand festival!" Nurse Joy said.

Akamai looked at Nurse Joy.

"You aren't thinking of giving her an edge because she's a Zyuranger are you?"

"Well…"

"That isn't fair to the others." Akamai said.

"If it weren't for her this city wouldn't even be here."

The two looked at Mr. Contesa who nervously tugged at his shirt collar.

"Now to start off the grand festival win a bang!"

Several fireworks were launched from the top of the theater and into the sky.

The coordinators were moved back as a group of Alolan fire dancers and Hula dancers came around them, performing a very intricate routine with Alolan marowak and Pa'u style Oricario.

Serena and the other coordinators returned to the changing room with Scyther standing in front of Serena with her blades up in a defensive manner.

"Now for our first coordinator Harley!"

Serena and Tina saw Harley do his performance with his pokemon.

"He has gotten a lot better." Serena said.

"The competition will be stiff here my friend."

That was when Serena heard some murmurs.

"I'm not sure what the point of going is, there's no way the judges won't pick that Zyuranger girl after all she's done."

Serena hadn't really thought about that, would the judges pick her to continue because they thought her performance was worthy, or just because she was a Zyuranger.

Serena didn't like the idea of only being picked because she was a Zyuranger.

She sighed , wishing her identity had remained a secret, things being so much easier then.

Tina turned to Serena , noticing the look on her face.

"Serena , are you ok?"

Serena looked more determined.

"I'm fine. I'm going to give a performance like no other either way."

A few more coordinators went before Serena was called up.

"Good luck." Tina said as Serena went into the back area behind the curtain with Scyther beside her. Scyther was wearing a Samurai esk attire.

She saw a stage manager with a clip board.

"Ok just another minute…..Wait aren't you the pink Zyuraner!?"

"Yes." Serena said.

The manager looked very nervous.

"Wow, you're uh prettier than I imagined you'd be. You know if you wanted to go out and get something to."

Serena raised her right hand and showed her wedding ring.

"I'm married."

"You're married! To who!?"

Serena walked past him without answering before going onto the stage.

She saw the crowd around her was bigger than any she had ever performed in before.

Despite this she mustered her confidence held her arms out. Traditional Johto music started to play as Serena began performing her Johto styled dance with Scyther moving in sync with her movements.

Ash and the others noticed Scyther making kendo like movements with her arms.

"Is that real Kendo?" Mallow asked.

"She thought it would look better , so I." Lillie started before Red gave her a look and she sweat dropped.

"We, gave Scyther some pointers."

"Serena do your best!"

"Pika!"

Serena kept up her routine, occasionally tossing some pieces of wood into the air that Scyther slashed apart easily, turning them into small Johto styled figures.

"Incredible." Mr. Constesa said.

"I'd expect nothing less from a Zyuranger." Nurse Joy said.

Akamai sighed.

Serena took Scyther's waist as the two began dancing together, Scyther even using her wings to lift them off the ground before Scyther held Serena's feet up on her bladed before Serena did a front flip tossing something that Scyther slashed, the slashed objects sparking before Serena used some air bending to force it around her becoming golden sparkles as Serena struck a pose in the air.

Many in the audience began to have their eyes turn to hearts seeing this.

"Geez look at those people, Ash try not to." Red started before he saw Ash had a lovestruck face as he blushed.

"Well it seems marriage hasn't diminished Ash's feelings towards Serena." Lillie said finding it sweet.

Serena and Scyther bowed before the audience began an uproar of applause. Serena was incredibly happy until she heard something in some of the front rows.

"Why didn't she suit up of her performance?"

"I wanted to see that."

Serena sighed, Scyther noticing this.

Serena returned to the changing room before she noticed Tina and Harley.

"Serena that was unbelievable!"

"It wasn't bad." Harley said.

She gave a slight smile.

"Thank you."

Eventually the coordinators all finished and they waited backstage eagerly for the results.

"Ladies and gentlemen we saw so many unbelievable performances here today, it's ashamed only thirty two can continue on to the first battle round."

Thirty two screens appeared above the stage and began showing faced.

Serena's face was the first to appear.

"Yes!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"Serena made it!" Moon shouted.

"Her performance was."

"Very amazing."

Gladion lowered his head as Moon rubbed his back.

"Serena you made it." Tina said putting her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"She was the first one up."

"I told you." Serena heard more murmurs and felt even worse.

Harley and Tina both defeated another coordinator in the first battle round before Serena was called up. She was still in her kimono and Scyther in her samurai attire as she faced a young man in a caveman esk attire with a Mandibuzz in front of him.

"The next round of the first battle round will now begin. Serena Ketchum vs Tentum Harch. Five minutes on the clock, begin."

"Mandibuzz use Pluck and gust."

Mandibuzz unleashed a gust with her wings before quickly riding the wind all around Scyther.

"Scyther use Double team and Slash."

Mandibuzz tried to Pluck Scyther, but she flew through three copies of her. Three other Scyther slashed Mandibuzz with Kendo styled slashes.

"That Scyther is using real Kendo, it's a very nice touch." Akamai said as Serena's opponent lost some points.

"Mandibuzz use Tailwind and Air Slash."

Mandibuzz unleashed a backwind that allowed her to fly forward and elegantly towards Scyther.

"Scyther use Agility with Sword's dance."

Scyther began elegantly dancing around , avoiding each strike from Mandibuzz as katana shaped blue swords formed around her.

"Katana's! She's taking her theme very seriously." Mr. Contesa said.

"What would you expect from."

"Don't say it." Akamai said.

Serena's opponent lost some more points as he gave a frustrated look.

"Mandibuzz use Brave bird."

"Air Slash."

Scyther vanished as Mandibuzz tried to hit her only to have Scyther appear behind her and slash her.

Mandibuzz landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

Three x's appeared on the judges boxes.

"We have our winner Aeroranger" Nurse Joy said.

Hearing them refer to her as the Aeroranger didn't make Serena feel any better.

* * *

After the grand festival ended that day Serena and the other Zyurangers had to sneak back to Moon's house. Serena came in the back and walked through the hall and into the guest room before seeing Ash in front of her. She was still in her kimono and her hair still done up Johto style.

"Alola As-" Serena started before Ash grabbed Serena, wisking her off her feet as he passionately kissed her, Serena's face turning red as she felt his tongue in her mouth and his hand on her rump.

"Anata wa chikyū-jō de mottomo utsukushī joseidesu." Ash said in as thick Johto as he could before kissing her again lifting Serena up and setting her on the bed.

"I love you so mu-." Ash started before he saw saw a look on Serena's face.

"Serena, are you ok?"

She sighed.

"Ash you don't think I made it as far as I did today because I'm a Zyuranger do you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"In the changing room people broke down my booth and tried to take pictures of me changing."

"What!? Who did this!?"

"It's fine Harley broke the phone. But people were murmuring it in there. I heard people ask why I didn't armor up during the perofmance of the round. You also heard them announce my win during the battle round, they referred to me as the Aeroranger."

Ash's expression changed as he realized how bad this must have felt to her.

"Is that all they see me as now, just the Aeroranger."

Ash put his hand on Serena's chin as he had her look at him.

"Serena! You won three contests to get where you are now. It was Serena, not the Aeroranger armor, it was you. Don't let a few fanboys and bitter losers make you doubt yourself. What you did out there was all you."

Serena smiled a little hugging him.

"I like to think I dedicated my performance today to my beloved husband and your wonderful heritage."

"I certainly liked it." Ash said.

Serena blushed some more, Ash seeing her undo the knot on her kimono before removing it as she sat in her bra and panties.

Serena hugged Ash again kissing him.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the grand festival has started and Serena doubts why people like her_

 _In case any of you were wondering what language that was, it was japanese. I used google translate so to any Japanese people reading this, if I butchered your language I deeply apologize, the same goes to any french people._

 _Onto other business,_

 _I don't know if you guys still remember that side project I mentioned earlier, but I should ask. Would you guys actually want to see a Star wars fanfiction, or would you rather see my take on a sequel to the recent power rangers movie, seeing Tommy Oliver and where the movie left off. If you would rather see that as a side story PM me or leave it in your review. There's no point doing a star wars fic if nobody wants to read it, still I have progress in the star wars story._

 _So if you'd rather see a sequel to the Power rangers 2017 movie just say so, no need to hit you guys with another poll._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94: Grand Festival day two

* * *

It was day two of the Grand Festival and Serena was already in the changing room with Harley and Tina.

"There's only eight people left, amazing how fast it's going, before long I'll have that ribbon cup." Harley said.

"Just you wait Cacturne boy." Tina said as Serena smiled.

The three heard some more murmurs from the remaining coordinators.

"You think this time she'll go into her armor?"

"No way she won't I hear the next performance round is a real killer."

Serena remembered what Ash said and ignored them.

"So what pokemon will you be imitating this time?" Serena asked.

"Isn't it obvious, the most beautiful pokemon in Alola." Harley said before he twirled himself around and came out in a Primarina esk attire.

Serena and Tina sweat dropped.

"How does he do that?"

"I have armor that comes out of a buckler on my waist, and even I have no idea."

"Speaking of themes are you going Kalos girl or Alolan girl."

Serena smiled.

"Well I may have been born and raised a Kalos girl, but after everything I've done here. I like to think I'm an Alolan girl too."

The three heard Harley get called up.

"My turn, time to give these people the show of their life!" Harley said as he went out.

Serena began getting changed with Tina standing guard in case any of the other coordinators tried to do what they did the previous day.

Serena got into her now modified Zyutribe dancer attire.

Her Lycanroc and Butterfree were beside her.

The two were also done up in Zyutribe attire.

Serena put her hands on the two.

"Alright, no matter what happens today I just want you guys to do your best. Even if we don't make it, just leave everything out there, go for broke."

"Free!"

"Roc!"

Serena began to think back to when she got Lycanroc and Butterfree.

Before her and Ash were even in a relationship, the two found their rockfuff together and saved them from the skull grunts. Lycanroc was the first pokemon she ever caught and it was with the man she had loved since she was a child.

Then there was Butterfree, back when she still doubted if she could even become a coordinator. When she first met Butterfree , Serena remembered how nervous she was as well. Afraid to perform in front of anyone.

Now the time ad come for their final performance, after this it would be nothing but battles for the rest of he grand festival.

Serena took a deep breath as she came out of the changing booth.

"Ta da!"

"Very nice, it looks even better than your old one."

"Thanks." Tina noticed something was off with Serena.

"Serena are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just. I'm a little sad that this is the last performance round."

"Really?"

"I sort of like performing more than battling." Serena said with her eyes closed and sweat dropping a little.

"Really, with you being a Zyuranger I thought you'd like the battling a little more."

"I grew up watching showcases back in Kalos, stylized battles are fine. But performances always interested me more. The planning, the beauty, the techniques, the in synchness of a pokemon and their trainer."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do after the grand festival?" Tina asked.

"I was hoping to maybe go back to Kalos and do some showcases there . But now it looks like I'm staying here with Ash because he might become champion of Alola."

"Ash might become champion of the Alola region!"

Serena smiled and nodded.

"That's incredible. How did that happen?"

"Well him and Gary beat the best trainer in Alola so now they have to battle to decide who will become champion. Still I'm not sure what I'm going to do now that I'll be staying in Alola. Now that I've done the Grand festival, I'm not sure of what I could do."

"I was considering going to Hoenn to compete in contests there, but it's too far from home. I can't just leave Alola."

"You'd be surprised, I was nervous about leaving home , but coming here was the best decision I ever made."

"Well I guess. By the way how are things going in your marriage, still as nice as when you were dating?"

Serena smiled.

"It's even better, sure there are other things you have to deal with. But I don't think I could be happier."

Tina sighed.

"I haven't had much luck in the dating game."

"What happened?"

"The last few guys I've dated just haven't seemed to be the right fit. One was way to macho, even though it was clearly just a show. Then I had this super sensitive guy who was just too much of a wimp. Say, are any of the Zyurangers, you know. Single?" Tina asked in a nervous tone.

Serena sweat dropped.

"Actually no, Red is dating Lillie, Gary is dating Mallow, Ash is married to me, and Hau is dating Cana."

"Ohhh. Well I."

"Wait, there is Ilima."

"Who?"

"He's one of the Kyoryugers, he's a trial captain for Meelee island."

"What's he like?"

"Well he's a pokemon expert , he traveled the world studying them. He loves studying pokemon and working with them. Though he does have a bit of a troubled history."

"Troubled history? What do you mean by that?"

"I guess I should say troubled family. He isn't like them…..I probably shouldn't have said anything. If he wants you to know he'll tell you."

"Sounds interesting, would he be interested in meeting me?"

"I could ask him."

"Thank you Serena."

Serena heard her name called up.

"Good luck."

Serena nodded before she went backstage with her pokemon.

She could hear the people out in the stage and even heard some murmurs about her armoring up. She ignored them and took a deep breath, looking at Lycanroc and Butterfree.

"Let's go!"

"Free!"

"Roc!"

* * *

In the seats , the group anxiously waited for Serena.

"This is exciting. The real grand festival begins now." Lillie said.

"I wonder what Serena has planned for her performance this round, it probably won't be another Johto esk performance."

"Too bad eh Ash." Gary said elbowing him.

"I'll love any performance Serena gives."

"I'll bet you will 'love'" He started before Mallow pulled him back.

"Hey , Ash doesn't kiss and tell." Mallow said as Ash blushed and looked away from the two, Pikachu laughed a little.

"So Gladion, what is."

"Your plan for the future."

"Well, I'm an aspiring musician."

"What? That's not."

"A very stable career."

"Mom, dad, Gladion is really good, you haven't heard his music." Moon said.

"Well I suppose."

"He still has Aether to fall back on."

Gladion and Moon sweat dropped, Moon putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to them."

"When they're both talking it's hard not to."

"…..I know."

"So how was your time in the mob of adoring fans?" Kiawe asked as Ilima sighed.

"I don't know , it was kind of fun the first time. But after a while hearing them call me Zyuranger, it kind of made it sour. Those girls didn't really like me, they just liked my armor. Now that I'm not a Gorma anymore I'm going to start aging like you guys. It would be nice to find someone, maybe start a family and be a real father."

Kiawe put his hand on his shoulder.

"As a father I can tell you that it is very rewarding."

"You haven't even been father for a week."

"….Longer than you."

"Now presenting our next performance. Aeroranger, Serena Ketchum!"

Serena came out with her and her pokemon in their Zyutribe attire.

"Look at her." Ash said blushing.

"Alola!" Serena shouted as Butterfree used gust around Serena before Lycanroc unleashed a few rocks into the wind.

Butterfree used Silver wind to slice through the rocks turning them into sparkles while also igniting some of the air around Serena. The fire moved around Serena and her pokemon staying far enough away to not burn them but close enough to look like a real Zyutribe fire dance.

"That looks different than the fire dance's I know." Kiawe said.

"That's a traditional Zyutribe fire dance, I remember seeing them six thousand years ago." Ilima said.

"Amazing!" Ash said.

Many in the audience were equally amazed seeing this. Serena's movements being so in synch with her pokemon's that they were able to dance with their eyes closed and not hit each other.

Lycanroc let out a series of rocks around them that Butterfree sliced through with Air slash before Serena leapt off the now flattened tops of each one she sliced. Serena front flipped before catching Lycanroc into her arms.

Butterfree's wind carried them off the ground before Serena held Lycanroc higher.

When Serena came back down she caught Butterfree . She held up both her pokemon as the crowd applauded very loudly. Serena bowing with her pokemon.

"Alright Serena!"

"Pikachu!"

Serena felt very happy as she walked backstage with her pokemon.

"Serena, that was, it was just unbelievable." Tina said.

"Ehh, it was pretty good I guess, you'll probably make it to the next round with that." Harley said.

"Harley, that means so much coming from you."

* * *

After all the coordinators finished their performances , Serena waited nervously with Tina and Harley for who would continued onto the next battle round.

"Well we saw eight performances worthy of fame today. I truly wish everyone could continue on, but only four can continue. Here they are!"

The first picture to appear was Harley.

"Naturally." he said stroking his hair.

The next was another young man, then Tina.

Serena gripped the end of her skirt tightly as she closed her eyes.

The last picture appeared and Serena saw her face on it.

"Serena, you made it." Tina said.

Serena gave a very excited face.

"Now that we know who's continuing let's see who will face who."

A few screens lit up showing Tina would face the other coordinator while Serena would face Harley.

Serena and Harley looked at each other.

"Well it was bound to happen dear, you better not disappoint me."

Serena gave a confident expression.

"I could say the same thing to you."

Back in the private box, the group saw this with interest.

"Ok, this is good, Serena's beaten him before, she can beat him again right." Hau said.

"You should never underestimate your opponent. Who knows how much training Harley's been doing since they last met." Gary said.

The stage was being modified to suit battles again.

"So this will be a double battle right?" Mallow asked.

"It should be, Serena will still use Butterfree and Lycanroc." Red said.

I'm surprised she hasn't used Ninetales yet." Lillie said.

"She's saving her for the final match." Ash said.

"Even before she got there."

"She knows she will."

Serena stood across from Harley as the three judges sat back down.

"The first semi-final match between Harley and the Aeroranger Serena will now begin. Five minutes are on the clock , let the battle begin." Serena saw Harley had his Cacturne and Ariados out beside him.

"It's been lovely having you here, but I'll be the one to continue. Ariados use Poison Sting, Cacturne use Needle arm.

Cacturne leapt into the poison stingers as they attached to his body rather than piercing him, Cacturne now glittering as he danced at Serena's pokemon trying to hit them.

"Butterfree use Silver wind, Lycanroc use Rock slide."

Butterfree sliced apart the rocks as the blew them at Cacturne with silvery wind still around it.

Cacturne knocked away the silver wind with the poison and the rocks with needle arm before hitting both of Serena's pokemon, making her lose some points.

"Yes! Ariados use Spider Web, Cacturne use Spiky Shield."

Cacturne covered himself in spikes as Ariados let weds around him , the webs carrying him and forming a suit like silk form around him.

" Butterfree use Psybeam! Lycanroc use sand attack!"

Lycanroc unleashed sand into the Psybeam making it sparkle before the webs absorbed some of the sand and hit Butterfree's wings making her lose balance before both of Serena's pokemon were hit with again, making Serena grit her teeth as she lost some more points.

"We're really doing it!" Harley shouted.

"Come on Serena! You can turn it around!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"Boy do I hate being right." Gary said.

"You aren't right yet." Lillie said.

"Cacturne use Pin Missile ,Ariados Night shade!"

Cacturne unleashed pins into the air as Ariados unleashed ghostly energy around them.

"Rock throw and Tailwind!"

Lycanroc unleashed rocks as Butterfree tried to carry them only for their opponents' attacks to blow through theirs and hit them both again.

Serena began to nervously sweat as she saw her points get to below one fourth.

The group were on the edges of their seats, particularly Ash and Pikachu.

"She's in serious trouble." Moon said.

" _She hasn't faltered before, she won't do it now."_ Daizyujin said.

"We're making a real show out of this aren't we." Harley said.

Hearing Harley say this made Serena think about what she had told Tina earlier, about how she loved performing more than the battling aspect. What if she was getting it wrong, she should be having fun and performing , not trying to get through it.

"Guys." Serena said as her pokemon struggled to get up and breathed deeply.

"Let's try this another way, we aren't battling, we're performing just like before."

"Ariados , Cacturne , another poison needle dance for the win!"

Ariados unleashed poison stingers around Cacturne and he danced towards them.

"Tailwind and a fire dance!"

Butterfree unleashed a wind around the two as they danced away from Cacturne who tried to hit them with his dance, but the wind made it hard.

Lycanroc eventually let out small rocks that Butterfree slashed with silver wind, breaking them apart before they sparked into fire that the two danced around.

Cacturne was set on fire as he frantically moved around.

"Oh no." Harley said as he lost some points.

Akamai looked impressed by this.

"She incorporated her performance from earlier into he battle, nice."

"Cacturne use Pin Missile , Ariados Nightshade!"

Cacturne and Ariados unleashed their attacks together.

"Continue our routine." Serena said as Lycanroc put some rock pillars down that silver wind cut the tops off of , breaking apart the two attacks before Serena's pokemon danced through it, their tailwind collecting the remnants and forcing them into Harley's pokemon as he lost more points.

"No way!" Harley said.

"She turning her performance into her battle, brilliant!" Moon shouted.

"Keep up the pressure Serena!" Ash shouted.

"Spiky shield and spider web." The silk tuxedo came around Cacturne as he flew at the two.

"Tailwind and Acceleroc!"

"Free!" Butterfree shouted as she unleashed wind that carrie the fire as it spun around Lycanroc as she spun in the air, the fire surrounding Cacturne as his spikes moved away before Lycanroc hit him in the chest, Harley losing more points.

"It's ok, we're ok. Time for the real finisher, Cacturne use Sandstorm, Ariados use Night shade."

Harley's pokemon unleashed their dark storm attack putting every bit of energy they had left into it.

"Stone edge, and Silver wind!"

"Free!"

"Roc!"

Lycanroc unleashed her jagged rocks with the silver wind hitting them hard and causing them to spark before fire ignited in the already existing tail wind before the fire burned up much of the fire and lit up the darkness as the rocks bored through and slowed down the darkness.

Butterfree carried Lycanroc over the attacks before forcing her down in spinning wind with fire around her.

"Accelerock!"

Lycanroc hit both of Harley's pokemon hurling them back as the fire enveloped them.

Both pokemon landed with swirly eyes as three red x's appeared on the judges boxes.

"Harley has been knocked out. Our winner is Aeroranger Serena."

"We did it, we're going tot he finals!" Serena shouted as her exhausted pokemon leapt into her arms.

Harley shook as he went to his knees.

"Serena you did it!"

"Pika!"

"I was wrong!" Gary shouted sounding happy.

Harley took a deep breath as he returned his pokemon.

"Well, I guess that's that."

Serena went back to the changing room and saw Harley there.

"Harley, I think you did great."

"I'll take my loss like a man, I can try again next year."

The two noticed Tina's match against her opponent end with their clock hitting zero.

The two coordinators' heads shot to the screen before they saw Tina was ahead slightly.

"We have our winner, Ms. Tina!"

"Tina won, that means her and I have to battle for the Ribbon cup."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah this chapter was more to the point , but there's still one more grand festival chapter_

 _For the side story decision , if you'd like to check out either the star wars or Power rangers sequel so far, they're still on my wattpadd account under Fictionknight 2._

 _Not too much more to say,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95: The ribbon cup

* * *

Serena and Ash joined the others for breakfast.

"Serena that performance yesterday was incredible. It's like you went back in time to the real Zyutribe."

"Well I have Cana to thank for teaching me to do it so authentically."

"It was nothing , you took to it like a natural." Cana said.

"I'm sorry you have to battle Tina of all people for the Ribbon cup." Lillie said.

"It will be the ultimate challenge, facing herder the final round. But we both knew this could happen."

"Don't let yourself it psyched out, focus on the battle, just like you did yesterday." Ash said as Serena nodded.

"By the way, it seems like it's been a while since you've talked about it. But did you ever pick a date for your wedding?" Moon asked.

"We actually did, a month and a half from now. In Lumoise city." Ash said.

"You're getting married in Kalos!" Red almost shouted.

Lillie looked excited at this idea.

"Yes, we get to go to Kalos. I love Kalos." Lillie said holding her clasped together hands up to her head.

Red sweat dropped.

"It would be nice to go back there again." Ilima said.

Red came close to Ash.

"We have to go all the way to Kalos, really."

"It's Serena's home, she really wanted to do it."

"You don't understand what you and Serena have done. Putting Lillie in Kalos, she'll drag me to every store in the region."

"Maybe if you put a ring on her she'll focus on more than just shopping." Red's face turn red as Ash smiled at him.

"Well I'm just happy you two are grown up like me." Kiawe said.

"You don't have to be married to be grown up." Gary said.

Kiawe smiled.

"Tell that to her." He said before Gary noticed Mallow giving Gary a less than happy look.

"Not that it will never happen." Gary said holding his hands up as he sweat dropped.

"Four simple words will make it all better." Kiawe whispered into Gary's ear as his face turned red from nervousness.

"So Serena what is."

"Your plan for your battle?" Moon's parents asked.

"Ninetales and I have been practicing this particular performance for a long time. Since when she was still a Vulpix. I have high hopes for it in battle."

"Well we can't wait to see it." Moon said.

After breakfast, Ilima left one of the guest rooms when he noticed Serena waiting for him.

"Serena, what's going on?"

"Ilima, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you, well. Interested in being in a relationship with someone. You know, romantically?"

Ilima looked at her strangely.

"Are you trying to set me up with someone?"

Serena sweat dropped.

"Well, are you?"

"I'm not a Gorma anymore, I'm going to live a lifespan like the rest of you now. It would be nice to have what you guys all have."

"Well what if I told you I knew someone who was looking for a companion as well."

"Who?"

* * *

Several minutes later Serena was in her guest room with ninetales , her outfit for the battle.

She took a deep breath before feeling Ninetales nudge against her.

Serena petted Ninetales before they heard the door open.

Pikachu climbed up onto the bed beside Ninetales.

Serena felt someone put their arms around her.

"Got everything ready?" Ash asked, Serena smiled.

"As much as it can be."

Ash let go of Serena and saw her dress.

"You're using that one, wait, would this particular routine be the one you've been practicing since you first decided to become a coordinator.

Serena closed her eyes and smiled even more.

"Yes."

"Whatever happens out there, I just want you to know, I couldn't be more proud of you and your pokemon."

"Pika, Pikachu."

Ninetales wagged all of her tails and licked the side of Pikachu's face.

Serena blushed a little as she kissed Ash's cheek.

"I'm so lucky to have you, I don't know how far I would have gotten without your support."

"You've done the same for me."

Serena hugged Ash.

"Come on, let's get you to the grand festival."

Serena carefully put her dress in her bag before they went downstairs, Hau holding the front door.

"We may have a slight problem. There's a huge crowd of people surrounding the house." Hau said.

"Are you kidding me." Serena said sounding frustrated.

"Ok we'll go out and lure them away." Red said.

"That won't work, we'll never get through them."

" _I've had enough of these people, Ash I have an idea in mind."_ Daizyujin said.

Ash nodded before turning to Serena.

"I think it's time we give them what they want."

The people were still outside Moon's house waiting anxiously before they heard something.

"Look." One shouted seeing Ash and Serena on the roof in their Zyuranger armor, Ash holding the Dragon Dagger up to his mouth.

"Two of the Zyurangers!" They then heard a massive roar, the ground shaking as Dragon Caesar rose up out of the ocean before charging up to the house.

The people quickly moved away as the massive Guardian beast lowered his head onto the roof.

"After you my lady." Ash said as Serena blushed before walking onto Dragon Caesar's head.

After Ash and their pokemon got on, Dragon Caesar began moving through the city with people clearing the way while some came in excitement to see him.

"Well this is certainly faster. Are you sure he doesn't mind doing this?" Serena asked.

"Dragon Caesar loves you Serena, he was more than willing to help."

"Grauuu!" Dragon Caesar roared in agreement.

With all the people distracted the others were able to move through the city with ease.

Dragon Caesar arrived at the hall where Harley and Drew were near the front watching Dragon Caesar lower his head, Ash and Serena stepping off.

"Well she certainly knows how to make an entrance."

Serena de-armored before heading inside.

* * *

Several minutes later she was in the changing room with her dress on and her hair being done up into a ponytail.

Ninetales was beside her done up in the same fashion.

"We finally made it here, almost two years ago we met at school. You were my first pokemon. You were with me even before I became a Zyuranger. We started this together, let's finish it together."

"Nine!"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have a very special necklace for you." Serena said taking it out and putting it around Ninetale's neck.

One of the backstage workers had overhead Serena and gave a look as if he didn't understand what she was saying.

"Uhh Ms. Ketchum, you're up."

Serena nodded.

"And by the way, it's Mrs. Ketchum."

Serena came onto the stage where she saw the vast audience before her.

Ash and the others were sitting in their private box.

"There she is." Lillie said , the group noticing she was in her original Kalos dress that she wore in her very first contest.

Ninetales was similarly done up like Serena.

Tina was across from Serena done up in a more traditional Alolan attire, it was different that the one Serena wore which was based on old Zyutribe attire. This one seemed more like the kind dancers wore closer to their age.

Beside Tina was her Incineroar done up in the same attire.

"I met you a long time ago and introduced you to contests. I hope that I didn't inadvertently make myself lose here."

Serena gave a confident smile, saying something back in Kalos.

The master of ceremonies stood between them.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen, the final battle of this year's grand festival. It all comes down to two amazing coordinators, Tina, and the Aeroranger."

"She has a name, use it." Akamai said.

"Serena."

Five minutes appeared on the screen as the theater went black, only the stage was illuminated with spotlights.

Just before the timer started, Serena peered up to the open roof and to her amazing noticed Daizyujin himself standing over them with Dragon Caesar and GoZyuJin.

"Daizyujin , you came to see in person."

" _I owe it to the warrior of love."_

Serena was touched that even Daizyujin came to support here.

Many of the people were so fixated on the stage that they didn't even notice the two over them.

"Begin!"

"Let's show her our fire dance. Flamethrower and furry swipes."

Incineroar breathed fire around her claws before dancing around like an alolan dancer.

Kiawe was impressed at how Incineroar moved.

"Tina really went all out.

"Show her our dance Ninetales, the dance of Kalos! Ice Beam and Dazzling Gleam!" Serena shouted, but only in Kalos.

"What did she say?" Red asked before Ash told him.

Ninetales unleashed ice onto the floor making it slippery, Incineroar sliding past Ninetales as she danced across the icy floor in a Kalos ball style. As she did so, She unleashed her fairy attack around her that glistened off the icy floor.

However, the blast of fairy energy was knocked away by Incineroar's fiery claws as she continued to dance around.

"Dam, she almost had her." Moon said.

She got closer to Ninetales, but Ninetales slid under her on the ice.

Incineroar melted the ice around her with a spinning fire dance.

"Give her the full show!" Serena shouted

Ninetales unleashed a massive blizzard that Incineroar danced through, her fiery claws keeping her safe.

"Dazzling gleam."

Ninetales leapt up and unleashed the fairy energy into the ice as it reflected all around Incineroar and hit her across her body.

"What a beautiful display of lights." Nurse Joy said as Tina lost some points.

"That's it Serena!"

"Pikachu!"

"Ember!"

Incineroar unleashed smaller blasts of fire all around the battlefield, each ember staying where it hit. Soon the entire stage was filled with contained fire.

Incineroar danced through the fire at Ninetales who tried to avoid the strikes, but couldn't avoid the fire on the ground and fell into one.

"That's a fiery performance." Mr. Constesta said before he saw the looks Nurse Joy and Akamai gave him.

He sweat dropped.

"I'm not coming back from that one am I."

"Nor should you." Akamai said.

Serena lost a few points as Ninetales shook it off.

Incineroar danced right at Ninetales.

"Icebeam!"

Ninetales unleashed icebeam right into Incineroar who forced the ice away with her fiery claws.

Ninetales kept moving and dancing around Incineroar while keeping up the iceboat.

"What is she doing? Nothing's happening?" Gary asked.

As this happened, Tina noticed the redirected and melted ice had extinguished the fires around the stage and refroze.

When Ninetales finally ended the Icebeam Serena shouted out something else in Kalos. Tina was getting frustrated by the fact that Serena was only giving out commands in Kalos and she had no idea what her movements would be.

Ninetales continued dancing around the ice , sliding off a higher patch of ice and over Incineroar, the ice beam having finally put her claws out before Ninetale's nine tales wrapped around them and pulled Incineroar closer before Ninetales blasted her up close with Dazzling Gleam.

Tina lost a few more points.

"…I stand corrected." Gary said.

"Keep it up Serena!"

"This is a risky move, are you willing to try Incineroar?"

Incineroar nodded very confidently.

"Alright, Inineroar use Flareblitz!"

Incineroar roared as her body was cover completely in fire. She moved fast dancing at Ninetales, melting any ice around her.

"Now that's a real fire dance." Akamai said.

Ninetales tried to avoid the strikes, but the sheer heat from Incineroar was wearing her down.

"Ice Beam!" Serena shouted in Kalos

Ninetales tried to wear down Incineroar's fire with Ice beam, but the sheer heat from Incineroar's Flare Blitz instantly evaporated the ice before Inceineroar did a spinning dance slash , hitting Ninetales back as Serena last many points.

"Merde." Serena said.

As Ninetales got up Serena noticed Inceineroar look fatigued and Tina's points went down.

"Flare blitz is taking its toll on Incineroar." Hau said.

"I could have trained her not to take recoil damage." Gary said.

"Pfft, that's impossible." Kiawe said laughing.

"No it's not." Ash said.

"Are you saying you two can train pokemon use self-damaging moves without the self-damaging part?" Kiawe said as Ash and Gary looked at each other before looking at Kiawe.

"Yeah." They said together.

"I don't believe it."

"Kiawe you haven't been traveling with them for as long as I have. Back in school I would have also said it was impossible. These two ,however." Lillie said.

"Keep up Flare Blitz."

Incineroar kept dancing at Ninetales.

"Blizzard." Ninetales unleashed her powerful ice storm into Incineroar, the ice melted off Incineroar into a mist, Incineroar finding it harder to see Ninetales as she danced further into the mist mysteriously.

Tina grit her teeth as she saw her points go down again from Flare blitz's recoil.

Incineroar kept looking for Ninetales to no avail.

"Stop Flare Blitz!"

Incineroar's fires stopped before the ice began to hit her body again and again.

"Dazzling Gleam." Ninetales finally revealed herself and unleashed her blast through the ice and into Incineroar, making Tina's points get near zero.

"Almost there Serena!"

"Pikachu!"

"I can't risk Flare Blitz again. Flamethrower into the air and Fury swipes."

Incineroar unleashed fire over the stage before spinning up and hurling the fire down at Ninetales who tried to avoid the fire, but was hit, Serena losing more points.

"Blizzard!"

Incineroar leapt up again after unleashing more fire into the air that melted the ice before the hurled fire came down and hit Ninetales again, Serena having only a single point left.

"Oh geez." Lillie said.

"She only has."

"One point left."

"Serena, you haven't hit zero yet, never give up until the end!"

Serena took a deep breath.

"This is it, I need to go for broke." She looked at her mega evolution stone.

"I don't know if this will work. But I have to try." Serena said as Incineroar leapt up again.

Serena revealed her mega evolution stone and pressed it.

Tina's eyes widened as she saw the center stone on Ninetale's necklace glow.

"No way!"

"Is she?" Hau said.

" _Just as I suspected from her training."_ Daizyujin said.

Ash and Pikachu in particular looked very excited as Ninetales finished mega evolving. Most of her fur was now snow white and she had three more tails. The end of her tales were a lighter blue as well as the lower half of her legs. There were blue areas of fur across Nientale's snout , the tops of her ears, and around her eyes. A blue collar of fur was around her neck.

"Tales!"

"Folks this is unbelievable , we have a Mega Ninetales!"

"Blizzard!"

"Nine!" Mega Ninetales unleashed an even more powerful blizzard that extinguished all the fire.

Incineroar came down and moved back from the blizzard, not even able to see Ninetales as she danced through it like a ghost.

She appeared behind Incineroar , then in front of her.

"Sheer cold."

Mega Ninetales unleashed an icy attack that froze the entire battlefield solid.

Incineroar fell backwards with swirly eyes as three X's appeared on the judges boxes.

"It's over , the battle is over. Ninetales and Serena win the grand festival!"

Serena felt the moment she thought she would never feel.

She had done it, she had defeated Tina and won the Grand festival.

Mega Ninetales sprinted over and leapt into Serena's arms as she hugged her tightly.

"We actually did it, we won the Grand Festival." Serena said tearing up a little.

Ash shouted something out in Kalos with Pikachu shouting as well.

"I'm so proud of her." Lillie said.

"Me too." Moon said.

Tina took a deep breath as she returned her Incineroar.

"We did all we could, I couldn't have asked for more from you."

Tina saw Serena and Ninetales approach.

"Well congratula-"

Serena hugged Tina, surprising her.

"Thank you, for showing me that contest."

Tina smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

A few minutes later Serena stood on top of a pavilion with all of her pokemon beside her. To her right was Tina and her left Harley.

Akamai, Nurse Joy, and Mr. Contesta came forward.

"It's been an outstanding past few days, but now the Grand Festival must come to an end. It's time to give our top coordinators their awards."

Nurse Joy came forward with a bronze cup.

"Our third place winner Harley Stu."

"Woah that's my husband!" Drew shouted.

"Our second place and runner up, Tina Russo."

Mr. Contesta handed Tina a silver cup.

"Now for our Grand Festival winner. Serena Ketchum!"

Akamai handed Serena the golden ribbon cup, Serena looking at it for almost a minute before showing it to her pokemon.

" _Let's celebrate!"_ GoZyuJin shouted using his energy fireworks as Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar watched him.

"… _….Have I been a father long enough to consider myself a failure?"_

Dragon Caesar shook his head.

* * *

Tina sat in her hotel room looking out at the city from her balcony.

Her pokemon were all resting and she was still thinking about her loss.

As much as she was happy Serena was the one to beat her, she had trained so hard to win the Ribbon cup.

"Well I have to start again, I may as well make the best of it. Work harder, and longer."

She turned away back to her room before she felt as if the entire room shook for a moment.

"What's going on?" She asked herself before turning around again, her eyes widening as she saw none of other than GoZyuJin with Ilima in his Kyoryu Cyan armor standing on his shoulder.

"Huh?!"

"Alola!" Ilima shouted before Ilima leapt onto the balcony.

"Allow me to introduce myself my fair lady, I'm Kyoryu Cyan, Ilima." He said before his helmet retracted, Ilima respectfully bowing to her.

"Wait, you're Ilima." She said.

"Serena's told me a bit about you, and I thought after today you could use some cheering up."

Ilima whisked Tina off her feet and into his arms as she blushed.

"I'm here to escort you on a night of fun and if the lady approves, romance."

"….I might approve." Tina said blushing.

Ilima leapt back onto GoZyuJin with Tina in his arms.

" _Alright! We're going to have a great night tonight!"_ GoZyuJin shouted in excitement as he carried the two off.

* * *

Elsewhere Serena gotten back to the guest room with her pokemon. She was still in her dress looking at her new Ribbon cup.

Her pokemon were looking at it with equal interest.

Moments later the door opened as Serena saw Ash enter.

He picked Serena up in her arms, giving her a big hug as Pikachu climbed up to Ninetales and nuzzled his head against hers.

"Serena, I'm so proud of you. The Grand Festival conquered."

Serena smiled.

"I know. It's weird, I've been working so long and hard to finally get here. Now that I am, it just makes me wonder what I'm going to do next."

Ash sat beside her.

"Well coordinating didn't come to you at first. All you need to do is give it some time." Ash said.

"Easy for you to say, you've got your future lined up as an elite four member at the least."

"I'm not going to stop there." Ash said standing up.

"I'm going to beat Gary and become Champion of Alola, but that's only the starting point. I'm going to make the Alolan league the best in the world, I'll ensure all my gym leaders are at the top of their game. We'll make the other leagues look like nothing in comparison. Then one day I'll have a whole team of Guardian beasts ready to challenge Daniel for his spot as world champion."

Ash sounded very confident in himself, Serena blushing as she saw him.

Ash turned before Serena hugged him again, this time giving him a long kiss.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah Serena won, the age of predictability with pokemon has to end_

 _With that said I'm currently doing some work in a wifi free area and won't be able to post much until maybe next monday, but can still work on chapters_

 _Next week monday I will make my decisions on who what OC's I will use. If you are going to send me them, please keep in mind with the backstories that these characters have to be samurai, you know with family history with samurai and what not._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96: Red's challenge

* * *

A woman was with a few young men and woman outside on a beach with several mats. They had athletic attire on and each student had a fighting type pokemon beside them. The teacher having a Machoke beside her.

"Alright Ju-jitsu is a very practical martial art for sighting a single opponent. A skilled Ju-jitsu fighter can do well against most martial artists."

"Is that so." The teacher turned to see another young man standing there holding a pokeball.

"Who are you?"

The young man smiled as he revealed a coin in his right hand.

"I'm just an eager challenger." The woman didn't like the look in his eye and motioned her students to move back as she got into a fighting stance.

The young man let out a very savage looking dragonite before he flipped the coin into the air.

He came at the woman who tried to grab his arm, but he knocked her hand away and grabbed her throat with his right pointer finger, middle finger, and thumb before making a sharp twist. At the same time, his Dragonite slashed his claws across the throat of the Machoke.

The young man caught the coin in his right hand before walking off with his Dragonite.

The students saw their teacher turn with blood coming out of her mouth and blood spin from a slash in her machoke's neck.

They screamed as the two fell down.

* * *

It was morning in Malie city, and Red was outside training with his pokemon on the beach.

Charizard and Golisopod were clashing with each other while Skarmory and Haunter flew through the air slashing at each other. Red himself was sparring with Riolu , the whole time guardian beast Tyrantrum rested near the six, watching them train.

Riolu's strikes kept getting knocked away by Red before he caught a strike from Riolu in his hand.

"Maybe when you're a Lucario." He said grinning.

Red and all of his pokemon were drenched in sweat before Red turned to Tyrantrum.

"How are we doing?"

Tyrantrum gave an approving growl as he nodded.

"Red." They heard seeing Lillie on the beach.

"Oh morning Lillie."

She almost looked mad expression on her face.

"I woke up this morning and you weren't in bed, you weren't at breakfast. How long have you been training exactly?"

Red nervously sweat dropped.

"Well the tournament is going to start soon and we need to be ready. This is my future after all."

She sighed before seeing Guardian beast Tyrantrum.

"What's he doing here?"

"Well considering he had to train himself to become a guardian beast , I thought he'd be just as good of instructor as Daniel's scrolls. Make sure we're doing a good job training."

"Grauuuu." Tyrantrum growled.

"A pokemon training a human. That's actually kind of funny." Moments later a helicopter soared overhead.

The helicopter was joined by a police dune car rushing down the sand.

"What's going on there?" Lillie said in concern.

Red was quite interested as well. The group of them came down the beach until they saw a group of traumatized teenagers and pokemon with an ambulance already there.

An officer was speaking with the children as a paramedic , Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny stood by two bodies covered by tarp.

"What's going on?" Red asked.

"Kid you need to back off and."

"Benson back off, don't you recognize him." Officer Jenny said before the policeman nearly jumped.

"Ahh you're a Zyuranger!"

Red came over to the bodies.

"What happened here?"

"Susan Bunch was a Ju-jitsu instructor, she was giving a lesson here when a young man came challenging her."

Red took interest in this.

"They said he had a Dragonite and flipped a coin before striking her once in the neck. His Dragonite slashing the throat of the Machoke. When they turned around both were dead."

Lillie covered her mouth as Red felt his heart stop, all of his pokemon, Tyrantrum, and Lillie looking at him.

"Kid?" Officer Jenny said, Red not saying a word and just looking at the bodies.

* * *

Elsewhere outside of Malie city a blonde woman stood in front of Jin as she handed him an envelope filled with money.

"It's all there." She said as he checked it, his Dragonite staring at her.

"We're square."

"Thank you so much, you don't know how good it is to be rid of her. I just hope me and me ex husband can work things out for our son's sake."

"A pleasure doing business with you Ms. Willick.

"Please call me Carol."

Jin and his Dragonite left the woman before Jin took off his glove and looked at his black areas he moved it around.

"No matter how many I kill, it's just not the same. Years of training, preparing myself for it, doing things for the Rocket boss. Then he dies before I can have my revenge." Jin tightened his grip before looking out at the city.

"Red will have to suffice. Perhaps, it will finally be enough this time." Jin put his glove back on.

* * *

Elsewhere in Moon's parents' house Ash, Serena, Gladion, Moon, Gary, Hau, Cana, and Mallow were in the tv area.

"Are you serious , his lasts words were mama." Gary said.

"Are you so surprised?" Moon said.

They heard the door shut before turning to see Red with an intense expression on his face as he went up the stairs, Lillie looking extremely concerned for him.

"What's going on with Red?" Ash asked in concern.

Lillie turned to the others.

"It's Jin, he's back."

The group was horrified hearing this.

"Did he see him?" Serena asked.

"Just someone he killed. Guys I'm really worried, you know how he gets around Jin. He has his tournament tomorrow and his future is on the line."

Ash got up with Pikachu climbing on his shoulder.

"I'll go talk to him."

Red was in the guest room he and Lillie had been staying in and stared out the window, his fist tightening.

The door opened behind him as he turned to see Ash.

"Red, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Jin. I know he's back and I know you want to go after him."

"Have to , I have to go after him."

"Red, I know you think that. But I also know that when it comes to Jin , you're a bit obsessed with him."

"He's a murderer , a murder with ranger powers."

"The first time he beat you in a fight, you still went after him on your own."

Red was silent.

"I get it, you don't think I felt that way about Seir, remember when I left to bring him down on my own. You guys found me and made me realize I was wrong."

"I can't let him hurt anyone else Ash."

"Red you have your tournament tomorrow. If you win you'll get into the AAA, you'll be a professional trainer. Everything you've ever wanted. Don't let Jin take that from you." Ash out his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Let us find Jin. We can handle him. Don't even worry about it, just focus on your tournament."

Red took a deep breath.

Ash returned downstairs where he saw the others as well as Ilima.

"Alright so Red is going to focus on his tournament. So we're going to find Jin and stop him." Ash said.

"You actually got him to back off?" Lillie said in surprise.

"We all have ranger powers now, but still he's very dangerous with those Gorma ranger powers. So we split up and try to find him but don't try to fight him alone. Where's Kiawe?" Ash said.

"He had to head back to his wife and daughter." Moon said.

"Ok so it's just us. Let's head out in groups of two. Serena you're with me, Ilima you go with Lillie, Moon you go with Gladion, Hau you go with Cana. Remember he targets martial arts masters." They each nodded.

The group began searching the city as Red continued training with his pokemon on the beach, Tyrantrum watching them again.

Red was training even more intensely than before.

Riolu as a bit afraid at how angry and intense Red was getting as they sparred. Red actually screaming as he did so.

He knocked Riolu onto his back before he grunted. He noticed how afraid Riolu looked and how his other pokemon and Tyrantrum were looking at him.

He caught his breath and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, you all know how I get with Jin." Red sat down and held his head.

"Why didn't I just end it the first time? This would have all been so much simpler."

He heard Tyrantrum growl.

"Even if he was unarmed and helpless we tried locking him up, it didn't work."

"Gruoooo."

"It is different this time, he's even more dangerous with that Gorma changer."

"Gruaaaa." Red turned Tyrantrum who looked into his eyes.

Red turned back down and sighed as he got up and offered a hand to Lucario, let's keep going."

Unknown to Red, he was being watched from above him on the ridge.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"No, not yet. His Guardian beast is beside him." Jin held his coin in his hand as he stared at Red.

"I want to make him suffer more. Make him come to us without his little friends."

As Red stared at Jin, his Dragonite stared at Charizard.

"If I want to make him come after us, and come alone. I'll just have to do what I did the in the first place."

Red continued to train with Riolu, being more intense than usual , but Riolu kept up with the intensity. Eventually knocking Red's strikes away before hitting him back.

As Red stopped he saw Riolu breath deeply before he started to glow. Red and his other pokemon watched in interest. Riolu stopped glowing and revealed his new form.

"Gruaa!" Lucario roared.

"Riolu, you're a Lucario now." Red said in amazement.

Lucario went over to the water and looked at his reflection, smiling as he saw himself.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city Gary and Mallow were watching a Lua martial arts gym as some students entered.

"When did we become cops?" Gary asked.

"Come on Gary we're bringing psycho to justice. I do feel a bit bad, you could have gotten him during the battle if we had been able to beat Guzma on our own." Mallow said.

Gary saw the look on Mallow's face and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey take it easy on yourself, it was you and Kiawe's second outing as a ranger and you were fighting the most powerful Gorma soldier in their army. Besides." Gary said moving his own head down.

"At that moment the only thing going through our minds was justice for Samson."

"How many times did you fight Guzma?"

"Quite a few, out of all three of the original Triumvirate he fought alongside the other Gorma the most. He was the bravest of the three. It is weird to think of how far we've come since this all started. I still remember the first time I saw Guzma, Otrin, Plumeria, and Seir. Now all of them are dead, one Gorma prince is dead, and the other is on our side."

"Do you really think it's almost over?"

"I've actually been thinking about what Samson said, about the war never ending. It did end for six thousand years. It ended because the Gorma had no emperor, they had no emperor because they lost the Jewel of Life. What if we beat Lusamine and take the Jewel back. Sure they still have Guzma's son, but without the jewel they might retreat back."

"Maybe."

Gary sighed.

"You've only just started this, I know it's important. But I don't know if I want to do it the rest of my life." Gary sounded like a solider ready for the war to end, Mallow resting her head against his shoulder.

The following day Red was up with the others at breakfast.

"Did you find any trace of him?" Red asked anxiously.

"No, we're sorry." Hau said.

"That guy is illusive." Ilima said.

Red sighed.

Lillie putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Red your tournament is today. Just focus on that today."

After breakfast Red was getting ready while the others talked.

"Alright obviously with this tournament today some of us need to be there to cheer him on." Ash said.

"Yeah yeah, we know where this is going Ash, you, Serena, and Lillie can go watch Red battle. The rest of us will find Jin." Gary said.

Ash, Serena, and Lillie accompanied Red through the city. To their relief much of the mob concept around them being Zyurangers had mostly died down. Many would call out to them, but no one swarmed them.

"How does this tournament work again?" Lillie asked holding Red's hand.

"There's three rounds, the first two are one pokemon only. If you win both you're in the final match."

"There are only eight people in this tournament?" Serena asked , sounding surprised.

"Only a select few are even considered for entrance into a professional league." Ash said.

The thee could tell from Red's expression that his mind was still on Jin.

"Pika."

"I know, but we've told him to focus on his tournament enough times. Saying it again won't do anything." Ash whispered to Pikachu.

"Where is this place exactly?" Lillie asked.

"In the rainforest." Red said.

"What!?"

The four had to take a gondola ride through the rainforest before they arrived at a massive pool of water with rivers and streams flowing into it. In the water were four large boats connected together. The gondola stopping at one and letting them out.

"This is it. Now where do you sign in." Lillie said.

"Red." They heard from a familiar voice.

They turned to see Tyler with a woman about his age beside him. She had a lighter skin tone like Serena with long red hair that curled on the sides and red eyes. Her attire was a sleeveless white button up shirt, yellow leggings, a blue skirt, and a blue bow in her hair.

They also noticed her stomach was slightly enlarged.

"There you are, I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Tyler."

"I see your party is a little smaller than usual."

"They're a bit busy." Lillie said.

"Well in any case, this is my wife, A-"

Serena almost yelped as he face turned white.

"You're! You're Kalos queen Aria!" She shouted.

Aria smiled.

"You must be Serena, Tyler told me about you, and if I'm not mistaken you just won the Grand Festival here." Serena was shaking as she heard Aria talk.

"It's a privilege to be recognized by a performer like you my queen."

Aria giggled covering her mouth.

"No need to talk like that. Besides I won't be performing for a while."

"What!?"

Aria put her hands on her stomach and smiled with her eyes closed.

"I have to wait until our little prince or princess is born."

The four looked shocked.

"Tyler you're going to be a father!"

"Thank goodness I have a good job. So Red , registration is right over there. Just show them the id I sent you and you should be good to go."

"Alright. Thanks again Tyler, for this chance."

"Prove me right Red."

Red went to the registration area.

"Serena, I'd actually like to have a word with you before this is over."

"Me!?"

Aria nodded.

Ash had to hold Serena up to keep her from falling over.

* * *

Red eventually got to a changing room/ waiting area with the other seven trainers.

Six of them were clearly Alolan natives. Four having skin tones like Hau and Mallow while two were more light skinned like him and Lillie. Two were young women while the rest were young men.

Red sat down before he noticed the seventh trainer come over and stand in front of him.

"Hi." He said.

Red didn't respond for a moment. Taking a look at the young man. He was roughly his age, but maybe a little younger with spiky auburn colored hair and blue eyes. He wore a greenish blue jacket with blue and yellow hat.

"Oh sorry, Alola, still getting use to that. I'm Ritchie."

"Red." Red could tell form his accent Ritchie was from Kanto like him.

"You're from Kanto?"

"How did you tell?"

"Your accent, not many people here have it."

"I guess that's true. You must be from Kanto too."

Red nodded.

"Pallet town. Me and my brother."

"I'm from Frodomar city. So what brings you to Alola?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I guess that's true." Ritchie said smiling with his hand on the back of his head.

"My mom moved us here almost two years ago. We went to school and completed the island trials here."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Ash."

"How did you get to be considered for the AAA?"

"You could say I met the right people."

"It's not because you're a worthy trainer."

"…" Ritchie laughed a little.

Red realized that Ritchie didn't bring up the fact that he was a Zyuranger. Did he know.

"How long have you been here?" Red asked.

"Just a few days actually, I know each professional league likes to recruit people from their region, but since Alola doesn't have a pokemon league there aren't as many contenders. I entered the Indigo league last year, but lost in the victory tournament to a guy named Satoshi."

"Satoshi, that's my dad's name."

"It can't be the same person, this guy was my age, had spiky raven black hair and brown eyes."

"…..That sounds exactly like my brother."

"Anyway he beat me with his Pikachu."

"…."

"Plus his Charizard was amazing."

"Oh ok."

"After that I decided to try out for a professional league regardless and spent a year training. An agent I know told me about an opening in this tournament."

Ritchie sat down in beside him.

"If you've been here for two years then you've been here as long as those monsters have been attacking."

"The Gorma."

"Is that what they're called? Anyway have you seen those guys who fight them?"

"The Zyuengers, yeah you could say that."

"In Kanto we had problems of our own. A criminal organization known as Team rocket made cyborg mutant criminals that ran havoc. Our government made a group of elite police known as Dekarangers who fought them."

"I've heard of Dekaranger, you said you had problems. Are they gone?"

"A few weeks ago all of Kanto was almost overrun by the black cross terrorist organization that had been in hiding from the beginning. A man named Agent Abrella ran the organization and apparently had been manipulating Dekaranger and Team rocket for his own gain. luckily the Dekarangers were able to stop him and delete him. Now Kanto is at peace again."

"Well that's good to know. I wish I could say the same about Alola."

Tyler came in with two others.

"Alright listen up there are eight of you here, the winner of this tournament will gain entry into the Alolan Athletic Association. You've all been gathered here because you're seen as good enough to compete against a higher tier of trainers in front of thousands of people. You all know how this will go, each of you will have to win two one on one battles before the final round which will be a three on three. Each pokemon can only be used once so chose wisely. This is the roster for our tournament."

A screen showed the assigned battles with Red going first against one of the young women.

"Red , Anuhea, you're up first." One of the other officials said.

Red nodded as he got up , the young woman almost looking afraid when she saw he was her opponent.

"Poor Anuhea." One of the others said.

"Wow, Red must really be good." Ritchie said.

The stage was a series of seats on the sides of the boats, the thick trees and sounds of the rainforest all around them, with some vines coming down near the boats and some wild pokemon in the water.

The battlefield was a small island in between all the boats covered in cut crass.

"It's pretty cool that the tournament is in the rain forest." Ash said.

Lillie nodded.

Aria was beside them.

"So Tyler tells me that you're quite the performer. But I don't need to take his word for it, I saw your performance at the Grand Festival. It was quite amazing."

"You honor me my queen." Serena said still shaking.

Tyler soon joined them with the other members of the group.

"We looked all over the city, all the martial art studios and gyms. Nothing, this Jin guy might have skipped town." Gary said.

"I doubt it." Ash said.

"Anyway Serena I was thinking that Showcases may be the jewel of Kalos, but why should we horde it too ourselves."

Serena took interest in this.

"I want to start a league of showcases here in Alola, model it off those in Kalos. I need someone who understands Alola well but also knows how to perform. You and I are both Kalos girls, and I need a partner to work with."

Serena's face turned white again.

"You want me to help you create a showcase league in Alola." Serena almost fainted again, Ash quickly catching her.

The others sweat dropped as Aria laughed a little again.

"So I take that as a yes?"

"She accepts." Ash said as Aria smiled.

"Excellent, we'll talk more once the baby is born in a few months."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome one and all to the entrance tournament of the Alolan Athletic Association. Joining us today is our president, Aolani Kalani. The winner of this tournament will be granted entrance into the AAA and will battle Alola's professional league of trainers."

"So has it started already?" A familiar voice said as the group turned to see Kal with his Garchomp.

"Dad, you're late."

"Sorry, the ferry had some engine trouble. Aria you're looking good for a girl in her second trimester."

"Kal, always good to see you, I think our baby is happy to see their grandpa." Aria said holding her stomach.

"Kal we didn't know you were coming." Ash said.

"Well I am the top ranked trainer in Alola, I would expect they'd invite me. Though I suppose that position will soon belong to you or Gary. I'm third best now."

"Well when I'm champion there's no way you won't be on the elite four." Gary said.

"You mean when I'm champion." Ash said.

"Guys, let Red have his day." Moon said.

"Now to begin, let's have our first battle. Red Ketchum vs Anuhea Kahale."

"Red's up!" Lillie shouted.

They saw him come out from a gang plank onto the island. The serious look on his was was still there, the group watching in concern.

"Is he ok?" Kal asked before Ash filled him in.

"Oh no."

The ref came between Red and Anuhea.

"Alright each of you will be allowed one pokemon and one pokemon only. The first to knock out their opponent's pokemon will win.

Anuhea saw the intense look Red had and looked a bit afraid.

Red took out his first pokeball.

"Go Haunter!"

Haunter gave his usual demonic look as he came out before pulling down an eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

"Go Mismagius!"

The female ghost came out and gave an evil look at Haunter.

"Begin."

"Mismagius use."

"Haunter Shadow claw!"

"Psywave!"

Mismagius unleashed a wave of psychic energy at Haunter who slashed through it with his shadow claws.

"Double team!"

Haunter hit Mismagius but she vanished into thin air, several Mismagius forming around him.

"Power Gem."

"Shadow ball!"

All of the Mismagius unleashed their glowing red gems, but Haunter formed a massive ball of shadow energy in his mouth and hands.

"Do it." Red said sounding very intense as Haunter gave an evil grin, unleashing the shadow ball into several smaller ones that hit and destroyed all of the Mismagius copies.

However, the real Mismagius was directly above Haunter and unleashed her power gem.

"Shadow claw." At the very last moment, Haunter slashed up and shattered the gem with his claws.

"Red's really taking this seriously." Gary said.

"It's not this battle he's taking seriously." Gladion said.

"Mismagius use Mystical Fire and Shadow Force." Mismagius unleashed several beams of ghostly energy that came across the ground fire ghostly fire spinning around them.

"Dark Pulse."

Haunter came into the ground and let out a pulse of pure darkness that halted the shadow force and fire.

However, three more Mismagius appeared around him.

"Psywave."

Haunter grinned.

"Shadow ball!" Red screamed as Haunter unleashed a shadow ball at a hidden fourth Mismagius, blowing through its shadow force before she narrowly avoided it, yelping in fear as it went past her, the thee around Mismagius vanishing.

"Haunter use attract."

Haunter winked at Mismagius who's vision turned pink as she saw Haunter in another way, Mismagius's eyes turning to hearts.

"Oh no."

"Shadow Claw, no mercy!" Haunter flew forward and violently slashed Mismagius several times before she landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Winner, Red Ketchum."

The audience applauded as Haunter came back by Red who still looked intense.

"I'm worried about him." Lillie said.

"I know how he's feeling Lillie, it has to be the same way I felt about Junior."

"Well I snapped you out of it."

"Not everyone is the same." Gladion said.

Ritchie had been watching Red battle.

"Geez he is good."

Red returned to the waiting area and saw through a tv screen Ritchie win his battle with a Butterfree.

He came backstage looking excited.

"I can't believe I won, that was quite a battle."

"You did good." Red said.

"I can't take all the credit, Happy did all the hard work."

"Happy?"

"My Butterfree, I like to nickname all of my pokemon."

"Why?"

"I like to think it makes them stand out more, gives them their own identity. I mean there are lots of Butterfree in the world but only one Happy."

"You really care about your pokemon don't you."

"Of course I do, I'm nothing without them."

Red thought about what he said.

"I mean this isn't just a chance for me, but for them too."

"It is."

"I will admit when I came here I almost wanted to meet one of those Zyurangers, see what they were like. But there haven't been any monster attacks for a while, and I guess they are people who do more than just fight."

"They should." Red said thinking deeply about what Ritchie said.

Eventually all of the battles were completed and those who did not win didn't come back to the back room.

The screen lit up as Red saw he was now going against Ritchie in the next round.

"Oh looks like we're facing each other next round." Ritchie said.

"Looks like it."

"Well I guess I'll have my work cut out for me."

"You have just as much chance of winning as I do." Red said as he got up and headed out.

"Bad luck man." Another trainer said.

"Why?"

"Don't you know who that is, he's the Red Zyuranger."

"What!?"

The others continued waiting for Red's next battle.

"You do plan on staying in Alola right?" Aria asked Serena.

"Yes, Ash and I had plans to go back to Kalos, but now that he might become champion of Alola we definitely have too stay here."

"Good, because I can only spend so much time away from Kalos. I was hoping you could run the showcases here."

Serena was very overwhelmed by this , she never would have imagined that she would be the one running showcases in Alola. However, as this all came to her, another thought came to her as well, one that frightened her.

"Aria, if I did this, would it mean that I wouldn't be able to perform anymore."

"Well, if you were in charge you would have mostly administrative duties…I see what you're getting at."

"You wouldn't want to give up performing would you?" Serena asked.

"Never."

"I love performing, dazzling people with excitement, and making them smile. I don't want to give that up."

Aria smiled and put her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"I understand, still even if you weren't in charge you can do a lot to bring Showcases here. Perhaps you could be the first Alolan queen."

Serena looked at the first ribbon she earned.

"That's not something I want to be given, it's something I want to earn."

"I think you're exactly the person I'm looking for."

Red came out looking less serious than he did before.

"Hey look, he seems calmer." Hau said.

Lillie noticed this with interest.

"Oh thank goodness."

"Onto our second round, all the way from Kanto , Ritchie Hiroshi. As for his opponent, another son of Kanto, Red Ketchum."

Red noticed Ritchie looking at him in a different way and realized Ritchie knew about him being the Tyranoranger.

"I guess you know."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Did it matter?"

"I hope you don't hold back on me."

Red smiled.

"I never hold back." Red said before holding out his pokeball.

"I choose you Charizard!" Charizard roared as he flew out and landed in front of Red.

"He's using Charizard now?" Moon said.

"Is he loses in this round it wouldn't matter anyway. He's putting his best out there." Ash said as Pikachu nodded.

"No way! That's so cool, I know just the one. Go Charley!" To Red and everyone's surprise another Charizard came out.

This charizard seemed slightly smaller than Red's but looked no less fierce. The two fire lizards staring each other down intensely.

"Alright each of you get one pokemon, once that pokemon is defeated you will win. Begin!"

"Charley use Fire spin!"

"Charizard use Air Slash!'

Red Charizard flew with incredible agility for a pokemon his size, making sharp and agile turns and fast spins as he moved through the spinning circles of fire coming at him.

"Charley use Wing attack."

Charley unleashed his wings forward , forcing the fire into Charizard, despite the fire hitting him, Red's Charizard came through roaring.

"Slash!"

The two slashed at each other, Charley moving fast to keep up with Charizard. At the same time his fire spins kept hitting Charizard, Lillie and the others watching in concern.

"Fire can only hurt a Charizard so much. He can endure." Ash said.

Not a moment after that, Charizard knocked away Charley's claws before slashing him across his head and chest.

"Alright." Red said.

"Charley use Fire spin. Devil's circle." Charley flew around Charizard incredibly fast breathing a massive circle of fire around Charizard that enclosed around him.

"Charizard Flame thrower and Air slash!"

Charizard breathed fire through an area of the circle, sucking up the oxygen and making a hole for Charizard to fly out through at Charley.

"Fire fang."

Charley bit down on Charizard's claws, Charley grinning as he pulled Charizard onto his side.

"Slash!" Charley slashed Charizard twice before Charizard forced himself up.

"Flare Blitz!" Charizard roared as he covered his body in fire and flew into Charley , carrying him across the battlefield.

"Wing attack!"

"Air Slash!"

Charley tried to hit his wings into Charizard but Charizard slashed the inside of his wings, making him lose altitude before grabbing Charley's tail and hurling him into the ground.

"That's it Red!" Ash shouted.

Charley shook his head as Charizard landed.

"Dragon Rage!"

"Inferno!"

The two Charizard's both roared as they unleashed their attacks, Charley's Inferno so hot it made everyone in the audience feel warm before it consumed the dragon energy before engulfing Charizard.

"Slash!" With Charizard covered in fire, Charley flew under the fire and slashed up, hitting Charizard again and again.

"Come on Red." Lillie said holding her hands together tightly.

"Air Slash!" Charizard flew up and slashed Charley back before grabbing his tail again and hurling him across the battlefield.

"This is it. Blaze!"

"Grauuuuuuu!" Charizard roared as his tail flame exploded around him, covering his body in fire.

"He can use Blaze when he wants! I need to go again, use Inferno!"

"Blast Burn!"

Both Charizards roared as they unleashed their fiery attacks. The fire from Blast burn went through the inferno before hitting Charley and unleashing an explosion that shook the four boats in the water, making the audience have to hold on.

Ritchie was knocked off his feet by the blast and nearly fell into the water.

He got up with the smoke cleared and saw Charley on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Ritchie's Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Red."

"Yes!" Lillie shouted.

"Red is back to normal." Ash said smiling with Pikachu.

Ritchie sighed as he helped Charley up.

"You did your best Charley, we can always try another league."

Red and Charizard went back into one of the boats before running into Ritchie and Charley.

"That was some battle, I've never seen a Charizard like your's, even Satoshi's. I can see why you're a Zyuranger."

"You were good yourself, you shouldn't stop here."

"Oh trust me we won't. I'll stick around tomorrow to see your final match, I hope you get in." Red smiled, the two about to part ways when Ritchie and Charley turned to see another young man with a Dragonite waiting for them.

"Hello, who are you?"

Red heard a coin get flipped into the air and turned to see Ritchie turn around with Charley. Charley's throat bleeding with a slash mark there and blood coming from Ritchie's mouth.

The two fell to the ground as Red gave a horrified expression with Charizard. The two seeing Dragonite and Jin standing there with Jin holding his coin.

"Do I finally have your attention?"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Red has a difficult battle ahead of him in the next chapter_

 _Not to much more to say_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97: Hate

* * *

Red and Charizard shook as they saw Ritchie and Charley's bodies hit the ground.

"Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Red screamed as he sprinted at Jin, holding his dino buckler out as his Zyuranger armor formed over him.

"Gorma Henshin."

Jin's Gorma ranger armor formed over him as he caught Red's fist and used his own momentum to hurl Red through a wall.

Red came back out already in the air , his foot smashing into Jin's head as he was forced back.

Back out on the stage, more people were preparing to leave for the day.

"I can't believe Red's in the finals already, it's going so fast and."

" _Red!_ " They heard Daizyujin shouted.

"What's going on?!" Ash asked before they heard a burst.

Their eyes widened as they saw Jin's Dragonite fly out from one of the boats with Jin on his back in his Gorma ranger armor. Red was on Charizard's back as they pursued them."

"Red!" Lillie shouted.

Charizard pursued Dragonite, the two pokemon exchanging attacks as Red unleashed fireballs and lightning bolts while Jin unleashed blasts of energy.

Dragonite flew past Charizard's wings, slashing them as he cried out in pain. Before Dragonite could leave, Charizard was able to unleash a blast of Dragon range into Dragonite's wings.

Both pokemon fell to the ground, the vines, and branches of the rainforest breaking their falls as they came down and smashed through them.

Jin leapt up onto a branch as Red leapt after him.

They both landed on the same branch and began a fierce melee, Red moved fast, knocking away Jin's strikes, but Jin was able to kick away Red's arm before coming back and striking his face.

Jin tried to leap up and kick Red, but he moved forward and under Jin. As Jin turned, Red struck his chest three times with fast strikes.

"Gruuuuu!" Dragonite roared as he dangled from a series of vines and branches, unleashing a Thunderbolt at Red, who moved back and narrowly avoided it.

However, it allowed Jin to raise his hand and unleash blast of energy into Red, forcing him into the three.

As Jin ran at red, Charizard similarly was held up by a series of branches and vines, unleashed a flamethrower at Jin.

Jin similarly leapt up only to be hit by two fireballs from Red and knocked back.

As Jin hit the tree a branch got stuck in his way, a Toucannon and some Pikipek chicks inside looking afraid , the broken top of the branch keeping them from moving.

Jin blasted the branch off him with the birds still on it.

Red and Charizard watched in horror as they saw the charred bodies of the Pikipek chicks land on the branch with their dying mother in front of their dead bodies crying out before Jin stepped on her as if she wasn't there.

Red felt his rage build up like gasoline poured onto a flame.

He screamed again as he sprinted at Jin , his wrist being caught and pulled aside before Jin hit his head twice. Jin tried to pull Red away again, but he managed to kick Jin's arm away before hitting Jin with another kick to the head.

Jin moved back with Dragonite now trying to blast Charizard.

Charizard breathed fire around him, burning the vines and branches away and allowing him to land on the ground before unleashing a Dragon Rage into Dragonite, knocking him down and into a pool of water.

Dragonite burst out of the water and snarled as he slashed Charizard twice.

Jin struck Red three more times with fast strikes, knocking him back into another tree before Jin leapt up higher into the canopy, holding himself up with a series of vines as he aimed his hand down at Red and unleashed a series of blasts.

Red did his best to avoid the blasts while trying to make his way up higher.

As Red did this a blast from Jin hit a tree branch he was on. Red leapt off before he saw a sleeping Ledyba below him with the large tree falling down.

"Ledyba!"

The bug pokemon opened its eyes just in time of the branch to hit and smash apart its head.

Charizard was in just as much horror as Red was when he saw it.

"Don't let your guard down!" Jin shouted as he leapt down and kicked Red's head back, Dragonite blasting Charizard with electricity.

Jin leapt up again and landed on a higher branch.

Dragonite was able to use his wings again and flew up behind his trainer.

He unleashed another Thunderbolt at the same time Jin unleashed a blast from his hand.

Red leapt off the tree as Charizard flew up and caught him on his back.

Red concentrated as he moved his pointer and middle finger on each hand together and forward. Charizard roared as he unleashed flamethrower while Red unleashed a bolt of lightning.

The blasts burst around Jin and Dragonite. Jin and Dragonite falling down before Jin grabbed onto Dragonite who flew off.

Red and Jin kept following the two through the rainforest until they got over another lagoon in the rainforest with more branches and vines.

Jin leapt down , grabbing a few vines and using them to front flip onto another branch.

Red leapt onto the brach as Charizard flew at Dragonite, the two clashing with Air slash and Dragon claw.

Red threw several fast strikes that Jin knocked away before forcing his forearm under Red's and forced it away. Jin struck Red several times, his forearm glowing as he blasted Red close up.

Red grunted as he threw his arm forward and knocked Jin's hand away. With this, Red kicked Jin back and then knocked away his next two strikes before blasting two blasts of fire into him.

Jin was knocked off the branch but grabbed another vine and used it to swing himself towards another branch.

Charizard tried to hit Dragonite with Dragon Rage before Dragonite unleashed a Hurricane that blew him closer and closer at the water.

Charizard snarled as he tried to break free, but Dragonite flew down with Dragon claw and smashed him into the water.

As Jin swung on the vine he unleashed a blast onto he branch Red was on, breaking it before Red could jump.

Jin blasted Red in mid air and forced him into the water.

"Fry them."

"Gruuuuu!" Dragonite roared as he unleashed thunderbolt into the water.

This thunderbolt was far more powerful an potent than a normal one, mixed with the water it shocked Red and Charizard to no end. The water already hurting Charizard and his tail flame.

Red grabbed Charizard as the two forced themselves up and closer to the surface before they pulled themselves onto a rock and some fallen logs.

Red's helmet kept him from drowning , and Charizard coughed up water. However, just when they seemed relieved, they saw in horror several Wishiwashi and finneon belly up in the water, their bodies fried by the electricity.

Red felt his rage turn into something else, hatred. Red felt his head hurt as he looked at Jin.

Red brought his fingers together and unleashed a blast of lightning into Jin who cried out in pain before Dragonite tried to fly down only to be hit with Dragon rage from Charizard.

The two crashed into the water, Dragonite floating on the surface as Jin climbed onto his back. The two began swimming down stream with Red climbing onto Charizard's back as he flew after them.

Jin turned and raised his hand, unleashing another blast that Charizard avoided. Eventually they reached the end of the river with a waterfall.

Dragonite flew off from the waterfall and into the air, flying towards a peak on the mountain overlooking the island.

"Air slash!" Charizard flew into Dragonite, slashing his side and forcing both pokemon down.

Red and Jin both tumbled into the ground as their pokemon got up.

Red got up as Jin did the same. Red screamed as he held his arms up, his armor igniting in fire as Jin did the same, his armor surging with his energy.

The two sprinted forward and clashed, both unleashing their lightning fast strikes on each other and both hitting their marks.

At the same time, Charizard activated blaze and unleashed Flareblitz.

"Grauuuu!" He roared smashing into Dragonite as the two struck each other violently again and again. Charizard felt Dragonite stab his claws into his body and grunted as he saw blood drawn.

Dragonite kept snarling and roaring as he kept stabbing him again and again, Charizard grabbed Dragonite's jaws and with all his remaining strength pried them open. He opened his mouth over Dragonite's despite continuous being stabbed and unleashed blast burn down his throat.

Dragonite felt his inside's get hotter before the explosion went off. He buried his claws as deeply into Charizard as he could before Charizard saw something come out of Dragonite's mouth. Dragonite eyes and mouth filled with blood , melted bone , organ, tissue, and brain matter.

The massive dragonite kept laughing it up before he collapsed on top of Charizard who's vision got blurrier.

As this happened Red and Jin hit each other again, both being knocked back as their armor retracted.

Red and Jin groaned in pain, their bodies covered in bruises, blood, and burn marks.

Jin slowly turned and saw his Dragonite with his melted organs spilling out of his mouth.

Red saw in horror Charizard beneath Dragonite with stab wounds all over his body and Dragonite's claws still in his body.

Jin gave a look not of sadness , but of disappointment.

"Good for nothing." He said.

Red turned back to Jin, his hatred swelling like the fires of hell. He had perhaps the most intense facial expression he had ever given as he moved his fingers together and unleashed a blast of lightning recklessly at Jin.

Jin dove to the side, the bolt of lightning continuing as Red heard a cry of pain.

Red's heart sank as he saw his bolt of lightning hit a Cutiefly that hat been flying behind Jin.

He sprinted over and caught the fairy pokemon's charred body.

No words came out of his mouth as he saw the small pokemon look at him with sad eyes.

"Fly." It said before closing its eyes. Red fell to his knees , tears coming from his eyes as he realized what he just did.

Jin looked at Red with disgust.

"Is that it, is that really all you care about?" He ripped his shirt off, Red turning to see Jin's entire body covered in scars. Cut marks, burn marks, severe beatings that clearly didn't come from fights. He saw his right arm was completely black with a blade mark around where it met the body.

"Get up, we finish this now like men. When you fight like real men fight, only one comes out. I can't get who I really wanted, when I kill you, I'll finally have my inner peace. Now fight me and die!"

Red saw the look in Jin's eyes as he tried to breath.

Red put the Cutiefly's body down and stood up in a fighting stance, his expression and demeanor, however , had changed completely.

Jin screamed as he ran at Red who ducked under his kick and blocked the next kick, knocking away Jin's next two strikes before pushing him back with a kick to the chest.

Red slowly moved his fingers forward from the sides as Jin ran at him. Jin took out his coin and flipped it as he grabbed Red's neck with his pointer finger, middle finger, and thumb.

Red thrusted his right pointer and middle finger together into Jin's abdomen.

Jin felt a hot pain in his stomach , blood began to fill his mouth as he touched it with his hand.

He looked down and saw a gaping hole that went through his abdomen and out the other side.

He coughed up some more blood and held up his black arm as it faded away. Jin stumbled backwards before falling off the edge and into the ocean below.

Red was breathing deeply, he slowly got up and walked over to Charizard, helping him get Dragonite's body off him.

Charizard was breathing deeply.

The two put their heads together as they tried to regain their stamina, both of their eyes closed.

Charizard and Red eventually pushed Dragonite's body over the edge.

They watched his body sink beneath the waves beside Jin's, both disappearing within moments.

They both nearly collapsed onto the ground from fatigue.

Neither spoke, they just breathed, Red saw the Cutiefly's body and picked it up. Despite his fatigue, Red began digging up a small hole and placed the Cutiefly's body inside.

" _Daizyujin, forgive me."_ He said burying the Cutiefly.

Red stood up and saw Jin's Gorma changer.

He picked it up and held it for a moment, staring at the changer for almost a minute before hurling it into the ocean.

Red and Charizard sat together staring out at the horizon.

The ground behind to shake as the two turned to see Guardian beast Tyrantrum had arrived.

He lowered his head down at Red and put it up against Red.

Red became overcome again, tears streaming from his face as he embraced Tyrantrum's head. Tyrantrum closed his eyes as he embraced Red.

* * *

Later that night at Moon's house, Red was in one of the guest rooms with just his pokemon.

The others were waiting outside.

"Is, is he going to be alright?" Lillie asked in great concern.

"Daizyujin, what happened up there?"

" _What happened is between Red and I. Not all scars are visible, and what happened in the rainforest and on the mountain has scarred him. Whether or not he tells you is up to him."_

"Is Jin dead?" Gary asked.

" _Yes."_

Despite what Daizyujin just said, Lillie walked into the room.

She saw Red sitting down with his pokemon around him.

"Red." She said softly, Red turning to her.

"Red, you got him. Jin is dead."

Red didn't seem happy, he turned back to the window.

"For the longest time, I thought I wanted him dead more than anything. Now, it just feels empty."

Lillie sat beside him and put her hand on his hand.

"Red he can't hurt anyone ever again. I know what I said earlier, but what's done is done."

"It's not just him, it's what he made me into. The kind of person I became because of him. A person blinded by hatred. But I realized that something had to have happened to Jin, something happened that made him so blinded by hate that he couldn't feel anything anymore. I couldn't end it like that, no matter how evil a person is, hatred is a poison no one should live with."

Hearing what Red said made Lillie think about about her mother.

Lillie rested her head against Red's.

* * *

The next day Red was waiting in one of the boats for his match to begin.

He held a piece of Lucarionite in his hand and stared at it.

"Go Lucario."

Lucario came out and turned to Red.

"Lucario, our battle is about to begin. Whatever I've been like the last few days, it's not the person I am now. Today just battle with everything you've got."

The two brought their hands together as Red placed the Lucarionite in his hand.

"That wasn't easy to make, but you're ready for it."

Lucario looked at it closely in admiration.

Outside the others were with Tyler and his family.

"I can't believe that boy from Kanto and his Charizard were murdered. Under my watch." Tyler said feeling very guilty.

"There was nothing you could have done." Kal said.

"I wish we could be more excited about this." Hau said.

"It just goes to show, you don't have to look like a monster to be one." Moon said.

"My mother will pay for what she's done." Gladion said.

"Alright our final battle is now ready to begin. One of these young men will join the AAA upon their victory. Now presenting Honi Kahue and Red Ketchum!"

The audience applauded as they saw the two enter the battlefield.

Red took a deep breath.

"Let's do it, for Ritchie."

"Alright this will be a three on three battle, no substitutions are allowed. Let the battle begin!"

Honi took out his pokeball.

"Go Crabominable!"

The large furry crab came out and smacked its claws against the ground.

Red took out his first pokeball.

"I choose you Golisopod."

Golisopod came out and hissed at Crabominable.

"Crabominable use Brick break."

"Iron defense."

Golisopod turned to metal and tightened his defenses absorbing the Crabominable's attack, but still taking some damage.

"Razor shell!"

"Iron defense!"

"Swords dance!"

Crabominable turned to metal and got into a defensive position, but Golisopod glowed blue with attack power before his slashed Crabominable twice, shattering his metal exterior and knocking his arms back before slashing him back.

"Alright Red got him." Hau said.

"He's still got a long battle to go." Gary said.

"Crabominable use Dynamic Punch."

"Iron defense." Despite using Iron defense, Golisopod was knocked back much to Red's surprise

"Bulldoze!" The Crabominable charged forward and smashed Golisopod into the water.

Red smiled.

"Swords dance."

"Iron defense."

"Liquidation!" Golisopod came out covered in water as he hit Crabominable hard, knocking him back.

"Swords Dance, Razor Shell!" Golisopod covered himself in more blue energy before slashing Crabominable back.

Crabominable landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Crabominable is unable to battle."

"Yes!" Lillie said.

"Great work Golisopod!"

"Crabominable return, go Metang."

The large steel pokemon came out.

"Liquidation!"

"Psychic."

Metang unleashed a psychic attack catching Golisopod in mid air.

"Meteor mash."

Metang smashed his arms into Golisopod, hurling him into the water before he came up unconscious.

"Golisopod is unable to battle."

"Well that didn't take long." Gary said.

"Golisopod return. I chose you Skarmory!" Skarmory squawked as he came out and flew over Red.

"Skarmory use Night slash."

"Psychic."

"Agility!" Skarmory moved so fast that it seemed like he was teleporting. He avoided being taken by Metang and came down.

"Iron defense." Skarmory hit Metang but bounced off his body, much to Red's surprise.

"That's one tough Metang." Moon said.

"Hit him with everything you've got Skarmory!" Lillie shouted.

"Bullet Punch!"

"Agility!"

Metang unleashed a furry of attacks at Skarmory who moved so fast that none hit.

"Night Slash!"

"Iron defense."

Metang curled up again and absorbed the attack. Red looking concerned as Metang pushed Skarmory back and bombarded him with attacks.

Red grit his teeth as the group looked very concerned.

"This isn't going well." Moon said.

"Skarmory don't give up!"

"Even with Iron defense, Night Slash should be super effective, we have to have worn him down."

"Psychic."

"Agility!" Skarmory flew fast, avoiding the psychic.

"Night Slash everything you've got!"

"Iron defense."

Skarmory squawked as he slashed Metang across his arms and chest.

"Metang." Metang said opening his arms.

"Meteor Mash." Metang smashed both of his arms into Skarmory hurling him in front of Red with swirly eyes.

"No way!" Ilima said.

"Skarmory is unable to battle."

"Red is now down to his last pokemon."

"Red don't give up!" Lillie shouted.

"Skarmory return, you did your best."

Red held Lucario's pokeball and took a deep breath before opening his eyes.

"I choose you Lucario!"

Lucario did a front flip as he came out.

"Red should have saved Charizard for this, Lucario is his youngest pokemon." Gary said.

"Red knows what he's doing." Ash said.

Lucario got in the same fighting stance as Red's.

"Psychic."

"Dodge it." Lucario leapt up high over Metang's psychic attack.

"Iron Defense."

"Swords dance, Aura Sphere."

Lucario glowed blue as he came down with his fists glowing blue before he smashed them both into Metang.

Metang hit the ground hard , his body vibrating as he lay there with swirly eyes.

"One hit!" His trainer shouted.

"Yes!" Lillie shouted.

Lucario got back in a fighting stance.

"Metang return, go Gallade!"

The psychic pokemon came out.

"Swords dance!"

Lucario held his arms up as swords formed around him.

"Extreme speed!"

"Double team."

Lucario moved like a flash, but Gallade made a dozen copies of himself that Lucario ran through.

"Psycho cut."

"Close Combat!" Lucario moved fast, striking each psychic slash that came at him. As he hid them he grunted feeling their impact.

"Double Team and close combat."

Gallade made a dozen copies of himself that all came at Lucario from a different direction.

"Extremespeed!"

Lucario tried to hit all of the Gallades, but the real Gallade hit Lucario back and raked his body with close combat.

Red grit his teeth as Lucario stumbled backwards.

"Arial Ace and Double team!" Gallade made a dozen copies of himself that all came up and then down at Lucario.

"Lucario, you and I fight the same. Show Gallade our kung fu."

Lucario smiled and nodded.

He moved back , avoiding the first before coming forward with close combat. He moved continuously ,hitting every Gallade as they came down before knocking the legs of the real Gallade back.

Lucario growled as his hit Gallade so fast and continuously that he could't even react or get away.

Despite the fact that the move type was not strong against Gallade , the sheer pressure of the attack was wearing Gallade down.

"Aura sphere!" Lucario formed a sphere of aura in his paws before smashing it into Gallade who was hurled back.

Gallade struggled to get up.

"Red's going to win!"

"Not yet." Gallade started to glow before a colorful sphere formed around him, Red's eyes widdened as he saw Gallade mega evolve.

"He can mega evolve!" Hau shouted.

"I've got a feeling Lucario can as well." Ash said.

Red and Lucario stood in synch.

"If you think that's going to save you. You're mistaken."

The Lucarionite began to glow red and change, Ash felt something strange and yet familiar.

It was almost as if their auras were synching like his and Greninja.

Lucario began to mega evolve but as the sphere vanished the entire audience was shocked to see Lucario did not look like a normal Mega Lucario.

Red's Lucario had red fire where it was meant to be blue and his fir had more flame shaped areas as well as orange where it was meant to be red. Lucario let out a huff of smoke as he moved his arms around with fire coming around them.

"Mega Lucario, fire!" Red shouted.

"How!?" Moon screamed in disbelief.

"Synchro mega evolution." Ash said smiling.

"Red and Lucario are in synch, Red's burning passions have given him the power of fire." Lillie said with stars in her eyes.

Honi and his Gallade were horrified seeing this, the audience in an uproar.

"Gallade use Double team and Psycho cut."

"Flare Blitz!"

"Gruaaaaaa!" Mega Lucario roared as his body ignited in fire before he moved like a flash, destroying every cop of Mega Gallade and bursting through the psycho cuts. After doing so he hit the real Mega Gallade with the same lightning strike attack Red had used the first time he defeated Jin.

Lucario winded back for a final blow and smashed both palms into Mega Gallade.

Gallade landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Gallade is unable to battle, the winner is Red Ketchum!"

Lucario returned to his normal form as he ran over to Red, the two embracing.

"Yes! Yes! He won!" Lillie screamed in excitement.

"That's my little brother." Ash said sounding very proud.

Red let out all of his pokemon.

"Guys, we made it, we made it into the AAA."

The five came around Red.

Red was about to meet up with the others, when he saw some familiar faced.

"Well done Red."

He saw in amazement Satoshi, Yellow, Clara, and Delia were there.

"Dad, mom!?"

"Really Red, did you think we were going to miss this?" Delia said smiling.

"Big brother won!" Clara shouted hugging him.

The rest of the group soon saw this.

"Satoshi?" Red said.

"Red who is this?"

"These are my parents, my dad's wife, and my little sister."

"Alola." Delia said before she saw Kal.

"Kal!"

"Delia….." Aria looked at the two.

"Is everything alright?"

"Let's just say I have a complicated history with her."

"Is it about the dragon armor?"

"Tyler really did tell you everything."

Later that night the extended group was at a restaurant with their glasses raised.

"To the newest professional trainer of Alola." Tyler said.

"To Red."

Lillie was standing beside Red and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Red looked around at those around him and his pokemon.

He smiled thinking about what he had done, what did he need hate for. Hating never made him feel better. It only poisoned him. He was glad to have such poison expelled from himself.

* * *

Elsewhere on Akala island near the coastline the waves washed ashore a Gorma changer.

The changer sat in the sand until someone picked it up.

"Gorma changer." The armor formed around them.

"Alright it's my lucky day! Just like every day!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah did you really think I would have Jin live_

 _Red has given up his hatred of Jin, even if Jin was evil, hating him was no benefit to Red, a lesson Ash had to learn with Seir_

 _Red is in the AAA ,_

 _The final battle is very close,_

 _Just warning y'all now that I will have one more mature themed chapter, likely the next chapter,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98: Calm

* * *

It was early in the morning in the Malie garden. Ash had all of his pokemon out, including Tauros.

Lycanroc and Tauros were locked in a struggle, Lycanroc holding Tauros's horns while Tauros tried to push him back. Both were wearing weighted rock armor around their bodies.

Tyrantrum and Kommo-o were similarly clashing with each other wearing rock armor as well.

Pikachu and Monferno were wearing the rock armor and clashing with each other, Monferno's punches getting knocked away by Pikachu's tail.

Ash was wearing his weighted armor facing Greninja in his armor.

The two were exchanging incredibly fast strikes as best they could with the weights on.

Despite Ash's attempt to get some privacy, many people were watching him train.

"That's the dragon ranger."

"So this must be how he trains."

"Do you think he'll put his ranger armor on?"

Monferno was going intensely at Pikachu with Mach punch an fire punch. Despite the rocks on him, Pikachu kept avoiding them or knocking them away with his tail.

Monferno was getting more aggressive and frustrated. He screamed as blaze activated and his body caught on fire as he continued to attack Pikachu.

"Ferno!"

Pikachu leapt up and over Monferno as he tried to back flip as well. The rocks making it hard to, but as he pulled it off.

Pikachu slammed his head into Monferno, cracking one of the rocks on his chest.

Monferno was even angrier now.

Ash noticed this.

"Don't get wasteful, channel your aggression."

Monferno did his best to do what Ash said, not striking recklessly but nearly hitting Pikachu every strike. Pikachu feeling the heat.

Monferno kept channeling his rage and held his arms out with his body beginning to glow.

Ash and his pokemons' eyes widened, the rocks burst off from Monferno as he finished his evolution.

"Ape!" Infernape shouted as he slammed his fist forward into Pikachu, cracking the rock on his chest and knocked him back.

Many people were also in amazement watching this as well.

"Alright, Infernape is fully evolved."

Infernape looked at himself.

"Ape." he said.

"You're all fully evolved now." Ash said before he wiped some sweat off his face.

Ash felt his armor soaked in sweat from their long training session and took it off.

A few girls near by were watching in interest. However, the wind picked up as Guardian beast Aerodactyl came down in front of them as they gave freaked out looks.

Aerodactyl shrieked at them with Serena revealing herself on his back.

"Alight shows over." She said as the crowd backed up.

Ash turned and saw her.

"Serena."

"Do you really have to train in front of all these people. I don't like other girls watching you train."

Ash smiled a little.

"I don't get jealous when you perform in front of all those guys at a contest."

"It's different. How long have you been training?"

"Let's see….." Ash said thinking.

"Three in the morning."

"….Three in the morning, we talked about this yesterday!"

Ash sweat dropped.

"You asked me to stop getting up at three-thirty. I technically did." He said nervously.

"I know you have your battle against Gary but this is crazy, even dragons have to rest."

"I can rest once Gary is beaten."

"No, because after that you'll just say I need to train to beat someone else."

"…Am I really that predictable?" Ash sweat dropping.

Serena took his hand.

"Come on, you need a break."

* * *

Elsewhere Gary was training with his own pokemon.

He was near the rainforest with a series of rocks tied to the trees and vines swinging down at them.

Bastiodon didn't dodge them, but instead knocked away as many as he could while facing Salamence who did the same thing. Umbreon and Salazzle doing the same only dodging the rocks. Gary dodged and knocked away the rocks as Primarina sparred while avoiding the rocks.

Gary kept this up before a family face appeared in front of him.

"There you are." Mallow said distracting Gary as a rock hit his side and knocked him over.

"Ouch."

Mallow laughed a little.

"You distracted me."

"You shouldn't be so easily distracted." Mallow said helping him up.

"Geez you look like you just took a swim. How long have you been training, you weren't in bed this morning."

"Well I heard Ash talk about the fact that he was getting up at three-thirty yesterday so I thought if I'm going to out do him in the battle I'd out do him for training."

"What time did you get up?"

"…..Three." Gary said sweat dropping.

Mallow sighed.

"Your battle is in two days, if you keep training like this you aren't going to make your pokemon stronger you're just going to wear them out."

"This is the chance of a lifetime, I'm twenty one years old and I might become champion of a region. I'll almost be on par with Daniel Rian."

"Not if you're dead of exhaustion before then."

"Samson trained us to have endurance."

Mallow took a single finger and pushed Gary onto the ground.

"You were saying."

"Ok, I'll take a fiver."

"No, you're going to relax a little with some pleasurable company." Mallow said trying to cuddle against him before she smelled his body odor.

"After you shower first."

* * *

Ash was with Serena as they walked through the city together, Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"You're still doing Daniel's weighted armor training. That must be getting easy by now."

"You increase the weight overtime or it would get easy."

"If you keep training like that you're just going to be dead for your battle with Gary. It's days away, not weeks."

"I know, but it just seems like I've always trained as hard as I can in preparation. It feels wrong not to train."

"Well just wait until after your battle. Then you can train to your hearts delight."

"Speaking of which, have you made your decision with Aria yet?"

Serena sighed.

"Yes, I don't want to give up performing. I can still help her, but someone else will have to be in charge."

"You're too young to stop performing."

Serena smiled.

"Too young and beautiful, I've still got a lot of performances to come up with and execute."

"You should try more Johto styled ones."

Serena held Ash's hand.

"I know you liked that one." She said smiling and blushing.

"I just take my Johto roots seriously." Ash said with his hands behind his head.

"You must really like this city then."

"It is nice. But it's not Johto."

"It's pretty close, come on let's get some lunch.."

The two found a Johto restaurant and had some lunch.

Pikachu and Ninetales were on the ground eating beside them.

Ash was having Shabu-shabu while serena was attempting to eat soba noodles with her chopsticks.

She got frustrated at her inability to use them.

She looked even more irritated when she saw Ash use them with ease.

"How do you eat with these things?" She said putting them in the noodle with both facing straight up.

Ash saw this and looked a little uncomfortable, when Serena's eyes were closed he put them down.

"This is some good shabu, I should make it more often."

"You know you never seemed to bring up your Johto when we were just dating and early in the marriage."

"Well my Johto heritage comes from my dad, and before I found out who he really was. I didn't like thinking about him then."

"Right."

"Now in many ways it's a way I can try and connect to who he was. Then again from what I do understand he seemed to spend most of his life here. But even my mom doesn't know a lot about my dad's life before she met him. Kal would probably know."

"He probably would."

"If you do have Johto relatives, I wonder if you have any Samurai ancestors."

"I doubt it. If my dad had samurai ancestors I doubt his parents would have let him leave Johto."

Serena still couldn't get her chopsticks to work and set them down straight up again as she turned to a waiter.

"Excuse me, can I get a fork?"

Ash looked bothered by the sticks again quickly put them back down.

"No disrespect , but I think I prefer Kalos food."

"Eh you can't help what you like."

"You know , no matter what the outcome of this battle we should probably get a place of our own. I'm wondering where it should be?"

"If the pokemon league is here on Ula'ula island then it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a place here."

"Somewhere in the city?"

"Do you really want all that attention? It's bad enough we're Zyurangers, you just won the Ribbon cup and will be Alola Queen, I'll be Alola's champion. Do you really want to be swarmed people every day?"

Serena imagined herself living in the city, walking outside for a breath of fresh air and getting swarmed by people like she had been since their identities had been revealed. She gave a crestfallen look and sweat dropped.

"We don't have to live here."

"I suppose we don't want to live somewhere too isolated though. Maybe just somewhere close."

"We'll need somewhere big enough for the pokemon to have space. Plus rooms for kids."

"Kids." Ash said having not thought about that in a while.

Serena herself realized what she just said.

"Speaking of which, how many pills do you have left?"

"Four, I took one this morning in case you were in the mood tonight."

Ash nodded.

"Maybe."

The waiter came back with a fork.

"Thank you." Serena said as she put her chopsticks back up in her noodles, Ash sweat dropping as he took them.

"Please just take them from her." He said handing them to the waiter who nodded.

Serena looked confused at this while Ash resumed eating.

Elsewhere Mallow and Gary were riding two Mudsdale down a muddy path through the rainforest.

"I hear this waterfall is suppose to be beautiful." Mallow said.

"I hope so. How is your little brother doing?"

"Ti is doing well, I saw him the other day. Apparently one thing Olivia wasn't around for when raising me was my crying phase. It's her first time, she's a bit overwhelmed by it."

"I'd rather fight three Gorma then deal with a crying baby all day every day."

"Well that's not good to hear since I plan on having at least eight kids."

"Eight….Kids." Gary said sweat dropping.

Mallow nodded.

"I already have six names ready, I'll let you name the other two. "

Gary sighed.

"You can't help who you fall in love with." He said to himself.

"Speaking of siblings, when is your sister coming back here. I feel like I should get to know her more."

"Daisy doesn't like leaving Kanto."

"Who doesn't love Alola."

"The Gorma attacks may scare some people away."

"Don't tell me she's afraid of a few giant monsters." Mallow said smiling.

"Well you may get the chance to meet her soon. After she found out what I've been doing, she had a few 'strong' words of concern for me."

"What did you say back?"

"Say something back? I just left the phone as she ranted."

Mallow sweat dropped.

"Well, I suppose her and I will have some more to talk about. It will be nice to have a sister."

A few minutes later they reached the end of the trail and saw saw a large pool of water with a waterfall filling it.

"We're here!" Mallow shouted.

* * *

Elsewhere Ash and Serena were standing on the top tune of a secluded beach with Pikachu and Ninetales beside them.

"Alright, I think we've finally found a secluded beach." Ash said.

"I wouldn't mind living near a beach." Serena said taking off her shirt and unzipping her skirt. She revealed a light blue bikini underneath. After setting her cloths down Serena undid the knot in her ponytail and let her long hair run free.

Ash took off his shirt before following Serena down closer to the water.

As they got closer Serena noticed something in the water. She looked closer and saw the black silhouette of Dragon Caesar.

"Dragon Caesar is here?"

"Well you know how much he likes being around us in the water."

Serena smiled.

"I guess." Serena said before noticing her bikini's bottom felt a little big on her. She looked at the size and realized it was almost one and a half too big for her.

Ash soon noticed this as well when his face turned red seeing an inch of her buttcrack showing.

Serena pulled her bottom back up before landing down on a towel beside Ash.

"Soak up a little sun before cooling off in the ocean. Now would be a good time to rest Ash."

"I can rest when I'm dead."

"If you don't rest, that might come sooner than you think." Serena said cuddling up bids him.

The two rested as Pikachu and Ninetales were by their feet, also cuddled up together and asleep.

As Serena rested she occasionally brushed her hand across Ash's abdomen. Ash having his hands behind his head.

After a moment Serena realized Ash had fallen asleep from his fatigue and smiled.

"It's about time you got some sleep." She said coming closer giving him a kiss on the cheek.

After doing so she remembered Dragon Caesar was still in the water. She looked back at Ash and gave a big smile while blushing with her eyes closed. She carefully went over to the water, trying not to wake Ash.

"Dragon Caesar." She whispered as the massive Guardian Beast's head rose out of the water and came up to Serena.

She whispered something into his ear as Dragon Caesar looked at Ash and gave a mischevious smile.

"Will you do it?"

He nodded before lowering his head back under the waves.

Serena laid back down beside Ash and rested her head on his chest before closing her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later the two awoke feeling very hot.

"Ahhh, we should get in the water." Serena said getting up.

As she did, Ash noticed her bottom had begun to sag down again, this time almost three inches of her buttcrack was showing.

"Did you read the tag wrong when you bought the bathing suit?" Ash said coming in and giving her a short kiss on the exposed crack as she yelped and blushed.

"Here, really?" She said pulling her bottom back up.

"Nothing worse than our honeymoon."

"…I guess." She said before the two got up and ran into the water. A wave crashed against them but didn't stop the two as they got deeper.

Another wave hit Serena as Ash saw yet again, her big bottom was ironically too big for her big bottom. Ash able to see four inches of her round butt.

Serena quickly pulled them back up and now held them as Ash splashed her.

Serena tried to get him back , but Ash got out deeper.

She followed suit, eventually having to swim while holding her bottom up with one hand.

As they got deep enough they felt Dragon Caesar swimming beneath and around them.

Serena caught up to Ash and grabbed hold of him, she tried dunking his head underwater but he was too strong for her.

Unknown to Ash, Dragon Caesar kept getting closer and closer to them. Dragon Caesar coming up to Ash before pulling them both underwater.

Dragon Caesar held the two underwater for several moments before they were able to swim back up.

Ash coughed up some water.

"Very funny Dragon Caesar." He said before he noticed Serena blushing and holding her hands over her mouth.

"What?"

Ash noticed Dragon Caesar's head was now above the water with a large grin on his armored face.

Ash looked closer at his mouth and notices something in his teeth. Ash's eyes widened as he saw it was his own grey swimming trunks.

His face shot red as he quickly brought his hands down to his crotch.

"Thank you Dragon Caesar." Serena said smiling.

"Dragon Caesar , you traitor!" Ash shouted with his face red.

Dragon Caesar laughed a little before spitting the trunks out into the water many yards away from Ash, letting them float on the surface of the ocean.

Serena grabbed Ash, wrapping her arms around him as she pressed her lips against his. Ash tried to get away, but Serena was relentless, like an apex predator after her helpless prey.

As Ash got to where he could touch Serena nearly jumped on him again, this time , however, a wave hit them. Serena getting up and in her haste with Ash forgetting about her own suit problems. Ash saw her bottom was almost all the way off, with most of her rump hanging out.

He struck back by swimming over and grabbing her legs, allowing him to press his face against her behind.

Serena yelped as she felt his lips on her cheeks.

"Nice try!" She said blushing as she pulled her bottom back up.

Ash retreated deeper with Serena trying to grab hold of him again,Dragon Caesar swam past them in the other direction, causing a wave that knocked Serena forward and into Ash's arms.

As she got up she felt Ash's arms around her and her arms. She tried to move but his grip was too strong. What was when she realized that as she was, she was unable to reach her bottom.

Serena looked down and saw the waves had sagged it back down to halfway off.

She struggled to free herself but now Ash smiled, looking down as the continued waves came past them, each one submerging their lowers and passing. Serena's bottom moved lower and lower with each. As this happened she hadn't realized that the knot holding her top in place was nearly undone.

"Enjoy your flight, Aeroranger." Ash said in a playful manner as he tossed Serena into the air, Serena screaming as she came down head first into the water.

She came up coughing and moving her long hair out of her face before noticing Ash's expression.

Serena saw her own top had come off and her bottom was no longer on her.

Serena covered her breasts with her arms as her back faced Ash, her big round butt out of the water with Ash getting a good look.

"Ok fine, karma got me." She said blushing as Ash came over.

"You're just lucky we're alone." She said before giving her butt a shake at Ash.

"I think you wanted it that way." Ash whispered into her ear before she felt his right hand grasp her ass very tightly. Serena turned and wrapper her arms around Ash, the two kissing again.

Dragon Caesar let out another wave that carried the two into the wake, Ash on his back with Serena over him as they continued kissing. Serena running her hands through his thick hair while he ran his against her behind.

* * *

Meanwhile at the waterfall Gary and Mallow stood over the pool of water at the falls.

Primarina was in the pool swimming as Gary looked nervously at it.

"Ok, are you sure it's deep enough?" Gary said before he turned and saw Mallow come forward.

She kissed him passionately , Gary closing his eyes as Mallow held him by the waist.

"We'll do it together." She said taking his hand.

"On three, one , two , three!" The two dove together at the water below, both screaming before they hit the water.

Gary came up shaking his head.

"Ok , that was pretty fun." Gary said as Mallow laughed a little.

"What?" Gary said before he realized she was holding his swim trunks.

"Oh boy, really, here of all…..Why am I even fighting it." Gary said as Mallow swam over to him and embraced Gary, her lips meeting his.

A few minutes later the two were directly under the water fall with Mallow's bikini floating beside Gary's trunks in the pool.

Mallow on top of Gary with the two still kissing and embracing each other.

"If this is an attempt to make me want eight kids…..It's probably going to work." Gary said giving her rump a tight squeeze as Mallow giggled a little to herself.

"All part of the plan my love." She said before kissing him again.

* * *

Ash and Serena were back in the city walking through the streets together.

As it got late in the day many of the lanterns began to light up.

"It sure is pretty here at night." Serena said as they past the west wall of the Garden and noticed an apparel shop.

"An apparel shop! Let's go in!"

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"I might just wait out here."

Serena gave an understanding smile before walking in.

Ash sat down on a bench outside with Pikachu climbing down beside him.

A few moments later he heard someone else sit beside him.

Ash turned to see it was Gary.

"Gary."

"Ash. I assume Serena's inside?"

Ash nodded.

"Mallow's in there two, which means they're probably see each other."

"Our time out here may double." Ash said.

"It's hard to believe in just a few days, one of us will be Alolan champion." Ash said.

"Yeah. Just two young men, out of all the people here. Hell neither of us are even from Alola."

"I suppose not, still we can represent it well."

"Represent it well. I think Alola represents itself well enough."

"You know, I was thinking about my roots today. My Johto ones anyway. But having been here so long, having fought eh Gorma. It is weird to think of anywhere else but here as home." Ash said.

"Where is home, where you're born, or where you decide?"

"A fair enough question."

"You and I have had an interesting time together." Ash said.

"As rivals, rangers, students, and friends. I won't deny it."

"No matter what happens in the battle, the better trainer will win."

"I'm well aware." The two giving confident looks at each other.

* * *

Later that night, unknown to the group, several dark figures rushed across the rooftops. The figures placed black rods into the roofs with red gems on the top.

The figures returned to a man in black leather and a blue undershirt.

" _All are in position Colonel Shadam."_

The man nodded before vanishing.

He reappeared in the Gorma palace's throne room. Him kneeling before Gorma XIV.

"Everything is set Gorma XIV."

" _Good, at dawn, we begin."_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah the last calm chapter, and the last one rated M in this story at least, but in any future stories I probably won't have as many. It was just something I was experimenting with._

 _That being said I did make a few 'subtle' hints about Johto and the next story, to any japanese people reading this I'll do my best to portray your culture in a dignified fashion. But seeing as I'm not Japanese , I won't pretend to be an expert on it._

 _All that aside the next two chapters will be very fighting heavy , also this story is very close to being done, it's hard to believe_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99: Battle of the Gorma Palace

* * *

Inside the Gorma palace, dozens of Gorma had gathered inside a large chamber with skull grunts and warriors around the chamber.

Brigadier General Guzmo was standing in a back area. He was thinking about many things, his parents. All of the Gorma that had died. What Gorma XIV had said.

He heard footsteps near him and turned to see Susan approach with baby Cynthia in her arms.

"Guzmo." She said, Guzmo turning to her.

"Susan."

"Guzmo, what's going on?"

"We're invading the Zyutribe again."

"What!?" Susan said horrified.

"I'm afraid it's true."

"Your father, our prince were killed in the last direct attack."

"I don't know what's going through Gorma XIV's mind anymore. I don't think anyone but her does."

"What's going to happen to us?" Guzmo tightened his grip.

"What's this, conspiring against our empress." The two heard. They saw three figures appear. They had tan skin and red eyes, each wearing black leather around them. One having a monocle like bible around his left eye. The other having a jewel near the top of her head.

The last having almost a mask around his face.

"Lieutenant Colonels Shadam, Gara, and Major Zydos." Susan said.

"Sulking around here as always I see." Gara said.

"Thinking you would overthrow her. I guess you are still just a bastard." Shadam said before Guzmo grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"You best remember your place , Lieutenant Colonel, I'm the commander of the Gorma army." Guzmo said in a very threatening tone.

Gara and Zydos revealed blades and held them to Guzmo's neck. Much to Susan's horror.

Guzmo released Shadam who smiled.

"I'll soon be made the new advisor, then you'll know your place."

Guzmo grit his teeth.

"After all you're just a mistake my sister and your father made one night they got too drunk on sake." Gara said with an evil grin on her face.

"We're the Gorma triumvirate now." Zydos said smiling as the three backed up before vanishing.

Guzmo looked down before he saw someone appear beside him and Susan.

"Geez this place hasn't changed much. You'd think in six thousand years you guys would do some redecorating."

"Tom, did you find them?"

"Yes, both of them, they still work."

"Good, I have a third one prepared." Susan looked confused as Guzmo turned to her.

"Susan, there's something we need to ask of you."

* * *

Back in Malie city, one of the staffs was embedded not a rooftop. Ilima was standing in front of it.

"Well , that's not good." He said.

Twenty minutes later the rest of the group were up there as well.

"The Gorma, they're coming again." Red said as the others looked concerned.

"I don't get it, we've beaten their generals, they're prince, their Gorma rangers. What's the point of all this. What does your mother want?" Hau asked.

"I have no idea, that's what scares me." Gladion said.

The ground shook as the Zyurangers at first thought the Gorma were coming, but were then relieved to see it was Daizyujin.

"Daizyujin, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Daizyujin help us get these out." Gary said.

"No."

The Zyurangers were confused.

"Zyurangers, we're going to let the Gorma come."

"What!?"

 _"Zyuranger, for too long the Gorma have struck out at us like a serpent, retreating back to their home when the fight ends. It's time we took the fight to the Gorma._ "

"You don't mean?" Moon asked.

"We get inside their palace, find Gorma XIV, kill her , take the Jewel of life, have Dragon Caesar burry it in the deepest part of the ocean. The Gorma will never rise again, we could end it all today." Gary said as they all gave interested looks.

"It could all end , today." Cana said.

"It won't be easy, you will have to fight through the full strength of the Gorma Tribe. It will be the toughest fight you have ever been through before."

They all came together.

"One last fight." Red said.

"We'll have each other's backs." Gary said.

"Save our father." Lillie said to Gladion.

"One more time." Ash said.

* * *

Back inside the Gorma palace, dozens more Gorma appeared in the common area.

They were cheering as Gara, Zydos, and Shadam appeared above them on a pedestal.

"Gorma, today is the day we end the war." Zydos said.

"The seal that has trapped our tribe in this palace is nearly broken, soon we will all be able to be free of this palace." Gara with more cheers.

Shazam gave a sadistic smile.

"Zyuranger are cowards, fighting us using their numbers, their guardian beasts. They never have the guts to meet us in a real fight. They're corpses will line the halls of our new streets. Alola will be as it was meant to be, a Gorma paradise."

There was more cheering before the room shook.

"What?" Shadam said.

The entire palace shook as a crack formed in the wall behind them all. The crack expanded more and more until it burst open.

Shadam saw in horror that Zyutei Daizyujin stood outside the hole in the wall.

The palace was over Malie city but the staffs were broken. The six Zyurangers leapt through the hole. They were already in their mega evolved armor , Gladion also in his ultra armor.

Cana, Ilima, Kal, Kiawe, Mallow, and Lillie were with them as well. Each in their Kyoryuger armor.

"Zzzzzzyuranger." One of the Gorma said sounding terrified.

"Dinosaur Squad , Zyuranger!"

"Howling new star. Kibaranger!"

"Voltosaur squad Kyoryuger!"

The crowd of Gorma were terrified with the new Gorma Triumvirate looking intensely at them.

"Gorma, now it's our turn. Let's go!" Red shouted as they all leapt down from the hole and into the palace itself.

The crowd scattered as the Gorma citizens panicked. Several men and women in leather armor ran towards them with skull grunts and warriors beside them. The men and women transformed into their monster forms before they met with the group.

Kal slashed back five skull knight warriors with his Boomerang as his Garchomp plowed through a group using dragon rush.

Kal managed to slash two apart and hurled his boomerang into the three remaining warriors, shattering them and several other skull grunts behind them before it returned to him.

Mallow slashed through several grunts with her hatchet as a pair of skull ninja warrior leapt at her hurling shurikens.

She unleashed her crossbow at the shurikens, knocking them out of the air before hitting the two with her crossbow bolts before leaping up and slashing the two apart.

Kiawe slashed through through skull grunts as he came past them, three skull knights came slashing at him with Kiawe knocking the blades away.

His Turtonator unleashed a blast of fire through several skull grunts.

Kiawe forced the skull knights' swords away before slashing them each back to broken blades.

Cana slashed three skull ninjas apart with fast strikes from her daggers before leaping up and unleashing metal feathers into seven skull grunts, tearing them apart.

Ilima fired into a group of skull grunts, reverting them to bones before several skull ninjas leapt at him.

He blocked their swords with his hammer before smashing it through one's sword and body. He came back blocking the others with his hammer and gun before firing into one with his gun and coming up with his hammer, taking the other's head off.

Lillie flipped herself around using her armor's wings, unleashing metal feathers into several skull grunts before two skull warriors came at her. She blocked both knights' sword before forcing them back and slashing them apart.

As this happened Ash fought off a Toucannon, Vikavolt, Gumshoos, and Ledian esk gorma soldiers.

He knocked back the strikes of the Vikavolt and Gumshoos Gorma with his claws, wings, and tail before Ash-Greninja leapt over hum and slashed the two back.

The Toucannon and Ledian gorma tried to join in , but Pikachu blasted them with electricity, allowing Ash and Greninja to leap in and slash them both. Ash quickly turning and unleashing a roaring dragon pulse into the other two Gorma, the dragon energy bursting around them.

Gary had his tri lances together in a single lance, slashing back a Persian and Slowbro esk gorma soldiers. The two came at him again but he kept moving around and bent a large wave of water from the palace's aqueducts into them, the water carrying them back while Gary moved through it, slashing both with his double lance.

Hau fought back a Gigalith and Machoke gorma soldiers, the two furiously trying to hit him. Hau kept his solid stance , absorbing the brunt of their attacks before performing an uppercut as two rock pillars came up and knocked them back.

Hau leapt forward and slashed both Gorma with his axe , turning and slashing them again when he lanced.

Moon had a Glaceon and Leafeon esk Gorma coming at her as she slashed both their weapons back with her daggers. Moon moved back and kicked the ground hard , making metal in the floors shoot up and knock the Gorma's weapons away before she slashed them both furiously.

Serena faced a Lurantis and Parasect Gorma with Ninetales beside her.

Ninetales unleashed a blast of ice as Serena unleashed a gust of wind into the ice. This enhanced the icy blast and hit both Gorma, stopping them before Serena leapt forward with her bow and smacked them both back before firing arrows into their heads.

Shadam, Gara, and Zydos vanished from the pedestal before reappearing on the ground. Their faces turned to metal versions of their faced before they raised their hands to their faces and then thrusted them forward, each unleashing a blast of red energy at the group.

Red, Cana, and Gladion sprinted at them, the three Gorma drawing swords.

Cana reached Gara and exchanged a few strikes, Gara catching her daggers before pushing her back. Cana ducked under her strike and then knocked her kick back before smashing her tail into Gara's face.

Gara caught Cana's strikes again, their faces coming close together.

"You murdered my sister."

"Your sister was a monster." Cana said before pushing Gara back.

"But don't worry, you'll be with her soon." She said leaping up and unleashing several feathers from her tail into Gara, knocking her back before she vanished.

Gladion knocked away each of Zydos's sword strikes with ease before smashing his elbow across his face. Zydos stumbling backwards as Gladion put the Byakkoshinken on his shoulder.

"They made you a member of the Triumvirate Zydos. I guess we really have taken out every other decent Gorma."

"Silence!" Zydos shouted as he tried to blast Gladion, who knocked the blast away before leaping up.

"Ki power!" A black and white wind hit Zydos and hurled him back before Gladion came down and slashed through him again, Zydos vanishing.

Shazam furiously slashed his sword at Red who managed to knock it back each time before kicking Shadam back.

Shadam raised his hand and unleashed blast at Red, but he slashed the blast in half, Shadam then unleashing a whip of energy around him.

Red's finger surged with electricity before he blasted Shadam back before he vanished.

After the three had been beaten the common area was cleared of Gorma.

"We're here, we're actually inside the Gorma palace." Cana said in amazement.

"Let's get this over with." Ilima said, not having found memories of the palace.

"I know the way to the throne room. Follow me." Gladion said.

They dashed through the palace as quickly as they could, they encountered groups of Gorma and foot soldiers along the way but managed to fight their way through them. Eventually reaching a large chamber entrance.

"This is it." Gladion said tightening his grip on the Byakkoshinken.

As they approached, a series of bursts came around the rangers, forcing them back.

They saw two dozen skull guards leap out and in front of the chamber.

"Skull guards. She's definitely inside" Gladion said.

"Come on then." Gary shouted as he ran at them.

The skull guards began clashing with the two ranger teams. The skull guards putting up a fanatical fight.

Gladion slashed back two skull guards' swords before Type Null leapt out and slashed them both as well as two more behind them.

Gladion covered himself in Ki power before ascending forward and slashed all four skull guards, bursting them into broken red skulls.

Gladion ran towards the door when Shadam, Gara, and Zydos appeared in front of him.

Shadam smiled as they raised their hands and blasted Gladion back.

He grunted as Lillie and Type Null helped him up.

"Did you really think we'd give up that easily." Shadam revealed a piece of the Jewel of life.

"Gorma XIV has entrusted me with an extension of her power. I'll make her see I'm worthy of becoming Gorma XV." Shadam said as he blasted the three back.

As Gladion and the other two landed, he saw more skull guards join the fight, as well as a few Gorma monsters.

The situation got bad as the two ranger teams found themselves surrounded.

"Come on, we're so close!" Gladion shouted as he slashed two skull guards back.

Shadam smiled as he prepared to blast them again.

However, a series of blasts hit the ground near the three, making them cover their heads before they saw three more Gorma appear in front of them.

They group were shocked as they saw Fortune in his human form, a woman who looked a lot like Scythion's human form, and Guzmo appear.

"General." Shadam said.

"Tom!" Gary shouted.

"Hi Gary! I know I renounced the Gorma army, but it seems I've been called back to a worthy cause." He said reverting to his monster form. The woman reverted to a Scizor samurai esk Gorma.

The three held out three gorma changers.

"Gorma Henshin!"

The group watched in horror as the black Gorma ranger armor formed over Susan, the red Gorma ranger armor formed over Guzmo, and a new white armor formed over Tom. The Gorma ranger armor seemed to conform to their Gorma monster bodies rather than their human forms.

"Gorma squad, Gorma ranger!"

To the group's great surprise, the three blasted Shadam, Gara, and Zydos. They drew weapons and began attacking them a few more Gorma appearing in metal armor, instead of attacking the ranger teams, they began attacking the other Gorma.

A Garchomp Gorma wearing knight like armor slashed two skull guards away from Gary.

A Skarmory Gorma kicked another Gorma monster away from Red, a Metagross Gorma hammered two skull warriors away from Moon, an Absol Gorma slashed another Gorma away from Serena, A Weavile Gorma slashed two skull warriors away from Hau and a Kommo-o Gorma blasted three skull guards away from Ash.

"Zyurangers, kill Gorma XIV! Free my people form her evil!" Guzmo shouted as he ran at Shadam.

The two teams weren't sure what to think at first, but couldn't give up a chance like this.

"Go we'll hold them off!" Kal shouted as he slashed a pair of Gorma monsters back.

Ash, Serena, Red, Moon, Gary, Hau, Gladion, and Lillie all sprinted inside the throne room as Guzmo exchanged strikes with Shadam.

"You've betrayed the Gorma!

"The only traitor I see is standing before me." Guzmo said as he knocked Shadam's sword away before blasting him back.

* * *

The eight rushed inside and saw a black room filled with a white mist and red square pillars that came up.

"Where are you Lusamine!" Gladion screamed.

" _I was wondering when you'd arrive."_ They heard a high pitched and familiar voice before seeing a pillar in the center.

Lusamine was kneeling there in her white ropes holding a red jewel in he hand.

The group looked at her intensely.

"Where's our father!?" Lillie screamed.

Gorma XIV smiled.

" _You'll be seeing him soon enough."_

"Enough of this!" Gladion shouted as he leapt at her.

"Gladion!" Moon shouted.

"Ki power!"

Gorma XIV held up the jewel of life, deflecting the blast away from her before a red bolt of energy hit Gladion and hurled him back.

He landed hard on a pillar.

"Attack her from different directions!" Red shouted.

All seven of the other rangers leapt off the pillars and came at Gorma XIV.

Hau and Moon leapt at her, the jewel of life reflecting them off and forcing them back as Red unleashed a bolt of lightning towards her at the same time Lillie unleashed feathers.

Gorma XIV unleashed two blasts that blew through their blasts and hurled the two off the pillars and towards the bottom of the pit.

Ash, Ash-Greninja, and Pikachu all came at Gorma XIV , Pikachu unleashing electricity as Ash-Greninja unleashed his back water Shuriken, and Ash tried to slash her with his surging armor.

She held up the jewel of life and sent all three flying back.

Gary was blasted back as he landed beside Gladion, the others reaching the tops of the pillars again as Gorma XIV levitated off the ground and flew through the air.

She laughed as more blasts from the Jewel of Life hit the eight back again and again.

They landed near the entrance and got up.

"Try the elemental bomber!" Red shouted as they came together and each put their element in before Ash unleashed it at Gorma XIV.

She held the Jewel of life up and deflected it back at the group, the explosion reverting them back to their normal armor.

Gorma XIV kept laughing in her high pitch tone.

"Nothing's working." Red grunted.

That was when Gladion realized he still had the Jewel of Death.

He took it out and breathed deeply.

"No, it's not strong enough."

"Can we strengthen it?" Moon asked.

"The Dino crystals!" Ash shouted, each of them took out their crystal and held them near the Jewel of Death. It glowed before unleashing a beam at Gorma XIV.

The Jewel of Life unleashed a blast as well, the two meeting and pushing each other back.

The Zyurangers pushed their own energy into the crystals, each screaming as Gorma XIV's eyes widened. The blast hit the Jewel of life and caused a fracture in it.

"Impossible!"

Gladion leapt up at Gorma XIV, slashing her three times with the Byakkoshinken before unleashing Ki energy into her. Gorma XIV was hurled to the back of the chamber before retreating into another chamber.

"After her!"

The eight rushed inside before they saw what was inside. A massive white pillar with a cobra head shaped top. A pale white face was in the center, a very strange looking face.

"Nebb!" They Nebby cry out before they saw several gems embedded into the top as well as the seven ultra beasts trapped inside. Mon among them.

"Father!" Lillie and Gladion shouted.

Gorma XIV revealed herself on top of the tower.

She began laughed again, now uncontrollably.

" _Now you see my final masterpiece. Everything that has happened up to this point has gone according to my plan."_

"You never wanted to take over the world with the Gorma." Gladion said.

" _The Gorma were but tools, a means to get my true prize. This you see before you is the instrument of me going from an empress to God."_

"God?" They said in confusion.

" _The ultra beasts are precious to you, yet you do not know why. I'll tell you, these seven creatures are what remains of King Brachion."_

"King Brachion!" They shouted.

Gorma XIV nodded.

" _Sixty-five million years ago, he split apart into seven sub beings as well as his heart. I needed them as well as the Jewel of life, the other jewels of course. Plus a sacrifice of someone truly innocent. Your father will suffice."_

"What is this all about?" Lillie shouted.

" _This is the Tower of Satan, with it I will sacrifice the Ultra beasts and your father. Doing so will allow me to resurrect the most powerful being to ever live. Dai Satan!"_

The rangers were not more afraid then they ever had been before.

"Dani Satan!" They said shaking.

Gorma XIV showed a chain of red jewels.

" _With the Red chain I shall bind myself with Dai Satan, making him mine. Together I will remake this world in my image. All life will die and I will create new life in its place. I will be immortal, I will be divine, I will take my rightful place as God!_

Gorma XIV held up the Jewel of life as it surged with energy. The white face's eyes turned red as Mon and the Ultra beasts had red symbols form over them. They screamed out in pain, the group felt a chilling presence enter the room, a disembodied voice began chanting in an unknown language.

A blast hurled them all out of the Gorma Palace as well as the other Kyoryugers.

Zyutei Daizyujin felt the presence of Dai Satan and saw the tower.

" _No! This must stop!"_ He shouted reaching inside before something hit him back.

Zyutei Daizyujin stumbled before he saw an all to familiar face.

The group and people below saw in horror Mewtwo stood before Zyutei Daizyujin. He was in a mega evolved form.

He was larger and bulkier than his normal state. The horns on its head were longer and extend from the V-shaped ridges on his forehead. Additionally, the horns were now pointed and curve upward. He now had two tubes behind its neck, his eyes are light blue, and had large, growths over its shoulders. His torso was smooth and small compared to his long, bulky limbs, and a Y-shaped line connects the collar and underbelly. His forearms and thighs each had two raised ridges, and its digits were now longer and thinner. The tail was slightly shorter and stiffer than before and had a curled tip. But that wasn't all. His body had become a shining golden color where it had been white and blue where it had been pink.

"Mewtwo." Ash said.

" _Mewtwo X."_ Gorma XIV said.

Zyutei Daizyujin tried to unleash a tornado but Mewtwo X unleashed a blast of psychic energy through the Tornado, holding Zyutei Daizyujin in place before he ascended forward and smashed him repeatedly with his fists.

Zyutei Daizyujin covered his fists in fire before trying to block Mewtwo X. But he knocked them away and kicked Zyutei Daizyujin back blasting him with more psychic energy.

Zyutei Daizyujin was beaten back again and again and again. The group feeling his pain and fatigue before Mewtwo X unleashed one final golden blast into him. Zyutei Daizyujin split back into the six Guardian beasts who landed on the ground before Mewtwo X blasted them all. They cried out in pain as the Zyurangers did the same.

The six Guardian beasts now burning and breathing deeply, their armored bodies singed and their spirits broken.

The Zyurangers Kyoryugers, and even Gladion's armor retracted. The sky darkened as a harsh rain came down.

Thousands of skull warriors began appearing in the city as well as hundreds of skull warriors. Dozens of Gorma monsters began appearing as well, the people in the city and their pokemon crying out in terror.

The two ranger teams got up and tried to fight , despite losing their armor.

They did their best, but the sheer numbers were wearing them down before they saw an open area in front of them.

They watched in horror as five humanoid figures of red energy came down from the tower of Satan and then revealed themselves.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

"Ha ha ha ha ha!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The group nearly turned white as they saw Faba, Guzma , Plumeria, and Otrin stand before them.

"It's so good to be back. Hell is such a dreary place." Otrin said.

"Now now I can fulfill my Grudge!" Guzma shouted.

"Mine as well." Plumeria said looking at Cana who was shaking.

Ash, Kal, and Greninja were shaking the most as they saw the fifth figure in the center was none other than Felix in the Dragon Knight armor. They saw his face before the helmet formed over it. His eyes red like the others.

"It's time to turn the world into a Gorma paradise!" Faba shouted.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah, all and all it's been a bad day for the Zyurangers_

 _I won't talk too much until the next chapter's Author's note_

 _But before I go, I was wondering if anyone knew where I could watch the Johto journeys part of the anime in Japanese with english subtitles. If I'm going to be writing a story about Johto I'd like to get back into it and I don't need that 4kids shit._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100: Viva Dinosaurs (****) Play Zyuranger full opening on repeat until the second (****)

* * *

The rain came down harder as the Gorma army continued rampaging through the city.

Hau was fighting a group of skull grunts and warriors. Knocking them back as best he could and used a powerful earthquake with a stomp of his foot. Rocks coming up and shattering them and forced back a Gorma monster near him. Cana similarly leapt over him and unleashed a few feathers down into a few skull grunts before coming down and slicing a warrior in two.

However, Plumeria unleashed a blast at the two, forcing them back before she came forward and used her sword to knock them further away.

She smiled as her hair ensnared both of them.

"I should really be thanking you for killing me. Now all of my real hair is back. Now you'll go to hell Peacock bitch, you and your lover." She said filling them with energy as they cried out in pain.

Gladion and Moon were both trying to fight off another Gorma and some skull grunts/warriors. Moon bending some metal up around them as Gladion slashed them away.

Faba unleashed a blast between them, knocking them onto the ground.

They got up and saw Faba leap over before punching them both and then picking them up.

"You really are a failure boy, to think you considered yourself worthy of the Gorma throne."

Kal, Ilima, and Kiawe were fighting off a few skull warriors and grunts plus a Gorma monster. Kal fighting the Gorma himself with Garchomp beside him.

Kal held the Gorma's forearms before Garchomp slashed him back.

Otrin laughed in a sadistic tone as he waved his wand and unleashed a blast at the four, knock them back before unleashing energy lassos around them.

"Yangore, is that you. I see you've betrayed us as well. Plus, yes, the original Seir. You fight for the side you also betrayed."

"Otrin." Kal grunted, remembering him well.

Otrin continued to laugh as he filled them with energy and then tossed them aside.

Red, Lillie, Gary, and Mallow were fighting a Gorma and several warriors/grunts.

Red and Gary both kept at the monster before forcing him back with some fire and water.

However, Guzma leapt at them and slammed the ground with his fist, a blast of energy hurling the four back.

He smiled as he rushed into the four smashing his fist, foot, and sword end into each of them. Not saying anything as he did so.

Guzma raised his hand and unleashed a blast into the four, hurling them back.

Ash, Pikachu, Greninja, and Serena saw as Seir dashed at them, Ash unable to move as he saw him.

Serena tried to force Seir back with wind but he was too strong. Greninja quickly got between Ash and Seir as he slashed across his back, Greninja crying out in pain.

Before Ash could even react, Seir smashed his elbow into his face before kicking Serena back.

Seir reached down and grabbed Ash , holding him up.

"Father, father!" Ash shouted trying to pull his helmet off.

Seir backhanded Ash, blood coming from his mouth as Seir tossed him back.

Greninja tried to wrap his tongue around Seir's wrist but he hurled him into Pikachu.

Ash tried to get up again but Seir kicked him back down.

He picked Ash up again by the throat and held him there. Ash almost able to see through the helmet. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't Felix inside. His body perhaps, but not his soul, Ash knew his father's soul was beyond even the reach of Satan.

Despite this Ash lowered his head.

"I never had a chance to say this last time, but I forgive you. For everything." Seir had no reaction to this and squeezed harder before Serena kicked his leg and made him drop Ash before he blasted them both back with a Dragon Pulse.

All of the Zyurangers were bloodied and laid on the ground with the five Gorma generals approaching.

They saw the city being torn apart, the people being attacked. The rain engulfing everything and their Guardian beasts practically dead.

"Your God has forsaken you Zyurangers. As he did from the very beginning." Otrin said.

"There is only one God now, Dai Satan." Faba said.

Nebby floated around the group calling out to them to get up.

" _The power of the Zyurangers is the power of God. The power of faith, the faith in the goodness of mankind , faith that you can accomplish more than you ever thought you could, other people's faith in you."_

 _"If you have true faith , you can do more than you could possibly imagine."_

 _"I never want you to give up, never give up until the end."_

Ash saw Pikachu beside him, Greninja as well.

He tightened his fist and got up, a determined look on his face.

"Why won't you just stay down?" Otrin laughed.

(****)"Because, we're never going to give up, never going to give up until he end!"

Red also got up.

"We're unstoppable warriors of faith!"

Gary got up.

"Protectors of the innocent!"

Serena got up.

"Guardians of life!"

Moon got up.

"Chosen of the Guardians!"

Hau got up.

"Bringers of justice!"

"Warrior of love , Aeroranger Serena!"

"Warrior of hope, Arcanineranger Moon!"

"Warrior of courage, Bastioranger Gary!"

"Warrior of spirit, Mammoranger Hau!"

"Warrior of power, Dragon ranger Ash!"

"Warrior of justice, Tyranoranger Red!"

"Kyoryu Sentai! Zyuranger!"

Upon seeing the Zyurangers continue the fight even without their armor, the people and pokemon in the city felt their own faith grow. Nebby feeling it as well, letting out a soft sound from his mouth.

Seir unleashed a Dragon pulse at them, however, Dragon Caesar felt something inside of him, a presence he had not felt in a long time. Tyrantrum felt the same feeling, Greninja as well.

The blast stopped in mid air, the Gorma looking confused. Even Seir looked confused before the group saw a white energy coming from Dragon Caesar, Tyrantrum, and Greninja.

The energy came in front of Seir before taking the form of Felix.

Ash's eyes widened seeing this.

"What trickery is this!?" Otrin shouted.

The figure touched Seir before entering in like smoke into his helmet.

Seir convulsed violently, grabbing his head as his armor's black color began to melt away into a white color with black areas still on it. A redness also left the helmet as his head raised before he turned and unleashed a Dragon Pulse into the four Gorma.

Ash and Greninja nearly felt their hearts stop.

"Heavenly Dragon Knight, Felix!" He shouted holding up his sword.

Mewtwo X looked in confusion as the injuries on the Guardian beasts began to fade, all of them getting up together and roaring at him.

The Zyurangers felt a rush of energy inside them, all of their armor forming over them in Mega evolved form. The Kyoryugers' armor did the same.

"Impossible!" Plumeria shouted, Guzma giving a Grim look.

"Not impossible."

"We still have an army." Faba said before a series of bursts were heard nearby.

The group turned to see some familiar faces.

"Gorma you're under arrest!"

"Dekapink!"

"Dekayellow!"

"Dekagreen!"

"Dekablue!"

"Dekared!"

"Dekabreak!"

"Deka Master!"

"Special Investigation Squadron , Dekaranger!"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We saw you were in some trouble and since things in Kanto are cleaned up." Zach said.

"We thought we'd help you out." Kayla said before holding Revan's arm.

"Isn't that right husband."

"Husband!?"

"Really Kayla here." Revan said.

Kruger held his sword out.

"We have unfinished business with these monsters." He said growling.

"It looks like the party has already started." Another familiar voice said.

They turned to see Daniel in his Charizardranger armor, beside him were five other rangers the group had never seen.

"Charizardranger Daniel!"

"Queen Ranger! Cynthia!"

"AbreKiller! Diantha!"

"Black Tauros Knight! Alder!"

"MagiShine! Steven!"

"Gosei Knight! Lance!"

"Six-Star Squadron, Dairanger!" They shouted.

Guzma watched in horror as he saw Guzmo, Tom, and Susan in the Gorma ranger armor appear beside the other rangers with dozens of other Gorma.

"Gorma Red!"

"Gorma White!"

"Gorma Black!"

"Gorma Squad , Gormaranger!"

"My own son has betrayed us."

The rangers were soon backed up by not just the other rangers , but thousands of people and their pokemon.

At the front of the crowd were some other familiar faces, Kukui, his wife, Olivia, Nanu, Allow, and Hala.

"Even you Gorma are Alolan, now even they stand against you." Hau said.

"The war ends now." Guzmo said.

Guzma raised his sword with a tear coming down from his face.

"So it does. Charge!"

The two armies charged forward and collided.

Several Gorma were engaged by Olivia, Nanu, Allow, Kal, and Felix.

Olivia unleashing a tornado that knocked them off balance before Kal and Allow bend rocks into them, forcing them together.

Nanu bend water around them into ice, binding them before Felix and Kal leapt into them together, their blades surging as they slashed the five Gorma before landing beside them, the five exploding.

Kal and Felix turned to each other for a moment.

"Felix, I."

Felix slashed a Skull warrior apart that was coming from behind Kal.

"We can talk later brother, now we fight."

Hearing Felix call him brother again gave Kal more joy than he had felt in years. He showed this by slashed apart three more skull knights.

A group of Gorma monsters came at the Dekarangers who were already in their swat armor.

Dekablue and yellow both blasted at the five, stopping them before Dekagreen and pink leapt into them and slashed the five with swords and batons. Dekared and break leapt over and behind the five before blasting them again, Dekamaster charing into them with his sword up high.

Kruger howled as he slashed the five before they surged and exploded.

Meanwhile Lance had both his axes out slashing apart skull grunts before a Gorma leapt at him. He leapt up smashed the Gorma back. As the Gorma landed he saw a Dragonite come down and blast him with electricity.

Lance leapt off his Dragonite and slashed the Gorma in half.

Diantha had her feather shaped blade out slashing several skull ninjas apart before a Gorma tried to hit her from behind. The Gorma was stopped by Diantha's Gardevoir using Psychic.

Diantha turned and drew several energy arrows before unleashing them into the Gorma and then slashed him in half.

Alder rode his Bouffalant with his sword up, slashing apart skull grunts and warriors before a Gorma tried to knock him off Bouffalant. Alder's pokemon head butted the Gorma back before Alder leapt off and slashed the Gorma several times, then sheathed his sword, the Gorma exploding.

Steven had his Aggron out beside him as the two slashed and kicked back skull warriors.

A Gorma tried to blast them, but Steven knocked it away before revealing a blue card.

He hurled the hard into the Gorma before it shocked the monster. Aggron charged into the Gorma and picked him up in his horns before Steven revealed himself on his Pokemon and came down impaling the Gorma with his sword.

Cynthia had her Garchomp beside her as they plowed through several skull grunts together before a Gorma monster slammed his foot into the ground and two roots shot up and tried to ensnare them.

Cynthia's stick top closed as the rest of her armor did as well. She broke through the roots as her Garchomp glided over her and slashed the Gorma twice.

Cynthia unleashed a blast from her stick that hit the Gorma, tearing it apart.

Daniel slashed apart seven skull warriors with his two Katanas before a pair of Gorma rushed at him. He blocked both of their blades before setting his armor and swords on fire. He knocked their weapons back before furiously slashing them apart.

Kiawe, Ilima, Mallow, Lillie, and Cana were fighting off four Gorma monsters together.

Kana unleashed a tornado of metal feathers from her tail into the Gorma, stopping them. Mallow and Ilima ran in a circle around them firing their weapons as Lillie and Kiawe came in and slashed them.

Cana, Ilima, and Mallow soon joined in, the five eventually landed beyond the gorma who surged before exploding.

Guzmo, Tom , and Susan fought back against three Gorma. Tom knocking away the Gorma's strikes with his rod before stabbing him with it three times and then blasted him apart.

Susan held out a Katana like blade, and slashed back each of her opponent's strikes before stabbing it through the Gorma's heart.

Guzmo knocked away his opponent's strikes with ease then slashed him back furiously before his hand glowed and he punched its head off.

The four Gorma generals clashed with the Zyurangers.

Hau bend lava around him the singed Plumeria's hair, making her scream. She tried to blast him, but Hau knocked the blast away with his axe and charged at her.

She hurled her hair at him again, Hau slashing both ends away before knocking her sword out of her hand, then slashed Plumeria three times across her body, and two more that severed both her hair ends.

Hau kicked Plumeria back before slowly performing an uppercut that made lava erupt up and into her.

Gladion and Moon faced Faba who unleashed blasts at them from his hands.

Moon kept bending metal up that absorbed the blasts before Gladion leapt off Moon's shoulders.

"Ki power!" A powerful white wind hit Faba and knocked him back before Moon charged forward and slashed him furiously with her daggers.

As Faba tried to move back, Gladion came down and slashed him three times with the Byakkoshinken.

Guzma moved fast to try and keep up with Red and Gary's weapons. Gary caught Guzma's sword with his two lances before Red broke it in half with his own sword and slashed Guzma back.

Guzma raised his hand to his face before thrusting it at the two, a blast coming at them.

Gary quickly bend a serpent shaped jet of water into Guzma's blast then into him, Red unleashing a bolt a lightning into it, Guzma frying inside as he screamed.

Otrin tried to blast Serena and Ash, but Serena unleashed a tornado of wind that knocked his blasts away.

Ash leapt off her shoulders and came down slashing Otrin three times before he was knocked into Ash-Greninja who similarly slashed him three times. Ash-Greninja caught Otrin in his tongue and flipped him at Pikachu who blasted him with electricity before Iron Tailing him back into the ground.

Otrin tried to get up before he saw Felix Dragon Rush into him and slash his body ten times with his sword and claws.

Otrin landed beside the other three who grunted as they got up.

All four held our enlargement bombs before pilling the pins and threw them down together.

A massive explosion enveloped the area as the four grew massive and came around Mewtwo X.

"Come forth Guardian beasts!"

The Zyurangers each leapt into their Guardian beast. Mega Daizyujin forming as well as Mega Dragon Caesar.

"Ki beast fusion!" Gladion shouted as his Ultra Ki beasts came forward and formed Won Chimera.

"Let's go Charizard!" Daniel shouted as he let out his Charizard Y and pressed his mega evolution stone. Charizard Y took on his Guardian beast form as Daniel leapt onto his head.

"Pat wings take off!"

The group saw five jets in the color of the Dekarangers fly from an aircraft carrier followed by the Dekabike. The five jets formed a new robo that they had never seen before with wings on its back a red chest , blue forearms, and a blade like silver attachment on its forehead.

The Dekabike came over it like armor with the six Dekarangers inside.

"Super Decaying Robo!"

"Let's go GoZyuJin!"

GoZyuJin rose up from the ground roaring before transforming into his more humanoid form.

" _Let's get this party started!"_ He shouted as the Kyoryugers got inside.

Mega Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar brought their arms together as they glowed and formed Ultimate Daizyujin.

The five mechas and Guardians facing the Gorma and Mewtwo X.

"Let's go!" Red shouted.

Won Chimera knocked away blasts from Faba before slashing his arm back with his saber.

Gladion had Won Chimera kick Faba back before opening his chest mouth and blasting him back.

GoZyuJin danced around as he avoided Plumeria's blasts.

She charged at him with her sword before he slipped back and wrapped his arms around her.

" _I think she looks better bald."_ GoZyuJin said as Cana smile.

"I couldn't agree more." GoZyuJin tossed Plumeria away before grabbing her arm and pulling her back into his foot before he beat her back and blasted her with energy fireworks.

Otrin tried to blast the Super Dekawing Robo with his wand. But they flew away from each blast before flying into Otrin and kicked him back before revealing blades on the arms.

The Super Dekawing Robo slashed him several times before unleashing a blast into his face.

Guzma tried to catch Charizard Y , but he flew two fast and slashed him several times before roaring as he unleashed a Blast burn into Guzma, the explosion hurling him back and through a building.

Ultimate Daizyujin came at Mewtwo X who tried to blast him with blue psychic energy. Ultimate Daizyujin ,however, simply walked through it unaffected.

His right hand was covered in a blade of ice and electricity as he slashed Mewtwo X back. Mewtwo X trying to punch Ultimate Daizyujin, who kicked him back before he could.

Mewtwo X landed on the ground beside the Gorma.

The mechas and Guardians formed up beside Ultimate Daizyujin as he raised his hands.

"Empire attack!"

" _Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"_ Ultimate Daizyujin roared as the sphere of the elements formed in his hand before coming out and splitting into five separate spheres that hit the five.

All five cried out in pain as they surged before there four explosions shook the city.

As the smoke began to clear Mewtwo's charred body fell towards the pavement below, back to his normal size and form.

Dekamaster sprinted across a rooftop before leaping high into the air and caught Mewtwo in his arms before landed on another rooftop.

"We did it! We beat them!" Hau shouted.

"It's not over yet, we have to destroy the Tower of Satan." Red said as they tried to march Ultimate Daizyujin over to the Gorma Palace. However, the palace surged as part of the top burst open, the Tower of Satan growing over it.

Lusamine stood there with an insane look on her face, the red symbols now on her as she wore the red chain over her neck.

The Ultra beasts and Mon were now completely covered in the red energy, their screams finally stopping.

The eight were absorbed into the tower. Lillie and Gladion screaming as they saw their father vanish.

Nebby similarly screamed as he saw the Ultra beasts die.

Lusamine began laughing harder and harder as the Tower began to melt. The melted tower let Lusamine land safely on the top of the palace before it rose up into the sky which now began to darken.

" _No , no!"_ Ultimate Daizyujin said shaking, the Zyurangers having never felt fear from him before.

"You can beat him can't you, you beat him before."

" _In the last fight, King Brachion was with us. We were made by Reduka to defeat him, it took all three of us to do so."_

 _"_ You didn't remember King Brachion splitting up." Gary said.

" _I can't remember everything that happened, I , I don't know why."_

"Guys!" Serena shouted.

A disembodied head began to form from the melted tower, its face blue with metal like hair on its head and red symbols in its eyes.

 _"Dai, Dai Satan."_ Ultimate Daizyujin said, Charizard Y, GoZyuJin, and Won Chimera were shaking as well.

The head said nothing , it just opened its mouth as a white mist began to cover the city and everywhere in sight.

On the ground Kukui and the other people began violently coughing.

"What's , what's happening?" Kukui said as red spots began to form on their bodies. The same thing was happening to the pokemon and even the Gorma.

"What is this!?" A Gorma shouted as he fell down vomiting.

"What's happening!?" Red shouted.

" _Dani Satan has begun his dark plague, it's the plague that killed the Dinosaurs. This will spread to every living being on the planet killing all life on earth in an hour or less."_

"All life!"

Across the entire world every human and pokemon alike on land and in the sea were afflicted by the plague, each struggling to hold on as the pain enveloped their bodies.

Lusamine kept laughing.

" _My new world shall begin, nothing on earth is worthy of living in it!"_

Dai Satan opened his mouth again, this time transforming again. He took a demonic sentient form. Having black scales and fur across his body, horns on top of his head, blue eyes , red claws and fangs, plus a pointed red tail.

Dai-Satan's sentient form towered over Ultimate Daizyujin , standing nearly three times his height.

"…..That's not good." Gary said.

"Come on we have to try, Empire attack!"

Ultimate Daizyujin tried to unleash his finisher , but it had no effect on Dai-Satan.

He raised his claws and unleashed a blast into the five who stood before him.

It only took one blast and Daizyujin was on the ground in his normal form, Dragon Caesar beside him.

Solgaleo and Lunala were also on the ground with Charizard Y back to his regular pokemon form, and the six dekamachines also on the ground.

All of the rangers within had landed on the ground.

Dai-Satan didn't speak, but Lusamine kept laughing, the plague continuing its work on life.

"Is this really it?" Gary asked.

"No, it can't be." Ash said trying to get up.

 _"_ Without the Ultra beasts, we can't."

Nebby began to sing again.

Lillie turned over and saw him. His eyes were closed as he did.

"Nebby." She said.

Nebby began to glow as his body grew larger. When he stopped his had taken the shape of a translucent, dark blue orb with a starscape pattern set in a gold-colored structure, which was made up of four ellipses intersecting each other in an asterisk shape and another intersecting the former four along the middle. At the center of the main body was a much smaller black core with a blue and a pink marking on the front and an orange semicircle on both sides, giving him the appearance of a sleeping face. The shape also looked like an eye.

"Nebby evolved!?" Lillie shouted.

Nebby's evolved form continued to sing before a spirit took form in front of him.

The spirit was none other than Mon.

"Father!" Lillie and Gladion sprinted over to him.

"He, he really is dead." Lillie said tearing up, she fell to her knees as Gladion tried to help her.

The spirit of Mon reached out to them both, despite him being dead they could still feel his hands.

"Lillie, Gladion, I wasn't killed, I made a sacrifice. One that will will save you both."

They looked up at him.

"I wish I could have gotten to you sooner, been able to save you from her before. But now I can do this, this one thing right. Goodbye my children."

As he vanished seven other figures formed around Nebby.

Lusamine and the others were in disbelieve as they saw it was none other than the Ultra beasts form around Nebby.

"The Ultra beasts!"

" _What!? That's impossible!"_ Lusamine shouted.

Nebby continued to sing as the eight glowed , each coming together as they took the form of something else.

Lillie watched the closest, reaching out to Nebby as he took his new form. The form of a colossal white Brachiosaurus with metal armor around his body.

" _King Brachion!"_ Daizyujin shouted.

"Nebby, he was King Brachion's heart all alone." Gladion said as Lillie kept watching him.

Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar came beside King Brachion , Dai-Satan now looking afraid.

All six Zyurangers began to glow as well , they were taken up into Daizyujin's head as he felt his body glow and feel strange.

" _What, what's happening."_

Felix stood with the others, as they watched all three come together.

"The holy trinity has returned."

"You don't mean." Kal said.

Lusamine's eyes widened as she saw a new being form , this one being slightly bigger than Dai-Satan. He roughly resembled Daizyujin only he was white and had more angle like features.

The Zyurangers fond themselves in a white sky and cloud like platform , floating in mid air as they saw through the new being's eyes.

" _Reduka! The creator of life!_ "

"Daizyujin, Dragon Caesar, Nebby. Reduka was with us all along." Red said.

Lusamine now screamed.

" _Kill him!"_

Dai-Satan charged forward and tried to slash Reduka, but he effortlessly knocked away his strike. Dai-Satan coming back viciously , however, Reduka knocked away each of his strikes.

Lusamine was now frantic.

Dai-Satan tried to blast Reduka, but he raised his hand as a white wind blew through the blast and carried Dai-Satan back.

Reduka now stood tall as a pair of angles's wings formed on his back.

Dai-Satan shook as he saw Reduka raise both his arms , the sky lit up in light as what seemed like hundreds of angles came down.

The group soon realized these were spirits, they saw Samson, Mon, Ritchie, Charley, Dr. Fuji, the original Zyurangers, and even Scythion among them.

The spirits all began to fly through Dai-Satan, each one making a small hole in him as he cried out in pain.

Reduka himself then flew through Dai-Satan, the devil breaking apart as Reduka came out the other side.

Dai-Satan began to dissolve into nothing, red aura of hatred fading away as white wind blew across the earth. The people and pokemon around the world feeling the plague vanish.

(****)They began to get up , the Gorma as well, all their skull soldiers turned back into bones.

The Gorma looked around at the Gorma lead by Guzmo and saw what they had truly been doing, each dropping their weapons.

The Gorma palace itself crashed into the ground, Lusamine got up and felt her hand burn as the Jewel of life shattered, the red chain doing the same.

"No, no, no!" She retreated back inside the Gorma palace.

Lillie was in the streets and saw this, tightening her fist.

* * *

Inside the palace, Lusamine stumbled around before she saw Shadam, Gara, and Zydos.

"Shadam, help me." She said.

Shadam looked at Lusamine differently, as did the other two.

"Give me the jewel fragment!" She shouted, Shadam looking at the piece of the Jewel of life she had giving him.

Before anything else could happen a series of blasts hit the ground near the three. Shadam saw Guzmo and his other Gorma rangers run in and at them.

The triumvirate vanished as Guzmo turned to see Lusamine had run.

Guzmo was now breathing deeply.

"Get the citizens out of here. We won't be prisoners to this place any longer." The two nodded as they lead the Gorma soldiers with them through the halls.

Lusamine stumbled into the throne room.

"The Gorma are mine, the world is mine! I won't let anyone take them from me!" She shouted as she tried to reach her pedestal.

"Even now you act like this." Lusamine heard, slowly turning to see Lillie behind her.

Lillie wasn't wearing her Kyoryuger armor, nor did she have her sword, just an expression.

"You've caused so much pain, suffering, death, for what, so you could become God? You started a war, you sacrificed people with lives, families, children. You tortured me my entire childhood, you stole my brother, my father, all out of spite….But the craziest thing is, I still can't hate you. You brought me into this world, you had a husband who loved you despite your inability to love anything. You me and Gladion, you had more money then you ever could have needed. But that wasn't enough, you wanted to be God. I don't hate you, I feel sorry for you. Someone like that, who has an unquenchable thirst for more. It's just sad, you're sad, you're pathetic, you aren't worth hating."

Lusamine turned to Lillie , a look of hatred on her face as she revealed a pocket knife.

She slashed at Lillie who moved back and kept dodging it, Eventually kicking her arm back only to have Lusamine backhand her across the face. She grabbed Lillie by the throat and held her against a pillar , a look of intensity on her face as Lillie choked. However, Lusamine felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she looked down and saw Lillie had managed to force her hand backwards and her own knife was fully stabbed into her stomach.

Lusamine felt blood in her mouth as she let go of Lillie and backed up.

Lusamine began coughing it up with her vision glowing blurry before reaching out at Lillie, then fell backwards over the edge.

Lillie breathed deeply , sitting down and holding her arms around her legs.

She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Lillie." She heard, opening her eyes to see Red over her, still in his Zyuranger armor.

"She's gone, Lusamine, she's actually gone."

Red picked Lillie up in his arms.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said, Lillie resting her head in his shoulder as he carried her out.

* * *

Elsewhere in Malie city, Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry at first, but soon he saw Doggie Kruger's face in front of him.

" _Kruger."_ He said softly.

"It's me Mewtwo, I thought I lost you" He said tearing up.

" _I've, I've been through so much pain Kruger, I've been a slave in my own body for so long."_

"You're free now, just like me, and we're not alone."

Mewtwo saw a human woman with black hair come up beside Kruger.

"Mewtwo, there's someone else who wants to see you." She said, Kruger moving as Mewtwo's eyes widened. A little girl was standing in front of the woman.

"Mewtwo, is that really you?"

Mewtwo was shaking.

"Mewtwo, meet Amberthree. Or I guess I should just say, Amber."

Amber came over and hugged Mewtwo who was overwhelmed, wrapping his own arms around her as his eyes teared up.

Kruger joined in.

"We're all together now, we'll be a family."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _A hundred chapters, I didn't think it would be this long._

 _Just one chapter left, it will be a long one though , expect it some time next week._

 _I've had this climax planned from basically the beginning, I must have envisioned it in my head a hundred(no pun intended) times before this._

 _In the end, Lusamine was killed, but in a simple way, no explosion, blast, giant mecha battle, just a fight with a pocket knife and no powers._

 _Sorry if certain parts felt cliché and maybe a little forced , but I did what I felt like doing._

 _To answer the question on Felix, he was not in hell, it was simply his body that was brought back. But his spirit lived on in Dragon Caesar, Tyrantrum, and Greninja, Nebby helped bring that spirit out and regain control of his body. So he's alive again hooray!_

 _Sorry Mon had to die, but someone needed to_

 _Daizyujin was Reduka all along, or at least a part of him._

 _You will find out what will become of the Gorma before the story ends so don't worry about that._

 _And Mewtwo finally found his family, I almost forgot to put that part at the end in, even though it was part of the plan to have it there._

 _As for the power rangers movie sequel I talked about , it's beta version is almost done, when it is, I'll have someone look at it and suggest improvements. After that I'll post it here. BTW it's a very short story, like 9 chapters short._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101: Let's Go! (****) Play the original pokemon theme, full version (XXX) Zyuranger opening full, 2:58 to finish.

* * *

Emergency services kept working in Malie city in the aftermath of the battle.

Red came out of the Gorma palace with Lillie in his arms.

Guzmo and the other Gorma had all departed, the Gorma palace dissolving into nothing behind them.

Reduka still towered over the city, he kept looking down at the people and pokemon below.

The other Zyurangers had left his head and tried to speak with him.

"Reduka." Ash said, but there was no response.

Reduka began to ascend to heaven , his wings spread out before he vanished into the clouds.

In his place Daizyujin, Dragon Caesar, and King Brachion returned.

Daizyujin looked at himself.

" _I , I don't understand. We were, we are Reduka."_ He said.

" _Geez does this make me the son of God?"_ GoZyuJin asked before Dragon Caesar nudged him back a bit.

Red and Lillie arrived, Lillie looking up at King Brachion.

The titan like Guardian beast lowered his colossal head to her.

"Nebby, I don't know if you're still in there. But, I'm going to miss you." She said tearing up a little as she hugged his head.

"Is it finally over?" Hau asked.

" _Dai-Satan is destroyed for now. But so long as there is darkness and hatred inside the hearts of man and pokemon some of his power will exist."_

 _"_ I saw Guzmo and the others vanish, I don't know where they went. But Shadam still had part of the Jewel of life." Lillie said.

"Let's not think about that right now. We're alive, Lusamine is gone, he Gorma are in shambles, and we won." Gary said.

"Where's Ash?" Serena asked seeing he was missing.

Ash , Pikachu, and Greninja were looking around the city when they finally saw Felix still in his armor staring out at the ocean.

"Father."

Felix slowly turned and saw them, his helmet retracted as he looked at his sword before dropping it.

"Father, have I earned the right to be called that."

Greninja wasted no time and nearly tackled Felix into the water as he embraced him.

Ash came over as well before he and Felix stared at each other.

Felix was about to speak again when Ash nearly knocked Greninja away. He hugged Felix so hard that he cracked his back.

Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder and felt the tears come down his face.

Felix put his arms back around Ash.

Pikachu and Greninja backed off and watched the two.

After the guardian beasts departed, the ranger teams met up together in a large hotel penthouse that Daniel and the other champions rented out.

A various bottles of alcohol were set out on the table with all of them holding up glasses.

"To victory!" Daniel said as they toasted before drinking.

All of the ranger teams began socializing, Serena and Moon bombarding Diantha with fangirl questions.

"So all of the regional champions are rangers now?" Gary asked.

"There's power in every region, you just need to know where to look." Daniel said.

"So does that mean when one of us becomes champion of Alola we join you Dairangers?" Ash asked.

"Possibly. There's still the matter of your battle, would I be presumptuous to assume you'd be ready tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

Ash and Gary smile.

"We're ready."

"Lance, it's such an honor to meet you, you've always been such an inspiration." Zach said as Lance sweat dropped.

"Always nice to meet a Dekaranger."

"Uhh, this modern stuff is so weak , I wish I had some Zyutribe alcohol." Cana said.

Felix looked at Ash as he stood beside Kal, Greninja, Nanu, Olivia, and Allow.

"Look at him, he's all grown up, without me."

Kal put his hand on his shoulder.

"He's more of you than maybe even yourself. We should have killed that bastard Otrin a long time ago." Kal said.

"I should have married his mother when I had the chance."

"If you had, then Red wouldn't be here." Nanu said.

"Still, I wronged Delia."

Kal and Allow both nodded at each other.

"Well, about that."

"Felix." He heard in a soft voice, slowly turning to see Delia standing there.

"Delia."

Ash saw his parents together and smiled, Serena coming up beside him and kissing his cheek.

"You must be happy."

"Estatic really. Even if I am back down to six pokemon."

"Six?"

"I gave Greninja back to my father."

"You did?" Serena said sounding surprised.

"He was my father's pokemon first, and now he's back. It only seems right."

"Right before your final battle, even with Ash-Greninja."

Ash took a deep breath.

"It's not like I was excited about it, but Greninja wanted to go back with him."

"I suppose it was for the best then."

"My family is whole again." Ash said, Pikachu climbing onto his shoulder.

Gladion and Moon met with Kruger, Swan and Mewtwo, meeting Amber.

The party continuing into the night as Gary and Mallow stood outside together on the balcony looking at the stars.

"It's hard to believe it might be over. Two years of fighting finally done…..Do you think it truly is over?" Gary asked.

"I don't know, you can never really know."

"I suppose not, it's like Daizyujin said, as long as there are people in this world, evil can still exist."

"Even if it does, that doesn't stop people from being good."

"Who would have thought after one battle of my life, the next day I'd have another one….Do you think I can beat Ash?"

Mallow seemed surprised by this.

"What? What do you mean, you always talk with such confidence. That there's no way you'll lose to him. That you're the rightful champion."

"I don't know if I ever really believed that, or if I was putting on a show for myself. Ash is the most powerful of us. I won't deny it anymore. But I wonder if that's also true about him as a trainer."

"Hey." Mallow said grabbing his chin.

"You're thinking about this the wrong way, you've worked just as hard as him. Whatever happens out there, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Maybe you're right. But in any case, it would be nice to think this is the start of a new part of my life. No more fighting Gorma, being in a new pokemon league, and other things."

"Other things?" Mallow asked in interest.

Gary took out a pokeball, one Mallow hadn't seen before.

"Hey what's that pokeball?"

Gary smiled, quickly checking to see if there were alone.

"My secret weapon. A pokemon I've been raising in secret since we were back at school, one even the others don't know about. One I've been training for this exact battle. An ace I hid up my sleeve to catch Ash off guard."

"Wow, that's quite a long term plan."

"Would you like to meet them?" Gary said letting the pokemon out.

"Hello, I'm….." She said before noticing something in its hands.

Mallow took it and saw it was a white gold ring with a white diamond in the center.

"Garyyyyy!"

Gary looked nervous as he put his hand on the back of his head.

"I'm not really good at this stuff, so if you could just say yes to end this uncomfortable-" Mallow nearly tackled him into the ground as she wrapped her arms around his body, kissing him passionately.

* * *

The next day, the groups were at the base of Mount Lanakila.

"So this is where the Alolan league is going to be based?" Gary asked.

"At the summit yes, a proper stadium has jus been completed and is ready for a league. Now all the the league need's is a champion."

Hau noticed a massive amount of people heading into gondola and elevators on the side of the mountain.

"Why are all these people here?"

"I'd assume they want to see the match between two Zyurangers in which one would become champion." Red said.

"Good point."

"I hope that a lot of people come, the Alolan league's stadium was paid for by contributions from the other leagues. Money we'd like back." Lance said.

"Oh shut it Lance, we all know Daniel fronted way more money for it than you." Steven said as Lance sweat dropped.

"Alola may not have as many people in it as Kanto or the other regions, but it has plenty of tourists, the league here will do well. " Daniel said.

They entered two elevators of their own.

The lifts began to go up the side of the mountain towards the peak.

"We're pretty high up." Lillie said nervously.

As they reached the summit area they stopped at an interior area where a few personal were waiting.

"Mr. Rian, we've been waiting for you, this way."

They were lead through a series of hallways inside the mountain with glowing blue crystals on the walls lighting up the interior. The walkways lighting up in the center path with chrome edges and rail guards.

"This will be the primary path when construction is complete."

"It's beautiful." Serena said.

"We have our own lights in case they go out, but the crystals naturally light the interior, I thought it gave it a nice natural feel." Daniel said.

"Natural feel." Cynthia said looking at Daniel.

"What, doesn't it."

"In any case this way to the stadium." They entered another set of lifts , Daniel taking Ash and Gary into one while Cynthia lead the others into the second.

"Cynthia will take you to your seats, I'll be taking you two to the battlefield, where I'll be officiating."

"You're officiating!?"

Daniel nodded.

"Do your best Ash." Serena said hugging him.

"I believe in you." Mallow said hugging Gary.

Ash turned to his parents.

"Go out there and do your best." Delia said.

"Never give up until the end."

Greninja approached Ash and gave him a final fist bump before leaving with the others.

Gary turned to him as the doors shut.

"You're really not battling with Greninja?"

"He's my dad's pokemon."

"I remember training with him and your father. Seeing Felix back is, well significant to me. I wouldn't be where I am today without him."

"Are you trying to psyche me out?" Gary asked.

"Of course not, I'm impartial with you two. I just want the better trainer to win."

Ash and Gary felt their hearts race as the elevator reached the top. They saw themselves on massive blue pokeball shaped battlefield surrounded by a stadium with thousands of seats, all of them filled. There were also some gaps that allowed them to see the rest of Ula'Ula island below them.

In a private box area , the groups waited for there match to start.

"This is so exciting." Ilima said.

"We didn't miss it did we?!" They heard before turning to see two more people.

"A Daisy and Professor Oak."

"Daisy, wait you're Gary's sister!" Mallow said.

Daisy nodded as she came over.

"We heard about the match and there was no way we'd miss it."

"I have also come to pay my respects to Samson, where was he buried?" Oak asked.

Serena and the others sweat dropped, remembering how Daizyujin took his body.

Mallow stood beside Daisy as they looked down at the battlefield.

"Gary's told me a lot about you." Daisy said.

"Really."

"You must be a special girl to him."

"Well I am his finance." Mallow said smiling showing her ring.

"Wait what!?" Lillie, Serena, and Moon screamed over Daisy, nearly knocking her out of the way.

"You two are getting married!"

"When did he propose!?"

"Where is it happening!?"

Red sweat dropped.

"Oh geez now Lillie's going to be on me to do the same."

"Is that a problem?" Gladion asked.

"Why don't we ask Moon." Gladion sweat dropped and stopped talking.

"Hey look." Ilima said before they noticed Daizyujin, Dragon Caesar, and GoZyuJin were all standing around the mountain watching.

"You guys came too."

" _Duh, like we're going to miss this match!"_

" _Didn't we talk about the manner in which you speak."_ Daizyujin said.

" _Come on pops, chill out."_

" _Stop talking like that!"_

Dragon Caesar laughing a little as he watched the two argue.

Down on the battlefield Ash and Gary faced Daniel.

"This will be a six on six battle, no substitutions, the first one to knock out all of their opponent's pokemon will be the winner."

"Six." Ash said believing Gary only had five.

"No problem." Gary said revealing six pokeballs to Ash's surprise.

"Head to your corners, and may the true champion win." Daniel said before they both went to one side.

The audience watched closely as they did.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to the newly built Lanakila stadium. In the future this will be the sight of the Alolan pokemon league. But before the league can be made, we need a champion. One of these young men will become the champion of the Alola region."

The audience was in an uproar of excitement before Daniel turned back to the two.

(*****)"Begin!"

Ash and Gary took out their first pokeballs, staring at each other intensely, with Pikachu still on Ash's shoulder.

They hurled the pokeballs forward as the groups, and audience watched closely to see who they chose.

Salazzle came out of Gary's pokeball, giving her usual sly look and pose.

At the same time Infernape came out of Ash's pokeball, pounding his chest.

"The first matchup will be Salazzle against Infernape, Salazzle having a slight advantage." The commentator said.

"Salazzle use smog." Salazzle opened her mouth and began to fill the battlefield with poison gas, Infernape backing up.

"Infernape your flame body might ignite that gas, stay back." Ash said as Infernape backed away. Ash considered using a fire attack to ignite it from a safe distance, but there was too much and it was too close, unless.

"Flame wheel into the air!"

Infernape covered himself in fire and rolled into the air, the fire ignited the smog and exploded, but the force of the explosion carried Infernape into the air safely.

"Dragon Rage."

Salazzle opened her mouth and blasted Infernape who was still in mid air, the blast knocking him down as Ash and Pikachu watched in concern.

"Great shot Salazzle. Gary said as Salazzle gave her usual proud expression.

"Infernape use Flame wheel!" Infernape covered himself in more fire before rolling Salazzle.

"He's using the same move twice? Something's up. Use Smog." Salazzle unleashed more poison gas around the battlefield, the fire hitting it.

"Dragon Rage!".

"Jump!" Infernape leapt out of his own ball of fire and dove hard to the side as a massive explosion filled the area, Salazzle's Dragon Rage missing completely.

"Flare Blitz!"

Infernape roared as he covered himself in fire before leaping at Salazzle , unleashing a fury of fast strikes using Dragon Martial arts Ash taught him.

"Smog!" Gary shouted, Salazzle opening her mouth and letting out more smog before it exploded and forced both pokemon back.

Serena and Mallow both watched very closely as they saw the two pokemon get up.

Ash noticed Infernape began coughing.

"Oh no!"

Pikachu realized he must have been poisoned by the Smog.

"Yes!" Gary said.

"Use Venoshock!"

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted as Infernape leapt to the side avoiding it. However, as he did the poison began to hit him again. Infernape puking on the ground.

Ash sweat dropped.

"So much for the special health food I gave him this morning." Pikachu sweat dropping as well.

"Dragon Rage!"

"Dodge it!"

Infernape once again dodged the attack, but he was feeling dizzier and dizzier as the poison kept affecting him.

"Venoshock!"

"Salazzle!" Salazzle shouted as she blasted Infernape right in the chest, knocking him onto his back.

"Infernape!"

"Pikachu!"

Serena clasped her hand in concern as Mallow looked excited.

"Is this the first knockout folks?"

Daniel looked closer , but Infernape leapt back up, shouting as he pounded his chest.

"It looks like Infernape isn't going down so easily."

"Dragon rage one more time."

"Slide!" Infernape slid on the ground under the Dragon rage, much to Salazzle and Gary's surprise.

"Earthquake!"

"Ape!"

Infernape slammed the ground hard, causing the battlefield to shake, Salazzle looking afraid before she was hit by the full force of the ground attack.

"Salazzle!"

Infernape puked again from the poison, but saw Salazzle on her side with swirly eyes.

"Salazzle is unable to battle." Daniel said.

"Yes!" Serena shouted as Mallow looked determined.

"It's just one pokemon."

"Great work Infernape."

"Pikachu!"

Felix smiled seeing this.

"That's the way a pokemon fights."

Greninja smiled as well nodding.

"Salazzle return, alright a rough start. But nobody wins without hardship, go Umbreon!" Gary shouted as the black fox came out.

"Gary has chosen his Umbreon, Ash can't substitute his poisoned Infernape though."

"Umbreon huh,Infernape use Flame wheel!"

Infernape covered himself in fire and rolled, the fire keeping the poison at bay and making him feel slightly better.

"Confuse ray."

"Close your eyes!" Ash shouted.

Umbreon leapt clean over the fire as Infernape tried to turn, but stumbled out, his fatigue made it hard to keep his eyes closed intentionally and Umbreon hit him with confuse ray, Infernape stumbling around even more.

"Assurance." Umbreon leapt forward and hit Infernape hard in the chest, knocking him back.

"Feint attack."

Umbreon appeared behind him and hit Infernape again, this time Infernape landing on the ground with his face in the floor.

"Infernape is unable to battle."

Ash grit his teeth.

"And it's evened out just like that." Mallow said.

"For now." Serena said defensively.

"Infernape return, you got us started, now we'll finish it." Ash said taking out his next pokeball.

"I choose you Lycanroc!"

Lycanroc howled as he came out and faced Umbreon.

"Confuse ray!"

"Lycanroc close your eyes!"

Lycanroc did so and the confuse ray had no effect.

"Use your smell and hearing." Ash said knowing Confuse ray could be used any time.

"Feint attack."

Lycanroc tried to smell where Umbreon was coming from, but was hit from behind.

"It seems Lycanroc is in serious trouble with confuse ray keeping him blind."

"Lycanroc use Stone edge all around you!"

Lycanroc smashed his paws into the ground and came up with dozens of spiked rocks before unleashing them all around the battlefield.

"Umbreon dodge it." Umbreon moved very swirly, Lycanroc stilton able to aim right with his eyes closed.

Ash looked frustrated.

"Feint attack." Umbreon hit Lycanroc from behind again.

"It seems Umbreon has Lycanroc on the ropes, can this wolf come back."

"Lycanroc use Howl!"

"Roc!" Lycanroc howled, his power raising.

"Use Feint attack."

"Smell for him!"

Lycanroc smelled closer as Umbreon got closer.

"Crunch!"

Lycanroc snapped his jaws around Umbreon , snarling as he did so.

Serena looked relieved for a moment.

"Screech!"

Umbreon unleashed a piercing screech into Lycanroc as he was bit by the wolf.

"Assurance!"

Umbreon hit Lycanroc's face and knocked him onto his back with swirly eyes.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle!" Daniel shouted.

Serena gasped seeing this, Mallow looking more excited.

"Geez Gary's up now." Hau said.

"Wait who are you rooting for?" Red asked.

"Well Gary was my roommate."

"Ha ha! Awesome Umbreon!" Gary shouted.

"Lycanroc return, rest up."

"Is this the best the great Dragon Ranger can do?" Gary said.

Ash reached for his next pokeball.

"You want to see the Dragon, I'll show him to you. I choose you Kommo-o!"

The ground shook as the colossal dragon landed in front of Ash.

"Grauuu!" Kommo-o roared.

"Ash has chosen his Kommo-o, things might get interesting now."

"Confuse ray!"

"Close your eyes."

Kommo-o closed his eyes as the confuse ray took no effect on him.

"Feint attack."

"Outrage!" Umbreon tried to hit Kommo-o from behind, but Kommo-o roared as he unleashed a hurricane of Dragon energy around him , the storm engulfed Umbreon, actually lifting him up into the air before crashing in front of Gary.

Gary sweat dropped seing Umbreon unconscious.

"Well that was, fast."

"Umbreon is unable to battle."

Kommo-o roared.

"Umbreon return, you got two, now to get the rest. If dragon boy wants a fight I'll give him one. Go Salamence!"

Salamence roared as he flew out over Gary.

"Now things are getting interesting, we're going to have a dance of dragons."

"Salamence vs Kommo-o , this will be great." Hau said.

"Ash is a Dragon master, he won't lose." Serena said.

"We'll see." Mallow said.

"What do you think Kal, you're the dragon expert?" Nanu asked.

"I've seen both these two in battle, it could go either way."

"Salamence use Dragon claw and fly!"

"Dragon claw!"

The two dragons clashed with each other, Kommo-o knocking Salamence back before he flew up and over him.

"Too bad Kommo-o can't fly."

"The higher up Salamence goes, the farther he'll fall. Use Outrage!"

Kommo-o roared as he unleashed a storm of dragon energy into the air at him.

However, Salamence moved with surprising agility , avoiding each strike.

"Dragon Tail!"

"Iron Defense!" Salamence came down and tried to slam his tail into Kommo-o, but he covered his body in metal armor and absorbed the attack, despite the effectiveness.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Fly!" Kommo-o tried to slash Salamence but he flew up into the air again.

"Dragon Tail"

"Clanging scales!" Kommo-o's scales began to clatter together as Kommo-o moved his body and glowed.

When Salamence came down , Kommo-o knocked his tail away and hit Salamence with his clanging scales.

Salamence tumbled on the ground , shaking his head as Kommo-o charged at him.

"Dragon claw!"

Both dragons clashed , Salamence staying on the ground this time as they tried to overpower each other.

Kommo-o managed to push Salamence back, but their claws were still locked together. Because Salemence was quadrupedal and stood on his back legs, Kommo-o had better leverage and eventually forced Salamence onto his side.

"Dragon claw."

"Fly." Salamence flew back up before it could be slashed.

"Come down and use Dragon Tail!"

"Iron Defense!" Kommo-o covered himself in metal again, but after bing hit, Salamence shifted his position.

"Dragon claw!" Salamence slashed Kommo-o twice, getting right into his face as Gary watched intensely.

"Outrage!"

"Grauuuu!" Kommo-o roared before blasting Salamence right in the face.

Salamence slashed Kommo-o again before a final blast hit him.

Both pokemon fell forward and landed on their stomachs with swirly eyes.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle."

"Amazing, the two dragons have both been knocked out."

"It's tied" Mallow said.

"And the battle is half over." Serena said.

"The next matchup could be decisive." Red said.

"Salamence return, you took down his Kommo-o beating the Dragon's dragon will shake him up."

"Kommo-o return, you fought well enough."

Both reached for their next pokeball.

"Go Bastiodon!"

"I choose you Tyrantrum!"

The two dinosaur pokemon shook the ground again as they came out.

"Tyrantrum against Bastiodon." Serena said.

"Their respective Guardian beasts." Mallow said.

"What? Tyrantrum is my Guardian beast!" Red said defensively.

"Wasn't Ash his first choice?" Kiawe said as Red crossed his arms.

"Well, technically."

"And wasn't it his father's Guardian beast." Hau said.

"Tyrantrum chose to stay with me!"

"But didn't Ash have Dragon Caesar then."

Red gave a crestfallen look , Lillie patting his back.

" _Don't let them make you think that way, Tyrantrum knows you're worthy. You've spent more time with him then Ash ever did. Besides Ash found someone new, and quite frankly better suited for him."_ Daizyujin said as Dragon Caesar roared, cheering on Tyrantrum, his student.

"Looks like we have a clash of the titans here folks."

"Iron defense."

"Head smash!"

"Iron head!"

Bastiodon covered himself in a lot of metal before Tyrantrum lowered his head and the two clashed. Both growled as they tried to push the other back, being covered in metal and having a lower center of gravity, Bastiodon was able to push Tyrantrum back.

"Heavy slam!"

"Earthquake!"

Tyrantrum smashed his foot into the ground causing the entire mountain to shake as Bastiodon was knocked onto his side.

"Great job Tyrantrum use Crunch!"

"Ancient power!"

"Dragon claw!" Tyrantrum slashed away each of the incoming rocks before Bastiodon got back up.

"Heavy slam!"

Bastiodon slammed his body into Tyrantrum, forcing him back , Tyrantrum stumbling.

"Iron Head!"

"Crunch to the right!"

Tyrantrum charged forward, Dragon Caesar watching closely as the two were about to clash, when Tyrantrum moved slightly to the right. He quickly shifted his body using his right leg and was able to snap his jaws around Bastiodon's neck from behind his head.

Gary watched in horror as Tyrantrum lifted Bastiodon up before tossing him onto his side.

"Head smash!"

"Grouuuu!" Tyrantrum roared as he smashed his head into Bastiodon's underside.

"Bastiodon!" Gary shouted as he saw him land on his back with swirly eyes.

"Bastiodon is unable to battle."

The crowd was getting very excited as Tyrantrum roared in victory.

"Yes you got him Tyrantrum!"

"Pika Pikachu!"

"He did it! Just two pokemon left." Serena said, Mallow watching closely.

"I hear he wants to make that Tyrantrum a Guardian beast." Kal said.

"Does he, well Daniel's Charizard became one if I'm not mistaken." Felix said.

"How is it you trained his Charizard to become a Guardian beast but your Greninja didn't?" Allow asked.

"Who knows."

"Bastiodon return, the Bastioranger's Bastiodon losing. I should be ashamed of myself. Still I have my powerhouse. Go Primarina!"

Primarina came out and looked up at Tyrantrum.

"Primarina, Gary's first pokemon. She won't go down easy." Moon said.

"You bet she won't." Mallow said.

"Tyrantrum use!"

"Sing."

Primarina began a soft song as Tyrantrum looked drowsy , then fell face first into the ground fast asleep.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropping.

"Moonblast!"

Primarina unleashed a blast of fairy energy into Tyrantrum , knocking him onto his side before his eyes opened and were swirly.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle."

"And now we're even, for now." Gary said.

"Tyrantrum return, you got us ahead again. Alright I choose you Tauros !"

"Mooahh!" Tauros huffed as he came out.

"Tauros huh, shouldn't be a problem. Use Sing!"

"Horn attack!"

Tauros moved very fast, slamming his horns into Primarina and forcing her back before she could sing.

"Zen Headbutt!"

"Moahh!"

"Moon blast!" Primarina tried to blast Tauros but he blew through the fairy energy and hit her again.

"Disarming voice!" Primarina let out a soft voice that lowered Tauros's attack greatly.

"Hydro pump!"

Primarina blasted Tauros and forced him back, but Ash wasn't done yet.

"Work up and Horn attack!"

Tauros huffed as he raised his attack power and began slowly pushing through the water.

Gary smiled.

"Sing."

Primarina sang through the water, Tauros getting drowsy before he fell asleep.

Ash was horrified seeing this.

"Hydro pump."

Primarina picked Tauros up with her jet of water.

"Moon blast." Primarina unleashed a blast into Tauros, forcing him higher into the air before Tauros hit the ground.

"Tauros is unable to battle."

"Amazing folks! Gary is just one pokemon away from becoming the first Alolan champion."

Mallow had a look of anticipation as Serena tried to remain calm.

"Just one more." Gary said excited.

"Tauros return." Ash turned to Pikachu.

"It's all up to you now Pikachu. One way or another, let's go for broke."

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and stood in front of him, sparking his cheeks.

"Ash has now brought out his last pokemon. It all rides on his Pikachu."

Many in the audience were watching in interest.

"Isn't that the Pikachu he always carries around on his shoulder?"

"I wonder if he's any good."

"Pikachu." Gary said with interest.

"Sing!"

"Agility!"

Pikachu moved so fast that he was in Primarina's face before she could open for mouth.

"Thunder!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted blasting Primarina with electricity.

Primarina's head hit the ground with swirly eyes.

"Primarina is unable to battle."

"Yes!" Serena shouted.

"It's all down to one final pokemon each folks!"

"Wait, Gary doesn't have a sixth pokemon." Hau said.

"Yes he does." Mallow said smiling.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Primarina return, hmp. Well Ash somehow I knew it would come to this, a long time ago, me, you, and your Pikachu. Unfortunately for you two , I've been preparing for this day. I've been raising a pokemon in secret, one meant specifically to fight Pikachu."

Ash wasn't sure what kind of Pokemon Gary had, maybe a ground type. No, Gary knew Pikachu could beat any pokemon that had an advantage over him and he knew it. This was something else.

Gary held his pokeball tight.

"Go Raichu!"

Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened as they saw an Alolan Raichu come out , hovering on his tail.

"Raichu!?" Serena shouted.

"Raichu!?" Red shouted.

"Raichu!?" Ash shouted as Pikachu also looked nervous.

"This is amazing folks, it seems this is the ace Gary held up his sleeve. It all comes down to this."

"Pikachu Agility!"

PIkachu began sprinting forward so fast that he could barely be seen.

"Double team." Gary's Raichu made dozens of copies that all flew around in the air over Pikachu.

"Thunder!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he unleashed a blast of lightning over him.

"Iron tail!" Pikachu caught his own lightning with his tail before reflecting it around the field, hitting as many of the copies as he could.

"Quick attack."

The real Raichu flew down and moved incredibly fast across the field. Ash was surprised at how fast the Raichu was, Pikachu ,however, still had his agility and avoided each strike.

"Psychic!"

"Slam!"

Raichu's eyes glowed as he caught Pikachu and held him in place, Ash nervously sweating as Pikachu did the same.

Raichu and Gary smiled as Pikachu was smashed into the ground.

"Pikachu use agility."

"Double team!"

The Raichu made more copies of himself that flew all around the air over Pikachu.

"Thunder!"

"Thunderbolt!"

All of the Raichu's began blasting lightning at Pikachu who had to move fast to avoid them.

Ash looked more nervous now.

Serena as well.

"Use Psychic!"

"Volt tackle!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he covered himself in electricity and charged through all of the spurting electricity around him, the electricity was absorbed by Pikachu, so much excess that even the psychic couldn't contain him.

"Oh shit." Gary said before Pikachu slammed into his Raichu and knocked him onto the ground.

"Whew." Serena said as Mallow grit her teeth.

"It seems evolution isn't everything as Ash's Pikachu is keeping up with the raichu."

"That boy has a special bond with his Pikachu, it reminds me of a trainer I know." Kal said as Felix and Greninja watched closely.

"Quick attack!"

"Agility!"

Raichu and Pikachu began another speed clash, Pikachu avoiding each of Raichu's strikes while also keeping a distance in case us used Psychic.

However, Raichu made a sharp turn on his tail board and then leapt over to where Pikachu was with surprising agility.

"Psychic! This ends now!"

Raichu held onto Pikachu with Psychic and held him strong, Raichu slamming Pikachu hard into the ground.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Rai chu!" Raichu shouted as he filled Pikachu with electricity.

"Agility!"

"Psychic!"

Before Pikachu could even move he was picked up again and smashed hard into the ground.

"Quick attack!"

Raichu slammed into Pikachu one more time.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu landed in front of Ash on his stomach.

"Pikachu!" Serena said.

"Hurry Gary!" Mallow shouted.

"Don't let him react, use psychic!" Gary shouted as Pikachu tried to get up.

Felix, Kal, and Dragon Caesar all looked closely at Ash and Pikachu.

Ash closed his eyes, Pikachu getting up as the psychic came around him.

Dragon Caesar and the other guardians saw it, Ash and Pikachu's aura coming together.

" _And so, it's done. Ash-Pikachu is born."_

Pikachu glowed green with electricity and energy surging around him , Ash's aura forced the Psychic away as Gary looked confused.

"What the Hell?"

The audience was just as confused, Ninetales as out as well, watching closely as they saw Pikachu begin to transform.

As Ash and Pikachu's aura synched completely, Pikachu's new form was seen. He had dragon like scales around his body that were yellow and black , his body having a more dragon like shape to it, but still clearly being a Pikachu, he had claws on his hands and feet and fangs.

"Pika chu!"

"Folks I have just pissed my pants."

Felix and Greninja gave proud looks seeing this as the others were in disbelief.

"How!? It's not fair!" Gary shouted.

"Raichu use Psychic!"

"Pikachu volt tackle!" Ash-Pikachu broke out of the second psychic and charged forward with electricity around him.

"Dodge it!"

Raichu flew over Ash-Pikachu, but he stopped and reversed himself, leaping high into the air and slamming Raichu into the ground.

"Double team and Thunderbolt!" Raichu made dozens of copies of himself that all unleashed electricity at Ash-Pikachu.

"Dragon Rush!"

"Pika chu!" Ash-Pikachu covering himself in dragon energy before smashing through all the electricity and copies before slamming into Raichu himself.

"Rai!" Raichu landed on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum."

The audience unleashed an uproar of applause as Ash and Pikachu tried to take in what just happened. They had won, they were the Alolan champions.

Ash didn't say anything, Ash-Pikachu simply turned and ran into his arms.

Serena let out an unrecognizable shout of excitement.

Gary's head lowering as he returned Raichu.

"And so, it is what it is." Gary raised his head to see Ash in front of him, extending his hand out.

Gary gave a slight smile as he shook Ash's hand back.

* * *

Later that night, Ash stood in the center of the battlefield with Gary, Kal, Olivia, and Hala around him.

"Introducing your Alolan elite four, Gary, Kal, Olivia, and Hala." The audience applauded greatly. Lance, Cynthia, Steven, Alder, and Diantha standing with Daniel in front of Ash.

"Now the very first Alolan region champion, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash and his six pokemon around them took in the applause, and the weight of the moment. The guardian beasts around them as well. Unknown to him, even some Gorma had arrived in secret to watch. All of Alola come together.

Several months later Delia and Felix sat in the front row of a church in Lumiose city. With them on the right side of the church was Kal, professor Oak, Satoshi and his family, Ilima, Kiawe, and his family. Daniel and Cynthia were there as well.

On the left side was Grace with Lana, Tyler and Aria, Lana, Tina, Allow, Olivia, and Nanu with his daughter beside him.

Ash stood up at the alter in a tuxedo, Pikachu on his shoulder, with Red beside him, Gary beside Red, and Hau beside him.

On the other side was Lillie, Moon, and Mallow.

A priest stood in the center as music began to play, the guests got up and turned as they saw Alex in his kalos army officer's service dress. He was holding Serena's arm as she wore a white wedding dress with her veil over her face.

They reached the alter where Alex removed Serena's veil before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

He went beside Grace as Serena stepped up by Ash.

The priest began to run through the homily. Everyone in get joy watching this.

Serena and Ash looking into each other's eyes before the priest asked for the rings.

Red reached into his jacket and took out the rings before handing them to Ash and Serena.

The two put on each other's rings before saying their vows.

"I hereby pronounce you still husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Ash and Serena kissed, their guests applauding.

* * *

Epilog

It was late in the morning at the Meelee island pokemon academy and several students were waiting in their seats.

Sitting near the front was a young man perhaps 18 with a Pikachu on his shoulder. He had spiky raven black hair , slightly tanned skin, and blue eyes.

Near him was a girl perhaps 16 years old with long raven black hair, the same skin tone, and brown eyes.

In her lap was an alolan Vulpix.

Not far from them was another young woman with short blonde hair and green eyes. She had a Type Null beside her seat.

In the seat behind her was a young man with short black hair and grayish eyes, a Torracat beside him.

In the front row was a young man with much more tanned skin, grey eyes and brown hair with a Midday Lycanroc beside him.

There was also a young man with spike brown hair, tanned skin like Hau, and green eyes with an Electrabuzz beside him.

Finally in the middle of the room was a young man with shorter spiky light brown hair, and green eyes with a Charmander beside him.

Next to him was a young man with tanned skin, brown hair, and light grey eyes. Beside him was a Yungoos.

Also in that row was a young man with dark skin, red and black hair with blue eyes with a small Cubone beside him.

A young woman with long green hair , tanned skin, and blackish eyes and a Formantis beside her.

There was also a young woman with silvery hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes.

A young man with a shaved head, lighter skin, and green eyes. The last student being a young woman with short green hair and grey eyes.

All of the students were talking with each other before the one with the Cubone saw something.

"Hey Kaili you're dad's coming."

A man in his mid thirties came in with a Decidueye beside him.

"Alola students."

"Alola Professor."

"Time for roll call, Kaili."

"Here."

"Jason."

"Here."

"Delia."

"Here."

"Samson."

"Here."

"Kanoa."

"Here."

"Kalino."

"Here."

"Andrew"

"Here."

"Mon."

"Here."

"Sandra."

"Here."

"Lani"

"Here."

"Lahela."

"Here."

"Leimomi."

"Here."

"Lokelani."

"Here."

"Lopaka."

"Here."

"Good, we can begin our lesson."

"Professor?" One of the students asked.

"Yes Lokelani?"

"Are we still doing training after class."

"Yes Lokelani."

She sighed.

"Come on , where's your sense of duty." Mon said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up."

* * *

Elsewhere on Akala island at an Aether corporation hospital several people were watching from the other side of glass.

Standing with them was a woman in her mid thirties with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was watching closely as on the other side several men and women in surgery gear stood around a woman the other woman's age with shorter black hair and silvery blue eyes.

She was doing very intricate work with the other doctors carefully assisting her and giving her equipment.

She took a deep breath before turning to another doctor and nodded as he cut off the anesthesia.

The doctor picked up a small Eevee with stitching around his right front leg.

The Eeveee's eyes slowly opened.

"Eevee."

One of the people in the room had a camera running.

"Alright Eevee try to move your leg for me."

The Eevee slowly moved his leg around, the doctor carefully placing the Eevee on the ground. Everyone watched closely before the Eevee began walking around.

"It worked, the first successful reattachment of a pokemon's lost limb." A series of applause broke out.

"Dr. Aether you're a genius."

Dr. Aether looked through the glass at the other woman who had an excited look.

Elsewhere on the same island, a man in his thirties was in a recording studio with a guitar in hand.

He was singing as several people worked on the other side of the room.

"And good, that sounded great Gladion."

Gladion set the guitar down, looking at it.

In Malie city, at a theater like building, several people watched in anticipation as the curtains raised.

Standing on the on the stage was a woman in her early to mid thirties with long honey blonde hair and blue eyes. Beside her was an alolan ninetales.

Music began to play as the two slowly danced together.

Inside another stadium, a man in his thirties with spiky brown hair and light brown eyes.

In front of him was a Mega Charizard Y that battled an Alolan Golem, the Charizard Y blasting the electricity from the Golem away before snatching him in his arms and flew the pokemon into the air before hurling the Golem into the ground.

After doing so the Golem was knocked out , the Charizard Y landing on him and roaring.

* * *

Elsewhere on top of Mount Lanakila two men in their thirties were battling a man and a woman in the stadium.

One had spiked brown hair and blackish eyes while the other had spiky raven black hair and brown eyes, with a dragon like Pikachu on his shoulder.

In front of them were two dinosaurs, A Tyrantrum and a Bastiodon. Both dinosaurs were far larger and looked different than their regular counterparts. The Bastiodon had a more triceratopsian body , its head more of a triangular frill and had two horns on the sides of the center of its face, more spikes on the top its body and less on the sides.

The Tyrantrum had more feathers around its head and neck, as well as dragon like features as well, a more dragon like head and claws with spikes areas on the tails, legs, and around the back of the neck.

Both of them far larger than any normal Tyrantrum or Bastion. They were facing a dark skinned woman with long purple hair who had a Haxorus, and a man with lighter skin, brown hair, and brown eyes with a Zekrom in front of him.

The Haxorus and Bastiodon clashed, both trying to overpower the other before the Bastiodon easily lifted the Haxorus off his feet and smashed him hard into the ground.

The Zekrom tried to unleash outrage, but the Tyrantrum charged forward with Dragon Rush and smashed through each burst before hitting the Zekrom and smashed him into the ground.

"It's over, Elite four member Gary Oak and Alolan Champion Ash Ketchum have defended the honor of the Alolan league against Unova champion Hilbert and elite four member Iris." The audience applauding.

After the match the two entered a back area where Kal, Olivia, and Kiawie were waiting.

"Great work you two, that ought to keep those jerks from Unova quite for a while." Olivia said.

"Next time we have a battle like this It's my turn to go." Kiawe said.

"Really Kiawe, is the newest member of the elite four trying to make a name for himself." Gary said.

"Hell yeah." Kiawe said confidently.

"Gary!" They heard, turning to see Mallow enter the room. With her were seven kids of various ages, three girls and four boys.

All of the children nearly tackled Gary to the ground as they swarmed him.

"I still can't believe you guys us eight grandkids Mallow." Olivia said smiling.

"Don't look at me, Gary did half the work." She said smiling.

"Speaking of families, we have that lunch today." Ash said.

"Oh right, we don't want to be late." Kal said.

The Alolan elite four and champion departed the mountain before heading down to Malie city.

They came to a restaurant with an area marked off for them alone.

Several people were waiting for them, Serena, Moon, Gladion, Red, Ilima, Tina, Cana, Red, Lillie, Felix , Delia and a young man, perhaps 15 years old. He looked almost exactly like Ash only younger.

"We were wondering when you'd all get here." Felix said.

"Sorry, the elevators were running a little slow." Ash said.

"I still don't see why I had to go to mom's performance instead of your battle." The teenager said.

"Because Alex, Miette had her daughter there. I wasn't going childless." Serena said smiling as the boy rolled his eyes.

"Where's Hau with the rest of the kids?" Delia asked.

"He said they were on their way." Cana said.

"Alola!" They heard, turning to see Hau with all of his student and Kukui.

"There they are." Moon said before they each came around the table, sitting by there parents.

"I hope you're training our children well enough Hau." Gary said.

"You're welcome to help me any time Gary."

"Ehh with eight kids and elite four duty, I don't have the time."

"Of course you don't dad." Samson said.

"That's no excuse, I expect you to be the best in your class, and in other matters." Gary said to his son.

"Gary." Mallow said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Besides we know who the best is." Jason said , his Pikachu smiling as it sat on his shoulder.

Serena shook her head smiling.

"Were dad and Gary like that growing up?" Delia asked her mother.

"You have no idea sweetheart."

Moments later three figures appeared in front of them from thin air.

"Geez Tom., are you Gorma always fashionably late?" Cana asked.

Guzmo stood before them with Tom and a gorma young woman both in human form with brown eyes and hair.

"Don't look at me, Cynthia and Gorma XV here held us up." Tom said.

"My wife and I had to visit a physician." Guzmo said as Cynthia smiled with her eyes closed.

"We're expecting!"

"Really!"

Cynthia nodded.

"I suppose there needs to be a Gorma XVI." Ash said.

"Aether paradise is much nicer than the old Gorma palace, thanks again for giving it to us." Guzmo said to Lillie who nodded.

Moments later the ground shook after they heard four explosions.

They looked over and saw a Magmortar, Kangaskhan, Palossand, and Lickitongue esk Gorma grow massive.

"Zyutribe filth your reckoning has finally come!" They shouted.

"It seems Shadam is still at it." Red said.

"Will that bastard just give it up already." Guzmo said.

"I suppose the Zyurangers and Kyoryugers better do something." Ash said.

(XXXX)The students gave confident smiles as they got up.

The young woman with the Formantis , the silver haired girl, the shaved boy, the short green haired girl, the boy with the Cubone and the boy with the Yungoos all taking out spirit batteries.

The rest taking out bucklers and aura changers.

"Brave in!"

"Dino Buckler!"

"Kyoryu Silver Lopaka!"

"Deathryuger Kalino!"

"Kyoryu grey Kanoa!"

"Kyoryu Violet Lokelani!

"Kyoryu turquoise Lahela!"

"Kyoryu cyan Leimomi!"

"Kyoruger!"

"Tyrannoranger Andrew!"

"Aeroranger Mon!"

"Mammoranger Samson!"

"Bastioranger Kaili!"

"Aeroranger Delia!"

"Dragon ranger Jason!"

"Kibaranger Sandra!"

"Dinosaur Squad, Zyuranger!"

The ground shook as the Guardian beasts came out and transformed into their Mega evolved forms as well as Ultra forms. GoZyuJin also coming out.

The four massive Gorma turned to see Mega Daizyujin , Dragon Caesar, GoZyuJin, and Won Chimera.

Ash , Gary , and Red looked up before looking at bucklers of their own.

Serena put her hand on Ash's hand before he looked at her.

"Let them handle it."

Ash looked back up, Alex looking up with envy.

"Let's go!" Andrew shouted.

GoZyuJin danced around the Pallossand, knocking back each of his strikes before kicking him back and blasting him with firework energy blasts.

Won Chimera slashed back the Lickitongue gorma's tongues before grabbing one and pulling him close before slashing across his stomach and flipping him onto his back.

Mega Dragon Caesar knocked the Kangaskhan's arms back with his claws before smashing his tail into her head. He lunged forward, slashing her two more times before breathing dragon fire into the gorma.

Mega Daizyujin slashed the Magmortar Gorma back with his double ended sword, the Gorma tried to blast them with magma, but Mega Daizyujin quickly bent a wave of water into the magma and then into the Gorma forcing him onto the ground as the four Gorma tried to form up.

The four guardians formed up as Mega Daizyujin and Dragon Caesar put their arms together before they combined into Ultimate Daizyujin.

"Empire attack!"

" _Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"_ Ultimate Daizyujin roared as the sphere of elements formed in his hands before coming out and splitting into four separate spheres that hit the four Gorma, destroying them.

The group sat below, watching their children as they finished the four Gorma.

Inside Ultimate Daizyujin the Zyurangers gave each other hi fives and excited chants.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _A hundred and one chapters, and she's finally done, my last Amourshipping fanfic, at least with Amourshipping as the main focus, it's almost kind of sad, but it has to be my last, I can only do so many of them._

 _I did have a lot of fun making this story, I had more inspiration that my last story, I felt as good as I did writing X and Y Ash's beginning._

 _Ash is Alola's champion and has Ash-Pikachu,_

 _Serena is a top performer_

 _Gary is in the elite four with Kiawe,_

 _Moon works as a doctor at Aether_

 _Gladion is a singer_

 _Hau a professor and mentor to the new Zyurangers,_

 _and Red is at the top of his game in the AAA_

 _Even if they didn't get the peace they hoped for they did get some peace with Guzmo_

 _But thus is the nature of the world, conflict can never truly vanish_

 _This week I will likely be posting the Power rangers fic onto fanfiction so if you're interested please read and review it._

 _As for the shinkenger story I might have the first chapter ready next week , but we'll see._

 _So until the next story,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


End file.
